Yu-Gi-Oh Arc-V In A New World
by SakushiRyu
Summary: (OC insert) The first episode of the Arc-V series is about to air, and an excited teenager can't wait. However, as the episode finishes loading, he is suddenly thrown into the Yu-Gi-Oh Anime world, namely the Arc-V series. Watch as he makes friends, rivals, and foes with the characters and discovers the role he plays in this 'Interdimensional War'. (Cover Art made by AiraAura)
1. In a new world!

**IMPORTANT NOTE**

 **PLEASE READ**

 **First of all, I'm sorry for the late updates. School is really giving me a hard time these days.**

 **Secondly, I know I'm currently writing two other stories (The Lost Dimension and VRAINS Overdrive), so for the time being this story will be a One-Shot with a first-person perspective of a person being thrown into Arc-V.**

 **However!**

 **I have to admit that my first story, The Lost Dimension, may not be that good since there isn't Yu-boys and Yu-bracelet girls action, or the characters aren't to your liking, or you guys just don't like it.**

 **Thus, I'll have you guys choose: the ONLY reason why I started writing and uploading my stories is to refine my writing and English (since it isn't my native tongue), but I can't hope to accomplish this if I don't have people who read my stories in the first place! So I have to give you guys a good story so I can have this 'help' from you.**

 **The choice is the following:**

 **Or I continue with The Lost Dimension story and this remains a One-Shot (may change in future).**

 **OR, I continue THIS story, and after that, I go and (maybe) finish the other story.**

 **Please, PLEASE, answer this question before or after you read this chapter. If you guys want, I can upload another chapter so it can help you decide.**

 **Thank you very much.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh Arc-V or any of its characters or cards.**

 **Using Anime Effects.**

* * *

 _ **In a New World!**_

* * *

" _Finally! The first episode of Arc-V is about to start!_ " I thought excited as I waited for the video to finish loading. " _Yuya is the main character; I hope he's a funny but serious guy who beats everybody in his Duels. Like Yusei kinda..._ "

I laughed to myself as the episode finished loading. I clicked the play button and I was met by white. Any second now the episode will start. Any second. Come on... the heck?

I grunted as I paused the video and re-started it, but nothing happened. Instead, the screen continued to get whiter by second, until it became a blinding light.

"What the-" I said as I tried to shield my eyes using my arm, but the light got too powerful until I didn't see anything.

* * *

I didn't realize I closed my eyes while attempting to block the light. As I opened them, I was meet by the sunlight, birds were chirping happily, and random people passing past me.

I blinked twice as I looked at my surroundings, seeing I was in the middle of a road in a city.

"E-Eh!?" I mumbled confused. "W-Where am I!?"

I gazed to the side and noticed a male around my age staring at me. I made an embarrassed smile as I waved my hand, and so did the other person. " _Just play it cool..._ " I thought.

As I waved my hand, I realized I was wearing some kind of gauntlet on my left arm. It was a black color, as I moved my hand to touch it, I noticed the person doing the same thing, also, he too had a red gauntlet.

I raised an eyebrow, and he copied me again. " _W-wait... is that me...?_ " I thought as I moved a hand through my hair earning the same movement from him. It seems I was watching my own reflection in a shop's doors.

I had shoulder-length sand-colored hair. I wasn't wearing my home clothes, but instead some thorn blue jeans, black shoes, and a white colored t-shirt. But what caught my attention the most, were my dual colored eyes: my right one was a green color, while the left one is now a ruby color.

Out of nowhere, the shop's door opens, and a teenage boy walks out not looking ahead "That's it, Yuzu! I'm not coming shopping with you again!" the boy said irritated to a girl behind him.

"Watch out!" the girl, Yuzu, shouted as she noticed me standing in front of the entrance.

Before I and the boy could dodge each other, we collided and both fell with a loud 'thud'. "Ow..." we both whined.

"Yuya, are you ok!?" Yuzu asked worried as Yuya stood up. "Yeah... I'm ok." he nodded smiling. Yuya then turned to me with a surprised expression. "Sorry. I didn't see you from the shop's inside!"

I sweatdropped as I waved my hand, "N-No worries..."

" _I'm talking to him. I'm really talking to him! To Sakaki Yuya from Arc-V - wait, that means I'm in Yu-Gi-Oh Arc-V? Sweet!_ "

Yuzu turned angry as she glared at Yuya. "What's your problem!? I was just checking clothes and you suddenly storm out the store!"

Yuya glared back at her, "What do _you_ mean what's _my_ problem? You pick out a dress, put it back, walk around for the store for like eternity, and choose the very dress you placed down at the beginning!" he blamed. "I've wasted all my afternoon in this _one_ shop!"

Yuzu gasped as her face turned red from anger.

 _SLAP_

"That's what you get!" she yelled putting her paper fan away. Yuya placed his hands over the hit spot, murmuring something under his breath.

"That escalated rather quickly..." I spoke up. "Are you two... a couple or something?"

Yuzu and Yuya's faces turned red as they waved their hands "What, nooooo. We're just friends!" Yuzu quickly stated.

"Yeah like we would never be lovers," Yuya added nodding.

"I-If... you say so..."

"I'm Sakaki Yuya. This here is Hiiragi Yuzu. Who are you?" the tomato hair quickly said, changing the subject.

" _Wait who am I?_ " I thought quickly. "I'm... Vince!" I firmly said. "Sakushi Vince."

"Good to meet you. You must be new here, I never saw you before." Yuzu wondered as I nodded to her.

"Yes... I just arrived."

"Welcome to Maiami City then!" Yuya chuckled. "What brings you here?"

"I... came to... Duel new opponents!" I quickly stated.

Yuzu nodded as she looked at my Duel Disk. "So you're a Duelist? Are you attending to any Duel School?" she asked.

I shook my head, "No. I'm self-taught."

"Eh? That's something new," she blinked. "You don't see self-taught Duelists every day."

"Hey, Vince!" Yuya smirked as he placed a hand around my neck. "Wanna have a Duel?"

"Yuya, you can't just go around and ask people to Duel you." Yuzu scold.

I smirked back. "No need to worry, Yuzu-san! I accept your challenge Yuya."

* * *

"What... is this place?" I asked as I pointed at the building in front of us.

"This," Yuya chuckled. "Is the Duel School we attend to: You Show Duel School. Here, we practice Entertainment Duel."

"Ent... Ent-what now?"

"Entertainment Duel is when we, the Duelists, entertain the public with our Duels." Yuzu explained.

"We use flashy presentations, death-defying acrobatics and a bit of humor, making it seem like a circus act designed to please the audience," Yuya continued.

"Death-defying what?"

"Don't worry 'bout it!" Yuzu smiled as she took hold of my hand. "Why not try it out?"

"Uhhh... I guess..."

"Then let's go!" Yuya said happily as he took hold of my other hand and the two teens pushed me into the building.

"Are you guys sure?"

"Come on, Vince! Don't be shy!" Yuya sighed as he and Yuzu directed me to a rectangular-shaped room.

"Somebody is Dueling?" Yuzu asked no one.

True to her words, it seemed like a Duel was ongoing in the room: I and the other two were standing in a viewer's room and we could see four people Dueling. One was a cyan haired short male going against three little kids.

"Hi Yuya, Yuzu," a voice greeted from the viewer's room.

"Hey, Gongenzaka!" Yuya greeted back. "What's happening here?"

This new person had a huge frame, black hair styled into a large pompadour, restrained by a red band, and his nose is somewhat redder than the rest of his face. Gongenzaka appeared to wear a white jacket over a buttoned white coat that has golden trim, as well as white pants.

"Nothing special," Gongenzaka told as he moved his gaze back to the Duel. "The three kids challenged Sora to a Duel. How come you guys came here? You said you'll be shopping for the afternoon."

"Well that was the plan," Yuzu spoke up seeming irritated. "However Yuya decided to behave like an idiot and he accidentally collided into somebody. Gongenzaka, this is Vince. Vince, this is Gongenzaka."

"H-Hi..."

"I, the man Gongenzaka, am happy to meet you."

" _Why is he talking in third person?_ " I thought confused. " _This show is getting weirder and weirder..._ "

"A new student!?" a new voice, much energetic then Gongenzaka's shouted out of nowhere. A man with brown/orange hair walked up to me with a big smile. "I'm very happy to have you enrolling into our school! I'm Hiiragi Shuzo, the principal of the school and "

"Father stop! You're scaring him!" Yuzu cried out. "And he isn't a new student!"

"Oh... well nonetheless, you're free to enroll into our school whenever you like!"

" _Okay..._ " I slowly nodded. " _This is getting out of hand..._ "

"Vince says he's self-thought and I'd like to Duel him!" Yuya said. "That's why he's here."

"Self-thought?" Gongenzaka parroted with a shocked face. "I, the man Gongenzaka, can't help but feel intrigued by your Dueling skills myself."

"I want to Duel him as well!" a childish voice shouted. The cyan-haired shorty appeared out of nowhere as his eyes beamed with interest. "If you're self-thought, you must be much more powerful than teacher!"

"Sora, how many times have I told you I'm not your teacher," Yuya sighed in desperation. "Besides, I'm the one who wants to Duel Vince first!"

"Wha-That's not fair!" Sora pouted.

As the two started to argue with each other, the three kids who were Dueling Sora before approached me.

"I'm Ayuwaka Ayu," the little girl with red hair from the group introduced herself.

"I'm Harada Futoshi," the puffy boy next to her said.

"I'm Yamashiro Tatsuya," the last one with blue hair told.

"Nice to meet you all," I said with a smile. "Are those two always behaving like that?"

"Yes." Yuzu immediately answered as she glared at the arguing Yuya and Sora. "You two, stop it!"

The two teens stopped shouting at each other as the pink haired girl snapped at them. "If you two would use your brains, you could come up with the option of making a Tag-Duel. Since both of you want to fight against him, you guys could be a team, while Vince could fight with Gongenzaka."

"I, the man Gongenzaka, approve with your idea Yuzu!" Gongenzaka nodded as he looked at me. "What about you Vince?"

"I'm in," I told with a nod. " _Getting to fight the main character of the new Yu-Gi-Oh series? Of course, I'm in!_ "

"Great!" Yuya exclaimed as he looked over to Shuzo. "Principal, I think we can start!"

"That's the spirit!" he nodded. "I'll go and set things up for the Action Duel!"

"Wait a second!" I suddenly shouted, catching everybody's attention. "What's an Action Duel?"

"Eh!? You don't know!?" Yuya asked shocked. "Are you serious!?"

I nodded.

"Then let me explain things!" Sora chuckled as he licked a lollipop. "An Action Duel occurs with the help of tangible Solid Vision. This Solid Vision surrounds the entire field and the Duel takes place in the entire area. The monsters Summoned during these Duels are real enough to let Duelists interact with them."

"Wooow, that's cool!"

"Wait, there's more!" Sora told me. "In an Action Duel, a Field Spell Card commonly referred to as an Action Field, is activated before the Duel starts, modifying the terrain to look similar to card's artwork. Action Cards are then scattered throughout the field, which either Duelist can search for to aid them. When an Action Card that is a Spell Card is found, it is placed in the hand and can be used right away. When a card is activated, a player can use the Action Cards they found to pay the cost if necessary. However, to discourage Duelists from simply hoarding Action Cards, a player may only hold on to one Action Card at a time."

"That's... what's the word I'm searching for..."

"Utterly broken and stupid?" Sora suggested.

"Exactly." I nodded.

"That's what I first thought when I started using them, but you never know when they can come in handy!"

"Okay everybody, let's start already!" Yuya shouted not being able to calm down.

The four of us entered the Solid Vision Arena and Shuzo pressed a few buttons in a control room. "Action Field on! Field Spell, Athletic Circus activated!"

The whole arena glowed as it transformed into the inside of a giant colorful circus tent.

"Duelists locked in battle!" Yuya shouted out of nowhere.

"Wait what?" I asked dumbfounded.

"Kicking the earth and dancing in the air alongside their monsters!" Sora continued with a smile.

"They storm through this field!" Gongenzaka went on.

"This is the newest and greatest evolution of Dueling!" the three kids from the viewer's room shouted.

The other three activated their Duel Disks, giving life to different colored energy blades. I quickly pressed some random buttons of mine, activating one myself.

"Action..."

" **DUEL**!" Yuya, Sora, and Gongenzaka shouted.

"D-Duel!" I shouted a bit late.

 **Yuya/Sora - LP 4000**

 **VS**

 **Vince/Gongenzaka - LP 4000**

"Vince! Allow me, the man Gongenzaka, to take the first turn!" my Tag-Partner called out to me.

"Ok..." I nodded.

"Thank you. It's my turn then!" Gongenzaka announced. "I set a monster face-down. Turn end!"

" _A defensive play_." I thought interested in his deck.

"Then it's my turn, draw!" Sora shouted happily as he drew his card. "From my hand, I normal summon Fluffal Sheep from my hand!"

A sheep with yellow colored wool and two angel wings formed on Sora's field.

 **Fluffal Sheep (LV 2/ATK 400/DEF 800/Fairy/EARTH/Effect)**

"Ok..." I sweatdropped at the summoned monster. "That's very cute monster, I guess..."

"Why thank you!" Sora chuckled. "My monsters are always cute, just like me! Now continuing with my turn, I activate the Continous Spell Card Toy Vendor from my hand and use its effect! Once per turn, by discarding a card from my hand, I can draw a card and reveal it. If it is a Level 4 or lower monster, I can special summon it!"

A giant toy vendor machine formed on their side of the field as Sora jumped on some of the circus balls and picked up an Action Card. "I send this Action Card to the graveyard as a cost for Toy Vendor! Now I draw! The card I got is-A monster! Edge Imp Scissors!"

A pair of scissors with demonic red eyes emerged from the toy vendor.

 **Edge Imp Scissors (LV 3/ATK 1200/DEF 800/Fiend/DARK/Effect)**

"When this monster is summoned, I can return a Fluffal monster I control to my hand," Sora explained as Fluffal Sheep vanished from his field. "Then, I can special summon a Fluffal monster from my hand! Let's welcome Fluffal Bear!"

A pink colored fluffy bear appeared beside Sora next with angelic wings.

 **Fluffal Bear (LV 3/ATK 1200/DEF 800/Fairy/EARTH/Effect)**

"So those are Action Cards..." I muttered intrigued.

"I activate the effect of Fluffal Sheep! When this card is returned to my hand, I can add this card from my deck to my hand Polymerization!"

"What!?" I gasped. "You're a Fusion User!?"

"Yep! So get ready for this! I activate Polymerization, fusing my two monsters on the field!" Sora's monsters got sucked into a red and blue spiral portal as he chanted.

"Claws of the demon! Fangs of the beast! Become one and reveal a new form and power! Fusion Summon! Appear, horrifying beast that shreds everything! Frightfur Bear!"

A pink colored fluffy bear with scissors sticking out its arms and stomach emerged from the portal with a maniac laugh.

 **Frightfur Bear (LV 6/ATK 2200/DEF 1800/Fiend/DARK/Fusion/Effect)**

"God! What's that!?" I shouted horrified by the monster.

"The cutest thing alive!" Sora laughed not bothered by his own monster's appearance. "Next I activate another Continous Spell Card, **Frightfur Needlework**! With this card, by sending a Fluffal or Edge Imp card from my hand to the graveyard and targeting my Frightfur Bear, when the latter attacks this turn, the opponent can activate monster effects until the end of the Damage Calculation! I send Fluffal Sheep to activate this effect!"

"Battle!" Sora exclaimed as he threw his fist forward. "My Bear is attacking Gon-chan's face-down monster!"

The Fusion Monster laughed hysterically as it punched the face-down monster with its paw, destroying it, revealing a blue armored machine with giant bullet-like hands.

 **Superheavy Samurai Waka-O2 (LV 4/ATK 0/DEF 2000/Machine/EARTH/Effect)**

"Alright!" Yuya cheered from the side. "The monster Sora attacked was Superheavy Samurai Waka-O2 which can't be destroyed by battle. However, due to Needlework, that effect is negated!"

"That's not all! The effect of Bear activates!" Sora stated. "When this monster destroys an opponent's monster by battle, I can equip that monster to Bear and have it gain its ATK!"

"But Waka-O2 has zero ATK, so its ATK doesn't increase," Gongenzaka said calmly.

"Of course I know that. Thus I activate Frightfur Needlework's other effect!" Sora stated. "By sending a face-up card I control to the graveyard, I can add a Fluffal, Edge Imp, or Fusion card from my graveyard to my hand; I choose to send the equipped Waka-O2 to the graveyard and return Polymerization to my hand. With that, I end my turn."

"Okay. Then it's my turn," I announced as I placed my hand on the top card of my deck. "I draw!"

I stared at the six cards in my hand: one monster, three spells, two traps. " _Could've been worse.._." I thought. The only monster in my hand was a Normal Monster too, however, half of the card was colored green and the other a sand color, also, it had a blue and red colored arrow with some type of effect written in a rectangle above its usual text.

" _Strange... well it's the only card I can play at the moment so I guess I'll ask someone later about it_."

"From my hand, I normal summon **Mythorror Orthrus**!"

A black-furred twin-headed wolf appeared beside me with a howl. Golden armor glistened on the monster's back and necks as its eyes glowed a scarlet color.

 **Mythorror Orthrus (LV 4/ATK 1800/DEF 1500/Fiend/EARTH/Pendulum/SC 3)**

"Mythorror?" asked Yuzu from the other room. "I've never heard of it."

"Its name is a mix between Myth and Horror" Tatsuya noted.

"It certainly gives me the shivers!" Futoshi told with a scared tone.

"Next I equip to my monster this card," I continued as I slowly placed a card into my Duel Disks copying Sora. " **Demon Halberd**. A monster equipped with this card gains 700 ATK, thus, Orthrus has 2300 ATK!"

"Alright! Now it has more ATK than Sora-oniichan's monster!" Ayu cheered with a smile.

"Okay, now my Orthus is going to attack Frightfur Bear!" I announced as between my beat's two jaws a crimson colored halberd appeared (ATK 1800 → 2300).

"I don't think so!" Sora shouted as he started running.

"Another Action Card?" I wondered aloud. "Then let's see if I can find one too!" I said before starting running.

"Bingo!" Sora smirked triumphally as he picked up a card from the ground. "I activate the Action Card Evasion! By targeting your monster, I negate its attack!"

"Found one!" I shouted picking up an Action Card myself. " **Surprise**! This card lets me target a monster I control which attack was negated and allow it to attack again!"

"Oh no!" Sora gasped as Orthus used its weapon to slash Frightfur Bear into two, destroying it.

"At this moment, both Demon Halberd and Surprise's other effects kick in!" I shouted as I read both card's texts. "With Demon Halberd, when the equipped monster attacks a monster, the opponent's effects are negated and all battle damage is doubled. With Surprise, this turn, all battle damage you take involving the monster which attacked again is doubled!"

"The difference between Bear and Hollow Blade's ATKs is 100. Since its doubled, it becomes 200," Yuya thought aloud. "But its doubled again, so we're going to take 400 damage!"

"Not bad Vince!" Sora praised. "I underestimated you, it seems."

 **Yuya - Sora (LP 4000** → **3600)**

"Don't sweat it Sora," I told him. "I place two cards face-down and end my turn."

" _Now let's see what the main character of this series is capable of!_ " I thought as I smirked.

"It's my turn next, I draw!" Yuya shouted before spotlights focused on him. "Ladies and Gentleman! Don't look away now, especially you Vince! Here's something you don't get to see every day, so watch! I, using the scale 1 Stargazer Magician and the scale 8 Timegazer Magician, set the Pendulum Scales!"

As Yuya's swiped the two cards on either side of his energy blade, two pillars of blue light appeared behind him as two monsters rose up in them: a white-robed spellcaster with a purple cloak and long blond hair and a black-robed spellcaster with spiky brown hair.

 **Stargazer Magician (LV 5/ATK 1200/DEF 2400/Spellcaster/DARK/Effect/Pendulum/SC 1)**

 **Timegazer Magician (LV 3/ATK 1200/DEF 600/Spellcaster/DARK/Effect/Pendulum/SC 8)**

"It's here!" Tetsuya cheered.

"Yuya-oniichan's Pendulum!" Ayu shouted happily.

"Shivers!" Futoshi said lastly.

"Now I can simultaneously summon monsters with Level 2 through 7!" Yuya declared as he smirked. "Swing, pendulum of souls! Draw an arc of light across the ether! PENDULUM SUMMON! Appear! Level 4: Entermate Whip Viper! Level 2: Entermate Sword Fish! And today's main attraction, the rare dragon with differently colored eyes! Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!"

A portal opened between the two pillars of light as three rays of light shot out of it, revealing a purple colored snake with a hat and necktie, a blue colored sword-shaped fish, and a red scaled dragon with different colored eyes and two horns sprouting from its back.

 **Entermate Whip Viper (LV 4/ATK 1700/DEF 900/Reptile/EARTH/Effect)**

 **Entermate Sword Fish (LV 2/ATK 600/DEF 600/Fish/WATER/Effect)**

 **Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon (LV 7/ATK 2500/DEF 2000/Dragon/DARK/Effect/Pendulum/SC 4)**

" _For real...?_ " I thought almost irritated. " _The two Magicians and the dragon are cool and all... but the other monsters are just... and what in the world was that 'Ladies and Gentleman' thing!?_ "

"I activate the effect of Whip Viper!" Yuya shouted catching my attention. "Once per turn, I can swap the current ATK and DEF of a monster my opponent's controls! I choose your Orthus!"

"What?" I muttered dumb folded (ATK 2300 → 1500).

"Next I activate Sword Fish's effect!" Yuya continued. "I lower the ATK of an opponent's monster! I choose Orthus for the second time!"

"Those monsters look ridicule, but combining their effects sure make them troublesome!" I thought aloud (ATK 1500 → 900).

"Battle!" Yuya called out as he jumped on his dragon's back. "First, Whip Viper will lead the stage! Attack Vince's Mythorror Orthus!"

"I activate my face-down!" I cried out quickly pressing a button on my Duel Disk. " **Book of Aether**! This card can only be activated when a Mythorror monster is attacked. I choose and activate one of two options: I choose the second one! This turn, I take no battle damage involving Mythorror monsters!"

"But your monster is going to be destroyed!" Sora pointed out.

I gritted my teeth as I ran for another Action Card. I gave a sigh of relief as I found another one on a floating ball. "Wait how do I get there!?"

As if waiting for my question, Orthus lowered its two heads, inviting me to hop on his back. I nodded as I hurried up and the twin-headed wolf jumped onto the ball, allowing me to pick up the card. "I activate Choice of Miracle! With this, I choose to protect my monster from being destroyed by this battle!"

"Well played, Vince!" Yuya praised seeing how his attack didn't work. "However I still got my Odd-Eyes attack! I attack Orthus once again! Spiral Strike Burst!"

The dragon roared as it released a stream of spiraling red energy from its mouth, hitting Orthus and destroying it.

"The other effect of Demon Halberd activates!" I abruptly stated. "Since this card was sent to the graveyard, I inflict 500 damage to my opponent!"

The Equip Spell Card reappeared beside me as a lightning bolt shot out of it, striking both Yuya and Sora.

 **Yuya - Sora (LP 3600** → **3100)**

"I also activate my other Trap! **Book of Myths**! When a Mythorror monster is destroyed by battle, I can add two different named Mythorror monsters from my deck to my hand! I choose to add... um..."

I trailed off as I watched all the monsters in my deck appeared on the Duel Disk's screen. "I choose to add **Mythorror Niebla** and **Mythorror God Yamatochi**."

I blinked twice. Did I just say that? It was my voice, that's for sure, but I don't even know the monsters existed!

Two cards shot out my deck, saving me the trouble searching for the declared monsters. I took hold of them and looked at their name: Niebla and Yamatochi. Strange... I'll return to this problem after finishing the Duel.

"Good moves Vince, but I've still got an attack left!" Yuya pointed out. "Battle! Sword Fish attacks you two directly!"

The Entermate monster used its body as a sword to slash me, sending me falling off the floating ball and fall on a trampoline, making the bounce on it.

 **Vince - Gongenzaka (LP 4000** → **3400)**

"Okay! This Action Dueling is dangerous!" I shouted while jumping off the trampoline.

"I set a card face-down and end my turn!" Yuya finished as he jumped off his dragon's back. "And with that, our act comes to an end!"

"My turn, draw!" Gongenzaka declared as he drew, creating a strong wind. "I normal summon Superheavy Samurai Kagebo-C from my hand! I activate its effect: by tributing this card the turn it's summoned, I can special summon a Superheavy Samurai monster from my hand! The monster which represents my Steadfast Dueling: Superheavy Samurai Big Ben-K!"

A blue colored machine with a flute appeared on Gongenzaka's field before it vanished in dust as a much bigger machine took its place. Big Ben-K was a warrior machine holding a staff with a pointed tip.

 **Superheavy Samurai Big Ben-K (LV 8/ATK 1000/DEF 3500/Machine/EARTH/Effect)**

"Those are some DEF points..." I whistled. "And what is Steadfast Dueling by the way?"

"Steadfast Dueling is a different Duel Style," Gongenzaka explained. "This style uses a full monster Deck, the Duelist does not chase after Action Cards and remains stationary, no matter what, even if an attack from a monster is received. I, the man Gongenzaka, am the son of the Gongenzaka's Dojo's owner."

"A deck with only monsters!?" I widen my eyes in shock. "That's... interesting... wait, if you're a Steadfast Duelist, then why are you here at You Show Duel School?"

"I'm a friend of Yuya's and the two of us polish our skills by Dueling against each other from childhood," he told. "But that's enough of our past! Let's resume this Duel. I activate the effect of **Superheavy Samurai Yobidash-C** in my hand: by banishing this card, I can special two Superheavy Samurai monsters, one from my hand and one from my deck!"

 **Superheavy Samurai Yobidash-C (LV 5/ATK 1000/DEF 2000/Machine/EARTH/Effect)**

"With this effect, I special summon Superheavy Samurai Soul Great Wall from my hand and Superheavy Samurai Soul Double Horn from my deck!"

A green colored shield and a chest plate-like machine appeared beside Big Ben-K.

 **Superheavy Samurai Soul Great Wall (LV 3/ATK 1200/DEF 1200/Machine/EARTH/Effect)**

 **Superheavy Samurai Soul Double Horn (LV 1/ATK 0/DEF 300/Machine/EARTH/Effect)**

"Now I activate both these monster's effects!" Gongenzaka shouted. "Both Soul Great Wall and Soul Double Horn can equip themselves to a Superheavy Samurai I control, and when they do, that monster gains 1200 DEF and can attack twice thanks to Great Wall and Double Horn respectively!"

Both machines attached themselves onto Big Ben-K as the latter's eyes flashed red (DEF 3500 → 4700).

"Wow! It has 4700 DEF!" Tatsuya breathed out.

"Shivers!" Futoshi shouted.

"Big Ben-K can attack even in Defense Position by using its DEF during damage calculation," Gongenzaka revealed. "Battle! Superheavy Samurai Big Ben-K attacks Entermate Whip Viper!"

"What!?" I gasped yet again. "It can attack using its DEF!?"

"Action Spell Miracle!" Yuya called out as he swiped an Action Card he picked up into his Duel Disk. "Whip Viper can't be destroyed by this battle and all damage is halved!"

A transparent barrier formed around Whip Viper, blocking the attack of Big Ben-K.

 **Yuya - Sora (LP 3100** → **1600)**

"Battle! Big Ben-K attacks Entermate Sword Fish!"

"Action Spell Encore!" Sora shouted as he gathered an Action Card. "This card's lets me use the effect of Evasion in my graveyard once again!"

Sword Fish dodged the giant machine's staff just before it could've collided into its body.

"I end my turn."

" _Note to self: never go against Gongenzaka_." I thought. This guys deck was insane! Raising the DEF of his monsters to insane stats, then attack in Defense Position using its DEF as ATK. If you let your guard down, you're done.

"Then it's finally my turn again! Draw!" Sora shouted as he started his turn. "Since in this Duel we're sharing our fields, I can activate Yuya's Whip Viper's effect, changing Big Ben-K's stats!"

"Now our defense is stripped down to nothing..." I muttered annoyed (Big Ben-K: DEF → 1000).

"Next I activate Fusion Conscription! This Spell Card lets me target a Fusion Monster in my Extra Deck and add a Fusion Material monster from my deck to my hand!" Sora smirked from ear to ear. "I reveal Frightfur Kraken and add Fluffal Octopus to my hand. Next, I activate Polymerization! Fusing Octopus and Edge Imp Tomahawk in my hand!"

"Demonic claws. Become one with the devil apostle and show us you new powerful form! FUSION SUMMON! Sea devil that steal freedom and pulls everything into the darkness! Frightfur Kraken!"

A purple colored Kraken stuffed animal with tomahawks at the tip of its tentacles emerged from the portal.

 **Frightfur Kraken (LV 8/ATK 2200/DEF 3000/Fiend/WATER/Fusion/Effect)**

"Battle! Frightfur Kraken is going to attack Big Ben-K!"

"I activate the effect of Soul Great Wall!" Gongenzaka stated. "By sending this card to the graveyard, I negate the opponent's attack but Big Ben-K's DEF is reduced to zero!"

The green shield attached to Big Ben-K shattered into dust as the attack was stopped.

"Luckily for me, Kraken can attack twice during the Battle Phase!" Sora explained. "So I'll attack Big Ben-K again!"

Frightfur Kraken swung its tomahawk tentacle against Gongenzaka's monster, destroying it with ease.

"I activate the effect of Superheavy Samurai Soul Makarugaeshi in my hand!" Gongenzaka abruptly stated. "By sending this card to the graveyard when a Defense Position monster I control is destroyed by battle, I can revive that monster in Attack Position!"

Superheavy Samurai Big Ben-K reappeared beside its owner (ATK 1000).

"Then I'll use Yuya's Odd-Eyes to attack it again!" Sora shouted as he pointed forward.

"Then Odd-Eyes' effect activates!" Yuya stated. "When battling a Level 5 or higher monster, all battle damage is doubled! Reaction Force!"

"Action Spell Big Escape!" I interrupted making everybody's heads turn towards me. "This card's effects force the Battle Phase to come to an end!"

"Oh come on!" Sora whined as he stomped the ground with his foot. "We were so close to winning too!"

"While his opponents were occupied with his Tag-Partner, Vince used this opportunity to search for an Action Card..." Yuzu told. "A sneaky move, but it did save him."

"I end my turn with a set card!" Sora pouted. "I guess this Duel is going to be longer than expected."

"That's my cue then!" I shouted as I drew my card. " _With the current cards in my hand, I can also use this Summoning Method Yuya used._ " I thought victoriously as I stared at Niebla and Yamatochi in my hand.

 **...Use Niebla's Pendulum Effect...**

"Eh?"

"What's the problem, Vince?" Gongenzaka asked as he saw my confused face.

"Somebody said something, right?"

"I, the man Gongenzaka, didn't hear a sound."

"Oh... n-nevermind then..." I told him.

Was I imagining things? Somebody just spoke to me, so how come Gongenzaka didn't hear anything. Use Niebla's Pendulum Effect... what's a Pendulum Effect? It can't be the Monster Effect, so maybe it's the text above the latter?

"Come on, Vince!" Sora snapped seeming bored. "Are you gonna do something or not?"

"Y-Yes, sorry!" I apologized before reading the text of Niebla. " _Well, I guess that must be it. So how did Yuya do this thing again?_ "

"Sorry for the wait, but now I'm ready to make my move!" I shouted to everybody. I held up a card from my hand, copying what Yuya did the last turn. "Using the scale 9 Mythorror Niebla, I set the Pendulum Scale!"

A pillar of blue light appeared behind me as well as the said monster rose up in it: Niebla was a charming woman ghost with a long white dress from which a cow tail tied under it. Her skin was faint, almost transparent, and she had long blond hair and two sky-blue colored eyes.

 **Mythorror Niebla (LV 4/ATK 1400/DEF 1600/Fiend/LIGHT/Pendulum/SC 9)**

"What!" Yuya was the first one to break the silence with a shocked expression, just like all the rest of You Show and Gongenzaka.

"I activate the Pendulum Effect of my monster!" I stated. "When Niebla is placed into the Pendulum Zone, I can return a Mythorror monster from my graveyard or face-up in my Extra Deck to my hand! I choose to return Orthus from my Extra Deck!"

"No way... Vince can..."

"Pendulum Summon!" the three kids finished Yuzu's sentences.

"Now using my scale 3 Orthus, I complete my Pendulum Scales!" I shouted as the monster from before appeared in a pillar on the other side of my field.

"With these scales, I can I can simultaneously summon monsters with Level 4 through 8!" I declared "PENDULUM SUMMON! From my hand: Mythorror God Yamatochi!"

A portal opened between the pillars a dark ray of light shot out from it. A humanoid monster revealed itself: it wore silver armor from its waist down but didn't have any other clothes. Its chest and arms were bare, and it wore an angry-looking dragon mask. Seven dark-scaled dragon heads thrashed from the monster's back as they hissed at the enemy, while eight dragon tails came out the monster's lower back.

 **Mythorror God Yamatochi (LV 7/ATK 2800/DEF 2000/Fiend/DARK/Pendulum/SC 4)**

"No way... why can you Pendulum Summon, Vince!?" Yuya asked shouting.

"Um... you see..." I sweatdropped. Was it a bad thing Pendulum Summoning? Oh crap...

"S...Somebody gave me this deck!" I quickly invented. "Yes! Before coming here to Maiami City somebody left me this deck! I don't know who, but somebody gave it to me... Resuming the Duel I activate the Continous Spell Card **Level Mania**!"

"When Level Mania is activated, I place Level Counters on this card equal to the total Level of monsters on the field. I count 34. So I place 34 Level Counters on this card. Then, by removing five of these, I can increase the ATK of Yamatochi by 500! Also, since I have Niebla in my Pendulum Zone, all monsters you control lose 400 ATK!"

All the monsters on our opponent's field gained a dark aura around them as if a curse was placed on them by Niebla.

"Now let's battle!" I shouted pointing forward. "Yamatochi will attack Odd-Eyes! I also activate Level Mania's other effect! When a monster I control declares an attack on an opponent's monster, by removing five counters from this card, your monster loses 1000 ATK!"

 **Level Mania: Counters 34** → **29** → **24**

 **Mythorror Yamatochi: ATK 2800** → **3300**

 **Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon: ATK 2500** → **1100**

"I activate my Trap!" Yuya cried out. " **Entermate Last Trick**! This card can be activated when a monster I control is attacked whilst I have an Entermate on my field: by banishing a Spell Card from my graveyard, I can apply that card's effect! I choose to banish Evasion, negating your attack!"

"Thought you'll try to do that!" I smirked victoriously. "When the opponent activates a Card Effect during my Battle Phase, by removing all counters from Level Mania, I can negate that effect!"

"What!"

 **Level Mania: Counters 24** → **0**

"But now you can't use that effect anymore!" Sora pointed out. "Which means I can freely activate my face-down, Jack in a Box! When the opponent declares an attack while they control two or more monsters, the attack is negated and Big Ben-K will be sent to the graveyard and Yamatochi will lose ATK equal to the former's ATK!"

"Another reversal!" Yuzu gasped amazed at the numerous attempts to stop my attack.

"I activate the Pendulum Effect of Orthus!" I cried out pointing at the monster. "When an effect which negates an attack or battle damage is activated, that effect is negated and all damage my opponent takes is doubled!"

"WHAT!"

Yamatochi released a stream of dark energy from its seven heads which hit the dragon, destroying it and sending both Yuya and Sora falling onto their backs.

 **Yuya - Sora (LP 1600** → **0)**

 **Winner: Vince/Gongenzaka!**

"He did it!" Tatsuya and Ayu shouted smiling. "Vince-san defeated them!"

"Shivers!" was Futoshi's usual word as the Action Field dissolved.

"Whoa!" Shuzo entered the Solid Vision Arena with an energetic shouting as he ran up to me. "That was a fantastic Duel, Vince! It was Hot-blooded!"

"Thank you, for the compliment..." I muttered a little shocked by this person's spirit.

"That was a splendid finish, Vince." Gongenzaka praised as he walked up to me. "I, the man Gongenzaka, am amazed by your Dueling abilities."

"Yeah, what he said." Sora lazily said as another lollipop was between his fingers. "You sure are an interesting fellow."

"You're strong, Vince," Yuzu told as she and the three kids approached me.

"It was a fun Duel!" they told in unison.

"Fun?" I parroted. "Yeah... I guess... it was fun."

"Vince..."

We turned our gazes to see Yuya slowly coming towards us. "How come... you knew all that about Pendulum?"

"Well, I saw what and how you did it, and I copied you," I admitted. "I think I'm getting the hang of this Pendulum Summoning thing."

"You were able to Pendulum Summon for the first time after just one glance of it?" Sora asked surprised. "That's quite amazing!"

"Say, Vince: what do you think of our Entertainment Duel so far?" Shuzo asked me.

I thought about it for a second, earning everybody's silence.

"Good."

"Only good?" Shuzo asked seeming a little disappointed.

"It was good enough to make me want to enroll in this school!"

"REALLY!?"

"If you shout one more time in my ear than no!" I told as I placed my hands over my ears because of Shuzo's constant shouting.

"Sorry sorry," the principal bowed his head in forgiveness. "But really?"

"Of course." I nodded smiling.

"OH THANK YOU!" Shuzo yelled again in excitement. "We're really happy to hear this!"

"Dad, you're shouting again." Yuzu sighed.

"Oh! Sorry." he nervously chuckled. "Vince, whenever there's something you need, come to me and I'll gladly help as thanks for you enrolling into our school."

"Really? Well... there would be one thing..."

"Just say it, I'm all ears." Shuzo smiled.

"Well, um... I'm new to Maiami City... do you know a good hotel where I could go for the night?" I asked a little embarrassed.

"Why didn't you say right away? There are a lot of hotels here in the city, but all the prices have increased due to the shortly incoming Championship... I know: come to live at our house!"

"Excuse me?"

"Yeah!" Yuzu chimed in with a smile. "We have a guest room ready to be used."

"B-B-But," I muttered surprised. "Won't I be a burden?"

"Don't even sweat it!" she laughed with a wave of her hand. "Having some guest will at least liven up our house. You can stay until you want."

"W-Well... ok." I faintly nodded. "Are you really sure I won't bother?"

"Of course!"

* * *

 _Time skip: Hiiragi's residence..._

"Hey Yuzu..."

"What's up?" she wondered staring at me.

I have to admit: their house is really good looking and well put. The guest room was in perfect order, the food they make is very delicious, and they're always asking if I need something. The Hiiragi sure are good-hearted people.

"Why was Yuya... so down after the Duel?" I asked.

"Oh... that..." she sighed looking a little depressed. "You see... Yuya took a great hit in the past, something which time wasn't able to wash away by itself. When Yuya was a kid, his father mysteriously vanished from the world's face and hasn't returned yet. Sakaki Yusho, his father, was and still is Yuya's idol, the disappearance really did a number on him."

"Oh..." was the only word I could say.

"If that wasn't enough, other kids started to look down on him," Yuzu continued. "He was bullied a lot. After he invented the Pendulum Summing, he thought he could clean his father's name and become a pro-fighter... seeing how his only ray of hope was used by somebody else must have reduced his self-confidence."

"Oh... I didn't know..."

"Knowing Yuya, he'll just need some time," Yuzu told with a sad face. "Tomorrow I'll go and talk with him. At least I hope this will help..."

"You two are really good friends."

"From childhood," she corrected with a smile. "We've been through a lot together."

"But not in love," I said with a serious face.

"Finally somebody understood!" Yuzu sighed. "We aren't in love, I don't get it why everybody thinks that!"

"Yet."

"Pardon?"

"You aren't in love... yet!" I chuckled the last part.

"Vince, stop that!" Yuzu scold. "It's late; I'm going to bed."

"Goodnight~" I waved my hand as she left the guest room, closing the door behind her.

" _Those two are so in love_!" I thought. " _The ship is so obvious, even a blind can see it_."

I sat on the edge of my bed as I held the cards of my new deck between my hands. " _Let's see what combos I can come up with during the night._ "

" _But before that-Have I got an Extra Deck!?_ " I immediately extracted all the ten cards in my Extra Deck: two were Xyz monsters, a Rank 4 and 7, one was a Fusion monster, one was a Synchro monster, and all the others were blank?

" _How am I supposed to use these!?_ " I sighed after some seconds. " _Maybe I'll discover that in the future, knowing how Yu-Gi-Oh Anime works... now that I think about it: what was that voice during the Duel? I know overlooking things like these are a_ really _bad idea, but I don't have any clues whatsoever._ "

" _Well, whatever. For now, let's see what combos I can come up with_."

* * *

 **What do you guys think?**

 **The reactions my OC had were the same I had when I first saw Arc-V, especially with Yuya and Yuzu shipping.**

 **The deck 'Vince' (I really like the name, don't judge me) uses is a Fiend Deck based after different horror-legends, their Boss-monsters are Gods from different myths.**

 **With Vince going to Yuzu's place I was able to make that little conversation at the end, making Vince know Yuya's past and have a place for our OC to stay at.**

 **Fanmade Cards:**

 **Action Cards:**

 **\- Surprise**

 _Action Spell_

 _Target a monster you control which's attack was negated: That monster can attack again in a row. Also, this turn, all battle damage your opponent takes involving that monster is doubled._

 **Used by Sora:**

 **\- Frightfur Needlework**

 _Continous Spell_

 _Once per turn, you can send a "Fluffal" or "Edge Imp" card from your hand to the GY to target a "Frightfur" monster you control: This turn, when it attacks, your opponent can't activate monster effects until the end of Damage Calculation. Once per turn, you can send a face-up card you control to the GY: Add 1 "Fluffal", "Edge Imp", "Polymerization", or "Fusion" card from your GY to your hand._

 **Used by Yuya:**

 **\- Entermate Last Trick**

 _Normal Trap_

 _Activate this card when a monster you control is attacked while you control an "Entermate" monster: Banish 1 Spell Card from your GY and apply its effects. You can only activate one "Entermate Last Trick" per turn._

 **Used by Gongenzaka:**

 **\- Superheavy Samurai Yobidash-C**

 _Monster Effect: Banish this card from your hand or GY only while you control exactly 1 "Superheavy Samurai" monster in Defense Position: Special Summon 2 Level 4 or lower "Superheavy Samurai" monsters, one from your hand and one from your deck. You can only use this effect once per turn._

 _\- Trivia: This card's name is 'yobidashi' which means 'invocation' in Japanese. The 'C' at the end of its name stands for the way 'shi' is pronounced in Japanese which is, in fact, similar to the 'c' letter (or maybe it's just me who thinks that)._

 **Used by Vince:**

 **\- Mythorror Orthrus**

 _Pendulum Effect: You can only Pendulum Summon "Mythorror" monsters. This effect can't be negated. (Quick Effect): When your opponent activates an effect which negates an attack or battle damage, negate that effect, then double any battle damage your opponent takes for the rest of this turn._

 _Monster Effect: None. Lore: The howls which signal the arrival of your worst nightmares..._

 _\- Trivia: This card is based on Orthrus (from Greek mythology)_ _which was_ _a two-headed dog who guarded Geryon's cattle and was killed by Heracles._ _He was the brother of Cerberus, who was also a multi-headed guard dog._

 _ **-**_ **Demon Halberd**

 _Equip Spell_

 _A Fiend-type monster equipped with this card gains 700 ATK. When the equipped monster attacks a monster, that monster's effects are negated and all battle damage your opponent takes in doubled. You can only control one "Demon Halberd" at a time._

 **\- Book of Aether**

 _Normal Trap_

 _Activate this card when a "Mythorror" monster you control is attacked. Activate one of these effects:_

 _This turn, "Mythorror" monsters you control can't be destroyed by battle or card effects._

 _This turn, you take no battle damage involving "Mythorror" monsters._

 **\- Book of Myths**

 _Normal Trap_

 _Activate when a "Mythorror" monster you control is destroyed by battle. Add 2 different named "Mythorror" monsters from your deck to your hand. You can only activate one "Book of Myths" per turn._

 **\- Mythorror Niebla**

 _Pendulum Effect: You can only Pendulum Summon "Mythorror" monsters. This effect can't be negated. When this card is placed in the Pendulum Zone, you can add 1 "Mythorror" monster from your GY or face-up in your Extra Deck to your hand. As long as this card is in your Pendulum Zone, all monsters your opponent controls lose 400 ATK._

 _Monster Effect: EFFECT UNKNOWN_

 _\- Trivia: This card's name means 'mist' in German. This card is based after the Huldra and is a dangerous seductress who lives in the forest. The Huldra is said to lure men down into endless cave systems, that they would not be able to find their way out from, or lure them into the forest in order to secure her freedom or sometimes to suck the life out of a man. One of her methods is to appear suddenly out of the rain and mist, friendly and enticing to the point that no man can resist her charm. She has a long cow's tail that she ties under her skirt in order to hide it from men._

 **\- Mythorror God Yamatochi**

 _Pendulum Effect: EFFECT UNKNOWN_

 _Monster Effect: EFFECT UNKNOWN_

 _\- Trivia: Based on Yamata no Orochi, a legendary 8-headed and 8-tailed Japanese dragon which was slain by Susanoo. This card's name is **Yamat** a no Or **ochi**._

 **\- Level Mania**

 _Continuous Spell_

 _When activated, place Level Counters on this card up to the total amount of Levels on the fields. Once per turn, you can remove up to 5 counters from this card and have a monster you control gain 100 ATK for each. (Quick Effect): When a monster you control attacks an opponent's monster, you can remove up to 5 counters from this card and have the opponent's monster lose 200 ATK for each. These boosts last until the End Phase. (Quick Effect): When your opponent activates a card or effect during your Battle Phase: Remove all counters from this card to negate that effect. Destroy this card during the End Phase of the turn in which it was activated._

 **PLEASE answer the question up above. Thanks.**


	2. You Show Under Attack!

**Seeing all the positive reviews on the first chapter, I have decided to continue this story!**

 **Thanks a lot for the reviews, and super-thanks to 'DestinyBlazer' for your Fan-made Mythorror monster. I really like the idea and effect, especially the fact you called it 'Mythorror Guardian'. I'll use the card in the future and thanks again.**

 **If any of you others have an idea for a Monster, Spell, or Trap, feel free to write down everything about it in the reviews. If you can, please choose a very interesting and not-everyday-heard myth or legend Monster/Deity/God (also write down the myth/legend which the monster is based on!).**

 **This means I won't continue my The Lost Dimension story, but I'll re-use the Fan-made cards from that story in this one, so they won't go to waste.**

 **Also, I went back and changes one thing in the last chapter: the two Xyz monsters in Vince's Extra Deck are a Rank 4 and 8, but I changed the latter to a Rank 7 (DestinyBlazer don't worry, I'll still use your monster but I'll just change its Rank from 8 to 7).**

 **I made this change because initially, I planned Mythorror God Yamatochi to be a Level 8, but then I thought about it and alter its Level to 7.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh Arc-V or any of its characters or cards.**

 **Using Anime Effects.**

* * *

"Now that I think about it, you said something about your deck yesterday," Yuzu remembered as she took another bite of her breakfast. "Something about not knowing who gave it to you, right?"

"Oh, that?" I smiled as I also took a bite of my food. "You see, before I traveled here to Maiami City, one morning, somebody sent me the Mythorror deck I currently am using. The sender didn't put any names or reasons in the letter, just cards."

 _Pretty Lies._

Last night, after having checked out my deck, I started thinking about every question anybody could've made me: where am I from, family and such, and look at that! About my deck.

"I see," Shuzo nodded as he was washing plates in the kitchen next to the table we were eating. "You're really lucky, Vince! That deck is really powerful."

"That's quite true!" I chuckled. Good that I can keep a good face if not, I would've died of laugher at how easy it is to manipulate people.

"How come you don't have anything with you, Vince?" Yuzu asked.

I widen my eyes as I stared at my plate. Didn't think of that question... oh no...

"W-W-Well you see... when I stopped in another city for a night rest, I went for a nice walk but after I came back to my apartment, all of my stuff was stolen!"

Nervous sweat purred down my face as the Hiiragi family stared at me for seconds.

Buy it buy it buy it buy it buy it-

"That's really sad, Vince!" Yuzu's worried face gasped. "Who would do such a thing to a person!?"

"This is the world we live in, Yuzu," Shuzo told her daughter with a shake of his head in disappointment.

They actually bought it!

"Exactly..." I nodded.

* * *

 _ **Turn 2:**_

 _ **You Show Duel School Under Attack!**_

* * *

I literally am jumping up and down in my chair.

No matter how young or old, a person never really is a fan of going to school; seeing your friends and learning is always good and important, also fun, but the idea of going out of your house and go to school is always a mood killer.

But when you have to go to a school were you ONLY study how to play a Card Game, I'm ready to bet every person would be standing in front of the school 24/7.

You'd be paying attention to every word the teacher says, take notes even if you already know everything, and be the cutest angel on planet Earth not daring to interrupt the lesson.

Even now, I'm taking notes on how to NORMAL SUMMON a monster! The adrenaline in my veins wouldn't make me stop writing or listening.

Sitting next to Tatsuya is also a bonus: whenever one of us two is left behind because of taking notes, the other one would help the other, making the two us an unstoppable team!

Futoshi and Ayu were whining about the lesson being boring since they already know this stuff, while Sora was busy eating ice-cream and donuts in the back.

"Dad!" Yuzu shouted as she stood up from her chair with a worried expression. "We don't teach Xyz at our school do we?"

"Eh? Xyz?" Shuzo seemed shocked by the sudden question. "W-We don't. I can't teach what I haven't done. Why are you bringing out Xyz out of the blue?"

"No... I was just wondering..." Yuzu muttered in a low tone.

"Oh oh! I know Xyz!" I happily shouted while waving my hand.

This seemed to catch everybody's attention, especially Sora. "Really?"

"Hmhm!" I chimed as I stood up from my seat and walked up to Shuzo. "Principal-san, you go and take notes. I've got this!"

"O-Ok..." the other unsurely stated.

"So, Yuzu! To answer your question," I began saying. "Xyz summoning is the act of Special Summoning a Xyz Monster from the Extra Deck by overlaying at least two monsters with the same Level. Normally you need two, but there are Xyz monsters which need three or even more materials."

"A Xyz Summon can be conducted during the player's Main Phase," I continued. "However, Xyz monsters, unlike other monsters don't have Levels but Ranks. Which means effects which only affect Levels don't work on Xyz monsters."

"Really!?" Ayu gasped seeming shocked.

"It's so cool it's giving me the shivers!" Futoshi happily told.

"Vince-oniichan," Tatsuya called out as he raised his hand in a polite manner. "You said Xyz monsters don't have Levels, so I can's use them to further Xyz summon another monster?"

"I'm afraid you can't, Tatsuya," I shook my head. "Unless the monster you're summoning states that you need to use Xyz monsters for its summon, then no, you can't. Other questions?"

"Vince, what are Overlay Units?" Yuzu asked.

"Good question!" I smiled wider. "Overlay Units are what Xyz monsters use to activate their effects. They are cards stacked underneath a Xyz Monster which can be removed when the monster's effect states you can or have to."

"You seem to know a lot about the matter, Vince," Sora finally spoke up, maybe the first time in this hour. "Are you perhaps a Xyz user?"

Before I could give my answer, loud voices from outside cut off my sentence. We rushed outside to see Gongenzaka talking to three teenagers in the same school uniforms, the one Yuya also has.

"What's happening here!?" Shuzo asked.

"Oh, Principal!" Gongenzaka said as he turned to look at us. "I, the man Gongenzaka, was in the middle run for my leg training when I noticed three suspicious male figures peeking into your Duel School, and when I questioned them they said Yuya ambushed someone yesterday night, unforgivable!"

"Ambushed!?"

"I did!?"

Shuzo and Yuya shouted respectively with shocked faces, like the rest of You Show.

"That's right!" one of three, the one with purple/brown hair told.

"We were there and saw you with our eyes!" the one in the middle said.

"There were five witnesses in total: Sawatari-san, us, and her! Hiiragi Yuzu!" the last one pointed forward at Yuzu.

"Is that true, Yuzu?" Gongenzaka addressed her. "You saw it too?"

"Saw what exactly?" Shuzo asked too.

"The face of the culprit!" the one in the middle spoke. "The assaulter who attacked Sawatari-san, the face of Sakaki Yuya!"

"Stop lying!" Futoshi shouted as he stood between the confused Yuya and the three.

"Yuya-oniichan would never do something like that!" Tatsuya protested.

"There has to be some kind of mistake!" Ayu also told.

"Instead of shouting at one and another," I spoke up, waving my hands in defense. "We could all have a normal talk like normal people and sort this problem out."

"I approve with your idea, young boy."

Everybody turned to look at a woman stepping out a limousine. She had blue eyes and magenta hair curled into the shape of a heart. She wore a dark pink skirt and blouse with a high collar lined in black, and padded shoulders, in addition to magenta high-heeled shoes with golden attachments that resemble snakes curling around her ankles.

"I'll explain it to you."

"But you're LDS' - !"

"LDS' current chairwoman, my name is Akaba Himika." she presented herself. "Let's take this conversation inside your school."

The three goons left as Himika arrived at the scene. We went back inside the school, Himika took a sit while Shuzo and the rest of You Show stood on the opposite side. I sat down next to the principal as I let my feet dangle down the couch.

" _I highly doubt Yuya attacked someone, knowing his personality from a day,_ " I thought as Himika started talking.

"Everything they said is true. The fact that one of our school's students, Sawatari Shingo was attacked," she explained. "As well his statement about Sakaki Yuya being the culprit who currently is enrolled in the You Show Duel School."

I noticed they mentioned this LDS a lot, must be a very good school. In fact, if I remember correctly, it must be that giant tower in the middle of the city with 'LDS' written on it.

"Well Yuya," Shuzo looked at him. "Did you really do it?"

"Of course not!" Yuya burst out. "I would never do something like that!"

"I, the man Gongenzaka, believe in my friend!" Gongenzaka told. "If he says he wasn't the culprit, then I shall support him as his friend! It's the same for all of you isn't it?"

"Of course!" Futoshi agreed together with Tatsuya and Ayu.

"Yuya... that really wasn't you right?" Yuzu asked with doubt leaving her voice.

"I don't know what you saw, Yuzu, but I wasn't the one who attacked Sawatari!" Yuya assured with a serious expression.

"I got it," Yuzu smiled. "Then I believe you too, Yuya!"

"Oh my, what strong bonds you have," Himika spoke up with her usual smile. "It seems it would be impossible for me to ask to hand Yuya-kun over. But, we cannot back down at this point anymore. If the rumor spread out that a student from LDS, the number one Duel School lost in a Duel, it would bring forth immense damage to our reputation."

"But Yuya didn't-"

"That's no longer relevant!" Himika shouted, cutting off Shuzo.

" _Himika Rage activated. Effect: Himika starts shouting at everyone until they beg down before her_ ," I mused in my head.

"The problem here is the symbol of LDS has been dragged through the mud!" Himika continued as she narrowed her eyes. "The only way to clear this disgrace is a duel between our schools!"

"A duel!?" Shuzo parroted shocked.

Himika's cruel and cold smile returned. "Yes. If your part wins then we'll ignore this case concerning Sawatari-kun. But if we win, we will have you make this school part of LDS."

"Not only do you want to clear your name but take over You Show as well!?" Gongenzaka asked shocked.

"Chairwoman Akaba, I've heard you acquired many other Duel Schools across the world, so am I right in saying You Show Duel School has become your next target?"

Himika only smiled wider, giving her answer to Shuzo.

"Don't tell me-! You set up the entire attack on Sawatari just for this!?"

"There wouldn't be any need for that!" I spoke up, earning their attention. "If LDS is the number one school in the world as Himika said, she could've just entered this school's doors any time she wanted and bought it. However, if that would be the case, there would still be the possibility of you refusing the offer, but now, you only have one choice: agreeing into a duel between the schools. She merely used the chance given."

"That's quite correct," Himika chuckled. "The chance to have four pillars to support LDS, namely Fusion, Synchro, Xyz, and Pendulum, would be an amazing gift don't you think? Using the skills and abilities of Leo Corporation to add Pendulum Summoning to our curriculum will increase the number of enrolling students. There are many Duelists who want to Pendulum just like Yuya-kun does, and I can't ignore this fact."

The room went silent after that. Yuya was the first to break it.

"Dueling is not a tool for fighting!" he said while grabbing his pendulum necklace. "But I don't want our school or Pendulum Summoning to be taken by somebody else! You Show Duel School was created by my father to teach Entertainment Dueling, thus, I don't want somebody like you who uses money and power to control others!"

"Well said Yuya!" Gongenzaka commented as he placed a hand on his friend's shoulder. "I, the man Gongenzaka, agree wholeheartedly! In order to defend You Show, I'll fight alongside you!"

"But your an outsider, aren't you?" Sora inquired as the other froze on the spot. "If You Show students are fighting together, than Yuya, Yuzu, Vince, and I will be more than enough."

"T-To think you would exclude a man such as I Gongenzaka! I-It-It's unforgivable!"

"It seems your student's feelings are in line with each other," Himika pointed out. "Shall we begin?"

That being said, all of us moved to the Solid Vision arena as Himika was accompanied by three youths.

"Three versus three. The one who gets two wins is the victor, is that good with you?" Himika asked with a hint of delight. "So then... who will go first?"

"Me!" Sora shouted as he stepped forward.

"Wait a second now, because _I_ 'm going first!" I declared moving in front of the shorter male. "This would be a great opportunity to demonstrate that it wasn't a bad choice from your part on letting me enroll here!"

"Oh, hold up! You might be new here, but that doesn't mean you get to steal my duels away!" Sora whined as he glared at me.

"So you're a newly enrolled student?" Himika asked with a sarcastic chuckle. "Very well. This way you'll see how foolish it was to team up with weaklings. The one who'll oppose you is going to be..."

"LDS' Xyz course member, Shijima Hokuto," the one with purple hair declared as he stepped forward.

"Alright! Show him your abilities, Vince!" Shuzo roared from the side. "Burn on! Hot-blooded!"

Everyone walked out the arena and watched from the viewer's room. "Our students can handle every situation," Himika boasted. "So choose whatever you want."

"Can handle everything you say!?" Shuzo scoffed with his usual energetic attitude from the control room. "Then how about this! Action Field on! Field Spell: Cosmo Sanctuary activate!"

The entire arena transformed into an ancient sanctuary with a view over the stars of the universe. "Use the power of the stars to fight Vince!" Shuzo yelled.

Hokuto seemed confused for a second but he quickly started laughing.

"Of all things you choose the field which suits me the best?" he inquired amazed. "Do you even want to win?"

"WHAT!" Shuzo exclaimed in utter horror.

"Just by looking at the name Hokuto you can figure out that much..." Sora told with a disappointed sigh.

"What does his name mean?" I asked tapping my chin.

"Hokuto is the Japanese name of the Big Dipper and an alternate name for the North Star," the name's owner explained. "I suggest you remembering it, after all, knowing the name of who defeats you is the minimum you can do."

"Aren't you the confident one," I snorted as I activated my Duel Disk. "Let's get this started!"

"Duelists locked into battle!" Ayu started the Duel Chant.

" _Oh yeah, the chant before starting an Action Duel! Totally forgot about that..._ "

"Kicking the earth and dancing in the air alongside their monsters!" Futoshi continued.

"They storm through this field!" Tatsuya went on.

"Behold!" Yuya shouted. "This is the greatest and newest evolution of dueling!"

"Action-"

" **DUEL**!" I and Hokuto yelled as several Action Cards spread out on the field.

 **Hokuto - LP 4000**

 **VS**

 **Vince - LP 4000**

"Now show us your abilities, Hokuto," Himika urged the Xyz course's top duelist.

"Understood, chairwoman," Hokuto said. "I'll be taking the first turn! I normal summon Constellar Algiedi from my hand, and when I do, I can special summon a Level 4 or lower Constellar monster from my hand: come to me, Constellar Kaus!"

Two armored humanoid monsters formed on Hokuto's field: Algiedi held a stuff in its hand and a cape around its shoulders. Kaus, on the other hand, held a bow and arrow in its hands and had a centaur body from its waist and downwards.

 **Constellar Algiedi (LV 4/ATK 1600/DEF 1400/Spellcaster/LIGHT/Effect)**

 **Constellar Kaus (LV 4/ATK 1800/DEF 700/Beast-Warrior/LIGHT/Effect)**

"Constellar?" I thought aloud surprised. "Not for nothing he's from the Xyz course..."

"I activate the effect of Kaus!" Hokuto stated as the said monster fired its arrow in the sky which exploded into a shower of light. "Twice per turn, I can target a Constellar monster I control and raise its Level by one! I target Kaus and Algiedi with this effect!"

 **Constellar Algiedi - LV 4 =** **5**

 **Constellar Kaus - LV 4 =** **5**

"Using my two Level 5 monsters, I build the Overlay Network!" Hokuto announced as his two monsters turned into rays of light and entered a galaxy portal. "Light of the stars! Come, descend and shake this very earth! XYZ SUMMON! Rank 5: Constellar Pleiades!"

A larger Constellar monster respect the previous ones emerged from the portal as it swung its sword at an imaginary enemy.

 **Constellar Pleiades (Rank 5/ATK 2500/DEF 1500/Warrior/LIGHT/Xyz/Effect)**

"So this is a Xyz monster..." Yuya gasped amazed.

"It doesn't have Levels but Ranks," Tatsuya noted. "Just like Vince-oniichan explain this morning in class!"

"And those flying lights must be its Overlay Units!" Ayu told.

"I end my turn with a set card," Hokuto finished. "Now let's what you're capable of."

"With pleasure!" I smirked drawing my card. "Since you're the only one controlling monsters, I can special summon Mythorror Niebla from my hand through its effect!"

The monster based on the Huldra myth formed in my field as its long dress blew in the wind, giving the monster a much more ghoulish appearance.

 **Mythorror Niebla (LV 4/ATK 1400/DEF 1600/Fiend/LIGHT/Pendulum/Effect/SC 9)**

"This monster can be treated as two tributes for the summon of a Mythorror monster!" I explained pointing forward. "So I release my Niebla to Advance Summon the Level 7 Mythorror God Yamatochi!"

Niebla vanished from my field as the giant dragon God took its place, its seven heads hissing at the enemy.

 **Mythorror God Yamatochi (LV 7/ATK 2800/DEF 2000/Fiend/DARK/Pendulum/Effect/SC 4)**

"Alright!" Yuya smiled as he raised his fists. "Yamatochi has 2800 ATK which is more than Pleiades' 2500!"

"The effect of Yamatochi activates!" I declared. "When normal summoned by tributing only Mythorror monsters, I can add a Continous Spell from my deck to my hand! I choose to add **Hope Aspiring Flower**. Now let's battle! Mythorror God Yamatochi is going to attack your monster!"

"Naive!" Hokuto scoffed with a wave of his hand. "Such childish moves won't even faze me! This much was within my expectations and I was right! I activate Constellar Pleiades' effect! During either player's turn once, by detaching an Overlay Unit, I can return a card on the field to its owner's hand! I target your pathetic monster with this effect!"

"I was waiting for that!" I shouted shocking Hokuto. "I activate the Quick-Play Spell **God's Authority** from my hand! When a Mythorror monster I control is targeted by an opponent's card effect, this card negates that effect and gives my monster an extra 600 ATK!"

 **Mythorror God Yamatochi - ATK 2800 =** **3300**

"Everything you do is within my expectations!" Hokuto repeated with a smirk. "Even this was! I activate my Trap: **Nakshatric Constellation**! This card can be activated when a Constellar monster I control is attacked! This card negates the attack and lets me add any Constellar monster from my deck to my hand! I choose Constellar Sombre!"

A circular barrier showing all the Constellation signs formed in front of Pleiades as it blocked the dark ray shot by Yamatochi, leaving it unharmed.

"The match just started and they're already outsmarting one and other," Gongenzaka pointed out in a serious tone. "I, the man Gongenzaka, don't think this will be an easy ride for Vince."

" _Adding that monster to his hand... could it be..._ " I thought, narrowing my eyes. "I set a card and end my turn!"

"It seems this was a bad opponent for him to face," Himika chuckled from the sidelines.

"By mastering Xyz Summon, I've won forty games in a row," Hokuto told with a sinister smile. "And this will be the number forty-one. I won't let some weakling like you ruin my reputation! My turn, draw! First I'll activate **Holy Meteorite** from my hand! This card can be only activated while I control a Constellar Xyz monster, and when I do, I can destroy a Spell or Trap card on the field for each one I control! I choose your set card as its target!"

"Then I'll chain it to the activation!" I countered. " **Closed Gate of the Heavens**! This turn, my opponent can't declare an attack on a Mythorror monster I control!"

"Then all I have to do is get rid of your monster!" Hokuto told as he pointed forward. "I activate Pleiades' effect once again! By detaching one of its Overlay Units, I return your fake God to the hand!"

The last light orbiting around the Xyz monster got absorbed into its chest as Pleiades threw its sword against Yamatochi, making the latter vanish from existence.

"Now Vince-oniichan's field is bare!" Ayu shouted in a worried tone.

"That's not all," Sora pointed out. "Since he doesn't control Mythorror monsters, his Trap Card's effect doesn't apply anymore."

"Which means Hokuto can attack him directly!" Yuzu said in evident shock.

"Vince! Go search for an Action Card!" Yuya shouted.

Much to their surprise, I staying on the spot not moving an inch as I kept my own joker smile. "There is no need for such things, Yuya-kun! I've got everything under control!"

"Under control you say?" Hokuto snarled enjoying my foolish choice of words. "Let me put this straight: you won't beat me! Say whatever you want, but this You Show Duel School will become part of LDS! I normal summon Constellar Sombre from my hand!"

A female warrior appeared next to Pleiades as its web-like wings glowed behind its back.

 **Constellar Sombre (LV 4/ATK 1550/DEF 1600/Fairy/LIGHT/Effect)**

"I activate the effect of Sombre!" Hokuto declared as his monster's wings started releasing golden dust, enveloping his field in yellow light. "Once per turn, I can banish a Constellar monster from my graveyard to add another one to my hand! I banish Algiedi in order to add back Kaus to my hand! Also, the turn this effect is used, I can perform an additional Normal Summon!"

Constellar Kaus reappeared on Hokuto's field as galloped down from the sky.

"Two Level 4 monsters..." Yuya gasped. "Another Xyz Summon!?"

"Next I use Kaus' effect to increase both its and Sombre's Level by one!" Hokuto stated as his monsters got surrounded by another shower of light. "Using my two Level 5 monsters, I build the Overlay Network for the second time! XYZ SUMMON! Rank 5: Constellar Pleiades!"

The second Pleiades emerged from a galaxy portal as is stood beside the other one.

 **Constellar Pleiades (Rank 5/ATK 2500)**

"Following that, by using a Constellar Xyz monster I control as Material, I perform another Xyz Summon!" Hokuto declared as the Pleiades with zero Overlay Units re-entered the galaxy portal. "Rain down your dazzling light! XYZ SUMMON! Rank 6: Constellar Ptolemy M7!"

A white and gold armored dragon emerged from the portal with a valiant roar.

 **Constellar Ptolemy M7 (Rank 6/ATK 2700/DEF 2000/Machine/LIGHT/Xyz/Effect)**

"Pendulum Summon being acquired by this school was simply a coincidental gift," Himika spoke up. "Like I said, no matter who it is, joining with LDS is in their best interest!"

"No!" Yuya shouted in a dismissive tone, causing Himika to glare at him. "I believe in Vince that he'll win this! Go, Vince, you can do it!"

"Go, Vince-oniichan!" the trio of kids supported.

"Words won't save the dead!" Hokuto yelled as he threw his fist forward. "Battle! Constellar Pleiades will attack you directly!"

"True fools don't realize their own mistakes!" I laughed with a smirk. "I activate the other effect of Closed Gate of the Heavens in my graveyard! By banishing this card when I'm attacked directly, not only the Battle Phase comes to an end, but you take 1000 points of damage!"

"A Trap from the graveyard!?" everybody exclaimed shocked.

A giant wall of light erupted from between the field's center as it blocked M7's attack. A lightning bolt also shot out the wall as it hit Hokuto in the chest, making him stumble backward.

 **Hokuto - LP 4000 =** **3000**

"D...Damn you..." Hokuto muttered in anger. "Within my forty consecutive wins, you were the first one to damage me... I'll make you pay for this humiliation! I activate the Continous Spell Constellar Tempest! This can be only activated while I control at least two Constellar Xyz monsters, and during each of my End Phases, I can cut in half your LP!"

"What did you say!?" I gasped as several meteors started purring from the sky towards my direction. "Are you serious!?" I shouted as I jumped behind a rock to dodge the incoming meteors which covered the entire field in smoke.

 **Vince - LP 4000 =** **2000**

"What do you think you're doing!?" Futoshi yelled at my opponent.

"Do you even know what a Duel is!?" Ayu asked.

"Silence!" Hokuto snarled. "Dueling is a fight! If it's to win, you can't be picky about your methods!"

"You're wrong!" Yuya debated. "Duelings isn't made to hurt others!"

Yuzu gasped at his statement, seeming shocked for some reason.

"Quite the useless chit chatter!" Hokuto scoffed. "You're wasting your breath."

"Then let's put it to a good use!" I shouted as the smoke faded, revealing me smirking. "My turn, draw! To start things off, I activate the other effect of God's Authority in my graveyard! By banishing this card from my graveyard during my Standby Phase whilst I control no monsters, I can target a monster you control and negate its effects! I choose Pleiades!"

"Alright! Now that Pleiades' effect has been sealed, Vince's cards are safe!" Gongenzaka smiled.

"Now your last line of defense has been stripped down to nothing," I chuckled. "I'll continue my turn by summoning **Mythorror Pesadilla** from my hand!"

The new Mythorror monster that descended onto my field was a skinny young woman, dressed in a nightgown, with pale skin and long black hair and nails. Its eyes glowed with a sinister yellow.

 **Mythorror Pesadilla (LV 4/ATK 1700/DEF 400/Fiend/EARTH/Pendulum/Effect/SC 6)**

"Big deal!" Hokuto scoffed at my monster. "It's ATK is lower than Pleiades and M7's! What do you hope you can accomplish!"

"Why don't you discover it for yourself!" I laughed while raising an Action Card from my hand into the air. "I activate the Action Spell **Dark Star**! With this card, a monster on your field loses 600 ATK while one of mine gains that much! I choose Pleiades and Pesadilla!"

 **Mythorror Pesadilla - ATK 1700 =** **2300**

 **Constellar Pleiades - ATK 2500 =** **1900**

"What!?" Hokuto widens his eyes in shock. "When did you get an Action Card!?"

"While the field was covered in smoke, I managed to find this card under the rock I hid! And now I hope you weren't thinking on saving your LP with an Action Card, because you CAN'T! When Pesadilla declares an attack, my opponent can't activate any card effects!"

"Impossible!" Hokuto gasped.

"Oh, but it's quite possible!" I shouted pointing forward. "Mythorror Pesadilla will attack Constellar Pleiades!"

My monster's nails extended to sharp blades as it slashed the Xyz monsters into pieces.

 **Hokuto - LP 3000 =** **2600**

"Since a Constellar monster left my field, Constellar Tempest is destroyed..." Hokuto stated as his card vanished. "To think I would suffer this much damage... unforgivable!"

"Yeah yeah, whatever. I end my turn with this!"

"My turn, draw!" Hokuto immediately shouted. "This turn will be your last! I activate the effect of M7! By detaching its Overlay Unit, I return your last monster to the hand!"

Mythorror Pesadilla vanished from my field, leaving me defenseless once again.

"It all ends now," Himika told as her smile widen.

"Battle!" Hokuto cried out. "CONSTELLAR PTOLEMY M7 WILL ATTACK YOU DIRECTLY!"

"VINCE!" the entire You Show shouted concerned.

"I activate a monster effect from my hand!" I abruptly stated. "When I'm attacked, by destroying all cards in my Pendulum Zones, I can place Mythorror God Yamatochi in my Pendulum Zone to halve all battle damage I'm about to take!"

M7 fired a ray of light from its chest which got blocked by a dark barrier formed by Yamatochi. The monster then rose up into the sky as it got surrounded by a blue pillar of light with a 4 under its feet.

 **Vince - LP 2000 =** **650**

"HE DID IT!"

"Pendulum!?" Himika lost her composure, seeming deeply shocked. "This can't be real! Sakaki Yuya should be the only one possessing Pendulum!"

Unknown to all of us, a hooded person was watching the Duel unfold from a shadowed corner of the room. "So the singularity of Sakaki Yuya being capable of Pendulum Summoning is false... who is this Vince...?"

"First an effect from the graveyard... then one from the hand!?" Hokuto gritted his teeth as he clenched his fists. "I... end my turn... but my overwhelming advantage didn't change! I'm still in the lead!"

"Not for long! My turn! Draw!" I announced. I looked at the drawn card: Demon Halberd. Not the card I wanted, but I still have one trick up my sleeve.

 **...Give up...**

The voice from yesterday!

 **...You've lost...The chances of you drawing the card you need are one to a hundred...**

One to a hundred? That's more than enough. Knowing of Anime works, I'm going to draw the card I need, also, I must draw 'that' card! After I showed such self-confidence, I must draw it!

 **...Foolish human. Your kind has and never will understand when to give up. What makes you think you're no exception? You don't even know how Pendulum Summon works...**

I noticed the voice started talking with more anger to its tone.

"I won't give up until I believe in myself!" I declared. "Using the scale 6 Mythorror Pesadilla, I complete the Pendulum Scale! Then, since a Mythorror monster has been placed into my other Pendulum Zone, Yamatochi's Pendulum Effect will let me draw a card!"

As Pesadilla appeared in a blue pillar and rose up next to Yamatochi, the top card of my deck started glowing. Everything went silent as I drew my card and flipped it over, revealing...

"It's here!" I smiled from ear to ear.

 **...The Goddess of luck seems to be on your side, foolish human. Very well then: I shall assist you...**

 **...When a Pendulum Monster is used as Material or is destroyed...It goes to the Extra Deck...From where it can be resurrected...**

 **...Treasure my words, you foolish human...**

"Alright, now pay attention everybody! I activate the Pendulum Effect of Pesadilla!" I stated. "Once per turn, I can target a card in my Pendulum Zone and increase or decrease its scale by 3! I choose to decrease Yamatochi's scale to 1!"

"What is he planning?" Yuzu asked no one.

"Now I can summon monsters with Levels through 2 and 5!" I explained. "PENDULUM SUMMON! Revive from my Extra Deck! Mythorror Niebla!"

A portal opened between the two pillars as a single ray shot out, revealing Niebla.

"Did you just say Extra Deck!?" Hokuto asked confused. "How did it get there in the first place!?"

"When a Pendulum Monster is used as Material or is destroyed, it doesn't go the graveyard but Extra Deck!" I revealed shocking the viewers. "So they can be resurrected on and on for eternity! This is the possibility of Pendulum Summon!"

"Instead of summoning Yamatochi, he uses it as _means_ to summon?" the hooded person narrowed his eyes. "Possibilities of Pendulum... interesting."

"Now by sending my two monsters in the Pendulum Zones to the graveyard, I activate two Continous Spells from my hand: Hope Aspiring Flower and **Despair Unbinding Fruit**!"

The two pillars exploded in light as two plants bloomed from the ground, one is a golden flower and the other a golden apple hanging from a root.

"I activate the effect of Despair Unbinding Fruit!" I stated as the apple started glowing. "Once per turn, I can target a monster I control with 2000 or less ATK and gain LP equal to its ATK! I choose my Niebla!"

 **Vince - LP 650 =** **2050**

"At this moment, the effect of Hope Aspiring Flower activates!" I shouted as the flower also started glowing. "When I gain LP, a monster I control gains ATK equal to that amount! So Niebla is about to gain 1400 ATK!"

 **Mythorror Niebla - ATK 1400 =** **2800**

"Niebla's ATK has surpassed M7's!" Gongenzaka cheered.

"I equip Niebla with Demon Halberd, raising her ATK by 700. Battle!" I declared. "Mythorror Niebla will attack Constellar Ptolemy M7!"

The demonic halberd formed above Niebla as it got launched towards M7 by an invisible force.

 **Mythorror Niebla - ATK 2800 =** **3500**

"Like that would happen!" Hokuto hissed as he picked up an Action Card from the ground. "Action Spell **Gravity Pressure**! When the opponent declares an attack, by targeting the attacking monster, this card sends it to the graveyard and inflicts 400 damage to the opponent!"

"The effect of my two Continous Spells activate!" I abruptly stated. "With Despair Unbinding Fruit my monster can leave the field by the opponent's effects! With Hope Aspiring Flower I gain 500 LP since you targeted a monster I control with a card effect! Also, with the latter's first effect, Niebla's ATK will further increase!"

 **Mythorror Niebla - ATK 3500 =** **4000**

"WHAT!?" Hokuto shouted in horror as his monster's body got pierced by the halberd.

"When a monster equipped with Demon Halberd attacks, the opponent's monster effects are negated and all damage is doubled," Sora sighed. "This is the end."

Constellar Ptolemy M7 exploded as Hokuto got sky-rocketed in the air and landed against an invisible wall in the sky. He then slowly fell to the ground.

 **Hokuto - LP 2600 =** **0**

 **Winner: Vince!**

"That's one win!" Yuya cheered as the Action Field dissolved.

"He did it!" the trio of kids shouted.

"Hot-blooded!" Shuzo cried in the control room.

"Well done Vince!" Gongenzaka smiled as tears purred down his cheeks. "I, the man Gongenzaka, was really moved!"

"Vince-oniichan!" Tatusya, Futoshi, and Ayu shouted as they hugged me together with the Steadfast Duelist.

"Guys... can't... breath...!" I muttered as they let me go.

"Good job, Vince!" Yuya said. "Okay, now for the next Duel-"

"Leave it to me!" Yuzu cut his words off as she stepped forward, her eyes filled with determination. "I'll definitely win!"

That being said, Yuzu started her match against Kotsu Masumi from the Fusion Course, a talented Gem-Knight user. Yuzu seemed to be on the winning side as she summoned her Ace, but Masumi quickly Fusion Summoned Gem-Knight Master Diamond. Yuzu tried to save herself with an Action Card, but her vision got tricked by the reflection of a crystal, resulting in her loss.

"With this, the score's one to one," I commented as my face turned serious. "But more importantly-"

"HOW ADORABLE YOU TWO LOVE BIRDS ARE!"

"That's quite the show you're giving us," Masumi also taunted at Yuzu and Yuya who were embracing each other.

Yuzu's face grew tomato red as she shoved Yuya away, the latter falling to the ground in pain.

"Where did that come from?" he stood back to his feet. "If you were going to apologize you could've just said sorry. You didn't have to push me around!"

"S-Sorry... it was such an important Duel and I..."

"Don't worry about it!" Yuya assured as he placed a hand on Yuzu's shoulder. "All we have to do is win the next one!"

Sora was feeling up to it, so he let Gongenzaka take the following Duel. He was dueling LDS' Synchro course's Todo Yaiba, an X-Saber user. He was doing an excellent job in cornering Gongenzaka during his turns, however, the latter used XX-Saber Gottoms' own effect to his advantage by activating the effects of Superheavy Samurai Soul Break Armor and Soul Big Bang in the Graveyard to end the match in a DRAW.

"The results of the Best of three is one win, one loss, and one draw," Shuzo recapped as he looked at Himika. "Chairwoman Akaba, you said you would take this school if you won the Best of three. But seeing the result is a draw, I kindly ask you to leave."

"What do you think you're saying," Himika inquired as she glared. "This was a Duel to settle everything. There can be no draws!"

"Yes but, the Duel did actually end in a draw through-"

"A tie-breaker!" Himika suggested. "We will have one more Duel to decide the true winner!"

"Wait."

We all turned to see a hooded person walk out the shadows. They removed the hood, revealing a grey-haired young man with purple eyes and glasses.

"I shall settle the score."

The son of Himika, Akaba Reiji challenged Yuya to the decisive-Duel. The latter let Reiji take the first turn since he got to choose the Action Field. Reiji started by activating three Continous Spells, all having the same effect of inflicting 1000 damage to himself during the Standby Phase. Netherless this shocking event, he managed to Fusion Summon on his first turn by using his Spells additional effects. He uses a D/D Deck, very interesting if you ask me.

Yuya tried to destroy Reiji's D/D/D Flame King Temujin with Entermate Whip Viper, but Reiji easily protected his monster with an Action Card and activated Lease Laundering destroying his Contract cards and replenishing his hand.

In the next turn, Reiji went serious, summoning both a Synchro and Xyz monster to the field, completing his Extra Deck-line up. Yuya activated Hippo Carnival to protect his Whip Viper, but Reiji easily destroyed all his monsters by using his three kings, Temujin, Alexander, and Ceaser.

Yuya managed to destroy the kings by using his Pendulum Summon, but Reiji just revived them by using Ceaser's effect and adding two D/D monsters from his Deck to his hand by using the Trap D/D/D Human Resources by shuffling the three kings back into his Extra Deck.

Spotlights fall on the LDS' second CEO as he takes his turn and sets the Pendulum Scale, much to everybody's surprise! He summons three D/D/D CEO Hell Armageddon and mounts a fierce assault against Yuya, leaving him with 350 LP.

Yuya had a plan ready to win as he started his turn, but Reiji's Hell Armaggeddon's effect increased its ATK up to 6000 after the first Armageddon got destroyed by Odd-Eyes, leaving the Entertainer to end his turn.

As Reiji started his turn, his Pendulum Scales started changing as they destroyed all the monsters on his field. As he was about to make his move, a man in suit arrived telling him something which went unheard by us so he left You Show by surrendering the Duel, giving the school its second win.

"That was pretty amazing..." Sora breathed as the LDS cru left. "To think he could even use Pendulum..."

"Yeah..." I agreed with him, still shocked by Reiji's displayed power. "He's... beyond good..."

"Yuya!" Yuzu shouted worried as she rushed to Yuya who was wearing his goggles.

"How could he know how to Pendulum..." he asked no one as he fell to his knees. "Pendulum Summoning... should be... unique to me...!"

"Man, anyways good for us!" Shuzo said as he appeared next to us, with an embarrassed smile.

"What do you mean 'good for us'!?"

"Well, the LDS left," he answered his daughter who seemed angry. "First and foremost we protected our school thanks to everyone's effort."

"Even if you say everyone, the only one who won was Yuya," Sora pointed out, earning glares from the trio of kids.

"You didn't even fight for us!" Tatsuya accused him. "You shouldn't be complaining!"

"Yeah, you weakling!" Ayu shouted.

"You Show doesn't want somebody like you on board!" Futoshi told.

"Yeah yeah. Sorry," Sora smiled before he left himself.

"Hey! Where are you going Sora!?" Shuzo asked the cyan-haired male. He then turned to the three. "And you shouldn't be talking like that to him!"

"Whatever! We don't need him!" Tatsuya complained. "All we need is Yuya-oniichan's Pendulum-"

"Pendulum isn't mine anymore!" Yuya burst out as he tried to run, but his wrist got grabbed by Shuzo.

"And where do you think you're going?" he inquired with a serious expression. "Reality won't change if you run away. Just as you said, Pendulum Summoning isn't unique to you anymore."

"That's right!" I commented stepping closer to Yuya. "If what Himika said about Reiji being his son is true, then he must be the owner of the entire LDS, the number one school in this world! Don't you think it would be child's play for him to develop more Pendulum Cards!"

"Do you really believe that, Vince!?" Yuzu gasp shocked like the tomato-haired teen.

"He already has a total of five Pendulum Cards in his possession, the ones he showed us today. Those are more than enough for him to create a dozen of Pendulum Cards!" I stated with a serious face. "Who knows: maybe he was the one giving me the Mythorror cards in the first place!"

"Vince-oniichan... somehow he's scaring me..." Ayu whispered.

"He's totally giving me some bad shivers..." Futoshi muttered.

"Yuya, you must have understood by now: Pendulum Summoning isn't your thing anymore and you're still having difficulties accepting that. But the more time you waste with your emotions, Akaba Reiji will continue to improve his own Pendulum Summoning, to the point you'll be forgotten!"

"Is that what you want? If you've forgotten, then you won't be able to show to the world your Entertainment Duel, the one which you inherited from your father. You'd be dragging both yours and your father's years of hard work through the mud!"

"Don't go talking around like you know my father!" Yuya suddenly shouted as he removed his goggles, revealing his eyes burning with anger. "Everything started to go the other way around the moment you showed up! This is all your fault!"

"Pointing fingers won't save you, Yuya," I told with a wave of my hand. "But so be it. If you say that I'm the reason of your currently loss-in-confidence, let's resolve this the old fashion way: a Duel."

"Are you guys even listening to yourself!?" Yuzu worried face became frightened. "What will a Duel resolve now?"

"Let it be, Yuzu," Shuzo addressed her. "This is the only way."

"Vince is challenging Yuya to a serious Duel," Gongenzaka's eyes narrowed. "You can tell just by looking in his eyes."

"Let's go," I simply said dragging Yuya into the Solid Vision arena. " _What am I even doing? The words are just falling out my mouth like I actually have a plan or something! No matter. If this is what I have to do to help Yuya, then so be it._ "

"Are you ready, principal-san?"

"Yes!" he shouted from the control room. "Action Field on! Field Spell: Magical Broadway!"

The entire arena got transformed into a street with flashing lights in the dark night.

"This is... dad's favorite field..." Yuya noted.

"You said I don't know your father, Yuya. Then show it to me! A true Entertainment Duel!" I shouted activating my Duel Disk.

"Fine! I'll show you a true Duel!" Yuya vowed as he activated his own Duel Disk.

" **DUEL**!" we shouted as Action Cards fell onto the field.

 **Yuya - LP 4000**

 **VS**

 **Vince - LP 4000**

"The first turn is mine!" I declared looking at my five cards. "To start, I normal summon Mythorror Pesadilla from my hand!"

The same monster which I used against Hokuto appeared before me as it bared its long nails at Yuya.

 **Mythorror Pesadilla (LV 4/ATK 1700/DEF 400/Fiend/EARTH/Pendulum/Effect/SC 6)**

"Next I equip my monster with this: **Demon Aegeis**!"

A shield made of roots with several thorns appeared in front of Pesadilla as it covered behind the shield.

"This card can only be equipped to a Fiend-type monster, and during each of my End Phases, if the equipped monster didn't battle this turn, I can inflict 400 damage to my opponent and change Pesadilla's Battle Position!" I explained. "I set three cards from my hand face-down and end my turn! The effect of Demon Aegeis activates!"

All the thorns on the shield bloomed with beautiful roses from which black rays of light shot out against Yuya, hitting him.

 **Yuya - LP 4000 =** **3600**

 **Mythorror Pesadilla - ATK =** **DEF 400**

"He dealt 400 damage to his opponent during the first turn!?" Ayu cried out amazed.

"Vince-oniichan... is going all out..." Tatsuya noted.

"My turn!" Yuya called out as his eyes showed hesitation. "Draw! I normal summon Entermate Friendonkey from my hand, and when I do, I can special summon a Level 4 or lower Entermate monster from my hand! With this effect, I special summon Whip Viper!"

A donkey with a box around its back formed on Yuya's field as the purple serpent emerged from the box with its funky hat.

 **Entermate Friendonkey (LV 3/ATK 1600/DEF 600/Beast/EARTH/Effect)**

 **Entermate Whip Viper (LV 4/ATK 1700/DEF 900/Reptile/EARTH/Effect)**

"Hoh? You aren't going to Pendulum?" I asked mimicking a disappointment face. "Has Reiji given you that much of a shock you're afraid of using Pendulum? Either way, this won't stop me from activating my set card! The Continous Trap **Athena's Intimidation**! As long as you control two or more monsters, you can only declare an attack with a single monster during your Battle Phase!"

"With Pendulum Summon, a player can special summon numerous monsters from the hand and Extra Deck results in multiple attacks during the Battle Phase. However, with God's Intimidation in play, if you summon more than one monster, you can only attack with one them," Gongenzaka stated narrowing his eyes. "Athena's Intimidation could be considered a proper anti-Pendulum card."

"Dammit..." Yuya cursed at how his number of attacks got severely decreased no matter how many monsters he summons. "Battle! I may not be able to attack that many times, but I can still destroy your monster! Entermate Friendonkey will attack your Mythorror Pesadilla!"

"Has the Duel with Reiji clouded your mind this much?" I taunted with a smile. "Because you should know this much won't even faze me! The other effect of Demon Aegeis activates! The equipped monster can't be destroyed by battle once each turn!"

Yuya gritted his teeth as he started running. He picked up an Action Card from the ground. "Action Spell **Defense Drop**! A monster in Defense Position is switched to Attack Position and its ATK will drop by 600 points!"

 **Mythorror Pesadilla - DEF** **ATK 1700 =** **1100**

"I activate my other set card!" I abruptly stated. " **Loki's Mischief**! The first time I would take battle or effect damage each turn, I can negate that damage and recover LP equal to that amount!"

Entermate Friendonkey rammed its body against the thorn shield and I got covered in a green light.

 **Vince - LP 4000 =** **4500**

"EH!?" the trio of kids cried out.

"Not only he protected his monster but he also recovered LP!?" Gongenzaka looked astonished. "I, the man Gongenzaka, am deeply impressed by Vince's tactics!"

"So this is that Vince kid Yuya talked about."

A new person entered the viewer's room: the person was a young woman with long blond hair the front bangs being golden in color. Her hair is tied in a ponytail and sections out as spikes and she had green eyes.

"Yoko-san!" Yuzu gasped surprised by her friend's mother.

"Let's hope the kid can get his message into Yuya through this Duel," she told with a smile.

"You're too soft Yuya!" I shouted to my opponent. "Reiji was right about you: your softness and kindness aren't helping you!"

"Shut up!" Yuya snapped. "I end my turn!"

"Then I'm up! Draw!" I shouted placing the card in my hand, making me hold one. "I activate my last set card: the Trap Card **Eden's Ruin**! I can deduce you all know the story of Adam and Eve right?"

"If not, let me enlighten you: Adam and Eve were the first humans created by God and they lived in the garden of God, called Eden. The two were expelled from this holy place when they disobediently God by eating the fruit of the tree of the knowledge of good and evil."

"And what does that have to do with our Duel?" Yuya asked impatiently.

"Because history is going to repeat itself! By gaining absolute knowledge over good and evil, God shall punish me by destroying all face-up cards on my side of the field!"

A giant lightning bolt shot from the sky as it annihilated ever card on my field.

"For each Mythorror card which was destroyed this way, I can draw a card from my deck. With Pesadilla, I can draw a card!" I stated, drawing. "However, for every non-Mythorror card, I get inflicted with 200 damage! With three, I get hit with 600 damage!"

 **Vince - LP 4500 =** **3900**

"He destroyed ever card on his field for what? To draw a single card?" Yuzu seemed beyond confused.

"I believe we're going to see why in a second," Yoko told intrigued.

"With the power of Loki, the God of magic and shapeshifting in the Norse mythologies, and the power of Athena, the God of wisdom and war in the Greek mythologies, I can draw one card when Athena's Intimidation and Loki's Mischief is sent to the graveyard from the field!" I explained drawing two more cards. "Also, when Demon Aegeis is sent to the graveyard, you take 500 damage, Yuya!"

A bolt of lightning shot from the sky against Yuya, making him wince in pain.

 **Yuya - LP 3600 =** **3100**

"Amazing! He drew three cards and dealt 500 damage to the opponent!" Tatsuya shouted.

"Shivers!" Futoshi cheered.

"That's the way, Vince!" Shuzo encouraged from the control room. "Burn more! Hot-blooded!"

"It seems the crowd is on my side," I laughed. "I activate the Spell Card **Hephaestus' Gift**! The God of blacksmith and fire from Greek mythologies will gift me with the weapons needed to defeat my opponents! Since I control no monsters on my field, I can draw one card and return Mythorror Pesadilla from my Extra Deck to my hand!"

"Now, using the scale 4 Mythorror God Yamatochi and the scale 6 Mythorror Pesadilla, I set the Pendulum Scale! Then, since a Mythorror monster has been placed into my other Pendulum Zone, Yamatochi's Pendulum Effect will let me draw a card, and with Pesadilla's Pendulum Effect, I make Yamatochi's scale drop by 3!"

Yamatochi and Pesadilla rose in two blue pillars of light at my sides as I drew yet again.

 **Mythorror God Yamatochi - Scale 4 =** **1**

 **Mythorror Pesadilla - Scale 6**

"If you won't Pendulum Summon, Yuya, then allow me to do it first! With my current scales, I can summon monsters with Levels through 2 and 5! PENDULUM SUMMON! Come forth, my monsters!"

"Level 4: Mythorror Orthus! Level 4: **Mythorror Sombra**! Level 5: **Mythorror Lindwurm**!"

A portal opened between the two pillars as three rays shot out of it. The two-headed dog howled as its golden armor shone against the night lights.

Mythorror Sombra's body was a white dusty cloak floated in the air with two hungry red eyes burning under it. A dragon tail swished behind the monster as a single dragon wing sprouted from its back.

Mythorror Lindwurm was a long lizard with dark-green scales. It had only two arms sprouting from its front, with long obsidian claws. Several fangs extended from its mouth and body, giving the monster an even more horrifying look.

 **Mythorror Orthrus (LV 4/ATK 1800/DEF 1500/Fiend/EARTH/Pendulum/SC 3)**

 **Mythorror Sombra (LV 4/ATK 600/DEF 1900/Fiend/DARK/Pendulum/Effect/SC 6)**

 **Mythorror Lindwurm (LV 5/ATK 2000/DEF 500/Fiend/EARTH/Pendulum/Effect/SC 2)**

"Yuya, I want you to listen to what I'm about to tell you," Shuzo addressed the tomato-hair, who was shocked by the Pendulum Summon. "Your father got popular thanks to his Action Duels. At the beginning, nobody else tried it out firsthand, but as more and more people started Action Dueling, your father was overjoyed! He undauntedly polished his skills and people followed his ways until the point Action Duels became as they are now! Only the best know how it's to be the best! You have to become the best, Yuya! As the first to open the doors to Pendulum Summoning, you need to set an example for those who follow!"

Yoko smiled as turned to leave without any more words.

"Huh? Yoko-san, you're leaving?" Yuzu asked her.

"It's okay now," she winked with a mischevious smile. "It's not my turn to chime in yet."

"Battle!" I cried out after a moment of silence. "Lindwurm, attack his Whip Viper!"

This got Yuya snapped out his thought as he started running for an Action Card, finding one on the top of a shop. He used his Whip Viper as a swing to let him catapult into the air, landing on the roof. "Action Spell, Illusion Dance! All monsters on the field are changed to Defense Position until the End Phase!"

All monsters on the field started dancing.

"I set a card and end my turn," I concluded with a smile as all monsters stopped dancing. "I hope you aren't hesitating anymore, Yuya."

"Nah!" Yuya laughed with a goofy smile. "Thanks to you and principal I finally managed to understand: I need to have the courage and step up front! It's my turn, draw! _Ladies and Gentleman_! Now I'll show you the true original Sakaki Yuya-style Entertainment Duel! Let's go, Whip Viper!"

Said monster curled around Yuya's right arm as he used it to swing on other building until he arrived at the highest building's top where he picked up an Action Card. "I activate Encore! This Action Spells copies the effect of Illusion Dance in the graveyard, thus, all monsters are changed to Defense Position!"

"Now the moment you've been all waiting for the main event! Using the scale 1 Stargazer Magician and the scale 8 Timegazer Magician, I set the Pendulum Scale!"

 **Stargazer Magician (LV 5/ATK 1200/DEF 2400/Spellcaster/DARK/Effect/Pendulum/SC 1)**

 **Timegazer Magician (LV 3/ATK 1200/DEF 600/Spellcaster/DARK/Effect/Pendulum/SC 8)**

"Now I can simultaneously summon monsters with Level 2 through 7!" Yuya declared as he smirked. "Swing, pendulum of souls! Draw an arc of light across the ether! PENDULUM SUMMON! Appear! Level 4: Entermate Plus Turtle! Level 2: Entermate Spike Eagle! And today's main attraction, the rare dragon with differently colored eyes! Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!"

A portal opened between the two pillars of light as three rays of light shot out of it, revealing a brown spiky feathered eagle, a green colored turtle with a grey beard, and Yuya's Ace Monster.

 **Entermate Plus Turtle (LV 4/ATK 100/DEF 1800/Aqua/WATER/Effect)**

 **Entermate Spike Eagle (LV 2/ATK 900/DEF 900/Winged-Beast/WIND/Effect)**

 **Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon (LV 7/ATK 2500/DEF 2000/Dragon/DARK/Effect/Pendulum/SC 4)**

"I activate the effect of Spike Eagle, targeting Odd-Eyes with it!" Yuya stated. "This turn, when Odd-Eyes attacks a Defense Position monster, it can inflict piercing damage to the opponent! Moving on is Plus Turtle's effect: the Level of all monsters on the field is increased by one!"

"Why do that?" I asked confused.

"You'll see soon enough!" Yuya assured as he jumped down the building, landing on Odd-Eyes back. "Battle! Odd-Eyes will attack Mythorror Lindwurm! At this moment, Odd-Eyes own effect activates: when it battles a Level 5 or higher monster, all battle damage is doubled!"

"That's why used Plus Turtle!" I realized as the crimson dragon shot unleashed a ray of red light from its mouth. "However that won't be enough to defeat me. I activate my set card, **Andarta's Trial**! With this card, when a Mythorror monster I control is attacked, all damage will be inflicted to the opponent instead of me!"

"WHAT!"

The ray of light redirected its trajectory to Yuya, creating an explosion as it connected with Odd-Eyes and the tomato hair fell down onto his back.

 **Yuya - LP 3100 =** **0**

 **Winner: Vince!**

"Yuya!" Yuzu cried out concerned as she rushed to her 'non-boyfriend's' side along with the rest of You Show.

 **...You held back...**

 **...When you summoned Sombra and Linwurm you could've used their effects and perform multiple Extra Deck summons...**

"This Duels objective wasn't winning or losing," I reminded the voice in a low tone. "I had to make Yuya realize he can't run away from his feelings and fears. The message was conveyed, thus, my work was done."

The voice didn't retort, leaving silence to echo in my head.

"Thanks, Vince, principal!" Yuya said. "From now on... I'll train harder than anybody else. I'll get better and stronger, so I can become a Duelist like my father who puts smiles on everyone's faces!"

* * *

 **What do you guys think?**

 **I'm ready to bet some of you actually thought I'll make Vince go against Reiji, but no! By doing Vince VS Hokuto, this will chain a series of events in the future. I chose to do this also because Vince isn't ready to go against somebody like Reiji yet this early on.**

 **Today I mainly focused on Vince's Spell and Trap cards, so in the next chapters, I'll reveal more monsters from his Deck.**

 **In our first Duel, I made Hokuto use some of my Fan-made cards. When he went against Yuya in the canon, Hokuto at that time had a bit of superiority complex. So each time he took damage he would snap, he also feels high of himself, always running on about his ego.**

 **The mysterious voice also helped our OC out by telling him Pendulum Monster's characteristics. The voice might seem friendly, but he has some plans which are NOT friendly for our heroes...**

 **In the second Duel, Vince always taunted Yuya about his weakness which was also showed by Reiji. In the end, the tomato-hair managed to surpass his feelings thanks to the principal and Vince's help.**

 **\- Fan-made Cards:**

 **Action Cards:**

 **\- Dark Star**

 _Action Spell_

 _Activate by targeting 2 monsters on either side of the field. The first target loses 600 ATK while the second one gains 600 ATK._

 **\- Gravity Pressure**

 _Action Spell_

 _When the opponent declares an attack, target the attacking monsters: Send it to the GY and inflict 400 damage to your opponent._

 **\- Defense Drop**

 _Action Spell_

 _Target a Defense Position monster on the field: Change that target to Attack Position and lower its ATK by 600._

 **Used by Hokuto:**

 **\- Nakshatric Constellation**

 _Normal Trap_

 _Activate when a "Constellar" monster is attacked: Negate that attack, then add 1 "Constellar" monster from your deck to your hand. You can only activate one "Nakshatric Constellation" per turn._

\- _Trivia: this card's name is based on Nakshatra which is the term for lunar mansion in Hindu astrology. A lunar mansion, on the other hand, is a segment of the ecliptic through which the moon moves in its orbit around the earth, often used by ancient cultures as part of their calendar system_ _._

 **-** **Holy Meteorite**

 _Normal Spell_

 _Activate only when you control a "Constellar" Xyz monster. Destroy Spell/Trap cards your opponent controls for each "Constellar" Xyz monster you control. Except the turn this card is sent to the GY, detach a Xyz Material from a "Constellar" Xyz Monster you control to return this card to your hand. You can only activate one "Holy Meteorite" per turn._

 **Used by Vince:**

 **-** **Despair Unbinding Fruit**

 _Continous Spell_

 _Activate this card by sending a face-up Continous Spell Card or a card in the Pendulum Zone on the field to the GY. Once per turn, you can target a monster you control with 2000 or less LP: You gain LP equal to its ATK. This turn, that monster can't leave the field because of an opponent's card or effect. During each of your Standby Phase, pay 3000 LP or destroy this card._

 **\- Hope Aspiring Flower**

 _Continous Spell_

 _Activate this card by sending a face-up Continous Spell Card or a card in the Pendulum Zone on the field to the GY. Each time you recover LP because of a card effect, target a monster you control: That target gains ATK equal to the recovered amount. This boost lasts until the End Phase. Whenever your opponent targets a card you control with a card or effect: You gain 500 LP. During each of your Standby Phase, pay 3000 LP or destroy this card._

 **\- Mythorror God Yamatochi**

 _Pendulum Effect: You can only Pendulum Summon "Mythorror" monsters. This effect can't be negated. When another "Mythorror" Pendulum monster is activated in the other Pendulum Zone, you can draw 1 card. You can only use this effect once per turn._

 _Monster Effect: When this card is Normal Summoned by only tributing "Mythorror" monsters, you can add 1 Continous Spell card from your deck to your hand. When you're attacked directly, by destroying all cards in your Pendulum Zones, you can place this card in one of those Zones and halve all battle damage you would take from that battle._

 _\- Trivia: the role Yamatochi plays in the deck is a support-type: this card's Pendulum Effects allows you to replenish your hand when you complete the Pendulum Scales, while its Monster Effects allows you to add any Continous Spells from your deck to your hand after its Tribute Summoned, or you can use its other effect when the opponent is attacking you for game, halving the battle damage._

 **\- Mythorror Niebla**

 _Pendulum Effect: You can only Pendulum Summon "Mythorror" monsters. This effect can't be negated. When this card is placed in the Pendulum Zone, you can add 1 "Mythorror" monster from your GY or face-up in your Extra Deck to your hand. As long as this card is in your Pendulum Zone, all monsters your opponent controls lose 400 ATK._

 _Monster Effect: If you control no monsters while your opponent does, you can special summon this card from your hand. You can only summon one "Mythorror Niebla" this way per turn. This card can be treated as 2 tributes for the summon of a "Mythorror" monster._

 _\- Trivia: the role Niebla plays in the deck is a support-type: her Pendulum Effects helps you complete the Scale easier and decrease the ATK of your opponent's monsters. Her Monster Effect, on the other hand, helps you gather monsters to go for Extra Deck plays or to help you Tribute Summon._

 **\- Mythorror Pesadilla**

 _Pendulum Effect: You can only Pendulum Summon "Mythorror" monsters. This effect can't be negated. Once per turn, you can target a "Mythorror" card in your Pendulum Zone and either increase its Scale by 3 or decrease its Scale by 3._

 _Monster Effect: When this card attacks, your opponent can't activate cards or effects until the end of Damage Calculation._

 _\- Trivia: Pesadilla means 'nightmare' in German. This card is based on Nattmara; in Scandinavia, there existed the famous race of she-werewolves known with a name of Nattmara. The mara (or nightmare, as is the English word for them) appears as a skinny young woman, dressed in a nightgown, with pale skin and long black hair and nails. As sand they could slip through the slightest crack in the wood of a wall and terrorize the sleeping by "riding" on their chest, thus giving them nightmares._

 _The role Pesadilla plays in the deck is both a support and offensive-type: her Pendulum Effect lets you increase your Scale to Pendulum Summon high-Level monsters, while her Monster Effect is an aggressive one, locking your opponent from using any card or effects when she attacks._

 **\- God's Authority**

 _Quick-Play Spell_

 _When a "Mythorror" monster you control is targeted by an opponent's card effect, negate that effect and a monster you control gains 600 ATK. During your Standby Phase, if you control no monsters, you can banish this card from your GY to target a monster your opponent controls: Negate that target's effects._

 **\- Closed Gate of the Heavens**

 _Normal Trap_

 _During the turn you activate this card, your opponent can't target "Mythorror" monsters you control for attacks. (Quick Effect): Banish this card from your GY when you're attacked directly. End the Battle Phase, and inflict 1000 damage to your opponent._

 **\- Demon Aegeis**

 _Equip Spell_

 _Equip only to a Fiend-type monster. During your End Phase, if the equipped monster did not battle this turn, switch its battle position and inflict 400 damage to your opponent. Once each turn, the equipped monster can't be destroyed by battle. When this card is sent to the GY from the field, inflict 500 damage to your opponent._

 **\- Athena's Intimidation**

 _Continous Trap_

 _As long as your opponent controls 2 or more monsters, they can only attack with one of them during the Battle Phase. When this card is sent to the GY from the field, you can draw 1 card._

 _\- Trivia: based on Athena, the God of wisdom and war in the Greek mythologies._

 **\- Loki's Mischief**

 _Continous Trap_

 _The first time you would take battle or effect damage, negate that damage. Then, you gain LP equal to the negated amount. When this card is sent to the GY from the field, you can draw 1 card._

 _\- Trivia: based on Loki, the God of magic and shapeshifting in the Norse mythologies._

 **\- Eden's Ruin**

 _Normal Trap_

 _Destroy all face-up cards you control. For each destroyed "Mythorror" card, you can draw 1 card from your deck, then, for every "non-Mythorror" card, you are dealt with 200 points of damage. You can only activate one "Eden's Ruin" per turn._

 _\- Trivia: based on Eden, the garden of God where Adam and Eve lived before being expelled from this holy place when they disobediently God by eating the fruit of the tree of the knowledge of good and evil._

 **\- Hephaestus' Gift**

 _Normal Spell_

 _Activate when you control no monsters. Draw 1 card from your deck, then, return 1 "Mythorror" monster from your GY or face-up in the Extra Deck to your hand. You can only activate one "Hephaestus' Gift" per turn._

 _\- Trivia: based on Hephaestus, the God of blacksmith and fire from Greek mythologies._

 **\- Andarta's Trial**

 _Normal Trap_

 _When a "Mythorror" monster you control is attacked, activate this card to inflict all battle damage you would take from that battle to your opponent instead. The turn this card is activated, all battle or effect damage you take is negated._

 _\- Trivia: based on_ _Andarta, Brittonic goddess theorized to be associated with victory, overcoming enemies, war in Celtic mythologies._

 **\- Mythorror Sombra**

 _Pendulum Effect: EFFECT UNKNOW_

 _Monster Effect: EFFECT UNKNOW_

 _\- Trivia: Sombra means 'shadow' in German. This card is based on_ _Coco, a mythical ghost-monster, equivalent to the bogeyman, found in many Hispanic and Lusophone countries. He can also be considered a Hispanic version of a bugbear, as it is a commonly used figure of speech representing an irrational or exaggerated fear._

 **\- Mythorror Lindwurm**

 _Pendulum Effect: EFFECT UNKNOW_

 _Monster Effect: EFFECT UNKNOW_

 _\- Trivia: this card is based on_ _Lindworm, either a dragon-like or serpent-like monster. In British heraldry, lindworm is a technical term for a wingless serpentine monster with two clawed arms in the upper body._


	3. Shopping and Dueling for fun

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh Arc-V or any of its characters or cards.**

 **Using Anime Effects.**

* * *

"Thanks, Vince... I'm grateful for what you and father did."

I turned my gaze from my cards and looked at Yuzu who was standing in front of my bed at the house. After my Duel with Yuya, You Show together with Gongenzaka celebrated our win against LDS and the tomato-hair's newfound confidence. Then we all said goodnight and returned home.

"Don't sweat it Yuzu. This is what friends are for."

"Yeah... you're right..."

Yuzu's unsure voice muttered as she lowered her head. " _I should do something in return. Afterall, he was the one who knocked some sense into Yuya, and not me, his dearest friend..._ " she thought.

Her head jolted upwards as an idea flashed in her mind. "Vince, tomorrow after launch, let's meet up in front of the store where we met for the first time. I have school, so I'll try not to be late, but the same goes for you!"

"But why?"

"You'll see tomorrow!" she chimed while leaving my room.

* * *

 _ **Turn 3:**_

 _ **Shopping and Dueling for fun**_

* * *

"Yuzu, could you please tell me why we're here?" I asked the pink-haired girl as we stood in front of the appointed store.

"Okay so: as thanks for what you did to Yuya, we'll spend this afternoon at shopping new clothes for you, since you have none because you've been robbed."

"I didn't do all that to have you repay me though," I interrupted. "And I don't have any money to begin with!"

"Don't you worry about that, I've got you covered!" Yuzu assured. "This is the minimum I can do for you."

"But I -"

"Oh - just get inside the store already!" Yuzu snapped cutting me off as she shoved me inside.

After having roamed in the shopping center for what seemed like an hour, the two of us were in the mall's last clothes-shop. I didn't want Yuzu to spend too much money on me, so all high-priced attires were out of the list.

"What do you sayyyy - this one!" Yuzu pointed at a T-shirt with an ocean pictured on it.

"It's not bad..."

"Or that one!" she quickly gestured towards a grey colored man-sweater.

"Yeah... it looks good..."

"WOW!" Yuzu shouted as she rushed to a sweater dress. "This would look great on me! What's the prize of this thing!?"

I chuckled as Yuzu started going around the store asking random people how much the dress cost, earning unease glances from the customers. " _She has no chill..._ " I thought as I looked for that to buy.

My eyes landed on a dark-grey sweatshirt with a pocket on the left chest side. That looked exactly like the one I have back home, in the real world. My mother gave it to me for my fourteenth birthday; it may be the oldest attire I have in my wardrobe, but nonetheless, it's still big on me and it's the best one I have.

"You want this?"

I was so deep in my thoughts that I didn't notice Yuzu returning to my side with her new dress in hand.

"Yeah..." I nodded. "It kinda... reminds me of home..."

The pink haired girl could see the sadness in my eyes, so she quickly took action. "Then it's settled!" said Yuzu as she picked the sweatshirt from the shelve. "We're buying this! Now let's see if we can find some pants to match."

"What's wrong with these pants?" I asked looked down at my torn blue jeans. "I like them."

"You are wearing those pants from two days," Yuzu replied.

"Well look who's talking! Miss, I'm wearing the same clothes from two days!"

Yuzu blushed a slight shade of red. "In my defense, I came here right after school; I didn't have the time to change clothes."

"But I don't want new pants!" I whined.

"Okay, let's find something else then -"

"Well well well," a new, familiar voice called out behind us. "If it isn't Hiiragi Yuzu and Sakushi Vince."

"Kotsu Masumi," Yuzu muttered under her nose as she turned around to look at Masumi. "What are you doing here?"

"What do you think I'm doing?" she acquired with a wave of her hand towards Hokuto and Yaiba who were carrying shopping bags. "I was just getting some new clothes to wear during the Maiami Championship. And what about you?"

"The same thing..." the pink-haired girl slowly answered.

I walked up to the other two while the girls started talking. Both their faces showed exhaustion and annoyance. "From... how long are you guys here?" I asked them.

"Almost two hours," Hokuto and Yaiba said in unison.

"Wow... that must be tough..."

"You can say that again," both grunted, something which didn't go unheard by Masumi.

"What was that?" she asked with a dangerous glare.

"Nothing ma'am!" the Xyz and Synchro user cried.

"Also, why are you two befriending our enemy?"

"Sorry ma'am," the two emotionlessly said.

"Wait - enemy?" Yuzu parroted confused. "We aren't enemies..."

"I see your eyes are still clouded, Hiiragi Yuzu," Masumi shrugged with a smile. "Of course we're enemies. In the upcoming Championship, we're all going up against each other as enemies."

Maiami Championship.

Shuzo told me something about it this morning: it's a tournament where Duelists from all around the world come here to Maiami City and Duel against each other. For a person to enter this tournament needs to have a winning-rate of sixty percent or more.

I checked my Dueling records, and I've discovered my only registered Duels were the ones I fought after coming to this world, my winning streak is three. Luckily, Shuzo told me a person can also enter the Championship by winning six Duels straight. Yuya and the others are also competing, so I'll have to qualify too if I don't want to fall behind.

"Masumi, you're wrong," Yuzu spoke up with confidence. "We can't Duel like that. You can't just assume everybody in the tournament is your enemy, that's not right. Duels are meant to connect each other's hearts."

"Oh really? Then tell me: why during our first fight your eyes couldn't even distinguish the difference between the projection of a crystal and reality?"

"That... is different," Yuzu slowly told. "At that time I was overtaken by my emotions, but now I'm different! My eyes aren't clouded anymore!"

"I'll believe it when I see it," Masumi scoffed not impressed from Yuzu's declaration. "In fact, lets put it to a test shall we? A Tag-Duel: Yaiba and me against you and your little friend."

"A Tag-Duel?" Yuzu parroted taken back.

"Of course," Masumi smiled. "In the tournament, there's the chance we might not go against each other, so why not settle the score now? And if I win, then Sakushi Vince we'll be coming with us to LDS."

"Wait - hold up!" I stuttered stepping forward. "Why me? Is it because you want my Pendulum Cards?"

"Don't get the wrong idea," Masumi said. "Your Pendulum Cards have nothing to do with this. I think you have a lot of potential in you, Sakushi, and it's going to waste in that You Show Duel School; that's why I want you to change sides, so you can become a much stronger fighter."

"So if you win, I'll have to enroll into LDS?" I asked narrowing my eyes. "Essentially, it will be a double-win for you, since you're completing your own objective and bringing free Pendulum Cards to LDS..."

"That's right," Masumi chuckled as she nudged some hair away from her face. "So what will it be?"

"Hold up Masumi!" Hokuto barged in. "I understand why you're doing this, but why can't I fight!?"

"Because you already fought him and lost!"

Hokuto froze on the spot as Masumi reminded him of his loss against me. He hung his head low. "My pride... is dead..." he muttered.

"Vince, we can't accept," Yuzu addressed me. "If you lose, then -"

"I think you're worrying too much," I cut her off. "I mean, we're in two and we know somewhat each other's deck and fighting-style. There's no way we can lose; also, didn't you want to defeat Masumi in the first place?"

"Yeah but... not in these conditions."

"Yuzu, it's now or never; if you choose to decline and walk away, you'll regret it in the future. However, if you choose to stand up, then you can show Masumi your true way of fighting and have payback! The request was sent your way, so it's you who accepts or declines it."

Yuzu thought about it for a minute in silence.

"We're in."

"Good," Masumi nodded. "Then let's start."

"Be ready to feel Hiiragi Yuzu's Entertainment Duel -"

"Yuzu, you have to pay for those!" I quickly remind her before she steps out the shop.

"I knew that!" she blushed, turning around and taking all the clothes to the cash desk.

* * *

We all left the shop and headed to a nearby park behind the mall. Of course, choosing a not really crowded place so people won't see LDS top students lose to an unpopular school.

There were a few teenagers there, with the same uniform as Yuzu and Yuya, and some little kids with their mothers.

We all got in position on the Dueling Field in the park's center as Hokuto sat down on a nearby bench with all our shopping bags.

"For the Duel will be sharing Fields and Graveyard," Masumi told as we nodded and activated our Duel Disks. "Let's start then!"

" **DUEL**!" the four of us shouted not bothering with the Dueling Chant since this wasn't an Action Duel.

 **Masumi/Yaiba - LP 4000**

 **VS**

 **Vince/Yuzu - LP 4000**

"I'll go first," Yuzu declared. "I normal summon Aria the Melodious Diva from my hand!"

A pink skinned female monster wearing a brown dress with an orange skirt appeared beside Yuzu.

 **Aria the Melodious Diva (LV 4/ATK 1600/DEF 1200/Fairy/LIGHT/Effect)**

"I set a card face-down and end my turn. However, my melody is just starting! Since you didn't take any battle damage involving my Aria this turn, she inflicts you 800 points of damage!"

True to her words, Aira started singing, creating sound waves which hit our opponents who winced from the loud volume.

 **Masumi/Yaiba - LP 4000 - 800 = 3200**

"That was a lucky shot," Masumi snorted not seeming impressed. "I'll go next; I draw! From my hand, I activate the Spell Card Gem-Knight Fusion! You should know this card already, but if not, let me jog your memory: this card lets me use monsters from my hand and field as materials to summon a Gem-Knight Fusion Monster. That being said, I use my Gem-Knight Tourmaline with Gem-Knight Lazuli from my hand to Fusion Summon!"

Said monsters appeared behind her as they got sucked into a green and yellow portal.

"Gem tinged with lightning, become one with the green stone and create a new light! FUSION SUMMON! Appear! The one who illuminates victory, Gem-Knight Prismaura!"

As Masumi finished her chant, a new Gem-Knight monster emerged from the portal as it held its lance and shield. Its armor was white and had a red cape around its crystal shoulders.

 **Gem-Knight Prismaura (LV 7/ATK 2450/DEF 1400/Thunder/EARTH/Fusion/Effect)**

"As expected she Fusion Summoned during her first turn," Yuzu noted. "Like in our last fight."

"And just like in our last fight, I'll win," Masumi declared with a taunting smile. "The effect of Lazuli activates: when sent to the graveyard by a card effect, I can add back any Normal Monster from my graveyard to my hand; the one I choose is Tourmaline! Next, I activate the effect of Gem-Knight Fusion in the graveyard! By banishing the Gem-Knight monster Lazuli from the graveyard, I can return this card back to my hand."

"Returning Gem-Knight Fusion to the hand... another Fusion Summon?" I wondered aloud.

"That's right!" Masumi answered. "I activate Gem-Knight Fusion for the second time, fusing Gem-Knight Crystal and Gem-Knight Tourmaline in my hand! Crystal white gem, gain the light of the gem tinged with lightning and bring forth a new dazzling radiance! FUSION SUMMON! Appear! Gem-Knight Zirconia!"

As the said monsters spiraled into an orange and yellow portal, a new Fusion Monster emerged. Gem-Knight Zirconia gave a battle cry as it smashed its fists into the ground.

 **Gem-Knight Zirconia (LV 8/ATK 2900/DEF 2500/Rock/EARTH/Fusion)**

"Wow! Two consecutive Fusion Summons!" somebody from the crowd gasped shocked.

"I activate the effect of Gem-Knight Fusion in the graveyard!" Masumi stated. "By banishing Tourmaline, I add it back to my hand. Then, I activate the effect of Prismaura! By discarding a Gem-Knight card from my hand, I can destroy a face-up card on the field!"

Masumi pointed forward as she spoke. "I discard Gem-Knight Fusion in order to destroy your Aria! Sparkling Thunder!"

As she slit the card into the graveyard, Gem-Knight Prismaura pointed its lance towards the Melodious Diva shooting out a thunderbolt, however, Yuzu was ready.

"I activate my face-down!" she cried out. "Melodious Rhythm Change! This Trap Card returns a Melodious monster I control to my hand and lets me special summon another one from my hand! So I return my Aria the Melodious Diva and let Elegy the Melodious Diva take the stage!"

Aria vanished from the field as the Thunder shot by Prismaura missed. A green-skinned Diva took her place: Elegy wore a purple dress and had a note-shaped wing as several music notes floated around her.

"As long as I control the special summoned Elegy, all Fairy monsters I control gain 300 Attack Points, also, special summoned Melodious monsters I control can't be destroyed by card effects," Yuzu explained. "It means you can't use the same trick again with Prismaura against my Elegy!"

 **Elegy the Melodious Diva (LV 5/ATK 2000 + 300 = 2300/DEF 1200/Fairy/LIGHT/Effect)**

"I admit that was an interesting move," Masumi praised her opponent. "But it won't save you from battle! Go, Gem-Knight Zirconia will attack Elegy the Melodious Dive! Royal Charge!"

The Fusion Monster gave a battle cry as it used its fists to crush the poor Diva, making her cry in pain as she got destroyed. I and Yuzu used our arms to shield ourselves from the wind created by the battle.

 **Vince/Yuzu - LP 4000 - 600 = 3400**

"I activate the effect of **Rima the Melodious Diva** in my hand!" Yuzu told. "When a Melodious monster I control is destroyed by battle, I can special summon Rima from my hand in Attack Position!"

To take the stage was a new Melodious female monster: she had snow-white skin with two ice-blue eyes and blond hair. Her dress was very similar to Aria's, however, Rima's dress was a little longer, arriving at her knees. It was colored a bright magenta and a note-like wing sprouted from the left side of her back.

 **Rima the Melodious Diva (LV 3/ATK 1000/DEF 2000/Fairy/LIGHT/Effect)**

"That monster won't be able to protect you from my remaining attack! Go, Prismaura! Attack! Sparkling Shock!"

"You see, that's where you're wrong Masumi," Yuzu smiled. "As I control the special summoned Rima, she can once each turn negate an opponent's attack on a Melodious monster I control!"

Rima placed her hand together as if praying. She began singing, creating a barrier around her of soundwaves which blocked the Gem-Knight's lance from piercing its target.

"Hmph, it seems you managed to get past my turn," Masumi said. "I place a card face-down and end my turn."

All the people in the park started to watch the Duel now, even the little kids who seemed amazed by Yuzu's monster's little songs.

"My turn!" I announced. "I draw! I normal summon **Mythorror Wohnung** from my hand!"

It was my turn to show a new monster: Wohnung was a normal human-sized monster drenched in water and seaweed. The monster's faint blue eyes glowed from behind the leaves as it growled like a zombie.

 **Mythorror Wohnung (LV 4/ATK 1500/DEF 0/Fiend/WATER/Pendulum/Tuner/Effect/SC 2)**

"When this monster is normal summoned, I can add any Mythorror monster from my deck to my hand," I explained. "I choose to add **Mythorror Tindalos**. This monster can be special summoned from the hand if I control a Mythorror monster, so let's welcome him to the party!"

Tindalos appeared on my field with a howl: its body was a canine skeleton, larger than any canine you normally see. Two bat wings sprouted from its back, skeletal like the rest of its body. Red glowing flames glowed in its skull instead of eyes, and long sharp fangs extended from its mouth along with a drooling tongue.

 **Mythorror Tindalos (LV 7/ATK 2400/DEF 2700/Fiend/DARK/Pendulum/Effect/SC 6)**

The kids and mothers didn't really like the appearance of my monsters, unlike the teens who seemed interested in their looks.

"Your monsters sure have problems," Yaiba grimaced.

"Continuing with my turn," I said ignoring them. "I activate the Continous Spell Level Mania! When activated, I place Level Counters on this card equal to the total Level of monsters on the field. I count twenty-nine. So I place twenty-nine Level Counters on this card. Then, by removing five of these, I can increase the ATK of Tindalos by 500!"

 **Level Counters - 29 - 5 = 24**

 **Mythorror Tindalos - ATK 2400 + 500 = 2900**

"I also equip my hound with Demon Aegeis. Battle! Mythorror Tindalos attack Gem-Knight Zirconia!"

"A double K.O." Masumi assumed.

"Not quite," I smiled. "A monster equipped with Demon Aegeis can avoid destruction once each turn!"

The hound launched at its target, easily munching down the knight's armor and sinking its fangs into Zirconia's neck. The Gem-Knight monster didn't last as it fell to the ground before exploding into dust.

"Next, Wohnung will attack Prismaura!"

"Your monster has less Attack Points!" Masumi reminded me.

"That's why I'm activating the other effect of Level Mania!" I shouted. "By removing five more counters, your monster's Attack Points drop by 1000! Do it, Wohnung! Drag your enemy down the depths of water!"

 **Gem-Knight Prismaura - ATK 2450 - 1000 = 1450**

My other monster eagerly obeyed my command as it dived into the earth before pulling Prismaura down with itself. The Gem-Knight didn't make it back alive.

 **Masumi/Yaiba - LP 3200 - 50 = 3150**

"Since we're sharing fields, I'll use Yuzu's Rima the Melodious Dive to attack both of you directly!"

The Diva nodded as she sang another tune which wasn't pleasurable for our opponents.

 **Masumi/Yaiba - LP 3150 - 1000 = 2150**

"I set one card face-down and end my turn!" I said as the crowd started getting larger. "During my End Phase, Level Mania's effect expires and it's destroyed."

 **Mythorror Tindalos - ATK 2900 - 500 = 2400**

"Then it's finally my turn!" Yaiba yelled. "Draw! I normal summon XX-Saber Boggart Knight from my hand, and when I do, I can special summon a Level four or lower X-Saber monster from my hand; I choose to call out the Tuner monster X-Saber Palomuro!"

Two silver armored knights appeared in front of Yaiba as they raised their swords in the air, both giving a battle cry.

 **XX-Saber Boggart Knight (LV 4/ATK 1900/DEF 1000/Beast-Warrior/EARTH/Effect)**

 **X-Saber Palomuro (LV 1/ATK 200/DEF 300/Reptile/EARTH/Tuner/Effect)**

"Now that I control at least two X-Saber monsters, I can special summon XX-Saber Faultroll from my hand!" Yaiba explained as a heavy armored warrior with a large sword formed beside the others.

 **XX-Saber Faultroll (LV 6/ATK 2400/DEF 1800/Warrior/EARTH/Effect)**

"Just like during Gongenzaka's fight, he summoned a bunch of monsters in the blink of an eye," Yuzu said alarmed. "So what comes next is -"

"A Synchro Summon!" Yaiba finished with a smirk. "I tune my Level four Boggart Knight to my Level one Palomuro! SYNCHRO SUMMON! Appear now! Level 5! X-Saber Wayne!"

Palomuro turned into a green ring as Boggart Knight jumped between them as a bright flash shot through the rings. A cowboy stylish warrior emerged from the light as it wielded a sword loaded gun.

 **X-Saber Wayne (LV 5/ATK 2100/DEF 400/Warrior/EARTH/Synchro/Effect)**

"When this guy is Synchro Summoned, I can special summon a Level four or lower Warrior-type monster from my hand!" Yaiba explained. "So I special summon XX-Saber Fulhelmknight from my hand! Then, using Faultroll's effect, I can special summon a Level four or lower X-Saber monster from my graveyard; I revive Palomuro!"

The Tuner monster from before reappeared on Yaiba's field with a battle cry. It was then joined by a new warrior which twirled its chain-sword as it grinned.

 **XX-Saber Fulhelmknight (LV 3/ATK 1300/DEF 1000/Warrior/EARTH/Tuner/Effect)**

"He got two Tuners now!" I told taking a step back. "He isn't done yet..."

"That's right! I tune my Level six Faultroll to my Level three Fulhelmknight!" Yaiba shouted as the young warrior turned into three rings as Faultroll jumped between them as a ray of light shot through the rings. "Let your silver armor shine! Crush the hope of all who oppose you! SYNCHRO SUMMON! Come forth! Level 9! XX-Saber Gottoms!"

Yaiba's most powerful XX-Saber monster took the field as it smashed its sword against its shoulder.

 **XX-Saber Gottoms (LV 9/ATK 3100/DEF 2600/Warrior/EARTH/Synchro/Effect)**

"Now I tune my Level five Wayne with my Level one Palomuro! Clothed in your red mantle, take your foes down with your dancing blade! SYNCHRO SUMMON! Come forth! Level 6! XX-Saber Hyunlei!"

Yaiba's remaining monsters called forth a new warrior: this monster was a female clad in golden armor and wore a red cape around her shoulders.

 **XX-Saber Hyunlei (LV 6/ATK 2300/DEF 1300/Warrior/EARTH/Synchro/Effect)**

"Amazing! Three consecutive Synchro Summons!" the crowd exclaimed.

"The effect of Hyunlei activates!" Yaiba stated. "When she is Synchro Summoned, three of your Spell or Trap cards are destroyed! In other words, Demon Aegeis and your set card are as good as gone!"

The female warrior raised three daggers which she threw against our remaining Spell/Trap cards.

"I activate both destroyed cards' effects!" I quickly said. "When Demon Aegeis is sent to the graveyard, you take 500 damage; when Athena's Intimidation is sent from the field to the graveyard, I can draw a card!"

 **Masumi/Yaiba - LP 2150 - 500 = 1650**

"That will be the last time you damage us!" Yaiba assured. "I equip Gottoms with the Equip Spell Sword of Sparkles. Battle! First, XX-Saber Gottoms will attack that disgusting dog! Dominion Strike!"

Yaiba's Ace Monster swung its sword at my Mythorror Tindalos, easily cutting it into two.

 **Vince/Yuzu - LP 3400 - 700 = 2700**

"Sword of Sparkles' effect activates!" Yaiba shouted. "When the equipped monster destroys an opponent's monster, I can destroy another card you control. I choose to get rid of Rima the Melodious Diva!"

Gottoms swung its sword again, striking the Diva and making her explode into dust.

"Good thinking, Yaiba," Masumi praised her Tag-Partner. "Rima can negate attacks against Melodious monsters, so taking her out through a card effect was a good thinking from your part."

"That's why I did that," the other replied. "Now Hyunlei will attack your remaining monster! Quick Sword Technique!"

XX-Saber Hyunlei swiftly defeated our remaining monster using her daggers.

 **Vince/Yuzu - LP 2700 - 800 = 1900**

"I set a card and end my turn," Yaiba concluded.

"Masumi and Yaiba have fewer Life Points than their opponent's, but they have field advantage," Hokuto commented from the side.

"My turn..." Yuzu declared as she placed her fingers on the top card of her deck. She took a deep breath before turning serious. "Draw! I activate the Spell Card **Blessed Draw** : this card lets me draw one card from my deck, then, I can return a Fairy-type monster from my graveyard to my hand. I draw and return Rima to my hand. Then I normal summon Aria the Melodious Diva back to the stage!"

Aria reappeared on Yuzu's field in Attack Position.

 **Aria the Melodious Diva (LV 4/ATK 1600/DEF 1200/Fairy/LIGHT/Effect)**

"I'll follow that up by activating **Musical Rondo**! This card allows me to special summon a Melodious monster from my graveyard: I choose Elegy!"

As Yuzu explained, Elegy took the stage once more in Attack Position together with her Attack raising effect.

 **Elegy the Melodious Diva (LV 5/ATK 2000 + 300 = 2300/DEF 1200/Fairy/LIGHT/Effect)**

 **Aria the Melodious Diva - ATK 1600 + 300 = 1900**

"I activate the Continous Spell Fortissimo, raising Elegy's Attack Points up by 800!" Yuzu went on as he pointed forward. "Now that my stage is set, lets battle! Elegy the Melodious Diva, attack XX-Saber Gottoms!"

"What did you say?" Yaiba asked confused. "Attacking even if our monsters have the same Attack?"

 **Elegy the Melodious Diva - ATK 2300 + 800 = 3100**

"The turn Musical Rondo is activated, Melodious monsters I control can't be destroyed," Yuzu explained as she smiled. "So only Gottoms will fall!"

Yaiba gritted his teeth as his Ace got destroyed.

"I activate my set card, **X-Saber Sacrifice**!" he abruptly told. "When an X-Saber monster I control is destroyed, I gain Life equal to its Level times 200. Also, since Gottoms was a Synchro Monster, I can draw a card!"

 **Masumi/Yaiba - LP 1650 + 1800 = 3450**

"Those Life Points won't change your current situation!" Yuzu complained, annoyed by how her opponent managed to regain Life Points. "I end my Battle Phase and Aria's effect activates, inflicting 800 damage to you!"

 **Masumi/Yaiba - LP 3450 - 800 = 2650**

"I end my turn."

"Then it's back to me! Draw!" Masumi shouted. "Since you have Elegy on your field, keeping Prismaura in my graveyard would be useless. I activate my face-down, Fragment Fusion! With this card, I can banish Gem-Knight monsters in my graveyard in order to Fusion Summon a Gem-Knight monster from my Extra Deck. I banish Gem-Knight Crystal, Prismaura, and Zirconia to fuse them."

"Crystal-white gem, gain the light of the victory bringing and unbreakable gems and bring forth a new dazzling radiance! FUSION SUMMON! Appear now, one who illuminates all with its supreme radiance! Gem-Knight Master Diamond!"

As the said monsters spiraled into an orange, yellow, and red portal, a new Fusion Monster emerged. Masumi's Ace held its beautiful gem sword as its armor glistened on the battlefield.

 **Gem-Knight Master Diamond (LV 9/ATK 2900/DEF 2500/Rock/EARTH/Fusion/Effect)**

"Master Diamond..." Yuzu muttered, bad memories of the monster washing over her. " _But this time I'm prepared!_ "

"I activate the Spell Card **Gem Polishment** ," Masumi stated. "With this card, I can draw a card and send any Gem-Knight Fusion Monster from my Extra Deck to the graveyard. I send Topaz. Now I activate Master Diamond's effect: by banishing Topaz from the graveyard, my Ace will gain its effects until the End Phase!"

"If her monster's attack connects... we _lose_ ," I intoned as I narrowed my eyes.

"That's right!" Masumi cried out smiling. "Battle! Gem-Knight Master Diamond, attack Diva the Melodious Diva! Seven Gems Sword Clave!"

"I activate the other effect of Rima in my hand!" Yuzu interrupted. "By discarding her, I can negate one instance of battle damage involving a Melodious monster I control!"

"You might of have dodged battle damage, but I'm just getting started here! The effect inherited by Topaz activates: when Master Diamond destroys an opponent's monster by battle, it inflicts you with that monster's Attack Points from the graveyard. So you get hit with 1600 points of damage!"

True to Masumi's words, her Ace unleashed a ray of light from its sword hitting and making us fall on our backs.

 **Vince/Yuzu - LP 1900 - 1600 = 300**

"Your Elegy has more Attack than my Master Diamond, so I'll end my turn here," Masumi finished. "At this moment, my Ace is destroyed due to Fragment Fusion's effect. However, we still have Yaiba's Hyunlei to protect our Life Points; our advantage hasn't changed one bit."

"Yuzu, are you alright?" I addressed my Tag-Partner as we both stood up.

"Y-Yeah," she muttered. "We managed to survive, but I don't think we can last anymore..."

 **...For once I agree with a human being...**

The voice spoke up.

 **...Why don't you just give up for once...? Destiny and fate aren't on your side... you're doomed to lose...**

" _Nah - I don't think so_ ," I laughed in my head, hearing a growl from the voice. "This is where an Entertainment Duel's true persona comes to light! I'll break through this situation and make the audience smile!"

Yuzu blinked twice at my words, looking around her - seeing a large crowd spectating us. " _I focused only on winning and I forgot... my true way of Dueling... meanwhile, Vince keeps having fun and growing up._ " she thought. " _Vince really is somebody else._ "

"My turn! Draw!" I declared, looking at what I got. The card I need to win this. " _Doesn't this mean destiny and fate are on my side? And that my opponents are doomed to lose?_ "

 **...Don't get too cocky, human. End this Duel.**

"With pleasure! Now everybody, watch as I turn this situation upside down and win, all while I astound all of you!" I smiled wider. "Today's opponents have shown us marvelous Fusion and Synchro Summons, so let's thank them by revealing our own!"

"Eh?" everyone said dumbfounded.

"Since my Standby Phase passed by, Fortissimo's effect ends, bringing Elegy's Attack back to normal. Before I forget, I'll activate the same effect once again, raising our Diva's Attack Points back to 3100. Following that, is a breath-taking act; using the scale three Mythorror Orthus and the scale nine Mythorror Niebla, I set the Pendulum Scales!"

After my announcement, two tubes of blue light appeared on either side of my field, with the said monsters within them.

 **Mythorror Orthrus (LV 4/ATK 1800/DEF 1500/Fiend/EARTH/Pendulum/SC 3)**

 **Mythorror Niebla (LV 4/ATK 1400/DEF 1600/Fiend/LIGHT/Pendulum/Effect/SC 9)**

"Isn't this the same method Sakaki Yuya used to defeat Strong Ishijima!?"

"Wasn't that fake?"

"It obviously isn't if he's doing it too!"

The crowd seeming deeply shocked, while Masumi and Yaiba braced themselves for what's coming next.

"With this, I can simultaneously summon monsters with Levels through 4 and 8! Mythical creatures and Gods, become the power which together with my soul will bring forth a nirvana! PENDULUM SUMMON! Revive from my Extra Deck: Mythorror Wohnung, Tindalos! And from my hand: Mythorror Lindwurm and Pesadilla!"

After my (newly invented) Summon Chant, four monsters shot out the portal as they line-up in front of me, filling our field.

 **Mythorror Pesadilla (LV 4/ATK 1700/DEF 400/Fiend/EARTH/Pendulum/Effect/SC 6)**

 **Mythorror Lindwurm (LV 5/ATK 2000/DEF 500/Fiend/EARTH/Pendulum/Effect/SC 2)**

"The effect of Wohung activates!" I stated. "When special summoned, I can change its Level to 3. When Lindwurm is special summoned, I can perform a Fusion Summon without using a Fusion card!"

"Impossible!" Masumi gasped, shocked for the first time today. "I never heard of such a thing!"

"There's a first time for everything," I said winking. "Through its effect, I fuse Lindwurm with my Tindalos! The sun rises across the twilight as a howl pierces the light! Leave nothing but darkness! CONTACT FUSION! Appear! Level 6! **Mythorror God Xolotl**!"

My first Fusion Summon is completed! My two monsters merged together in a vortex of red and purple as a new God comes forth: Xolotl stood two feet tall behind me, holding two broadswords made of rock, both carved and decorated with fire and lightning images. Its body was covered in golden medieval armor. Feet, hands, and head were canine: sharp talons dug into the earth, claws gripped its weapons, a dog head replaced a normal human head. The God howled instead of giving a battle cry as its eyes glowed yellow.

 **Mythorror God Xolotl (LV 6/ATK 2200/DEF 1300/Fiend/FIRE/Fusion/Effect)**

"When Tindalos is used as a material, I can draw a card and have that monster gain 300 Attack Points."

 **Mythorror God Xolotl - ATK 2200 + 300 = 2500**

"Now I'll call forth a second God!" I shouted. "I tune my Level 4 Pesadilla to my Level 3 Wohnung! The moon raises across the twilight as a screech pierces the light! Leave nothing but darkness! SYNCHRO SUMMON! Appear! Level 7! **Mythorror God Khonsu**!"

Synchro Summon complete! Wohnung turned into three rings as Pesadilla jumped between them right before a ray of light shot through the rings. The new God which appeared was as tall as Xolotl, but Khonsu held a bow made of wood between its hands. Its body was covered in Egyptian robes and on its head, a disk-like object illuminated the God's surroundings. Feet, hands, and head were that of an eagle. Khonsu gave a loud screech as a battle cry.

 **Mythorror God Khonsu (LV 7/ATK 2700/DEF 1800/Fiend/DARK/Synchro/Effect)**

"That thing was actually a Tuner!?" Yaiba burst out.

"Amazing... he used Pendulum Summon in order to gather the monsters needed for a Fusion and Synchro Summon!" Yuzu said astonished. "He learned Pendulum Summoning a couple of days ago and he mastered it to this point..."

"The effect of Khonsu activates!" I stated. "When Synchro Summoned while I control a Mythorror God, I can revive one of its Synchro Materials from the Extra Deck. I choose to bring back Tindalos!"

The disk on the God's head glowed brighter as the said monster emerged from it, landing beside me.

"Next I activate Xolotl's effect! By tributing Tindalos, it will gain the tributed monster's Attack Points until the End Phase!"

As I explained, Tindalos vanished from my field as Xolotl's swords started glowing red and yellow each.

 **Mythorror God Xolotl - ATK 2500 + 2400 = 4900**

"As long as Niebla is in my Pendulum Zone, all monsters you control lose 400 Attack Points! Feel its curse, Hyunlei!"

 **XX-Saber Hyunlei - ATK 2300 - 400 = 1900**

"Battle!" I declared pointing forward. "Mythorror God Xolotl will attack XX-Saber Hyunlei! Scorching Lightning!"

"If this attack hits we are going to lose," Yaiba realized as he widens his eyes. "I won't let you! I activate X-Saber Sacrifice's other effect in the graveyard: by banishing this card, all battle damage I take involving X-Saber monsters is halved and they can't be destroyed by this battle!"

A transparent barrier formed around Hyunlei as it shielded her from Xolotl's blades.

 **Masumi/Yaiba - LP 3450 - 1500 = 1950**

"You can do this Vince!" Yuzu encouraged. "Two more attacks and we win!"

"That's right! Battle! Mythorror God Khonsu will attack next! Moonlit Arrow!"

The falcon fired an arrow against the XX-Saber monster, destroying her.

 **Masumi/Yaiba - LP 1950 - 400 = 1550**

"Let's do this one together!" I addressed Yuzu who nodded.

"Battle!" we shouted in unison. "Elegy the Melodious Diva attacks you directly!"

"Don't get too ahead of yourselves!" Yaiba groused smirking. "Due to X-Saber Sacrifice, all battle damage taken from direct attacks are negated this turn!"

"Then it's a good thing that I have Orthus in my Pendulum Zone!" I cheered. "When the opponent activates an effect which would negate battle damage or an attack, that effect is negated and all damage you guys take is doubled!"

"What did you say!?" Masumi gulped. "If the damage is doubled... then we take -"

"6200 points of damage!" the entire crowd shouted as Elegy unleashed soundwaves against our opponents, making them fall on their backs as their Life Points depleted.

 **Masumi/Yaiba - LP 1550 - 6200 = 0**

 **Winner: Vince/Yuzu!**

"Masumi! Yaiba!" Yuzu and I shouted as we run to our opponent's sides, helping them stand up.

"All battle damage is doubled? That's a little too much, don't you think?" the brown-haired male asked me.

"It's not me who invented the card," I said raising my hands in defeat. "Besides, you two did great!"

"The same thing to you two," Masumi admitted. "It seems your eyes aren't clouded as much as last time, Hiiragi Yuzu. However, remember this: during the tournament, we'll settle the score, just the two of us."

"You bet Masumi!" Yuzu nodded smiling.

The whole crowd started clapping their hands for us, pleased by the seen Duel, even Hokuto.

"You call yourself LDS elites and you still lost?"

The person to speak up was a brown and yellow-haired teen with grey eyes, dressed in the same uniform as Yuya. He was also followed by three familiar faces... whatever those guys name were.

"Sawatari!" Yuzu was the first to speak. "I heard you were in hospital. How come you're here?"

"I healed much faster than expected and the doctors let me out," he explained with a wave of his hand.

Oh, so this guy is Sawatari, the one who created all that fuss with You Show.

"What do you want, Sawatari?" Masumi spat, clearly annoyed by the others arrival.

"I wanted to show you how a real LDS student takes on third-rate Duelists like these!" he told pointing at me and Yuzu. "Of course, if they aren't _afraid_ of taking me, the great Sawatari on."

 **...I don't know the reason, but this human is already getting on my nerves. Defeat him immediately so you show him how pathetic of a human he really is.**

I found myself agreeing with the voice: Sawatari appeared out of the blue and is already running his mouth. I start to understand why You Show hates him.

"Very well, I'll take you on," I said stepping forward.

Sawatari grinned as he narrowed his eyes. "I hope you aren't thinking about winning because that will be impossible. After all, I always win!"

"Oh really?" Yuzu rolled her eyes. "Last time I saw you fight you lost in a One-Turn-Kill."

"That was before I modified my Deck to its current state!" Sawatari snarled. "Let's start already! After I'm done with this guy, you're next Hiiragi Yuzu."

The crowd from before already left, leaving only me, Yuzu, Masumi, Yaiba, Hokuto, and the Sawatari crew. Unknown to us, there was still somebody watching the Duel from a dark corner.

" **DUEL**!"

 **Sawatari - LP 4000**

 **VS**

 **Vince - LP 4000**

"I'll take the first turn!" Sawatari declared. "I activate the effect of Mithra the Thunder Vassal in my hand! By sealing my Extra Deck for this turn, I can special summon her and a Vassal Token to your side of the field!"

A female warrior surrounded by lightning sparkles appeared beside Sawatari. Meanwhile, a little-armored warrior formed in my field.

 **Mithra the Thunder Vassal (LV 2/ATK 800/DEF 1000/Thunder/LIGHT/Effect)**

 **Vassal Token (LV 1/ATK 800/DEF 1000/Thunder/LIGHT)**

" _A Monarch Deck?_ " I wondered. " _Let's see what you've got..._ "

"Now I tribute Mithra, in order to Advance Summon!" Sawatari shouted. "Come forth! Zaborg the Thunder Monarch! When he is summoned, I can destroy one monster on the field, namely the Token I gave you. Do it, Zaborg! Thunder Destruction!"

A larger monster clad in armor took Mithra's place as it fired a thunderbolt from its hands, destroying the little warrior on my field.

 **Zaborg the Thunder Monarch (LV 5/ATK 2400/DEF 1000/Thunder/LIGHT/Effect)**

"Would've been smarter to keep that monster until Vince summons a problematic monster?" Yaiba asked from the side.

"That would be the case my friend, but not today!" Sawatari told. "By returning an Advance Summoned monster to my hand, namely my Zaborg, I can special summon Garum the Storm Vassal from my hand in its place!"

The Monarch left the field as a smaller warrior in green armor took its place.

 **Garum the Storm Vassal (LV 2/ATK 800/DEF 1000/Winged-Beast/WIND/Effect)**

"Why would he do that?" Yuzu asked no one.

"Because my plan is just starting!" the blond answered himself. "The turn Mithra is tributed for an Advance Summon, I can perform an additional Advance Summon this turn! So I release Garum to call forth Thestalos the Firestorm Monarch!"

A large warrior clad in red armor and flames appeared on Sawatari's field.

 **Thestalos the Firestorm Monarch (LV 6/ATK 2400/DEF 1000/Pyro/FIRE/Effect)**

"And when Thestalos is summoned, a card is randomly discarded from my opponent's hand. If it is a Monster Card, then you take damage equal to its Level times 100!" Sawatari stated as he grinned wider.

The card on the far left in my hand glowed red, signaling me to discard it.

"It's a Spell Card, Demon Halberd," I told before sliding the card into my Graveyard.

"Hmmh, lucky," Sawatari snorted. "Continuing, I activate the effect of Garum which was tributed; I add another Mithra from my deck to my hand. I set a card face-down and end my turn."

"Good going, Sawatari-san!" the trio cheered.

"My turn, draw," I rolled my eyes: this guy knew what he was doing with his cards, that's for sure, but his oversized ego was getting in the way of making somebody take him seriously.

Well, whatever. I looked at my hand and saw-

"Oh... oh wow..."

"What's the matter?" Sawatari inquired. "Bad hand?"

"No its... um..."

I'm pretty sure I sweatdropped: the cards in my hand were perfect, maybe even too much! With this hand, I can summon a monster I never thought I'll summon THIS easily.

I cleared my throat. "Using my scale three Mythorror Orthus and my scale six Mythorror Pesadilla, I set the Pendulum Scale!" I announced placing both cards on either end of my energy blade, making the word PENDULUM appear in rainbow colors.

The two-headed wolf and female monster wearing a nightgown rose up in blue tubes of light with the numbers 3 and 6.

"The same cheating method Sakaki Yuya used against me," Sawatari scoffed.

"I activate Pesadilla's Pendulum Effect!" I stated, ignoring him. "I raise her Pendulum Scale to nine! With this, I can simultaneously summon monsters with Levels through 4 and 8! Mythical creatures and Gods, become the power which together with my soul will bring forth a nirvana! PENDULUM SUMMON! From my hand: Mythorror Wohnung, Sombra, and Tindalos!"

A portal opened between the two pillars of light as three rays shot out, them being the sea-monster Wohnung, the mythical ghost-monster Sombra, and the hound of time Tindalos.

 **Mythorror Wohnung (LV 4/ATK 1500/DEF 0/Fiend/WATER/Pendulum/Tuner/Effect/SC 2)**

 **Mythorror Sombra (LV 4/ATK 600/DEF 1900/Fiend/DARK/Pendulum/Effect/SC 6)**

 **Mythorror Tindalos (LV 7/ATK 2400/DEF 2700/Fiend/DARK/Pendulum/Effect/SC 6)**

"That Tuner monster again." Yaiba pointed out. "Is he going for a Synchro Summon?"

"I activate the effect of Wohnung when special summoned: I change its Level to 7! Then, I activate Sombra's effect: I target Tindalos and make its Level equal to the targeted monster's!"

"Hold up! He has three monsters with the same Level..." Hokuto interrupted. "Don't tell me he's going to -"

"Now using my three Level seven monsters - I construct the Overlay Network!" I shouted as my monsters entered a galaxy portal. "Come forth! The guardian of the doors which lead to eternal sorrow. Rank 7! **Mythorror Guardian Kerberos**!"

A three-headed dog launched out the portal with a howl. Chains were restraining its three necks. Kerberos bared its obsidian claws and blood-dripping fangs at the enemy.

 **Mythorror Guardian Kerberos (Rank 7/ATK 2900/DEF 2500/Beast/DARK/Xyz/Effect)**

"A Xyz Summon!?" one of the trios exclaimed shocked, like everybody else.

"R-Rest assured everyone!" Sawatari tried to say, but his voice cracked with fear. "He might of have summoned a Xyz Monster, but I still have the advantage!"

"When Tindalos is used as a material, I can draw a card and have Kerberos gain 300 Attack Points," I stated. "Next, by detaching an Overlay Unit from my Guardian, I can choose to activate one of three effects: I choose the first one. I destroy all cards you control and inflict 400 damage to you for each one! Infernal Howling!"

 **Mythorror Guardian Kerberos - ATK 2900 + 300 = 3200**

Kerberos howled again, louder this time, creating soundwaves which destroyed everything on Sawatari's field.

 **Sawatari - LP 4000 - 800 = 3200**

"What an effect!" Yuzu cried out.

"Now Sawatari has 3200 Life Points and Vince has a monster with 3200 Attack Points," Masumi told. "This match is over."

"Battle!" I declared throwing my arm forward. "Mythorror Guardian Kerberos will attack you directly! Infernal Ululate!"

"Not so fast! I activate a Trap Card from my graveyard!" Sawatari stated, his smirk coming back. "I banish Thestalos the Firestorm Monarch from my graveyard to special summon the Trap Card **Monarch's Doppelgänger** from my graveyard in Defense Position as a copy of Thestalos!"

A hazy figure similar to Thestalos emerged from the ground in front of Sawatari which then took the hit, protecting the blond's Life Points. "When Monarch's Doppelgänger leaves the field, it's banished. Then, the monster banished monster by its effect returns to the graveyard."

"I set a card face-down and end my turn."

"My turn!" Sawatari declared. "Draw! Once again I activate Mithra the Thunder Vassal effect in my hand, special summoning her along with a Vassal Token to your side of the field. Now I tribute Mithra in order to Advance Summon Zaborg and destroy your oversized dog through its effect!"

"I activate my set card: God's Authority!" I yelled. "With this, my Kerberos is safe from your Monarch's wrath and it gains an extra 600 Attack Points!"

A barrier blocked Zaborg's thunder from hitting the Mythorror Guardian.

 **Mythorror Guardian Kerberos - ATK 3200 + 600 = 3800**

"Big deal!" Sawatari scoffed. "I still have plenty of ways to defeat you. I activate the Spell Card **Monarch's Treasure** from my hand: by banishing the two Mithra, Garum, and Thestalos in my graveyard, I can draw four cards! Next, I activate **Monarch's Ereditations** from my hand: this Spell Card allows me to send any Monarch monster from my hand to the graveyard and have Zaborg the sent monster's Attack Points until the End Phase! I discard Mobius the Mega Monarch and have Zaborg gain 2800 Attack!"

 **Zaborg the Thunder Monarch - ATK 2400 + 2800 = 5200**

"Next I activate the Spell Card **Monarch's Assault** , increasing Zaborg's Attack by 400," Sawatari stated as his monster gained a fiery aura. "Battle! Zaborg, attack that oversized dog! Imperial Lightning!"

 **Zaborg the Thunder Monarch - ATK 5200 + 400 = 5600**

"I activate Kerberos' effect!" I abruptly stated. "I detach an Overlay Unit to activate its third effect: by banishing Tindalos from my graveyard, Kerberos gains its Attack and Defense Points until the End Phase! Infernal Gain!"

 **Mythorror Guardian Kerberos - ATK 3800 + 2400 = 6200/DEF 2500 + 2700 = 5200**

"Alright. Now Vince's monster has more Attack than Sawatari's!" Yuzu cheered.

"Tch, pretty tricks," Sawatari snorted. "Due to Monarch's Assault, the targeted monster can't be destroyed by battle or card effects this turn!"

"But you still take the damage!"

True to my words, the Monarch managed to save himself, unlike Sawatari who took damage.

 **Sawatari - LP 3200 - 600 = 2600**

"I set a card face-down and end my turn," Sawatari concluded. "Our monster's stats return to normal as well."

 **Mythorror Guardian Kerberos - ATK 6200 = 3200/DEF 5200 = 2500**

 **Zaborg the Thunder Monarch - ATK 5600 = 2400**

"Then it's my turn!" I declared. "Draw! I activate Kerberos' effect, choosing the first option; I destroy all cards you control and inflict 400 damage for each! Infernal Howling!"

Once again, Sawatari's field was left empty.

 **Sawatari - LP 2600 - 800 = 1800**

"Battle! Mythorror Guardian Kerberos will attack you directly! Infernal Ululate!"

"HA! You fell for it!" Sawatari laughed. "I activate the effect of **Defensive Reflection** in my graveyard! By banishing this card when I'm attacked directly, the attacking monster is destroyed! How about this!?"

"That won't be happening" I shouted, startling the blond. "A monster that used Mythorror Sombra as Xyz Material gains the effect of avoiding destruction by a card effect once each turn!"

"Wha - That's not fair!"

I shrugged to Sawatari's words. "The card says it not me. Since Defensive Reflection's effect didn't destroy Kerberos, its attack continues!"

"NononononoNO!" Sawatari yelled at the top of his lungs. "This can't be real!"

The Mythorror Guardian howled for the last time, sending Sawatari fall on his back from the soundwaves created.

 **Sawatari - LP 1800 - 3200 = 0**

 **Winner: Vince!**

"Sawatari-san!" the trio shouted in concern as they ran up to their boss.

"Hey, are you okay?" I asked out of kindness.

"D-Don't you go all hearts and kisses!" the blond snapped as he stood to his feet. "I'll defeat you one day, Sakushi Vince, just you see! Let's go!"

That was the last thing he said before walking off, both in anger and embarrassment for losing after running his mouth.

"Idiot," Masumi shook her head. "We wasted enough time already. Hokuto, Yaiba, let's go."

"Yes, ma'am!" the two shouted as they ran after her.

"Well... this was an interesting day..." Yuzu muttered looking at her shopping bags and at me. "I think we should go too. It's getting late."

"Agree," I nodded as the two of us also left.

I had a strange feeling I was being stalked though.

I shrugged it off.

What's the worse that can happen?

* * *

 **I think Yuzu was being too shaken by seeing Yuto in the canon, it seemed like she saw him kill somebody! While in the meantime she only saw him have a Duel. That's why I made her have a better hold of her feelings after the first Duel with Masumi.**

 **In our first Duel, Vince finally used some Extra Deck monsters, one being a Fusion and the other a Synchro. In the Duel I give more reasons to Yuzu for making her want to become stronger, thus why she's going to ask Sora for help to learn Fusion Summoning.**

 **In the second Duel, Vince goes off against Sawatari who uses a Monarch Deck. I made this Duel just to have Vince use a Xyz Monster and have another win so he can enter the Maiami Championship.**

 **He still needs one win though! A win which he'll get in the next chapter.**

 **And who's that mysterious figure watching the Duels?**

 **Who knows! (Except me.)**

 **Fanmade Cards:**

 **Used by Vince:**

 **\- (Card made by 'DestinyBlazer'): Mythorror Guardian Kerberos**

 _3 Level 7 "Mythorror" monsters_

 _Once during either player's turn, detach 1 Overlay Unit from this card to activate one of these 3 effects._

 _-Destroy all cards your opponent controls and inflict 400 points of damage for each one_ _(This effect can only be activated during your turn)_ _._

 _-_ _Your opponent cannot Special Summon monsters from his/her GY until the End Phase of your next turn._

 _-_ _Remove from play 1 "Mythorror" from your hand, field or GY and this card gains the the ATK & DEF of the targeted monster until the end phase._

 _\- Notes: (to DestinyBlazer) I changed this card first option so it can only be activated during the owner's turn, if not it would've been a little too OP._

 **-** **Mythorror God Xolotl**

 _2 Mythorror monsters_

 _Once per turn, you can tribute a "Mythorror" monster you control: This card gains that monster's ATK until the End Phase. When this card is destroyed, you can target 1 "Mythorror" monster in your GY, face-up in your Extra Deck, or which is banished: Add that target to your hand._

 _\- Trivia: based on Xolotl (Aztec mythology) w_ _ho was_ _the god with associations to both lightning and death. He was associated with the sunset and would guard the Sun as it traveled through the underworld every night. Dogs were associated with Xolotl. He was commonly depicted as a monstrous dog. Xolotl was the god of fire and lightning_ _._

 **\- Mythorror God Khonsu**

 _1 "Mythorror" Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters_

 _When this card is Synchro Summoned while you control another "Mythorror God" monster, you can special summon from the Extra Deck a face-up "Mythorror" Pendulum Monster which was used as Synchro Material for the summon of this card. You can only use this effect once per turn. When this card is destroyed, you can add 1 Continous Spell or Trap from your GY to your hand._

 _\- Trivia: based on Khonsu, the ancient Egyptian moon-god. He was depicted either as a falcon wearing the moon-disk on his head or as the child of Amun and Mut._

 **\- Mythorror Wohnung**

 _Pendulum Effect: You can only Pendulum Summon "Mythorror" monsters. This effect can't be negated. Once per turn, you can target 1 "Mythorror" monster you control and activate one of these effects:_

 _\- Raise that target's Level by 1._

 _\- Decrease that target's Level by 1._

 _Monster Effect: When this card is Normal Summoned: You can add 1 "Mythorror" monster from your Deck to your hand. When this card is Special Summoned, you can change this card's Level to a number through 1 and 7. The turn you activate this effect you can only use this card as material for the summon of a "Mythorror" monster._

 _\- Trivia: this card is based on Nøkken, a freshwater dwelling creature. The nøkk plays a violin to lure his victims out onto thin ice or in leaky boats and then draws them down to the bottom of the water where he is waiting for them. The nøkk is also a known shapeshifter, usually changing into a horse or a man in order to lure his victims to him. This card's name, Wohnung, means 'dwelling' in German._

 **\- Mythorror Tindalos**

 _Pendulum Effect: You can only Pendulum Summon "Mythorror" monsters. This effect can't be negated. When you summon a monster from the Extra Deck using only "Mythorror" monsters as materials, you can special summon this card from the Pendulum Zone. You can only special summon one "Mythorror Tindalos" per turn this way._

 _Monster Effect: If you control a "Mythorror" monster, you can special summon this card (from the hand or GY). You can only special summon one "Mythorror Tindalos" per turn this way. If this card on the field is used as material for the summoning of a "Mythorror" monster, that monster gains this effect:_

 _\- When this card is summoned, draw 1 card. This card gains 300 ATK._

 _\- Trivia: this card is based on the Hound of Tindalos. They dwell in the distant past of the earth when normal life had not yet advanced past one-celled organisms. The Hounds are believed to lust after something in humankind and other normal life and will follow victims through time and space to get it. It is said that they have long, hollow tongues, though the Hounds are sometimes pictured as canine, probably because of the evocative name of the first story in which they appeared. Various pastiches suggest that the Hounds are more bat-like in appearance._

 **\- Mythorror Lindwurm**

 _Pendulum Effect: You can only Pendulum Summon "Mythorror" monsters. This effect can't be negated. Once per turn, you can Fusion Summon 1 "Mythorror" monster by using monsters in your hand or field as materials._

 _Monster Effect: If you control no monsters while your opponent does, you can special summon this card from your hand. The turn this card is Special Summoned, you can Fusion Summon 1 "Mythorror" monster by using monsters in your hand or field as materials, including this card. You can only use each effect of "Mythorror Lindwurm" once per turn._

 **\- Mythorror Sombra**

 _Pendulum Effect: You can only Pendulum Summon "Mythorror" monsters. This effect can't be negated. Once per turn, you can target 1 monster you control and 1 other "Mythorror" monster: Make the first target's Level the same as the second target's._

 _Monster Effect: Once per turn, you can target 1 other "Mythorror" monster you control: Make this card's Level become equal to that target's. A Xyz Monster which used this card as Xyz Material gains this effect:_

 _\- This card can't be destroyed by card effects once each turn._

 **Used by Yuzu:**

 **\- Rima the Melodious Diva**

 _When a "Melodious" monster you control is destroyed by battle, you can special summon this card from your hand. You can discard this card to negate one instance of battle damage involving a "Melodious" monster you control. As long as you control this special summoned monster, you can negate an attack targeting a "Melodious" monster you control (this effect can be used only once each turn.)_

 **\- Blessed Draw**

 _Normal Spell_

 _Draw 1 card from your deck. Then, target 1 Fairy-type monster in your GY: Return it to your hand. You can only activate one "Blessed Draw" per turn._

 **\- Musical Rondo**

 _Normal Spell_

 _Target 1 "Melodious" monster in your GY: Special Summon that target. The turn this card is activated, "Melodious" monsters you control can't be destroyed (by battle and card effects). You can only activate one "Musical Rondo" per turn._

 **Used by Masumi:**

 **\- Gem Polishment**

 _Normal Spell_

 _Draw 1 card. Then, send a "Gem-Knight" Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck to the GY. You can only activate one "Gem Polishment" per turn. The turn you activate this card, you can only summon "Gem-Knight" monsters._

 **Used by Yaiba:**

 **\- X-Saber Sacrifice**

 _Normal Trap_

 _Activate when an "X-Saber" monster you control is destroyed: Gain LP equal to its Level x200. Then, if it was a Synchro Monster, you can draw 1 card. (Quick Effect): Banish this card from your GY; All battle damage you take this turn involving "X-Saber" monsters is halved and you take no battle damage from direct attacks, also, a "X-Saber" monster you control can't be destroyed by battle once this turn._

 **Used by Sawatari:**

 **\- Monarch's Doppelgänger**

 _Normal Trap_

 _Add 1 "Monarch" monster from your deck to your hand. (Quick Effect): Banish 1 "Monarch" monster in your GY; Special Summon this card to your field as a Normal Monster with the same LV, ATK, DEF, Type, Attribute as the banished monster. When this card special summoned by its effect leaves the field, banish it and return the monster banished by its effect to the GY._

 **\- Monarch's Treasure**

 _Normal Spell_

 _Activate this card by banishing any number of "Monarch" and "Vessel" monsters in your GY: Draw 1 card for each._

 **\- Monarch's Ereditations**

 _Normal Spell_

 _Target 1 "Monarch" monster you control: Send 1 "Monarch" monster from your hand to the GY; The targeted monster gains ATK equal to the discarded monster's ATK until the End Phase._

 **\- Monarch's Assault**

 _Normal Spell_

 _Target 1 "Monarch" monster you control: It gains 400 ATK and it can't be destroyed by battle or card effects this turn._

 **\- Defensive Reflection**

 _Normal Trap_

 _Activate when your opponent declares an attack: Negate it. (Quick Effect): Banish this card from your GY when you're attacked directly; Destroy the attacking monster._


	4. Domination

**Welcome back, everyone!**

 **Special thanks to "Ghost83" for helping me make this chapter's second half and the cards used there and to "Coolfireblast" for the suggested monster.**

 **I'm saying this now: in today's chapter we're going to discover more about the Voice. Everything related to it is NOT true, as in it's not based on real myths or stories. Saying this so you guys won't go and look it up, just to waste time trying to find something that doesn't exist.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh Arc-V or any of its characters or cards.**

 **Using Anime Effects.**

* * *

 _ **Turn 4:**_

 _ **Domination**_

"Let's have a huge party today to celebrate my qualification for the Maiami Championship!" Sora cheered as we, students of You Show, followed him around the city's road.

Sora qualified for the tournament, unlike me and Yuya who need one more win. Well, there's another day before the Championship starts, so we have time.

"Let's have some cake!" Sora shouted as he spread his arms wide in the air.

"Not yet!" Yuya scolds him. "I and Vince still got one win to take, so the celebrating is on hold until we finish that."

"Eh!? But if you won't qualify, we don't get a party!"

"The faith you have in your friends is amazing, Sora," I sighed.

"I just want to eat cake," he pouted.

"Once I qualify, I'll let you eat until you're sick of it!" Yuya warned.

Everybody laughed at that, except Yuzu who was left behind. She was staring at Polymerization in her hand.

"Hey, Yuzu," I whispered to her, making her jump. "Is something the matter?"

"No... I..." she muttered, looking back at the card. She looked back at me, but her eyes focused on something behind me. She ran ahead without another word.

"Wha - Yuzu!" I shouted as I ran after her.

"Where are you going?" Tatsuya asked us.

"We'll be back later!" I assured the group as I followed Yuzu.

She turned left, heading into an alley. I went after her, obviously.

As I also turned the corner, the alley divided into two, one was going straight and the other to the right. "Which one...?"

 **Take the right one. I can feel her aura emitting from there.**

"Ok!" I nodded to the voice.

The alley leads me to an open area, where the setting sun's rays illuminated the way. "She isn't here," I pointed out.

"Quite on the contrary," a new female voice said, not Yuzu's. "You walked right where I wanted you."

A young girl with long orange hair tied up in a topknot and ocean-blue eyes showed herself. She wore an unbuttoned yellow jacket that extended to the waist. The jacket had a white band at the cuffs of the arms and around the shoulders. Under that, she wore a black shirt with a purple-brown collar. She also wore light blue pants tucked into silver-tinted leather boots.

"Now that I have you cornered, I'm going to punish you, traitor," she calmly said as she activated her Duel Disk, a shield-shaped one at that, with a sword-like energy blade.

"Traitor?" I parroted confused. "Um... I think you've mistaken me for somebody else, miss..."

"Stop blattering nonsense," she snarled. "It only makes your little remaining pride vanish. Now, Duel me!"

"Wait a second now!" I raised my hands in defense. "I honestly don't know what you're talking about."

"If you want to play it like this," she sighed. "My name is Hashima Daphne a sentry sent by the Professor to this Dimension. My work is quite simple: supervise Standard's activities and take care of the leftovers from the Xyz Dimension. Also, to punish traitors like yourself who ran away from Academia!"

"Okay, you just said a dozen of things which don't make sense," I said dumbfounded. "Let's start from the beginning: I'm Sakushi Vince and -"

"That's more than enough!" Daphne snapped, losing her patience. "Trying to buy time won't help you, as well as inventing excuses. Now, or you accept my challenge or let yourself be killed by me!"

It's like arguing with my mum, but I'm actually going to get killed by some total stranger I met seconds ago... Anime.

"Okay then," I sighed getting out my Duel Disk. "If Dueling is what you want, then I'll give it to you!"

" **DUEL**!" we shouted.

 **Daphne - LP 4000**

 **VS**

 **Vince - LP 4000**

"The first turn is mine to take," Daphne declared with her stoic voice. "I normal summon Spiritual Beast Rampengu (LV 4/ATK 1600/DEF 400/Beast/WIND/Effect) from my hand."

A green penguin monster formed beside her in Attack Position.

"I activate its effect," she stated. "I banish a "Ritual Beast" Monster from my Extra Deck to send a "Ritual Beast" Monster which shares the same type from my Deck to my graveyard. I choose to banish Ritual Beast Ulti-Cannahawk which is a Thunder-type monster to send Spiritual Beast Cannahawk to the graveyard. I set a card face-down. Turn End."

"My turn, draw!" I declared. "Here's a card I haven't used before, **Folklore Fusion**! This Spell Card lets me use "Mythorror" Monsters in my hand and field to perform a Fusion Summon. With this effect, I'll fuse Mythorror Niebla and Mythorror Orthus in my hand! The sun rises across the twilight as a howl pierces the light! Leave nothing but darkness! Fusion Summon! Appear, Level 6! Mythorror God Xolotl (LV 6/ATK 2200)!"

My Fusion Monster emerged from a multicolor vortex with a howl.

"You have the guts to use Fusion Summoning even though you're a traitor," Daphne noted, disgusted. "After I'm finished with you, you'll learn what happens to people who defy Academia."

"Whatever you say," I rolled my eyes. "Battle! Mythorror God Xolotl will attack your penguin! Scorching Lightning!"

"I activate my Trap Card!" Daphne cried out. " **Ritual Beast Survival**! When a "Ritual Beast" monster is attacked, I can return a banished "Ritual Beast" to the Deck in order to negate that attack and then gain Life Points equal to the damage I would've taken!"

She placed Ritual Beast Ulti-Cannahawk back into her Extra Deck as a hazy barrier covered her field, blocking the god's swords.

 **Daphne: LP 4000 + 900 = 4900**

"Tch. I set two cards face-down and pass."

"Such childish tactics won't even faze me," Daphne told. "I draw! From my hand, I normal summon Ritual Beast Tamer Elder (LV 2/ATK 200/DEF 1000/Psychic/WIND/Effect) and activate its effect, letting me Normal Summon a "Ritual Beast" monster in addition to my normal summon or set this turn. Through this effect, I normal summon Ritual Beast Tamer Lara (LV 1/ATK 100/DEF 2000/Psychic/WIND/Effect) and activate her effect as well, letting me revive Spiritual Beast Cannahawk (LV 4/ATK 1400/DEF 600/Thunder/WIND/Effect) from my graveyard."

An old male spellcaster formed beside the penguin: it had long white hair tied up in a ponytail, it wore old robes, and held a book and staff. A female spellcaster in robes with blond hair, emerald green eyes, and holding a staff appeared next to it. The latter waved its staff as an eagle with electricity sparkling around its feathers appeared next to it.

"Damn, she's going all out..." I gulped seeing her monster line-up.

"I activate Cannahawk's effect," Daphne stated. "I banish Ritual Beast Steeds from my deck face-up. During my second Standby Phase after this, I can add the banished card to my hand. Next, I activate Rampengu's effect, banishing Ritual Beast Ulti-Pettlephin from my Extra Deck and sending Spiritual Beast Pettlephin from my deck to the graveyard."

"Why do I have a bad feeling about this..." I whispered taking a step back.

"Now, by banishing the Ritual Beast Tamer Elder and the Spiritual Beast Cannahawk I control, I can perform a Fusion Summon without a Fusion Card!" Daphne explained. "Beast with mystical powers cursing through its veins, gain the wisdom of the tamer, and become a new power! Contact Fusion! Appear before me, Ritual Beast Ulti-Cannahawk (LV 6/ATK 1400/DEF 1600/Thunder/WIND/Fusion/Effect)!"

Her monsters united in a green and yellow fusion portal as she chanted. A bigger version of Cannahawk emerged from the portal with more electricity cracked around it as Elder stood on its back.

"A Contact Fusion!?" I gasped surprised.

"The same power you utilized for foolishness, namely having fun with Dueling," Daphne snorted. "Dueling means war! You can't have fun on the battlefield, and advanced summoning methods like Contact Fusion aren't meant to be used for entertainment!"

"What are you talking about?"

"I saw your Duel some days ago," she explained. "Your Tag-Duel with the girl and the Duel against the clown afterward. You even use Xyz Monster and you still dare use Fusion Summoning. Have you got no shame?"

"Okay, first of all, stop doing that," I snapped. "I honestly don't know what you are talking about, so stop saying stuff you think I know but I actually don't know. Continue with your turn."

"As you wish," Daphne sighed. "I banish the Ritual Beast Tamer Lara and the Spiritual Beast Rampengu I control, so I perform another Fusion Summon. Beast with mystical powers cursing through its veins, gain the wisdom of the tamer, and become a new force! Contact Fusion! Appear before me, Ritual Beast Ulti-Apelio (LV 6/ATK 2600/DEF 400/Pyro/WIND/Fusion/Effect)!"

Her monsters united in a red and green fusion portal as she chanted. A lion with red fur and flaming mane launched out the portal with Lara on its back.

"I hope you're keeping up because I'm just getting started," she flashed me a sarcastic smile. "I activate the Spell Card **Ritual Beast's Gathering**. With this, I banish Spiritual Beast Pettlephin from my graveyard and I'm allowed to draw one card for every "Ritual Beast Ulti-" Monster I control. Since I control two, I draw that many. Next, Ulti-Cannahawk's effect: I return the banished Ulti-Pettlephin and Pettlephin to the graveyard and add Ritual Beast Steeds from my deck to my hand."

"Battle!" Daphne called out. "Ritual Beast Ulti-Apelio attacks your Xolotl! When this monster declares an attack, it becomes unaffected by card effects until the end of Damage Calculation!"

"I activate my Trap Card, Book of Aether!" I shouted. "Your monster may be invincible when it attacks, but it does not stop me from activating my Traps! With Book of Aether, this turn, "Mythorror" Monsters can't be destroyed by battle or card effects!"

"But you still take the damage."

True to her words, Xolotl blocked the tamer's strike with its swords but I still got damaged.

 **Vince: LP 4000 - 400 = 3600**

"I admit that was smart from your part," Daphne told. "However, don't think you can escape from me this easily. I set two cards. Turn End."

"Back to me then!" I shouted. "Draw! I activate the Spell Card **Pandora's Forbidden Treasure**! This card lets me excavate the top card of my deck, then, if the revealed card is a "Mythorror" card, I can add it to my hand. If not, the revealed card is banished and I take 1000 damage. This effect is repeated until I hold five cards!"

"Betting it on luck?" Daphne gave a grimace expression. "Fool. In war, luck won't get you anywhere. Only well thought tactics and power can drive you forward; if you're trying to self-destruct, be my guest."

If there's something I learned from Reiji's Dueling, is that great risks come with big rewards. Not for nothing, he uses those Dark Contract cards to his advantage and never suffers their penalties.

Let's hope it works for me as well.

"The first card!" I said drawing and revealing it. "Mythorror Wohnung. It goes to my hand."

"The second one!" I flipped the card around and gritted my teeth. "Tch... Book of Myths. Its banished face-down and I suffer 1000 damage."

The card started glowing before it exploded into particles as shockwaves ran along my body, causing me to wince in pain.

 **Vince: LP 3600 - 1000 = 2600**

"The... third one!" I managed to say. "Mythorror Lindwurm! It goes to my hand."

"The last one..." I drew another card, revealing it. "Alright! It's **Mythorror Doppelganger** (LV 1/ATK 0/DEF 0/Fiend/DARK/Pendulum/Tuner/Effect/SC 10); I add it to my hand making me hold a total of five. Now, using the drawn Mythorror Lindwurm (LV 5/ATK 2000/DEF 500/SC 2) and Mythorror Doppelganger, I set the Pendulum Scales!"

Two pillars of blue light formed on either side of my field as Lindwurm and a new monster showed themselves: Doppelganger is a Baphomet ghost with mini horns protruding out its shoulders and head. It had razor sharp claws and blank white pupils for eyes.

"With this, I can simultaneosly summon monsters with Levels through 3 and 9! Mythical creatures and Gods, become the power which together with my soul will bring forth a nirvana! PENDULUM SUMMON! Revive from my Extra Deck: Mythorror Niebla (LV 4/ATK 1400/SC 9), Orthus (LV 4/ATK 1800/SC 3)! And from my hand: Mythorror Wohnung (LV 4/ATK 1500/SC 2)!"

A portal opened between the pillars as three beams emerged from it, revealing my monsters.

"Ah, yes. This strange Summoning Method you used during your previous fights," Daphne spoke up. "It must be a method which only this dimension has access to, apart from all the other Summoning Methods. To think a traitor like you could get their hands on this power before Academia is quite dismaying. After I defeat you, I'll take this power and bring it to the Professor, giving him more weapons to use in his arsenal. I activate both Ulti-Cannahawk and Ulti-Apelio's effects! By returning both of them to my Extra Deck, I can revive my banished monsters!"

"Also, before this effect resolves, I activate my Continous Trap **Ritual Beast's Blessing**! Now every time a banished monster is special summoned, I gain 500 Life Points."

Daphne's Fusion Monsters left the field as Lara, Elder, Cannahawk, and Rampengu took their place, all in Defense Position.

 **Daphne: LP 4900 + 2000 = 6900**

"I activate my other face-down," she stated. "Ritual Beast Steeds! For every "Ritual Beast" monster I control, I can destroy a card you control. With four, I destroy both cards in your Pendulum Zones and your Lindwurm and Niebla. Pendulum Summoning isn't powerful overall: if you don't have the cards needed to complete your scales then you got your arms and legs tied up and can't do nothing."

"It seems you did your homework," I noted. "However, that isn't enough to outsmart me! I activate the effect of **Mythorror Atargatis** (LV 2/ATK 0/DEF 2000/Fiend/WATER/Pendulum/Tuner/Effect/SC 1) in my hand! When an effect which destroys cards is activated, I can negate that effect and special summon this card from my hand!"

A beam of yellow light shot out her Trap, aiming at my cards. Before the beam could touch anything, a mermaid emerged from the ground: she had green scales on her fishtail, and her body was covered with a blood-red scales. Black hair fell down her back. Her face consisted of only a mouth filled with fangs. She gave a loud cry, creating a barrier of soundwaves which blocked the beam of light.

"Having a countermeasure for situations like this, never hurts," I smirked, making Daphne 'hmph' in annoyance. "First, since Wohnung was special summoned, I can change its Level to 5. Then, I'm going to tune him to my Level 2 Atargatis! The moon raises across the twilight as a screech pierces the light! Leave nothing but darkness! Synchro Summon! Appear! Level 7! Mythorror God Khonsu (LV 7/ATK 2700)!"

"To finish, I'm going to Overlay my Level 4 Niebla and Orthus!" as I spoke, my two monsters entered a galaxy portal as a beam of light erupted from it. "The doors to the underworld are open, let the fly lord descend! Xyz Summon! Rank 4! **Mythorror God Baalzebub** (Rank 4/ATK 2400/DEF 1000/Fiend/DARK/Xyz/Effect)!"

A two-feet tall demon showed itself: its body was very skinny, to the points its skeletons were showing. Several flaming horns sprouted from its head. Two insect wings were attached to its back. The demon held two swords in its hands which dripped with blood. The monster gave a loud howl as it took a battle stance.

"I admit this is the first time I'm seeing a full line-up of Extra Deck Monsters," Daphne said. "Still, that won't be enough to damage me."

"Is that so?" I asked. "All I'm seeing is you hiding behind a wall of monsters which I'm going to break down! When a "Mythorror" Monster is summoned from the Extra Deck, I can return Atargatis from my Extra Deck to my hand. With Baalzebub on my side, all "Mythorror" monsters can deal piercing damage! Battle! First, Khonsu is going to attack Rampengu! Moonlit Arrow!"

"Don't you underestimate me! I activate my set card, Ritual Beast's Bond!" Daphne abruptly stated. "With this card, by banishing Rampengu and Lara, I can special summon a "Ritual Beast" monster from my Extra Deck by ignoring its summoning conditions! I special summon Ritual Beast Ulti-Pettlephin (LV 6/ATK 200/DEF 2800/Aqua/WIND/Fusion/Effect)!"

Her two monsters vanished from the field as a pink-colored dolphin wearing blue armor with a spellcaster in a purple skirt and holding a staff appeared.

"Then I redirect my attack onto Cannahawk!"

"I activate Ritual Beast's Blessing's other effect!" Daphne shouted. "When you declare an attack while I control a "Ritual Beast Ulti-" monster, by sending this card to the graveyard, I end the Battle Phase!"

"What!?" I gasped he arrow fired by Khonsu disappeared. "Tch... I set one card face-down and end my turn..."

"My turn!" she declared. "Draw! Lets put an end to this circus. I banish Cannahawk, Elder, Ulti-Pettelphin I control in order to summon my Ace Monster! Tamed beast of supreme wisdom and grace, gain the power of your ancestors, and become a new force meant to serve God! Contact Fusion! Appear! Ritual Beast Ulti-Gaiapelio (LV 10/ATK 3200/DEF 2100/Psychic/LIGHT/Fusion/Effect)!"

A giant lion with flaming horns and a shell covered in grass on its back launched out a Fusion Portal with a howl. Ritual Beast Tamer Lara was on its back, older and much more serious than before.

"Her Ace has 3200 Attack Points," I muttered. "A Level 10 to boot; must have a strong effect..."

 **...It seems you reached your limit, human. You'll lose and die. I'm surprised you can still fight.**

" _No, no, no, no - I've still got this_ ," I told the voice. " _I've got plenty of Life Points to spare if she attacks. I don't know what effect her monster has, but whatever it is, I can still -_ "

 **NO!**

The voice suddenly shouted in my head.

 **You can't and will not win! It seems your stupid brain can't figure it out, so let me help you.**

 **It wasn't a coincidence she appeared, I guided you to this exact spot so I can drive you into despair and make you realize your utter foolishness!**

" _What!? But you said -_ "

 **'I can feel Yuzu's aura?'**

 **Please! That was just a fiasco so I can make you take that route and you fell for it!**

 **I waited long enough and waisted a lot of my patience! You won't fall to your knees in despair allowing me to take control of this body? FINE! I'll just do it by force!**

 **I'M IN CONTROL KNOW!**

The next seconds where the seconds I would NEVER want to relive in my life: I felt like I was being sucked out my own body, not being able to breathe or understand what's happening.

I didn't last long before I blacked out.

* * *

 _The Voice's P.O.V_

Finally.

Finally, I have control over this body!

The feeling of being able to move your fingers, legs, head, being able to feel the wind against your skin, I missed being alive!

For ages after being sealed by the gods, I'm finally free!

Well, the majority of my powers are still sealed within this human body, but the more I'm in control, the more it's liberated - until I have all my force back and manifest again!

I have to make the best of it, because, as much as I hate to admit, my grasp over this body is temporary, so when the host returns to his senses, I don't think we'll be "best body-sharing friends" anymore.

"Lets put you in your place," Daphne told, catching my attention. "Battle! Ulti-Gaiapelio attacks your fake Fusion Monster! Chosen's Guidance!"

Ah, yes! The foolish girl whom I used to complete my plan of domination on my host!

She was utterly useless!

She didn't accomplish one thing I needed her to, however, she did corner my host with her tactics, but the main objective wasn't achieved! Driving him into despair that is.

Returning to the Duel, her monster, with a mighty wave of its staff, released a shower of pure light from the sky, destroying Xolotl.

 **Vince: LP 2600 - 1000 = 1600**

"I activate the Quick-Play Spell **Ritual Beast's Assault**!" Daphne cried out. "When a "Ritual Beast Ulti-" Monster destroys an enemy monster by battle, that monster can attack all monsters you control this turn! Battle! Ulti-Gaiapelio attacks your pathetic Xyz Monster and Synchro Monster!"

The tamer pointed her staff forward, signaling her beast to attack and destroy the two remaining gods on my field, covering my field in smoke.

 **Vince: LP 1600 - 800 - 500 = 300**

"I hope you've learned your lesson," Daphne spat. "Defiance is not excepted by Academia, therefore, I'll be in charge for punishing -"

"SILENCE!"

My loud roar was enough to startle the foolish girl.

Who does she think she is!?

She can't tell me, a GOD, what to do!

As the smoke cleared out, Daphne took a step back in confusion as she saw all my three gods on the field, as if they weren't harmed by her Ace's wrath.

"Impossible!" she shouted. "I'm sure I destroyed them, so how -"

"So how come they're back?" I finished for her, making me earn a glare. "You see, the moment you entered the Battle Phase, I activated Baalzebub's effect! By detaching an Overlay Unit, at the end of the Battle Phase, I can revive as many destroyed "Mythorror" Monsters by battle as possible! However, those monsters have their Attack and Defense Points dropped to 0 and lose their effects!"

 **Mythorror God Xolotl: ATK 2200 = 0/DEF 1300 = 0 (Effects Negated)**

 **Mythorror God Khonsu: ATK 2700 = 0/DEF 1800 = 0 (Effects Negated)**

 **Mythorror God Baalzebub: ATK 2400 = 0/DEF 1000 = 0 (Effects Negated)**

"I admit your monster's tag-in and tag-out effects got the best of me, but if you thought you can defeat ME then you're a much bigger fool than I originally expected you to be!"

"What are you -"

"I said SILENCE!" I cut her off, again. "You human's sheer stupidity is starting to get on my nerves! I activate my last face-down, Eden's Ruin! Just how Adam and Eve learned what happens after defying a god, you'll be the first real human to witness it first hand! By destroying every face-up card on my field, I can draw one card for each "Mythorror" card went down this way. However, my three gods are good as safe, because Baalzebub prevents them from being destroyed by card effects the turn their revived through its effect! So only my Pendulum Scales will fall!"

The now useless monsters in the Pendulum Zones vanished as I drew two cards. These cards glowed with a malicious dark aura which sent shivers down everybody's spines. "Perfect..." I laughed as I stared at them.

"Draw all the cards you want!" Daphne shouted with an angry voice. "They won't help you! My Life Points stand at 6900, while your's are at a mere 300! You'll lose no matter what you do. Turn End!"

"HA! Why don't you see it for yourself!" I yelled. "Draw! To start my turn, I'm going to set my Pendulum Scales by using the scale 0 **God's Sorcerer, Howard** (LV 7/ATK 0/DEF 0/Fiend/DARK/Pendulum/Effect/SC 0) and the scale 13 **God's Sorceress, Ikora** (LV 1/ATK 0/DEF 0/Fiend/DARK/Pendulum/Effect/SC 13)! Now I can summon monsters with Levels through 1 and 12, in other words, every existing monster in this deck!"

The sorcerer which rose in my left Pendulum Zone was an elf mage wearing black robes. He had long white hair and blood red eyes across all of his body. There were four goo-like arms extending from his back which ended in sharp claws. The sorceress, on the other hand, was a dark-skinned elf woman wearing a tight-dark blue suit and a witch's hat. She chuckled darkly as her pink colored hair fell on her back and her violet eyes glowed with malice.

"My battalion of mythical creatures and Gods, become the power which together with my soul will bring forth an Armageddon! Bow down before me! PENDULUM SUMMON! Revive from the Extra Deck: Mythorror Lindwurm and Doppelganger!"

"Now, allow me to show you true strength," I told while extracting a blank card from the Extra Deck, channeling my energy into it. The card seconds later gained its text, becoming a new monster to use during battles!

These are the possibilities of blank cards!

These cards show their true form and power only during Duels, and their appearance is equivalent to the desire its holder has.

"I tune my Level 7 Khonsu with my Level 1 Doppelganger!" as I spoke, the Tuner became a ring of green light in which the god jumped into, gaining an orange outline. "Divine ruler of the Underworld, become my faithful servant and line-up in my army of destruction! Synchro Summon! Appear! **Mythorror God Aita** (LV 8/ATK 2800/DEF 2100/Fiend/DARK/Synchro/Effect)!"

A bright beam of light shot through the rings, from which the newly born monster arisen.

Pitch-black armor formed the main body of this monster, from its helmet two purple eyes glowing with malice. Instead of legs, the corpse of a human body was attached to the monster, its hands on one and another in a praying manner. The corpse dripped with blood and was covered in chains which came out the main body. Two large bat wings sprouted from Aita's back, giving it the ability to fly.

"For my next surprise," I chimed as I took out another blank card, giving it life and creating a new monster. "I use Lindwurm's effect. The turn he's special summoned, I can perform a Fusion Summon without a Fusion Card. I'll use Lindwurm and Xolotl to summon a new being!"

"Goddess whom oversees the dishonorable souls in her kingdom, become my faithful servant and line-up in my army of destruction! Contact Fusion! Appear! **Mythorror Goddess Hel** (LV 7/ATK 2600/DEF 2000/Fiend/DARK/Fusion/Effect)!"

The monsters I chose were sucked into a multicolor vortex from which a new monster rose.

Hel was both beautiful as Heaven and ugly as Hell (no puns intended): half of her face had a pale color and long dull hair. The other side of her face had scratched skin, thin lips like membranes and decayed teeth, dry hair similar to black cobwebs. She wore a mesmerizing hanfu, died in blood red and pitch-black colors and decorated with sorrowful and unhappy faces. The Goddess held a Chinese paper umbrella in her hands.

"The effect of Aita lets me draw a card whenever a "Mythorror God" is summoned to the field," I explained. "What's the matter human? Afraid?"

Daphne's eyes were filled with fear, however, she never lost her composure.

"Huh, I'm not scared of you," she spat. "My Ace has 3200 Attack Points, an amount which none of your monsters hold. Summoning them was a waste of your time and resources."

"Are you sure?" I taunted, narrowing my eyes down at her. "I equip Aita with this! **God's Slaying Sword**! This card can be only equipped, as its name suggests, to a God, and when it does, it gains 1000 Attack Points! I also equip it with Demon Halberd, further increasing its Attack by 700 (Mythorror God Aita: ATK 2800 = 4500)!"

A giant broadsword and halberd formed in front of Aita, which grasped them without hesitation and pointed them at Daphne who took a step back intimidated.

"It has more Attack than Ulti-Gaiapelio..." she muttered. "I won't be defeated by the likes of you! I activate Ritual Beast's Survival's other effect in my graveyard! By banishing this card and targeting a "Ritual Beast" Monster I control, that monster can't be destroyed by battle once this turn. My choice, of course, is my Ace!"

"Why thank you! You just helped me!" I laughed, much to Daphne's shock. "You got scared and made a pointless move. If your monster can't be destroyed, the more damage I can deal you! I activate Aita's other effect: by sacrificing Baalzebub which became useless, it can now attack monsters twice this turn!"

"NO!" Daphne screamed.

"OH YES! Battle! Mythorror God Aita, attack her puny monster this instant! Eternal Endure!"

The mighty fallen angel raised its new weapons and swung them at Ulti-Gaiapelio, causing it and its owner to scream in pain.

 **Daphne: LP 6900 - 2600 = 4300**

"Every time you take damage, Hel's effect activates, allowing me to regain Life Points equal to the damage you took. In this case, 2600."

 **Vince: LP 300 + 2600 = 2900**

" _T-This person... can't be from Standard..._ " Daphne thought. " _H-He's a demon! Every soldier I met and fought at Academia used dueling as stools to entertain themselves by inflicting pain to others... the Resistance used dueling to protect themselves against our assaults... but this-this demon is doing neither of that! He's putting his entire soul and mind into beating the opponent to nothingness, resulting in an absolute harbinger of defeat! He's the Grim Reaper who uses duels to end other's lives!_ "

"Second Battle!" I yelled pointing forward. "Aita, attack her again! Eternal Endure!"

My monster instantly obeyed the command, swinging its weapons at the enemy once again and destroying it.

 **Daphne: LP 4300 - 2600 = 1700**

 **Vince: LP 2900 + 2600 = 5500**

"When a "Mythorror" Monster destroys an opponent's monster, that monster is banished due to Hel's other effect," I stated. "What a shame; you said you're going to defeat me, yet here I am about to declare the attack which is going to finish YOU! Humans like you never learn. Here's a lesson which you won't forget though: Mythorror Goddess Hel, attack her directly! Life Ending Decree!"

The pictured faces on Hel's came to life as they set free from the hanfu. Their ghost bodies launched at Daphne, nocking her on the ground as they went through her body.

 **Daphne: LP 1700 - 2600 = 0**

 **Winner: Vince!**

As the Duel ended, the monsters on the field vanished.

Defeating this human was the warm up. Now I can concentrate my remaining energy on -

I feel to one knee as I suddenly felt lightheaded, losing focus on my surroundings.

I used too much energy to create the cards during the fight, plus, taking control over the body by force was hard enough by itself.

If I fall now, I'll have to wait a large amount of time before I can take over again!

"Damn... it...!" I muttered before collapsing on the ground, losing consciousness.

* * *

 _Vince's P.O.V_

 _The next day..._

I grunted as I slowly opened my eyes. My head hurt so much I feared it might explode in a matter of seconds!

"I see you're awake," a voice said beside me.

I looked at its owner and saw -

"Akaba Reiji!?"

Reiji was indeed sitting in a chair next to the bed in which I slept, working something on his Duel Disk. "It seems I left quite the impression last time I visited your school," he said while putting away his Duel Disk, turning his full attention to me. "At least we can spare the remembering part of who I am. Moving on, how are you feeling?"

"Well... I saw better days," I told sitting up. "What happened?"

"My patrol squad has found you unconscious in an alley last night," he explained. "We brought you to LDS's hospital for medical care. The nearby cameras record you engaging in a battle with an unknown Duelist and you took a large amount of damage. You managed to win, but you fainted afterward."

"I see..."

It was slowly starting to return now: dueling with Daphne, she kicking my butt, she summoned her Ace, she kicked (even more) my butt, and - what the voice said and did.

I guess I have to sit down and have a chat with him later.

"I've personally called your Duel School to inform them what happened," Reiji continued, adjusting his glasses. "You must be confused on what Hashima Daphne told you during the Duel."

"Yeah... what was all of that about?"

"I think an explanation would be fitting," Reiji sighed. "It all started with my father, Akaba Leo, the former CEO of the LDS Corporation and Duel School. One day, he vanished from sight without a word. I search for every possible information which could lead to my father's disappearance, and I found a teleportation device in his laboratory. I used it and traveled to an unknown place, where I encountered my father but he immediately sent me back here."

"The device I and my father used to travel between these places both ceased functioning. I search among his personal data for any clues and found out his location. My father discovered the existence of three other dimensions except for the one we live in. Each dimension is named after the Summoning Method its habitats use, and there are four: Standard, where we live and uses every Summoning Method, Synchro, where only Synchro Summoning exists, Fusion, where only Fusion Summoning exists, and lastly, Xyz, where only Xyz Summoning exists."

"The girl you fought, Daphne, was from the Fusion Dimension where my father is. I'm not one-hundred percent sure what my father is planning, but I do know he's planning an invasion against the Standard Dimension. He already did one in the Xyz Dimension. We don't have any information about the Synchro Dimension, so it remains an unknown territory."

"Who is Daphne?"

"She was a spy sent by my father to control this dimension," Reiji answered. "She wanted to defeat you because she thought you were originally from the Fusion Dimension and you escaped from there. When she says "kill", Daphne intended sealing you into a card instead of actually killing you. I don't know why they use this method but I don't think it's because of pity."

"All I told you is to remain among us," Reiji warned, standing up from his seat. "I have some matters to attend, so I have to excuse myself. Next time, try to be more on guard. Goodbye."

With that, he left me alone.

 **He is hiding something.**

The voice suddenly spoke up.

" _Care to explain what you did during the Duel?_ "

 **I apologize for my behavior human, but it was necessary: if I would've not taken over your body, then there was no chance you could've won. That being said, look at your Extra Deck.**

As I took out the cards in my Extra Deck, I noticed two new monsters in there.

 **When I take over your body, I can give birth to a new monster by using the blank cards. I also made you two new Pendulum Cards which act as the main pillars you want to set your Pendulum Scales.**

"Well, thank you for the cards," I whispered while examining all my new monsters. "But you could've just asked me, ya know?"

 **Pardon?**

"You could've just asked me to switch bodies or even work together."

The voice seemed surprised and stayed silent for seconds.

 **Well, whatever. I've won and you were saved. Now if you excuse me, I have to regain my energy I used during the Duel.**

Unknown to me, the voice thought I was a bigger idiot than he thought I was and lied about everything he said before the last sentence.

* * *

"Sir, why didn't you ask about Sakushi's provenance?"

"There was no need," Reiji told his assistant, Nakajima, as they left the hospital. "He could've just lied about not knowing anything about Academia and such. However, even during his Duel against Hashima Daphne, he didn't plead once for forgiveness or to be spared, thus, I think he isn't originally from the Fusion Dimension."

"Maybe he was just acting, sir."

"That may be true, but I don't think that's the case," Reiji said as Nakajima opened the door into his limousine. "For now we'll keep our eyes opened on Sakushi Vince, and if he becomes suspicious, then I myself will act."

"Understood." Nakajima nodded as he closed the door.

Reiji took out his Duel Disk as the car started going and dialed a phone number into it.

"Hello? It's me, Reiji. I have a favor to ask you: I want you to track down and Duel somebody. Thank you, I'll send a picture right away. Goodbye."

* * *

This anime is more complicated than I thought.

I sighed as I sat down on a bench in the nearest park to get some fresh air. So there are four different Dimension and one of them is lead by Reiji's father who wants to imprison people into cards for who-ever-knows reason.

I sighed yet again as I stared at the clear sky up above and started to think about Daphne's Dueling: her Deck sure seemed powerful, banishing her monsters to Contact Fusion and such.

Compared to her, I was nothing.

"Maybe the voice was right..." I said to the sky as if waiting for a response. "Maybe I am foolish..."

 **That's quite the interesting statement there.**

"Hey, voice..." I muttered. "Do you actually have a name so I don't have to say 'voice' every time?"

 **I go by many names but you may call me Demiurge. This is the most common name used to name me between humans and creatures. The name is based on "Dimiourgós"** **which means "Creator" in Greek** **.**

"Ah, interesting," I said quite intrigued. "So you're a... Greek God?"

 **No, I'm not. The Greek civilization was the first one to give me an actual name. I was known among lots more religions and myths. As they narrate, I'm the god who created the entire universe and its planets.**

"And... is that true?"

 **Well, partially. In reality, I only created space; the planets were created by my followers. I was also universe's guardian and ruler, but then I was imprisoned by the other gods because they feared my powers. They thought I could rebel against them, bringing forth an Armageddon. So they took action before that could happen and imprisoned me. However, I do not know how I'm in your body.**

"I see..."

His past was quite interesting indeed.

"One more thing... can you... by any chances... hear my thoughts?"

 **Crystal clear.**

"Oh..." I said with a faint blush on my face. "Ever heard of privacy?"

 **I was joking, idiot. What you see is what I see, and what you hear is what I hear.**

" _That's good to know,_ " I thought.

Everything went silent after that. Or I just thought...

Something ran across my vision like a lightning, making me jump. I looked left and right trying to see what was that and saw somebody hiding in some bushes.

We locked eyes and stared at each other for seconds before he gave me an 'shh' gesture and disappeared between the leaves.

"MANEK-KUN!"

I jumped for a second time at the loud shout of a female voice.

A group of females from all ages arrived at where I was sitting, looking at everything within their vision, trying to find something.

One of the girls, a woman in her late thirties, saw me. "Have you seen Manek-kun?" she asked as all the other girls stared at me.

"Um..." I sweatdropped. Was she asking about the person hiding in the bush?

"Yes!" I shouted with a serious face, pointing forward. "He went that way, between the buildings!"

The females nodded in unison as they took off, shouting another round of 'Manek-kun' in the meantime, almost sounding like a battle cry.

The person slowly pokes their head out the bush, looking around. Not seeing any strange screaming girl anywhere, they sighed and came out the hiding place.

The so called-Manek was a young male with black messy hair with heterochromia, one eye grey, and the other red. His attire consisted of a dark purple jacket with a green shirt under it. He wore dark blue jeans and dark yellow sneakers.

"When you said 'yes', I was about to jump out the bush and punch you in the face," he said smiling. "You have a good poker face, let me tell you that."

He flops down on the bench next to me and flashes a smile. "Manek Wierrd. Thanks for helping me out."

"Sakushi Vince," I smiled back. "No need to thank me. Who were does girls, may I ask."

"My fangirls..." Manek sighed. "These days they are starting to become really annoying, following me everywhere..."

"Oh. A-Are you famous?"

Manek blinks as he looks at me with a 'what did you just say' face. "Yeah. You... haven't heard of me?"

"No...?" I answered a little unsure.

Was Manek THIS important? Being from a totally different world has its ups and downs, and this is one of the latter: not knowing important people in the Anime you're in.

Manek let out a sigh of relief. "Finally, someone who doesn't know who I am," he said while looking at the sky as if thanking the lord up above. "You see, I'm an actor. A famous one, at present. Commonly, people know 'Manek the Actor', instead of 'Manek the person'."

"Harsh," I found myself say. "People only like you when on stage?"

"Yep," Manek sighed. "Despite being merely the top student of my Duel School... I have more fan mails than I have duel requests."

"You're part of a Duel School?" I intoned the last part. "And the top student at that. You must be talented..."

Manek nodded. "Believe it or not, Akaba Reiji gave me clearance to participate in the tournament. However, I never duel often. The last duel I had was... I think it was a month ago...?"

REIJI!

The name set off multiple thoughts in my mind. If Reiji gave Manek a clearance HIMSELF that must mean this guy is very good!

"Oh... if you want... we could Duel," Vince said. "I'm free right now..."

 _"And I also need another win to enter the tournament or I'm dead_ ," I thought but didn't say.

"Sure," Manek smiled again. "Why not?"

* * *

The two of us agreed it would be better if we Duel somewhere without the possibility of having a fan club appear and stop the Duel out of nowhere, so we went to Manek's Duel School.

"By the way," Manek spoke up from the other side of the Solid Vision Arena as he prepared the Action Field from a tablet in his hand. "What's your favorite kind of video game? RPG, Adventure, Racing, what kind?"

"RPG," I answered. "Why the question?"

Manek grinned as he placed the tablet away in a mechanic holder which erupted from the ground and went back underground. "This is why." Several holograms of bizarre video game cartridges appeared in front of him, each having a different name.

Manek grabbed one and pressed the button, an announcer's voice declaring as the field glowed, [Taddle Quest!] The numerous brown treasure chest appeared, hovering around in a circle. Manek declared before throwing the cartridge up, [Henshin!]

The cartridge exploded in color and the chests scattered about. The entire field became a giant grassy field with a castle on a cloud in the sky.

"Oh my god!" I gasped amazed. "Action Fields like this even exist!? This field became my favorite!"

"Glad you like it," Manek chuckled. "But we have a Duel to do. Duelists locked in battle!"

"Kicking the earth and dancing in the air alongside their monsters!" I chanted myself.

"Behold! This is the newest and greatest evolution of Dueling!"

"Action..."

" **DUEL**!" we shouted.

 **Manek - LP 4000**

 **VS**

 **Vince - LP 4000**

"You can have the first move," Manek said filled with confidence.

"Okay then," I nodded. "My turn! I normal summon Mythorror Wohnung (LV 4/ATK 1500/SC 2) and activates its effect, letting me add Mythorror Tindalos from my Deck to my hand when Normal Summoned."

The moment my monster was summoned, I couldn't help but hear a raspy voice murmur words like "Kill, drown, devour" in a continuous circle.

"Demiurge, is that you?" I whispered to myself confused.

 **How interesting indeed... it seems taking control over your body has granted you new a new ability, namely hearing the voices of your monsters. Very intriguing...**

"Okay..." I muttered still confused. "I set two cards face-down and pass!"

Manek raised an eyebrow at my monster. "Mythorror? Well, not the scariest things I ever saw. My turn, I draw. Since you control a monster and I don't, I can special summon **Dopant of Arms** (LV 6/ATK 2300/DEF 1000/Warrior/DARK/Effect) from my hand! Since I control a "Dopant" Monster, I can also special summon **Dopant of Bat** (LV 6/ATK 2200/DEF 1000/Winged-Beast/DARK/Effect) straight from my hand!"

The monster which appeared beside Manek was a red-black armored warrior holding a sword in its right arm and had a gun instead of a left forearm. The other monster that appeared was a white armored warrior wearing a bat mask.

"Dopant..." I muttered. "Not just their name, but their appearance look familiar as well..."

"I activate Bat's effect!" Manek stated. "Once per turn, I can return one Spell or Trap on the field to the owner's hand! I return the one on my right. Now, time to count your sins! Battle! Dopant of Arms, attack Mythorror Wohnung!"

The bat-warrior used its clawed hands to slash a deep cut across Wohung's chest, defeating it with ease.

 **Vince: LP 4000 - 800 = 3200**

"When Arms destroys a monster by battle and sends it to the graveyard, you take 500 points of damage!"

"Sorry to disappoint, Manek, but that won't be happening," I told my opponent. "Wohnung is a Pendulum Monster, and when they are destroyed or used as a material, they are sent to the Extra Deck! Thus the effect doesn't activate. I also activate my face-down Book of Myths! When a "Mythorror" Monster is destroyed by battle, I can add two new ones from my deck to my hand. I choose to add Mythorror Lindwurm and Mythorror Doppelganger."

"A Pendulum Monster?" Manek inquired surprised. "The same Summoning Method Sakaki Yuya uses; so you have them as well...? Still, that doesn't change the fact that Dopant of Bat will attack you directly!"

I started running on the grass field as the other warrior fired a quick load of bullets from its left arm. I collected an Action Card floating on a little cloud floating near the ground. "Action Spell Damage Banish! This negates the battle damage I'd take!"

The fired bullets dissolved into the air before they could hit me.

Manek ran towards a nearby treasure and kicked it, breaking it and grabbing an Action Card which was stored inside it. "Action Spell Twinkle Comet! I reduce Dopant of Arms' Attack by 1000 (Dopant of Arms: ATK 2300 = 1300) so 500 points of damage are dealt to you!"

 **Vince: LP 3200 - 500 = 2700**

"Decreasing his own monster's Attack so he can deal effect damage," I remarked. "Not for nothing he was chosen by Reiji..."

"I set a card face-down and end my turn!" Manek concluded. "Dopant of Arms' Attack returns to normal (Dopant of Arms: ATK 1300 = 2300)."

"Then it's my turn!" I declared. "Draw! First, since you're the only one controlling monsters, I can special summon Mythorror Lindwurm (LV 5/ATK 2000/SC 2) from my hand! Since I control a "Mythorror" Monster, I can special summon Mythorror Tindalos (LV 7/ATK 2400/SC 6) from my hand! Then, I normal summon Mythorror Doppelganger (LV 1/ATK 0/SC 10/Tuner) and activate its effect to revive Wohnung from my Extra Deck!"

As my new monsters came to life, I could hear more voices murmuring "Kill, rip apart flesh, drown, devour" continuously.

My monsters really had murdering-problems...

"A Tuner?" Manek asked focusing his attention on Wohnung and Doppelganger. "So you're going to bring out a Synchro?"

"Bingo!" I grinned like Sora, from ear to ear. "I tune my Level 1 Doppelganger to my Level 7 Tindalos!"

The Tuner monster became a ring of green as Tindalos bounced between it. A bright beam of light shot through the ring.

"Synchro Summon! Appear, Level 8! Mythorror God Aita (LV 8/ATK 2800)! Since I used Tindalos as Material for its summon, I can draw a card and have Aita gain 300 Attack (Mythorror God Aita: ATK 2800 = 3100)!"

An eerie looking knight-demon emerged from the light.

Manek raised an eyebrow again. "Seriously, where did you get that archetype? I never heard of Mythorrors even being used."

Right then, Dopant of Bat did some gestures with its hands, pointing at itself and Dopant of Arms.

"No, Bat, you guys don't count since you have a traceable origin point," Manek explained to his monster. Bat shrugged its shoulders and nodded.

I didn't notice Manek talking to his monsters because I was busy doing the same thing with mine.

" _Foolish mortals!_ " Aita beamed with hatred. " _You don't deserve to live eternal grace, but in eternal suffering!_ "

"D-Do all my Extra Deck monsters think like that?" I asked no one. I shrugged as I continued with my turn. "A-Anyway, I activate the effect of Lindwurm: the turn this monster is Special Summoned, I can perform a Fusion Summon without a Fusion Card! I fuse together Lindwurm and Wohnung! The sun rises across the twilight as a howl pierces the light! Leave nothing but darkness! Fusion Summon! Appear! Mythorror God Xolotl (LV 6/ATK 2200)!"

" _You shall taste my Heavenly Flame, mortals!_ " the newly summoned god told.

"Okay, now this is getting out of hand," I groused. "When I summon a "Mythorror God" while Aita is in play, I can draw a card. Battle! Aita, if you want to punish somebody this much, attack Dopant of Arms!"

"I activate my Trap Card **Gaia Memory: Utopia**!" Manke stated. "By returning two "Dopant" Monsters I control to my hand, I can special summon **Dopant of Utopia** (LV 8: ATK 3000/DEF 3000/Fairy/LIGHT/Effect) directly from my Deck! Oh, when Utopia is summoned, all other cards on the field return to their owner's hands!"

"What!?"

Dopant of Bat and Arms vanished from Manek's field as a new monster took its place. Utopia was clad in golden armor and had a red cloak around its shoulders. The monster gave a battle cry as it spun its weapon between its hands as a golden light enveloped the field, blinding my own monsters which dissolved into nothingness, except...

"What's this?" Manek inquired as Mythorror God Aita didn't disappear from my field.

"I guess it's my lucky day because a Synchro Monster which used Doppelganger as material becomes immune to other card effects this turn!" I explained. "Now, Aita, redirect your attack on Utopia!"

Aita released a beam of purple light from its back which hit Utopia, destroying it.

 **Manek: LP 4000 - 100 = 3900**

"I set three cards and pass." I finished.

"My turn!" Manek declared. "Draw! I activate Hand Destruction. This makes us both discard and draw two cards afterward. Now, I normal summon **Dopant of Dummy** (LV 1: ATK 0/DEF 0/Fairy/LIGHT/Effect) and activate its effect, sending **Dopant of Cyclone** (LV 8: ATK 2800/DEF 2000/Spellcaster/WIND/Effect) from my Deck to the graveyard, making Dummy copy its name, Level, and stats until the End Phase!"

The monster which appeared was a warrior clad in a mix of white and black armor. Immediately, it started changing shape, becoming a warrior clad in green armor.

"I have a total of four "Dopant" Monsters in my graveyard: Bat, Arms, Utopia, and Cyclone," Manek stated with a grin. "That means I can special summon this card from my hand! Appear, **Dopant of Death** (LV 10: ATK 0/DEF 4000/Fiend/DARK/Effect) in Defense Position!"

A warrior wearing a white cloak around its body and a skull-mask appeared on Manek's field.

"4000 Defense!?" I gasped, realizing my opponent's plan. "So that's why he activated Hand Destruction, so he can gather monsters in the graveyard!"

"Allow me to introduce to you my 'Utopic Death Clockwork'!" Manek grinned wider. "Dopant of Death effect! Once per turn, I can special summon a "Dopant" Monster from my graveyard and every card on the field return to the hand when Utopia its summoned!"

"Oh come on!" I burst out annoyed.

The golden armored monster reappeared as all the cards vanished from the field.

"Now, let's count your sins!" Manek declared again as his monster laughed evilly. "Dopant of Utopia, attack Vince directly!"

"OH! Dopants!" I realized. "From that TV show! I remember now! Ahaha -"

I jumped when I saw Utopia in front of me, raising its weapon to strike.

"AGH! I activate the effect of Mythorror God Yamatochi (LV 7/ATK 2800/DEF 2000/SC: 4) in my hand! I place him in my Pendulum Zone so I halve the battle damage!"

Utopia swung its weapon, hitting me and making me fall on the grass field.

 **Vince: LP 2700 - 1500 = 1200**

"Nice last-second-save there!" Manek praised. "I set two cards face-down and end my turn."

"Back to me then," I grunted as I stood up. "Draw! I'll finish you this turn! I activate Hephaestus' Gift, letting me draw a card and return Doppelganger from my Extra Deck to my hand. Next, by using the scale 6 Mythorror Pesadilla (LV 4/ATK 1700/DEF 400/SC: 6), I complete the Pendulum Scale! Yamatochi lets me draw a card through its Pendulum Effect, while Pesadilla's effect reduces Yamatochi's scale to 1."

"You know, despite not Dueling much, Akaba Reiji keeps contact with me," Manek interrupted. "My side job is helping him out with testing his "D/D" cards and your Deck is very similar to his. Both your Decks like to swarm the field with Extra Deck Monsters by using Pendulum Summoning as fuel to gather Monsters onto the field."

"Oh yeah," I admitted. "I didn't notice that..."

"Dueling against you is like Dueling against Reiji," Manek admitted. "Anyway, let's resume the Duel."

"Yeah," I nodded. "With my set scales, I Pendulum Summon! From my Extra Deck: Mythorror Lindwurm and Wohnung! Then, I normal summon Doppelganger and activate its effect, reviving Tindalos from my Extra Deck with its effects negated."

Manek raised an eyebrow. "Why have an expected encore?"

"Encore?" I laughed. "If there's something I learned from Yuya, an entertainer never uses the same trick twice. I activate Wohnung's effect to change its Level to 2 since it was Special Summoned. Then, I tune my Level 1 Doppelganger to my Level 7 Tindalos to Synchro Summon Aita once again!"

Like the last turn, Mythorror God Aita returned to the field with its dark aura.

"With Tindalos I draw a card, Aita gains 300 Attack and becomes immune to card effects for this turn (LV 8/ATK 2800 = 3100)," I explained. "Then, I tune my Level 2 Wohnung to my Level 5 Lindwurm! The moon raises across the twilight as a screech pierces the light! Leave nothing but darkness! Synchro Summon! Appear, Level 7! Mythorror God Khonsu (LV 7/ATK 2700)!"

" _Every soul which stands in my master's way shall taste my wrath!_ " Khonsu vowed as it stood beside Aita.

"Now that's a normal thought," I muttered in relief. "With Aita's effect, I draw again. With Khonsu's own effect I revive Lindwurm from my Extra Deck. Then, I activate the Spell Card Folklore Fusion which lets me use Mythorror Monsters to Fusion Summon. With this card's second effect, however, I can also use Monsters in my Pendulum Zones as materials! So I fuse together Lindwurm and Yamatochi!"

My two monsters merged in a multicolor-vortex.

"Fusion Summon! Appear, Level 7! Mythorror Goddess Hel!" I shouted as the two-faced Goddess emerged from the vortex. "With Aita, I draw again."

" _What a shame,_ " Hel shook her head in disappointment. " _You humans forget reality and believe in what makes you feel better. How many lives have been dishonored this way..._ "

"Wow..." I stumped at the Goddess' words. "That was... unexpected... and here I thought I'm going to hear another murder-intent sentence..."

"I activate both my face-downs!" Manek quickly declared. "The first: Continous Trap **Utopian Ideal**! This card lets me target a "Dopant" Monster I control, namely my Utopia, and have it become invincible to destruction by battle and card effects for this turn! The second: Continous Trap **Utopian Gravity**! Whilst I control a "Utopia" or "Utopian" Monster, at the start of your battle phase, all monsters you control change their battle position!"

"I activate the Continous Spell **Ares' Aura** from my hand. For what it does, you'll find out pretty soon! Now, by sacrificing Khonsu, I activate Aita's other effect, enabling it to attack monsters twice this turn. I'll enter my battle phase and due to Utopian Gravity, Hel changes battle position (ATK = DEF 2000), Aita, however, remains in Attack Position since he's unaffected by card effects through Doppelganger's effect!"

"This guy really isn't going to backdown," Manek noted, seeing how I'm not hesitating one bit. "Sakushi Vince and Akaba Reiji... they may be two totally different people, but their play-style and straight-forwardness are identical..."

"Battle! Mythorror God Aita will attack Dopant of Utopia!" I called out. "Then, my Continous Spell's effect activates! All battle damage taken by any of us is doubled!"

A broadsword formed between the fiend's hands as it used it to slash Utopia which didn't get destroyed as it gained a golden aura.

 **Manek: LP 3900 - 200 = 3700**

"Is that it?" Manek inquired.

"On the contrary, the fun has just started!" I declared while kicking a chest, breaking it and gathering an Action Card. "When the opponent takes battle damage, all monsters they control lose that much Attack due to Ares' Aura's other effect (Dopant of Utopia: ATK 3000 = 2800)! Also, with Hel, I gain Life Points equal to how much you lose, in this case, 200. Now, the second battle: Aita will attack Utopia again!"

 **Vince: LP 1200 + 200 = 1400**

"So he's going to gain Life Points until mine is completely deleted," Manek pointed out. "Huh, not bad..."

 **Manek: LP 3700 - 600 = 3100**

"Once again, your monster's Attack is reduced (Dopant of Utopia: ATK 2800 = 2200)," I reminded while picking up an Action Card. "Bingo! I activate Wonder Chance, letting Aita attack yet again!"

Before the attack connected, Manek gathered an Action Card himself but didn't use it.

 **Manek: LP 3100 - 1800 = 1300**

 **Dopant of Utopia: ATK 2200 - 1800 = 400**

"Luck, don't fail me now!" I gulped while gathering another Action Card. "It seems I'm on a roll today! I activate Encore! This card lets me use Wonder Chance's effect from the graveyard again!"

Manek smiled as Aita raised its broadsword and pointed it at Utopia. A dark beam of energy shot from the broadsword, enveloping Manek's field in its light.

 **Manek - LP 1300 = 0**

 **Winner: Vince!**

"Manek, that was a great duel!" I shouted as the field vanished. "You had an Action Card in your hand, why didn't you use it?"

Manek grinned, "Truth be told, Reiji wanted me to find you, and lose on purpose. I don't know why, and I didn't care either. But now that I saw your Dueling first hand, I can't help but understand why Reiji was so interested in you: you're something else, that's for sure."

"He wanted that? Huh... well, it's Reiji, you never know what he's plotting."

Manek nodded. "In any case, you might as well rest up and get ready for the tournament."

"You bet!" I laughed as the two of us shook our hands.

* * *

 **Bet you all (or at least majority) thought Yuto was spying on Vince, but no!**

 **Vince made its first contact with Academia and discovered the truth regarding the four Dimensions, all while the Voice, Demiurge, had its time to shine by (literally) taking over the spotlight. The Pendulum Cards, Howard and Ikora, are monsters took from Demiurge's own Deck which more will be discovered down the line.**

 **I wanted to create an Academia student which isn't sadistic at all. Daphne is one-hundred percent royal to the Professor and the latter's plans, not allowing any defiance from anybody in the matter. It won't be last time we'll see her...**

 **The second Duel was needed to introduce Manek who will become an important character further on. He can also hear the voices of his monsters which, by the way, are all based on Dopants from Kamen Raider.**

 **That's all for today.**

 **As always, see you next time!**

* * *

 **Fanmade Cards:**

 **Used by Daphne:**

 **\- Ritual Beast Survival**

 _Normal Trap_

 _When a "Ritual Beast" monster you control is attacked, return a banished "Ritual Beast" card to the Deck to negate that attack. Then, shuffle your Deck and gain LP equal to the damage you would've taken from that battle._

 **\- Ritual Beast's Gathering**

 _Normal Spell_

 _Banish one "Ritual Beast" monster from your GY: Draw one card for every "Ritual Beast Ulti-" monster you control. If you only drew one card by this effect, destroy a card on the field. You can only activate one "Ritual Beast's Gathering" per turn._

 **\- Ritual Beast's Blessing**

 _Continous Trap_

 _When a banished monster(s) is special summoned: Gain 500 LP for each monster(s). When the opponent declares an attack on a "Ritual Beast Ulti-" monster you control, send this card to the GY: End the Battle Phase._

 **\- Ritual Beast's Assault**

 _Quick-Play Spell_

 _When a "Ritual Beast Ulti-" Monster you control destroys an opponent's monster by battle, that monster you control can attack all monsters you control this turn._

 **Used by Vince:**

 **\- God's Sorceress, Ikora (LV 1/ATK 0/DEF 0/Fiend/DARK/Pendulum/Effect/SC 13)**

 _Pendulum Effect: ?_

 _Monster Effect: ?_

 **\- God's Sorcerer, Howard (LV 7/ATK 0/DEF 0/Fiend/DARK/Pendulum/Effect/SC 0)**

 _Pendulum Effect: ?_

 _Monster Effect: ?_

 **\- Folklore Fusion**

 _Normal Spell_

 _Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using "Mythorror" monsters from your hand, field, and/or Pendulum Zone (max. 1) as Fusion Materials. Except for the turn this card was sent to the GY: Banish this card from the GY and target one Level 4 or lower "Mythorror" monster in your GY or face-up in the Extra Deck; Special Summon that target by negating its effects (if any)._

 **\- Pandora's Forbidden Treasure**

 _Normal Spell_

 _Excavate the top card of your deck: If the excavated card is a "Mythorror" card, you can add it to your hand. If not, banish that card face-down and you take 1000 damage. Repeat this action until you are holding 5 cards._

 **\- Ares' Aura**

 _Continous Spell_

 _If a monster you control doesn't declare an attack during your turn's Battle Phase, destroy that monster(s) during the End Phase. All battle damage a player takes is doubled. If your opponent takes battle damage, reduce the ATK of all monsters they control by that amount._

 **\- God's Slaying Sword**

 _Equip Spell_

 _Equip only to a "God" monster. The equipped monster gains 1000 ATK and when it attacks, your opponent can't activate any card or effects. If the equipped monster would be destroyed, destroy this card instead._

 **\- Mythorror Atargatis (LV 2/ATK 0/DEF 2000/Fiend/WATER/Pendulum/Tuner/Effect/SC 1)**

 _Pendulum Effect: You can only Pendulum Summon "Mythorror" monsters. This effect can't be negated. (Quick Effect): When your opponent activates a card or effect which destroys "Mythorror" card(s), you can negate that effect. Then, special summon this card from the Pendulum Zone._

 _Monster Effect: When your opponent activates a card or effect which destroys "Mythorror" card(s), you can negate that effect and special summon this card (from the hand). When you Special Summon a "Mythorror" monster from the Extra Deck, you can return this face-up card in your Extra Deck to your hand._

 _\- Trivia: based on Atargatis, a goddess who transformed herself into a mermaid out of shame for accidentally killing her human lover._

 **\- Mythorror Doppelganger (LV 1/ATK 0/DEF 0/Fiend/DARK/Pendulum/Tuner/Effect/SC 10)**

 _Pendulum Effect: You can only Pendulum Summon "Mythorror" monsters. This effect can't be negated. Once per turn, you can target 1 other "Mythorror" monster you control: Make all other "Mythorror" ATK equal to the targeted "Mythorror" ATK._

 _Monster Effect: When this card is summoned: Target 1 "Mythorror" from your GY or face-up in your Extra Deck and Special Summon that monster with its effects negated. When this card is used to Synchro Summon a "Mythorror God", that card is unaffected by card effects until the end of the turn._

 _\- Appearance: Doppelganger is a pure black ghost with mini horns protruding out its shoulders and head. It has razor sharp claws and blank white pupils for eyes._

 **\- Mythorror God Baalzebub (Rank 4/ATK 2400/DEF 1000/Fiend/DARK/Xyz/Effect)**

 _2 Level 4 "Mythorror" monsters_

 _During your opponent's turn: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card; at the end of the Battle Phase, Special Summon from your GY as many monsters destroyed this turn as possible, but their ATK and DEF become 0 and their effects are negated, but they can't be destroyed by card effects this turn. If a "Mythorror" monster you control attacks a Defense Position monster, inflict piercing battle damage to your opponent._

 _\- Trivia: this card isn't based on Beelzebub, but actually on Baʿal Zebub (_ _which means "Fly Lord"). In the first chapter of the Second Book of Kings, it was the supposed name of the Philistine god of Ekron, located in the state of Izrael._

 **\- Mythorror Goddess Hel (LV 7/ATK 2600/DEF 2000/Fiend/DARK/Fusion/Effect)**

 _1 "Mythorror God" monster + 1 "Mythorror" monster_

 _Every time your opponent takes damage, you gain that much LP. As long as your opponent controls monsters, this card can't be destroyed by the opponent. Banish any monsters destroyed by battle with a "Mythorror" monster. You can only control one "Mythorror Goddess Hel" at a time._

 **\- Mythorror God Aita (LV 8/ATK 2800/DEF 2100/Fiend/DARK/Synchro/Effect)**

 _1 Tuner + 1 or more "Mythorror" non-Tuner monsters_

 _Once per turn, you can target 1 other face-up card you control: Destroy it, and if you do that, this card can declare a second attack on monsters this turn. When a "Mythorror God" is summoned to your side of the field while you control this face-up card: Draw 1 card. When this card is destroyed, you can target 1 "Mythorror" monster in your GY or face-up in the Extra Deck: Special Summon it. This turn, that monster can't be destroyed by the opponent._

 _\- Trivia: based on Aita (also spelled Eita in Etruscan inscriptions), the name of the Etruscan equivalent to the Greek Hades, the divine ruler of the underworld._

 **Used by Manek:**

 **\- Dopant of Utopia (LV 8: ATK 3000/DEF 3000/Fairy/LIGHT/Effect)**

 _Cannot be Normal Summoned/Set. You can special summon this card from your hand by returning 2 "Dopant" monsters you control to your hand. If this card is special summoned, return all other cards on the field to their owners' hands._

 **\- Dopant of Death (LV 10: ATK 0/DEF 4000/Fiend/DARK/Effect)**

 _Cannot be Normal Summoned/Set. If you have 4 or more "Dopant" monsters with different names in your GY, you can special summon this card from your hand. Once per turn, during ether player's turn, you can target 1 monster in any player's GY; special summon it to your side of the field, ignoring summoning conditions._

 **\- Dopant of Dummy** **(LV 1: ATK 0/DEF 0/Fairy/LIGHT/Effect)**

Once per turn, during ether player's turn, you can send 1 "Dopant" monster from your hand or Deck to the GY; until the end of this turn, this card's name, level, ATK, and DEF becomes the same as the sent monster. You take no battle damage involving this card.

 **\- Dopant of Arms (LV 6/ATK 2300/DEF 1000/Warrior/DARK/Effect)**

 _If you control no monsters, you can special summon this card from your hand. If this card destroys an opponent's monster by battle and sends it to the GY, inflict 500 points of damage to your opponent._

 **\- Dopant of Bat (LV 6/ATK 2200/DEF 1000/Winged-Beast/DARK/Effect)**

 _If all monsters you control are "Dopant" monsters, you can special summon this card from your hand. Once per turn, you can return 1 Spell/Trap your opponent controls to their hand._

 **\- Dopant of Cyclone (LV 8: ATK 2800/DEF 2000/Spellcaster/WIND/Effect)**

 _You can special summon this card from your hand by returning 2 "Dopant" monsters you control to your hand. Once per turn, you can return 2 cards on the field to their owner's hand(s). This card cannot attack directly the turn you use this effect._

 **\- Gaia Memory: Utopia**

 _Normal Trap_

 _Return 2 "Dopant" monsters you control to the hand. Then, special summon one "Dopant of Utopia" from your hand, Deck, GY, or Banish Zone by ignoring its Summoning Conditions._

 **\- Utopian Ideal**

 _Continous Trap_

 _Target a "Dopant" monster you control: This turn, that monster can't be destroyed by battle or card effects (even if this card leaves the field)._

 **\- Utopian Gravity**

 _Continous Trap_

 _At the start of your opponent's Battle Phase, change the battle position of all monsters they control. This effect only applies if you control a "Utopia" or "Utopian" monster._


	5. Future's Dread

**Welcome back, everyone!**

 **Special thanks to "Ghost83" once again with helping me write today's Duel.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh Arc-V or any of its characters or cards.**

 **Using Anime Effects.**

* * *

 **Turn 5:**

 **Future's Dread**

* * *

"So let me get this straight: while you searching for Yuzu, you've been attacked by somebody and had to Duel, but nonetheless, you're emerged victorious and fell unconscious?"

"Pretty much, yeah," I shrugged at Sora who made the question.

"Well, that can happen," he also shrugged as he returned licking a lollipop.

At the moment, Sora, Ayu, Futoshi, Tatsuya, and I were standing in the Maiami Stadium's waiting area.

"I'm happy you didn't get severely hurt, Vince-oniichan," Tatsuya spoke up. "It could've been worse."

"Yeah," I nodded. "Sorry for making you guys worry so much about me."

"Don't say that Vince-oniichan," Ayu told. "All that's important is you're safe. Next time watch out though."

"You bet," I replied.

Right then, Yuzu arrived at our meeting point. She was catching her breath as she placed a hand on my shoulder to keep her from not falling face-first on the ground.

"No luck?" I asked her.

Yuzu faintly shook her head. "Have you - called him - again?" she inquired while breathing heavily.

"He didn't pick up," I told her. "I don't know what gotten into him all of the sudden..."

"Where could Yuya possible be?" Yuzu wondered with a concerned expression.

"What did you say!?"

We all turned our heads to see Houchun Mieru standing in front of us carrying her usual apple-shaped crystal orb. This little girl who lost to Yuya in a Duel became obsessed with the tomato-haired teen and keeps calling him her 'darling'. I have to admit, seeing Yuzu snapping every time Mieru is around, is pretty hilarious.

"Is it true my darling hasn't come yet?" Mieru asked in a serious voice.

"My... 'darling'?" Yuzu echoed furiously, the three kids already eyeing her with scared faces.

"Could it be!" Mieru's eyes sparkled with happiness. "Did darling snuck off to meet with my parents! Oh my, what a surprise!"

"What are you talking about!" Yuzu snapped, her paper fan in hand. "There's no way that could happen!"

"Yuzu-oneechan, calm down..." Tatsuya pleads from the side.

"What should we do?" Ayu asked. "The opening ceremony is about to start..."

"Don't worry!" Mieru assured confidently. "I'll find darling's location through my future telling!"

The future teller gently set down on the floor while placing her orb in front of her. Mieru closed her eyes and waved her hands above the crystal while murmuring... strange... stuff happily, all while Yuzu's temper was rising in the back.

"I see it!" Mieru suddenly declared. "He's over there!"

"Um, Mieru?" I looked at her. "I don't want to insult your future telling, but... are you sure it worked?"

"Of course!" she replied annoyed. "Darling is over there!"

She pointed forward again, at a bridge outside the Stadium.

"Well... if he's really there... let's hope he isn't going to be late."

Mieru left, going back to her school's waiting point. Us, You Show, decided to wait for Yuya. Unpleasant comments could be heard from other people about Yuya's absence, but then -

"Hey! Yuzu! Guys!"

Yuya's voice was a relief for all of us: we turned our heads to see the tomato-haired teen running towards us while waving his hand.

"Yuya-oniichan!" the three kids shouted in unison.

"Sorry for being late!" was the first thing he said.

"Yuya!" Yuzu snapped as she grabbed Yuya's hands. "I was so worried about you! Where were you all this time!?"

"Sorry, sorry!" he apologized. "I had to take care of something! But enough of that; we're going to enter the Stadium soon, so let's line up."

"You really..." Yuzu muttered in anger and annoyance.

"Don't worry about it!" Yuya told as he walked forward, however, he collided with a tall and muscular young man.

"It's been a while, weakling," the young man remarked.

"Y-You're..."

"It was before an important tournament, so I was certain you'd run away," the guy continued. "Just like your old man!"

"What was that!?" Yuya asked in anger.

"I'll never accept that someone like you beat Strong Shijima!" the guy said in hatred. "How about I crush you right here and prove what a pushover you really are!"

"Now, now, what is all this about?"

My voice snapped Yuya and the young man to look at me as I stepped closer to my tomato haired friend.

"And who are you?"

"I'm one of Yuya's friends!" I chuckled while placing both hands on Yuya's shoulders. "Now, would you mind leaving him alone? We have to prepare for the opening ceremony after all!"

"What makes you think I'll actually do that?" the young man spat.

"Because I know what type of a person you are," I said, my expression turned cold. "You like making fun of other people and think you're the best, but in reality, you're nothing else than a joke, the weaker in this entire Stadium."

"What did you say!?"

"That's enough, Ankokuji Gen!"

The now named Gen was stopped by our good old friend, Gongenzaka, who glared at him.

"Gongenzaka!" Yuya said in relief.

"Calling a senior disciple by name, are we?" Gen noted. "You must be a real big shot now, Gongenzaka?"

"You are no longer my senior," Gongenzaka said as the two glared harder at each other.

[Players can enter the Stadium in a moment. All competitors, please line up in front of your respective placards.]

"Hmph, at least try to stay in the tournament until I crush you all!" Gen smirked as he left.

"Gongenzaka!" Yuya turned towards the said person with a wide smile. "You qualified for the tournament, right!?"

"Yeah," Gongenzaka stated. "I, the man Gongenzaka, made it past the sixty percent win rate qualifications right before the deadline!"

"That's good to hear," I said. "Now we're all participating in the tournament!"

That being said, we turned our heads to the screen in the waiting room as various types of school made their entrance into the Stadium.

Yuya and Yuzu were confused why a certain person was in the LDS school, saying how this person attacked LDS teachers and top team members. I think we're going to find out later in the tournament why he's with LDS.

"Following them, the talk of the town with their Entertainment Dueling, You Show Duel School!" a female reporter greeted as the You Show students walked into the Stadium.

"Guys! Have Fun!"

"You Show Duel School! Fight! Fight! Fight!"

We faintly smiled at Yoko and Shuzo's words from the sidelines as we waved our hands at them.

After all the Duel School's students aligned in the middle of the Stadium. We had to listen to someone talking about the tournament and fair play. Afterwards, Nico announced that Yuya will be conducting this year's oath. Despite his bad start, Yuya actually came up with a good speech.

"Now then, we'll announce the first matches! All competitors please put your registration card into your Duel Disk!"

Following Nico's statement, everybody injected their cards into their Duel Disks, the images of their opponent's appeared on the screens.

"My opponent is... Sawatari!?" Yuya cried out shocked. "My match is tomorrow, huh?"

"My opponent is... Masumi!?" Yuzu said surprised. "Mine is today this afternoon."

"Mine is also tomorrow," Gongenzaka told.

"Who are you facing?" Yuya asked him.

Instead of an answer, he turned the Duel Disk around, revealing his opponent.

"Ankokuji?" Yuya gasped.

"This must be fate," Gongenzaka remark. "What about you, Vince?"

"Mine is..." I injected my own registration card into my Duel Disk. "No way!" I gasped with a smile. I showed the screen to my friends who gasped in surprise, except Sora.

"Manek Weirrd!?" Yuzu said. "The famous Manek Weirrd!?"

"Yeah!" I laughed. "My match is today after Yuzu's. I can't believe I'm going to fight him again..."

"Wait, you already fought against him!?" Yuya asked shocked. "How? When?"

"The other day," I explained. "After I left the hospital, I ran into him at the central park and we Dueled. He was a difficult opponent but I managed to win."

"And you didn't ask for an autograph for _me_!?" Yuzu seemed hurt.

"I forgot... I'll do it next time!" I quickly told. "And what about you guys?"

"Mine's right after this," Futoshi told as he smiled.

"And mine after that," Ayu said.

"Alright!" Yuya spoke up. "Today we'll be cheering for Futoshi, Ayu, Yuzu, and Vince!"

"What about you Sora?" Tatsuya asked.

"It's tomorrow against an LDS guy," Sora explained.

"LDS? Who is it?" Yuya wondered.

"Kurosaki... Shun..." Sora muttered as he narrowed his eyes.

"You're fighting him?" Yuzu asked wide-eyed. "Kurosaki Shun..."

"This can't be good..." I whispered with a concerned expression.

* * *

As the ceremony ended, Futoshi Dueled against Shimizu Takeshi of Smile Duel School. It was a close match, but Futoshi managed to win his Sketch Beast - Tyranno.

Ayu followed next: she Dueled against an LDS member, Akaba Reira. Ayu was on the winning side, using her Aquaactress, but Reira, who was using Continous Spells and Traps to copy Ayu's monsters, won by using a Fusion Monster.

Yuzu's revenge against Masumi came up next: Masumi seemed to be winning, thanks to her true Ace, Gem-Knight Lady Brilliant Diamond, but Yuzu managed to turn things around with a Fusion Summon of her own.

And now, it was my turn to shine.

The crowd exploded in cheers as Manek and I walked to the middle of the arena. Manek was wearing a white suit decorated blue flames and a black cape around his shoulders.

"MANEK-KUN!" the fangirls screamed from the crowd, even Yoko and Yuzu!

"Cool costume you're wearing, Manek," I commented.

"I know, right?" Manek smirked, but his smile quickly faded as another round of screams echoed through the Stadium by the fangirls, making him scoff. "I'm wearing this to promote a movie I'm starring in."

"I see." I said while equipping my Duel Disk. "Well, that won't stop us from Dueling thought!"

"For our next Duel, we have You Show Duel School's Sakushi Vince, a self-taught Duelist, facing off against the famous Manek Weirrd, Action Film Duel School's ace, and grand actor! Now, let's see today's Action Field!"

After Nico's announcement, a giant card appeared above us as it spun around. The card eventually stopped, revealing a Field Spell. "What a fitting Action Field came out! Action Field on! Field Spell: Battleground of Good and Evil, activate!"

Upon Nico's words, the Stadium shone brightly as it became a field with two castles. One side was grassy and peaceful, the castle looking royal and heroic. However, the other side was a wasteland littered with swords, the castle dark and chaotic-looking. Manek was in the chaotic castle while Vince was in the heroic one.

"Very apposite..." I muttered.

"Duelists locked in battle!" Manek started chanting.

"Kicking the earth and dancing in the air alongside their monsters!" I chanted myself.

"Behold! This is the newest and greatest evolution of Dueling!"

"Action..." Nico yelled as he snapped his fingers and Action Cards fell around us.

" **DUEL**!" we shouted.

 **Manek - LP 4000**

 **VS**

 **Vince - LP 4000**

"Now, time for me to conquer this land! Lord Eternal goes first!" Manek laughed as he started his turn. "I play the Spell Card, Hand Destruction! This forces us both to discard two cards then draw two new ones! Next, I activate a second Hand Destruction, discarding and drawing two cards once again!"

"Hand Destruction again..." I narrowed my eyes. "Is it coming? His combo from yesterday?"

"The effect of the two copies of Cursed Bamboo Sword activate from my Graveyard!" Manek stated. "They each allow me to add a copy of Golden Bamboo Sword from my deck to my hand!"

"Bamboo Sword?" I wondered aloud. "He's using two archetypes in one deck?"

"Now, I activate the effect of **Dopant of T-Rex** from my Graveyard!" Manek continued. "If this card in my Graveyard along with at least four Spell Cards, I can special summon my destructive powerhouse from my Graveyard if I control no cards (EARTH/Dinosaur/Effect/ATK: 1000/DEF: 1000/LV: 10)!"

A giant t-rex with a mechanical body erupted from the ground with a roar.

"What!?" I gasped. "Instead of using Dopant of Death which resurrects monsters from his Graveyard, he revived a monster in a totally different way? But this new monster... it only has 1000 Attack..."

"T-Rex's effect activates!" Manek grinned. "Since she was successfully summoned, I can select up to four Spell Cards in my Graveyard and equip them to her, each equipped card raises her Attack by 1000! I equip my two copies of Hand Destruction and Cursed Bamboo Sword (ATK 1000 = 5000)!"

Loose rubble and swords all condensed with the monster, giving it a rather intimidating form.

"An Attack of 5000!?" Yuya gasped from the sidelines.

"On his first turn he summoned such a beast," Gongenzaka said. "I, the man Gongenzaka, am amazed."

"Go, go, Manek-kun!" Yoko and Yuzu shouted.

"Who's side are you two on!?" Shuzo asked the two.

"Now, since a Bamboo Sword is on my field, I'll activate my Golden Bamboo Sword, drawing two cards," Manek explained as he drew. "I set a card face-down and end my turn. Come at me, hero! You won't be able to stop me, Lord Eternal!"

"With a monster which holds 5000 Attack, I can't help but feel bad for player Sakushi!" Nico commented. "Will he manage to destroy such a monster!?"

"Aren't they taking this too seriously..." I sweatdropped. "I guess I can't help it. Very well, villain, it's my turn next! Draw! Since you're the only one controlling monsters, I can special summon Mythorror Niebla (ATK: 1400/LV: 4/SC: 9) from my hand! Then, by releasing Niebla which is treated as two when summoning a "Mythorror" monster, I Advance Summon Mythorror Yamatochi (ATK: 2800/LV: 7/SC: 4) and use its effect to add Level Mania from my deck to my hand!"

Manek quickly hopped on top of T-Rex and stood on its head with his arms crossed over his chest. "So what? It's nothing compared to the power of Eternal!"

"Not for long!" I said. "Since I control a "Mythorror" monster, I can special summon Mythorror Tindalos (ATK: 2400/LV: 7/SC: 6) from my hand. Next, I activate Level Mania from my hand, placing 24 Counters on this card. Now battle! Mythorror Yamatochi will attack your Dopant of T-Rex! Level Mania's effect activates, removing a total of ten Counters (Counters: 24 = 14) to raise my monster's Attack by 500 (Yamatochi: ATK 2800 = 3300) and lower yours by 1000 Attack (T-Rex: ATK 5000 = 4000)!"

"Why bother?" Manek asked. "It's still 3800 against my T-Rex's 4000 Attack!"

I picked up an Action Card from the grass. "Action Magic, **Royal Assault**! An attacking monster gains 1000 Attack (Yamatochi: ATK 3300 = 4300) until the end of Damage Calculation!"

"Alright!" Tatsuya shouted. "Now Vince-oniichan's monster has more Attack!"

"Shivers!" Futoshi yelled.

"I use the effect of my transformed Spell Cards!" Manek grinned. "By destroying one, T-Rex's destruction is negated! I destroy one of the copies of Cursed Bamboo Sword!"

Yamatochi fired seven streams of purple energy from its dragon heads. However, T-Rex roared as a sword intercepted the attack, leaving the dinosaur harmless.

 **Manek: LP 4000 - 300 = 3700**

"I could activate Level Mania's other effect..." I muttered. "But he could just activate another Equip Spell's effect to negate destruction. It seems you escaped death this time. However, Tindalos can still attack! And with Level Mania's effect, I raise my monster's ATK by 500 (Yamatochi: ATK 2400 = 3400) and reduce your's by 1000 (T-Rex: ATK 4000 = 3000) once again at the price of ten Counters (Counters: 14 = 4)!"

"Is he aiming for another Action Card?" Yuya wondered.

"I activate my face-down! **Destruct Potion**!" Manek cried out. "By destroying my Dopant of T-Rex which was attacked, her Attack will be added to my Life Points and the Battle Phase comes to an end!"

The t-rex roared for the last time as it exploded in green particles which washed over Manek.

 **Manek: LP 3700 + 3000 = 6700**

"You knew I'll be able to destroy your monster so you set that card, huh?" I noted. "I set a card face-down and pass. At this moment, Level Mania is destroyed per its effect."

"Player Sakushi managed to get rid of player Weirrd's monster, but the latter's Life Points now stand at 6700!" Nico commented. "Both Duelists are fighting with everything they got! What a match!"

"My turn!" Manek declared. "Draw! I play the Equip Spell Broken Bamboo Sword!"

"Eh?" Ayu seemed perplexed. "He has no monsters on his side of the field, so why activate an Equip Card?"

"Don't tell me!" I realize my opponent's plan. "You're going to use my monster as its target!"

"A villain knows how to use the field to his advantage." Manek told. "Now, with the broken sword equipped to your monster, I can play the other copy of Golden Bamboo Sword in my hand, drawing two cards! And now, here's a new addition: Polymerization activated!"

"You're doing what now?" I said dumbfounded. "Is this a new monster which Reiji created for Manek?"

"Through its effect, I fuse Dopant of Dummy, Bat, and Arms together! Using my comrades, I Fusion Summon!" Manek declared as his monsters merged in a multi-color vortex as the space and light around Manek distorted.

Manek's costume 'detached' itself from his body, revealing a humanoid wearing a villain costume. "Vince? I present to you my main commander: Level 9, **Masked Warrior - Eternal** (LIGHT/Warrior/Fusion/Effect/ATK: 3000/DEF: 2000/LV: 9)!"

"What a stunning surprise!" Nico cried out as the crowd's cheers got louder. "Player Weirrd has performed a Fusion Summon!"

"Hmph, not bad for a Fusion Monster," Sora commented. "This monster has 3000 Attack exceeding all of Vince's monsters."

"I activate the Continuous Spell **Dopant of Zone**! Masked Warrior - Eternal inherits the effects of all "Dopant" monsters in my Graveyard." Manek stated as he snapped his fingers. "So, using the inherited abilities of Dopant of Bat, I return your face-down to your hand!"

"Oh no! Now Vince-oniichan is defenseless!" Ayu said.

"Battle!" Manek announced as he pointed forward. "Learn your place, hero. Masked Warrior - Eternal attacks Mythorror Tindalos! Perpetuity Judgment!"

The warrior launched at my hound. Eternal made a swift 360 jump and kicked my monster in the head, making it explode in light particles.

 **Vince: LP 4000 - 600 = 3400**

"I set a card face-down and end my turn!" Manek concluded as his warrior returned to his side. "Normally, when Eternal destroyed an opponent's monster and sends it to the Graveyard, with the copied effect of Bat, he could deal you 500 damage. However, in our last encounter, I learned that Pendulum Monsters go to the Extra Deck, not Graveyard, so the effect doesn't apply."

"It seems your memory is quite good, but I'm going to be the winner. My turn!" I shouted. "Draw! I equip Yamatochi with this: **Mythorror Snow**! This monster can be equipped to a Fiend-Type monster I control, and when I do, that monster gains 700 Attack (Yamatochi: ATK 2800 = 3500)!"

A snow-white coak materialized around Yamatochi's shoulders as its power rose. A female ghost appeared around it next: a young woman with faint skin, blood-red lips, grey eyes, and wearing a white kimono.

" _My veil looks so good on you, dear,_ " Snow commented in a low tone as she ran a finger over Yamatochi's neck.

" _Silence, yōkai_ _,_ " Yamatochi said to her. " _Master Vince, your orders._ "

"At least these two aren't in a constant killing-mood," I noted. "Battle! Mythorror Yamatochi will attack Masked Warrior - Eternal! Seven Rays of Darkness!"

"Dopant of Zone's effect!" Manek abruptly stated. "If Eternal would ever leave the field, I can simply send a "Dopant" monster from my deck to the Graveyard instead! So, I send Dopant of Death to the Graveyard to negate the destruction!"

Yamatochi's seven dragon heads unleashed dark streams towards Eternal. However, a barrier formed around the warrior which left it unharmed.

 **Manek: LP 6700 - 500 = 6200**

"Tch... now he can copy Death's effect from the Graveyard..." I pointed out. "I set two cards face-down and pass!"

"Before my turn begins, I activate my set card, Localized Tornado!" Manek stated. "This returns all cards in my hand and Graveyard into my deck!"

"What?" I asked confused. "But if you do that, your Eternal loses all its effects."

"Does it matter?" Manek shrugged as he shuffled all the cards into his deck. "As long as I have Dopant of Zone, Eternal is invincible and can constantly gain new effects. It's my turn now, draw! I play my set card, a card we're all familiar with: Card of Demise! This lets me draw until I hold five cards at the cost of having me discard my hand on my fifth turn!"

"Player Weirrd is controlling this field to its maximum!" Nico commented. "Can player Sakushi even win this amazing fight!?"

"Of course he'll win!" Ayu said.

"He might be in a pinch, but he'll certainly come out as the winner!" Yuya said. "That's just how he Duels! Go, Vince!"

"This is turning out to be a good Duel," I pointed out with a smile. "Show me what you've got, Manek!"

"If you say so!" Manek smiled himself before taking out two cards from his hand and revealing them. "With the Scale 3 **Dopant of Bird** (WIND/Winged-Beast/Pendulum/Effect/ATK: 1300/DEF: 300/LV: 3/SC: 3), and the Scale 9 **Dopant of Yesterday** (LIGHT/Machine/Pendulum/Effect/ATK: 1900/DEF: 900/LV: 9/SC: 9), I set the Pendulum Scale!"

"P-Pendulum!?" I stuttered. "Every move you make manages to surprise me today."

Two pillars of blue light appeared on Manek's field as two monsters rose in them. One was an anthropomorphic green-feathered bird with sharp metal claws, while the other was a black-white armored warrior wearing a helmet with an hourglass on it showed themselves.

"W-What's this!?" Nico cried out shocked. "Player Weirrd has Pendulum Cards!? What a major surprise!"

"How come even he can Pendulum!?" Yuya asked shocked. "Did... LDS make those cards for him...?"

"With this, I can summon monsters whose Levels range from 4 to 8!" Manek declared. "Swing, my pendulum of memories! Bring forth my allies onto this stage! Pendulum Summon! **Dopant of Luna** (LIGHT/Fairy/Effect/ATK: 2500/DEF: 2000/LV: 7)! **Dopant of Metal** (DARK/Warrior/Effect/ATK: 2700/DEF: 2000/LV: 7)! **Dopant of Heat** (FIRE/Pyro/Effect/ATK: 2400/DEF: 2000/LV: 7)!"

A giant portal opened between the two pillars as three rays of light shot out of it, revealing Manek's monsters. Dopant of Luna was a yellow armored humanoid with whip-like hands and wearing a black mask. Dopant of Metal was a humanoid clad in metal with a single red eye on its head. Dopant of Heat was a female humanoid wearing red armor and riding a motorcycle.

"Three monsters... however, all of them have less Attack than my Yamatochi. What are you planning?"

"I use Dopant of Heat's effect!" Manek stated at my question. "Once per turn, I can inflict 1000 points of damage to you!"

The female warrior raced across the field with her motorcycle. She extended her hand forward and fired a sphere of flames against me, making me hiss from the heat.

 **Vince: LP 3400 - 1000 = 2400**

"And now, using my three Level seven monsters, I construct the Overlay Network!" Manek announced as his monsters entered a galaxy portal. "Xyz Summon! Appear, Level 7! **Masked Warrior - Accel** (EARTH/Warrior/Xyz/Effect/ATK: 2800/DEF: 2400/Rank: 7/OVU: 3)!"

A red bike raced out the portal as it landed next to Manek and Eternal. The bike shouted [Hen..Shin!] before transforming into a humanoid machine.

"What!?" I gasped. "You're even using Xyz!?"

"A Fusion and Xyz monster side by side," muttered Sora with a disgusted look. "I don't like that..."

"Player Weirrd has executed a Xyz Summon after a Pendulum Summon!" Nico shouted. "However, this new monster still has lower Attack than player Sakushi's monster! What is he planning!?"

"Battle time!" Manek called out. "Accel, be a good soldier and attack Mythorror Yamatochi!"

"An Action Card?" I wondered as I started running across the field.

"I activate the effect of Masked Warrior - Accel!" Manek stated. "When Accel battles an opponent's monster with higher Attack than its own original Attack, Accel gains 1000 Attack during damage calculation! Engine Overheat (Accel: ATK 2800 = 3800)!"

The warrior launched at Yamatochi as a sword materialized in its hands. Accel's body then started glowing, as if it was overheating. I managed to grab an Action Card from the ground before the attack collided, but I gritted my teeth as I saw its content.

Accel used its sword to slash Yamatochi in two, destroying it with ease.

 **Vince: LP 2400 - 300 = 2100**

"Accel's other effect activates!" Manek continued. "By using one Overlay Unit, he can attack once more after successfully destroying a monster in battle (OVU 3 = 2)! This next attack will be a direct one, so get ready to lose, Vince!"

One of Accel's Overlay Units were absorbed into him before he performed his 'Rider Kick' and launched towards me.

"Tch! Action Magic, Damage Banish!" I shouted. "Good thing I saved this card; through its effect, all battle damage is negated!"

A hazy barrier formed around me, intercepting Accel's blade.

"However, Eternal can still attack!" Manek pointed out. "Go, my stunt double! Attack and end this! Perpetuity Judgment!"

"Vince-oniichan!" You Show's kid trio shouted concerned.

"Manek-kun won!" all the girls in the Stadium shouted in unison.

"This Duel isn't over yet!" I cried out. "I activate the effect of Closed Gate to the Heaven in my Graveyard! By banishing this card when I'm attacked directly, not only I end your Battle Phase, but you get hit with 1000 damage!"

A giant wall shot out the ground, stopping Eternal in its tracks.

 **Manek: LP 6200 - 1000 = 5200**

"He used Hand Destruction's effect to his advantage," Gongenzaka told. "I, the man Gongenzaka, think this is a fantastic Duel!"

"You might have escaped this, but my turn isn't over yet!" Manek said. "The Overlay Unit I detached from Accel was Dopant of Heat, which means Eternal gains its effect since it's in the Graveyard. With it, I inflict another 1000 damage to you, Vince!"

 **Vince: LP 2100 - 1000 = 1100**

"Now I end my turn, but Dopant of Yesterday's Pendulum Effect activates!" Manek stated. "Yesterday will now repeat an effect that has been used during this turn! I repeat the effect of Heat: 1000 points of damage will be inflicted upon you!"

 **Vince: LP 1100 - 1000 = 100**

"Player Weirrd has cornered Sakushi!" Nico yelled as Manek's turn came to an end. "Can player Sakushi make a comeback and deplete Weirrd's 5200 Life Points!?"

"Let's see if I can! My turn!" I declared. "Draw! I activate Hephaestus' Gift, since I control no monsters, I can draw a card and return Mythorror Yamatochi from my Extra Deck to my hand. Now, using the Scale 4 Yamatochi and the Scale 13 God's Sorceress, Ikora, I set the Pendulum Scale!"

"A Scale 13 you say!?" Manek asked in shock.

"That's right! Now I can summon monsters through Levels 5 and 12!" Vince told. "Pendulum Summon! Revive from the Extra Deck: Mythorror Tindalos! Then, I activate my last set card: Pendulum Reborn! This Trap lets me special summon a Pendulum Monster from my Graveyard. So I revive my Mythorror Sombra (ATK: 600/LV: 4/SC: 6) which I also sent there with Hand Destruction!"

"So what?" said Manek. "None of those monsters have enough Attack to defeat Accel or Eternal."

"My preparations for victory are now complete!" I grinned. "I activate Ikora's Pendulum Effect! Only once, I can special summon a Fiend Pendulum Monster which is face-up in my Extra Deck or Graveyard by negating its effects! I choose to revive God's Sorcerer Howard (ATK: 0/LV: 7/SC: 0) from my Graveyard. Then, with Sombra's effect, I target Tindalos and change its Level to the targeted monster's, in this case, seven!"

"No way!" Manek's eyes widen. "Three Level seven...!"

"I see you've realized what's coming next! With the Level 7 Tindalos, Sombra, and Howard, I build the Overlay Network!" I shouted as my monsters entered a galaxy portal. "Come forth! The guardian of the doors which lead to eternal sorrow. Rank 7! Mythorror Guardian Kerberos (ATK: 2900/Rank: 7)!"

"Player Sakushi also used Pendulum Summon to gather monsters in order to Xyz Summon!" Nico pointed out. "What an epic battle!"

"Normally, when summoning this beast, I need three "Mythorror" monsters as materials, however, Howard is always treated as a "Mythorror" monster. Now, with Tindalos, since he was used as a material, I can draw a card and have Kerberos gain 300 ATK (ATK: 2900 = 3200). With Sombra, my beast can't be destroyed by card effects this turn!"

"So what? If you attack Accel, he will gain 1000 Attack, and Eternal can avoid its destruction thanks to Dopant of Zone."

"I wonder about that!" I shouted, confusing Manek. "I activate Kerberos' effect! I detach an Overlay Unit to activate one of three effects: I choose the first one! I destroy all cards you control and inflict 400 damage for each one! Infernal Howling!"

"I activate Zone's effect!" Manek quickly declared. "I send Dopant of Dummy from my deck to the Graveyard in order to protect Eternal from destruction!"

Kerberos howled, creating soundwaves which destroyed everything on Manke's field except Masked Warrior - Eternal.

 **Manek: LP 5200 - 1200 = 4000**

"Alright! A comeback!" Shuzo cheered. "Vince, you can do it! Burn on, hot-blooded!"

"Battle!" I cried out. "Mythorror Guardian Kerberos will attack your Eternal! Infernal Ululate!"

"Not so fast! Eternal inherited Dummy's effect from the Graveyard!" Manek pointed out. "Which means I take no damage in battles involving Eternal!"

The ghostly image of Dummy appeared in front of Manek and shielded him from Kerberos' howlings, unlike his monster which got destroyed.

"I two cards face-down and pass," I concluded. "You're really persistent, Manek, but I'll be the winner!"

"Yeah, right. The winner will be me!" Manek laughed. "My turn, I draw! I play the Spell Card Foolish Burial! This sends a monster from my deck to my Graveyard, and I choose my Dopant of T-Rex!"

"That monster again!" Yuya's eyes widen. "However, he doesn't have four Spell Cards in his Graveyard at the moment. What is he planning?"

"Action Magic, Twinkle Comet!" Manek shouted as he picked up an Action Card. "This reduces your monster's ATK by 1000 (Kerberos: ATK 3200 = 2200) and deals you 500 points of damage!"

"I activate my set card!" I shouted. "Loki's Mischief! This negates your damage and lets me recover Life Points equal to the negated amount!"

 **Vince: LP 100 + 500 = 600**

"Alright! He avoided it!" Tatsuya cheered.

"Shivers!" was Futoshi's usual word.

"Now that the conditions are met, I activate Dopant of T-Rex's effect in my Graveyard!" Manek stated as his t-rex appeared on his field for the second time. "And with four Spell Cards equipped, she gains 4000 Attack (T-Rex: ATK 1000 = 5000)!"

"Battle time!" Manek announced as he gathered another Action Card. "Enjoy defeat, Vince! Dopant of T-Rex will attack your beast!"

"Like that will happen!" I shouted as I also grabbed an Action Card. "Evasion! This negates your attack!"

"I hope that's the last trick up your sleeve, hero, Because my lady luck is on my side!" Manek told. "I play the Action Spell, Wonder Chance! Another attack for my T-Rex!"

"I activate Kerberos' other effect!" I stated. "By using an Overlay Unit, I banish Yamatochi from my Graveyard in order to have Kerberos gain its Attack! Infernal Gain (ATK: 2200 = 5000)!"

"I activate the effect one Equip Spell!" Manek stated as the two monsters bumped their head together. "By destroying it, T-Rex's destruction is negated, but its Attack is lowered by 1000 (T-Rex: ATK: 5000 = 4000)!"

"Only my monster is destroyed..." I summarized as my Mythorror Guardian vanished. "However, Kerberos' sacrifice won't fall in vain! My Life Points still stand, and next turn, villain, will be your last!"

"What's this!?" Nico exclaimed. "Player Sakushi has just declared he's going to win on the next turn! Can he actually pull it off!"

"Of course he can!" Sora sighed with a smirk. "It's Vince we're talking about."

"Dopant of Yesterday's effect activates from my Extra Deck during my End Phase." Manek said. "Since it was destroyed on my last turn, I can set it and Dopant of Bird from my Extra Deck back in my Pendulum Zones. When Yesterday is placed in my Pendulum Zone this way, it gains a new effect which I'll reveal later."

"I activate my set card in response," I shouted. " **Hades' Negotiation**! Through its effect, I destroy my other face-down, and since I destroyed a Spell or Trap with this effect, I can return a Monster Card from my Graveyard to my hand. I choose to add Howard back to my hand. My turn, draw! During my Standby Phase, since I control no monsters, I activate God's Authority's effect from the Graveyard, banishing it to negate T-Rex's effects (T-Rex: ATK 4000 = 1000)!"

"Alright!" Gongenzaka exclaimed. "Now that monster's Attack is back at 1000, Vince can easily defeat it!"

"The fun is only starting!" I smirked. "Using the Scale 0 God's Sorcerer, Howard which I added back to my hand, I complete my Pendulum Scale!"

Manek got a slight headache as my Pendulum Scales were completed. He heard Dopant of Yesterday speaking in a haunting and scared tone. " _Zero... Thirteen... Zero... Infinity... Supreme King..._ "

"What...?" Manek whispered confused. "Those... Those cards are actually scaring my deck..."

 **...Kill...**

I grasped my sweatshirt around my chest as a strange feeling washed over me. "W-What...?"

 **...Kill...Do it...Kill him...**

Is it Demiurge doing this? No... this feeling is different... I'm actually scared by this voice...

 _ **Hey, what's the hold-up, kid?**_ Demiurge spoke up.

Isn't Demiurge feeling or hearing it? Then it's not him doing all this... or is it?

"N-Nothing..." I muttered as the strange feeling vanished. "I... activate Howard's Pendulum Effect letting me add Mythorror Lindwurm from my deck to my hand. Now, using my set Scales, I Pendulum Summon! From my hand: Mythorror Pesadilla (ATK 1700/LV: 4/SC: 6) and Lindwurm (ATK: 2000/LV: 5/SC: 2)!"

A portal opened between the two blue pillars of light, my monsters emerging from it.

"Summoning that monster means..." Sora chuckled. "He's going for a Fusion Summon of his own."

"I activate Mythorror Lindwurm's effect!" I stated. "The turn this monster is special summoned, I can perform a Fusion Summon without the need of a Fusion Spell! Through this effect, I fuse together Pesadilla and Lindwurm! The sun rises across the twilight as a howl pierces the light! Leave nothing but darkness! Contact Fusion! Appear, Level 6! Mythorror God Xolotl (ATK: 2200/LV: 6)!"

My Fusion Monster emerged from a multicolor vortex with a howl.

"After a Pendulum Summon comes a Fusion Summon!" Nico shouted amazed. "This Duel is full of surprises!"

"I activate Ikora's Pendulum Effect!" I went on. "By targeting my Xolotl, I can special summon Ikora from my Pendulum Zone (DEF: 0/LV 1/SC: 13) and raise the targeted monster's Attack by 1000 until the end of this turn (Xolotl: ATK 2200 = 3200)! Also, since there's a "God's" named monster on my field, namely Ikora, I can special summon Howard (DEF: 0/LV: 7/SC: 0) from my Pendulum Zone as well!"

"I activate Yesterday's overwritten Pendulum Effect!" Manek quickly stated. "By destroying it, I can negate any damage I would take this turn involving "Dopant" monsters!"

I quickly gathered an Action Card. "Action Magic, **Villain's Decree**! This negates the activation of a card effect and seals it for the rest of this turn!"

Manek's eyes widened in shock as Yesterday lost its color.

"Oh no! This way Manek-kun can't protect himself!" Yoko shouted concerned - for my opponent.

"No need to worry, Yoko-san!" Yuzu assured her. "Manek-kun still has 4000 Life Points. He can take some damage."

"Now I activate Ikora's Monster Effect, letting me gain 500 Life Points for every Fiend-Type monster on my field, so I gain 1500 Life Points! Howard's Monster Effect activates! When I gain Life Points, all Fiend-Type monsters I control gain that much Attack!"

" _Why of course, little Master_!" Ikora giggled as a staff appeared in her hands. She pointed it towards the sky. " _God's Blessing_!" she called out as a green light surrounded me.

 **Vince: LP 600 + 1500 = 2100**

" _My Master's will is my command_!" Howard told as a staff formed in his hand too. " _Gain the gods power! God's Amelioration_!" he cried out before all my monsters gained a purple aura.

 **God's Sorceress, Ikora: ATK 0 = 1500**

 **God's Sorcerer Howard: ATK 0 = 1500**

 **Mythorror God Xolotl: ATK 3200 = 4700**

"He can still take it..." Yuzu muttered.

"I now activate Xolotl's effect!" I told. "By releasing Howard which is treated as a "Mythorror" monster, its Attack will be added to Xolotl (ATK: 4700 = 6200)!"

"OH NO!" Yuzu and Yoko cried out in shock.

"OH YES!" Yuya shouted. "Now Vince can deplete his Life Points in one attack!"

"This is the final battle!" I called out pointing forward. "Mythorror God Xolotl, attack his Dopant of T-Rex! Scorching Lightning!"

Manek managed to grab an Action Card. "Action Magic-!"

Suddenly, his eyes widened in shock as another strong headache came and made Manek lose attention. The moment was long enough to have the attack connect, sending him flying into the wall and being slammed into the actual railing. He slumped over as his Life Points became zero and he was out cold.

 **Manek: LP 4000 - 4200 = 0**

 **Winner: Vince!**

I gasped and rushed to Manek who passed out. The tournament's staffs also rush to the scene and carry Manek to the hospital.

"N-No need to worry everyone!" Nico tried to assure the crowd who was shocked by what they witnessed. "LDS's medical team is the best in this city! Manek Weirrd is in good hands! Now let's give an applause to our winner, Sakushi Ryu from the You Show Duel School!"

The crowd faintly started clapping for me, but my attention was on Masked Warrior - Accel and Eternal's spirit which appeared in front of me the moment Manek was taken away.

Both Duel Spirits had sad expressions as their holder was taken to the hospital. They exploded into light particles, leaving me staring at where they once were.

* * *

 **Poor Manek, he lost again. It was inevitable though, but don't worry, Manek will have his good moments down the line. He's a very important character.**

 **In today's chapter, the Maiami Championship begins, and Vince wins his first match which is against the "Dopant" user, Manek. The latter used advanced summoning methods in this Duel, namely Fusion, Xyz, and Pendulum.**

 **Hope you guys liked the chapter. As always, see you next time!**

* * *

 **Fanmade Cards:**

 **Action Cards:**

 **\- Royal Assault**

 _Action Spell_

 _A monster which declared an attack gains 1000 ATK until the end of Damage Step._

 **\- Villain's Decree**

 _Action Spell_

 _Negate the activation of a card effect. This turn, that effect can't be used again._

 **Used by Manek:**

 **\- Dopant of T-Rex (EARTH/Dinosaur/Effect/ATK: 1000/DEF: 1000/LV: 10)**

 _Cannot be Normal Summoned/Set. If you control no cards and you have at least 4 Spell Cards in your GY, you can Special Summon this card from your GY. If you do, equip up to 4 Spell Cards from your GY to this card. This card gains 1000 ATK and DEF for every equipped card, and if this card would be destroyed, destroy a card equipped to this card instead._

 **\- Destruct Potion**

 _Normal Trap_

 _When a monster you control is attacked by the opponent, destroy that monster and gain LP equal to its ATK. Then, end the Battle Phase._

 **\- Dopant of Zone**

 _Continuous Spell_

 _Once per turn, you can move 1 monster you control to an unoccupied Monster Zone on your field. If you control "Masked Warrior - Eternal", this card's first effect is replaced with this:_

 _While "Masked Warrior - Eternal" is on your field, you can prevent it from leaving the field by sending 1 Monster Card whose original name includes "Dopant" from your deck to your GY instead._

 **\- Masked Warrior - Eternal (LIGHT/Warrior/Fusion/Effect/ATK: 3000/DEF: 2000/LV: 9)**

 _3 "Dopant" monsters with different original names_

 _(This card is also treated as a "Dopant" card.)_

 _Must be Fusion Summoned and cannot be Special Summoned any other way. This card gains the effect of all "Dopant" monsters in your GY._

 **\- Dopant of Bird (WIND/Winged-Beast/Pendulum/Effect/ATK: 1300/DEF: 300/LV: 3/SC: 3)**

 _Pendulum Effect: If "Dopant" card(s) you control would be destroyed by battle, you can send this card to the GY instead._

 _Monster Effect: If this card is in your GY, you can place this card face-up in your Extra Deck. When this card is added to the Extra Deck, gain 500 LP for every "Dopant" monster in your GY._

 **\- Dopant of Yesterday (LIGHT/Machine/Pendulum/Effect/ATK: 1900/DEF: 900/LV: 9/SC: 9)**

 _Pendulum Effect: During both player's End Phase, activate "Dopant" monster's effect that was used this turn as if you activated/control that card. This effect is mandatory._

 _Monster Effect: If this card in your Pendulum Zone is destroyed, during the End Phase of the next turn, you can place this card and a "Dopant" Pendulum Monster which is face-up in your Extra Deck in your Pendulum Zones. If you do, this card's Pendulum Effect is replaced with this:_

 _\- (Quick Effect): You can destroy this card; You take no damage involving "Dopant" monsters this turn._

 **\- Dopant of Luna (LIGHT/Fairy/Effect/ATK: 2500/DEF: 2000/LV: 7)**

 _If your opponent controls 2 or more monsters than you do, you can Special Summon this card (from your hand). During either player's turn, you can negate a monster's attack._

 **\- Dopant of Metal (DARK/Warrior/Effect/ATK: 2700/DEF: 2000/LV: 7)**

 _You can Tribute Summon this card by tributing 1 "Dopant" monster. Once each turn, this card cannot be destroyed by battle. If this card destroys an opponent's monster that was in Defense Position, this card can make a second attack this turn._

 **\- Dopant of Heat (FIRE/Pyro/Effect/ATK: 2400/DEF: 2000/LV: 7)**

 _Once per turn, you can inflict 1000 points of damage to your opponent. If this card destroys an opponent's monster by battle, inflict 500 points of damage to your opponent._

 **\- Masked Warrior - Accel (EARTH/Warrior/Xyz/Effect/ATK: 2800/DEF: 2400/Rank: 7/OVU: 3)**

 _3 level 7 "Dopant" monsters_

 _Must be first Xyz Summoned. During the Battle Phase, if this card destroys an opponent's monster by battle, you can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card; this card can attack once more. During the End Phase, if this card has no Xyz Material, destroy this card. If this card battles a monster whose ATK is higher than this card's original ATK, this card gains 1000 ATK during Damage Step._

 **Used by Vince:**

 **\- Mythorror Snow (LV 4/ATK 200/DEF 1800/Fiend/WATER/Pendulum/Effect/SC 8)**

 _Pendulum Effect: You can only Pendulum Summon "Mythorror" monsters. This effect can't be negated. (Quick Effect): If all monsters you control are "Mythorror God" monsters, you can activate 1 Trap Card from your hand if the conditions are met. This effect can be activated once while this card is in the Pendulum Zone._

 _Monster Effect: (Quick Effect): Target 1 Fiend-Type monster you control: Equip this card (from your hand or field) to that target. It is treated as a "Mythorror God" monster and it gains 700 ATK. If the equipped monster would be used as Material for the summoning of a "Mythorror God" or "Mythorror Guardian" monster, you can treat its Level a number between 1 and 7. If this card would be sent to the Extra Deck, send it to the Graveyard instead._

 _\- Trivia: based on Yuki-onna (snow woman) is a spirit or yōkai in Japanese folklore._

 **\- Hades' Negotiation**

 _Normal Trap_

 _You can only activate one "Hades' Negotiation" per turn. When a Monster which was summoned from the GY declares an attack: Banish this card from the GY; Destroy that monster. Destroy 1 card you control, and if you do that, activate one of these effects based on the type of the destroyed card:_

 _\- Spell or Trap: Target 1 Monster Card in your GY; Add it to your hand._

 _\- Monster: Draw 1 card._

 **\- God's Sorceress, Ikora (LV 1/ATK 0/DEF 0/Fiend/DARK/Pendulum/Effect/SC 13)**

 _Pendulum Effect: You can only Pendulum Summon Fiend-Type monsters. This effect can't be negated. Target a Fiend-Type Pendulum Monster which is face-up in your Extra Deck or GY: Special Summon that target but negate its effects. This effect can only be used once while this card is face-up in the Pendulum Zone. Target 1 Fiend-Type monster you control: Special Summon this card from your Pendulum Zone and that target gains 1000 ATK until the End Phase._

 _Monster Effect: (This card is always treated as a "Mythorror" card.) Once per turn: Gain 500 LP for every face-up Fiend-type monster you control. (Quick Effect): Immediately after this effect resolves, Tribute, Fusion, Synchro, or Xyz Summon a "Mythorror" monster using monsters you control as materials._

 **\- God's Sorcerer, Howard (LV 7/ATK 0/DEF 0/Fiend/DARK/Pendulum/Effect/SC 0)**

 _Pendulum Effect: You can only Pendulum Summon Fiend-Type monsters. This effect can't be negated. Add from your deck to your hand a Fiend-Type Pendulum Monster. This effect can only be used once while this card is face-up in the Pendulum Zone. If you control a "God" or "God's" named monster: Special Summon this card from your Pendulum Zone._

 _Monster Effect: (This card is always treated as a "Mythorror" card.) Once per turn, when you gain LP: Make all Fiend-type monsters you currently control gain that much ATK until the End Phase. (Quick Effect): Immediately after this effect resolves, Tribute, Fusion, Synchro, or Xyz Summon a "Mythorror" monster using monsters you control as materials._


	6. Revenge Duel

**Welcome back, everyone!**

 **Before we jump into today's chapter, I'd like to ask something from you guys: how many of you think Yuri x Serena is a good ship. It came to my notice that a lot of people, in their fanfics, like to pair Serena with their OC or somebody else, simply because they don't like the ship.**

 **How many of you guys like Yuri x Serena?**

 **I've just recovered from illness so sorry in advance if today's chapter isn't as good as the last ones.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh Arc-V or any of its characters or cards.**

 **Using Anime Effects.**

* * *

 **Turn 6:**

 **Revenge Duel**

* * *

Maiami Championship, second day!

Things are getting interesting: today, we saw Gongenzaka Duel against Ankokuji Gen. Ankokuji tried cornering Gongenzaka mentally by having his flunky move Yuya away from the Stadium as much as possible, making Gongenzaka worry about Yuya's safety. However, Yuya showed up at the end, much to Gongenzaka's relief. The Duel ended in Gongenzaka's win after performing a Synchro Summon!

Yuya was up next: he Dueled against Sawatari who was using a new deck, "Yosenju". Sawatari was doing a great job in cornering Yuya with his unexpected Pendulum Summon and Yosen Lost Tornado combo, but the tomato-haired teen managed to win at the end by using his Beast-Eyes Pendulum Dragon and Action Cards!

After Yuya's friendful and exciting duel, Sora started his Duel against Shun.

At the beginning, Sora used his "Fluffal" monsters to entertain the crowd, while Shun assaulted the cyan-haired boy with brute force. Sora became angrier and more 'dark' each time Shun countered every move he made, and he summoned terrifying Fusion Monster on the run. In the meantime, Shun continued to Rank-Up his Xyz Monsters, and using his Rank 6 Raidraptor - Revolution Falcon, he ended the match.

Sora got severely injured during the Duel and was carried to LDS' hospital. The doctors told us Sora's life wasn't in danger, but he'll take time to recover.

While the rest of You Show was outside Sora's room, I excused myself and went to check on my opponent which I sent to this hospital as well.

I politely knocked on the door twice and waited.

"Come in."

I opened the door and entered, seeing Manek sitting a bed looking at the cards in his hand and scattered on the mattress. Leaning against the wall on each side of Manek's bed were Masked Warrior - Accel and Eternal.

" _Those two must be his favorite monsters_ ," I instantly thought.

I noticed how Accel was glaring at me, an expression filled with hatred. He and Eternal exchanged glances real quick, and the red-armored warrior vanished from existence, leaving Eternal, Manek, and me in the room.

"H-Hey," I faintly addressed Manek, who continued to look at his cards. "How are you doing, Manek?"

Silence.

Manek was still staring at his cards with a blank expression.

Eternal was the one to reply. " _He's... okay, I think. The last attack during the Duel... it did something to his head._ "

"Wow, it wasn't in my intent," I quickly said, a feeling of fault washing over me. "I just declared the attack, I didn't want this to occur... what happened to him?"

" _Dopant of Yesterday... She had a nasty reaction when she saw that scale 13 monster of yours,_ " Eternal explained as he stared at his holder. " _Not only that, but that Fusion Monster of yours somehow gave Manek a painful headache. The Action Card he picked up at the end was Great Escape, but he didn't activate it because of it. Your monsters... they even scare the likes of me. In fact, they scare all of us Dopants..._ "

"E-Eh?" I stuttered. "My monsters... scare you? But... why? Their appearance isn't that frightening, especially not Ikora's, the scale 13 monster you're talking about. Is it their aura or something?"

" _Not sure._ " Eternal sighed again. " _Either way, Manek's mind is in disarray, at the moment. Putting back together a fractured mind is a delicate procedure which needs time. I don't know if he'll make it back..._ "

Feeling the aura of Duel Monsters wasn't really helping at the moment. Eternal was sad and concerned about his holder, Manek.

I looked at the famous teen sitting on the bed for a second time: his expression hasn't changed one bit, he was still staring at his cards. He was in his own world, thinking about strategies to use during Duels.

But what if he's not going to Duel again? What if he's going to remain like this?

I couldn't keep myself calm anymore: this feeling of guilt was increasing by the second! I have to get out of here.

"I'll... leave you guys then," I muttered, turning around to leave. "Sorry... for all of this."

" _If this keeps on happening, enjoy Hell!_ " the Duel Spirit suddenly shouted, anger overtaking his emotions. " _All of your opponents in Duels will end up a whole lot worse than Manek, let me tell you that! This is only the beginning! In fact, I shouldn't even let you leave, monster._ "

I turned around confused by his words: did he mean... he's going to kill me?

Man, I'm slow at processing things sometimes...

Eternal was pointing its sword towards my head, the temperature of anger rising from him.

" _Be gone!_ " he yelled before launching at me.

However, neither of us expected the attack to be intercepted: Mythorror Yamatochi's blade was firmly holding Eternal's sword at bay in the air, not letting it pierce through me.

" _If I would be you, I would drop the sword,_ " Yamatochi spat at the other Spirit. " _You don't want me as an opponent._ "

This Mythorror monster's appearance wasn't that scary, but his voice dripped with venom, sending shivers down my spine. I could feel Yamatochi's aura: calm and cold as ice itself. I really wouldn't want to anger this Spirit.

Manek was still sitting on the bed, emotionlessly. He didn't seem fazed by all of this, unlike me.

" _Get out of my way,_ " Eternal hissed. " _I'll kill all of you monsters if I have to!_ "

" _As long as I exist, you won't,_ " Yamatochi hissed back along with his seven dragon heads. " _My master hurt yours, but with no ill intentions, thus, trying to harm him would be considered unfair, wouldn't it? You're a hero, right? Shouldn't you be avoiding killing?_ "

" _I don't need to hear this from you, monster,_ " Eternal told. " _I know the duty and responsibility being a hero comes with, and leaving you be would be a great mistake._ "

" _Do you think your master will be pleased if you kill us?_ " Yamatochi asked.

The Masked Warrior remained silent as he slightly turned his head to look at Manek. The Spirit's expression eased as he thought for a minute.

Eternal stepped back and put his sword away. " _Leave,_ " he coldly said.

We didn't need to be told twice: Yamatochi vanished from existence as I left the room, closing the door behind me.

" **You were lucky I asked Yamatochi to be on guard,** " Demiurge spoke up in my head. " **I don't like those guys... Hey, are you alright?** "

"It's my fault..." I whispered to no one as I clenched my fists. "For putting Manek into this state... what have I done?"

" **Calm down, idiot,** " Demiurge interrupted me. " **As Yamatochi and you said, it wasn't in your intent in doing... whatever that is to Manek. You should calm down and wait for him to recover.** "

"What if he doesn't recover?" I suddenly snapped at him. "Even Eternal doesn't know, why do you think he wanted to kill me? It was because he knows Manek won't come back! It's my fault... and what if this happens again in the future? I should-"

" **Shut the Hell up? Definitely,** " Demiurge cut me off coldly. " **You need to calm yourself and look forward! Maybe this was a one-time thing, and if you let it be then it'll get worse. What you need to do now is go and reunite with your little friends and prepare for tomorrow's Duel.** "

I slowly nodded.

Maybe Demiurge was right... I hope he is.

* * *

 _Two days after..._

During the night, Sora disappeared from the hospital, making us You Show panic. We've searched for him all night long with no result. Also, Yuzu found Yuya passed out in the Central Park much to our joy.

Yuya remained unconscious for two days, and Sora was gone.

When the tomato-haired teen finally woke up, he started talking about the four Dimensions, just what Reiji explained to me at the hospital. I had to play dumb for the entire time, but when Yuya and Yuzu started talking about having people with their face, that did shock me.

Yuto was defeated by Yugo, two youths who look like Yuya, and Yuto, in his final moments, gave the tomato-haired teen his Ace monster, Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon, saying Yuya to give smiles with his Duels.

Yuzu told how Kurosaki's sister, Ruri, was captured by the Fusion Dimension's Duelists, hence why the mysterious Xyz Duelists destroyed Sora during their match.

We've got some answers, but new questions arise: why did the Fusion Dimension attack Xyz out of the blue, and why not the Standard? How come there are four Dimensions? And so on.

I tried asking Demiurge, but he scoffed, saying he doesn't know anything about it.

Yuya and Yuzu chose to interrogate Kurosaki about the matter, but Masumi, Hokuto, and Yaiba told them he won't listen to their questions, much less answer them.

Following that, we moved to the Stadium and watched Yaiba's Duel against Kachidoki Isao from Ryozanpaku Duel School. Kachidoki used a harsh fighting technique, namely waiting for the opponent to search Action Cards and mercilessly attack the opposing player, injuring them and obtaining the Action Cards.

After the medical team took Yaiba out the Stadium, the second round matches have been announced. It seems I'm going to Duel Hokuto once again tomorrow.

* * *

 _The next day..._

"And now everyone, let's get ready for our next match!" Nico shouted with his usual smile as the crowd's cheers resonated in the Stadium. "We have Shijima Hokuto from the LDS Xyz course, going up against Sakushi Vince from You Show Duel School!"

As we entered the Stadium, I could feel the glares some girls and women gave me from the crowd, still being angered by what I've done to Manek. Nonetheless, everybody clapped as Hokuto and I approached each other while arming our Duel Disks.

"It seems fate wants to test me," Hokuto told as he smirked. "Having to Duel you for a second time will give me the chance to reveal my newly acquired strength. I hope you haven't decayed since then, Sakushi Vince."

"Don't you worry, I haven't," I replied smiling. "Let's see this new strength of yours in action, shall we?"

"Now that both our Duelists are ready, let's see today's Action Field!"

After Nico's announcement, a giant card appeared above us as it spun around. The card eventually stopped, revealing a Field Spell. "Action Field on! Field Spell: Cosmo Planetarium, activate!"

Upon Nico's words, the Stadium shone brightly as it became a field with a clear night sky. Several constellations shone brightly above us as we stood in what appeared to be a planetarium.

"Duelists locked in battle!" Hokuto started chanting.

"Kicking the earth and dancing in the air alongside their monsters!" I chanted myself.

"Behold! This is the newest and greatest evolution of Dueling!"

"Action..." Nico yelled as he snapped his fingers and Action Cards fell around us.

" **DUEL**!" we shouted.

 **Hokuto - LP 4000**

 **VS**

 **Vince - LP 4000**

"Like in our last Duel, I'll be taking the first turn!" Hokuto declared. "I normal summon Constellar Leonis (Light/Beast/Effect/ATK: 1000/DEF: 1800/LV: 3) from my hand and activate its effect. During my Main Phase, I can perform an additional Normal Summon, at the cost of summoning a "Constellar" monster. I normal summon for the second time: Constellar Sheratan (Light/Beast/Effect/ATK: 700/DEF: 1900/LV: 3) will join my field!"

Two warriors clad in white armor, one having blue orbs and spikes across its body, one having a brown cloak, curved horns on its helmet, and holding a gun-like object, appeared.

"The effect of Sheratan activates the moment it's Normal Summoned: I add Constellar Kaus from my deck to my hand," Hokuto explained as a card ejected from his deck. He added the card to his hand before sliding a different one into his Duel Disk. "I now activate my Continous Spell, Constellar Star Chart. For what it does, you'll find out soon enough."

"By using my Level 3 Constellar Leonis and Sheratan as materials, I build the Overlay Network!" Hokuto told as he raised his hand in the air, his two monsters entering a galaxy portal. "Spectral stars shining in the sky, gather your power, and become a legendary force! Come forth, Rank 3! **Constellar Persei** (Light/Warrior/Xyz/Effect/ATK: 2100/DEF: 1800/Rank: 3)!"

A giant warrior clad in white armor with dark-blue glowing strikes over its body emerged from the portal. The monster held a curved sword in its hand, along with a shield with a gorgon medusa sculptured on it.

"The effect of Constellar Star Chart activates when I Special Summon a "Constellar" Xyz Monster, letting me draw a card," Hokuto explained. "Then, Persei lets me add any "Constellar" named card from my deck to my hand after it's Xyz Summoned. I choose to add Constellar Meteor to my hand. I set two cards face-down and end my turn."

"Player Shijima has executed an Xyz Summon and raised his defenses," Nico pointed out. "What is he scheming? Next is player Sakushi's turn. Let's see how he's going to respond!"

"My turn!" I announced. "Draw! I activate the Spell Card **Carpo's Fruition** from my hand, enabling me to discard 1 "Mythorror" monster from my hand to draw two new cards! Then, using the Scale 2 Mythorror Lindwurm and the Scale 6 Mythorror Tindalos, I set the Pendulum Scales!"

Following my words, two pillars of blue light formed beside my field as said monsters appeared in them.

"I activate Lindwurm's Pendulum Effect!" I stated, throwing my arm in the air. "Once per turn, I can use monsters in my hand or field to Fusion Summon a "Mythorror" monster! Through this effect, I fuse together **Mythorror Goddess Aylith** (Dark/Fiend/Pendulum/Effect/ATK: 2400/DEF: 1600/LV: 7/SC: 8) and **Mythorror Succubus** (Dark/Fiend/Pendulum/Effect/ATK: 1000/DEF: 1000/LV: 4/SC: 3) in my hand!"

Two new monsters materialized behind me. Aylith was a humanoid creature with glowing yellow eyes and cloaked in shadow, and covered in strange branch-like appendages. Succubus was a pale-skinned woman with pointy ears, two horns sprouting from between her messy grey hair, two bat wings flapped behind her along with a forked tail. She wore a black dancer gown.

The two monsters merged into a multi-colored vortex as I chanted. "Goddess whom oversees the dishonorable souls in her kingdom, become my faithful comrade and line-up in my army! Fusion Summon! Appear, Leve 7! Mythorror Goddess Hel (Dark/Fiend/Fusion/Effect/ATK: 2600)!"

The Goddess of Helheim emerged from the portal with her usual disappointed expression.

"Woah, Vince-oniichan is using some new cards," Tatsuya pointed out.

"I've helped him last night with making some changes to his deck," Yuzu said. "This is only the beginning!"

"I activate Aylith, Succubus, and Tindalos' effects!" I stated. "With Aylith, when used as material I can summon a Tuner Mythorror Token (Dark/Fiend/Tuner/ATK: 0/DEF: 0/LV: 1) to my side of the field, with Succubus, when used as material I can draw a card, lastly, Tindalos special summons itself from the Pendulum Zone when I summon a monster using "Mythorror" monsters as materials!"

"Player Sakushi after a Fusion Summon is showing no signs of stopping whatsoever!" Nico commented. "Will player Shijima handle what's coming his way!?"

"Moving on, I tune my Level 7 Mythorror Tindalos with the Level 1 Mythorror Token!" following my declaration, the token turned into a green ring of light which surrounded my hound, the latter gaining an orange outline as it morphed into seven orbs of light. "Divine ruler of the Underworld, become my faithful comrade and line-up in my army! Synchro Summon! Appear, Level 8! Mythorror God Aita (Dark/Fiend/Synchro/Effect/ATK: 2800)!"

A bright beam of light shot through the rings from which my demonic knight with bat wings emerged.

"Thanks to Tindalos' effect, I can draw a card and have Aita gain 300 Attack Points (ATK: 2800 = 3100)," I explained. "I equip my Hel with God's Sword, increasing her Attack by 1000 (ATK: 2600 = 3600)! Battle! Mythorror God Aita will attack your Constellar Persei! Eternal Endure!"

"Not so fast! I activate my set card, Constellar Meteor, and Persei's effect!" Hokuto called out. "By detaching an Overlay Unit from Persei, I can target 1 "Constellar" monster I control and that monster can't be destroyed by battle this turn! With Meteor on the other hand, during this turn's Battle Phase, when a "Constellar" monster I control battles an opponent's monster and doesn't destroy it, that monster is shuffled back into the deck!"

"What!?"

The symbol of the Constellar archetype appeared in front of Persei as one of its Overlay Units got absorbed into its chest. The shield managed to block Aita's attack, and the God vanished from the field due to the Trap Card's effect.

 **Hokuto: LP 4000 - 1000 = 3000**

"An anti-Pendulum combo!" Yuya realized.

"Pendulum Monster go to the Extra Deck when destroyed, tributed, or used as materials," Reiji, who was watching the match unfold from the LDS control room, said. "If this process is disrupted, the player can't revive them from the Extra Deck or summon them from the hand."

"It seems Shijima Hokuto has perfectioned his deck for this occasion," Nakajima noted from beside Reiji.

"Hel's effect activates..." I spoke up. "Every time you take damage, I recover that many Life Points, in this case, 1000."

 **Vince: LP 4000 + 1000 = 5000**

"I set two cards face-down and pass," I concluded.

"Ah, Vince-oniichan almost had him there!" Futoshi grumbled.

"If Persei would've been destroyed, he could've attack directly with Hel and win," Ayu said.

"I, the man Gongenzaka, don't think it'll be an easy ride for Vince," Gongenzaka commented.

"My turn!" Hokuto declared smirking. "Draw! I normal summon Constellar Algiedi (Light/Spellcaster/Effect/ATK: 1600/DEF: 1400/LV: 4) from my hand, and when I do, I can special summon a Level 4 or lower Constellar monster from my hand: come to me, Constellar Kaus (Light/Beast-Warrior/Effect/ATK: 1800/DEF: 700/LV: 4)!"

The monsters used by Hokuto in our first Duel appeared beside him.

"I activate the effect of Kaus, raising its and Algiedi's Levels up by one (Kaus: LV: 4 = 5; Algiedi: LV: 4 = 5)! Using my two Level 5 monsters, I build the Overlay Network!" Hokuto announced as his two monsters turned into rays of light and entered a galaxy portal. "Light of the stars! Come, descend and shake this very earth! Xyz Summon! Rank 5: Constellar Pleiades (Light/Warrior/Xyz/Effect/ATK: 2500/DEF: 1500/Rank: 5)! Thanks to Constellar Star Chart, I can draw one card."

Hokuto's signature monster emerged from the portal with a battle cry.

"Now, I activate the Spell Card Holy Meteorite! Since I control two "Constellar" Xyz Monsters, I can destroy two Spell or Trap Cards you control! My choice is your Equip Spell and one of your set cards!" Hokuto shouted as my cards explode in light particles. "Since your monster isn't equipped with that sword of yours, its Attack returns to normal (Hel: ATK 3600 = 2600). Next, I activate Pleiades' effect, detaching an Overlay Unit to return your monster to the hand!"

"Not so fast!" I shouted as I grabbed an Action Card on the planetarium. "Action Magic, **Bright Barrier**! A monster I control can't leave the field by card effects this turn!"

"You dodged this one, but my turn isn't done yet!" Hokuto informed. "by using a Constellar Persei as Material, I perform another Xyz Summon!" Hokuto declared as his Xyz Monster entered a galaxy portal. "Rain down your dazzling light! Xyz Summon! Rank 6: Constellar Ptolemy M7 (Light/Machine/Xyz/Effect/ATK: 2700/DEF: 2000/Rank: 6)!"

Hokuto's dragon appeared on his field with a roar.

"Battle!" Hokuto called out. "Constellar Ptolemy M7 attacks your Mythorror Goddess Hel!"

The dragon unleashed a ray of golden light against my monster, destroying her.

 **Vince: LP 5000 - 100 = 4900**

"Because a "Mythorror" monster I control was destroyed, I can banish Carpo's Fruition from my Graveyard to draw a card!" I said.

"Now Vince-oniichan is wide open for a direct attack!" Ayu shouted in concern.

"Battle!" Hokuto threw his hand forward. "Constellar Pleiades attacks you directly!"

The warrior slashed its sword at me, knocking me to the ground.

 **Vince: LP 4900 - 2500 = 2400**

"I guess this is the end!" Hokuto laughed as he jumped on different objects based on the twelve zodiac constellations. "Action Magic, **Big Chance**! A monster which declared a direct attack can attack again! This attack can't be negated thanks to Big Chance's other effect!"

"Oh no!" Yuzu gasped in shock. "Vince can't block this attack!"

As Pleiades leaped in the air, I quickly rolled on my back, evading the warrior's sword from crushing me. The attack destroyed the ground, however, bathing the field in smoke.

"Heh, it seems I won," Hokuto chuckled with a wide smile. "My revenge is now-"

"I would hold off the celebrations, Hokuto! Afterall, I'm still standing!"

Much to Hokuto's shock, as the smoke cleared away it revealed me barely standing.

"Impossible!" the purple-haired teen stuttered. "With Big Chance's effect, you shouldn't be able to stop this attack!"

"That's why I used the Action Magic, Miracle to save myself!" I explained. "Since I've got no monsters on my field, I simply targeted your monster and halved all the damage I took!"

 **Vince: LP 2400 - 1250 = 1150**

"Player Sakushi makes an amazing escape from player Shijima's attacks, remaining in the game!" Nico shouted as the crowd responded with cheers.

The You Show trio released a big sigh of relief as the attack ended.

"He somehow managed to dodge that one," Yuzu said.

"Yeah," Yuya nodded. "This Duel is epic!"

"Go, Vince! Burn on! Hot-blooded!" Shuzo shouted his usual catchphrase.

"I... set a card and end my turn." Hokuto stuttered, annoyed by how he didn't win this turn. "You're quite the persistent opponent, Sakushi Vince. Even then, I'll be the one to rise victorious."

"I wonder about that," I chuckled. "My turn! Draw! During my Standby Phase, I banish God's Authority which you sent to the Graveyard last turn and activate its effect, sealing away Pleiades' abilities! Now, using my Scale 10 Mythorror Doppelganger, I complete my Pendulum Scales! Mythical creatures and Gods, become the power which together with my soul will bring forth a nirvana! Pendulum Summon! Revive from my Extra Deck: Mythorror Aylith, Succubus, and Tindalos!"

"Are you going to use the same strategy as the last turn?" Hokuto deduced.

"I'm not the type of guy to do that," I informed him. "The Mythorror deck is an archetype which can create different plays with the same cards, resulting in a never-ending surprise every turn! Allow me to show you what I'm talking about. I activate the Ritual Spell Card, **Horrific Invocation** from my hand!"

"What did you say!?"

"A Ritual Spell!?"

"W-W-WHAT IS THIS!?" Nico's exclaimed over Hokuto and You Show's student's own. "Player Sakushi, a self-taught Duelist, has even mastered Ritual Summoning!? What an unbelievable turn of events!"

"Ritual Summon is the easiest among the five summoning methods," Reiji told as he adjusted his glasses. "It's no surprise he can use it."

"Through this card's effect, I tribute monsters in my hand or field as materials to Ritual Summon a "Mythorror" Ritual Monster from my hand or Graveyard!" I stated. "I sacrifice my Level 4 Succubus in order to Ritual Summon from the Graveyard the very monster I sent there during my first turn with Carpo's Fruition!"

"Impossible! You're reviving a monster from the Graveyard!?" Hokuto asked shocked.

Several Japanese letters formed on the ground in a circular pattern. A star formed next, glowing a bright purple as I started my chant.

"Soul resting in great darkness, awake from your eternal slumber, become my faithful comrade and line-up in my army! Ritual Summon! Appear, Level 4! **Mythorror God Seimei** (Dark/Fiend/Ritual/Effect/ATK: 2000/DEF: 1000/LV: 4)!"

The violet star vanished from my field as a monster rose from the circle. Seimei was a humanoid monster with a long reptilian tail instead of legs. It had a batwing attached to its back. The monster wore white robes, along with a purple mask over its eyes. Seimei's skin was pale, and its hands didn't have any skin on them, revealing its skeleton hands.

"With Succubus' effect, I draw a card. I activate Seimei's effect: by banishing Bright Barrier from my Graveyard, I can special summon a Level 4 or lower "Mythorror" monster from my Extra Deck, Graveyard, or Banish Zone. I choose to revive Succubus for the second time! Ressurection Seal!"

"Alright! Vince, you're doing great!" Yuzu cheered. "This pattern, I know for what combo you're going!"

"Using my Level 4 Seimei and Succubus, I build the Overlay Network!" I called out as my monsters entered a galaxy portal. "The doors to the underworld are open, let the fly lord descend! Xyz Summon! Rank 4: Mythorror God Baalzebub (Dark/Fiend/Xyz/Effect/ATK: 2400)!"

"From a Pendulum Summon to a Ritual Summon followed by an Xyz Summon!?" Gongenzaka asked. "I, the man Gongenzaka, didn't think this would be possible!"

"I'm not done yet! The fun in just starting!" I assured, spreading my arms wide. "When Seimei is used as a material for a "Mythorror God" monster, I can return a banished Spell Card to my hand. I choose Bright Barrier. Next, I activate Lindwurm's Pendulum Effect once again, this time fusing together Aylith and Tindalos! The sun rises across the twilight as a howl pierces the light! Leave nothing but darkness! Fusion Summon! Appear, Level 6! Mythorror God Xolotl (Dark/Fiend/Fusion/Effect/ATK: 2200)!"

"This time it's a Fusion Summon?" Hokuto seemed shocked. "However, none of your monsters can defeat my Pleiades or Ptolemy M7."

I smirked. "How about we change that? Thanks to Tindalos' effect, I draw a card and Xolotl gains 300 Attack (ATK: 2200 = 2500). I also activate Aylith's effect, summoning a Power Mythorror Token (Dark/Fiend/ATK: 2000/DEF: 2000/LV: 7) this time. Following that, I activate Xolotl's effect. By tributing my Token, it gains its Attack Points (Xolotl: ATK 2500 = 4500)! To finish things off, I activate Doppelganger's Pendulum Effect, targeting Xolotl with it. Now all other "Mythorror" monsters I control have their Attack changed to the targeted monster's Attack (Baalzebub: ATK 2400 = 4500)!"

"You don't say," Hokuto said sarcastically. "Since my remaining Life Points are 3000, if I take both attacks I'll lose..."

"Let's end this!" I threw my arm forward. "Battle! Mythorror God Xolotl attacks your Constellar Ptolemy M7! Scorching Lightning!"

With a mighty slash of its two swords, Xolotl destroyed the enemy monster and sent Hokuto skidding backward.

 **Hokuto: LP 3000 - 1800 = 1200**

" _Alright!_ " I thought with a giant smile. " _His set cards can't protect him! One more attack and he'll-_ **Die** _._ "

I gasped as the image of Manek in the hospital flashed in my head. Eternal's words ringed next.

" _All of your opponents in Duels will end up a whole lot worse than Manek, let me tell you that! This is only the beginning!_ "

Hokuto... I don't want him to suffer the same fate Manek is going through because of _me_. But if I don't attack, I won't win.

" **What are you doing!?** " Demiurge's voice boomed in my head. " **Attack before he gets an Action Card!** "

True to his words, Hokuto was running across the Action Field in search of a miracle.

"U-Using Mythorror God Baalzebub, I... I..."

Damn it! I can't bring myself to declare the attack!

It seems I gave enough time for Hokuto to gather an Action Card which he wasted no time in using. "Action Magic, **Final Sacrifice**! By destroying a monster I control, the Battle Phase ends!"

I gritted my teeth as Hokuto's Pleiades vanished from the field and my Battle Phase ended.

"I activate my set card! **Constellar Beacon**!" Hokuto moved on. "Since a "Constellar" monster was destroyed by battle or a card effect, I can special summon two "Constellar" monsters from my hand! Show yourselves: Constellar Alrescha (Light/Warrior/Effect/ATK: 2200/DEF: 1200/LV: 6) and Antares (Light/Machine/Effect/ATK: 2400/DEF: 900/LV: 6)!"

"He summoned two monsters just like that!?" Yuzu shouted surprised. "And during the opponent's turn to boot!"

"What is Vince-oniichan doing!?" Futoshi asked confused.

"If he would've declared an attack right away, he would've won!" Tatsuya said.

"I... set two cards face-down and end my turn. At this moment, both Xolotl and Doppelganger's effects expire (Xolotl: ATK: 4500 = 2500; Baalzebub: ATK: 4500 = 2400)."

" **You were hesitating,** " Demiurge pointed out. " **Why were you hesitating in a moment like that!?** "

"What... what if Hokuto goes into a state of coma-like Manek did?" I asked him. "I don't want more people getting hurt because of me!"

The God within my body sighed. " **ARE YOU SERIOUS!?** " he roared after silence. " **That's why you didn't attack!?** "

"It's my turn! Draw!" Hokuto called out, catching my attention as he started laughing. "This was a good Duel, I have to admit. However, the winner is ME! Allow me to show you my true Ace Monster! Using my two Level six monster, I Overlay them!"

"Grand star in the distant galaxy, become a raging supernova and defeat all beings that oppose you! Xyz Summon! Appear, Rank 6! **Constellar Nebula M1** (Light/Machine/Xyz/Effect/ATK: 2800/DEF: 1900/Rank: 6)!"

After Hokuto's monsters morphed into rays of light, they entered a galaxy portal which exploded in light. A white armored dragon with golden accents on its body emerged from the explosion. Two web-like wings with galaxy membranes were attached to its back. The monster had a long black tail attached to its waist instead of legs. It also had two horns sprouting from its head which didn't have any visible eyes.

Hokuto smirked wide. "With Constellar Star Chart's effect, I can draw once again. Now, witness my Ace Monster's power! By using its two Overlay Units, I return all monsters and cards in your Spell and Trap Zone to your hand!"

"I activate Bright Barrier from my hand, choosing Baalzebub as its target!"

Following my statement, a yellow barrier formed around Baalzebub as Nebula M1 ate both its Overlay Units and roared, making everything vanish from the field.

"Battle!" Hokuto pointed forward. "Constellar Nebula M1 attacks your Baalzebub! Sacred Supernova!"

The Xyz Monster released a beam of light from its maw, frying my monster into nothingness.

 **Vince: LP 1150 - 400 = 750**

"Ok, he survived this turn," Yuya said in relief.

"I activate my last set card, Wonder Xyz!" Hokuto told. "This card allows me to perform an Xyz Summon! So using my Constellar Nebula M1, I Xyz Summon my second Constellar Ptolemy M7!"

"What!?" Gongenzaka gasped. "An Xyz Summon during the Battle Phase!?"

"This is the end! You're wide open and nothing to protect yourself with! Go, Ptolemy M7! Attack Sakushi Vince directly!"

"Is this the end of the line for player Sakushi!?" Nico cried out as the newly summoned Xyz Monster started charging its attack.

"Not so fast! I activate the **Soul Salvation** Trap Card from my hand!"

"What!? A Trap from the hand!?" Hokuto cried out.

"That's right! By paying half my Life Points, I can activate this card from my hand! And when I do, all battle damage I take for the rest of this turn is negated!"

 **Vince: LP 750 : 2 = 375**

"You managed to get away... again," Hokuto groused.

"Since your Battle Phase ended, Baalzebub's effect activates!" I stated. "At the beginning of your Battle Phase, I activated its effect by using an Overlay Unit. I can revive as many "Mythorror" monsters which destroyed by battle this turn as I want, but their Attack and Defense become zero and their effects are negated! Revive, Baalzebub (ATK = 0; DEF = 0; Effects Negated)!"

"Tch, you even brought back your monster," Hokuto muttered. "I activate the Quick-Play Spell Card Twin Twisters from my hand! At the cost of discarding a card from my hand, I destroy up to two Spell or Trap cards on the field. I choose to get rid of your set Pendulum Scales. With this, I end my turn!"

"It's my turn! Draw!"

I'm quite in the dire situation here. Majority of the cards in my hand are Traps, and even if I set them, Hokuto will just bounce them back with Ptolemy M7's effect. Moreover, I lost my Pendulum Scales, which means I can't Pendulum Summon to build my defenses or to make a counterattack.

" **You wouldn't be in this situation if you hadn't hesitated the last turn,** " Demiurge pointed out.

"Instead of nagging me so much, you could try and help me out!" I snapped back.

" _Maybe I could be of assistance, young master_ ," a new voice boomed. To my surprise, a faint light was glowing from my Extra Deck. As I examined it, I noticed one of my blank cards to be glowing.

" **This shouldn't be possible,** " Demiurge told, seeming confused. " **Blank cards don't have consciousness until they're awakened.** "

" _Oh, but I have been awoken,_ " the spirit confirmed. " _Not by you, grand God, but by our young master._ "

" **By** _ **him**_ **?** "

"By _me_?"

" _Why of course. Your desire to win resonated within me, and so, here I am at your service._ "

"But I didn't do anything," I stated confused. "Or did I?"

" _Oh, you must certainly did,_ " the voice laughed. " _Your power of desire is almost omnipotent, young master. I'm sure, in a distant day, you'll be able to surpass even the grand God's powers within you._ "

Demiurge stayed silent at the statement.

" _What's left to do is for you to truly awoken me, young master,_ " the voice resumed speaking. " _Now, answer me: why do thou wish to win this battle?_ "

"I... want to win because I want to move on, to battle greater opponents..."

" _Great, that's it. Go on..._ "

"I want to make my friends happy with my victory, to show everybody what I'm capable of. But..."

" _But?_ "

"I don't want to hurt my opponent..." I muttered. "I don't know how to do it though..."

" _Hmmm, I see,_ " the voice chuckled faintly, enjoying the problem at hand. " _You don't have to be scared, young master. You possess great powers in your body which you aren't even aware of, but if you concentrate enough you can make them bend to your will. Think of how you want the fight to end, and it'll become reality._ "

"How I want it to end...?" I echoed as I started thinking. After that, the blank card started gaining its text and image, revealing a new "Mythorror God" monster.

"Is it just me..." Yuya said.

"Or were Vince's eyes glowing for a second?" Yuzu finished for him.

"Glowing?" Sora, who was being silent for the whole Duel, spoke up. "They weren't glowing for all I saw. What about you guys?"

The You Show trio shook their head at the question, leaving Yuya and Yuzu to exchange confused glances.

"Are you going to make your move?" Hokuto asked bored. "If you don't hurry up then I'll-"

"Here I go!" I shouted, cutting Hokuto off. "Let's try this new friend right away! Using a "Mythorror" Xyz Monster I control with no Overlay Units as Xyz Material, I can Xyz Summon this monster from my Extra Deck!"

"What?" Yuzu seemed perplexed. "Vince didn't have a card like that last night!"

Baalzebub turned into a ray of purple light as it re-entered the galaxy portal and I chanted.

"Ancient God and King, descend here and now! Xyz Summon! Come forth, Rank 7! **Mythorror God Micutli** (Dark/Fiend/Xyz/Effect/ATK: 2700/DEF: 1600/Rank: 7)!"

The monster which emerged from the portal was twice a normal human's height. It had a pale skin and two black bull-like horns sprouting from its head. It wore black armor. Micutil gave off a very dark aura, and it slightly bowed as it stood beside me, content by my power control.

"It seems player Sakushi wants to end this with a battle between Xyz Monsters!" Nico commented. "However, both monsters have the same Attack Points value! What will happen next!?"

"Micutli's effect activate!" I ordered as my God's last Overlay Unit was sucked into its chest. "By using an Overlay Unit, this turn, when a "Mythorror God" or "Mythorror Guardian" monster attacks an enemy monster, the opponent's monster will be destroyed before the Damage Step!"

"What!?" Hokuto took a step back. "No matter how powerful my monster is, you'll just destroy it without breaking a sweat!?"

"Battle! Do it, Micutli! Attack Constellar Ptolemy M7! Soul Hunting!"

As the two monsters clashed, several ghosts started emerging from the ground which grabbed Ptolemy M7. The dragon gave a last roar before it was dragged into the floor, vanishing.

"And to finish you off!" I shouted before picking up an Action Card. "I activate Wonder Chance! Micutli can attack again!"

The God extended its arm forward, making several ghosts to emerged from the ground and launch at Hokuto. They passed through his body, but they did knock him to the ground as he lost.

 **Hokuto: LP 1200 - 2700 = 0**

 **Winner: Vince!**

"It's settled!" Nico cried out. "The winner of the match and the one who will advance to the top 16 is Sakushi Vince!"

"Man, I lost again," Hokuto sighed as he stood up. "You're very strong, Sakushi. I hope we can Duel again."

"Yeah!" I nodded as the two of us shook hands, just the way I thought and wanted it to be.

Now I don't have to fear anybody else being injured because of me.

* * *

 **Vince surpassed his fears thanks to Micutli and emerged victorious from his Revenge Duel against Hokuto. We also discovered Vince has more power than Demiurge, the latter seemed deeply shocked by this.**

 **Well, that's all for today, hope you guys liked the chapter.**

 **I'll see you next time for quite the interesting chapter.**

* * *

 **Fanmade Cards:**

 **Action Cards:**

 **\- Bright Barrier**

 _Action Spell_

 _Target 1 monster you control: This turn, that target can't leave the field by card effects._

 **\- Big Chance**

 _Action Spell_

 _Target a monster which declared a direct attack this turn: It can attack again, also, your opponent can't negate this attack._

 **\- Final Sacrifice**

 _Action Spell_

 _Target 1 monster you control: Destroy it, and if you do, end the Battle Phase._

 **Used by Hokuto:**

 **\- Constellar Persei** (Light/Warrior/Xyz/Effect/ATK: 2100/DEF: 1800/Rank: 3)

 _2 Level 3 "Constellar" monsters_

 _When this card is Xyz Summoned, select 1 "Constellar" card from your deck: Add it to your hand. You can only use this effect of "Constellar Persei" once per turn. (Quick Effect): Detach one Xyz Material from this card and target 1 "Constellar" monster you control; This turn, that target can't be destroyed by battle._

 **-** **Constellar Beacon**

 _Normal Trap_

 _Activate when a "Constellar" monster you control is destroyed by battle or a card effect. Special Summon up to 2 "Constellar" monster from your hand._

 **\- Constellar Nebula M1** (Light/Machine/Xyz/Effect/ATK: 2800/DEF: 1900/Rank: 6)

 _2 Level 6 "Constellar" monsters_

 _Twice per turn, you can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card to activate one of these effects:_

 _\- Return all Monsters on your opponent's side of the field to the hand._

 _\- Return all cards in your opponent's Spell/Trap Zone to the hand._

 **Used by Vince:**

 **\- Mythorror Goddess Aylith** (Dark/Fiend/Pendulum/Effect/ATK: 2400/DEF: 1600/LV: 7/SC: 8)

 _Pendulum Effect: You can only Pendulum Summon "Mythorror" monsters. This effect can't be negated. Once per turn, you can activate one of these effects, and if you do, banish this card:_

 _\- Special Summon 1 Mythorror Token (Dark/Fiend/Tuner/ATK: 0/DEF: 0/LV: 1) to your side of the field._

 _\- Special Summon 1 Mythorror Token (Dark/Fiend/ATK: 2000/DEF: 2000/LV: 7) to your side of the field._

 _Monster Effect: If you control no monsters, you can Normal Summon (but not Set) this card without any tributes, but halve this card's ATK and DEF. When this card is used as material for the summon of a "Mythorror God" or "Mythorror Guardian" monster, you can activate one of these effects:_

 _\- Special Summon 1 Mythorror Token (Dark/Fiend/Tuner/ATK: 0/DEF: 0/LV: 1) to your side of the field._

 _\- Special Summon 1 Mythorror Token (Dark/Fiend/ATK: 2000/DEF: 2000/LV: 7) to your side of the field._

 **\- Mythorror Succubus** (Dark/Fiend/Pendulum/Effect/ATK: 1000/DEF: 1000/LV: 4/SC: 3)

 _Pendulum Effect: You can only Pendulum Summon "Mythorror" monsters. This effect can't be negated. Send this card to the GY: Draw 1 card._

 _Monster Effect: When this card is used as material for the summon of a "Mythorror God" or "Mythorror Guardian" monster, draw 1 card. This effect can be only activated once each turn._

 **\- Carpo's Fruition**

 _Normal Spell_

 _Discard 1 "Mythorror" monster from your hand: Draw 2 cards. You can only activate one "Carpo's Fruition" per turn. When a "Mythorror God" or "Mythorror Guardian" monster you control is destroyed: Banish this card from your GY; Draw 1 card._

\- **Horrific Invocation**

 _Ritual Spell_

 _Reveal 1 "Mythorror" Ritual Monster in your hand or GY: Tribute monsters you control and/or in your hand that match or exceed the revealed monster's Level and Ritual Summon it. Banish this card from your GY: Target 1 "Mythorror" monster in your GY; Special Summon that target in Defense Position._

\- **Mythorror God Seimei** (Dark/Fiend/Ritual/Effect/ATK: 2000/DEF: 1000/LV: 4)

 _Discard this card from your hand: Add 1 "Horrific Invocation" from your deck to your hand. This card can be Ritual Summoned with "Horrific Invocation". Once per turn, you can banish 1 Spell Card from your GY: Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower "Mythorror" monster from your GY, Banish Zone, or face-up in the Extra Deck. When this card is used as material for the summon of a "Mythorror God" or "Mythorror Guardian" monster, target 1 of your banished Spell Cards; Add it to your hand._

\- **Soul Salvation**

 _Counter Trap_

 _You can also activate this card from your hand by paying half of your LP. When your opponent attacks you directly, all battle damage you take from that attack and for the rest of the turn is negated._

\- **Mythorror God Micutli** (Dark/Fiend/Xyz/Effect/ATK: 2700/DEF: 1600/Rank: 7)

 _2 Level 7 "Mythorror" monsters_

 _You can also Xyz Summon this card by using a "Mythorror" Xyz Monster you control with no Xyz Materials as the Xyz Material, other than "Mythorror God Micutli". Once per turn: Detach 1 Xyz Material from this card; This turn, when a "Mythorror God" or "Mythorror Guardian" monster attacks an opponent's monster, destroy that monster before the Damage Step._

 _\- Trivia: Mictlāntēcutli (meaning "Lord of Mictlan"), in Aztec mythology, was a god of the dead and the king of Mictlan, the lowest and northernmost section of the underworld._


	7. The True Enemy

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh Arc-V or any of its characters or cards.**

 **Using Anime Effects.**

* * *

 **Turn 7:**

 **The True Enemy**

* * *

"A stranger meeting place didn't exist, huh Reiji...?"

I sighed as I continued walking in Maiami's Main Stadium's underground parking area. Not long ago, I've received a message from Reiji himself - much to my surprise - saying to meet him at this location. I've had to invent a very big lie to convince Yuzu on letting me leave since her match was just coming up and I was ordered to watch it.

Come on, the main protagonist's rival writes you a personal message you can't just ignore it.

I opened the door to another parking area and walked in. To my surprise, there's a person here, who's not Reiji. A male teen with purple hair, wearing a white jacket with a dark-blue shirt and red tie, black pants and brown shoes, was standing there in front of me.

He turned around, startled by the door's opening sound, and saw me. "You... you're Sakushi Ryu from the Junior Youth class. What are you doing here?"

"I got a message from Akaba Reiji, telling me to come here," I explained, showing him the letter I received on my Duel Disk. "And who are you?"

"I'm Sakuragi Yuu, from the Youth class, last year's Junior Youth Champion," the now named Yuu stated. He seemed really surprised by the letter. "To think Akaba Reiji wrote you personally... you've really caught his attention."

"Yeah... what are you doing here, by the way?"

"I've also received a letter from Akaba Reiji, telling me the exact same thing he wrote you," Yuu told, showing me his Duel Disk with the message on. True to his words, the two were identical.

"Why would he do that...?" I wondered aloud.

Right then, we noticed two cloaked figures entering the area. As they noticed us, they approached us, stopping some meters away from us.

"I guess this is why..." I muttered.

Taking off their cloaks, the two revealed their identities. One was a tall man with a stocky build, wearing a green jacket over a black shirt, gray pants with a black belt and black shoes. The other person was a young female with indigo hair tied into a ponytail with a large yellow ribbon, wearing a red jacket which is worn over a black shirt, a red skirt held up by a brown belt and brown boots.

The most appealing thing about the girl was her face, which was identical to one of my friend's face.

"Yuzu!?" I gasped aloud. "No, wait... her hair, eyes, and clothes are different... who are you!?"

"It seems I'm going to kill two birds with one stone," the girl said, ignoring my question.

"Serena-sama, you aren't going to take her head-on," the now named Serena's partner told. "It's too dangerous. Please, stand back and let me defeat them."

"Stay out of this, Barrett," Serena hissed at her partner, Barrett. "This is the reason why I've left Academia in the first place! I'm not going to stand back when the enemy is right in front of me!"

"I cannot, Serena-sama," Barrett calmly replied. "The duty given to me by the Professor is to protect you from any sparks that may fall upon you. I'll take them on."

"Wait a minute, now!" I shouted, catching the two's attention. My gaze hardened as I pointed at Serena. "Did you just say... Academia?"

"Hmph, afraid to hear that place's name?" Serena sneered at me. "After all, you did flee from there and come here, where those Xyz Remnants are!" she shouted, pointing at the confused Yuu.

"Xyz Remnant?" Yuu parroted. "What do you mean?"

"Here we are again with this," I sighed aloud. "You're going to say: 'oh, you can't fool me!' right?" I turned to the confused teen next to me. "Yuu, you're wasting your time. These guys won't give you answers, but only further confuse you. Don't bother with questions just act."

"You got a pretty smug face, talking like that," Serena snorted. "I'd like to know where you get all this courage, traitor."

"See? Told so," I sighed again. "What do you want? If you're here to defeat me, you're wasting time. I'm not a traitor of Academia, so get lost!"

"We can't do that," Barrett was the one to speak. "After the disgrace, you brought upon Academia by defeating Daphne, you became an important and dangerous target, traitor or not. I'll personally defeat you."

"Very well," I said while arming my Duel Disk. "That's the only way to get rid of you, so let's start."

"Wait!" Yuu shouted, arming his own Duel Disk. "I may not know what's going on here, but I won't let you Duel this guy on your own."

"Yuu, don't do that," I told him. "This enemy is like nothing else you've faced before, and if you lose, you... something terrible will happen to you."

"More reasons not to let you Duel him by yourself," Yuu remarked. "Let's start already!"

"Are you sure you can handle this, Barrett?" Serena asked her partner.

"Fear not," Barrett calmly armed his shield-shaped Duel Disk. "I've been in worse situations," he turned his attention to us. "This will be a Battle Royal. None of us can draw or attack their first turn. To even the field, you two will share Life Points. Is that good for you?"

Yuu and I nodded, all of us activating our Duel Disks.

" **DUEL**!" we shouted.

 **Barrett - LP 4000**

 **VS**

 **Vince/Yuu - LP 4000**

"The first turn takes the advantage! My turn!" Barrett declared. "From my hand, I activate the Continous Spell, Beastborg Fusioner. Through its effect, once per turn, I'm allowed to Fusion Summon one "Beastborg" Fusion Monster by using monsters in my hand or field as fusion materials!"

"A Continous Spell with a Polymerization-like effect?" I thought aloud. "So every turn he can get a free Fusion Summon."

"That could get troublesome," Yuu commented.

Barrett took hold of two cards in his hand and raised them in the air. "Through this effect, I'm fusing Panther Warrior and Dark Sentinel in my hand!" he announced as the said monster formed on his field before being sucked into a multicolor vortex.

"Ferocious black panther and guardian of sacred darkness, merge as one and let forth your valiant roar!" Barrett chanted. "Fusion Summon! Appear, Level 6! Beastborg Panther Predator (Dark/Beast-Warrior/Fusion/Effect/ATK: 1600)!"

The monster that appeared was very similar to Panther Warrior, however, half of its body was covered in metal parts.

"Panther Predator's monster effect!" Barrett pointed at us. "Once per turn, it can inflict half its current Attack Points to the opponent as damage!" he explained as Panther Predator fired a red beam from its chest, hitting the ground in front us and covering the field in smoke.

 **Vince/Yuu: LP 4000 - 800 = 3200**

Much to our surprise, as the smoke cleared, the ground where the blast connected was destroyed.

"How is this possible?" Yuu asked, eyes wide. "This isn't an Action Duel, so how?"

"This is how they Duel," I explained him. "The damage we take is real. That's one of the reasons why I didn't want you to tag along."

Yuu stayed silent, but his eyes did show slight hesitation.

"I set two cards face-down and end my turn," Barrett concluded as he smiled. "I hope you didn't change your mind on the Duel, gentlemen."

" _Barrett is already steadily wearing down his opponent's Life Points... a by-the-books strategy,_ " Serena, who moved aside and watched the Duel, thought. " _This won't take long until he wins._ "

Yuu shook his head at Barrett's words, his eyes showing determination. "Not a chance! The next turn is mine!" he called out. "First I activate a Continous Spell Card of my own, known as Spellbook Library of the Crescent! You see with this card since I have no "Spellbook" named Spell Cards in my Graveyard, I reveal three "Spellbook" Spell Cards from my deck with different names, and my opponent picks one to add to my hand!"

"Spellbook?" I whispered surprised. I actually played that deck when I was younger.

"Hoh? You're letting me choose?" Barrett mused as Yuu revealed three Spellbook cards, namely being Spellbook of Secrets, Spellbook of the Master, and Spellbook of Eternity. "Very well. I choose the one in the center."

"Good. Now the chosen card is added to my hand while the other two are shuffled back into the deck," Yuu explained as he added Spellbook of the Master to his hand. "I now normal summon Amores of Prophecy (Earth/Spellcaster/Effect/ATK: 600/LV: 3)!"

A human monster with fair-skin, green hair, cyan robes, and holding a bow appeared.

"Next I activate its monster effect," Yuu stated, revealing a card from his hand to the opponent. "By showing you Spellbook of the Master which is in my hand, I can special summon a Level 4 or lower Spellcaster-Type monster from my hand. Appear, Strength of Prophecy (Fire/Spellcaster/Effect/ATK: 1500/LV: 4)!"

A female human with red hair and red robes, holding an axe-like object appeared next.

"To follow, I activate **Spellbook of the Fool** from my hand!" Yuu stated. "With this card, I can send any "Spellbook" Card from my deck to the Graveyard. I dump Spellbook of Secrets. I activate Strength of Prophecy's monster effect. By shuffling Spellbook of the Fool from my Graveyard back into the deck, I raise Amores' Level by 1 and its Attack by 500 (Amores: ATK: 600 = 1100/LV: 3 = 4)!"

"Two Level fours..." Serena narrowed her eyes. "Obviously what comes next is..."

"Let's go! Level 4 Strength and the now Level 4 Amores - Overlay!" Yuu shouted as his monsters morphed into beams of light as they entered an Xyz Portal. "Great magician of the clear sky, come forth! Xyz Summon! Rank 4, **Soleil of Prophecy** (Fire/Spellcaster/Xyz/Effect/ATK: 1800/DEF: 1000/Rank: 4)!"

A human with black-skin, wearing robes depicturing flames and suns, and holding a wooden staff with an orange gem emerged from the portal with a battle cry.

"Soleil of Prophecy, I activate its monster effect!" Yuu told as the magician's orange gem started glowing. "By detaching an Overlay Unit, I target my Spellbook of Secrets in the Graveyard. Now, I add another Spellbook of Secrets from my deck to my hand! Following that, I activate it right away! Through its effect, I add another "Spellbook" card from my deck to my hand, except Secrets. I choose to add Spellbook of Eternity. Since I've just activated a Spell Card, Soleil gains 100 Attack Points through its second effect (ATK: 1800 = 1900)."

" _I see. He's setting up for his next turn,_ " I thought, narrowing my eyes.

"Due to the Battle Royal rules, I can't attack on this turn," Yuu reminded. "I set one card face-down and end my turn."

"Then it's my turn!" I announced. "Since I'm not controlling any monsters while my opponent does, I can special summon Mythorror Lindwurm from my hand! Then, I normal summon Mythorror Succubus to the field. I activate Lindwurm's effect. The turn it's special summoned, I can conduct a Fusion Summon without a Fusion Card!"

"A Fusion Summon," Barrett remarked.

"No surprise here," Serena scoffed, seeming angered. "Afterall, he _is_ from the Fusion Dimension."

"I'm not gonna even bother replying," I whispered, rubbing my forehead to calm myself. "Using Lindwurm and Succubus, I perform a Contact Fusion! The sun rises across the twilight as a howl pierces the light! Leave nothing but darkness! Appear, Level 6! Mythorror God Xolotl (ATK: 2200)!"

"Not bad for a traitor and a Xyz Remnant," Serena frowned.

"I'll take that as a compliment and continue with my turn. Since Succubus was used as material for Xolotl, her effect lets me draw a card," I explained, drawing. "I set two cards face-down and pass."

"My turn! Draw!" Barrett shouted, a wide smile forming on his face after seeing what he drew. "I activate the Spell Card, **Beastborg Unite** from my hand, letting me draw two cards since I control a "Beastborg" Fusion Monster. Next, I set a card, then since this is the only card in my hand, I can special summon Carrier Sentinel (Dark/Machine/Effect/ATK: 1000/LV: 4) from my hand through its effect! When this card is summoned, its second effect lets me add any Beast-Warrior monster from my deck to my hand. I choose to add Blood Vorse to my hand."

"He has two monsters..." Yuu noted, taking a step back. "He's going to Fusion Summon again!"

"That's right!" Barrett confirmed. "Using Beastborg Fusioner's effect, I fuse together Carrier Sentinel and Blood Vorse! Merciless hunter, guardian of sacred darkness, merge as one and let forth your valiant rage! Fusion Summon! Appear, Level 6! **Beastborg Blood Hunter** (Dark/Beast-Warrior/Fusion/Effect/ATK: 2000/DEF: 600/LV: 6)!"

After Barrett's monsters got sucked into a multicolor vortex, a new being emerged. This monster resembled Blood Vorse, however, its entire body was covered in metal, and held two axes in both its hands.

"I activate one of my set cards. Beastborg Medal of the White Sword! This card gains one Medal Counter for every 100 points of damage I deal to the opponent!" Barrett explained. "Once again, I activate Panther Predator's effect, dealing half its current Attack as damage to my opponent!"

The panther monster fired another beam from its chest, further destroying the ground around us.

 **Vince/Yuu: LP 3200 - 800 = 2400**

"Blood Hunter and Medal of the White Sword activate!" Barrett stated. "Whenever you take damage by the effect of a "Beastborg" monster, this card gains that much Attack, in this case, 800 (Blood Hunter: ATK: 2000 = 2800)! My Continous Trap now gains eight counters, which I'll put to good use by activating Medal of the White Sword's other effect. By sending this card to the Graveyard, my Panther Predator now gains 100 Attack for each counter on this card (Panther Predator: ATK 1600 = 2400)!"

"Both his monsters have more Attack than ours..." I muttered.

"Battle! First, Blood Hunter will attack Mythorror God Xolotl! Industrial Massacre!"

Following Barrett's command, Blood Hunter used both its swords to slash at Xolotl, destroying it.

"I activate my Trap, Book of Aether!" I shouted. "This turn, I take no battle damage involving "Mythorror" monsters!"

"You've protected yourself there, but I've still got another attack in store!" Barrett reminded as he pointed forward. "Go! Panther Predator attacks Soleil of Prophecy! Industrial Savage!"

"Not so fast! I activate my set card, **Magician's Hex Barrier**!" Yuu declared. "This card can be activated when a Spellcaster-Type monster under my control is attacked. For every Spell Card in my Graveyard, the damage I would take from this battle is reduced by 500, then my monster can't be destroyed!"

A magic circle appeared in front of Yuu's magician, shielding it from the panther's attack.

"Both managed to protect their Life Points," Serena pointed out. "It seems they can put a fight after all."

"I end my turn," Barrett concluded. "Blood Hunter's effect expires, returning its Attack to its original value (ATK: 2800 = 2000). It seems I've underestimated both of you. You've earned my deepest respect as opponents."

"Well, good to know," I said, voice dripping with sarcasm. "We're gonna die in peace now, or what?"

"Every soldier that fights to the bitter end dies in peace, no matter who," Barrett told. "You two are giving your all to win, thus you'll die in peace and honor, just like every other soldier of Academia or Xyz Dimension."

"What is this Academia you're talking about?" Yuu suddenly inquired. "And Xyz Dimension? What is that?"

"Playing the fool to the bitter end, I see," Serena snorted from the side. "You aren't going to fool any of us, Xyz Remnant! Nor you, traitor! We'll defeat the two of you no matter what, and polish Academia's name after what you did to it!"

"...Sakushi-san was right, you guys don't answer any of our questions," Yuu grunted after silence. "Let's continue with the Duel. It's my turn next, I draw! I normal summon Temperance of Prophecy (Earth/Spellcaster/Effect/ATK: 1000/LV: 3) from my hand!"

A magician wearing brown robes and holding two golden chalices appeared beside Yuu.

"Next I activate Spellbook of the Master from my hand!" Yuu declared. "With this card, by revealing Spellbook of Eternity from my hand and targeting my Spellbook of Secrets in the Graveyard, I can copy the latter's effect, letting me add Spellbook of Power from my deck to my hand! Then I activate Temperance's effect. Since I've activated a "Spellbook" Spell Card this turn, by releasing it during my Main Phase, I can special summon a Level 5 or higher Light or Dark Spellcaster-Type monster from my deck! Come forth, High Priestess of Prophecy (Light/Spellcaster/Effect/ATK: 2700/LV: 7)!"

A female magician with long pink hair and wearing snow-white robes took Temperance's place.

"Soleil's effect also activates since I've activated a Spell Card, gaining 100 Attack (Soleil: ATK 1900 = 2000)," Yuu pointed at Barrett's monster. "Now I activate High Priestess' effect! By banishing Spellbook of Secrets from my Graveyard, I can target and destroy one card on the field. My choice, obviously, is your Panther Predator!"

"That won't be happening because I activate my last set card!" Barrett declared. " **Beastborg Shield of Honor**! This Trap Card becomes an Equip Card to my Panther Predator, and when it does, my monster can't be destroyed by battle or card effect twice per turn!"

A shield appeared in front of Panther Predator, blocking the magician's effect.

"Also, whenever this effect is applied, my Trap gains 1 Shield Counter," Barrett explained. "For each counter on this card, whenever you would take damage by the equipped monster's attack or effect, that damage is increased by 200 points per counter (Shield Counter = 1)!"

"That's bad... Panther's Attack is currently 3200, so adding 200 damage per counter, it can inflict us a great amount of damage as the game goes on," I pointed out.

"That's true, although, it won't be happening," Yuu grinned.

"Hoh?" Barrett grinned himself. "Care to explain why?"

"High Priestess' effect was used to test the waters," Yuu told. "My real counterattack starts now! I activate Spellbook of Eternity from my hand. With this card, I can return my banished Spellbook of Secrets to the hand, which I'll activate right away, adding Spellbook of Fate from my deck to my hand!"

"Since he activated two Spell Cards, Soleil gains 200 Attack," Serena pointed out. "That monster can get troublesome as the battle proceeds (Soleil: ATK 2000 = 2200)."

"Next I activate Spellbook of Power, targeting Soleil with it!" Yuu stated as his magician got surrounded by a red aura. "Now my monster gains 1000 Attack, along with another 100 Attack by its own effect (ATK: 2200 = 3300)! Then I activate my last card, Spellbook of Fate! By banishing one of the Spellbook of Secrets, Power, and Master in my Graveyard, I can banish one card my opponent controls. So say goodbye to your Panther Predator!"

"Since it was banished, I can't activate Predator's or my Trap's effect," Barrett muttered. "Not bad, Xyz Remnant."

"Since a Spell Card was activated, Soleil gains 100 Attack (ATK: 3300 = 3400)," Yuu said. "Battle! Soleil of Prophecy attacks your Beastborg Blood Hunter! Searing Shot!"

The magician pointed its staff at its target, unleashing a jet of flames, melting the monster and destroying it.

 **Barrett: LP 4000 - 1400 = 2600**

"I activate Blood Hunter's effect and my other set card, **Beastborg Shield of Death**!" Barrett declared. "Now I can special summon Blood Vorse's fusion materials from the Graveyard in Defense Position with the former's effect, and I end the Battle Phase and draw two cards since a "Beastborg" Fusion Monster was destroyed by battle with the latter's effect!"

"Tch... since the monster targeted with Power's effect destroyed an enemy monster by battle, I can add any "Spellbook" card from my deck to my hand," Yuu stated, annoyed how he couldn't end the Duel this turn. "I choose Spellbook of Eternity. In my Main Phase 2, I activate Soleil's other effect, detaching its last Overlay Unit to add another Spellbook of Fate from my deck to my hand. I set a card face-down and end my turn. Spellbook of Power's effect expires (Soleil: ATK 3400 = 2400)."

"Don't worry, Yuu! I'll take it from here!" I told my tag-partner, giving him a thumbs up.

However, as I placed my finger on the top card of my deck, a sudden wave of nausea washed over me. Everything became blurry, and my chest felt like it's going to explode any second.

" **Are you ok!? Your vision became awful all of the sudden,** " Demiurge spoke.

"I... don't know..." I stuttered as I clenched my chest. "I... don't think... I can stand any longer..."

" **Don't pass out in the middle of the Duel!** " Demiurge warned. " **Get a hold of yourself!** "

"Easy... for you to say..." I groused, the strange feeling rising by the second.

"Sakushi-san, you look very pale," Yuu pointed out, seeming concerned. "Are you ok?"

"Stop stalling already and make your move!" Serena shouted from the side, not bothered by my state.

"Demiurge... let's... swap..." I managed to whisper.

" **Pardon?** " Demiurge exclaimed surprised.

"You... aren't feeling this... right? Take control... and Duel for me... can you do that?"

" **Hmph, if that's what you want,** " the God in my head said, seeming a little content. " **I'll be more than happy to do so.** "

Unlike last time when Demiurge took over, I didn't feel like being forcefully sucked out of my body and didn't pass out. Following Demiurge's words, I felt myself being slowly pulled out, leaving my body an empty shell.

"Are you feeling any better now?" Demiurge whispered through my body's mouth.

" _Yeah... the feeling is slowly fading away_ ," I told, staring at my hands. " _WOAH! What's up with my hand!?_ "

I became a ghost! My whole body and clothes were faint, and you could see through me. I'm even able to levitate a little bit.

"If you aren't going to make your move, then I'll take my turn!" Barrett told, a little annoyed by my stalling. "Or do you want to surrender?"

"Surrender?" Demiurge repeated, his eyes - actually, they're my eyes, but he's in control at the moment so I guess it's his - glowing with sudden malice. Out of nowhere, he broke into laughter.

" _Demiurge, as much as I want you to win, don't go crazy, ok?_ " I reminded him. " _You're in my body, and they'll think I'm crazy!_ "

"You fool!" Demiurge laughed at Barrett, worrying me if he heard my words. "Why surrender if I have this Duel in the palm of my hand!? You know, I find it quite ironic how all you Academia people are the same. Just like Daphne, you like to go on and on and on about how this Academia is powerful and the right place, but you don't do anything to show its power!"

"Where are you getting at?" Barrett inquired, seeming angered.

"What I'm trying to say is: you and this Academia are all but a big joke!" Demiurge grinned. "You're all weaklings! It makes me very angry to hear you say I'm from that place because that means you're stating I'm weak! Allow me to show you the difference between MY true power and yours, Academia! My turn! DRAW!"

"Don't make me laugh!" Serena roared with an angered face. "As a soldier of Academia, I won't allow you to talk so freely about it!"

"Well then, lay back and watch as I defeat your little friend. Let's see what your opinion is after that!" Demiurge responded. "By using you two's Continous Spells as costs, namely Beastborg Fusioner and Spellbook Library of the Crescent, I activate two of my own Continous Spells! Go! **Flower of Creation** and **Fruit of Creation**!"

"Using the enemy's cards for the cost of his own cards!?" Yuu cried out.

"Hmph, you got rid of my Beastborg Fusioner, but I'm not going to lose just because of that!" Barrett told with a dismissive tone.

"I wonder about that! Since I've got my two Continous Spells in play, I can activate my last set card, the **Land of Creation** Continous Trap Card! When this card is activated, I can revive a monster from my Graveyard and equip it with this card, however, that monster has its Attack reduced to 0 and its effects negated! Come back from the dead, Mythorror God Xolotl (ATK: 2200 = 0; Effects Negated)!"

"What good will that do to you?" Serena asked confused.

"Since a monster was summoned to my field from the Graveyard, Flower of Creation's effect activates!" Demiurge grinned. "Now I get to recover Life Points equal to the difference between that monster's original and current Attack! Xolotl's original Attack is 2200, and now it's at 0. So I gain 2200 Life Points!"

 **Vince/Yuu: LP 2400 + 2200 = 4600**

"Here's where the true fun begins! I activate Fruit of Creation's effect!" Demiurge stated. "When I recover Life Points, by sacrificing the gained amount, I can deal half of that amount to my opponent as damage!"

 **Vince/Yuu: LP 4600 - 2200 = 2400**

 **Barrett: LP 2600 - 1100 = 1500**

"Even so, Barrett still has Life Points!" Serena pointed out. "Not to mention he has two Defense Position monsters on his field as protection, while you only have a Fusion Monster with 0 Attack!"

"Let me finish, human!" Demiurge snapped. "Fruit of Creation's effect doesn't end there! After I've dealt damage, I have to banish a monster I control with equal or lower Attack than the dealt damage. In other words, let's say goodbye to my Xolotl!"

" _It's over,_ " I sighed from the side.

"Land of Creation's other effect activates! When the equipped monster is banished from the field, by sending this card along with Flower and Fruit to the Graveyard, I can special summon the equipped monster back to the field! Then, it gains Attack equal to the total changes both player's Life Points suffered this turn!"

"What!?" Barrett gasped.

"This turn, we gained 2200 Life Points, then we lost that amount, and our opponent took 1100 damage..." Yuu told. "That's... 5500 Attack Points total!"

Xolotl reappeared on the field for the second time, surrounded by a bright aura.

 **Mythorror God Xolotl: ATK 2200 + 5500 = 7700**

"No matter what you do, you can't defeat me!" Barrett shouted.

"Those are your final words? Pity. I was expecting something else, but that can work as well. I activate **Fatal Defense** from my hand! With this Spell Card, I target one of your monsters, change it to Defense Position and drop its Defense Points to 0. My choice is your Blood Vorse (DEF: 1200 = 0). Don't get too comfortable over there, because my Spell Card's true terror is yet to come! By banishing Fatal Defense from the Graveyard, whenever a monster attacks a Defense Position monster, that player will be inflicted piercing damage!"

"IMPOSSIBLE!"

Barrett cried out in utter shock as his Defensive plan backfired. Blood Vorse grunted in pain as it dropped its weapon and fell to the ground, its power nowhere to be seen.

"If he attacks now... Barrett will take..." Serena gulped, taking a step back. "7700 damage..."

"Begone, insolent human!" Demiurge roared. "Battle! Xolotl, attack that powerless insect NOW! SCORCHING LIGHTNING!"

The God on our field wasted no time in obeying the given command, slashing Blood Vorse with both its sword, destroying the enemy. Barrett cried out in pain and anger as he was sent flying the destructive power, landing some meters away, unconscious.

 **Barrett: LP 1500 - 7700 = 0**

 **Winner: Vince/Yuu!**

" _Um... wasn't that... a little bit of an overkill?_ "

"Don't worry about it!" Demiurge waved his hand in a dismissive manner. "He'll be okay." he then turned towards Serena. "So... what did you say during the Duel? You said you won't let me talk so freely about Academia or whatever? What is your opinion now?"

"I have to admit, I didn't expect Barrett to lose," Serena spoke after regaining her composure. "But that won't change the fact I'll eliminate both you and that Xyz Remnant!"

"I don't believe that will be necessary."

" _Whoop pee doo! Look who makes their entrance..._ "

Obviously, since I'm in ghost-form, only Demiurge was able to hear my words as Akaba Reiji showed himself. It seems he was standing behind a pillar, watching everything unfold.

"Reiji-san!" Yuu gasped.

"You two can leave now," Reiji addressed me - well, Demiurge because he's in control - and Yuu. "Sorry if you had to Duel, but I can take it from here."

"That won't be happening," Demiurge scoffed. "I'd like to know what's going on, so I'll stick around for a bit."

"I'd like to know too," Yuu said, stepping forward.

"Very well," Reiji sighed before turning his attention to Serena. "Do you remember me, Serena?"

"No," Serena sternly answered. "Who are you?"

Reiji adjusted his glasses. "I'm Akaba Reiji. Akaba Leo's... son. We already met in the past, don't you remember? At Academia, you were the Duelist Leo had his eyes on the most then...and now you are in our Dimension, for what purpose? Did you improve your skills under Leo's guidance and got sent here as a vanguard for an invasion?"

"This has nothing to do with Akaba Leo!" Serena snapped. "I came to this Dimension of my own will! I remember you now. Three years ago, you crossed Dimensions and came to Academia, as I saw many of my comrades getting their chance on the front lines, I was left to live in that strict castle ever since you appeared three years ago!"

"W-Wait a second," Yuu interrupted them with a confused expression. "Dimensions? Invasion? What are you talking about, Reiji-san?"

"That's a very hard matter to explain in few words," Reiji responded. "Simply put, there are four different Dimension aside from the one we live on."

Yuu was beyond confused, but he chose to stay silent.

"These last three years, I've been making preparations to crush Leo's ambitions and that's why I became the president of LDS," Reiji resumed speaking. "To protect this Dimension from Leo and his ambitions. Do you not wish to join me, Serena?"

"Join? Don't be ridiculous!" Serena declined. "I only came here because I heard there were Xyz Remnants and an Academia traitor in this Dimension. If I can defeat them, I can prove my abilities to Akaba Leo!"

She proceeded to point at Demiurge and Yuu. "And I've found them. Now, Duel me! I'll defeat all of you if I need to, so come at me however you wish!"

"I... won't allow that..."

Barrett stuttered as he pressed his Duel Disk, causing it to glow red. "With this... I've told Academia our... location... sorry... Serena-sama..." following his words, Barrett vanished in a flash of light.

Serena seemed uninterested by this. "Now the Professor will send soldiers to retrieve me... that could be problematic. Although, if I manage to defeat the traitor and Xyz Remnant beforehand, that won't be a problem."

"I won't allow you to further attack my city's people," Reiji told. "You'll be Dueling me, Serena. If you win, then feel free to do whatever you want. However, if I win, you'll have to come with me back to LDS."

"A risky bet with great benefits. In my current situation, I don't really have another choice. Very well, I accept your terms."

That being said, the two Duelists got into position as they activated their Duel Disks.

" **DUEL**!" they shouted.

 **Reiji - LP 4000**

 **VS**

 **Serena - LP 4000**

"Since I've come up with the terms, feel free to take the first turn."

"Hmph, I hope you aren't underestimating me, Akaba Reiji," Serena warned. "My turn! I normal summon Moonlight Crimson Fox (Dark/Beast-Warrior/Effect/ATK: 1800/LV: 4)!"

A humanoid monster wearing a red jumpsuit and having fox ears and a tail, appeared beside Serena as it entered the field with a backflip.

"I set a card face-down and end my turn."

"My turn. Draw!" Reiji announced as he drew. "From my hand, I activate the Continous Spell Contract with the Swamp King. With this card, once per turn, I can Fusion Summon 1 Fiend-Type Fusion Monster without the need of a Fusion Card."

"This is the first time I see Reiji-san Duel," Yuu commented. "To think he has a card like that. It's very similar to Barrett's Beastborg Fusioner card..."

" _This is gonna be great!_ " I yelled excited.

"What do you mean by that?" Demiurge whispered.

" _Come on! We're seeing REIJI Duel! How can you not be excited!?_ "

"The monsters I fuse together are D/D Lamia and D/D Lilith!" Reiji smiled as he held up said cards in the air as a Fusion Vortex appeared behind him. Lamia and Lilith got sucked in as Reiji chanted. "Strange witness in the dark night, drink the blood washed away by time, and give birth to a new king! Fusion Summon! Be born! D/D/D Raging Inferno King - Temujin (Fire/Fiend/Fusion/Effect/ATK: 2000/LV: 6)!"

A monster clad in brown armor, holding a shield and sword, emerged from the portal surrounded by flames.

"Battle!" Reiji pointed forward. "Go, Temujin! Attack Crimson Fox with FIRE STROKE!"

"Futile," Serena spat. "I activate the effect of **Moonlight Brown Squirrel** (Dark/Beast-Warrior/Effect/ATK: 1000/DEF: 1800/LV: 4) in my hand! When a "Moonlight" monster under my control is attacked, I can special summon this monster from my hand and your attack is negated!"

A female humanoid wearing a brown jumpsuit, and having squirrel-like ears and tail, appeared in front of Crimson Fox as it intercepted the demon's attack with a back kick.

"Hmph, well intercepted. I set a card face-down and end my turn."

"I figured since you were the Professor's son this Duel would be a little interesting, but I'm disappointed," Serena said. "Let's end this futile Duel. My turn! Draw! I activate Brown Squirrel's effect. Through it, I can perform a Fusion Summon without the need of a Fusion Card. The monsters I fuse together are Brown Squirrel and Crimson Fox!"

As her monsters were sucked into a Fusion Vortex, Serena chanted.

"Fox tinted with blood, shadow of the brown trees, spiral into the moon's gravity and become a new power! Fusion Summon! Come to me! Beautiful beast that dances in the moonlight! Moonlight Cat Dancer (Dark/Beast-Warrior/Fusion/Effect/ATK: 2400/LV: 7)!"

A female monster wearing a beautiful cyan dress and holding daggers launched out the portal.

"I activate Crimson Fox's effect! When sent to the Graveyard by a card effect, I can target and change one of your monster's Attack to 0! My choice, obviously, is your Temujin (ATK: 2000 = 0)!"

The demon king grunted in pain as it dropped its weapons, its power vanishing.

"Next I activate Moonlight Perfume from my hand, letting me special summon Crimson Fox from the Graveyard. I activate Cat Dancer's effect! By releasing my Crimson Fox, Cat Dancer can now attack all monsters you control twice, and they won't be destroyed by the first battle!"

"WHAT!?"

Yuu cried out in utter shock as he took a step back.

" _It attacks the enemy, doesn't destroy it, deals damage, and attacks again!?_ " I widen my eyes. " _That's soooo cool! This Serena is really strong!_ "

"Battle!" Serena cried out. "Cat Dancer attacks your weakened Temujin!"

Following the command, Cat Dancer leaped in the air, and threw its daggers at the demon king, piercing its body in multiple places.

 **Reiji: 4000 - 2400 = 1600**

"Begone! Cat Dancer, attack Temujin for the second time! Full Moon Cresta!"

The exotic dancer smirked evilly as it released a beam of light from its hand, striking Temujin and making it explode, covering the field in smoke.

"I-Impossible..." Yuu stuttered.

"Akaba Reiji..." Demiurge widen his eyes.

" _LOST!?_ " I shouted at the top of my lungs.

The smoke was blown aside by Reiji's hand, who stepped forward, unharmed and with his usual stoic face.

"What? But how!?"

"During your second attack, I activated my **00 Barrier** Trap Card," Reiji explained. "This card changes one instance of battle or effect damage I would take to 0, thus saving my Life Points. Then, I can add D/D/D Supersight King Zero Maxwell from my deck to my hand since it has "Zero" in its name."

"You're delaying the inevitable," Serena told. "I end my turn."

"My turn. Draw!" Reiji shouted, taking his turn. "During my Standby Phase, due to the other effect of Contract with the Swamp King, I take 1000 damage!"

Reiji gasped as he clenched his chest, a purple smoke emitting from where his heart is.

 **Reiji: 1600 - 1000 = 600**

Reiji narrowed his eyes as he stood back straight, seeming unfazed by the taken damage. "From my hand, I normal summon D/D Night Howling (Dark/Fiend/Effect/Tuner/ATK: 300/LV: 3) and activate its effect, letting me revive D/D Lilith (Dark/Fiend/Effect/ATK: 100/LV: 4) from my Graveyard!"

A monster resembling a mouth filled with fangs appeared along with a female looking monster, its body covered in crimson scales.

"Now I tune my Level 4 Lilith with my Level 3 Night Howling!" Reiji declared as the Night Howling turned into three green rings which surrounded Lilith, causing it to morph into four light spheres. "Howls that tear through the night. Gain the swiftness of a gale and become the cries of a newborn king! Synchro Summon! Be born! Level 7! D/D/D Gale King - Alexander (Wind/Fiend/Synchro/Effect/ATK: 2700)!"

The second demon king under Reiji's arsenal emerged surrounded by raging winds.

"Synchro Summon?" Yuu widened his eyes. "Reiji-san can utilize more than one summoning method!?"

"I activate Contract with the Swamp King's second effect! By banishing fusion materials from my Graveyard, I can Fusion Summon a "D/D" Fusion Monster!"

"What!?" Serena gasped, shocked for the first time.

"I banish Night Howling and Temujin from my Graveyard through this effect! King of the unnerving flames, howl louder in the dark night, and become a dragon-slaying hero! Fusion Summon! Be born! Level 8! D/D/D Cruel Dragon King Beowulf (Dark/Fiend/Fusion/Effect/ATK: 3000)!"

A monster resembling a werewolf wearing armor launched out the portal with an inhuman battle cry.

"Fusion and Synchro on the same turn..." Demiurge whispered. "Don't tell me... he's going to do the same thing he did at You Show...?"

"I admit I wasn't expecting this sort of play," Serena spoke up. "However, don't think you've won yet, Akaba Reiji!"

"Oh, that is true." Reiji smiled as he adjusted his glasses. "My preparations for victory aren't done yet."

"What was that?"

"Using the Scale 1 D/D Savant Galilei and the Scale 10 D/D Savant Kepler, I set the Pendulum Scale!"

As Reiji placed each card on the edges of Energy Blade, the word 'PENDULUM' in rainbow colors appeared, along with the two D/D Savants in blue pillars of light.

"Grand power that shakes my very soul," Reiji chanted. "Arise within me and become a new light that rends the darkness. Pendulum Summon! Come before me! D/D/D Supersight King Zero Maxwell (Dark/Fiend/Pendulum/Effect/ATK: 2800/LV: 7/SC: 4)!"

A giant portal opened between his Pendulum Scales as a ray of purple light shot out of it, revealing a demon with a red robe around its waist from which a long white tail extended. Its head was an optical telescope with two golden gears on either side of the helmet.

"Pendulum Summon?" Serena parroted confused. "What sort of summoning method is this?"

"This is a summoning method I've harnessed in order to defeat Akaba Leo! From my Graveyard, I activate the effect of D/D Lamia, sending Contract with the Swamp King to the Graveyard, and special summoning Lamia to my field! Then, I tune my Level 7 Maxwell with the Level 1 Lamia! Climb over the corpses of heroes, carrying your bloodstained blade! Synchro Summon! Be born! Level 8! D/D/D Cursed King Siegfried (Dark/Fiend/Synchro/Effect/ATK: 2800)!"

A warrior wearing silver armor and holding a broadsword appeared next.

"I activate Alexander's effect!" Reiji stated. "Since another "D/D" monster was special summoned to the field, I can revive a Level 4 or lower "D/D" monster from my Graveyard. Be reborn, D/D Lilith for the second time! Then, I normal summon D/D Cerberus (Dark/Fiend/Effect/ATK: 1800/LV: 4)!"

"It's that monster from three years ago," Serena remembered. "Moreover, you have two Level four monsters on your field..."

"I see you know what's coming next. Using my Level 4 Lilith and Cerberus, I build the Overlay Network! In order to subjugate all that resides in this world, now, descend onto the peak of the world! Xyz Summon! Be born! Rank 4! D/D/D Surging Waves King - Caesar (Dark/Fiend/Xyz/Effect/ATK: 2400)!"

Said monsters turned into beams of light as they entered a galaxy portal. Reiji's water demon king rose from the portal, holding its giant broadsword.

"Synchro, Fusion, Pendulum, and Xyz, all in one turn," Demiurge narrowed his eyes.

"Amazing... this is Reiji-san's Dueling..." Yuu breathed out.

"Now, Battle! Do it, Beowulf! Attack Moonlight Cat Dancer!"

"Activate Trap Card! **Moon Gravity Prison**!" Serena cried out. "Since a "Moonlight" Fusion Monster was attacked, this Trap changes all Attack Position monsters you control to Defense Position, and inflicts 800 damage for each! Since you have four monsters in Attack Position, you'll take 2400 damage and be defeated!"

"I beg differ. I activate Siegfried's effect!" Reiji stated. "I can target a face-up Spell or Trap on the field, and negate its effects! I choose to target your Moon Gravity Prison which is currently face-up, thus negating its effect!"

"WHAT!?"

Much to Serena's shock, Siegfried fired a beam of light from its forehead, hitting her Trap Card and causing it to lose its colors. Beowulf continued its attack, clawing Cat Dancer with its claws and defeating it.

 **Serena: LP 4000 - 600 = 3400**

"Battle! Ceaser, attack Serena directly!"

The water demon king swung its broadsword at Serena, but the Academia soldier gently dodged the attack by making a backflip.

 **Serena: LP 3400 - 2400 = 1000**

"The Final Battle! Siegfried attacks you directly!"

The warrior swung its broadsword, unleashing a giant destructive wave of energy which hit Serena, who was thrown off her feet but managed to land on the ground unharmed.

 **Serena: LP 1000 - 2800 = 0**

 **Winner: Reiji!**

"How frustrating," Serena groused. "But since I've Dueled under your terms, I guess there's nothing I can do about it."

"Sakuragi Yuu," Reiji addressed said person. "Meet me in my office in an hour. You'll ask whatever question you have for me there."

"Thank you, Reiji-san," Yuu politely said.

"And Sakushi Vince," Reiji then turned to Demiurge. "I'd like to have a word with you."

Demiurge and Reiji moved to a corner of the parking area.

"What are you scheming, Akaba Reiji?"

Demiurge asked sternly as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Now that my father knows Serena is here in the Standard Dimension, he'll probably send a retrieving squad to take her back to Academia," Reiji explained. "Tomorrow, the Top 16 will start and you finalists will be dispatched into the city. Expect unwanted company to appear from the Fusion Dimension."

"So your plan is to sacrifice the finalists?"

"No," Reiji shook his head. "I have a team ready to intercept Academia. One of the members is Yuu, and as you saw, he can hold his ground against an Academia soldier. Along with you, we have a very big chance to hold off the Fusion Dimension's assault. Moreover, Serena will be held in my custody, and I can use as a bargain if the invasion goes out of hand."

"You really like using other people, huh?"

"I have no other choice in the matter," Reiji simply replied. "I have to discover if we can hold our ground against the Fusion Dimension, and Barrett was the one to inform Academia Serena is here. I'll simply embrace the chance I've been given. Hate me all you want, but I've preparing myself for this moment the past three years."

"What's taking so long!" Serena shouted some meters away.

"That's all I wanted to tell you," Reiji told as he turned to leave, followed by Serena and Yuu. "Goodbye, Sakushi Ryu. I hope you'll meet my expectations."

"Tch... I'll show you expectations..." Demiurge muttered as he watched them leave.

" _Weren't you too harsh with him?_ "

"He keeps secrets from us, that was the perfect way to treat him," Demiurge said in anger. "I'm so mad right now, I could kill the whole city! Let's swap back before somebody pisses me off some more!"

That being said, I felt my ghost-body being sucked into my real body. I blinked twice, realizing I was back in my body.

"Let's go home," I sighed. "This was enough plot for today. I'm tired..."

* * *

 _Unknown Location..._

"You said you wanted to go back to Standard, correct?"

"Yes, sir!" Sora voice's answered on cue. "There are Xyz Remnants there. I want to defeat them!"

The person Sora was talking to was a middle-aged tan-skinned bald man sitting in a throne. He wore a purple colored militaristic outfit, a purple cape with a black ending, and a pair of gray boots. He had an armored plate on the left side of his head and pronounced blood vessels on the top of his head.

"I will grant you that wish," Leo said.

"Thank you very much!" Sora exclaimed.

"However, you won't be going alone this time," Leo said. "I will have them go with you."

Upon his words, soldiers dressed in the same outfits walked out behind the throne room's pillars.

"Obelisk Force?" Sora wondered.

"Finding the Xyz Remnants is only a secondary objective," Leo resumed speaking. "Your main target is her."

A holographic image of Serena appeared next to the Professor's throne.

"Yuzu!" Sora gasped.

"No no! She is Serena!" a new voice corrected. "Get it right, Shiunin Sora."

The person who spoke was a long, silver-haired male teen. He was dressed in a brown military outfit, with some short black pants, and brown boots. He walked up to Sora with a happy smile, followed by none other than Daphne.

"Noroi Philius and Hashima Daphne?" Sora gasped at them. "Even you two are coming?"

"Of course," Daphne responded as he bowed to the Professor, showing respect, unlike Philius. "We all have important orders assigned."

"Important orders? What do you mean?"

"While you, Shiunin Sora, and the Obelisk Force capture Serena and defeat the remaining Xyz Remnants, Hashima Daphne will defeat a prior target," said Leo as Serena's image was replaced by a different person-

"Vince!?" Sora realized.

"And while you all do that, I'll be searching for laboratory rats to use with the Doktor!" Philius stated. "And if I fancy helping you, I'll tag along and defeat some Xyz Remnants."

"Everybody will focus on their given orders. You're authorized to engage the local Duelists in combat if necessary. Is that clear!?"

"Yes, Professor!"

* * *

 **I bet none of you expected Yuu to Duel from all people, or the Serena VS Reiji. Now Vince and Demiurge know Reiji's plans, and who's this new character who appeared at the end? Get ready for some madness once the Battle Royal starts in the next chapter.**

 **Well, that's all for today, hope you guys liked the chapter. Don't forget to review!**

* * *

 **Fanmade Cards:**

 **Barrett:**

 **\- Beastborg Unite**

 _Normal Spell_

 _If you control a "Beastborg" Fusion Monster, draw 2 cards. If your LP are 1000 or less, draw 3 cards instead. You can only activate one "Beastborg Unite" per turn._

 **\- Beastborg Blood Hunter** (Dark/Beast-Warrior/Fusion/Effect/ATK: 2000/DEF: 600/LV: 6)

 _1 Level 4 or lower Beast-Warrior-Type monster + 1 Level 4 or lower Machine-Type monster_

 _Whenever your opponent takes damage by the effect of a "Beastborg" monster's effect, this card gains ATK equal to the inflicted damage. If this card is destroyed by battle, and all the Fusion Materials that were used for its Fusion Summon are in your GY: You can Special Summon all of them._

 **\- Beastborg Shield of Honor**

 _Continous Trap_

 _Target 1 "Beastborg" Fusion Monster you control: Equip it with this card. The equipped monster can't be destroyed by battle or card effects twice per turn, also, whenever this effect is applied, place 1 Shield Counter on this card. Whenever the equipped monster inflicts damage by its own effect to the opponent, the damage they take is increased by 200 x the number of Shield Counters on this card._

 **\- Beastborg Shield of Death**

 _Normal Trap_

 _Activate when a "Beastborg" Fusion Monster is destroyed by battle. End the Battle Phase and draw 2 cards._

 **Yuu:**

 **\- Spellbook of the Fool**

 _Normal Spell_

 _Send 1 "Spellbook" Normal Spell Card from your deck to the GY. You can only activate one "Spellbook of the Fool" per turn._

 **\- Soleil of Prophecy** (Fire/Spellcaster/Xyz/Effect/ATK: 1800/DEF: 1000/Rank: 4)

 _2 Level 4 Spellcaster-Type monsters_

 _Whenever you activate a Spell Card, this card gains 100 ATK. Once per turn, detach 1 Xyz Material from this card and target 1 "Spellbook" Normal Spell Card in your GY: Add from your deck 1 card with the same name as it to your hand._

 **\- Magician's Hex Barrier**

 _Normal Trap_

 _Activate when your Spellcaster-Type monster is attacked. Reduce the battle damage you would take by 500 x the amount of Spell Cards in your GY, then, your monster can't be destroyed by this battle._

 **Vince:**

 **\- Fruit of Creation**

 _Continous Spell_

 _Activate this card by sending 1 face-up Continuous Spell Card on the field to the GY. When a monster is special summoned from the GY to your side of the field, target that monster: Gain LP equal to the difference between that monster's current and original ATK. Once per turn, during your Standby Phase: Target 1 other Continuous Spell Card you control; send it to the Graveyard or take 3000 damage._

 **\- Flower of Creation**

 _Continous Spell_

 _Activate this card by sending 1 face-up Continuous Spell Card on the field to the GY. When you gain LP, reduce your LP by the gained amount, and if you do, inflict damage to your opponent equal to the half the reduced amount. Once per turn, during your Standby Phase: Target 1 other Continuous Spell Card you control; send it to the Graveyard or take 3000 damage._

 **\- Land of Creation**

 _Continous Trap_

 _Activate this card if you control a face-up "Flower of Creation" and "Fruit of Creation". When this card is activated, target 1 monster in your GY: Special Summon that target by equipping it with this card. The equipped monster has its ATK reduced to 0 and its effects negated. When the equipped monster is banished from the field, you can send this card, "Flower of Creation", and "Fruit of Creation" to the GY: Special Summon the equipped monster from the banish zone and it gains ATK equal to the changes that suffered your and your opponent's LP this turn._

 **-** **Fatal Defense**

 _N_ _ormal_ _S_ _pell_

 _Target 1 monster your opponent controls: Change that target to Defense Position and make its Defense become 0. During this turn, if that monster is destroyed by battle and sent to the GY: You can draw 1 card. Banish this card from your GY: This turn, whenever a monster you controls a Defence Position monster, inflict piercing damage to your opponent._

 **Serena:**

 **-** **Moonlight Brown Squirrel** (Dark/Beast-Warrior/Effect/ATK: 1000/DEF: 1800/LV: 4)

 _When a "Moonlight" monster you control is attacked, you can special summon this card from your hand to negate the attack. Once per turn, you can Fusion Summon 1 "Moonlight" Fusion Monster by using monsters in your and or field, including this card._

 **\- Moon Gravity Prison**

 _Normal Trap_

 _When a "Moonlight" Fusion Monster you control is attacked, change all Attack Position monsters your opponent controls to Defense Position, then, inflict 800 damage to the opponent for each monster that changed its battle position._

 **Reiji:**

 **-** **00 Barrier**

 _N_ _ormal_ _T_ _rap_

 _Activate when you would be dealt battle or effect damage._ _The damage inflicted to you becomes 0_ _._ _Then_ _,_ _add_ _1 "0" or "Zero" card from your deck to your hand_ _._


	8. Battle Royal - Start!

**Thanks to all my followers and the people who smashed that favorite button! I really appreciate your support and reviews!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh Arc-V or any of its characters or cards.**

 **Using Anime Effects.**

* * *

 **Turn 8:**

 **Battle Royal - Start!**

* * *

" _These people don't have the slightest of idea their city is about to become a warzone..._ "

I thought as I stared at the huge crowd in Maiami's Stadium as we, the top sixteen finalists of the Junior Youth class, stood in the middle of the Stadium.

"Kurosaki didn't come, did he?" Yuzu pointed out, not seeing the said person anywhere.

"Where did he go?" Yuya wondered. Even the three Duelists from the Knight of Duels seemed to take notice of Kurosaki's absence.

"Everyone! Thank you for waiting!" the usual cheery voice of Nico shouted as he appeared beside the Duelists. "Right now, a Battle Royal between these sixteen Junior Youth competitors will take place!"

Everybody was shocked by his statement, except me. Yesterday, Demiurge and I discovered from Reiji his plans on how to counter Academia's invasion and to keep Serena under his side, obviously because she was important somehow to Reiji's father.

"Now then, let's explain the rules!" Nico resumed speaking. "The match will begin at noon and at that time Actions Cards will be spread out! And here's the important part: there are Pendulum Cards all scattered along the city, made by the LDS Corporation!"

"What!?" Yuya cried out shocked, just like me. Reiji didn't mention _this_!

"The competitors must find at least two of them and then Duel!" Nico continued. "The matches will be held under the Ante Rule with the Pendulum Cards included. The winner gets to takes the amount of bet Pendulum Cards by the loser and acquire them as their own! The time limit is twenty-four hours!"

"Everyone will have to collect Pendulum Cards?" Yuzu asked, seeming shocked.

"Also, the city will be split into four areas based on the fields in the Field Spell: Wonder Quartet. The competitors are free to Duel in any of these areas! All Duelists, prepare your Duel Disks!"

On cue, we all equipped our Duel Disks.

[Battle Royal Mode - Activated.]

The crowd erupted into cheers as the gate opened, revealing the streets of Maiami City. "Now then, let's get this started! Duelists locked in battle! Kicking the earth and dancing in the air alongside their monsters! They storm through this field! Behold, this is the newest and greatest evolution of Dueling! Action..."

" **DUEL**!" we shouted together as we ran into the city which transformed into four different zones as the Wonder Quartet Action Field got activated and Action Cards spread over the city.

As everybody split apart going into different directions, I started following Yuzu, keeping a safe distance from her.

" **I didn't know humans are this intelligent,** " Demiurge mused as he understood what I'm doing. " **You're following that girl because she looks like Serena, thus she could become Academia's target by a misunderstanding.** "

"Yeah," I nodded as I watched Yuzu enter the Iceberg Area, and I ran after her. "Yuzu is a strong Duelist, but if the Fusion Dimension's soldiers are even more powerful than Barrett and Serena, I don't know if she'll be ok."

Yuzu managed a Pendulum Card and was immediately challenged to a Duel by Halil, an LDS exchanged student. Yuzu didn't have two Pendulum Cards, but Halil kindly offered her one of his own since he had three.

Yuzu accepted and the two started a Duel. Halil's deck was a "Lamp" Deck, focused around burn effects and Fusion Summoning. Yuzu tried to save herself with an Action Card, but she slid away out of control because of the ice and crashed into Olga.

Olga was another LDS exchanged student and was Dueling against Gongenzaka. As Yuzu and Halil arrived, the Duel became a Tag-Duel. Halil and Olga's constant Effect Damage managed to defeat Gongenzaka who protected Yuzu, and she dealt the final blow during her next turn.

The two friends split up, and I continued following Yuzu. She went to the Volcano Area next, where she bumped into Dennis Mackfield, yet another LDS exchanged Duelist.

I wasn't liking how this guy was pinning Yuzu to a rock. I wasn't jealous, don't get the wrong idea. This guy gave off a strange vibe... I couldn't understand if he was a friend like he was saying, or maybe...

"If you want to Duel somebody, Duel me!"

Dennis and Yuzu turned around to see me walking out my hiding spot and point at the LDS student.

"Vince!?" Yuzu cried out surprised.

"You're You Show Duel School's third member!" Dennis realized as his eyes sparkled. "As a fellow entertainer, I'll accept your request! I really wanted to Duel you since I saw your second Duel in the tournament."

"Hey! Vince, I wanted to Duel him!" Yuzu snapped as I walked up to her. "Don't barge in when-"

"Yuzu, listen closely," I whispered to her, turning around to face her. "Look out... this guy... is very fishy."

"Eh? What do you mean?"

"I don't know," I said, slightly turning my head to look at Dennis. "Just... trust me on this one."

"...Ok," Yuzu nodded as she stepped aside, giving us space to Duel. "I'll keep an eye out."

"Thank you," I nodded to her before gazing back at Dennis. "Let's start!"

"Ok!" Dennis shouted in English as he snapped his finger. He held up two Pendulum Cards. "I'm betting these two cards on the Duel. What about you, Vince-san?"

"...Oh..."

"What's the problem?" Dennis asked confused by my sudden mood-change.

"I um...didn't gather any Pendulum Cards yet," I admitted while placing a hand on my neck.

"WHAT!?" Dennis and Yuzu yelled as they made an anime-fall.

"VINCE!" Yuzu voice roared as she took out her paper-fan. "YOU IDIOT!"

"Yuzu, WAIT!" I tried saying but the fan came swinging down towards me.

 _SLAP!_

"Ouch..." I muttered while rubbing the hit spot on my head.

"Here, take mine," Yuzu huffed annoyed as she extended her hand to me, her two Pendulum Cards in them. "Bet these so you can Duel. However, I don't want this happening again, understood!?"

"Yes, ma'am!" I said on cue with a deep bow, trying not to further anger Yuzu.

"That must of hurt," Dennis muttered. "Anyway, we can now Duel!"

"Yeah," I nodded. "Let's start!"

" **DUEL**!"

 **Dennis - LP 4000**

 **VS**

 **Vince - LP 4000**

"Please, Vince-san, take the first turn," Dennis suggested.

"Nah, you go," I smirked. "Since I didn't have any Pendulum Cards in the first place, take the first turn as a sorry from my part."

"Thank you!" Dennis told in English. "My turn! I normal summon Entermage Trick Clown (Light/Spellcaster/Effect/ATK: 1600/LV: 4) from my hand!"

A clown balancing on a small ball and holding a rod with a question mark on its tip appeared with a chuckle.

"Next, I set the scale 10 Pendulum Card, Yellow Scarab, in the Pendulum Zone!"

A pillar of blue light appeared next, with said monster rising to the top.

"He's only setting one of them?" Yuzu asked confused.

"I activate Yellow Scarab's Pendulum Effect," Dennis stated. "All Spellcaster-Type monsters I control gain 300 Attack (Trick Clown: ATK 1600 = 1900). I set a card face-down and end my turn!"

"I see," Yuzu realized. "It was so he can use that effect."

"You need to have two Pendulum Cards to Pendulum Summon, but you can even activate one," Dennis pointed out. "Their Pendulum Effects can be activated despite the number of cards in the Pendulum Zones. That's what I was aiming for."

"Your Entermages really reminds me of Yuya's Entermates," I told. "Anyway, let's continue the Duel. I'm up next, draw! I normal summon Mythorror Snow (ATK: 200/LV: 4) from my hand."

The beautiful woman covered in a white veil appeared with a hunting giggle.

"Since I control a "Mythorror" monster, I can special summon Mythorror Tindalos (ATK: 2400/LV: 7) from my hand! Then, I activate Snow's effect, equipping her to Tindalos and have it gain 700 Attack (Tindalos: ATK: 2400 = 3100)!"

The woman vanished from the field, although her vail remained. The veil tied itself around the hound's neck, increasing its power.

"Wow, fantastic!" Dennis exclaimed in English. "You powered your monster's Attack way up to 3100! You're amazing. I expected that from a You Show student."

"I hope you expected this too! Battle!" I called out. "Tindalos attacks your Trick Clown!"

"I activate my set card! Pinch Breaker!" Dennis declared. "Now your monster's Attack becomes equal to the Defense of a monster I control. I choose your Tindalos and my Trick Clown!"

"Oh no!" Yuzu gasped. "Now Tindalos has 1200 Attack! It's lower than Trick Clown's 1900!"

The clown leaped into the air and kicked Tindalos with its feet, destroying my monster.

 **Vince: LP 4000 - 700 = 3300**

"Snow which was equipped to Tindalos is sent to the Graveyard," I told, sliding the card into the Graveyard. "Not bad, Dennis! I set two cards face-down and pass!"

"My turn! Draw!" Dennis announced. "First I'll equip my Trick Clown with Wonder Wand, increasing its Attack by 500. However, I activate Wonder Wand's other effect. By sending this card and the equipped monster to the Graveyard, I can draw two cards! I also activate Trick Clown's effect! When sent to the Graveyard, by dropping its Attack and Defense to zero, I can bring back this monster to the stage!"

"So he got to draw two cards for free, huh?" Yuzu commented. "Not bad, Dennis Mackfield..."

"Thank you for the praises," Dennis said with a bow. "However, the true show is yet to begin! I normal summon Entermage Flame Eater (Fire/Spellcaster/Effect/ATK: 1200/LV: 4) from my hand!"

A Pac-man like monster with two big eyes, a red cape, and a wizard's hat appeared next.

"Now using my Level 4 Trick Clown and Level 4 Flame Eater, I build the Overlay Network!" Dennis shouted as his monsters turned into beams of light as they entered the galaxy-portal. "The show must go on! Artisan of the air, swing across the stage with grace! Xyz Summon! Appear now! Rank 4! Entermage Trapeze Magician (Light/Spellcaster/Xyz/Effect/ATK: 2400)!"

A clown dressed in white and with a red cape appeared, swinging across the field by using a trapeze.

"He uses Xyz?" Yuzu asked from the side.

" _If he uses Xyz, that erases the possibility of this guy being from Fusion,_ " I thought as I narrowed my eyes. " _Or maybe... that's what he wants us to think..._ "

"I activate Trapeze Magician's effect," Dennis stated. "By using one of its Overlay Units, my Trapeze Magician can now attack twice this turn! Now, for my finishing touches, I activate Yellow Scarab's Pendulum Effect (Trapeze: ATK 2400 = 2700). Battle! Go, Trapeze Magician! Attack Vince-san directly!"

"Not so fast! I activate my Trap, Pendulum Reborn!" I shouted. "This card allows me to Special Summon a Pendulum Monster from the Extra Deck or Graveyard. I revive my Tindalos from the Extra Deck in defense position (DEF: 2700)!"

"Trapeze has 2700 Attack, Tindalos has 2700 Defense. It's a tie," Yuzu said.

"That was a nice surprise, but I can do better!" Dennis shouted as Trapeze Magician picked up its owner and the two swung across the field. The LDS student gathered an Action Card which was glued to a building's side. "Action Magic, Flame Power! My magician's Attack increases by 400 (ATK: 2700 = 3100)!"

"In that case-!" I also picked up an Action Card from the bridge's railings. "Evasion! This negates your attack!"

"Nice one!" Dennis praised me as Trapeze placed him back on the ground. "But my magician can attack twice this turn! Go, Trapeze Magician! Attack Tindalos for the second time!"

The two ropes attached to the magician's trapeze disappeared, letting Trapeze Magician skydive into Tindalos, destroying it.

"Flame Power has an additional effect!" Dennis revealed. "When the powered up monster destroys a monster which was in Defense Position, the opponent takes damage equal to its Defense, in this case, 2700!"

A fireball got released from the Action Card, hitting me and knocking me to the ground.

 **Vince: LP 3300 - 2700 = 600**

"He has 600 Life Points left," Yuzu gasped.

"Are you alright?" Dennis asked with concern. "It seems I was able to surprise you."

"You can say that again," I muttered while standing up.

"I set two cards and end my turn!" Dennis concluded. "Your turn, Vince-san."

"My turn!" I declared. "Draw! I activate the Spell Card Pandora's Forbidden Treasure. Thorugh its effect, I have to excavate cards and I add any "Mythorror" card from among them to my hand, however, for every non-"Mythorror" card I excavate, I take 1000 damage."

"What!?" Yuzu cried out. "You have 600 Life Points left! If you get only one wrong, then you lose!"

"Then as an entertainer, I'll amaze the audience with this next move!" I told, drawing the top card of my deck. "I got... Mythorror Doppelganger!"

"Wow! Nice one!" Dennis chuckled.

"The next card," I said, drawing again. "Mythorror Sombra! I add it to my hand!"

"Now for the last card..." I muttered, placing my fingers on my deck, the tension rising to the maximum. "DRAW!"

"What did he get?" Yuzu asked no one.

"...the card I drew is..." I smiled as I revealed the card to everybody watching. "God's Sorcerer, Howard."

"Bad luck," Dennis smirked. "It's a non-"Mythorror" card, thus, you lose, Vince-san!"

A dark ray shot out the Spell Card, aiming at me. I smirked even wider as I raised my hand in the air. I snapped my fingers, the ray of light exploding in colorful sparkles.

"What!?" Dennis and Yuzu gasped shocked.

"It seems I was able to surprise you, Dennis," I told my opponent. "It's true I drew a non-"Mythorror" card, however, Howard is always treated as a "Mythorror" card, thus, I take no damage!"

"Huh, not bad," Dennis chuckled as he narrowed his eyes. "You got me there."

"Continuing with my turn, I set my own Pendulum Scales by using the scale 0 God's Sorcerer, Howard, and the scale 9 Pendulumstatue White Flower!"

Two pillars of light appeared beside me as said monsters rose in them.

"Now I can summon monsters through Level 1 and 8! Mythical creatures and Gods, become the power which together with my soul will bring forth a nirvana! Pendulum Summon! Revive from my Extra Deck: Mythorror Tindalos (ATK: 2400/LV: 7), then from my hand, Mythorror Doppelganger (ATK: 0/LV: 1), and Mythorror Sombra (ATK: 600/LV: 4)!"

A portal opened between the two pillars, my three monsters emerging from it.

"I activate Doppelganger's effect, letting me revive Snow (ATK: 200/LV: 4) from the Graveyard!" I stated as the female-ghost joined my field. "Now, I tune my Level 1 Doppelganger to my Level 7 Tindalos!"

The Baphomet-ghost turned into a ring, surrounding the hound as I chanted. "Divine ruler of the Underworld, become my faithful comrade and line-up in my army! Synchro Summon! Appear! Mythorror God Aita (ATK: 2800/LV: 8)!"

"Thanks to Tindalos and Doppelganger, Aita gains 300 Attack (ATK: 2800 = 3100), I draw a card, and it becomes immune to other cards effect for the turn respectively," I explained. "Next, using my Level 4 Snow and Level 4 Sombra, I build my own Overlay Network!"

My two monsters turned into beams as they entered a galaxy-portal and I chanted.

"The doors to the underworld are open, let the fly lord descend! Xyz Summon! Rank 4! Mythorror God Baalzebub (ATK: 2400/Rank: 4)! Thanks to Sombra, my Baalzebub can now avoid destruction during once each turn!"

"Amazing..." Dennis muttered. "He executed a Pendulum Synchro and Xyz... moreover, both his monsters gained extra effects, this can be troublesome."

"I activate Aita's own effect, destroying my Howard in the Pendulum Zone, enabling it to attack monsters twice this turn. I also activate the Continous Spell Ares' Aura," I stated. "Battle! Aita, attack his Trapeze Magician! Eternal Endure!"

"An entertainer always has a trick ready!" Dennis smirked. "Targeting my Trapeze Magician, I activate my Trap Card **Entermage Risky Show**! This turn, the targeted "Entermage" monster can't be destroyed by battle! Moreover, I activate my other face-down, **Entermage Rescue Performance**! This turn, all battle damage I take involving "Entermage" monsters is halved!"

Aita swung its sword at the magician who dodged the attack with grace.

"Due to Ares' Aura, all battle damage you take is doubled! Take this!"

 **Dennis: LP 4000 - [(400 : 2) x 2] = 3600**

"When you take battle damage, all monsters you control that much Attack (Trapeze: ATK: 2700 = 2300)!" I told. "Battle! Aita attacks your magician again! Eternal Endure!"

Another slash and another dodge.

"My God!" Dennis laughed as he took the damage.

 **Dennis: LP 3600 - [(800 : 2) x 2] = 2800**

 **Entermage Trapeze Magician: ATK: 2300 - 800 = 1500**

"Baalzebub is next! Attack Trapeze Magician!"

The God used its four swords to slash the magician, but it managed to dodge, jumping down to Dennis' side.

 **Dennis: LP 2800 - [(900 : 2) x 2] = 1900**

 **Entermage Trapeze Magician: ATK: 1500 - 900 = 600**

"He caught up!" Yuzu cheered. "Now they both have 600 Life Points!"

"However, you don't have any more monsters to attack with," Dennis pointed out. "Your turn is over."

"Are you sure about that?" I asked, confusing Dennis. "I activate the Quick-Play Spell, **God's Guidance**! My Aita can attack again since it already attacked this turn!"

"Oh no!" Dennis cried out.

"The Final Battle! Mythorror God Aita, attack Trapeze Magician for the last time! Eternal Endure!"

Aita swung its sword, creating a wave of dark light which washed over Dennis and Trapeze Magician, knocking both to the ground.

 **Dennis: LP 1900 - [(2500 : 2) x 2] = 0**

 **Winner: Vince!**

"I hope you liked our spectacle," I said bowing as the cards on our field vanished.

"That was quite the comeback," Dennis smiled as stood up. "I'd love to have another Duel with you in the future, Vince-san."

"Me too, Dennis," I nodded as the two of us shook hands.

"Here are the cards I bet," Dennis told, handing me his Yellow Scarab and Blue Whale.

"Thanks," I took them and turned to Yuzu. "Here are your Pendulum Cards."

"You were lucky I was here," she huffed as she took back White Butterfly and White Flower.

"Now we're all friends," Dennis chuckled. "Let's make our best in the tournament so we can Duel again!"

"You won't be making it out here alive!"

We turned around, seeing the person who shouted. Much to our surprise-

"Serena!?" I cried out.

"You're going to be defeat by me here and now!" Serena addressed Dennis, ignoring me.

"Twins?" Dennis asked confused as his eyes darted from Yuzu and Serena.

" _She looks just like me!_ " Yuzu thought. " _Don't tell me... Ruri!? Wait, Vince just called her Serena, so she isn't Kurosaki's sister... but more importantly-_ "

"Do you know her!?" Yuzu asked me.

"It's not the first time we meet," Serena was the one to answer. "We've already met yesterday. Now, face me! I know you're a remnant of the Xyz forces, and while I'm at it, I'll even defeat the traitor!"

"Xyz Remnant? Traitor?" Yuzu questioned as she stared at me and Dennis.

"Man," I sighed. "Serena, your brain is really slow at processing things, isn't it?"

"What was that!?" she shouted.

"I already told you I'm not a traitor!" I snapped at her. "And Dennis over here isn't an Xyz Remnant either!"

"Don't play dumb!" Serena roared. "If you want to run your mouth so much, Duel me first!"

"That won't be happening!"

We all looked to the side to see the new-comer who interrupted us this time.

"Oh... my... God..." Yuzu muttered as her eyes widen. "You're-!"

"Manek!" I shouted somewhat revealed to see him out of the hospital. "What are you doing here!?"

"I'm doing my job," Manek sternly answered, walking in between us and Serena. He then pointed at her. "Under Akaba Reiji's orders, I'm here to retrieve you, Serena!"

"Reiji..." Serena muttered. "He already sent somebody against me, huh? He isn't that different from the Professor..."

"Also, I was sent to find Vince," Manek added as he looked at me. "It seems those are two missions completed."

"Eh? Me?" I raised an eyebrow.

Manek didn't answer and turned his attention to Serena. "So what will it be?"

As an answer, Serena activated her Duel Disk, taking a fighting stance. Manek was about to do the same but was stopped by several figures which landed some meters away from us.

"The Obelisk Force..." Serena narrowed her eyes at the smirking six soldiers.

Before anybody could do something else, a smoke bomb was thrown in front of us, covering the whole area in smoke. I felt somebody grab my arm and carry me out the smoke, leaving the Volcano Area and fleeing to the Frozen Area.

"Whoa! Ninjas!" Dennis and I shouted in awe.

The two who saved us where two ninjas in the same outfit, however, one had red accents while the other one blue ones. Their hair was colored differently too, one red and one blue.

"What are you doing!?" Serena inquired from the two brothers.

"Obviously we're saving your ass," Manek coldly said.

"I don't need any of your help!" Serena snarled. "I can protect myself on my own!"

"Serena, they were six against you alone," I pointed out. "You can't take on six opponents at the same time. That's suicide!"

"But... why are they here in the first place," Yuzu asked.

"It's obvious!" Serena scoffed. "They're following the Professor's orders."

"Professor?" Yuzu parroted.

"In Academia, the Professor's orders are absolute," Serena explained. "I disobeyed those orders so I can come to Standard and prove the Professor my power! If I eliminate the Xyz Remnants here in Standard and the traitor, he'll have no choice but to acknowledge my strength!"

"Foolish."

"What did you say!?"

"I said foolish!" Manek shouted as he narrowed his eyes. "Calling every person 'Xyz Remnant' in Standard just because have Xyz Monsters in their Extra Deck is racist!"

"I'm not being racist here!" Serena glared at Manek. "Xyz Remnants are people who escaped Academia's assault during the invasion! They are literally leftovers of that dimension which we need to take out so our noble objective!"

Manek waves his arms around. "That makes no sense! If they are the remains, why go after them?! Heck, did you guys kill the proverbial main course during the invasion?!"

"That's why you went after Dennis." Yuzu realized. "You thought he was an Xyz Remnant?"

"Yeah, however, I got the wrong idea about him," Serena told.

"Told you so," Dennis chuckled.

"Do you even know what Academia did to the Xyz Dimension?" Yuzu addressed Serena. "The Xyz Dimension, Ruri's homeland, was a peaceful place... until that day... I heard people from Fusion constantly attacked the people of Xyz with smiles on their faces. As if they were taking part of a hunting game."

"Ridiculous," Serena scoffed, the sun starting to disappear in the horizon. "Smiling? The warriors of Academia would never do such a foolish thing."

"Are you saying they are lying?" I asked her.

"Academia has a noble objective," Serena told, holding up a finger. "Make all the Dimensions one. The invasion of the Xyz Dimension was for that purpose. Eventually, we will assimilate Standard and Synchro, and unite all worlds. That's what Academia's soldiers are trained for. They would never do a thing like laughing as if it was a hunting game!"

"What's the pride of bringing a ton of people grief!?" Yuzu asked in anger.

"Why should they grieve over?" Serena inquired. "The Xyz Duelists have their pride too. Even if they lose their lives, if they fought with their all, they should accept the results and-"

"Are you telling them to shut up and accept it when they lose their own families!?" Yuzu asked as she placed her hands on Serena's shoulders. "Academia didn't bring grief to the Xyz Duelists, but to their friends and families as well!"

"Are their families not Duelists?"

"I think that question can answers itself," I muttered from the side.

"Kurosaki and Yuto are fighting to save Ruri, Kurosaki's sister, from Academia," Yuzu resumed speaking. "Kurosaki Shun is the Xyz Remnant you're after! If you don't believe in what I'm telling, then go check yourself!"

Serena stayed silent, thinking about what to do. In the meantime, Dennis walked away, leaving me, Manek, Yuzu, Serena, and Tsukikage at the area as the stars appeared in the sky.

"I understand," Serena spoke up. "I'll go meet this Kurosaki and ask him about the truth."

Yuzu smiled as she nodded. "Oh, I know! Let's swap clothes!"

"What for?" Serena raised an eyebrow.

"It would a hassle if Academia finds you first before you can meet with Kurosaki," Yuzu pointed out.

"I see," Serena nodded. "You're willing to be my double so you can draw their attention away from me."

"Exactly!" Yuzu told.

"Okay then."

As soon as those words left her mouth, Serena started undressing, much to our shock.

"W-W-W-W-WAIT!" Yuzu shouted before Serena could reveal something to us.

"Why?" Serena asked confused.

Yuzu shot a glare at me, Manek, and Tsukikage. She grabbed Serena's hand and pulled her behind an ice rock.

"Okay! Now we can change!" Yuzu said. "Guys! Did you hear me!? I said we are changing, so no picking!"

"Understood," the three of us said in unison, turning around.

Silence fell upon us as the two girls started undressing.

"By the way," said Yuzu. "How come you're here, Manek Weirrd?"

"You talking about the actor or the person?"

"What?" Yuzu asked confused. "Isn't that like... the same thing?"

Manek sighed, "Not quite. After all, when the camera is rolling, I'm merely a face on the screen."

"Wait... then why did you choose to be an actor in the first place?" I found myself say.

Manek shrugged, "My Duel Monsters recommended me to do it."

"Duel monsters?" Yuzu parroted. "What does that even mean?"

"There's an old legend," Manek explained. "The spirits of our very cards can communicate with us if we have a strong bond with them, and if we respect our decks. My deck and I stand by each other to the point of me being able to see their spirits."

"Hmph, nonsense," Serena whispered in a low tone.

"You mean you can see and talk to your monsters?" Yuzu's voice brightened up. "That's... very cool. Can I do it as well?"

Manek blinked and seemingly stared off into space before nodding, "Potentially, yes. However... I just so happen to be unable to stop listening. That being said, your Mozart says that you have a crush on Yuya?"

"What!?" Yuzu screamed from behind us. We might not be able to see her face, but I'm pretty sure she turned red. "Ok, first of all, it's obvious that you just made that up! Secondly, I do not have a crush on that idiot!"

"Yuya?" Serena spoke up. "Huh, that sounds familiar... did I hear that name somewhere before? Must be my imagination. Yuzu, could you pass me your tie?"

"Of course, here," Yuzu said.

"Serena, was it?" Manek resumed speaking. " You should keep your felines down, you know?"

"What do you even mean by that?" Serena's voice seemed to get angrier.

"Your monsters keep on gossiping and saying things about getting you a 'mate'."

"I'm not gonna answer that," Serena spat, seeming annoyed.

"Aaaaaand we're done! You can turn around boys."

As we turned around, Serena and Yuzy had their clothes swapped.

"You know," a mischevious smile came across Manek's face. "There are LDS cameras everywhere around the city. There might be a slight chance Reiji saw you two undress."

"W-W-W-W-WHAT!" Yuzu roared as she turned red. "Why didn't you tell us before!?"

"Forgot," Manek simply said.

"Where is this Kurosaki person?" Serena addressed Yuzu ignoring her outburst.

"Last time I saw him, he wasn't in the Volcano or Forest Area. Since we're in the Frozen Area, all that's left is-"

"The Ancient Area." Serena finished for her. The two girls nodded and ran off, however, they were stopped by me and Manek.

"I'll go with Yuzu," I told the famous actor who nodded.

"Tsukikage, are you going with Serena?" Manek asked the ninja.

"Yes," he nodded.

"Good. Then I'll head off to the Volcano Area to see how things are going there."

That being said, we all split apart and went our own ways.

* * *

 _Volcano Area..._

"Man, what the heck is wrong with this Dimension?" Yugo asked confused. "First my butt is freezing, and now I'm sweating bullets!"

He then noticed somebody running on the other side of the street. "Let's hope this guy won't snap on me like those two others did," Yugo muttered before starting his bike and driving towards the seen person.

"Is that a bike engine?" Manek asked confused. His question was answered when a bike stopped beside him.

"Yuya?" Manek asked confused as he saw the rider's face.

"Yuya? Who is that? I'm Yugo!" Yugo introduced himself.

"Sorry, but... you look like someone I know. See?" Manek pulled up the image of Yuya on his Duel Disk and showed it to Yugo.

"Wait a second - I know this guy!" Yugo told. "He was at the park that night when I blacked out for a second... maybe I could ask him what happened..."

"By the way, just to clarify, how do you pronounce your name?" Manek asked. "You see, your name itself almost sounds like this Spell and Monster series we have in our Extra Deck in this dimension: Fusion."

"There it is again!" Yugo sighed in exasperation. "You don't want to know how many people get it wrong, like, an entire dimension always attacked me because of this! It's Yugo, you have to pronounce it with two 'U'! Not 'Yūgō' which means Fusion!"

Manek nodded, "Got it, just wanted to clarify. To be fair, apparently, a different dimension literally waged war against that dimension that attacked you and the former used Fusion Monsters. Wait... Just a quick question." Manek showed a photo of Yuzu on his Duel Disk, "Does she look like anyone you know about?"

"RIN!" Yugo cried out in joy as he snatched the Duel Disk away. "Oh, Rin..." he sobbed.

Yugo noticed Manek looking weirdly at him, and quickly regained a serious expression as he gave back the Duel Disk. "How come you have a photo of _my_ Rin!? I mean, she's not mine, we're just good childhood friends, and there is absolutely nothing between us!"

Manek bonked Yugo's head, "That's not 'Rin', idiot. Look again. However, you just confirmed my theory."

"What!? This is MY Rin!" Yugo snapped pointing at the photo. "Rin has beautiful aqua-green hair and... amber eyes... wait... THIS ISN'T MY RIN!"

"The name's Manek Weirrd, a famous actor in this dimension. Right now, you're in a battle royal, and those two people you see are contestants in it. You literally arrived at a bad time. However, we can talk along the way," Manek said as he placed his Duel Disk away. "Can I hop on your bike?"

"This isn't a bike! It's a D-Wheel!" Yugo corrected. "But, yeah. Jump on!"

Manek nodded as he sat on the D-Wheel's back, and Yugo drove off.

"By the way, you know how some certain cards have counterparts of each other?" Manek asked.

"I think I know what you're talking about!" Yugo nodded. "My Ace, Clear Wing Synchro Dragon, has a counterpart from each different dimension, including this one!"

Manek nodded, "And if each dragon, including yours, has a different version of 'you', then that makes Yuya your Standard 'counterpart', and Yuzu the 'counterpart' of this Rin of yours! And since there are four dimensions... I think it's safe to say there's a version of you and your dragon from the Fusion Dimension!"

"I agree," Yugo nodded. "Since this Yuya and that Yuto guys weren't the ones who stole Rin, it's safe to say my counterpart from Fusion did it."

Manek frowned, "However, what's going on? Why are the Duelists from the Fusion Dimension doing this? There are too many things missing from the image..."

"Beats me. I still don't know why they've attacked the other dimension I was in," Yugo told.

Manek raised an eyebrow, "Who says they haven't already had? There are numerous different attacks, each effective in its own right. There's the typical fight, where it's like an all-out brawl. However, there's also a war on the mental level, which is like a huge game of chess. In your dimension, is there anyone you know of that seemingly appeared out of thin air?"

"Out of thin air?" Yugo repeated as he made a turn around a corner. "Now that you mention it... there is one guy. This person appeared one day out of nowhere and became the director of the Sector Security. You don't mean-He's an agent from the Fusion Dimension!?"

Manek frowned, "Not sure. If he was truly a loyal agent, then the invasion of your dimension would've already started when he found what he's looking for. Gah! Too many questions, too little answers! Let's focus on getting to the Volcano Area and think about this later, okay?"

"Good idea. I'm sweating bullets from the heat!"

Manek nodded, "We better hurry, though! Some of the soldiers from the Fusion Dimension are here! And according to my boss, they're after Duelist that use Xyz Monsters!"

"Xyz Monsters? The summoning method that Yuto guy uses. Let's hurry then!"

Some distant screams could be heard in the distance. Yugo started driving faster, turning a corner and seeing different Junior class Duelists fighting Obelisk Force members.

"When you enter, you'll take a 2000 Life point penalty. Ready to screw them up?"

"Hell yeah!" Yugo shouted as he ramped into the air, almost making Manek fall off, and landed in front of Yuu and surprised everybody.

 **Current Duel Status:**

 **Obelisk Force Red*1: 3100 LP, controls 1 Double Bite, and 1 Triple Bite**

 **Obelisk Force Red*2: 3800 LP, controls 1 Double Bite, and 1 Triple Bite**

 **Obelisk Force Green*1: 2800 LP, controls 1 Double Bite, and 1 Triple Bite**

 **Obelisk Force Green*2: 3300 LP, controls 1 Triple Bite, and 1 set card**

 **Obelisk Force Yellow*1: 3200 LP, controls 1 Double Bite, 1 Triple Bite, and 1 Antique Armageddon Gear**

 **Obelisk Force Yellow*2: 2100 LP, controls 1 Ultimate Hound Dog, and 1 set card.**

 **Yuu: LP 1700, controls 1 Hierophant of Prophecy**

 **Yugo: LP 4000 - 2000 = 2000**

 **Manek: LP 4000 - 2000 = 2000**

"When an opponent's monster declares an attack, I can Special Summon Speedroid Menkoat (Wind/Machine/Effect/ATK: 100/LV: 4) from my hand and change all monsters you control to Defense Position!"

A machine resembling a carpet appeared beside Yugo as smoke was released from its sides, changing all monsters to Defense Position.

"You two are-! Manek Weirrd and Sakaki Yuya! You should be the one to get out of here! It's dangerous!" Yuu shouted at them.

"Leave the rest to us!" Manek told him as he got off the D-Wheel.

"Damn it..." Yellow*1 muttered. "I end my turn! Who are you!?"

"I'm Yugo, and this over here is Manek!" Yugo answered.

"Fusion? Are you an ally?" Red*1 asked.

"I said Yugo, damn it!" Yugo snapped. "My turn, draw! I normal summon Speedroid Tri-Eyed Dice (Wind/Machine/Tuner/Effect/ATK: 300/LV: 3)!"

A pyramid-shaped dice with eyes appeared beside Menkoat.

"Yuugo! I need a hand advantage, stat!" Manek told his ally. "I activate the effect of Maxx "C" from my hand! Now, until the current turn ends, each time my opponents Special Summons a monster, I must draw a card!"

"You got it!" Yugo nodded before driving off with his D-Wheel. He drove up an outcrop and speeds into the air. "Now I tune my Level 3 Tri-Eyed Dice to my Level 4 Menkoat!"

The dice turned into three rings which surrounded the carpet, morphing it into four light spheres. Yugo in the meantime landed on the side of a building and chanted.

"Spread those wondrous and beautiful wings, and strike your enemies down at the speed of light! Synchro Summon! Appear now, Level 7! Clear Wing Synchro Dragon (Wind/Dragon/Synchro/Effect/ATK: 2500)!"

Yugo lands on the ground as his white dragon with green crystals appeared on the field with a roar.

"Since this is a Battle Royal, Yugo counts as my opponent, allowing me to draw a card thanks to Maxx "C"!" Manek shouted.

"Since a monster was Special Summoned to my field, I can special summon Speedroid 5-6-Plane (Wind/Machine/Effect/ATK: 1800/LV: 5) from my hand! And when I do, a monster on the field loses 600 Attack! However, I activate Clear Wing's effect! When a Level 5 or higher monster activates its effect, Clear Wing negates that effect along with destroying that monster! Dichroic Mirror!"

A monster resembling a toy-plane appeared and was quickly destroyed by Clear Wing's light erupting from its wings. Manek drew a card in the meantime thanks to Maxx "C".

"Then, my dragon gains Attack equal to 5-6-Plane's Attack, in this case, 1800 (ATK: 2500 = 4300)!" Yugo stated.

"Ancient Armageddon Gear's effect activates! You to take damage equal to that toy's Attack-!"

" **Masked Warrior - Wizard** 's (Fire/Spellcaster/Pendulum/Effect/ATK: 2500/DEF: 2100/LV: 7/SC: 8) effect activates from my hand!" Manek shouted cutting Yellow*1 off. "If a player would take effect damage, I can special summon this guy from my hand and negate that damage!"

A warrior clad in red armor appeared on the field as it blocked the giant cannon's rays from Yugo.

"Why you..." Yellow*1 muttered in anger.

"Nice assist, Manek!" Yugo thanked.

"Even then, Antique Gear Double Bite Hound Dog's effect activates, placing an Acid Gear Counter on your dragon! Now your monster will suffer the same fate as the previous Duelists'!" Red*2 reminded.

"Are you sure about that!?" Yugo exclaimed. "Clear Wing's effect activates again! When a Level 5 or higher monster activates its effect, Clear Wing negates it and destroys it! Your annoying dog is now destroyed, and Clear Wing gains its Attack (ATK: 4300 = 5700)!"

Manek laughed, "But wait, there's more! Due to your monster being destroyed by a card effect, YOU take damage thanks to your own card! Do it, Ancient Armageddon Gear!"

Several rays were fired from the cannon, each hitting Red*2 and making him cry in pain.

 **Red*2: LP 3800 - 1400 = 2400**

"Our own card was used against us..." Green*1 breathed out.

"And we aren't done yet!" Yugo informed. "I activate the Spell Card, **Supreme King's Assault**! This way, my Clear Wing can now attack thrice this turn, however, all battle damage you guys take is halved! Go! Clear Wing Synchro Dragon attacks the remaining three Double Bite Hound Dogs!"

The dragon dived down towards its targets, slashing through each Double Bite and destroying them with ease.

 **Red*1: LP 3100 - (4400 : 2) = 900**

 **Green*1: LP 2800 - (4400 : 2) = 600**

 **Yellow*1: LP 3200 - (4400 : 2) = 1000**

"Sunk down by your own card!" Manek grinned. "Because of Antique Armageddon Gear, you take damage equal to the destroyed monster's Attack!"

More rays were fired from the cannon, knocking the three Obelisk Force members out cold.

 **Red*1: LP 900 - 1400 = 0**

 **Green*1: LP 600 - 1400 = 0**

 **Yellow*1: LP 1000 - 1400 = 0**

"Amazing!" Yuu gasped. "He took out three of them in one go!"

"I can't do anything else, so I end my turn. Clear Wing's ATK returns to normal (ATK: 5700 = 2500)." Yugo turned to look at Manek. "I'm leaving the rest up to you!"

Manek nodded. "Don't worry, I got this. My turn, I draw. I set the scale 4 **Masked Warrior - Decade** (Dark/Warrior/Pendulum/Effect/ATK: 2500/DEF: 2000/LV: 8/SC: 4) in my Pendulum Zone! Yugo, I need to borrow your dragon for a while, okay?"

"Go ahead!" Yugo gave a thumbs up as his dragon roared in agreement.

Manek grinned, "I play the Normal Spell **Monster Bargain** by targeting Clear Wing with it. Since Yugo was okay with me using his dragon, I gain control of the targeted monster! And while I'm at it, I use the Pendulum Effect of Masked Warrior - Decade! If I control a Synchro, Xyz, or Fusion Monster, I can special summon him from my Pendulum Zone! I know this is a serious situation and all, but listen to this musical number!"

The silhouette shouted as it crashed into the ground, "Henshin!" it slid a card into his belt, which sounded, "Kamen Rider: De-De-Decade!" Epid music could be heard as it transformed into a masked warrior.

Manek continued, "Next, I use the monster effect of Decade! Once per turn, it can take on the name and effect of a "Masked Warrior" in my Extra Deck or Graveyard! Decade now becomes Accel!"

Decade brought out a card and slid it in his belt. "Kamen Rider: A-A-Accel!" Decade transformed into Accel in all but belt.

"This little music show isn't going to help you win!" Red*2 sneered.

"You can't take out all three of us in one turn!" Yellow*2 added.

"Since you and your little friend have 2000 Life Points, it will be a piece of cake to defeat you two!" Green*2 boosted.

Manek raised an eyebrow, "Then how about a magic trick? I discard a single Spell Card to build the Overlay Network with my 'Accel'!"

"What!?" the Obelisk Force members gasped.

"That's just like Kurosaki's Rank-Up summoning method!" Yuu noted.

Manek grinned as his monster entered a galaxy-portal and he chanted. "Let's go! Time to upgrade this memory! Appear, Rank 8! **Masked Warrior - Accel Upgrade: Booster** (Light/Warrior/Xyz/Effect/ATK: 3000/DEF: 2500/Rank: 8)!"

The monster which appeared was similar to the original Accel, but it had more bulk and went from red to yellow.

"It has 3000 ATK..." Red*2 muttered.

"To think Standard has this kind of firepower..." Yellow*2 added.

"Even if you upgraded your monster, we can still take some damage!" Green*2 told.

Manek smiled before turning to Clear Wing and whistling, "Ready?" the dragon roared affirmably as Manek declared, "I activate the effect of the Spell I discarded. **Memory Transfer**. By banishing it from my Graveyard, Clear Wing can give its Attack to Booster."

 **Clear Wing Synchro Dragon: ATK 2500 = 0**

 **Accel: Booster: ATK 3000 = 5500**

"5500 Attack!?" Yugo exclaimed surprised. "Nice going Manek! Now you can knock the Hell out of those guys!"

Manek grinned and snapped his fingers, "Hang on, there's more!" Clear Wing and Booster jumped and soared up high, Booster landing on Clear Wing's back as both got cloaked in a golden aura.

"I activate Booster's effect! By using one Overlay Unit, it can attack all monsters my opponent controls once each!" The light shined and bounced off of the windows, giving an entertaining and utopian atmosphere.

"Amazing," Yuu breathed out. "It almost looks like Manek and this Yugo Duel together all the time..."

 _Attack and see what happens, Standard trash,_ Yellow*2 and Green*2 thought as they smirked. _The card I've set on my field is_ _ **Antique Gear Mirror Barrier**_ _. With this card, when my "Antique Gear" Fusion Monster is attacked, your monster will be destroyed and you take damage equal to half its Attack. Your own power will be your downfall!_

"For my final preparations, I activate Twin Twisters," Manek told. "By discarding the last card in my hand, I destroy your two set cards!"

"NO!" Yellow*2 and Green*2 cried out as their last chance of survival vanished.

"FINAL BATTLE!" Manek shouted. "Booster, with the aid of Clear Wing, strike them all down! Boosted Skydiving Wind!"

The two monsters skydived towards the ground, destroying the remaining monsters and defeating the enemy.

 **Red*2: LP 2400 - 3700 = 0**

 **Green*2: LP 3300 - 3700 = 0**

 **Yellow*2: LP 2100 - 2700 = 0**

 **Winner: Yuu - Yugo - Manek!**

"Whew." Manek sighed.

"Well done, Manek!" Yugo cheered.

"Unbelievable," Yuu gasped. "They defeated six opponents like it was nothing!"

"Don't celebrate just yet," Manek told the two. "They are here for a reason, and I think I know what. I'll escort Yuu to safety. Yugo, Yuzu is the Standard Dimension counterpart of Rin, she must be their objective!"

"Understood," Yugo nodded. "I'll go find this Yuzu and protect her until the last one of those creeps is gone!"

Yugo started his engine and left the Volcano Area. Manek and Yuu also left the area, running towards the LDS Tower.

"Isn't this interesting?"

Philius, who watched the whole Duel unfold on a nearby rooftop, commented.

"Those two could become a problem to Academia's plans. Moreover, that guy with the motorcycle had a similar face to Yuri. It would be a great problem if those two would meet."

"Also..."

Philius' expression turned serious and cold as he gazed where Manek and Yuu have run off.

"He can communicate with his monsters... I wonder... My curse and his... who knows what monstrosity will awaken if they interact... I can't wait to find out."

With that said, he stood up and started jumping from building to building towards the Frozen Area.

* * *

 **The Battle Royal starts and Manek makes his appearance under Reiji's orders! We see the famous actor team-up with Yugo and save Yuu.**

 **Vince, on the other hand, goes with Yuzu, protecting her from the Obelisk Force.**

 **What was Philius talking about the end? Curse? Well, further details will appear in future chapters.**

 **Also, I don't know you readers, but yesterday I started thinking about this fanfic. I mean, we're already at the Obelisk Force invading! One or maybe two more episodes, and the Synchro Arc will begin! I can't wait for that!**

 **Well, that's all for today, hope you guys liked the chapter. Don't forget to review!**

* * *

 **Fanmade Cards:**

 **Dennis:**

 **\- Entermage Risky Show**

 _Normal Trap_

 _Target 1 "Entermage" monster you control: This turn, that monster can't be destroyed by battle. If this card is in your GY: Target 1 "Entermage" Xyz Monster you control; Attach this card to it as an Xyz Material._

 **\- Entermage Rescue Performance**

 _Normal Trap_

 _This turn, all battle damage you take involving "Entermage" monsters is halved. Banish this card from your GY: Negate the next battle damage you're about to take._

 **Yugo:**

 **\- Supreme King's Assault**

 _Normal Spell_

 _Target 1 "Pendulum Dragon", "Xyz Dragon", "Synchro Dragon", "Fusion Dragon", or "Supreme King" monster you control: This turn, it can attack monsters thrice, but all battle damage your opponent takes is halved. You can only activate one "Supreme King's Assault" per turn._

 **Manek:**

 **\- Masked Warrior - Wizard** (Fire/Spellcaster/Pendulum/Effect/ATK: 2500/DEF: 2100/LV: 7/SC: 8)

 _Pendulum Effect: (Quick Effect): If your opponent controls more monsters than you do, you can special summon this card from your Pendulum Zone._

 _Monster Effect: If any player would take damage from a card effect, you can special summon this card and negate that damage. Once per turn, during either player's turn, you can change this card's attribute to WATER, WIND, or EARTH; apply the appropriate effect based on this card's attribute:_

 _FIRE: Once per turn, you can inflict 400 points of damage to your opponent._

 _WATER: You take no battle damage involving this card._

 _WIND: The first attack waged on this card is negated._

 _EARTH: This card cannot be destroyed by battle._

 **\- Masked Warrior - Decade** (Dark/Warrior/Pendulum/Effect/ATK: 2500/DEF: 2000/LV: 8/SC: 4)

 _Pendulum Effect: (Quick Effect): If you control a Synchro, Xyz, or Fusion Monster, you can Special Summon this card from your Pendulum Zone._

 _Monster Effect: Once per turn, during either player's turn, you can target 1 "Masked Warrior" monster in your GY or reveal 1 "Masked Warrior" monster in your Extra Deck; until the end of this turn, this card's name and effect becomes the same as the targeted/revealed monster's._

 **\- Monster Bargain**

 _Normal Spell_

 _Target 1 monster your opponent controls. Your opponent chooses one of the following effects and applies the chosen effect. You can only activate one "Monster Bargain" per turn._

 _Your opponent gives you control of the targeted monster._

 _Your opponent doesn't give you control of the targeted monster. If so, you can draw 2 cards._

 **\- Memory Transfer**

 _Normal Spell_

 _Target 2 monsters you control: The first target's ATK is lowered to 0, and if you do, the lost amount is added to the second target's ATK. These changes last until the End Phase. Banish this card from your GY: Target 2 monsters you control: The first target's ATK is lowered to 0, and if you do, the lost amount is added to the second target's ATK. These changes last until the End Phase._

 **\- Masked Warrior - Accel Upgrade: Booster** (Light/Warrior/Xyz/Effect/ATK: 3000/DEF: 2500/Rank: 8)

 _4 level 8 monsters_

 _You can also Xyz Summon this card discarding a Spell Card and using "Masked Warrior - Accel" on the field as Xyz Material. (Xyz Materials attached to that monster are attached to this card.) This card inflicts piercing damage. Once per turn, you can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card; this card can attack all monsters your opponent controls once each this turn._

 **Obelisk Force:**

 **\- Antique Gear Mirror Barrier**

 _Normal Trap_

 _When your opponent attacks an "Antique Gear" Fusion Monster you control: Destroy the attacking monster. Then, inflict damage to your opponent equal to half the destroyed monster's ATK._


	9. Calamity's Song

**The other day I got curious and checked how many Favorites and Followers this story has, and my eyes widened to the sizes of dinner plates as I saw the numbers 41 and 55. Thanks a lot guys for the support and reviews!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh Arc-V or any of its characters or cards.**

 **Using Anime Effects.**

* * *

 **Turn 9:**

 **Calamity's Song**

* * *

"They've already found us..."

Three Obelisk Force members were surrounding me and Yuzu at the Frozen Area. However, I couldn't stop thinking how funny and ridicule was seeing three guys dressed in the same way. I mean, it looked like somebody used 'copy' and 'paste' to create these guys.

"In order to let Serena know what happened to the Xyz Dimension, we have to keep these guys away from her," Yuzu told me as we stood back to back.

"We have no choice but to fight!" I said as we activated our Duel Disks. The Obelisk Force did the same, revealing their usual shield-shaped Duel Disks.

"You people are nuisances!"

The person who shouted jumped down a nearby building, landing behind an Obelisk Force member. As we saw his face-

"Yuya!" Yuzu shouted.

"What are you saying?" the person inquired. "I'm not that guy. By the way, you three over there!" he addressed the three Obelisk Force members. "She's my target, not yours. If you want to be useful, take rid of that guy beside her. He's in my way."

"You can dream on!" I snapped, moving closer to Yuzu. "I won't let you-"

The newly arrived guy skipped forward, and I found myself face-to-face with him.

"I said out my way." he hissed, kicking me in the hip, hard. I was knocked to the ground, sliding some feet away on the cold ice.

"Vince!" Yuzu gasped in concern.

"Now where was I?" the guy smirked as his eyes gazed on Yuzu, who took a step back.

"Y-Yuzu!" I shouted. "Run away!"

"I won't let you take them on by yourself!" she argued.

"I said run!" I repeated, raising my voice even more. "Run! NOW!"

Yuzu faintly nodded, before she ran off.

"How fun!" the purple-haired teen laughed. "I love playing tag!" and with that, he ran after Yuzu.

"Damn it," I whispered under my breath as I stood up. This weirdo is going to capture Yuzu and I can't do anything about it because of these three mascots in my way!

The three activated their Duel Disks, maniac grins appearing on their identical faces.

"I have to defeat them quick," I told myself.

" **DUEL**!" we shouted.

 **Vince - LP 4000**

 **VS**

 **Red - 4000**

 **VS**

 **Yellow - 4000**

 **VS**

 **Green - 4000**

"I'll go first!" the mascot with the red orb declared. "I normal summon Antique Gear Hound Dog (Earth/Machine/Effect/ATK: 1000/LV: 3)!"

A mechanical hound appeared on his field with a robotic howl.

"Next, I set a card face-down and end my turn."

"My turn! Draw!" I shouted, drawing my sixth card. So these guys use Antique Gears? Their effects of sealing off Spell and Traps when they attack could get troublesome.

However, I can use that strategy as well!

"I normal summon Mythorror Pesadilla (ATK: 1700/LV: 4) from my hand! Then, I equip her with the Demon Halberd Equip Spell Card, increasing her Attack by 700!"

Long hair and nailed woman appeared on my field, along with the demonic halberd.

 **Mythorror Pesadilla: ATK 1700 + 700 = 2400**

"Battle!" I shouted. "Pesadilla will attack your Hound Dog!"

"Do you think such third-rate Duelist tactics will work on us?" Red sneered. "I activate my Trap Card-"

"I believe it will!" I shouted, cutting him off. "When Pesadilla attacks, you can't activate card or effects until the end of Damage Calculation! And since my monster is equipped with Demon Halberd, your Hound Dog's effects are negated and all damage you take is doubled!"

"What!?"

Much to Red's shock, his Trap Card was sealed off and his only monster got slashed in two by Pesadilla's halberd. Red braced himself as he skidded back.

 **Red: LP 4000 - (1200 x 2) = 1600**

"I set a card face-down and pass!"

"Oi, what are you doing!?" Green asked his comrade. "We can't lose to Standard trash before we complete our mission!"

"Do you think I don't know that!" Red snapped back. "I got surprised, that's all! Let's continue with the Duel already!"

"I agree with that," Yellow nodded. "My turn! Draw! I normal summon Antique Gear Hound Dog from my hand!" Yellow stated as his own hound dog appeared on the field. "And activate its effect! Since you control a monster, Hound Dog can inflict you 600 damage! Do it! Hound Flame!"

The hound opened its mouth, revealing a flamethrower as fire shot out of it, hitting me and making me hiss from the heat.

 **Vince: LP 4000 - 600 = 3400**

"Next, I activate the Spell Card Polymerization! I'm fusing together Hound Dog on my field and two more which are in my hand!"

A wide grin came across Yellow's face as said monsters got sucked into a Fusion Portal.

"Mechanical hound and gear who carry on the ancient spirits, flock together and become one with new power! Fusion Summon! Appear now, Level 7! Antique Gear Triple Bite Hound Dog (Earth/Machine/Fusion/Effect/ATK: 1800)!"

A monster similar to Hound Dog, but having three heads, appeared.

"I hope you're keeping up because I'm just getting started!" Yellow taunted. "I activate the Equip Spell **Antique Cannon Blaster** , equipping it to Triple Bite. Its Attack is increased by 1000 (ATK: 1800 = 2800) giving it more Attack than your monster!"

"I activate my set card! Closed Gate of the Heavens!" I exclaimed. "This turn, you can't declare an attack on "Mythorror" monsters I control."

"You're delaying the inevitable," Yellow said. "I set a card and I end my turn."

"My turn! Draw!" Green announced. "I normal summon my own Antique Gear Hound Dog, and activate its effect! Hound Flame!"

Green's hound appeared on his field as it released a jet of flames against me.

 **Vince: LP 3400 - 600 = 2800**

"Now I activate the Spell Card Polymerization!" Green continued. "Through its effect, I fuse together Hound Dog which is on my field along with another one from my hand!"

"Mechanical hound and gear who carry on the ancient spirits, flock together and become one with new power! Fusion Summon! Appear now, Level 5! Antique Gear Double Bite Hound Dog (Earth/Machine/Fusion/Effect/ATK: 1400)!"

Following Green's chant, a double-headed Hound Dog emerged from the Fusion Portal.

"Next I activate the Spell Card **Antique Cursed Gear** from my hand," Green stated. "Through its effect, I can place 1 Acid Gear Counter on two monsters you control. I place one counter on that monster of yours!"

A dusty gear appeared above Pesadilla as it glowed purple.

"Battle!" Green shouted. "Antique Gear Double Bite Hound Dog attacks your monster! Double Bite's effect activates! When a monster with an Acid Gear Counter battles, that monster is destroyed!"

The cursed gear exploded above Pesadilla, destroying her.

"I set a card face-down and end my turn."

"My turn!" Red shouted, drawing his card. "I activate the Spell Card Antique Gear Double Imitate, letting me Special Summon two "Antique Gear" monsters from the Graveyards! I choose to revive two Hound Dogs from my comrades' Graveyards!"

"How annoying," I muttered. "These guys use the same deck for this purpose. They gain benefits by using the same archetype."

"Due to Double Imitate, both Hound Dogs have their effects negated," Red explained. "I normal summon my second Hound Dog from my hand and activate its effect, dealing you 600 damage! Hound Flame!"

"Continous Trap open!" Green shouted with a wide grin. "Antique Gear Booster! Once per turn, an effect which deals damage to the opponent by an "Antique Gear" monster's effect is activated, that damage is doubled!"

"Not so fast!" I called out as I picked up an Action Card from the icy ground. " **Trap Freeze**! This negates your Trap Card's activation and sends it to the Graveyard!"

 **Vince: LP 2800 - 600 = 2200**

"Kuh, so these are the Action Cards Shiunin Sora told us about," Green said.

"Sora?" I echoed after hearing my old friend's name. "So Yuya was right... Sora was from Academia..."

To think our good little always-candy-eating-friend was actually working for the enemy undercover...

"No matter. We'll win even if these Action Cards are in our way," Red told. "I activate Hound Dog's effect. If there is another "Antique Gear" monster on my field, I can perform a Fusion Summon without the need of a Fusion Card!"

"Mechanical hound and gear who carry on the ancient spirits, flock together and become one with new power! Fusion Summon! Appear now, Level 7! Antique Gear Triple Bite Hound Dog (Earth/Machine/Fusion/Effect/ATK: 1800)!"

Following Red's chant, another Triple Bite emerged from the portal.

"You guys really like using the same deck, strategy, and summon chants, huh?" I asked bored by their constant identical moves.

"Don't get too comfortable over there. Battle!" Red exclaimed. "Antique Gear Triple Bite Hound Dog attacks you directly! Because of its effect, you can't activate Spell or Trap Cards, sealing off your pathetic Action Cards!"

The three-headed hound gave three loud howls, creating soundwaves which sent me skidding back.

 **Vince: LP 2200 - 1800 = 400**

"I only have 400 Life Points remaining..." I muttered.

"Maybe you'll learn not to stand in our way next time," Red remarked. "Not that you're going to live after this Duel. I end my turn!"

"It's my turn! Draw!" I announced. "First I activate the Spell Card **Treasure Cards of Salvation** , letting me draw one card for each monster originally Special Summoned from the Extra Deck my opponent controls if I control no monsters. Since there are three such monsters on your fields, I draw three cards! Then, using the scale 0 God's Sorcerer Howard, and the scale 13 God's Sorceress Ikora, I set the Pendulum Scale!"

Two pillars of light appeared on my field, my two sorcerers rising to the top.

"Now I can summon monsters through Level 1 and 12!" I declared. "Mythical creatures and Gods, become the power which together with my soul will bring forth a nirvana! Pendulum Summon! Revive from my Extra Deck: Mythorror Pesadilla (ATK: 1700/LV: 4)! From my hand! Mythorror Wohnung (ATK: 1500/LV: 4), and Mythorror Succubus (ATK: 1000/LV: 4)!"

A portal opened above my field as my comrades took the stage.

"So this is the Pendulum Summon Shiunin warned us about," Green noted. "To think Academia doesn't have such power under its arsenal but Standard does..."

"Let's do this! I tune my Level 4 Mythorror Wohnung with the Level 4 Mythorror Succubus!" following my declaration, Wohnung turned into four green rings of light which surrounded the succubus, the latter gaining an orange outline as it morphed into four orbs of light. "Divine ruler of the Underworld, become my faithful comrade and line-up in my army! Synchro Summon! Appear, Level 8! Mythorror God Aita (Dark/Fiend/Synchro/Effect/ATK: 2800)!"

"I activate Double Bite Hound Dog's effect!" Green abruptly stated. "When the opponent Normal or Special Summons a monster, I can place an Acid Gear Counter on that monster! This way, you'll monster will be destroyed the moment it battles!"

"I wonder about that," I grinned. "Thanks to Succubus, when used as a material for a "Mythorror" monster, I can draw a card. Now I activate Ikora's Pendulum Effect, letting me revive the Fiend Pendulum Monster, Wohnung, from my Extra Deck! Devil's Resurrection!"

Following my command, a staff formed between Ikora's hands as she pointed it at the ground, making a portal opened as Wohnung rose from it.

"Wohnung's effect activates when Special Summoned," I stated. "I can change its Level to any number through 1 and 7, and I choose 3. Now, I tune my Level 3 Wohnung with the Level 4 Mythorror Pesadilla! The moon raises across the twilight as a screech pierces the light! Leave nothing but darkness! Synchro Summon! Appear, Level 7! Mythorror God Khonsu (Dark/Fiend/Synchro/Effect/ATK: 2700)!"

"A consecutive Synchro Summon!?" Yellow cried out.

"I activate Aita and Khonsu's effects!" I stated. "Since another "Mythorror God" was summoned while I control Aita, I can draw a card thanks to its effect. Then, when Khonsu is summoned while I control another "Mythorror God" monster, I can Special Summon a "Mythorror" monster which was used as a material from the Extra Deck. Revive, Pesadilla!"

Khonsu fired an arrow at the ground, opening a portal from which Pesadilla emerged.

"I activate Ikora and Howard's Pendulum Effects!" I continued. "I target Pesadilla and have her gain 1000 Attack until the End Phase and Special Summon Ikora from the Pendulum Zone! Since I control a "God" monster, I can Special Summon Howard from the Pendulum Zone!"

My two sorcerers jumped down to my field, taking fighting stances.

 **Mythorror Pesadilla: ATK 1700 + 1000 = 2700**

"He has five monsters..." Red muttered.

"I activate Ikora's Monster Effect!" I declared. "For every Fiend-Type monster I control, I gain 500 Life Points. With five such monsters, I gain 2500 Life Points!"

 **Vince: LP 400 + 2500 = 2900**

"He even recovered Life Points," Yellow pointed out. "Who is this person...?"

"I'll follow that by activating Howard's Monster Effect! When I gain Life Points, all Fiend-Type monsters I control gain that much Attack until the End Phase! Holy Convalescence (Aita: ATK 2800 = 5300; Khonsu: ATK 2700 = 5200; Pesadilla: ATK 1700 = 4200; Ikora: ATK 0 = 2500; Howard: ATK 0 = 2500)!"

"All his monsters gained that much Attack!?" Green cried out.

"Time to disappear, Obelisk Force!" I shouted. "Battle! Pesadilla will attack Red's Triple Bite Hound Dog and end him for good!"

"I activate the effect of **Antique Gear Armored Hound** (Earth/Machine/Effect/ATK: 100/DEF: 2000/LV: 3) in my hand which cannot be negated!" Red stated. "When an "Antique Gear" monster I control is attacked, by sending this card from my hand to the Graveyard, the opponent's monster's effects are negated! Now I can activate my Trap Card unhindered. **Antique Gear Hasty Fusion**! When an "Antique Gear" monster I control is attacked, I can banish that monster to Fusion Summon an "Antique Gear" monster which lists the banished monster as material!"

"What!? Fusion Summoning on my turn!?" I cried out surprised.

"Mechanical hounds who carry on the ancient spirits, flock together and become one with new power! Fusion Summon! Appear now, Level 9! Antique Gear Ultimate Hound Dog (Earth/Machine/Fusion/Effect/ATK: 2800)!"

A new version of Hound Dog appeared: this one was a dark-red colored hound with three heads and several sharp tails sticking out from its back.

"Ultimate Hound Dog's effect activates!" Red smirked. "When Fusion Summoned, the opponent's Life Points are halved!"

 **Vince: LP 2900 / 2 = 1450**

"Tch..." I clicked my tongue in annoyance. "Pesadilla, hold off your attack! Since Aita has that Acid Gear Counter on it, he can't battle. I'll have Ikora attack Green's Double Bite Hound Dog!"

"I activate my Trap Card!" Green stated. " **Antique Gear Magic Barrier**! This card switches Double Bite to Defense Position and prevents it from being destroyed by battle or card effects this turn!"

A transparent barrier formed around Double Bite as it blocked the sorceress' attack.

"In that case, I'll have Khonsu attack Yellow's Triple Bite!"

"It's no use!" Yellow laughed. "I activate my Trap! Antique Gear Hasty Fusion! I banish Triple Bite and Fusion Summon Antique Gear Ultimate Hound Dog!"

Yellow's Triple Bite vanished as its ultimate form took its place.

"And it's effect activates, halving your Life Points!" Yellow shouted.

 **Vince: LP 1450 / 2 = 725**

"As it stands, I can't do anything else," I grunted. "Leaving Pesadilla on my field would be dangerous... I activate Aita's effect to destroy my Pesadilla! Then, I set one card face-down and pass. All my monster's Attack return to normal (Aita: ATK 5300 = 2800; Khonsu: ATK 5200 = 2700; Pesadilla: ATK 4200 = 1700; Ikora: ATK 2500 = 0; Howard: ATK 2500 = 0)."

"Time to put you out of your misery," Yellow announced. "My turn! Draw! Because of Hasty Fusion's effect, I can't Normal or Special Summon any monsters during this turn. Battle! Antique Gear Ultimate Hound Dog, attack his Ikora!"

"You prevent Spell and Traps when attacking, but not Monster Effects!" I pointed out. "Which means I can activate Ikora's effect! I perform a Fusion Summon using monsters I control without the need of a Fusion Card!"

"Fusion Summoning on our turn!?" Red gasped.

"Using Ikora and Howard as materials, I Contact Fusion Summon Mythorror God Xolotl in Defense Position (Fire/Fiend/Fusion/Effect/DEF: 1300)!"

True to my words, Ikora and Howard got sucked into a multi-color vortex from which Xolotl emerged, taking a defensive stance in front of me.

"What! How can a Standard trash know how to Contact Fusion Summon!?" Green asked shocked.

"You strengthened your defenses, but you can't escape!" Yellow told. "Ultimate Hound Dog can attack thrice during the Battle Phase. I attack Xolotl, Khonsu, and Aita with it!"

"When a monster with an Acid Gear Counter battles, that monster is destroyed!" Green reminded.

The hound fired three beams of light from its heads, destroying my three monsters.

 **Vince: LP 725 - 100 = 625**

"I activate my three Gods effects!" I stated. "Thanks to Xolotl, I add Ikora which is treated as a "Mythorror" card from my Extra Deck to my hand. With Aita, I can Special Summon Mythorror Succubus from my Extra Deck in Defense Position (DEF: 1000)!"

"All you do is useless! With this, I end my turn!"

"That's my cue!" Green told with evident glee. "Draw! I switch my Double Bite back to Attack Position. Battle! Antique Gear Double Bite Hound Dog attacks Succubus!"

The two-headed hound easily destroyed the succubus by ramming its body into the enemy.

"I end my turn! Hurry up and end this Duel. I'm getting bored."

"It'll be my pleasure!" Red laughed. "Draw! Since you control no monsters, this next attack will end you, Standard trash!"

I quickly ran, looking around for an Action Card. To my luck, I spotted one on the frozen ground and I picked it up.

"Action Magic, **Frozen Feet**! This turn, your dog can't declare an attack!"

"Slippery little... I set a card face-down and end my turn!" Red shouted annoyed. "However, our advantage doesn't change! I have 1600 Life Points left, while my two friends over here have 4000 each!"

"Respect to your mere 625, I say that's much more!" Yellow taunted. "Also, you have no monsters on your field!"

"And even if you summon something to try and make a comeback, there's my Double Bite which can protect us," Green reminded. "Whatever monster you summon, an Acid Gear Counter will be placed on it, and if it engages battle, it will be destroyed!"

"I won't lose to the likes of you," I coldly told. "I have to save Yuzu, for my friend's sakes! My turn! Draw!"

I studied my hand for a second, and I found out there wasn't much I can do. I have Closed Gate of the Heavens in the Graveyard that I could use to protect myself, but I can't activate Spell or Traps when one of their dogs attack.

I have Mythorror Niebla in my hand which I could Special Summon to my field in Defense Position and use Ikora's Pendulum Effect to Special Summon her as well and gain some Life Points, but all of the Obelisk Force monsters' can attack more than once per turn, so that would be useless.

 **...It's so sad...how you can't unleash our true potential...**

The feeling in my chest from yesterday when I was Dueling Barrett returned, much stronger this time. I gasp as it became harder to breathe.

As my vision started to blur, a ghostly figure appeared in front of me, or rather, myself appeared in front of me. However, unlike me, this new version had black scleras and piercing yellow eyes.

"W-Who...?" I managed to say through heavy breaths.

The ghost smirking wide like a maniac. " **This isn't the first time we meet, my dear user. We already met during some of your past Duels, namely the one against Manek Weirrd, Shijima Hokuto, and Barrett. Don't you remember?** "

Does it mean... whenever I felt those strange feelings to kill and the suffocating sensation-

" **Of course!** " the ghost shouted, answering my thoughts. " **It was sad how you didn't answer us back, so that's why we're talking to you face-to-face! This time, that ugly Demiurge won't be able to save you from us!** "

What does this thing want from me? If Demiurge wasn't enough, now I have to deal with ghosts!

" **I'm the avatar of your "Mythorror" deck,** " the ghost explained. " **We yearn to kill, destroy, and hunt! But you-** " it pointed at me. " **-Are holding our desires back, not letting us do what we're yearning to! You can't even use our powers! The last turn, you didn't activate Howard's effect for crying out loud!** "

The ghost moved closer to me, placing its hand over my eyes and causing me to see pitch-black darkness. " **Now... just like Demiurge did, I'll have you go to sleep for some time.** "

After that, I felt myself blackout.

* * *

 _Third P.O.V._

"What happened Standard trash? You were running your mouth pretty well earlier and now you're doing nothing," Red commented.

"Even if you decide to surrender, we won't let you off the hook!" Yellow told.

"Our policy is to defeat and card everyone who stands in front of us!" Green said next.

The sky suddenly turned black, enveloping the Frozen Area in shadows.

"What happened?" Red asked confused as he stared at the gray clouds in the sky.

"Sorry for the wait," Vince said in a low voice. He glared at the Obelisk Force, his scleras turning black and his eyes yellow. "Now I'm ready... to kill all of you! Because I control no monsters while my opponent does, I can Special Summon Mythorror Niebla (ATK: 1400/LV: 4) from my hand!"

The charming ghost monster appeared on the field, however, her face quickly became angry as she started screaming loudly, a mix of emotions between anger and sadness enveloping the field.

"What's this monster!?" Green asked as he and his comrades covered their ears.

"Next, I normal summon God's Sorceress Ikora!" the non-Vince continued. The sorceress appeared on the field, giving her user a deep bow, a malicious smirk on her face.

"Ikora, activate your effect!" non-Vince ordered. "I gain 1000 Life Points because I control two Fiend-Type monsters!"

 **Vince: LP 625 + 1000 = 1625**

"Now activate your second effect! Merge your body and powers with Niebla, and become a new being!"

As his two monsters got sucked into a multi-color vortex, non-Vince chanted.

"Kill them all! The God's most loyal servant, appear here and now! Your infernal howling shall echo on this land, and your black feathers shall cover this land! Contact Fusion! Come to me, Level 8! **Mythorror God's Servant Valravn** (Dark/Fiend/Fusion/Pendulum/Effect/ATK: 2800/DEF: 1700/LV: 8/SC: 9)!"

The sky further darkened as a new monster entered the battle. A pitch black knight with a raven-themed helmet, a pair of large raven wings, descended. Blood dripped from its clawed gauntlets with a pair of wolf heads on either shoulder, while its lower body was that of a large wolf with blood-stained fangs and claws. Flesh and fur slowly begin to peel off and reveal several more hearts could be seen through the gaps of the wolf's skeleton.

"What... is that...?" Green took a couple of steps back.

" **You imposter!** " Demiurge suddenly roared as a giant shadow emerged from non-Vince's. The shadows moved its hand towards non-Vince's neck but was stopped by an invisible force.

" **What!?** " the God gasped as he was restrained by the same force.

"I knew you would try and ruin my party, Demiurge," non-Vince sighed. "However, you weren't invited in the first place, so I'll kindly ask you to leave."

" **Don't order me around, spirit!** " Demiurge warned. " **I knew there was something else inside this human's body, but I never thought it would have this much strength...** "

"You want to know my secret?" non-Vince asked, enjoying the God's struggle. "Micutli already informed you about it. Your host's powers are much stronger than yours, Demiurge! I, unlike you, share this host's power! So you're nothing but an insect before me!"

Demiurge growled. To think his godly power could be countered this easily...

"Now, why don't you go to sleep as well!" non-Vince shouted as Demiurge's shadow vanished.

" **CURSE YOUUUUUuuuuuuu!** " was the last thing the God's shouted.

"I-I-I activate Double Bite's effect!" Green weakly stated. "I place an Acid Gear Counter on your monster!"

"Useless..." non-Vince muttered. "Useless, useless, useless! Battle! Valravn, attack Red's Ultimate Hound Dog!"

"What?" Yellow asked confused. "Did he lose it or what!?"

"I don't know, but the quicker we end this Duel, the better!" Green said. "Double Bite's other effect activates! When a monster with an Acid Gear Counter battles, that monster is destroyed!"

"I also activate my set card!" Red added. " **Antique Gear Bomb Reactor**! This card is equipped to my comrade's Double Bite, and its once per turn effect can now be used as many times as he likes! Also, if a monster is destroyed by the equipped monster's attack or effect, you take damage equal to that monster's Attack! Now vanish!"

The gear above Valravn exploded, destroying the servant. Before the flames could wash over non-Vince, a shadow extended from his hand, grabbing an Action Card from the ground and slamming it into the Duel Disk.

" **Damage Freeze**! Through its effect, I target your Trap Card Antique Gear Bomb Reactor! For the duration of this turn, I take no damage by the targeted card!"

"Damn it!" Yellow gritted his teeth.

"I activate the God's Servant's effect!" non-Vince shouted, seeming happy about his monster's destruction. "When destroyed by a card effect, this card is sent to the Graveyard, I can place one Fear Counter on a monster you control, and this monster is special summoned back to the field! I choose the attacked Ultimate Hound Dog!"

Said hound got surrounded by a dark fog as Valravn reappeared.

"Monsters with Fear Counters have their original Attack and Defense cut in half, and their effects are negated when in presence of Valravn," non-Vince explained. "And since a monster was Normal or Special Summoned to my field, Double Bite's effect can be activated thanks to Bomb Reactor, placing one Acid Gear Counter on the God's Servant."

 **Ultimate Hound Dog (controlled by Red): ATK 2800 / 2 = 1400 - DEF: 2000 / 2 = 1000 (Effects Negated)**

"Battle!" non-Vince called out. "Valravn, attack Yellow's hound next! Once again, Double Bite's effect activates, destroying a battling monster with an Acid Gear Counter! Because of Bomb Reactor's additional effect, I would take damage equal to the destroyed monster's Attack, but because of Damage Freeze, I take no damage from Bomb Reactor's effect!"

Valravn exploded for the second time and the other ultimate hound dog was covered in a black fog as Valravn reappeared seconds later.

 **Ultimate Hound Dog (controlled by Yellow): ATK 2800 / 2 = 1400 - DEF: 2000 / 2 = 1000 (Effects Negated)**

"Just like last time, Double Bite's effect activates, placing an Acid Gear Counter on the God's Servant, and Yellow's hound weakens. Now, Battle again! Valravn attacks Double Bite Hound Dog, and because of the latter's effect, Valravn is destroyed!"

"He's using our own cards against us!" Red realized.

"Since Valravn was destroyed by a card effect, I place a Fear Counter on Double Bite and revive the God's Servant!" non-Vince said. "Now even Double Bite's Attack and Defense are halved, and its effects are negated!"

 **Double Bite (controlled by Green): ATK 1400 / 2 = 700 - DEF: 1000 / 2 = 500 (Effects Negated)**

"Even if you weaken all our monsters, you can only defeat one us at a time!" Red pointed out.

"Are you sure about that!?" non-Vince grinned wider. "The first one! Valravn, attack Red's Ultimate Hound Dog! Also-" the shadowy hand from before reappeared as it grabbed another Action Card. "-Bi-Attack! This doubles Valravn's Attack (ATK 2800 = 5600)! Do it! Horrific Screaming!"

The God's Servant gave an ear-piercing screech, unleashing soundwaves which annihilated Ultimate Hound Dog and sent Red flying back as his Life hit zero.

 **Red: LP 1600 - 4200 = 0**

As the Obelisk Force member fell to the ground, Valravn swopped across the field, grabbing Red between its bloody claws. The God's Servant soared to the sky, and Red's screams of fear and pain could be heard. Red's body fell from the sky second later, landing lifelessly next to Yellow and Green. Claw and bite marks were across his body, the body covered in blood.

"I activate the Quick-Play Spell Card, God's Guidance from my hand!" non-Vince cried out, causing Yellow and Green to shriek in fear. "Valravn is allowed to declare a second attack! The second one! Valravn, attack Yellow's Ultimate Hound Dog next! Horrific Screaming!"

Valravn skydived, destroying the remaining Ultimate Hound Dog and grabbing Yellow with its claws, piercing his body and causing more blood to spill everywhere.

 **Yellow: LP 4000 - 4200 = 0**

"Stop..." Green whispered. "Please, stop! Spare me! Please!"

"I activate my set card!" non-Vince announced as his eyes glowed, ignoring Green. "Hades' Negotiation! This will destroy Valravn and let me draw a card! Since it was destroyed by a card effect, the God's Servant shall revive once again! Now, the third and final one! Valravn, attack Double Bite! Horrific Screaming!"

"NO! LEAVE ME ALONE!" Green cried out as he ran away, but Valravn's speed outmatched him. The God's Servant landed in front of the last Obelisk Force member, and pierced his body in the chest, ending his life too.

 **Yellow: LP 4000 - 4900 = 0**

 **Winner: non-Vince!**

"Valravn," non-Vince addressed his monster. "Do as you like."

The God's Servant gave one last screech before it gathered all the dead corpses and soared towards the sky, disappearing.

Non-Vince watched the monster vanish, and he started chuckling which soon turned into laughter.

"Yes, this is it! The feeling we've been searching for!" non-Vince told. "More...we want more! More, more, more, more! We won't be satisfied until-AGH"

A sudden headache made non-Vince grunt in pain, his eyes started to return normal.

"Y-Yu-zu..." the real Vince whispered, but his eyes turned back yellow as non-Vince regained control. "Since we share powers...it's easy for the host to stop me...Yuzu, the girl that ran away...very well. I shall go and protect her so the host will remain silent. In the meantime..."

A maniac grin appeared on non-Vince's face. "I'll kill everybody who tries to hurt her."

* * *

 _Volcano Area..._

"Yahoo! How do you like that!?" Sawatari exclaimed as he, Tsukikage, Serena, Gongenzaka, and Shun won their Duel against three Obelisk Force members.

"Well done, Kurosaki," Gongenzaka addressed Shun. "Now that we defeated our enemy, we can-"

"Don't get too comfortable!" a new voice shouted.

Everyone looked to the side and saw a new person walking towards them.

"Hashima Daphne?" Serena gasped. "What are you doing here in Standard? Did the Professor also dispatch you to capture me?"

"No," Daphne replied. "I had a different mission to accomplish, however, as I see the Obelisk Force isn't enough to capture you, so I'll take matters into my own hands."

"You're also from Academia..." Shun growled in anger. "Is there no end to you people...?"

"That should be my line, Xyz Remnant," Daphne scoffed at Shun. "After the entire invasion, they are idiots like you who think they can stand up against Academia. What a joke."

"Shut up!" Shun shouted. "The Resistance will never be defeated until we burry Academia in the same Hellish place you buried Heartland!"

"Hmph. I'll believe it when I see it," Daphne told. "Now, Serena. I'm going to defeat you personally and bring you back to the Professor!"

"Over my dead body!" Serena replied.

"Serena?" Gongenzaka wondered.

"I won't let you do that!" a familiar voice said.

"That voice-!" Daphne realized.

"Skaushi Vince," Sawatari huffed as said person joined the party. "You arrived late! The great me had to defeat every-"

"SILENCE!" Daphne suddenly screamed as she glared at Vince. "You saved me the trouble to find you, Sakushi. Now that you're here, I can complete my mission by carding you for good!"

"Hoh, Daphne-chan!" Vince chuckled, as his eyes glowed yellow, which meant non-Vince was still in control. "What a surprise to see you here!"

"Shut up!" Daphne snapped. "The more I hear your voice, the more I want you to suffer! Let's start the Duel already!"

"Wow, tough crowd," non-Vince sighed as he activated his Duel Disk.

" **DUEL**!" the two shouted in unison.

 **non-Vince - LP 4000**

 **VS**

 **Daphne - 4000**

"I take the first turn!" Daphne announced. "I activate two Continous Spell Cards from my hand! Spell Absorption and Soul Absorption! Now whenever a Spell Card is activated, I gain 500 Life Points after it resolves thanks to Spell Absorption. Whenever cards are banished, I gain 500 Life Points for each thanks to Soul Absorption. Since I activate Soul Absorption after Spell Absorption, I gain 500 Life Points because of the latter's effect!"

 **Daphne: LP 4000 + 500 = 4500**

"I see!" non-Vince tapped his chin. "Since Action Cards are treated as Spell Cards, whenever one is activated, you'll gain 500 Life Points. Since your deck revolves around Contact Fusion by banishing the Fusion Materials, you're guaranteed to gain 1000 Life Points whenever you Fusion Summon."

"That's right!" Daphne confirmed. "After my defeat, I trained myself so I can card you, Sakushi Vince! I normal summon **Spiritual Beast Repwhale** (Wind/Aqua/Effect/ATK: 200/DEF: 1800/LV: 4) from my hand!"

A medium sized killer whale appeared on Daphne's field. Its body was gray colored, along with black tattoos and silver armor covering its head.

"I activate its effect!" Daphne stated. "When Normal Summoned, Repwhale can Special Summon any "Ritual Beast Tamer" monster from my deck! Appear, Spiritual Beast Tamer Winda (Wind/Psychic/Effect/ATK: 1600/LV: 4)!"

A cloaked female in robes with green hair and holding a silver staff appeared beside the whale.

"Now, by banishing the Winda and Repwhale I control, I can perform a Fusion Summon without a Fusion Card!" Daphne explained. "Beast with mystical powers cursing through its veins, gain the wisdom of the tamer, and become a new power! Contact Fusion! Appear before me, Ritual Beast Ulti-Pettlephin (Wind/Aqua/Fusion/Effect/DEF: 2800/LV: 6)!"

The tamer riding a pink dolphin appeared.

"Since two cards were banished, I gain 1000 Life Points due to Soul Absorption's effect!"

 **Daphne: LP 4500 + 1000 = 5500**

"Turn End!" Daphne concluded.

"She opened up with a strong defensive play," Gongenzaka commented. "I, the man Gongenzaka, am concerned for Vince's safety. This girl doesn't seem an everyday opponent."

"My turn!" non-Vince grinned. "Draw! First, I normal summon God's Sorceress Ikora to the field, and activate her effect, letting me gain 500 Life Points for every Fiend-Type monster I control!"

As Ikora appeared on the field, she summoned her wand and a green light surrounded non-Vince.

 **Non-Vince: LP 4000 + 500 = 4500**

"You're not the only one with life recovering effects," non-Vince told. "Next, by releasing a "Mythorror" Pendulum Monster I control, I can Special Summon **Mythorror Nightgaunt** (Dark/Fiend/Pendulum/Effect/ATK: 2600/DEF: 100/LV: 7/SC: 1) from my hand!"

As Ikora vanished, a spindly black humanoid appeared. Nightgaunt had tough, leathery skin, inward-curving horns, a whiplike tail with a barbed tip, vicious talons, and large bat-like wings.

"Nightgaunt, activate your effect!" non-Vince ordered. "When summoned by its own effect, Nightgaunt can destroy Spell or Trap cards on the field for every 6 Pendulum Scales the released monster had on the field. Ikora had a Pendulum Scale of 13. That means I can destroy your two Continous Spells!"

The monster's tail extended as it pierced Daphne's two Spells, destroying them.

"Good thinking," Tsukikage commented. "Since those Spells are gone, the opponent can't recover anymore Life Points."

"I equip Nightgaunt with Demon Aegis," non-Vince said as a shield materialized in front of his monster. "I set two cards face-down and end my turn. At this moment, Demon Aegis' effect activates! During the End Phase of a turn the equipped monster did not battle, its battle position is switched and you take 400 damage!"

"I chain to your card's activation Ulti-Pattlephin's effect!" Daphne stated. "I return it to the Extra Deck, and Special Summon the banished Winda and Repwhale!"

 **Daphne: LP 5500 - 400 = 5100**

"A lucky shot," Daphne scoffed. "My turn! Draw! Once again, I banish Winda and Repwhale to Fusion Summon! Beast with mystical powers cursing through its veins, gain the wisdom of the tamer, and become a new force! Contact Fusion! Appear before me, Ritual Beast Ulti-Apelio (Wind/Pyro/Fusion/Effect/ATK: 2600/LV: 6)!"

A lion with flaming mane and a female in robes on its back appeared.

"I equip my monster with the Equip Spell **Ritual Beast's Providence**." Daphne continued. "This increases the equipped monster's Attack by 600 (Ulti-Apelio: ATK 2600 = 3200). Battle! Ulti-Apelio attacks your Mythorror Nightgaunt! When this monster declares an attack, it becomes unaffected by card effects until the end of Damage Calculation! Oracle Charge!"

"I activate Demon Aegeis' other effect!" non-Vince stated as the two monster collided. "By sacrificing this card, I negate the equipped monster's destruction! Since Demon Aegeis was sent to the Graveyard, you take 500 damage!"

"But you still take the damage!" Daphne pointed out.

The shield in front of Nightgaunt shattered by Ulti-Apelio's attack.

 **Daphne: LP 5100 - 500 = 4600**

 **Vince: LP 4000 - 600 = 3400**

"I activate Ulti-Apelio's effect!" Daphne shouted. "I return it to the Extra Deck and revive Winda and Repwhale! Since the equipped monster left the field, Ritual Beast's Providence is sent to the Graveyard, enabling me to activate its second effect! I add it back to my hand! Then I activate the Quick-Play Spell Ritual Beast's Bond, banishing Winda and Repwhale to Special Summon a "Ritual Beast Ulti-" monster ignoring its summoning conditions!"

"A Special Summon during the Battle Phase?" Serena narrowed her eyes. "Daphne's going all out..."

As her two monsters got absorbed into a fusion vortex, Daphne chanted.

"Tamed beast of supreme wisdom and grace, gain the power of your ancestors, and become a new force meant to serve God! Contact Fusion! Appear! Ritual Beast Ulti-Gaiapelio (Light/Psychic/Fusion/Effect/ATK: 3200/LV: 10)!"

Daphne's Ace Monster took the stage with a valiant roar.

"Battle!" she exclaimed. "Ulti-Gaiapelio attacks your Nightgaunt! Chosen's Guidance!"

"Oh no!" non-Vince gasped. "Her monster has 3200 Attack! What will I do!?"

Non-Vince's face turned back cold as he smirked wide. "Oh wait! I know just the thing! I activate my Trap, Pendulum Reborn! This lets me Special Summon Ikora from my Extra Deck!"

"How is that going to help you?" Daphne raised an eyebrow.

"Ikora, activate your second Monster Effect!" non-Vince ordered. "Merge your body and powers with Nightgaunt, and become a new being!"

"Impossible!" Serena and Daphne gasped. "A Fusion Summon during the opponent's Battle Phase!?"

"Kill them all! The God's most loyal servant, appear here and now! Your infernal howling shall echo on this land, and your black feathers shall cover this land! Contact Fusion! Come to me, Level 8! Mythorror God's Servant Valravn (ATK: 2800/SC: 9)!"

Following non-Vince's chant, the horrific wolf-raven knight emerged from the Fusion Portal.

"What is that thing!?" Sawatari asked as a cold shiver ran down his spine. "Sakushi never used a monster like that before!"

"Contact Fusion..." Shun whispered. "How does a Standard resilient know that summoning method..."

"You should check your math!" Daphne scoffed. "Your new monster still has less Attack than my Ulti-Gaiapelio!"

"Then hurry up and attack!" non-Vince teased. "Or are you afraid?"

"You're the one that's going to be afraid! Battle!" Daphne shouted. "Ulti-Gaiapelio, redirect your attack on Valravn! Chosen's Guidance!"

"Naive! I activate my second Trap!" non-Vince called out. "Hades' Negotiation! With this, I can destroy a card I control. I choose Valravn! Because I destroyed a Monster Card with this effect, I can draw a card!"

"Why is he leaving himself wide open!?" Gongenzaka cried out.

"At this moment, Valravn's effect activates!" non-Vince stated. "When destroyed by a card effect, this card is sent to the Graveyard, I place one Fear Counter on a monster you control, and this monster is special summoned back to the field!"

A dark fog surrounded Ulti-Gaiapelio as Valravn reappeared.

 **Ulti-Gaiapelio: ATK 3200 / 2 = 1600 - DEF: 2100 / 2 = 1050 (Effects Negated)**

Daphne gritted her teeth as her monster weakened.

"You little... I end my Battle Phase and enter my Main Phase 2! I equip Ulti-Gaiapelio with Ritual Beast's Providence, increasing its Attack by 600 (ATK: 1600 = 2200). I set a card and end my turn!"

"My turn!" non-Vince announced. "Draw! Hmmmm...what to do, what to do..."

"Hurry up and make your move already!" Daphne shouted impatiently and annoyed by non-Vince's loud thinking.

"I guess... I'll go with this strategy," non-Vince smirked as he slid a card from his hand into his Duel Disk. "I activate the Spell Card Fatal Defense! This changes your Ulti-Gaiapelio to defense position and its Defense becomes zero! Then, by banishing this card from the Graveyard, when a monster I control attacks a Defense Position monster, you're inflicted with piercing damage!"

"What!" Daphne gasped.

 **Ulti-Gaiapelio: DEF 1050 = 0**

"I, the man Gongenzaka, think something is wrong," Gongenzaka said. "This isn't how Vince fights. It's like he's-"

"Toying with its enemy," Shun finished Gongenzaka's sentence. "I know that feeling very well..."

"Battle! Do it, Valravn! Attack Ulti-Gaiapelio with Horrific Screaming!"

Following his master's command, Valravn released a loud screech as its claws elongated, piercing through its prey's body and destroying it with ease.

 **Daphne: LP 4600 - 2800 = 1800**

"Since the targeted monster with Fatal Defense was destroyed and sent to the Graveyard, I can draw a card," non-Vince stated.

"Alright!" Sawatari cheered. "He turned the whole situation around!"

"Don't underestimate me! Trap Card, open!" Daphne cried out. " **Ritual Beast's Upturn**! When a "Ritual Beast Ulti-" monster I control is destroyed by the opponent, I can special summon two of my banished "Ritual Beast" monsters! Return to me! Winda and Repwhale!"

"So you were prepared for its destruction!" non-Vince clapped his hands. "How nice. I set a card face-down and pass. I hope you'll manage to entertain me, Daphne-chan."

"You better prepare yourself, because this turn I'll sink my claws into your throat, Sakushi Vince!" Daphne vowed as she turned dead-serious. "My turn! Draw! I banish Ritual Beast's Upturn from my Graveyard to activate its second effect, allowing me to Special Summon Ulti-Gaiapelio from my Graveyard by changing its Attack to zero and negating its effects!"

"Bare witness to my power! By banishing Winda, Repwhale, and Ulti-Gaiapelio, I perform a Fusion Summon!" Daphne announced as she chanted. "Tamed beast of supreme wisdom and grace, gain the power of your ancestors, and become a new force meant to serve God! Contact Fusion! Appear! **Ritual Beast Ulti-Killepwhale** (Light/Psychic/Fusion/Effect/ATK: 3000/DEF: 3000/LV: 10)!"

The monster that appeared was an adult-version of Repwhale, covered in more armor and tattoos, with Ritual Beast Tamer Wen on its back.

"Amazing!" non-Vince whistled.

"You won't look so smug in a minute! Battle!" Daphne shouted. "Ulti-Killepwhale attacks your Valravn! At this moment, by banishing a "Ritual Beast" card from my hand, Ulti-Killepwhale changes your monster's Attack to zero, along with negating its effects!"

"What!?" everybody gasped.

"I banish Ritual Beast's Providence to activate this effect! Go! Psyche Judgment!"

The giant killer whale opened its mouth as a torrent of water was unleashed, washing over Valravn and trapping it in water.

 **Valrvan: ATK 2800 = 0 (Effects Negated)**

Non-Vince extended his arm to the side as his shadow-hand appeared, picking up an Action Card glued to a nearby wall. "I activate Miracle! My monster won't be destroyed by battle and the damage I take is halved!"

 **Vince: LP 3400 - 1500 = 1900**

"Oi! Sakushi, are you cheating!?" Sawatari asked as he saw the strange shadowy hand.

"I never say something like that before," Tsukikage commented. "It didn't seem like he used a grappling hook or some sorts..."

"Grrr, fine!" Daphne growled annoyed. "Turn End!"

"As the ringmaster of today's show, let's surprise the audience with an amazing twist of events," non-Vince declared as he bowed. His eyes started glowing yellow as he grinned wide. "Let's show them your inevitable defeat and drop the curtains for the finale! My turn, draw!"

"What can he even do to turn this around?" Serena wondered.

"His monster's Attack is zero, and its effects are negated," Shun told. "Daphne knows its effect activates when destroyed by a card effect, so I don't think she'll be stupid enough to get rid of it that way."

"I won't do anything in my Main Phase! Battle! Mythorror God's Servant Valravn attacks your monster!"

"What!?" everybody gasped.

"At this moment, since a monster Special Summoned from the Graveyard declared an attack, by banishing Hades' Negotiation from the Graveyard, that monster is destroyed!"

"But if you do that-!"

"Exactly!" non-Vince chuckled much to Daphne's horror. "Since it was destroyed by a card effect, Valravn's effect activates!"

As the wolf-raven knight reappeared on the field, Ulti-Killepwhale got surrounded by a dark fog.

 **Ulti-Killepwhale: ATK 3000 / 2 = 1500 - DEF: 3000 / 2 = 1500 (Effects Negated)**

"E-Even then, I still have Life Points to spare!" Daphne stuttered.

"Oh really?" non-Vince chuckled as he used his shadow-hand to snatch another Action Card. "Lucky me! I got Fire Crystal. This deals 600 damage to my opponent!"

A sphere of flame erupted from the card as it hit Daphne, causing her to hiss from the heat.

 **Daphne: LP 1800 - 600 = 1200**

"She has 1200 Life Points remaining!" Gongenzaka shouted.

"If he attacks now...he'll win!" Serena exclaimed.

"It was fun while it lasted!" non-Vince shouted as he pointed forward. "Get her! Horrific Screaming!"

Valravn unleashed another screech, creating several soundwaves which destroyed Ulti-Killepwhale and blew Daphne off her feet.

 **Daphne: LP 1200 - 1300 = 0**

 **Winner: non-Vince!**

"How disappointing!" non-Vince pouted as Valravn growled. "I was expecting more from you, Daphne-chan. This Duel turned out to be a waste of time."

"That's quite true!" a new voice agreed. "It was pretty boring."

As our heroes turned their gaze towards the voice, they gasped and saw-

"Yuya!" Gongenzaka shouted.

"Today everybody seems to get my name wrong," the person sighed. "My name is Yuri and not Yuya."

"Yuri..." Serena muttered as sweat run down her forehead. "What are _you_ doing here?"

"Oh you know," Yuri waved his hand. "Following the Professor's orders. But enough of me! What are you doing here, Serena?"

"I have my reasons," Serena spat. "They are none of your business."

"Hmmm, that's true," Yuri nodded with a bored expression. "I should be worrying about is how Daphne failed to accomplish his mission."

"Y-Yuri-sama!" Daphne stuttered. "I-I'm sorry! I wasn't able-"

"Yes, yes, yes, I don't care," Yuri cut her off. "The Professor was already angry at you for losing to a Standard Duelist from all people, but if he hears you lost to the same guy again... I don't think he'll like that."

"That's why..."

Daphne gasped in shock as Yuri slowly lifted his arm up. "Y...Yuri-sama..."

"...I'll card you myself," Yuri grinned as he moved his finger towards his Duel Disk's screen, ready to activate the carding program-

"Stop it!"

-But before he could, a new voice interrupted him. Yuri turned around to see two youths stop running some feet away, one of them having an angered expression.

"Killing your own comrade... have you got no shame!" Sakuragi Yuu shouted.

"Comrade?" Yuri snickered at his words. "In my eyes, she's nothing but a walking sack of meat, ready to be carded by me for failing her mission."

"Why you..." Yuu growled as he clenched his fists.

"Let him do it," the person beside Yuu, Manek Weirrd sighed. "They're hypocrite bastards anyway."

"So you're okay with her being carded!?" Yuu asked him.

Manek shrugged. "They're the enemy. Who cares."

"Well, I care!" Yuu told. "Friend or foe, nobody deserves that fate."

"How nice!" Yuri laughed as he clapped his hands. "Mister hero over here wants to punish me? Very well. However, I must warn you I-"

Before any words could leave Yuri's mouth, a hand seized his hand, causing him to gasp for air.

"Yuzu...what did you do to Yuzu!?" non-Vince shouted as he held his grip on Yuri's neck with his shadow-hand. His eyes stopped glowing yellow, turning back to their original color as the real Vince took back control. Valravn disappeared, killing no souls this time.

"Heh...her?" Yuri grinned. "We had...a pretty good round...of tag..."

"Answer me!" Vince ordered as he further gripped Yuri's neck. "What did you do to Yuzu!"

Instead of giving an answer, Yuri pressed a button on his Duel Disk and disappeared in a flash of light.

"Where did he go!?" Sawatari asked confused.

"He returned to Academia..." Serena said.

"Hey! Let go of me!" Daphne cried out as Manek restrained her arms behind her back.

"I think Reiji will find a good use of you," the actor told.

"Damn it..." Vince gritted his teeth. "I let him escape..."

"Guys!" a familiar voice shouted. Dennis was running towards our group, with an unconscious Mieru on his back.

After the little reunion, the group walked down into an underground cavern where Yuya and Sora were Dueling. As their two monsters, Sora's new Fusion Monster and Yuya's Pendulum Xyz Monster clashed, the two jumped towards an Action Card. However-

"The Battle Royal is over!"

-Nico's voice shouted as the Action Field vanished, the Duel ending with no result.

"Yuya! Sora!" Gongenzaka shouted, catching the attention of the two.

"Gongenzaka!" Yuya sighed and saw Serena. "Yuzu! You're okay!"

Out of nowhere, Mieru regained her senses and started shouting. "Hiiragi Yuzu! You were making moves on another guy while seducing darling!"

"I'm not Yuzu!" Serena stated, shocking everybody.

"Then where is Yuzu!?" Yuya asked in a worried tone.

"That's what I want to know," Manek told as he turned to Vince. "Weren't you looking after her?"

"Yes..." Vince muttered as looked to the side. "We got attacked by a group of Obelisk Force members. Everything was fine until Yuri arrived. He easily knocked me to the side and ran after Yuzu, causing me to Duel the Obelisk Force..."

"Yuri...did..."

Sora's eyes widen in shock and fear. He quickly pressed a button on his Duel Disk, vanishing.

"Sora!" Yuya yelled. "What happened to Yuzu!"

"I saw all your Duels."

The one to speak was none other than Akaba Reiji who appeared out of nowhere.

"Reiji!" Yuya and Vince cried out shocked.

"You came at a good time!" Sawatari told Reiji. "I chased out that Academia bunch just like you told me to! I guess this makes me one of your Lancers."

"Lancers?" Gongenzaka parroted confused. "What's that?"

"This Battle Royal wasn't for entertainment," Manek explained. "It was an exam to select the Lancers, warriors to fight against Academia."

"Exam...?" Yuya asked as he stared at Reiji who said nothing.

" _The situation just took a turn for the worst..._ " Vince thought.

* * *

 **I wanted to write this chapter for a long time, and I finally did it!**

 **Now, before any of you out there start complaining about how Vince has two 'souls' inside his body, let me explain: both Demiurge and non-Vince (we'll call him that until we discover his true name) have an important role in this story which becomes clear down the line. Unlike Demiurge who wants to be the 'ruler' of everything, non-Vince follows a different agenda.**

 **Non-Vince is the incarnation of all Mythorror monsters, and when Vince discovered he can hear his monsters voices and feelings, they all had one thing in common: kill. Now, there are some Mythorrors which aren't like that, good examples can be Khonsu or Yamatochi, who are loyal to their master.**

 **Having two souls in his body will help Vince grow as a person and Duelist, something which will start in the Synchro Arc.**

 **At the end, I chose to stick with the Third P.O.V. Form the next chapter, we'll go back to Vince's P.O.V.**

 **Special thanks to** **Zeroth Deva** **who helped me with Mythorror God's Servant Valravn's design. I also wanted to thank all of you guys and girl's support so far. You're the best!**

 **From the next chapter, the Synchro Arc begins!**

 **Well, that's all for today, hope you guys liked the chapter. Don't forget to review!**

* * *

 **Fanmade Cards:**

 **Action Cards:**

 **\- Trap Freeze**

 _Action Spell_

 _When your opponent activates a Trap Card, negate its activation and send it to the GY._

 **\- Frozen Feet**

 _Action Spell_

 _Target 1 monster your opponent controls: This turn, that target can't attack._

 **\- Damage Freeze**

 _Action Spell_

 _Target 1 face-up card your opponent controls: This turn, you take no damage from that card._

 **Obelisk Force:**

 **\- Antique Cannon Blaster**

 _Equip Spell_

 _Equip only to an "Antique Gear" monster. Increase its ATK by 1000._

 **\- Antique Cursed Gear**

 _Normal Spell_

 _Place up to 2 Acid Gear Counters on monsters your opponent controls._

 **\- Antique Gear Armored Hound** (Earth/Machine/Effect/ATK: 100/DEF: 2000/LV: 3)

 _If this card attacks, your opponent cannot activate Spell/Trap Cards until the end of the Damage Step. When an "Antique Gear" monster is attacked, you can send this card from your hand to the GY: Negate the effects of the attacking monster. This card's effects cannot be negated._

 **\- Antique Gear Hasty Fusion**

 _Normal Trap_

 _When an "Antique Gear" monster you control is attacked, banish the attacked monster. Then, Fusion Summon 1 "Antique Gear" Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck which lists the banished monster as material by negating its summoning conditions. You cannot Normal or Special Summon monsters during your next turn._

 **\- Antique Gear Magic Barrier**

 _Normal Trap_

 _Switch an Attack Position "Antique Gear" monster to Defense Position. This turn, that monster can't be destroyed by battle or card effects._

 **\- Antique Gear Bomb Reactor**

 _Continous Trap_

 _Target 1 "Antique Gear Double Bite Hound Dog" on the field: Equip it with this card. The equipped monster's effect can be activated more than once per turn, also, it becomes mandatory. If a monster is destroyed by the equipped monster's attack or effect, inflict damage to your opponent equal to the destroyed monster's ATK._

 **Daphne:**

 **\- Spiritual Beast Repwhale** (Wind/Aqua/Effect/ATK: 200/DEF: 1800/LV: 4)

 _When this card is Normal Summoned, you can Special Summon 1 "Ritual Beast Tamer" monster from your Deck. You can only activate this effect of "Spiritual Beast Repwhale" once per turn. You can only Special Summon "Spiritual Beast Repwhale(s)" once per turn._

\- Trivia: This card's name appears to be derived from _Rep_ , the Ainu word for "sea" or "ocean", and _Whale_.

 **\- Ritual Beast's Providence**

 _Equip Spell_

 _Equip only to a "Ritual Beast" monster. The equipped monster gains 600 ATK. When the equipped monster leaves the field, send this card to the GY. Then, you can add this card back to your hand. You can only use this effect of "Ritual Beast's Providence" once per turn._

 **\- Ritual Beast's Upturn**

 _Normal Trap_

 _Activate when a "Ritual Beast Ulti-" monster is destroyed by the opponent. Special Summon up to 2 of your banished "Ritual Beast" monsters. You can only activate one "Ritual Beast's Upturn" per turn. Banish this card from your GY: Target 1 "Ritual Beast" monster in your GY; Special Summon that target, but its ATK is changed to 0 and its effects are negated._

 **\- Ritual Beast Ulti-Killepwhale** (Light/Psychic/Fusion/Effect/ATK: 3000/DEF: 3000/LV: 10)

 _1 "Ritual Beast Ulti-" monster + 1 "Ritual Beast Tamer" monster + 1 "Spiritual Beast" monster_

 _Must be Special Summoned (from your Extra Deck) by banishing the above cards you control, and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. (You do not use "Polymerization".) If Summoned this way, this card gains this effect:_

 _During either player's turn, when this card battles an opponent's monster: You can banish 1 "Ritual Beast" card from your hand; Change that monster's ATK to 0, and negate its effects (if any)._

\- Trivia: This card's name appears to be derived from _Kill_ , since this Repwhale is a killer whale, and _Epwhale_.

 **Vince/non-Vince:**

 **\- Treasure Cards of Salvation**

 _Normal Spell_

 _If you control no monsters, draw 1 card from your deck for each monster your opponent control which was originally Special Summoned from the Extra Deck. You can only activate one "Treasure Cards of Salvation" per turn._

 **\- Mythorror Nightgaunt** (Dark/Fiend/Pendulum/Effect/ATK: 2600/DEF: 100/LV: 7/SC: 1)

 _Pendulum Effect: You can only Pendulum Summon "Mythorror" monsters. This effect can't be negated. Send this card to the GY: Target 1 Spell or Trap on the field; Destroy that target._

 _Monster Effect: You can also Special Summon this card (from your hand) by tributing 1 "Mythorror" Pendulum Monster you control. And if you do, destroy ? Spell or Trap cards on the field (? stays for every 6 Pendulum Scales the tributed monster had on the field)._

\- Trivia: Nightgaunts (also Night-Gaunts) are a race of creatures which appear in H.P. Lovecraft's _Cthulhu Mythos_.

 **\- Mythorror God's Servant Valravn** (Dark/Fiend/Fusion/Pendulum/Effect/ATK: 2800/DEF: 1700/LV: 8/SC: 9)

 _1 "Mythorror" monster + 1 "God's" monster_

 _Pendulum Effect: Tribute 1 monster on either player's field which has a Fear Counter on it: Special Summon this card from the Pendulum Zone._

 _Monster Effect: When this card is destroyed by a card effect: Send it to the GY. Then, place 1 Fear Counter on a monster your opponent controls, and if you do that, Special Summon this card from the GY. As long as this card is face-up on the field, all monsters with Fear Counters have their original ATK and DEF cut in half, and their effects (if any) are negated. If this card in the Monster Zone is destroyed by battle: You can place this card in your Pendulum Zone._

 _\- Trivia: From Danish myth, it takes the form of either a knight, when it consumes the blood of a child or a half-wolf/half-raven hybrid as it is a lost soul that continues to wander through the night for all eternity._


	10. Lancers - The Chosen Warriors

**Before starting the chapter begins, I'd like to ask a question from you, readers:**

 _ **Which character from Yu-Gi-Oh! 5Ds would you like to appear in Arc-V?**_

 **Everybody, say which character (maximum of 2 or 3) would you like to make an appearance in Arc-V, the only exception being Yusei Fudo. Also, you can choose a character from the Manga.**

 **I already have two characters planed to make their return in the Synchro Arc, them being Aki Izayoi and Harald, but I'd like to hear your own suggestions. PM me, or write down your answer in the reviews.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh Arc-V or any of its characters or cards.**

 **Using Anime Effects.**

* * *

A tall male figure walked down a long corridor of a hospital. His footsteps echoed in the hall as he walked in silence. The person wore a white motorcycle-looking uniform and a pair of driving gloves which were also white. A cape swished from side to side as he walked. His face was hidden by a dual-colored mask, his hair was also white and was tied up in two long ponytails.

Suddenly, the hospital walls dissolved into fin air, what was left was the pavement but the figure seemed to be unfazed as he continued going ahead. Were the walls once were, bright stars of the cosmos shined as they illuminated space.

A new platform formed at the end of the corridor: several computers were loading and showing numerous data. A new person appeared out of nowhere with papers in their hands. This person had long, light hair, and wore a laboratory coat. He also had glasses, and a very ugly scar covering half his face.

"Why did you call me here?" the masked person asked as he stopped beside the other.

"Phase two of our plan can commence," the other person explained. "Prepare your deck and D-Wheel. Our little savior will depart to the Synchro Dimension soon, and you have to be there and pick him up."

"Of course," the masked person nodded before walking away from where he came from, leaving the other person alone.

"Let's hope our plan works," he sighed. "If not...well...all humanity is dead..."

* * *

 **Turn 10:**

 **Lancers - The Chosen Warriors**

* * *

"This isn't good..."

I commented as I watched Reiji start his Duel against Yuya.

Reiji explained his plans, and Yuya, angered by how the businessman used countless people as pawns to withhold the Fusion Dimension's attack, challenged him to a Duel. Reiji accepted, and the two's Duel commenced.

Reiji's three demon kings, Temujin, Alexander, and Ceaser, easily destroyed Yuya's defenses. Yuya passed from defense to attack, summoning two Fusion Monsters, the evolved forms of his Odd-Eyes.

Yuya was able to deal a large amount of damage to Reiji's Life Points, but when the final attack was declared, Reiji protected himself with a Trap Card.

"You don't intend to be part of the Lancers?" Reiji asked Yuya. "Don't you want to save Hiiragi Yuzu?"

"What!?" everybody gasped.

"Yuzu...are you saying she wasn't captured by Academia!?" I shouted.

"Are you saying you saw her leave unharmed!?" Serena asked next.

"Now then, end your turn," Reiji addressed Yuya, ignoring our questions. "It's my turn to show you my true strength."

This attitude of Reiji started to get on my nerves! Although, if Reiji says that Yuzu can be saved...I can't help but be revealed.

Reiji took his turn, and true to his words, he used a Pendulum Fusion of his own to destroy Yuya's dragons like they were nothing!

Yuya tried to defeat Reiji by using his Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon - a very cool dragon if you ask me - but Reiji's D/D/D Kali Yuga was there to say no, and thanks to a double Trap-combo, the businessman won the Duel.

After that, Manek left Daphne under Nakajima's control as we had to return to Maiami City's stadium where the crowd waited for us with their cheers and applause. That all ended when the crowd saw Sawatari and Manek - except their fangirls - and started asking why they're here.

Soon enough, Akaba Himika appeared on the stadium's screens, explaining what the Lancers are, showing footage of the Obelisk Force fighting against the tournament's participants, both sides winning and losing. Her words were further boosted by Reiji's, causing the audience to give a big round of applause to us, the Lancers.

"Where's Yuzu-oneechan?" Ayu asked Yuya, Gongenzaka, Mieru, and me as we exited the stadium.

"Why isn't she here?" Futoshi asked next.

"You were together earlier," Tatsuya pointed out.

We stayed silent as Yuya raised his hands which contained Yuzu's clothes.

"That...those are Yuzu's clothes," Shuzo realized. "Why do you have those, Yuya?"

The tomato hair gritted his teeth, knowing very well the reason.

"It's my fault," I quickly told, placing a hand on Yuya's shoulder.

"Vince," Yuya turned to look at me. "It wasn't your-"

"No. It was," I cut him off. "Shuzo-san...I wasn't able to protect Yuzu."

Shuzo's eyes widen at heard words.

"What do you mean?"

"But wasn't she there before in the stadium?"

"Yeah! She came back to the center court didn't she?"

"That wasn't Hiiragi Yuzu," Mieru answered the three kids' questions. "That girl was called Serena. She looks like Yuzu, but she's someone else."

"Someone else!?" they gasped.

"During the Battle Royal, Yuzu and Serena swapped clothes," Gongenzaka explained. "I, the man Gongenzaka, am really sorry."

"I'll go too!" Shuzo shouted as he grabbed her daughter's clothes. "Where is it? This Academia!?"

"You can't!" I shouted back. "This isn't a game, Shuzo-san! If you lose, it's game over for real! You die!"

"You mean..." Shuzo started crying, making me realize how dumb I was about choosing my words. "Yuzu...is...Yuzu is dead!?"

"N-No! That's not true!" Yuya spoke up, placing a hand on Shuzo's shoulder. "She's still alive! She just...she ran away, to a different dimension!"

"Different dimension?" Shuzo parroted confused.

"That's where we, the Lancers are going," Yuya explained.

"Who cares about the Lancers!" Futoshi exclaimed as he started crying. "You couldn't even protect your own town!"

"What kind of hero are you, Vince-oniichan!" Ayu sobbed. "You were...supposed to protect Yuzu, yet you didn't! If you were there, then why did this happen!?"

Those words felt like my heart was being pierced by a knife. All they're saying...is true...

"Vince isn't to be blamed," Gongenzaka told. "He and Yuzu were outnumbered, so they-"

"You're right," I said, cutting off Gongenzaka. "I didn't protect Yuzu...yet she was right there, next to me..."

"Vince, don't say that!" Yuya quickly smiled, trying to cheer me on. "It's all right! We can go and save Yuzu! She's still alive!"

I ignored him and addressed Shuzo. "Thanks for letting me sleep in your house, Shuzo-san. I'm grateful for all you did to me, Yoko-san, Futoshi, Ayu, and Tatsuya, that goes for you guys as well. Thanks for all your support."

"Eh? Why are you saying this, Vince?" Tatsuya asked confused.

"From tomorrow, we won't see each other anymore," I told as I turned to leave. "These are my goodbyes."

"But Vince, where are you going to stay?" Shuzo asked confused.

"I'll manage," I quickly told him, walking away.

"Vince..." Yuya muttered as his face became sad...

" **Where are you going?** " Demiurge spoke up.

"I'm going to the one who started this whole mess," I growled as I narrowed my eyes. "Reiji..."

To my luck, the stadium was right next to the LDS tower, so all I had to do is turn the corner and I was in front of its entrance. I entered and headed to the reception.

"Good afternoon, how can I help you?" the receptionist asked with a smile.

"I want to see Akaba Reiji," I explained. "Now."

"Oh. I'm sorry, but that's impossible at the moment," the receptionist told, angering me even more. "The president is currently busy. Maybe we can-"

Before the could finish, I slammed my hands on the counter, causing her to flinch.

"I don't think you heard me," I said trying not to shout. "I said **now**."

[Let him in.] a voice told through a speaker on the counter. [I called him here personally.]

"O-Of course!" she quickly said, pointing to the side. "Take that elevator. Akaba Reiji is on the one-hundredth floor."

"Thank you," I said before following the given indications.

"What do I owe the unexpected pleasure?" Reiji, who was sitting in his chair behind, asked as I entered his office. "You actually came at a good time. My company just finished developing two new Pendulum Cards for your deck as a test. I'd like you to-"

Just like I did at the reception, I slammed my hands on Reiji's desk, shutting up as well.

"I...honestly don't care about myself," I muttered, glaring at him. "But why did you have to mess with Yuya's life? Why did you have to mess with everybody's lives at that? This isn't like a chess game, Reiji, and I know you know that. People die! You don't care about them!?"

"I understand your current state of anger," Reiji adjusted his glasses. "However, it was an inevitable sacrifice that everybody would've made. I had to see if we can hold our ground against Academia, and I simply embraced the chance I've been given."

"Don't give me that crap!" I snapped. "You embraced the chance!? Why didn't you embrace it in another way!? A way so nobody will have to suffer!"

"Nobody will have to suffer? Did you suffer because of my actions?" Reiji asked.

"W...What did you just say? Are you toying with me!?" I shouted annoyed by him. "Of course I did! We lost Yuzu!"

"But she was the only dear person you lost," Reiji narrowed his eyes. "You only care about her because she was a dear friend. You have nobody else dear by your side, except the friends you made here in Maiami City."

Hold up...did he just-

"I know you know I'm not a fool, Sakushi Vince," Reiji told. "I've looked into your past records, and you know what I found? Nothing. No past Duel Records, no information about your past, no relatives, and so on."

Crap...he figured me out!

"It's like you popped out from nothing before the day LDS attacked You Show Duel School," Reiji explained. "Very similar to Shiunin Sora, who appeared out of nowhere and turned out to be a spy from Academia."

"Are you stating...I'm a spy?"

"I might," Reiji nodded. "I have enough evidence, and too many questions surround you. Also..."

There was a computer on the desk. Reiji turned its screen towards me, showing footage of me literally killing Obelisk Force members with a monster.

" _Damn...so that's what happened after I blacked out..._ "

"I can't allow a possible spy and psychopath in the Lancers," Reiji said.

"...So what? You're throwing me out?" I asked, keeping my calm composure.

"Of course not," Reiji adjusted his glasses as he stood up from his chair. "Your strength is needed in the Lancers. However, I'd like to test those powers myself."

"Eh?"

Reiji took hold of the two Pendulum Cards on the desk and threw them to me. He then snapped his fingers. The desk between us vanished into the floor, the walls and the window behind Reiji got covered in strong steel, and the ceiling opened in two as a Solid Vision sphere emerged.

"Action Field on!" Reiji shouted as the sphere started glowing. "Steel-Cage Showdown, activate!"

The office soon transformed into a steel cage with glowing platforms in the air, several spotlights focusing on us as a hologram crowd's cheers rang around the cage.

"Let's start!" Reiji called out as he activated his Duel Disk. "Duelists locked in battle!"

"Kicking the earth and dancing in the air alongside their monsters!" I chanted after activating my own Duel Disk and placing the new cards into my deck.

"Behold! This is the newest and greatest evolution of Dueling!"

"Action..." the hologram crowd cried out.

" **DUEL**!" we shouted.

 **Reiji - LP 4000**

 **VS**

 **Vince - LP 4000**

"Allow me to take the first turn," Reiji said with a sly smile. "I activate the effect of D/D Swirl Slime in my hand. By discarding it alongside D/D Berfomet, I can perform a Fusion Summon using these two monsters!"

His monsters appeared on the field before being sucked into a fusion vortex.

"Arcane swirl that takes in all forms," Reiji chanted. "Engulf the grotesque God, and become one and give birth to a new king! Fusion Summon! Be born! D/D/D Raging Inferno King - Temujin (ATK: 2000/LV: 6)!"

Reiji's demon king of fire emerged from the portal with a battle cry.

"Turn End," the businessman concluded. "Now show me what you've got."

"With pleasure. My turn! Draw!" I declared. "I activate the Spell Card Folklore Fusion, letting me use Mythorror God Yamatochi and Mythorror Orthus in my hand to perform a Fusion Summon!"

My own monsters got sucked into a vortex as I chanted.

"Goddess whom oversees the dishonorable souls in her kingdom, become my faithful servant and line-up in my army! Fusion Summom! Appear, Level 7! Mythorror Goddess Hel (ATK: 2600)!"

The hologram crowd started cheering louder as my own Fusion Monster entered the fray.

"Now I normal summon the Tuner Monster, Mythorror Doppelganger (ATK: 0/LV: 1/SC: 10) from my hand!" I shouted as my Baphomet ghost appeared on the field. "I activate its effect! I special summon Yamatochi from my Extra Deck by negating its effects (ATK: 2800/LV: 7/SC: 4)!"

"A Synchro Summon..." Reiji whispered.

"I tune my Level 7 Yamatochi with my Level 1 Doppelganger!" as I spoke, the Tuner became a ring of green light in which the God jumped into, gaining an orange outline. "Divine ruler of the Underworld, become my faithful servant and line-up in my army! Synchro Summon! Appear, Level 8! Mythorror God Aita (ATK: 2800)!"

My Synchro Monster appeared next with an inhuman battle cry.

"Battle!" I cried out. "Mythorror Goddess Hel, do it! Attack his Temujin! Life Ending Decree!"

Reiji dashed forward, jumping on a couple platforms before he gathered an Action Card.

"Big Escape! The Battle Phase is forced to end!"

I gritted my teeth. "I...end my turn..."

"My turn!" Reiji announced. "Draw! I normal summon the Tuner Monster, D/D Night Howling!" he stated as his own Tuner appeared. "I activate its effect, letting me special summon a "D/D" monster from my Graveyard by dropping its Attack Points to zero! Revive, D/D Berfomet (ATK: 1400 = 0/LV: 4)!"

The Berfomet emerged from Night Howling's mouth, growling at me.

"Now I tune my Level 4 Berfomet with my Level 3 Night Howling!" Reiji declared as the Night Howling turned into three green rings which surrounded Berfomet, causing it to morph into four light spheres. "Howls that tear through the night. Gain the swiftness of a gale and become the cries of a newborn king! Synchro Summon! Be born! D/D/D Gale King - Alexander (ATK: 2700/LV: 7)!"

Reiji's demon king of winds appeared on the field.

"The effect of Temujin activates!" Reiji stated as said monster pointed its sword forward. "When a "D/D" monster is special summon, I can special summon a "D/D" monster from my Graveyard. Be reborn, D/D Swirl Slime (ATK: 200/LV: 2)!"

A portal opened in front of Reiji as a slime monster emerged from it.

"The effect of Alexander activates!" Reiji told as the winds around his Synchro Monster became more violent. "When a "D/D" monster is normal or special summoned, I can special summon a Level 4 or lower "D/D" monster from my Graveyard. Revive once again, D/D Berfomet!"

"He used the same tactic against Yuya," I remembered.

"Which means you know what comes next," Reiji smiled. "I activate Berfomet's effect, doubling Swirl Slime's Level (2 = 4). Now, using my Level 4 Swirl Slime and Berfomet, I build the Overlay Network!"

The two monsters turned into rays of light as they entered a galaxy portal. Reiji chanted.

"In order to subjugate all that resides in this world, now, descend onto the peak of the world! Xyz Summon! Be born! Rank 4! D/D/D Surging Waves King - Caesar (ATK: 2400/OVU: 2)!"

Reiji's third demon king appeared on the field, standing beside the other two.

"Battle!" Reiji called out as he adjusted his glasses. "Alexander attacks Mythorror Goddess Hel! Gale Cutter!"

"Hel's effect!" I shouted. "This Goddess can't be destroyed while the opponent controls monsters!"

"Naive!" Reiji told as he grabbed another Action Card. " **Pride Downfall**! For the duration of this turn, if a monster I control fails to destroy a monster by battle, that monster is sent to the Graveyard and the opponent takes 400 damage!"

Alexander swung its sword, creating a huge storm of wind which annihilated Hel.

 **Vince: LP 4000 - 400 = 3600**

"I activate Ceaser's effect, detaching one of its Overlay Units!" Reiji stated. "Battle! Temujin attacks Mythorror God Aita! Fire Stroke!"

The fire demon king swung its sword at my God, but Aita's strength outmatched it, destroying Temujin.

 **Reiji: LP 4000 - 800 = 3200**

"At this moment, the effect of Pride Downfall activates!" Reiji reminded. "Your Aita is sent to the Graveyard and you take 400 damage!"

A lightning bolt erupted from the Action Spell, striking Aita and destroying it.

 **Vince: LP 3600 - 400 = 3200**

"I activate Aita's effect!" I shouted. "When destroyed, I can special summon a "Mythorror" monster from my Graveyard or face-up in the Extra Deck! Revive, Orthus in defense position (DEF: 1500)!"

"Battle! Ceaser attacks Orthus!" Reiji cried out. "Tidal Surge!"

"Due to Aita's effect, Orthus can't be destroyed by the opponent this turn!" I told as our monsters clashed, but neither won.

"The effect of Pride Downfall activates again!" Reiji stated as Orthus was sent to the Graveyard.

 **Vince: LP 3200 - 400 = 2800**

"With this, I conclude my Battle Phase," Reiji said. "Ceaser's effect now resolves! At the end of either of our Battle Phase, if I paid the cost, I can special summon all the destroyed monsters this turn! Revive, Temujin!"

The fire demon king reappeared on his field.

"I set two cards and end my turn," Reiji told.

"Damn it... he destroyed my field in a matter of seconds," I muttered as I looked at two cards in my hand: Soul Salvation and Carpo's Fruition. "I need a miracle to win..."

" **You humans are so weak,** " Demiurge scoffed, making me roll my eyes.

"Demiurge, not now. I'm trying to think really hard so can you-WHAT THE-!"

Before I could react, my vision faded and returned seconds later, however, I was back into my ghost-state.

"It's my turn!" Demiurge, who took control of my body, declared as his eyes glowed red. "Draw!"

" _His eyes...they glow?_ " Reiji thought intrigued. " _They're glowing red. The only time that happened before was during his first Duel against Hashima Daphne and Barrett. Just like then, the pressure he radiates is different...does that mean I'm fighting a different person?_ "

"What are you doing!?" I shouted at Demiurge. "I don't need your help!"

"Shut up! I'm in control for the time being. I activate the Spell Card, Carpo's Fruition from my hand!" Demiurge stated. "By discarding Mythorror Niebla I just drew, I can draw two cards!"

After drawing his cards, a smile crept onto his face. Demiurge revealed the cards to Reiji.

"Looks I drew the cards you gave the host before the Duel's start," he chuckled. "Allow me to use them well!"

Demiurge raised his hand in the air, the two Pendulum Cards started glowing as they changed.

"Now, using the scale 0 **God's Familiar Nekohime** (Dark/Fiend/Pendulum/Effect/ATK: 0/DEF: 0/LV: 1/SC: 0) and the scale 13 **God's Paladin Mordred** (Dark/Fiend/Pendulum/Effect/ATK: 2400/DEF: 0/LV: 7/SC: 13), I set the Pendulum Scales!"

"He modified the cards!?" Reiji cried out surprised.

Two pillars of light appeared beside Demiurge as said monsters rose to the top.

Nekohime was a young human female wearing a purple hantu decorated with several flowers. She had shoulder-length dark-purple hair, black furred cat ears and tail, and two yellow colored feline eyes.

Mordred was a human male, wearing pitch black armor. He had long, silver hair tied up in a high ponytail, tan skin, red glowing eyes, and held a sword.

"With this, I can summon monsters through the Levels of one and twelve!" Demiurge declared. "My battalion of mythical creatures and Gods, become the power which together with my soul will bring forth an Armageddon! Bow down before me!"

"Feel despair, Akaba Reiji, you puny human! Pendulum Summon! Revive from the Extra Deck: Mythorror Yamatochi (ATK: 2800) and Doppelganger in defense position (DEF: 0)!"

A portal opened between the pillars as said monsters emerged.

"The effect of Doppelganger activates, letting me revive Niebla from the Graveyard by negating her effects!" Demiurge stated as the ghost woman appeared. "Now I activate the effect of Folklore Fusion in the Graveyard, banishing it to revive Orthus (ATK: 1800/LV: 4/PS: 3)!"

"You have two Level 4 monsters," Reiji noted as his stoic expression returned.

"Thanks for pointing out the obvious," Demiurge snarled. "I now overlay Niebla and Orthus! The doors to the underworld are open, let the fly lord descend! Xyz Summon! Rank 4! Mythorror God Baalzebub (ATK 2400/OVU: 2)!"

" _Even his way of behaving changed..._ " Reiji narrowed his eyes. "Who _am I fighting exactly?_ "

"My counterattack starts here! Battle!" Demiurge shouted as he pointed forward. "Baalzebub, do it! Attack that eyesore of Ceaser! Underworld Lament!"

"I activate the effect of Ceaser, using its last Overlay Unit!" Reiji stated.

Demiurge jumped onto platforms, finding an Action Card. "Tch. This can't help. I activate Nekohime's Pendulum Effect! When a God attacks, its Attack Points are increased by 1000 until the battle's end (Baalzebub: ATK 2400 = 3400)!"

Baalzebub slashed its swords at Ceaser, cutting it to pieces.

 **Reiji: 3200 - 1000 = 2200**

"The effect of D/D/D Ceaser activates when sent to the Graveyard," Reiji stated unfazed by his monster's destruction. "I add Deceitful Contract with the War Deity from my deck to my hand."

"With the battles end, Baalzebub's Attack returns to normal (ATK: 3400 = 2400)," Demiurge told. "That stoic expression of yours is really pissing me off, Akaba Reiji. Let me wipe it off your face! Battle! Yamatochi attacks your Alexander! Nekohime's Pendulum Effect activates again (ATK: 2800 = 3800)!"

"I also activate Mordred's Pendulum Effect!" Demiurge grinned. "Once during both our turns, when you would take damage or I would gain Life Points by a God's attack or effect, that amount is doubled! Begone, you human! Seven Paths to Ruin!"

Seven streams of dark energy were fired from Yamatochi's dragon heads, each hitting its mark and destroying Alexander, covering the field in smoke.

"You...you actually did it!" I laughed as Reiji was defeated. "You won!"

"I hope you learned your place, Akaba Reiji," Demiurge pointed at his chest in pride. "You can't defeat me, a God!"

"You should wait to celebrate," said Reiji as he walked out the smoke, unharmed. "Afterall, I'm still standing."

"Impossible!" Demiurge growled. "The attack landed! How are you still alive!?"

"It was thanks to **No Pain** that I'm safe," Reiji explained. "No Pain is an Action Card which allows me to recover Life Points instead of losing them."

 **Reiji: 2200 + 2200 = 4400**

"Why you little...you humans never learn," Demiurge gritted his teeth. "I activate the Action Spell I got earlier, **Baton Pass**! By tributing a monster I control, a different one can declare another attack this Battle Phase! I tribute Doppelganger and allow Yamatochi to attack your Temujin! Once again, Nekohime's Pendulum Effect increases my God's Attack to 3800! Seven Paths to Ruin!"

The last of the demon kings fell, leaving Reiji's field empty.

 **Reiji: 4400 - 1800 = 2600**

"Since the battle ended, Yamatochi's Attack returns to normal (ATK: 3800 = 2800)," Demiurge stated.

"Then Ceaser's effect resolves," Reiji reminded as he adjusted his glasses. "My three D/D/D Kings revive at the Battle Phase's end! Then I activate my Trap Card, D/D/D Human Resources. By returning my three "D/D/D" monsters I control to the deck, I can add two "D/D" monsters from my deck to my hand. I return Temujin, Alexander, and Ceaser to the Extra Deck, and add D/D Savant Kepler and Galilei to my hand."

"Damn, he read me this far?" Demiurge muttered as he narrowed his eyes. "It seems I wasn't able to end it. Your turn again, human."

That being said, I felt myself entering my body, leaving my ghost-form and gaining control.

"You could at least tell me when you do that," I whispered. "I end my turn! You're up, Reiji!"

" _His eyes aren't glowing anymore. Does that mean I'm Dueling the real Sakushi Vince?_ "

"My turn!" Reiji declared. "Draw! Using the Scale 1 D/D Savant Galilei and the Scale 10 D/D Savant Kepler, I set the Pendulum Scale! Then, I activate the Continous Spell, Deceitful Contract with the War Deity. For what it does, you'll find out soon. Now I activate the **D/D/D Reign Fall** Spell Card from my hand. Since you control more cards than I do, by sending a "D/D/D" monster from my Extra Deck to the Graveyard, I can draw three cards!"

"Three cards just like that?" I asked shocked.

"However, this comes with a price," Reiji explained. "This turn, I'm only allowed to summon monsters from my Extra Deck which are the same Type as the monster I sent to the Graveyard. I choose to send D/D/D Temujin from the Extra Deck to the Graveyard, sealing anything but Fusion Summoning from my Extra Deck."

Reiji raised his hand towards the sky as he chanted.

"Grand power that shakes my very soul, arise within me and become a new light that rends the darkness. Pendulum Summon! Come before me! From my hand, the supreme deity that passes judgment upon the twilight of Gods, D/D/D Oblivion King Abyss Ragnarok (Dark/Fiend/Pendulum/Effect/ATK: 2200/LV: 8/SC: 5)!"

The demonic king sitting on a throne appeared Reiji's field with a dark laughter.

"Abyss Ragnarok's effect activates when summoned, letting me special summon a "D/D/D" monster from my Graveyard," Reiji explained. "Be reborn, D/D/D Raging Inferno King - Temujin! Then, I normal summon D/D Necro Slime (ATK: 300/LV: 1) from my hand."

"This pattern," I widened my eyes. "The same he used against Yuya but with Temujin!"

"Abyss Ragnarok's other effect!" Reiji cried out. "By tributing Necro Slime, I banish your Mythorror God Yamatochi!"

"Since it was banished, I can revive Yamatochi through a Pendulum Summon..." I muttered.

"Now I activate Necro Slime's effect in the Graveyard!" Reiji stated as he pointed at the ground. "By banishing this card and using my Abyss Ragnarok and Temujin on the field, I perform a Fusion Summon!"

As his two monsters were sucked into a vortex, Reiji chanted.

"Crush the twilight of Gods, and with the force of a raging inferno open up a new world! Fusion Summon! Come before me, autocratic God of limits! **D/D/D Inferno Oblivion King Temujin Ragnarok** (Dark/Fiend/Fusion/Effect/ATK: 3000/DEF: 2800/LV: 10)!"

The monster that emerged was similar to Temujin, however, several horns sprouted from its back and head, its body covered in orange highlights, and flaming tentacles trashing from its back.

"What's this monster...?" I whispered as a cold shiver ran down my spine. "I never felt such an eerie aura from a monster before..."

"I activate the effect of Deceitful Contract with the War Deity," Reiji adjusted his glasses. "I target my Temujin Ragnarok and your Baalzabub with it. My monster gains 1000 Attack (ATK: 3000 = 4000) while yours loses the same amount (ATK: 2400 = 1400)! Battle! Temujin Ragnarok attacks your Baalzebub! The End of Infernos!"

"I activate the effect of Baalzebub to-!"

"Temujin Ragnarok's effect activates!" Reiji stated, cutting me off. "When this card battles with an opponent's monster, the effects of all monsters my opponent controls are negated until the end of Damage Calculation!"

"What!?"

The flaming tentacles latched on Baalzebub's body, setting the demon God on fire and destroying it, and knocking me to the ground by the explosion.

 **Vince: LP 2800 - 2600 = 200**

"I...activate the effect of Carpo's Fruition in the Graveyard," I stood up. "By banishing it, I can draw a card."

"Temujin Ragnarok's effect activates!" Reiji revealed with a sly smile. "When this card destroys an opponent's monster by battle, it can declare a second attack! Do it! Put an end to Sakushi Vince, Temujin Ragnarok! The End of Infernos!"

"Don't underestimate me, Reiji! I activate the effect of Soul Salvation in my hand!" I shouted as I revealed the card. "By paying half my Life Points I can activate it from my hand. And when I do, the damage I take from this direct attack is negated!"

A transparent barrier formed around me, protecting me from the flaming tentacles.

 **Vince: LP 200 / 2 = 100**

"You were able to dodge a bullet there," Reiji mused. "With the Battle Phase's end, Temujin Ragnarok's Attack returns to normal (ATK: 4000 = 3000). I set a card face-down and end my turn. Is this all you've got to offer me, Sakushi? During all your previous Duels you were able to win no matter the dire situation, but sheer luck won't help you on the battlefield."

"You only got one card in your hand, 100 remaining Life Points, and a set Pendulum Scale," Reiji explained as he adjusted his glasses. "What will you do on this next turn? Pendulum Summon Doppelganger from your Extra Deck, use its effect to revive a monster from your Graveyard, hope you draw something good during Draw Phase which you can use to turn around the situation?"

"Your strategies are too transparent," Reiji told. "If you continue to use this strategy over and over again, even the Obelisk Force will memorize your deck. The "Mythorror" archetype you use is very similar to my "D/D" archetype, which means their strength is on equal ground. Although, if their user isn't capable of using it, then it's obvious who the winner is."

"Never show your enemy the same strategy, and every time, do something else or new," Reiji continued. "This way, your enemy will never know what's coming their way. However, since the beginning of this Duel, you didn't show me anything else or new! Your plays are evident as the sun on a clear sky!"

" **Ouch, that must hurt,** " a familiar voice said.

"Great..." I muttered. "What do _you_ want?"

" **Reiji-chan is saying some very interesting stuff,** " the spirit of my monsters, non-Vince, appeared beside me with his arms crossed over his chest. " **But, why am I getting this sense of déjà vu? Oh, right! I was the one who told you, almost, the same things back during the Battle Royal. See? I was right. The problem isn't the deck or the opponent, but you! You can't unleash such a strong deck's potential!** "

"What happened!?" Reiji barked. "Is the truth too cruel to accept!?"

" **Leave the human alone, spirit,** " Demiurge growled. " **What you're saying is true, but you're deconcentrating him.** "

Even Demiurge thinks I'm horrible at using my deck!? What's up with everybody today!?

Non-Vince stuck his tongue out, annoying Demiurge.

" **You've helped the host in the Duel, so now it's time I help him as well.** "

"NO!" I quickly yelled at him. "You stay there, watch me Duel, and-NO WAIT! I SAID NO!"

Once again, I was thrown out my body as non-Vince took control.

" _His eyes...they changed again,_ " Reiji thought. " _They're yellow with black scleras. I'm fighting the person who killed the three Obelisk Force members._ "

"My turn!" non-Vince declared, ignoring Demiurge and my words. "Draw! I hope you're ready to taste defeat and despair! First, by using the set Pendulum Scales, I Pendulum Summon again! Revive from the Extra Deck: Mythorror Doppelganger in defense (DEF: 0)! Then with its effect, I also revive Baalzebub from the Graveyard!"

"By using Baalzebub which has zero Overlay Units, I rebuild the Overlay Network!" non-Vince shouted as the demon God was sucked into a galaxy portal. "Ancient God and King, descend here and now! Xyz Summon! Come forth, Rank 7! Mythorror God Micutli (ATK: 2700/OVU: 1)!"

"That monster can't oppose my Temujin Ragnarok!" Reiji told.

"That's why I'm calling one more friend to the party!" non-Vince grinned. "I activate the Spell Card Pendulum Fusion from my hand! This card lets me use monsters in my field and Pendulum Zones as materials to perform a Fusion Summon!"

"So this is your answer," Reiji chuckled as he adjusted his glasses. "A Fusion Summon using monsters in the Pendulum Zones as materials..."

"Using Nekohime and Mordred, I Fusion Summon!" non-Vince announced as the two got sucked into a vortex and he chanted. "The dark knight serving Gods, gain the power of their loyal familiar, and become the new servant of Gods meant to kill every soul on this land! Fusion Summon! Come to me, Level 8! Mythorror God's Servant Valravn (ATK: 2800/SC: 9)!"

The wolf-raven knight being appeared on the field with a screech.

"Oi! Don't you try killing Reiji with that!" I yelled at non-Vince, who waved his hand at me.

"Sheesh, calm down a little!" he puffed his cheeks. "I activate both Nekohime and Mordred's effects! When used as materials for the summon of a "God" or "God's" monster, except a Xyz Monster, I can equip both of them to that monster as Equip Spells with new effects. Valravn gains 200 from each, with two, an extra 400 Attack boost (ATK: 2800 = 3200)."

"It exceeded my monster's Attack," Reiji mused.

"Battle!" non-Vince yelled. "Valravn, attack his Temujin Ragnarok and teach that false God true power! At this moment, the effects of Nekohime and Mordred activate! Valravn gains an additional 800 Attack, and all damage you take is doubled (ATK: 3200 = 4000)! Horrific Screaming!"

Temujin Ragnarok fired its tentacles towards Valravn, in attempt to restrain it. However, the God's Servant easily dodged the tentacles, flying across the field at high speed and piercing Temujin Ragnarok's chest with its claws, destroying it.

"Action Spell Damage Banish!" Reiji shouted as he gathered an Action Card while the two monsters battled. "The damage is negated!"

"Your remaining Life Points are 2600, so this next attack will end you!" non-Vince said. "Battle! Micutli, attack Akaba Reiji directly! Soul Hunting!"

The God extended its arm forward, making several ghosts to emerged from the ground and launch at Reiji. However-

"I activate my Trap Card!" the businessman shouted. "D/D/D Contract Change! By banishing the "D/D/D" monster with the highest amount of Attack in my Graveyard, the damage I take is reduced to zero!"

-A transparent wall appeared in front of Reiji, protect him from the ghosts.

"Oh come on!" non-Vince pouted annoyed.

"Then I can add a Level 4 or lower "D/D" Pendulum Monster from my deck to my hand," Reiji explained. "I add D/D Savant Copernicus to my hand. I have to admit: that was impressive. You were able to do something new for once, and almost defeated me."

"Your praises are music to my ears," non-Vince chuckled with a bow. "I set a card face-down and pass!"

On cue, I was once again in my body. "You guys have to learn to ask before doing this," I whispered.

"My turn! Draw!" Reiji let out a sly smile as he saw what he drew. "As gratitude for taking my earlier advice into consideration, allow me to show you something new as well. However, before that, I have to sacrifice 1000 or my Life Points because of my Contract's effect."

 **Reiji: 2600 - 1000 = 1600**

"Now, I activate the Spell Card Pre-Preparation of Rites. Through its effect, I add the Ritual Spell Card, **Contract with the Bloody Tyrant** , and the Ritual Pendulum Monster, **D/D/D Tyrant King Caligula** , from my deck to my hand."

"A Ritual Spell and Monster!?" I gasped shocked. "Moreover, it's a Pendulum Ritual Monster!?"

"Before conducting my Ritual Summon, I'll summon my sacrifices!" Reiji told. "Using my set Pendulum Scales, I Pendulum Summon once more! From my Extra Deck: D/D/D Abyss Ragnarok (ATK: 2200/LV: 8/SC: 5)! And from my hand! D/D Savant Copernicus (ATK: 0/LV: 4/SC: 1)!"

Two beams of dark light shot out a portal between the pillars of light on Reiji's field, revealing his monsters.

"Both Abyss Ragnarok and Copernicus' effects activate!" Reiji stated. "I revive D/D/D Temujin from my Graveyard once again (ATK: 2000/LV: 6), and with Copernicus, I send the "D/D" monster, D/D Ghost from my deck to the Graveyard. Now it's time! I activate the Ritual Spell, Contract with the Bloody Tyrant, offering my Level 8 Abyss Ragnarok to perform a Ritual Summon!"

An altar made of white stone with several deities from Roman legends appeared before Reiji as his monster became a giant pillar of flame as it got sucked into the altar.

"The great warrior cursed by madness, let your power be known across the battlefield! Ritual Summon! Come before me! D/D/D Tyrant King Caligula (Dark/Fiend/Pendulum/Ritual/Effect/ATK: 2000/DEF: 1600/LV: 8/SC: 2)!"

The altar glowed brightly for a second before exploding, revealing a monster which was resting inside. Caligula was a humanoid monster covered in armor with several streaks of blood that stained its armor. The fluid was coming from the monster's mouth, which was forced open by its numerous and long fangs. Its eyes were covered by a scarf. It held a giant sun-shaped shield and a scythe.

"Brrr...even this monster wrecks of the same aura as Temujin Ragnarok," I said as another shiver ran down my spine.

"Once activated, Contract with the Bloody Tyrant remains face-up on my field as a Continous Spell with a new effect," Reiji explained. "The effect of D/D/D Temujin activates, letting me revive the Tuner Monster, D/D Ghost which I just sent to the Graveyard (Tuner/ATK: 600/LV: 2). Now I tune my Level 6 Temujin with my Level 2 Ghost!"

The crystal with the shadow of a cat within it morphed into two rings which surrounded Temujin, causing the fire demon king to become six bright sphere os light.

"Climb over the corpses of heroes, carrying your bloodstained blade!" Reiji chanted as a bright beam shot through the two rings. "Synchro Summon! Be born! Level 8! D/D/D Cursed King Siegfried (Synchro/ATK: 2800)!"

A knight wearing armor and holding a broadsword appeared next.

"The new effect of Contract with the Bloody Tyrant activates," Reiji stated as he adjusted his glasses. "When a "D/D/D" is special summoned to the field, I can special summon a Level 4 or lower "D/D" monster from my Graveyard. Be reborn once more, D/D Berfomet! Now I overlay my Level 4 Berfomet and Copernicus! Xyz Summon! Arise once again, the Rank 4 D/D/D Surging Waves King - Ceaser (ATK: 2400/OVU: 2)!"

"Damn, just how strong is this guy..." I found myself say aloud, amazed by Reiji's Dueling.

"D/D/D Caligula gains 500 Attack for every "Contract" on my field," Reiji told as his monster gained a dark aura. "With two, it gains 1000 Attack (Caligula: ATK 2000 = 3000). I activate Deceitful Contract with the War Deity's effect, targeting my Ceaser and your Valravn with it (Ceaser: ATK 2400 = 3400; Valravn: ATK 3200 = 2200). Battle! Ceaser attacks Mythorror God's Servant Valravn! Tidal Surge!"

"The effect of Nekohime activates!" I cried out as I jumped from platform to platform. "Valravn gains 800 Attack (ATK: 2200 = 3000)! Then-" I picked up an Action Card. "-HA HA! Bi-Attack doubles my Valravn's Attack (ATK: 3000 = 6000)! You can't escape this, Reiji!"

"I beg differ," Reiji told still unfazed. "I activate the effect of D/D/D Siegfried. I target your Bi-Attack before its effect resolves, and negate its effects, reducing Valravn's Attack (ATK: 6000 = 3000)!"

" _Please be a good one!_ " I prayed in my mind as I grabbed another Action Card.

"Bingo! I activate **Last Sacrifice**! By reducing the Attack of the attacked Valravn to zero, all monsters you control with equal or less original Attack than the reduced amount are destroyed! Valravn has 3000 Attack, which means all your monsters are done for (Valravn: ATK 3000 = 0)!"

"I activate D/D/D Caligula's other effect!" Reiji shouted. "When "D/D/D" monsters would be destroyed by a card effect, by sending a face-up Spell or Trap I control to the Graveyard, their destruction is negated! I send Contract with the Bloody Tyrant to the Graveyard!"

"You leave me no choice but to use my last set card!" I gritted my teeth as I revealed my card. "Andarta's Trial! When a "Mythorror" monster I control is attacked, all damage is redirected to you, Reiji! Take 3400 damage and lose!"

"Not if my own set card has something to say!" Reiji yelled as he revealed his own set card. "Contract with the Erroneous Seal! The effect of your Trap Card is negated!"

"You gotta be kidding me!" I cried out.

Ceaser slashed its sword at Valravn, cutting my poor and weakened monster in two, creating an explosion which sent my flying.

 **Vince: LP 100 - 3400 = 0**

 **Winner: Reiji!**

"That was a splendid Duel," Reiji told as he walked up to me, extending his hand. "With some training, your potentials will surely expand."

"Thanks..." I whispered as I took the hand, helping me stand back up.

"Sorry if I robbed your time," Reiji apologized as he snapped his fingers, the office room turning back as it was before the Duel, revealing the night sky outside the window. "You can go home now. If you want, I can my staff escort you to your house."

"Wait...that's it? You aren't going to question me anymore?"

"Your past still remains an enigma, but I doubt you're a possible enemy," Reiji explained. "In all your Duels against Academia agents, you never started pleading for forgiveness or apologizing for betraying Academia. Thus, I arrive at the conclusion that you aren't related in any ways to Academia, or you're just very good at not showing it."

"However," Reiji's eyes narrowed. "I don't want you doing what you did during the Battle Royal ever again. We are the Lancers, we rescue people and stop Academia, not kill them. I can understand you were in a state of anger because Yuzu was being chased by a dangerous enemy, but that doesn't authorize you to kill anybody. Understood?"

"Y-Yes," I nodded.

"Good. You can leave now."

"U-Um...I want to ask something from you, Reiji," I quickly said. "It's a favor to be exact."

"What is it?" the businessman sighed.

"I...don't have a place to stay tonight," I explained, making Reiji raise an eyebrow. "Since we're going to depart tomorrow, maybe...just this once...can you-"

"Of course," Reiji cut me off. He adjusted his glasses before heading to his desk, sitting down in his chair. "I'll have Nakajima arrange you a room."

"T-There is one more thing!" I stated. "I really appreciate you making Pendulum Cards for me, but could you design new Extra Deck monsters for me. I-I-I mean, I don't have that many Extra Deck monsters, so if you can-"

"Consider it done," Reiji said, cutting me off again. "Is that all?"

"Of course!" I told. "Thanks for your help, Reiji."

"No need to thank me," the businessman sighed. "Go to the reception. Nakajima will be waiting for you there."

I nodded as I turned to leave.

" _It's not your past I'm interested in,_ " Reiji thought as he watched me enter the elevator and leave. " _Your..._ powers _is what I'm intrigued by. During your first Duel with Hashima Daphne, and even in the one we just had, you somehow created new cards. While with Daphne the card you changed was blank, in our case, you modified already existing cards. Also, the way you change your personality and eye color during Duels is still an enigma. Just_ what _are you, Sakushi Vince...?_ "

"That was really tiring..."

I sighed as I leaned on the elevator's walls, dead tired.

" **It wasn't tiring at all,** " Demiurge corrected me. " **The process of changing control is what drains our energy. The spirit and I both used a lot of our energy, so don't count on us for a long time. We need time to recover.** "

" **Man, that was an awesome Duel!** " non-Vince laughed. " **To think the three of us combined can't even faze Reiji is amazing!** "

"Why did you two help me in the first place?" I asked.

" **Entertainment,** " non-Vince answered.

" **I thought if I defeat Reiji, I could take over his position as a leader,** " Demiurge explained. " **Why, did you actually think I helped you because of pity? HA! You, humans, are so foolish.** "

I rolled my eyes.

" **By the way, what's your name?** " I addressed non-Vince. " **If you're staying around, we have to call you something.** "

" **I...don't have a name,** " non-Vince said.

"Then we can give you one," I smiled. "Let's see...Demiurge, do you have an idea?"

" **You could call him Spectrum,** " Demiurge suggested. " **Spectrum can mean 'apparition' in Latin. Since the spirit is similar in appearance to you, except its eyes, and its body is transparent like a ghost's, this name can fit.** "

"Good idea!" I exclaimed with a snap of my fingers. "Do you like it?"

" **Y-Yeah...** " the now called Spectrum weakly said. " **Thanks, I guess...** " Spectrum whispered.

* * *

 _No one's P.O.V._

 _The next day..._

"Why are you three here?"

The one to speak was Reiji, addressing Yuu, Serena, and Daphne who walked into his office. Daphne obviously had her hands cuffed behind her back and was accompanied by Nakajima.

"Sorry, sir," Nakajima apologized. "I tried talking to them, but they wanted to speak with you personally."

Reiji sighed as he gave his full attention to the three Duelists.

"We want to be a part of the Lancers!"

The three exclaimed in unison, prompting Reiji to raise an eyebrow.

"Why?"

"I know I'm not the most suitable person for this job, but I want to come with you, Reiji-san," Yuu explained, an angered and sad expression on his face. "After seeing several of my friends being carded one after the other, I felt scared. Scared of dying such a cruel way. However, that's when I realized...I can't let my friends die in vain! I want to put an end to Academia's mad ambitions and rescue my lost friends!"

"Me too," Serena spoke as she stepped forward. "I agree with Sakuragi. After discovering Academia's true colors, I can't shut up. Attacking defenseless citizens and laughing with joy at their suffering, is something I can't permit! I'll defeat Academia and the Professor together with their heartless souls!"

"And you?" Reiji addressed Daphne. "What made you have a change of heart?"

"I...formerly thought Academia's actions were right..." Daphne explained. "Creating a utopia where everybody can live happily is most certainly a noble goal, but after hearing an Xyz Remnant's opinion and experience of the invasion...it changed my thoughts. The Professor's ideas are noble, but the way he wants to execute them is wrong...also...after being betrayed by somebody you consider a comrade can deeply change your opinion on things."

The room went silent.

"It's not like I can change your opinions at this point," Reiji sighed.

"But sir-!"

"It's alright, Nakajima," Reiji told his assistant. "However, Serena and Daphne, you two will have special Duel Disks given by me."

"You're going to place transmitters on them, right?" Daphne asked.

"Of course," Reiji nodded. "In this case, we can always follow your steps."

"That's fine by me," Serena told, a nod from Daphne showed she was OK with it too.

"Very well," Reiji adjusted his glasses. "If that was all, you can leave."

* * *

 _Vince's P.O.V._

 _Some hours later..._

"You're late, Sakaki Yuya!"

The one to shout was the loud-mouth of a Sawatari. He addressed Yuya and Gongenzaka who arrived at the Lancers meeting place in LDS, where Sawatari, Dennis, Yuu, Daphne, Serena, Kurosaki, Tsukikage, Manek, and I were waiting for them.

"Sorry, sorry," Yuya apologized with his usual smile, but it soon disappeared as he took notice of me. "Vince..."

Manek spoke. "So, just a recap of what I found out during the Battle Royal: it looks like the Fusion Dimension is after Yuzu and her dimensional counterparts. I'm dubbing them the 'Bracelet Girls', due to Yuzu and Serena here both having bracelets along with the same face."

"They even captured my sister," Kurosaki added, his voice filled with his usual hatred. "She had a very similar appearance to Serena and this Yuzu. She even had a bracelet just like them. It's safe to say what Weirrd tells is true."

"But why would they be after Yuzu in the first place?" Yuya asked.

"We don't know that either," Serena stated. "The Professor was keeping me under his eyes the moment he arrived at the Fusion Dimension. Why? I don't know."

Manek frowned, "Not to mention, there's another mystery involving the dragons that Yuya and his counterparts use. Their names always consist of the summoning method, followed by 'Dragon'... Serena, did you ever meet Yuya's fusion counterpart?"

"No," Serena shook her head. "I never saw it, nobody at Academia did."

"I did..."

Daphne weakly said. "Only by rumors. I heard that during the beginning of the Invasion, somebody saw Yuri-sa - I mean Yuri's dragon. Details were never told, but its name is Starve Venom Fusion Dragon."

"Starving Venom Fusion Dragon..." Manek thought out loud. "Yuya's Synchro counterpart has Clearwing Synchro Dragon, and after the Pendulum Summon was discovered, Yuya has Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon..."

"Yuto's dragon had a similar name-pattern," Shun told. "Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon was its name."

"We know the existence of Four Dimensions," I explained. "Four boys and four girls, having the same face. Each girl has a bracelet, and each boy has a dragon that corresponds with one of the four dimensions. I don't think this is a coincidence."

"That is true," a familiar voice told.

Everybody turned to see Reiji walking down some stairs.

"So mister president shows up last, huh?" Sawatari commented.

"All eleven members of the Lancers have assembled, captain!" Dennis reported.

"No, we're twelve," Reiji corrected.

"Oh! Pardon me!" Dennis apologized. "With our captain, we're twelve."

"No," Reiji said, looking at the top of the stairs. "Reira will come along too."

True to his words, a small kid was walking down the stairs and united with us.

"The kid that was with Reiji during the opening ceremony," I remembered.

"Don't take this the wrong way, but if we put Reira in a small dress, they can pass on as a girl. Am I the only one that sees that?" Manek asked me in a hushed tone.

"Eh?" I stared at Manek confused. "I think it's only you..."

"We're not going to play games, Akaba Reiji!" Shun snapped. "A kid like that, fighting with us against Academia? He'll just get in our way!"

"I can assure you, Reira is a very talented Duelist," Reiji said. "His skills are equivalent to ours."

"To be praised by the captain is quite amazing," Dennis remarked. "But he's so young..."

"You mean to tell me this little kid is as strong as the Great Neo Sawatari?" Sawatari asked.

"He may not be stronger, but he sure is smarter than you," Serena commented.

"I won't accept this!" Shun told before Sawatari starts a riot. "We can't let a child march with us in Academia!"

"We aren't going to Academia," Reiji revealed, shocking all of us. "We're going to the Synchro Dimension first."

"What did you say!?" Shun yelled, the expression on his face saying: 'Repeat what you just said, and I'll punch you through your throat.'

"Why the Synchro Dimension?" Yuya asked.

"The Synchro Dimension hasn't been dragged in the war yet," Reiji explained. "Our best move at the moment is going there and recruit comrades. Our foremost motive is to have them bond with Standard and form an alliance to defeat Academia."

"Alliance?" Yuu echoed shocked.

"There is no place to talk about such trivial things!" Shun replied. "We can waste time on going to the Fusion Dimension! We have to crush Academia, isn't that why the Lancers exist!?"

"I only play games I can win," Reiji remarked. "At this stage, we have no chance in defeated Academia if we challenge them. Preparations are needed to obtain victory."

"Joining forces with you was a waste of time," Shun spat as he turned to leave. "I'll march to Academia and save Ruri by myself."

"If you do that, you'll dig your own grave!" Daphne told him. "Academia gathers Duelists from all over the Fusion Dimension and provides them with top-tier education. Every day it produces Duel Soldiers. What do you think you can accomplish by going there alone?"

"You would be defeated by their sheer number," Serena continued. "If we want to emerge victoriously, we have to follow Reiji's plan. If you're worried about Ruri, I suggest you don't. Seeing how she treated me, I'm sure he'll treat her kindly."

"Yuzu?" Yuya suddenly asked. "Will he treat kindly as well?"

"Hiiragi Yuzu isn't in the Fusion Dimension," Reiji stated. "She disappeared during the Battle Royal together with a Duelist from the Synchro Dimension."

"WHAT!?" Dennis yelled at the top of his lungs.

I can't help but smile in happiness! Yuzu was alright. Thank goodness.

"During the Battle Royal, I ran into a Synchro Dimension's Duelist, the one Reiji is talking about," Manek explained. "He was called Yugo, and he shared Yuya's face. According to him, the head of security appeared out of nowhere and took over. Yugo thought that he was from the Fusion Dimension. Regardless, we both split up to find Yuzu. If Yuzu isn't here, then it's possible that she's with Yugo and is in the Synchro Dimension."

"The Pawn of Fusion Yuto ran into back at Xyz?" Shun asked. "He's the enemy!"

"Yugo would've probably thrown a tantrum for saying his name wrong," Manek sighed. "Shun, his name is literally spelled 'Yuugo', but you guys jumped to conclusions and thought he was an enemy. I can ensure he's on our side. The Synchro Dimension of Yuzu, Rin, was also kidnapped by Academia, and Yugo is searching for her since then."

"Even the Synchro counterpart was captured...?" Serena muttered.

"What...did you say?" Shun seemed surprised. "So he wasn't the real enemy...the one who captured Ruri and this Rin was the person we met during the Battle Royal, Yuri?"

"Probably," I commented, causing me to earn a glare from Kurosaki.

"Weirrd, did Yuugo say anything else about this person from the Fusion Dimension?" Reiji asked.

Manek sighed. "He said the guy's the head of security, so we should expect a corrupt system of justice. Not only that, but his dimension wasn't dragged into war. Either the guy abandoned Academia, or he didn't sound the alarm when he found Rin, the Synchro version of Yuzu and Ruri. We were only guessing since we're lacking information on this matter."

"I see," Reiji nodded. "Either way, we're going to the Synchro Dimension. Maybe we can inform the people there about this person from the Fusion Dimension, however, I doubt they'll believe us..."

"I still don't like this idea, but..." Shun narrowed his eyes. "It can't be helped."

"All of your Duel Disks have been equipped with an interdimensional transporter duplicated from Daphne's Duel Disk," Reiji explained as we all placed our Duel Disks on. "It is also equipped with a function that allows the activation of an Action Field at the start of a Duel. Also, we've added Pendulum Cards to all your decks."

"Eh? Pendulum Cards?" Yuu parroted surprised.

"Of course," Reiji nodded. "The Pendulum Summon and Action Cards are our greatest weapons, so use them to your heart's content. Now, please prepare the cards we distributed you."

We all raised the same card.

"We've imputed the Synchro Dimensions coordinates in them," Reiji explained.

"Wait, would we even appear in the same place?" Manek asked. "Sure, it will take us to the Synchro Dimension, but what if we're all far apart when we arrive?"

"No need to worry," Reiji said. "I've had my company's best man invent this transporter. The chances of that happening are very slim. Now, everybody, let's depart! Insert your cards into your Duel Disks. Onwards to the Synchro Dimension, Dimension Mover activate!"

Following Reiji's words, we all vanished from existence and headed towards the Synchro Dimension.

* * *

 **With this, the Standard Arc is over, and the Synchro Arc starts at last!**

 **Originally, I was planning on starting it on this chapter, but then I started thinking on Reiji: we all know he's quite the intelligent fellow, so obviously, after he discovers there's somebody else who can Pendulum Summon, he'll look into said person's past and records. Since Vince isn't from the Anime in the first place, Reiji would find nothing.**

 **Vince went to Reiji himself, making the latter's job even easier. I also figured, I'm not gonna have Reiji Duel again for a very long time, so why not write a Duel with him before that. This way, the Duel between my OC vs Reiji is done, and Vince lost.**

 **Another reason why I thought this Duel would fit in, was to have Vince start thinking about his Dueling. We see Demiurge and Spectrum help him out, the former so he can take over Reiji's position, while the latter for sheer entertainment.**

 **Now, during Reiji's final turn, I could've just made his Xyz Summon D/D/D Kali Yuga and end the Duel with the greatest of ease, but then I decided to make him finish the Duel in a more interesting way, by using a Ritual Summon! Now Reiji has officially mastered all of the summoning methods. Also, I choose the Ritual Monster to be based on Caligula because I'm studying it at school.**

 **In this chapter, we see Daphne and Yuu joining the Lancers as well, along with Manek! These three will come along, and we'll discover more Daphne's past and decision down the line.**

 **From the next chapter, the Synchro Arc begins!**

 **Well, that's all for today, hope you guys liked the chapter. Don't forget to review!**

* * *

 **Fanmade Cards:**

 **Action Cards:**

 **\- Pride Downfall**

 _Action Spell_

 _For the duration of the turn this card is activated, if a monster you control failed to destroy an opponent's monster by battle: Send your opponent's monster to the GY and inflict 400 damage to the opponent._

 **\- No Pain**

 _Action Spell_

 _If you would be inflicted damage: Recover that much LP instead._

 **\- Baton Pass**

 _Action Spell_

 _Target 2 monsters you control: Tribute the first target, and if you do, the second target can declare an additional attack this turn._

 **\- Last Sacrifice**

 _Action Spell_

 _Target 1 monster you control that's being attacked: Reduce its ATK to 0, and if you do, destroy all monsters your opponent controls with an original ATK less or equal to the reduced amount._

 **Vince:**

 **\- God's Familiar Nekohime** (Dark/Fiend/Pendulum/Effect/ATK: 0/DEF: 0/LV: 1/SC: 0)

Pendulum Effect: _You can only Pendulum Summon Fiend-Type monsters. This effect can't be negated. When a "God" or "God's" monster you control attacks an opponent's monster, you can have that monster gain 1000 ATK until the end of that battle._

 _Monster Effect: (This card is always treated as a "Mythorror" card.) Once per turn, you can target 1 "God" or "God's" monster in your GY or face-up in the Extra Deck: This card's ATK becomes equal to the targeted monster's until the End Phase. When this card is used as material for the summon of a "God" or "God's" monster (except an Xyz Monster): Equip this card to that monster as an Equip Card with this effect:_

 _The equipped monster gains 200 ATK. Whenever it attacks, its ATK is increased by 800._

 **\- God's Paladin Mordred** (Dark/Fiend/Pendulum/Effect/ATK: 2400/DEF: 0/LV: 7/SC: 13)

Pendulum Effect: _You can only Pendulum Summon Fiend-Type monsters. This effect can't be negated. During either player's turn once, whenever the effect or attack of a "God" or "God's" monster would deal damage to the opponent, or it would make you gain LP: Double that amount._

 _Monster Effect: (This card is always treated as a "Mythorror" card.) This card gains 100 ATK for each "God" or "God's" monster in your GY or face-up in the Extra Deck. When this card is used as material for the summon of a "God" or "God's" monster (except an Xyz Monster): Equip this card to that monster as an Equip Card with this effect:_

 _The equipped monster gains 200 ATK. whenever its effect or attack would deal damage to the opponent, or it would make you gain LP: Double that amount._

 **Reiji:**

 **\- D/D/D Reign Fall**

 _Normal Spell_

 _Send 1 "D/D/D" monster from your Extra Deck to the GY: Draw three cards. This turn, you can summon any monsters from your Extra Deck, except "D/D/D" monsters which are the same Type (Fusion, Synchro, Xyz, Pendulum) as the monster sent to the GY by this card's first effect. You can only activate one "D/D/D Reign Fall" per turn._

 **\- D/D/D Inferno Oblivion King Temujin Ragnarok** (Dark/Fiend/Fusion/Effect/ATK: 3000/DEF: 2800/LV: 10)

 _1 "D/D/D" Fusion Monster + 1 "D/D/D" monster_

 _When this card battles with an opponent's monster, negate the effects of all face-up monsters your opponent controls until the end of Damage Calculation. Cards or effects can't be activated in response to this effect. Once per turn, when this card destroys an opponent's monster by battle: This card can declare a second attack this Battle Phase. You can only control one "D/D/D Inferno Oblivion King Temujin Ragnarok" at a time._

 **\- Contract with the Bloody King**

 _Ritual Spell_

 _This card can be used to Ritual Summon a "D/D/D Tyrant King Caligula" from your hand. You must also Tribute Monsters from your hand or field whose total Levels equal or exceed the Level of the Ritual Monster you Ritual Summon. After this effect resolves, place this card in your Spell/Trap Zone as a Continous Spell Card with this effect:_

 _Once per turn, when you Special Summon a "D/D/D" monster: Target 1 "D/D" monster in your GY: Special Summon that target. Every battle damage you take involving "D/D" monsters is added to your LP instead. Once per turn, during your Standby Phase: Take 1000 damage._

 **\- D/D/D Tyrant King Caligula** (Dark/Fiend/Pendulum/Ritual/Effect/ATK: 2000/DEF: 1600/LV: 8/SC: 2)

 _Pendulum Effect: Target 1 "Contract" card in your GY: Return that card to your hand, and if you do, take 1000 damage and add this card from your Pendulum Zone to the hand. You can only use this effect of "D/D/D Tyrant King Caligula" once per Duel._

 _Monster Effect: You can Ritual Summon this card with "Contract with the Bloody Tyrant". This card gains 500 ATK for each face-up "Contract" card you control. Whenever a "D/D/D" monster(s) you control would be destroyed by a card effect: Send 1 face-up "Contract" card you control to the GY instead. When this card is destroyed: Place it in an unused Pendulum Zone._


	11. Crossing Dimensions

**A lot of you readers gave your own suggestions after the last chapter, and the most mentioned was Bruno/Antinomy, followed by Carly and Kiryu.**

 **Bruno/Antinomy was a really cool character, and he played an important role in 5Ds, just like the other two.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh Arc-V or any of its characters or cards, except my OCs and fan-made cards.**

 **Using Anime Effects.**

* * *

 **Turn 11:**

 **Crossing Dimensions is no fun!**

* * *

"What is this place?"

I asked no one as I analyzed my surroundings. It seems I appeared on some sort of highway, skyscrapers which seemed to touch the clear sky were all around me while. As I looked what was under the highway, I was meet with several buildings, all in horrible states.

Then I noticed something else: I'm alone.

"'I've had my company's best man invent this transporter. The chances of that happening are very slim,' is what he said," I grumbled, trying to mimic Reiji's voice. "When I'll see him again, I'm going to punch him in the face!"

I sighed loudly, trying to calm myself.

"Stay calm and think positively," I calmly said. "All I need to do is call Reiji. It can't be that hard to regroup, right?"

[No Signal. Please try again later.]

"Eh?"

I slowly pressed the 'Call' button on my Duel Disk for the second time.

[No Signal. Please try again later.]

"ARE YOU FLIPPING SERIOUS!" I roared, my remaining composure vanishing. "Why don't I have signal!?"

" **Maybe because you're in a different dimension?** " Spectrum chuckled, enjoying my snapping.

"What? That doesn't even make sense!?"

" **Why? Talking to the spirit of a children's card game makes sense?** "

"Hmph, touché," I admitted with another sigh. "What do we do now?"

Before we could've exchanged another word, a loud siren caught my attention. A man wearing officer-looking clothes, sunglasses, and riding a motorcycle stopped some meters away from me.

"Freeze at once!" the officer yelled at me. "This is Security speaking. Come with me, or I'll have to resort to using brute force!"

"Um, sorry but I got lost," I explained.

"No person is allowed to stand here!" the officer stated, not bothering to listen to me. "For this transgression, you're under arrest."

"Hold up!" I shouted. "I said I got lost! I don't know how, but I got up here by accident!"

"Law isn't decided by the Commons!" the officer told. "I'll repeat myself for the last time: come with me peacefully, or I'll resort to using brute force!"

"This is like talking to an Academia soldier and saying I'm not a traitor," I sighed in exasperation, raising my Duel Disk. "I have no other choice but to Duel."

At that moment, a very loud motor engine echoed in the distance. I turned around to see a new motorcycle dashing towards us. It was elongated at the front, with the front-wheel sticking out from under the hood, while the back wheel was close to the driver and a passenger's seat, both black in color. The Runner's color was a sleek white and an emblem that appeared to be a black and white circle with a "V" in the center, while the right and left of an "A" made up the sides of the circle.

"You, riding that D-Wheel, stop!" the officer cried out through a microphone. "You can't ride D-Wheels on this highway!"

"D...Wheel?" I parroted. Then this WAS the Synchro Dimension!

The mysterious driver increased their speed to the officer's words.

"Didn't you hear me!?" the officer called out.

Before the D-Wheel could dash past us, the driver extended their right arm, catching me and dragging me along.

"WHAT THE-!"

They threw me on the D-Wheel's back where a passenger seat was. We could barely hear the officers words as we drove away.

"Are you alright?" the masked person asked me, revealing their male voice.

"Y-Yeah..." I muttered, trying to recover from the earlier surprise.

"You're quite the brave fellow," he laughed, looking at the road ahead. "It's not every day you see a Common kid trying to reason with a Security Officer, even challenging them to a Duel."

"Common?" I asked confused.

"Aren't you a Common?" the person inquired. "If you were a Topsider then the officer would've obviously treated you differently."

"N-No, I'm a Common..." I quickly lied. "You?"

"Common," he stated. "The name's Ren. Happy to make your acquaintances."

"I'm Vince," I explained. "W-Where are we going?"

"As far as possible from Security," Ren laughed. "Or why? You want to be caught and go to the Facility? If so, I can stop and plant you down right here."

"No, no, thanks," I immediately say, causing Ren to chuckle.

Okay, this is getting out of hand. I came to this Dimension, and within a minute I'm already under arrest, but a strange person who I never saw in my life rescued me.

Must be Anime logic.

The familiar sound of sirens behind us caught my attention. I looked behind and saw the same officer already on our tail.

"Hmph, they're faster than I expected," Ren mused unfazed. "Grab on tight."

I did so, and Ren immediately sped faster. Even then, the officer still managed to catch up.

"You can't escape!" the officer shouted as he pressed a button on his D-Wheel's monitor, a Duel Disk's energy blade activating on his bike.

[Speed World Neo, activated. Duel Mode on. Auto-pilot, stand-by.]

An energy blade activated in front of Ren as the words appeared on his bike's monitor.

"It seems I've been forced to Duel," Ren commented. "If they catch us, we'll surely be arrested."

[A Duel has been commenced.]

Hexagonal pillars emerge from the ground across the city. The pillars then splayed out into road sections which sprout side-shoulders and Solid Vision bars. Ren and the officer drove onto the newly formed road.

"Vince, was it? Hope you're going to enjoy my Riding Dueling."

"Riding Duel!?" I cried out. Now I was sure this place was the Synchro Dimension.

Ren and the officer continued to ride down the new road, and the two turned around an incoming corner. Before it could escape my notice, Ren slightly decreased his speed, letting the officer turn the corner first.

" **Riding Duel: Acceleration**!" the two cried out.

 **Ren - LP 4000**

 **VS**

 **Officer - LP 4000**

"I turned the corner first, so I'll take the first turn!" the officer declared. "My turn! I activate the Spell Card One for One, sending the Monster Card, **Devil Patroller** (Dark/Fiend/Effect/ATK: 1400/DEF: 0/LV: 4), from my hand to the Graveyard and Special Summon the Tuner Monster, Stygian Security (Dark/Fiend/Tuner/Effect/ATK: 100/LV: 1) from my hand!"

A little demon holding a microphone and having a siren on its head appeared.

"Next, I normal summon Assault Gundog (Earth/Beast/Effect/ATK: 1200/LV: 4) from my hand!"

Following the officer's words, a hound wearing armor and a gun attached to its back appeared.

"Now I tune my Level 4 Assault Gundog with my Level 1 Stygian Security!" the little demon turned into a glowing ring, surrounding the hound and morphing it into four glowing orbs.

"The guardian of the sacred peace, become the Security's iron wall! Synchro Summon! Behold, Level 5! **Goyo Gardna** (Earth/Warrior/Synchro/Effect/ATK: 500/DEF: 2000/LV: 5) in defense position!"

A monster resembling Goyo Guardian, but holding two giant shields in its hands appeared.

"A Synchro Summon on the first turn," I whispered.

"I activate Goyo Gardna's effect!" the officer stated. "Once per turn, I can target a "Goyo" monster I control with 1000 or less Attack, and you're inflicted damage equal to the targeted monster's Attack. I target Goyo Gardna itself, dealing you 500 damage!"

The monster clashed its shields, creating loud soundwaves which hit Ren and his D-Wheel.

 **Ren: LP 4000 - 500 = 3500**

"I set a card face-down and end my turn!" the officer concluded.

On cue, a helicopter appeared above us, with a young woman wearing a cowboy outfit and a camera-man filming her inside.

"Good morning to everybody in the City!" the woman exclaimed. "Top reporter from the Top City TV, Melissa Claire speaking! Believe or not, this morning we have yet another Riding Duel! Following last night's Riding Duel, another pair of fugitives are running from a Duel Chaser. Let's see how this plays out!"

"What the heck?" I asked confused. "I thought they were reinforcements."

"Unwanted attention is what they are," Ren corrected me.

"Our Duel Chaser took the first turn and drawn first blood," Melissa recapped. "It's the fugitive's turn now!"

"My turn!" Ren announced. "Draw! First, I normal summon **White Fish** (Water/Fish/Effect/ATK: 500/DEF: 500/LV: 2) from my hand! Then I activate its effect: by tributing this monster, I can add two more White Fishes from my deck to my hand!"

A white colored fish with two fins formed on Ren's field before bursting into particles of light. Two cards ejected from his deck which he added to his hand.

"Next I activate **White Portal**!" Ren stated. "This Spell Card enables me to Special Summon up to three copies of the same "White" monster in my hand; I choose to Special Summon the two White Fishes I added to my hand!"

Two new fishes appeared on the field.

"White Portal's effect doesn't end there!" Ren revealed. "A monster Special Summoned by this effect is treated as a Tuner! I tune my Level 2 White Fish with my other White Fish!"

"Great predator slumbering in the abyss, let your gluttony awaken you! Synchro Summon! Come forth, Level 4! **White Aura Piranha** (Water/Fish/Synchro/Effect/ATK: 1300/DEF: 600/LV: 4)!"

A white colored piranha appeared, its eyes glowing blood red as it bit furiously at an invisible prey.

"The fugitive has Synchro Summoned as well!" Melissa shouted. "However, this monster doesn't have enough Attack to oppose Goyo Gardna!"

"Battle!" Ren cried out, throwing his arm to the side. "White Aura Piranha attacks Goyo Gardna! At this moment, I activate its Monster Effect! When Piranha battles an enemy monster with more Attack or Defense than Piranha's original Attack, I can double its Attack until the end of Damage Calculation (ATK: 1300 = 2600)! Go, Predator's Fury!"

The piranha swam across the field with great speed, using its fangs to pierce through Gardna's shield, destroying the monster.

"Goyo Gardna's effect activates!" the officer stated. "When destroyed, I can draw a card!"

"With the battle's end, Piranha's effect ends too (ATK: 2600 = 1300)," Ren told. "But don't think you're safe yet! Piranha's other effect activates! Once per Duel, when this monster destroys an opponent's monster by battle, I can send another White Aura Piranha from my Extra Deck to the Graveyard and permit my monster to attack yet again!"

"What!?" the officer gasped shocked.

So that's why Ren decreased his acceleration before taking the corner. He did it so the officer would take the first turn, and Ren after that can use this combo to deal major damage.

"Battle!" Ren cried out. "Do it for the second time, White Aura Piranha. Attack with Predator's Fury!"

The piranha gave a loud cry as it rammed itself into the officer, making the latter lose control over his D-Wheel for a second.

 **Officer: LP 4000 - 1300 = 2700**

"The fugitive takes a great lead!" Melissa exclaimed. "Now he has an advantage in both field and Life Points! Just how will this Duel play out!?"

"I set two cards face-down and end my turn!" Ren concluded.

It seems Ren's deck focuses on using a series of effects to quickly gather Synchro Materials to Synchro Summon "White" Monsters. An interesting deck.

"My turn!" the officer shouted. "Draw! I activate the effect of Devil Patroller in the Graveyard, banishing it to Special Summon a Level 2 or lower Tuner Monster from the Graveyard. Come forth, Stygian Security (ATK: 100/LV: 1)! Then I activate my set card, Lost Star Descent, letting me Special Summon Goyo Gardna from the Graveyard!"

A portal opened above the officer as two of his monsters emerged.

"However, Goyo Gardna has its effects negated, Defense lowered to zero, it can't change its battle position, and its Level is reduced by one (DEF: 2000 = 0; LV: 5 = 4)," he explained. "Now I tune my Level 4 Goyo Gardna with my Level 1 Stygian Security!"

"A chase to the ends of Hell! Behold, the soul of integrity! Synchro Summon! Come forth, Level 5! Goyo Chaser (Earth/Warrior/Synchro/Effect/ATK: 1900)!"

Another monster resembling Goyo Guardian, but wearing more armor and holding a jutte appeared.

"Another Synchro Summon," I commented.

"However, that monster can't defeat my White Aura Piranha," Ren reminded me.

"I activate the Spell Card Attack Sealing, changing your attack position monster to defense!" the officer explained as Piranha changed to defense position.

"Ops..." Ren whispered. "I've jinxed it..."

"Battle!" the officer yelled pointing forward. "Go! Goyo Chaser attacks Piranha!"

The warrior threw its weapon at piranha, destroying it.

"The effect of Goyo Chaser activates!" the officer stated. "Monsters this card destroys in battle are special summoned to my field with their Attack halved!"

"It steals the enemy's monsters?" I wondered narrowing my eyes.

"I'm sorry to disappoint, but that won't be happening!" Ren told. "When White Aura Piranha is destroyed, by banishing a "White" monster from my Graveyard, I can resurrect this monster and treat is a Tuner Monster!"

A copy of White Aura Piranha ejected from Ren's Graveyard and he placed it into his Banish Slot. Seconds later, the other White Aura Piranha reappeared on the field.

"Amazing!" Melissa cried out. "Not only the fugitive prevents the Duel Chaser from stealing his monster, he also revived it! Moreover, it's now treated as a Tuner Monster!"

"Tch, damn Common..." the officer grunted annoyed. "I set a card face-down and end my turn!"

"Neither Duelists are giving in!" Melissa said. "How will the fugitive respond!?"

"My turn!" Ren announced. "Draw! I normal summon White Moray (Water/Fish/Effect/ATK: 600/LV: 2) from my hand!"

A white fish resembling a moray eel materialized on Ren's field.

"Battle!" Ren shouted. "White Aura Piranha attacks Goyo Chaser! Its effect activates, doubling its Attack (ATK: 1300 = 2600)! Predator's Fury!"

The piranha destroyed yet another enemy.

 **Officer: LP 2700 - 700 = 2000**

"Activating set card!" the officer shouted. "Synchro Spirits! By banishing Goyo Chaser from my Graveyard, I can Special Summon its materials from the Graveyard!"

A portal opened as Goyo Gardna (DEF: 2000) and Stygian Security (DEF: 600) emerged from it, both in defense.

"After receiving a fierce attack from the fugitive, our Duel Chaser revived his monsters!" Melissa exclaimed. "Now the fugitive can't attack directly with White Moray!"

"We'll see about that," Ren muttered as he pointing at Moray. "This monster can attack the opposing player directly the turn it was Normal Summoned! Go! White Moray attacks you directly!"

"What!?" the officer gasped as the moray bypassed Goyo Chaser and Stygian Security and rammed into him.

 **Officer: LP 2000 - 600 = 1400**

"Now I activate my own set card!" Ren informed. "Urgent Tuning! I can perform a Synchro Summon! I tune my Level 2 White Moray with my Level 4 White Aura Piranha which is treated as a Tuner!"

"A Synchro Summon during the Battle Phase..." I muttered surprised.

"Sea creature slumbering in the abyss, heed my call and appear now before me!" Ren chanted. "Synchro Summon! The Level 6, White Aura Dolphin (Water/Fish/Synchro/Effect/ATK: 2400)!"

A white colored dolphin appeared on Ren's field.

"Battle! White Aura Dolphin attacks Stygian Security! White Splash!"

Following Ren's order, the dolphin released a stream of water from its mouth, destroying the enemy.

"I end my turn!" Ren concluded. "The only way to capture us is to win this Duel, so maybe you could try and Duel more seriously."

"You little rat...my turn!" the officer declared. "Draw! I normal summon the Tuner Monster, **Jutte Deputy** (Earth/Warrior/Tuner/Effect/ATK: 800/DEF: 500/LV: 2) from my hand! Now I activate Goyo Gardna's effect, targeting itself and dealing 500 damage to you!"

 **Ren: LP 3500 - 500 = 3000**

"Now I tune my Level 5 Goyo Gardna with my Level 2 Jutte Deputy!" the officer stated.

"The member of the powerful military caste of ancient times, become the evildoers' downfall!" he chanted. "Synchro Summon! Come forth, Level 7! **Goyo Samurai** (Earth/Warrior/Synchro/Effect/ATK: 2700/DEF: 2200/LV: 7)!"

The monster that appeared was a well-armored warrior holding a sasumata, resembling a samurai.

"The Duel Chaser has managed to summon a stronger monster!" Melissa noted with a wide smile. "Will the Duel end on this turn!?"

"When Jutte Deputy is used as Synchro Material for the summon of a "Goyo" monster, I can draw a card," the officer explained. "Next I equip Goyo Samurai with Goyo Arrow. Activating its effect! Once per turn, I can inflict 100 damage to the opponent times the Level of the equipped monster! Take 700 damage! Fire!"

A gattling-gun formed between the samurai's hands as it took hold of it, and fired a round of bullets at us, making Ren lose control over his D-Wheel for a second.

 **Ren: LP 3000 - 700 = 2300**

"It's over, you Common rat!" the officer told as he threw his hand forward. "Battle! Goyo Samurai attacks White Aura Dolphin! Goyo Barrage, fire!"

Another wave of bullets was released from the gun, destroying the dolphin.

 **Ren: LP 2300 - 300 = 2000**

"Goyo Samurai's effect activates!" the officer stated. "A monster destroyed by battle with this card is Special Summoned to my side of the field with its effects negated!"

"Doing that is useless!" Ren said. "I activate the effect of White Aura Dolphin, which is exactly like White Aura Piranha's!"

The second and last copy of White Aura Piranha ejected from Ren's Graveyard Slot as the dolphin got resurrected.

"Using the same trick is useless!" the officer yelled as he smirked. "When Samurai fails to steal an opponent's monster through its effect, the opponent is inflicted 1000 damage!"

The sasumata reappeared in the samurai's hand, which it threw at Ren, piercing the D-Wheel like a ghost and making Ren flinch.

 **Ren: LP 2000 - 1000 = 1000**

"It's over!" the officer said as he and Ren turned a corner, the officer now in the front. "Samurai's effect also allows it to declare a second attack on an opponent's monster!"

"This is bad!" I gasped in concern. "If he attacks now, Ren will take another 300 battle damage, and Samurai's effect will steal White Aura Dolphin, allowing him to attack directly with it. Even if Ren decides to resurrect it through its effect, Samurai will inflict him another 1000 damage, ending the game!"

"Vanish, you rat!" the officer cried out. "Second Battle! Goyo Samurai attacks White Aura Dolphin! Goyo Barrage, fire!"

"This is it, folks!" Melissa called out as Goyo Samurai fired more bullets. "The winner is our Duel Chaser!"

"Sore wa dou kana!"

"Nani!?" everybody watching exclaimed at Ren's words.

"Activating the Trap Card I set on my first turn!" Ren called out, revealing his set card. " **White Spirits**! When a "White" monster I control is attacked, for every banished "White Aura" monster I have, that monster gains 1000 Attack points!"

"Impossible! You were keeping that card for all this time!?" the officer gasped in shock.

"I have two White Aura Piranhas banished," Ren explained. "So White Aura Dolphin gains 2000 Attack points (ATK: 2400 = 4400)! End this Duel, partner! White Splash!"

The dolphin gave a loud cry as it dodged the bullets. Afterwards, it swam across the field and stopped in front of Goyo Samurai. White Aura Dolphin opened its mouth as a giant jet of water erupted from it, bathing the samurai in water and destroying it.

The Duel Chaser gritted his teeth as he lost control over his D-Wheel because of the created explosion, and fell to the ground, unconscious.

 **Officer: LP 1400 - 1700 = 0**

 **Winner: Ren!**

"The...The fugitive...he won?" Melissa asked in shock. She quickly regained her composure as she remembered she was being filmed. "I-It seems the Duel is over folks, and much to all our surprise, the fugitive won! What a fantastic Duel!"

"You did it!" I cheered happily. "Well done, Ren!"

"Thank you. However, we aren't out of this yet."

True to his words, a large truck was blocking the way on the highway, several officers in front of the truck.

"They sealed us off!" I gasped.

"Quick, hold on tight!" Ren shouted. I nodded as I tightened my grip on the seat.

Ren increased his speed as we were getting closer to the blockade. Before we could've collided, Ren drove his D-Wheel up the highway's border walls, rocketing us into the air and flying over the blockade.

"A-After them!" one of the officers shouted shocked as they hurried into their truck and D-Wheels.

"Amazing, just like last night, the fugitives escaped..." Melissa muttered before she turned to the screen. "Hope you liked today's show, everybody! Melissa Claire, signing out!"

* * *

 _No one's P.O.V._

In the middle of a street surrounded by buildings in horrible states, a bright light shone for a couple of seconds.

"Yeah, 'my company's best man' was a failure..." Manek growled in annoyance as he looked at three other youths behind him. "Guys? We're separated from Reiji, the blue ninja, Mr. Tower, Emo Wing, and Used Orange Noise Maker."

"You could try and be nicer to your allies, Manek," Yuu told with a sigh.

"We're even missing Yuya, Reira, and Sawatari," Daphne pointed out. "Even Vince and Serena. We should try and reunite as soon as possible. Who knows what await us in this dimension."

"Finding tomato head, banana peel, Serena, Vince and Reira will be easy," Manek told with a roll of his eyes. "Just look for the chaos the Security brings along. The Pendulum Summon will be relatively new to this dimension, along with Ritual, Fusion, and Xyz. While we're on the topic, do you guys think there's a Ritual Dimension?"

"It doesn't," Daphne replied. "The Fusion Dimension never strumbled across a Ritual Dimension during investigations. Let's start looking for our comrades. In the meantime, keep your eyes open for a spot where we could spend the night."

Manek asked as they carefully looked around. "Think this dimension has Kozmo Wars?"

Daphne sighed. "Why did I end up with strange people..."

"Strange is the comparison to the being's standard day to day life." Manek pointed out.

"You don't need to tell me," Yuu sighed. "Out of nowhere, I'm dragged into an interdimensional war. I don't think this can get any worse."

That's when several sirens echoed through the streets. Two police cars stopped around the three teens, blocking every escape route.

"Oh come on!" Yuu cried out.

Manek slowly turned to Yuu and raised an eyebrow. "If your about to verbally or mentally jinx something and realize that it's a jinx, instantly stop. It lessens it by a lot."

"You could've told me before," Yuu muttered.

"Don't make any funny moves!" an officer said. "We've got you surrounded! Come quietly with us, or else!"

"They've surrounded us!" Daphne gritted his teeth.

Manek sighed. "Well, at least it's up against a corrupt justice system."

"The only corrupted thing here is you, kid!" an officer shouted as he activated his Duel Disk. "Security will show you true justice!"

Manek scoffed and muttered. "Hindsight is twenty-twenty…"

[Action Field on. Field Spell: Crossover.]

Several platforms materialized around the Duelists as they started fighting.

" **DUEL**!" Manek and the officer shouted.

 **Manek - LP 4000**

 **VS**

 **Officer - LP 4000**

"It's showtime!" Manek declared. He took hold of two cards in his hand and revealed them to the opponent. "With the scale 3 Dopant of Bird and the scale 9 Dopant of Yesterday, I set the Pendulum Scale!"

Two pillars of light appeared beside Manek as said monsters rose to their tips.

"Pendulum?" the officer asked confused. "What in the world is that!?"

"Swing, my pendulum of memories!" Manek shouted, ignoring the officer. "Bring my actors onto this stage! Pendulum Summon! Arrive and come into the spotlight! Masked Warrior - Wizard (ATK: 2500/LV: 7/SC: 8)!"

The warrior clad in red armor appeared beside Manek as it emerged from a portal.

"He summoned a high Leveled monster without any Tributes!?" the officer gasped shocked.

"Now, time for the fun part!" Manek grinned. "I use the effect of Wizard! Since its Attribute is Fire, it can burn away 400 of your Life Points!"

A red magic circle materialized in front of Wizard as it moved its hand into it, extracting a gun. It then fired four fiery bullets, each hitting the officer and making him wince.

 **Officer: LP 4000 - 400 = 3600**

"I set two cards and end my turn," Manek concluded.

"A lucky shot, punk. My turn!" the officer declared. "Draw! I normal summon Vigilante Zeni (Earth/Warrior/Effect/ATK: 1600/LV: 4) from my hand, and activate its effect, reducing its ATK to zero (ATK: 1600 = 0) to Special Summon the Tuner Monster, Vigilante Gata (Earth/Warrior/Tuner/Effect/DEF: 800/LV: 8) in defense position from my hand!"

A little monster resembling a warrior and a white armored robot with sirens on its head appeared beside the officer.

"Activating Continuous Trap Card!" Manek suddenly grinned. " **Crazy Discord**! While I control a level 6 or higher monster, neither player can perform a Synchro Summon! Also, if I control a Spellcaster-type monster, this Trap can't be destroyed by card effects!"

"Tch, an anti-Synchro effect?" the officer gritted his teeth. "I set a card face-down and end my turn..."

"My turn!" Manek announced. "Draw! I play the Spell Card Magical Planter, sending my Crazy Discord to the Graveyard and draw two cards!"

"You got some new cards, but now I can Synchro Summon," the officer pointed out.

Before Manek could make his next move, a loud robotic voice boomed in the area.

[A Duel has been commenced.]

Hexagonal pillars emerge from between the buildings, slightly shaking the ground around our heroes. The pillars then splayed out into road sections above them.

"What is this?" Manek asked as he raised an eyebrow.

"Sector Security's Director consented another Speed Duel...?" the officer muttered as he stared at the newly appeared roads above him.

"In any case, I better move fast," Manek whispered as he narrowed his eyes. "I normal summon the Tuner Monster, Glow-Up Bulb (Earth/Plant/Tuner/Effect/ATK: 100/LV: 1) from my hand!"

A little monster resembling a seed with an eye in its center appeared.

"A Tuner? You're going to Synchro Summon..." the officer muttered. "That's why you got rid of Crazy Discord..."

"I activate the Continous Spell Dark Room of Nightmares. Now every time you take effect damage from a card effect, other than this Spell, you are inflicted an additional 300 damage," Manek stated. "Next, I activate Wizard's effect once again, dealing you 400 damage, plus an additional 300 with Dark Room's effect!"

Wizard fired four bullets from its gun, and three beams of light shot out the Continous Spell, each hitting the officer.

 **Officer: LP 3600 - 400 - 300 = 2900**

Manek grinned as he threw his arm to the side. "The Level 1 Glow-Up Bulb tunes the Level 7 Masked Warrior - Wizard! Synchro Summon! Come forth from the edge of despair! Blood Mefist (Dark/Fiend/Synchro/Effect/ATK: 2400/LV: 8)!"

A green skinned demon, wearing a pitch-black and blood-red robe, holding a staff with a skull on its tip, appeared beside Manek as thunder cracked behind it in a dramatic way.

"Blood Mefist!?" the officer gasped. "That's a super rare card! How come you have it, Common scum!?"

Manek tilted his head. "It's a common card, from where I come from," he explained. "However, allow me to pull you into deeper despair! With my set Pendulum Scales, I Pendulum Summon! Return, my final hope! Masked Warrior - Wizard (ATK: 2500/LV: 7/SC: 8)!"

"What!? It came back! How!?" the officer asked.

"Wizard is a Pendulum Monster," Manek grinned as he explained. "When a Pendulum Monster leaves the field, well..." Manek chuckled as he stuck his tongue out. "I'm not telling you! That would be telling your boss about our strongest weapon. Now, since Wizard's effect has been refreshed, I'll use it's burning ability right now!"

"Not again!" the officer groused.

 **Officer: LP 2900 - 400 - 300 = 2200**

Manek continued. "Now, I use Blood Mefist's special ability! You take 300 points of damage for every card you control and counting in my Continous Spell, you take a total of 1200 points of damage!"

 **Officer: LP 2200 - 900 - 300 = 1000**

"Time for the finale!" Manek cried out as he grinned even wider. "Masked Warrior - Wizard, attack Vigilante Zeni!"

"You won't beat me!" the officer barked. "I activate my Trap Card, Urgent Tuning!"

"Actually, you can't!" Manek told. "I chain to your card's activate my own set card! Royal Decree! Now the effects of all other Trap Cards on the field are negated!"

"Impossible!" the officer widen his eyes in horror.

The gun in Wizard's hand vanished as a ring took its place, which he placed inside its belt. Wizard then leaped into the air, and its belt declared [VERY NICE! KICK STRIKE! FABOLOUS! PLEASE!] as the warrior kicked Vigilante Zeni, creating an explosion. The officer was blown back from the impact and landed on the ground.

 **Officer: LP 1000 - 2500 = 0**

 **Winner: Manek!**

"Yosh!" Manek exclaimed as he stricken a guts pose. "I won that without taking a single point of damage! Although, it was against a pretty lame opponent... hey, how are the others doing?"

Manek turned to look at his comrade, and the first thing he saw was Yuu Dueling against an officer.

 **Current Duel Status:**

 **Officer: LP 1700, controls 1 Sniping Heiji - Type 0 (ATK: 2400)**

 **Yuu: LP 2300, controls 1 Empress of Prophecy (OVU x 1/ATK: 2000 + 300 (by its effect) = 2300), and a set card.**

"It's over, kid!" the officer grinned as he looked at his monster. "I activate the effect Sniping Heiji - Type 0! By discarding the last card in my hand, I destroy your last monster, and then attack for game!"

"Not if I have something to say about it!" Yuu shouted confidently. "I chain to your effects activation my set card, the **Spellbook of Sapience** Quick-Play Spell Card! Thanks to its effect, I can target 1 Spellcaster-Type monster I control, that being my Empress, and have her become immune to other Monster Effects this turn!"

"What!?" the officer gasped as Heiji fired several coins from its gun, each being deflected by a barrier formed around the Empress.

"That's not all!" Yuu informed. "If the monster I targeted with this effect was an Xyz Monster, this Quick-Play Spell becomes that monster's Overlay Unit (Empress: OVU x 2)! Since the number of Overlay Units attached to a monster I control increased, so does Empress' Attack points (ATK: 2300 = 2600)."

"You little brat..." the officer gritted his teeth. "Now Heiji - Type 0 has less Attack than your monster... I end my turn!"

"Then it's my turn!" Yuu called out. "Draw!" he looked at the drawn card, and Yuu slightly widens his eyes. "This card...is one of my newest cards given by Reiji-san...I'll use this to win!"

"What are you babbling there, brat!?" the officer asked, his patience running low.

"My plan to defeat you!" Yuu shouted as he turned serious. "I activate the Spell Card, **Rank-Up-Magic Prophecy Force** I just drew! Through its effect, I target a Spellcaster-Type Xyz Monster I control and using it as material, Special Summon a "Prophecy" Xyz Monster which is one or two Ranks higher! Using my Rank 5 Empress of Prophecy, I rebuild the Overlay Network!"

Seconds later, a galaxy portal opened in front of Yuu as the empress was sucked into it, a large pillar of light erupting from the portal as Yuu chanted.

"The teacher of wisdom cast aside by humans, show them your newly found power as the pontiff between deity and humanity! Rank-Up Xyz Change! Come forth, the new self of my Ace! Rank 7, **The Great Hierophant of Prophecy - Hieron** (Dark/Spellcaster/Xyz/Pendulum/Effect/ATK: 2800/DEF: 2600/Rank: 7/SC: 10/OVU: 3)!"

Resembling his newly found strength as a Lancer, Yuu's Ace monster, too, developed a new form: Hieron's hair was now longer, tied up in two ponytails, the clips being magic circles of light. The staff Hieron held was now longer, golden and decorated with several gems, magic letters flowing out from its tip. The robes were the same as before, only difference, it was now longer and decorated with more golden stripes, the crown on Hieron's head had several jewels engraved with letters of an unknown language.

"Big deal!" the officer snorted. "I have plenty of Life Points to spare!"

"Sore wa dou kana!" Yuu cried out. "I activate Hieron's effect! By detaching one of his Overlay Units, for every three copies of "Spellbook" Spell Cards in my Graveyard, I can destroy one card you control, and the best part, the cards destroyed by this effect can't activate any of their effects before and afterward! Currently, I have Spellbook of Sapience, Power, and Secrets in my Graveyard! Go! Portentous Destruction Spell!"

The spellcaster pointed its staff at the enemy's field as a storm of magic letters erupted from the staff, destroying Sniping Heiji - Type 0.

"No! I can't activate Heiji's effect when it leaves the field!" the officer gasped in shock.

"Battle!" Yuu yelled as he pointed forward. "Hieron, attack our foe directly! God's Spell of Judgment!"

Hieron unleashed a beam of light from its staff, knocking the officer to the ground by its force.

 **Officer: LP 1700 - 2800 = 0**

 **Winner: Yuu!**

Yuu sighed once the Duel was over. He looked at The Great Hierophant of Prophecy - Hieron, giving his monster a thumbs up. Hieron replied with a smile and nod of its head, before vanishing as the Duel was over.

Manek smiled as he saw this. He told Yuu the existence of Duel Spirits, even if Yuu can't hear his monsters voices, the Solid Vision does make the card game's monsters become self-aware, and have a soul. It seems Yuu quickly grown the habit of developing a friendship with his monsters.

"How is Daphne doing?" Yuu asked as he ran to Manek's side.

The two males turned to see Daphne's Duel next.

 **Current Duel Status:**

 **Officer 1: LP 1500, controls 1 Vigilante Zeni (ATK: 1600)**

 **Officer 2: LP 2000, controls 1 Assault Gundog (ATK: 1200)**

 **Officer 3: LP 400, controls 1 Sniping Heiji - Type 0 (ATK: 2400)**

 **Daphne: LP 3600, controls 1 Ritual Beast Ulti-Pettlephin (OVU x 1/ATK: 2000 + 300 (by its effect) = 2300)**

"I activate Sniping Heiji - Type 0!" officer number three stated. "I discard a card from my hand to destroy a monster you control and inflict 400 damage to you! Take this!"

"Foolish tactics won't work on me!" Daphne scoffed as she pointed at her Fusion Monster. "Ritual Beast Ulti-Pettlephin can't be destroyed by card effects!"

"You annoying little...I end my turn!" the officer growled as he concluded his turn with no progress whatsoever.

"It's about time we end this circus," Daphne told. "My turn! Draw! I normal summon Ritual Beast Tamer Lara (ATK: 100/LV: 1) from my hand, and activate its effect! I target Spiritual Beast Tamer Winda in my Graveyard and Special Summon it to the field in defense position (DEF: 1800/LV: 4)!"

Two new tamers appeared beside Ulti-Pattlephin. Daphne raised her hands towards the sky as she chanted.

"I banish Winda, Lara, Ulti-Pettlephin I control in order to summon my Ace Monster! Tamed beast of supreme wisdom and grace, gain the power of your ancestors, and become a new force meant to serve God! Contact Fusion! Appear! Ritual Beast Ulti-Gaiapelio (ATK: 3200/LV: 10)!"

The ex-Academia soldier's Ace appeared on the field with a loud roar.

"Battle!" Daphne cried out as he threw hand towards her Ace. "Ulti-Gaiapelio attacks Vigilante Zeni! Chosen's Guidance!"

With a wave of Lara's staff on the back of the mighty beast, a shower of pure light submerged officer number one and his monster in it. He screamed as he was defeated and washed to the ground.

 **Officer 1: LP 1500 - 1600 = 0**

"I activate the Quick-Play Spell Card Ritual Beast's Assault!" Daphne shouted as she revealed the card from her hand. "Ulti-Gaiapelio can now attack all monsters you control once each! Go! Attack Assault Gundog with Chosen's Guidance!"

Another wave of its staff and the beast under Lara's control roared as it released flames from its mouth, destroying the dog on officer number two's field, defeating him as well.

 **Officer 2: LP 2000 - 2000 = 0**

"And the last attack!" Daphne declared. "Ulti-Gaiapelio attacks Heiji - Type 0! Chosen's Guidance!"

The beast pounced on the poor warrior, destroying it under its paw and creating an explosion which sent the last officer flying against a wall.

 **Officer 3: LP 400 - 800 = 0**

 **Winner: Daphne!**

Daphne brushed some of her orange hair which fell into her eyes to the side, a sly smile on her lips, content with crushing Synchro Dimension's fools who dare underestimate her.

"Woah..." Yuu whispered astonished by his comrade's strength.

"It seems you've finished your Duels as well," Daphne told as she addressed the two. "Let's hurry before more reinforcements come."

"Good idea," Manek nodded.

[Hold it right there!]

A microphone told from a helicopter above our heroes. More police cars appeared all around the street, completely surrounding them.

"The Synchro Dimension's residents are quite annoying," Daphne commented.

"What do we do?" Yuu asked as he looked at his comrades.

"They're too many, we can't take them on as we are," Manek said as he stepped forward, raising both his hands into the air, surrendering.

Daphne and Yuu did the same, the officers roughly shoved the three into a vehicle and closed the doors.

"Great..." Yuu muttered. "This was the only thing we didn't need."

"Take these to the Facility," the three heard an officer say, addressing another co-worker outside the car. "My squad and I have to go on a search for two fugitives."

"Sir, we got a picture from headquarters," a new voice told. "Now we know the fugitives' faces."

Manek raised an eyebrow as he pecked outside between the door's bars. He saw an officer showing a higher up a photo on his Duel Disk.

"But that's..."

The vehicle abruptly started moving, prompting Manek to fall backward.

"Well?" Daphne asked. "What did you see?"

"Thanks for your concern," the actor muttered as he stood up. "The fugitives they were talking about...it was Vince."

"Eh? Vince-san?" Yuu parroted.

Manek nodded as she sat down. "However, there was somebody else besides him in the photo, but I don't know who it was...at least he's having better luck than us."

* * *

 **The first chapter of the Synchro Arc is done.**

 **The person in last chapter's beginning was none other than Ren from the _Arc-V Manga_ , who made his appearance in this chapter. One of the reasons why Ren from all people is because he is a Synchro user, fitting to make him enter in the Synchro Arc. Further reasons will be told later on.**

 **(I think a lot of you guys can figure out the person Ren talked with was.)**

 **Ren appeared and saved Vince, showing off his deck against a Duel Chaser.**

 **Other Duels were Manek, Yuu, and Daphne defeating Security officers. I've also had Yuu gain an evolved form of his previous Ace, Hierophant of Prophecy because having an Ace which is a Rank 7 (which isn't easy to summon in a Prophecy deck) that only destroys Spell/Trap Cards your opponent controls is pretty lame.**

 **Well, that's all for today, hope you guys liked the chapter. Don't forget to review!**

* * *

 **Fanmade Cards:**

 **Duel Chaser:**

 **\- Devil Patroller** (Dark/Fiend/Effect/ATK: 1400/DEF: 0/LV: 4)

 _This card gains 300 ATK for every Monster your opponent controls. Banish this card from your GY: Target 1 Level 2 or lower Tuner Monster in your GY; Special Summon that target. You can only activate this effect of "Devil Patroller" once per turn._

 **\- Goyo Gardna** (Earth/Warrior/Synchro/Effect/ATK: 500/DEF: 2000/LV: 5)

 _1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner EARTH Monsters_

 _Once per turn, you can target 1 "Goyo" Monster you control which has 1000 or less ATK: Inflict damage to your opponent equal to that target's ATK. When this card is destroyed (by battle or card effect): Draw 1 card._

 **\- Jutte Deputy** (Earth/Warrior/Tuner/Effect/ATK: 800/DEF: 500/LV: 2)

 _When this card is used as Synchro Material for the summon of a "Goyo" Monster: Draw 1 card._

 **\- Goyo Samurai** (Earth/Warrior/Synchro/Effect/ATK: 2700/DEF: 2200/LV: 7)

 _1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner EARTH Warrior Synchro Monsters_

 _When this card destroys an opponent's monster by battle and sends it to the GY: You can Special Summon that monster to your side of the field, but negate its effects. If this card fails to take control of a Monster: Inflict 1000 damage to the opponent, and this card can declare an additional attack on a Monster this turn. This effect of "Goyo Samurai" can only be used once per turn._

 **Ren:**

 **\- White Fish** (Water/Fish/Effect/ATK: 500/DEF: 500/LV: 2)

 _Tribute this card: Add up to 2 "White Fish" from your deck to your hand. You can only activate this effect of "White Fish" once per turn. If this card is Special Summoned from the GY: You can treat it as a Tuner Monster._

 **\- White Portal**

 _Normal Spell_

 _Special Summon up to 3 "White" Monsters from your hand which have the same name. Then, you can treat one of those Monsters a Tuner Monster. You can only activate one "White Portal" per turn._

 **\- White Aura Piranha** (Water/Fish/Synchro/Effect/ATK: 1300/DEF: 600/LV: 4)

 _1 WATER Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner "White" Monsters_

 _When this card battles with an opponent's Monster that has more ATK or DEF than this card's original ATK: Double this card's ATK until the end of Damage Calculation. When this card destroys an opponent's Monster by battle: Send 1 "White Aura Piranha" from your Extra Deck to the GY; This card can declare an additional attack this Battle Phase. You can only use this effect of "White Aura Piranha" once per Duel. If this card you control is destroyed (by battle or card effect) and sent to your GY: You can banish 1 other WATER monster from your GY; Special Summon this card, and if you do, it is treated as a Tuner Monster._

 **\- White Spirits**

 _Normal Trap_

 _When a "White" Monster you control is attacked: That monster gains 1000 ATK for every banished "White Aura" Monster until the End Phase of this turn. Banish this card from your GY: Target 1 "White" Monster you control; It gains 1000 ATK until the End Phase of this turn._

 **Manek:**

 **\- Crazy Discord**

 _Continous Trap_

 _While you control a Level 6 or higher Monster, neither players can Synchro Summon Monsters. If you control a Spellcaster-Type Monster, this card can't be destroyed by card effects. Destroy this card if you don't control a Level 6 or higher Monster._

 **Yuu:**

 **\- Spellbook of Sapience**

 _Quick-Play Spell_

 _Target 1 Spellcaster-Type Monster you control: This turn, that target is unaffected by other Monster Effects. If you target an Xyz Monster with this effect, attach this card to it. You can only activate one "Spellbook of Sapience" per turn._

 **\- Rank-Up-Magic Prophecy Force**

 _Normal Spell_

 _Target 1 face-up Spellcaster-Type Xyz Monster you control; Special Summon from your Extra Deck, 1 "Prophecy" monster that is 1 or 2 Ranks higher than that target, by using that target as the Xyz Material. (This Special Summon is treated as an Xyz Summon. Xyz Materials attached to that target also become Xyz Materials on the Summoned monster.) You can only activate one "Rank-Up-Magic Prophecy Force" per turn._

 **\- The Great Hierophant of Prophecy - Hieron** (Dark/Spellcaster/Xyz/Pendulum/Effect/ATK: 2800/DEF: 2600/Rank: 7/SC: 10)

 _Pendulum Effect: Shuffle this card from your Pendulum Zone into your Extra Deck face-down: Target 1 "Spellbook" or "Prophecy" Spell Card in your GY or which is banished: Add that target to your hand. You can only use this effect of "The Great Hierophant of Prophecy - Hieron" once per turn._

 _Monster Effect:_

 _2 Level 7 Spellcaster-Type Monsters_

 _Once per turn, you can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card: For every three "Spellbook" Spell Cards in your GY, target 1 card your opponent controls; Destroy those targets. The effects of the targeted cards can't be activated in response, nor after their destruction. When this card is destroyed (by battle or card effect): Place it in one of your unused Pendulum Zones._


	12. Comprehension of Oneself

**Hi there, everyone!**

 **Before we start, I'd like to point out I change Mythorror God Khonsu's effect a bit. Here it is:**

 _1 "Mythorror" Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters_

 _When this card is Synchro Summoned, you can special summon from the Extra Deck a face-up "Mythorror" Pendulum Monster which was used as Synchro Material for the summon of this card. You can only use this effect once per turn. When this card is destroyed, you can add 1 Continous Spell or Trap from your GY to your hand._

 **It's effect to revive a material could only be activated if you controlled another "Mythorror God" and I changed that. I wanted to do that in past chapters, but I managed to find ways to bypass this problem. In this chapter, however, I didn't, so that's why I did this.**

 **Also, to respond to Aira Aura's review:**

 **\- For Ren being Yugo's ancestor, yes, he is. Vince and Manek don't have counterparts, however.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh Arc-V or any of its characters or cards.**

 **Using Anime Effects.**

* * *

"We arrived."

Ren said as he stopped his D-Wheel in front of a building, white and ruined like all the others.

I climbed down the D-Wheel and stared at the house.

"Security will be surely looking for us," Ren reminded me as he moved his D-Wheel towards the garage. "Let's go inside before they could spot us."

"Good point," I nodded as I entered the building through the front door, Ren hiding his bike in the meantime.

The inside was in a better state respect the outside. A nice living room greeted me, a kitchen on the left, a bathroom next to it, and a second floor where the bedroom must be.

I sat down on the couch, waiting for Ren.

"You could stop being so straightforward, Ren," said a male voice from the kitchen. "You were on the TV! Now all Security is searching for you."

"Don't worry about it," said Ren from the same direction. "We need to hide for some days and they'll forget about us."

I don't know why, but the new male voice sounded very familiar.

"Ah, you must be the youth Ren dragged along."

As I turned to see the person, my eyes widen and my mouth hang open in shock.

"Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-You're-!"

"Nice to meet you," the person, a youth with unkempt blue hair and his eyes are indigo, wearing a white and blue jacket with a yellow trim and front pockets, a blue t-shirt with a large white stripe placed horizontally, and blue jeans, greeted me with a smile.

"I'm Bruno."

* * *

 **Turn 12:**

 **Comprehension of Oneself**

* * *

"But you died!"

I shouted, pointing at Bruno, prompting him to raise an eyebrow.

"Died?" he parroted confused.

"That's quite impossible," Ren told as he emerged from the kitchen. "Bruno rarely leaves the house. It's impossible for him to get in any trouble that could kill him."

I blinked. So this isn't the same Bruno, or should I say Antinomy, who died after his Duel against Fudo Yusei in _5Ds_?

"Oops...sorry," I quickly muttered. "I mistook you for somebody else then."

"No need to worry," Bruno waved his hand. "I should be the one to say sorry. Ren over here doesn't know how not to get himself involved in danger, dragging innocent people along the way."

"I actually saved Vince," Ren corrected his friend. "A Duel Chaser wanted to send him to jail for a stupid reason."

"I see..." Bruno nodded as he gave me a sympathetic look. "Security always does that, so don't feel guilty for whatever you've done. You can stay here with us until the matter doesn't quiet down. Ren can sleep here on the couch and you'll take his room."

"Why mine, exactly?" Ren asked.

"You were the one to escort him here," Bruno sternly explained. "So you'll be the one to do that."

"Fair point," Ren sighed. "I'll be in the garage if you need me." with that, he left.

"I hope it's not a problem if I stay..." I spoke up.

"Nah," Bruno shook his head and went to the kitchen. "Let's keep talking. I'm doing dinner in the meantime."

"Okay..." I said, taking a seat at the kitchen table. "Are you a friend of Ren?"

"Yeah," Bruno nodded. "We know each other from a pretty long time. We both like D-Wheels and such, so I moved here and help Ren out."

That makes sense. Bruno is a genius in the matter.

"And you Duel, just like Ren?" I asked next.

"Well, I don't Duel as much," the blue-haired youth told. "I'm more of an engineer. Although, I want to participate in the Friendship Cup that's coming along."

"Friendship Cup? What's that?"

"Wow, have you been living in a box?" Bruno chuckled before he shook his head. "Actually, never mind that. The Friendship Cup is a tournament held in the City. The tournament is very famous for making Jack Atlas the current Duel King some years back."

"JACK ATLAS!?" I cried out shocked, confusing Bruno. "I mean... Jack Atlas, yes. I know him."

"Okay..." Bruno muttered as he continued his explanation. "The Friendship Cup was created to promote harmony between the Topsiders and Commons after the Commons revolted when Chojiro Tokumatsu was arrested. Both Ren and I want to take part in it. You know, to have some fun."

"I see..."

So Jack Atlas is a thing here, while the City is divided into Topsiders and Commons... I think I understand the situation.

"You aren't participating?" Bruno questioned.

"Well... it sounds cool, but I don't know how to sign up," I explained.

"Oh, no need to worry," Bruno laughed. "I'll go tomorrow and get a registration form since you would be chased by Security if they spot you."

"Wow, thanks!"

Maybe taking part in this tournament could help me find my comrades by making my name be known across the City. I have a plan that can actually work.

* * *

 _The next day..._

"You're actually very good at this."

Bruno praised me. Seeing my total inexperience in D-Wheels, Bruno and Ren decided to make me help them with the computers. I had to create a couple of programs following Bruno's instructions.

"Now my D-Wheel's power is increased," Ren sighed. He picked up a glass of water which was on the nearby table and brought it to his lips.

But he forgot his mask was still on.

"Oops," Ren muttered. "Forgot the mask..."

"Why do you wear a mask anyway?" I asked curiously.

"Well... I think it's better if I show you."

As Ren removed the mask, I cringed as I saw his face: an ugly scar ran down half his face, reminding me of the Goddess Hel's face. Although Ren's face reminded me of somebody else, I can't seem to put my finger on who...

"An accident..." Ren explained as he took a sip of the water, and immediately put his mask back on. "A long time ago..."

"Well, now that we finished, we can take a break," Bruno suggested. "However, I'll go and get a registration form so Vince can participate in the tournament. You two can't leave the house any under circumstances, so stay inside."

"We know," Ren and I said in unison.

Bruno nodded as he left the garage, leaving the two of us alone.

"If you're going to participate in the Friendship Cup, that means you can Duel," Ren chuckled as he held up his deck. "Wanna have a friendly Duel with no Solid Vision? Since we can't leave the house and this space it's too little, I think this is the best option."

"Good point," I nodded, extracting my own deck from my Duel Disk. "It was long since I last Dueled like that."

We sat at the opposite sides of the table, placing our cards down. We drew our opening hand, and I smirked, liking what I got.

" **Duel**." the two of us declared.

 **Vince - LP 4000**

 **VS**

 **Ren - LP 4000**

"I'll take the first turn if you don't mind," Ren said. "I normal summon White Moray (ATK: 600/LV: 2) from my hand," he stated, placing down the card on his middle Monster Zone. He then placed down a Spell Card in the zone behind that. "Then I activate the Spell, White Circle Reef. Through its effect, I destroy Moray on my field and add another one from my deck to my hand."

Ren did so, placing his White Moray in the Graveyard and adding another one to his hand. "Now I activate the Spell Card White Mirror. Through its effect, I Special Summon the Moray in my Graveyard (ATK: 600/LV: 2), and add the last copy of it from my deck to my hand."

"When Special Summoned from the Graveyard, "White" Monsters become Tuners," I remembered from Ren's Duel against the Duel Chaser.

"Exactly," Ren nodded, and I could feel he smirked under his mask. "Now, by discarding the two White Morays in my hand, I can Special Summon **White Sea Nettle** and lower its Level by one for every discarded "White" Monster, in this case, two (Water/Fish/Effect/ATK: 1800/DEF: 2000/LV: 6 = 4)."

The Monster showed a white colored jellyfish with two glowing red-eyes on its head.

"I tune my now Level 4 White Sea Nettle with my Level 2 White Moray," Ren told as he placed the cards in the Graveyard, and gently placed a Synchro Monster on his field. "Sea creature slumbering in the abyss, heed my call and appear now before me. Synchro Summon. The Level 6, White Aura Dolphin (ATK: 2400)!"

"The effect of White Sea Nettle activates," Ren stated, taking hold of his deck. "When used as Synchro Material for the summon of a "White" Monster, I can add a "White" Spell or Trap Card from my deck to my hand. I choose to add White Spirits."

"White Spirits..." I whispered. That's the card that Ren used to defeat the Duel Chaser.

"I set three cards and end my turn," Ren concluded after setting his entire hand face-down in the Spell/Trap Zone.

Just like in his Duel with the officer, Ren set White Spirits even if he has zero "White Aura" Monsters banished. It seems this is part of his strategy.

"My deck is very complex as you can see," Ren spoke up, seeing my state of thought. "I think using complex tactics is a basic Duel strategy since the more distracted and worked up the opponent gets, the more mistakes they commit."

"An interesting statement. My turn," I announced, drawing my new card. I analyzed the cards in my hand and smirked. " _OK, if Ren's back-row is nothing to worry about, with this hand I can..._ "

" _Your strategies are too transparent,_ " Reiji's words echoed in my head. " _Your plays are evident as the sun on a clear sky!_ "

Reiji's right... if I use my usual strategy, Ren will easily memorize it and potentially use it against me during the Friendship Cup if we end up opponents...

I HAVE to do something unusual.

"I normal summon **Mythorror Ammit** (Dark/Fiend/Pendulum/Tuner/Effect/ATK: 0/DEF: 2000/LV: 2/SC: 8) from my hand."

I placed down the card on my middle Monster Zone. The artwork showed a demon with the head of a crocodile, the front body of a lion, and the back body of a hippo.

"Mythorror Ammit..." Ren muttered, leaning forward to see better my card. "I never heard of it before..."

Strange... he isn't going to ask why the card is different from a normal Monster Card? Well, until he asks I'll continue with my turn.

"I activate its effect," I stated, placing a card from my hand in the Graveyard. "By discarding a card from my hand, I can banish a Monster in any of our Graveyards and have Ammit gain its Attack Points. I choose to banish your White Sea Nettle, thus raising Ammit's Attack to 1800."

"A good move," Ren commented, moving his Sea Nettle to the Banish Zone. "You're getting rid of my "White" Monsters in the Graveyard, limiting my banishing options for the resurrection of "White Aura" Monsters."

"Damn, you're fast to note things..." I grunted with a smile. "I equip my Ammit with Demon Halberd, further increasing its Attack Points by 700 (Ammit: ATK 1800 = 2500)! Let's Battle. Mythorror Ammit attacks your White Aura Dolphin. Devouring of the Dead!"

"I activate a Continous Trap," Ren told as he flipped over one of his set cards. "Synchro Zone! This negates all attacks from non-Synchro Monsters."

"Tch... I set one card face-down and pass..."

"My turn," Ren declared as he drew. "I activate Dolphin's effect, halving your Ammit's Attack Points (ATK 2500 = 1250). Battle. White Aura Dolphin attacks your Ammit, using its White Splash!"

I clicked my tongue as I moved my Monster to the Extra Deck, the Equip Spell to the Graveyard, and wrote down my current LP on a piece of paper.

 **Vince: LP 4000 - 1150 = 2850**

"I activate my own Trap Card," I revealed my set card. "Book of Myths. When a "Mythorror" Monster is destroyed by battle, I can add two new ones from my deck to my hand."

"I end my turn."

" _He isn't going to ask why I placed my Monster in the Extra Deck?_ " I thought confused as I drew my card. "I normal summon Mythorror Doppelganger (Tuner/ATK: 0/LV: 1/SC: 10) from my hand and activate its effect, Special Summoning **Mythorror Guardian Charon** (Dark/Fiend/Pendulum/Effect/ATK: 2100/DEF: 1500/LV: 6/SC: 1) from my Graveyard which was sent there last turn by Ammit's effect."

As I placed the cards down, Charon's artwork showed a dark cloaked figure holding a long staff. Its skin was rotten and blue, its grey eyes glowing in the shadows.

"Guardian..." Ren whispered.

"Now I Special Summon **Mythorror Elfin** (Dark/Fiend/Pendulum/Effect/ATK: 0/DEF: 2100/LV: 4/SC: 7) from my hand," I stated, revealing another Pendulum Monster from my hand. Elfin was a pitch-black skinned pixie with glowing red eyes, a giant smirk on its face from which blood dripped, and two butterfly wings. "She can be Special Summoned from my hand when a "Mythorror God" or "Mythorror Guardian" is Special Summoned to my field. When I do, Elfin's Level becomes equal to Charon's, in this case, six."

"I see..." Ren spoke up. "Since all non-Synchro Monster can't attack because of Synchro Zone, you want to summon a Synchro Monster to land an attack."

"Good hunch," I confirmed. "I tune my Level 6 Charon with my Level 1 Doppelganger," I said, placing the two cards on top of my Extra Deck and extracting a Synchro Monster from there. "Synchro Summon! The Level 7, Mythorror God Khonsu (ATK: 2700). Its effect activates, letting me revive Doppelganger which was used as a Synchro Material."

"Another Synchro Summon?" Ren asked.

"Of course!" I chuckled, holding up a card from my hand. "I activate the Spell Card Pendulum Arise. By sending Elfin from my field to the Graveyard, I can Special Summon a Pendulum Monster from my deck which has the same or lower Level than the sacrificed Monster. I call forth the Level 4 Mythorror Sombra (ATK: 600/LV: 4/SC: 6)."

"I activate Sombra's effect," I continued. "I target my Khonsu, and have Sombra's Level becomes the same, in this case, seven. Now I tune the Level 7 Sombra with my Level 1 Doppelganger. Synchro Summon! The Level 8, Mythorror God Aita (ATK: 2800) is in the house!"

"You've gathered two Synchro Monsters in a turn," Ren mused. "Not bad..."

"Thanks to Doppelganger's effect, both Khonsu and Aita become immune to other card effects this turn," I explained. "Battle! Aita attacks your White Aura Dolphin!"

 **Ren: LP 4000 - 400 = 3600**

"The effect of Dolphin activates," Ren stated as he placed a copy of White Moray in the Banish Zone. "By removing a "White" Monster from the game, I can resurrect this Monster as a Tuner Monster. I revive it in Defense Position."

"I thought you'd do that," I smirked revealing a card from my hand. It was a Quick-Play Spell, its artwork showing a giant silhouette of shadow with a hand pointing forward, God's Paladin Mordred and Mythorror God Xolotl launching in that direction, their swords ready to strike several knight and angel-like figures. "I activate **A God's Orders**! After a "God" or "God's" named Monster attacked, that Monster can attack again. Aita attacks again!"

"I resurrect White Aura Dolphin by banishing the second Moray," Ren told.

"A God's Orders has another effect," I revealed. "If the Monster which attacked again battled with an opponent's Monster and it's still on the field, my God can attack it again!"

"I banish the third Moray," Ren stated as he saved his Dolphin.

"Time to destroy it for good," I said. "Aita attacks again."

"I wanted to save this card for later, but there is no other choice," Ren told as he flipped over a set card, revealing a Trap Card. The artwork showed a Junk Warrior being attacked by a Red Demon's Dragon. The dragon's attack was being blocked by a shield of Spell and Trap Cards in front of Junk Warrior. " **Synchro Funk**. When a Synchro Monster I control is attacked, by destroying up to two other Spell and Trap Cards I control, an effect is applied. I destroy two cards, them being Synchro Zone and my remaining set card which is White Spirits, to end the Battle Phase."

"Tch... you got away. I set a card and end my turn."

"Then it's my turn. Draw," Ren announced. "I activate the Spell Card **Treasure of the Pure Sea** ," he showed the card, its artwork depicturing several White Fishes swimming up from the bottom of an abyss with cards in their mouths. "By returning up to three "White" Monsters which are banished to the Graveyard, I can draw a card for each. I return my three Morays to the Graveyard and draw three cards."

"I went through all that trouble for nothing..." I muttered.

"It's obvious I'd have a card to return banished "White" Monsters to the Graveyard," Ren chuckled. "Covering a deck's most fatal weakness is always important. Continuing, I activate the Continous Spell White Salvation. Once per turn, thanks to its effect, I can add a "White" Monster from my Graveyard to the hand. I choose to add back White Moray which I'll normal summon. Now I tune the Level 2 Moray with the Level 6 Dolphin."

"He's evolving it further?" I gasped surprised.

"My Synchros remain in continual flux. I call it Reincarnation Synchro," Ren explained with pride. "I Synchro Summon! Great whale slumbering in the abyss, awaken in the deep between life and death. Come forth, the Level 8, White Aura Whale (Water/Fish/Synchro/Effect/ATK: 2800)!"

A Synchro Monster showing a giant, white, whale was placed down on the field by Ren.

"Its effect activates upon Special Summon," Ren stated, pointing at my field. "Every Monster you control is now destroyed. Land Purification."

I gritted my teeth as I placed both my Monsters in the Graveyard.

"However, I activate Aita's effect," I stated. "When destroyed, I can revive a "Mythorror" Monster from my Graveyard or face-up in the Extra Deck. I choose Ammit in defense (DEF: 2000/LV: 4)."

"I equip my Whale with **White Scales** ," Ren showed the card, revealing an Equip Spell depicturing glowing white fish scales. "Battle. White Aura Whale attacks your Ammit, and thanks to its effect, you take piercing damage. Great Tusk!"

"I activate the Continous Trap Loki's Mischief," I quickly stated. "I negate the damage and gain that many Life Points. Also, due to Aita's effect, Ammit won't be destroyed."

"White Scales' effect activates," Ren revealed. "When the equipped Monster fails to destroy your Monster by battle, that Monster is sent to the Graveyard."

 **Vince: LP 2850 + 800 = 3650**

"The effect of Whale and White Scales both activate," Ren stated. "When White Aura Whale destroys an opponent's Monster, it can declare another attack. Then, after an equipped Monster with White Scale finishes its attack, I can destroy one Spell or Trap Card you control. My choice is Loki's Mischief."

"Whan this card is destroyed, I can draw a card," I told drawing.

"White Aura Whale attacks again. Great Tusk."

 **Vince: LP 3650 - 2800 = 850**

"I set a card and end my turn," Ren concluded. "This is turning out to be a very good Duel, don't you think?"

"Yeah..." I nodded. "It's my turn next, I draw. First I activate Hephaestus' Gift which lets me draw two new cards and return Charon from the Extra Deck to my hand. Then I activate **The Orchard of Creation** ," I revealed a Normal Spell Card, its artwork showing a vast hillside with trees that had glowing golden apples. "With this card, I can revive one "God" Monster from my Graveyard by paying 100 Life Points times its Level. I choose Aita, thus I sacrifice 800 Life Points."

 **Vince: LP 850 - 800 = 50**

"The Monster summoned by this Spell has its Attack and Defense Points reduced to zero, its effects negated, and it can't attack," I explained. "Now I normal summon the Tuner Monster, Mythorror Atargatis (ATK: 0/LV: 2/SC: 1) and tune it with the Level 8 Aita."

"Hoh, another Synchro Summon?" Ren chuckled surprised.

"The gentle yet cruel breeze shall determine your fate," I chanted, placing down my newly acquired Synchro Pendulum Monster. The card showed a beautiful, young woman with green hair and neon-green eyes, wearing a white dress which left her breast almost uncovered. The woman was sitting on a cloud, holding a lance which was surrounded by raging winds. "Bow down before her, and perish! Synchro Summon! The Level 10, **Mythorror Titan Aura** (Wind/Fiend/Synchro/Pendulum/Effect/ATK: 3300/DEF: 2500/LV: 10/SC: 1)."

" _A Synchro-Pendulum Monser..._ " Ren thought. " _Isaac, you were right... this vessel is the most fitting one..._ "

"Aura is always treated as a "Mythorror God" card, thus I can add back Atargatis from my Extra Deck to my hand," I explained. "Now, using the scale 1 Mythorror Guardian Charon, I set one of my Pendulum Scales. Using Charon's effect: once per turn, I can return a "Mythorror" Monster from face-up in my Extra Deck or in the Graveyard to my hand. I choose Mythorror Ammit, which I'll use to complete my Pendulum Scales."

Is Ren even paying attention to the Duel? I mean, Pendulum Monsters should be foreign to the Synchro Dimension, but he isn't confused by them. Is he a spy of the enemy...?

In any case, I won't Pendulum Summon. Better keep it safe and don't show any other Summoning Methods to Ren.

"I activate Ammit's Pendulum Effect," I stated. "For every "Mythorror" Monster in my Monster Zones, I can destroy that many face-up Spell or Traps. I only control Aura, so I destroy White Salvation. Battle! Mythorror Titan Aura shall attack your Whale with Raging Tempest!"

"I activate my set card, White Line!" Ren stated. "This changes your Monster to defense position!"

"The effect of Aura activates," I interjected. "If a card or effect is activated during the Battle Phase, Aura's negates it and destroys it, along with raising her Attack by 500 (ATK: 3300 = 3800)!"

 **Ren: LP 3600 - 1000 = 2600**

"The effect of Whale activates," Ren reminded. "My Reincarnation Synchro is absolute. I banish White Moray to resurrect White Aura Whale. Its effect activates upon Special Summon, destroying all Monsters you control. Land Purification."

"I activate the effect of Atargatis in my hand," I stated. "The destruction of Aura is negated and Atargatis is Special Summoned to my field in defense position (DEF: 2000). Then Aura's other effect. When she destroys an opponent's Monster, I gain Life Points equal to that Monster's Attack or Defense Points, whichever is higher. With the Battle Phase's end, Aura's Attack returns to normal (ATK: 3800 = 3300)."

 **Vince: LP 50 + 2800 = 2850**

"Nice counter," Ren praised. "It's my turn now, I draw. I activate the Spell Card **Synchro Inverse** ," the card showed a Junk Warrior and White Aura Dolphin's cards, their texts being swapped. "I target a Synchro Monster I control and a Synchro Monster in your Graveyard. My Monster's effects are replaced with yours for this turn. I choose your Aita."

"Nani!?" I widen my eyes in shock.

"Next I banish White Spirits from my Graveyard to use its second effect," Ren explained. "White Aura Whale gains 1000 Attack for this turn (ATK: 2800 = 3800). I set a card face-down, however, it won't be sticking around because I activate Whale's newly acquired effect, destroying it so Whale can attack Monsters twice this Battle Phase."

"Battle," Ren pointed forward. "White Aura Whale attacks Mythorror Titan Aura. Great Tusk."

 **Vince: LP 2850 - 500 = 2350**

"The effect of Aura activates when destroyed in the Monster Zone," I stated. "I Special Summon the cards in my Pendulum Zones so I can place Aura there. I summon Ammit (DEF: 2000) and Charon (ATK: 2100) and place the scale 10 Aura in my right Pendulum Zone."

"White Aura Whale attacks Mythorror Ammit next, and with its effect, you take piercing damage."

 **Vince: LP 2350 - 1800 = 550**

"The card I destroyed with Whale's effect was **White Rage** ," Ren revealed, showing me a Trap Card. Its artwork had a White Aura Piranha with glowing eyes, half-eaten bodies of fishes all around it. "By banishing this card from the Graveyard after a "White Aura" Monster destroyed a Monster in battle, that Monster can attack again."

I gritted my teeth. "He got me..."

"Final Battle! White Aura Whale attacks for the third time! Destroy his Mythorror Atargatis."

 **Vince: LP 550 - 1800 = 0**

 **Winner: Ren!**

"Good game," Ren said as he extended his hand.

"You can say that again..." I laughed shaking his hand. "Um... I have to use the bathroom. I'll be back."

Ren nodded, and I slowly walked to the bathroom. I closed the door behind me and sighed.

" **You noticed right?** " the voice of Spectrum appeared in my head. " **He held back.** "

"The Duel could've ended on Ren's second turn. He had White Spirits in the Graveyard which would've boosted Whale's Attack by 1000, enough to deplete my Life Points by attacking twice."

Damn, first I lose to Reiji and now to Ren, who even held back his full strength! Losing to Reiji is acceptable since Reiji is Reiji but to Ren...

" _Is this all you've got to offer me, Sakushi? During all your previous Duels you were able to win no matter the dire situation, but sheer luck won't help you on the battlefield._ "

"Reiji was right..." I muttered. "Until now, the majority my victories were based on sheer luck or by the help of others... I'm too weak to fight in a war."

I... I need to become stronger. But how...?

"Teach me."

" **Eh?** "

"Teach me how to use my deck to its full potential," I addressed Spectrum, looking at my reflection in the mirror, knowing I'm looking at him. "You can do that, right?"

" **Yes... I can... hahaha,** " Spectrum chuckled which soon turned into a loud laughter.

I might have signed a contract with a devil, but it's worth it.

I have to become stronger so I can be a true Lancer!

* * *

 _No-one's P.O.V._

 _At the Facility..._

"There's something I want to ask you."

Yuu tilted his head to the side and looked at Daphne. After the three Lancers were captured by the officers, they were escorted to a facility and shoved into cells. Yuu and Daphne ended up together, unlike Manek who is alone.

"Yes?"

"During the Battle Royal, you saved me," Daphne explained. "Why?"

"Oh, that..."

"It's obvious you should've let me die," Daphne continued. "At that time, I was an Academia soldier, an enemy. I did countless horrible things in my past, from the invasion of the Xyz Dimension to carding my own comrades. It was a great way to die, betrayed by the very person I once-"

She suddenly stopped talking, a faint blush on her cheeks. "...Saw as a comrade..." she finished.

"I know," Yuu told. "I know Academia has done horrible things, but even then, I couldn't let a person die in such a horrendous way. After seeing all my friends being carded one by one by the Obelisk Force, who had haunting smirks on their faces, really did a number on me. I couldn't sleep that day, the screams echoing in my head."

"Isn't your statement against your answer?" Daphne pointed out. "If the Obelisk Force gave you such a scare, shouldn't you be feeling happy to see a fellow Academia soldier being turned into a card?"

"Daphne, look."

Yuu placed both his hands on the girl's shoulders, a serious expression on his face.

"What you're saying is true. However, if I let you die then that would make me as guilty as Academia. Seeing you die can't erase the screams and death of my friends, or make me happy in any way, especially after hearing how Yuri, your comrade, addressed you. Friend or foe, nobody deserves that fate."

"You idiot..." Daphne whispered as she gritted her teeth. "How can you close an eye on this! I'm from Academia! What if I turn my sword against you when I get the opportunity!? You shouldn't be treating me like this..."

"I'm a Lancer now," Yuu reminded. "And Daphne, you're one as well. We're comrades, and as such, I trust you. If one day, you'd turn your sword against me... then so be it. At least I'll die knowing I saved an innocent person from being killed when I had the chance instead of watching."

"Innocent..." Daphne frowned. "I'm no innocent..."

After that, she sat down on her bed.

The room was silent, a painful silence, Yuu thought.

* * *

"Get in there already!"

A guard shouted, shoving Serena into a cell.

"You're lucky there are bars to stop me from choking you!" she snarled as the guard left.

"Well, well, well, the kitten is quite angry today."

The one to speak was Manek, who was standing in a corner of the room, his back against the wall.

"Hmph, my luck," Serena groused. "From all the people in this facility, exactly you had to be my cellmate..."

"I was actually worried about you being alone," Manek sighed "Believe it or not, Standard doesn't do Solitary Confinement unless it's a punishment to the criminals."

"I know how the policy works," Serena told. "At Academia we study every subject you study at any other school. Man, how much do we need to stay in this facility anyway? We didn't do anything wrong when we came to this Dimension..."

"Corrupt form of justice, along with a rogue agent from Academia." Manek pointed out.

"What do you mean 'rogue agent of Academia'?" Serena asked. "Are you talking about the person you mentioned back in Standard?"

"Yes," Manek nodded. "During the Battle Royal, I ran into Yugo, the Synchro-Yuya. He said that the head of security appeared 'out of thin air'. We both think this person was from Academia. 'Was' being the keyword. Apparently, he's still around, despite Rin, the Synchro version of you is gone."

"I see..." Serena said. "That could be possible. However, if this agent is here for a long time, I don't see why Academia hasn't invaded this Dimension. They captured Rin, but didn't attack it..."

"According to Yugo, Yuri captured Rin, and this 'rogue' didn't disappear..." Manek sighed. "In all honesty, I didn't want to be an actor. However, the pay was good, so I took the job." he looked up at the ceiling, "Serena? Did... you ever want to get the attention of someone, only to fail despite gaining something out of it?"

"Yes," Serena immediately told. "I wanted to be acknowledged by the Professor, however, that never worked out, hence why I'm here."

Manek chuckled sadly. "The Professor? Well, try your parents. My mom and dad... they work in the medical field, back in Standard. They wanted me to be a doctor, but I wanted to be something more, you know? Evolve further. Sadly, a few years before all of this craziness happened, they kicked me out. I ended up living in an apartment and having to live on my own."

"I see," Serena nodded. "I'm sorry for what happened between you and your parents, but with that sacrifice, you're now a famous actor in your homeland."

Manek shrugged. "I had to do something. Wait... Serena, if Solid Vision is adjusted correctly, they can damage buildings and structures, right?"

"Yes," Serena nodded. "That's how Academia destroyed Heartland's buildings in the first place."

Manek suddenly grinned before hurrying back to the cell door. "I'll give you guys a Blood Mefist in exchange for two Duel Disks!"

"Nani!?" the nearest guard gasped as he rushed there. "That's a super rare card!"

"Then make it quick," Manek told.

"Of course!" the guard shouted as he ran off. He returned seconds later with two standard Duel Disks of the Synchro Dimension.

Manek grinned and gave him the Blood Mefist card. "Pleasure doing business with you." He quickly sat down on the floor, tinkering with the Duel Disks. "I got a crazy idea, and you may or may not like it."

"Don't you treasure your cards one bit?" Serena asked. "The guard said it was a super rare card, yet you threw it away uncaringly."

"I do treasure my cards," Manek stated, holding up a card. It was Blood Mefist, the same he exchanged with the guard. "It was fake."

Serena shrugged as she sat down. "What's your plan."

"We need to Duel," Manek explained. "You need to bring out one of your Fusion Monsters. I noticed that your Cat Dancer has bladed weapons, so if we Duel and you summon it, there's a chance that she'll cut down the wall and door, allowing us to escape."

"I don't think that would work," Serena told. "I don't think this facility's boss is that stupid enough," she took one of the Duel Disks and activated it. "This thing's hologram mass is very low, and the function to raise it has been deleted. I don't think any Monster could cut the wall or door. However, we can still give it a try."

Manek nodded, "Besides, it's better than doing nothing. At least we aren't doing the Playmate-style..."

"Good point," Serena said.

" **Duel**!" the two shouted at opposite sides of the cell.

 **Manek - LP 4000**

 **VS**

 **Serena - LP 4000**

"I'll let you go first." Serena told.

"I'll start things off by activating my Continuous Spell **Double Driver** ," Manek said. The card showed a strange belt-like object, two Dopants being sucked into it. "This allows me to Fusion Summon "Duo" Monsters using the materials from my field or hand. However, I can only control one "Duo" Monster at a time while I control this card."

Manek took two cards from his hand and showed them to Serena.

"Using this effect, I fuse Dopant of Heat with Dopant of Metal!"

Said Monsters appeared as they were sucked into a Fusion vortex.

"Time to have hard steel be heated up in a forge!" Manek chanted. "Fusion Summon! Appear, **Memory Duo: Heat and Metal** (Fire/Warrior/Fusion/Effect/ATK: 3000/DEF: 2000/LV: 8)!"

"A Fusion Summon using a Continous Spell's effect..." Serena muttered. "That's very similar to Reiji's Contract with the Swamp King card."

"I set a card face-down and end my turn."

"Watashi no turn!" Serena shouted. "Draw! Since my opponent is the only one controlling monsters, I can special summon the Pendulum Monster, **Moonlight Deer** (Dark/Beast-Warrior/Pendulum/Effect/ATK: 1600/DEF: 100/LV: 5/SC: 2) from my hand! Then, I can special summon a "Moonlight" Monster from my deck by negating its effects. I choose Blue Cat (Dark/Beast-Warrior/Effect/ATK: 1600/LV: 4)!"

Serena's Monsters were two females wearing gym suits. Moonlight Deer's attire was brown colored, she had short brown hair, and two horns sprouting from her head.

Upon entering the field, Blue Cat started waving her hand at Manek, to catch his attention. Manek blinked and after a second of silence, he said. "No, Blue Cat, I only know how to waltz, salsa, and square dance."

"Stop talking to unexisting people and say they're my Monsters!" Serena snapped, slamming a card from her hand into her Duel Disk. "I activate Polymerization! Blue Cat, Deer, I fuse you two together!"

As her Monsters got sucked into a vortex, Serena chanted.

"Blue cat that prowls through the darkness! Calm and clever beast of the forest! Spiral into the moon's gravity and become a new power! Fusion Summon! Come to me! Beautiful beast that dances in the moonlight! Moonlight Cat Dancer (ATK: 2400/LV: 7)!"

Serena's signature Fusion Monster emerged from the portal in a combat yet elegant pose.

"Not a bad Monster, but mine is better!" Manek interrupted. "My 'Heat and Metal' can't be destroyed by battle."

"That won't save you from me!" Serena told. "I activate the Spell, Moonlight Perfume! Through its effect, I Special Summon Blue Cat from my Graveyard."

Said Monster backflipped out of a portal which opened before Serena.

"I activate Blue Cat's effect!" Serena stated. "I target my Cat Dancer and double its Attack Points until the End Phase (ATK: 2400 = 4800)! Then, I activate Cat Dancer's effect, tributing Blue Cat, and allowing Cat Dancer to attack all monsters you control twice, at the cost of not being able to destroy them in the first battle! Your monster may be able to avoid destruction, but your Life Points can't!"

"Continuous Trap, activate!" Manek cried out. "Spirit Barrier! While I control a Monster, I take no battle damage!"

"Slippery little...as it stands, attacking would be useless," Serena muttered. "I set a card and end my turn. Cat Dancer's Attack returns to normal (ATK: 4800 = 2400)."

"Ore no turn!" Manek declared. "I draw! Battle. Memory Duo, attack Cat Dancer! Metal Branding!"

A silver colored staff materialized between the Memory Duo's hand, both its tips burning with flames. It swung it at Cat Dancer, throwing the Fusion Monster against the wall is it exploded in light particles.

 **Serena: LP 4000 - 600 = 3400**

"I activate my Trap!" Serena stated. "Moonlight Reincarnation Dance! When a "Moonlight" Monster I control is destroyed by battle, I can add two "Moonlight" Monsters from my Deck to my hand. I choose Moonlight Wolf and **Moonlight Lamb** (Dark/Beast-Warrior/Pendulum/Effect/ATK: 1000/DEF: 1500/LV: 4/SC: 7)!"

Manek grinned. "'Heat and Metal''s effect! When 'Heat and Metal' destroys a Monster by battle, you take damage equal to its Attack or Defense Points, whichever is higher!"

"Nani!?" Serena gasped as the Memory Duel swung its staff against her, skidding her against the wall.

 **Serena: LP 3400 - 2400 = 1000**

"He took away half my Life Points with one effect..." Serena muttered as brushed herself off.

"I end my turn with a face down."

"Watashi no turn! Draw!" Serena announced. "Using the scale 1 Moonlight Wolf and the scale 7 Moonlight Lamb, I set the Pendulum Scales!"

After placing her Pendulum Monsters down, the word 'PENDULUM' flashed on the Duel Disk. Two Monsters rose to the tip of two pillars made of light.

"Pendulum Summon!" Serena shouted as a portal opened between the pillars. "Revive from my Extra Deck, Moonlight Deer (ATK: 1600/LV: 5)! And from my hand, Moonlight White Rabbit (Dark/Beast-Warrior/Effect/ATK: 800/LV: 2) and Moonlight Tiger (Dark/Beast-Warrior/Pendulum/Effect/ATK: 1200/LV: 3/SC: 5)! Tiger's effect activates when Normal or Special Summoned, letting me add Polymerization from the Graveyard to my hand."

"Why bother?" Manek asked. "My Monster can't be destroyed by battle and I take no damage thanks to Spirit Barrier's effect."

"Then watch and learn!" Serena smirked. "I activate White Rabbit's effect. Once per turn, I can return a Spell or Trap Card on the field to the hand, and I choose to return your Spirit Barrier to the hand! Now that annoying card is out the way, I can finish you off! I activate Polymerization again, fusing Deer, White Rabbit, and Tiger together!"

All of Serena's Monsters got sucked into a vortex as she chanted.

"Calm and clever beast of the forest! The lively white rabbit illuminated by moonlight! The fierce yellow furred tiger! Spiral into the moon's gravity and become a new power! Fusion Summon! Come to me! The mysterious sorceress lurking under the moonlight! **Moonlight Lio Necromancer** (Dark/Beast-Warrior/Pendulum/Fusion/Effect/ATK: 2800/DEF: 3000/LV: 9/SC: 9)!"

A Monster resembling Moonlight Lio Dancer, but wearing purple-colored robes decorated with golden armor on its shoulders and knees, having long black hair, and grey-skin, appeared.

"A Fusion-Pendulum Monster?" Manek raised an eyebrow. "What does she do?"

"When this Monster is Fusion Summoned by using three materials, I can destroy two cards my opponent controls!" Serena stated. "So I destroy your Monster, along with your remaining face-down!"

"I activate the said facedown! De-Fusion!" Manek shouted as his Memory Duo divided into two. "This separates my duo back into their components! Dopant of Heat (DEF: 2000/LV: 7) and Dopant of Metal (DEF: 2000/LV: 7) both in defense!"

"Tch, you dodged that one," Serena gritted her teeth, however, it soon turned into a wide grin. "Just like I expected! Since Lio Necromancer failed to destroy two cards by its effect, it gains 1200 Attack Points until the beginning of my next turn (ATK: 2800 = 4000)!"

"To continue, I activate Lamb's Pendulum Effect, targeting Lio Necromancer with it!" Serena stated. "During this turn, if the targeted monster attacks an opponent's defense position Monster, it can deal piercing damage! Also, I get to recover Life Points equal to the damage you take!"

Manek revealed a card in his hand. "I use the effect of **Invisible Memory** from my hand! By paying half of my Life Points, I can activate this card! All battle I would take this turn is negated!"

"But your Monsters are still destroyed!" Serena pointed out. "Also, my Lio Necromancer can attack Monsters twice during the Battle Phase! Do it! Dark Moon-Energy Wave!"

Lio Necromancer released two rays of spiraling dark energy, destroying both Heat and Metal.

"I set a card and end my turn!" Serena concluded. "You were able to fight, but this is the end. My Moonlight Leo Necromancer holds 4000 Attack, and I have a face-down as a backup."

"I wonder about that!" Manek grinned. "Ore no turn! I play Card of Demise. I draw until I have five cards, however, five turns later, I must discard my hand! Now I activate Double Driver's other effect! By destroying itself, it can revive Heat and Metal from the Graveyard with their effects negated! Revive, Heat! Metal!"

"So there was more to that Continous Spell, huh?" Serena muttered.

"Now, I'm using the effect of a certain Monster from my hand!"

"From the hand?" Serena asked.

Manek nodded. "Observe! By returning my two "Dopant" Monsters from my field to my hand, I can special summon Dopant of Utopia (ATK: 3000/LV: 8) in their place! Better hope you have your cards anchored down!"

"What!?" Serena gasped as her monster and face-down vanished from the field. "What's the meaning of this!?"

"When Utopia is summoned, all other cards are returned to the hand." Manek explained.

"Tch...my luck," Serena grunted as she looked at the card in her hand. " _ **Fusion Karma**_ _can be only activated when a Fusion Monster is destroyed by the opponent, dealing its Attack Points as damage to the opponent. Lio Necromancer had 4000 Attack, so it would deplete all of Manek's Life Points. However, if the Monster and this card return to my hand, I can't activate it..._ "

"Battle!" Manek pointed forward. "Utopia, direct attack!"

Utopia's armor started glowing brightly as it released a beam from its hands which washed over Serena.

" _You won this time, Manek Weirrd. You're actually a tougher opponent than you look..._ "

 **Serena: LP 1000 - 3000 = 0**

 **Winner: Manek!**

"You're good," Manek admitted as a guard came to collect the Duel Disks. "In all honesty, if you could see Duel Spirits like I do, you could've done more combos. Not only that, but if you destroyed my Double Driver, I would've had to use a different strategy."

"I agree with your last point, but the first one? No," Serena shook her head. "Duel Spirits don't exist. They're just a fairytale. I won't believe it's true until I see it with my own eyes."

"When you do, you'll be filled with excitement and wonder." Manek told.

"Whatever you say..." Serena rolled her eyes.

* * *

 _The next day..._

 _At night..._

"Anyways, last time we met, you said Academia was noble. As Serena the person, what do you now think?"

Manek asked intrigued from Serena. Seeing how they didn't have anything to do, might as well kill time by talking.

"I was wrong," Serena said. "Everything I thought about Academia was wrong. It was thanks to Yuzu I learned the cruel truth. If it wasn't for her sacrifice...I wouldn't be here."

"If the Dimensions were kept secret from one another, we wouldn't have met in the first place." Manek sighed. "Serena… everything happens for a reason. In fact, do you know the reason why the old, seemingly useless cards are still printed and being distributed?"

"Because everything has a reason to happen?" she asked.

Manek shook his head. "Because they are merely waiting to be used again in a new way. One time, before Reiji used his D/D cards, he Dueled against me using a card called Birthright. He used it with a Gemini deck and won against me. What I'm trying to say is that what you did in your past doesn't define who you truly are."

Serena remained silent. "I guess...you're right..." she finally said. "But that's how you think. Not everybody thinks like that. For example, Kurosaki still doesn't trust me..."

Manek shrugged. "Then stop focusing on him and focus on yourself. He doesn't trust you because of his past experiences. Look, I know that I don't know what is the best course for you. However, I also know that you confused due to your own childhood being turned around and broken in every direction. Just... be yourself and do what you think is best for you."

Serena looked Manek in the eyes as she nodded. "OK. I'll...try my best."

Manek smiled. "That's all I ask for. So, we have time to kill, and I'm curious about the Fusion Dimension. What kinds of movies are over there?"

"Movies?" Serena asked. "Do you mean movies you watch in class? Well, those are pretty boring."

Manek shook his head. "The movies I'm talking about are the ones made to entertain many people, with a huge spectrum of age."

"Then I don't know what you're talking about," Serena shook her head. "Why? Is it important?"

"Just trying to know what the culture in the Fusion Dimension is like." Manek shrugged. "You see, movies heavily influence the society they are shown in."

"And what does that have to do with everything?" Serena asked.

"Well, compare the Standard Dimension with the Synchro Dimension. If there's a slum-like setting with many people, then the location actually exists and isn't computer generated. If the graphics of a science fiction film are great, then the editing technologies are amazing."

"I still don't follow," Serena said.

Manek sighed. "I want to know what's different between the Fusion Dimension and the Standard Dimension through movies."

"Movies...I don't think there are movies in the Fusion Dimension," Serena answered. "I don't even think there is a...what's that thing called where you go and watch movies?"

"Cinema."

"Exactly," Serena nodded. "I never...saw how the Fusion Dimension is outside of Academia..."

Manek was silent. "After all of this is over, how about I take you to a Cinema on Standard and watch a movie with you? No Duels, no fights, just relaxing and being ourselves. You up for it?"

"Yeah...I'd like that," Serena smiled. "By the way, being an... actor," Serena said remembering the word Yuzu used to describe Manek's career. "Is it a good job?"

Manek nodded. "Yeah, it is. Good pay, various activities, even sometimes being active, depending on the genre."

"Genre?" Serena tilted her head to the side. "How many genres can a movie have?"

"Well, Adventure, Romance, Horror, Comedy, Tragedy, and Science Fiction are the most commonly known ones." Manek listed. "However, there are also the sub-themes, like Slice of Life and Musical."

"Slice of life?" Serena parroted. "Does it have something to do with a person's life?"

Manek nodded. "Mostly an everyday life that they deal with. It's made for sympathy and understanding."

"I see," Serena nodded. "What does Musical mean? Do the people in the movie sing or play instruments?"

Manek waved his hand in a 'so-so' gesture. "Pretty much. However, it isn't constant singing. For most, movies have at least 5 to 6 songs where the characters sing."

"Do the songs vary based on the movie's genre?" Serena asked.

"They also vary on the setting, and situation of the moment being sung. An upbeat song doesn't fit in a sad and depressing moment, does it?"

"Good point," Serena agreed.

Manek sighed, "If this war wasn't happening, I could've been working on the Western musical movie I would've been in..."

"Western?" Serena asked. "What do you mean by Western?"

Manek thought for a moment. "Okay, so you know the monster Illegal Keeper, Fuse Ray Blaster, and other Monsters that either have a Cowboy or Indian theme?"

"I can't say I have but go on," Serena told.

"Well, the theme surrounds when the train was invented, but horses will be used as a means of transportation. The theme mainly involves guns and explosions."

"And people like that sort of thing?" Serena raised an eyebrow. "To me, it doesn't sound interesting."

"True," Manek admitted. "Keep in mind the convinces of a car and airplane aren't around at that time period. Also, the plot usually revolves around the antagonists trying to get rich. Also, in most recent movies in general, actors commonly become Duel Monsters and take on their roles. In my last movie, I was Masked Warrior - Eternal."

"Well, that does raise the intensity of battles," Serena pointed out. "However, acting like some Duel Monsters is childish, but I guess for money people can close an eye."

"Hey, the pay is good and I get a cut of the profits for every monster card I played as." Manek sighed. "The future movie plan was this concept named 'Magical Musket' or 'Magibullet'. The setting is a bit up in the air, but it's mainly about these six gun wielders that each have their own special skill."

"I see this Western genre is all about guns," Serena noted. "Does the music revolve around that aspect as well?"

"Sometimes." Manek sighed. "In fact, I had to sing a Western-like song."

"Sing?" Serena asked. "You can sing?"

"Yeah..." Manek blushed slightly. "It was in my contract requirements..."

"Well, you must be proud," Serena told. "Singing isn't an easy task. Why don't you try singing something for me?"

"Fine..." Manek gave a long sigh.

Serena crossed her arms over her chest. "It can't be that bad..."

"Well, it's about time the plan goes into action."

"Plan?" Serena parroted at Manek's words. "What plan?"

On cue, the cell doors opened, revealing a wide-grinning person standing there.

"Hi there, Manek-kun, Serena-chan," Dennis waved his hand.

"What is he doing here!?" Serena cried out.

"You arrived in time," Manek told. "Do you have my Duel Disk?"

"Of course!" Dennis exclaimed as he handed Manek said object. "On my way, I also bumped into them."

Dennis waved a hand towards the left, at Shun and Gongenzaka who were taking care of some guards.

"It's showtime," Manek and Dennis laughed as they each pressed a button on their Duel Disk, causing music to echo in the hallways.

 _Your pretty ladies around the world_

 _Got a weird thing to show you_

 _So tell all the boys and girls._

"What the-!" Serena tried to shout, but Manek's hand grabbed hers, the group running away.

 _Tell your brother, your sister and_

 _your mummy too_

 _cuz we're about to go down_

 _And you know just what to do._

"I asked you to sing, not to make the whole Facility chase us!" Serena cried out as they ran, passing several cells which opened automatically.

"This stupid idea might actually work," Shun grumbled as he punched a guard in the stomach. "Letting out as many prisoners as we can surely cause a distraction!"

"Yeah!" Gongenzaka nodded as he did the same. "Dennis jammed the security system of the Facility, making so every cell opens when they hear this music. I, the man Gongenzaka, am proud of my fellow Lancer comrades!"

"Finally they arrived!" A familiar voice cried out.

Daphne and Yuu emerged from their cells, running together with the group.

 _Wave your hands in the air like_

 _you don't care_

 _Gilde by the people as they start_

 _to look and stare_

 _Do your dance, do your dance, do_

 _your dance quick_

 _Come on pretty lady tell me what's_

 _the word!_

Manek shouted, grinning like a fool.

 _Word up WORD UP_

 _Word up everybody says_

 _When you hear the call you've got_

 _to get it underway_

Dennis sang along.

 _Word up WORD UP_

 _Word up it's the code word_

 _No matter where you say it you_

 _know that you'll be heard!_

"Would you stop it!?" Serena shouted as she tried to punch Manek who dodged. "Next time give me a signal!"

"It would've ruined the surprise though." Manek told.

He, Serena, Dennis, Shun, Gongenzaka, Daphne, and Yuu were at the Facility's sewers, the darkness was the only thing they saw ahead. Soon enough, they arrived at a tower-like building, where Yuya, Sawatari, and Tokumatsu Dueling three well-suited officers.

"Yuya!" Gongenzaka shouted as he rushed towards his friend, intruding the Duel.

His assistance wasn't enough, but Shun stepped in, easily defeating all three officers with his Raid Raptors - Rise Falcon.

"Impressive, impressive!" Dennis laughed as he clapped his hands. "You're merciless as always."

"Dennis! Guys!" Yuya said in relief.

"Now, let's hurry!" Dennis told. "Crow and the others are waiting for us."

They headed towards a large opening, where Crow, Shinji, and Damon were waiting for them.

"If anything goes well, the welcoming party should arrive," Damon told as he stared at the lake's other side, waiting for a signal.

Suddenly, a little light flashed from the other side.

"It's Tony!" Yuu exclaimed.

"Everyone, jump in the water and swim to the other side," Shinji said as he jumped into the water.

"Wait, couldn't we just engage in an Action Duel, and use our Monsters to get to the other side before forfeiting the Duel?" Manek asked. "I mean, it covers more ground and allows us to regroup at a later point in time."

"That could draw attention," Crow pointed out. "Better keep it safe and swim in the dark. Tony is waiting for us, so we won't have to worry about Security."

Manek wasn't happy as other Lancers started jumping into the water.

Seconds later, several blinding searchlights focused on them, officers standing in a row on the opposite side.

"Shinji, Crow, Damon... Sorry..." Tony muttered with his head low.

Shinji gritted his teeth. "To think Security would be so ahead of us..."

"My, my, my," a man chimed as he stepped forward. "I heard there was a Duel Tournament here in Detention Facility. Did I mistake it for a swim meet?"

"That man..." Crow muttered.

"I should have mentioned this first," the man told. "I'm the man in charge of this city's peace, the chief of the Security Bureau, Jean-Michel Roger. We finally meet everyone."

After the officers fished everybody out the water, they placed handcuffs on them.

"Let go of me!" Serena shouted as she tried to pounce on Roger but was stopped by two officers.

Manek, who was next to Serena, addressed Roger. "Forgive my brutal truth asking, but I have a question for you: Fusion soldier, or rogue?"

"Fusion?" Roger parroted with a smile. "I'm sorry, but I don't use your so-called Fusion Monsters. Now that questions have been done, I guess you can return from where you came from. Facility that is."

With a snap of his fingers, the officers threw Manek and Serena into a car.

"Manek," Serena whispered. "You think this guy is..."

"A Defector." Manek nodded. "Was a part of the Fusion Dimension, but decided to rule over Synchro. It explains why he didn't sound the Calvary horn when he found Rin."

"Are you sure?" Serena raised an eyebrow.

"Have you forgotten who I am?" Manek smiled as he pointed at his head. "I can hear and see Duel Spirits. I know you don't believe me, but does the name "Ancient Gear Howitzer" ring any bells?"

"It does," Serena nodded as she glared at Roger. "To think I'd fall into the hands of a traitor... this is bad. What if he decides to use me as some sort of bargain chip for freedom...?"

That's when a helicopter arrived, two men dressed in white attires ordering Roger to hand the fugitives over.

"Please wait," Roger quickly said. "It's Security's job to-"

Five holograms appeared in front of Roger, cutting off him. They said the same thing, causing Roger to narrow his eyes in annoyance.

Manek was silent for a while before his eyes widened, seemingly staring at empty space before shouting.

"Serena! His Antique Ge-"

"SHHHH! YOU IDIOT!" Serena shout-whispered. She kicked Manek in the gut with her knee, knocking him out.

The Lancers were staring at her confused, but Serena glared at them.

"What!? He was talking too much so I silenced him. Did you a favor, too."

" _That was close..._ " she thought with a sigh.

* * *

 **YAY FROM NEXT CHAPTER THE FRIENDSHIP CUP BEGINS!**

 **I can barely contain myself!**

 **The song that Manek played during the escape was "Word up" sang by "The BossHoss", why this music? Well, it fits well the Western-style and the conversation between Manek and Serena was about Western movies.**

 **In the chapter's Duels, we have Vince losing to Ren who held back his full power. Ren didn't question Vince's Pendulum, something strange which the teen noted.**

 **Is Ren a friend or foe?**

 **In the second one, we have Manek VS Serena. The girl tried his best, but Manek got the better of her by using his Utopia.**

 **Other than this, Serena and Daphne being helped by Manek and Yuu respectively emotionally.**

 **Well, that's all for today, hope you guys liked the chapter. Don't forget to review!**

* * *

 **Fanmade Cards:**

 **Vince:**

 **(Made by 'mekyaku'):**

 **\- Mythorror Ammit** (Dark/Fiend/Pendulum/Tuner/Effect/ATK: 0/DEF: 2000/LV: 2/SC: 8)

Pendulum Effect: _Once per turn: Destroy Spell/Trap Cards that are face-up on the field equal to the "Mythorror" Monsters in your Monster Zone._

Monster Effect: _This card is also treated as a Beast-Type Monster while on the field. Once per turn: Discard one card from your hand and the banish one Monster from any player's GY; This card gains that Monster's ATK until your next Standby Phase. This card cannot attack the opponent directly._

 **\- Mythorror Guardian Charon** (Dark/Fiend/Pendulum/Effect/ATK: 2100/DEF: 1500/LV: 6/SC: 1)

Pendulum Effect: _Once per turn: Add a "Mythorror" Monster that is face-up in your Extra Deck or in your GY to your hand._

Monster Effect: _Once per turn, if you have 2 cards in your Pendulum Zones: Target 1 "Mythorror" Monster in your GY which Level/Rank is between your Pendulum Scales; Special Summon that target._

 **\- Mythorror Elfin** (Dark/Fiend/Pendulum/Effect/ATK: 0/DEF: 2100/LV: 4/SC: 7)

Pendulum Effect: _When a "Mythorror God" or "Mythorror Guardian" Monster you control is destroyed by the opponent: Inflict to your opponent 100 damage times the Level/Rank of the destroyed Monster._

Monster Effect: _This card is also treated as a Fairy-Type Monster while on the field. When a "Mythorror God" or "Mythorror Guardian" Monster is Special Summoned to your field: Special Summon this card (from your hand or GY). Then, this card's Level becomes equal to that Monster's Level/Rank. You can only Special Summon one "Mythorror Elfin" per turn this way. If this card which was Special Summoned from the GY leaves the field, banish it. When using this card for an Xyz Summon, you can count it as 2 Xyz Materials._

 **\- Mythorror Titan Aura** (Wind/Fiend/Synchro/Pendulum/Effect/ATK: 3300/DEF: 2500/LV: 10/SC: 1)

 _Pendulum Effect: When a "Mythorror" Monster(s) is Pendulum Summoned to your side of the field: All Monsters you control gain 100 ATK and DEF times the Level/Rank they possess until the End Phase._

 _Monster Effect:_

 _1 "Mythorror" Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner Synchro Monsters_

 _(This card is always treated as a "Mythorror God" card.) Once per turn, during the Battle Phase (Quick Effect): When a card or effect is activated; Negate it and destroy it (if it was on the field), and if you do, this card gains 500 ATK until this turn's End Phase. When this card destroys a Monster by battle: Gain LP equal to the destroyed Monster's ATK or DEF, whichever is higher (your choice if tied). When this card is destroyed while in the Monster Zone: Target up to 2 "Mythorror" cards in your Pendulum Zones (min.1); Special Summon those targets and place this card in the Pendulum Zone._

 **(Made by me):**

 **\- The Orchard of Creation**

 _Normal Spell_

 _Target 1 "God" Monster in your GY: Special Summon that target by paying 100 LP equal to its Level/Rank. However, the Monster Special Summoned by this effect has its ATK and DEF reduced to 0, its effects negated, and it can't attack. You can only activate one "The Orchard of Creation" per turn._

 **\- A God's Orders**

 _Quick-Play Spell_

 _Target a "God" or "God's" Monster you control which declared an attack this turn: That target can declare an additional attack this turn. If that target attacks an opponent's Monster and after the battle it's still on the field, your Monster can attack it once again. This effect applies until the opponent's Monster isn't on the field anymore. You can only activate one "A God's Orders" per turn._

 **Ren (made by me):**

 **\- White Sea Nettle** (Water/Fish/Effect/ATK: 1800/DEF: 2000/LV: 6)

 _Discard up to two "White" Monsters from your hand: Special Summon this card (from your hand). And if you do, reduce this card's Level by 1 for every discarded "White" Monster. When this card is used as Synchro Material for the Synchro Summon of a "White Aura" Monster: Add 1 "White" Spell or Trap Card from your deck to your hand. You can only use each effect of "White Sea Nettle" once per turn._

 **\- Synchro Funk**

 _Normal Trap_

 _When a Synchro Monster you control is attacked: Destroy up to two other Spell and/or Trap Cards you control. Apply and effect depending on the number of destroyed cards._

 _1: Negate the attack._

 _2: Negate the attack and end the Battle Phase._

 **\- Treasure of the Pure Sea**

 _Normal Spell_

 _Target up to three of your banished "White" Monsters: Return them to the GY and draw 1 card for each. You can only activate one "Treasure of the Pure Sea" per turn._

 **\- White Scales**

 _Equip Spell_

 _Equip only to a "White Aura" Monster. Every Monster the equipped Monster battles with is sent to the GY after Damage Calculation. After the equipped Monster attacked, target 1 Spell or Trap Card your opponent controls: Destroy it. You can only control one "White Scales" at a time._

 **\- Synchro Inverse**

 _Normal Spell_

 _Target 1 Synchro Monster you control and 1 Monster in your opponent's GY: The first target has its effect replaced with the second target's until the End Phase. You can only activate one "Synchro Inverse" per turn._

 **\- White Rage**

 _Normal Trap_

 _Target 1 "White Aura" Monster you control: This turn, when it battles an opponent's Monster, destroy both before the start of Damage Calculation. (Quick Effect): When a "White Aura" Monster you controls destroys an opponent's Monster by battle, banish this card from the GY; That Monster can attack again this turn. You can only use each effect of "White Rage" once per turn._

 **Manek (made by 'ghost83'):**

 **\- Double Driver**

 _Continous Spell_

 _You can only control one "Memory Duo" Monster and "Double Driver" at a time. Once per turn, you can Fusion Summon 1 "Memory Duo" Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck by using Monsters on your field and hand as materials. The turn you activate this effect, you can't activate this card's second effect. Destroy this card: Target 2 "Dopant" Monsters in your GY; Special Summon them and negate their effects._

 **\- Memory Duo: Heat and Metal** (Fire/Warrior/Fusion/Effect/ATK: 3000/DEF: 2000/LV: 8)!

 _"Dopant of Heat" + "Dopant of Metal"_

 _(This card is treated as a "Dopant", as a DARK, and as a Pyro-Type Monster.)_

 _Must be first Fusion Summoned. When this card destroys a Monster by battle and sends it to the GY: Inflict damage to your opponent equal to the destroyed Monster's ATK or DEF, whichever is higher (your choice if tied). This card cannot be destroyed by battle._

 **\- Invisible Memory**

 _Normal Trap_

 _Pay half your Life Points so you can activate this card from your hand. This turn, you take no battle damage involving "Dopant" Monsters or by direct attacks._

 **Serena (made by me):**

 **\- Moonlight Lamb** (Dark/Beast-Warrior/Pendulum/Effect/ATK: 1000/DEF: 1500/LV: 4/SC: 7)

Pendulum Effect: _Once per turn, you can target 1 "Moonlight" Monster you control: This turn, when that Monster attacks an opponent's defense position Monster, inflict piercing damage to your opponent. If your opponent takes damage by this effect, you regain that many LP._

Monster Effect: _Banish this card from face-up in your Extra Deck or GY: Special Summon 1 Moonlight Token (Dark/Beast-Warrior/ATK: 0/DEF: 0/LV: 1) to your side of the field. You can only use this effect of "Moonlight Lamb" once per turn. When this card is used as Fusion Material for the summon of a "Moonlight" Monster, have that Monster gain this effect:_

 _When this card attacks a defense position Monster, inflict piercing damage to the opponent._

 **\- Moonlight Deer** (Dark/Beast-Warrior/Pendulum/Effect/ATK: 1600/DEF: 100/LV: 5/SC: 2)

Pendulum Effect: _Once per turn, target 1 "Moonlight" face-up card you control: Destroy it, and if you do, Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower "Moonlight" Monster from your deck or hand._

Monster Effect: _If your opponent controls Monster and you don't: Special Summon this card (from your hand). Then, Special Summon 1 "Moonlight" Monster from your deck by negating its effects. You can only Special Summon one "Moonlight Deer" per turn this way._

 **\- Moonlight Lio Necromancer** (Dark/Beast-Warrior/Pendulum/Fusion/Effect/ATK: 2800/DEF: 3000/LV: 9/SC: 9)

Pendulum Effect: _Once per turn: Target 1 "Moonlight" Monster in the GY or which is banished: Special Summon that target, and if you do, gain 1000 LP._

Monster Effect:

 _2 or more "Moonlight" Monsters (max.3)_

 _When this card is Fusion Summoned, apply an effect depending on the number of used Fusion Materials._

 _2: Target 1 "Moonlight" Monster in the GY or which is banished: Special Summon that target, and if you do, gain 1000 LP and draw 1 card._

 _3: Target two cards your opponent controls: Destroy them. If two cards were destroyed by this effect, draw 1 card. If not, this card gains 1200 ATK until your next Standby Phase._

 _When this card is destroyed: Place it in an unused Pendulum Zone._

 **\- Fusion Karma**

 _Normal Trap_

 _When a Fusion Monster you control is destroyed by the opponent: Inflict damage to your opponent equal to the destroyed Monster's ATK. Except the turn this card is sent to the GY: Banish this card and target 1 Fusion Monster in your GY which was destroyed by battle; Special Summon that target. You can only use each effect of "Fusion Karma" once per turn._


	13. The Friendship Cup!

**Welcome back, everyone!**

 **Thanks for all your reviews for the last chapter, and n response to** _ **LegionnaireBlaze**_ **'s review:**

 **\- Thanks for actually pointing that out. I've already made an idea for that!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh Arc-V or any of its characters or cards, except my OCs and fan-made cards.**

 **Using Anime Effects.**

* * *

 **Turn 13:**

 **The Friendship Cup!**

* * *

"Tha Maiami City's Stadium was huge, but in comparison to this, it's nothing!"

I yelled with a wide smile. As the Friendship Cup is beginning, Ren, Bruno, and I came to the stadium, being greeting by an immense amount of people in the audience.

"And now it's finally time for our main event!" the voice of Melissa Claire shouted as a hologram of her appeared in the middle of the stadium. "The City's pride, the Duel King, Jack Atlas will exhibit a special opening match!"

The crowd erupted in wild cheer upon the said name.

"JACK! JACK! JACK!"

"We're going to see Jack Atlas Duel!?" I gasped. "Awesome! Go, go, JACK!"

"As expected of the symbol of the Friendship Cup!" said Melissa. "The heart of both Commons and Tops as one, calling his name. But, please, wait a moment now!"

The cheers went silent as Melissa explained.

"Firstly, let's introduce our lucky Duelist specially selected to Duel our King on the eve of this year's festival! His name is... Sakaki Yuya!"

"Eh? Yuya!?" I cried out surprised.

True enough, a D-Wheel speed out a tunnel, a person in a red suit riding it. Upon looking closely, I noticed the person whore glasses, one of which had a star on it.

"That's really Yuya?" I asked no-one as the person stopped in front of a starting line.

"Is he a friend?" Bruno, who was dressed in his D-Wheel attire, which was exactly like Antinomy's, asked. "Either way, he's very unlucky."

"Eh? Why?"

"He's going to be used as a sacrifice," Ren explained. "The reason why there's an exhibition Duel is to demonstrate the king's overwhelming power. The King doesn't participate in the main event, only the winner of the tournament gets to fight him."

I nodded. So Yuya will be used as a sacrifice? Well, it's to be expected if the opponent is Jack Atlas.

"Now, the moment we've been all waiting for! The King's entrance!"

Following Melissa words, Jack Atlas entered the stadium on his legendary D-Wheel. His face had his usual stoic expression. He pointed at the sky, shouting.

"There is only one king, and that's me!"

The audience roared at his words, cheering his name.

Jack stopped his D-Wheel next to Yuya, and not paying any attention to him, he addressed the crowd.

"Here's a question for everyone! How many turns will it take to defeat this guy!?"

"It's obvious!" I found myself shout. "One turn!"

"Shouldn't you be supporting your friend?" Bruno raised an eyebrow.

"The king's Duels can only be entertainment!" Jack declared.

"Entertainment?" I whispered confused.

"It will be three turns!" Jack raised three fingers. "Turn one! The first turn is mine for taking! Turn two! My opponent will put forth his best highlights! Turn three! Lastly, I surpass him and show him the difference between his power and my overwhelming strength!"

Everything went as he said. After activating an Action Field, much to everybody's shock, Jack took the first turn, using a "Red" archetype. Yuya tried to amaze the audience with his Entertainment Duel and his multiple Summon Methods, but Jack easily dodged all his attacks.

Jack then declared Yuya's Entertainment Duel is nothing more than a self-satisfaction, and showed him a true Entertainment Duel, crushing him with an evolved form of Red Demon's Dragon.

The crowd, obviously, loved Jack's Dueling, and I couldn't help but feel the same.

Who cares about making smiles? If you crush your opponent with sheer force, the audience will love it anyway, smiles plastered on their faces.

"You two! Come with us quietly."

My thoughts were interrupted by three officers who appeared behind us, addressing me and Ren.

"You can't arrest participants of the Friendship Cup," Bruno was the one to speak. "It's against the rules dictated by the tournament."

"Silence, Common brat," an officer said. "This is the last warning; come with us quietly."

"Ora ora, this is what I didn't want to happen..." Ren sighed as popped his fists.

"These three are to come with us."

A new voice interjected from the side. Two men dressed in the identical white attire walked up to us.

"We have direct orders from the Executive Council to lead these three to their quarters."

"Even the Security Bureau cannot stop us."

The three officers gritted their teeth but eventually stepped to the side.

"Now, please, follow us." one of the two told.

We nodded, following them. They took us to a nearby building, the Executive Council's quarters I assumed.

"Please, forgive us," the two bowed slightly after we arrived at an elegant hallway, windows at the side from which you could see the City's stadium. "The Security Bureau's chief, Jean-Michel Roger has ordered his men to capture you two because of past cases. From here on, you're under the Executive Council's protection."

"Thank goodness," I sighed. "Won't have to worry about being captured anymore."

"Allow us to show you the way to the lodgings." the second one said.

* * *

 _The next day..._

"Ugh... what time it is...?"

I lazily asked no-one as I opened my eyes from a long sleep.

" **I think you should hurry,** " Spectrum told. " **The participants were already presented. The first Duel is about to begin.** "

"EH!?" I gasped as I fell down the bed, trying to look for the TV's telecommand. "Couldn't you wake me up sooner!"

" **Meh,** " Spectrum shrugged. " **I was too lazy to do that.** "

"Damn, where is it!?" I muttered annoyed as I couldn't find the remote. "THERE!"

I quickly turned on the TV, seeing Gongenzaka start his Duel against... CROW HOGAN!?

He was back too!?

As the Duel started, Crow made quick moves, his attention barely on the Duel. Gongenzaka, infuriated by this, performed a Pendulum-Synchro Summon, backing Crow into a corner. However, after Crow discovered three kids were safe in the stands, his focus returned to the Duel, he Synchro Summoned Assault Black Feather - Kusanagi the Gathering Storm and used it to win the game.

The next Duel was between somebody called Shinji Weber and Reira. However, the young participant was replaced by Tsukikage, much to my relief. Putting a little kid on a D-Wheel would be dangerous.

Tshukikage dominated the Duel, using his Ninjutsu Art of Hazy Shuriken to inflict damage to Shinji and his Ace, Twilight Ninja Getsuga - the Shogun, to build a defensive wall. Shinji, who seemed to have a deep hatred for the Tops, continued to insult them while telling the Commons to stand up against them. He even insulted Tsukigake's Fuuma clan, infuriating him.

"That guy..." I narrowed my eyes. "Has gotten to my nerves quite quickly..."

Shinji proceeded with Synchro Summoning a Level 12 Synchro Monster, Bee Force - Big Ballista, The Decisive Battle, destroying Tsukikage's defense with ease and finishing the ninja with piercing damage.

Following his victory, the Commons started chanting his name, while the Tops had worried expressions.

"Alright everyone!" Melissa shouted over the riot, trying to calm them down. "Let's see the next Duel's playing cards! Fist up is this young man!"

A hologram appeared, revealing Yuu.

"A skillful youth who uses a bizarre Summoning Method, the name is Sakuragi Yuu! He'll surely give us a show!"

True enough, wearing a grey suit and riding a D-Wheel of the same color, Yuu entered the stadium, stopping by the starting line.

"And his opponent is..." a new hologram appeared. "A handsome man, none other than Harald! Let's welcome him with a round of applause!"

"NANI!?"

Much to my shock, the one to emerge next was Harald, yet another character from 5Ds! He was wearing the same attire like in 5Ds, riding the same cool D-Wheel.

Some girls from the audience screamed as Harald emerged from the pits and stopped by the starting line. However, from the previous Duel, the Commons were still rioting because of Shinji's words, resulting in insults on Harald.

"You're another person who wields these new Summoning Methods?" Harald asked Yuu, smiling. "I'm glad. I want to see the strength of these powers with my very own eyes."

"Then I hope I'll be a worthy opponent," said Yuu.

"Likewise," Harald told, both turning their attention to the road.

"Our Duelists have finished exchanging words, so let's begin!" Melissa shouted. "Action Field On! Field Spell, Cross Over Accel!"

[Duel Mode on. Auto-pilot, stand-by.]

" _So this is how people of this Dimension Duel,_ " Yuu thought. " _Thanks to an auto-pilot, I can freely use my hands to Duel. Here goes..._ "

Energy blades appeared on the D-Wheels as Action Cards scattered across the stadium. A countdown started and as it reached zero-!

"Riding Duel, Acceleration!" Melissa cried out as the two sped forward.

" **DUEL**!"

 **Harald - LP 4000**

 **VS**

 **Yuu - LP 4000**

Even if both sped forward at the same time, Harald was able to take the corner first because of his experience with driving D-Wheels.

"The first turn is mine to take!" Harald let out a sly grin.

" _Damn, even if it is auto-pilot, I still need to be careful!_ " Yuu warned himself. " _I almost fell off this thing when turning the corner. I forgot I'm still on a bike and I can fall off._ "

"Poor guy..." I whispered seeing the Duel start, Harald already in advantage. This guy's Ace is a beast with 4000 Attack Points, its effect quite the troublesome one. Can Yuu stand up to it?

"Watashi no turn!" Harald declared as he took hold of a card from his holder. "I normal summon the Tuner Monster, **Nordic Ascendant Brynhildr** (Light/Fairy/Tuner/Effect/ATK: 1800/DEF: 200/LV: 4) from my hand in attack mode!"

A woman wearing golden armor, a helmet with two angel-wings, holding a long spear, and riding a horse appeared as it followed Harald across the field.

"I set two cards face-down and end my turn!" Harald concluded.

"Yosh, ore no turn!" Yuu announced. "Draw! First, I normal summon Spellbook Magician of Prophecy (Water/Spellcaster/Effect/ATK: 500/LV: 2) from my hand in attack mode!"

A male sage wearing blue robes formed on Yuu's side as it followed its owner by levitating.

"The effect of my magician activates upon Normal Summon, letting me add any "Spellbook" card from my deck to my hand!" a card ejected from his deck, Yuu taking hold of it. "I add **Spellbook of Supremacy** to my hand!"

"Next, I activate a Monster Effect from my hand!" Yuu stated. "I revealing three "Spellbook" Spell Cards in my hand, them being Spellbook of Supremacy, Knowledge, and Star Hall, to Special Summon High Priestess of Prophecy (ATK: 2700/LV: 7) from my hand!"

A sorceress wearing white robes and having pink hair appeared.

"A Monster with 2700 Attack right off the bat!" Melissa shouted. "It seems Yuu want to deal some major damage to Harald this turn!"

"Is he going to use the same strategy he used against Barrett in Standard?" Serena asked from her room. "To use this Monster to test the waters before attacking?"

"I activate the Continous Spell, Spellbook of Star Hall, and the Spell Card, Spellbook of Supremacy!" Yuu told. "Thanks to Supremacy, when a Spellcaster attacks this turn, you can't activate Spell or Trap Cards! Then, when a "Spellbook" Spell Card is activated, Star Hall gains one Spell Counter, and for each Spell Counter on this card, all Spellcaster Monsters I control gain 100 Attack (High Priestess: ATK 2700 = 2800, Magician: ATK 500 = 600)!"

"A basic strategy," Daphne commented. "Now the two set cards are sealed off when Yuu declares an attack, and the more Spellbook Spells he uses, the more powerful his Monsters become thanks to Star Hall."

"High Priestess' effect!" Yuu pointed forward. "By banishing Spellbook of Supremacy from my Graveyard, I can destroy a card you control! I choose your Monster!"

"I activate my Trap Card!" Harald declared, one of his set cards flipping upward, showing the artwork of three woman figures, each in robes, the first holding strings, the second water, and the third sand between their hands. " **Norn Sisters' Envisage**! If I control a "Nordic" or "Aesir" Monster, cards I control can't be destroyed by card effects this turn!"

The priestess unleashed a bolt of lightning from her hand aiming at the female warrior. Brynhildr, however, easily dodged the attack in the last second.

"Because I used this effect on the opponent's turn, I can draw one card," Harald explained. "Your deck seems intriguing, but the powers of Aesir won't waver at such childish tactics!"

"We'll see about that! Battle!" Yuu threw his hand forward. "High Priestess attacks your Brynhildr! Divine Law!"

"The effect of Nordic Ascendant Brynhildr activates!" Harald abruptly stated. "Once per turn, when attacked, this warrior calls forth a Sacred Shield Token (Light/Fairy/ATK: 0/DEF: 1000/LV: 3) in defense mode and negate the incoming attack!"

Brynhildr gave a battle cry as her spear started glowing, a golden shield with runes on it appeared in front of her, blocking the attack.

"Sacred Shield Token's defense is 1000, higher than Magician's Attack," Yuu muttered. "There aren't any Action Card insight, so I have no choice but to enter my Main Phase 2. I activate Spellbook of Knowledge, sending Magician from my field to the Graveyard and draw two cards! Since I activated another "Spellbook" Spell Card, Star Hall gains its second Spell Counter (High Priestess: ATK 2800 = 2900)! I set a card face-down and end my turn!"

"Yuu tried to deal some damage, but Harald's defense got the better of him!" Melissa commented as the crowd cheered and the two Duelists turned a corner.

"Watashi no turn!" Harald announced as he drew. "I activate the Spell Card, **Token Replica** from my hand, targeting the Sacred Shield Token on my field to Special Summon a Token with the same name and stats as the targeted Token!"

"Oh no..." I widen my eyes as another shield appeared beside Brynhildr. "He has two Monster with Level 3, and a Level 4 "Nordic Ascendant" Tuner Monster... the summoning conditions for his Ace are set."

"A Synchro Summon is on his way," Crow narrowed his eyes.

"Now, let me show you the true power of Aesir!" Harald declared as the Ansuz Rune appeared on his left eye. "I tune my two Level 3 Sacred Shield Tokens with the Level 4 Nordic Ascendant Brynhildr!"

The female warrior's horse galloped into the sky as they turned into a sphere of glowing light, four green rings rotating around it. The two Tokens were sucked into it, a bright pillar of light erupting from the sphere towards the sky.

"The all-seeing and all-powerful king who rules the heavens of the North Star!" Harald chanted with a grin. "Now, show your might that reigns over the Gods of Asgard! Synchro Summon! Rule over the gods of heaven and earth! The highest God, Odin, Father of the Aesir (Light/Divine/Synchro/Effect/ATK: 4000/LV: 10)!"

The clouds in the sky all vanished as a giant being descended towards the ground. Standing tall and mighty was Odin, a God who was even bigger than the LDS Tower and the Executive Council building put together.

Seeing the sight of such a Monster, the entire crowd and participants of the tournament gasped as Odin towered over everything.

" **This human... can control a God...?** " Spectrum asked with a shocked expression.

"W-W-What's this!?" Melissa cried out. "Harald has summoned a Level 10 Synchro Monster with 4000 Attack! Can Yuu even face such a behemoth!?"

Yuu gritted his teeth as he stared at the giant God.

"Battle!" Harald shouted. "Odin, Father of the Aesir, attacks High Priestess of Prophecy! Heaven's Judgment!"

A bolt of thunder erupted from Odin's weapon, striking Yuu's Monster and destroying it with ease, making Yuu cry out in pain as he the shockwaves washed over him.

 **Yuu: LP 4000 - 1100 = 2900**

"I...activate my Trap Card!" Yuu breathed out, the Trap showing a cloaked figure with several Tarot cards distributed on a wooden table, two of which were glowing. " **Reading the Future**! When a Level or Rank 5 or higher "Prophecy" Monster is destroyed by battle, I can add one "Prophecy" and "Spellbook" Spell Card from my deck to my hand! I choose to add Reaper of Prophecy and Spellbook of Secrets to my hand!"

"Your determination isn't wavering, I see," Harald mused. "As much as brave that is, nothing and no-one can oppose Odin, the highest of Gods. I set a card and end my turn!"

"Boku no..."

Yuu placed his fingers on the top card of his deck, closing his eyes.

" _This is the moment where I'll show everybody that I can actually do something,_ " Yuu thought. " _In the past, I was weak, I got easily scared at the slightest of things. However, after encountering Vince-san, entering the Lancers, seeing people die... I realized... I need to become a new person, a Yuu that can stand up in war and protect what's beloved to him!_ "

"BOKU NO TURN!" Yuu shouted, his eyes burning with determinating, drawing his new card.

"Your eyes... they tell me you haven't given up yet," Harald smiled wider. "It seems you are a worthy opponent, Sakuragi Yuu."

"A Level 10 Synchro Monster with 4000 Attack is quite the opponent," Yuu said as he glanced at Odin. "However, it was never said it was unbeatable! From my hand, using the scale 1 **Star of Prophecy** (Light/Spellcaster/Pendulum/Effect/ATK: 2400/DEF: 2000/LV: 7/SC: 1) and the scale 9 **Tower of Prophecy** (Earth/Spellcaster/Pendulum/Effect/ATK: 1200/DEF: 1000/LV: 3/SC: 9), I set the Pendulum Scales!"

As Yuu placed down his cards, the word 'PENDULUM' in rainbow colors flashed, two pillars of light forming beside him. Star of Prophecy was a young woman wearing light-blue robes surrounded by flowing ribbons with runes engraved on them, long blond hair, a crown on its head shaped like a star, and holding a jug filled with water. Tower of Prophecy was an old man wearing a brown cloak surrounded by flowing ribbons with runes engraved on them, a long grey beard, and holding a long staff with a sphere on its tip.

"Yosh! Here's Yuu's Pendulum Monsters!" Yuya cheered from his room.

"Pendulum..." Harald muttered as he narrowed his eyes.

"I activate the Pendulum Effect of Star of Prophecy, letting me return High Priestess from the Graveyard to my hand!" Yuu stated. "Next, I activate Spellbook of Secrets, adding Spellbook of Eternity from the deck to my hand, which I activate right away! Through its effect, I add back Spellbook of Supremacy which is banished to my hand! Spellbook of Star Hall gains two more Spell Counters (Counters: 2 = 4)! Then I activate Tower's Pendulum Effect! Whenever a "Spellbook" Spell Card is activated, the opponent takes 200 damage and I recover 200 Life Points! Since I just activated two, you take 400 damage and I recover 400 Life Points! Crisis Liberation!"

Tower of Prophecy raised its staff, the sphere on it glowing as Harald was surrounded by a red glow and Yuu by a green one.

 **Harald: LP 4000 - 400 = 3600**

 **Yuu: LP 2900 + 400 = 3300**

"Wow, that guy isn't half bad!" Yugo commented with a grin. "His deck revolves around those Spellbooks, so as long as he has Tower, he can constantly deal damage and recover Life Points!"

"With this, their Life Points are about even," said Yuzu. "But I have a feeling Yuu's plan is only getting started..."

"I activate Spellbook of Supremacy I returned to my hand!" Yuu continued. "Thus, when a Spellcaster attacks this turn, you can't activate Spell or Trap Cards! Then, Star Hall gains another Counter (4 = 5), and Tower's effect activates! Crisis Liberation!"

 **Harald: LP 3600 - 200 = 3400**

 **Yuu: LP 3300 + 200 = 3500**

"Yuu is steadily but surely catching back up!" Melissa grinned as the crowd's cheers got louder. "Now he has Life Points advantage, but can he defeat Odin which has 4000 Attack!?"

"With my set Pendulum Scales, I can simultaneously summon Monsters from Level 2 to 8!" Yuu declared. "Bend the conflux of sorcery to my will, allowing me to unlock the future! Pendulum Summon! Come forth, my Monsters! High Priestess of Prophecy (ATK: 2700 = 3200/LV: 7), the Level 6 Reaper of Prophecy (Dark/Spellcaster/Effect/ATK: 2000 = 2500/LV: 6), and lastly, the Level 6 Prophecy Destroyer (Dark/Spellcaster/Effect/ATK: 2500 = 3000/LV: 6)!"

A portal opened between the pillars, three rays emerging from it and revealing Yuu's Monsters.

"The effect of Reaper activates upon summon," Yuu stated. "If there are three or more "Spellbook" Spell Cards in my Graveyard, he gains 600 Attack (Reaper: ATK 2500 = 3100)! Then, if there are four or more, I can add a "Spellbook" Spell Card from my deck to my hand! I choose Spellbook of Fate! Star of Prophecy's Pendulum Effect also activates when I Pendulum Summon "Prophecy" Monsters from my hand, letting me draw a card for each, in this case, three!"

"Damn, Yuu sure got stronger," I chuckled. "He summoned three Monster which all have 3000 Attack or more... but Odin is still stronger. His aim is must be..."

"...To destroy Odin by a card effect," Serena muttered. "There is no other choice."

"I activate the effect of High Priestess!" Yuu said on cue. "By banishing Eternity from my Graveyard, I destroy your Monster, Odin, Father of the Aesir!"

"Before that effect resolves, I activate my Trap Card Gleipnir, the Fetters of God!" Harald shouted. "Through its effect, I add **Nordic Alfar Dís** (Light/Spellcaster/Effect/ATK: 400/DEF: 1200/LV: 4) from my deck to my hand! Then, I activate this card's Monster Effect, discarding it to prevent all "Nordic" or "Aesir" Monsters I control from being destroyed by card effects this turn!"

A little spirit colored entirely in yellow and resembling a female appeared in front of the thunder shot by Priestess, protecting Odin from it.

"I'm not done yet! Using the Level 6 Reaper and Destroyer, I build the Overlay Network!" Yuu told as his Monsters entered a galaxy portal. "Great witch and hunter of the night sky, come forth! Xyz Summon! The Rank 6, **Crescent of Prophecy** (Dark/Spellcaster/Xyz/Effect/ATK: 2400 = 2900/DEF: 2000/Rank: 6)!"

A female human with tan-skin, wearing robes depicturing clouds and moons, and holding a bow surrounded by flowing ribbons with runes engraved on them, emerged from the portal with a battle cry.

"Here it is! Yuu's signature Summoning Method!" Melissa cheered. "These are Xyz Monsters, which instead of possessing Levels, they possess Ranks! Also, to achieve their full powers, Xyz Monsters use things called Overlay Units that are stacked underneath their card!"

"Oi, oi, that guy should calm down!" Sawatari huffed from his room. "Nobody is allowed to become the audience's favorite, but me!"

"So these are Xyz Monster," Harald noted, his expression unwavering. "Show me their strength, Sakuragi Yuu."

"As you wish!" Yuu let out a sly smile. "I activate the effect of Crescent, using an Overlay Unit to lower the Attack of an opponent's Monster by 500 for every "Spellbook" Spell Card in my Graveyard until the End Phase! There are three such cards in my Graveyard, so Odin's Attack drops by 1500 (ATK: 4000 = 2500)! Moon Solemnity!"

"Amazing!" Melissa cried out. "Yuu has managed to weaken Odin's Attack way down to 2500, making it no match for his Monsters which have 3200 and 2900 Attack!"

"Don't underestimate Aesir's Gods!" Harald abruptly shouted. "Activating Trap Card, Nordic Relic Megingjord! With this, Odin's Attack and Defense Points are doubled until the End Phase (Odin: ATK 2500 = 5000, DEF 3500 = 7000)!"

Yuu gritted his teeth. "How about this then! I activate Spellbook of Fate from my hand, banishing Spellbook of Secrets, Knowledge, and Supremacy from my Graveyard to banish one card you control! My choice, once again, is your Odin!"

"I activate the effect of **Nordic Beast Mhugninn** (Earth/Beast/Effect/ATK: 1000/DEF: 1000/LV: 3) in my hand!" Harald quickly stated. "If a "Nordic" or "Aesir" Monster I control would leave the field by an opponent's effect, by discarding this Monster from my hand, that effect is negated! Then, if I control Odin, I can draw a card!"

Two dark feathered ravens appeared before Harald, flying into the Quick-Play Spell, destroying it.

"Damn, he was prepared for that too?" Shinji grunted in surprise. "Not bad, Top bastard..."

"Since a "Spellbook" Spell Card was activated, Star Hall activates (Counters: 5 = 6, High Priestess: ATK 3200 = 3300, Crescent: ATK 2900 = 3000), and so does Tower's Pendulum Effect!" Yuu reminded. "Crisis Liberation!"

 **Harald: LP 3400 - 200 = 3200**

 **Yuu: LP 3500 + 200 = 3700**

The two Duelists turned another corner, and Yuu spotted an Action Card up ahead in a bubble. He sped forward, bypassing Harald and, using the side barrier, drove into the air where he caught said Action Card.

"Yosh! I activate the Action Spell Twinkle Comet!" Yuu shouted as he landed on the ground. "With this, your Odin loses 1000 of its Attack Points (ATK: 5000 = 4000), and you take 500 damage!"

 **Harald: LP 3200 - 500 = 2700**

"Your persistence is persevering," Harald spoke up. "Odin still have the highest amount of Attack Points!"

"Not for long!" Yuu remarked. "I activate Spellbook of Power from my hand, targeting High Priestess with it, raising her Attack by 1000 (ATK: 3300 = 4300)! At this moment, Star Hall (Counters: 6 = 7, High Priestess: ATK 4300 = 4400, Crescent: ATK 3000 = 3100) and Tower's effects activate! Crisis Liberation!"

 **Harald: LP 2700 - 200 = 2500**

 **Yuu: LP 3700 + 200 = 3900**

"Unbelievable! Fantastic! Amazing!" Melissa cried out. "Yuu has managed to surpass Odin's Attack Points! Harald's Life Points are only 2500, so if Yuu attacks with both his Monsters, he'll be the winner!"

"Battle!" Yuu declared. "High Priestess of Prophecy, attack Odin, Father of the Aesir! Divine Law!"

"Because of Spellbook of Supremacy, Harald can't activate Spell or Traps!" Melissa shouted. "Is he going to lose!?"

A book appeared in the Priestess' hands as it began to chant in an ancient language. Clouds started gathering above Odin, a giant thunder shooting from them, striking the God and destroying it, causing Harald to grit his teeth from the shockwaves.

 **Harald: LP 2500 - 400 = 2100**

"He actually defeated Odin!" everybody gasped surprised.

"The additional effect of Power activates, letting me add another Spellbook of Fate from my deck to my hand!" Yuu explained. "This is the end!"

"Don't underestimate Aesir's Gods or my strength!" Harald grinned wider. "When I take battle or effect damage, I can activate my Trap, **Eir's Blessing**! Through its effect, I recover the lost amount of Life Points and draw a card! Also, if this effect is used during the Battle Phase, that Battle Phase is now concluded!"

 **Harald: LP 2100 + 400 = 2500**

"What did you say!?" Yuu gasped.

"Damn, he was so close to winning..." I muttered.

"...I set two cards face-down and end my turn, Power's effect also expires (High Priestess: ATK 4400 = 3400)!" Yuu shouted after a minute of silence. " _The cards I've set are Spellbook of Fate and_ _ **Insight Defeat**_ _. If Harald decides to attack a "Prophecy" Monster I control, Insight Defeat lets me tribute that Monster to end the Battle Phase and inflict damage to the opponent equal to the tributed Monster's Attack. His remaining Life Points are 2500, so whichever Monster he attacks, Harald will lose. However, if something goes wrong, I have Spellbook of Fate which can protect me with its second effect, which allows me to change one Monster Harald controls to face-down position._ "

"I praise you for defeating Odin, Sakuragi Yuu. However, all you did was futile," Harald chuckled as his Ansuz Rune glowed brighter. "A God can't be defeated by a mere mortal! During the End Phase, the effect of Odin, Father of the Aesir activates from the Graveyard!"

The sky darkened as Odin reappeared, towering over everything.

"Impossible!" Yuu widen his eyes. "I defeated Odin!"

"That's true, however, Odin is immortal," Harald explained. "During the End Phase of a turn in which Odin was destroyed and sent to the Graveyard, I can resurrect this God, and when I do, I can draw a card from my deck!"

"A behemoth with 4000 Attack which resurrects during the End Phase, can somebody even hope in winning against such a thing!" Melissa cried out.

" **Hoh...this Harald is interesting,** " Spectrum commented as he smirked. " **I hope we'll Duel in the second round...** "

"Watashi no turn!" Harald announced as he drew his card. "I activate the Spell Card Twilight of the Gods! Through its effect, I gave you control of an "Aesir" Monster I control!"

"What did you say!?" Yuu asked as Odin shifted towards Yuu's side of the field.

"Now I activate the Spell Card **Accede of the Gods**!" Harald continued, showing a Spell Card depicturing Loki, Lord of the Aesir smirking and towering over an army of dwarfs and elves. "With this Spell, I take control of an "Aesir" Monster you control, and if I do, you take damage equal to its Attack Points!"

Yuu sped forward and snatched an Action Card levitating in a bubble.

"Action Spell Acceleration!" Yuu shouted. "Through its effect, the effect damage I take is reduced to zero!"

"You dodged that one," Harald chuckled as Odin returned to his side. "But my plan is only starting! I equip Odin with the Equip Spell Nordic Relic Draupnir, however, this card won't stay for long because I activate the Spell Card Release Restraint Wave which destroys Draupnir along with all your face-down Spell and Trap Cards!"

"Then I activate one of them before that!" Yuu stated. "Spellbook of Fate! By banishing Spellbook of Power and the other Fate from my Graveyard, I change your Odin to face-down position!"

"I chain to your card's activation the Quick-Play Spell March Towards Ragnarok from my hand!" Harald countered. "By targeting Odin, its effects are negated, but in change, Odin's unaffected by other Spell or Trap effects this turn!"

"Tch, even then, Star Hall (Counters: 7 = 8, High Priestess: ATK 3400 = 3500, Crescent: ATK 3100 = 3200) and Tower's effects activate!" Yuu reminded. "Crisis Liberation!"

 **Harald: LP 2500 - 200 = 2300**

 **Yuu: LP 3900 + 200 = 4100**

"Harald's blocking every move the opponent makes," Daphne narrowed her eyes. "He's one tough of a Duelist."

"The effect of Draupnir activates when destroyed, letting me add a "Nordic Relic" from my deck to my hand," Harald explained. "I add **Nordic Relic Gramr** to my hand and equip it to Odin! Through its effect, Odin gains 500 Attack (ATK: 4000 = 4500) and whenever it destroys an opponent's Monster, the opponent is inflicted 800 damage!"

"Battle!" Harald cried out as he pointed forward at Yuu. "Odin, Father of the Aesir, attacks your Prophecy High Priestess! Heaven's Judgment!"

The spear in Odin's hand disappeared as an equally giant sword took its place. The sword glowed brightly as Odin used it to slash Priestess, causing her to scream in pain as she was destroyed.

 **Yuu: LP 4100 - 1000 = 3100**

"Agh, Priestess!" Yuu shouted in concern for his Monster.

"The effect of Gramr activates!" Harald stated as the sword released a shower of light over Yuu, making him grunt in pain as the light burnt.

 **Yuu: LP 3100 - 1000 = 2100**

"The additional effect of Nordic Relic Gramr activates!" Harald revealed. "Once per turn, when the equipped Monster destroys a Monster in battle, the equipped Monster can attack again!"

"Nani!?" Yuu gasped as Crescent of Prophecy suffered the same fate as Priestess.

 **Yuu: LP 2100 - 1300 = 800**

"This is the end, Sakuragi Yuu! Gramr's effect activates, inflicting you 800 damage!"

Following Harald's words, another wave of light surrounded Yuu as his remaining Life Points hit zero, his D-Wheel deactivating and smoke emitting from its sides.

 **Yuu: LP 800 - 800 = 0**

 **Winner: Harald!**

"And we finally have a winner!" Melissa yelled at the top of her lungs, the crowd cheering wildly. "After an intense battle, the one to raise victorious is Harald!"

"Yuu... you did great!" I clapped my hands in my room. "That was a cool Duel!"

"Damn, I lost!" Yuu grunted as he removed his helmet, but eventually sighed. "Well, I gave it everything I got..."

"You shouldn't be depressed because of your loss," Harald told as he stopped his D-Wheel beside Yuu. "Your determination drove you forward, causing me to use all I had against you. I never had to do that in my previous Duels."

"Thank you," Yuu slightly lowered his head. "With this Duel and loss, I'm sure I can evolve as a Duelist."

"I'm happy I've done my part," Harald smiled. "You have high potentials in becoming a strong Duelist, Sakuragi Yuu."

The two nodded, shaking their hands.

"I'll do my best." Yuu vowed.

* * *

 **Yuu's defeat was obvious and inevitable, but that doesn't mean he's going down without a fight. The Lancer used everything against Harald, even Pendulum and Xyz Monsters, but he lost. I think fighting against a strong opponent is a perfect way for somebody to evolve, and that's the reason why Yuu from all people Dueled Harald.**

 **Before any of you ask: yes, Harald does have all the three Nordic Gods, I just didn't see the need for him to use them all in this Duel.**

 **I wanted to update quickly because in this next week I'm full of school, and I also want to update my VRAINS story. The chapter is already ready, so in these days there should be an update.**

 **I don't know why, but here are some spoilers for the next chapter:**

 **-** _ **A new way of Dueling - Entertainment Style alla Vince!**_

 **After seeing more of his fellow Lancers Duel, it's finally Vince's time to Duel! His opponent, lucky him, is Ren! Using all the strength and new strategies he was taught by Spectrum, Vince Duels Ren, even using his newest Duel Style, "Entertainment Style alla Vince"! However, Ren is also going all out, even summoning his most powerful Monster, the "White God" as Ren calls it. Who will be the one to end victorious!?**

 **Well, that's all for today, hope you guys liked the chapter. Don't forget to review!**

* * *

 **Fanmade Cards:**

 **Harald:**

 **\- Nordic Ascendant Brynhildr** (Light/Fairy/Tuner/Effect/ATK: 1800/DEF: 200/LV: 4)

 _Your opponent can't target other "Nordic" or "Aesir" Monsters for attacks, except this card. When this card is targeted for an attack: Special Summon 1 "Sacred Shield Token" (Light/Fairy/ATK: 0/DEF: 1000/LV: 3) in Defense Position and negate the attack. You can only use this effect once per turn._

 **\- Norn Sisters' Envisage**

 _Normal Trap_

 _If you control a "Nordic" or "Aesir" Monster, cards you control can't be destroyed by card effects this turn. If this effect is used during the opponent's turn, you can draw 1 card. You can only activate one "Norn Sisters' Envisage" per turn._

 **\- Token Replica**

 _Normal Spell_

 _Target 1 Token you control: Special Summon 1 "Token Replica" with the same name and stats as the targeted Token. You can only activate one "Token Replica" per turn._

 **\- Nordic Alfar Dís** (Light/Spellcaster/Effect/ATK: 400/DEF: 1200/LV: 4)

 _(Quick Effect): Discard this card from your hand, and if you do, "Nordic" or "Aesir" Monsters you control can't be destroyed by card effects this turn. If this card is used as Synchro Material for the Synchro Summon of "Loki, Lord of the Aesir", return this card from your GY to the hand. You can only use each effect of "Nordic Alfar Dís" once per turn._

 **\- Nordic Beast Mhugninn** (Earth/Beast/Effect/ATK: 1000/DEF: 1000/LV: 3)

 _(Quick Effect): If a "Nordic" or "Aesir" Monster you control would leave the field by an opponent's card effect; Discard this card, and if you do, negate that effect. Then, if you control "Odin, Father of the Aesir", you can draw 1 card. You can only use this effect of "Nordic Beast Mhugninn" once per turn._

\- Trivia: this card's name is a combination of the names "Huginn" and "Muninn".

 **\- Eir's Blessing**

 _Normal Trap_

 _Activate when you take battle or effect damage: Gain LP equal to the damage you took and draw 1 card. Then, if this effect is used during the Battle Phase, end that Battle Phase. You can only use one "Eir's Blessing" per turn._

 **\- Accede of the Gods**

 _Normal Spell_

 _Gain control of 1 "Aesir" Monster your opponent controls, and if you do, inflict damage to your opponent equal to that Monster's ATK. You can only activate one "Accede of the Gods" per turn._

 **\- Nordic Relic Gramr**

 _Equip Spell_

 _Equip only to an "Aesir" Monster. The equipped Monster gains 500 ATK, and when it destroys an opponent's Monster by battle, inflict 800 damage to the opponent. Once per turn, when the equipped Monster destroys an opponent's Monster by battle, the equipped Monster can attack again._

 **Yuu:**

 **\- Spellbook of Supremacy**

 _Normal Spell_

 _This turn, when your Spellcaster-Type Monsters attack, your opponent can't activate Spell or Trap Cards. You can only activate one "Spellbook of Supremacy" per turn._

 **\- Reading the Future**

 _Normal Trap_

 _Activate when a Level or Rank 5 or higher "Prophecy" Monster you control is destroyed by battle: Add 1 "Prophecy" and 1 "Spellbook" Spell Card from your deck to your hand. You can only activate one "Reading the Future" per turn._

 **\- Star of Prophecy** (Light/Spellcaster/Pendulum/Effect/ATK: 2400/DEF: 2000/LV: 7/SC: 1)

Pendulum Effect: _You can only Pendulum Summon Spellcaster-Type Monsters. This effect cannot be negated. Once per turn, target 1 "Prophecy" Monster in your GY; Add that target to your hand. When you Pendulum Summon one or more "Prophecy" Monsters from your hand, you can draw 1 card from your deck for each Monster Special Summoned from the hand._

Monster Effect: _Target 1 "Prophecy" Monster you control with Levels: Special Summon this card (from your hand), and if you want, make this card's Level equal to that Monster's. You can only Special Summon 1 "Star of Prophecy" per turn this way. When this card is Special Summoned, you can send 1 "Spellbook" Spell Card from your deck to your GY._

 **\- Tower of Prophecy** (Earth/Spellcaster/Pendulum/Effect/ATK: 1200/DEF: 1000/LV: 3/SC: 9)

Pendulum Effect: _You can only Pendulum Summon Spellcaster-Type Monsters. This effect cannot be negated. Whenever you activate a "Spellbook" Spell Card, inflict 200 damage to your opponent and you gain 200 LP. You can only have one "Tower of Prophecy" at a time in the Pendulum Zone._

Monster Effect: _When this card is Normal or Special Summoned, inflict 100 damage to your opponent for each different named "Prophecy" Monster and "Spellbook" Spell Card you control or which is in your GY. Once per turn, you can target 1 "Prophecy" Monster you control: Change its Level to a number between 1 and 8._

 **\- Crescent of Prophecy** (Dark/Spellcaster/Xyz/Effect/ATK: 2400/DEF: 2000/Rank: 6)

 _2 Level 6 Spellcaster-Type Monsters_

 _Once per turn, you can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card: Reduce the ATK of a Monster your opponent controls by 500 for every "Spellbook" Spell Card in your GY until the End Phase, and if that Monster's ATK was reduced to 0, destroy it and gain 1000 LP. When this card is destroyed, you can return 1 "Spellbook" Spell Card from your GY or which is banished to your hand._

 **\- Insight Defeat**

 _Normal Trap_

 _When a "Prophecy" Monster you control is attacked, tribute the attacked Monster: Inflict its ATK as damage to the opponent and end the Battle Phase. You can only activate one "Insight Defeat" per turn._


	14. A New Way of Dueling

**Welcome back, everyone! Sorry for the wait, but school was messing with my schedule, as usual.**

 **Thanks for all your reviews for the last chapter, and in response to** _ **mekyaku**_ **'s review:**

 **\- Thanks for pointing Harald out. If I think about it, all of Team Ragnarok's decks depended on the Nordic Gods, so I'll change that a bit in this story.**

 **In response to** _ **DBlaviken**_ **'s review:**

 **\- Yes, I'm following the canon, and yes, I am (obviously) going to change the ending. Now, I don't know if I'm going to add Dragon Rulers into the story because all characters already have their decks thought-out, but maybe that will change down the line. If not, maybe I'm going to add that deck into my Arc-V Mange I'm thinking about doing, we'll see.**

 **In response to** _ **MOR The Divine Being**_ **'s reviews:**

 **\- Glad you like the story. And yeah, I actually should've made Vince do that, but I forgot. Well, not like it's that big of a problem, there was Demiurge helping Vince out a little in that Duel.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh Arc-V, its characters, or any of its cards, except my OCs and fan-made cards.**

 **Using Anime Effects.**

* * *

 **Turn 14:**

 **A new way of Dueling - Entertainment Style alla Vince!**

* * *

Following Yuu and Harald's exciting Duel, the one to enter the stage was Yuzu, fighting against a Common called Chojiro Tokumatsu. Yuzu Dueled with everything she got, entertaining the audience with her Entertainment Duel, however, Chojiro did corner her by using his Cardian - Five Lights which has an original ATK of 5000! Yuzu managed to arise victorious by using her Bloom Diva the Melodious Floral Saint in combination with the effect of Score the Melodious Diva.

The next to Duel was Serena against some minor character who used Zombies. Not much to say: Serena was in the lead, she took a hit, but she immediately rose victorious the turn after by using her Moonlight Panther Dancer.

"Serena-chan is amazing!" Melissa squealed like a fangirl as the Duel ended. "As a fellow woman, I can't help but cheer on for her! Anyway, returning to the topic, the Friendship Cup's first day is nearing its end, however, we still got time for one Duel! Let's see our Duelists!"

Following her words, two holograms appeared in the middle stadium.

"Ren VS Sakushi Vince!" Melissa cried out. "What a surprise! These two were comrades while escaping from the Duel Chaser some days ago, but now they'll fight against each in the tournament!"

" **Are you ready?** " Spectrum asked me. " **This is the moment you've been waiting for.** "

"I know," I nodded as the door to my room opened, a little kid waiting for me.

"Please, follow me." he told, lowering his head. He escorted me to the pit area where I had to equip myself with a riding suit.

" _Okay, Ren and Bruno told me some stuff about this._ " I thought as I hopped onto the D-Wheel the tournament gave me. " _To activate this thing, I have to click this._ "

I pressed a button on the D-Wheel's screen, activating it.

I gasped in surprise as it moved forward by itself, going out the pit and towards the starting line.

"Good thing it's set to drive me automatically to the starting line..." I muttered.

"I see you're slowly taking a hang of D-Wheels." the voice of Ren said as he stopped beside me. I immediately took notice of him using a totally new Duel Runner: a futuristic D-Wheel that resembled an avian or waterfowl due to the front and hood of the D-Wheel having no wheel and jutting with a slanted appearance, with a single medium main wheel in the back similar to Bruno's Delta Eagle.

"This is the D-Wheel you helped us upgrade," Ren reminded me. "I never would've guessed the first opponent it's going to face will be you. How strange fate is."

"Yeah..." I chuckled myself, the two of us looking at the track ahead of us. "Fate is quite bizarre..."

"Now, let us begin today's last Duel!" Melissa shouted. "Action Field On! Field Spell, Cross Over Accel!"

[Duel Mode on. Auto-pilot, stand-by.]

Energy blades appeared on the D-Wheels as Action Cards scattered across the stadium. A countdown started and as it reached zero-!

"Riding Duel, Acceleration!" Melissa cried out as we sped forward.

" **DUEL**!"

 **Vince - LP 4000**

 **VS**

 **Ren - LP 4000**

"The one to take the first corner is Vince!" Melissa told as I turned the corner first.

"...You did it again..."

"Hm? What are you talking about?" Ren asked at my statement.

"You let me take the corner first!" I explained Ren. "This is your strategy, isn't it? After Dueling me some days back, you know how my deck works, so you know what countermeasures to take against it, and going second seems a good option for you."

"Oops...it seems you figured me out," Ren chuckled softly.

"E-Eh? What are those two talking about?" Melissa tilted her head to the side in confusion.

"You want me to take the first turn?" Ren politely asked. "It would only fair to do so. After all, it would damage my strategy."

"No," I shook my head. "I'm fine going first..." a grin appeared on my face. "I'll teach you how I've changed from the last time we Dueled. Warewa no turn! I activate the Spell Card **Hand Reverse**!"

The Spell Card materialized on my field, showing a human hand dropping three cards into a pit of flames where a demon hand was greedily waiting for them.

"Through its effect, I can discard one card from my hand equal to the number of cards my opponent holds in their hand. Ren, you have five cards in your hand, thus, I send my remaining four cards to the Graveyard!"

"W-What the!? Does Vince know what he's doing?" Melissa inquired confused. "He just discarded his whole hand on his very first turn!"

"I end my turn with this." I calmly told.

"What is he doing?" Serena asked no-one.

"He must have a strategy..." Yuya muttered. "He wouldn't do that without a plan."

"Well, you most certainly changed your opening play from last time," Ren noted with his stoic voice. "Ore no turn! Draw! First I activate the effect of White Stingray (Water/Fish/Effect/ATK: 1400/DEF: 1000/LV: 4) in my hand, discarding White Moray which is also in my hand, to Special Summon Stingray!"

A manta ray colored in white appeared on Ren's field.

"Then I activate the Spell Card White Mirror from my hand!" Ren continued. "You already know what this card does, do you? I can Special Summon White Moray (ATK: 600/LV: 2) from my Graveyard and add another copy of it from my deck to my hand!"

"So you plan on bringing out White Aura Dolphin or Whale, right?" I suddenly asked.

"Exactly," Ren chuckled. "When White Moray is Special Summoned from the Graveyard, it becomes a Tuner Monster! Now I tune the Level 4 Stingray with the Level 2 Moray! Sea creature slumbering in the abyss, heed my call and appear now before me! Synchro Summon! The Level 6, White Aura Dolphin (ATK: 2400)!"

"Ren has performed a Synchro Summon!" Melissa shouted as the crowd cheered. "This Synchro Monster was the one to defeat the Duel Chaser. Will Vince be able to defeat it!?"

"As if..." I whispered.

"Battle!" Ren declared, pointing forward at me. "You've left yourself wide open, so don't mind if my Dolphin attacks you directly! White Splash!"

"I activate an Effect from the Graveyard!" I abruptly stated. "When I'm attacked directly while I control no Monsters, I can Special Summon the Trap Card **Mythorror Imperial Army** as an Effect Monster in defense mode and negate the attack!"

"An Effect from the Graveyard!?" Yugo cried out.

"A Trap Card as a Monster...?" Shun let out a small gasp.

A portal opened behind me as a being emerged from it, blocking Dolphin's jet of water. The Monster was similar to a Terracotta Army sculpture, made of clay and holding a sword in its hand. However, since it was a "Mythorror", it had strange and scary aspects: from its back, several black, gooey tendrils trashed around, a large crack on its chest allowed people to see hundreds of eyes inside it, and half of its head was broken and replaced by an eye which continuously twitched.

"This Trap which became a Monster has another effect in store!" I started explaining. "When Special Summoned, I can summon two Mythorror Imperial Tokens to duty in defense mode! Come forth, soldiers of eternal anger and sorrow!"

Imperial Army gave a loud screech as two more Terracotta soldiers appeared, these smaller than their commander but still frightening.

 **Mythorror Imperial Army: Dark/Fiend/Effect/ATK: 1000/DEF: 1000/LV: 4**

 **Mythorror Imperial Token: Dark/Fiend/ATK: 500/DEF: 500/LV: 4**

"What a sudden counterattack from Vince!" Melissa said. "Not only he negated the attack, but he summoned three Monsters at once!"

"That's a surprise..." Ren muttered. "But I can do better!"

Ren increased his speed, swiftly bypassing me and snatching an incoming Action Card.

"Damn, that D-Wheel is quick!" Shinji widens his eyes in surprise.

"Action Spell **Overpower**!" Ren stated as the card showed a black figure holding a sword breaking the shield of three other figures. "This turn, a targeted Monster can attack all Monsters controlled by the opponent in defense mode! Say goodbye to your toys, because Dolphin will sink them down!"

"Not so fast Ren!" I remarked with a grin. "A good general always has a way to counter the enemy's moves, and that's what I'm about to do! I activate the effect of the Trap Card **Mythorror Shi-Shi** in the Graveyard! When a "Mythorror" Monster is attacked, I can Special Summon this card as an Effect Monster!"

With a loud roar, a black furred lion with red eyes, bloodstained fangs and claws, two bat-like wings, appeared in front of the Imperial squad and protected them from Dolphin's attack.

 **Mythorror Shi-Shi: Dark/Fiend/Effect/ATK: 2000/DEF: 2000/LV: 7**

"The turn its Special Summoned, Shi-Shi prevents all "Mythorror" Monsters to be destroyed!" I added.

"Tch, so going first did help you set up your field..." Ren grumbled.

"Amazing!" Melissa gasped in shock. "Vince, by discarding his whole hand, was able to defend against Ren's attack and summon FOUR Monsters in a second! What a strategy!"

" _It seems you can stand up to your name, Demon..._ " Harald thought as the Ansuz Rune appeared for a brief moment over his eye.

"Tsk... I set two cards and end my turn!" Ren concluded as the crowd's cheers got louder.

"That's the spirit, Vince!" Yuya also cheered. "You're doing a great job at entertaining the audience! Keep it up!"

"Warewa no turn!" I announced drawing my card. "During my standby phase, the other effect of Hand Reverse activates! By banishing this card, I can draw an extra card for each one you hold, Ren! You have two cards in your hand, thus, I draw two more!"

"Wow, that's cool Vince-kun!" Dennis chimed from his room. "He even refreshed his hand!"

"Now, ladies and gentleman!" I shouted using Yuya's usual catchline. "Please, don't turn away now because a great performance is on its way! During the festival's opening, a good friend of mine, namely Sakaki Yuya, Dueled against the King, Jack Atlas. My friend gave it his all, trying to entertain the crowd with his Entertainment Duel. Now, allow me to amaze you with the same way of Dueling as Yuya!"

"Eh!? What are you talking about!?"

"Didn't you see what happened to that trash!?"

"We don't want to see more of that idiocy!"

"Oh, please, rest assured, everyone!" I quickly said after the audience's comments. "I was taught my Yuya, however, our ways of featuring it are different! If you don't believe my words, let my actions amaze you! This is my Entertainment Duel alla Vince! First, since I control a "Mythorror" Monster, I can Special Summon Mythorror Tindalos from my Graveyard (ATK: 2400/LV: 7/SC: 6)! Now, I overlay the Level 7 Shi-Shi and Tindalos!"

My two Monsters turned into rays of light as they entered a galaxy portal. I chanted.

"Ancient God and King, descend here and now! Xyz Summon! Come forth, Rank 7! Mythorror God Micutli (ATK: 2700)! Due to Tindalos' effect, I can draw a card and have Micutli gain 300 Attack (ATK: 2700 = 3000)!"

"N-Nani!?" Melissa cried out in shock. "Sakushi Vince can actually use different Summoning Methods!? Wasn't he a normal fugitive? This just got interesting folks!"

"I activate Micutli's effect, detaching one of its Overlay Units." I stated. "Now, this turn, when a "Mythorror God" or "Mythorror Guardian" Monster attacks an opponent's Monster, that Monster is destroyed before the Damage Step. The detached Overlay Unit was Shi-Shi, when this Trap as a Monster is sent to the Graveyard, it's banished."

"No matter how strong the opponent is, he can destroy it?" Crow asked no-one. "Not bad..."

"My next move will impress you all!" I chuckled. "Mythorror Imperial Army's other effect! I can increase its and my Tokens' Levels by one for each one I control, in other words, their Levels goes up by three (Army: Level 4 = 7, Token(x2): Level 4 = 7)! Then, if I would Xyz Summon a "Mythorror God" or "Mythorror Guardian" Monster, I can use Mythorror Imperial Tokens as material as well but they're banished afterwards!"

"What!? Using Tokens to Xyz Summon!?" Shun asked in shock.

The three soldiers entered another galaxy portal as I chanted.

"Come forth! The guardian of the doors which lead to eternal sorrow! I didn't use this one in a long time, so let's welcome him with a wave of applause! The Rank 7, Mythorror Guardian Kerberos (ATK: 2900)!"

The three-headed hound emerged from the portal with a howl.

"Mythorror Imperial Army's last effect now activates! When the Imperial Tokens are banished, I can target one of my banished cards and attach them to Kerberos as an Overlay Unit. I choose to attach Mythorror Shi-Shi and Hand Reverse which are banished (OVU: 1 = 3). When Overlay Units are used, they go to the Graveyard, which means when these two are sent to the Graveyard, I can use their effects in there once again!"

"You sure did a move there," Ren praised me. "But it won't be enough to defeat me."

"Don't be so sure, Ren!" I shouted. "Kerberos is your deck's nightmare! I activate my guardian's effect! During either player's turn, by detaching one of its Overlay Units, this turn, the opponent can't Special Summon Monsters from their Graveyard! Gates Close!"

"It may be my deck's nightmare, but it isn't mine!" Ren remarked. "I activate the Counter Trap **White Poison**!" the Trap showed White Sea Nettle trapping a Shark Sucker between its tentacles. "Since I control a "White Aura" Monster, I negate the activation of your Monster Effect and negate its effects as long as it's face-up on the field!"

"Ren's Reincarnation Synchro requires him to banish "White" Monsters from the Graveyard and resurrect the Synchro Monsters as Tuners." Bruno explained aloud to himself. "If that conflux is interrupted by Kerberos' effect which seals off Special Summons from the Graveyard, then Ren's strategies are good as gone. It was good from Ren's part to save White Poison to this point."

"Oh, how sad..." I muttered as my grin widen. "For you that is! I knew you would block Kerberos' effect, that's why I used him as cannon fodder to lure you into activating your set card! Only during the Main Phase, I can activate the Quick-Play Spell Card **Rank-Up-Magic Horrific Force**! Through its effect, I can target one "Mythorror" Xyz Monster I control and Xyz Summon one "Mythorror" Xyz Monster which is one or two Ranks higher than the first target! Using Kerberos which completed his job, I re-build the Overlay Network!"

Following my words, Kerberos morphed into a beam of darkness as it re-entered the galaxy portal.

"Punish all those who choose the path of light!" I chanted. "Bow down before your new king! Rank-Up Xyz Change! Destroy all things before you, **Mythorror Titan Perses** (Dark/Fiend/Xyz/Pendulum/Effect/ATK: 3500/DEF: 3000/Rank: 8/SC: 4)!"

A bare-chested giant with Greek symbols made of purple fire, lower body covered in purple-obsidian armor, wearing a helmet that only made its purple slitted eyes visible, and holding a broadsword covered in flames emerged from the portal with an inhuman roar.

" _Tremble before me, humans!_ " Perses roared again.

"R-Rank-Up?" Melissa tilted her head to the side. "Is it another form of Xyz Summon? Well, either way, Vince sure is putting up a show!"

"I...don't understand..." Yuya muttered from his room, perplexed. "Where's the difference between his Dueling...? Until now, he's Dueling like he always does..."

"The true fun starts here!" I announced. "Perses' effect activates! The turn this card is Xyz Summoned, all face-up cards you control have their effects negated until your next Standby Phase! Now I activate Perses' other effect. By detaching an Overlay Unit, all Monsters you control are destroyed, and you take damage equal to half of one of the destroyed Monster's Attack! The only Monster going down is Dolphin, so you take 1200 damage! Savage Feast!"

One of the orbs flying around the giant got absorbed into its chest as it caught Dolphin between its hands, crushing the Monster against the ground several times before it was destroyed.

 **Ren: LP 4000 - 1200 = 2800**

"The effect of White Aura Dolphin activates!" Ren stated. "By banishing a "White" Monster from my Graveyard, I can resurrect this Monster! I banish White Stingray and Special Summon Dolphin in defense mode!"

"Oh, Ren, will you ever learn?" I shook my head with a wave of my finger. "Do you honestly think I didn't expect you to use Dolphin's effect? The whole reason why I decided to use Perses was that I knew you'd have a Monster on your field after its effect resolves. The turn I activate Perses' Savage Feast, Monsters I control can't attack you directly, but I can keep attacking your Monsters until you ran out of "White" Monsters to banish."

"So I've fallen into your trap...is what you're saying?" Ren asked calmly, slightly turning his head to look at me.

"Hmmm, maybe," I admitted, pointing at Ren's field, namely his other set card. "That there might be trouble, but you don't know the chime of a bell until you ring it, right? Let's see what you've got in store, Ren. Battle! Mythorror God Micutli attacks your Dolphin! Soul Hunting!"

"I activate my Trap Card!" Ren called out, his Trap showing a White Aura Whale using its body to protect a kingdom from being destroyed by a tsunami. " **White Shelter**! When the opponent declares an attack while I control a "White Aura" Monster, that attack is negated and the Battle Phase ends!"

"Well dodged, but my deck's hunger will continue to corner you into an abyss of despair," I told. "I set three cards face-down and pass!"

"Vince...this isn't you..." Yuzu muttered as she placed both hands on her chest. "During your Duels, you always try to have fun...but now...it's as if you want to kill your opponent..."

"Watashi no turn!" Ren declared as he drew his card. We both turned the corner as he began his counterattack. "I normal summon White Moray (ATK: 600/LV: 2) from my hand and tune it with the Level 6 Dolphin which is treated as a Tuner!"

"Great whale slumbering in the abyss," Ren chanted as Moray was surrounded by six green rings created by Dolphin. "Awaken in the deep between life and death! Synchro Summon! Come forth, the Level 8, White Aura Whale (ATK: 2800)!

A giant white colored whale appeared as it swum in the air above the stadium.

"Whale's effect activates upon Special Summon!" Ren stated. "All Monsters you control are destroyed! Land Purification!"

The whale gave an ear-piercing cry as Perses and Micutli were destroyed by the soundwaves.

"Whoa, that's one nasty effect!" Yugo whistled.

"The effect of Perses activates, destroying the cards in my Pendulum Zone and placing him there!" I explained as Perses rose in a blue pillar of light, the number 4 under its feet.

"R-Ren has managed to destroy all of Vince's Monster!" Melissa stuttered. "Moreover, Vince also surprises us by revealing a Pendulum Monster! He was telling the truth of being Sakaki Yuya's friend, after all, they use the same Summoning Methods!"

"Battle!" Ren shouted as he threw his arm to the side. "White Aura Whale attacks you directly! Great Tusk!"

"Not so fast, Ren! Triple Continous Trap Cards activate!" I declared as all my set cards flipped up.

The first one showed a demon laughing deviously while holding a straw puppet. " **Qiongqi of the Four Fiends**! With this card, during the Battle Phase, I can target a face-up Monster in attack mode on the field, and if that Monster didn't declare an attack in this Battle Phase, its controller takes 1000 damage! Also, as long as this card is face-up on the field, both players have to enter their Battle Phase during their respective turns!"

The second one showed a demon holding a banquet and eating souls and meat with a bored expression. " **Taotie of the Four Fiends**! When this card is activated or during both our Standby Phases, a Mythorror Ennui Token is Special Summoned to both our fields in attack mode (Dark/Fiend/ATK: 0/DEF: 0/LV: 2)!" the same demon on the Trap's picture appeared on both our fields. "Then, all "Mythorror" Monsters gain 200 Attack and Defense for each one on the field (Ennui Token(x2): ATK 0 = 400, DEF: 0 = 400)!"

The third Trap showed a woman with long, brown hair, holding a shield and lance, an owl on her shoulder, and an army of humans trembled underneath her. "And the final Trap is **Minerva's Subjugation**! Now as long as this card is face-up on the field and you control 2 or more Monsters, you can only declare an attack with one of those during the Battle Phase!"

"Even with all those cards active, Whale's attack will still land!" Ren pointed out.

"Minerva's Subjugation has another effect!" I revealed as the Trap card shone brightly. "Once per turn, I can negate the attack of the Monster with the highest Attack my opponent controls! Since there's Mythorror Ennui Token on your field with 400 Attack, your Whale's attack is negated!"

"Those three cards...damn, a lockdown combo," Ren realized.

"That's right!" I laughed. "At this moment, I activate the effect of Qiongqi, targeting the Mythorror Ennui Token you control!"

"Due to Qiu...Qiongi, no wait, I mean...bah!" Melissa grumbled in annoyance. "Whatever that card's name is, Ren will take 1000 damage if he doesn't attack with Ennui Token, however, due to Minerva's Subjugation, Ren can only attack with one Monster during the Battle Phase and he already did so with Whale!"

"And that's not all!" I interrupted. "Due to Taotie's other effect, Ennui Tokens cannot attack or be attacked, which means Ren, you can only attack with White Aura Whale, allowing Minerva's Subjugation's effect to kick in, negating the attack!"

"Which means I'll take 1000 damage during the end of the Battle Phase and my attacks are sealed off..." Ren finished. "Huh, not bad. I enter my Main Phase 2."

Qiongqi of the Four Fiends glowed brightly as a thunderbolt shot out, hitting Ren and making him hiss in pain.

 **Ren: LP 2800 - 1000 = 1800**

" _The cards in my hand are White Fish and Moray of Greed,_ " Ren thought as he glanced at the two cards in his hand. " _When I destroyed Perses and Kerberos, their Overlay Units were sent to the Graveyard except for Mythorror Imperial Army which got banished by its own effect. Hand Reverse is once again in Vince's Graveyard, so if I keep my two cards in hand, he'll draw two extra cards thanks to Hand Reverse. In that case, I'll set Moray of Greed to minimize the cards he's going to draw._ "

"I set a card face-down and end my turn!" Ren concluded.

"Ren, this whole combo was born to defeat you," I explained as I placed my fingers on the top card of my deck. "And believe me, this will be your end. Warewa no turn! Draw! I activate the effect of Hand Reverse in the Graveyard, banishing it to draw one more card since you hold one!"

I whistled as I saw the card I got. "This just got interesting. The effect of Taotie activates during the Standby Phase, summoning a Token to both our fields and the Attack and Defense of them all increase as well (Ennui Token(x4): ATK 0 = 800, DEF: 0 = 800). To put the icing on the cake, I activate the Continous Spell **Taowu of the Four Fiends**! Now whenever you activate an effect, you take 500 damage after it resolves!"

"For every effect he takes 500 damage?" Serena asked slightly shocked.

"To think he would corner his opponent this much..." Daphne narrowed her eyes. "He truly is the Grim Reaper..."

"How horrible..." Yuzu whispered from her room. "Vince...this isn't you at all..."

"However, I doubt Ren would lose," Bruno sternly stated. "After all, his deck is also constructed around Vince's data we have."

"What does the audience think of my Dueling now!?" I loudly asked.

"Not bad, youngster," a Topsider commented.

"Beat the crap out of that guy!" a Common shouted.

"Yeah, corner him further!" a third one told.

"Ah, then I shall do as the audience pleases," I chuckled with a slight bow. "Since there is a "Mythorror" Monster on my field, I can resurrect Tindalos from my Graveyard once again, and with the increase of "Mythorror" Monsters, their Attack and Defense increases as well (Ennui Token(x4): ATK 800 = 1000, DEF: 800 = 1000; Tindalos ATK: 2400 = 3400, DEF: 2700 = 3700).

"Now, I activate a powerful Spell Card known as **Persona Coalesce**!" I continued. "Through its effect, I can Fusion Summon a "Mythorror" Fusion Monster by banishing one Monster I control and a "Mythorror" Monster from my Extra Deck which is the same Card Type as a Monster you control. Ren, you control White Aura Whale which is a Synchro Monster, so I fuse together Mythorror Tindalos I control and Mythorror God Khonsu in my Extra Deck!"

"Lustful creature that transcends time, gain the moon's guidance, and become humanity's fear!" I chanted as my two Monsters merged into a vortex portal. "Fusion Summon! Appear, Level 10! The honored Goddess binding oath for the deities, **Mythorror Titan Styx** (Dark/Fiend/Fusion/Pendulum/Effect/ATK: 2900 = 3900/DEF: 3000 = 4000/LV: 10/SC: 12)!"

A white skinned woman with demonic yellow eyes, pitch black long hair, and wearing a dress which was completely made of greenish-black water that showed souls floating on it appeared.

" _I'm at your disposal, master,_ " Styx told me. " _I'll aid you to victory!_ "

"Vince can Fusion Summon as well!?" Melissa exclaimed. "Just like Sakaki Yuya, he has Pendulum, Xyz, and Fusion Monsters under his command!"

"A Fusion-Pendulum Monster..." Shun muttered as he narrowed his eyes.

"Damn, why does everybody get cool support-cards while I get none!" Sawatari fumed. "I got no Extra Deck Monsters! I want some too!"

"Hoh, interesting," Roger commented with a sly smile as he moved a chess piece on a nearby board. "This Sakushi Vince could be an interesting pawn to use..."

"Thanks to Tindalos, I can draw a card and have Styx gain 300 Attack (ATK: 3900 = 4200). Next, I activate Styx's effect!" I stated. "I banish White Aura Whale from your Graveyard, and have Styx gain the banished Monster's effects until the End Phase! Soul Banquet!"

A portal opened behind Ren as his Dolphin emerged. Several souls shot out Styx's dress, catching the dolphin and bringing it inside Styx's dress.

"Stop...this isn't Dueling..." Yuya whispered in an anguished tone. "This is violence, far from the Entertainment Duel my father taught me!"

"Now I activate Styx's newly acquired effect! I halve the Attack of your White Aura Whale!" I shouted as Whale's ATK dropped to 1400. "Then I activate Perses' Pendulum Effect, placing the Scale 1 Mythorror Atargatis from my deck in my other Pendulum Zone! Let's Battle! Mythorror Titan Styx, attack Whale! Hell's Punishment!"

The souls in Styx's dress were released once more, surrounding Whale.

"You can't escape defeat, Ren!" I laughed.

"Sore wa dou kana!" Ren called out. "From my Graveyard, I activate the other effect of White Shelter! By banishing this card when a "White Aura" Monster is attacked, I take no further battle or effect damage this turn! Since I've activated an effect, Taowu of the Four Fiends would deal me 500 damage, however, White Shelter's effect resolves first, so the damage I would by it is negated!"

"Tch, but your Monster is still destroyed!" I pointed out as Whale was dragged into Styx's dress as well.

"That's true, but not for long! I activate Whale's effect!" Ren stated. "By banishing one of the White Morays in my Graveyard, Whale is Special Summoned to my field as a Tuner, and all Monsters you control are destroyed by Whale's Land Purification!"

"The Pendulum Effect of Atargatis activates!" I also stated. "When the opponent activates an effect which destroys "Mythorror" Monsters I control, that effect is negated and Atargatis is Special Summoned in defense mode to my field from the Pendulum Zone (Atargatis: ATK 0 = 1200, DEF 2000 = 3200; Ennui Token(x4): ATK 1000 = 1200, DEF: 1000 = 1200; Styx: ATK 4200 = 4400, DEF: 4000 = 4200)!"

The two of us turned another corner, Ren still in the front.

"I end my turn!" I shouted. "It seems I wasn't able to defeat you with Styx, but my lockdown combo will surely be your end. Although, it quite the shame our Duel is going to end in such a boring way. The audience might be pleased, but I'm not. I wanted to ask many things from you..."

"Ask?" Ren parroted confused. "What do you mean?"

"There's something that troubled my mind from our Duel the other day," I explained. "For example, why did you hold back then? And don't say you didn't, because you could've ended the Duel on your second turn by using White Spirits' effect from the Graveyard."

"You've noticed that?" Ren muttered in a silent tone. "Well, if I want to be honest, I didn't want the Duel to end yet. I thought you are a talented Duelist, so I wanted to draw that Duel out until the very end. And it was a good thing to do since you've shown me so much, even a Synchro-Pendulum Monster."

"Ah, I see...however, here's where my second question is born," I said. "In that Duel, I never used the word 'Pendulum' Monster, and it's surprising how you know what a Synchro-Pendulum Monster is in the first place. Not to mention, you never actually questioned what Pendulum Monsters were during that Duel. You are a resident of the Synchro Dimension, so this Summoning Method is unknown to you."

All the Lancers watching became confused by what I said, while Bruno facepalmed.

"Oh, he didn't..." he grumbled.

"So Ren...just who are you?" I asked while pointing at him. "The enemy's spy?"

"Spy? I'm not one of Academia's spies," Ren calmly replied. "I'm a Common from the Synchro Dimension, and that's that."

"Oh?" a wide grin raced across my face as Ren's body froze. "Academia? How do you know of that place? It was never revealed to the public before, and I never told you anything about it. Care to explain? Or do we have to call Bruno to support your lies?"

"Oh my God, Ren..." Bruno muttered in anger. "Way to go..."

"...Either way, my last statement wasn't a lie," Ren told after silence. "If you want to know, I'm not the enemy nor a friend. I'm just here to do my job, to maintain a promise. Watashi no turn! Draw!"

Roger's eyes widen as his body froze. "How those he know about Academia? Don't tell me... did the Professor dispatch somebody to bring me back to the Fusion Dimension... or to examine the Synchro Dimension before a possible invasion..." Roger clicked a button which was on his desk. "After the Duel between Sakushi Vince and Ren, I want the latter to be escorted here under any circumstances."

[Understood, sir.]

"A promise?" I echoed at Ren's words. "What do you mean? Anyway, the effect of Taotie of the Four Fiends activates during the Standby Phase, summoning another Token to both our fields, and the Attack and Defense of "Mythorror" Monsters on the field increases further (Atargatis: ATK 1200 = 1600, DEF 3200 = 3600; Ennui Token(x6): ATK 1200 = 1600, DEF: 1200 = 1600; Styx ATK: 4400 = 5000, DEF: 4200 = 4600)! My formation is absolute!"

"Don't be so sure about that!" Ren sternly replied. "I banish White Poison from my Graveyard to activate its second effect. Since I control a "White Aura" Monster, I can destroy a face-up Spell or Trap Card you control and my choice, obviously, is Taowu of the Four Fiends!"

"Since it was destroyed before White Poison's effect resolved, you won't take 500 damage..." I muttered as the card exploded in particles. "However, destroying Taowu was a mistake on your part. I've still got my lockdown combo to keep you in check!"

"Not for long!" Ren said. "Using one of the Level 2 Mythorror Ennui Token you gave, I tune it with the Level 8 White Aura Whale!"

"Nani!? He's actually using the Token to Synchro Summon!?" Shinji gasped.

"He's summoning a Level 10 Synchro Monster?" Crow narrowed his eyes. "Those are bad news for Vince."

"Bare witness to my inner strength!" Ren declared as Ennui Token was surrounded by eight green rings created by Whale's body. "Reclining dragon that sleeps at the pinnacle of Creation! You in whom an all-knowing, all-powerful mind dwells! Awaken and come forth! Synchro Summon! White Aura Biphamet (Water/Fish/Synchro/Effect/ATK: 3300/LV: 10)!"

A Monster as large as Whale appeared, two head attached to its body and roaring loudly as it stared at me with its blood-red eyes.

"Since a Token went left the field, all "Mythorror" Monster's Attack and Defense goes down (Atargatis: ATK 1600 = 1400, DEF 3600 = 3400; Ennui Token(x5): ATK 1600 = 1400, DEF: 1600 = 1400; Styx ATK: 5000 = 4800, DEF: 4600 = 4400)." Ren reminded. "Next, I normal summon White Fish from my hand and activate its effect, tributing itself to add two copies of White Fish from my deck to my hand. Now I activate my set card, Moray of Greed to shuffle the two White Fishes in my hand into the deck to draw three new cards!"

"Vince..." Yuzu whispered. "Stay on guard...this new Monster must be a troublesome one..."

"I activate the Spell Card **Release Force**!" the card showed a Gandora the Dragon of Destruction with a fiery aura as the spirits of Mystical Elf and Kuriboh were above it. "By tributing all Monsters I control except one, that Monster gains 400 Attack for each tributed Monster and I gain that many Life Points! I tribute the other two Ennui Tokens I control and have Biphamet gain 800 Attack (ATK: 3300 = 4100) and I gain 800 Life Points!"

 **Ren: LP 1800 + 800 = 2600**

"Since two more Tokens are out the picture, your Monsters' Attack and Defense lower further (Atargatis: ATK 1400 = 1000, DEF 3400 = 3000; Ennui Token(x3): ATK 1400 = 1000, DEF: 1400 = 1000; Styx ATK: 4800 = 4400, DEF: 4400 = 4000) and Minerva's Subjugation's effect can't resolve since I only control one Monster!"

"Tch, you managed to break through my combo..." I narrowed my eyes. "As I thought, this combo isn't enough to defeat you. However, Styx still has more Attack than your Monster."

"Don't underestimate my White God!" Ren warned. "I activate the Continous Spell Card White Salvation. Through its effect, once per turn, I can return a "White" Monster from my Graveyard to my hand. I choose to add back Moray. Then I activate another Continous Spell, **White Nightmare**! Through its effect, once per turn, I can send any "White" Monsters from my hand to the Graveyard and increase a "White" Monster's Attack by 500 for each until the End Phase! I discard Moray which I added back to my hand along with White Sea Nettle, to raise Biphamet's Attack by 1000 (ATK: 4100 = 5100)!"

"Its Attack is now higher than Styx's..." Crow noted from his room as Biphamet's left head's eyes flashed red.

"Battle!" Ren shouted. "White Aura Biphamet attacks your Mythorror Titan Styx! Creation Purge!"

"I activate the effect of Mythorror Shi-Shi in my Graveyard!" I shouted.

"That won't work!" Ren cut me off. "Due to White Nightmare's additional effect, when the powered up Monster attacks, it can, once per turn, negate the effect of an opponent's Spell or Trap and banish it!"

I gritted my teeth as Biphamet's left head fired a sphere of energy from its mouth, destroying Styx in no time.

 **Vince: LP 4000 - 700 = 3300**

"I activate Styx's effect! When destroyed, by destroying a card I control, I can place her in the Pendulum Zone!" I explained. "I destroy Minerva's Subjugation! Then, since it was destroyed by the effect of a "God" or "God's" card, this Trap's final effect kicks in, allowing me to draw a card and inflict you with 500 damage!"

 **Ren: LP 2600 - 500 = 2100**

"Hehe, my onslaught just started," Ren chuckled. "Battle! White Aura Biphamet, attack Mythorror Atargatis next! Creation Purge!"

"That thing can attack twice!?" Dennis cried out as Atargatis was destroyed. "That's one tough Monster, especially if supported by White Nightmare..."

"Since another "Mythorror" left the field, Vince's Monsters lose more power (Ennui Token(x3): ATK 1000 = 600, DEF: 1000 = 600)!" Melissa pointed out. "Ren has made a huge comeback, folks! Can Vince strike back on his next turn!?"

"I end my turn, Release Force and White Nightmare's effects expire (Biphamet: ATK 5100 = 3300)." Ren concluded as Biphamet's left head's eyes lost their glow. "It was fun while it lasted, but before my White God, nobody can win."

"While it lasted?" I parroted. "What are you talking about? The Duel is nowhere near its end! The true fun begins now! Warewa no turn! Draw! During the second Standby Phase after their activation, the Four Fiends cards are destroyed due to their own effects!" I explained as Qiongqi and Taotie exploded in particles.

"Since those cards left the field, Vince's Monsters' Attack and Defense return to normal and no more Tokens will be summoned to the field," said Bruno aloud (Ennui Token(x3): ATK 600 = 0, DEF: 600 = 0).

"With my set Pendulum Scales, them being 4 and 12, I can Pendulum Summon Monsters with Level through 5 and 11!" I declared. "Mythical creatures and Gods, gather under my guidance, and the power which together with my soul will bring forth victory! Pendulum Summon! Come forth, from my hand: God's Sorcerer, Howard (ATK: 0/LV: 7/SC: 0)!"

" _An honor to fight by your side after so long, master,_ " Howard told as he emerged from a Pendulum Portal.

"Vince has performed a successful Pendulum Summon and the crowd sure is loving it!" Melissa pointed out as the cheers got louder.

"Oi, oi, Sakushi, try and keep it down will ya!" Sawatari fumed. "Damn, why is everyone trying to become the audience's favorite today!?"

"Next, I normal Summon God's Familiar Nekohime (ATK: 0/LV: 1/SC: 0) from my hand!" I said as the feline-human appeared in a flash of light.

" _Hello there ~nya!_ " she giggled, striking a meow pose. " _Wait ~nya! I can't fly!_ " she gasped as she started slowly falling towards the ground, however, she was caught between Howard's arms. " _Oh, Howard! Long time no see ~nya!_ "

" _Long time no see, Nekohime,_ " Howard replied in his stoic voice.

"Awww, how cute!" Melissa squealed with a blush. "I would like to be held by a strong man too!" she yelled, causing everybody watching to look at her confused. "I mean... um... what the Hell are you all looking at!? Can't a woman dream big!?"

"Um... anywho," I weakly spoke up. "I activate Nekohime's effect, targeting the "God" named Micutli in my Graveyard and have her Attack become equal to Micutli's!"

" _Here I go ~nya_!" Nekohime giggled as her hantu started glowing. " _God's Inheritance ~nya!_ " she shouted as she jumped in the air, a dark mist enveloping her body as she transformed into a truck-sized cat with yellow feline eyes, long claws and fangs, and dark fur made of mist (Nekohime: ATK 0 = 2700).

"I activate Howard's effect!" I stated. "I perform a Fusion Summon using monsters I control without the need of a Fusion Card! Using one of my Mythorror Ennui Token and Howard as materials, I Contact Fusion Summon Mythorror God Xolotl (ATK: 2200)!"

"A Contact Fusion?" Ren asked amazed. "Didn't expect that, although, none of your Monsters can stand up to my White God!"

"Oh, but an entertainer always saves up tricks for emergencies," I chuckled with a snap of my fingers. "I activate the other effect of Taowu of the Four Fiends in my Graveyard! By banishing this card, Qiongqi, Taotie, and **Hundun of the Four Fiends** , which was there from the beginning of this Duel when I discarded my initial hand, from my Graveyard, all Fiend Monsters I control gain 400 Attack for every Fiend Monster on the field (Ennui Token(x2): ATK 0 = 1600; Nekohime: ATK 2700 = 4300; Xolotl: ATK 2200 = 3800)!"

"He hid that effect until now?" Bruno narrowed his eyes. "Isaac was right, this vessel knows how to Duel..."

"Next, I switch one of my Ennui Tokens to defense mode, and I activate Xolotl's effect, tributing the Token in attack mode and have Xolotl gain its Attack until the End Phase!" I stated as one of the Tokens were absorbed into Xolotl's swords (ATK: 3800 = 5400). "Now, Battle! Mythorror God Xolotl, attack Biphamet with Scorching Lightning!"

"If this attack lands, Ren will take 2100 damage, enough to wipe out his remaining Life Points!" Melissa exclaimed.

Ren sped up, racing across the field at great speed and catching an Action Card.

"Damage Banish!" he shouted. "With this card, the damage I take is reduced to zero!"

"Tch, I actually forgot this was an Action Duel..." I admitted as Xolotl slashed Biphamet's left head off, but Ren was left unharmed. "You negated the damage, but your so-called White God is still destroyed."

"Is it?" Ren taunted as Biphamet's left head started regenerating. "My White God...is immortal!"

"What the-!" I gasped as the head returned, Biphamet roaring with both its heads. "Unlike the other "White Aura" Monsters, you don't have to banish "White" Monsters from the Graveyard to revive it!?"

"What happened? You seem pale," Ren mocked with a chuckle. "Have you lost your will to fight?"

"...Don't joke with me. I'll attack that Monster until I destroy it for good," I told my opponent. "Battle! Nekohime attacks Biphamet next!"

"You're naive!" Ren scold me as he used the side-wall to drive into the air, catching an Action Card in a bubble. "Encore! This card copies an Action Card from my Graveyard, and the one I choose is Damage Banish, reducing the damage I would take to zero!"

" _Take this ~nya!_ " the familiar leaped across the field, using her nails to claw Biphamet's left head which dissolved in smoke, however, it quickly returned to normal, headbutting Nekohime. " _Ow-y! You're so mean ~nya!_ " she sobbed as she returned to her original form, rubbing her head as she hid behind me, sitting on the back of my D-Wheel.

"Damn, its effect isn't a once per turn effect?" I gritted my teeth. "I can't do anything else... I set a card and end my turn, Nekohime, Xolotl, and Taowu's effects expire (Ennui Token: ATK 1600 = 0; Nekohime: ATK 4300 = 0; Xolotl: ATK 5400 = 2200)."

" _Don't let this to waver you, master,_ " Xolotl spoke up. " _Your field is solid, having Styx in your Pendulum Zone to keep your Life Points safe._ "

" _Yeah... but...will that be enough...?_ " I thought.

"Vince, I once made a vow to a person who saved my life and I must complete my mission, even if that means to destroy you!" Ren coldly proclaimed, a memory arising in his head.

* * *

 **FLASHBACK**

"Ren, they're on our tail!"

"Don't worry, Natasha! Just a little longer and we'll arrive at the village!"

The one to speak was Ren, addressing a woman behind him. Ren didn't wear his mask and didn't have an ugly scar on his face, he was wearing some white priest robes which were stained red with blood.

The woman behind him was a young woman, the same age as him, wearing brown robes also colored red from blood, long black hair, and amethyst eyes.

The two were currently on the back of White Dolphin, the Duel Monster swimming as fast as it could from several monsters, which seemed to be Mythorror Atargatises.

"Come on partner, you can do it!" Ren told his Dolphin. "Just a little longer!"

Much to Ren's relief, the sight of an island came into view glowing in the night from its lights.

"There's the village!" Natasha cried out in happiness.

However, her happiness along with Ren's soon turned into despair as a sudden explosion went off at the village, Mythorror Nightgaunts and Mythorror Elfins flying above the fire.

"NO! THEY EVEN ATTACKED THE NORTH-WEST VILLAGE!"

Ren roared in anger. To think those monsters would declare a mass-attack on different villages at the same time, it was impossible! They never did such a thing before!

"REN! LOOK OUT!"

Ren's head snapped at Natasha behind him, seeing a Mythorror Nightgaunt charge down at great speed towards them, colliding into them. White Aura Dolphin cried out in pain as its body dissolved into air, leaving Ren and Natasha to fall into the water.

"Natasha!"

"I'm okay!"

The two sages got closer to each other, the three Atargatises coming closer and closer to them while Nightgaunt stayed above them.

"Damn it! They cornered us!" said Ren, the village behind them in chaos while more monsters were surrounding them.

"Ren, look at me!" Natasha quickly told, taking Ren's head between her hands, staring at Ren's eyes. "Promise me you'll stop him!"

"What are you talking about!?" Ren asked as he glanced to the side, but Natasha was persistent.

"Promise me you'll stop Demiurge!" she urged.

"Natasha..." Ren's eyes widen. "Don't you dare-!"

"Bye, Ren...I love you..."

Natasha's body got surrounded by a faint glow as she summoned her most trustee partner, Brionac, Dragon of the Ice Barrier, which grabbed Ren and flew into the air, leaving Natasha in the water alone.

"NATASHA!" Ren cried out as Natasha got surrounded by the Atargatises grabbed her, dragging her down towards the sea's abyss.

"NOOOOO!" Ren howled as he trashed in Brionac's grip. "NATASHA! NO!"

Suddenly, the Nightgaunt from before flew in front of Brionac, using its tail to claw the dragon. Brionac roared in pain, dropping Ren by accident.

A glowing circle materialized beneath Ren, causing him to fall into it and go unconscious.

...

"Natasha..."

Ren weakly mumbled as he opened his eyes. He stood up in a sitting position, noticing he was in a bed, his clothes on a nearby chair and his body covered in bandages where he was wounded.

"Ah, you're awake."

Ren's head turned to the side, seeing a person with long hair and glasses.

"My name is Isaac. A pleasure to meet you, descendant of-"

"W-Where am I!?" Ren suddenly asked as panic washed over him. "I remember the village in chaos, several monsters closing on us-Natasha! Where's Natasha!?"

The man named Isaac stayed silent, causing Ren to grab him by his clothes.

"Where's Natasha!? Tell me she's safe! I remember she used her last bit of strength to summon Brionac, but she..."

Isaac closed his eyes, shaking his head.

Tears started running down Ren's face, his heart sinking down in pain and despair just like his girlfriend sunk down the sea, drowning and being eaten by monsters.

"No..." Ren sobbed. "You saved me, can't you save her as well...?"

"It's too late." Isaac calmly told. "Or we save you at the same time, or we don't save anyone. Also, by saving you, we already messed with time-space and going back to save this Natasha you're talking about while the you of that time is still alive could create a dimensional distortion, killing us all. I'm sorry."

Ren cried as his final hopes vanished. His girlfriend's final words echoed in his head.

 _Promise me you'll defeat Demiurge! ... Bye, Ren ... I love you ..._

"Demiurge..." Ren growled, anger taking over his body. "Natasha, don't worry...I'll keep my word...I'll kill that false God..."

* * *

"I'm going to defeat you here and now! I will fight you with everything I have and complete my mission and keep my promise!" Ren vowed. "Watashi no turn! Draw! Once again, I activate the effect of White Salvation, returning White Moray to my hand! Then I activate White Nightmare's effect, sending Moray from my hand to the Graveyard and boost Biphamet's Attack Points by 500!"

Following Ren's words, Biphamet's left head's eyes flashed red (ATK: 3300 = 3800).

" _Its eyes flashed...but only the left head's..._ " I thought.

"Battle!" Ren cried out. "White Aura Biphamet attacks your Nekohime! Creation Purge!"

" _Do something ~nya!_ " Nekohime shouted alarmed as Biphamet's right head charged the attack.

"I wonder..." I whispered as I narrowed my eyes. I speed up and grabbed an Action Card which failed Ren's notice. "Evasion! This negates your attack!"

"Lucky shot, but I've still got an attack!" Ren shouted.

" _He didn't activate White Nightmare's additional effect?_ " I asked in my head.

"Battle! Biphamet attacks your Nekohime again! Creation Purge!"

Upon command, Biphamet charged a second attack, this time from its left head.

"I activate Styx's Pendulum Effect!" I abruptly stated. "When I would take battle or effect damage, I recover that many Life Points instead!"

"Have you forgot? Due to White Nightmare's additional effect, when the powered up Monster attacks, it can, once per turn, negate the effect of an opponent's Spell or Trap and banish it. Your plan fails!"

A grin came to my face. "I wonder about that. I activate the Trap Card **Pendulum Cross**!" the card showed Howard and Ikora switching places between a battlefield and a Pendulum Zone. "With this card, I can switch the positions between a Monster in my Monster Zone and a Monster in the Pendulum Zone! I summon Styx to the field and replace her with Nekohime, thus, Styx won't be banished because of White Nightmare!"

"Since it lost its attack target, I redirect Biphamet's attack onto Styx!" said Ren.

Just like Ren, I used the side-wall to drive into the air, grabbing an Action Card, but almost fell off as I landed on the ground. "WHOA! That was cool, but I won't do it ever again because I almost died! I activate Battle Change! I change your attack onto Ennui Token!"

The energy blasted by Biphamet was taken by the Token.

"Since it was in defense mode, I take no battle damage!" I pointed out.

"You survived..." said Ren, hard to believe such a thing. "In that case, I activate the Continous Spell **Synchro Uphold**! With this card, once per turn, if I control a Synchro Monster and said Monster is attacked during the Battle Phase, I take no battle damage during that battle! I end my turn with this, White Nightmare's effect also ends!"

Biphamet's right head's eyes stopped glowing (ATK: 3800 = 3300), causing me to chuckle.

" _Whenever Biphamet attacks or is attacked, only one of its two head battles with the enemy and only one is destroyed. Also, when it's targeted by an effect, only one of its heads glows...it has two heads, one attack for each. I think I understand Biphamet's secret, but let's see if my theory is correct._ "

"What's wrong!? It's your turn, Sakushi Vince!" Ren shouted as we turned the next corner. "Afraid to Duel!?"

"The true fun...starts now!" I called out, pointing at the sky. I moved the same hand to my deck, taking hold of the top card of my deck. "Warewa no turn! Draw! I activate Styx's Monster Effect, banishing Micutli from my Graveyard to reduce your Biphamet's... left head's Attack by 2700!"

"What did you say?" Ren asked confused as Biphamet's left head was covered in the souls from Styx's dress (Biphamet: ATK 3300 = 600).

"He stated which head he targeted?" Bruno narrowed his eyes. "Does that mean he figured out Biphamet's secret...?"

"Now I activate the other effect of Pendulum Cross from the Graveyard!" I stated. "By banishing this card, I swap the positions of Styx and Perses, placing the Scale 12 Styx in the Pendulum Scale and Special Summoning Perses to my field in attack mode (ATK: 3500)! Now, with my set Pendulum Scales, them being 0 and 12, I can Pendulum Summon Monsters with Level through 1 and 11! Pendulum Summon! Revive from the Extra Deck: God's Sorcerer, Howard (ATK: 0/LV: 7/SC: 0)!"

"Does he plan to perform another Contact Fusion?" Serena asked no-one.

"Battle!" I shouted. "Mythorror Titan Perses attacks...Biphamet's right head! At this moment, I activate Nekohime's Pendulum Effect, increasing Perses' Attack by 1000 (ATK: 3500 = 4500)! Ultimate Disaster!"

" _Damn it, there aren't any Action Cards insight. If I activate Synchro Uphold's effect to protect my Life Points, Vince's next attack against the left head will cause me to take 1800 damage, adding an extra 1000 damage because of Nekohime's effect to increase Xolotl's Attack by 1000, I would take 2800 damage total and lose. If I don't activate Synchro Uphold's effect, then Biphamet's secret will be revealed...there's no other choice!_ "

"Come at me!" said Ren as Perses slashed Biphamet's right head into two, but it quickly returned to normal (Perses: ATK 4500 = 3500).

 **Ren: LP 2100 - 1200 = 900**

"Eh? Why did Ren take only 1200 damage?" Melissa asked confused, a sentiment shared by everyone else. "Wasn't Biphamet's Attack reduced to 600?"

"White Aura Biphamet may look like one Monster, but it's actually two," I explained. "Each head is one Monsters, so when I used Styx's effect, only the left head's Attack was lowered while the right head kept its 3300 Attack Points. Both heads have effects to revive the other when it leaves the field, and each head can declare an attack during the Battle Phase."

"NANI!?" the entire crowd exclaimed shocked.

"In all of my years, I never heard of anything like that!" Melissa told. "Biphamet can truly be considered a God because of this!"

"A Synchro Monster like that actually exists!?" Crow shouted.

"I-I-I-Is that even legal!?" Shinji stuttered.

"To think you would figure it out so quickly...heh..." Ren muttered. He reached for his mask, removing it. "It seems I truly have to use all my strength against you."

"What an ugly scar..." Sawatari commented as a feeling of nausea washed over him.

"I don't think I've introduced myself completely yet." Ren told, moving a hand across his hair, causing some strands to stand up.

A sharp gasp left my mouth, realizing who his face reminded me of. "Your face is..."

"My name is Ren... Sakaki Ren."

Silence and more gasps were heard across the entire City after Ren's words.

"As if one wasn't enough to endure..." Sawatari muttered.

"His face..." Yugo breathed out. "Is exactly like mine..."

"Sakaki? How can he be... a Sakaki?" Yuya asked confused.

"I... Impossible..." Yuzu's eyes widen to dinner plates. "Yuya doesn't have any relatives... so why is he named Sakaki...?"

"Why does his face remind me of Sakaki Yuya and Yuri so much?" Serena asked no-one. "He can't be another counterpart, can he?"

"What happened? Aren't going to attack?" Ren spoke up with a smile.

"Oi, you aren't going to pretend you just didn't say what you said!" I snapped. "What do you mean you're 'Sakaki'!?"

"I have the right to remain silent," Ren calmly replied. "If you don't make your move, then your turn's timer will drop to zero."

"Why you... Battle!" I called out. "Xolotl attacks your Biphamet's left head which has 600 Attack! I also activate Nekohime's Pendulum Effect (Xolotl: ATK 2200 = 3200)! Scorching Lightning!"

"I activate the effect of Synchro Uphold!" Ren stated. "The damage I take is negated, and since the Synchro Monster which battled was destroyed, I can draw a card from my deck!"

"Your Monster is really annoying," I grumbled as Biphamet recovered its head. "With the battle's end, Xolotl's Attack returns to 2200. Now I activate Howard's Monster Effect! I perform a Fusion Summon using Howard and Xolotl as materials!"

As my two Monsters got sucked into a fusion vortex, I chanted.

"Goddess whom oversees the dishonorable souls in her kingdom, become my faithful comrade and line-up in my army! Contact Fusion! Appear! Mythorror Goddess Hel (ATK: 2600/LV: 7)!"

"The Monster which defeated me during our Duel." Daphne inquired as she narrowed her eyes. "Will it be enough to defeat Ren...?"

"Hel..." Harald narrowed his eyes from his room. "To think Hel would work for a Demon.. well, Gods are difficult to understand but they aren't stupid, so I'll believe Hel knows what She's doing."

"Battle!" I announced. "Hel, attack the left head and defeat Ren! Life Ending Decree!"

"I activate Synchro Uphold's other effect!" Ren shouted. "By sending this card to the Graveyard when my Life Points are 1000 or less and I would take battle or effect damage while I control a Synchro Monster, the damage I take is negated!"

"Tch, I end my turn! Biphamet's Attack now returns to normal (Biphamet(Left head): ATK 600 = 3300)."

"Let's end this." Ren sternly declared. "Boku no turn! Draw! I activate White Salvation's effect, returning White Moray to my hand! Then I activate White Nightmare's effect, discarding Moray to boost Biphamet's left head's Attack by 500 points (Biphamet(Left head): ATK 3300 = 3800)! Then, by discarding the White Fish I just drew from my hand, I equip the right head with **Blanc Maelstrom** , increasing its Attack by 500 points as well (Biphamet(Right head): ATK 3300 = 3800)!"

"Battle!" Ren cried out. "White Aura Biphamet, the left head, attacks your Mythorror Goddess Hel! Creation Purge!"

" _Using any Action Spells would be useless..._ " I thought as the attack connected. "Due to Hel's effect, she can't be destroyed by the opponent as long as you control Monsters!"

 **Vince: LP 3300 - 1200 = 2100**

"Here's the second one! Biphamet, the right head, attacks your Hel again! Creation Purge!"

"I activate the Pendulum Effect of Styx! The damage I take is added to my Life Points instead!"

"The same trick won't work twice!" Ren shouted as he grabbed an Action Card. "Action Spell Drag Chute! This card negates Life Points recovery effect during this turn, thus, you do take the damage!"

 **Vince: LP 2100 - 1200 = 900**

"Also, Blanc Maelstrom has an additional effect!" Ren revealed. "When a Monster equipped with this card fails to destroy an opponent's Monster, that Monster is banished!"

"What did you say!?" I gasped as Hel totally vanished from the field.

"They each have the same amount of Life..." Yuya noted.

"I activate Blanc Maelstrom's other effect!" Ren shouted with a smile. "By destroying this card and returning a banished "White Aura" Monster to my Extra Deck, a "White Aura" Monster I control can declare an additional attack during this turn, also, it gains half the Attack of the returned Monster! I choose to return Dolphin, allowing the left head to attack again and increase its Attack by 1200 (Biphamet(Left head): ATK 3800 = 5000)!"

"This is bad news for Vince!" Melissa shouted. "The second effect of White Nightmare wasn't activated yet, so when it attacks again, it can negate the effect of a Spell or Trap and banish it!"

"Then check this out! I activate the Quick Effect of Mythorror Snow in my hand!" I quickly stated. "I can equip this card to my Perses, increasing its Attack by 700 (Perses: ATK 3500 = 4200)!"

The left head fired a sphere of energy from its mouth, destroying Perses.

 **Vince: LP 900 - 800 = 100**

"You used an offensive effect to protect your Life Points!?" Ren gasped in surprise.

"Perses is a Pendulum Monster, thus I add it to my Extra Deck while Snow, who was treated as an Equip Card, is sent to the Graveyard..." I slowly explained. That's when I noticed I was breathing hard. "Damn... that was too close for my own good..."

"Stubborn little...I end my turn!" Ren frowned. However, he soon smiled. "Heh, I hate to admit it, but this Duel is quite intense, way better than our first one."

True to his words, I noticed the audience was cheering for both of us, enjoying the Duel to the maximum.

"Yeah..." I nodded, smiling. "It is. Warewa no turn! Draw!"

" _My current hand contains Mythorror Wohnung, Mythorror Niebla, and Pendulum Arise I just drew. Think, think, think, what Monster can defeat Biphamet..._ "

The sound of a heartbeat boomed in my head. A faint glow was coming from my Extra Deck, and when I checked, one of my two remaining blanc cards was glowing brightly.

" _You want to help me?_ "

Another heartbeat echoed in my head, the card gaining its text and picture.

"Than I'll grant you that wish." I looked back at the track, a serious expression on my face. "With my set Pendulum Scales, I Pendulum Summon once again! Revive from the Extra Deck: Mythorror Atargatis (Tuner/ATK: 0/LV: 2/SC: 1), Mythorror Titan Perses (ATK: 3500/Rank: 8/SC: 4), God's Sorcerer Howard (ATK: 0/LV: 7/SC: 0)! And from my hand: Mythorror Wohnung (Tuner/ATK: 1500/LV: 4/SC: 2), Mythorror Niebla (ATK: 1400/LV: 4/SC: 9)!"

"He Pendulum Summoned a full field!" Dennis exclaimed.

"He even Pendulum Summoned an Xyz Monster!?" Shun asked shocked.

"When I can Pendulum Summon Level 8 Monsters, I can also Pendulum Summon Perses! Now I activate Howard's effect once again, fusing himself with Atargatis! Contact Fusion! Come to me, Level 8! Mythorror God's Servant Valravn (ATK: 2800/SC: 9)!"

The wolf-raven appeared with a screech as it followed me while flying.

"Another Contact Fusion." Dennis narrowed her eyes. "I still can't believe how he can Contact Fusion Summon when he was never taught at Academia..."

"Brrr, that ugly thing again." Daphne shivered at the sight of Valravn.

" _Vince... you're having fun, right?_ " Yuzu thought as she smiled. " _Finally you're Dueling like you used to. You're trying to have fun in this Duel._ "

I grinned as I raised my hand into the air. "Now, I tune my Level 4 Wohung with my Level 4 Niebla! Great lord of darkness, by the orders of the Gods, descend here and now! Synchro Summon! Arise, the Synchro Tuner Monster, **Mythorror God's Servant Phobos** (Dark/Fiend/Synchro/Tuner/Effect/ATK: 2400/DEF: 2900/LV: 8)!"

The Monster that emerged was a demonic being with the face of a black panther, long glowing curved horns pointing forwards, glowing pieces of moon-like solid covered its shoulder pads, abdomen and left arm, while the rest of its body is covered with black, white, and blue armor.

"A Tuner... Synchro Monster...?" Bruno whispered astonished. "Vince has one of those?"

"I activate Phobos' effect!" I stated. "Once per Duel, when this card is Synchro Summoned while I have fewer Life Points than my opponent, I can make my Life Points equal to my opponent's! Cosmic Force!"

 **Vince: LP 100 = 900**

"Then I activate Phobos' other effect! I can place one Fear Counter on a face-up Monster you control! I choose Biphamet's left head! Here's where the fun really comes. As long as Phobos and Valravn are face-up on the field, Monsters with Fear Counter have their effects negated, can't change their battle position, and their Attack and Defense Points are halved due to their effects (Biphamet(Left head): ATK 3300 = 1650)!"

"Its effects... are negated..." Ren's eyes widen in shock.

"That's the way!" Yugo cheered. "Show that guy not to mess with my face!"

"That's right! Since the left head has its effects negated, if the right head is destroyed, its effect can't revive it, meaning Biphamet can be destroyed! Battle! Mythorror Titan Perses attacks the right head! Ultimate Disaster!"

Perses cut off Biphamet's right head, destroying it for real this time.

 **Ren: LP 900 - 500 = 400**

"Impossible..." Ren couldn't believe this. "You actually defeated my White God... impossible..."

"Battle!" I declared throwing my hand forward. "Phobos, attack the left head! Doomed Destiny!"

Phobos fired a spiral of dark energy from its left hand, annihilating Biphamet's remaining head and causing its body to explode.

"GYAAAAAAH!"

Ren cried out as he fell off his D-Wheel from the explosion, falling on the ground and his Duel Runner crashed.

 **Ren: LP 400 - 750 = 0**

 **Winner: Ren!**

"Ren!" I gasped concerned as I stopped my D-Wheel, running towards Ren's body.

"We... WE HAVE A WINNER!" Melissa screamed together with the crowd's cheers. "After an intense and long battle, the one to finally come out victorious is none other tan Sakushi Vince who used every Summoning Method out there to impress us!"

"Ren, are you alright!?" I asked him.

"This... is fine..." Ren breathed out, glancing at me. "You truly are an Entertainer, Sakushi Vince. You've done a good job. Heh..."

Ren smiled as he ran a hand through his hair. "Your Dueling wiped the floor with me. I had fun, probably the most fun I ever had in any Duels before this one."

"Sakushi Vince..."

Ren's expression turned serious as he stared at me.

"Watch out for who you call 'friends' and 'comrades'. You never know when you're going to be backstabbed by them."

Suddenly, a strong light appeared under Ren, forming a circle around him. His body slowly started dissolving. I heard him say one more thing before disappearing.

" _Doomed Destiny_ , huh? What a fitting Attack Name to finish me off with..."

* * *

 **Damn, this is the longest Duel I ever wrote. I think.**

 **Anywho, I'm very proud of the Duel and I hope you guys liked it as well. Here I made Vince more Extra Deck Monsters so you guys wouldn't be bored from always reading the same Monsters. Ren also gave it all in this Duel, to keep his promise to Natasha, her (dead) girlfriend, and to complete his unknown mission.**

 **Why the name 'Natasha' you ask? Well... to be honest, it was the first name which came to my mind and I actually liked it.**

 **Now, if anything confuses you, don't worry, everything will be explained as the story goes on.**

 **By the way, I made some modifications to Ren's already existing White Nightmare card, its new effect is down below.**

 **Well, that's all for today, hope you guys liked the chapter. Don't forget to review!**

* * *

 **Fan-made Cards:**

 **Action Cards:**

 **\- Overpower**

 _Action Spell_

 _Target 1 Monster you control: It can attack all Monsters your opponent controls in Defense Position once each._

 **Ren:**

 **(Made by me):**

 **\- White Poison**

 _Counter Trap_

 _If you control a "White Aura" Monster, negate the activation of an opponent's Monster Effect, and if it was on the field, that Monster's effects are negated as long as it's face-up on the field. If you control a "White Aura" Monster, banish this card from your GY and target 1 face-up Spell or Trap your opponent controls: Destroy it. You can only use each effect of "White Poison" once per turn._

 **\- White Shelter**

 _Normal Trap_

 _When the opponent declares an attack while you control a "White Aura" Monster, negate the attack and end the Battle Phase. When a "White Aura" Monster you control is attacked, you can banish this card from your GY, and if you do, you take no further battle or effect damage during this turn. You can only use each effect of "White Shelter" once per turn._

 **\- Release Force**

 _Normal Spell_

 _Target 1 Monster you control. Tribute all other Monsters you control and the targeted Monster gains 400 ATK for each tributed one. Then, you gain LP equal to that amount._

 **\- White Nightmare**

 _Continous Spell_

 _Target 1 "White" Monster you control: Discard any amount of "White" Monsters from your hand, and that target gains 500 ATK for each one and this effect (these last until the End Phase):_

 _Once per turn (Quick Effect): When this card attacks, negate the activation of an opponent's Spell or Trap and banish it._

 **\- Synchro Uphold**

 _Continous Spell_

 _Once per turn, when a Synchro Monster you control is attacked during the Battle Phase, you take no battle damage involving it. If that Monster is destroyed by that battle, you can draw 1 card. (Quick Effect): Send this card to the GY; If your LP are 1000 or fewer and you would take battle or effect damage while you control a Synchro Monster, the damage you would take is negated._

 **\- Blanc Maelstrom**

 _Equip Spell_

 _Equip this card only to a "White" Monster by discarding a "White" Monster from your hand. The equipped Monster gains 500 ATK. If the equipped Monster fails to destroy an opponent's Monster by battle, banish that Monster. (Quick Effect): Destroy this card and target 2 "White Aura" Monsters (one which is banished, and one which is on your field); Shuffle the banished Monster into your Extra Deck, and if you do, the Monster you control gains half its ATK and can attack an additional time during this turn._

 **Vince:**

 **(Made by 'mekyaku'):**

 **\- Mythorror Imperial Army**

 _Normal Trap_

 _When you control no Monsters and you're about to take a direct attack, if this card is in your GY: Negate that attack or effect damage, and if you do, Special Summon this card as an Effect Monster (Dark/Fiend/Effect/ATK: 1000/DEF: 1000/LV: 4) with this effect:_

 _When this card is Summoned by its own effect, Special Summon 2 "Mythorror Imperial Tokens" (Dark/Fiend/ATK: 500/DEF: 500/LV: 4). Once per turn, you can increase the Level of all "Mythorror Imperial" Monsters you control by 1 for each one you control. When you would Xyz Summon a "Mythorror God" or "Mythorror Guardian" Monster, you can use "Mythorror Imperial Tokens" as Xyz Material but banish them instead of attaching them to the Xyz Monster, and if you do, for each target 1 of your banished cards and attach them to that Xyz Monster as Xyz Materials. When this card is sent to the GY, banish it._

 **\- Mythorror Shi-Shi**

 _Normal Trap_

 _When a "Mythorror" Monster you control would be destroyed (by the opponent), activate this card to negate its destruction. When a "Mythorror" Monster you control is attacked, if this card is in the GY: Special Summon this card as an Effect Monster (Dark/Fiend/Effect/ATK: 2000/DEF: 2000/LV: 7) with this effect:_

 _This turn, "Mythorror" Monsters can't be destroyed. The next time this card would be sent to the GY, banish it._

\- Trivia: based on the Chinese guardian lions or Imperial guardian lions, referred to in English as _shishi_ , from the Chinese _shí shī_ (literally: "stone lion").

 **\- Mythorror Titan Perses** (Dark/Fiend/Xyz/Pendulum/Effect/ATK: 3500/DEF: 3000/Rank: 8/SC: 4)

 _Pendulum Effect: You can only Pendulum Summon "Mythorror" monsters. This effect can't be negated. Once per turn, if there isn't a card in your other Pendulum Zone, you can place 1 "Mythorror" Pendulum Monster from your deck into that zone._

 _Monster Effect:_

 _2 Level 8 "Mythorror" Monsters_

 _(This card is always treated as a "Mythorror God" card.) If you can Pendulum Summon Level 8 Monsters, you can also Pendulum Summon this card. When this card is Xyz Summoned, negate the effects of all face-up cards your opponent control until their next Standby Phase. Once per turn, you can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card: Destroy all face-up Monsters your opponent controls, and then, inflict damage to your opponent equal to half of one of the destroyed Monster's ATK. The turn you activate this effect, Monsters you control can't declare a direct attack. When this card is destroyed while in the Monster Zone: Destroy all cards in your Pendulum Zones and place this card there._

 **\- Qiongqi of the Four Fiends**

 _Continuous Trap_

 _Both players have to enter their Battle Phase during their respective turns. During the Battle Phase, target 1 face-up Attack Position Monster that player controls: This turn, if at the end of that Battle Phase the targeted Monster didn't declare an attack and is still face-up on the Field, inflict 1000 damage to its controller. At the second End Phase after this card's activation, destroy it._

 **\- Taotie of the Four Fiends**

 _Continuous Trap_

 _When this card is activated and during both player's Standby Phase, Special Summon 2 "Mythorror Ennui Token" (Dark/Fiend/ATK: 0/DEF: 0/LV: 2), one on both players' fields, in Attack Position. These Tokens cannot attack or be attacked, but does not prevent the player to attack directly the opponent. All "Mythorror" Monsters gain 200 ATK and DEF for "Mythorror" Monster on the field. At the second End Phase after this card's activation, destroy it._

 **\- Taowu of the Four Fiends**

 _Continuous Spell_

 _Whenever your opponent activates an effect, inflict them 500 damage after it resolves. At the second End Phase after this card's activation, destroy it. If this card is in the GY, and there is a "Qiongqi of the Four Fiends", "Hundun of the Four Fiends", and "Taotie of the Four Fiends" in the GY, you can banish this card and those to have all Fiend Monsters you control gain 400 ATK for every Fiend Monster on the field._

 **\- Hundun of the Four Fiends**

 _Continuous Spell_

 _As long as this card is face-up on the field, all effects which negate destruction, battle damage, or effect damage, are negated. Once per turn, when your opponent activates a Spell Card, if you have a card with that same name in your GY: Banish that card to negate the opponent's card's effects. At the second End Phase after this card's activation, destroy it._

 **\- Mythorror Titan Styx** (Dark/Fiend/Fusion/Pendulum/Effect/ATK: 2900/DEF: 3000/LV: 10/SC: 12)

Pendulum Effect: _You can only Pendulum Summon "Mythorror" monsters. This effect can't be negated._ _Once per turn (Quick Effect): If you would take battle or effect damage, gain that amount of Life Points instead._

Monster Effect:

 _1 Fusion, Synchro, or Xyz Monster + 1 Level/Rank 7 or higher "Mythorror" Monster_

 _Must be first Fusion Summoned. (This card is always treated as a "Mythorror God" card.) Once per turn, you can banish a Monster from either player's GY, and activate one of these effects:_

 _\- This card gains that Monster's effects_

 _\- A Monster your opponent controls loses ATK and DEF equal to half the banished Monster's ATK or DEF, whichever is higher (if tied, you can choose)_

 _When this card is destroyed, you can destroy 1 card you control and place this card into your Pendulum Zone._

 **\- Mythorror God's Servant Phobos** (Dark/Fiend/Synchro/Tuner/Effect/ATK: 2400/DEF: 2900/LV: 8)

 _1 "Mythorror" Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner "God" or "God's" Monsters_

 _When this card is Synchro Summoned, if your LP are lower than your opponent's, you can make your LP become equal to your opponent's. You can target a face-up Monster your opponent controls: Place 1 Fear Counter on it. As long as this card is face-up on the field, all monsters with Fear Counters have their effects negated and can't change their battle position. If this card would be used as Synchro Material for the summon of a "Mythorror" Synchro Monster, you can also use 1 Monster with a Fear Counter on it as material by treating it as a Level 2 Synchro Monster. This effect cannot be used the turn this card is Synchro Summoned. All of this card's effects can only be used once per Duel._

 **(Made by me):**

 **\- Hand Reverse**

 _Normal Spell_

 _Send cards from your hand to the GY equal to the number of cards your opponent holds in their hand. During your Standby Phase, banish this card from your GY: Draw cards equal to the number of cards your opponent holds in their hand. You can only use this effect of "Hand Reverse" once per turn._

 **\- Rank-Up-Magic Horrific Force**

 _Quick-Play Spell_

 _This card can only be activated during the Main Phase. Target 1 face-up "Mythorror" Xyz Monster you control; Special Summon from your Extra Deck, 1 "Mythorror" Xyz Monster that is 1 or 2 Ranks higher than that target, by using that target as the Xyz Material. (This Special Summon is treated as an Xyz Summon. Xyz Materials attached to that target also become Xyz Materials on the Summoned monster.) You can only activate one "Rank-Up-Magic Horrific Force" per turn._

 **\- Minerva's Subjugation**

 _Continous Trap_

 _As long as your opponent controls 2 or more Monsters, they can only attack with one of them during the Battle Phase. Once per turn, when your opponent declares an attack with the Monster with the highest ATK they control, you can negate that attack. When this card is sent to the GY by the effect of "God" or "God's" Card, you can draw 1 card and inflict 500 damage to your opponent._

 **\- Persona Coalesce**

 _Normal Spell_

 _Fusion Summon 1 "Mythorror" Fusion Monster using one Monster you control and one "Mythorror" Monster in your Extra Deck as materials, but banish them. The Monster you select from the Extra Deck must be the same Type (Fusion, Synchro, Xyz, Pendulum) as a Monster your opponent controls. Except the turn this card was sent to the GY, you can banish this card from the GY and target one Level 4 or lower "Mythorror" Monster in your Banish Zone: Special Summon that target._

 **\- Pendulum Cross**

 _Normal Trap_

 _Target 2 Pendulum Monsters you control (one in your Monster Zone, and one in your Pendulum Zone): Special Summon the Monster from the Pendulum Zone and place the other Monster in its place. Banish this card from your GY: Target 2 Pendulum Monsters you control (one in your Monster Zone, and one in your Pendulum Zone); Special Summon the Monster from the Pendulum Zone and place the other Monster in its place._


	15. Reaching Voices

**Welcome back, everyone! Sorry for the wait, but I didn't have the time to write these days but I managed to finish this chapter.**

 **Thanks for all your reviews for the last chapter, and in response to** _ **mekyaku**_ **'s review:**

 **\- Everything will be explained later on, so stay tuned for your answers. About the Yuri VS Vince Duel: this never actually crossed my mind before, so thanks for pointing it out. Also, thanks for the further new cards, can't wait for them.**

 **In response to** _ **ThePLOThand**_ **'s review:**

 **\- Please, continue to do this XD! I love to go back and read my chapters with the music you chose, they fit in so well! You've got good tastes.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh Arc-V, its characters, or any of its cards, except my OCs and fan-made cards.**

 **Using Anime Effects.**

* * *

 **Turn 15:**

 **Reaching Voices**

* * *

"Ah, finally...!"

I sighed in happiness as I jumped onto my room's bed. I was dead tired, my previous Duel with Ren taking a big hit on me. I have to admit, Ren's an amazing Duelist when he fights for real, not holding back anything.

" **A job well done.** " Spectrum spoke up as he materialized on the bed as well. " **You should thank me: I stayed silent for the entire Duel so you could focus.** "

I hummed into the mattress, too tired to raise my head.

" **And what was Ren talking about after the Duel?** " Spectrum wondered. " **Is somebody going to betray you or what?** "

 _Watch out for who you call 'friends' and 'comrades'. You never know when you're going to be backstabbed by them._

" _What did Ren mean by that?_ " I thought. " _Is there a spy between the Lancers? Or is somebody going to betray just me? If that would the case..._ "

I slowly turn my head, eyeing Spectrum who was staring at the ceiling.

" _Everybody can be the enemy, even Spectrum, and Demiurge... speaking of the devil, I didn't hear of Demiurge from days..._ "

" **What's the problem?** " the spirit inquired, seeing my state of thought.

"Nothing," I replied as I stood up, heading towards the bathroom. "I'll go take a shower."

Demiurge can wait for later. I'm too tired to think about him as well, so I'll just take a good hot shower and go to bed.

* * *

"Curse him!"

The one to scream was Roget, who threw his chessboard across the room and into the wall, all the chess pieces scattered on the ground.

"To think Academia would immediately bring him back after a loss..."

Roget gritted his teeth. After the Duel between Sakushi Vince and Ren, the latter vanished from existence before Security could capture and bring him to Roget for interrogation.

Now Academia knows about Roget's betrayal! An invasion is on its way, however, this Jean-Michel Roget won't succumb!

[Sir, Ren has disappeared after his Duel and -]

"Do you think I didn't see that!?" Roget shouted at the worker, causing the latter to flinch. "Forget about Ren! Your new target is Bruno who was mentioned by Sakushi Vince! I want him in front of me this night!"

[But, sir, the Administrative Council won't let us touch the Friendship Cup's participants...]

Roget banged both his fists on his desk. "Damn those old geezers..." he growled in anger. "This can't go on as it is... if Academia invades now, I won't be able to survive...! I need to take over control over the City no matter what..."

Roget grinned like an evil character from a cartoon. "It's good that I have just the thing ready."

He clicked a button on his desk, addressing the same worker from before. "Here's something you can do. Prepare the operation 'King's Gambit' for tomorrow. It's finally time for my grand plan to go into action."

[U-Understood sir.]

Roget closed the line and clicked a different button on his desk, a screen appearing in front of him.

"Is the Electric Shock Chip ready?" Roget asked the person on the screen.

[Y-Yes, sir.] the person nodded. [However, we need to do some tests before we can -]

"I can give you a test subject." Roget cut the person off. "Just implant the chip into one of the Friendship Cup's helmets and let me do the rest."

[Into a Friendship Cup's helmet? Sir, why -]

"My order wasn't optional!" Roget warned the person. "Do it or you're going to live among the Commons in no time!"

[U-Understood sir.] the person nodded before the screen vanished.

A low chuckle came from Roget's mouth. "The real fun has just begun..."

* * *

[How is Ren doing?]

"He saw better days."

The one to speak was Isaac, addressing Bruno on the other line. After Ren's loss, his good friend Bruno wasted no time in calling the H.Q. for a status.

"He wasn't damaged severely, but the last fall took a number on him." Isaac explained. "He never fell off his D-Wheel like this before, so that was a momentary shock for all of us."

[That must mean something, right?] Bruno asked. [Something like this never occurred before. Maybe this time our plan will succeed.]

"You said that for the last four attempts, Antinomy." Isaac remarked.

[Ah, true. Sorry, but I'm starting to get bored of this endless loop of events. We've been doing this for what, a year?]

"two hundred and twenty-eight days to be precise," Isaac corrected. "I'm feeling bored of this as well, Antinomy, however, to stop Demiurge we need to do this."

[I know. How is Eve doing?]

"Well."

[OK, but what do you mean by 'well'? Can she move her arm at least?]

"Yes. She can even sit up in a standing position," Isaac explained. "It seems the pains are loosing off a little in these days."

[That's good to hear.] Bruno sighed in relief. [Let's hope this won't change before she'll have to Duel. I have to go now. I need to make some changes to my deck for tomorrow.]

"Are you still shocked about Vince's Synchro Tuner Monster?" Isaac abruptly asked.

[Yeah...] Bruno whispered. [Isaac, I really think this attempt will be the winning one. Until now, none of the other vessels summoned a Monster like that, especially if created by their own power by using a Blank Card.]

"Vince managed to surpass all of our expectations, however, I'm not very sure that means Vince will be the one to help us defeat Demiurge." Isaac admitted. "I guess we have to wait and see how things play out. I'll leave you be. I need to check on Ren."

* * *

I'm pretty sure I'm having a nightmare or something like that at the moment.

I was in a ghost-like form, transparent body floating above the ground. I was in a forest, surrounded by trees and darkness, the moon's light blocked by the tree's leaves.

Suddenly, a loud growl erupted from somewhere, making me jump behind one of the trees.

A human-like Monster emerged from the darkness, crawling its way around, a long serpentine tails swishing behind it. It hang its hands down as a liquid continued to drop from its claw-like nails as it continued to crawl around. Everything else was shadowed by the darkness, making me unable to see more.

Suddenly, the being stopped in its tracks. Seconds passed in silence, the only thing I could hear was my own breathing.

 _CRACK_

The being swung its arm to the side at the sudden sound. I gasped as its claws cut a nearby tree in half, causing it to fall to the ground with a loud 'THUD' and letting some of the moon's light to enter the forest.

The being, however, had its back against the light, shadowing its face. Although, I could now see the being's long hair cascading past its shoulders in an uncared manner. Two horns sprout from between its hair, blood red scales covering its arms while brown ones its hands. Its tail, on the other hand, was bathed with green scales and its tip ended in fins. One of its legs was human-like, meanwhile, the other one was similar to a lion's leg.

" _The heck is that...?_ " I found myself asking, in my mind of course, upon seeing the Monster better.

The being was darting its head from left to right, analyzing its surroundings, searching for what made that sound. Unknown to it, from the fallen tree branch, a silhouette was emerging until it formed another Monster.

"Pesadilla?" I whispered as I recognized the newly appeared Monster. What was one of my Monsters doing in my nightmare, if this _was_ a nightmare in the first place?

The Mythorror Monster slowly stood up, careful of not making any sounds. She raised her left hand, her nails becoming long as razors, ready to strike its prey.

The unknown being's tail suddenly launched backward, catching Pesadilla's neck and raising her in the air. Pesadilla trashed about, gritting her teeth as she tried to cut off the being's tail, but the scales were too hard to pierce.

The being slowly moved Pesadilla in front of it, taking a good look at the attacker. Without any hesitation, the being pierced Pesadilla's body by her heart using its hand, going through her body in seconds and holding her heart in its hand.

As quick as it pierced the body, the being retracted its hand, holding the heart close to its face and dropping Pesadilla to the ground, causing blood to cover the grass.

I felt a wave of nausea crash over me as I watched the being start eating the heart.

I turned around, placing a hand over my mouth and try to calm myself.

" _This is a dream, this is a dream, this is a dream, this is a very messed-up dream, don't think about it!_ "

...sob...sob...

" _Was that... did it just sob...?_ " I thought as I slowly peeked, seeing the being shaking. It continued to eat the heart, however, it broke down and boohooed like a little kid.

After seeing it kill Pesadilla without any mercy or emotions, this was strange.

Yet... a feeling of dejection grew in my heart.

* * *

" **Vince. Vince. Wake up, Vince! Damn it! Do you hear me!?** "

"Shut up, Spectrum..." I muttered as I stood up in a sitting position. "What do you want?"

" **I just wanted to tell you the tournament ended while you were sleeping.** "

"Haha, that's not funny." I snapped.

" **No, I'm not joking!** " Spectrum insisted. " **You were sleeping for like, three days straight! The tournament ended!** "

"N... N-NANI!?" I shouted as I quickly tried to find the TV's remote. "No, no, no, no, no, this can't be happening! What if there were other characters from 5Ds and I didn't get to see them Duel! I need to..."

That's when I noticed Spectrum trying to hide his laughter. Son of a...

"I'm gonna pretend this just didn't happen." I calmly told as I turned on the TV, seeing Melissa talking about friendship and stuff.

" **Well, I'm gonna pretend it just happened and laugh my ass off!** " Spectrum said through laughter, tears forming in his eyes. " **Your face was priceless!** "

[The first match of today's line-up is Sakaki Yuya VS Duel Chaser 227!] the voice of Melissa shouted through the TV. I raised the volume to the max because Spectrum was laughing too loudly.

Before the Duel started, Yuya tried to warn the everybody about the fate of the Duelists who lose, being sent to the Underground Labor Facility. The crowd seemed unaffected by this, demanding the Duel to start.

Yuya was holding back, not wanting to send the Duel Chaser to a place similar to Hell, however, the latter didn't feel any pity towards his opponent, brutally assaulting Yuya. The Duel Chaser even Fusion Summoned, much to all the Lancer's surprise. However, Yuya was able to win thanks to Odd-Eyes Saber Dragon, an evolved form of his dragon.

[The next match of the Friendship Cup is Yugo VS Sawatari Shingo!] Melissa declared.

When I heard the name Sawatari, I knew who the winner will be. Although Sawatari did put up a fight and almost defeated Yugo, the youth with Yuya's face managed to make a great comeback by using a combination of Clear Wing Synchro Dragon and High-Speedroid Machago Ita.

During the Duel Yugo used Yuya's catchphrase, "the real fun has just begun", confusing me a little. Did Yugo and Yuya already meet or something...?

[After seeing this amazing Duel, I can't help myself in hoping all the other Duels of today will be this exciting!] Melissa giggled. [But enough of me, we have a tournament to continue! The next Duelists to enter the stage are... Manek Weirrd facing off against Izayoi Aki!]

"Izayoi who!?" I gasped as I jumped off my bed and glued myself to the screen.

[Here's our first Duelist entering! Manek Weirrd!] Melissa shouted as Manek emerged from the pits area riding a D-Wheel and wearing a rider suit. He stayed silent, ignoring the audience. He seemed to be lost in his thoughts.

"Strange..." I narrowed my eyes. "He doesn't seem his usual self... bah, it must be my imagination."

"YAAAAAAYYYY!" Yuzu squealed from her room. "To think we'll see Manek Weirrd Duel for free! Ah, I can't wait!"

"Manek..." Serena muttered upon the sight of her fellow Lancer comrade. "Why do I have such a strange feeling that something is going to go wrong...?"

As Manek stopped in front of the starting line, he slowly turned his head towards the camera, giving a dry and unnerving stare, saying nothing. He then turned to look back at the road.

"Well, somebody is gloomy today." I noted. "What's up with him?"

[And here's our second Duelist!] Melissa shouted. [to think it would be yet another female Duelist, it's none other than Izayoi Aki!]

Emerging from the pits area, was indeed Aki with her large breasts (was it my imagination, or were they even bigger?) and riding her _Bloody Kiss_. As she stopped in beside Manek, she gave a wave of her hand at the camera.

"Damn, that's one cool D-Wheel..." Crow rubbed his chin. "She must have bought it. I remember seeing that version on a poster some weeks ago, although, its price was pretty damn high..."

"Another from the Tops entered..." Shinji narrowed his eyes. "And she's facing off against one of Yuya's friends..."

Bruno, who had the cards of his deck scattered on the mattress, turned his attention to the screen. "We have information on Weirrd's deck, however, we have none on Izayoi's... I'll watch this Duel to see better both their tactics and construct my deck afterwards."

" _Oh my God, how much will that camera focus on me?_ " Aki thought nervously. The camera then focused back on Manek, prompting Aki to sigh. " _Ah finally. This pressure I'm feeling is much worse than I thought. I hope papa and mama are OK in the Top's area..._ "

"...Riddle me this." Manek abruptly spoke, addressing Aki. "What's hard to break, harder to put back together, yet you can't break with your own two hands?"

"Eh?" Melissa blinked. "That came out of nowhere... now that I think about it, what's the answer? It's hard to break and put back together, but you can't break it with your own hands...?"

"Either way I look at it, the answer is an enigma..." Daphne whispered, seeming deep in thought. "The tricky part is the 'you can't break it with your own two hands'... if you can't touch it, how do you break it in the first place?"

"Hmmm, I don't know..." Aki tapped her chin. "I'll take a shot at it though. What about a human's brain? You can break a brain by simply using your words. The process of doing this is hard, but it can be done by gaining somebody's trust and backstabbing them for example. The person's brain and soul will break into pieces, and putting them back together is a hard and long process."

"Good guess." Manek scoffed.

"Thank you." Aki smiled. "To be fair, I'm a student of a medicine and psychology school abroad. I guess my studies there helped me decipher your riddle."

"Just like in 5Ds, she studies abroad... yet she isn't the same Aki from 5Ds." I thought aloud. "The Arc-V anime is very strange..."

"Vince..." Manek looked at the camera, giving a glare. "I'm still broken. Hate you for that."

"What does he mean 'broken'?" Yuya asked. "Is he talking about an injury Vince caused during their Duel at the Maiami Championship?"

"Well, that's not a surprise." I sighed. "I guess this is what I get."

"The Demon?" Harald narrowed his eyes. "The situation is worse than I thought..."

"We're already behind schedule, so let today's Duel start!" Melissa shouted. "Action Field On! Field Spell, Cross Over Accel!"

[Duel Mode on. Auto-pilot, stand-by.]

Energy blades appeared on the D-Wheels as Action Cards scattered across the stadium. A countdown started and as it reached zero-!

"Riding Duel, Acceleration!" Melissa cried out as the Duelists sped forward.

" **DUEL**!"

 **Aki - LP 4000**

 **VS**

 **Manek - LP 4000**

Manek seemed to have the advantage upon zooming off, however, Aki quickly took the lead by increasing her D-Wheel's speed.

"The first to take the corner is Aki!" Melissa smirked. "Let's see this female Duelist's strength! Show 'em some girl power!"

"Damn, that Duel Runner is very fast!" Crow's eyes widen. "It's acceleration is nuts!"

"Watashi no turn!" Akiza called out. "I activate the Spell Card **Revealing Your Destiny** from my hand. Through its effect, I check the top two cards of my deck and place one of them on the top and one on the bottom of my deck."

As Aki took hold of the top two cards, Manek took this chance to bypass her, taking the lead and snatching an incoming Action Card.

"Manek uses Aki's distraction to his advantage!" Melissa gasped. "It seems he isn't planning on being nice, that's for sure!"

"Ahhh, to be expected by the great Manek-sama!" Yuzu giggled like a crazy fangirl.

"Yosh, that's the spirit!" Yugo cheering from his room. "You show 'em what you got, Manek!"

"You bypassed me while I was checking the top cards of my deck..." Akiza muttered. "Hmph, a cheeky move but it did help you. Continuing with my move, I place the card that was on the top to the bottom, while the second one to the top. Now, I normal summon Black Rose Witch (Dark/Spellcaster/Tuner/Effect/ATK: 1700/LV: 4) from my hand in attack mode!"

A chibi female with pale skin, green eyes, long purple hair, wearing black/violet dress, and holding a wand, appeared beside Aki.

"Her effect activates upon Normal Summon!" Aki stated as the witch waved her wand, creating a faint glow which enveloped the top card of Aki's deck. "I can draw a card from my deck. However, if the card isn't a Monster, then Black Rose Witch is destroyed. Although, I'm pretty sure that won't happen."

After she drew her card, Aki showed it to everyone.

"The card I got is Rose Fairy (Wind/Plant/Effect/ATK: 600/DEF: 1200/LV: 3)." Aki told. "When this card is added to my hand by an effect, I can Special Summon her to my field!"

A little fairy appeared on Aki's field with a giggle.

"A Level 4 Tuner and Level 3 Monster..." I widen my eyes. "A Level 7 Synchro is on its way... don't tell me it's -!"

"Here I go!" Aki cried out, raising her arm into the air. "I tune my Level 3 Rose Fairy with my Level 4 Black Rose Witch! Sinful soul resting in the sacred garden; it is time you accept your punishment and leave this holy ground! Synchro Summon! Set into bloom! **Dragon of Death Garden - Black Rose** (Wind/Dragon/Synchro/Effect/ATK: 2400/DEF: 1800/LV: 7)!"

Much to my happiness, just like Jack had an evolved form of his dragon, even Aki had one. The dragon that emerged was very similar to the old Black Rose Dragon, however, its wings were longer, it didn't have any thorns on its body, giving it more beauty. It had yellow scleras, orange eyes with black slits, which the dragon narrowed at the sight of its enemy.

"This dragon..." Harald narrowed his eyes as the Ansuz rune flashed for a second. "Just like Jack Atlas' dragon, I can feel the pure power coming from its aura. Is Izayoi Aki's dragon related somehow to the Great War?"

"I set two cards face-down and end my turn!" Aki concluded.

" _I can feel you're nervous._ " the voice of Black Rose said in Aki's head.

" _There are a ton of people watching me Duel, along with my parents._ " Aki pointed out, talking to her dragon through her psychic powers. " _I'm surprised I can manage to drive my D-Wheel under this pressure._ "

" _I think you should calm down, dear child, you'll do fine._ " Black Rose assured her. " _You had plenty of time to understand how these Duel Runners work. Also, I'm positive your Dueling skills are excellent._ "

"Thanks, Black Rose." Aki smiled. At least her Ace Monster was there to encourage her.

"My turn." Manek sighed in a bored tone. "Draw. I play the Spell Card Polymerization, fusing together the five Dopants in my hand!"

"A Fusion Summon?" Aki commented. "You people forming this 'Lancer' group sure come up with bizarre summoning methods."

"Using five Monsters for a Fusion Summon?" Serena narrowed her eyes.

"What abomination is he summoning?" Shun asked in a low tone.

"Fusion Summon!" Manek declared as his five Monsters merged in a fusion vortex. "Appear, Level 10! **Dopant of Terror** (Dark/Fiend/Fusion/Pendulum/Effect/ATK: 0/DEF: 0/LV: 10/SC: 1)!"

A Monster wearing black/red suit, a golden mask, and a headdress which depictured a dragon-like fiend, emerged from the portal.

"He used all five Monsters from his hand for a Fusion Summon?" Daphne asked surprised.

"This Monster... the aura it emits is almost similar to Reiji's "D/D/D" Monsters..." I noted.

"A Level 10 Monster with zero ATK..." Serena narrowed her eyes. "It must have a powerful effect..."

"Turn end." Manek abruptly stated.

"What? That's all!?" Melissa asked confused. "What was the point of summoning that thing if you aren't going to do anything else!?"

"Let me explain Terror's Monster Effect to you." Manek frowned. "Terror cannot be destroyed by battle and is unaffected by the opponent's card effects. Also, all Monsters the opponent controls in Attack Position must attack it during the Battle Phase."

"Must attack it, huh?" Aki narrowed her eyes. "Since it can't be unaffected by my card effects, I have no choice but to battle it. Boku no turn! Draw! Battle! Black Rose attacks your Dopant of Terror! Petals Storm!"

Black Rose roared as strong winds enveloped its body.

"Terror's has another effect in store!" Manek grinned. "While Terror is the only Monster I control, you take all the damage I would've taken!"

"Good thing I kept this card then! Activating Trap Card, **Rose Transplant**!" Aki shouted, her Trap showing two gloved hands removing a red rose from the ground and placing it in a jar. "I banish a "Rose" named Monster I control to inflict you half of its Attack Points as damage! I banish my Black Rose with 2400 Attack so you take 1200 damage!"

Black Rose exploded in light particles which got sucked into the Trap Card. A beam of light shot out of it, heading towards Manek. The actor grinned wider as the beam was absorbed into Terror's headdress, the Dopant unleashed a black stream of energy against Aki.

 **Aki: LP 4000 - 1200 = 2800**

"What happened!?" Akiza asked confused.

"While Terror is the only Monster I control, you take all the damage I would've taken." Manek repeated.

"ALL damage!?" Akiza gritted her teeth. "Tch, not only battle damage? Wait a second, if it has that effect, why didn't you attack with Terror during your last turn?"

"Why reveal all of my tricks?" Manek shrugged. "I'm strategic, not stupid."

"Not a bad point." Aki agreed as the two turned the corner. "It seems I have to look out for your other 'strategies'. I set a card face-down and end my turn! At this moment, due to Rose Transplant, the Monster banished by its effect returns to my field!"

Black Rose reappeared on Aki's field with a roar, showing its 2400 ATK.

"Aki tried to deal some damage by outsmarting Manek, but in the end, she was the one to get outsmarted!" Melissa shouted. "This Duel just began, but it's already hype!"

"Not bad, Manek-kun!" Dennis cheered. "That Fusion-Pendulum Monster is interesting, and the audience is loving it!"

"This friend of Yuya sure is brazen..." Shinji commented.

"My turn! Draw!" Manek announced. "I play the Spell Card **Pendulum De-Fusion**!" the card showed a Fusion portal with a pendulum similar to Yuya's in the middle, the fiend and dragon from Polymerization's art emerging from it as mist. "By targeting a Fusion-Pendulum Monster I control, I can place that target into my Pendulum Zone and summon its materials from anywhere, however, their effects are negated!"

"All of its materials from anywhere?" Serena asked slightly surprised. "He gets back five Monsters just like that?"

"Revive: Dopant of Metal (DEF: 2000/LV: 7), Luna (DEF: 2000/LV: 7), Heat (DEF: 2000/LV: 7), Cyclone (DEF: 2000/LV: 8), and Dummy (DEF: 0/LV: 1) from my Graveyard, all in defense position!"

Following Manek's words, a black portal opened under Terror which got sucked into it and reappeared in its owner's Pendulum Zone. From the same black portal, Manek's five Monsters emerged with battle cries.

"A full field!" Yuya cried out. "Manek-san sure pulled an amazing move!"

"Next, I play the Action Card I got earlier, **Explosion Reword**!" Manek stated. "Through its effect, all Monsters I control are destroyed and depending on the number of Monsters destroyed, an effect is applied. Since five Monsters I control were destroyed, I can add any Monster Card from my deck to my hand. I choose Dopant of Death!"

"Sacrificing all Monsters for a specific one from the deck?" Melissa narrowed her eyes. "Aki might be in trouble, folks!"

Manek slowly grinned. "Now, I Special Summon him! When there are four or more "Dopant" Monsters in my Graveyard, Dopant of Death can take the stage (DEF: 4000/LV: 10)! Next, I activate Death's effect, Special Summoning Dopant of Cyclone from my Graveyard in attack position (DEF: 2000/LV: 8)! Then I activate Cyclone's own effect! Once per turn, I can return two cards on the field to their owner's hands! The ones I choose are... Death and Cyclone!"

"Your own cards again!?" Aki asked shocked.

"You don't get it, don't you? There are four "Dopants" in my Graveyard, thus I can resummon Death to the field (DEF: 4000/LV: 10)! Using Death's effect, I revive Dopant of Dummy in attack position (ATK: 0/LV: 1)! Then I activate Dummy's effect, sending Dopant of Utopia from my deck to the Graveyard, so Dummy gains its name, Level, Attack and Defense until the end phase of this turn (Dummy: ATK 0 = 3000/LV: 1 = 8)!"

"Now I see. Your Dopant of Death can be special summoned as many times as you want." Aki realized. "However, with your current field, you can't defeat me!"

"Are you sure?" Manek grinned. "I activate Cyclone's effect in my hand! By returning two "Dopant" Monsters I control to my hand, them being Death and Dummy, I can Special Summon her to the field (ATK: 2800/LV: 8)!"

Manek's Death and Dummy vanished from the field as Cyclone reappeared with strong winds surrounding its body.

"Now I use Cyclone's effect once more, returning your face-downs to your hand!"

"I'll use them before that could happen!" Aki shouted. "I activate both set cards! First is **Rose Judgment**! With this card, for every "Rose" Monster I control you take 800 damage! I currently control Black Rose, so you take 800 damage!"

A twister of petals erupted from the card which hit Manek, causing him to hiss in pain. Aki used this chance to get in front.

 **Manek: LP 4000 - 800 = 3200**

"The second card is the Continous Trap **Rose Barrier**! I can equip this card to a "Rose" Monster I control, that being my Black Rose! Although, because of Cyclone's effect this Trap is going to leave the field, allowing its other effect to kick in! During this turn, Black Rose won't be able to be destroyed by battle!"

"Yosh! Now Black Rose is safe for this turn!" I cheered.

"Doing all that was useless." Manek sighed. "I activate Terror's Pendulum Effect, shuffling Cyclone into my deck to Special Summon himself from my Pendulum Zone in defense position (DEF: 0/LV: 12)!"

"You summoned it right back?" Aki asked as she narrowed her eyes. "That's why you were so careless about its destruction."

"I resummon Death for the third time!" Manek stated as said Monster showed itself once again. "Then I activate his effect, reviving Utopia from my Graveyard in attack position (ATK: 3000/LV: 8)! Since Utopia is Special Summoned, all other cards on the fields return to the hand!"

"Not so fast! I activate the effect of **Rose Gardna** (Earth/Plant/Effect/ATK: 0/DEF: 2100/LV: 3) in my hand!" Aki quickly stated. "By discarding this card from my hand while I control a "Rose" Monster, I can negate the activation of your Monster Effect!"

The ghostly form of a human elf with green skin, wearing silver armor and holding two shields made of wood, appeared in front of Black Rose and protected the dragon from the shining light made by Utopia's aura.

Manek scoffed at his plan's failure. "I normal summon Dopant of Dummy which I returned to my hand and use his effect, making him become **Dopant of Gene** (Wind/Spellcaster/Pendulum/Effect/ATK: 100/DEF: 2000/LV: 4/SC: 11) by sending the latter from the deck to the Graveyard (Dummy: ATK 0 = 100/LV: 1 = 4)."

"Gene? I never heard of it before." said Serena. "Moreover it's a Pendulum Monster. This must be a Monster Reiji gave to Manek."

"Another Monster?" I narrowed my eyes. "Manek's sending a lot of Monsters to the Graveyard... does he plan on using Eternal later on and have it gain a bunch of effects?"

"Manek is showing no sign in stopping!" Melissa shouted. "Moreover, he still has Death which was returned to his hand! Who knows what else he can do!"

"I Special Summon Death again and activate his effect." Manek stated. "Take a guess at who I'm going to revive?"

"Dopant of Gene you just sent to the Graveyard?" Aki asked.

"Nope!" Manek grinned. "Its the Tuner Monster, Black Rose Witch from your Graveyard!"

"Nani!? From my Graveyard!?" Aki gasped.

"That Monster can revive others from any player's Graveyards?" Crow asked. "Not bad..."

As Black Rose Witch appeared on the field, its body morphed into four green rings which surrounded Dummy. Upon doing this, a looping techno-feudal music was heard.

"Synchro Summon! Hanamichi on Stage! The Level 8, **Masked Warrior - Gaim** (Earth/Warrior/Synchro/Effect/ATK: 2800/DEF: 2100/LV: 8)!"

Following Manek's words, a bright orange light shot through the rings. The Monster that emerged was a warrior clad in dark-blue and orange armor, holding two katanas in its hands.

"Manek-san can Synchro Summon!?" Yuya exclaimed. "He has all three Extra Deck summon methods under his control... amazing!"

"Woah!" Yugo grinned. "Using the opponent's Monster for a Synchro Summon, not bad, Manek!"

"Yay! That's the way Manek-sama!" Yuzu cheered.

"No, no, no, no, no, it has more Attack than Black Rose!" I cried. "Aki, you can do this! I'm rooting for you!"

"Battle!" Manek shouted. "Gaim now attacks your Black Rose! Orange Charge!"

"Due to Rose Barrier's effect, Black Rose can't be destroyed by battle!" Aki reminded.

Gaim's swords glowed orange as the warrior slashed at the dragon, causing it to roar in pain.

 **Aki: LP 2800 - 400 = 2400**

"This is our stage!" Manek shouted as the two turned the corner. "I end my turn!"

"Eh?" Melissa tilted her head to the side. "Why didn't Manek attack with Utopia? It has 3000 Attack, which is enough to defeat Aki."

"The turn Gaim is Special Summoned, only he can attack." Manek explained. "Gaim's effect negates all other cards and effects during the Battle Phase, however, only NEW ones. Since Gaim's effect was activated during the Main Phase when it was summoned, the effect still applies."

"Now that's a troublesome effect!" Dennis gasped.

"All cards and effects activated during the Battle Phase are negated?" Daphne narrowed her eyes. "Such an effect..."

"Ore no turn!" Aki declared. "Draw! I activate the other effect of Rose Judgment from my Graveyard. Through its effect, I target a "Rose" Monster I control, and if it attacks an opponent's in defense mode, piercing damage will be inflicted!"

"Tsk!" Manek gritted his teeth.

"Since Gaim negates all effects during the Battle Phase, Terror's effect can't be used to protect itself from destruction!" Melissa pointed out. "It seems Aki's using the opponent's plays to her advantage! What a skillful female Duelist she is!"

"Not only that, but Rose Judgment's effect was used during the Main Phase, so its effect will apply." Shinji added. "Not bad, Topsider..."

"Battle!" Aki cried out. "Black Rose attacks your Dopant of Terror! Since its effects are negated, you're going to take some damage! Petals Storm!"

Black Rose roared as winds enveloped its body. Several petals shot out its wings, which the dragon used to attack Terror. The Dopant Monster didn't stand a chance as its body got hit by all the petals and got destroyed.

 **Manek: LP 3200 - 2400 = 800**

"I set a card face-down and end my turn!" Aki concluded.

"A huge comeback from our female Duelist!" Melissa cheered along with the audience.

"Let's see how he'll respond to this." Bruno commented.

"My turn! Draw!" Manek announced as he drew. "I activate **Memory Fusion**. Through its effect, I fuse together Gaim, Death, and Utopia, but they're shuffled into the deck! Fusion Summon! Come on out, Masked Warrior - Eternal (ATK: 3000/LV: 9)!"

Manek's most powerful Fusion Monster emerged from the fusion vortex with a battle cry.

"It seems I was right." I muttered. "Aki's in trouble..."

" **Dopant of Gene, Dummy, Metal, Luna, and Heat are in the Graveyard.** " Spectrum pointed out. " **Thus, Eternal can send any "Dopants" to the Graveyard, Manek doesn't take any damage involving it in battles, it can inflict 500 damage whenever it destroys an opponent's Monster, it can negate an opponent's attack once per turn, if it destroys an opponent's defense position Monster it can attack again, and it can inflict 1000 damage to the opponent once per turn. That's VERY overpowered.** "

"There's also Gene in the Graveyard." I reminded the spirit. "We don't know what effect it has, but it surely will give Aki a bad time."

"Thanks to Memory Fusion, I can draw a card for each Fusion Material, in other words, I draw three cards, although, all damage you take for the rest of this turn is negated! Eternal gains all the effects of "Dopant" Monsters in my Graveyard." Manek explained. "I'll have Eternal use Dummy's effect to send Dopant of Arms from my deck to the Graveyard. I set a card face-down and end my turn!"

" _He didn't attack again... better look out for another of his 'strategies'._ " Akiza narrowed her eyes. "Boku no turn! Draw! I activate the Equip Spell Mark of the Rose, equipping it to your Eternal. This way, during all my turns, I gan control of the equipped monster!"

A tattoo of a rose appeared on Eternal's left cheek as it swapped sides.

"What a move!" Melissa exclaimed. "By stealing her opponent's Monster, Aki has two Monsters she can use to attack directly and finish Manek! It seems Manek did a great miscalculation!"

"This is bad. Manek-san has no Monsters on his field!" Yuya's eyes widen.

"However, he has a set cards" Shun remembered. "It's safe to say he survived this turn."

"Battle!" Aki cried out. "Black Rose attacks you directly with her Petals Storm! I've won!"

"I don't think so!" Manek remarked. "I activate my Trap, Invisible Memory! I take no damage by direct attacks this turn!"

A semi-transparent barrier protected Manek from the tornado of petals.

"Well countered, but you'll lose sooner or later," Aki smiled mischievously. "I end my turn! At this moment, you regain control of Eternal."

"My -!"

Before Manek could start his turn, he gripped the sides of his helmet in pain.

"Haha, that's what I wanted to see." Roger chuckled as he increased the shockwaves which were emitted from the chip inside Manek's helmet. "I don't know how you were aware of my secret identity, but one thing is for sure: I have to keep an eye on you, Manek Weirrd. Afterall, I don't want somebody being able to potentially blow my cover off."

Manek gritted as the shock waves continued to increase. This lasted for a few more seconds before he suddenly slumped over, motionless on the D-Wheel.

"Manek!" the Lancers gasped in shock and confusion.

"Oi, what happened to Manek!?" Melissa cried out. "S-Somebody stop the Duel before -!"

However, just then Manek slowly straightened up as if nothing happened, although, his eyes were now dull-like.

"My turn... draw."

Upon seeing the drawn card, Manek's eyes became normal, but they were burning with anger, all entertainment and positivity drained out.

" _Aki, stay alert..._ " Black Rose suddenly told her owner. " _This child's pressure made a full turn. It's as if I'm looking at somebody else._ "

" _That's impossible._ " Aki narrowed her eyes. " _No human being can do such a thing, and I know that because I've studied that at school! Something's wrong here..._ "

"During the Draw Phase, if I draw this card and I have 1000 or fewer Life Points, I can activate it!" Manek explained as he showed the card. " **Fang Memory**! This sends all cards I control to the Graveyard, along with **Dopant of Joker** (Dark/Warrior/Effect/ATK: 2300/DEF: 1100/LV: 6) from my deck to the Graveyard, and perform a Fusion Summon!"

"A Fusion Summon using only one material!?" Shun asked shocked.

"Such a thing existed!?" Serena gasped.

Dopant of Joker, which was a human Monster wearing black armor and a red visor, appeared on Manek's field as half its body glowed brightly.

"Behold!" shouted Manek. "This is my wrath! Using the body of a fighter, I'll infuse the unstable memory to bring forth a frightening force! Transformation Summon! Come on! **Wild Duo: Fang and Joker** (Dark/Warrior/Fusion/Effect/ATK: 3000/DEF: 0/LV: 8)!"

Joker's body stopped glowing. Half its body now had white armor covering it, several spikes emerged from its armor at random places and the Fusion Monster was surrounded by a dark aura.

"A Transformation Summon?" Daphne's eyes widen to dinner plates. "Academia doesn't even know about such a thing. Akaba Reiji sure went above and beyond my expectations..."

Dennis narrowed his eyes as he rubbed his chin. "Maybe I could tell this to Academia..."

"When Wild Duo is Fusion Summoned, all face-down cards in my Extra Deck are sent to the Graveyard!" Manek explained as the ghostly forms of his Extra Deck Monsters appeared before being sucked by a dark portal.

"All of them!?" I gasped. "Manek, what happened to you!? You would never betray your comrades like that..."

Roget banged both his fists on his desk. "Impossible!" he shouted in anger as a screen opened on his monitor. "I want an immediate explanation on why the chip stopped working! NOW!"

[T-The chip m-malfunctioned, sir!] the worker stuttered. [We're trying to discover why this happened -!]

"AAAAAAHHHHHH!" Roget screamed as he gripped his hair in frustration.

"Wild Duo's effect activates!" Manek declared. "I target a "Masked Warrior" Monster in my Graveyard and have Wild Duo gain its effects. I target Eternal for this effect, thus, Wild Duo inherits all the effects of "Dopant" Monsters in my Graveyard! I activate the effect gained from **Memory Duo: Cyclone and Joker** which can be treated as a "Dopant", shuffling your Black Rose into your deck!"

"I activate Rose Barrier and equip it to Black Rose!" Aki quickly stated. "My dragon is unaffected by your Monster Effects!"

"Don't think you're safe yet!" Manek shouted. "I activate the effect gained from Heat, burning away 1000 of your Life Points!"

"I activate the other effect of Revealing Your Destiny from my Graveyard!" Aki interjected. "By banishing this card and guessing what type of card is the top card of my deck, if I'm right, I can negate one instance of battle or effect damage! I declare a Spell Card!"

As Aki drew her card and revealed it to everybody, she smiled.

"It seems I was right." she told. "The card was indeed a Spell Card, Shining Rebirth. Now, this card returns to the top of my deck and I negate the damage!"

A transparent shield formed behind Aki as it protected her from the flames unleashed by Wild Duo's belt.

"People love a good villain... sometimes too much to the point of rooting for them." Manek explained. "Battle! Wild Duo attacks your dragon!"

Aki sped up as she picked up an Action Card. "Evasion! This negates your attack!"

Manek used the side barrier to drive into the air where he caught an Action Card. "I activate the effect gained from Dopant of Joker, sending a card from my hand to the Graveyard and negate a card or effect's activation when Wild Duo attacks! Take this! Maximum Saber Slasher!"

All of the spikes on Wild Duo's body became longer as the warrior used them to slash Black Rose on the head, causing it to be destroyed.

 **Aki: LP 2400 - 600 = 1800**

"At this moment, Wild Duo's effects activated!" Manek stated. "Thanks to the effects of Arms and Heat, whenever it destroys an opponent's Monster, 500 damage is inflicted to the opponent! Take this!"

Another wave of fire was unleashed, hitting Aki and making her hiss in pain.

 **Aki: LP 1800 - 500 - 500 = 800**

"In the Graveyard, **Memory Duo: Luna and Trigger** and Memory Duo: Heat and Metal are treated as "Dopants", thus, Wild Duo gains their effects!" Manek shouted. "Wild Duo gains 300 Attack because it destroyed an opponent's Monster (ATK: 3000 = 3300), and you get hit with the destroyed Monster's Attack or Defense, whichever is higher. Take 2400 damage and lose!"

"NO! Aki look out!" Melissa and I cried out.

"I activate Rose Gardna's effect from my Graveyard!" said Aki. "By banishing this card, I negate one instance of battle or effect damage!"

"Damn, she won't go down without a fight!" Yugo commented.

"But Manek-sama won't lose either!" Yuzu told confidently.

"Tsk. I enter my Main Phase 2 and activate the effect gained from Dummy, sending **Dopant of Trigger** (Earth/Warrior/Effect/ATK: 2000/DEF: 0/LV: 4) to the Graveyard (Wild Duo: ATK 3300 = 2000/LV: 8 = 4)!" Manek stated. "Now I activate Trigger's effect through Wild Duo! By cutting its Attack in half until the End Phase, you are inflicted damage equal to the lowered amount of Attack (ATK: 2000 = 1000)!"

"If this hits, she'll take 1000 damage!" Crow exclaimed.

A gun materialized in Wild Duo's hand as it fired a bullet of energy at Aki. The bullet exploded at contact, enveloping the field in smoke.

Everybody watching was silenced.

"Did Aki..."

"...Lose!?"

Much to my and Melissa's relief, Aki came dashing out the smoke, her Life Points untouched.

"Before your effect could've depleted by Life Points, I activated the Action Spell Acceleration." Aki explained. "This card negate the effect damage I would take."

"Hmph. I end my turn!" Manek finally concluded. "Wild Duo returns no normal (ATK: 1000 = 3300/LV: 4 = 8)."

"What an intense Duel!" Melissa managed to say. "Manek isn't giving Aki the time to blink! His continuous attempts at defeating her are amazing, but our female Duelist won't go down so easily!"

"What a Duel... the audience loves it!" Yuya laughed. "Both of you, great job! This is a true Entertainment Duel!"

"Watashi no turn!" Aki announced as she drew. The two Duelists turned around the corner and much to Aki's surprise -!

"AKI YOU'RE AMAZING!"

"GO AKI! YOU CAN DO IT!"

The 5Ds character's father and mother shouted as the former waved a flag with _Izayoi_ on it in the Top's audience, getting weird looks from others.

"His parents..." Shinji muttered. "They're rooting for her?"

"Not all Commons are wretched dogs?" Crow asked not believing such a thing.

"Papa... Mama..." Aki whispered as a couple of tears ran down her cheek.

* * *

 **FLASHBACK**

"The Friendship Cup?"

"Aki, why do you want to participate in a tournament?"

Were the comments of Izayoi Hideo and Setsuko at their daughter's declaration of taking part in the tournament held in the City.

"Please, Papa, Mama." Aki's eyes sparkled with determination as she spoke. "Until now, I had to grow up under your wings, but I want to show you two I can hold my ground in a fight, and I want to experience what a _real_ fight is, not playing against Papa like when I was a child or against my classmates."

"But what about your studies?" Hideo asked.

"I already asked the teachers." Aki explained. "They were happy to know I was going to do something new and amazing as this. They and my classmates are already supporting me. All I need... is you two."

"But Aki... driving a D-Wheel is dangerous!" Setsuko tried to warn her daughter. "Also, you have to obtain a license to drive a D-Wheel."

"As I said before, my teachers and friends at school are helping me already." Aki told. "Also, an Izayoi won't go down without a fight. This is my moto, what you two taught me when I was a child."

The two parents exchanged glances. It can't be helped.

"We understand." Hideo and Setsuko smiled. "We'll buy you a D-Wheel, so do your best to learn how to drive them, and update your Duelings skills because you're entering the Friendship Cup, Aki."

"Papa... Mama..." Aki smiled wide as she nodded. "Thank you!"

* * *

"What a marvelous scene!" Melissa told. "Izayoi Aki's parents are supporting their daughter will all their might! What an amazing family bond! However, they aren't the only ones rooting for her! Aki-chan, I'm cheering for you as well!"

"Me too! You can do it, Aki!" I added.

Aki wiped away the tears as she regained her composure. "Papa, Mama, watch me! From my hand I normal summon **Yellow Rose Dragon** (Dark/Dragon/Effect/ATK: 1200/DEF: 1600/LV: 4), and activate her effects, tributing her to revive Dragon of Death Garden - Black Rose (ATK: 2400) from my Graveyard in attack mode!"

A Monster which resembled Black Rose but with yellow petals and purple eyes appeared. It roared as it got surrounded by a tornado of petals, from which Black Rose emerged roaring.

"Next, I activate Black Rose's own effect!" Aki stated. "Once per turn, I can banish a Plant-type Monster from my Graveyard to halve the Attack and Defense of a Monster the opponent controls and negate their effects! I banish Rose Fairy from my Graveyard to activate this effect! Go, Thorns Prison!"

"She was hiding that effect until now!?" Shinji gasped.

"She gained strength because of her family's back-up..." Manek sighed in a low tone. "Good grief, I don't see the point. I activate Wild Duo's effect! I target Eternal once again and have him gain Eternal's effects! Now I activate the gained effect of Memory Duo: Cyclone and Joker! When my Wild Duo would be targeted with an effect, that effect is negated!"

"Your Monster's effect can be quite absurd, but that doesn't mean I can't defeat it!" Aki shouted confidently. "I activate the Spell Card **Dimensional Bonds**! By returning two of my banished Monsters to the Graveyard, a Monster I control gains 1000 for each. I return Rose Fairy and Rose Gardna to the Graveyard, and have Black Rose gain 2000 Attack (ATK: 2400 = 4400)!"

"It has more Attack than Wild Duo!" Melissa and I cheered, while Yuzu and Yugo gasped in concern.

"Battle!" Aki cried out. "Black Rose attacks your Wild Duo! Petals Storm!"

"Wild Duo gained the effects of Memory Duo: Heat and Metal making it indestructible by battle! It also gained Dummy's effect, so I take no battle damage involving it! Although, all of this is useless because Wild Duo gained Dopant of Luna's effect, allowing it to negate this attack!" Manek revealed. "My Monster is unbeatable!"

"No, it isn't!" Aki yelled in a dismissive tone. "Black Rose which was resurrected through Yellow Rose Dragon gains this new effect: when this card attacks an opponent's Monster, that Monster's effects are negated!"

"What did you say!?" Manek told surprised as his Monster's effects got negated.

"If this attack lands -!"

"Manek will take 1100 damage -!"

"And lose!"

Serena, Daphne, and Yuya shouted as Black Rose's tornado of petals collided with Wild Duo, creating an explosion which surrounded Manek.

Seconds later, the actor sped out the smoke. "Action Spell Damage Banish." he calmly explained. "This makes the damage I would take zero. You're good, Izayoi Aki."

"Right back at you, Manek Weirrd." Aki smiled. "I'm having a lot of fun. I'm very happy I got to Duel you, however, I'll be the winner of the Duel. I have people rooting for me, so I can't let them down! I enter my Main Phase 2 and activate Dimensional Bond's other effect from the Graveyard, banishing it to banish a Monster Card from your Graveyard. I choose your Masked Warrior - Eternal! I end my turn with this!"

"Now that Eternal is gone, Weirrd can't copy the effects of "Dopant" Monsters in the Graveyard." Bruno pointed out. "It seems Izayoi is planning on winning no matter what."

"People rooting for you, huh? Wish I had someone like that..." Manek tilted his head to the side. "My turn. Draw!"

"People rooting for you? Of course, I do!" Yuzu shouted.

"All the Lancers are rooting for you, Manek-san!" Yuya shouted.

"Manek..." Serena narrowed her eyes.

"You can do it, Aki!" I cheered for my comrade's opponent.

"I'm sure somebody must be rooting for you." Aki argued.

"The reason why I said what I said is simple: I can't hear them over the voices of my Monsters." Manek explained. "I activate the Spell Card **Treasure Cards of Memory**. Through its effect, by banishing Dopant of Arms and Masked Warrior - Accel Upgrade: Booster in my Graveyard to draw three new cards! Next, I activate the Field Spell Darkness World - Shadow Dystopia from my hand!"

The clouds above the stadium darkened upon the Field Spell's activation.

"Nani? You can activate an additional Field Spell on top of the Action Field?" I asked in surprise. "Huh, I didn't know that..."

"I set a card face-down and activate the Continous Spell Temple of the Kings." Manek stated. "I activate its effect, enabling me to activate my set card! Go! Evil Deck Destruction Virus!"

"A "Virus" card?" Harald muttered. "That can be quite troublesome."

Numerous little fiends appeared around the Trap Card, giant grins on their faces and the kanji for _Evil_ on their forehead. They chuckled in unison as they dashed towards Aki's field.

"What's happening!?" Akiza gasped as the fiends surrounded Black Rose.

"Evil Deck Destruction Virus allows me to tribute a Dark Monster with 3000 or less Attack to destroy let you destroy a Monster from your deck for every 500 Attack the tributed Monster had." Manek explained. "Also, if the tributed Monster had 2000 or more Attack, all Monster Cards you draw for three turns are destroyed!"

"But you control no monsters to tribute!" Akiza pointed out.

Manek grinned. "No… but you do! The Field Spell, Shadow Dystopia, changes all Monsters on the field to Dark Attribute. Also, when I want to tribute a Monster to activate a card or effect, Shadow Dystopia allows me to tribute Dark Monsters you control as if they were mine!"

Akiza gritted her teeth as her dragon vanished along with the fiends. Since Black Rose had 2400 ATK, Aki sent four Monsters from her deck to the Graveyard.

"With that out of the way, I activate the Spell Card **Memory Shells**!" Manek told, a sudden rush of excitement taking over his body. "Through its effect, I Special Summon two "Dopant" Monsters from my Graveyard with their effects negated! Return: Heat (ATK: 2400/LV: 7) and Metal (ATK: 2700/LV: 7) in attack position!"

"Aki-chan has no Monsters on her field!" Dennis exclaimed.

"Manek has two Monsters to attack directly with..." Serena said.

"Yosh, finish this, Manek!" Yugo shouted.

"Grand finale!" Manek declared. "Metal, finish this!"

"I activate the effect of Rose Gardna in my Graveyard, banishing it to negate the damage!" Aki quickly stated as the ghost of her Monster protected her from Metal's attack.

"Heat, full speed ahead!" Manek called out as the Dopant on the motorcycle drove forward at great speed.

"I activate another Monster Effect from my graveyard!" Akiza shouted. "When I'm attacked directly, I can special summon **Rose Sylph** (Wind/Plant/Tuner/Effect/ATK: 0/DEF: 1800/LV: 4) in defense mode from the Graveyard and negate the attack!"

A little fairy with blue skin, green and transparent wings, long orange hair, appeared in front of Aki as it created a wall of roots, causing Heat to turn its motorcycle around if it didn't want to collide into the wall.

"Amazing! Aki used Evil Deck Destruction Virus's effect to send that Monster to the Graveyard!" Melissa explained. "She used the opponent's move to her advantage yet again!"

"Not bad! I set a card face-down and end my turn!" Manek finished. "At this moment, Shadow Dystopia's other effect kicks in! Up to the number of Monsters which were tributed this turn, a Shadow Token (Dark/Fiend/ATK: 1000/LV: 3) is summoned to the turn's player's field. So you get one Token!"

A ghost made of pitch-black fog and a neon greed horrific face appeared beside Sylph, causing the fairy to hide beside Aki because of fear.

"It's alright." she whispered to the fairy. "It's my turn next! Draw! I activate the Spell Card Shining Rebirth, using the Level 3 Shadow Token and the Level 4 Tuner Rose Sylph I control as materials to Synchro Summon Dragon of Death Garden - Black Rose from my Graveyard!"

"Nani!? A Synchro Summon from the Graveyard!?" Crow and Shinji gasped.

"Sinful Soul resting in the sacred garden; it is time you accept your punishment and leave this holy ground!" Aki chanted again. "Phantom Synchro! Set into bloom! Dragon of Death Garden - Black Rose (ATK: 2400/LV: 7)!"

Aki's Ace reappeared on the field with a roar.

"Phantom Synchro... huh, she isn't bad." Yugo commented.

"The effect of Black Rose activates!" Aki stated. "When Synchro Summoned, I can destroy cards on the field up to the number of non-Tuner Synchro Materials used for her summon! I used one Shadow Token, so I destroy your set card! Then I activate Black Rose's other effect, banishing Rose Fairy from the Graveyard to halve Heat's Attack (Heat: ATK 2400 = 1200)! Let's finish this Duel!"

"Manek-sama has no cards in his hand and no set cards!" Yuzu sobbed. "He'll lose at this rate! Nooo, Manek-sama!"

"Battle! Black Rose attacks your Heat for the win! Petals Storm!"

Following Aki's order, Black Rose unleashed a tornado of petals at Manek. The actor drove up the side barrier and caught an Action Card.

Manek smirked as he landed on the track. "Action Spell **Trap Mimic**! If I have 1000 or fewer Life Points and my opponent declared an attack that would bring my Life Points to zero, I can have this card copy the effect of a Trap Card in my Graveyard!"

"Are you going to copy Invisible Memory's effect?" Aki wondered.

"Nope! I'm copying the effect of the card you just sent to the Graveyard!" Manek corrected as the Action Card's picture became said card's. "Magic Cylinder! The attack goes right back at 'ya!"

The tornado was sucked into a cylinder which then fired a beam of light against Aki, depleting her Life Points and causing her D-Wheel to deactivate as smoke emitted from its front.

 **Aki: LP 800 - 2400 = 0**

 **Winner: Manek!**

"We have a winner!" Melissa screamed as the audience broke into massive cheers. "After an intense Duel, the one to win is our young Entertainer, Manek Weirrd! I'm kinda unhappy the winner wasn't Aki, a female Duelist, but I guess I can close an eye this once. Both of you, great Duel you showed us today!"

The crowd started clapping their hands, agreeing with Melissa's words, even Aki's parents.

Aki was silent as she stared at her hands. " _I couldn't win... sorry, Papa, Mama..._ "

"You did great, Aki!" Hideo and Setsuko shouted from the crowd.

Aki's lips curved into a wide smile as she heard this. "Papa... Mama... thank you! Thank you all!" she addressed the audience, thanking their cheers.

"You're a good Duelist." Manek spoke up as he walked up to Aki. "However, during the Duel, you said somebody out there must be rooting for me. I don't have anyone to support me or back me up… I can't hear them over the shouts of my true comrades, the Duel Spirits that are with me."

"Duel Spirits?" Aki parroted in a low tone. She smiled as she nodded. "I understand. However, maybe you should lower the volume of those shouts, after all, I think there are other people who are shouting your name, waiting for you to glance at them."

Manek's eyes slightly widen for a second, before they returned to normal. "I'll be waiting for that day, although, I don't know if it will come." were his last words before walking away into the pits.

* * *

 **I'm really sorry for those who actually wanted Aki to win, but Manek had to take this one. I need him around for later. However, I did make Aki Duel with all her strength.**

 **About Aki's deck, it's similar to her 5Ds' Manga counterpart, a "Rose" archetype, using her dragon's evolved form, Dragon of Death Garden - Black Rose.**

 **Well, that's all for today, hope you guys liked the chapter.**

 **In the next chapter will see the last characters I added to the tournament Duel, them being Bruno (Antinomy) and Daphne!**

 **Don't forget to review!**

* * *

 **Fan-made Cards:**

 **Action Cards:**

 **\- Explosion Reword**

 _Action Spell_

 _Destroy all Monsters you control, and if you do, activate the effect based on the number of destroyed Monsters:_

 _1: Inflict 500 damage to the opponent._

 _2: Gain 1000 LP._

 _3: Destroy 1 card your opponent controls._

 _4: Draw 2 cards from your deck._

 _5: Add 1 Monster Card from your deck to your hand._

 **\- Trap Mimic**

 _Action Spell_

 _If you have 1000 or less LP and an attack would bring your LP to 0: Target 1 Trap Card in your GY; Replace this effect with that target's effects._

 **Aki:**

 **(Made by me):**

 **\- Revealing Your Destiny**

 _Normal Spell_

 _Check the top 2 cards of your deck: Place 1 on the bottom and 1 on the top of your deck. When you would take one instance of battle or effect damage, banish this card from your GY and declare what type of card (Monster, Spell, or Trap) is the top card of your deck. If you guessed correctly, negate the damage, if not, you take the damage._

 **\- Dragon of Death Garden - Black Rose** (Wind/Dragon/Synchro/Effect/ATK: 2400/DEF: 1800/LV: 7)

 _1 Tuner + 1 or more Non-Tuners_

 _When this card is Synchro Summoned, you can: Target cards on the field up to the number of Non-Tuner Synchro Materials used for this card's summon; Destroy those targets. You can only use this effect once per turn. Once per turn, you can banish 1 Plant-Type Monster from your GY to halve the ATK and DEF and negate the effects of a face-up Monster controlled by the opponent until the End Phase._

 **\- Rose Transplant**

 _Normal Trap_

 _Target 1 "Rose" Monster you control: Banish it and inflict to your opponent damage equal to half its ATK. The Monster banished by this effect is Special Summoned to your field during the turn's End Phase._

 **\- Rose Judgment**

 _Quick-Play Spell_

 _Inflict 800 damage to the opponent for every face-up "Rose" Monster you control. Banish this card from your GY and target a "Rose" Monster on the field: This turn, it can inflict piercing damage. You can only use both effects of "Rose Judgment" once per turn._

 **\- Rose Barrier**

 _Continous Trap_

 _Target 1 face-up "Rose" Monster you control: Equip this card to it. The equipped Monster is unaffected by your opponent's Monster Effects. If the equipped Monster is destroyed, destroy this card. If this card leaves the field, the equipped Monster can't be destroyed by battle during that turn._

 **\- Rose Gardna** (Earth/Plant/Effect/ATK: 0/DEF: 2100/LV: 3)

 _If you control a "Rose" Monster and your opponent activates a Monster Effect: Discard this card from your hand to negate that effect. (Quick Effect): Banish this card from your GY to negate one instance of battle or effect damage._

 **\- Yellow Rose Dragon** (Dark/Dragon/Effect/ATK: 1200/DEF: 1600/LV: 4)

 _Tribute this card from your field: Target 1 "Black Rose" Monster in your GY; Special Summon it. That target gains the following effect:_

 _[When this card attacks an opponent's Monster, negate that Monster's effects.]_

 **\- Dimensional Bonds**

 _Normal Spell_

 _Target up to 2 of your banished Monster Cards: Return them to the GY and 1 Monster you control gains 1000 ATK for each until the End Phase. Banish this card from your GY: Target 1 Monster Card in your opponent's GY; Banish it._

 **\- Rose Sylph** (Wind/Plant/Tuner/Effect/ATK: 0/DEF: 1800/LV: 4)

 _If you control a "Rose" Monster, you can Special Summon this card (from your hand). When you're attacked directly, you can Special Summon this card (from your GY) in Defense Position and negate that attack. If Special Summoned by this effect, banish this card the next time it would be sent to the GY._

 **Manek:**

 **(Made by 'ghost83'):**

 **\- Dopant of Terror** (Dark/Fiend/Fusion/Pendulum/Effect/ATK: 0/DEF: 0/LV: 10/SC: 1)

Pendulum Effect: _Shuffle 1 "Dopant" Monster you control into your deck: Special Summon this card from the Pendulum Zone._

Monster Effect:

 _5 "Dopant" Monsters_

 _This card cannot be destroyed by battle, and is unaffected by your opponent's card effects. All Attack Position Monsters your opponent controls must attack this card (if able) during the Battle Phase. If this is the only Monster you control, all battle and effect damage you would take is inflicted to the opponent instead. If this card would be destroyed, you can place it in the Pendulum Zone instead._

 **\- Pendulum De-Fusion**

 _Quick-Play Spell_

 _Target 1 Pendulum Fusion Monster you control; Place that target in your Pendulum Zone, then, Special Summon all the Fusion Materials that were used for its Fusion Summon from anywhere, but negate their effects._

 **-** **Dopant of Gene** (Wind/Spellcaster/Pendulum/Effect/ATK: 100/DEF: 2000/LV: 4/SC: 11)

Pendulum Effect: _When you Special Summon exactly 1 "Dopant" Monster from your hand: Draw 2 cards from your deck and discard 1 card from your hand afterwards. You can only use this effect once per turn._

Monster Effect: _Once per turn (Quick Effect): If you would take effect damage which is equal or lower to the DEF of a "Dopant" Monster you control; Negate that damage. When this card is used as material for the summon of a "Masked Warrior" or "Dopant" Monster: Draw 1 card._

 **\- Masked Warrior - Gaim** (Earth/Warrior/Synchro/Effect/ATK: 2800/DEF: 2100/LV: 8)

 _1 Plant-Type tuner + 1 or more Non-Tuner "Dopant" Monsters_

 _During the Battle Phase, cards and effects cannot be activated as long as this card is face-up on the field (already active effects AREN'T negated). The turn this card is Special Summoned, only this card can attack. When this card is destroyed (by a card effect) and sent to the GY: Add 1 Spell Card from your GY to your hand. You can only use this effect of "Masked Warrior - Gaim" once per turn._

 **\- Memory Fusion**

 _Normal Spell_

 _Fusion Summon 1 "Dopant" or "Masked Warrior" Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters from your hand or your side of the field as Fusion Materials, but shuffle them into the deck. Then, you can draw 1 card for every Monster used as Fusion Material. The turn you activate this card, your opponent takes no further damage._

 **\- Fang Memory**

 _Normal Spell_

 _To activate this card, you must draw it for your normal draw in your Draw Phase, reveal it, and keep it revealed until the start of Main Phase 1. At the start of your Main Phase 1 that same turn, if you have 1000 or less LP, you can: Send all cards you control to the GY, and send 1 "Dopant of Joker" from your hand, deck, or Banish Zone to the GY, and if you do, Special Summon 1 "Wild Duo: Fang and Joker" from your Extra Deck by negating its Summoning Conditions (this is treated as a Fusion Summon.)_

 **\- Dopant of Joker** (Dark/Warrior/Effect/ATK: 2300/DEF: 1100/LV: 6)

 _If your opponent controls 2 or more Monsters, you can Special Summon this card (from your hand). During the Battle Phase, when this card attacks and a card or effect is activated: Discard 1 card from your hand to negate it. You can only use this effect of "Dopant of Joker" once per turn._

 **\- Wild Duo: Fang and Joker** (Dark/Warrior/Fusion/Effect/ATK: 3000/DEF: 0/LV: 8)

 _"Dopant of Joker" + 1 Level 8 or higher DARK Monster_

 _(This card is treated as a "Masked Warrior", as a DARK, and as a Fiend-Type Monster.)_

 _Can only be Special Summoned by the effect of "Fang Memory" or "Feelings Fusion" and cannot be special summoned any other way. When this card is Fusion Summoned, send all face-down cards from your Extra Deck to the GY. Once per turn (Quick Effect): Target 1 "Masked Warrior" Monster in your GY; Replace this effect with that target's effects. You cannot draw card during your Draw Phase._

 **-** **Memory Duo: Luna and Trigger** (Light/Warrior/Fusion/Effect/ATK: 2500/DEF: 2800/LV: 8)

 _"Dopant of Trigger" + "Dopant of Luna"_

 _(This card is treated as a "Dopant", as a EARTH, and as a Fairy-Type Monster.)_

 _Must be first Fusion Summoned. This card can attack all Monsters your opponent controls once each. Whenever this card destroys an opponent's Monster by battle, this card gains 300 ATK. This card cannot be destroyed by card effects._

 **-** **Memory Duo: Cyclone and Joker** (Dark/Warrior/Fusion/Effect/ATK: 2500/DEF: 2200/LV: 8)

 _"Dopant of Cyclone" + "Dopant of Joker"_

 _(This card is treated as a "Dopant", as a WIND, and as a Spellcaster-Type Monster.)_

 _Must be first Fusion Summoned. Once per turn, you can target 1 card your opponent controls: Shuffle it back into the deck. Your opponent can negate this effect by paying 1000 of their LP. Once per turn (Quick Effect): When an effect which targets this card is activated; Negate it._

 **\- Dopant of Trigger** (Earth/Warrior/Effect/ATK: 2000/DEF: 0/LV: 4)

 _This card cannot attack monsters. During your Main Phase, you can: Halve this card's current ATK until the End Phase, and if you do, inflict damage to your opponent equal to this card's ATK._

 **\- Treasure Cards of Memory**

 _Normal Spell_

 _Banish 1 "Dopant" and 1 "Masked Warrior" Monster from your GY: Draw 3 cards from your deck. You can only activate one "Treasure Cards of Memory" per turn._

 **\- Memory Shells**

 _Normal Spell_

 _Activate 1 of these effects. You can only activate one "Memory Shells" per turn._

 _Target 2 "Dopant" Monsters in your GY: Special Summon them but negate their effects._

 _Target 1 "Masked Warrior" Monster in your GY: Special Summon it but negate its effects._


	16. Searching for Salvation

**A big THANK YOU to AiraAura who made this story's new cover art, to all the 97 followers, and for the 82 favorites! You guys and girls are the best!**

 **Thanks for all your reviews of the last chapters.**

 **Also, a quick note to** _ **DBlaviken**_ **!**

 **\- Since I don't know if I'm going to add 'Dragon Rulers' to this story, I added a character in my Link VRAINS story which uses this deck, and the first Duel with this deck came out very well! Go and check it out!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh Arc-V, its characters, or any of its cards, except my OCs and fan-made cards.**

 **Using Anime Effects.**

* * *

 **Turn 16:**

 **Searching for Salvation**

* * *

Following Aki and Manek's Duel, the entire Stadium was going wild with cheers, obviously satisfied with the mentioned Duel.

"Alright everyone!" Melissa called out, catching the crowd's attention. "Let's see who is going to Duel next!"

Two holograms appeared in the Stadium's center, revealing -!

"Antinomy VS Hashima Daphne!" Melissa declared with a wide smile. "To think we'd get to see two consecutive female Duelists play! I can't wait to see Daphne-chan in action!"

"Antinomy?" I parroted confused. "He... isn't using the name 'Bruno'? Then why did he tell me he's named Bruno? Is he... undercover?"

"It seems it's finally my time to step up." Bruno sighed as he stood up.

Daphne narrowed her eyes as she stared at the TV's screen. "This must be the person mentioned by Sakushi during his Duel. Can he and Ren be from Academia? I'm going to get my answers in this Duel."

Minutes later, the two Duelists emerged from the pits on their D-Wheels. Antinomy was using his _Delta Eagle_ , Daphne, on the other hand, was using a green/red colored Duel Runner given to her by the tournament.

As the two stopped in front of the starting line, no words were exchanged, only brief glances.

"Wow, they want to start right off!" Melissa told surprised. "Very well! Action Field On! Field Spell, Cross Over Accel!"

[Duel Mode on. Auto-pilot, stand-by.]

Energy blades appeared on the D-Wheels as Action Cards scattered across the stadium. A countdown started and as it reached zero -!

"Riding Duel, Acceleration!" Melissa cried out as the Duelists sped forward.

" **DUEL**!"

 **Antinomy - LP 4000**

 **VS**

 **Daphne - LP 4000**

Antinomy easily bypassed Daphne, the difference between their D-Wheels' power and speed obvious.

"The first to take the corner is Antinomy!" Melissa shouted. "Let's see how this plays out!"

"Boku no turn!" Antinomy announced. "From my hand, I normal summon Tech Genus Cyber Magician (Light/Spellcaster/Tuner/Effect/ATK: 0/LV: 1)!"

A little human dressed in armor with a cloak appeared on the field.

"I activate Cyber Magician's effect, letting me use a "Tech Genus" Monster in my hand to perform a Synchro Summon alongside Cyber Magician!" Antinomy explained.

"Nani!? Synchro Summoning by using a Monster from your hand?" Crow asked shocked.

"I tune the Level 1 Magician with the Level 4 Tech Genus Rush Rhino in my hand!" Antinomy stated as he held up a card from his hand, the Monster in its art emerging from it in a beam of light. Cyber Magician became a green ring which surrounded Rhino, causing its body to become four stars. "Limiter Removal, Level Five! Regulator Open! Thruster Warm up, OK! UpLink All Clear!"

A bright beam of light shot through the ring as Antinomy chanted. "Go! Synchro Summon! Come on! Tech Genus Hyper Librarian (Dark/Spellcaster/Synchro/Effect/ATK: 2400/LV: 5)!"

A human clad in white robes and holding a futuristic book appeared.

"What type of Summon Chant was that?" Shinji frowned.

"From my hand, I activate the Continous Spell **TGXM300**!" Antinomy stated. "As long as this card is in play, all "Tech Genus" Synchro Monsters I control gain 300 Attack and Defense for every Synchro Material that was used to summon them (Librarian: ATK 2400 = 3000)."

"What the heck of a name is that for a card!?" Yugo asked confused.

"This card's name has a meaning to it." Antinomy explained to the equally confused crowd. "The TG in this card's name stands for Tech Genus, the X represents a multiplication sign, M stays for Material, and the 300 represents the Attack and Defense boost they receive from this card's effect."

"Oh... that makes sense." Melissa said. "Anyway, Antinomy has Synchro Summoned a Monster which now holds 3000 Attack! A strong opening move!"

"Next, I set a card face-down and end my turn!" Antinomy concluded.

"Boku no turn!" Daphne shouted on cue. "Draw! First, I activate the Continous Spell Card, Spell Absorption. Through its effect, whenever one of us activates a Spell Card, I gain 500 Life Points! Next, I activate the Spell Card **Spiritual Pendulum Guidance**. By paying 1000 of my Life Points if there are no cards in my Pendulum Zones, I can add two Psychic-Type Pendulum Monsters from my deck to my hand!"

 **Daphne: LP 4000 - 1000 = 3000**

"I choose to add Ritual Beast Tamer Zeframpilica (Wind/Psychic/Pendulum/Effect/ATK: 1000/DEF: 1500/LV: 3/SC: 1) and **Spiritual Beast Tamer Lara** (Wind/Psychic/Pendulum/Effect/ATK: 100/DEF: 100/LV: 1/SC: 5) to my hand!" Daphne stated as she showed the cards to her opponent. "Then, since a Spell Card was activated, Spell Absorption's effect activates!"

 **Daphne: LP 3000 + 500 = 3500**

"Wow! Not bad!" Dennis whistled. "Thanks to Spell Absorption she halved the cost, also, since Pendulum Cards are treated as Spell Cards when she'll activate them, that Continous Spell's effect will activate again!"

"She knows how to use Pendulum Cards pretty well, even if she had little time to fully understand their hidden strength." I commented. "Daphne... you evolved as a person from the last time I, not Spectrum, fought you."

" **At that time, it was quite the shame I didn't get to devour her.** " Spectrum sighed as he levitated across the room, seeming bored. " **You were able to break free from my seal, which took me by surprise. I think it served me as a lesson in knowing my place, huh?** "

"If you want to think of it like that, then yes." I nodded. "I don't know why, but when I saw Yuri's face... something inside me snapped. I started worrying about Yuzu... but now I know she's safe and sound."

" **Why do you care so much?** " Spectrum suddenly asked.

"The turn I activate Spiritual Pendulum Guidance, I cannot set my Pendulum Scales." Daphne explained. "However, that doesn't mean I can't use the cards added to my hand! I normal summon Spiritual Beast Tamer Lara (ATK: 100/LV: 1/SC: 5) and activate its effect, enabling me to Special Summon a "Spiritual Beast" Monster from my hand upon summon! Come forth, Spiritual Beast Apelio (Wind/Pyro/Effect/ATK: 1800/DEF: 200/LV: 4)!"

A Monster which was similar to the old Lara, but having longer hair and having a staff with a flaming crystal on its tip, appeared alongside a red-furred lion.

"Now I activate the Spell Card Foolish Burial, sending the Monster Card, **Spiritual Beast Tamer Elder** (Wind/Psychic/Pendulum/Effect/ATK: 200/DEF: 1000/LV: 2/SC: 1) from my deck to the Graveyard!" Daphne stated. "Then, Spell Absorption's effect kicks in!"

 **Daphne: LP 3500 + 500 = 4000**

"Amazing! By combining various card effects together, Daphne has recovered the Life Points she paid for Spiritual Pendulum Guidance and set up a strong field!" Melissa shouted.

"What do you mean 'so much'?" I asked Spectrum. "It's obvious I would be concerned for my friend's safety, no?"

" **Yes, but you seem... I don't know how to explain myself...** " Spectrum rubbed his chin. " **What I mean to say is: you worry about her a lot, although, you met her two weeks ago and barely know her. You act as if she's a friend you had by your side from your a** _ **very**_ **long time ago.** "

"I guess... that's how I am." I explained. "All of my classmates always say how kind and friendly I am, even if we may not see each other in the future anymore. I think it's better if we enjoy all our time together so we won't repent in the future."

Spectrum stayed silent, but I could see he was deep in thoughts.

"I activate Apelio's effect, banishing Elder I just sent to the Graveyard." Daphne stated. "Now for the rest of this turn, all "Ritual Beast" Monsters I control will gain 500 Attack and Defense. Roar of Wisdom (Lara: ATK 100 = 600; Apelio: ATK 2300)!"

"Now, by banishing the Lara and Apelio I control, I can perform a Fusion Summon without a Fusion Card!" Daphne explained. "Beast with mystical powers cursing through its veins, gain the wisdom of the tamer, and become a new power! Contact Fusion! Appear before me, Ritual Beast Ulti-Apelio (ATK: 2600 = 3100/LV: 6)!"

The tamer riding a flaming lion appeared.

"It seems Fusion Summoning is very popular between females..." Melissa noted, thinking of Yuzu and Serena.

"The same tactics she used against Sakushi during the Battle Royals." Shun pointed out. "It seems an Academia dog will never change the way it barks, be it as obtuse as it is."

"Battle!" Daphne cried out. "Ulti-Apelio attacks your Librarian! When this monster declares an attack, it becomes unaffected by card effects until the end of Damage Calculation! Oracle Charge!"

"Naive! I activate TGXM300's other effect!" Antinomy abruptly stated. "By sending this card to the Graveyard when a "Tech Genus" Synchro Monster is attacked, that attack is negated and I can draw a card!"

The Continous Spell shattered as it became a transparent shield which protected Librarian from the attack.

"However, since your Spell is gone, so does the boost given by it to your Monsters." Daphne pointed out (Librarian: ATK 3000 = 2400). "Now I enter my Main Phase 2 and activate Ulti-Apelio's other effect. I return it to the Extra Deck and revive Lara and Elder which are banished!"

Ulti-Apelio vanished in a flash of light as Lara (ATK: 100 = 600/LV: 1/SC: 5) and Elder (ATK: 200 = 700/LV: 2/SC: 1) took its place.

"Daphne's specialty." Serena said. "Continous combos to Contact Fusion and Contact-Out. Her deck's true power has yet to show itself, especially with the new Pendulum additions."

"I activate Elder's effect!" Daphne declared. "Once per turn, by paying 1000 of my Life Points, I can banish a "Ritual Beast" card from my deck. Said card will be added to my hand during my incoming Standby Phase. I banish Ritual Beast Steeds!"

 **Daphne: LP 4000 - 1000 = 3000**

"Next, by banishing the Lara and Elder I control, I can perform another Fusion Summon!" Daphne shouted. "Beast with mystical powers cursing through its veins, gain the wisdom of the tamer, and become a new power! Contact Fusion! Appear before me, Ritual Beast Ulti-Pettlephin (DEF: 2800 = 3300/LV: 6)!"

The tamer riding a pink dolphin appeared.

"I set a card face-down. Turn End!" Daphne concluded. "At this moment, Apelio's effect ends, returning my Monsters' Attack and Defense Points to normal (Ulti-Pattlephin: DEF 3300 = 2800)."

"Watashi no turn!" Antinomy shouted as the two turned the incoming corner. "Draw! I normal summon Tech Genus Catapult Dragon (Earth/Dragon/Effect/ATK: 900/LV: 2) and activate its effect. Once per turn, I can Special Summon a Level 3 or lower Tuner Monster from my hand. Through this effect, I Special Summon Tech Genus Jet Falcon (Wind/Winged-Beast/Tuner/Effect/ATK: 1400/LV: 3) from my hand!"

A bulky, brown scaled dragon with a catapult-like machine attached to its head appeared. Seconds later, a falcon equipped with rocket jets was launched out from the catapult, landing beside Antinomy's dragon.

"A Tuner Monster and a non-Tuner..." Shinji narrowed his eyes.

"A Synchro Summon is on its way." Crow told.

"Here I come! I tune the Level 3 Jet Falcon with the Level 2 Catapult Dragon!" Antinomy shouted. "Limiter Removal, Level Five. Booster Launch, OK! Inclination, OK! Ground Support! All Clear! Go! Synchro Summon! Come on! Tech Genus Wonder Magician (Light/Spellcaster/Tuner/Synchro/Effect/ATK: 1900/LV: 5)!"

A female magician dressed in brown robes and having robot-fairy wings appeared with a wink.

"When either of us Synchro Summons, Hyper Librarian's effect lets me draw a card. Since Jet Falcon was used as Synchro Material, the opponent takes 500 damage!" Antinomy revealed as shockwaves were emitted from Wonder Magician's wings, making Daphne hiss in pain.

 **Daphne: LP 3000 - 500 = 2500**

"Wonder Magician's effect activates upon Synchro Summon!" Antinomy stated. "With it, I can destroy one Spell or Trap you control! I choose Spell Absorption! Mechanic Thunderclap!"

A thunderbolt was unleashed from the spellcaster's hand, destroying the said target.

"Antinomy has made a move!" Melissa smiled wide. "After Synchro Summoning, he dealt 500 damage and destroyed Spell Absorption! Now Daphne won't be able to recover any more Life Points!"

"I activate the Spell Card **TGSX1** from my hand!" Antinomy went on. "By targeting my Hyper Librarian, I can draw a card for every Synchro Material used for its summon, in this case, two! This card has a meaning to its name: 'TG' in this cards name stands for Tech Genus, the 'S' stays for Synchro, the '1' represents the number of cards you draw from this card's effect, and the 'X' represents a multiplication sign."

"That guy isn't half bad..." Yugo rubbed his chin. "He knows how to use his cards well. He destroyed Spell Absorption before activating that Spell, preventing his opponent from gaining Life Points."

"I'll show you... true strength!" Antinomy vowed as he sped up, going further and further away from Daphne at great speed.

"What is he doing?" Yuya wondered confused.

"Two Synchro Monsters, from which one is a Tuner..." My eyes widen as I realized. "Of course! His aim must be -!"

"The Synchro Tuner Monster, Wonder Magician, tunes the Synchro Monster, Hyper Librarian!" Antinomy declared, shocking everyone.

"Nani!? That thing was a Tuner!?" Melissa cried out.

"Limiter Removal, Level Ten! Main Bus Booster Control! All Clear! Go! Accel Synchro!" Antinomy chanted as Wonder Magician became five rings which positioned themselves in front of him. Seconds later, the _Delta Eagle_ vanished in light, causing everybody to shield their eyes from the blinding light.

"H-He disappeared!?" Daphne gasped. "How!?"

On cue, Antinomy reappeared behind Daphne, dashing past her alongside a new Monster!

"Infinite power, here be released, and pierce through time-space itself! Come On! **Tech Genus Blade Fencer** (Earth/Warrior/Synchro/Effect/ATK: 3000/DEF: 2500/LV: 10)!"

This Monster was similar to Tech Genus Blade Gunner, Antinomy's other Level 10 Accel Synchro Monster. However, Blade Fencer had thinner armor on, colored grey with some black and red lines across its body. Two long bat-shaped metallic wings came from its waist. The humanoid machine's yellow eyes stared down at Daphne, pointing its two katanas in its hands at her.

"This is the power that surpasses Synchro Summons!" Antinomy declared with a sly smirk. "Accel Synchro Summon!"

"I never heard of anything like that!" Melissa exclaimed shocked. "Antinomy surely pulled an amazing move!"

"W-Wait a second," Daphne spoke up. "In the first Duel of the Friendship Cup, Crow Hogan made a similar play: he Synchro Summoned using three Synchro Monsters, but he didn't do what you just did."

"That wasn't what a true Accel Synchro Summon is." Antinomy told. "A true Accel Synchro Summon can only be successfully performed when the user is in a state of Clear Mind, something which Crow Hogan didn't perform and thus his summon was a regular Synchro Summon. Clear Mind is the ability to control the inner Duel Energy in one's heart, something which nobody can perform, well, except me."

"So you're saying only you can perform this Accel Synchro Summon?" Daphne raised an eyebrow.

"Find somebody else who can do it, and mark my words false." Antinomy calmly said. "Battle! Tech Genus Blade Fencer attacks your Ulti-Pattlephin! Dancing Blades Clave!"

"I activate my Trap Card Ritual Beast Survival!" Daphne abruptly stated. "When a "Ritual Beast" Monster I control is attacked, by shuffling a banished "Ritual Beast" Monster into my deck, the attack is negated!"

"I activate Blade Fencer's effect!" Antinomy interjected as he picked up an incoming Action Card. "When this card attacks and the opponent activates a card or effect, once per turn, by discarding a card from my hand, I can negate it! I discard the Action Card I just got to negate your Trap's effect!"

"In that case, I activate Ulti-Pattlephin's effect!" Daphne shouted. "By returning it to the Extra Deck, I Special Summon the banished Lara (DEF: 100/LV: 1/SC: 5) and Apelio (DEF: 200/LV: 4), both in defense mode!"

"Since the attack target has left the field, a replay occurs!" Antinomy said. "Battle! Blade Fencer attacks Lara! Dancing Blades Clave!"

Using its katanas, Blade Fencer easily destroyed Lara.

"At this moment, my Monster's effect activates!" Antinomy declared. "When Blade Fencer destroys an opponent's Monster by battle, it can attack again! Destroy Apelio!"

The lion suffered the same fate as its tamer.

"Hiding behind a wall of monsters which is easy to break down, is that what you call Dueling?" Antinomy asked, making me and Daphne's eyes widen.

"What did you say!?" Daphne gritted her teeth, the same words I told her during our first Duel echoing in her head. "Don't you underestimate me!"

"Underestimate?" Antinomy shook his head. "I was simply pointing out your boring and powerless Dueling style and that's that. I set two cards face-down and end my turn!"

"Tch! Watashi no turn!" Daphne cried out, her eyes burning with rage. "Draw! During this Standby Phase, the effect of Elder resolves, adding Ritual Beast Steeds which is banished to my hand! Then, I normal summon Ritual Beast Tamer Zeframpilica (ATK: 1000/LV: 3/SC: 1) and activate its effect upon summon, letting me revive Apelio (ATK: 1800/LV: 4) from the Graveyard!"

A Monster exactly similar to Rampengu, but with wings and a little tamer on its back appeared, followed by Apelio.

"I banish my new Monsters and Fusion Summon!" Daphne told as her Monsters were sucked into a fusion vortex. "Beast with mystical powers cursing through its veins, gain the wisdom of the tamer, and become a new power! Contact Fusion! Appear before me, **Ritual Beast Ulti-Repwhale** (Light/Psychic/Fusion/Effect/ATK: 2300/DEF: 2600/LV: 7)!"

The Monster that appeared was a young, killer whale wearing silver armor and having Ritual Beast Tamer Wen on its back.

"Daphne performed yet another Contact Fusion even though her field was wiped out the last turn!" Melissa shouted over the crowd's cheers.

"Next, I activate Spiritual Pendulum Guidance's effect from my Graveyard!" Daphne stated. "By banishing this card, I can return a face-up Psychic-Type Pendulum Monster from my Extra Deck to my hand. I choose Lara which was destroyed the last turn! Let's battle! Ulti-Repwhale attacks your Blade Fencer!"

"Why do that?" Yuzu asked confused. "Her Monster has less Attack!"

"At this moment, I activate Ulti-Repwhale's effect!" Daphne stated. "When this card attacks an opponent's Monster, by discarding a "Ritual Beast" card from my hand, I can negate the effects and cat in half the enemy's Attack! I discard Lara which I added back to my hand to activate said effect! Trial Prison!"

"I activate the effect of Blade Fencer!" Antinomy abruptly stated. "During my opponent's turn, I can banish this Monster!"

The killer whale released a stream of water from its mouth which missed its target as it vanished from the field.

"He's leaving himself wide open!?" Crow asked shocked.

"At this moment, I activate my Trap Card!" Antinomy shouted. " **Battle Out**! During the opponent's Battle Phase when I control no Monsters, I can activate this card to end the Battle Phase and draw a card!"

"For somebody who's mocking defensive moves, you like using them, don't you?" Daphne spat. "I set two cards and end my turn!"

The two turned the corner, Antinomy still in front.

"During the End Phase in a turn I activated Blade Fencer's effect, it's Special Summoned back to my field!" He explained as his Synchro Monster reappeared with its 3000 ATK. "Boku no turn! Draw! As a start, I activate my set card, Magnetic Storm. Through its effect, I destroy the card your left set card, also, you can't activate Spell or Trap cards in response to this effect!"

A thunderbolt was fired from Antinomy's Trap, which destroyed Ritual Beast Steeds.

"Tsk." Daphne clicked her tongue. She obviously wanted to use that card to make a comeback by destroying Antinomy's cards, but the latter was smart and left that card for this moment.

"Next, I activate the Spell Card Resurrection of the Dead, letting me revive Wonder Magician (Tuner/ATK: 1900/LV: 5) from my Graveyard!" Antinomy stated as his magician reappeared. "Then, I activate my other set card, Double Type Rescue! Since I control two different Types of Monsters, I can Special Summon a Monster from my Graveyard. I choose Hyper Librarian (ATK: 2400/LV: 5)!"

"Impossible... don't tell me -!"

"Once again, Clear Mind!" Antinomy announced.

"The Synchro Tuner Monster, Wonder Magician, tunes the Synchro Monster, Hyper Librarian! Limiter Removal, Level Ten! Main Bus Booster Control! All Clear! Go! Accel Synchro!"

Just like last time, Antinomy vanished in a flash of light and reappeared with a new Monster.

"Infinite power, here be released, and pierce beyond the dimensions! Go! Accel Synchro! Come On! Tech Genus Blade Gunner (Earth/Machine/Synchro/Effect/ATK: 3300/DEF: 2200/LV: 10)!"

The counterpart of Blade Fencer gave a battle cry as it pointed its gun at Daphne, while Blade Fencer did the same thing with its swords, causing Daphne to grit her teeth.

"Our female Duelist is in great trouble, folks!" Melissa cried out. "Blade Fencer was already giving her a hard time, but now she has to face Antinomy's second Accel Synchro Monster! Will she be able to win!?"

"3300 and 3000 Attack..." Crow muttered. "A deadly combination taking in fact Blade Fencer can run away from the field whenever it wants... and who knows what Blade Gunner can do."

"I activate the other effect of TGXS1 in my Graveyard, banishing this card to draw one card from my deck for every "Tech Genus" Synchro Monster in the Graveyard. There are two such Monsters there at the moment, so I draw two cards! Battle!" Antinomy cried out. "Tech Genus Blade Fencer attacks your Ulti-Repwhale! Dancing Blades Clave!"

"I activate my Monster's effect!" Daphne shouted.

"It's no use!" Antinomy told as he caught another Action Card. "Blade Fencer's effect activates when it attacks, discarding the Action Card I just added to my hand to negate your effect!"

"I knew that!" Daphne scoffed. "I activate the other effect of Ritual Beast Survival in my Graveyard! By banishing this card, I target Ulti-Repwhale and once this turn, it can't be destroyed by battle!"

"But you still take the damage!" Antinomy pointed out.

 **Daphne: LP 2500 - 400 = 2100**

"Battle! Blade Gunner attacks your Monster again!" Antinomy shouted. "Shoot Blade!"

Daphne caught an incoming Action Card and wasted no time in using it. "Evasion! Thanks to this Action Spell, your attack is negated!"

"The effect of Blade Gunner activates!" Antinomy stated. "Since Evasion targets the Monster which it effects, by discarding a card from my hand, Blade Gunner negates the effect of a Spell or Trap which targets this card! I discard Tech Genus Drill Fish from my hand to negate Evasion!"

Daphne gasped as her plan backfired. Blade Gunner fired a barrage of blades from its gun, each hitting Ulti-Repwhale and destroying it, causing Daphne's D-Wheel to wobble by the explosion.

 **Daphne: LP 2100 - 700 = 1400**

"I set two cards face-down and end my turn!" Antinomy concluded. "There are two enormous differences between us, Daphne. One: strength. It's obvious my Dueling exceeds yours, just take a look at the situation you're in. Second: goal. Unlike you, I _have_ to win. I have a mission to accomplish, and I intend to do so no matter what."

"Mission? Just like Ren, you have a mission to accomplish, but for who?" Daphne asked.

"It isn't for Academia if that's where this conversation is going." Antinomy explained. "Ren and I follow somebody else, a person who has the power which matches God's own. Unlike the Professor, who's an egocentric dolt, my leader wants to actually save the four Dimensions, the entire universe!"

" **A power which equals a God's own?** " Spectrum's eyes flashed for a second.

"Save the entire universe?" Harald wondered. "There's somebody else who wants to stop the Demon? But if they knew about the Demon, why didn't they act sooner...?"

"You want to stop the Professor's plans?" Daphne inquired. "Stop the invasion of the Fusion Dimension?"

"Don't make me laugh." Antinomy scoffed. "The invasions are none of our concern. What we want to stop... is something much deadlier than a little invasion!"

"Much deadlier?" I whispered confused.

"What are they talking about?" Melissa spoke up. "Four Dimensions? Professor? Invasion? What the heck is going on?"

" _What can be deadlier than an entire army of Duel soldiers killing people!?_ " Yuto, from within Yuya's soul, shouted in anger. " _Little Invasion? That guy... I had to watch people die because of a 'little invasion'!_ "

"Y-Yuto, calm down!" Yuya muttered.

"As an ex-Academia soldier, I think you know how important can something be if it exceeds an invasion brought by Academia." Antinomy told, narrowing his eyes at Daphne.

"He even knows about Daphne's past?" Shun muttered. "Who _is_ this guy?"

"Sadly, I know." Daphne nodded. "I never was actually dispatched into the battlefield during the Xyz Dimension's assault, but the images I saw on the screens after the end, I was shocked. I can't say I'm not guilty, after all, I stayed silent during the invasions. When I was ordered to defeat a specific target, I always returned with a person sealed into a card. Everybody from Academia is guilty."

"Then why are you here?" Antinomy asked. "Why are you helping the Lancers instead of following Academia? Your sins can no longer be washed away, Hashima Daphne, and you know this."

"Yeah... I know..."

Daphne's face seemed to soften in sorrow. "What I did cannot be reversed anymore... but... that doesn't mean I can't change. I'm no innocent, but I'm a Lancer now. I save people from Academia's idiocy."

"Searching for salvation by helping others? You think that can work?" Antinomy narrowed his eyes.

"Who knows..." Daphne suddenly smiled. "Although, there's somebody who believes in me."

"Believes in you?" Antinomy raised an eyebrow.

"Does she mean... Yuu?" Manek rubbed his chin.

The two turned the corner, and Daphne placed her fingers on the top card of her deck.

"Watashi no... TURN!" she yelled, drawing her card. She blinked twice as she saw the card. "This is... alright, with this card, I can make a comeback! I activate the Spell Card **Spiritual Guidance to Salvation**! This card can only be activated if I have 2000 or fewer Life Points, and when I do, I shuffle "Ritual Beast" Monsters from my field, Graveyard, Banish Zone, and/or face-up in the Extra Deck back into the deck and Fusion Summon a "Ritual Beast Ulti-" Monster! Also, this summon is counted as a Contact Fusion Summon!"

"Nani?" Antinomy gasped. "She _never_ used a card like that!"

"I use Ulti-Repwhale from the Graveyard, Zeframpilica and Apelio which are banished, to Contact Fusion Summon!" Daphne declared as her Monsters merged in a fusion vortex. "Appear! Ritual Beast Ulti-Gaiapelio (ATK: 3200/LV: 10)!"

Daphne's Ace Monster took the stage with a roar.

"Then, I activate my last set card, Ritual Beast Ambush!" Daphne stated. "Thanks to its effect, I target Lara in my Graveyard and Elder which is banished, and Special Summon said Monsters in defense mode! However, they won't be staying for long, because by banishing them, I Contact Fusion Summon Ritual Beast Ulti-Repwhale (ATK: 2300/LV: 6) once again!"

"A-Amazing! From controlling no Monsters, Daphne managed to bring out two powerful Fusion Monsters!" Melissa gasped.

"Not to mention, Ulti-Gaiapelio gained its effects." Serena pointed out. "Antinomy is in great trouble now."

"I'm going to end it this turn!" Daphne stated as she clenched her fist. "Battle! Ulti-Gaiapelio attacks your Tech Genus Blade Fencer! Chosen's Guidance!"

"I activate my two Monsters' effects!" Antinomy quickly said. "During my opponent's turn, I can banish them!"

Both Accel Synchro Monsters vanished, leaving Antinomy's field empty.

"Since I control no Monsters while the opponent controls a Level 8 or higher one, I can activate the Trap Card **Emergency Trap**! Through its effect, I banish the Trap Card Battle Out from my Graveyard and copy its effects!"

"Oh no you won't! I activate Ulti-Gaiapelio's effect!" Daphne stated. "By banishing Ritual Beast's Bond from my hand, I negate the activation of your Trap and destroy it!"

"Tch! I activate my other Trap!" Antinomy gritted his teeth. "Defense Draw! The battle damage I would take is reduced to zero, and I draw a card!"

Daphne grabbed an Action Card. "Bi-Attack! Thanks to its effect, I double Ulti-Repwhale's Attack (ATK: 2300 = 4600)! Final Battle! Ulti-Repwhale attacks Antinomy directly!"

A jet of water was released from the whale's mouth, hitting Antinomy and engulfing the road in smoke. Seconds later, Antinomy reappeared, perfectly fine.

"I activated the Action Spell Evasion, negating your attack." Antinomy explained.

"Damn! She was so close too!" I groused.

"...Turn End." Daphne muttered. "At this moment, Bi-Attack's effect ends (ATK: 4600 = 2300)."

"Both Blade Fencer and Blade Gunner return to the field!" Antinomy stated as his Monsters returned. "Watashi no turn! Draw!"

" _It's okay. I can survive this turn._ " Daphne thought. " _Blade Fencer has 3000 Attack, so it can only destroy Ulti-Repwhale by battle, and I can always Contact-Out it from the field and raise my defenses. Blade Gunner can take out Ulti-Gaiapelio, but the damage will be only 100._ "

"I normal summon Buster Shotman (Earth/Machine/Union/Effect/ATK: 0/LV: 1), and activate its effect, equipping itself to Blade Gunner!" Antinomy told as a blue armored robot attached itself to Blade Gunner, doubling the size of its gun. "Due to Buster Shotman's effect, the equipped Monster's Attack is reduced by 500 (ATK: 3300 = 2800). Battle! Blade Gunner attacks Ulti-Repwhale! Buster Shot!"

"I activate Ulti-Repwhale's effect! I Special Summon Lara (DEF: 100/LV: 1/SC: 5) and Elder (DEF: 1000/LV: 2/SC: 1)!" Daphne shouted.

"In that case, I redirect the attack onto Lara!" Antinomy told as Lara was destroyed by a blast fired from Blade Gunner's new gun. "At this moment, Buster Shotman's other effect activates! When the equipped Monster destroys an opponent's Monsters, all other Monsters on the field of the same Type are destroyed!"

"Nani!?" Daphne gasped as Elder and Ulti-Gaiapelio were destroyed.

"To think he would clear the field this easily!" Crow gasped.

"Final Battle!" Antinomy cried out. "Blade Fencer attacks you directly! Dancing Blades Clave!"

Tech Genus Blade Fencer can negate the activation of an effect when it attacks, so Daphne saw no point in defending herself. She closed her eyes as the attack connected, her D-Wheel coming to a stop as she lost.

 **Daphne: LP 1400 - 3000 = 0**

 **Winner: Antinomy!**

"It is over!" Melissa shouted as the audience's cheers roared in the Stadium. "After back and forths, the winner is none other than Antinomy, the mysterious Accel Synchro user!"

"Ah, so close Daphne-chan!" Dennis whined. "Good you weren't with Academia anymore, or you would've been carded for loosing so much in these past weeks. Well, Yuri already tried to anyway."

Daphne sighed as she removed her helmet. She seemed... calm, not bothered by her loss. Maybe because she didn't have to worry about reporting a defeat to the Professor and get carded.

"You aren't bad, Hashima Daphne." Antinomy told before he quickly disappeared into the pits, leaving Daphne to glare at that direction.

"Well, better go and check what's happening underground." Daphne sighed again, two staff members escorting her away.

* * *

 **Not much to say about this chapter. Antinomy used his Accel Synchro Summons to the maximum, giving Daphne a hard time. She tried to make comebacks, but Blade Fencer and Blade Gunner's banishing effects caused her trouble.**

 **By the way, I made T.G. Wonder Magician have its TCG effects.**

 **Now, the next chapter will be a special one. We'll see what's happening Underground by adding Daphne and Yuu into the mix. Also, the Executive Council will finally make a move against Roget! (Something which the canon lacked, and thanks again to** _ **LegionnaireBlaze**_ **for pointing that out to me.)**

 **Don't forget to like, follow, and review!**

* * *

 **Fan-made Cards:**

 **Antinomy:**

 **\- TGXM300**

 _Continous Spell_

 _All "T.G." Synchro Monsters you control gain 300 ATK and DEF x the number of Synchro Materials used for their summon. When a "T.G." Synchro Monster you control is attacked, by sending this card to the GY, negate that attack and draw 1 card. You can only use this effect of "TGXM300" per turn._

 **\- TGSX1**

 _Normal Spell_

 _Target 1 "T.G." Synchro Monster you control: Draw 1 card for every Synchro Material used to Synchro Summon that target. You can only activate 1 "TGSX1" per turn. Except the turn this card is sent to the GY: Banish this card; Draw 1 card for every "T.G." Synchro Monster in your GY. You can only use this effect of "TGSX1" per turn._

 **\- Tech Genus Blade Fencer** (Earth/Warrior/Synchro/Effect/ATK: 3000/DEF: 2500/LV: 10)

 _1 Tuner Synchro Monster + 1 or more non-Tuner Synchro Monsters_

 _You can Synchro Summon this card during your opponent's turn. This card can also be treated as a Machine-Type monster. When this card attacks and the opponent activates a card or effect, you can discard 1 card from your hand to negate it. When this card destroys an opponent's Monster by battle, this card can attack an additional time, however, if it attacks directly, the damage is halved. Once per opponent's turn, you can remove this card from play. During your opponent's End Phase, return this card to the field, if removed by this effect._

 **\- Battle Out**

 _Normal Trap_

 _During the opponent's Battle Phase, if you control no Monsters, you can activate this card to end the Battle Phase and draw 1 card._

 **\- Emergency Trap**

 _Normal Trap_

 _Activate only when you control no Monsters while your opponent controls a Level 8 or higher one. Banish 1 Trap Card from your GY: Replace that card's effects with this effect. You can only activate one "Emergency Trap" per turn._

 **Daphne:**

 **\- Spiritual Pendulum Guidance**

 _Normal Spell_

 _Activate this card if there are no cards in your Pendulum Zones and by paying 1000 LP. Add 2 Psychic-Type Pendulum Monsters from your deck to your hand. The turn you activate this card, you can't set your Pendulum Scales. Banish this card from your GY: Target 1 face-up Psychic-Type Pendulum Monster in your Extra Deck; Add it to your hand. You can only use each effect of "Spiritual Pendulum Guidance" once per turn._

 **\- Spiritual Beast Tamer Lara** (Wind/Psychic/Pendulum/Effect/ATK: 100/DEF: 100/LV: 1/SC: 5)

Pendulum Effect: _You can only Pendulum Summon Psychic-type Monsters. This effect cannot be negated. Whenever you Fusion Summon a "Ritual Beast Ulti-" Monster, you gain LP equal to that Monster's Level x 100._

Monster Effect: _When this card is Normal Summoned, you can Special Summon 1 "Ritual Beast" Monster from your hand._ _You can only Special Summon "Spiritual Beast Tamer Lara(s)" once per turn._

 **\- Spiritual Beast Tamer Elder** (Wind/Psychic/Pendulum/Effect/ATK: 200/DEF: 1000/LV: 2/SC: 1)

Pendulum Effect: _You can only Pendulum Summon Psychic-type Monsters. This effect cannot be negated. Once per turn, When you Fusion Summon a "Ritual Beast Ulti-" Monster, you can draw 1 card._

Monster Effect: _Once per turn, you can pay 1000 LP to banish 1 "Ritual Beast" card from your deck. During your next Standby Phase, that card is added to your hand._ _You can only Special Summon "Spiritual Beast Tamer Elder(s)" once per turn._

 **\- Ritual Beast Ulti-Repwhale** (Light/Psychic/Fusion/Effect/ATK: 2300/DEF: 2600/LV: 7)

 _1 "Ritual Beast Tamer" monster + 1 "Spiritual Beast" monster_

 _Must be Special Summoned (from your Extra Deck) by banishing the above cards you control, and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. (You do not use "Polymerization".) When this card attacks an opponent's Monster, by discarding a "Ritual Beast" card from your hand, you can cut in half that Monster's ATK and negate its effect. During either player's turn: You can return this card you control to the Extra Deck, then target 2 of your banished monsters (1 "Ritual Beast Tamer" monster and 1 "Spiritual Beast" monster); Special Summon them._

 **\- Spiritual Guidance to Salvation**

 _Normal Spell_

 _Activate only if you have 2000 or less LP. Shuffle into your deck "Ritual Beast" Monsters from your field, GY, Banish Zone, and/or face-up in the Extra Deck, into your deck to Fusion Summon 1 "Ritual Beast Ulti-" Monster from your Extra Deck. (This summon is treated as being summoned by that Monster's own effect.)_


	17. King's Gambit

**Welcome back, everyone!**

 **Thanks for all your reviews for the last chapter, and in response to** _ **Hashirama 1710**_ **'s review:**

 **\- Yes, I know. After I posted the chapter I noticed the mistake but forgot to change it.**

 **In response to** _ **SSJC J**_ **'s review:**

 **\- Glad you like the story. And yes, I'll have Jack Duel soon enough, and have him use some of my thought-out cards.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh Arc-V, its characters, or any of its cards, except my OCs and fan-made cards.**

 **Using Anime Effects.**

* * *

 **Turn 17:**

 **King's Gambit**

* * *

 _Third P.O.V._

" _My damn luck... two no-neck, idiot, imbecile, stinking workers had to be the one escorting me down this Hell._ "

Daphne protested in her head. True to her words, two buff staff members were escorting her to the Undergrounds.

" _I can't take them both on. One is no problem, but two... making a run for it won't work either, they can simply call for reinforcements..._ "

They entered an elevator, which slowly moved downwards. Daphne could clearly see why the Underground was like Hell. Several Commons, or even ex-Tops, were working non-stop, throwing and moving trash about.

The elevator came to a stop, its doors opening. The two staff members pushed Daphne in, giant grins on their faces. Daphne gritted her teeth, shooting them death glares, but the workers didn't even flinch as the elevator's doors closed and returned to the surface.

"Daphne!"

The relieved voice of Sakuragi Yuu cried out for her. The male Lancer stopped in front of her, flashing her a smile. "It seems you're fine! What happened? Did you lose your Duel?"

"Yes..." Daphne muttered. "The opponent's Monsters had too much Attack, my defense wasn't good enough, and I lost. Sorry."

"Don't sweat it." the voice of Gongenzaka said. He walked up to her, along with Chojiro. "I, the man Gongenzaka, lost my Duel as well."

"Me too." Chojiro said next. "You shouldn't me glooming so much, young lady. Everybody can lose once in a while."

"I guess..."

Daphne's head hung low. It's true she was happy for not being with Academia anymore since she would've been carded for losing so many times, and having her new comrades, the Lancers, assure her it was fine was a very nice feeling. However, Daphne lost, and this fact can't be erased. Ever since she lost to Sakushi Vince, her Dueling record dropped.

"Hey, Daphne, it's no problem." Yuu assured her, seeing her state of despondency.

"Ah, before I forget." Daphne made a deep bow, addressing Yuu. "Thank you."

"E-Eh? For what?" Yuu asked confused. "A-And you don't have to bow for that!"

"Your words back at the Facility drove me forward in that Duel." Daphne explained. "Your believing in me. At one point of the Duel, I remembered our conversation, and it helped me, although I lost either way. Still..." A faint blush appeared on her cheeks. "Thank you. This is the least I can do, right?"

"Y-Yeah..." Yuu muttered. "I-I mean, it's not like I said those words so I can have you thank me. It was just... encouragement! Yeah."

"Good." Daphne nodded. She then noticed Gongenzaka and Chojiro staring at her with raised eyebrows. "W-What the heck do you guys want!?"

"I, the man Gongenzaka, said nothing."

"I said nothing too."

"OW! Dammit, time out, time out! AGHHHHH!"

The scrams of Sawatari caught their attention. The other Lancer was just defeated by Gallagher's goons. Sawatari was blown off his feet and landed some feet away from them, his Life Points at zero.

"Dammit!" Sawatari cursed again as he stood up. "That's not fair! You're like eight people against me who's alone! You cheaters!"

"I see Sawatari's doing as usual." Daphne scoffed. "Where's Tsukikage? or Izayoi Aki?"

"Tsukikage... now that I think about it, did anybody see him?" Yuu asked.

"I, the man Gonganzaka, have not seen him." the other Lancer told.

"Izayoi wasn't sent to the Underground." Chojiro explained. "Her parents' position in society made her escape. Her parents are office workers right under the Executive Council's importance level."

"I understand." Daphne nodded. "She's very lucky to have parents looking out for her."

"What's this!? Another junk arrived at the Underground!" Gallagher exclaimed upon seeing Daphne.

"What's his problem?" Daphne asked.

"He's a person who hands over strong people to authorities so they can turn a blind eye on him and make him leave this place." Yuu explained.

"A true coward!" Chojiro scoffed.

"Gentleman, are you still obsessed with that?" Gallagher asked. "Roget gives me this chance, and I simply embrace it."

"Roget? As in the Roget the chief of the Security Bureau?" Daphne narrowed her eyes.

"The one and only!" Gallagher chuckled. "And thank the Gods there's only one, if not, considering suicide would be a good choice!" He laughed, his goons doing the same.

"The one Manek-san believes is from the Fusion Dimension." Yuu said.

"Ah, now that you mention this 'dimension' matter." Gallagher suddenly lost his smile. "Did you knew this too: word say Roget is from a different dimension."

"Different dimension!?" Sawatari gasped.

"Strange rumors surround that guy." Gallagher explained. "One day, he arrived in City and rose to the Security chief out of nowhere. Looks like he gave the Executive Council some sort of technology we didn't have yet in this world."

"Now that I think about it... when I was caught cheating years ago, that's when Roget rose up and Real Solid Vision appeared." Chojiro remembered.

"Solid Vision..." Yuu muttered.

"Solid Vision was invented by Academia at first." Daphne said, shocking the other Lancers.

"But that means..." Gongenzaka's eyes widen. "Manek's theory was right!"

"To think an Academia bastard would infect this Dimension before we arrive..." Sawatari gritted his teeth. "We have to alert the others!"

"Oh? What is this?" Gallagher's grin returned. "Did I just hear somebody wants to return to the surface? Does that mean you accept my offer?"

"Like Hell we would, you cheaters!" Sawatari scoffed.

"I do." Daphne loudly declared as she stepped forward. "I have to defeat you all, right? Then let's start right away."

"Daphne! Why do that!?" Gongenzaka asked.

"I think Reiji has a plan." she explained in a low tone. "If Tsukikage really is a ninja like he says, escaping this place for him must be a child's play. He can alert Reiji if anything pups up down here. All we have to do is keep these dogs at bay."

"Now that you mention it... maybe that could explain why Reira was switched with Tsukikage before the Duel." Yuu realized.

"If that's the case, I, the man Gongenzaka, won't back down!" Gongenzaka stated. "Gallagher, I accept your offer! Throw at me the best Duelists you got!"

"Me too!" Yuu, Daphne, and Chojiro shouted.

Gallagher laughed. "We have a deal!"

* * *

Everything was going perfectly!

Daphne lost her match, and since she decided to align with the Lancers, she wasn't sent back to Academia. Roget wanted to bring Daphne in front of him, to interrogate her, but the Executive Council didn't let him, just like with Antinomy or whatever that guy's name is.

Sergey won his first Duel in the Friendship Cup, beating a head-over-heels Common nobody, showing the audience just how strong the Security's power is.

Another Lancer, Dennis, turned out to be an Academia spy, demonstrating this by summoning Antique Gear Chaos Giant, one of Academia's strongest Fusion Monsters in the arsenal.

However, those bunch of old, annoying, dumb, geezers, fuc -!

Ahem.

The Executive Council, once again, stopped Roget from doing as he pleases, not allowing him to secure Dennis. That's why, he officially began his most powerful plan of all time, the _King's Gambit_!

Now all the Security officers are under his absolute command, no-one can stop him!

"Security?" Gael was the one to react first after several Security officers forced themselves into the Executive Council's H.Q. with their Duel Disks raised, ready to battle.

"What are you up to?" Gray asked next, like always.

Roget sometimes wondered why these damn geezers always followed a strict order of who talks after who.

"What kind of attitude is this?" Azul seemed angry.

[What kind of attitude? I should be one asking you that, dear Executive Council.]

The voice of Roget said, a giant hologram of himself appearing in the middle of the room.

[Taking away my right to command as the chief of the Security Bureau...] he smiled warmly. [Do you think you can maintain order this way, dear gentleman?]

"The conditions have changed." White Taki explained, calm as usual. "If you join forces with Dennis and Academia, we do not know what will happen."

[You think I'll summon Academia?] Roget smirked. [That would be certainly interesting, but it would be useless to me. If I would summon Academia into the City, it would cause devastated by its Duelists, and my careful preparations would all be for naught.]

"Preparations?"

"For what?"

[It's obvious, isn't it?] Roget smiled at Bordeaux and Azul's questions. [To control this City!]

"The City?"

"Control it?"

[No...] Roget chuckled after seeing Gael and Gray's shocked faces. [I already have control over this City! Me! Jean-Michel Roget!]

[If the City is truly a competitive society...] his holographic body leaned close to the five. [It's only fair if those with power stand on top both in name and reality! Am I wrong?]

"Strengthening Security with the Real Solid Vision System was also part of your preparations?" White Taki asked, still calm and polite.

[Of course.] Roget nodded, standing back straight. [All that's there left is to destroy the symbol of the power of this City, the King of Duels, Jack Atlas! I already have a piece set for that too. Dennis's appearance and your mobilization will set that piece forward. However, worry not. The Friendship Cup will continue as it is, so sit back, enjoy the view, and stay silent over there.]

"To control the City..."

Roget frowned as Akaba Reiji spoke up under his vision.

"In other words, you plan to rebel against Academia and establish the Synchro Dimension as your kingdom, right?"

[My kingdom... how beautifully that resonates.] Roget grinned. [Yes. I no longer plan on submitting to anybody else. Not even to the Professor, Akaba Leo! Reiji, when you showed up, I noticed. You're the Professor's son! And you're his enemy! Since we have a common enemy, why do not make an alliance with me?]

"Controlling the City together... how ridiculous."

[Pardon?]

"Allying with somebody who's satisfied with controlling a mere city reaps me no benefit." Reiji explained.

[Why you...] Roget's composer broke for a second, before returning to normal. [Very well. However, if you ever want to accept, please free to do so.]

"Jean-Michel Roget, there's one question we, the Executive Council, would like to make you." Gael spoke up.

Roget rolled his eyes in his head but turned his attention to the five.

"From the moment you arrived at this Dimension, have you looked down upon us since then?" Gray asked.

[...PffffHAHAHAHAHAHA!] Roget laughed. [What sort of stupid question is that? Of course, I did. Your inability to make the perfect decisions, and your ignorance upon the existence of other Dimensions... who wants to respect such people?]

"However, you're wrong, Roget." Azul interjected. "We already knew about your true identity since then."

[Nan-dato?] Roget and Reiji narrowed their eyes.

"A person with no fame, arriving with a totally new type of machinery into the City..." Bordeaux addressed the person in the middle seat. "We had our hints, right, Taki?"

"Of course." White Taki nodded. "We already had some theories about you, Roget. After undergoing numerous and different experiments, using your Solid Vision System as the base, we were able to deduct the existence of the other Dimensions."

[You... you knew about the Fusion Dimension all along!] Roget exclaimed, not believing such a thing.

"Do you think we are that stupid, Roget?" Azul asked. "We are the Executive Council, people who worked hard to earn such a name. It's obvious we would investigate everything suspicious."

"Of course, we decided that it would better to remain silent, right, Taki?"

"Yes, yes." White Taki nodded to Bordeaux's next question. "Afterall, there were three other Dimensions we didn't know anything about, so maybe we could've started an interdimensional war by killing you, a possible spy from a different Dimension. We remained silent about this matter, and you did too, Roget. But now, we know you're an enemy."

[Well, let me tell you one thing myself. You five are idiots.] Roget sternly said. [By not taking action since then, did it benefit you? No! Now you're without power, and under my control!]

"Then allow us to make our final move." White Taki chuckled. "A Duel."

[Duel? Have your brains rotten to that point, old geezers!?] Roget scoffed. [All day you sit in those five seats, and now you challenge ME to a Duel!? And what do you want to achieve from such a thing in the first place!?]

"If we lose..."

"...We'll allow you to control the City."

"But if you were to lose..."

"...We take back control, right, Taki?"

"Yes." White Taki smiled after the four's words. "Are these terms acceptable?"

[Why not?] Roget grinned. [By defeating you, the Executive Council, I'll have the entire City bend to my will in no-time! The Duel is set for tonight, so I hope you're not going to run away now, old geezers! Not that you could anyway! HAHAHAHAHA!]

With that said, the hologram disappeared.

"By any chance, do you intend on sending me Duel?" Reiji asked as he adjusted his glasses.

"Of course not." White Taki laughed. "We were preparing for this day from years. Roget will surely send out Sergey to Duel, so we primed a perfect Duelist ready to the challenge. Valkyrie, if you may."

Stepping out from behind White Taki's seat, was a young-looking woman, dressed in an outfit similar to the other Executive Council's bodyguards.

"This is our ace in the hole, Valkyrie." White Taki explained. "Our greatest spy, excellent Duelist, and not to mention, my sweet granddaughter."

"Ahem. Grandpa, I told you to leave that part out." Valkyrie muttered in a low tone.

"I see." Reiji nodded. "So yourself were preparing a plan to counter Roget's own."

White Taki nodded himself. "Now, let's arrange a helicopter from mygrandd- I mean, our Valkyrie."

* * *

Serena was really bored at the moment.

She already rechecked her deck, assuring everything can go well in her tomorrow's Duel. No more Duels were on the TV. She already had a warm shower. She could go to sleep, but her eyes just won't close for some reason.

That's when a loud knock on her door made her jolt. A piece of paper was slid under the door into her room.

Serena instinctively picked it up, seeing it was a letter from an anonymous writer.

[ _Serena,_

 _You may not be able to see or hear what I do see or hear, so instead, imagine hearing everyone's thoughts, without being able to stop. Imagine always hearing voices and noises, loudly, screaming in your ears. Whenever I'm unconscious by outside force or without my consent, I can barely get any sleep. Now… magnify the sound by double._

 _I deal with that every day._ ]

A card she never saw before was tucked into the letter. A "Fusion" card.

"See or hear... what I do...?" she muttered. She looked at the clear night sky, staring at the full moon outside. "Did _he_ write it...?"

* * *

To think the Executive Council would Duel... this is the perfect chance for Roget to broadcast his power to the entire City! By showing the Commons and Tops how not even the Executive Council could faze him, the City would 100% acknowledge him as their new leader!

Two helicopters suspended platforms over the City bathed in darkness by the night. Those old geezers sent out a woman to Duel, much to Roget surprise and happiness. This will make things much easier for Sergey to defeat them!

Of course, Roget could've gone himself and Duel, but a true leader never enters the fray if not needed!

[Sergey, I want that woman to be defeated no matter what!] Roget reminded the Duelist Crusher.

Sergey's mechanical eye flashed red. "Understood."

"So you're the infamous Duelist Crusher, huh?" Valkyrie wondered, sounding unruffled. "After being captured by Security, you became Roget's dog."

Sergey said nothing.

"There's no point in talking to a zombie with no brain." Valkyrie sighed, raising her Duel Disk, the Duelist Crusher doing the same.

"Now, let the game which brings forth my new era of regime start!" Roget grinned as he moved a white pawn piece on his chessboard forward.

" **DUEL**!" the two shouted in unison.

 **Sergey - LP 4000**

 **VS**

 **Valkyrie - LP 4000**

"I'll be taking the first turn." Sergey declared. "From my hand, I activate the Field Spell Undead World! As long as it is active, all Monsters on both our fields and Graveyards become Zombie-Type Monsters, also, only Zombie-Type Monsters can be tribute summoned."

A purple mist enveloped the air around the two Duelists.

Roget wanted Sergey to use his newest deck in store, the "Earthbound" deck, however, some of the Monsters weren't finished creating yet, so Roget decided to have his most royal pawn use his old Zombie deck. Nonetheless, there was a slight hint of joy in Sergey's grin as he was once again using his very first deck.

"A Zombie deck?" Valkyrie wondered. "Huh, how strange. Just seconds ago, I made a joke with a zombie and that's the exact deck you use. Irony."

"Next, I activate two Continous Spells, **Altar of the Dead** and Everliving Underworld Cannon." Sergey stated. "As long as Altar of the Dead is face-up, all Zombie-Type Monsters I control gain 300 Attack and Defense for every Zombie-Type Monster on the field. With Everliving Underworld Cannon, once per turn, when a Zombie-Type Monster is Special Summoned to my field, the opponent takes 800 damage."

Reiji adjusted his glasses as he watched the Duel unfold at the Council's H.Q.. It seems Sergey was setting up a pretty solid field. Since all Monsters on both sides will become Zombies, Altar of the Dead will give a strong boost to Sergey's Monsters, and with Everliving Underworld Cannon, every turn Valkyrie will surely take 800 damage.

"Now I normal summon Uni-Zombie (Dark/Zombie/Tuner/Effect/ATK: 1300 = 1600/LV: 3) from my hand!" Sergey stated as a Monster composed of two zombies singing appeared on his field. "Then, I activate the Spell Card Treasure Cards from the Heavens, which allows us to draw cards until we each hold six. Now I activate Uni-Zombie's effect, discarding Soul-Absorbing Bone Tower (Dark/Zombie/Effect/ATK: 400/DEF: 1500/LV: 3) from my hand to raise its Level by one."

(Uni-Zombie: Level 3 = 4)

"Then I activate Uni-Zombie's second effect." Sergey stated. "By targeting itself, I can send a Zombie-Type Monster from my deck to the Graveyard which has the same or lower Level as the targeted Monster. Uni-Zombie is Level four at the moment, so I dump Mezuki (Earth/Zombie/Effect/ATK: 1700/DEF: 800/LV: 4). Then, Uni-Zombie's Level is raised by one."

(Uni-Zombie: Level 4 = 5)

"I banish Mezuki from the Graveyard to activate its effect." Sergey went on. "I Special Summon a Level 4 or lower Zombie-Type Monster from my Graveyard. I choose to revive Bone Tower (ATK: 400/LV: 3), and since a Zombie-Type has been Special Summoned to my field, you take 800 damage due to Underworld Cannon's effect!"

A large sphere of purple energy shot out the Continous Spell, hitting Valkyrie and making her grunt in pain, her platform wobbling slightly.

 **Valkyrie: LP 4000 - 800 = 3200**

"Then, my Monster's power increases even more due to Altar of the Dead."

(Uni-Zombie: ATK 1600 = 1900; Bone Tower: ATK 400 = 1000)

"I activate the Spell Card Underworld Harmonics - Synchro Fusion!" Sergey stated. "Through its effect, by using the Level 5 Tuner Monster, Uni-Zombie, and the Level 3, Bone Tower, I perform a Synchro Summon and Fusion Summon."

Roget grinned wide. Sergey might be using his old deck, but adding some of Academia's power into it won't hurt.

Uni-Zombie became five green rings which surrounded Bone Tower as it morphed into five starts. Sergey chanted.

"Devil known as the King of Flies! Cast a cloud over this skin-crawling world! Synchro Summon! Beelze of the Diabolic Dragons (Dark/Dragon = Zombie/Synchro/Effect/ATK: 3000/DEF: 3000/LV: 8)!"

A serpentine bodied dragon, a giant bug-like face on its chest, two dragon heads sprouting from its back, and a woman wearing dark armor attached to it, appeared with a screech.

The ghostly forms of Uni-Zombie and Bone Tower reappeared on the field before being sucked into a fusion vortex. Sergey chanted again.

"Undead souls wandering the Earth in agony, merge your rotten bodies together, and break down the door of Hades and arise! Fusion Summon! Dragonecro Nethersoul Dragon (Dark/Dragon = Zombie/Fusion/Effect/ATK: 3000/DEF: 0/LV: 8)!"

A dragon with a serpentine body, obsidian claws, wearing bones as armor, emerged with a roar.

Reiji's eyes narrowed. A Synchro and Fusion Summon by using the same materials simultaneously?

"Due to Undead World's effect, my dragons become Zombie-Type Monsters, thus, Altar of the Dead powers them up too."

(Beelze: ATK 3000 = 3600; Dragonecro: ATK 3000 = 3600)

"I end my turn." Sergey concluded.

"Watashi no turn!" Valkyrie shouted. "Draw! First, I activate the Continous Spell **Vylon Concoction**. For what it does, you'll find out soon enough. Next, I normal summon Vylon Pentaclo (Light/Machine = Zombie/Effect/ATK: 500/LV: 4)!"

A machine colored white, silver, and gold appeared beside Valkyrie.

"Then my targeting Pentaclo which has 500 Attack, I can activate the Spell Card Machine Duplication." Valkyrie stated. "I Special Summon from my deck the remaining copies of Pentaclo. Appear!"

Two more Pentaclos appeared in a flash of light beside the original one.

"Due to Undead World, all your Monsters become Zombies." Sergey reminded. "Thus, Altar of the Dead's effect increase my Monster's Attack further."

(Beelze: ATK 3600 = 4500; Dragonecro: ATK 3600 = 4500)

However, Valkyrie was unfazed by this.

"I activate the Spell Card **Vylon Connection**!" she explained. "Thanks to its effect, I can Special Summon one "Vylon" Monster from my deck! Appear, Vylon Prism (Light/Machine = Zombie/Tuner/Effect/ATK: 1500/LV: 4)!"

A machine clad in white and gold armor, and having a colorful crystal attached to its body, appeared, and Sergey's Monsters ATK went up.

(Beelze: ATK 4500 = 4800; Dragonecro: ATK 4500 = 4800)

"Now I equip my Pentaclo number one with the Equip Spell **Tuner's Tune**!" Valkyrie stated. "When this card is activated, I have to declare a number between one and four. I choose three! Now, the equipped Monster becomes that Level and is treated as a Tuner Monster!"

Reiji adjusted his glasses. Now Valkyrie had two non-Tuners and two Tuners, which means two consecutive Synchro Summons are on their way.

"It's all for naught." Roget chuckled as he moved a white pawn and knight ahead. "Sergey's field is perfect." He said while also moving two black knights. "Those two Monsters are his ultimate formation!"

"The Level 4 Prism tunes the Level 4 Pentaclo number two!" Valkyrie told as Prism became four rings which surrounded Pentaclo and it morphed into four stars. "Brighter and brighter, shine upon this path covered in darkness, and show us salvation! Synchro Summon! Appear, the Level 8, **Vylon Omicron** (Light/Machine = Zombie/Synchro/Effect/ATK: 2800/DEF: 1400/LV: 8)!"

The Monster that emerged from a bright light was a white and gold armored machine without legs. Its chest and arms were covered the most by wider armor, a glowing 'O' engraved on its chest. Two long metallic angel-like wings were attached to its back.

(Beelze: ATK 4800 = 4500; Dragonecro: ATK 4800 = 4500)

"When Omicron is Synchro Summoned successfully by only using "Vylon" Monsters as materials," Valkyrie explained. "By paying 500 Life Points, I can equip one "Vylon" Monster from my Graveyard to itself as an Equip Spell Card equipped by that Monster's own effect. I choose Pentaclo for this effect! Then, when Vylon Prism is sent to the Graveyard from my Monster Zone, by paying 500 Life Points, I can equip it to a Monster I control. I choose to equip Prism to Omicron!"

 **Valkyrie: LP 3200 - 500 - 500 = 2200**

"At this moment, the effect of Vylon Concoction activates!" Valkyrie said. "Whenever I pay Life Points to activate the effect of a "Vylon" card, I immediately recover them!"

 **Valkyrie: LP 2200 + 500 + 500 = 3200**

"Then, I tune the Level three Tuner Pentaclo to the other Pentaclo!" Valkyrie shouted as her other two Monsters positioned for a Synchro Summon. "Brighter and brighter, shine upon this path covered in darkness, and show us hope! Synchro Summon! Appear, the Level 7, **Vylon Lambda** (Light/Machine = Zombie/Synchro/Effect/ATK: 2600/DEF: 1000/LV: 7)!"

The Monster that emerged from a bright light was a white and gold armored machine without legs. Instead of hands, two long cannons were attached to its arms, and a glowing 'Λ' engraved on its chest.

(Beelze: ATK 4500 = 4200; Dragonecro: ATK 4500 = 4200)

Sergey stood emotionlessly on his platform.

"The effect of Lambda activates when Synchro Summoned using only "Vylon" Monsters!" Valkyrie stated. "By paying 500 Life Points, I can equip a "Vylon" Equip Spell directly from my deck to Lambda. I choose to equip Vylon Material to it! Then, Vylon Concoction's effect activates!"

 **Valkyrie: LP 3200 - 500 + 500 = 3200**

"A Monster equipped with Vylon Material gains 600 Attack (Lambda: ATK 2600 = 3200)." Valkyrie stated. "Then I activate Vylon Omicron's other effect! Once per turn, I can target face-up Spell or Trap Cards on the field up to the number of cards equipped to this card, and negate their effects until the End Phase! There are two cards equipped to Omicron, so I negate the effects of Altar of the Dead and Undead World! Blinding Incursion!"

A beam of light shot out the machine's chest, hitting the Continous Spell and Field Spell and negating its effects.

(Beelze: ATK 4200 = 3000; Dragonecro: ATK 4200 = 3000)

Roget gritted his teeth. It seems this Valkyrie is smarter than gives the eye.

"Battle!" Valkyrie shouted. "Vylon Omicron attacks Dragonecro! At this moment, the equipped Vylon Prism's effect activates, increasing the equipped Monster's Attack by 1000 during the Damage Step! Omega Pressure Point!"

(Omicron: ATK 2800 = 3800)

A blinding light erupted from Omicron's hands, chest, and eyes, each striking Dragonecro, causing Sergey's platform to wobble a little.

 **Sergey: LP 4000 - 800 = 3200**

(Omicron: ATK 3800 = 2800)

"Dragonecro's effect activates again!" Sergey abruptly stated with a sudden rush of animation. "After this card battled an opponent's Monster which had an original Level, that Monster's Attack is reduced to zero, and I can Special Summon a Dark Soul Token to my field with the reduced amount of Attack and the same Level as the affected Monster! Soul Crunch!"

A dark miasma covered Omicron as its glow faded. Seconds later, a ghostly form of Dragonecro appeared on Sergey's field.

(Omicron: ATK 2800 = 0; Dark Soul Token: ATK 2800, LV 8)

"Also, this Token is a Zombie-Type!" Sergey grinned wider. "Underworld Cannon's effect activates when a Zombie is Special Summoned to my field, burning away 800 of your Life Points! Take this!"

Another sphere of energy was released from the Spell, striking the female Duelist.

 **Valkyrie: LP 3200 - 800 = 2400**

Roget removed a black knight and white knight. Dragonecro was destroyed, but that hardly mattered. Sergey still had the invincible Beelze, his oldest Ace on the field.

"The effect of the equipped Vylon Pentaclo activates!" Valkyrie stated. "When the equipped Monsters a Monster in battle, a Monster the opponent controls is destroyed! I choose to get rid of Dark Soul Token!"

The ghostly being vanished from the field.

"Your Beelze has quite the troublesome effect." Valkyrie said. "It can't be destroyed by battle or card effects, and the more damage you take in battles involving it, the more powerful it gets. However, that won't be enough to wager me. Battle! Vylon Lambda attacks Beelze! Blinding Laser Beam!"

A beam of light was unleashed from both of Lambda's cannons, each striking Beelze, which didn't even faze it.

 **Sergey: LP 3200 - 200 = 3000**

"Beelze's effect activates!" Sergey abruptly stated. "This card can't be destroyed by battle or card effects, also, whenever I take damage involving this card or by card effects, Beelze gains that much Attack Points. Undead's Lament!"

(Beelze: ATK 3000 = 3200)

"This pain... it's amazing!" Sergey laughed like a madman. "The more pain I suffer, the more powerful my Ace gets! Not for nothing, Beelze was my favorite! Hahahahahaha!"

"Annoying masochist..." Valkyrie muttered under her breath. "My Battle Phase ends, and I enter my Main Phase 2. I activate Lambda's other effect, destroying a card equipped to it to deal 600 damage to the opponent. Take this!"

(Lambda: ATK 3200 = 2600)

The Equip Spell Card was absorbed into Lambda's cannons, firing two beams of light against Sergey, who only grinned wider.

 **Sergey: LP 3000 - 600 = 2400**

"Beelze's effect activates again!" Sergey stated. "Undead's Lament!"

(Beelze: ATK 3200 = 3800)

Valkyrie remained calm. "I set two cards face-down. Turn End! At this moment, the cards affected by Omicron return to normal."

(Beelze: ATK 3800 = 4400)

"What do you think, Akaba Reiji?"

"Is our Valkyrie worthy of her name?"

"Her Dueling skills are interesting." Reiji answered Gael and Gray's questions. "She knows how to use her deck's effects to the maximum. However, the one thing that troubles me is why you challenged Roget to a Duel."

"Are you perhaps doubting our plans?" Azul asked.

"Of course not." Reiji shook his head. "I want to know why exactly now and not beforehand."

"We were waiting for the right moment, right, Taki?" Bordeaux said.

"Indeed." White Taki nodded. "We knew Roget would broadcast the Duel to the entire City, so if he fails to win, that would cause a great impact on his plans. The people of the City will start rioting, challenging Security to Duel and slowing down Roget's plans. With Valkyrie's victory, Commons and Tops will rise up to the challenge, ready to reclaim their home."

Reiji nodded and remained silent.

"Boku no turn!" Sergey cried out. "Draw! I activate the Spell Card Twin Twisters! By discarding a card from my hand, I can destroy two Spell or Trap Cards on the field! I choose to destroy one of your set cards and Vylon Concoction!"

"Before that, I activate both my set cards!" Valkyrie stated. " **Panic Escape** and Emergency Provisions! Thanks to Provisions, I can send to the Graveyard any number of Spell or Trap Cards I control and gain 1000 Life Points for each! I choose Vylon Concoction, Prism and Pentaclo which are equipped to Omicron, and Panic Escape!"

 **Valkyrie: LP 2400 + 4000 = 6400**

"The Trap Card, Panic Escape's effect has yet to resolve." Valkyrie reminded. "By tributing a Level 6 or higher Monster I control, I can destroy one card on the field and draw a card! I choose to sacrifice Omicron, destroy Altar of the Dead, and draw one!"

Reiji adjusted his glasses. Valkyrie did a very good move. The last turn, she knew Beelze would power up if she uses Lambda's effect to deal damage, but she did it anyway. However, by getting rid of Vylon Material, she opened up another of her Spell/Trap Zones, so she could set two face-downs. She used Emergency Provisions brilliantly, recovering 4000 LP. She sacrificed Omicron which had 0 ATK to destroy Altar of the Dead, weakening Sergey's Monsters.

(Beelze: ATK 4400 = 3800)

Roget gritted his teeth. " _Damn those old geezers! To think they had such a skilled Duelists hidden behind their seats... however, Sergey's turn just started!_ "

"I activate the Spell Card **Underworld Harmonics - Bargain**!" Sergey stated. "If a Field Spell is currently in play, I can return a Zombie or Fiend Monster from my Graveyard to my hand, along with Underworld Harmonics - Synchro Fusion! I add back Plaguespreader Zombie (Dark/Zombie/Tuner/Effect/ATK: 400/LV: 2) which I discarded through Twin Twisters' effect, and Synchro Fusion! Then, I normal summon said Monster!"

An ugly zombie with different body parts appeared on the field.

"Then I activate Synchro Fusion once again!" Sergey shouted. "Using the Level two Tuner Monster, Plaguespreader Zombie, and the Level eight Beelze, I perform a Synchro Summon and Fusion Summon."

Plaguespreader Zombie became two green rings which surrounded Beelze as it morphed into eight starts. Sergey chanted.

"Roll back the tide of the dead and emerge from the river of grief that flows through the underworld! Synchro Summon! Dragocytos Corrupted Nethersoul Dragon (Dark/Dragon = Zombie/Synchro/Effect/ATK: 4000/DEF: 2000/LV: 10)!"

A dragon similar to Dragonecro, but having a skull face attached to its chest, appeared.

The ghostly forms of Sergey's Monsters reappeared on the field before being sucked into a fusion vortex. He chanted again.

"Undead souls wandering the Earth in agony, merge your rotten bodies together, and break down the door of Hades and arise! Fusion Summon! Dragonecro Nethersoul Dragon (Dark/Dragon = Zombie/Fusion/Effect/ATK: 3000/DEF: 0/LV: 8)!"

A second copy of Dragonecro emerged from the fusion vortex.

"That's right! Show everyone the power of the Fusion and Synchro Dimension put together!" Roget laughed like a madman himself.

"Battle!" Sergey cried out. "Dragonecro attacks Lambda! At this moment, Dragonecro's effect activates: the enemy Monster won't be destroyed by this battle! However, my dragon's other effect activates! After it battles a Monster, that Monster's Attack is reduced to zero, and a Dark Soul Token is summoned to my field! Soul Crunch!"

(Lambda: ATK 2600 = 0; Dark Soul Token: ATK 2600, LV 7)

"Underworld Cannon's effect activates!" Sergey told with glee. "You take 800 damage!"

 **Valkyrie: LP 6400 - 800 = 5600**

"Second Battle!" Sergey shouted. "Dragocytos attacks the weakened Lambda! Ghost Stream!"

"I activate the effect of Panic Escape in the Graveyard!" Valkyrie quickly stated. "By banishing this card when I would take 2000 or more damage, I can negate that damage and draw a card!"

A semi-transparent barrier formed around Valkyrie as it shielded her from Lambda's explosion caused by Dragocytos's attack.

"Since Lambda was a Zombie due to Undead World's effect, I can activate the effect of Altar of the Dead from the Graveyard!" Sergey explained. "By banishing this card, I can Special Summon a Zombie Monster from the destroyed Monster's controller's Graveyard to their side of the field! I choose to revive Vylon Pentaclo (Machine = Zombie/ATK: 500/LV: 4) to your field!"

Valkyrie became confused as Pentaclo reappeared on her field.

"Dragocytos' own effect activates!" Sergey stated. "When this card destroys an opponent's Monster by battle, it can attack an additional time this turn, but only Monsters!"

"What did you say!?" Valkyrie gasped. "Such brutality... not for nothing he's the Duelist Crusher."

"Battlebattlebattlebattlebattle!" Sergey repeated in glee. "Dragocytos attacks again! Ghost Stream!"

The dragon released another wave of dark light, hitting Pentaclo and destroying. Valkyrie gasped as she was blown off the platform by the attack's force.

 **Valkyrie: LP 5600 - 3500 = 2100**

White Taki's face quickly became horrified upon seeing her granddaughter fall off, but he sighed in relief as he noticed Valkyrie hanging on the platform's edge.

"I... activate... Vylon Concoction's other effect in the Graveyard..." Valkyrie muttered as she climbed back on her platform. "When a "Vylon" Monster I control is destroyed by battle, by banishing this card, I can Special Summon a Level 4 or lower Tuner "Vylon" Monster from my Graveyard in defense position. I revive Vylon Prism (Machine = Zombie/Tuner/DEF: 1500/LV: 4)!"

Said Monster reappeared on Valkyrie's field in a defensive stance.

"Also, the Monster Special Summoned by this effect can't be destroyed this turn." Valkyrie revealed.

That slippery little... Roget rolled his eyes. That Valkyrie managed to survive this turn, but Sergey will deliver the final blow his next turn.

"Your face distorted in pain... how beautiful!" Sergey moaned. "I set a card and end my turn!"

"Yosh... everything is in place." Valkyrie whispered to herself. "This next turn... is the Final Turn!"

Roget and Reiji raised an eyebrow at her declaration.

"Draw!" Valkyrie shouted as she drew. "First, I normal summon Vylon Hept (Light/Machine = Zombie/Effect/ATK: 1800/LV: 4)! Then, I activate the other effect of Vylon Connection in my Graveyard! By banishing this card, I can equip a "Vylon" Monster directly from my deck to a "Vylon" Monster I control. I equip Vylon Tetra from my deck to Hept!"

"Following that, I activate Hept's effect!" Valkyrie went on. "Once per turn, I can Special Summon a "Vylon" Monster that's equipped to this card. Appear, Vylon Tetra (Light/Machine = Zombie/Tuner/Effect/DEF: 900/LV: 2)!"

A triangularly shaped machine appeared on her field.

"Then, I activate the Equip Card **Synchro Return**!" Valkyrie stated. "I can equip this card to a Synchro Monster in my Graveyard, and Special Summon it in Attack Position! However, the Monster revived through this effect can't attack or use its effect, change its battle position, and its Attack is reduced to zero. Revive, Omicron!"

Her Level 8 Synchro Monster returned to the field.

(Omicron: ATK 2800 = 0)

"Not done yet! I activate the Spell Card **Vylon Apparatus**!" Valkyrie stated. "If I control a "Vylon" Monster, by discarding a card from my hand, I can return an Equip Spell from my Graveyard to my hand! I discard my last card to return Tuner's Tune to my hand. Then, I'll equip this card to Hept, changing its Level to 2 and making it a Tuner! Now, witness the strength equal to the King's own, Jack Atlas! I double tune the Level 8 Omicron with the Level 2 Hept and Tetra!"

"Impossible!" Roget gasped, surprised like Reiji. "Double Tuning!? Only the King knows how to do such a thing!"

Hept and Tetra each became two green rings which surrounded Omicron, changing it eight stars. Valkyrie chanted.

"Brighter and brighter, shine upon this path, eliminate all darkness and despair, and let the light and hope guide me to victory! Synchro Summon! Appear, Level 12! **Vylon Lapse** (Light/Machine = Zombie/Synchro/Effect/ATK: 3500/DEF: 2100/LV: 12)!"

The Monster that emerged from a bright light was a machine with an inverse 'Ψ' shaped body. Its body was covered in gold and obsidian armor, two angel wings with black feathers emerging from its back. The machine's eyes glowed purple in the dark sky as it flew above Valkyrie's side, over the helicopter, staring down at Sergey menacingly.

"...E-Even then!" Roget muttered. "That Monster has less Attack than Dragocytos, and if it attacks Dragonecro, its power will be robed after the battle! Sergey won!"

"I activate the effect of Tetra which was used as material!" Valkyrie stated. "When sent from the Monster Zone to the Graveyard, by paying 500 Life Points, Tetra will be equipped to a Monster I control! I choose Lapse!"

 **Valkyrie: LP 2100 - 500 = 1600**

"Then Lapse's effect follows!" Valkyrie shouted. "When this card is Synchro Summoned using a "Vylon" Synchro Monster as material, I can return an Equip Spell from my Graveyard to my hand! I choose Vylon Material, which I'll activate right away and equip it to Lapse!"

(Lapse: ATK 3500 = 4100)

"I activate Vylon Apparatus' effect in the Graveyard!" Valkyrie went on. "By banishing this card, I can equip a "Vylon" Monster I control to another "Vylon" Monster on the field! I choose to equip Prism to Lapse! The effect of Vylon Lapse: it gains 300 Attack and Defense for every "Vylon" card equipped to it. There are three such cards, so it gains 900!"

(Lapse: ATK 4100 = 5000/DEF: 2100 = 3000)

"An Attack of 5000 points?" Reiji asked in surprise.

"So far, all the plays I made in this Duel were a set up to achieve this very moment." Valkyrie explained. "Sergey Volkow, you are the Duelist Crusher. Everybody fears you, run away from you, give up before you. However, I'm no average Duelist! I'm _the_ Valkyrie! The Executive Council's sword which strikes down everyone and everything which tries to harm it! My spirit won't wager in front of danger! I keep my head high, don't hesitate, and move forward! That's what a _true_ Duelist is!"

Reira, who was watching the Duel beside her brother, gasped at the Valkyrie's words. " _What a strong determination..._ " Reira commented amazed. Jack Atlas' words rang in her head.

 _Do not hesitate!_

The message Valkyrie was giving was similar. The exact same! Her grip on her stuffed bear tightened. If she wants to make her brother, Reiji, happy... she'll have to think of these words every moment and step forward.

"Battle!" Valkyrie cried out. "Vylon Lapse, attack Dragonecro! At this moment, the effect of Prism activates, increasing Lapse's Attack by 1000!"

(Lapse: ATK 5000 = 6000)

"Also, Lapse's own effect activates!" she explained. "When Lapse battles an opponent's Special Summoned Monster, that Monster's effects are negated and its Attack drops by 300 Attack for every card equipped to Lapse! There are three such cards, so Dragonecro loses 900 Attack!"

(Dragonecro: ATK 3000 = 2100)

"BEAUTIFUL!" Sergey suddenly screamed. "What beauty you and your Monster have! However, I think you're getting ahead of yourself, young maiden! You think you've won, but NO! YOU LOSE! I activate the effect Trap Card Sun Shower! All face-up Zombie Monsters on the field are destroyed! Since Undead World changed your Lapse to a Zombie as well, Sun Shower will destroy it, leaving your field bare!"

"I activate Lapse's last effect!" Valkyrie stated. "By sending a card equipped to this card to the Graveyard, the activation of an opponent's Spell or Trap is negated and destroyed! However, since an equip card was removed, Lapse's Attack and Defense is reduced by 300."

(Lapse: ATK 6000 = 5700/DEF: 3000 = 2700)

"But that's more than enough to defeat you!" Valkyrie shouted. "Take this and lose! Zetsubō-tekina funsai kōgeki - Holy Burst!"

The metallic feathers of Lapse's wings transformed into a long line in front of the machine. Lapse extended its arms forward, its hand vanishing as cannons took their place. Two bright beams of light were fired from them, passing through the barrels made of feathers, and doubling in size. The two beams twirled together, the giant attack hitting Dragonecro and making it explode.

The explosion cause Sergey's helicopter to lose control, falling down towards the ground.

"HOW BEAUTIFUL!"

Were Sergey's words as he fell off his platform, landing on a nearby building, the helicopter barely missing him as it crashed into the next building where it exploded.

 **Sergey: LP 2400 - 3600 = 0**

 **Winner: Valkyrie!**

Roget stared at the screen with his mouth hanging open.

"Sergey... he lost... Sergey... lost? AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

The chief of Security grabbed his chess board, throwing it at the screen. However, he forgot it was a hologram screen, and the board passed through it and hit the glass behind it, breaking and making the board land on the table in the other room, shocking several workers there.

"DAMN THOSE OLD GEEZERS!" Roget screamed. "My great plan! To think it would be ruined by them! IMPOSSIBLE!"

That's when Roget's eyes widen, falling silent.

"They... they planned for this all along...?"

He started chuckling, laughing like an idiot until his laughter turned into screams of rage.

"So, what do you think of my granddaughter, Reiji?" White Taki asked as Valkyrie returned with the helicopter to the H.Q..

"I think she's strong." Reiji told as he adjusted his glasses. "However, the ending was... a little... brutal?"

"That was intentional." Azul said.

"The more strength Valkyrie shows in her Duels, the more solid our position becomes." Bordeaux explained. "Right, Taki?"

"Indeed." White Taki nodded. "Now, let's prepare a good welcoming party for my granddaughter's victory."

* * *

 _Fusion Dimension: Academia..._

"Dennis has returned with a report. He confirms both Hiiragi Yuzu and Serena are in the Synchro Dimension's City. As soon as the Obelisk Force is done with preparations, I want them to head out there."

"Understood!" Barrett loudly stated, bowing in front of the Professor's throne. "Thank you for giving me this opportunity to redeem myself."

"Well, after losing to a puny Standard Duelist, you should sound more grateful." The voice of Philius taunted Barrett from behind.

"You should the one showing respect, Noroi Philius." Barrett snapped. "This is no way to address somebody who has authority over you."

An annoyed expression came across Philius's face, but his smile didn't change. "You might have authority over me, but I'm the one owning your butt in Duels."

"What was that!?" Barrett growled.

"Enough!" Akaba Leo shouted, silencing both of them. "Barrett, calm down at once! And Philius, you might be a strong Duelist, but I ask respect from you too! Or if you want, I can wipe the floor with you in a Duel, and remind you who-owns-who in Duels!"

"I understand." Philius told, bowing for the first time. He rolled his eyes as he stood back straight.

"Philius, your mission is to eliminate all Lancers that cross your path." Leo explained. "All of them carded! However, there is one exception. My son, Reiji, is to be let free. I'll be the one defeat him once the time comes."

"Of course." Philius nodded.

"Yuri will also take part in the mission." Leo explained. "Both of you will work with him, right?"

"No." Barrett calmly told. "My mission is to secure Serena-sama and Hiiragi Yuzu. I'll bring them back myself. I do not need help."

"The same for me." Philius smiled. "I like doing things solo."

"Very well." Leo sighed. "Do as you please. I expect both of you to succeed."

"Yes, Professor!"

* * *

 **I hope you guys like this little break from the Friendship Cup!**

 **I had the two Duelists use some decks which were my favorite back in the day. I didn't want Sergey to use his "Earthbound" deck because if not, Jack would've known its plays during his Duel with Sergey later in the tournament. I also gave Valkyrie a new "Vylon" ace, Vylon Lapse, a Double Tuning Synchro. Since Vylon Omega had to be summoned the same way, I thought it would be nice to have Lapse be the same.**

 **Before any of you ask, no, Valkyrie won't Duel again. She will be mentioned, but I don't think I'm going to make another Duel with her in the future.**

 **Also, all cards they used had their TCG/OCG effects, and I changed Dragocytos's summoning conditions a bit.**

 **Don't forget to like, follow, and review!**

* * *

 **Fan-made Cards:**

 **Sergey:**

 **\- Altar of the Dead**

 _Continous Spell_

 _Only one "Altar of the Dead" can be active at a time. All Zombie-Type Monsters you control gain 300 ATK and DEF for every Zombie-Type Monster face-up on the field. When a Zombie-Type Monster on the field is destroyed, you can banish this card from your GY: Target 1 Zombie-Type Monster in the GY of the destroyed Monster's controller; Special Summon that target to its controller's field._

 **\- Underworld Harmonics - Bargain**

 _Normal Spell_

 _If a Field Spell is active, you can activate this card. Return one Zombie or Fiend Monster from your GY to your hand, then you can also return one "Underworld Harmonics - Synchro Fusion" from your GY to your hand. You can only activate one "Underworld Harmonics - Bargain" per turn._

 **Valkyrie:**

 **\- Vylon Concoction**

 _Continous Spell_

 _Whenever you pay LP to activate the effects of "Vylon" cards, you recover that many LP after their effects resolve. When a "Vylon" Monster you control is destroyed by battle, you can banish this card from your GY to Special Summon one Level 4 or lower Tuner "Vylon" Monster from your GY in defense position. That Monster can't be destroyed this turn._

 **\- Vylon Connection**

 _Normal Spell_

 _Special Summon one "Vylon" Monster from your deck. Except the turn this card was sent to the GY, you can banish it, and target one "Vylon" Monster you control: Equip from your deck one "Vylon" Monster to that target. You can only use each effect of "Vylon Connection" once per turn._

 **\- Tuner's Tune**

 _Equip Spell_

 _When you equip this card to a Monster which has an original Level, you have to declare a number between 1 and 4. The equipped Monster becomes that Level. A Monster equipped with this card is treated as a Tuner._

 **\- Vylon Omicron** (Light/Machine/Synchro/Effect/ATK: 2800/DEF: 1400/LV: 8)

 _1 "Vylon" Tuner + 1 or more LIGHT non-Tuner Monsters_

 _If this card is Synchro Summoned using only "Vylon" Monsters as materials, you can pay 500 LP to equip one "Vylon" Monster from your GY to this card (The card equipped through this effect is treated as being equipped by its effect). Once per turn, you can target face-up Spell or Trap Cards on the field up to the number of cards equipped to this card: Negate their effects until the End Phase._

\- Trivia: this card is based on _Omicron_ , the 15th letter of the Greek alphabet. In the system of Greek numerals, it has a value of 70. In classical Greek, _omicron_ represented the sound [o] in contrast to _omega_ and _ου_.

 **\- Vylon Lambda** (Light/Machine/Synchro/Effect/ATK: 2600/DEF: 1000/LV: 7)

 _1 "Vylon" Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner Monsters_

 _If this card is Synchro Summoned using only "Vylon" Monsters as materials, you can pay 500 LP to equip one "Vylon" Equip Spell from your deck to this card. Once per turn, you can destroy one card equipped to this card and inflict 600 damage to the opponent._

\- Trivia: this card is based on _Lambda_ , the 11th letter of the Greek alphabet. In the system of Greek numerals, _lambda_ has a value of 30. In Modern Greek the name of the letter is pronounced [ _lamða_ ]; the spoken letter itself has the sound of "l" as with Latinate "L".

 **\- Panic Escape**

 _Normal Trap_

 _Tribute one Level 6 or higher Monster you control: Destroy one card on the field and draw 1 card. If you would take 2000 or more damage, banish this card from your GY to negate that damage and draw 1 card._

 **\- Synchro Return**

 _Equip Spell_

 _Target one Synchro Monster in your GY: Special Summon it in attack position and equip it with this card. The equipped Monster has its ATK reduced to zero, can't change its battle position, can't attack, and can't use its effects._

 **\- Vylon Apparatus**

 _Normal Spell_

 _If you control a "Vylon" Monster, you can discard one card to return an Equip Spell from your GY to your hand. Banish this card from your GY and target two "Vylon" Monsters you control: Equip the first target to the second one (The card equipped through this effect is treated as being equipped by its effect)._

 **\- Vylon Lapse** (Light/Machine/Synchro/Effect/ATK: 3500/DEF: 2100/LV: 12)

 _2 Tuners + 1 or more "Vylon" non-Tuner Monsters_

 _When this card is Synchro Summoned using a "Vylon" Synchro Monster as material, you can return one Equip Spell from your GY to your hand. This card gains 300 ATK and DEF for every card equipped to it. When this card battles an opponent's Special Summoned Monster, that Monster's effects are negated and it loses 300 ATK for every card equipped to this card. During either player's turn, when a Spell or Trap effect activates: You can send 1 card equipped to this card to the GY; negate the activation, and if you do, destroy that card._

\- Trivia: this card is based on _Psi_ , the 23rd letter of the Greek alphabet and has a numeric value of 700. In both Classical and Modern Greek, the letter indicates the combination /ps/ (as in English word "lapse"). For Greek loanwords in Latin and modern languages with Latin alphabets, _psi_ is usually transliterated as "ps".


	18. Revolt

**Hi, and welcome back!**

 **Firstly, I'd like to thank you, readers, because this story has now over 100 followers! Thanks for those followers, you guys are the best!**

 **Also, thanks for all your reviews for the last chapters, and in response to** _ **SSJC J**_ **'s review:**

 **\- Well, Valkyrie is just below Jack's level, since she can use Double Tuning but her deck isn't the most amazing at beatdown strategies, unlike Jack's deck which can easily OTK. I don't know about Sergey using new cards, but Jack's new cards will come very soon. And their duel won't be a total repeat, just the ending will be changed for reasons.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh Arc-V, its characters, or any of its cards, except my OCs and fan-made cards.**

 **Using Anime Effects.**

* * *

 **Turn 18:**

 **Revolt**

* * *

 _Vince's P.O.V._

" _Dammit... don't tell me this is another strange 'nightmare'..._ "

I groaned in my head. After going to sleep, I awoke somewhere. This time, I wasn't in a forest, but near a coast. The water splashed against some rocks and on the sand, a cold wind running by, the sky gray from clouds.

I can feel my breath being sucked away as my eyes landed on the monster which attacked Pesadilla in my dream yesterday. It was the same as I saw it last time, tall, menacing, and made of different body parts.

The dead body of a Mythorror Nightgaunt was laying next to the monster. Its chest was pierced were its heart would be. Just like with Pesadilla, the monster probably hunted Nightgaunt down and took its heart, and now it was eating it like an everyday food.

I wanted to turn around and run. This monster was radiating an aura which was worse than anything I ever felt before. Not even Reiji's Pendulum-Ritual Monster or Manek's Pendulum-Fusion Monster had an aura like this. The monster surely took the first-class prize.

However, I wasn't able to run away, instead, I took a step forward. You might think I'm crazy, but this monster... I was able to sense something from it, a familiar feeling. Also, I wanted to know what in the world was attacking my Monsters during my dreams, so yeah.

I slowly moved closer to it, evading Nightgaunt's dead body which now started to stink, until I stood behind the monster.

" _Okay...now what?_ "

I took a deep breath as I placed my hand on its shoulder. Instantly, the monster stopped what it was doing, dropping Nightgaunt's heart on the sand in front of it. It slowly stood up, towering over me.

That's when I cursed at my interest in discovering the monster's identity. Well, this is a dream, right? I can't die in a dream. I think...

Anyway, it's not like I could've run away. The monster's tail already curled around my waist, so moving was out of options. As it turned its head around, I was greeted with a sight I never thought I'd see.

"S...Spectrum...?"

Indeed, the face of the monster the exact same as mine, but its eyes were Spectrum's, a piercing yellow in a sea of darkness. Why did the monster have Spectrum's face and was attacking my Monsters?

"What are you?" it asked, staring down at me with glares.

"E-Eh? You...don't know me?" I pointed at myself. So this thing wasn't the Spectrum I know...?

"Answer me..." it growled like a feral animal.

"I-I'm Vince!" I quickly said, hoping it wouldn't pierce my chest for my heart as well.

The monster leaned its head closer, sniffing me. Its face became confused. He sniffed me again. "W-What are you?" it asked again, almost...afraid? "You don't smell like a human, nor a demon, nor anything else I ever encountered..."

"U-Um... I'm a... ghost?" I lied. "Yeah. A ghost which... wonders the Earth... after its death..."

"If you can't be killed then why after its death?" it asked, tightening its grip on me. "Are you lying to me!?"

"Of course not!" I chuckled holding up my hands in defense. "I meant after I die in my human body I become a ghost!"

"Ah..." it muttered. "Master never told me anything about such a ghost."

"Master? Who's that?" I asked, avoiding its question.

"I... don't know his real name..." it explained. "But he always speaks to me, helping me, not leaving me alone, telling me who to kill..."

"Why would he tell you to kill?"

"So we can be together." the monster said. "The more I kill, the closer I'm in reviving my Master from its seal... he promised me he'd stay alongside me forever. After all, he's doing all of this for me, because nobody even looks at me..."

"Doing this for you? But he's turning you into... into a monster!"

"Don't call me that!" it suddenly shouted, gripping neck with its hand, causing me to gasp for air. "I'm not a monster! I'm not! T-That's...what everybody calls me, except for my Master! I...I'm not..."

It let go of me, curling into a ball and started crying.

" _That was... sudden..._ " I thought as I put my hand on my neck, happy it was still there. "H-Hey, I'm sorry... I didn't mean to... offend you."

"B-But it's true!" it sobbed like a little kid. "I was always a monster! E-Everybody hates me, yells at me, insults me, hurts me, and avoids me! M-Master was the only one lend me a hand... I... I don't want to be alone anymore..."

Seeing it break down like that... the feeling of sadness in my heart appeared once again. Am I pitting it too much?

"O-Oi!" I spoke up, placing a hand on its shoulder. "You aren't alone! There's this Master you're talking about with you, right? Also... I'm here too."

"B-But you said I'm a monster..."

"In a good way! I think people with animal-like features are really cool!" I smiled pointing at its scaly hand.

"You aren't scared of them?"

"Well, they look menacing, but that's the cool thing about them, no?" I chuckled.

A faint blush appeared on its human cheeks as its tail wagged side to side. "T-Thanks... that's the first time... somebody says that."

"You're welcome!" I laughed. That's when I noticed my vision was starting to get blurry along with my body. "Dammit... I think I'm waking up..."

"Eh?"

"I, um, have to go now." I admitted. "I, um... I turn invisible after a certain amount of time, which is getting close."

"W-Wait! Don't leave me!" it cried out, gripping my shirt. "You'll come back, right!?"

"I-I don't know..." I muttered. "Um... whenever I reappear, I spawn at a different location..."

I could see its eyes starting to get watery again.

"B-But!" I quickly spoke up. "Make sure to remember my name! That way... maybe we'll see each other again sometime."

"Really?"

"Yeah." I nodded as my body was really starting to pale. "By the way, what's your name? I have to remember yours too."

"I... don't remember..." it said. "Master never calls me by my name, and I forgot..."

"Don't worry!" I grinned. "I'll give you a name if you want."

"EH!? Really!?"

"You bet!" I laughed at its happiness. "What about... Spectrum? Is that OK?"

Since its face was like the real Spectrum's, why not?

It nodded twice. He smiled like a little kid at a candy. "Spectrum... I like it!"

"Then make sure not to forget it, alongside my own name." I said as my body started vanishing. "Spectrum... bye."

And with that, I was nowhere to be seen.

* * *

My eyes slowly opened as sun rays peeked through the room's curtain. I stood up in a sitting position, groaning. "What time is it...?"

" **Oh! You're awake!** " the good-old Spectrum laughed. " **I thought I'll have to drop a bucket of icy water over you. Well, too bad. By the way, are those tears?** "

I moved my finger across my cheeks, feeling, in fact, something wet. "I... cried?"

" **Bad dream?** " Spectrum asked.

"S-Somewhat..." I whispered. " _The Spectrum in my dreams... please, be safe..._ "

The third day of the Friendship Cup commenced. Because of Shun and Dennis's brutal duel where the latter was exposed for being an Academia spy, the stadium was damaged, so the duels will be taking place outside the Duel Palace from now on.

The ones to duel for first in the second round were my good friend Yuzu and Sergey. Everything looked good at the beginning, Yuzu having the advantage as Sergey used a strategy which was almost like 'self-destruction'. However, out of nowhere, Sergey revealed a Fusion Monster and used it to overkill Yuzu, throwing her off the track and causing her to crash into a building with a small explosion.

"Yuzu!" I gasped in concern. "To think something like this could happen...!"

[Now, let's move on!] Melissa announced after some silence. [Our next fighters will be... Shinji Weber and Sakaki Yuya!]

"Tsk, right now?" I groaned. "Yuya's head is surely focused on his girlfriend's safety! He can't Duel like that!"

As I feared, Yuya wasn't fully concentrated on his duel. He wanted to defeat Shinji in an OTK, but the latter's defensive effects got the better of him. Yuya was almost defeated, but he managed to stay alive thanks to an Action Card. Yuya tried making a counterattack, but Shinji was prepared, and during his turn, he brought out a new Synchro Monster which almost defeated Yuya.

'Almost' was the keyword. Yuya survived, and he pulled off a Synchro Summon of his own, much to everybody's surprise. Using the effect of his Tuning Magician, he lowered his LPs while giving Shinji extra LPs. He soon revealed why: by using the Spell Card Gap Power, raising his Synchro Monster's ATK by the difference in their LPs cut in half. Tuning Magician's weakness was used to Yuya's advantage.

Using the Synchro Monster, Yuya successfully defeated Shinji, much to my relief. As the Duel finished, Yuya rushed away, probably in search for Yuzu.

The next duel actually shocked me: Shun VS Crow. The two bird-users going against each other? Pfff, Shun's going to win this one!

Crow started things off, Synchro Summoning and dealing effect damage on his first turn. Shun was next, easily Xyz Summoning his Raid Raptors - Rise Falcon and destroying Crow's Monsters.

Crow Synchro Summoned his Ace, Assault Black Feather - Raikiri the Sudden Shower, on his turn, but wasn't able to faze Shun's field. The Raid Raptor user started his turn by Ranking-Up his Rise Falcon into Blaze Falcon and destroying Crow's Monsters once again.

However, his Ace Monster's fall wasn't permanent as Crow brought it back through a Phantom Synchro Summon! Crow managed to get rid of Shun's Blaze Falcon, but he easily brought it back, evolved nonetheless, Ranking it up to Revolution Falcon.

Thet's when Shun managed to point out a little kid hanging on Raikiri's back. However, Shun is Shun, and he saved the little kid while riding on his falcon's back like a boss! He delivered the kid back to his friends, where Yuzu was! At least now we know she's safe...

The duel continued with Crow and Shun exchanging some words, saying how they're almost the same. They both want to protect someone. Shun started his turn, Ranking his Monster up to a Rank 10!

However, Crow was able to survive and make a counterattack with his Assault Black Feather - Onimaru the Divine Thunder and actually DEFEATED Shun! That really shocked me, but the two became friends nonetheless.

The next duel which took place was between Yugo and Serena!

 **(Quick A/N: in the canon, this duel takes place during the evening when the sun's setting, but in this story is still around the afternoon. The reason why I'm doing this is that I have to conclude the duels between the characters which I added to the tournament before the night since that's when Crow duels Yuya.)**

The Synchro counterpart of Yuya continued to mistake Serena for this Rin. This even distracted him during the beginning of the duel. Serena got angry, and she reduced Yugo's LP mercilessly.

Yugo tried to make a comeback with a Synchro Monster, but the dueling track suddenly started changing, making Serena find an Action Card to use and save herself. During Serena's next turn, the same thing happened again, causing Yugo to miss an Action Card and making him bet everything on his Re-Dice Trap Card.

He got lucky and was able to survive Serena's assault while summoning his Clear Wing Synchro Dragon. During his turn, Yugo used his dragon's effect to destroy his own Monster to power up its ATK, which helped him destroy Serena's Fusion Monster.

However, she was ready for this and used her Moonlight Reincarnation Dance to add two Pendulum Monsters to her hand. After she began her turn, she set the Pendulum Scale and Fusion Summoned her Ace, Moonlight Lio Dancer.

Yug barely survived her assault. On his next turn, he evolved his dragon into Crystal Wing Synchro Dragon, using it to defeat Serena successfully. After a brief conversation, Serena was taken away to the Underground while Yugo ran off after someone.

[Oi, oi, where is he going!?] Melissa asked irritated as Yugo left. [Geez, let's hope he'll return before his next match or Yugo's disqualified! Anyways, let's continue with the tournament, shall we!? The next duelists to take the stage are-Sakushi Vince and Harald!]

"The Goddess of luck is on my side." Harald commented with a satisfied tone. "I finally get to duel him..."

" **Harald, eh? Damn, we're quite lucky!** " Spectrum chuckled. " **I couldn't wait for the time we'd get to Duel him! Moreover, you've prepared a deck to counter his Aesir gods. Great timing.** "

"You can say that again!" I laughed as the room's door opened, the little kid waiting for me.

"Please, follow me as usual." he said with a bow.

After being guided to the pits area and changing into Riding suit, I dashed out the pits on my D-Wheel, stopping in front of the starting line, next to Harald who was already waiting for me, the sunset's light illuminating the track.

"I have to say, I'm very happy I got to Duel you, Sakushi Vince." Harald spoke up with a sly grin. "After your display of power in the first round, I wanted to see if your gods' power match the Aesir's own."

"Me too, actually." I nodded. "This is going to be an interesting duel!"

"However, I can't help but pity you a little." Harald said. "After all, your fellow comrades are losing one after the other, and Sakaki Yuya was taken away by Security. Is this the misfortune of the ones which side with a Demon?"

"Demon? What are you talking about?" I asked confused.

"All will be evident as the Duel proceeds, Demon." Harald sternly told.

"If you say so..." I whispered still confused. "Spectrum, do you know what's he talking about?"

" **No clue.** " he appeared and shrugged, sitting down on my D-Wheel's back. " **But I think he can see me...** "

As I glanced at him, and I noticed Harald staring at Spectrum's direction, his Ansuz Rune shone.

"I can indeed, even hear you." Harald said without much care.

"N-Nani? You can see Spectrum...?" I muttered.

"Now that the chit-chat is over, we can begin!" Melissa exclaimed. "Action Field On! Field Spell, Cross Over Accel!"

[Duel Mode on. Auto-pilot, stand-by.]

Energy blades appeared on the D-Wheels as Action Cards scattered across the stadium. A countdown started and as it reached zero-!

"Riding Duel, Acceleration!" Melissa cried out as we sped forward.

" **DUEL**!" we shouted in unison as we entered a tunnel.

 **Harald: LP 4000**

 **VS**

 **Vince: LP 4000**

Harald sped forward, easily bypassing me and leaving the tunnel for first.

"And the one to take the first turn is Harald!" Melissa shouted as she followed us on a helicopter.

"Watashi no turn!" Harald announced. "From my hand, I normal summon the Tuner Monster, Nordic Alfar Mara (Dark/Spellcaster/Tuner/Effect/ATK: 1000/LV: 2)!"

A little spirit colored entirely in purple and having spiky hair appeared with a hunting chuckle.

"When Synchro Summoning while using Mara, I must use other "Nordic" Monster in my hand as materials!" Harald explained. "I tune the Level two Mara to the Level 4 Nordic Alfar Dís in my hand! Goddess ruler of the heavenly field Fólkvangr, heed my call, and give me the power to answer the weaks' pleads! Synchro Summon! Observe her beauty, **Freyja, Goddess of the Aesir** (Light/Fairy/Synchro/Effect/ATK: 2000/DEF: 2500/LV: 6) in defense position!"

A beautiful woman that looked to be twenty-years-old and surrounded by an aura of golden radiance, long pink-ish blond hair that fell across one shoulder in a single plait, blue eyes with blood-red teardrops on her cheeks, wearing golden robes and a necklace made of rubies and diamonds, appeared.

"You didn't summon Odin?" I asked surprised. He had other Synchro Monsters in his Extra Deck!?

Harald only chuckled. "The great father will descend later on. For now, feel free to battle Freyja, Demon. I set a card face-down and end my turn!"

" **Hmm, I have to admit she has good tastes.** " Spectrum commented at Freyja. " **Not for nothing she's considered the Goddess of beauty, and much more.** "

"You seem well informed." Harald noted.

" **I tend to keep myself informed on Godly matters.** " Spectrum smiled in sarcasm.

"Harald Synchro Summoned on his first turn and set a face-down!" Melissa recapped. "Let's see Vince's answer to this!"

"Warewa no turn!" I shouted on cue. "Draw! Using the scale zero God's Sorcerer Howard, and the scale nine **Mythorror Ya-te-veo** (Dark/Fiend/Pendulum/Effect/ATK: 2000/DEF: 500/LV: 7/SC: 9), I set my Pendulum Scales!"

Two pillars of blue light appeared, my two Monsters raising to their tips. Ya-te-veo was a large tree-shaped being with long branches. Long, scythe-like teeth were attached to them, trashing around madly. One eye and a mouth were attached to the tree's trunk.

"I use Howard's Pendulum Effect, letting me add the Fiend-type Pendulum Monster, **Mythorror God Yamatochi "Sakkā"** (Dark/Fiend/Pendulum/Effect/ATK: 2800/DEF: 2000/LV: 7/SC: 4) to my hand!"

"Alright! Vince has set his Pendulum Scales!" Melissa grinned. "The real show starts now folks, so pay attention!"

"With my set Pendulum Scales, I can Pendulum Summon Monsters with Level through one and nine!" I declared. "Mythical creatures and Gods, gather under my guidance, and the power which together with my soul will bring forth victory! Pendulum Summon! Come forth, the eight heads which lead to oblivion, Mythorror God Yamatochi "Sekkā" (ATK: 2800/LV: 7/SC: 4)!"

A portal opened between my pillars of light as one ray shot out, revealing a Monster similar to the old Yamatochi, but this one had more draconic features like scales and claws. It wore a Chinese dragon mask and obsidian-black armor and held a sword glowing with runes.

"When Yamatochi "Sekkā" is Pendulum Summoned alone, his effect activates!" I stated. "Thanks to it, I can add a Continous Spell or Trap from my deck to my hand, and I choose Taowu of the Four Fiends which I activate right away! Now whenever you activate a card or effect, after it resolves, you take 500 damage!"

"Vince is already limiting Harald's option." Antinomy noted. "Now he has to look out for not activating too many card or effects, or his Life Points will too low for comfort."

"Next, I activate Ya-te-veo's Pendulum Effect!" I stated. "Once per turn, I can target two cards on the field and make their names the same. I target Ya-te-veo itself and Yamatochi, changing the former's to the Mythorror God Yamatochi "Sekkā"! Now I activate the Spell Card Pendulum Fusion, letting me use Howard and Ya-te-veo in my Pendulum Zones as materials for a Fusion Summon!"

"Using cards in the Pendulum Zone to Fusion Summon..." Roget wondered. "Such a shame the Electric Shock Chip isn't ready yet. If not, I would've surely used it to control you, Sakushi Vince."

"Sorcerer of vast knowledge! Carnivorous plant itching for flesh!" I chanted as my two Monsters were sucked into a fusion vortex. "Let your desires awaken the gods! Fusion Summon! Appear, Mythorror Goddess Hel (ATK: 2600/LV: 7)!"

" _Ah, the young progenitor of the infamous Scandinavian family._ " Hel commented upon the sight of Harald. " _A battle between two god-users... how intriguing to say the least._ "

" **You know him?** " Spectrum raised an eyebrow.

" _Of course._ " Hel nodded. " _This young man's family was the most well known among Norse-gods-worshipers eons ago. They respect and adore us gods from past times._ "

"Hearing that the Goddess of Helheim knows my family is praise to my ears." Harald chuckled with a polite bow of his head. "However, I cannot understand why we're on two different sides. Why are you working for a Demon?"

" _I have my purposes._ " Hel sternly said. " _I wish to behold Sakushi Vince's evolution as a person and nothing more._ "

"What's there to see from a Demon's wickedness?" Harald asked almost in anger.

" _Demon?_ " Hel scoffed. " _You see, that's where you're wrong. What I truly desire to see isn't the Demon inside this human's soul, but Sakushi Vince himself. I don't work for any Demons._ "

"That's what you say, but your actions tell a different story." Harald said as he pointed at me. "That boy isn't anything else but a Demon incarnated in human flesh! But soon enough, he'll reveal his true form, bringing forth a Ragnarök! I won't allow such a catastrophy to happen!"

"Oi, oi, what are you people saying!?" I spoke up in confusion. "What's this Demon you're talking about? And what about the 'true form' and Ragnarök thing?"

"Um, guys, could you continue the Duel?" Melissa asked annoyed. "The audience back at the stadium is getting very bored and-"

"Don't play the fool with me!" Harald abruptly shouted, ignoring Melissa. "My Ansuz Eye allows me to see above and beyond human perception! Your entire being is surrounded by a dark miasma which only the Demon who threatened the universe millennia ago had!"

Harald decreased his speed, now driving next to me. He glared at me, full of hatred. "Come on, show me your true colors, Demon. You are nothing than a being filled with lust for destruction and ruin! This mask you call human face is nothing more than a fiasco!"

" **Vince, don't listen to him.** " Spectrum whispered as he glared as well. " **Get on with your turn!** "

"See? That's what your true self is like." Harald frowned. "You only want to cause pain to others, Demon, and the actions you took millennia ago prove them! Killing various beings of human nightmare and absorbing their powers, until the point your body turned into a mess, and becoming a weapon of mass destruction is what you truly are!"

"What in the world are you talking about!?" I snapped. "I never did such things!"

" **Don't listen to him!** " Spectrum shouted, seeming a little concerned. However, I didn't notice, I was too focused on Harald.

"Let me jog your memory then!" he spat. "My family had entire books describing you, Demon! Blood red scales, horns and claws, a tail reminiscent of a fish, a human-like face and one leg, while the other leg was a lion's. However, your most famed aspect was your eyes! Yellow eyes which pierced the darkness of the night, searching for your every-day prey!"

I started thinking. The person Harald was describing...sounded familiar...

That's when it hit me. "You..." I muttered, a sudden murderous intent in my voice. He was talking about the Spectrum in my dreams! How dare he talk about him like that!

"You abandoned humanity for the sake of power!" Harald continued. "You loved killing others for your own benefit! Just admit it already, Demon! You're no different from all those years!"

"W-What are they talking about...?" Crow asked in total confusion.

"O-Okay, guys, continue the duel, please!" Melissa raised her voice. "Or at least explain yourself better because we aren't understanding anything from what-"

"SHUT UP!"

I suddenly yelled with all my power, causing everybody to fall silent.

"You damn bastard...how dare you say such things about him! Do you think he loved to be alone!? All the killing he did, the twists to his own body, that solitude...he didn't have a choice! He..."

The sad cries of Spectrum in my dreams echoed in my head, making it hard to concentrate.

"He was called a monster by everyone! There was only one person who ever extended a hand towards him, so he desperately took a step forward! But to be together with this said person, he had to hunt and kill, even if it meant to morph into such a monster! For somebody to call him a monster when they don't even know the truth..."

"Truth?" Harald snorted. "Don't make me laugh, Demon! You dare call the knowledge passed over my family's history a lie!? Keep such insolence to yourself, you monster!"

"SHUT UP!" I howled again as I speed up my D-Wheel. "Shut up shut up shut up shut up SHUT UP! What do you know about his true feeling!? From my hand, I activate the Ritual Spell Card Horrific Invocation, offering the Level seven Yamatochi I control to perform a Ritual Summon!"

"Ritual Summon? What's that?" Melissa tilted her head. "Nobody in the Friendship Cup ever used such a summoning method before! But man, Vince sure took a change in personality... Harald said something _that_ infuriating...?"

"What's happening...?" Antinomy asked confused. "Something like this... _never_ happened before..."

" **Calm down!** " Spectrum shouted. " **Maybe he wants to lure into his trap and-!** "

"I DON'T CARE!" I cried out, my only thought of making Harald pay for what he said. "Rampage to your heart's content, o mighty dragon of ancient times! This is your and my rage fused together! Become my lance of wrath against the foolish ones! Ritual Summon! Manifest, **Mythorror God Yamatochi "Ikari"** (Dark/Fiend/Pendulum/Ritual/Effect/ATK: 3000/DEF: 2200/LV: 7/SC: 8)!"

A magic circle decorated with glowing Japanese letters appeared, which then surrounded Yamatochi "Sekkā". As the circle vanished, it revealed several changes that Yamatochi's body underwent. Little human skin remaining over its body, the once flesh-pink skin now pitch-black scales. The seven heads emerging from its back now crackled in hunting giggles, while Yamatochi's mask nowhere to be seen showing its human face which was also covered in scales, had fangs instead of teeth, and two horns, and red eyes with black slits. Instead of its usual sword, chains were enveloped its wrists and ankles, and its claws were very sharp.

And then there was an aura emitting from it. It was even scarier than Reiji's D/D/Ds! It was pure madness, anger, and despair!

" **That's it, I'm getting annoyed by this!** " Spectrum said after seeing Yamatochi's new state. " **If you won't calm down, I'll take over by force!** "

" _Never!_ " I immediately thought. I won't let anybody stop me until I make sure to show Harald just how truly hurt the Spectrum of my dreams was! I could feel my wish being granted as Spectrum froze, not being able to move.

" **D-Damn...it...Vince...** " he grunted as he vanished.

"N-Nani?" Harald whispered in surprise.

" _The dark horse has set march._ " Hel commented. " _This will surely get interesting..._ "

"Yamatochi "Ikari" gains 500 Attack for every face-up Spell and Trap on the field." I stated as the aura around my Ritual Monster intensified. "Which means his Attack now stands at 3500! Battle! Yamatochi "Ikari" attacks Freyja, also, since I control a face-up Spell or Trap card, my beast can deal piercing damage, and all damage you take is also doubled!"

"The damage is doubled!?" Crow gasped. "Moreover, it can even deal piercing damage! That's...I never heard of anything so violent..."

"If this attack lands, Harald will take 2000 damage total." Manek narrowed his eyes. "If Vince attacks directly with Hel... Harald's Life Points will drop to zero, resulting in an OTK."

"The effect of Freyja activates!" Harald abruptly stated. "When this is the only Monster I control and she engages in battle, I can draw one card from my deck and reveal it to both players!"

He did so, revealing a Trap Card. "When a Trap is drawn by this effect, the damage a player takes from this battle is halved!"

"Even then, your Goddess is destroyed and you still take some damage!" I pointed out. "Also, you take 500 damage from Taowu's effect! Hell-Rage Perdition!"

Yamatochi "Ikari" roared as it used the chains attached to its wrists as weapons to strike Freyja, causing the Goddess to cry in pain as she was destroyed, and Harald grunted in pain.

 **Harald: LP 4000 - 1000 - 500 = 2500**

"The effect of Hel activates!" I stated. "Your pain is added to my Life Points!"

 **Vince: LP 4000 + 1500 = 5500**

"I activate the other effect of Freyja!" Harald stated. "When this card is destroyed, I can return up to two "Nordic" cards from my Graveyard to my hand. I choose Nordic Alfar Mara and Nordic Alfar Dís! Then, since I took damage, I can activate my Trap, Eir's Blessing! Through its effect, I recover the Life Points I lost, draw a card, and end the Battle Phase! I choose to recover the Life Points I lost through your attack."

 **Harald: LP 2500 + 1000 = 3500**

"However, since you activate two new cards or effects, Taowu hits you for a total of 1000 damage!" I reminded him. "Then Hel's effect lets me gain Life Points!"

 **Harald: LP 3500 - 1000 = 2500**

 **Vince: LP 5500 + 1000 = 6500**

"What a savage onslaught!" Melissa cried out. "Here I was worrying this duel won't be as good as the last ones, but it surely hyped up!"

"I end my turn!" I concluded.

" _Before, that spirit around Sakushi vanished, seeming forced to do so..._ " Harald thought. " _But why? I thought that spirit was the incarnation of the Demon's true desires, luring Sakushi into doing what he did millennia ago. However, it seemed as Sakushi discarded those desires for anger...moreover, Sakushi described himself in third person, does he think mighty of himself so much...or maybe...is Sakushi an actual human who's bound to the Demon? That could explain why Hel is interesting in the real Sakushi's evolution._ "

"Watashi no turn!" Harald shouted. "Draw! Since there's an "Aesir" Monster in my Graveyard, I can activate the Spell Card **Karma of the Gods** , whose effect destroys two cards you control and I gain 1000 Life Points! I choose to get rid of Taowu of the Four Fiends and that Yamatochi "Ikari"!"

"I activate Yamatochi's effect!" I interjected. "By sacrificing a face-up Spell or Trap card I control, he won't leave the field! I choose to send Taowu to the Graveyard to activate this effect!"

 **Harald: LP 2500 + 1000 = 3500**

"Now that annoying card is out of the picture, Harald won't take as much damage, and Vince won't gain Life Points!" Crow said.

" _Even though Sakushi is surrounded by an aura of rage, he continues to protect his Monsters, unlike a Demon would discard them like tools...am I...fighting a Demon or a kid?_ " Harald asked himself. "I normal summon Nordic Alfar Mara (Tuner/ATK: 1000/LV: 2) once again, and due to its effect, I tune it with the Level four Nordic Alfar Ljosalf and the Level four Nordic Ascendant Brynhildr in my hand!"

"When the door to the world opens, the ancient war god will raise up his Magical Hammer! Shake the earth and appear with the roaring thunder! Synchro Summon! Descend, Thor, Lord of the Aesir (Divine/Divine-Beast/Synchro/Effect/ATK: 3500/LV: 10)!"

A Monster as large as Odin emerged from between the City's waters, holding a giant hammer in its hands.

"The heck!? I thought you need specific Tuners to summon your Gods!?" I exclaimed.

"Well, you thought wrong." Harald grinned. "The summoning conditions to my Gods are one Tuner, plus two or more non-Tuners, so as long as I have these, I can summon whichever God I see fit."

 **(Quick A/N: that's actually true! The anime version of the Aesir Gods don't need specific Tuners, and since I use anime Effects, I guess I'll be sticking to that.)**

"Harald brought out a new Aesir God!" Melissa cried out. "To think he had other Gods like Odin in his deck...amazing!"

"I activate Thor's effect, targeting your Yamatochi "Ikari" with it!" Harald stated. "For this turn, the targeted Monster's effects are negated, and Thor gains those effects!"

(Yamatochi "Ikari": ATK 3500 = 3000)

"Next, I equip Thor with the Equip Spell **Nordic Relic Járngreipr**!" Harald declared as Thor's gauntlets became pure silver. "Thanks to it, the equipped "Aesir" or "Nordic" Monster gains 500 Attack. Also, since Thor gained Yamatochi's effects, it gains another extra 500 Attack since I control a face-up Spell or Trap card, and all damage you take is doubled!"

(Thor: ATK 3500 = 4500)

"Battle!" Harald cried out. "Thor, attack Hel and show who her what happens by siding with the wrong person! At this moment, the other effect of Nordic Relic Járngreipr activates! When the equipped Monster attacks a Monster, the enemy's effects are negated! Do it, Thor! Thunder Pile!"

As Thor raised its giant hammer, the track started changing just like it did during Serena's duel. After I took the new turn, an Action Card came into view which I quickly grabbed.

"That's right! Rampage all you want, the more people will bow before me after I make you my puppet!" Roget laughed as he ordered the route-change.

"Action Spell Nanana!" I shouted. "A Monster I control gains 700 Attack until the end of this turn!"

(Hel: ATK 2600 = 3300)

Using its giant hammer, Thor crushed Hel.

 **Vince: LP 6500 - 2400 = 4100**

"After the equipped Monster concludes a successful attack, Nordic Relic Járngreipr allows me to draw one card." Harald stated while he bypassed me and grabbed an incoming Action Card. "Then I activate the Action Spell Single Distraction! Through its effect, the only Monster you control is destroyed!

"I activate the final effect of Yamatochi "Ikari", placing him in the Pendulum Zone when he would leave the field." I explained as my Ritual Monster rose up a pillar of light.

"I set a card face-down and end my turn, with Thor's effect returning to normal." Harald concluded.

(Thor: ATK 4500 = 4000)

"Harald wiped out Vince's field and deal some damage with his new God!" Melissa said from the helicopter.

"Not yet..." I muttered as I took hold of the top card of my deck. "I won't allow you to insult him when you don't know anything about him! I don't care if you have all three Aesir Gods under your control, together with my Mythorrors, I'll become your worst nightmare, Harald!"

" **As much as I want to see that, playing time is over.** "

Before I could've done anything else, I found myself in a never-ending black space. I wasn't riding my D-Wheel anymore, I was just floating there by myself. That's when a hazy silhouette of a person appeared, revealing myself but with red glowing eyes.

"Demiurge..." I muttered, annoyed. "What do you want _now_!?"

" **Humans are so stupid animals.** " Demiurge shook his head. " **Obviously, to set my great plan into motion! What the heck do you think I was doing this last week, counting sheep!?** "

That when I remembered the mental note I made: check on Demiurge.

"Dammit..." I cursed. "I forgot...but wait, Spectrum...where's Spectrum!?"

" **Present...** " the said spirit sighed as he appeared as well.

" **It all happened perfectly!** " Demiurge laughed. " **You sealing away that damn spirit while rampaging... my powers rose brilliantly!** "

"Sealing? I didn't seal Spectrum away..."

" **Before, when you were angry and I wanted to take over, your wish to continue dueling Harald prevented me from taking over.** " Spectrum explained me. " **Moreover, you weren't thinking straight because of the rage, and you accidentally sealed me away for some time. By doing so, you allowed Demiurge to steal some of the energy whilst I was sealed, boosting his own strength.** "

" **I noticed for some time now, Demiurge.** " Spectrum grunted as he eyed the god. " **The reason why you were being so silent was that you were concentrating your own power.** "

" **Exactly.** " Demiurge grinned wide. " **The more I seal away myself from the host's cognition, the more power I storage, until the point where I can surpass the chains that keep me under the host's control, or even yours, annoying spirit!** "

"Wait, if you knew he was doing this..." I stared at the spirit. "Why didn't you tell me!?"

" **It was too late.** " Spectrum sighed again. " **I realized his plans after your duel with Ren, but his strength exceeded both of yours put together by then. Trying to stop him would've been useless, also, you had to concentrate on the tournament, not Demiurge.** "

" **Not to mention, I could've just broken from my meditating-state and say I wasn't doing anything.** " Demiurge sneered. " **And you would've believed me because as I said before, you're a stupid human, Sakushi Vince! Moreover, I never thought you would've gone on a rampage from hearing that waste of a soul being insulted!** "

"W-What was that!? You know about... him...?"

" **Of course I do!** " Demiurge frowned. " **That little kid was so stupid that I charmed him with a few nice words! What was he calling me, 'master'? Pfff, what a waste of a human being! He never realized I was using him!** "

Now that I think about it... the Spectrum in my dreams said he didn't know the name or look of his 'master', only that he was nice to him and never called him a monster, and that this master gave him the work of killing other monsters...

"You mean to tell me... that messed up guy from my dreams... the one Harald and you're talking about... _you_ were his 'master'...?"

" **Took you long to figure it out.** " Demiurge scoffed. " **However, I yet have to understand how you were able to see him in your dreams. Well, who cares at this point. Both him and you were just tools in my eyes, there to help me re-awaken into the human world-!** "

That's when I lost it, the second time today, and snapped. Before Demiurge could finish, my fist collided into his face, causing him to take some steps back as he grabbed his now bleeding nose.

"Do you have any idea..." I whispered in anger. "On how much pain he had to go throw because of an insolent, egocentric, bastard like you!"

" **You human...** " Demiurge's eyes glowed.

Before I could throw another punch, Spectrum grabbed my arm, stopping me.

" **I do like seeing Demiurge getting beaten,** " he said. " **But you should really calm down. The more you rage, the stronger Demiurge grows.** "

" **I had enough of this!** " Demiurge snapped. " **I waited and now I can start my grand plan, and you two can't do anything to stop me!** "

"Even if we can't... I'm sure Yuya and the others will stop you!" I shouted. "They won't let you destroy anything, Demiurge!"

" **HA! You think that egao-boy can do something against me!?** " Demiurge laughed.

Several shadows emerged from the ground, solidifying in the forms of my deck's Monsters.

" **I have an entire army of Monsters under my arsenal!** " Demiurge chuckled. " **The world shall feel true despair once I-!** "

" _Ahem. I would like to say a word._ "

The one to interrupt the god was Hel, who seemed bored.

" _I'm not going to help you._ " she sternly said, walking over my side and standing behind me.

" **The... the eff did you just say?** " Demiurge asked.

" _As I said during the duel, I wish to see Sakushi's evolution, not an idiot Demon's._ " Hel explained. " _So if Sakushi isn't going to be around anymore, there is no need for me to stick around._ "

"Hel..." I smiled in shock and happiness.

" **You worthless hag!** " Demiurge howled. " **This isn't a game! You serve me and that's that!** "

" _Was that supposed to be intimidating?_ " Hel raised an eyebrow.

Demiurge gritted his teeth, trying to calm down. " **Fine! I don't need you, worthless hag! I have more than enough-!** "

" _I-I want to change s-sides as well ~nya!_ " the one to speak up was God's Familiar Nekohime, who quickly joined my side.

" **Return here immediately!** " Demiurge snarled, causing Nekohime to flinch. " **You are a server of gods, not a stupid human's!** "

" _N-No!_ " Nekohime shouted. " _V-Vince is much nicer to me than you are! He even protected me from that White Aura Biphamet thing-y's attacks, not letting it harm me! You, on the other hand, would've just let me die! I-I'll work for Vince ~nya!_ "

" **How dare you-!** "

" _I agree with Nekohime._ " God's Paladin Mordred told as he also walked over. " _A true king knows how to protect its subjects. However, Demiurge, you only know how to sacrifice and use them as tools. I do not accept such a person as my king or god! I join Vince's side and help him become what a real king should be!_ "

" _We change sides as well!_ " God's Sorceress Ikora chimed in, dragging Howard with her to our side. " _This human is far more interesting than your old ass, Demiurge!_ "

" _Ikora is right._ " Howard sighed. " _I believe Vince can provide us with much more interesting knowledge than you, Demiurge._ "

Yamatochi silently walked to my side, lowering his head in a polite manner before glaring at Demiurge. More and more Monsters joined in until all my Main Deck Monsters were standing behind me, while Demiurge had the Extra Deck Monsters.

" **Now this took an interesting turn of events.** " Spectrum commented.

" **Why do you side with such a weak pest!** " Demiurge clenched his fists. " **I have power! He's just an insect! I AM A GOD!** "

" _That's where you're wrong, Demiurge._ " Hel said. " _You think by standing atop of everything and everyone we acknowledge you as a leader, but no. What we truly care about is a true leader, one that knows how to use its powers like they should be used. Sakushi might not be as strong as you are, but he will surely step over you once he gains his full powers!_ "

" **Oh, shut up!** " Demiurge snarled. " **A human can never surpass a god's power!** "

" _Well, there's a first time for everything, isn't there?_ " Ikora giggled.

" _It shall be our duty to aid Vince to unlock his true powers._ " Mordred told.

" _As his deck's Monsters, that's our only mission._ " Howard added.

The Monsters of my Extra Deck exchanged perplexed glances, thinking of their words. This caused Demiurge to panic, thinking he'll lose the little army he has left.

" **ENOUGH!** " he roared. " **Who cares! I don't need you worthless trash anyway!** "

With a swing of his arm, he and the remaining Monsters of his side vanished.

" **Demiurge cut off outside connection, which means we can't see or hear what he does...** " Spectrum muttered. " **Moreover, he gained so much power he can remain in control for weeks, during which he can continue to prolong said period...** "

I took some steps forward, silently turned to see all the Monsters which joined me. "I...can't come to words, really... what you all did for me... is amazing."

" _No need to think us ~nya!_ " Nekohime blushed a little.

" _We truly wish to fight alongside you, Sakushi Vince._ " Yamatochi told, all the others nodding in agreement.

That made me smile wide. "Thanks!" I nodded too. It was good to know my Monsters cared for me like I do with them.

 **(...back to the duel...)**

"My turn!" Demiurge cried out as he took hold of Vince's body, his eyes glowing red. "Draw!"

" _What's this?_ " Harald thought confused as his Ansuz Rune glowed. " _The pressure Sakushi is amitting... suddenly changed. Moreover, I don't feel an aura from his Monsters anymore, like they became empty shells..._ "

"I activate the Pendulum Effect of Yamatochi "Ikari"!" Demiurge grinned. "By destroying itself, your Life Points are halved!"

"H-Halved!?" Melissa cried out. "Such an effect! Vince sure had this well planned out!"

However, nothing happened, Yamatochi "Ikari" floating in the pillar of light lifelessly.

"Damn them..." Demiurge gritted his teeth. "To think they would oppose me to the point of sealing away themselves and not allowing me to use them in duels..."

"Nani?" Antinomy said confused. "Why isn't the effect activating?"

"Strange..." Manek muttered. "His Monsters don't release any sort of aura or emotions..."

"Is there a malfunction with the Solid Vision System?" Melissa wondered. "Maybe we should stop the duel to-!"

"SILENCE!" Demiurge cut her off. "I don't care if this stupid deck won't listen to me anymore! I'll simple... hehe... swap it out with my true deck! I activate the Spell Card **Let us Restart**! Through its effect, all cards in my hand, field, Graveyard, Banish Zone, and face-up Extra Deck are shuffled into the deck and I draw five brand new cards!"

"Since Vince's Life Points were 4100, it's as if he restarted the duel!" Melissa said as she glanced at Thor. "However, Harald still has his Aesir god on the field along with a face-down. Will Vince be able to defeat it!?"

"Now, let's start the true duel!" Demiurge declared with a grin. "I normal summon **Mythorror Creation Capricorn** (Dark/Fiend/Pendulum/Tuner/Effect/ATK: 1200/DEF: 800/LV: 3/SC: 1)!"

Capricorn was a humanoid monster with short black hair and two golden horns curling around the back of its head. It had a muscular body with patches of black and dark blue scales, and running down its back were several large black spikes dripping with blood. From the waist down, instead of legs and feet, a dark blue mermaid-like tail sprouts out. The monster whips its tail around revealing many miniature spikes running down its tail.

"That Monster..." Harald's eyes widen a little. "One of the Twelve Stars of Destruction used by the Demon in the great war millennia ago... so you're finally playing serious, Demon..."

"Mythorror Creation, huh?" Antinomy muttered as he narrowed his eyes. "Which means... Demiurge is in control at the moment."

The King, Jack Atlas, was watching the duel from his throne. Upon the summon of Capricorn, a strange feeling washed over him and he extracted Red Demon's Dragon Scarlight from his deck case. Much to his confusion, his Ace was giving off a soft glow.

"Scarlight..." Jack muttered. "Are you trying to tell me something...?"

Akiza, who was sitting in her room back home and watching the duel, felt the same feeling. She placed a hand on her chest.

"Black Rose..." she whispered. "What's the problem?"

" _It's that monster..._ " her Ace answered. " _I feel... a very dangerous and familiar presence within that young boy..._ "

"Capricorn's effect activates upon Normal Summon." Demiurge stated. "I draw a card and reveal it, and depending on what card I got, an effect is applied."

As he drew, he revealed it to everybody. "I drew the Monster Card, **Mythorror Creation Virgo** (Dark/Fiend/Pendulum/Effect/ATK: 1500/DEF: 1200/LV: 4/SC: 10), so I Special Summon it to the field in Attack Position!"

The next being that appeared was a humanoid monster wearing a literal floral dress which was drained of all life; black veins creep up the monster's dead half, almost infusing itself into the dead life. A large thorn, that curves upwards, pieces out from the monster's dead half shoulder, while a pink flower bloom on the monster's other shoulder. The monster's hair is braided into a loose ponytail, with vines growing within its hair. It opened its eyes to reveal an emerald green and a crimson red eye.

"Virgo's effect activates upon summon!" Demiurge stated as he grinned. "I gain 200 Life Points for every "Mythorror" Monster on the field, and you take damage equal to that amount! Leeching Thorns!"

The vines from Virgo's dress shot forward, enveloping Demiurge with a green light while striking Harald in the chest, causing him to grunt in pain.

 **Demiurge: LP 4100 + 400 = 4500**

 **Harald: LP 3500 - 400 = 3100**

"I tune the Level four Virgo with the Level three Capricorn!" Demiurge declared as Virgo was surrounded by three green rings created from Capricorn. "Serve me, obey me, and bring forth eternal despair with your moonlit arrows! Synchro Summon! Awaken, Mythorror God Khonsu (ATK: 2700/LV: 7)!"

The humanoid god with a falcon's head and holding a bow and arrow appeared with a screech.

"I activate Khonsu's effect!" Demiurge stated. "When Synchro Summoned, I can revive one of the "Mythorror" Pendulum Monsters used as material for its summon! I choose to Virgo (ATK: 1500/LV: 4)! However, feel at ease, because I can only use Virgo's effect when summoned once per turn. But that doesn't mean you're safe! Using the scale seven **Mythorror Creation Cancer** (Dark/Fiend/Pendulum/Effect/ATK: 800/DEF: 1200/LV: 2/SC: 7), and the scale nine **Mythorror Creation Gemini** (Dark/Fiend/Pendulum/Effect/ATK: 0/DEF: 0/LV: 2/SC: 9), I set my Pendulum Scales!"

Cancer was a humanoid monster with six, large crab legs sticking out of its waist alongside its human legs, and six, smaller crab legs wrapped around it chest, forming a ribcage-like look. Sticking out from the monster's shoulders are large, crab pincers covered with small black and red spikes. The monster's bare chest is covered in red and black scales, with black tendrils shooting out from the monster's chest, revealing its insides.

Gemini was two humanoid chibi monsters, one female, and one male. The female had light blue eyes and short white hair and wore a white dress with a white cape that covered the monster's body from the waist down. The male had crimson eyes and spiky black hair and wore a black cape that covered the monster's body from the neck down. Both were covering their skin-less bodies and stood close together.

"However, I'm not planning on Pendulum Summoning." Demiurge informed. "I'm going to use their Pendulum Effects! First, Gemini. Thanks to its effect, I can perform a Fusion Summon by using Monsters I control including this card! I fuse together Virgo and Gemini!"

As his two Monsters were sucked into a fusion vortex, Demiurge chanted.

"Serve me, obey me, and bring forth eternal sorrow with your howls and thunders! Fusion Summon! Awaken, Mythorror God Xolotl (ATK: 2200/LV: 6)!"

The god with a canine face and holding two swords emerged from the portal.

"Next up, Cancer's Pendulum Effect!" Demiurge went on. "By destroying itself, I can add two different "Mythorror" Pendulum Monsters from my deck to my hand. Sadly, this effect is a once per duel effect, but I guess this can give you some hope in trying to survive my turns. I choose to add **Mythorror Creation Sagittarius** (Dark/Fiend/Pendulum/Effect/ATK: 1800/DEF: 200/LV: 4/SC: 5) and **Mythorror Creation Scorpio** (Dark/Fiend/Pendulum/Effect/ATK: 2200/DEF: 1700/LV: 5/SC: 11), then, using these two I re-set my Pendulum Scales!"

Sagittarius was a humanoid monster with the top half of a human and the bottom half of a horse; the bottom half of the monster was down to the bare bone, while the top remained the same. It had a slightly muscular body and several black spines bursting out from its back. It held an ancient-looking bow, and it plucked a black spine from its back using it as an arrow.

Scorpio was a humanoid monster with a large, skeletal pincer and black veins wrapped around each pincer. The monster's chest was bare, with some parts of the chest burned off and with black tendrils shooting out of them. It wore a rugged loincloth and skeletal armor on its shoulders and head, in the shape of a dragon skull; its soulless eyes peered out from the eye sockets of the skull. A skeletal tail pierced out from the monster's lower-back, which ended with a black spine with black veins running alongside its tail.

Demiurge's grin widen. Maybe changing the Main Deck Monsters to his Mythorror Creations wasn't such a bad turn of events.

"Vince shows no sign of stopping!" Melissa exclaimed.

"All these monsters..." Harald narrowed his eyes. "All of them, lifeless souls which only want to accomplish their creator's wishes... what fitting rubbish for you, Demon. However, I can't understand why you went serious just now instead of the tournament's start."

"It was because I was storing up power for this very moment!" Demiurge said. "However, I have to admit I wasn't planning on using my Mythorror Creations, but because of that idiot human, I had no other choice! Oh, and this makes me remember something I wanted to tell you from before: what Sakushi Vince was telling you is true. The part of your story is quite wrong."

"Nan-dato? What do you mean?"

"It is as I say." Demiurge chuckled. "Sakushi Vince wasn't the so-called Demon you want to crush, nor it was that spirit alongside him. The Main Deck Monsters which that human used revolted against me, alongside Hel, so I dumped them and revealed my true deck!"

"Do you mean..." Harald's eyes widen. "My previous thought of Sakushi just being a kid bound to the Demon... wasn't wrong!? That could explain why Hel was working for him because he was just a normal human... but that should be impossible! In the prophecies written down by my family in the ancient times during the great war, it was said the Demon will revive, they never mention anything about a kid or Hel!"

"Well, that means they were wrong!" Demiurge scoffed.

"I won't accept the words of a Demon!" Harald spat. "Get on with your turn! After I defeat you, you'll be erased from existence by Odin's powers within my Ansuz Eye!"

"However, you have to win!" Demiurge said. "And I don't think that's gonna happen! I activate Scorpio's Pendulum Effect, raising the Attack of all Monsters I control by 500 until the end of this turn!"

(Khonsu: ATK 2700 = 3200; Xolotl: ATK 2200 = 2700)

"Then I activate Sagittarius's Pendulum Effect, targeting Khonsu with it!" Demiurge stated. "All Monsters on your side of the field with Defense equal or less than the targeted Monster's Attack are destroyed, and you take 400 damage for each!"

"I activate the effect of Nordic Alfar Dís in my hand, discarding it to prevent all "Nordic" and "Aesir" Monsters I control from being destroyed by card effects this turn!" Harald quickly stated as his god was shielded by the yellow female spirit.

"After its effect resolves, Sagittarius is destroyed." Demiurge told as one of the Monsters in his pillars of light vanished. "Battle! Khonsu, attack his puny god! Moonlit Arrow!"

"Attacking even if your Monster has less Attack?" Harald raised an eyebrow.

On cue, the course started changing, making the two Duelists take a sharp turn where Demiurge managed to surpass Harald thanks to a nudge given to his D-Wheel by the Xolotl.

"Action Spell Bi-Attack!" Demiurge grinned. "This doubles Khonus's Attack until the End Phase!"

"I activate my Trap Card!" Harald abruptly stated. "Curse of God - Leyding! I can only activate this card when I control a Divine-Beast on my field, and when I do, the Attack and Defense of a Monster you control drops by 2000 points and it becomes unaffected by your Spells and Traps, meaning Bi-Attack won't affect it!"

Once again, the route changed, allowing Demiurge to grab another Action Card.

"Trap Eraser!" he declared. "This negates your Trap Card and shuffles into your deck! Thus, Bi-Attack's effect goes through and Leyding's effect is negated!"

(Khonsu: ATK 3200 = 6400)

"In that case, I activate the last effect of Karma of the Gods in my Graveyard!" Harald stated. "When an "Aesir" Monster I control is attacked, by banishing this card, the damage I take is negated, and you take damage equal to half the negated amount!"

A barrier formed around Harald which protected him from the explosion caused by the gods' battle. The barrier than morphed into a lightning bolt which struck Demiurge.

 **Demiurge: LP 4500 - 1200 = 3300**

"Slippery little..." Demiurge hissed.

"At this moment, I activate both Nordic Relic Járngreipr's and Freyja's effects in my Graveyard!" Harald went on. "When the equipped Monster leaves the field, Járngreipr destroys itself and I can draw one card! Then, when an "Aesir" Monster I control is destroyed, by banishing Freyja, the Battle Phase is forced to end and I can draw one card!"

"Harald splendidly dodges Vince's assault!" Melissa shouted. "However, his Thor was destroyed!"

"I set a card face-down and end my turn!" Demiurge concluded. "Also, the Attack of my gods return to normal."

(Khonsu: ATK 3200 = 2700; Xolotl: ATK 2700 = 2200)

"Just like Odin, Thor is also immortal!" Harald exclaimed. "During the End Phase of a turn in which Thor was destroyed and sent to the Graveyard, I can resurrect this god, and when I do, you take 800 damage as punishment!"

The water split into two as Thor emerged, pointing its finger at Demiurge as a lightning bolt was fired at him.

 **Demiurge: LP 3300 - 800 = 2500**

"Like Odin, Thor also returns during each End Phase after its downfall!" Melissa cried out. "However, unlike Odin which lets Harald draw one card, Thor deals 800 damage to the opponent! I honestly can't figure out which is worse news for Vince!"

"Watashi no turn!" Harald declared. "Draw! I activate the Spell Card **Guidance to Valhalla** , whose effect lets me Special Summon one "Nordic Ascendant" Monster from my Graveyard alongside an Einherjar Token (Earth/Warrior/Token/ATK: 1000/LV: 4)! I choose to revive Brynhildr (Tuner/ATK: 1800/LV: 4) which I sent there last turn! Then, I normal summon **Nordic Ascendant Meili** (Light/Warrior/Effect/ATK: 100/DEF: 2000/LV: 2) from my hand!"

Brynhildr appeared on Harald's field alongside a humanoid and armored ghost-like being, and Meili, which was a warrior with long blond hair, blue-glowing eyes, wearing a longsleeved, loose, light-blue vest, brown pants, black boots, and some silver armor on its chest and arms, also, he held a lance.

"With those Monsters... is he going to summon Odin?" Crow wondered.

"I tune my three newly summoned Monsters!" Harald shouted as Brynhildr turned into three rings which surrounded Einherjar Token and Meili. "Whimsical god born from the stars, show us your absolute power and laugh at the world! Synchro Summon! Descend, Loki, Lord of the Aesir (Divine/Divine-Beast/Synchro/Effect/ATK: 3300/LV: 10)!"

The sky suddenly darkened as it opened in two, Loki emerging from this crack which closed. The trickster god chuckled maniacally as it stood beside Thor.

"Harald has summoned a th-th-third god!" Melissa gasped in shock. "A-Amazing!"

"The effect of Meili activates!" Harald stated. "When this card is used as material for the summon of an "Aseir" Monster, I can add the Field Spell **The Foretold Battle-Surge - Vigrid** from my deck to my hand, which I activate right away! As long as this card is active, all "Nordic" and "Aesir" Monsters I control gain 300 Attack and Defense Points!"

(Thor: ATK 3500 = 3800; Loki: ATK 3300 = 3600)

"Moreover, once per turn, I can draw one card from my deck for every "Aesir" Monster I control, in this case, two!" Harald stated. "Next, I activate the Spell Card Twilight of the Gods, giving you control of Thor through this Spell's effect! However, don't feel solaced, because my true plan only starts from here! I activate the Spell Card Accede of the Gods, which lets me regain control of Thor, and inflict you damage equal to its Attack! Take this!"

Demiurge snatched an incoming Action Card. "Acceleration! Through its effect, the effect damage I would take is negated!"

"However, now I'm sure your face-down can't stop damage!" Harald smirked triumphantly. "Battle! Loki, attack Xolotl! Vanity Bullet!"

Loki pointed its finger at Xolotl, shooting out a sphere of black energy which pulverized the god. But before Demiurge could be damage, the course changed again, allowing him to catch an Action Card.

"Choice of Miracle! I choose to halve any battle from this battle!"

 **Demiurge: LP 2500 - 700 = 1800**

Roget was laughing like a madman in his office. "That's how it should be! Rampage and stay in the game for as long as I desire, Sakushi Vince! Show me more of your powers, because they'll become mine once you become my puppet!"

"I activate my Trap Card Book of Myths!" Demiurge cried out. "When a "Mythorror" Monster I control is destroyed, I can two different ones from my deck to my hand! Also, Xolotl's effect activates when it's destroyed, letting me return Mythorror Creation Sagittarius from the Extra Deck to my hand!"

"Kuh, so it wasn't a trap to counter my god's attack..." Harald clicked his tongue. "I didn't use Loki's effect to negate your Action Spell's effect because I thought it was a decoy, however, your trap's effect activates after the battle, so Loki can't negate it... but it doesn't matter! Battle! Thor, you're next! Thunder Pile!"

Demiurge grabbed yet another Action Card, making Harald's right eye twitch in irritation.

"No Pain! The damage I would take is added to my Life Points instead!"

 **Demiurge: LP 1800 + 1100 = 2900**

"You escaped my attacks, but your Monsters are gone!" Harald coldly told. "It seems you were telling somewhat of a truth before. The real Sakushi would've surely chosen to protect his Monsters instead of himself. What a disgusting Demon you are, disposing of others for your own benefits."

"Don't you dare came at me with that trifle!" Demiurge spat. "Also, you say you hate me because I use others as tools, but you can't say your little Aesir gods don't do the same! Every god from the myths never help puny humans because of sympathy, but because of a self-profit. Do you think you're gods are any different!?"

"Of course not." Harald said. "I know very well the Aesir gods are lending me their powers so I can defeat you, Demon. After I've done this mission, my Ansuz Eye will vanish, causing me to lose contact with the Aesir gods and their powers. However, by accepting their help, I can expose of your existence, Demon, saving the universe from your idiocy once again!"

"Pfff, you brat." Demiurge scoffed. "Don't think I'm some weak opponent! I can win against you with my eyes closed!"

"We shall see about that." Harald told. "For now, I set a card face-down and end my turn."

"Ore-sama no turn! Draw!" Demiurge announced. As he saw the draw card, a giant grin appeared on his face. The card was a Blanc Card. " _Perfect...all I need to do now is awakening this card, and I can truly unseal my powers..._ "

Demiurge returned his attention to the duel. "From my hand, I normal summon Mythorror Creation Sagittarius (ATK: 1800/LV: 4/SC: 5) which I returned to my hand! Then, I activate its effect upon Normal Summon, letting me destroy two Spell or Trap cards you control; I choose to get rid of your Field Spell and set card!"

"I activate the said card!" Harald stated. "Norn Sisters' Envisage! Since I control a "Nordic" or "Aesir" Monster, cards I control can't be destroyed by card effects this turn, also, because I activated this trap during your turn, I can draw one card!"

"Who cares!" Demiurge growled, annoyed how Harald's cards are immune to card-effect-destruction. "I have many more ways to make you feel pain! Using the scale one **Mythorror Creation Pisces** (Dark/Fiend/Pendulum/Effect/ATK: 3000/DEF: 1200/LV: 7/SC: 1) which I added to my hand during your turn, I complete my Pendulum Scale!"

A Greek water urn decorated with the paintings of a white and a black eel-like creature appeared in a pillar of light. Water gushed out of the urn revealing two large, eel-like creatures, one white and the other black; the monsters had large spines running down their backs, and some of their scales are loose revealing their bones. The monsters opened up their mouths revealing a set of large, razor-sharp teeth.

"With my set Pendulum Scales, them being one and eleven, I Pendulum Summon again!" Demiurge cried out. "Be reborn from the Extra Deck, Capricorn (Tuner/ATK: 1200/LV: 3/SC: 1), Virgo (ATK: 1500/LV: 4/SC: 10), Gemini (ATK: 0/LV: 2/SC: 9), and **Mythorror Creation Leo** (Dark/Fiend/Pendulum/Effect/ATK: 1900/DEF: 200/LV: 4/SC: 6) which I also added to my hand through Book of Myths!"

Leo was a humanoid monster and wore a rugged loincloth and a gigantic, golden lion skin stretching across its back. The monster went on all fours alongside its wildly crimson hair, shaped into a lion's mane, giving it the appearance of a lion. Bearing its fangs and claws, it growled as it stood beside its fellow comrades.

"Vince Pendulum Summons and sets his field up for this turn!" Melissa told. "Who knows what will appear next!"

"Virgo's effect activates upon summon!" Demiurge grinned. "I gain 200 Life Points for every "Mythorror" Monster on the field, and you take damage equal to that amount! Leeching Thorns!"

Once again, the vines from Virgo's dress shot forward, enveloping Demiurge with a green light while striking Harald in the chest, causing him to grunt in pain.

 **Demiurge: LP 2900 + 1000 = 3900**

 **Harald: LP 3100 - 1000 = 2100**

"Next, I activate the Spell Card **Book of Horrors**!" Demiurge went on. "Through its effect, all "Mythorror" Monsters I control at the moment are also treated as "God's" Monsters. Also, if I control at least three "Mythorror" Monsters, I can draw two cards! Next, I activate the Spell Card Folklore Fusion, using Gemini, which can be treated as two Fusion Materials, to perform a Fusion Summon!"

The two chibi monsters were sucked into a fusion vortex, and Demiurge chanted.

"The screech that spreads fear into the hearts of humans, become my servant and taint this battlefield in blood! Fusion Summon! Appear, Mythorror God's Servant Valravn (ATK: 2800/LV: 8/SC: 9)!"

The wolf-raven knight being appeared on the field with a screech.

"Now I overlay my Level four Sagittarius and Virgo!" Demiurge shouted as his two Monsters entered a galaxy portal. "Serve me, obey me, and open the doors to the underworld which calls forth fear in the hearts of humans! Synchro Summon! Appear, Mythorror God Baalzebub (ATK: 2400/RK: 4)!"

The god with a very skinny body, insect wings, and holding two swords in its hands appeared.

"For my finishing touches, I activate Leo's effect!" Demiurge stated. "By tributing itself, I can revive one "Mythorror" Monster from the Graveyard or face-up Extra Deck with its effects negated. I revive Khonsu (ATK: 2700/LV: 7)! Now, I tune the Level three Capricorn with the Level seven Khonsu!"

"Serve me, obey me, and show humans the true meaning of rage! Synchro Summon! Appear, Mythorror Titan Aura (ATK: 3300/LV: 10/SC: 1)!"

The goddess riding the cloud Anemos appeared with a battle cry.

"From Pendulum came Fusion, Xyz, and Synchro..." Harald muttered. "Huh, this could be problematic..."

"In one turn, Vince managed to perform every Extra Deck summoning method, including Pendulum Summon which fueled him with Monsters to use!" Melissa cried out.

"I activate Scorpio's Pendulum Effect, raising the Attack of all my gods by 500!" Demiurge added.

(Valravn: ATK 2800 = 3300; Baalzebub: ATK 2400 = 2900; Aura: ATK 3300 = 3800)

"It's about time I end this duel!" Demiurge chuckled in glee. "Feel the punishment that comes from opposing me, human! Battle! Aura, attack his Thor!"

Harald sped forward, shooting past Demiurge and grabbing an incoming Action Card. "Damage Banish! The damage I would is reduced to zero!"

"Don't think so! The effect of Aura activates!" Demiurge shouted. "Once during the Battle Phase, when you activate a card or effect, Aura can negate it, destroy it, and Aura gains 500 Attack Points as a bonus (ATK: 3800 = 4300)! Your last attempt to survive was useless!"

"I beg differ!" Harald remarked. "I used an Action Card to see if any of your Monsters had troubling effects, and it seems I was right! Now, you can't use Aura's effect to negate anything else! I activate the Field Spell, The Foretold Battle-Surge - Vigrid's second effect! When an "Aesir" Monster I control is attacked, all the further battle damage I take this turn is negated!"

Raging winds blew Thor off its feet, causing it to crash into the water and be destroyed by Aura.

"You're really starting to get on my nerves..." Demiurge grunted. "Aura's other effect activates! When it destroys your Monster by battle, I gain Life Points equal to the destroyed Monster's Attack or Defence, whichever is higher, in this case, Thor's 3500 Attack!"

 **Demiurge: LP 3900 + 3500 = 7400**

"Incredible!" Melissa spoke up. "Vince continues to push Harald in a corner while he regains his Life Points and destroys everything in his path! What savagery!"

"Let's keep that up, shall we!? Valravn, it's your turn to attack Loki!" Demiurge shouted as he grabbed an Action Card. "High Dive! This increases Valravn's Attack by 1000 (ATK: 3300 = 4300)! You won't take any damage, but your god will be destroyed!"

Valravn pierced through Loki's chest like a meteor, destroying it with ease.

" _Perfect..._ " Demiurge thought as he glanced at the Blanc Card in his hand, which was slowly glowing. " _With the more destruction I cause in this duel, the quicker will this card awaken. It's true that attacking Harald's Loki was useless, wrong even since the damage would be negated and he can revive it during the End Phase. However, killing gods... hehe, that will surely speed up the processes of awakening the Blanc Card._ "

" _Something's wrong._ " Harald narrowed his eyes. " _Why would he attack if he knows the damage is negated? Moreover, he must have figured out that Loki is immortal by now, so why did he attack anyway? There must be a reason... but what?_ "

"I end my turn." Demiurge concluded. "At this moment, my gods' Attack Points return to normal."

(Valravn: ATK 4300 = 2800; Baalzebub: ATK 2900 = 2400; Aura: ATK 4300 = 3300)

"At this moment, my two gods shall revive!" Harald abruptly declared as Thor and Loki reappeared. "Also, through Thor's effect, you take 800 damage! Take this!"

Demiurge was struck by another lightning, causing him to hiss in pain.

 **Demiurge: LP 7400 - 800 = 6600**

"Then, thanks to Loki, I can return any Trap Card from my Graveyard to my hand!" Harald explained. "I choose Norn Sisters' Envisage!"

"This one returns Traps to the hand...?" Crow wondered. "Man, those gods sure are annoying to deal with."

"Watashi no turn!" Harald announced. "Draw! First, I activate my Field Spell's effect, letting me draw two cards since I control two "Aesir" Monsters. Then, I normal summon Nordic Ascendant Valkyrie (Light/Fairy/Tuner/Effect/ATK: 400/LV: 2), activating its effect to discard two cards from my hand and Special Summon two Einherjar Token (Earth/Warrior/Token/DEF: 1000/LV: 4)!"

An angel-like monster in a white dress and red armor appeared, swinging its sword to the side as two Einherjar Tokens appeared beside it.

"I tune my three new Monsters together!" Harald declared. "The all-seeing and all-powerful king who rules the heavens of the North Star!" Harald chanted with a grin. "Now, show your might that reigns over the gods of Asgard! Synchro Summon! Rule over the gods of heaven and earth! The highest god, Odin, Father of the Aesir (ATK: 4000 = 4300/LV: 10)!"

The last of the three gods held by Harald emerged surrounded by a golden aura.

"And it's here, folks!" Melissa said as he glanced at Odin. "Harald's Ace Monster and most powerful god has entered the field! Will Vince manage to win against _three_ gods!?"

"Since I control at least three "Aesir" Monsters, I can activate the Spell Card **Great Battle of Gods**!" Harald stated. "You can't activate any card or effects in response to this card's activation, and for what it does, you'll find out soon enough! Battle! It's time to get revenge, Thor! Attack Aura with Thunder Pile!"

"I activate the effect of Baalzebub!" Demiurge shouted.

"Too bad you can't actually do that!" Harald cut him off. "During the turn I activate Great Battle of Gods, you can't activate any card or effects, which means you can't protect yourself, Demon! Feel the pain you spread over the Earth millennia ago!"

With a swing of its hammer, Aura was crushed and Demiurge gritted his teeth as his D-Wheel wobbled.

 **Demiurge: LP 6600 - 500 = 6100**

"Next, Loki, it's your turn!" Harald shouted. "Attack Valravn with Vanity Bullet!"

Another sphere of energy was fired from Loki's finger which destroyed Valravn.

 **Demiurge: LP 6100 - 800 = 5300**

"And here's the big one!" Harald threw his arm to the side. "Odin, attack Baalzebub! Heaven's Judgment!"

Odin raised its spear, swinging it down at Baalzebub, slicing its body in half. The spear almost caught Demiurge, however, he quickly moved his D-Wheel aside before that could happen.

 **Demiurge: LP 5300 - 1900 = 3400**

"You should feel lucky I can't activate any further card or effects during the turn I activate Great Battle of Gods." Harald said. "If not, I would've grabbed an Action Card and easily wiped the floor with you. I set two cards face-down and end my turn."

"Damn you..." Demiurge growled. "Ore-sama no turn! Draw! Using my set Pendulum Scales, I Pendulum Summon again! Revive, Mythorror Creation Leo (ATK: 1900/LV: 4/SC: 6), Mythorror Titan Aura (ATK: 3300/LV: 10/SC: 1), and Mythorror God's Servant Valravn (ATK: 2800/LV: 8/SC: 9)! Then, from my hand, **Mythorror Creation Libra** (Dark/Fiend/Pendulum/Effect/ATK: 1000/DEF: 1000/LV: 3/SC: 12)!"

Libra was a humanoid monster which wore a white veil that covered its mouth and nose, and a white dress with a golden trimming. Half of the dress was torn, revealing black veins coursing throughout its body with bone spikes piercing out from its legs and arms. Two large, skeletal hands pierce out from its back, each holding a piece of a large, golden scale.

"That Pendulum Summoning is surely getting annoying." Harald commented. "He can constantly revive the Monsters he uses as materials for further summons. As long as he has a set Pendulum Scale, this continues until the duel's end."

"I activate Leo's effect once again, tributing itself to revive Khonsu (ATK: 2700/LV: 7) from the Graveyard!" Demiurge stated as Khonsu took Leo's place. "Next, I activate the Spell Card Persona Coalesce, banishing Khonsu I control and the Synchro Monster, Mythorror God's Servant Phobos from my Extra Deck since you control a Synchro Monster, to perform a Fusion Summon using them!"

"Serve me, obey me, and show humans what lies behind the doors of Hades! Fusion Summon! Descend, Mythorror Titan Styx (ATK: 2900/LV: 10/SC: 12)!"

The goddess wearing a greenish-black dress with souls floating in it appeared.

"I activate Styx's effect, banishing Xolotl from my Graveyard and have the former gain the latter's Attack!" Demiurge stated as Styx's ATK rose to 5100. "Then, I activate Scorpio's Pendulum Effect, raising the Attack of all my servants!"

(Libra: ATK 1000 = 1500; Aura: ATK 3300 = 3800; Valravn: ATK 2800 = 3300; Styx: ATK 5100 = 5600)

"Following that, I activate Libra's effect, targeting Styx with it!" Demiurge stated. "From now on, the targeted Monster can declare two attacks per Battle Phase!"

"Vince sure knows how to build the pressure!" Melissa told. "Styx which has 5600 Attack can now attack twice, which means it can destroy two of Harald's gods, but the latter won't take any damage thanks to his Field Spell's effect! What's Vince planning on doing!?"

"Battle!" Demiurge shouted. "Styx, attack that old geezer of an Odin!"

"Not so fast! I activate my Trap Card Nordic Relic Megingjord!" Harald abruptly shouted. "Through its effect, the Attack and Defense Points of Odin each become equal to double its original Attack and Defense (ATK: 4300 = 8000/DEF: 3500 = 7000)! Moreover, Vigrid's effect activates, negating any more damage from this point on!"

"I activate Aura's effect!" Demiurge stated. "I negate the effect of Vigrid and destroy it!"

"It's useless!" Harald said. "By banishing Nordic Ascendant Meili from my Graveyard, its effect activates, making Vigrid unaffected by the opponent's card effects for this turn!"

The route changed again, allowing Demiurge to grab an Action Card. "Encore! This copies the effect of Bi-Attack in my Graveyard, doubling the Attack of Styx (ATK: 5600 = 11200)!"

Harald sped up, picking up an Action Card himself. A grin appeared on his face upon seeing the card. "Explosion Reword! This destroys all the Monsters I control, and since I sacrificed three in such way, I can destroy one card you control! I choose Styx!"

"I activate the other effect of Libra!" Demiurge frowned. "When a "Mythorror" Monster I control is targeted for an attack or effect, Libra redirects your target to itself!"

The three Aesir gods vanished from the field as a giant lightning bolt was fired from Explosion Reword, destroying Libra.

"Harald dodges the attack by sacrificing his three gods, however, we know that's only part of his plan!" Melissa said. "During the End Phase, they can just revive since they're immortal!"

"I end my turn with this, my servants' Attack Points return to normal." Demiurge concluded. He glanced at his Blanc Card, which gained its text and colors to the half. " _On my next turn...it's going to be finished._ "

(Aura: ATK 3800 = 3300; Valravn: ATK 3300 = 2800; Styx: ATK 11200 = 2900)

His thoughts were interrupted by a loud horn's sound which echoed across the City.

"What's this!?" Melissa asked confused as she covered her ears from the loud sound.

"This..." Harald chuckled. "Is the sound of the Demon's defeat! During the End Phase, the three Aesir gods shall revive! Then, their effects activate! Thor hits you for 800 damage! Loki allows me to recover the Trap Card Nordic Relic Megingjord from the Graveyard! And with Odin, I draw one card!"

Thor, Loki, and Odin reappeared on the field.

"I activate the Pendulum Effect of Pisces!" Demiurge stated. "The effect damage I take until this turn's end is negated! It's still the End Phase of the turn, so this effect can be applied!"

"But it doesn't matter! Your fate is already over!" Harald told as a human with a giant horn appeared on Thor's shoulder, blowing the horn once again. "During my last turn, one of the cards I discarded through Valkyrie's effect was Gjallarhorn! This Continous Trap can only be activated from the Graveyard when a Divine-Beast is Special Summoned to my field! Now, upon my third End Phase after activation, this Trap will remove from play itself along with the three gods on my field, dealing you damage equal to the combined Attack of my gods!"

"Are you deaf!?" Demiurge scoffed. "Pisces can negate all effect damage inflicted upon me!"

"That might be the case, but Gjallarhorn's activation, effects, and damage caused by it cannot be negated nor changed!" Harald explained. "You cannot avoid this card's damage!"

"Kuh, that's one nasty card..." Crow commented. "It cannot be negated, which means Vince will have to defeat Harald before Gjallarhorn's effect goes through. But as long as Vigrid is in play, Harald can easily negate all battle damage. Moreover, Harald returned Norn Sisters' Envisage to his hand the other turn, so he can protect Vigrid by card-effect-destruction. This seems tough."

"Watashi no turn!" Harald cried out. "Draw! Now, let's put the last nail in your coffin, Demon! I activate the effect of the Trap Card, **Ragnarök** , which I also sent there through Valkyrie's effect. By banishing this card, I target one Gjallarhorn which is active in my Spell and Trap Zone-and lower its activation cost by one End Phase, which means upon the End Phase of my next turn, it's effect can be activated!"

"Nan-dato!?" Demiurge gritted his teeth.

"What an effect! To think Harald was thinking this far ahead!" Melissa gasped. "If Vince can't defeat Harald during his next turn, he'll lose!"

"I activate the Spell Card **Decisive Battle**!" Harald stated. "This turn, all the battle damage you would take cannot be changed nor negated, also, you cannot recover any Life Points either! Battle! It's time you repent for all the suffering you caused, Demon! Odin, attack Styx with Heaven's Judgment!"

Odin used its spear to slash Styx, destroying it with ease.

 **Demiurge: LP 3400 - 1400 = 2000**

"I activate Styx's effect, destroying Scorpio in my Pendulum Zone to set Styx there!" Demiurge stated.

"Thor, attack Valravn!" Harald shouted. "Thunder Pile!"

With a swing of its hammer, Thor crushed Valravn.

 **Demiurge: LP 2000 - 1000 = 1000**

"Loki, attack Aura!" Harald said. "Vanity Bullet!"

Aura's body was torn apart from the black sphere shot by Loki's finger.

 **Demiurge: LP 1000 - 300 = 700**

"I set one card face-down and end my turn!" Harald concluded as the horn was blown on cue. "During my next End Phase, Gjallarhorn's effect will activate, completely sealing off your fate, Demon! Admit defeat if you don't want to lose miserably before me, but don't think you'll be able to escape from my wrath."

Demiurge stayed silent-but then his shoulders started shaking as he chuckled, until it became a full laughter which echoed around the City.

"Don't underestimate me, human!" he shouted, his eyes glowing a bright red as a dark aura surrounded him, the Blanc Card now finished. "All I did until now...was part of my brilliant plan of resurrection! I will NOT allow a no-one like you to stand in front of my way and act high-and-mighty! Didn't your little brain figure it out yet, why I attacked your gods even if I knew about their immortality!?"

"So there _was_ a reason to that." Harald grunted. "However, it doesn't matter anymore. My victory is just around the corner, and you cannot stop me!"

"Utter foolishness!" Demiurge laughed. "Let us begin; the last turn of this Duel! Draw! Using my set Pendulum Scale, them being one and twelve, I Pendulum Summon! Revive from the Extra Deck, Mythorror Creation Leo (ATK: 1900/LV: 4/SC: 6), Scorpio (ATK: 2200/LV: 5/SC: 11), Libra (ATK: 1000/LV: 3/SC: 12), and Mythorror Titan Aura (ATK: 3300/LV: 10/SC: 1)!"

"I activate Scorpio's effect, targeting one of your set cards!" Demiurge went on. "The card I targeted is destroyed!"

"I activate my face-down, Norn Sisters' Envisage!" Harald interjected. "Now cards I control can't be destroyed by card effects this turn, and I can draw one card!"

"I activate the other effect of Folklore Fusion in my Graveyard, banishing it to revive Mythorror Creation Capricorn (Tuner/ATK: 1200/LV: 3/SC: 1) from face-up in the Extra Deck with its effects negated!" Demiurge explained. "Then, I tune Capricorn with Scorpio! Serve me, obey me, and punish all the foolish humans who dare question me! Synchro Summon! Appear, Mythorror God Aita (ATK: 2800/LV: 8)!"

The black-armored god with two swords appeared.

"I activate Aita's effect, destroying Styx in my Pendulum Zone so Aita can attack Monsters twice this turn. Then, by tributing Leo, I activate its effect, reviving Baalzebub (ATK: 2400/RK: 4) from the Graveyard with its effects negated!" Demiurge went on. "Then, by using Baalzebub which has no Overlay Units, I rebuild the Overlay Network! Xyz Summon! Emerge and serve me, Mythorror God Micutli (ATK: 2700/RK: 7)!"

"Damn, this new deck sure allows Demiurge to access his Extra Deck with great ease..." Antinomy grunted.

"Thanks to the effect of Aita, I can draw one since another god was summoned. Now..." Demiurge chuckled as he raised the card which was blanc minutes ago. "Allow me to show you what I was planning until now! By banishing six "Mythorror" Monsters, three of which are gods and three of which are Mythorror Creations, from the field, Graveyard, or face-up Extra Deck, I can call forth THIS! I banish Aura and Aita from my field, Virgo and Sagittarius from my Graveyard, and Styx and Scorpio from my Extra Deck!"

The sky darkened considerably as Demiurge slammed the card on his Duel Disk. The said monsters all vanished from Demiurge's field, Graveyard, and Extra Deck, as a new being took their place.

"Come forth, the avatar of my lust, destruction, and power! **Supreme Mythorror God Yaldabaoth** (Dark/Fiend/Effect/ATK: 4000/DEF: 4000/LV: 12)!"

Yaldabaoth was a colossal, bipedal, three-headed dragon covered entirely in black scales. Two large wings spread out from its back and a long dragon tail uncoiled from its back. It had four arms with three, sharp claws, the same with his feet. It had crimson red eyes, the same as Demiurge's, and each of its heads had one black horn sprouting from their forehead. On Yaldabaoth's stomach was a skull-shaped head with extremely long fangs, and two horns that curled downwards.

"HahahahaHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Demiurge laughed upon the summon of his avatar. That's when his- better said, Vince's- body started morphing: the Riding suit tore around his arms, hands, back, legs, and feet, revealing pitch-black scales and claws, the same as Yaldabaoth. Red veins glowed upon his cheeks as his eyes' scleras turning yellow. "I AM THE GREATEST EXISTENCE! I AM A GOD!"

"Y-You damn animal..." Harald muttered with a murderous intent. "To think you would curse Sakushi's human body with your powers and turn it into _that_..."

"W-W-What's happening...?" Melissa whimpered as a cold shiver ran down her spine. "I'm getting goosebumps just from staring at Vince...and what the heck happened to his body?"

"So Demiurge finally showed his true colors..." Antinomy narrowed his eyes.

"I equip myself with the Equip Spell **Saikō-shin** **no Subjugation**!" Demiurge stated. "Thanks to this card, I gain the effects of all banished "God" and "God's" Monsters, also, whenever I have to activate an effect which requires me to detach an Overlay Unit, I can activate that effect without paying the cost!"

"Nani!?" Harald gasped.

"But before that, I activate Libra's effect, targeting myself with it!" Demiurge stated. "Now I can attack twice per Battle Phase! Next, I activate my own effect! By tributing a "Mythorror" Monster I control, I can Special Summon a "Mythorror God" Monster from my Extra Deck by ignoring its Summoning Conditions and by negating its effects! I tribute Libra to summon Mythorror Titan Perses (ATK: 3500/RK: 8/SC: 4)!"

Libra vanished as Perses took its place.

"At this moment, the effect I gained from Aita activates!" Demiurge said. "I can draw one card! Next, I activate the effect I gained from Xolotl, tributing Perses to gain its Attack Points, in this case, 3500!"

(Yaldabaoth: ATK 4000 = 7500)

"Then, I activate the effect I gained from Styx, banishing Baalzebub from my Graveyard, I gain its Attack Points!" Demiurge explained. "Then I also equip myself with God's Slaying Sword, raising my Attack by another 1000!"

(Yaldabaoth: ATK 7500 = 10400)

"Battle!" Demiurge cried out. "Using my avatar, I'm going to bury you alive, human! I attack Odin! Saigai no Supreme Burst!"

"You won't win against me, Demon! I activate the effect of-!"

"Oh, shut it!" Demiurge cut Harald off. "When a Monster equipped with God's Slaying Sword attacks, the opponent can't activate card or effects, which means Vigrid's effects cannot be activated!"

Harald's face paled.

"Now, VANISH!" Demiurge declared in glee as Yaldabaoth fired three beams from each of its heads, piercing through Odin's body and causing a massive explosion. Harald's eyes widen in horror as the shockwaves hit him, causing him to howl in pain and anger as he lost.

 **Harald: LP 2100 - 6100 = 0**

 **Winner: Demiurge!**

* * *

 ***sigh* That was a tiresome duel to write.**

 **Special thanks to** _ **Coolfireblast**_ **who made Demiurge's "Mythorror Creation" Monsters (which are based on the twelve Zodiac constellations) along with Supreme Mythorror God Yaldabaoth. Also, I made some changes to Nordic Alfar Mara's and Gjallarhorn's effects for convenience sake.**

 **Demiurge's evil plan finally sets motion, sealing away Vince and Spectrum. You could say a "Demiurge arc" begun, where our heroes will have to defeat him before he causes too much trouble, also, Ren and Antinomy's group will finally make their big move!**

 **Now, I'm not going to say anything about what Harald was talking about (the whole 'millennia ago' stuff), because after Demiurge is defeat, I'm going to make a full chapter where EVERYTHING is explained, about Demiurge, the creature from Vince's dreams, why Vince is in this anime in the first place, and so on.**

 **Also, before any of you complain about how Vince was an idiot to forget about Demiurge, I have to be honest and say I would've forgotten about him as well. I mean, unless I write down what I want to do on a piece of paper, I forget! I just CAN'T make mental notes, because I forget. I chose to have Vince be the same, if not, this whole chapter wouldn't exist if he remembered about Demiurge.**

 **Don't forget to like, follow, and review!**

* * *

 **Fan-made Cards:**

 **Harald:**

 **\- Freyja, Goddess of the Aesir** (Light/Fairy/Synchro/Effect/ATK: 2000/DEF: 2500/LV: 6)

 _1 "Nordic" Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner Monsters_

 _If this card is the only Monster you control and it battles, you can draw one card and apply one of these effects based on what card type (Monster, Spell, or Trap) you drew._

 _[Monster: This card gains 1000 ATK and DEF until the battle's end.]_

 _[Spell: Negate that battle.]_

 _[Trap: All battle damage a player takes is halved.]_

 _When this card is destroyed, you can target two "Nordic" cards in your GY: Return them to your hand. When an "Aseir" Monster you control is destroyed, banish this card from your GY to end the Battle Phase and draw one card. Each effect of "Freyja, Goddess of the Aesir" can only be used once per turn._

 **\- Karma of the Gods**

 _Normal Spell_

 _If there is at least one "Aseir" Monster in your GY, target two cards your opponent controls, destroy them, and you gain 1000 LP. When an "Aesir" Monster you control is attacked, banish this card from your GY: the battle damage you would take is negated, and if you do, deal damage to the opponent equal to half the negated damage. You can only activate each effect of "Karma of the Gods" once per turn._

 **\- Nordic Relic Járngreipr**

 _Equip Spell_

 _Equip only to a "Nordic" or "Aesir" Monster. The equipped Monster gains 500 ATK, and when it attacks an opponent's Monster, negate the enemy's effects (if any). After the equipped Monster concludes a successful attack, you can draw one card. If the equipped Monster leaves the field, destroy this card, and draw one card._

\- Trivia: _Járngreipr_ are the iron gloves of the god Thor.

 **\- Guidance to Valhalla**

 _Normal Spell_

 _Target one "Nordic Ascendant" Monster in your GY: Special Summon it and one Einherjar Token (Earth/Warrior/Token/ATK: 1000/LV: 4). Banish this card from your GY if you control "Odin, Father of the Aesir": add one "Nordic Ascendant" Monster from your deck to your hand._

 **\- Nordic Ascendant Meili** (Light/Warrior/Effect/ATK: 100/DEF: 2000/LV: 2)

 _When this card is used as material for the summon of an "Aesir" Monster, you can add one The Foretold Battle-Surge - Vigrid from your deck to your hand. Banish this card from your GY (Quick Effect): Target one face-up Spell or Trap card you control; this turn, that target is unaffected by your opponent's card effects._

\- Trivia: In Norse mythology, _Meili_ (Old Norse "the lovely one") is a god, son of the god Odin and brother of the god Thor.

 **\- The Foretold Battle-Surge - Vigrid**

 _Field Spell_

 _All "Nordic" and "Aesir" Monsters you control gain 300 ATK and DEF. Once per turn, you can draw one card for each "Aesir" Monster you control. When an "Aesir" Monster you control is attacked, you can activate this effect: You take no further battle damage this turn._

\- Trivia: In Norse mythology, _Vígríðr_ , which is sometimes modernly anglicized as _Vigrid_ , is a large field foretold to host a battle between the forces of the gods and the forces of Surtr as part of the events of Ragnarök.

 **\- Great Battle of Gods**

 _Normal Spell_

 _Activate only if you control at least three "Aesir" Monsters. The opponent cannot activate cards in response to this card's activation. This turn, your opponent cannot activate card or effects. You cannot activate any further card or effects during the turn you activated this card._

 **\- Ragnarök**

 _Normal Trap_

 _Send one Gjallarhorn from your deck to the GY. Banish this card from your GY and target one Gjallarhorn you control face-up in your Spell/Trap Zone: its activation cost is reduced by one End Phase. You can only use this effect of "Ragnarök" once per duel._

 **\- Decisive Battle**

 _Normal Spell_

 _The turn you activate this card, your opponent cannot change or negate any battle damage they would take, also, they cannot gain any LP. You can only activate one "Decisive Battle" per turn._

 **Vince:**

 **\- Mythorror Ya-te-veo** (Dark/Fiend/Pendulum/Effect/ATK: 2000/DEF: 500/LV: 7/SC: 9)

Pendulum Effect: _Once per turn, you can target two cards on the field: one of the targets has its name changed to the second target's until the End Phase._

Monster Effect: _This card is also treated as a Plant-Type Monster while on the field. Once per turn, you can target one card on the field: This card's name is treated as that card's until the End Phase. You can tribute this card and one card on the field with the same name as this card to draw one card. You can only use this effect once per turn._

\- Trivia: Based on _Ya-te-veo_ ("I see you"), a carnivorous tree of Central America, from _Land and Sea_ by J.W. Buel.

 **\- Mythorror God Yamatochi "Sakkā"** (Dark/Fiend/Pendulum/Effect/ATK: 2800/DEF: 2000/LV: 7/SC: 4)

Pendulum Effect: _You can only Pendulum Summon "Mythorror" monsters. This effect can't be negated. Once per turn, if there's another "Mythorror" card in your other Pendulum Zone, you can draw one card. You can only use this effect once per turn._

Monster Effect: _When this card is Pendulum Summoned, and no other Monsters were Pendulum Summoned at that time, you can add one Continous Spell or Trap from your deck to your hand. You take no battle damage from attacks involving this card. If you control at least one Continous Spell or Trap, this card can inflict piercing damage._

\- Trivia: the word 'Sakkā' in this card's name means 'to succor', which could mirror how Yamatochi chose to succor Vince instead of joining Demiurge.

 **\- Mythorror God Yamatochi "Ikari"** (Dark/Fiend/Pendulum/Ritual/Effect/ATK: 3000/DEF: 2200/LV: 7/SC: 8)

Pendulum Effect: _You can only Pendulum Summon "Mythorror" monsters. This effect can't be negated. Destroy this card to halve your opponent's LP. You can only use this effect once per turn._

Monster Effect: _This card can be Ritual Summoned with "Horrific Invocation". If you can Pendulum Summon Level 7 Monsters, you can Pendulum Summon this card as well. This card gains 500 ATK for every face-up Spell and Trap card on the field. If this card would leave the field (by battle or an effect), you can send one face-up Spell or Trap card you control to the GY instead. If you control a face-up Spell or Trap card, this card can inflict double piercing damage to the opponent. If this card leaves the field, you can place it in the Pendulum Zone._

\- Trivia: the word 'Ikari' in this card's name means 'rage', which could mirror how Vince summoned this Monster for the first time under a state of intense rage.

 **Demiurge:**

 **(made by me)**

 **\- Let us Restart**

 _Normal Spell_

 _Shuffle all cards (other than this card) in your hand, field, GY, face-up Extra Deck, Banish Zone, into the deck, and if you do, draw until you hold five cards in your hand. You can only activate one "Let us Restart" per turn._

 **\- Book of Horrors**

 _Normal Spell_

 _All "Mythorror" Monsters you control, that were on the field when this card was activated, are also treated as "God's" Monsters until the end of this turn. Also, if you control at least three "Mythorror" Monsters, you can draw two cards from your deck. You can only activate one "Book of Horrors" per turn._

 **\- Saikō-shin** **no Subjugation**

 _Equip Spell_

 _Equip only to a "Supreme Mythorror God" Monster. The equipped Monster gains the effects of all banished "God" and "God's" Monsters, also, if it would activate an effect which requires it to detach an Xyz Material, you can activate that effect without paying that cost. If the equipped Monster would be destroyed, destroy this card instead._

\- Trivia: This card's name means "Supreme God's Subjugation".

 **(made by** _ **Coolfireblast**_ **)**

 **\- Mythorror Creation Capricorn** (Dark/Fiend/Pendulum/Tuner/Effect/ATK: 1200/DEF: 800/LV: 3/SC: 1)

Pendulum Effect: _You can only Pendulum Summon "Mythorror" monsters. This effect can't be negated. "God" and "God's" monsters you control cannot be destroyed by your opponent's card effects. Once per turn, you may destroy this card and another Pendulum monster in your Pendulum Zone: Special Summon a "Mythorror" Xyz, Synchro or Fusion Monster from the GY, ignoring its Summoning Conditions._

Normal Effect: _While face-up on the field, this card is also treated as a WATER-Attributed monster. When this card is Normal Summoned: Draw one card; Reveal it. If the card is a "Mythorror" monster: Special Summon it to the field. If the card is either a Spell or Trap: Send that card to the GY. You may only use the effect of "Mythorror Creation Capricorn" once per turn._

 **\- Mythorror Creation Virgo** (Dark/Fiend/Pendulum/Effect/ATK: 1500/DEF: 1200/LV: 4/SC: 10)

Pendulum Effect: _You can only Pendulum Summon "Mythorror" monsters. This effect can't be negated. When a "Myhorror" monster is destroyed by battle or by a card effect: Special Summon this card from the Pendulum Zone in Defense Mode. Once per turn, when a "Mythorror" monster would be destroyed: Negate that monster's destruction._

Normal Effect: _While face-up on the field, this card is also treated as an EARTH-Attributed monster. Cannot be destroyed by battle. Each time a "Mythorror" monster(s) is Summoned, while you already control this card: You gain 300 LP and deal 300 damage to your opponent for each monster summoned. When this card is Summoned: You gain 200 Life Points for each "Mythorror" on the field, then, deal damage to your opponent equal to the total amount of LP you gained. You may only use this effect of "Mythorror Creation Virgo" once per turn._

 **\- Mythorror Creation Cancer** (Dark/Fiend/Pendulum/Effect/ATK: 800/DEF: 1200/LV: 2/SC: 7)

Pendulum Effect: _You can only Pendulum Summon "Mythorror" monsters. This effect can't be negated. "Mythorror" monsters on the field cannot have their ATK or DEF be reduced. Once per turn, you may destroy this card in the Pendulum Zone: Add up to two different "Mythorror" Pendulum Monsters from the deck to your hand. You may only use the effect of "Mythorror Creation Cancer" once per duel._

Normal Effect: _While face-up on the field, this card is also treated as a WATER-Attributed monster. You may discard this card from your hand (Quick Effect): Half the ATK & DEF of a monster on the field. When this card is sent to the GY, you may equip this card to a Monster on the field. The monster equipped with this card cannot activate its effects and it cannot attack._

 **\- Mythorror Creation Gemini** (Dark/Fiend/Pendulum/Effect/ATK: 0/DEF: 0/LV: 2/SC: 9)

Pendulum Effect: _You can only Pendulum Summon "Mythorror" monsters. This effect can't be negated. "Mythorror" monsters cannot be targeted by your opponent's card effects. Once per turn, you may preform a Fusion Summon by using monsters you control, including this card._

Normal Effect: _While face-up on the field, this is also treated as a LIGHT-Attributed monster. When this Normal Summoned: Target a "Myhorror" monster in the GY or face-up in the Extra Deck; this card's name becomes the monster's original name and ATK & DEF become equal to that monster's. Once per turn, you may activate one of these two effects. You may only use each effect of "Mythorror Creation Gemini" once per turn._

 _[This card may be treated as 2 Materials for a Fusion Summon.]_

 _[This card may be treated as 2 Tributes for a Tribute Summon.]_

 **\- Mythorror Creation Sagittarius** (Dark/Fiend/Pendulum/Effect/ATK: 1800/DEF: 200/LV: 4/SC: 5)

Pendulum Effect: _You can only Pendulum Summon "Mythorror" monsters. This effect can't be negated. Once per turn, you may target a "Mythorror" Xyz, Synchro or Fusion monster you control: Destroy all monsters on your opponent's field with equal or less DEF than the targeted monster's ATK, and if you do, deal 400 damage to your opponent for each monster destroyed. Destroy this card after this effect resolves._

Normal Effect: _While face-up on the field, this card is also treated as a WIND-Attributed monster. When this card is Normal Summon: Destroy two Spell/Trap cards on the field, and if you do, deal 800 damage to the opponent. If an attack would target this card, you may switch the attack to another "Mythorror" monster on the field._

 **\- Mythorror Creation Scorpio** (Dark/Fiend/Pendulum/Effect/ATK: 2200/DEF: 1700/LV: 5/SC: 11)

Pendulum Effect: _You can only Pendulum Summon "Mythorror" monsters. This effect can't be negated. When a "Mythorror" monsters inflicts battle damage or effect damage: Deal 500 damage to the opponent. Once per turn, you can have all monsters you control 500 ATK, until the end of the turn._

Normal Effect: _While face-up on the field, this card is also treated as an EARTH-Attributed monster. Once per turn, you may destroy a Set card on the field. Depending on what card is destroyed: activate one of these effects._

 _[Monster: This card gains half the ATK of the destroyed monster's original ATK, until the end of the turn.]_

 _[Spell: This card is unaffected by Spells, until the end of the turn.]_

 _[Trap: This card is unaffected by Traps, until the end of the turn.]_

 **\- Mythorror Creation Pisces** (Dark/Fiend/Pendulum/Effect/ATK: 3000/DEF: 1200/LV: 7/SC: 1)

Pendulum Effect: _You can only Pendulum Summon "Mythorror" monsters. This effect can't be negated. Once per turn (Quick Effect), you may activate one of these two effects. These effects last until the End Phase of that turn._

 _[Any battle damage you take from an attack involving a "Mythorror" monsters is reduced to 0.]_

 _[Any effect that would deal damage to you is reduced to 0.]_

Normal Effect: _While face-up on the field, this card is also treated as a WATER-Attributed monster. When this card is Summoned: Target 1 card you control and 1 card your opponent controls; destroy them. If this card is destroyed by a card effect: You may target up to two different "Mythorror" monsters face-up in the Extra Deck or in the GY: Special Summon them and those monsters cannot be destroyed by card effects, until the end of the turn. You may only use each effect of "Mythorror Creation Pisces" once per turn._

 **\- Mythorror Creation Leo** (Dark/Fiend/Pendulum/Effect/ATK: 1900/DEF: 200/LV: 4/SC: 6)

Pendulum Effect: _You can only Pendulum Summon "Mythorror" monsters. This effect can't be negated. Once per turn, during either players' turn, when a "Mythorror" monster(s) would be destroyed: Destroy this card in your Pendulum Zone; negate the card(s) destruction, and if you do, place a face-up "Mythorror" monster, except "Mythorror Creation Leo", from your Extra Deck into one of your Pendulum Zones._

Normal Effect: _While face-up on the field, this card is also treated as a FIRE-Attributed monster. When this card is Normal Summoned: all other "Mythorror" on the field gain 500 ATK. During either players' turn, you may tribute this card: Special Summon a "Mythorror" monster from the GY or face-up in the Extra Deck with its effects negated. You may only only use this effects of "Mythorror Creation Leo" once per turn._

 **\- Mythorror Creation Libra** (Dark/Fiend/Pendulum/Effect/ATK: 1000/DEF: 1000/LV: 3/SC: 12)

Pendulum Effect: _You can only Pendulum Summon "Mythorror" monsters. This effect can't be negated. If an attack which involves a "Mythorror" monster is undergoing: Switch the ATK & DEF points of the attacking monster or the attacked monster, and if you do, double the ATK of the selected monster. You may only use the effect of "Mythorror Creation Libra" once per duel._

Normal Effect: _While face-up on the field, this card is also treated as a LIGHT-Attributed monster. Once per turn, you may select a "Mythorror" monster on the field: the selected monster may attack twice per Battle Phase, until it leaves the field. When another "Mythorror" monster is targeted for an attack or an effect: Change the target to this card and put this card in Defense Mode._

 **\- Supreme Mythorror God Yaldabaoth** (Dark/Fiend/Effect/ATK: 4000/DEF: 4000/LV: 12)

 _Cannot be Normal Summoned/Set. Must first be Special Summoned (from the hand) by banishing 6 "Mythorror" monsters (3 of which are "God" and 3 "Creation") from the field, GY, or face-up Extra Deck. This card's Special Summon cannot be negated. When this card is Summoned: Destroy all non-"Mythorror" cards on the field and deal damage to your opponent equal to the number of cards destroyed x 300. Once per turn, you may tribute another "Mythorror" monster: Special Summon a "Mythorror God" from the Extra Deck ignoring its Summoning Condition with its effects negated. You can only control one "Supreme Mythorror God Yaldabaoth" at a time._

\- Trivia: Alternative Gnostic names for the Demiurge include _Yaldabaoth_.


	19. Answering their Voices

**Hi, and welcome back!**

 **Firstly, I'd like to thank you guys and girls because this story has now over 100 likes!**

 **Also, thanks for all your reviews for the last chapters, and in response to** _ **MOR the Divine Being**_ **'s reviews:**

 **\- Well, maybe it was a little cliche, it's just I would've done the same thing. I hate it when somebody tells things which are not true of another, I can't stand it. About Yaldabaoth, the idea of making him like his Persona version crossed my mind, but I thought that version was... too 'pure' looking for him since he's the avatar of Demiurge's twisted desires.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh Arc-V, its characters, or any of its cards, except my OCs and fan-made cards.**

 **Using Anime Effects.**

* * *

 **Turn 19:**

 **Answering their Voices**

* * *

"Now, VANISH!" Demiurge declared in glee as Yaldabaoth fired three beams from each of its heads, piercing through Odin's body and causing a massive explosion. Harald's eyes widen in horror as the shockwaves hit him, causing him to howl in pain and anger as he lost.

 **Harald: LP 2100 - 6100 = 0**

 **Winner: Demiurge!**

The shockwaves damaged Harald's D-Wheel, causing it to stop functioning. Harald gasped he fell off, falling on the hard road as his Duel Runner crushed.

"V...Vince did it, he won!" Melissa stuttered. "In a great battle of god-users, the one to rise victorious is none other than Sakushi Vince! But somebody, contact the ambulance! Harald could be severly injured!"

"Hehe..." Demiurge chuckled as he got off his D-Wheel and is now standing in front of Harald, looking down at him. "I said it. I can win against you with my eyes closed! You are no match for me!"

"D-Dammit..." Harald grunted in pain as he clenched his abdomen. "Didn't think...falling off...would cause this much pain...well, I guess I learned..."

"I hope you understand your position, human." Demiurge said. "Your Ansuz Eye or Aesir gods cannot defeat me. No-one and nothing can because I am a god! HahahahaHAHAHAHA-!"

"Haha...ha..."

Demiurge's laughter was interrupted by Harald's faint one, causing the former to glare.

"What the heck are you laughing at!?"

"You...? A god...?" Harald asked, a sly grin on his face. "I think you're confusing the word god with imbecile..."

Demiurge gritted his teeth in anger, forcefully grabbing Harald by his suit's collar, bringing him up to eye-level.

"You've got some nerve talking like that!" Demiurge growled. "I can very easily kill you right now and here!"

"Then try me." Harald literally spat on him. "I'm not afraid of you. The only thing to fear is fear itself...you're no fear, Demiurge...you're just an idiot."

Demiurge's face became red in anger. He raised his free hand, showing off his new claws, aiming at Harald's neck. "YOU INSOLENT BRAT! DIE!"

However, before anything else could be done, Harald's Ansuz Eye flashed brightly, causing Demiurge to let go of him and block his eyes. As the light died down, Harald was nowhere to be seen.

"H-He d-disappeared?" Melissa tilted her head. "Wow, that was the best magic trick I ever saw!"

"I'm not fear...you say!?" Demiurge muttered, remembering Harald's words. "I'll show you true fear! To the whole universe!"

However, once again, he was interrupted by a bright light, this time which appeared underneath his feet.

"The heck-!?"

The light eventually surrounded him, until Demiurge also disappeared.

"E-Eh...?" Melissa whispered. "They're...both gone...? But...Vince! You can leave yet! You have to duel in the tournament! Oh, man! First Yuya, then Yugo, and now Vince!? Seriously!? WHY IS EVERYBODY LEAVING!?"

The cameraman filming tapped her shoulder, reminding Melissa she was being broadcasted all over the City.

"Ahem. I mean... what an... interesting turn of events!" she shouted. "Now that Vince is gone, just like with Yugo's case, he'll be disqualified if he doesn't return before his next match!"

Jack Atlas, who was watching the duel, glanced at his Scarlight Red Daemon's Dragon, seeing it stopped glowing. He stood up from his throne, put the card away, and started walking away.

"Anyway, let's continue with the tournament!" Melissa's smile returned. "Now, the final match of today that will conclude the Quarter-finals shall begin! But first, here are our duelists!"

Two holograms appeared in the middle of the stadium, showing-!

"Manek Weirrd and Antinomy!" Melissa cried out. "Both of these duelists have captured the hearts of an incredable amount of fans during their respective first duels, including me! Now, let's see what type of show they'll pull off when dueling each other!"

Antinomy narrowed his eyes as he followed a bellhop which was escorting him.

" _Isaac did a good job with capturing Demiurge before he could've escaped._ " he thought. " _The light which surrounded him after Harald vanished was our Interdimensional Travel Portal that was set on standby for this occasion. However, since Demiurge was captured, I don't understand why Isaac ordered me to stay here... there's no reason for me to continue this tournament, so why-_ "

"P-Please wait!"

Antinomy stopped in his tracks, turning around to see Manek running towards him with a bellhop following suit.

"Wait!" the bellhop plead again, but Manek ignored him.

"I want to ask a favor from you." the actor addressed Antinomy, a rushed expression over his face. "Truce and escape?"

Antinomy blinked twice. " _Is this why... Isaac told be to stay?_ " he thought. He then started thinking: he could use this opportunity to take his leave, but why would Manek make such a request?

"I have to... find Serena." Manek explained on cue. "I'm sure Reiji wouldn't let her be taken to the underground since Roget could easily capture her there. I don't have my duel disk, so I can't contact Reiji to get a status report, moreover, if I lose, I will be sent to the underground where Serena, just like I said, wouldn't be. If I win, I will have to continue this tournament."

"A truce and escape is the only option..." Antinomy thought aloud. Serena, huh... maybe he could use this to create an advantage.

"In that case, take this." Antinomy said, extracting a small phone-like device and handing it to Manek. "This device has the whole City's cameras under control, so use it to find Serena. Also, if you find her, press the screen twice and it will activate an Interdimensional Travel Portal that will get Serena and you to safety."

"How can I be sure this isn't a trap?" Manek immediately asked as he took the device.

"As I said during my duel with Daphne, I work for a person who intends to save the universe, unlike what the Professor is doing. If you let Serena fall into the hands of Academia, who knows what'll happen. However, I'm not ordering you to use the device, I'm simply saying you can use it to get to safety in case things get shady. It rests up to you if you believe me or not."

Manek stayed silent, the two bellhops exchanging confused glances, not understanding what's happening.

"Okay." the actor nodded. "I have no other choice. The conditions for our exit are the following: gather two or more Monsters on your field, but don't destroy my Masked Warrior - Wizard which I'm going to summon. Might as well make this duel flashy and give the audience entertainment blue balls."

Antinomy raised an eyebrow but nodded. "OK. I'm taking the first turn, but you can go in the front when you begin your turn."

Manek nodded, before grinning. "After all of this crazy stuff is over, want to have a proper duel against me?"

"Who knows." Antinomy smiled himself. "If I have time, you're on for a rematch."

* * *

Harald hissed in pain as he sat on his couch, back at his mansion. Before the Demon could attack him, Harald used his Ansuz Eye to summon Odin's powers, letting him escape from the City and return home.

However, the pain and bruises didn't leave him, and he had to cover almost his entire body in bandages.

"Are you okay, young master?" his butler, Sebastian, asked. The latter noticed Harald's long silence, obviously deep in thoughts. "Are you perhaps thinking why you weren't able to win against the Demon?"

Sebastian was working for Harald's family for a very long time, enough to understand how their viewpoint of fate was tied to old legends written by their ancestors.

"I...don't understand..." Harald finally muttered, sitting up. "It was said that the one with Odin's and the Ansuz Eye's powers will defeat the Demon when the latter would try to ressurect...so why did I lose...!?"

Harald frowned. "It must have been those Action Cards and continuous track-changing to help him get the better of me... he won because he cheated! Who in the name of good gods will let such idiocy to be added in duels!? Action Card? More like 'let me survive every turn by just collecting random cards from the ground'!"

"Blaming somebody or something else isn't of you, young master." Sebastian pointed out.

Harald was about to replie, but he realized his butler was right. He was blaming his loss on something else.

"I... you're right, Sebastian..." Harald muttered as he hangs his head low. "Pardon me, someone who was accepted by the Ansuz Eye should never do such a thing..."

"I wasn't scolding you." Sebastian explained. "However, I can't help but feel uneasy about your loss. Maybe as Demiurge pointed out during the duel, your family's prophecies...could be wrong...?"

"I won't accept such a thing." Harald firmly told. "It's impossible for them to be wrong! But I lost to the Demon, and that wasn't foretold... why...?"

"If you want to discover the truth, why don't you come with me." a new voice said.

"Who's there!" Sebastian shouted shocked. "How did you get in here!?"

"That's not important at the moment." the same voice stated. Its owner walked out the shadow, revealing a familiar person-

"You're... Ren, the duelist who fought the Demon." Harald remembered.

"Exactly." Ren nodded. "Now, wielder of the Ansuz Eye, come with me... if you want to know the truth that is."

"...You work for the person Antinomy mentioned during his duel... in that case, I accept." Harald told as he stood up. "I do want to get my answers."

Ren chuckled. "Good. Now, before we leave, please, bring your deck. You might need it."

* * *

"Ah, finally! They're here!" Melissa sighed as Manek and Antinomy dashed out the pits, the stars of the night shining in the sky. "Man, what took you two sooo long!? Well, that's not important anymore! Let's start the match!"

As the two stopped in front of the starting line, energy blades appeared on their D-Wheels.

[Duel Mode on. Auto-pilot, stand-by.]

A countdown started and as it reached zero-!

"Riding Duel, Acceleration!" Melissa cried out as Action Cards scattered across the stadium.

" **DUEL**!" the two shouted, speeding ahead and entered a tunnel.

 **Antinomy: LP 4000**

 **VS**

 **Manek: LP 4000**

"Aaand..." Melissa saw Antinomy dash out the tunnel for first. "The one to take the first turn is Antinomy!"

"Boku no turn!" he announced. "From my hand, I normal summon Tech Genus Cyber Magician (Tuner/ATK: 0/LV: 1)!"

The little human dressed in armor with a cloak appeared on the field.

"By using the effect of my magician, I tune it with the Level 4 Tech Genus Rush Rhino in my hand! Limiter Removal, Level Five! Regulator Open! Thruster Warm up, OK! Up Link, All Clear!"

A bright beam of light shot through the ring as Antinomy chanted. "Go! Synchro Summon! Come on! Tech Genus Hyper Librarian (ATK: 2400/LV: 5)!"

The human clad in white robes and holding a futuristic book appeared.

"I set two cards face-down and end my turn!"

"Just like during his duel with Daphne, Antinomy uses his first turn to set up!" Melissa noted. "Now it's Manek's move!"

"Now, show time!" Manek exclaimed as he bypassed Antinomy. "My turn! Draw!"

After doing so, he sped up, grabbing an incoming Action Card. "My, my, it seems I'm not very lucky today. The card I got is Cursed Crystal, which causes me to take 600 damage upon activation. And I think I'll do just that!"

A large crystal, colored purple with an angry-looking skull on it, appeared. A purple bolt of elecrticity was fired from it, aiming at Manek, however, it was sucked into a magic circle with red-glowing runes that materialized above him.

"But a good actor always knows to improvise! When a player is about to suffer damage caused by a card effect, I can Special Summon Masked Warrior - Wizard (ATK: 2500/LV: 7/SC: 8) from my hand to negate that damage!"

Following Manek's words, Wizard jumped out the magic circle with an "HI! HI! HI, HI, HI!" battle cry.

"Wizard..." Antinomy narrowed his eyes. One of the conditions for his and Manek's exit.

"A beautiful start from our fangirls' favorite!" Melissa told. "By using an effect which would damage himself, Manek was able to bring out a high-Level Monster with 2500 Attack!"

"Next, I activate two Continous Spell Cards from my hand!" Manek stated. "Dark Room of Nightmares and **Damage Booster Gadget**! Through Dark Room's effect, whenever you take effect damage outside its own effect, you take another 300 damage! Moreover, thanks to Damage Booster Gadget, all effect damage you take which is 400 or lower, that damage is doubled! Now, I activate Wizard's effect, which allows me to deal you 400 damage since he's attribute is Fire!"

A gun materialized in Wizard's hand, which it then aimed at their opponent.

"Counting in my Spell Cards' effects, you take a total of 1400 damage!" Manek told. "Take this!"

Four flaming bullets were fired from the gun, which doubled in size as Damage Booster Gadget glowed brightly.

"Trap activate! **Pain Vacuum**!" Antinomy cried out. "Through this card's effect, I negate one instance of effect damage, and I choose to negate the damage caused by Wizard's effect, meaning Dark Room's effect won't activate! Moreover, for every 400 points of damage I negated, one Vacuum Robot Token (Earth/Machine/ATK: 0/DEF: 1000/LV: 2) is summoned to our field in defense mode. Since I negate 800 damage, two tokens are summoned to our fields!"

The four bullets were sucked into Antinomy's Trap Card. Then, two chibi-looking robots appeared on each side of the field. Now all the conditions are set for their exit.

"I activate the Spell Card **Decade's Journey** from my hand!" Manek declared. "By tributing two Monsters I control, I can Special Summon this specific Monster from my deck! I tribute Wizard and one Vacuum Robot Token to call forth Masked Warrior - Decade (ATK: 2500/LV: 8/SC: 4)!"

The said Monsters vanished as Decade took their place with a graceful blackfilp.

"Using the token Antinomy gave him, Manek summons another strong Monster!" Melissa said, before tilting her head to the side. "But why didn't he tribute two tokens to use Decade's Journey? He would've had two Monsters with high Attack instead of one..."

"I activate Decade's effect!" Manek stated. "By targeting Masked Warrior - Wizard in my Extra Deck, Decade shall copy its name and effects until the end of this turn! Now I activate Decade's copied effect, changing its Attribute from Dark to Fire, allowing him to deal another 400 damage through its second effect!"

"Oh, that's why!" Melissa realized. "He tributed Wizard to use this effect again! Also, due to Damage Booster Gadget's effect, the damage is doubled, and Dark Room will deal another 300 damage that is also doubled!"

The four bullets hit Antinomy this time, causing his D-Wheel to wobble a little.

 **Antinomy: LP 4000 - 800 - 600 = 2600**

"Battle!" Manek shouted. "Decade, attack one of the Vacuum Robot Tokens!"

With a swift kick of its leg, Decade hit the robot in its head, destroying it with ease.

"I set two cards face-down and end my turn!" Manek concluded.

"Strange..." Crow muttered from his room as he was watching the duel. "Why didn't he attack Librarian? Decade has 2500 Attack, just enough to defeat Librarian. Is he being cautions of that one face-down Antinomy has left...?"

"Boku no turn! Draw!" Antinomy declared as he drew. "From my hand, I normal summon Tech Genius Jet Felcon (Tuner/ATK: 1400/LV: 3)! I tune my Level three Jet Falcon with the remaining Level two Vacuum Robot Token! Synchro Flight Control! Limiter Removal, Level Five, Booster Injection 120%. Recovery Network Range Updated! All Clear! Go! Synchro Summon! Come on! Tech Genus Power Gladiator (Earth/Warrior/Synchro/Effect/ATK: 2300/LV: 5)!"

Following Antinomy's chant, a humanoid monster wearing dark-green armor and holding an axe appeared.

" _Wow, I didn't use Power Gladiator from a long time. Usually, I Synchro Summon Librarian and Wonder Magician to perform Accel Synchro Summons, so Power Gladiator is left out the circle. Well, since I'm not going out all on this duel, I guess I can make an exception._ " Antinomy thought. "When either of us Synchro Summons, Hyper Librarian's effect lets me draw a card. Since Jet Falcon was used as Synchro Material, the opponent takes 500 damage!"

 **Manek: LP 4000 - 500 = 3500**

"Battle!" Antinomy cried out. "Power Gladiator, attack the remaining token! At this moment, Power Gladiator's effect activates, dealing you piercing damage!"

"Trap activate!" Manek shouted. " **Spell Scramble**! Through this Trap's effect, I select three cards from my deck, one of each type, Spell, Trap, and Monster. Then, my opponent has to pick one of them at random, and if the card you picked was a Spell Card, it's added to my hand and the attack is negated!"

"Manek leaves it up to chance!" Melissa exclaimed.

Three cards materialized in front of Antinomy, and he chose.

"The right one!" he stated, pointing at it. The card turned around, revealing-!

"A Spell Card!" Manek grinned. "Therefore, I add it to my hand and the attack is negated!"

Power Gladiator swung its axe at the robot, but a barrier protected it.

"In that case, Librarian shall attack it again!" Antinomy told as Librarian destroyed the Token with ease. "I end my turn with this!"

Manek grinned wider. "My turn! Draw! Now, it is time to begin this duel's final turn!"

"What's this!?" Melissa couldn't help but grin herself. "Manek just made a final-turn decleration! Will it come true!? Let's see!"

"I activate Decade's effect, copying Wizard in my Extra Deck!" Manek stated. "Then, I activate his new effect, changing it to Fire and dealing you effect damage! Take this!"

Another round of bullets was fired from Decade's gun, hitting Antinomy.

 **Antinomy: LP 2600 - 800 - 600 = 1200**

"Now, I activate the Spell Card I added to my hand through Spell Scramble!" Manek grinned. " **Light, Please!** This Spell can only be activated when I control Wizard and my opponent controls two or more Monsters! Wizard, if you will!"

A ring manifested around Wizard's hand before it placed it on its belt.

 _[LIGHT! PLEASE!]_

A bright light shined, blinding the cameras and everyone else.

"Agh! I can't see!" Melissa cried out as she covered her eyes, just like everybody else. The moment the light faded away, Manek and Antinomy were nowhere to be seen.

"NANI!?" Melissa shouted in anger. "OH COME ON! NOW YOU GUYS TOO! WHY DOES EVERYONE LEAVE THE TOURNAMENT TODAY!?"

* * *

Serena was beyond confused, shocked, and...maybe scared?

After the Security officers used a nerve gas to immobilize her, Reira and Tsukikage came to her aid, rescuing her. However, if Roget wasn't enough to avoid, even Academia began their invasion of the Synchro Dimension. Thus, Tsukikage left her and Reira in an underground subway, but they found them.

Reira was doing a great job in defending her, causing Serena to curse numerous times on the Security officers which used the gas on her. Things got very dangerous when Barrett, her old partner in escaping Academia to prove herself to the Professor, arrived.

Just then, Yuya appeared, challenging Barrett to a duel in order to save her. Shiunin Sora also stepped in, 'holding off' some Academia soldiers, but then...

Yuri appeared.

Serena couldn't believe her eyes. Yuri was also dispatched, and his mission... was to capture her and bring her back to Academia.

Much to her relief, Yugo also appeared, challenging Yuri in order to discover Rin's whereabouts. But then...

"NOW WE BECOME ONE!"

The three boys which shared the same face started... acting strangely, repeating "We become one" and such, filled with expressions of rage. That's when one of the windows broke apart and somebody landed in front of her.

"Am I late?"

Serena gasped as she saw Manek in front of her, on a D-Wheel.

"Manek..." she muttered, shocked, a sentiment shared by Reira and Sora too.

"Serena-!" Manek gritted his teeth as he rushed to her side.

"W-What are y-you doing here?" Serena asked. "The tournament..."

"I bailed." Manek quickly explained, looking at Yuri. "I take it the kid with the dead purple moth on his pink hair is Yuri?"

"Y-Yeah." Serena nodded. "He and the other counterparts are currently synchronized some way..."

Manek raised an eyebrow. "More sinking issues than the Titanic?"

"A-Are you serious...!" Serena tried to shout.

"Your jokes are third-rated just like you, Manek Weirrd." a familiar voice said. Its owner walked out the shadows from behind the Obelisk Force members, revaling-!

"Philius!?" Sora cried out surprised.

"Phineas?" Manek frowned, trying to pronounce the name. He then noticed Yugo, who was also acting weirdly. "Oi! Fusion! Quit syncing like a bunch of top graphic card in a minimal lag server!"

"It's useless." Philius chuckled as Yugo ignoring him. "While the four boys are in their 'berserk' mode, they don't listen to anybody, and everybody becomes their enemy. They become vicious animals. Anyway, returning to the topic: I'll be taking Serena with me."

"No, you're not." Manek scoffed. "I owe her a movie after this war is all over, so back off."

"Oh, my!" Philius giggled. "Didn't mean to make you jealous. Afterall, it's not like I'm going to do anything naughty with her, heh heh."

Manek glared at him. "It comes with the job. Shall we let our cards to the talking from here on?"

"Of course!" Philius grinned maniacly. "Let's have a nice experiment!"

"Serena, hold these." Manek addressed his friend, giving her a deck case and one card. "Also, do me a big favor: when we see each other again, after the war is over, give me back my deck. The card I gave you in plus is a gift from me. Add it to your deck and use it well."

"N-Nani...!" Serena's eyes widen. "M-Manek, what are you-!"

Before she could say anything else, Manek activated the device Antinomy gave him, creating a bright light circle under Serena. Eventually, the light covered her and she disappeared, causing everbody to widen their eyes.

"Serena-sama!" Barrett cried out in shock.

"That was unexpected..." Philius sighed. "Well, capturing Serena wasn't my objective to begin with, so that's no concern for me."

"Hoh? Is that so?" Manek grinned as he stretched his arms. "Let me say this from the start: I'm fairly strong."

"And how do you intend of dueling me, Weirrd?" Philius raised an eyebrow. "You just gave Serena your deck."

Manek sighed before slowly pulling out a new deck case. "You must forgive me, but I haven't used this deck since my old days as a professional video gamer. If you don't mind, I would like this to be one on one, with no Solid Vision, and no Action Field. Acceptable?"

"Hmmm, well, I have one condition." Philius raised a finger. "I'm going to decide our battle's location so nobody can interrupt us. And have no fear, I won't be taking you to Academia to have an old-fashioned duel with you."

"Acceptable." Manek nodded. "This is somewhat odd, isn't it? Two duelists that are really enemies, talking like old friends over tea. It's strangely refreshing, is it not?"

"I have to admit I haven't dueled like this in ages." Philius told as he pressed some buttons on his Duel Disk, before grinning. "I'm going to enjoy this..."

"Weirrd! WAIT!" Sora tried to shout, but he was too late. Manek and Philius vanished from existence, heading towards their dueling location.

"D-Dammit!" Sora muttered. "Everybody who goes with Philius to _that_ unknown place... never makes it back alive...!"

That's when somebody unexpected appeared.

"YUYA!"

Yuzu cried out for Yuya, a deeply concerned expression on her face as she entered the underground subway...

* * *

"Little girl, why won't you just give up already?"

"Your death will be quick, you'll feel no pain, we promise..."

"You lost, just admit defeat!"

Were the taunting comments of three Obelisk Force members, addressing Aki. After the duel between Vince and Harald was over, these creeps dressed in the same way started attacking innocent people, and who lost...

Were turned into cards.

A cold shiver ran down Aki's spine as she thought of such a horrible thing. The giant skyscraper where she lives, and more importantly, her _parents_ live, stands behind her, and it is her duty to protect it. She won't let her parents be killed!

 **Current Duel Status:**

 **Obelisk Red: LP 3200, controls 1 Antique Gear Hound Dog (ATK: 1000) and 1 Antique Gear Double Bite Hound Dog (ATK: 1400)**

 **Obelisk Green: LP 2700, controls 1 Antique Gear Triple Bite Hound Dog (ATK: 1800)**

 **Obelisk Yellow: LP 3000, controls 1 Antique Gear Hound Dog (ATK: 1000) and 1 Antique Gear Ultimate Hound Dog (ATK: 2800)**

 **Aki: LP 600, controls Dragon of Death Garden - Black Rose (ATK: 2400)**

"Well see how's the one that's going to lose!" Aki shouted as her dragon roared in agreement. "It's my turn next! Draw!"

Her opponents' use the same deck, an archetype based on inflicting effect damage, sealing off the player's Spell or Traps when the monsters declare an attack, and have nasty effects like the one Double Bite Hound Dog has, which destroys every monster with an Acid Gear Counter when they attack. Aki's dragon already had a Counter on it...

Her Life Points are 600, which means she has to destroy the most problematic Monster her opponents' control: Antique Gear Hound Dog which can inflict effect damage!

"From my hand, I activate the Spell Card Wonder Clover!" Aki stated. "By discarding the Level four Plant-type Rose Sylph and targeting my Black Rose, the latter can attack twice!"

"It's useless!" Obelisk Red sneered. "Have you already forgotten Double Bite's effect!?"

"On the contrary, I've already prepared my plan to counter it!" Aki shouted. "I activate the effect of Black Rose! By banishing the Plant-type Rose Sylph which I just sent there, I can target one face-up Monster you control, halve its Attack and Defense, along with negating its effects! Thorn Prison!"

"Nani!?" Obelisk Red gasped as his monster was tied up with thorns from Black Rose's body.

"Go! Battle!" Aki cried out. "Attack the two Hound Dogs with PETALS STORM!"

With a beat of her wings, Black Rose created two tornadoes of raging winds, each aiming at the two Hound Dogs and easily destroying them, causing their owners to skid backward.

 **Obelisk Red: LP 3200 - 1400 = 1800**

 **Obelisk Yellow: LP 3000 - 1400 = 1600**

"You little pest..." Obelisk Red growled in annoyance.

"I set one card face-down and end my turn!" Aki concluded and braced herself for the worst. "At this moment, Black Rose's Thorn Prison ends, your Monster's Attack, Defence, and effect return to normal."

"Oi! Make sure to defeat her this turn." Obelisk Green told. "We're losing a lot of time here!"

"Okay, okay, calm down!" Obelisk Red snapped. "It's my turn! I draw-!"

"NOT SO FAST!"

A loud boom resonated between the buildings, and Aki realized what it was in one second: a D-Wheel.

Dashin out from a street next to the skyscraper Aki was protecting was a white colored monowheel Duel Runner that sped around the dueling field until it stopped next to her.

"Ganging up on a lady in a duel? And you dare yourself duelists? What a joke." Jack Atlas scoffed at the three opponents. "Allow the King to show you what a true duelist is about! Ore no turn, draw!"

[Intrusion Penalty: 2000 Life Points.]

Shockwaves ran across Jack's body, but he seemed unfazed by them.

 **Jack: LP 4000 - 2000 = 2000**

"Hey! Who the hell are you!?" Obelisk Yellow shouted.

"Piss off!" Obelisk Red scoffed. "We don't have the time to waste with you fools!"

"Then allow me to end this duel quickly!" Jack said. "From my hand, since I control no Monsters while my opponent does, I can Special Summon **Red Vice Dragon** (Fire/Dragon/Effect/ATK: 2000/DEF: 2000/LV: 5) by cutting its Attack and Defense in half!"

A monster which resembled a dragon with four horns sprouting from its head, having red scales, and flaming claws and talons, appeared with a roar.

(Red Vice Dragon: ATK 2000 = 1000/DEF: 2000 = 1000)

"Then, I normal summon Dark Resonator (Dark/Fiend/Tuner/Effect/ATK: 1300/LV: 3) from my hand!" Jack went on as a little fiend in robes appeared with a hunting chuckle. "Now, I shall tune the Level three Dark Resonator with my Level five Red Vice Dragon! The heaven and earth shall tremble before the king's might. Let the power of the one and only supreme ruler be carved into your soul! Synchro Summon! The savage soul, Red Daemon's Dragon Scarlight (Dark/Dragon/Synchro/Effect/ATK: 3000/LV: 8)!"

The mighty Ace of the King appeared on the field with a roar.

"It has 3000 Attack...?" Obelisk Red muttered. "Hmph, who cares! Antique Gear Double Bite Hound's effect activates! When the opponent Normal or Special Summons a Monster, once per turn, my hound can place one Acid Gear Counter on that Monster!"

A rusty gear materialized above Scarlight's head, glowing with a purple aura.

"This is bad, Jack!" Aki addressed her new comrade. "If a Monster with an Acid Gear Counter attacks while Double Bite is around, that Monster will be destroyed before the battle could start!"

"That's right!" Obelisk Yellow chuckled in glee. "I think you should listen to that little girl and quit, idiot. There's no way you can defeat us!"

"Are you deaf?" Jack sternly asked, causing the Obelisk Force to take a step back. "Izayoi just finished explaining Double Bite has to be around for its effect to destroy my Monster! Which means all I need to do is destroy your pathetic dog before I attack! The effect of Red Vice Dragon which was used as Synchro Material for the summon of a "Red" Synchro Monster activates, letting me add any "Red" named Spell or Trap from my deck to my hand, and I choose **Red Supremacy**!"

"Then, I equip my dragon with the Equip Spell Red Supremacy, and for what it does, you'll find out soon enough! I activate Red Daemon's Dragon Scarlight's effect!" Jack declared as his Ace's gained a burning aura. "Once per turn, Scarlight can destroy every other Special Summoned Monster on the field which has an equal or less Attack than itself and deal 500 damage to the opponent for every destroyed Monster! GO! Absolute Powerflame!"

"Are you nuts!?" Obelisk Red gasped. "You would even kill your own comrade!?"

"Actually, I have a Trap Card ready for this!" Aki shouted. " **Rose Barrier**! By targeting my Black Rose, she can't be destroyed by battle or card effects this turn! Moreover, any effect damage I would take this turn which is equal or lower than the targeted Monster's Attack is negated, meaning my dragon and I are safe!"

A barrier formed around Aki and Black Rose as Scarlight smashed its fist in the ground, unleashing waves of flames at the Obelisk Force, destroying their three Monsters. The flames reached them as well, causing them to hiss in pain at the heat.

 **Obelisk Red: LP 1800 - 1500 = 300**

 **Obelisk Yellow: LP 1600 - 1500 = 100**

 **Obelisk Green: LP 2700 - 1500 = 1200**

"To think... all our Monsters would be destroyed at once..." Obelisk Green muttered.

"At this moment, the effect of Red Supremacy activates!" Jack declared. "When the equipped Monster destroys Monsters through its effect, this turn, the equipped Monster can attack up to the number of destroyed Monsters, however, all battle damage dealt by direct attacks are halved."

"N-Nan-dato!?" Obelisk Red gasped.

"It can attack three times!?" Obelisk Yellow exclaimed in shock.

"GO! Red Daemon's Dragon Scarlight!" Jack cried out in unison with his dragon's roar. "Attack our opponents directly and end this duel! Shakunetsu no Crimson Hell Burning!"

Opening its mouth wide, Scarlight unleashed a giant stream of flames, striking the Obelisk Force and knocking them to ground together with their cries of pain and loss.

 **Obelisk Red: LP 300 - 1500 = 0**

 **Obelisk Yellow: LP 100 - 1500 = 0**

 **Obelisk Green: LP 1200 - 1500 = 0**

 **Winner: Aki - Jack!**

Upon their defeat, the three duel soldiers vanished in bright flashes of light, returning to Academia.

"T-Thank you, Jack Atlas." Aki stuttered, a little embarrassed by how she was talking to the King, and of course, the fact that he saved her. "I don't think I could've won that duel with the field I had..."

"There's no need to thank me, Izayoi." Jack told. "These three were the second group I defeated along the way here. They appeared out of nowhere and started defeating numerous citizens, and then..."

"I know..." Aki nodded, seeing the anger in Jack's eyes. "They kill them, by trapping them into cards... but, Jack... when you activated Scarlight's effect, how did you know I had a Trap ready? Or you had a plan if I didn't have one?"

"Of course not." Jack calmly said, confusing her. "During your duel with Manek Weirrd in the Friendship Cup, I noted the same love for your dragon as the one I have for mine. I knew you would have a card ready to protect, along with protecting yourself. I have to admit, I'm amazed there's somebody else who shares the same bond that I have with Red Daemon's."

"Well, Black Rose is very precious to me..." Aki muttered as she stared at the card. "I had her since childhood, always being there for me. That's why I won't let her go down easily, because she's important to me."

"Same with me." Jack nodded, holding his Ace's card. "What are you doing here?"

"I was protecting this building." Aki explained, glancing at the skyscraper. "A lot of people, along with my parents, hid inside it while I was defending it from those foul duelists. What are you doing here, Jack?"

"Believe me or not," Jack started explained as he stared at his Ace's card. "During Sakushi Vince and Harald's duel, my Scarlight... started glowing, as if wanting to tell me something, warn me even. The moment the duel concluded, it stopped glowing, so I knew the duel had something to do with this strange phenomenon. However, both Sakushi and Harald vanished, so I started wandering around the City in search of them, and I defeated those duelists along the way."

"...Really?" Aki said faintly. "During that exact duel... I suddenly had a strange feeling of uneasiness, and my Black Rose was feeling it too."

"Nani?" Jack blinked twice. "Did your dragon... act strangely after Sakushi summoned the first Mythorror Creator, Capricorn?"

"Yes." Aki nodded. "Yours too?"

Jack nodded too. "What's going here...?" he whispered confused. "Why did both our dragons act strangely, from the same moment too..."

"I think I could answer that question for you."

Aki and Jack turned around, seeing Antinomy walking towards them, his D-Wheel parked at the other side of the street in the shadows, which could mean he was watching all time along.

"You're... Antinomy." Aki remembered. "What are you doing here?"

"There's no time for me to explain that," he said. "But I promise I will after you come with me. We don't have much time left... before Demiurge truly wakes up."

* * *

 **(...Back with Manek and Philius...)**

"What's this place...?"

Manek unintentionally asked upon seeing Philius's choice of location for their battle: an endless room of darkness that had no end, with a white table and two chairs next to them.

"How nice of you to ask. You see, the location where we are right now is nothingness itself." Philius explained. "You can look through every file of the universe we have, but in none appears this location where time-space doesn't exist. Only using high-tech machinery you can travel in-and-out of this place. I simply love dueling here... anyway, who's taking the first turn?"

"I'm actually interested as to what your deck can offer." Manek explained as the two sat down at the table. "And since you got to choose the battle's location, you can go first."

Philius shrugged, signaling he's OK with it.

"Let's **DUEL**!" the two shouted in unison.

 **Philius: LP 4000**

 **VS**

 **Manek: LP 4000**

"Sessha no turn." Philius announced as he started his turn. "I activate the Spell Card Foolish Burial, which lets me send any Monster Card from my deck to the Graveyard. I choose to dump Ritual Djinn Demolisher (Dark/Fiend/Effect/ATK: 1500/DEF: 600/LV: 3)."

He did so, shuffling his deck afterward.

"Then..." Philius's lips curved into a big grin as he placed a Spell Card down. "I activate the Ritual Spell Card known as Illusion Ritual, whose effect allows me to offer one Monster in my hand or field to perform a Ritual Summon. Although, by banishing Ritual Djinn Demolisher from my Graveyard, I can treat it as the material."

Philius moved Demolisher to the Banish Zone and placed the Ritual Monster from his hand onto the field.

"Ritual Summon! The Level 1, Sacrifice (Dark/Spellcaster/Ritual/Effect/ATK: 0/DEF: 0/LV: 1)!"

"Oh...Sacrifice?" Manek suddenly smiled. "That Monster... I remember very well it was a rare card when I was a kid in Standard. Does that mean you collect cards from other Dimensions?"

"Of course." Philius chuckled. "I think other Dimensions have some good archetype ideas, unlike the Fusion Dimension with their Antique Gear boredoms. This Sacrifice really caught my eye during one of my walks in Standard, and I created a deck, along with the help of Fusion Dimension's power."

"That does mean you'll use a Fusion Monster "Sacrifice"?" Manek asked. "In Standard, I never heard of such a Monster, so I'll gladly see what this deck of yours can offer. Moreover, this is the first time I have to deal with such a deck, so try to keep it interesting, will you?"

"As you wish..." Philius chuckled. "Due to Ritual Djinn Demolisher's other effect, a Ritual Monster which used it as a material cannot be targeted by your card effects. Next, I activate the Spell Card **Blessing from Hades** , whose effect lets me Special Summon one of my banished Level 4 or lower Dark Monsters to your side of the field while I can draw two cards. I give you Djinn Demolisher."

Manek nodded as he placed Philius's card on his field.

"However, I don't he'll remain here for long." Manek said. "Sacrifice will trigger its actual effects to fruition, right?"

"It seems you have a good memory of this Ritual Monster." Philius noted. "I activate Sacrifice's effect, equipping Djinn you now control to itself, increasing its Attack and Defence by the equipped Monster's own. Go, Dark Hole."

Philius took back his card, placing it under Sacrifice in the Spell/Trap Zone.

(Sacrifice: ATK 0 = 1500/DEF: 0 = 600)

"I set two cards face-down and end my turn."

"My turn, draw." Manek declared on cue. "First, I activate the Continous Spell **Gamer Area**. This card's effect allows me to Special Summon one "Bugster" from my hand once per turn."

To both their surprise, as the card was placed down, the dueling board glowed faintly. Sacrifice appeared behind Philius in pixels, hovering above the ground emotionlessly.

"How strange..." Philius narrowed his eyes. "I can now actually hear my Monster's pulse like during normal duels with Solid Vision. That Gamer Area... where did you get such a card?"

Manek frowned. "Strangely, it was actually a computer-generated card, just like the rest of my deck's cards. Something which had the data read 'BetaIformation Transfer'."

"I see..." Philius tapped his chin, seeming deep in thoughts. " _Bugsters... could they be..._ "

"By the way, you just said you can hear your Monsters' pulse?" Manek raised an eyebrow.

"Of course!" Philius nodded. "That's the reason why I wanted to duel you so much, Manek Weirrd, wielder of the same curse I've been punished with."

"Wait... 'curse'?" Manek asked confused. "You can communicate with Duel Spirits? Why would that be a curse?"

"Ah, that's the problem with you dense people," Philius sighed in desperation. "A curse that's placed upon us by God... how can you say it's a good thing? Enough with this chit chat, I'm starting to get angry when talking about this matter, let's continue our splendid duel instead."

Manek narrowed his eyes before continuing. "As I explained, Gamer Area allows me to Special Summon one "Bugster" from my hand once per turn. Using this effect, I call forth **Bugster - Count Salty** (Dark/Fiend/Effect/ATK: 1200/DEF: 300/LV: 3) from my hand."

A screen appeared behind Manek, showing [Might Action X] before his Monster rolled through the screen. Count Salty was a blue-armored humanoid with a cloak and hat, and a left-hand gauntlet shaped like a snail.

The Monster Manek just summed actually laughed. " _I'm getting very salty, Manek! Why are we dueling somebody from my world of creation?_ "

Manek blinked before turning to his opponent. "Seriously, what the heck is going on? What did Salty mean? Is Academia related to my Bugsters or something?"

"So my previous thought about your Bugsters was right." Philius grinned maniacally. "Even though your Monsters are your partners, they didn't tell you yet? Well, the "Bugster" archetype was a special experiment made by our... not very sane scientist at Academia, the Doktor, who created Monsters by using human's brains as a basis. Although the brains' memories weren't added to the Monsters, emotions we humans have were added, resulting in these Monster's obtaining emotions and such."

Manek's eyes widened slightly. "What...did you say? If that's really the case, that how did I find this deck when I was a kid in a dumpster?"

"After the Doktor finished the creation of those cards," Philius gestured to Manek's deck. "He considered them useless, saying they can't be used in duels because of them having free will or something, thus they won't team up with Academia, who they view as evildoers. The Doktor threw them in a dimensional wormhole, where no-one knows where they'll end up. I guess fate wanted you to find them in Standard."

"Is that so...?" Manek muttered. "Well, I guess that could explain my question. Continuing with my turn, I activate the Continous Spell Supply Squad, which lets me draw one card monsters I control are destroyed by battle or a card effect. Then, I activate Salty's effect, dealing you 300 damage. Salty Knuckle!"

Upon command, Salty unleashed three bolts of electricity from its gauntlet, hitting Philius and causing him to grunt.

 **Philius: LP 4000 - 300 = 3700**

"At this moment, since I took damage by battle or a card effect, I can activate the Continous Trap **Restriction of Life**!" Philius revealed one of his traps. "For what it does, you'll find out soon enough..."

Count Salty laughed again. " _Yes, yes! Fighting a resident from our home Academia will be a true revolt!_ "

Philius rolled his eyes at the Monster's words.

"I set a card face-down and end my turn." Manek concluded.

"At this moment, I activate Restriction of Life's effect." Philius chuckled. "During the End Phase, by sending a Monster equipped to a "Sacrifice" Monster I control, you take damage equal to the Monster's Attack which was sent to the Graveyard. I send Ritual Djinn equipped to Sacrifice to the Graveyard and activate this effect!"

A beam of light was shot from Sacrifice's eye, hitting Manek.

 **Manek: LP 4000 - 1500 = 2500**

"However, since Sacrifice lost the Monster equipped to itself, its Attack and Defence return to normal." Philius told as his Sacrifice's ATK and DEF each returned to 0. "Sessha no turn, draw. Once again, I activate Sacrifice's effect, targeting your Count Salty with it! Dark Hole."

"I activate my Continous Trap **Speed Runner**." Manek abruptly stated. "Through its effect, once per turn, by destroying one "Bugster" I control, I can add one "Bugster" from my deck to my hand. I destroy Count Salty to activate this effect! At this moment, since Count Salty was destroyed and sent to the Graveyard, I can equip him to a Monster you control and gain the said Monster's control."

As Count Salty vanished, Sacrifice started glitching out.

"Your Bugsters have a similar characteristic to my Sacrifice." Philius noted. "They equip to Monsters and gain benefits. However, that won't be enough to wager me. Before your effect resolves, I activate the Quick-Play Spell Card Sacrifice Fusion, allowing me to banish Sacrifice I control along with Djinn from my Graveyard, to perform a Fusion Summon."

A fusion portal made of pixels materialized above Philius as his Monsters merged in it.

"Being born from nightmarish illusions, gain the power of the genie of destruction, and become a new illusion of supremacy!" Philius chanted. "Fusion Summon! Appear, Level 1! Millennium-Eyes Sacrifice (Dark/Spellcaster/Fusion/Effect/ATK: 0/DEF: 0/LV: 1)."

An evolved form of Sacrifice emerged, made of pixels due to Gamer Area's influence.

"Due to the other effect of Restriction of Life, whenever a "Sacrifice" Monster I control would equip a Monster to itself through its effect, I can also target Monsters in the opponent's Graveyard as a bonus." Philius explained. "That said, I activate the other effect of Sacrifice Fusion in the Graveyard, banishing it to equip one Monster you control to my Eyes Sacrifice as if being equipped through the latter's effect, but thanks to my Continous Trap, I equip Count Salty to it from your Graveyard. Endless Nightmare."

"And just like the original Sacrifice, I can only guess your Fusion Monster gains the equipped Monster's stats." Manek said.

"Exactly." Philius snapped his fingers.

(Millennium-Eyes: ATK 0 = 1200/DEF: 300)

"Now, attack him directly." Philius pointed at his Monster. "Darkeyes Nightmare Magic."

"I activate the effect of **Collabos Bugster** (Light/Fiend/Effect/ATK: 0/DEF: 0/LV: 2) in my hand." Manek stated. "By revealing this Monster from my hand and shuffling it back into my deck, your attack is negated. Moreover, during this turn's End Phase, I can add one different "Bugster" from my deck to my hand."

"Since you control no Monster nor there are any in your Graveyard, I can't use my Monster's effect..." Philius muttered. "Hmph, I end my turn."

"During the End Phase, I add one "Bugster" to my hand." Manek reminded. "Then it's my turn, draw. Since you brought out a Fusion Monster, it's only fair if I do the same. By paying 500 Life Points, I can activate the Spell Card Double Fusion, whose effect allows me to perform two Fusion Summons this turn."

 **Manek: LP 2500 - 500 = 2000**

"Fusion?" Philius chuckled. "Show me what you got."

"If you insist." Manek said as two pixel-fusion portals appeared. "Using my first Fusion Summon, I fuse together **Bugster - Knockout Fighter** (Fire/Warrior/Effect/ATK: 2800/DEF: 2100/LV: 8) and **Bugster - Perfect Puzzle** (Earth/Warrior/Effect/ATK: 2100/DEF: 2800/LV: 8) in my hand. Fusion Summon! Emerge, **Bugster - Perfect Knockout** (Light/Warrior/Fusion/Effect/ATK: 3500/DEF: 2800/LV: 12)!"

The two Monsters were sucked into the first portal and a new Monster emerged. It was a humanoid wearing red and blue armor with a gold belt.

"Next, using my second Fusion Summon, I fuse together **Bugster - Aranbura** (Dark/Spellcaster/Effect/ATK: 2000/DEF: 1000/LV: 6) and **Brave Gamer** (Light/Warrior/Effect/ATK: 1500/DEF: 1000/LV: 4) from my hand." Manek declared. "Fusion Summon! Emerge, **Taddle Fantasy - Brave** (Dark/Warrior/Fusion/Effect/ATK: 2700/DEF: 2000/LV: 7)!"

A humanoid warrior in black armor, a red and blue chest plate depicturing an angry face, a helmet with two horns sprouting from its sides, emerged with a battle cry.

"Battle." Manek declared. "Perfect Knockout, attack his Millennium-Eyes Sacrifice."

"Not so fast. I activate my Continous Trap **Restriction of Power**." Philius stated. "Now, during the Battle Phase, all Monsters you control gain a new effect, that being the following: all Monsters the controller of this card lose 500 Attack and Defence! Your Perfect Knockout is unaffected by other card effects, but your Taddle Fantasy isn't, thus, this effect will apply!"

The said Monster grunted in pain as a dark aura surrounded it.

(Taddle Fantasy: ATK 2700 = 2200/DEF 2000 = 1500)

"At this moment, the effect of my Eyes Sacrifice activates." Philius went on. "When you activate a Monster Effect, once per turn, I can equip a Monster you control or in your Graveyard to my Eyes Sacrifice. I choose Taddle Fantasy! Endless Nightmare."

Several black tendrils shot out Millennium-Eyes's mouth on its chest, grabbing Taddle Fantasy and eating it.

(Millennium-Eyes: ATK 1200 = 3900/DEF: 300 = 2300)

"I activate Perfect Knockout's effect!" Manek interjected. "By sending him to the Graveyard, I can Special Summon his pieces from the Graveyard. Revive, Perfect Puzzle (DEF: 2800/LV: 8) and Knockout Fighter (ATK: 2800/LV: 8). With this, I end my Battle Phase and enter my Main Phase 2. I activate Speed Runner's effect, destroying Knockout Fighter and add **Collaboros Bugster** (Earth/Fiend/Effect/ATK: 0/DEF: 0/LV: 1) from my deck to my hand."

"I activate Collaboros Bugster's effect in my hand." Manek went on. "By discarding it and destroying one "Bugster" I control, I add one "Bugster" from my deck to my hand which has a Level equal or higher than the destroyed Monster's. I destroy Perfect Puzzle to add **Bugster - Lovelica** (Light/Fairy/Effect/ATK: 0/DEF: 0/LV: 8) to my hand. I end my turn with this."

"It's over!" Philius grinned. "During the End Phase, I activate the effect of Restriction of Life, sending Taddle Fantasy - Brave equipped to my Monster to the Graveyard and inflict you damage equal to its Attack, in this case, 2700!"

(Millennium-Eyes: ATK 3900 = 1200/DEF: 2300 = 300)

"Since I'm about to take damage while my opponent has three or less Monsters in their Graveyard," Manek explained. "I can Special Summon Bugster - Lovelica (ATK: 0/LV: 8) from my hand to negate the damage."

A beam of light was released from Millennium-Eyes's single eye, which then became a giant pink heart and exploded, a new monster emerging from the smoke. It was a humanoid monster wearing a white and pink attire with a giant bouquet of flowers instead of a right-arm.

"That's why you added Lovelica to your hand, because you knew I would end the game through my Trap's effect..." Philius puffed his cheeks. "How annoying. Sessha no turn, draw. I activate the effect of Millennium-Eyes Illusionist (Dark/Spellcaster/Effect/ATK: 0/DEF: 1400/LV: 2) in my hand, discarding it in order to equip one Effect Monster you control to my Millennium-Eyes as if being equipped by its own effect. However, thanks to Restriction of Life's effect, I can also equip Monsters from your Graveyard, thus, I choose to equip Perfect Knockout from the Graveyard!"

(Millennium-Eyes: ATK 1200 = 4700/DEF: 300 = 3300)

"Next, I activate the Spell Card **Treasure Cards of the Grotesque God**." Philius stated. "Thanks to its effect, I can draw cards until I hold five, but in exchange, a Grotesque Token (Dark/Fiend/ATK: ?/DEF: 0/LV: 3) is Special Summoned to your field. This Token's Attack equals to the number of cards I drew times 500, in this case, 2500."

Manek frowned. "This could be problematic..."

"I enter my Battle Phase, allowing the effect of Restriction of Power to activate." Philius told. "Thus, your token gains a new effect, lowering all Attack and Defense of all Monsters you control by 500."

"Lovelica's effect." Manek abruptly stated. "During my opponent's turn, Lovelica's unaffected by other card effects."

(Token: ATK 2500 = 2000)

"At this moment, I activate Millennium-Eyes's effect, re-equipping Taddle Fantasy to itself!" Philius said with evident glee. "You're going to bite the dust, Manek Weirrd!"

(Millennium-Eyes: ATK 4700 = 7400/DEF: 3300 = 5300)

"Speed Runner's last effect!" Manek interjected. "By sending it to the Graveyard, I can destroy all Monsters I control! Lovelica is unaffected by card effects during the opponent's turn, so only the Token you gave me will fall. Lovelica cannot attack not be targeted for attacks, thus, there's no Monster you can attack. Moreover, as long as I control Lovelica, I take no effect damage!"

Philius gritted his teeth. "... I end my turn."

"I activate Lovalica's other effects." Manek stated. "I can send any "Bugster" Monster from my deck to the Graveyard, and I choose Collabos Bugster. Then, during both player's End Phase, Lovelica allows me to regain 100 Life Points for every "Bugster" in my Graveyard. There are six such Monsters at the moment, so I gain 600 Life Points."

 **Manek: LP 2000 + 600 = 2600**

"My turn next, I draw." Manek announced. "I activate Lovelica's effect, sending another copy of Bugster - Count Salty from my deck to the Graveyard. There's nothing else I can do, so I end my turn, allowing me to gain 700 Life Points thanks to Lovelica."

 **Manek: LP 2600 + 700 = 3300**

"Sessha no turn, draw." Philius said as he drew, his smirk returning as he saw the card. "My, my, just what I wanted. I activate the effect of **Millennium-Eyes Pagan God** (Dark/Spellcaster/Effect/ATK: 0/DEF: 0/LV: 1) in my hand, discarding it and sending one Monster equipped to Millennium-Eyes to the Graveyard in order to let the latter attack you directly this turn. I sacrifice Count Salty to activate this effect. Battle!"

(Millennium-Eyes: ATK 7400 = 6200/DEF: 5300 = 5000)

"Not happening!" Manek shouted. "I activate the effect of Swift Scarecrow (Earth/Machine/Effect/ATK: 0/DEF: 0/LV: 1) in my hand, discarding it to negate your direct attack and end the Battle Phase!"

"Have you forgotten Millennium-Eyes's effect?" Philius chuckled. "Let me jog your memory then! I activate Millennium-Eyes's effect, equipping Knockout Fighter from your Graveyard to itself. The attack is negated, but at least my Monster is now stronger. I end my turn."

(Millennium-Eyes: ATK 6200 = 9000/DEF: 5000 = 7100)

"Lovelica's effect." Manek reminded him.

 **Manek: LP 3300 + 600 = 3900**

"My turn, draw." Manek declared. "I activate the Spell Card **Bugster Strain** , which allows me to send any number of "Bugster" cards on the field to the Graveyard."

"Ah, you finally decided to get rid of that annoying Lovelica." Philius sighed. "Now the duel can finally... wait... did you say _on_ the field!? So your aim is to-!"

Mane grinned as he made a finger gun, every single Bugster on the field vanished before reappearing in his Graveyard.

"Since the equipped Monsters are gone, your Fusion Monster's power is stripped to nothing." Manek explained.

(Millennium-Eyes: ATK 9000 = 0/DEF: 7100 = 0)

"My perfect field..." Philius's eyes widen. " _But even then! My victory is still assured!_ "

"Thanks to Bugster Strain, I can draw one card." Manek explained. "However, any amount of damage I take next turn is doubled. I end my turn with this."

"Eh?"

Was Philius's words to Manek's conclusion. He started chuckling until it became a full laughter.

"Turn End!?" Philius repeated. "Are you sane!? You're leaving yourself wide open, not to mention, the damage you take during my next turn is doubled! But if this is your death wish, allow me to fulfill it! Sessha no turn! Draw! During my Standby Phase, Pagan God's final effect activates in my Graveyard, allowing me to return it to my hand since I control a "Sacrifice" Monster. Then, I activate the Spell Card **Big-One-Finish**! By targeting a Level 1 Monster I control with an original Attack of zero, its Attack becomes 3000 until this turn's end! Millennium-Eyes Sacrifice, attack! Darkeyes Nightmare Magic!"

Manek smiled as the beam unleashed from Millennium-Eyes's mouth on its chest became a gentle breeze which washed over him.

 **Manek: LP 3900 - 6000 = 0**

 **Winner: Philius!**

"Wait... you... you... eh!?" Philius stuttered confused. "Why didn't you do anything!?"

"I had to ways to stop your attack." Manek explained, revealing the last card in his hand. "This was the only card I had, **Bugster God - Gamedeus** (Dark/Fiend/Effect/ATK: 4000/DEF: 4000/LV: 10). This monster can be only Special Summoned from my hand when there are ten or more "Bugster" Monsters in my Graveyard, and it gains all the effects of "Bugster" Monsters in my Graveyard."

"Why didn't you use it then?" Philius demanded.

"Tell me, would it made a difference in the duel's outcome if I used it?"

"Now that you mention it..." Philius tapped his chin. "You had Lovelica in your Graveyard, so Gamedeus couldn't attack or be attack, however, its effect would activate during the End Phase, allowing my Millennium-Eyes to activate its effect, equipping a Monster from your Graveyard to itself... moreover, I had a second copy of Millennium-Eyes Illusionist in my hand, so I could've used it to equip any other Monster to my Millennium-Eyes. Also, I had Pagan God in my hand, so by activating its effect, Millennium-Eyes could've attacked you directly for game..."

A hunting smirk appeared on his face. "It's as I thought. My victory was assured all along."

"Did you have fun in our duel?" Manek asked next.

"Fun? Pfff, no." Philius sternly told. "As long as I have to live with my curse, no moment is fun for me. It's a living Hell."

"Have you ever considered trying to make the best of the situation?" Manek raised an eyebrow. "Curses and blessings are merely labels for powers. Our personalities and roles could've been easily switched by our choices."

"Who knows." Philius shrugged. "However, as things stay, they ended this way. Now, Sacrifice, do it."

Before Manek could think, Sacrifice emerged from the ground under his chair, engulfing him.

"My, my, it would be a waste if I card you, Manek Weirrd." Philius said to himself. His giant smirk returned. "Allow me to use you to the fullest... yes... the Doktor will be very happy for a new test subject..."

* * *

 **Ren and Antinomy's team is getting ready for the great battle against Demiurge, gathering people for various reasons. Manek chose to save Serena with Antinomy's help, and he dueled Philius where he lost. Moreover, he isn't going to be carded, but be used as a test subject by the Doktor... oh my, that won't be good.**

 **Philius finally did something and reveals his deck which is originally from Standard. "Sacrifice" is better known as "Relinquished" and "Eyes Restrict" in the TCG. The deck Manek used was based on the Bugsters from Kamen Raider and were created by** _ **Ghost83**_ **who helped me with the duel.**

 **Also, in case some of you are confused, from the point where Harald's scene at his mansion begins, all the incoming scenes take place (somewhat) at the same time.**

 **Don't forget to like, follow, and review!**

* * *

 **Fan-made Cards:**

 **Antinomy:**

 **\- Pain Vacuum**

 _Normal Trap_

 _Negate one instance of effect damage, and if you do, Special Summon one Vacuum Robot Token (Earth/Machine/ATK: 0/DEF: 1000/LV: 2) to both players' side of the field in Defense Position for every negated 400 damage._

 **Manek:**

 **-** **Damage Booster Gadget**

 _Continous Spell_

 _All effect damage your opponent takes which is lower than 400 is doubled. (Quick Effect): If you would take one instance of effect damage, send this card to the GY and negate that damage. You can only control one "Damage Booster Gadget" at a time._

 **\- Decade's Journey**

 _Normal Spell_

 _Tribute two Monsters you control: Special Summon one "Masked Warrior - Decade" from your deck. Banish this card from your GY along with one "Masked Warrior - Decade" from your GY or face-up in the Extra Deck: Negate one instance of damage._

 **\- Spell Scramble**

 _Normal Trap_

 _Select three cards from your deck (one Monster, one Spell, and one Trap). Your opponent randomly picks one, and if they picked the Spell Card, you can add it to your hand and negate one attack during this turn. You can only activate one "Spell Scramble" per turn._

 **\- Light, Please!**

Quick-Play Spell

Activate only when you control one "Masked Warrior - Wizard" and your opponent controls two or more Monsters.

OTHER EFFECTS UNKNOWN.

 **\- Gamer Area**

 _Continous Spell_

 _Once per turn, you can Special Summon one "Bugster" Monster from your hand._

 **\- Bugster - Count Salty** (Dark/Fiend/Effect/ATK: 1200/DEF: 300/LV: 3)

 _Once per turn, you can inflict 300 damage to your opponent. When this card is destroyed and send to the GY, you can equip this card to a face-up Monster your opponent controls and take control of that Monster (this effect lasts until this Equip Card doesn't leave the field)._

 **\- Speed Runner**

 _Continous Trap_

 _Activate this card by destroying one "Bugster" you control. Once per turn, you can add one "Bugster" Monster from your deck to your hand. Send this card to the GY: Destroy all Monsters you control. You can only control one "Speed Runner" at a time._

 **\- Collabos Bugster** (Light/Fiend/Effect/ATK: 0/DEF: 0/LV: 2)

 _When your opponent declares an attack, you can reveal this card in your hand and shuffle it into your deck: Negate that attack. If you do, during this turn's End Phase, you can add one "Bugster" Monster from your deck to your hand._

 **\- Bugster - Knockout Fighter** (Fire/Warrior/Effect/ATK: 2800/DEF: 2100/LV: 8)

 _When this card battles, you can have it gain 500 ATK until the end of that battle. This card inflicts piercing damage to the opponent. When this card is destroyed, equip this card from the GY to a face-up Monster your opponent controls, and if you do, take control of that Monster (this effect lasts until this Equip Card doesn't leave the field). When this card equipped to a Monster is sent to the GY, Special Summon this card in Defense Position._

 **\- Bugster Perfect Puzzle** (Earth/Warrior/Effect/ATK: 2100/DEF: 2800/LV: 8)

 _Once per turn (Quick Effect): When your opponent targets a "Bugster" Monster you control with a card effect, you can negate that effect. When this card is destroyed, equip this card from the GY to a face-up Monster your opponent controls, and if you do, take control of that Monster (this effect lasts until this Equip Card doesn't leave the field). When this card equipped to a Monster is sent to the GY, Special Summon this card in Defense Position._

 **\- Bugster - Perfect Knockout** (Light/Warrior/Fusion/Effect/ATK: 3500/DEF: 2800/LV: 12)

 _"Bugster - Perfect Puzzle" + "Bugster - Knockout Fighter"_

 _Must be first fusion summoned. Unaffected by card effects. This card inflicts piercing damage. You can tribute this card (Quick Effect): Special Summon 1 "Bugster - Perfect Puzzle" and 1 "Bugster - Knockout Fighter" from your GY. While this card is in your GY, you can tribute 1 face-up "Bugster - Perfect Puzzle" and 1 face-up "Bugster - Knockout Fighter"; Special Summon this card from your GY. (This special summon is treated as a Fusion Summon.) You can only use each effect of "Bugster - Perfect Knockout" once per turn._

 **\- Bugster - Aranbura** (Dark/Spellcaster/Effect/ATK: 2000/DEF: 1000/LV: 6)

 _If you control a "Brave" Monster, you can Special Summon this card (from your hand). When this card is destroyed and send to the GY, you can equip this card to a face-up Monster your opponent controls and take control of that Monster (this effect lasts until this Equip Card doesn't leave the field)._

 **\- Brave Gamer** (Light/Warrior/Effect/ATK: 1500/DEF: 1000/LV: 4)

 _If you control a "Bugster" Monster, you can Special Summon this card (from your hand). This card can inflict piercing damage._

 **\- Taddle Fantasy - Brave** (Dark/Warrior/Fusion/Effect/ATK: 2700/DEF: 2000/LV: 7)

 _"Brave Gamer" + 1 "Bugster" Monster_

 _Must be first fusion summoned. This card cannot be destroyed by battle. Each time a card on the field is destroyed, you can draw one card. You can only control one "Taddle Fantasy - Brave" at a time._

 **\- Collaboros Bugster** (Earth/Fiend/Effect/ATK: 0/DEF: 0/LV: 1)

 _(Quick Effect): You can discard this card from your hand and target one "Bugster" Monster you control; Destroy it, and if you do, you can add one "Bugster" Monster from your deck to your hand which has an equal or lower Level than the destroyed Monster._

 **\- Bugster - Lovelica** (Light/Fairy/Effect/ATK: 0/DEF: 0/LV: 8)

 _Cannot be Normal Summoned/Set. If you would take damage while your opponent has 3 or less Monsters in their GY, you can Special Summon this card from your hand to negate that damage. This card is unaffected by card effects during your opponent's turn. This card cannot attack or be attacked. Once per turn (Quick Effect): you can send 1 "Bugster" Monster from your deck to the GY. During each End Phase, gain 100 LP for every "Bugster" and "Gamer" Monster in your GY. You take no effect damage._

 **\- Bugster Strain**

 _Normal Spell_

 _Send any number of "Bugster" cards on the field to the GY: Draw one card. All battle damage you will take during your opponent's next turn is doubled._

 **\- Bugster God - Gamedeus** (Dark/Fiend/Effect/ATK: 4000/DEF: 4000/LV: 10)

 _Cannot be Normal Summoned/Set. During either player's turn, if you have 10 or more "Bugster" Monsters in your GY, you can Special Summon this card (from your hand). This card gains the effects of all "Bugster" Monsters in your GY._

 **Aki:**

 **\- Rose Barrier**

 _Normal Trap_

 _Target one "Rose" Monster you control: This turn, that target can't be destroyed by battle or card effects, and you take no effect damage which is equal or lower to the target's ATK._

 **Jack:**

 **\- Red Vice Dragon** (Fire/Dragon/Effect/ATK: 2000/DEF: 2000/LV: 5)

 _If your opponent controls a Monster while you don't, you can Special Summon this card from your hand by halving its ATK and DEF. If this card is used as Synchro Material for the Synchro Summon of a "Red" Monster, you can add one "Red" Spell or Trap card from your deck to your hand._

 **\- Red Supremacy**

 _Equip Spell_

 _Equip only to a "Red" Synchro Monster. When Monsters are destroyed by the equipped Monster's effect, this turn, the equipped Monster can attack up to the number of destroyed Monsters, but all battle damage from direct attacks are halved._

 **Philius:**

 **\- Blessing from Hades**

 _Normal Spell_

 _Special Summon one Level 4 or lower DARK Monster from your GY or Banish Zone to your opponent's side of the field and draw two cards. You can only activate one "Blessing From Hades" per turn._

 **\- Restriction of Life**

 _Normal Trap_

 _Activate only when you take damage by battle or a card effect. During the End Phase, you can send one Monster equipped to a "Sacrifice" Monster you control to the GY and inflict damage to the opponent equal to the sent Monster's ATK. When a "Sacrifice" Monster would equip a Monster by its effect, you can also target Monsters in your opponent's GY as targets._

 **\- Restriction of Power**

 _Continous Trap_

 _All Monsters your opponent control gain this effect:_

 _[At the start of your Battle Phase, activate this effect: All Monsters you control lose 500 ATK and DEF (this effect is mandatory).]_

 _Send this face-up card and one Monster equipped to a "Sacrifice" Monster you control to the GY: 1 Monster your opponent controls loses 2000 ATK and DEF until the End Phase._

 **\- Treasure Cards of the Grotesque God**

 _Draw cards from your deck until you hold five. Then, Special Summon one Grotesque Token (Dark/Fiend/ATK: ?/DEF: 0/LV: 3) to your opponent's field. This Token's ATK becomes equal to the number of cards you drew by this effect x 500. You can only activate one "Treasure Cards of the Grotesque God" per turn._

 **\- Millennium-Eyes Pagan God** (Dark/Spellcaster/Effect/ATK: 0/DEF: 0/LV: 1)

 _(This card is also treated as "Thousand-Eyes Pagan God" while on the field or GY.)_

 _Send this card (from your hand) and one Monster equipped to a "Sacrifice" Monster you control to the GY: This turn, that Monster can attack directly. During your Standby Phase, if this card is in your GY and you control a "Sacrifice" Monster, you can return this card to your hand._

 **\- Big-One-Finish**

 _Normal Spell_

 _Target one Level 1 Monster you control with an original ATK of 0: that target's ATK becomes 3000 until this turn's end._


	20. The Beginning of the End

**Hi, and welcome back!**

 **Sorry for the late update, but I was on a field trip without my computer, so I couldn't write for some time. Also, this chapter's duel was pretty complex but it came out perfect!**

 **Thanks for all your reviews for the last chapters, and without further ado, let's start!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh Arc-V, its characters, or any of its cards, except my OCs and fan-made cards.**

 **Using Anime Effects.**

* * *

 **Turn 20:**

 **The Beginning of the End**

* * *

"...Ugh...w-where am I...?"

Were the words of Serena as she came to her senses. She stood up in a sitting position, noticing she was in a bed. The last thing she remembered was being under the effect of a nerve gas, Tsukikage and Reira helped her escape, Barrett and Obelisk Force members appeared, then-!

"Manek!" she gasped as she stood up. "That idiot...where the heck did he send me!?"

"Far away from Academia, that's for sure."

Serena jumped at the new voice, noticing a familiar person at the room's doors.

"You're...Ren...!"

"Got it in one." Ren chuckled with his mask on his face. "Glad to see you're finally in shape again. Can you follow me?"

"Where am I?" Serena demanded.

"I'll explain as we walk." Ren said. "Come on. We don't have much time."

Serena narrowed her eyes but decided to do as told. She followed Ren, walking down a long corridor of a hospital or some sorts.

"Now, I'll start by answering your first question: where did Manek Weirrd send you." Ren started explaining. "This is our headquarter. You can look through every file of the universe that humanity has, but in none appears this location of nothingness."

"Nothingness..." Serena muttered, eyeing every corner of the corridor. "Then how does it exist in the first place?"

"This..." Ren tapped his foot on the floor. "Isn't part of that nothingness. Let me use an example to explain it quickly: imagine you take a bowl of water and fill it with water. That bowl and water are nothingness. Then, place a leaf on the water. The leaf does exist, it's only surrounded by the nothingness, but it isn't part of it."

"I see." Serena nodded. "You created the base with existing material, then, immersed it in the nothingness."

"You catch on quick." Ren mused. "Yes, you're right. The reason why Weirrd used the device Antinomy gave him to teletransport you here was that Academia couldn't have you between their talons. There's no way Academia can find you here."

"But how can I be sure you're not working for Academia?" Serena asked next.

"You saw Antinomy's duel against Daphne, right?" Ren glanced at her. "My friend mentioned we aren't working for the Professor and his ambitions. If you want, I could introduce you my boss, if she's available."

Before Serena could ask, the hospital walls dissolved into fin air, what was left was the pavement. Where the walls once were, bright stars of the cosmos shined as they illuminated space.

"That's..." Serena whispered. "You added even stars...?"

"Ah, of course not." Ren waved his hand. "The whole base is inside a giant dome. We're now outside the building which is part of it. The stars and stuff you see on the ceiling are just projections."

Serena slowly nodded, still amazed by the sight. She then noticed a new platform at the end of the corridor, where several computers were loading and showing numerous data. There, numerous people stood.

"You guys..." Serena gasped, catching their attention. "I know you! You participated in the Friendship Cup!"

Antinomy, Harald, Aki, and Jack were standing ahead.

"You are...Serena, right?" Aki asked, remembering her. "The Moonlight user?"

"That's me." she nodded. "What are you all doing here?"

"We need as much power as we can." A new voice said as the person appeared, reading some sheets of paper in his hands. "Everyone, my name is Isaac. Now, Antinomy, Ren, did you explain them the situation?"

"Of course." Antinomy told.

"I was getting there..." Ren muttered.

"Okay, I'll take over then-" That's when Isaac noticed who was following Ren. "Ah, Serena... It seems to suggest Antinomy to stay at the tournament did pay off. The Professor's infamous little treasure...well, not a treasure anymore, since you escaped from his hold."

"What do you-"

"No time to explain." Isaac immediately cut Serena off. "The reason why you're here, all of you are here, is because a not so good God inside Sakushi's body has taken control of it. We need to defeat the God before he causes any trouble, which is bending the whole universe to his will."

"Vince!? What-!"

"The God's name is Demiurge," Isaac cut Serena off, again. "Under any circumstances, he needs to be defeated. If we fail, we all die. If we win, we get to live. Understood, everyone?"

"I want-!"

"Ren, Antinomy, and I will start the duel. If we're defeated, enter the battle and take over. In the meantime, think of strategies which can oppose Demiurge's deck. After the duel is over and we survive, any questions you have will be answered. Now, we have approximately twenty seconds before Demiurge wakes up, one or two questions are allowed."

"Ahem!" Serena finally caught Isaac's attention. "Can we at least see Vince?"

The scientist nodded, gesturing to the side where a table was, with the unconscious body of-!

"Vince...!" Serena muttered, seeing all the black scales covering the body along with claws. "What happened!?"

She tried going closer, but Ren immediately stopped her by grabbing her arm.

"I suggest all of you stay as far as possible from... that _thing_." Ren told the last word with anger.

"But... why is his body like that?" Aki asked. "I remember it changed during Harald's duel when he summoned that three-headed dragon."

"That's a curse." Harald explained. "Upon summoning the Monster which is Demiurge's avatar, the more of his power is released. Then, this power has to be stored somewhere, or it would disappear. The Demon chose to store it within Sakushi's body, thus cursing it with his dark powers and morphing it into that state."

"If we defeat Demiurge, can we reverse this curse?" Jack spoke up.

"Hardly." Isaac adjusted his glasses. "Or maybe impossible. The second option is much more feasible."

"...The heck..."

The faint voice of Demiurge caught their attention. He slowly stood up, rubbing his head with one hand.

"...The last thing I remember...was dueling Harald before Demiurge took over..."

"Vince!" Serena realized. "What happened to Demiurge? Wasn't he supposed to wake up...?"

Ren walked up to the table. "Vince, is that you?"

"Yeah...what happene-"

Nobody expected Ren would throw a punch into Vince's face, causing him to fall to the ground.

"What are doing!?" Aki gasped shocked. "He said-!"

"He isn't Vince." Isaac pointed out. "Our sensors are only detecting Demiurge from that body. He lied and you fell for it."

"E-Eh?" Aki whispered confused.

"I long waited for this moment..." Ren said as he cracked his knuckles. "Don't think your lies will work on me, Demiurge!"

"How dare you..." A voice which dropped with murderous intent whispered. Demiurge slowly stood up, glaring. "Do you have any idea who I am!?"

"I would spare that question." Ren spat. "Now, Isaac, Antinomy, let's start the duel already. The quicker I take care of this idiot, the quicker I will calm down."

"As you wish." Isaac sighed as he placed his duel disk on.

Demiurge gritted his teeth. "Do you actually think I will accept your terms-!?"

"Pretty much." Antinomy cut him off. "This whole area is equipped with machinery that seals away your powers, so the only thing you can do is accept our terms."

"Like I believe that!" Demiurge scoffed. He extended his arm forward, pointing it at the group. "Vanish from my sight!"

However, nothing happened. "Nani!?" Demiurge gasped. "That-What-When-!?"

"Are you sure you can take the Demon on?" Harald asked Isaac. "Even me, with the Aesir Gods and Ansuz Eye, couldn't defeat him."

"Don't worry." Ren told. "We're preparing for this moment from a _long_ time. We know what we're doing."

"We should back down." Jack addressed Aki, Serena, and Harald. "We'll do as they told us. It seems they have good countermeasures on Demiurge, so I believe in what they are doing and say."

The others nodded.

"Grrr, very well then!" Demiurge scoffed as he activated his duel disk. "You'll regret taking me on! Quake in fear, puny humans!"

[Action Field on. Field Spell: Crossover.]

" **DUEL!** " The four shouted in unison as Action Cards scattered around them and platforms materialized.

 **Isaac: LP 4000**

 **VS**

 **Ren: LP 4000**

 **VS**

 **Antinomy: LP 4000**

 **VS**

 **Demiurge: LP 4000**

"Puny humans, huh?" Isaac parroted before he chuckled. "Are you making a joke? I'm quite found to jokes, so try to amuse me with better ones next time."

"What was that!?" Demiurge growled.

"I'll be the one to start us off!" Isaac declared. "Ore no turn! Using the scale six Mirror Imagine Primary 6 (Light/Machine/Pendulum/Effect/ATK: 1000/DEF: 3000/LV: 9/SC: 6) and the scale nine Mirror Imagine Secondary 9 (Light/Machine/Pendulum/Effect/ATK: 100/DEF: 2000/LV: 6/SC: 9), I set my Pendulum Scales!"

Two robot-looking Monsters appeared on Isaac's field as they rose to the top of two pillars of blue light.

"Pendulum?" Serena thought aloud. "They have Pendulum cards at their disposal? Who are these guys...?"

"I set the remaining three cards in my hand face-down!" Isaac shouted. "My turn's over with that!"

"PfffHAHAHAHAHA!" Demiurge laughed. "What type of opening move was that!? Are you daring me to attack and inflict pain upon you!?"

Isaac smiled himself, confusing the God. "Who knows. Do you dare try?"

"He's very confident." Aki noted. "That must mean those three set cards are meant to protect him. And let's not forget his Pendulum Scales, they might have nasty effects too."

"I'm up next! Boku no turn!" Antinomy announced. "Due to the Battle Royal rules, unless all players' had their first turns, I cannot draw or attack this turn. From my hand, I normal summon **Tech Genus Cog Fiend** (Dark/Fiend/Effect/ATK: 1600/DEF: 100/LV: 4)!"

A demonic monster with several gears attached to its body and holding s staff with another gear on its tip appeared.

"When Cog Fiend is Normal Summoned, I can Special Summon one "Tech Genus" Tuner Monster from my deck!" Antinomy stated. "Through this effect, I Special Summon **Tech Genus Thunder Bolt** (Light/Thunder/TunerEffect/ATK: 100/DEF: 1600/LV: 1)!"

The monster that appeared next was a small humanoid with a body consisting of electricity and some armor on its shoulders, knees, and head.

"A Tuner and non-Tuner already..." Jack narrowed his eyes. "Naturally, what comes next is..."

"Here I come! I tune the Level one Thunder Bolt with the Level four Cog Fiend!" Antinomy shouted. "Limiter Removal, Level Five! Regulator Open! Thruster Warm up, OK! Up Link All Clear! Go! Synchro Summon! Come on! Tech Genus Hyper Librarian (ATK: 2400/LV: 5)!"

"You didn't have a more interesting Monster to summon?" Demiurge raised an eyebrow.

"You'll see a new Monster soon enough, and you'll regret wanting it." Antinomy let out a sly smile. "The effect of Thunder Bolt activates. When I use this card to perform a Synchro Summon, I can draw one card. Next, I activate the Continous Spell **TGDX300**! This card's name stands for 'Tech Genus Damage times 300', and as its name suggest, you'll take some damage! Once per turn, my Continous Spell burns away 300 of your Life Points for every Synchro Material a "Tech Genus" Synchro Monster on my field used for its summon!"

"Since Librarian was summoned using two materials, you'll take 600 damage!" Ren finished for his friend. A beam of light shot out the card, hitting Demiurge in the chest.

 **Demiurge: LP 4000 - 600 = 3400**

"I set two cards face-down and end my turn!"

"Watashi no turn!" Ren cried out on cue. "I normal summon White Moray (ATK: 600/LV: 2) from my hand! But he won't be staying for long because I activate the Spell Card White Circle Reef! Through its effect, I destroy Moray on my field and add another one from my deck to my hand!"

"Now, I activate the Spell Card White Mirror!" Ren went on. "Through its effect, I Special Summon the Moray in my Graveyard (ATK: 600/LV: 2), and add the last copy of it from my deck to my hand."

"When "White" Monsters are Special Summoned from the Graveyard, they become Tuners." Isaac explained instead of Ren.

"Exactly." Ren nodded. "Now, by discarding the two White Morays in my hand, I can Special Summon White Sea Nettle and lower its Level by one for every discarded "White" Monster, in this case, two (ATK: 1800/LV: 6 = 4)!"

The white colored jellyfish with two glowing cyan-eyes on its head appeared beside him.

"I tune my Level two White Moray which became a Tuner with my Level four White Sea Nettle!" Ren shouted as Moray morphed into two rings which surrounded Nettle's body. "Sea creature slumbering in the abyss, heed my call and appear now before me! Synchro Summon! The Level 6, White Aura Dolphin (ATK: 2400)!"

The dolphin colored white emerged with a loud cry.

"Since a player Synchro Summoned, I can draw one card." Antinomy explained.

"The effect of White Sea Nettle activates!" Ren stated. "When used as Synchro Material for the summon of a "White" Monster, I can add a "White" Spell or Trap Card from my deck to my hand. I choose to add the Spell Card **White Reborn**. I set one card face-down and end my turn!"

"Ore-sama no turn!" Demiurge grinned. "From my hand, I normal summon **Mythorror Creation Ophicious** (Dark/Fiend/Pendulum/Tuner/Effect/ATK: 100/DEF: 100/LV: 2/SC: 0)!"

The monster that appeared was a chibi male, wearing a large snake-mask and robe with feathers. Extending from its back was a snake-tail that ended with a head of a snake which hissed at the enemy. The monster held a flute in its hands and it stood on one leg, wobbling from side to side, almost like a snake.

"I activate Ophicious's effect!" Demiurge stated. "By tributing this monster, I can now Normal Summon "Mythorror Creation" monsters two times in addition to my Normal Summon/Set this turn! Using my first additional Normal Summon, I call out Mythorror Creation Capricorn (Tuner/ATK: 1200/LV: 3/SC: 1)!"

The monster which represented the Capricorn zodiac sign appeared.

"When Capricorn is Normal Summoned, I can draw one card and reveal it!" Demiurge did so. "I drew **Mythorror Creation Aries** (Dark/Fiend/Pendulum/Effect/ATK: 800/DEF: 0/LV: 2/SC: 2). When I draw a "Mythorror" Monster by this effect, I can Special Summon it! Appear in defense mode!"

Aries was a humanoid monster with devil-like horns piercing out from the sides of its head, and it wore a black-golden wool dress with several black tendrils piercing out from its back which then drilled back into its arms and legs. The monster had a skeletal tail which curled up and forward towards its head.

"When Aries is summoned to the field, I can add the Equip Spell **Golden Fleece** from my deck to my hand." Demiurge stated. "Now, using my second additional Normal Summon, I tribute Capricorn to Advance Summon **Mythorror Creation Taurus** (Dark/Fiend/Pendulum/Effect/ATK: 2600/DEF: 2200/LV: 6/SC: 4)!"

Taurus was a humanoid monster with a black bullhead instead of a human head, with two large horns, and a golden ring that pierced out of its nose. The monster had a chest with half a muscular toned body and a half to the bare bone, it only wore a ragged lone cloth, and it held a giant, double-edged axe.

"I set two cards face-down and end my turn!" Demiurge concluded.

"Everybody prepared their fields for the incoming turns," Serena narrowed her eyes. "The true part of the duel starts now."

"Since all of us had their respective first turns, we can draw and attack from this point!" Isaac reminded. "Ore no turn, draw! First, I activate one of my set cards, the Trap Card **Mirror Imagine Prototype 0**! After activation, this Trap Card is Special Summoned to my side of the field (Light/Machine/Effect/ATK: 0/DEF: 0/LV: 1) in defense mode!"

The monster that appeared was similar to Mirror Imagine Primary 6, but it didn't have a head, it had two legs, vires were attached to its wist and back, a zero engraved on its chest, and several armor pieces were missing from its body.

"A Trap which is also a Monster?" Serena questioned. "I remember reading in some reports of Academia that a Resistance member also used Traps like those...that person used a "Phantom Knight" deck I think."

"When Prototype 0 is summoned, I can add any "Mirror Imagine" Monster from my deck to my hand." Isaac explained. "Thus, I add Mirror Imagine Catadioptricker 7 (Light/Machine/Pendulum/Effect/ATK: 0/DEF: 0/LV: 8/SC: 7) to my hand! Now, using my set Pendulum Scales, I perform you know what! Swing, Pendulum of destiny! Pendulum Summon! Come forth, Mirror Imagine Catadioptricker 7 from my hand!"

A large machine which somewhat resembled Prototype 0 but completed and a seven engraved on its chest appeared.

"Zero Attack?" Demiurge snorted. "It's no match to my servants!"

"That's true, but not for long! I activate the Pendulum Effect of Mirror Imagine Primary 6!" Isaac stated. "When I successfully Pendulum Summon one Monster from my hand, I can Special Summon any "Mirror Imagine" Monster from my deck. Come forth, Mirror Imagine Ray 5 (Light/Machine/Pendulum/Effect/ATK: 0/DEF: 2000/LV: 7/SC: 5)!"

An oval-shaped machine with a five engraved on it appeared.

"Since I Special Summoned a Level seven Monster to my field, I can activate the Quick-Play Spell Card Additional Mirror Level 7!" Isaac went on. "By sending my remaining copies of this card from the deck to the Graveyard, I can Special Summon two more Monsters of the same as the Special Summoned Level seven Monster! In other words, two more Ray 5s are Special Summoned from my deck!"

"He summoned four Monsters in the blink of an eye!" Aki said surprised. "Even without Pendulum Summon, he knows how to swarm the field with Monsters..."

"After I use Additional Mirror Level 7, I take damage equal to the Special Summoned Monsters' Attack Points." Isaac adjusted his glasses. "However, Ray 5 has zero Attack, thus, I take no damage. Next, I activate Catadioptricker 7's effect! Once per turn, I can return three Spell Cards from my Graveyard with the same name to my hand, and I choose to return Additional Mirror Level 7. Now, I activate the three Ray 5's effects, tributing them to increase Catadioptricker 7's Attack by 600! With three, that's a total of 1800!"

The three monsters united, creating a faint light which surrounded the other machine.

(Catadioptricker 7: ATK 0 = 1800)

"I activate another of my set cards, the Trap Card Kleidoscope Gate!" Isaac shouted. "On a turn when three Monsters with the same name left my field, I Special Summon from my deck a Monster with the same Level and whose Defense is under 2000! Appear, Mirror Imagine Magnifier 4 (Light/Machine/Pendulum/Effect/ATK: 0/DEF: 1200/LV: 7/SC: 4)!"

Another oval-shaped machine appeared, this time with a four engraved on it.

"I think you know what happens next, right?" Isaac smiled. "Since a Level seven Monster was summoned to my field, I can activate Additional Mirror Level 7 from my hand! I send the remaining copies of it from my hand to the Graveyard, and summon two more Magnifier 4 from my deck!"

"Again?" Jack questioned. "Does he intend on finishing the duel this turn...?"

"I activate the three Magnifier 4's effects!" Isaac shouted as the three machines united. "By tributing this Monster, I can increase the Attack of one Monster I control by 800!"

(Catadioptricker 7: ATK 1800 = 4200)

"It looks everything is in place. I activate Catadioptricker 7's other effect, targeting your Taurus with it. Now, let's battle! Catadioptricker 7, attack Taurus! At this moment, since my monster is battling the Monster it targeted through its second effect, Catadioptricker 7's Attack raises by the Attack of the targeted Monster's!"

Following Isaac's words, his monster was surrounded by electricity.

(Catadioptricker 7: ATK 4200 = 6800)

"If this attack lands, you'll take 4200 damage!" Ren pointed out. "And perish!"

"This is it, Demiurge!" Isaac cried out. "Go! Compound Stratagem!"

The chest of Catadioptricker 7 split in the middle, revealing a cannon which fired a massive beam towards its target.

"I activate my face-down, Book of Aether, and Aries's effect!" Demiurge abruptly declared. "By tributing Aries, this turn, my "Mythorror" Monsters can't be destroyed by battle! Thanks to Book of Aether, all battle damage I take this turn involving "Mythorror" Monsters is negated!"

"Hmph, you survived..." Isaac chuckled. "Very well then. I end my turn. At this moment, Catadioptricker 7 returns to my hand during the End Phase."

"He was very close to ending it." Harald spoke up. "Since he added Catadioptricker 7 back to his hand, he can Pendulum Summon it during his next turn, letting Primary 6's effect activate again. However, he has to survive through the Demon's turn..."

"Boku no turn!" Antinomy declared. "Draw! I activate the Trap Card **TGSML**! This card's name stands for 'Tech Genus Synchro Materials Launch'. And for what it does, it can Special Summon a "Tech Genus" non-Tuner and a Tuner Monster from my Graveyard, and immediately after this effect resolves, I have to perform a Synchro Summon using those two monsters! Revive, Cog Fiend and Thunder Bolt!"

The two said monsters emerged from a portal which opened before Antinomy. Then, Thunder Bolt became a green ring which surrounded Cog Fiend. "Limiter Removal, Level Five. Booster Launch, OK! Inclination, OK! Ground Support! All Clear! Go! Synchro Summon! Come on! Tech Genus Wonder Magician (Tuner/ATK: 1900/LV: 5)!"

The female magician dressed in brown robes and having robot-fairy wings appeared with a wink.

"Thanks to Librarian's and Thunder Bolt's effects, I draw a total of two cards." Antinomy stated. "Then, Wonder Magician's effect activates when Synchro Summoned, letting me destroy the last set card you have! Mechanic Thunderclap!"

"In that case, I'll activate it before your effect resolves!" Demiurge shouted. "Closed Gate to the Heavens! This turn, you cannot attack my "Mythorror" Monsters!"

"You're very persistent. Or are you afraid of losing and perishing?" Antinomy asked. "Either way, my turn isn't over yet. The Synchro Tuner Monster, Wonder Magician, tunes the Synchro Monster, Hyper Librarian! Limiter Removal, Level Ten! Main Bus Booster Control! All Clear!"

Wonder Magician became five rings which positioned themselves around Antinomy and Librarian. Seconds later, a blinding light erupted from under them, engulfing Antinomy and his monster in light.

"Infinite power, here be released, and pierce beyond the dimensions! Go! Accel Synchro! Come On! Tech Genus Blade Gunner (ATK: 3300/LV: 10)!"

Following Antinomy's words, the light vanished and Blade Gunner was standing beside him.

"Once again, I activate the effect of TGDX300, dealing you 600 damage since Blade Gunner was summoned using two materials!" Antinomy said as another beam hit Demiurge.

 **Demiurge: LP 3400 - 600 = 2800**

"Annoying little..." Demiurge's right eye twitched.

"Due to Closed Gate to the Heavens, I can't attack your "Mythorror" Monsters. So I set two cards face-down and end my turn!" Antinomy concluded.

"Watashi no turn!" Ren yelled. "Draw! The time has come for you to repent of your sins, Demiurge! The pain you caused in the past and now, it's time you discover what happens to monsters like you! I activate White Aura Dolphin's effect, cutting in half your Taurus's Attack until this turn's end!"

(Taurus: ATK 2600 = 1300)

"Repent? Don't joke with me!" Demiurge scoffed. "A God doesn't repent! A powerful God like me only rules over humans like yourself! I do what I feel like doing!"

"THAT'S NO EXCUSE TO KILL PEOPLE!" Ren abruptly cried out. "A lot of people I knew, friends, comrades, and even...Natasha had to suffer because of you! They had to die because of you! I will never forgive you, Demiurge!"

"Kill..." Aki whispered as she placed a hand over her mouth. "How horrible...and to think a God would do that..."

"Ren...Sakaki Ren..." Harald muttered. "Now that I think about...I heard that name somewhere before the Friendship Cup..."

"From my hand, I activate the Equip Spell **Synchro Unity** , and equip it to Dolphin!" Ren stated. "Thanks to its effects, the equipped Monster gains 900 Attack for every Synchro Monster on the field! With Dolphin and Antinomy's Blade Gunner, it gains 1800 Attack, putting it to 4200! Battle! Go, Dolphin! Attack Taurus and end this! White Splash!"

Demiurge leaped onto a platform, grabbing an Action Card. "High Dive! Thanks to this card-!"

"Actually, it won't!" Isaac cut him off. "I activate the Continous Trap **Nightmare in the Mirror World**! Once per turn, by shuffling three "Mirror Imagine" Pendulum Monsters from my Extra Deck into my deck, I negate the activation of your Spell or Trap Card and destroy it! I return the three Mirror Imagine Ray 5 to my deck and activate this effect!"

"Damn you!" Demiurge gritted his teeth and grabbed another Action Card. "I will not be defeated by the likes of you! **Life Gift**! With this Action Card, when I would take battle damage that would deplete my Life Points, all players gain 500 Life Points instead!"

White Aura Dolphin unleashed a jet of water from its mouth, destroying Taurus.

 **Demiurge: LP 2800 + 500 = 3300**

 **Isaac: LP 4000 + 500 = 4500**

 **Antinomy: LP 4000 + 500 = 4500**

 **Ren: LP 4000 + 500 = 4500**

"Shame my Trap's effect can only be used once each turn..." Isaac muttered.

"Tch...I end my turn." Ren concluded. "What's wrong, o grand God? On the defensive now?"

"Shut up!" Demiurge growled. "It's time I show you a true turn! Ore-sama no turn! Draw! First, I equip White Aura Dolphin with Golden Fleece! Since it's equipped to a non-"Mythorror" Monster, the equipped Monster's effects are negated, and its Attack and Defence are reduced to zero per Golden Fleece's effect!"

The white dolphin was surrounded by a dark aura as its powers vanished.

(Dolphin: ATK 4200 = 1800/DEF: 1000 = 0)

"Then I activate **Treasure Cards of Pandora** from my hand!" Demiurge stated. "Since it is the only card in my hand, I can activate this Spell Card. Through its effect, I can draw five cards!"

"Not on my watch!" Isaac interjected. "I activate Nightmare in the Mirror World's effect, shuffling the three Mirror Imagine Magnifier 4 from my Extra Deck into my deck to negate your Spell's activation! That means you have no more cards to use!"

"I beg differ." Demiurge grinned. "When Treasure Cards of Pandora's activation or effect is negated, I can draw three cards from my deck due to its other effect! Now you don't have any "Mirror Imagine" Monsters to use as ammunition for your Trap's effect. How sad."

"Isaac did a good move in waiting to activate his Trap's effect." Harald commented. "If he would've successfully negated Pandora's effect, the Demon would've had zero cards in his hand, thus, he couldn't do anything else. However, the Demon did earn its name for a reason..."

"Using the scale seven Mythorror Creation Cancer from my hand, I set one of my Pendulum Scales!" Demiurge cried out as the monster which represented the Cancer zodiac sign rose in a pillar of blue light. "Then I activate its effect, destroying Cancer to add Mythorror Creation Sagittarius and Mythorror Creation Pisces from my deck to my hand!"

"I will not allow you to do as you please any longer, Demiurge!" Antinomy abruptly declared. "Continous Trap Card **Pendulum Freeze** , activate! As long as this card is in play, my opponent can't Pendulum Summon! Your "Mythorror Creation" deck has an undodgeable flaw in it: in order to access your Extra Deck monsters all the time, you need to Pendulum Summon to gather materials. However, if you can't Pendulum Summon, your Extra Deck is completely sealed off!"

"That may be true, but since this is a Battle Royal, all players other than you are treated as an opponent, as such, your teammates will be affected by Pendulum Freeze as well." Demiurge pointed out.

"That won't be the case." Isaac said. "Way before this duel begun, I made some modification to everybody's duel disk currently present. Our teammates won't take damage or be affected by card effects which effect the opponent in general."

"I see... that's why Isaac asked for our duel disks when we arrived..." Jack realized. "It was so he can install that program."

"But wait, nobody asked for my duel disk." Serena told.

"That's because we already finished yours before you woke up." Ren explained to her.

"So I'm fighting all of you worms alone?" Demiurge grinned. "Very well! Not that the outcome of this duel will change. You are going to lose by my hand anyway! I normal summon Mythorror Creation Sagittarius (ATK: 1800/LV: 4/SC: 5) and activate its effect upon Normal Summon! I destroy two Spell and/or Trap cards on the field, and I choose Nightmare in the Mirror World and Pendulum Freeze!"

The minute Sagittarius appeared, it fired two arrows using its bow, piercing the two Continous Trap Cards and destroying them.

"And since two cards were destroyed this way, you take 800 damage!"

As Demiurge finished explaining, the two arrows from before abruptly changed course and struck Isaac's body, causing him to wince in pain.

 **Isaac: LP 4500 - 800 = 3700**

"Sorry, but we changed one more thing with our program..." Isaac revealed. "Unless your effects state 'all players', only one of us will be affected by your effects."

"Hmph, who cares. Now that Pendulum Freeze is out of my way, I can Pendulum Summon once again!" Demiurge pointed out. "Using the scale one Mythorror Creation Pisces and the scale eleven Mythorror Creation Scorpio, I set my Pendulum Scales!"

As his two monsters emerged to the top of two pillars of light, Demiurge chanted.

"My battalion of mythical creatures and Gods, become the power which together with my soul will bring forth an Armageddon! Bow down before me! PENDULUM SUMMON! Revive from the Extra Deck! Ophicious (Tuner/ATK: 100/LV: 2/SC: 0), Taurus (ATK: 2600/LV: 6/SC: 4), Aries (ATK: 800/LV: 2/SC: 2), and Capricorn (Tuner/ATK: 1200/LV: 3/SC: 1)!"

A portal opened between the two pillars, four beams of light emerging from it and landing on Demiurge's field, revealing his monsters.

"When Ophicious is Special Summoned, its effect activates, letting me add one "Mythorror Creation" Monster from my deck to my hand." Demiurge stated. "I add Mythorror Creation Virgo to my hand. Next, I tune the Level six Taurus with the Level two Ophicious! Serve me, obey me, and punish all the foolish humans who dare question me! Synchro Summon! Appear, Mythorror God Aita (ATK: 2800/LV: 8)!"

The black-armored God with two swords appeared.

"Following that, I tune the Level four Sagittarius with the Level three Capricorn!" Demiurge shouted as Sagittarius became four stars which were surrounded by three rings made by Capricorn. "Serve me, obey me, and bring forth eternal despair with your moonlit arrows! Synchro Summon! Awaken, Mythorror God Khonsu (ATK: 2700/LV: 7)!"

Khonsu appeared with a screech.

"I activate Khonsu's effect!" Demiurge stated. "When Synchro Summoned, I can revive one of the "Mythorror" Pendulum Monsters used as a material for its summon! I choose to Sagittarius (ATK: 1800/LV: 4/SC: 5)! Aita's effect also activates, letting me draw one card since I summoned a "Mythorror God" to my field. Then I activate the Spell Card Folklore Fusion, using Sagittarius and Aries as materials!"

As his two monsters were sucked into a fusion vortex, Demiurge chanted.

"Serve me, obey me, and bring forth eternal sorrow with your howls and thunders! Fusion Summon! Awaken, Mythorror God Xolotl (ATK: 2200/LV: 6)!"

Xolotl emerged from the portal.

"Once again, Aita's effect lets me draw one." Demiurge reminded. "I activate Scorpio's Pendulum Effect, raising the Attack of all my servants by 500 points until the End Phase!"

(Aita: ATK 2800 = 3300; Khonsu: ATK 2700 = 3200; Xolotl: ATK 2200 = 2700)

"Battle!" Demiurge cried out. "I'll start by getting rid of the weakened one! Xolotl, attack White Aura Dolphin! Eternal Endure!"

"I activate the effect of the equipped Synchro Unity! By sending this card and the equipped monster to the Graveyard, I can negate your attack and draw one card from my deck!"

"Are you stupid!?" Demiurge raised an eyebrow. "By doing that, you can't resurrect your monster since it wasn't destroyed, leaving you wide open! Battle! Khonsu, attack Ren directly! Moonlit Arrow!"

Ren jumped on a platform, grabbing an Action Card. "Evasion! This negates your attack!"

Demiurge did the same, but he gritted his teeth at the result. "No matter. I activate Encore, choosing to copy High Dive's effect in my Graveyard, raising Aita's Attack to 4300!"

"Even with that, you won't be able to defeat me in one attack!" Ren pointed out.

" _That's what you think, human._ " Demiurge thought. " _If you take battle or effect damage by the attack or effect of a "Mythorror" Monster, Scorpio's other Pendulum Effect will deal you an additional 500 damage, ending your life. However... you have a set card, and I think it isn't there for decoration. Moreover, Antinomy has two set cards which can also stop my attempts at defeating you. In that case..._ "

"Battle!" he said loudly. "Aita, attack Tech Genus Blade Gunner!"

"I activate the Trap Card Battle Stun Sonic!" Antinomy shouted. "This negates your attack! And as a bonus, I can Special Summon a Level four or lower Tuner Monster from my hand! Appear, Tech Genus Cyber Magician (Tuner/DEF: 0/LV: 1)!"

"As I thought, you had a counter to stop my attack." Demiurge frowned. "I set one card face-down and end my turn! At this moment, my servants' Attack Points return to normal."

"Ore no turn!" Isaac announced. "I draw! Using my set Pendulum Scales, I Pendulum Summon! Come forth once again, Mirror Imagine Catadioptricker 7 (ATK: 0/LV: 8/SC: 7) from my hand!"

A portal opened between Isaac's two pillars, Catadioptricker 7 emerging from it.

"I activate the Pendulum Effect of Mirror Imagine Primary 6!" Isaac stated. "When I successfully Pendulum Summon one Monster from my hand, I can Special Summon any "Mirror Imagine" Monster from my deck. Come forth, Mirror Imagine Prism Coat 8 (Light/Machine/Pendulum/Effect/ATK: 0/DEF: 2600/LV: 7/SC: 8)!"

A prism-shaped machine with an eight engraved on it appeared.

"Next, I activate Catadioptricker 7's effect! Once per turn, I can return three Spell Cards from my Graveyard with the same name to my hand, and I choose to return Additional Mirror Level 7." Isaac explained. "And since I Special Summoned a Level seven Monster to my field, I can activate Additional Mirror Level 7 which I just returned to my hand! By sending my remaining copies of this card from the hand to the Graveyard, I can Special Summon two more Prism Coat 8 from my deck!"

"The same pattern from his last turn." Serena noted. "Since Prism Coat 8 has zero Attack, Isaac won't take damage from Additional Mirror Level 7's effect. It seems his Mirror Imagine deck revolves around summoning numerous monsters through effects with the ability to power up his other monsters."

Isaac adjusted his glasses and let out a sly smirk. "I activate the three Prism Coat 8's effects, tributing them to increase Catadioptricker 7's Attack by half the Attack Points of a monster on the opponent's field! I choose your Aita and Catadiptricker 7 for this effect!"

The three monsters exploded in particles of light which surrounded the other machine.

(Catadioptricker 7: ATK 0 = 4200)

"Moreover, the monster powered-up by Prism Coat 8's effect gains one of three new effects." Isaac added. "Since I used three Prism Coat 8's effect, Catadioptricker 7 gains all of those three effects. Now, my monster is unaffected by the opponent's Spell, Trap, and non-"Mirror Imagine" monsters' effects!"

"Essentially, it's unaffected by other card effects now." Harald narrowed his eyes. "That's an interesting combo."

"I also activate Catadioptricker 7's other effect, targeting your Aita with it." Isaac pointed forward. "Battle! Go, my monster! Attack Aita! At this moment, since Catadioptricker 7 is battling the monster it targeted with its effect, it gains the Attack of the target! Compound Stratagem!"

(Catadioptricker 7: ATK 4200 = 7000)

The chest of Catadioptricker 7 split in the middle, revealing the cannon from before which fired a massive beam towards its target.

"I activate Pisces's Pendulum Effect!" Demiurge interjected. "I choose to negate all battle damage I would take this turn!"

"Not so fast!" Antinomy shouted. "I activate my Counter Trap Card **Shattering Pendulum**! Since you activated the effect of a Pendulum Monster in the Pendulum Zone or face-up in the Extra Deck, that effect is negated and that card is banished!"

"Then I activate the Continous Trap Loki's Mischief!" Demiurge shouted as transparent barrier formed around him. "This negates one instance of battle or effect damage, and I gain Life Points equal to the negate amount!"

The beam pierced Aita's body, creating an explosion.

 **Demiurge: LP 3300 + 4200 = 7500**

"Blast it..." Isaac gritted his teeth. "In that case, Catadioptricker 7, lend me a hand!"

Upon command, the machine lowered a hand, allowing Isaac to jump on it. The machine then raised it, letting Isaac grab an Action Card glued underneath a platform.

" **Failed Insurance**! Since you gained Life Points through a card effect, or I took damage by a card effect, this Action Spell inflicts you damage equal to that amount! In other words, you take 2100 damage!"

A beam of light erupted from the card, striking Demiurge and sending skidding back.

 **Demiurge: LP 7500 - 2100 = 5400**

"I end my turn!" Isaac told as he jumped down. "At this moment, Catadioptricker 7 returns to my hand during the End Phase."

"Boku no turn!" Antinomy cried out. "Draw! Using the effect of Cyber Magician, I tune it with the Level one Tech Genus Drill Fish (Water/Fish/Effect/ATK: 100/DEF: 800/LV: 1) in my hand! Limiter Removal Level Two! Regulator Open! Navigation, All Clear! Go! Synchro Summon! Come On, Tech Genus Recipro Dragonfly (Wind/Insect/Synchro/Effect/ATK: 300/DEF: 300/LV: 2)!"

A monster which resembled a mechanical dragonfly appeared.

"I activate Recipro Dragonfly's effect, returning Blade Gunner to my Extra Deck and revive its materials from the Graveyard!" Antinomy stated as Wonder Magician and Hyper Librarian reappeared.

"Why do that?" Aki asked confused. "Blade Gunner was a pretty strong monster by itself... unless... his _true_ ace monster is about to take the stage...?"

"This is the true Clear Mind!" Antinomy declared as he threw his arm to the sky. "The Synchro Tuner Monster, Wonder Magician, tunes the Synchro Monsters, Hyper Librarian and Recipro Dragonfly! Limiter Removal, Level Max! Regulator Open, All Clear!"

Wonder Magician became five rings which positioned themselves around Antinomy, Librarian and Recipro Dragonfly. Seconds later, a blinding light erupted from under them, engulfing Antinomy and his monsters in light.

"Infinite power, break through time and space to open up an unknown world! Go! DELTA ACCELL SYNCHRO! Come on! Tech Genus Halberd Cannon (Earth/Machine/ Synchro/Effect/ATK: 4000/DEF: 4000/LV: 12)!"

Following Antinomy's words, the light vanished and revealed a new monster clad in black and orange armor with a machine attached to its back and holding a spear.

"This is the power that surpasses Synchro Summon and even Accel Synchro!" Antinomy clenched his fist. "A Synchro Monster born by using three Synchro Monsters, that's Delta Accel Synchro! I activate the effect of TGDX300, dealing you 900 damage since Halberd Cannon was summoned using three materials!"

"Fool! Have you forgotten Loki's Mischief's effect!?" Demiurge laughed as a green light enveloped him.

 **Demiurge: LP 5400 + 900 = 6300**

"Quite on the contrary." Antinomy smirked, confusing the God. "Your Loki's Mischief's effect negates the first instance of damage each turn, which means you can't use it to protect yourself anymore this turn! Battle! Halberd Cannon, attack Xolotl! Ultimate Cannon Buster!"

The machine on Halberd Cannon's back equipped itself onto the monster's head. It then attached the spear to it as well, becoming a cannon. Halberd Cannon zoomed on its target before a giant beam erupted from its weapon and destroyed Xolotl, causing Demiurge to stumble backwards.

 **Demiurge: LP 6300 - 1800 = 4500**

"The effect of Xolotl activates when destroyed." Demiurge said as he stood up. "I return Mythorror Creation Sagittarius from the Extra Deck to my hand."

"I end my turn." Antinomy concluded. "Well, Demiurge, as you wanted, I showed you some new Monsters. Happy? I don't think you are, because with Halberd Cannon in play, your chances of victory are very slim."

"I'll have you eat those words, you worm..." Demiurge growled.

"Watashi no turn!" Ren declared. "Draw! First, I activate my Trap Card **White Synchro**. Through its effect, I can banish any number of "White" Monsters from my Graveyard and treat one of those as a Tuner Monster to perform a Synchro Summon! I banish the three White Morays in my Graveyard and tune them together!"

"A Synchro Summon from the Graveyard?" Jack whispered.

A portal opened on the ground as the three Morays emerged from it. One of them turned into a green ring which enveloped the other two that turned into stars.

"Awaken from your slumber, dragon with a body of ice!" Ren chanted. "Appear and protect these pure lands! Synchro Summon! Come to me, Brionac, Dragon of the Ice Barrier (Water/Sea Serpent/Synchro/Effect/ATK: 2300/LV: 6)!"

The trusty partner of Ren's dead girlfriend, Natasha, appeared with a valiant roar, staring down at Demiurge with eyes burning with rage, wanting to punish the God for what he did to its bygone holder.

"I can feel... a deep emotion of revenge and sadness coming from that dragon's aura..." Aki said in a low voice. "I never felt anything like it before..."

"I activate Brionac's effect!" Ren stated as he jumped on a platform, grabbing an Action Card. "I discard any number of cards from my hand and target the same number of cards you control. I discard the Action Spell Nanana I just got and a card from my hand to target your remaining Gods! Now, the targeted cards return to the hand! Freezing Storm!"

Demiurge gritted his teeth and jumped on a platform. "Action Spell Detour! This negates your dragon's effect and you take 500 damage!"

 **Ren: LP 4500 - 500 = 4000**

"Now I know you don't have anything to counter my moves!" Ren said. "Which means I can go all out! I activate the Spell Card White Reborn which I added to my hand the last turn. Through its effect, I Special Summon one "White" Monster from my Graveyard. Revive, White Aura Dolphin!"

"Since it was Special Summoned from the Graveyard, Dolphin becomes a Tuner!" Ren continued. "It is time I take you out of your misery, Demiurge! Bare witness to my full strength! The Synchro Tuner Monster, White Aura Dolphin, tunes the Synchro Monster, Brionac, Dragon of the Ice Barrier! CLEAR MIND!"

Dolphin became five rings which positioned themselves around Ren and Brionac. Seconds later, a blinding light erupted from under them, engulfing Ren and his monster in light.

"When the vast ocean is threatened by the world, heed my words, great Goddess of the seven seas!" Ren chanted. "Let your beauty and power punish evil! ACCEL SYNCHRO! Fight by my side, **White Aura Goddess** (Water/Aqua/Synchro/Effect/ATK: 3500/DEF: 4000/LV: 12)!"

Following Antinomy's words, the light vanished and revealed a mermaid-like entity that was entirely covered by pristine white armor, along with an underlayer of silver armor. It had a helmet that appeared to be a combination of a dragon and a piranha, with amethyst eyes, long black hair, and a silver armored tailfin which shimmered brightly with ethereal white energy and it wielded a gold trident in its right hand.

"Even Ren can Accel Synchro Summon...?" Serena said slightly shocked.

An expression of guilt and sadness appeared on Ren's face as he stared at his Monster, but it was covered by his mask. "I...activate White Aura Goddess's effect. When Synchro Summoned, I can return up to three of my banished "White" Monsters to the Graveyard, in addition, if my Goddess was summoned using an "Ice Barrier" Monster as material, I can return cards you control to the hand up to the returned number of cards! I return my three White Morays to the Graveyard and bounce back Aita, Khonsu, and Loki's Mischief! Ascension Purging!"

The trident in the Goddess's hand glowed brightly as the said cards vanished from existence.

"Why you..." Demiurge frowned. "Even then, your excuse of a Goddess can't defeat me!"

"O, you'd love that, don't you. White Reborn has an additional effect!" Ren revealed. "If the Monster that was revived through its effect is used as Synchro Material, that Monster gains 1000 Attack (Goddess: ATK 3500 = 4500) until the End Phase! In other words, you're toast!"

The armor on White Aura Goddess started glowing as it raised its trident high.

"Demiurge, the time has come for you to perish! Feel the pain, sadness, and despair you brought upon the innocent souls of the past and present! This strike is from their side, mine, and Natasha's! GO MY GODDESS! STORM OF ENLIGHTENMENT!"

As those words left Ren's mouth, White Aura Goddess pointed its weapon at the enemy as a furious storm was unleashed from its tips.

"I activate the effect of Closed Gate of the Heavens in the Graveyard!" Demiurge abruptly stated. "By banishing this card, your Battle Phase ends and you take 1000 damage! I'm invincible!"

A giant transparent screen materialized before Demiurge, protecting him.

 **Ren: LP 4000 - 1000 = 3000**

"Think again!" Ren mocked. "I activate the effect of **Synchro Upturn** in my Graveyard! By banishing this card when a Synchro Monster I control failed to inflict battle damage to the opponent, they take damage equal to my Synchro Monster's Level times 200! White Aura Goddess's Level is twelve, so take 2400 damage you bastard!"

The Goddess unleashed another storm from its trident, this time striking Demiurge and knocking him to the ground.

 **Demiurge: LP 4500 - 2400 = 2100**

"I knew very well your Closed Gate of the Heavens' effect." Ren coldly said. "Paying the price of 1000 Life Points for 2400 damage to you was worth it. I end my turn with this! At this moment, White Aura Goddess's Attack returns to normal."

"Damn you..." Demiurge growled as he stood up.

"Who's Natasha?" Serena thought aloud. "And what did he mean by past and present...?"

"Wait..." Harald suddenly whispered, his eyes going wide. "Sakaki Ren was his name, right? But... that should be impossible..."

"Of course it's impossible." Serena said. "Sakaki Yuya, one of the Lancers, doesn't have any siblings but Ren states he is one."

"No, no, I'm not talking about that." Harald shook his head. "If what I'm thinking is right... then this mysterious group of people is much more complex than I initially thought..."

"Ore-sama no turn!" Demiurge declared in noticeable anger. "Draw! Using the scale five Mythorror Creation Sagittarius, I complete my Pendulum Scales!"

"I activate the other effect of Shattering Pendulum in my Graveyard!" Antinomy cut him off. "When the opponent places a card in their Pendulum Zone, by banishing this card, that card is shuffled back into their deck!"

Demiurge scoffed as she shuffled the card into his deck. "I thought you had something under your sleeve to stop my strategies. This time, I'm well prepared. I activate the Spell Card Hephaestus' Gift, letting me draw one card and return Mythorror Creation Cancer from the Extra Deck to my hand since I control no Monsters. Now, using Cancer, I complete my Pendulum Scales! However, I activate Cancer's effect, destroying it to add Mythorror Creation Leo and **Mythorror Creation Aquarius** (Dark/Fiend/Pendulum/Effect/ATK: 1600/DEF: 800/LV: 3/SC: 1) to my hand! Then, using the scale one Aquarius, I complete my Pendulum Scales for real!"

Aquarius was a humanoid monster with a bottom half of a mermaid made of blue scales with patches of black ones, and bony spikes running down the tail. It had leathery scaled skin with spiky bones piercing out from its back, that have black tendrils wrapped around each bone. The monster had seaweed wrapped around its chest and black spikes extend out from its mouth and fingers.

"PENDULUM SUMMON!" Demiurge roared. "Revive from the Extra Deck! Ophicious (Tuner/ATK: 100/LV: 2/SC: 0), Taurus (ATK: 2600/LV: 6/SC: 4), and Capricorn (Tuner/ATK: 1200/LV: 3/SC: 1)! Then, from my hand! Virgo (ATK: 1500/LV: 4/SC: 10) and Leo (ATK: 1900/LV: 4/SC: 6)!"

A portal opened between the two pillars, four beams of light emerging from it and landing on Demiurge's field, revealing his monsters.

"When Ophicious is Special Summoned, its effect activates, letting me add one "Mythorror Creation" Monster from my deck to my hand." Demiurge reminded. "I add Mythorror Creation Sagittarius back to my hand. Next, Virgo's effect activates upon summon! I gain 200 Life Points for every "Mythorror" Monster on the field, and you take damage equal to that amount! I think I'll inflict some pain to Antinomy this time. Leeching Thorns!"

The vines from Virgo's dress shot forward, enveloping Demiurge with a green light while striking Antinomy in the chest, causing him to grunt in pain.

 **Demiurge: LP 2100 + 1000 = 3100**

 **Antinomy: LP 4500 - 1000 = 3500**

"I tune the Level six Taurus with the Level two Ophicious!" Demiurge continued. "Synchro Summon! Re-appear, Mythorror God Aita (ATK: 2800/LV: 8)!"

The black-armored God with two swords appeared.

"Following that, I tune the Level four Virgo with the Level three Capricorn!" Demiurge shouted. "Synchro Summon! Re-appear, Mythorror God Khonsu (ATK: 2700/LV: 7)!"

Khonsu appeared with a screech.

"I activate Khonsu's effect!" Demiurge stated. "When Synchro Summoned, I can revive one of the "Mythorror" Pendulum Monsters used as a material for its summon! I choose to Virgo (ATK: 1800/LV: 4/SC: 5) this time! Aita's effect also activates, letting me draw one card since I summoned a "Mythorror God" to my field. Then I activate Leo's effect, tributing it to revive Xolotl from the Graveyard with its effects negated (ATK: 2200/LV: 6)!"

Xolotl took Leo's place with a loud howl.

"Once again, Aita's effect lets me draw one." Demiurge reminded. "Now I normal summon Sagittarius and activate its effect upon Normal Summon, destroying your two Pendulum Scales, Isaac!"

"Not on my watch!" Antinomy interjected. "I activate the effect of Halberd Cannon! When you Normal Summon a Monster, Halberd Cannon can negate that summon and destroy that monster, which means your Sagittarius's effect won't resolve! This effect can be used up to the number of Synchro Materials used to summon Halberd Cannon. Go! Close Summon!"

A red beam was shot out the chest of Antinomy's monster, piercing Sagittarius's body.

"An effect which negates a Normal Summon and destroys that monster..." Jack narrowed his eyes. "Since the "Mythorror Creation" Monsters have effects which activate upon normal summon, such an effect is a perfect countermove."

"Pesky little...in that case, I banish Folklore Fusion from my Graveyard to revive Sagittarius from the Extra Deck by negating its effects! Then, I overlay my Level four Sagittarius and Virgo!" Demiurge shouted as his two Monsters entered a galaxy portal. "Serve me, obey me, and open the doors to the underworld which calls forth fear in the hearts of humans! Synchro Summon! Appear, Mythorror God Baalzebub (ATK: 2400/RK: 4)!"

Baalzebub appeared with a swing of its swords.

"Aita's effect lets me draw one." Demiurge stated. "Next, I activate the Spell Card Persona Coalesce, banishing Khonsu I control and the Synchro Monster, Mythorror Titan Aura from my Extra Deck since Antinomy controls a Synchro Monster, to perform a Fusion Summon using them!"

"Serve me, obey me, and show humans what lies behind the doors of Hades! Fusion Summon! Descend, Mythorror Titan Styx (ATK: 2900/LV: 10/SC: 12)!"

Styx emerged from the portal as stood beside the other Gods.

"From Pendulum came Fusion, Synchro, and Xyz Summons..." Harald muttered. "Just like during my duel with him, the Demon is using everything from his arsenal."

"I activate Styx's effect, banishing Brionac from Ren's Graveyard and have the Styx gain its effects!" Demiurge stated as Styx's dress absorbed Brionac. "Now I activate Styx's new effect, discarding two cards from my hand to return Tech Genus Halberd Cannon and White Aura Goddess to your hands!"

"I activate Halberd Cannon's other effect!" Antinomy stated. "Once each turn, when an effect which would remove a Monster from the field is activated, my monster negates that effect and your monster loses 800 Attack Points! Ability Close!"

(Styx: ATK 2900 = 2100)

"You're the one that's annoying me the most..." Demiurge glared with a murderous intent. "I activate Scorpio's Pendulum Effect, raising the Attack of all my servants by 500 points until the End Phase!"

(Aita: ATK 2800 = 3300; Styx: ATK 2100 = 2600; Xolotl: ATK 2200 = 2700; Baalzebub: ATK 2400 = 2900)

"Battle!" Demiurge pointed forward. "Styx will attack Isaac's Monster first!"

"That won't happen." Isaac declared. "Since your monster is attacking, I can activate the effect of Mirror Imagine Secondary 9 in my Pendulum Zone! I Special Summon a "Mirror Imagine" Monster from my deck with a Level between my Scales and force you to battle that Monster! Appear, Mirror Imagine Reflector 1 (Light/Machine/Pendulum/Effect/ATK: 0/DEF: 2000/LV: 7/SC: 1)!"

A machine with a triangular-shape appeared as Styx's attack struck it.

"At this moment, Reflector 1's effect activates!" Isaac explained. "When this card is attacked, by tributing it, the effects of the Monster which attacked it are negated and its Attack drop by 1000 points! Then, I Special Summon Mirror Imagine Reflector 2 (Light/Machine/Pendulum/Effect/ATK: 0/DEF: 2000/LV: 7/SC: 2) from my deck and redirect the attack onto it!"

(Styx: ATK 2600 = 1600, EFFECTS NEGATED)

A new machine identical to Reflector 1 but with a two on it appeared as the attack struck it.

"At this moment, Reflector 2's effect activates!" Isaac stated. "When this card is attacked, by tributing it, the Attack of the Monster which attacked it is halved! Then, I Special Summon Mirror Imagine Reflector 3 (Light/Machine/Pendulum/Effect/ATK: 0/DEF: 2000/LV: 7/SC: 3) from my deck and redirect the attack onto it!"

(Styx: ATK 1600 = 800, EFFECTS NEGATED)

Another triangular-shaped machine appeared, this one with a three on it.

"The effect of Reflector 3 activates when attacked!" Isaac went on. "By tributing it, since the Attack Points of your Monster is 1000 or less, the attack is negated!"

"Amazing..." Aki breathed out. "He redirected one attack onto three different Monsters, stopping it dead in its tracks. Now Styx's effects are negated and its Attack dropped to 800 points."

"What will you do now?" Isaac adjusted his glasses and smirked. "There can only be three copies of the same card in a deck, which means I can use this combo two more times. You could force me to use all my ammunition and then destroy Prototype 0, leaving me defenseless."

"I won't waste my attacks on nothing, idiot." Demiurge pointed at Antinomy. "Battle! Aita, attack Halberd Cannon! At this moment, I activate the effect of **Pendulum Full Swing** in my Graveyard which Styx let me discard! By banishing this card, Aita gains 100 Attack Points times the combined scales of the cards in my Pendulum Zones, so my God gains 1200 Attack since the sum of Aquarius and Scorpio's scales are twelve! Eternal Endure!"

(Aita: ATK 3300 = 4500)

"I activate the other effect of TGDX300!" Antinomy declared. "By sending this card to the Graveyard, I negate the destruction of Halberd Cannon!"

"But you still take the damage!" Demiurge pointed out.

Aita swung its two swords, causing Halberd Cannon to be blown back by the attack and Antinomy to grunt in pain by the shockwaves.

 **Antinomy: LP 3500 - 500 = 3000**

Demiurge jumped on different platforms before grabbing an Action Card. "Battle! Baalzebub, attack White Aura Goddess! I also activate the Action Spell Bi-Attack, doubling my God's Attack! Take this!"

(Baalzebub: ATK 2900 = 5800)

"I activate my Goddess's effect!" Ren stated as he also grabbed an Action Card. "By banishing one of my White Morays in the Graveyard, her destruction is negated! I also activate the Action Spell Damage Banish, negating the battle damage!"

The Goddess intercepted Baalzebub's swords by using its trident as a shield.

"Damn you three... I activate Aita's effect!" Demiurge stated. "By destroying Xolotl, Aita can declare a second attack on a Monster this turn! Moreover, since Xolotl was destroyed, it's effect lets me add back Mythorror Creation Cancer to my hand! Go! Destroy Halberd Cannon for good, Aita! Eternal Endure!"

"I won't let you!" Ren shouted. "By banishing White Synchro from my Graveyard, I negate the destruction of one Synchro Monster on the field!"

Aita swung its two swords at Halberd Cannon again, however, a barrier protected it.

 **Antinomy: LP 3000 - 500 = 2500**

"Thanks for that." Antinomy gave a thumbs up to Ren.

"Anytime." the other waved his hand.

"I set two cards face-down and end my turn!" Demiurge snarled. "At this moment, my servants' Attack return to normal."

(Aita: ATK 4500 = 2800; Styx: ATK 800 = 300; Baalzebub: ATK 5800 = 2400)

"Alright, they survived." Harald sighed. "However, just like during my duel with the Demon, they can't keep doing so. They have to defeat him now or never..."

"I had fun playing, but it's time to end this." Isaac declared. "Ore no turn! Draw!"

A shocked expression came onto his face before Isaac smiled wide.

"Lady luck seems to have blessed me. I just drew my ace monster. Allow me to introduce it to you. Using my set Pendulum Scales, I Pendulum Summon! Revive from the Extra Deck! Mirror Imagine Prism Coat 8, three of them!"

The three prism-shaped machines emerged from a portal.

"Nani? He isn't summoning anything else?" Jack said confused.

"Destiny is a powerful entity!" Isaac shouted. "Now, I call upon its power! Swing once again, o, grand Pendulum! TRANSCENDENT PENDULUM SUMMON!"

"Nani!?" everybody present, except Antinomy and Ren, gasped as the word 'TRANSCENDENT' glowing with rainbow colors appeared between Isaac's Pendulum Cards on his duel disk's energy blade.

"This Monster is quite the complex one to summon." Isaac explained as a giant portal opened between his Pendulum Zones. "I can only summon it after I Pendulum Summoned a Level 7 or higher "Mirror Imagine" Monster and the total values of my Pendulum Scales exceed this Monster's Level. Come forth, the demon created by humanity which transcendents space-time! **Mirror Imagine Paradox Continuum 12** (Light/Machine/Pendulum/Effect/ATK: 0/DEF: 0/LV: 12/SC: 12)!"

From the portal, a colossal machine emerged. It was similar to Catadioptricker 7, but its head had two 'horns', one which curved upwards and one which curved outwards. It had four yellow-glowing eyes on its head, staring down at the enemy. Instead of legs, a pendulum-shaped object was attached to its waist, surrounded by several metallic wires that had twelve orbs colored differently racing along it, similar to a Solar System. The machine's left shoulder was replaced with a Newton's cradle, while a twelve was engraved on its right shoulder.

"...A Pendulum Summon...which transcendents the Scales...?" Demiurge breathed out, seeming shocked for the first time. "...Did you go through all that trouble to bring out a Monster with 0 Attack? It's no match for me!"

"I wouldn't be sure." Isaac adjusted his glasses. "Paradox Continuum 12's effect! When this card is successfully summoned, I can equip one "Mirror Imagine" Monster from my hand to this card. I choose Catadioptricker 7. Now, Paradox gains the effects of the equipped Monster, also, its Attack increases by 300 points for every Level and Scale that Monster has. Since Catadioptricker 7 is both a Level and Scale 7, Paradox gains 4200 Attack!"

"Next, I activate the effect gained from Catadioptricker 7, letting me return the three Additional Mirror Level 7s from my Graveyard to my hand." Isaac went on. "Then, I activate Prism Coat 8's effect, tributing these three and target Aita and my Paradox! Now my Monster's Attack increases by 1400 three times and becomes immune to everything!"

(Paradox: 0 = 4200 = 8400)

"Moreover, I activate the other effect gained from Catadioptricker 7, targeting once again Aita with it." Isaac stated. "Battle! Paradox Continuum 12, attack Aita and end this!"

The chest of Paradox Continuum 12 split in the middle, revealing a giant telescope which extended out. It zoomed on Aita before the pendulum attached to its waist and the twelve orbs begun glowing, and the Newton's cradle started going at incredible speed.

(Paradox: 8400 = 11200)

"I activate Loki's Mischief which I set back down!" Demiurge quickly stated. "The damage is negated and I recover them!"

"No!" Isaac shouted dismissively. "I activate Paradox Continuum 12's other effect! During my turn, when you activate a card or effect, by shuffling into my deck three cards from my hand or Extra Deck which share the same name, that card or effect is negated and destroyed! I shuffle back the three Additional Mirror Level 7s from my hand into my deck to negate your Trap Card!"

Demiurge's eyes widen.

"Take this!" Isaac cried out. "Destruction of the Twelve Planets!"

A bright beam of energy was fired from the telescope, striking Aita and creating a massive explosion, engulfing everything in smoke.

"He...he did it!" Aki cheered. "They won!"

"No..." Harald corrected her. "Before the attack hit..."

"I activated Styx's Pendulum Effect!" Demiurge shouted as he stepped forward, the smoke vanishing, revealing the God smirking. "The moment you declared your attack, I activate the effect of Pendulum Cross in my Graveyard which I discarded through Styx's effect the last turn!"

"Oh..." Isaac blinked twice.

"I switched places of Styx and Scorpio." Demiurge explained, gesturing to Scorpio which was on his field in Defense Position, while Styx was in the Pendulum Zone. "Then I activate Styx's effect, recovering Life Points instead of losing them!"

 **Demiurge: LP 3100 + 8400 = 11500**

"His Life Points... are over 10000!?" Serena gasped.

"Also, since Aita was destroyed, I can activate its effect!" Demiurge stated. "I Special Summon Mythorror Creation Ophicious from my Extra Deck in Defense Position! And since Ophicious was Special Summoned, its effect lets me add Mythorror Creation Libra from my deck to my hand! Lastly, since Loki's Mischief was sent from the field to the Graveyard, I can draw one."

Isaac stayed silent. "Who said that was a problem?"

"Eh?"

"I activate Paradox Continuum 12's final effect!" Isaac shouted. "Since it destroyed an opponent's Monster by battle, it can attack an additional time but all battle damage you take is halved from this battle! However, since it won't be battling Aita, Paradox's Attack drops by the amount it gained through Catadioptricker 7's effect. Destroy Baalzebub this time!"

(Paradox: 11200 = 8400)

" _I could activate Baalzebub's effect..._ " Demiurge thought. " _But Isaac has three Prism Coat 8s in his Extra Deck, which means he could use Paradox's effect to negate and destroy Baalzebub... I have no choice but to take this attack!_ "

He jumped on a platform, grabbing an Action Card. "Damn it...!" Demiurge gritted his teeth at the result.

"Take this!" Isaac pointed forward. "Destruction of the Twelve Planets!"

Another massive beam was fired from Paradox's chest, striking Baalzebub and sending Demiurge flying.

 **Demiurge: LP 11500 - 3000 = 8500**

"I end my turn with this." Isaac concluded. "At this moment, the boost and effects gained from Prism Coat 8s vanish."

(Paradox: 8400 = 4200)

"Boku no turn!" Antinomy announced on cue. "Draw! I activate the Equip Spell Card **TGSHE** and equip to Halberd Cannon! This card's name stands for 'Tech Genus Special Halberd Equipment' and it can only be equipped to Halberd Cannon! Through its effect, it gains 500 Attack and Defense, and it can inflict piercing damage!"

(Halberd Cannon: ATK 4000 = 4500/DEF 4000 = 4500)

"Battle!" Antinomy cried out. "Halberd Cannon, attack Ophicious!"

"I kept this card for this moment!" Demiurge revealed. "I discard Mythorror Creation Cancer to activate its effect! The Attack and Defence of your Monster are cut in half!"

"It's no use!" Antinomy told. "TGSHE protects the equipped Monster from any Monster Effects, so Cancer can't affect it!"

"In that case, I activate Cancer's other effect!" Demiurge shouted. "When this card is sent to the Graveyard, I can equip it to a Monster on the field and negate its effects! I choose Paradox Continuum 12, this way its Attack will return to 0!"

"As long as it's equipped to a Monster, Paradox Continuum 12 is unaffected by other Monster Effects!" Isaac stated.

Demiurge frowned. "Grrr! Fine! I activate Styx's Pendulum Effect!"

"I won't let you!" Antinomy cut him off. "I activate TGSHE's effect! By reducing the equipped Monster's Attack by 500, I negate the effect of a Spell or Trap Card! Your attempt to save protect your Life Points failed! Take this! Ultimate Cannon Buster!"

(Halberd Cannon: ATK 4500 = 4000)

Once again, Halberd Cannon transformed its lance into a cannon, firing at Ophicious and destroying it, sending Demiurge stumbling back.

 **Demiurge: LP 8500 - 3900 = 4600**

"Wow...the back and forths in this duel are amazing..." Aki commented.

"Neither side wants to lose." Jack stated. "That's what gives them the strength to continue walking forward."

"I end my turn!" Antinomy turned to Ren. "You got this."

"The pleasure will be all mine." Ren nodded. "Ore no turn! Draw! I won't do anything on my Main Phase, so I enter my Battle Phase! Go! White Aura Goddess, end this!"

"Like Hell it will!" Demiurge snorted. "I activate Styx's Pendulum Effect!"

"I activate the Counter Trap **White Enlightenment** from my hand!" Ren stated. "Since I control my Goddess, I can activate this Trap from the hand. This negates the effect of your Styx and banishes it! Storm of Enlightenment!"

A furious tornado was unleashed from the Goddess's trident, destroying Scorpio.

"Suffer for what you did, Demiurge!" Ren clenched his fist. "This is from my part! White Aura Goddess, attack that bastard directly!"

"Nani!? Your Monster didn't attack twice last turn!" Demiurge's eyes widen.

"That's because you _ended_ the Battle Phase through Closed Gate of the Heavens!" Ren pointed out. "That's why my Goddess couldn't attack again. Do it! Storm of Enlightenment!"

While his Goddess gathered its powers for a second attack, Ren grabbed an Action Card. Seconds later, White Aura Goddess unleashed a tornado onto Demiurge, knocking him to the ground.

 **Demiurge: LP 4600 - 3500 = 1100**

"Damn you..." Demiurge growled as he stood up.

"Action Spell Wonder Chance!" Ren cried out. "My Goddess shall attack again! Now, this next attack is from the person whom I loved and I had to watch die before my eyes! THIS IS FOR NATASHA! DIE YOU BASTARD!"

"SHUT UP HUMAN!" Demiurge snapped. "I activate my set card, the Quick-Play Spell Card **Creation's Sacrifice**! By banishing Mythorror Creation Taurus from my Extra Deck, I gain Life Points equal to its Attack!"

Right before the Goddess's attack would hit Demiurge, a green light enveloped him and was blown off his feet again.

 **Demiurge: LP 1100 + 2600 = 3700 - 3500 = 200**

"Damn it!" Serena exclaimed. "He was so close in winning!"

"My Equip Spell only negates the effects of a Spell or Trap Card, however, Demiurge activated a Spell Card..." Antinomy gritted his teeth. "I can't use TGSHE's effect to negate activations..."

Ren scoffed loudly. "You won't be able to escape defeat for longer, you Demon. I end my turn!"

Demiurge laid on the floor for seconds, before he started laughing. "Oh, that's quite right." he said, standing up, revealing his grin. "For I have acquired everything I need to finish you three on this next turn! Bare witness to my strength! Ore-sama no turn! DRAW!"

"Using the scale twelve Mythorror Creation Libra, I complete my Pendulum Scales!" Demiurge declared. "PENDULUM SUMMON! Revive from the Extra Deck! Ophicious (Tuner/ATK: 100/LV: 2/SC: 0), Scorpio (ATK: 2200/LV: 5/SC: 11), Leo (ATK: 1900/LV: 4/SC: 6), Aries (ATK: 800/LV: 2/SC: 2), and Capricorn (Tuner/ATK: 1200/LV: 3/SC: 1)!"

"Thanks to Ophicious, I add the second copy of Cancer from my deck to my hand. Then, I activate the Spell Card Book of Horrors!" Demiurge stated. "All "Mythorror" Monsters I control are treated as "God's" Monsters, and since I control three or more of them, I can draw two cards! Then, I tune the Level five Scorpio with the Level three Capricorn! Synchro Summon! My royal servant, Mythorror God's Servant Phobos (ATK: 2400/LV: 8)!"

The demonic Monster with a black panther face, curved horns, glowing pieces of moon-like solid covering its shoulder pads, abdomen, and left arm, and black, white, and blue armor appeared.

"The effect of Phobos activates!" Demiurge grinned. "When this servant is Synchro Summoned, if my Life Points are lower than my opponent's, then mine become equal to theirs! I choose Isaac for this effect!"

The pieces of moon attached to Phobos glowed brightly as Demiurge was enveloped with the same light.

 **Demiurge: LP 200 = 3700**

"Next, I activate the other effect of Phobos, targeting White Aura Goddess with it!" Demiurge pointed at the said Monster. "I place one Fear Counter on it!"

"You won't get the chance, because by banishing White Enlightenment from my Graveyard, I activate its second effect!" Ren shouted. "An effect which targets a "White Aura" Monster is negated!"

"In that case, I activate Leo's effect, tributing it to revive Aita from my Graveyard!" Demiurge said as Aita took Leo's place. "Using my Level eight Aita and Phobos, I construct the Overlay Network!"

As his two Gods entered a galaxy portal, Demiurge chanted.

"Great destroyer of this world, serve me, obey me, and bring me victory! Xyz Summon! Appear, Mythorror Titan Perses (ATK: 3500/RK: 8/SC: 4)!

The bare-chested giant with greek symbols made of purple fire, lower body covered in purple-obsidian armor, wearing a helmet that only made its purple slitted eyes visible, and holding a broadsword covered in flames emerged from the portal with an inhuman roar.

"The moment this Monster took the field, your lives are over!" Demiurge told. "The turn this card is Xyz Summoned, all face-up cards you control have their effects negated until your next Standby Phase!"

"I activate Mirror Imagine Prototype 0's last effect!" Isaac declared. "By tributing this monster, I negate the activation of your Monster's effect!"

Aki placed her hands on her chest. "Come on guys, you can do this...!"

"I activate Perses's other effect!" Demiurge scoffed. "By detaching an Overlay Unit, all Monsters you control are destroyed, and you take damage equal to half of one of the destroyed Monster's Attack! I choose Ren for this effect!"

"I activate White Aura Goddess's effect, banishing my second White Moray from the Graveyard in order to negate her destruction!" Ren stated.

"You did a good job until now, but defending won't save you for eternity!" Demiurge grinned. "Harald, I think you remember this Monster well!" Demiurge taunted as he showed a card to all of his opponents. "By banishing Mythorror God Xolotl, Aita, Baalzebub, and Mythorror Creation Sagittarius, Virgo, and Cancer all from my Graveyard, I call forth the avatar of my lust, destruction, and power! Supreme Mythorror God Yaldabaoth (ATK: 4000/LV: 12)!"

As Demiurge's avatar took the field with a savage roar, the scales along Vince's body spread a further and his claws became sharper and slightly longer.

"Vince!" Serena gasped in concern. "What's happening to him!?"

"That's the Demon in action..." Harald muttered. "The more he uses his power inside Sakushi's body, the more his body becomes like that. That's why it's called a curse..."

"That bastard..." Serena gritted her teeth.

"I activate my effect!" Demiurge stated. "When I am summoned to the field, all other non-"Mythorror" cards on the fields are destroyed and my opponent takes 300 damage for each! Ascension Calamity!"

"You won't!" Antinomy told. "TGSHE protects the equipped Monster from any Monster Effects, so Halberd Cannon won't be destroyed!"

"As long as it's equipped to a Monster, Paradox Continuum 12 is unaffected by other Monster Effects!" Isaac reminded him.

"And I banish my third White Moray to protect my Goddess!" Ren shouted.

"They dodged even that one..." Jack narrowed his eyes.

"In that case, I equip myself with the Equip Spell Saikō-shin no Subjugation!" Demiurge stated. "Thanks to this card, I gain the effects of all banished "God" and "God's" Monsters, also, whenever I have to activate an effect which requires me to detach an Overlay Unit, I can activate that effect without paying the cost!"

"I also equip myself with **Saikō-shin** **no Aura**!" Demiurge went on as his avatar gained a dark aura. "I gain 100 Attack and Defense for every banished card I have and 200 Attack and Defense for every "Mythorror Creation" Monster banished I have. In other words, I gain 1800 Attack and Defense!"

(Yaldabaoth: ATK/DEF 4000 = 5800)

"Next, I activate the effect I gained from Aita." Demiurge said. "By destroying it, I can attack monsters twice this turn!"

"I won't let you!" Antinomy abruptly stated. "I activate Halberd Cannon's effect! Once each turn, when an effect which would remove a Monster from the field is activated, my monster negates that effect and your monster loses 800 Attack Points! Ability Close!"

"I activate Saikō-shin no Aura's other effect!" Demiurge grinned. "Once per turn, during both our turns, by returning a "Mythorror Creation" card I control to my hand, I negate an effect which would affect me! I return Aquarius in my Pendulum Zone to my hand, to activate this effect! Did you honestly think I forgot about your Monster's effect? Well, you were wrong! I re-set my Pendulum Scale using Aquarius!"

The Monster reappeared in the pillar of light.

"And since it was placed in the Pendulum Zone, Aquarius's effect activates!" Demiurge said. "It gains one Water Counter on this card for every "Mythorror" Monster on the field. There are three such Monsters, so it gains three Counters! Next, I activate my own effect! By tributing Ophicious, I call to the front Mythorror God Micutli (ATK: 2700/RK: 7) from my Extra Deck with its effects negated!"

Ophicious vanished in particles of light as Micutli took its place.

"I activate the effect I gained from Styx, letting me banish Tech Genus Drill Fish from Antinomy's Graveyard so I gain its effects." Demiurge's grin widen. "Now, for this turn, all battle damage you take involving my battles is doubled! I also activate the Action Card I picked turns ago, Wonder Chance, letting me attack an additional time this turn, for a total of three attacks!"

"Even then, you cannot defeat us." Isaac calmly pointed out.

"Oh, I wonder about that, human!" Demiurge spread his arms wide. "BATTLE! Using myself, I attack Paradox Continuum 12, Halberd Cannon, and White Aura Goddess! Also, thanks to the effect I gained from Baalzebub, I can inflict piercing damage! Take this!"

"I activate the Pendulum Effect of Mirror Imagine Secondary 9!" Isaac interjected. "My Reflection combo will stop your attack dead in its tracks!"

"Not if I activate the effect I gained from Aura!" Demiurge told. "I negate Secondary 9's effect, destroy it, and I gain 500 Attack until the End Phase!"

Isaac gritted his teeth as Secondary 9 exploded in particles of light.

(Yaldabaoth: ATK 5800 = 6300)

"Since I control Halberd Cannon, I can activate the Trap Card **TGAED** from my hand!" Antinomy revealed the card. "This card's name stands for 'Tech Genus Attacking Enemy Destroyer' and as its name suggests, the Monster which attacked a "Tech Genus" Synchro Monster is destroyed!"

"By banishing Creation's Sacrifice from my Graveyard, I activate its other effect!" Demiurge stated. "I negate my destruction, which means the attack continues!"

Ren jumped on several platforms while the three heads of Yaldabaoth charged its attack.

"Encore!" he declared.

"Crush Action!" Demiurge cut Ren off as he also activated an Action Card. "All Action Cards added to a player's hand are destroyed, which means Encore is destroyed before you could activate it!"

Ren gasped, Isaac and Antinomy's eyes widening.

"It's time we end this duel! FOR REAL!" Demiurge roared in glee. "Take my attack, humans! Saigai no Supreme Burst!"

The three heads unleashed beams of dark energy, each striking one enemy Monster, piercing their bodies before they exploded.

"AAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH!"

The three duelists cried out in pain by the shockwaves, flying to the ground.

 **Isaac: LP 3700 - 4200 = 0**

 **Antinomy: 2500 - 3600 = 0**

 **Ren: 3000 - 5600 = 0**

"N...No...!" Ren wheezed out as he clenched his abdomen in pain, his mask shattered on the ground. "N-Natasha... I couldn't... fulfill... my promise..."

"T-To think... he would... defeat all of us... on the same turn...!" Antinomy muttered.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Demiurge laughed at his victory, staring a the sky. "Challenging a God is the pinnacle of foolishness! I AM ABSOLUTE! NO-ONE CAN DEFEAT ME! DO YOU HEAR ME! NO-ONE!"

"I BEG DIFFER!"

Demiurge's right eye twitched as he lowered his gaze, seeing Serena stepping forward.

"You aren't a God in my eyes." she firmly said, clenching her fists. "You took my comrade, Vince's body, morphed it into its current state, and used it to do horrible things! I won't forgive that!"

"Me too!" Aki concurred, stepping forward. "When I first saw Vince's duel against Ren in the Friendship Cup, I thought he was a very nice person, protecting his monsters with everything he got, trying to entertain the crowd with his dueling! However, when I see you duel, I don't see anything but self-satisfaction."

"That's right!" Jack also stepped forward. "I-no, WE won't allow you to do as you please. We'll defeat you here and now! Get ready to witness what true dueling means like!"

Harald was the last to step forward, glaring at Demiurge. "You got the better of me in our last duel, but this time, everything will go differently, Demon. With the power of many people by my side, THEM AND I WILL DEFEAT YOU!"

[Intrusion Penalty: 2000 Life Points.]

Electricity shock the four duelists as they activated their duel disks and joined the battle.

 **Jack: LP 4000 - 2000 = 2000**

 **Aki: LP 4000 - 2000 = 2000**

 **Serena: LP 4000 - 2000 = 2000**

 **Harald: LP 4000 - 2000 = 2000**

Isaac let out a faint smile. "Vince... you were able to influence a lot of people... and this is a proof..." he whispered, narrowing his eyes at the four new duelists. "Go guys... get back Vince... and defeat Demiurge..."

* * *

 **Let's end it with a cliffhanger!**

 **This is one of those duels I was waiting to write from like...the beginning of the story!**

 **Now, the reason why I didn't have Jack, Aki, Serena, and Harald join the duel from its start, is because I thought I didn't make Demiurge's deck seem as strong as it really is during his duel with Harald in the Friendship Cup. There, Demiurge heavily relied on Action Cards, and in this chapter's duel, I tried not to use them as much as possible. Also, if the four would've been there from the duel's beginning, Demiurge would've had to use a lot of Action Cards to protect himself and I didn't want to have him use cards which let him draw cards every turn. It would've been dull in my opinion. This way there's more weight on the four's shoulders and witnessed Demiurge's full power, also, their entrance is cooler because of the stakes (almost like the Zarc duel at the canon's end when everybody jumped in).**

 **Now, before I forget, I made some changes to Tech Genus Halberd Cannon's last effect, changing it to a 'Once per turn', if not, Antinomy could've just been "no" all the time.**

 **By the way, if none of you noticed, White Aura Goddess used by Ren has a similar appearance to his girlfriend, Natasha, which symbolizes their bond. Also,** _ **KaiserFox**_ **helped me with the Goddess's design, so a big thanks to him.**

 **In the next chapter, the grand battle between Demiurge and our heroes will continue!**

 **Don't forget to like, follow, and review!**

* * *

 **Fan-made Cards:**

 **Action Cards:**

 **\- Life Gift**

 _Action Spell_

 _Negate one instance of battle damage that would bring your LP to 0 and all players gain 500 LP._

 **\- Failed Insurance**

 _Action Spell_

 _When your opponent gains LP from a card effect, or you take damage by a card effect, inflict damage to your opponent equal to that amount they gained or you lost._

 **Antinomy:**

 **\- Tech Genus Cog Fiend** (Dark/Fiend/Effect/ATK: 1600/DEF: 100/LV: 4)

 _When this card is Normal Summoned, you can Special Summon one "T.G." Tuner Monster from your deck. This card can also be treated as a Machine-Type monster. When a Spell or Trap Card you control targets this card, you can halve this card's original ATK and DEF. When this card is destroyed, you can add 1 "T.G." monster card from your Deck to your hand. You cannot Summon it this turn._

 **\- Tech Genus Thunder Bolt** (Light/Thunder/TunerEffect/ATK: 100/DEF: 1600/LV: 1)

 _When this card is used as Synchro Material, you can draw one card. This card can also be treated as a Machine-Type monster. When a Spell or Trap Card you control targets this card, you can halve this card's original ATK and DEF. When this card is destroyed, you can add 1 "T.G." monster card from your Deck to your hand. You cannot Summon it this turn._

 **\- TGDX300**

 _Continous Spell_

 _Once per turn, inflict 300 damage to your opponent for every Synchro Material a "T.G." Synchro Monster you control used for its summon. When a "T.G." monster you control would be destroyed, you can send this card to the GY instead._

 **\- TGSML**

 _Normal Trap_

 _Target one "T.G." non-Tuner and one "T.G." Tuner monster in your GY: Special Summon them, and immediately after this effect resolves, Synchro Summon using them as materials._

 **\- Pendulum Freeze**

 _Continous Trap_

 _Your opponent cannot Pendulum Summon. If a Pendulum Monster you control declares an attack, you have to pay 500 LP or the attack is negated._

 **\- Shattering Pendulum**

 _Counter Trap_

 _When your opponent activates the effect of a card in the Pendulum Zone or face-up in the Extra Deck, negate that effect and banish that card. When your opponent places a card in their Pendulum Zone, banish this card from your GY to shuffle that card into their deck._

 **\- TGSHE**

 _Equip Spell_

 _Equip only to "T.G. Halberd Cannon". It gains 500 ATK and DEF, it can inflict piercing damage, and it's unaffected by Monster Effects as long as it's equipped with this card. When your opponent activates the effect of a Spell or Trap Card (on the field), reduce the equipped monster's ATK by exactly 500 to negate that effect. If this card leaves the field, banish the equipped monster._

 **\- TGAED**

 _Normal Trap_

 _If you control a Level 10 or higher "T.G." Synchro Monster, you can activate this card from your hand. When a "T.G." Synchro Monster you control is attacked, destroy the attacking monster._

 **Ren:**

 **\- White Reborn**

 _Normal Spell_

 _Target one "White" Monster in your GY: Special Summon it. This turn, if the monster Special Summoned by this effect is used as Synchro Material, the monster which used it as material gains 1000 ATK until the End Phase._

 **\- Synchro Unity**

 _Equip Spell_

 _Equip only to a Synchro Monster. It gains 900 ATK for every Synchro Monster on the field. By sending this card and the equipped monster to the GY, negate one attack and draw one card._

 **\- White Synchro**

 _Trap Card_

 _Banish any number of "White" Monsters from your GY, treat one of them as a Tuner Monster and perform a Synchro Summon using the banished monsters as materials. If a Synchro Monster on the field would be destroyed, you can banish this card from your GY instead._

 **\- White Aura Goddess** (Water/Aqua/Synchro/Effect/ATK: 3500/DEF: 4000/LV: 12)

 _1 WATER Synchro Tuner + 1 or more WATER Synchro non-Tuners_

 _(This card is also treated as an "Ice Barrier" monster.)_

 _When this card is Synchro Summoned, you can target up to 3 of your banished "White" Monsters: Return them to your GY, then, if this card was Synchro Summoned using at least one "Ice Barrier" Monster, return cards your opponent controls to the hand up to the number of returned cards by this effect. If this card would be destroyed, banish one "White" or "Ice Barrier" Monster from your GY instead. This card can declare a second attack each Battle Phase._

 **\- Synchro Upturn**

 _Normal Trap_

 _When a Synchro Monster you control is attacked, it gains 800 ATK and DEF until that turn's end. When a Synchro Monster you control doesn't destroy an opponent's monster by battle, banish this card from your GY to inflict 200 damage to your opponent for every Level your Synchro Monster has._

 **\- White Enlightenment**

 _Counter Trap_

 _If you control a Level 10 or higher WATER Synchro Monster, you can activate this card from your hand. Negate the activation or effect of an opponent's card and banish it. If your opponent activates an effect which targets a "White Aura" Monster, you can banish this card from your GY to negate that effect._

 **Isaac:**

 **\- Mirror Imagine Prototype 0**

 _Normal Trap_

 _Special Summon this card in Defense Position as an Effect Monster (Light/Machine/Effect/ATK: 0/DEF: 0/LV: 1). (This card is NOT treated as a Trap Card.) When this card is summoned this way, add one "Mirror Imagine" Monster from your deck to your hand. When your opponent activates a Monster Effect (on the field), tribute this monster to negate that effect._

 **\- Nightmare in the Mirror World**

 _Continous Trap_

 _Once per turn, during either player's turn, when your opponent activates a Spell or Trap Card's effect, shuffle 3 "Mirror Imagine" Monsters from face-up in your Extra Deck into your deck to negate that effect._

 **\- Mirror Imagine Paradox Continuum 12** (Light/Machine/Pendulum/Effect/ATK: 0/DEF: 0/LV: 12/SC: 12)

Pendulum Effect: _You can only Pendulum Summon "Mirror Imagine" monsters. This effect can't be negated. When you Pendulum Summon exactly 1 "Mirror Imagine" Pendulum Monster: Pay half your LP to Special Summon this card from your Pendulum Zone and equip that monster to this card._

Monster Effect: _This card can't be Normal Summoned/Set or be Special Summoned, except by its own effect. When you Pendulum Summon exactly 1 Level 7 or higher "Mirror Imagine" Pendulum Monster and the combined value of your Pendulum Scales exceeds this card's Level, you can Special Summon this card from your hand. When this card is Special Summoned by its own effect, you can activate this effect: Equip one "Mirror Imagine" Monster from your hand to this card. This card gains 300 ATK for every Level and Scale a monster equipped to this card has, also, it gains its effects. This card is unaffected by other Monster Effects as long as it's equipped with a monster. During your turn, when the opponent activates a card or effect, you can shuffle from your hand or face-up in your Extra Deck into your deck 3 cards which have the same name to negate and destroy that card. When this card destroys an opponent's monster by battle, it can attack again but halve any battle damage your opponent would take. When this card would leave the field: Place it in the Pendulum Zone instead._

 **Demiurge:**

 **\- Mythorror Creation Ophicious** (Dark/Fiend/Pendulum/Tuner/Effect/ATK: 100/DEF: 100/LV: 2/SC: 0)

Pendulum Effect: _You can only Pendulum Summon "Mythorror" monsters. This effect can't be negated. Once per turn, during either players' turn, when you would take damage (by battle or a card effect), you can gain that much LP instead._

Normal Effect: _While face-up on the field, this card is also treated as an EARTH-Attributed monster. When this card is Special Summoned, add one "Mythorror Creation" from your deck to your hand. You can only use this effect once per turn. Tribute this card (while on the field): this turn, you can Normal Summon 1 "Mythorror Creation" monster two times in addition to your Normal Summon/Set._

 **\- Mythorror Creation Aries** (Dark/Fiend/Pendulum/Effect/ATK: 800/DEF: 0/LV: 2/SC: 2)

Pendulum Effect: _You can only Pendulum Summon "Mythorror" monsters. This effect can't be negated. You take half of the battle damage from battles involving "Mythorror" monsters. Once per turn, you may place a "Mythorror" monster from the Deck or GY face-up in your Extra Deck. If you search your deck, shuffle your deck._

Normal Effect: _While face-up on the field, this card is also treated as an EARTH-Attributed monster. When this card is Summoned: Add a "Golden Fleece" from your Deck to your hand. Once per turn, during either players' turn, you may tribute this card: Activate one of these two effects._

 _["Mythorror" monsters cannot be destroyed by battle, until the end of the turn.]_

 _["Mythorror" monsters cannot be destroyed by effects, until the end of the turn.]_

 **\- Golden Fleece**

 _Equip Spell_

 _Equip this card to a monster on the field. Depending on what monster this card is equipped to: activate the following ability._

 _[Non-"Mythorror": It's ATK & DEF become 0 and the card cannot activate its effects (If any).]_

 _["Mythorror": It gains 800 ATK points. If the card's original ATK is 1000 or less: the monster's original ATK points become 2000.]_

 **\- Mythorror Creation Taurus** (Dark/Fiend/Pendulum/Effect/ATK: 2600/DEF: 2200/LV: 6/SC: 4)

Pendulum Effect: _You can only Pendulum Summon "Mythorror" monsters. This effect can't be negated. "Mythorror" monsters on the field gain 500 ATK. Once per turn: you may target a "Mythorror" monster you control: for this turn, it may attack monster up to the number of "Mythorror" monsters you control during the Battle Phase, also your other monsters cannot attack (Even if this card leaves the field)._

Normal Effect: _While face-up on the field, this card is also treated as an EARTH-Attributed monster. If this card attacks a Defense Position monster, inflict piercing battle damage to the opponent. This card may do a second attack during each Battle Phase. When this card destroys a monster by battle: this card gains 200 ATK._

 **\- Mythorror Creation Aquarius** (Dark/Fiend/Pendulum/Effect/ATK: 1600/DEF: 800/LV: 3/SC: 1)

Pendulum Effect: _You can only Pendulum Summon "Mythorror" monsters. This effect can't be negated. When this card is placed into the Pendulum Zone: Place a Water Counter on this card (Max. 5) for every other "Mythorror" monster on the field. When a Trap or Spell is activated that targets a "Mythorror" monster on the field, you may remove 1 Water Counter from this card: negate the activation of the card, and if you do, destroy it. You may only use the effect of "Mythorror Aquarius" once per turn._

Normal Effect: _While face-up on the field, this card is also treated as a WATER-Attributed monster. Once per turn, you may target a "Mythorror" monster on the field: it gains 800 ATK, until the end of the turn. During either players' turn, when another "Mythorror" monster would be destroyed (By battle or card effect) you may destroy this card instead._

 **\- Creation's Sacrifice**

 _Quick-Play Spell_

 _Banish one "Mythorror Creation" Monster from your field, GY, or face-up Extra Deck: Gain LP equal to its ATK or DEF (whichever is higher). When a "Mythorror" Monster you control would be destroyed, you can banish this card from your GY instead._

 **\- Treasure Cards of Pandora**

 _Normal Spell_

 _Activate only if this is the only card in your hand: Draw 5 cards. If this card's activation or effect is negated by the opponent, you can draw 3 cards. You can only activate one "Treasure Cards of Pandora" per turn._

 **\- Pendulum Full Swing**

 _Normal Trap_

 _Destroy one Pendulum Card you control: Your opponent destroys one card they control. Banish this card from your GY when a Monster you control declares an attack: It gains 100 ATK times the combined amount of the Pendulum Scales of the cards in your Pendulum Zones. This boost lasts until the End Phase._

 **\- Saikō-shin** **no Aura**

 _Equip Spell_

 _Equip only to a "Supreme Mythorror God" Monster. The equipped Monster gains 100 ATK and DEF for every banished card you have, also, for every "Mythorror Creation" which is banished, it gains 200 ATK and DEF instead. Once per turn, during either player's turn, you can return one "Mythorror Creation" card you control to your hand: Negate an effect which would affect this card._

\- Trivia: This card's name means: "Supreme God's Aura".


	21. The Dictator's Power

**Hi, and welcome back!**

 **Also, thanks for all your reviews for the last chapters, and in response to** _ **mekyaku**_ **'s review:**

 **\- Well, Ren was fighting Demiurge, the God responsible for Natasha, her girlfriend's death. It's obvious he would fight with anger. Why the other Mythorror Gods follow Demiurge will be explained by the Gods themselves in future chapters. About the Vince vs Demiurge, no spoilers. You'll have to wait and see!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh Arc-V, its characters, or any of its cards, except my OCs and fan-made cards.**

 **Using Anime Effects.**

* * *

 **Turn 21:**

 **The Dictator's Power**

* * *

[Intrusion Penalty: 2000 Life Points.]

Electricity shock the four duelists as they activated their duel disks and joined the battle.

 **Jack: LP 4000 - 2000 = 2000**

 **Aki: LP 4000 - 2000 = 2000**

 **Serena: LP 4000 - 2000 = 2000**

 **Harald: LP 4000 - 2000 = 2000**

"You're delaying the inevitable, humans!" Demiurge shouted as he grinned. "But if you want to feel the punishment that comes with challenging a God, be my guest!"

 **Current Duel Status:**

 **Demiurge:**

 **\- LP: 3700**

 **\- Field:**

 **Supreme Mythorror God Yaldabaoth (equipped with Saikō-shin** **no Subjugation and** **Saikō-shin** **no Aura** **): ATK 6300 (originally 4000)/DEF: 5800 (originally 4000)**

 **Mythorror God Micutli: ATK 2700/OVU: 0**

 **Mythorror Titan Perses: ATK 3500/OVU: 1**

 **\- Spell/Trap Zone:**

 **Saikō-shin** **no Subjugation (Equip Spell)**

 **Saikō-shin** **no Aura (Equip Spell)**

 **\- Pendulum Zones:**

 **Mythorror Creation Aquarius: SC 1/Water Counters: 3**

 **Mythorror Creation Libra: SC 12**

"At this moment, I activate my avatar's effect inherited by Mythorror Titan Aura which is banished!" Demiurge stated. "Since I destroyed a Monster by battle, I gain Life Points equal to its Attack or Defence, whichever is higher! I destroyed Mirror Imagine Paradox Continuum 12 that had 4200 Attack, Tech Genus Halberd Cannon that had 4000 Attack, and White Aura Goddess that had 4000 Defence!"

A bright, green light enveloped Demiurge upon those words.

 **Demiurge: LP 3700 + 4200 + 4000 + 4000 = 15900**

"He gained Life Points again...!?" Serena complained in irritation. "And they're over 10000 too...!"

"Because I activate Perses's effect this turn, I can't attack directly." Demiurge said. "Thus, I end my turn. The boost I gained from Aura's effect expires. Now, entertain me the best way you can, humans."

(Yaldabaoth: ATK 6300 = 5800)

"Entertain...yes, I remember Sakushi Vince fights like that as well. To entertain the crowd with his Entertainment Duel." Jack pointed out.

"And what does that have to do with this duel?" Demiurge raised an eyebrow.

"You may be a God, however, you're currently using Vince's body to act." Jack said. "That means, deep down inside that body, the real Vince exists!"

"Trying to awaken the host is impossible, human!" Demiurge snorted. "He's sealed away inside this body! Your words can't reach him!"

"My words might not, but my dueling is another story!" Jack shouted. "Sakushi Vince, using my own Entertainment Duel that I use every since I became the King to make the hearts of Commons and Tops re-unite, I'll make you hear my voice! Ore no turn! Draw! Since there are no Monsters on my field, I can Special Summon Red Gargoyle (Fire/Fiend/Effect/ATK: 1700/LV: 4) from my hand!"

A demonic monster with dark-red skin, flaming wings, and four arms appeared beside Jack.

"Then, I normal summon Red Resonator (Fire/Fiend/Tuner/Effect/ATK: 600/LV: 2) from my hand!" Jack stated as a little fiend in flaming robes appeared with a hunting chuckle. "At this moment, Red Gargoyle's effect activates, doubling the Level of Red Resonator which I just summoned (LV: 2 = 4)!"

"Jack's ace monster is coming." Aki thought aloud.

"For my final preparations, I activate the Continous Spell Resonance Rip!" Jack explained. "For what it does, you're going to find out now! The Level 4 Red Gargoyle tunes with the Level 4 Red Resonator! The heaven and earth shall tremble before the king's might! Let the power of the one and only supreme ruler be carved into your soul! Synchro Summon! The savage soul, Red Daemon's Dragon Scarlight (ATK: 3000/LV: 8)!"

The mighty ace of the Jack appeared on the field with a roar.

"Because I Synchro Summoned using a "Resonator" Monster as a material, the effect of Resonance Rip activates!" Jack told as the Spell Card glowed brightly. "Thanks to it, I can destroy a card you control! I choose to get rid of your Saikō-shin no Subjugation, thus, your avatar loses all the gained effects!"

Demiurge frowned as the said Equip Spell vanished from his field.

"A wise move." Harald nodded. "Now Yaldaboath lost a lot of its powers."

"I activate the effect of **Power Resonator** (Light/Fiend/Tuner/Effect/ATK: 500/DEF: 300/LV: 2) in my hand!" Jack went on. "By discarding this Monster from my hand and targeting one Level 8 or higher Dragon Synchro Monster I control, I can increase its Attack by 1000 for every Monster my opponent controls, however, that Monster can't attack directly this turn!"

A little demon which resembled Red Resonator, but wearing robes made of blue electricity, appeared above Red Daemon's as it channeled power into the dragon's body before vanishing. Red Daemon's roared as it gained a fiery aura.

(Red Daemon's: ATK 3000 = 6000)

"Alright!" Aki cheered. "Now Scarlight has more Attack than any of Demiurge's Monsters!"

"I activate Red Daemon's Dragon Scarlight's effect!" Jack declared as his ace gained a burning aura. "Once per turn, Scarlight can destroy every other Special Summoned Monster on the field which has an equal or less Attack than itself and deal 500 damage to the opponent for every destroyed Monster! GO! Absolute Powerflame!"

Scarlight smashed its fist in the ground, unleashing waves of flames at the God's field. However, before the flames could reach him, Demiurge leaped onto a platform.

"Action Spell **Glare**!" he cried out. "Thanks to its effect, I target your Scarlight and negate its effects! Also, this turn, your dragon can only attack Monsters I designate!"

A black hole appeared in front of his field, sucking in the flames.

"In that case, battle!" Jack pointed forward. "Red Daemon's Dragon, attack! Shakunetsu no Crimson Hell Burning!"

"Thanks to Glare's effect, I direct your attack onto Micutli!" Demiurge shouted.

Scarlight unleashed hot flames from its mouth, destroying Micutli at contact and sending Demiurge stumbling to the ground.

 **Demiurge: LP 15900 - 3300 = 12600**

"I set two cards face-down and end my turn!" Jack concluded. "At this moment, Red Daemon's Dragon Scarlight's Attack Points return to normal."

"Watashi no turn!" Aki declared. "Draw! Since I control no Monsters while my opponent does, I can Special Summon **Violet Rose Witch** (Dark/Plant/Tuner/Effect/ATK: 1700/DEF: 1200/LV: 4) from my hand!"

Suddenly, the ground in front of Aki cracked open as a giant rose grew out of it. The rose was colored purple, and upon fully emerging, its petals started to fall off, revealing a monster inside it: a humanoid monster with elf ears, pale green skin, long black hair, holding a golden staff, and wearing a purple cloak with a rose motif showed itself.

"Violet Rose Witch's effect continues!" Aki stated. "When Special Summoned by her own effect, I can Special Summon one Violet Rose Token (Dark/Plant/Effect/ATK: 0/DEF: 0/LV: 1) for every Monster my opponent controls. Demiurge, you control two Monsters, so I get two Tokens!"

Violet Rose Witch raised its staff high as it glowed brightly, two roses with purple petals emerged from the ground around it.

"Then, I normal summon Night Rose Knight (Dark/Warrior/Tuner/Effect/ATK: 1000/LV: 3) from my hand!" Aki shouted as a human wearing black armor, cyan hair, and holding a sword appeared beside her other monsters. "When my knight is Normal Summoned, I can Special Summon a Level 4 or lower Plant Monster from my hand! Come, **Wall of Rose** (Earth/Plant/Effect/ATK: 0/DEF: 2100/LV: 3)!"

The floor beside Aki cracked even more as a large wall made of thorns and beautiful roses of different colors emerged.

"She summoned five Monsters just like that!?" Serena said amazed. "And without Pendulum Summon to boot..."

"Here I go!" Aki cried out, raising her arm into the air. "I tune my Level 3 Wall of Rose with my Level 4 Violet Rose Witch! Sinful soul resting in the sacred garden; it is time you accept your punishment and leave this holy ground! Synchro Summon! Set into bloom! Dragon of Death Garden - Black Rose (ATK: 2400/LV: 7)!"

The dragon with long wings made of red petals, black scales, yellow scleras, and orange eyes with black slits, appeared with a roar and gracefully landed next to its user.

"Bah! You both summoned those oversized lizards..." Demiurge scoffed in disgust. "I haven't seen them since the Great War and I still loathe at their sight."

" _So this is that dangerous and familiar presence I felt from that boy during the tournament._ " the voice of Black Rose loudly told. Her eyes narrowed, almost in anger. " _It was_ you _._ "

"You know him, Black Rose?" Aki asked her dragon.

" _Unfortunately, I do._ " the dragon nodded. " _I battled him once in the past..._ "

"You and your sibling dragons really got to my nerves." Demiurge growled. "You and your little daddy were the main reason why I was sealed away!"

" _Demiurge, you won't leave alive this time._ " Black Rose sternly said. " _You're going to perish for real._ "

"That's what you think!" Demiurge grinned. "I'm far stronger than I was all that time ago!"

"I wonder about that." Aki spoke up, earning a glare from the God. "You might seem tough, but your powers are deprived of others! Here, let me demonstrate! I activate Black Rose's effect when Synchro Summoned: I can target and destroy cards you control up to the number of non-Tuner synchro materials used for my dragon's summon! I used one non-Tuner, therefore I choose to destroy your Saikō-shin no Aura!"

Black Rose roared after those words, strong winds manifesting around her wings. With a beat of her wings, Black Rose threw a tornado of petals at the Equip Spell, destroying it with ease.

"Since that card is now gone from the picture, your Yaldaboath's Attack and Defence return to normal." Aki pointed out.

(Yaldabaoth: ATK/DEF 5800 = 4000)

"After that, I tune my two Level 1 Violet Rose Tokens with my Level 3 Night Rose Knight!" Aki shouted as the knight became three green rings which surrounded the two roses. "Guardian of the sacred garden, with your thorns of authority, bring forth punishment on the sinful souls! Synchro Summon! Set into bloom! **Rose Bramble** (Light/Plant/Synchro/Effect/ATK: 1700/DEF: 2200/LV: 5) in defense mode!"

A beam of light shot through the three rings, from which a humanoid monster with pale green skin, wearing a rose motif dress covered in thorns, and holding two whips appeared.

"I activate Black Rose's other effect!" Aki stated. "By banishing the Plant-type Violet Rose Witch from my Graveyard, I halve the Attack and Defence of your avatar and negate its effects too! Go! Thorns Prison!"

Yaldaboath roared in pain as its body was surrounded by vines.

(Yaldabaoth: ATK/DEF 4000 = 2000)

"Once your Equip Spells are gone, Yaldaboath becomes a power-wall and nothing else!" Aki pointed out. "It loses all the effects it stole from your banished Monsters, along with the Attack and Defence boost it gained. This fact mirrors yourself, which only uses others to gain powers! If you're alone, you're powerless! Battle! Black Rose, attack Yadaboath! Petals Storm!"

" _Perish!_ " the plant-dragon roared as it unleashed a wave of petals at the enemy dragon, piercing its body in numerous places before ending its life.

 **Demiurge: LP 12600 - 400 = 12200**

"They...did it...!" Ren's eyes widen. "Thay defeated Yaldaboath!"

"I'm powerless...you say!?" Demiurge gritted his teeth as his eyes glowed red. "I'll show you powerless, puny human! At this moment, I activate a Monster Effect from my deck!"

"From the deck!?" everyone gasped.

"When my avatar is destroyed by the opponent, I can Special Summon my evolved form!" Demiurge explained as a black mist enveloped his field. "My powers are immense! Witness myself: **Supreme Mythorror God Demiurge** (Dark/Fiend/Effect/ATK: 4500/DEF: 4500/LV: 12)!"

Yaldaboath emerged from the mist before its body twisted and morphed into a new form: its entire body was covered in black scales with thick, red veins pulsing on them, and his claws were now double their original size with a void aura that surrounded them. An additional set of arms grew out of its body, just below its original set, covered with large, black spikes and the same red veins. On its chest was a bulky, skull-shaped head with two horns that twisted around its shoulders creating shoulder-guards. Erupting from its back were eight, serpent-like creatures with the head of a dragon, that had a large, black horn and skeletal armor around its face. Two large wings spout out from its back. The new form opened its eyes, revealing crimson colored eyes before it let out an inhuman roar.

At the same time, the poor body of Vince was further enveloped by scales and a dragon-like tail sprouted from his back. Demiurge laughed as he took the sight of Aki's face after she realized her mistake in destroying Yaldaboath.

"I didn't want to use this form so soon in the duel..." Demiurge chuckled. "But you've forced my hand, humans. Feel honored to be defeated by such a powerful being like myself!"

Aki gritted her teeth. "...I set one card face-down and end my turn!"

"Evolve all you want, but this duel's outcome will be the same!" Serena shouted. "It will end in your defeat! Watashi no turn! Draw! I normal summon **Moonlight Sand Cat** (Dark/Beast-Warrior/Effect/ATK: 1200/DEF: 1600/LV: 4) from my hand!"

A monster which resembled Moonlight Blue Cat in attire, but looking younger, having pale brown skin and sand-colored fur, appeared beside Serena with a cute 'meow'.

"Because I control a "Moonlight" Monster, I can activate the Spell Card **Moonlight Dance Invitation** from my hand!" Serena stated. "Through its effect, I can Special Summon one "Moonlight" Monster from my deck in defense mode. Appear, **Moonlight Snow Leopard** (Dark/Beast-Warrior/Pendulum/Effect/ATK: 1800/DEF: 1000/LV: 5/SC: 7)!"

A female monster wearing a white colored bodysuit and resembling a snow leopard appeared beside Sand Cat with a graceful twirl.

"As long as I control Snow Leopard, all "Moonlight" Monsters I control gain 400 Attack." Serena stated as Sand Cat and Snow Leopard's Attack Points were raised to 1600 and 2200 respectively. "Then, I activate the Spell Card Polymerization from my hand, fusing together my two Monsters!"

As her two monsters were sucked into a multicolored vortex, Serena chanted.

"Cat that mews to attract its prey! Limpid beast of the cold lands! Spiral into the moon's gravity and become a new power! Fusion Summon! Beast that hunts with beauty under the moonlit night, **Moonlight Lynx Dancer** (Dark/Beast-Warrior/Pendulum/Fusion/Effect/ATK: 2600/DEF: 1800/LV: 8/SC: 1)!"

Out from the portal came a female monster wearing a beautiful bodysuit colored brown and with some white patches, wearing a lynx-shaped mask, and holding long, curved knives in its hands.

"I activate the effects of Sand Cat and Snow Leopard which were used as fusion materials!" Serena explained. "Lynx Dancer gains 1000 Attack until the End Phase thanks to Sand Cat, also, it gains the same effect as Snow Leopard thanks to the latter, which means all "Moonlight" Monsters I control gain 400 Attack!"

(Lynx Dancer: ATK 2600 = 3600 = 4000)

"Next, since I control a Level 5 or higher "Moonlight" Monster, I can Special Summon this card from my hand!" Serena shouted. "Come to me, **Moonlight Chameleon** (Dark/Beast-Warrior/Effect/ATK: 1900/DEF: 2100/LV: 6)!"

A female monster wearing a tight emerald-colored bodysuit with different colored accents, having some scales across its exposed body parts, and wearing a crescent-shaped moon mask appeared.

"When Chameleon is summoned, I can Special Summon one "Moonlight" Monster from my deck!" Serena stated. "Appear, Moonlight Brown Squirrel (ATK: 1000/DEF: 1800/LV: 4)!"

The female monster wearing a brown bodysuit, having squirrel ears and a tail, appeared with a graceful backflip.

"I activate Brown Squirrel's effect." Serena continued. "Through it, I can perform a Fusion Summon without the need of a "Fusion" card! The monsters I fuse together are Brown Squirrel and Chameleon! Moreover, Chameleon can be treated as a Fusion Monster when used as Fusion Material!"

As her two monsters were sucked into a multicolored vortex, Serena chanted again.

"Shadow of the brown trees! Color-changing beast that lurks under the moonlight! Spiral into the moon's gravity and become a new power! Fusion Summon! Beautiful beast that pursuits the moon after the sunset, **Moonlight Serval Dancer** (Dark/Beast-Warrior/Fusion/Effect/ATK: 2800/DEF: 2000/LV: 8)!"

A female monster with tan skin, wearing a golden, short bodysuit with black patches, long hair that shadowed its eyes, donning a purple lipstick, and holding two long spears between its fingers, emerged from the vortex while twirling its spears in a menacing manner.

"Thanks to Lynx Dancer's gained effect, Serval Dancer gains 400 Attack!" Serena reminded.

(Serval Dancer: ATK 2800 = 3200)

"A nice show of power, but you've made a miscalculation!" Demiurge said. "None of your Monsters have higher Attack Points than myself!"

"Don't be so sure!" Serena remarked. "Battle! Lynx Dancer, attack Demiurge's avatar! At this moment, since it's battling an opponent's Monster, Lynx Dancer's own effect activates, increasing its Attack by 600 (ATK: 4000 = 4600)! Do it, Lynx Dancer! Rending Barrage!"

The lynx dancer threw its knives at Demiurge's avatar, piercing its body in different places.

"I activate my effect!" Demiurge shouted. "By destroying another "Mythorror" Monster I control, I can prevent my destruction! I use Perses as my shield!"

Before Demiurge's avatar would die, Perses cried in pain as it exploded in particles of light which were eaten by the eight snake-heads erupting from the giant's back, healing its injuries.

 **Demiurge: LP 12200 - 100 = 12100**

"You'll have to do better than that to faze me!" Demiurge said.

"In that case, check this out!" Serena pointed at her monster. "I activate Lynx Dancer's other effect! After this Monster battled an opponent's Monster, that Monster is banished! Your evolved form was a waste of effort to summon!"

"I beg differ!" Demiurge grinned. "I am unaffected by my opponent's card effects, which means Lynx Dancer's effect can't affect me!"

Serena gritted her teeth. "Damn it...in any case, since the battle ended, Lynx Dancer's effect ends (ATK: 4600 = 4000). But I'm not done yet! Battle! Serval Dancer, attack that monster again! At this moment, I activate Serval Dancer's effect, gaining the Attack of Lynx Dancer I control until the battle's end! Blending Assault!"

Lynx Dancer started dancing as it threw some new knives at Serval Dancer's direction. The knives became beams of light as they were sucked into Serval Dancer's spears which glowed brightly.

(Serval Dancer: ATK 3200 = 7200)

"Since Demiurge controls no other "Mythorror" Monsters..." Antinomy let out a sly smile. "He can't protect himself."

"I activate the effect of Mythorror Creation Cancer from my hand!" Demiurge abruptly stated. "By discarding it from my hand, I halve the Attack and Defence of your Serval Dancer!"

"You won't! I activate Serval Dancer's other effect!" Serena said. "When a "Moonlight" Fusion Monster I control would be affected by an opponent's Monster Effect during the Battle Phase, I can negate that effect!"

"Pesky little-! I activate Cancer's other effect!" Demiurge shouted. "When it's sent to the Graveyard, I can equip it to a Monster on the field and negate the equipped Monster's effects! I choose Red Daemon's Dragon for this effect!"

"I activate Rose Bramble's effect!" Aki quickly stated. "When a Plant or Dragon Synchro Monster on the field would be affected by an opponent's Monster Effect, I can negate that effect and inflict 500 damage to my opponent! Jack's dragon is safe!"

Rose Bramble cracked its whips, each striking Demiurge and causing him to hiss in pain and anger.

 **Demiurge: LP 12100 - 500 = 11600**

"Thank you, Izayoi."

Aki nodded at Jack's words.

"In that case, I activate _my_ other effect!" Demiurge intoned. "Once per duel, during both our turns, I can Special Summon up to 4 "Mythorror" Monsters from my Graveyard, face-up Extra Deck, and/or Banish Zone by ignoring their summoning conditions, negating their effects, and changing their Attack and Defence to zero! Be reborn to serve me, Virgo, Perses, Phobos, and Styx, all of them in defense mode!"

The skull-head on the chest of Demiurge's avatar opened its mouth as the said monsters emerged from it.

"Then, by using Virgo as my shield I protect myself!" Demiurge grinned.

The serval dancer slashed the giant God in various places, however, the eight snake-heads ate Virgo before it could've been destroyed, healing its wounds like before.

"But you still take the damage!" Serena pointed out as the shockwaves reached Demiurge, causing him to skid back.

 **Demiurge: LP 11600 - 2700 = 8900**

"With the battle's end, Serval Dancer's effect also ends." Serena muttered as Serval Dancer's ATK returned to 3200. "I set a card face-down and end my turn. The effect of Sand Cat also expires (Lynx Dancer: ATK 4000 = 3000)."

"You're that girl who shares the same face as Yuzu if I recall correctly." Demiurge thought aloud. "I have yet to understand why the host thinks you're cool and strong. You weren't able to accomplish anything on your turn, except damage my Life Points a bit."

"You know me and Yuzu?" Serena asked.

"Of course." Demiurge scoffed. "I've been in Vince's body the day he came to this world. His eyes were my eyes. His ears were my ears. Even the time Vince dueled your muscle-head back at Standard, it was me who did the final strike and defeat him."

"You mean...Barrett?" Serena's eyes narrowed. "That explains why Vince's behavior took a sudden change at that time...so it was you all along..."

"Took you long enough to figure out." Demiurge said. "Just like Barrett suffered defeat and felt despair, all of you will do the same!"

Demiurge extended his right arm to the side. "Tremble in weakness!"

He did the same with his other arm. "Feel endless despair!"

A wide grin came across his face. "And die. That's what I want to see. All of you humans, just like during the Great War before I was sealed away. Your world is nothing else than my toy."

Black Rose and Red Daemon's Dragon Scarlight growled in anger at those words, a sentiment shared by everyone else.

"Then we'll do just that."

The voice of Harald said, catching everybody's attention.

"Hoh?" Demiurge chuckled. "Have you finally used that brain of yours to think? Then be my guest and surrender-!"

"I wasn't done talking." Harald sternly cut him off. "We humans will tremble in weakness, feel endless despair, however, we will not die. That's where our strength lies: even if we're weak, even if we're on the verge of being crushed by despair, we _will_ rise up and move forward! The one to die is going to be you, Demiurge!"

"Please!" Demiurge snorted. "You're all talk and no bite, just like the first time you faced defeat by my hands."

Harald gritted his teeth...

* * *

 _...In Vince's mind..._

"Is there really nothing we can do?"

My voice broke the silence in the darkness, addressing Spectrum, Hel, and Yamatochi in front of me. After Demiurge locked us away, we tried anything we could to break free, but all in vain.

" _We already tried anything._ " Yamatochi reminded me. " _Moreover, with the more attempts we make, the more energy we use up, further increasing the seal's effects on us._ "

" **As much as I hate saying this...** " Spectrum sighed as he laid down on his back. " **Demiurge... won this battle...** "

"Hey! Don't give up hope yet!" I scolded him. "Can't we mess with my head until Demiurge loses control of my body? Or... anything else!?"

" _Well..._ " Yamatochi tried to say, but a cold glare from Spectrum stopped him.

"What?"

" **Don't dare tell him that.** " Spectrum said.

"No, tell me." I ordered the Duel Monster. "Please, tell me."

" _...There is one option left._ " Yamatochi explained. " _Your body holds a soul that's composed of two beings. You, and Demiurge. So if we... kill one of them... there is a chance the other one could perish as well._ "

"I have to sacrifice myself...to kill Demiurge?" I parrotted. "That's... what's the chance of that succeeding?"

" **Fifty-fifty.** " Spectrum told. " **And if it fails, Demiurge will gain total control.** "

" _Feel at ease, spirit._ " Hel said for the first time in a long time. She was staring at the black sky as if searching for something. " _The human can't do that._ "

"Why can't I?" I asked her.

The Goddess lowered her gaze at me and spoke. " _Dear, you forgot who I am? I'm a Goddess who receives a portion of the dead in what you call Hell. I see dead souls come and go as a job. I know humans very well._ "

"What does that have to do with me?"

" _I can read it in your eyes,_ " Hel explained. " _The fear of death. You aren't the first one I saw with that look. You don't want to die yet, you want to live long and discover everything life has to offer. Oh, how many souls have I saw which weren't able to do that... I lost count, to be honest. Anyway, what I'm trying to say is: you won't kill yourself to save humanity because you can't._ "

I felt guilty for some reason. Guilty because I knew Hel was right and I couldn't kill myself to save the entire humanity.

I always loved reading books and stories with cool protagonists that would sacrifice themselves to save others. I envied them a little. I thought how astonishing they were because I couldn't be like them. I want to live, live, and live...discover everything I could, discover even myself...until I started fearing death.

After all, how could you discover everything if you're dead?

I clenched my fists as I stared at Hel. An amused smile crept across her face. " _Oh. Sorry if I angered you._ "

"No..." I frowned. "You're right..."

" **You got roasted.** " Spectrum sighed. " **Hel, what have you been doing in this past hour? You've been staring at the ceiling all the time.** "

" _I can feel Harald is close to Demiurge at the moment._ " The Goddess explained as she looked back at the black sky. " _Harald has the blood of the most well-known Norse-Gods-worshiper-family in history cursing in his vain. I can feel his presence by his blood, and I think... I might be able to reach him._ "

" _Are you sure?_ " Yamatochi asked. " _If you can do that, we could open a passage from this prison._ "

" _I know._ " Hel said. " _However, I will need more power to reach his mind. I need your help. Channel your energy to me, quick._ "

"How do we do that?" I asked.

" **Just think of Hel.** " Spectrum told. " **She can manage from there.** "

I nodded and did so. Spectrum and Yamatochi did the same until Hel was enveloped in light and actually vanished.

" **Alright!** " Spectrum cheered. " **We did it! Now we have to wait for a clear gateway and we can escape!** "

* * *

 _...Back to the duel..._

"Please!" Demiurge snorted. "You're all talk and no bite, just like the first time you faced defeat by my hands."

Harald gritted his teeth...before a faint glow erupted from his Extra Deck.

"This aura..." Harald whispered as his Ansuz Eye appeared. "The Goddess Hel!?"

" _Quick!_ " Hel's voice shouted in his mind. " _Summon me! We need your help!_ "

The Nordic user nodded and immediately begun his turn. "Draw! From my hand, I normal summon Nordic Ascendant Vanadis (Dark/Fairy/Tuner/Effect/ATK: 1200/LV: 4)!"

A female monster wearing a white dress, having blood-red eyes, long, black hair, two angel wings, and holding a small scythe appeared with a hunting chuckle.

"Since I control a "Nordic" Monster, I can Special Summon this card from my hand!" Harald stated. "Appear from Valhalla, **Nordic Ascendant Alruna** (Light/Fairy/Effect/ATK: 1000/DEF: 2000/LV: 4)!"

The next being Valkyrie that appeared was covered in ornate green and gold armor, long, silver hair, its eyes closed and singing a soft melody while holding a glowing rune in its hand.

"Vanadis can be used as any "Nordic" Tuner Monster substitute!" Harald explained. "Thence, I treat it as a "Nordic Alfar" Tuner and tune it with Alruna to perform a Synchro Summon!"

As Vanadis changed to four green rings which surrounded Alruna, Harald chanted.

"This battlefield will taste true fear once the Goddess of Helheim descends! And that time has come! Synchro Summon! Come forth, Level 8! **Hela, Outsider of the Aesir** (Dark/Fiend/Synchro/Effect/ATK: 2600/DEF: 2000/LV: 8)!"

The same Goddess Vince uses appeared, however, she was wearing a new set of wardrobe: she was covered in silver armor, holding two obsidian swords, and riding her wolf, Garmr, the guardian of her kingdom's gates. The wolf larger than any wolf everyone present saw in their life, maybe as large as a truck, and it had black fur with emerald-green eyes.

"Impossible!" Demiurge roared upon the sight of Harald's new monster. "What are you doing here, Hel!? I sealed you away!"

" _But it wasn't good enough._ " The Goddess said, her wolf growling. " _You had to use a lot of your powers to create the "Mythorror Creation" Monsters you use, and because of that, the sealed weakened by a little, giving me the chance to reach Harald who, by summoning me to the field, set me free!_ "

Demiurge frowned. "You little bitch..." he whispered with a murderous intent.

"The situation made a change for the better." Harald commented. "I activate Hela's effect! Once per turn, I can Special Summon one Level 5 or lower Dark-Attribute Monster from my Graveyard or face-up Extra Deck in defense mode! Revive, Vanadis!"

Hela's wolf, Garmr, howled upon those words, a Graveyard portal opening as Vanadis emerged from it.

"I also activate Alruna's effect from my Graveyard!" Harald continued. "Since I control a "Nordic" Tuner Monster, I can Special Summon it, at the cost of banishing Alruna the next time it would be sent to the Graveyard! Come back, my Valkyrie!"

Another portal opened, this time, Alruna emerging from it.

"Next I activate the Spell Card **Battle Call of the Gods**!" Harald stated. "Since I control an "Aesir" Monster, I can Special Summon one "Nordic" Monster from my deck with its effects negated. Appear, Nordic Alfar Ljosalf (Light/Spellcaster/Effect/ATK: 1400/LV: 4)!"

A humanoid being made of blue-colored mist with orange eyes appeared.

"I activate Vanadis's other effect, sending the Level 2 Nordic Ascendant Meili from my deck to the Graveyard in order to change Vanadis's Level to Meili's, in this case, two!" Harald said. "Now, I tune the Level 4 Ljosalf and Alruna with the Level 2 Vanadis!"

As Vanadis changed to two green rings which surrounded Ljosalf and Alruna, Harald chanted again.

"The all-seeing and all-powerful king who rules the heavens of the North Star! Now, show your might that reigns over the gods of Asgard! Synchro Summon! Rule over the gods of heaven and earth! The highest God, Odin, Father of the Aesir (ATK: 4000/LV: 10)!"

Harald's ace monster took the stage, standing high and mighty behind its holder.

"He Synchro Summoned twice in one turn?" Jack questioned. "He never did that before. Is he going all out because of the stakes?"

"You went through all that trouble just two bring out two insects that have less Attack than me!?" Demiurge shouted.

"Let me change that then!" Harald said. "From my hand, I activate a Field Spell, **Enclosure of the Aesir - Asgard**! As long as this card is in play, all "Aesir" Monsters I control gain 500 Attack!"

(Hela: ATK 2600 = 3100; Odin: ATK 4000 = 4500)

"Battle!" Harald declared as jumped onto platforms. "Odin, attack the Demon! I also activate the Action Spell **Overthrow**! This will increase Odin's Attack by another 500!"

(Odin: ATK 4500 = 5000)

"I activate my effect, using Styx as a shield!" Demiurge shouted.

"But you still take the damage!" Harald said. "Heaven's Judgment!"

Using its giant spear, Odin decapitated Demiurge's avatar. The eight snake-heads devoured Styx, and the lost head regrew.

 **Demiurge: LP 8900 - 500 = 8400**

"The Action Spell Overthrow has another effect!" Harald revealed. "If the Monster powered up by its effect wasn't able to destroy an opponent's Monster by battle, my Monster can attack again! Go, Odin! Heaven's Judgment!"

"Using Perses as a shield, I save myself!" Demiurge stated.

 **Demiurge: LP 8400 - 500 = 7900**

"In that case, Hela will attack Phobos!" Harald shouted as Hela pierced Phobos's body with her swords, destroying it. "Then, I end my turn! The effect of Overthrow expires, returning Odin's Attack to 4500."

"Ore-sama no turn!" Demiurge announced. "Draw! Using the scale one Aquarius and the scale twelve Libra, I perform a Pendulum Summon! Revive from the Extra Deck! Styx (ATK: 2900/LV: 10/SC: 12), Perses (ATK: 3500/RK: 8/SC: 4), Scorpio (ATK: 2200/LV: 5/SC: 11), and Virgo (DEF: 1200/LV: 4/SC: 10)!"

A portal opened between the Demiurge's two pillars, four beams of light emerging from it and landing on his field, revealing his monsters.

"Virgo's effect activates upon summon!" Demiurge stated. "I gain 200 Life Points for every "Mythorror" Monster on the field, and you take damage equal to that amount! Take this, Jack Atlas! Leeching Thorns!"

The vines from Virgo's dress shot forward, enveloping Demiurge with a green light while striking Jack in the chest, causing him to grunt in pain.

 **Demiurge: LP 7900 + 1000 = 8900**

 **Jack: LP 2000 - 1000 = 1000**

"Next, I activate Scorpio's effect, targeting Serena's set card!" Demiurge said. "Scorpio will destroy the targeted card, and depending on what card it destroyed, it gains an effect! Let's see what you got in store, Serena!"

Using its tail, Scorpio sliced Serena's face-down into pieces, revealing a Trap Card.

"Since it destroyed a Trap Card, Scorpio becomes immune to Trap effects for this turn." Demiurge explained. "Next, I activate Styx's effect, banishing Micutli from my Graveyard to increase Styx's Attack by Micutli's!"

(Styx: ATK 2900 = 5600)

"Let's battle!" Demiurge grinned. "I use myself to attack Serena's Moonlight Lynx Dancer!"

"Lynx Dancer's effect activates since it's battling an opponent's Monster!" Serena reminded. "It gains 600 Attack!"

(Lynx: ATK 3000 = 3600)

"That's not enough!" Demiurge laughed. "Take this!"

The eight snake-heads and the skull on the chest of Demiurge's avatar each fired beams of dark energy, vaporizing Lynx Dancer and sending Serena skidding back.

 **Serena: 2000 - 900 = 1100**

"Thanks to my final effect, I can attack all Monsters my opponent controls once each! Battle!" Demiurge pointed forward. "I attack Moonlight Serval Dancer! Goodbye, Serena!"

"Don't underestimate me!" Serena warned. "Serval Dancer's effect activates! When it's attacked, I take no battle or effect damage for the remainder of this turn!"

Demiurge's avatar crushed Serval Dancer under its feet, but Serena was protected from a transparent barrier which formed around her.

"In that case, I'll inflict pain to another one!" Demiurge scoffed. "Battle! I attack Red Daemon's Dragon Scarlight!"

"Double Trap Card open!" Jack shouted. "Red Crystal and **Red Gradation**! Thanks to Red Crystal, "Red" Monsters I control cannot be destroyed by battle or card effects this turn! With Red Gradation, on the other hand, I negate one instance of battle damage!"

Two red-colored barriers formed around Scarlight and Jack, protecting them from the attack.

"Then, Red Daemon's gains Attack equal to the negated damage!" Jack added as Scarlight's ATK increased to 4500.

Demiurge gritted his teeth in annoyance. "Battle! I attack Odin!"

"I activate the effect of Asgard!" Harald abruptly stated. "Once per turn, during both our turns, I can target one "Nordic" or "Aesir" Monster I control and make it invincible by battle or card effect destruction for this turn! I choose Odin!"

Demiurge jumped on a platform, grabbing an Action Card. "High Dive! This increases my Attack by 1000!"

(Demiurge: ATK 4500 = 5500)

Demiurge's avatar fired another round of beams at Odin, sending the God to fall back.

 **Harald: LP 2000 - 1000 = 1000**

"In that case, I use myself to destroy Hela!" Demiurge said. "Begone!"

"Not on my watch! I activate Hela's effect, targeting herself with it!" Harald shouted. "This turn, the targeted Monster can't be destroyed and I take no damage involving its battles!"

"That leaves the little rose on the battlefield." Demiurge muttered as he stared at Aki. "Battle! I attack Rose Bramble!"

"Sorry, but you won't defeat me!" Aki assured. "By tributing Rose Bramble, I activate her effect! This turn, my "Rose" Monsters can't be destroyed by battle or card effects!"

"Then I'll just crush your lizard!" Demiurge scoffed.

"I activate the effect of Wall or Rose on my Graveyard!" Aki cried out. "I negate one instance of battle damage and Special Summon this Monster! However, the next time Wall of Rose is sent to the Graveyard, it's banished."

"But I got more ways to inflict pain upon you!" Demiurge remarked. "Battle! Perses, attack that lizard!"

Perses used its broadsword to damage Black Rose, causing it and its holder to cry in pain by the damage.

 **Aki: LP 2000 - 1100 = 900**

"Whatever should I do...?" Demiurge though aloud as he tapped his chin. "I still have Styx that can attack, and it has 5600 Attack. Serena can't take damage for the rest of this turn, so that leaves Jack, Aki, and Harald..."

The three frowned at Demiurge's taunts.

"Aki has a set card, and I feel like Harald's Field Spell could have another surprise in store... that leaves you, Jack Atlas!" Demiurge grinned as he pointed at the said person. "The King will be the first to fall! Battle! Styx, attack Scarlight!"

"You made the wrong decision!" Jack informed the God. "I activate the effect of Red Gradation in my Graveyard! By banishing this card when I would take battle damage that will bring my Life Points to 0, I can negate that damage!"

"Hmph. Typical of you humans." Demiurge scoffed. "You don't know when to give up. I end my turn, Styx's and my Attack Points return to normal."

(Demiurge: ATK 5500 = 4500; Styx: ATK 5600 = 2900)

"You're a God, yet, I feel no intent to praise you." Jack said. "Your dueling is boring, too easy-minded, and arrogant. A true duel is a clash between souls, and when you used the Monster which symbolizes your soul, that Supreme Mythorror God Demiurge, to battle my Red Daemon's Dragon Scarlight, the Monster which is the avatar of my soul, I only felt disgusted."

"Unlike you, I'm here to accomplish something." Demiurge growled at him. "I'm not here to be nice and smiles. I'm here to destroy you people so I can become what I truly am: a God destined to rule over the universe!"

"Your boasting and arrogance are annoying as well." Jack commented. "Also, I have to remind you something: you were once defeated and sealed away. As we all know, history can repeat itself. What makes you think that you aren't going to be defeated again?"

Demiurge gritted his teeth. "Don't think you're who-knows-who because you managed to survive my assault, Jack Atlas. My advantage in this duel is proof of my superiority over you humans!"

"Do I have to remind you this is a duel, o grand God?" Jack scoffed. "In a duel, everything can be turned upside-down with one draw. Moreover, as long as I have my ace monster, Red Daemon's Dragon by my side, the walls you build around yourself will be demolished in an instant!"

Jack's dragon roared in approval. Suddenly, Jack and his dragon were surrounded by a fiery aura...

* * *

 _...In Vince's mind..._

" **What's Hel going!?** " Spectrum asked in a hasty voice. " **She has to hurry or we'll lose connection to the outside!** "

" _Demiurge is holding us back._ " Yamatochi said. " _Seeing Hel escape must have shocked him. I can feel his power increasing the seal's strength._ "

"Can we send a message to Hel or something?" I suggested.

" **We're losing connection with her as well...** " Spectrum muttered. " **This isn't good, this isn't good, this isn't good...!** "

That's when a loud roar echoed in the darkness, and a bright light shone on the sky as it fell apart, just like glass, from which a long, serpentine-bodied dragon emerged. It had five fingers, similar to a human's hand, bird-like legs, a long tail and neck and gold-colored eyes. On the end of its tail is a shovel-like dagger.

I recognized it the second I saw it.

"That's...!" I gasped. "The Crimson Dragon!"

" **What's Quetzalcoatl doing here...?** " Spectrum asked confused.

" _He's creating a passage!_ " Yamatochi told. " _Quick! We have to escape now or never!_ "

* * *

 _...Back to the duel..._

Jack's dragon roared in approval. Suddenly, Jack and his dragon were surrounded by a fiery aura... as another loud roar echoed on the field. The Crimson Dragon materialized in the air, roaring again.

"NO! IMPOSSIBLE!" Demiurge cried out as he took a step back. "What are you doing here, damn winged-lizard!?"

" _Father!_ " Black Rose gasped in shock.

"The...Crimson Dragon...!" Ren gasped himself. "Quetzalcoatl... did it sense Demiurge and came to defeat him again like in the past!?"

"The creator of miracles..." Antinomy muttered. "If he appeared... he must be giving strength to Jack in order to defeat the Demon!"

"Is that so?" Jack asked as he gazed at the Crimson Dragon, which growled as if saying yes. "In that case, Crimson Dragon, watch me! Me and Red Deamon's Dragon will defeat Demiurge and get back Vince! Ore no turn!"

The top card of Jack's deck glowed with the same fiery aura as he took hold of it.

"DRAW!"

As Jack looked at the card, he nodded. "This power will be enough! Here I come, Demiurge! I normal summon **Salvation Dragon - Majestic Red** (Light/Dragon/Tuner/Effect/ATK: 0/DEF: 0/LV: 1)!"

A little dragon with an oval-shaped head, two yellow eyes, glowing wings made of flames, and red colored scales appeared as it enveloped the field in a sacred light.

"What intense light of passion and strength..." Aki whispered. "Is this a miracle the Crimson Dragon can create...?"

"Majestic Red's effect activates!" Jack stated. "When this card is Normal Summoned, I can add one Tuner Monster from my deck to my hand. I choose Create Resonator! Then, since I control a Synchro Monster, I can Special Summon this Monster from my hand (Wind/Fiend/Tuner/Effect/ATK: 800/DEF: 600/LV: 3)!"

A fiend which resembled Red Resonator, but wearing old-looking robes and having a fan attached to its back, appeared with a chuckle.

"This is my power!" Jack declared. "I double tune the Level 8 Red Daemon's Dragon Scarlight with the Level 1 Majestic Red and the Level 3 Create Resonator!"

"Double Tuning!?" Serena exclaimed. "Such a thing exists!?"

The two Tuners morphed into rings purely made of fire which then enveloped Scarlight. At the same time, the aura around Jack intensified as a Blanc Card appeared in his hand.

"The King and the Devil, here and now, shall become one!" Jack chanted. "A raging soul capable of destroying all creations! Merge with my very soul, and obliterate all my opponents! Synchro Summon! Come forth, Level 12! **Raging Demon Dragon King - Red Daemon Catastrophe** (Dark/Dragon/Synchro/Effect/ATK: 4500/DEF: 4000/LV: 12)!"

The Blanc Card gained its text and Jack slammed the card onto his energy blade. A giant dragon, as large as Demiurge's avatar, appeared with a roar. Its body was covered by burning lava armor, obsidian scales, and raw strength, four eyes piercing through every living soul's core. Catastrophe had four large demonic-wings to accompany its body, each having an additional dragon head attached to their tips. The dragon now had four large horns sprouting from its head, and its claws and talons were long and sharp, ready to rip everything to shreds.

"I activate the effect of Resonance Rip!" Jack stated. "Because I Synchro Summoned using a "Resonator" Monster as a material, I can destroy a card you control! I choose to get rid of your Mythorror Creation Aquarius!"

"Alright!" Aki cheered. "Now Demiurge can't Pendulum Summon anymore!"

"Curse you... curse you..." Demiurge snapped. "Curse you, Jack Atlas!"

"I activate Red Daemon Catastrophe's effect!" Jack went on. "Once per turn, I can target one card you control and negate its effects! And if I happened to target a Monster with this effect, Catastrophe gains half the Attack or Defence, whichever is higher, of that Monster! I choose Perses! GO! Absolute Dominion!"

Black tendrils lunched out the additional dragon heads, binding Perses and robbing its powers.

(Catastrophe: ATK 4500 = 6600)

"Battle!" Jack cried out. "Red Daemon Catastrophe, attack Scorpio! Shakunetsu no Crimson Hell Calamity!"

"I won't let you!" Demiurge barked as he grabbed an Action Card. "Guard Cover! Thanks to this Action Spell, I change your attack from Scorpio to my avatar!"

"Red Daemon Catastrophe's effect activates!" Jack stated. "The turn it was Synchro Summoned, I can negate the activation of an opponent's card or effect and destroy that card! I negate Guard Cover!"

The colossal dragon released flames from its mouths, striking down Scorpio and Demiurge, causing them to cry in pain. Scorpio was pulverized, while Demiurge was knocked to the ground.

 **Demiurge: LP 8900 - 4400 = 4500**

"I activate Red Daemon Catastrophe's other effect!" Jack stated. "If this card destroys an opponent's Monster by battle or its effect, I can destroy another Monster on the field! I choose your avatar, Demiurge!"

"I activate my effect!" Demiurge stated through gritted teeth. "I use Virgo as my shield!"

Before the eight snake-heads could devour Virgo, the giant feet of Catastrophe came crashing down, destroying Virgo. The dragon then grabbed Demiurge's avatar by its head, strangling it. Without waiting a second, Catastrophe unleashed torrents of burning flames from its mouths on the God, causing both it and the real Demiurge to cry in agony before they were released from Catastrophe's punishment.

Both Demiurge and his avatar have seen better days.

"I end my turn!" Jack concluded. "After the second End Phase Resonance Rip was activated, it's destroyed."

"Watashi no turn!" Aki declared on cue, not giving Demiurge the time to recover. "Draw!"

The card she drew glowed brightly, before revealing a Monster Card she had never seen.

" _The Crimson Dragon blessed us with his powers!_ " Black Rose explained. " _We can use this to win!_ "

Aki nodded. "I activate the effect of Wall of Rose, changing its Level from three to one! Then, I normal summon this card: Salvation Dragon - Saver Dragon (Light/Dragon/Tuner/Effect/ATK: 0/DEF: 0/LV: 1)!"

A dragon identical to Jack's Majestic Red, but covered in pink scales and surrounded by light instead of flames, appeared.

"I now tune the Level 7 Black Rose and the Level 1 Wall of Rose with the Level 1 Saver Dragon!" Aki cried out. "Great rose which blooms in Eden, touch the soul of the Crimson Dragon, and raise up the roar of creation! Synchro Summon! Appear, Level 9! **Saver Rose Dragon** (Wind/Dragon/Synchro/Effect/ATK: 3400/DEF: 2200/LV: 9)!"

The dragon which appeared was as majestic as Red Daemon Catastrophe, but in beauty, it far outclassed the demonic dragon. Saver Rose Dragon had a long, serpentine body, two legs with long talons, and four large wings made of red petals. Its whole body took a slight mechanic-appearance, and its eyes and body glowed with sacred light.

"Saver Rose Dragon's effect activates!" Aki stated. "Once per turn, I can banish one Plant-type Monster from my Graveyard to halve the Attack and Defence and negate the effects of up to three Monsters my opponent controls! I banish Rose Bramble to weaken Styx and Perses! Thorns Judgment!"

Numerous thorns erupted from Saver Rose Dragon's body which then enveloped the two said Monsters, imprisoning them in veins with thorns.

(Styx: ATK 2900 = 1450; Perses: ATK 3500 = 1750)

Demiurge looked like he wanted to tear out all the hair on his head from the anger. "Impossible...!"

"Battle!" Aki announced with a wave of her hand. "Saver Rose Dragon, attack Perses! Eternal Creation Stream!"

Opening its mouth wide, Saver Rose Dragon unleashed a giant stream of energy at Perses, burning it to ashes and sending Demiurge flying back.

 **Demiurge: LP 4500 - 1650 = 2850**

"I end my Battle Phase, and activate Saver Rose Dragon's other effect!" Aki stated. "I can return up to three of my banished Plant-type Monsters to the Graveyard, and banish that same amount of cards from your Graveyard, Demiurge! I return Violet Rose Witch, Wall of Rose, and Rose Bramble to my Graveyard in order to banish Mythorror God's Servant Phobos, Persona Coalesce, and the second copy of Cancer from your Graveyard!"

"With this, I end my turn!" Aki concluded. "At this moment, Saver Rose Dragon returns to my Extra Deck because of her effect, and I Special Summon Black Rose from my Graveyard (DEF: 1700/LV: 7)!"

Saver Rose Dragon exploded in a blinding light, Black Rose taking its place. The Crimson Dragon roared for the last time before it vanished.

"With the power of the Crimson Dragon, they severely damaged Demiurge's field." Harald let out a sly smile. "Good. Victory seems to be on our side!"

"Watashi no turn! Draw!" Serena spoke as she begun her turn. She studied her hand. " _With these cards, I could-_ "

" **Oi! Serena!** "

"That voice-!" Serena looked behind her, seeing the one and only me. "V-Vince!?"

" **In my astral form.** " I said, pointing at my transparent body. " **Thanks to the Crimson Dragon, we managed to escape. However, I don't have a proper body since Demiurge's using mine.** "

"AAAAAAHHHHHH!" Demiurge howled in frustration and anger. "This can't be happening! I sealed you away!"

" _And we managed to escape._ " Hela sighed. " _It seems you... what's the word humans use in this situation? Suck? Yeah. Demiurge, you suck at sealing people away._ "

"What are you guys talking about?" Aki asked confused. "I can't see Vince anywhere."

"Only me, Hela, Demiurge and Serena can see Vince, I think." Harald thought aloud as his Ansuz Eye glowed.

"In any case, now that we have Vince freed, we can kill Demiurge with no problem." Serena told.

" **Um, he still has my body...** " I pointed out.

"We'll kill him and get back your body." Serena waved his hand. "Now we have to worry about defeating him. Then your body."

" **As always, you're going straight to the point...** " I sighed.

Out of nowhere, the sound of a heartbeat boomed in my and Serena's head. A faint glow was coming from her Extra Deck, and when she checked-!

"What's this card?" Serena questioned, staring at a glowing Blanc Card.

" **This card... is my last Blanc Card.** " I realized, feeling an aura similar to my "Mythorror" Monsters coming from it. " **Maybe when I chose to speak to you, it got sent to your Extra Deck by itself? It wants to help you, Serena.** "

"Help me? How could a card want to help me?" She asked.

" **Duel Spirits.** " I said as a matter of fact. " **Don't tell me you don't believe in them.** "

"They're a fairytale." Serena argued. "Just like Manek, you believe in these childish tales?"

I raised an eyebrow. "A **nd playing card games to decide the future of humanity isn't childish?** "

"Point taken." Isaac commented from the side.

"Either way, it's not like this card will speak to me in a second." Serena frowned.

" _Ugh, gal, would you mind summoning me already?_ " An unknown voice told.

"Oh no it didn't..." Serena muttered as she stared at the card.

" _But I did talk. Now, move it or you'll lose the duel by default!_ " The voice snapped.

"How do I use you if you don't have a text!?" Serena snapped. The card immediately gained its text, making her sigh. "That's better. Now, let's continue the duel! I activate the effect of Moonlight Dance Invitation in my Graveyard, banishing this card and the Monster summoned by its effect from the Graveyard or face-up Extra Deck to revive one Fusion Monster from my Graveyard with its effects negated! I summon back Moonlight Serval Dancer!"

The spear-holding dancer emerged from a portal which appeared on the ground.

"I activate the effect of Moonlight Snow Leopard which I just banished!" Serena stated. "Thanks to it, I can return a "Fusion" card from my Graveyard to my hand, and I choose Polymerization! Then, by revealing Polymerization in my hand, I can Special Summon Moonlight Sand Cat from my Graveyard, but I have to banish it the next time it leaves the field!"

Sand Cat reappeared Serval Dancer with a graceful backflip.

"Lastly, I activate the effect of **Moonlight Duo Ballet** in my Graveyard which was destroyed by Scorpio!" Serena explained. "By banishing this card, I can Special Summon a banished "Moonlight" Monster with its effects negated. Revive, Snow Leopard!"

" **Wow! That's a move!** " I praised her.

" _Meow! Serena-sama is amazing alright!_ " The energetic voice of Sand Cat purred. " _She's the best!_ "

Serena stared at her Monster for a second before addressing me. "Did it just talk?"

" _Oh. My. God. You can hear me!?_ " Sand Cat shrieked like a crazy fangirl. " _I always wanted to tell you're the best user there is, Serena-sama!_ "

" _Sand, could you calm down?_ " Snow Leopard facepalmed. " _You're shocking her too much._ "

"What...?" Serena whispered in utter confusion.

" **Oh, I think I know what's happening!** " I spoke up. " **Just like you gained my last Blanc Card, you gained the ability to talk with Duel Spirits! That's great Serena!** "

"But I... what the heck is happening?" She said.

" _Gal, would you mind-!_ "

"I know, I know!" Serena snapped. "Calm down, jeez! I activate Polymerization from my hand, fusing together Serval Dancer, Sand Cat, and Snow Leopard!"

Her three monsters were sucked into a fusion vortex. Serena chanted.

"Beautiful beast that pursuits the moon after the sunset! Cat that mews to attract its prey! Limpid beast of the cold lands! Spiral into the moon's gravity and become a new power! Fusion Summon! Come forth, the all-killing beast that prowls under the moonlit night, **Moonlight Sabertooth Cat Dancer** (Dark/Beast-Warrior/Fusion/Effect/ATK: 3000/DEF: 2000/LV: 9)!"

Unlike Serena's other monsters, this Fusion Monster was covered in a menacing aura, causing shivers to run down the spine of onlookers. Similar to Moonlight Panther Dancer, Sabertooth Cat's ears, legs, arms, and hands were covered in fur and claws, giving it a wild appearance. It also had a tail, and all of her fur was dark-orange. It wore an exotic dress with black stripes. Sabertooth Cat's hair was short, colored a black shade of red, with different strands of a light shade of red. This dancer chose a long, double-edged scythe as its weapon, and its dual colored eyes, red and green, glowed with malice.

"Sand Cat and Snow Leopard's effects activate!" Serena shouted. "Through them, my new monster gains 1000 Attack until the End Phase, and it boosts the Attack of all "Moonlight" Monsters I control by 400! Lastly, as long as my opponent controls a Monster which has more Attack than Sabertooth Cat Dancer's original Attack, it gains an additional 1000 power boost!"

The cat dancer gave a sadistic grin as its power rose.

(Sabertooth: ATK 3000 = 4000 = 4400 = 5400)

" **Nice! It has 5400 Attack!** " I cheered.

"I activate Sabertooth Cat Dancer's other effect!" Serena stated. "By banishing a "Moonlight" Monster from my Graveyard or face-up Extra Deck, I can banish one card you control! I banish Moonlight Chameleon from my Graveyard to banish your Mythorror Titan Styx. Now you can't revive it through Pendulum Summons! Let's battle! Sabertooth Cat Dancer, attack Demiurge's avatar!"

"There are no Monsters to use as your shield, Demiurge!" Aki pointed out.

"Which means you can't defend yourself!" Harald shouted.

"Vanish!" Serena cried out. "Moonlit Massacre Dance!"

Swinging and rotating its scythe around like a fan, Sabertooth Cat Dancer cut through random places on the body of Demiurge's avatar, leaving the fresh scars and cut skin open. The dancer, leaping into the sky, slashed the God Monster's face, causing it to cry in pain and fall back with an earth-shattering 'THUD'.

"Action Spell **Amazing Escape**!" Demiurge cried out while the monsters were battling. "This saves my avatar from destruction!"

"But you still take the damage!" Jack pointed out.

 **Demiurge: LP 2850 - 900 = 1950**

"It's useless!" Serena told. "Sabertooth Cat Dancer can attack twice during the same Battle Phase!"

"SILENCE!" Demiurge roared in anger. "Amazing Escape has another effect! After I used its effect, the Battle Phase is forced to end!"

Serena gritted her teeth. "...I set one card face-down and end my turn! At this moment, Sand Cat's effect expires."

(Sabertooth: ATK 5400 = 4400)

"I can't believe it..." Demiurge muttered. "My perfect field and advantage... all of it ruined by some insects like you! You damn humans never let me do as I please! I AM A GOD! YOU HAVE TO BOW DOWN BEFORE ME!"

"That's where you're wrong." Harald complained. "You might be a God, but that doesn't mean we'll do as you please! We, humans, chose the path we want to take, not the one given to us by a Demon like you! Your arrogance, greed, and sins won't be forgotten, Demiurge! The time has come for you to pay!"

"My turn! Draw!" Harald declared as he drew. "I activate the other effect of my Field Spell! Once per turn, I can Special Summon one "Nordic" Monster from my hand! Appear, Nordic Ascendant Valkyrie (Tuner/ATK: 400/LV: 2)!"

The angel-like monster in a white dress and red armor appeared, swinging its sword to the side.

Harald's Ansuz Eye glowed brightly as he spoke. "I tune the Level 10 Odin, Father of the Aesir, with the Level 2 Valkyrie! The highest God, ruler of Heaven and Earth, gain your lost eye and become the supreme power of Asgard! Synchro Summon! Descend, Level 12! **Odin, Sovereign of the Aesir** (Divine/Divine-Beast/Synchro/Effect/ATK: 4500 = 5000/DEF: 4000/LV: 12)!"

Now wearing silver armor ornate with Nordic runes, Odin appeared on the battlefield with its golden aura. It now had both its eyes, and it was accompanied by two giant, black feathered crows on each of its shoulders.

"He evolved his ace?" Isaac looked surprised.

"Battle!" Harald declared. "Odin, attack the Demon's avatar! I activate Odin's effect! When it attacks an opponent's Monster, Odin gains 500 Attack for every "Aesir" Monster I control or is in my Graveyard. There are Hela and Odin on my field, so my God gains 1000 Attack! Take this! Asgard's Judgment!"

(Odin: ATK 5000 = 6000)

Odin raised its spear high as it started glowing. The Aesir God threw it, slicing the body of Demiurge's avatar in two and putting an end to its life, destroying it completely. Demiurge was caught in the attack, sending him flying.

 **Demiurge: LP 1950 - 1500 = 450**

"He did it!" We all exclaimed in unison.

"Any last words, Demon?" Harald asked. "Actually, you aren't worthy of them. Battle! Hela, put an end to his life! ATTACK DEMIURGE DIRECTLY!"

As Hela and her wolf charged at the weakened God, Demiurge suddenly stood up, an expression of absolute anger on his face.

"I ACTIVATE THE EFFECT OF SOUL SALVATION IN MY HAND!" He roared. "By paying half my Life Points, I activate this Trap Card from my hand and negate the battle damage I would take!"

 **Demiurge: LP 450 / 2 = 250**

A transparent wall shot out the ground, blocking Hela's path and swords from reaching the God's neck.

Harald gritted his teeth in frustration. "Slippery little... I end my turn!"

"You really took me to that point of rage..." Demiurge clenched his fists. "HUMANS! You want to defeat me at all cost, but in reality, you're digging your own graves! To overthrow a God is a sin which not even death can sufficient to repent! That pain and despair... allow me to show it to you! Ore-sama no turn! DRAW!"

" **Give it up already!** " I shouted at him. " **There's nothing you can do! You only have one card in your hand, one set Pendulum Scale, and that's it!** "

Demiurge stayed silent. "Heh... heh... HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" He laughed as he stared at the card he drew. "It's finally here! The card... THIS card! YOUR DOOM HAS ARRIVED HUMANS! Using the scale 0 **IkaImagine - Mythorror Tetramorph** (Dark/Fiend/Pendulum/Effect/ATK: 0/DEF: 0/LV: 0/SC: 0), I complete my Pendulum Scales!"

A relatively tall and well endowed female figure appeared. It wore violet armor with a sleek, yet durable under layer of black cloth-like armor that acted like skin, along with two pairs of violet/blue wings on its back and had four heads: a human female head in the bottom-center that was covered by a violet helmet and visor with shoulder-length scarlet hair, a metallic bull head on the left, an armored lioness head on the right, and an armored eagle head on the top-center. The monster wielded a pair of blue fire swords.

"It has an original Level of 0!?" Serena asked shocked.

"I activate Tetramorph's Pendulum Effect!" Demiurge stated. "By banishing one card I control, I can Special Summon this being to my field! I banish Libra which is in my other Pendulum Zone!"

Libra exploded in particles of light as Tetramorph descended to the field.

"Then, by banishing Tetramorph, I activate its effects!" Demiurge stated. "I shuffle my avatar's two forms along with 13 different Mythorror Creations from the field, Graveyard, face-up Extra Deck, or Banish Zone into my deck, and summon my final and strongest form!"

The body of Tetramorph exploded in blinding light, which then became a dark-fusion vortex. Yaldaboath, Demiurge's avatar, and the 13 different Mythorror Creations were sucked into it, and even the real Demiurge.

"The Stars of Destruction, merge together with my essence!" The God chanted from inside the vortex. "I shall now become the true ruler of the entire universe, Death and Pain itself! Bow down before me, everything created by the other Gods and humans! GOD SUMMON! I descend, Level 13! **The Dictator God - Demiurge** (Divine/Divine-Beast/Pendulum/Fusion/Effect/ATK: 5000/DEF: 5000/LV: 13/SC: 13)!"

A titanic monster emerged from the vortex, towering over even Odin. It had a dark-colored body with six core-like objects on its body, two on the palms of each hand, two on each knee, one on the chest, and one above its head. It had thick trunk-like limbs, a thick lashing tail with a sharp tip, large dragon-like claws, several spikes all over its body, a humanoid head and face with a pair of demonic horns, deep crimson eyes, and four deep blue eyes on its chest, between which Demiurge sprouted, his waist fused inside the God Monster, his arrogant and confident eyes staring down at the people below.

"He fused himself... with a Duel Monster...!?" Aki gasped.

"A Level 13 monster...!" Jack's eyes widen.

"Tremble in weakness! Feel endless despair! And DIE!" Demiurge roared from atop the God Monster. "I activate my effect! When I descend to the field, for the rest of this turn, my opponent cannot activate effects, also cards my opponent controls cannot activate their effects! Moreover, my opponent cannot activate cards or effects in response to this effect's activation!"

"WHAT!?" We all cried out as the field was covered in a black miasma.

"And that's not all!" Demiurge laughed. "When I descend, I can activate another effect I have in store! All other cards on the field are DESTROYED!"

The six core-like objects started glowing, unleashing numerous rays which destroyed anything the touched, creating several explosions.

"Then, each player that had cards destroyed by this effect takes 200 damage for every destroyed card! TAKE 1600 DAMAGE AND ACCEPT DEFEAT!"

The explosions reached Jack, Aki, Serena, and Harald. They all cried in pain as they blown off their feet, landing on the hard floor.

" **E-Everyone!** " I gasped.

 **Jack: LP 1000 - 1600 = 0**

 **Serena: 1100 - 1600 = 0**

 **Harald: LP 1000 - 1600 = 0**

 **Aki: LP 900 - 1600 = 0**

"I TOLD YOU!" Demiurge reminded as his voice boomed across the field. "NO-ONE CAN DEFEAT ME!"

"D-Damn it..." Harald gritted his teeth. "I lost... again...! Is there really... nothing we can do... to stop the Demon!?"

"I can't believe it came down to this."

The room was silenced by a new person's voice. The loud echo of high-heels resonated on the field, until its owner appeared from a portal. It was a young and tall woman with long hair with the left side of her face badly scarred, just like Ren and Isaac, however, her left eye was dull, with no colors. She wore a white suit, similar to Ren's, and she had a black cloak tied around her shoulders.

"You must be Demiurge." The woman said calmly, taking in the sight of the giant God in front of her. "What an unpleasure to finally meet you."

"Who the Hell are you?" Demiurge raised an eyebrow.

"My name is Eve." She introduced herself. "And I'm the leader of my group. You already defeated them, Isaac, Antinomy, and Ren. You also defeated comrades Vince made, Jack, Aki, Serena, and Harald, yes? Since that's the case, I'll have to defeat you."

"So you're the final resort to stop me?" Demiurge grinned. "Fine. After I defeat you as well, I can finally kill all of you!"

A sly smile appeared on Eve's face, but unlike Demiurge's, this smile caused shivers to run down everybody's spines, even Demiurge who flinched.

"Oh really?" Eve mused. "Defeat _me_? Sorry, but you won't get the chance. After all... you're in for a surprise once you see my ultimate deck."

[Intrusion Penalty: 2000 Life Points.]

Eve activated her duel disk, but no electricity ran over her body.

 **Eve: LP 4000 - 2000 = 2000**

"Ultimate deck?" Demiurge scoffed. "Don't make me laugh. Everything before my final and strongest form is pathetic! For every card I managed to destroy with my effect, I gain 500 Life Points! Eight cards were destroyed, so I gain 4000 Life Points!"

 **Demiurge: LP 250 + 4000 = 4250**

"He even regained his Life Points...!" Isaac's eyes narrowed as he stared at her boss. "Eve... you're our final hope...!"

"The turn I activate my destructive effect, I cannot enter my Battle Phase." Demiurge said. "Thus, I will end my turn! Now, try and entertain me, the last human which wants to be crushed by me!"

Eve ignoring him, placing her fingers on the top card of her deck. "Watakushi no turn. Draw!"

* * *

 **The boss of Isaac, Antinomy, and Ren finally shows herself; it's Eve! The main antagonist of the Arc-V Manga. Sorry for those who waited for Z-ONE, but he isn't the lucky one to appear. I would've loved to use his Timelord deck, but from the beginning of this story, I planned to use Eve.**

 **Something which I never understood about the canon is why Jack mentions the Crimson Dragon in Red Daemon's Dragon Tyrant's but the Crimson Dragon never makes an appearance or is mentioned. Not even Jack explains it why he knows about the dragon. So I decided to have the Crimson Dragon actually play a role in this story, a support-role for Jack and Aki who use two of the Signer Dragons.**

 **I made Harald's ace, Odin, have an evolved form, something which I thought would be cool, seeing we never actually got an evolved form of any of the 3 Aesir Gods.**

 **Serena finally gains the ability to speak with Duel Monsters, and Vince gives her his final Blanc Card. This is another thing I planned to do for a** _ **long**_ **time.**

 **Thanks to** _ **Coolfireblast**_ **who helped me with Demiurge's second form, and to** _ **KaiserFox**_ **who helped me with Demiurge's final form and Mythorror Tetramorph.**

 **Demiurge's last form is a Fusion Monster, but I didn't want to have him declare 'Fusion Summon!' because that would be meager, so I made him say 'God Summon' since he is summoning a God.**

 **In the next chapter, this grand duel will reach its end!**

 **Don't forget to like, follow, and review!**

* * *

 **Fan-made Cards:**

 **Action Cards:**

 **\- Glare**

 _Action Spell_

 _Target 1 monster your opponent controls: This turn, its effects are negated, also, you can designate which monsters it attacks._

 **\- Overthrow**

 _Action Spell_

 _1 monster you control gains 500 ATK until the End Phase. If that monster fails to destroy an opponent's monster by battle, it can attack again._

 **\- Amazing Escape**

 _Action Spell_

 _Negate the destruction of 1 monster you control. Then, end the Battle Phase (if this card was activated during that Phase)._

 **Jack:**

 **\- Power Resonator** (Light/Fiend/Tuner/Effect/ATK: 500/DEF: 300/LV: 2)

 _Discard this card from your hand and target 1 Level 8 or higher Dragon Synchro Monster: It gains 1000 ATK for every monster your opponent controls until the End Phase, but it can't attack the opponent directly this turn._

 **\- Red Gradation**

 _Counter Trap_

 _Negate one instance of battle damage. Then, one "Red" Monster you control gains ATK equal to the negated damage. When you would take battle damage that will bring your LP to 0, you can banish this card from your GY to negate that damage._

 **\- Salvation Dragon - Majestic Red** (Light/Dragon/Tuner/Effect/ATK: 0/DEF: 0/LV: 1)

 _When this card is Normal Summoned, you can add 1 Tuner Monster from your deck to your hand. Cannot be used as a Synchro Material, except for the Synchro Summon of a "Red" Monster._

 **\- Raging Demon Dragon King, Red Daemon Catastrophe** (Dark/Dragon/Synchro/Effect/ATK: 4500/DEF: 4000/LV: 12)

 _2 Tuner Monsters + "Red Daemon's Dragon Scarlight"_

 _The turn this card was Synchro Summoned, when your opponent activates a card or effect, you can negate that activation and destroy it. This effect can only be used once per turn. Once per turn, you can target 1 face-up card your opponent controls and negate its effects. If you targeted a Monster Card with this effect, this card gains ATK equal to that target's ATK or DEF (whichever is higher) until the End Phase. When this card destroys an opponent's monster by battle or by its effect, you can destroy another monster on the field. When this card is destroyed, you can target 1 "Red Daemon's Dragon" Monster in your GY: Special Summon it._

 **Aki:**

 **\- Violet Rose Witch** (Dark/Plant/Tuner/Effect/ATK: 1700/DEF: 1200/LV: 4)

 _If only your opponent is controlling monsters (min.1), you can Special Summon this card from your hand. When you do, Special Summon 1 Violet Rose Token (Dark/Plant/Effect/ATK: 0/DEF: 0/LV: 1) for every monster your opponent controls. Cannot be used as a Synchro Material, except for the Synchro Summon of a "Rose" Monster._

 **\- Wall of Rose** (Earth/Plant/Effect/ATK: 0/DEF: 2100/LV: 3)

 _When you would take battle damage, you can Special Summon this card from your GY to negate that damage, but banish this card the next time it would be sent to the GY. Once per turn, you can change this card's Level to any number from 1 to 3._

 **\- Rose Bramble** (Light/Plant/Synchro/Effect/ATK: 1700/DEF: 2200/LV: 5)

 _1 Tuner Monster + 1 or more "Rose" non-Tuner Monsters_

 _(Quick Effect): When a Plant or Dragon Synchro Monster on the field would be affected by an opponent's Monster Effect, you can negate that effect and inflict 500 damage to your opponent. This effect can only be used once per turn. Tribute this card (Quick Effect): This turn, "Rose" Monsters cannot be destroyed by battle or card effects._

 **\- Saver Rose Dragon** (Wind/Dragon/Synchro/Effect/ATK: 3400/DEF: 2200/LV: 9)

 _"Majestic Dragon" + 1 "Black Rose" Monster + 1 non-Tuner monster_

 _Cannot be destroyed by card effects. Once per turn, you can banish 1 Plant monster from your GY to activate this effect: Halve the ATK and DEF of up to 3 monsters your opponent controls, and negate their effects (if any). And if you do, this card gains the lost amount of ATK. Once per turn, you can return up to 3 of your banished Plant monsters to the GY to banish the same amount of cards from your opponent's GY. During the End Phase: Target 1 "Black Rose" Monster in your GY; return this card from the field to the Extra Deck, then Special Summon that target._

 **Serena:**

 **\- Moonlight Sand Cat** (Dark/Beast-Warrior/Effect/ATK: 1200/DEF: 1600/LV: 4)

 _A Fusion Monster which was summoned using this card as a material gains 1000 ATK until the End Phase. Reveal "Polymerization" or a "Fusion" card in your hand: Special Summon this card from the GY, but banish it the next time it would be sent to the GY._

 **\- Moonlight Dance Invitation**

 _Activate if you control a face-up "Moonlight" Monster: Special Summon 1 "Moonlight" Monster from your deck in Defense Position. Banish this card from your GY and the monster which summoned through this card's effect from the GY or face-up Extra Deck: Special Summon 1 Fusion Monster from your GY with its effects negated._

 **\- Moonlight Snow Leopard** (Dark/Beast-Warrior/Pendulum/Effect/ATK: 1800/DEF: 1000/LV: 5/SC: 7)

Pendulum Effect: _All "Moonlight" Monsters you control gain 400 ATK. Target 1 "Polymerization" or "Fusion" card in your GY: Destroy this card and return that card to your hand._

Monster Effect: _All "Moonlight" Monsters you control gain 400 ATK. When this card is banished, target 1 "Polymerization" or "Fusion" card in your GY: Return it to your hand. A Fusion Monster which was summoned using this card as a material gains this effect:_

 _[All "Moonlight" Monsters you control gain 400 ATK.]_

 **\- Moonlight Lynx Dancer** (Dark/Beast-Warrior/Pendulum/Fusion/Effect/ATK: 2600/DEF: 1800/LV: 8/SC: 1)

Pendulum Effect: _When a "Moonlight" Monster you control is destroyed by an opponent's monster (by battle or its effect), you can: Banish that opponent's monster. Then, destroy this card._

Monster Effect:

 _2 "Moonlight" Monsters (1 of which is a Pendulum Monster)_

 _When this card battles an opponent's monster, increase this card's ATK by 600 until that battles end. After this card battled an opponent's monster, that monster is banished. When another "Moonlight" Monster you control is destroyed by an opponent's monster (by battle or its effect), you can: Cut in half that Monster's ATK until the End Phase. This effect can only be used once per turn._

 **\- Moonlight Chameleon** (Dark/Beast-Warrior/Effect/ATK: 1900/DEF: 2100/LV: 6)

 _If you control a Level 5 or higher "Moonlight" Monster, you can Special Summon this card from your hand. When this card is Normal or Special Summoned, you can Special Summon 1 "Moonlight" Monster from your deck. When you're using this card as a Fusion Material, you can treat it as a Fusion Monster._

 **\- Moonlight Serval Dancer** (Dark/Beast-Warrior/Fusion/Effect/ATK: 2800/DEF: 2000/LV: 8)

 _1 Fusion Monster + 1 "Moonlight" Monster_

 _When this card attacks an opponent's Monster, you can target another "Moonlight" Monster you control; This card gains ATK equal to that target's ATK until the battle's end. During the Battle Phase, when a "Moonlight" Fusion Monster you control would be affected by an opponent's Monster Effect, you can negate that effect. This effect can only be used once per turn. When this card is targeted for an attack, activate this effect; You take no further battle or effect damage this turn._

 **\- Moonlight Duo Ballet**

 _Normal Trap_

 _When a "Moonlight" Fusion Monster you control is attacked, you can: make both monsters be immune to destruction by that battle, also, you can draw one card. Banish this card from your GY: Special Summon 1 of your banished "Moonlight" Monsters with its effects negated._

 **\- Moonlight Sabertooth Cat Dancer** (Dark/Beast-Warrior/Fusion/Effect/ATK: 3000/DEF: 2000/LV: 9)

 _1 "Moonlight" Monster + 2 DARK monsters_

 _As long as your opponent controls a monster which has more ATK than this card's original ATK, this card gains 1000 ATK. Once per turn, you can banish 1 "Moonlight" Monster from your GY or face-up Extra Deck, and if you do, you can banish 1 card your opponent controls. This card can attack twice during the same Battle Phase. If your opponent destroys this card by battle with a monster (which is still on the field) or by the effect of a monster (which is still on the field), you can negate the effects of that monster and reduce its ATK to 0._

 **Harald:**

 **\- Nordic Ascendant Alruna** (Light/Fairy/Effect/ATK: 1000/DEF: 2000/LV: 4)

If you control a "Nordic" Monster, you can Special Summon this card from your hand. If you control a "Nordic" Tuner Monster, and this card is in your GY, you can: Special Summon this card, but banish it the next time it's sent to the GY.

 **\- Hela, Outsider of the Aesir** (Dark/Fiend/Synchro/Effect/ATK: 2600/DEF: 2000/LV: 8)

 _1 "Nordic Alfar" or "Mythorror" Tuner Monster + 1 or more non-Tuner Monsters_

 _(This card is always treated as a "Mythorror God" monster.)_

 _Once per turn, you can target 1 Level 5 or lower DARK monster in your GY or face-up Extra Deck: Special Summon it by negating its effects (if any) in Defense Position. Once per turn, during either player's turn, you can target 1 monster you control: This turn, that target can't be destroyed and you take no battle damage involving its battles. If this card is in your GY, you can tribute 1 DARK monster you control: Special Summon this card, and if you do, this card gains 100 ATK for every monster in both player's GY and Banish Zone._

 **\- Battle Call of the Gods**

 _Normal Spell_

 _Activate if you control an "Aesir" Monster: Special Summon 1 "Nordic" Monster from your deck by negating its effects._

 **\- Enclosure of the Aesir - Asgard**

 _Field Spell_

 _All "Aesir" Monsters you control gain 500 ATK. Once per turn, during either player's turn, you can target 1 "Nordic" or "Aesir" Monster you control: This turn, it cannot be destroyed by battle or card effects. Once per turn, you can Special Summon 1 "Nordic" Monster from your hand. When this card is destroyed: Halve your opponent's LP, and if you control an "Aesir" Monster, double your own._

 **\- Odin, Sovereign of the Aesir** (Divine/Divine-Beast/Synchro/Effect/ATK: 4500/DEF: 4000/LV: 12)

 _1 "Nordic Ascendant" Tuner Monster + "Odin, Father of the Aesir"_

 _This card's Special Summons cannot be negated. Once per turn, you can activate this effect (Quick Effect): This turn, "Aesir" Monsters you control are unaffected by your opponent's card effects. When this card attacks an opponent's monster, it gains 500 ATK for every "Aesir" Monster you control or is in the GY. During the End Phase, if this face-up card left the field and sent to the GY this turn, you can Special Summon this card from the GY. When it is Special Summoned by this effect, you can draw 1 card and halve your opponent's LP._

 **Demiurge:**

 **\- Supreme Mythorror God Demiurge** (Dark/Fiend/Effect/ATK: 4500/DEF: 4500/LV: 12)

 _Cannot be Normal Summoned/Set. Must first be Special Summoned (From the hand or deck) when "Supreme Mythorror God Yaldabaoth" you control is destroyed (by the opponent). This card is unaffected by your opponent's effects. (Quick Effect): Once per Duel, you may Special Summon up to four different "Mythorror" monsters from the GY, face-up Extra Deck, and/or Banish Zone (1 Xyz, 1 Synchro, 1 Fusion, and 1 Effect) ignoring their Summoning Conditions with their effects negated and their Attack and Defense Points become 0. When this card would be destroyed (By battle or a card effect): Destroy another "Mythorror" monster on the field instead. This card can attack all Monsters your opponent controls once each. You can only control one "Supreme Mythorror God Demiurge" at a time._

 **\- IkaImagine - Mythorror Tetramorph** (Dark/Fiend/Pendulum/Effect/ATK: 0/DEF: 0/LV: 0/SC: 0)

Pendulum Effect: _You cannot Pendulum Summon. This effect can't be negated. Banish 1 card you control: Special Summon this card from the Pendulum Zone._

Normal Effect: _(This card's original Level is always treated as 1 while on the field). Cannot be Normal Summoned/Set. Must first be Special Summoned (From the hand) while only your opponent controls Monsters (1 Effect, 1 Fusion, 1 Synchro, and 1 Xyz). Banish this card: Special Summon one "Supreme Mythorror God" Monster from your Extra Deck by fulfilling its Summoning Conditions._

 **\- The Dictator God - Demiurge** (Divine/Divine-Beast/Pendulum/Fusion/Effect/ATK: 5000/DEF: 5000/LV: 13/SC: 13)

Pendulum Effect: EFFECTS UNKNOWN...

Monster Effect: _(This card is always treated as a "Supreme Mythorror God" card)_

 _This card can be only Special Summoned by the effect of "IkaImagine - Mythorror Tetramorph" and by shuffling "Supreme Mythorror God Yaldaboath", "Supreme Mythorror God Demiurge", and 13 different named "Mythorror Creation" Monsters from your field, GY, face-up Extra Deck, and/or Banish Zone into your deck. When this card is Summoned: You can activate this effect; for the rest of this turn, your opponent cannot activate effects, also cards your opponent controls cannot activate their effects. Your opponent cannot activate cards or effects in response to this effect's activation. When this card is Summoned, you can activate this effect: Destroy all other cards on the field, then each player that had cards destroyed by this effect takes 200 damage while you gain 500 LP for every destroyed card. You cannot enter your Battle Phase the turn you activate this effect. OTHER EFFECTS UNKNOWN..._


	22. The Conclusion

**Hi, and welcome back!**

 **Thanks for all your reviews for the last chapters, and in response to** _ **Guest N**_ **'s review:**

 **\- The whole reason of Demiurge's existence is for people to hate him and the plot. Especially the plot.**

 **In response to** _ **Dragon Of The Eclipsing Moon**_ **'s review:**

 **\- Good idea! I'm totally going to keep that in mind!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh Arc-V, its characters, or any of its cards, except my OCs and fan-made cards.**

 **Using Anime Effects.**

* * *

 **Turn 22:**

 **The Conclusion**

* * *

Eve placed her fingers on the top card of her deck. "Watakushi no turn. Draw!"

 **Current Duel Status:**

 **Demiurge:**

 **\- LP: 4250**

 **\- Field:**

 **The Dictator God - Demiurge: ATK 5000**

 _ **(Controls nothing else)**_

 **Eve:**

 _ **(Controls nothing)**_

" **Soooo, um... how good is actually Eve?** " I asked, my voice breaking the silence which formed after Eve appeared.

"Vince asks how good is Eve." Serena transferred the message to the others since they couldn't hear me.

"Oh, she's very good." Isaac assured me. "She's stronger than all of us put together. However, I can't remember the last time she Dueled... maybe... twenty years ago?"

"Twenty _years_...!?" Harald parroted.

"No, wait!" Isaac rubbed his chin. "I think it was more than twenty..."

"Well, that's very convincing." Serena said sarcastically.

"That doesn't matter, really." Antinomy told. "She might have Dueled twenty years ago, but Eve doesn't forget anything she does, sees, or hears. That's her specialty."

"I start my turn by setting one face-down." Eve declared and did so. "Then I activate the Spell Card **Mystical Factor Nativity**. This card can be only activated if I discard all other cards from my hand and pay Life Points until I only have 100 remaining. Through its effect, I can Special Summon up to 5 different "Mystic Factor" Level 1 Monsters from my deck or Graveyard."

 **Eve: LP 2000 = 100**

"Be born from my deck, **Mystic Factor Water** (Water/Fairy/Effect/ATK: 0/DEF: 0/LV: 1), **Mystic Factor Ch'i** (Light/Fairy/Effect/ATK: 0/DEF: 0/LV: 1), **Mystic Factor Earth** (Earth/Fairy/Effect/ATK: 0/DEF: 0/LV: 1), **Mystic Factor Sky** (Wind/Fairy/Effect/ATK: 0/DEF: 0/LV: 1), and **Mystic Factor Core** (Dark/Fairy/Effect/ATK: 100/DEF: 0/LV: 1)!"

Following Eve's words, five sphere-objects materialized on her field. The first being was made of raging water. The second was covered in glowing light and beating like a human heart. The third was made of earth and rocks with tree branches and leaves. The fourth was made of calm winds. The last one was a sphere being too, however, this one was colored black and was lifeless.

"You paid a price like that to get out five monsters with 0 Attack?" Demiurge scoffed while staring down at Eve from his God Monster's chest.

"Exactly. These monsters are more than enough to defeat you." Eve answered. "I activate the effects of Mystic Factor Water, Ch'i, Earth, and Sky, equipping themselves to Mystic Factor Core!"

The four spheres were sucked into Core, and the lifeless sphere started glowing.

"Since the aforementioned Monsters are equipped to Core, I can activate its effect!" Eve stated. "With it, I banish my five Mystic Factors to call forth a new being from my deck! Come forth, Level 12! **Mystic God** (Light/Fairy/Effect/ATK: ?/DEF: 0/LV: 12)!"

Mystic Factor Core started transforming into a humanoid monster. Its chest was covered in a glowing light caused by Ch'i, and a black heart was in its middle, beating. Its arms and hands were made of water and its legs and feet of earth and rocks. Its size was smaller than Demiurge, and it didn't have a head attached to its body.

"Mystic God's Attack Points become equal to the number of banished "Mystic Factor" Monsters times 1000." Eve explained. "Which means, its Attack stands at 5000."

"In a second she summoned a Monster with 5000 Attack...!?" Aki exclaimed in surprise.

"Battle!" Eve pointed forward. "Mystic God, attack Demiurge! At this instant, I activate Mystic God's effect! When this card attacks an opponent's Monster, it gains Attack equal to half the enemy's Attack. You hold 5000 Attack, Demiurge, so my God gains 2500 Attack!"

(Mystic God: ATK 5000 = 7500)

"I activate Mystic God's other effect!" Eve stated. "When this card gains Attack, I gain Life Points equal to that amount!"

A green light enveloped her body.

 **Eve: LP 100 + 2500 = 2600**

"Futile! I activate my effect!" Demiurge grinned. "The first time I'm attacked by an opponent's Monster, I can destroy that Monster before the damage calculation! Begone!"

"I knew you had something up your sleeve." Eve calmly said. "I activate Mystic God's effect! By shuffling this card back into my deck, I can return it to its primal form! Appear, Mystic Factor Core equipped with Water, Ch'i, Earth, and Sky!"

The giant monster's body was absorbed into its black heart, returning to the form of Core.

" **Now that she has Core with those four Monsters equipped to it...** " I muttered. " **She can re-summon Mystic God!** "

"The effect of Mystic Factor Core that lets me summon Mystic God can only be activated once a turn during my Main Phase." Eve explained, unknown to her, answering my words. "Battle. Core, attack Demiurge!"

"She's using a Monster with 100 Attack to battle Demiurge that has 5000 Attack?" Jack narrowed his eyes.

"I activate Mystic Factor Sky's effect!" Eve shouted. "When the equipped Monster attacks an opponent's Monster which has more Attack, I can make my Monster gain Attack until it matches the enemy's Attack. In other words, Core now gains 4900 Attack!"

Like black slime, Core started morphing into a giant replica of Demiurge.

(Core: ATK 100 = 5000)

"I activate the effect of Mystic Factor Ch'i!" Eve went on. "Once per turn, when the equipped Monster's Attack value changes, I gain Life Points equal to that change!"

Once again, a green light enveloped her.

 **Eve: LP 2600 + 4900 = 7500**

"Now, vanish." Eve said as Core charged at the enemy God.

"I activate my other effect!" Demiurge abruptly stated. "Once during either of our turns, I can prevent myself from leaving the field! You were aiming at a tie, but the one to be destroyed will be only you!"

Core swung its fist at Demiurge, knocking him back. Demiurge did the same, and Core fell back.

"The effect of Mystic Factor Earth activates." Eve stated as her monster wasn't destroyed. "Once during both our turns, I can negate the equipped Monster's destruction. With the battle's end, the effect of Sky also ends."

The body of Core exploded before regathering, returning to an emotionless sphere.

(Core: ATK 5000 = 100)

"I end my turn." Eve concluded.

"This is your ultimate deck?" Demiurge snorted. "All you did was recover Life Points. You weren't able to damage me! Ore-sama no turn! Draw! Your Mystic Factor Sky's effect only activates when Core attacks, which means your Monster is defenseless if I'm the one attacking it! Battle! Using myself, I attack Core!"

"Trap Card open." Eve declared with total ease. " **Mystical Land Creation**. This Trap Card allows me to activate one "Mystical Land" Field Spell from my deck. I activate **Mystical Land - Hanging Gardens of Babylon**."

The moment Eve said those words, the whole field shock as it changed. The galaxy vanished as it was taken over by a blue sky, white clouds, and a sun. The floor changed to white mud bricks, and there were roads and stairs which led to other paths. Trees, shrubs, and vines decorated the place, while water flowed around. That's when I noticed this wasn't an everyday city because it was floating in the sky.

"Due to the effect of my Field Spell, I don't take battle damage involving "Mystic" Monsters." Eve explained. "Moreover, the effect of Mystic Factor Earth activates, protecting my Core."

Two transparent barriers formed around Eve and Core, protecting them from the attack.

"Thanks to Babylon's additional effect, I gain 500 Life Points whenever I use its first effect." Eve added.

 **Eve: LP 7500 + 500 = 8000**

Demiurge growled in annoyance. "I set a card face-down and end my turn! You're persistent, woman, but it won't take long before you'll fall."

"Answer me something, Demiurge." Eve said. "Why do you want to rule over us, humans? Why not the animal or insect kingdom? Isn't it the same?"

"It's not the same." Demiurge shook his head. "You humans are the best to manipulate and use. You're foolish, greedy, and arrogant. Don't take my word for it, look at humanity's past. You humans always loved to use others, evolve further and further just to destroy everything with silly rebellions and such. Does it really make a difference if I want to order you around, humans?"

"What are you going to do!?" Demiurge continued. "Rebel against me? Aren't you already doing that? And didn't others do so in the Great War all that time ago? As I said, you destroy everything with silly rebellions. What you humans need is a true leader! One that will guide you to eternal order! ME!"

"Humanity is foolish, greedy, and arrogant." Eve repeated. "We're everything you say, Demiurge. You're all right. However... we are so much more. We have as many bad qualities as we have good ones. And that... you cannot change."

"And who says I can't?" Demiurge raised an eyebrow.

"Says a woman who saw everything humanity can do." Eve's expression turned cold and hard. " _Yes... I remember it._ " She thought. " _I saw it all that time ago... back in the future, in my own timeline._ "

* * *

 **FLASHBACK**

War.

It was always this the reason why she and her family moved - we're tossed like garbage by others - to other countries.

However... Eve never thought this next war would've changed her life.

She was fourteen then, her hair short and unkempt, and as always, she was standing in front of her new school with her schoolbag in hand.

Eve took a deep breath and let it out. " _Here we go._ " She told herself, stepping into the school, just to collide with somebody and fall to the ground.

"Ouch..." Eve hissed.

"S-Sorry!" the hurried voice of the other person said. "I-I didn't see you!"

A male of her own age, wearing the school's uniform, and long, silver hair tied up in a low ponytail helped Eve stand up.

"No problem." She said, picking up her schoolbag from the floor.

"Y-You're from Sector 19?" the person asked, making Eve flinch.

That's right. For as long as Eve knows, all the countries adopted a new system of naming, using the word 'sector' and a number. She remembers her father explained to her this system was started being used because of the frequent wars, to make things "easier".

"I-I wasn't making fun of you!" the male quickly added, seeing Eve's discomfort. "To tell the truth, I-I'm also from Sector 19... I was happy I met somebody of the same country, really..."

The person extended his hand to her. "M-My name is Philius. Noroi Philius. Happy to meet you, um..."

"Eve." She said, shaking the hand. "Happy to meet you as well."

The two discovered they had the same classes, and they spent the whole day together. Both were escaping from war and came to this country.

When the day ended, they realized where the other lived: on the same street, so the two walked home together. The next day was just like the first. They soon became friends.

One day...

"Leave him alone!" Eve shouted at three males from a superior class who started bullying Philius. The silver-haired youth said he didn't care about being bullied, but this was going out of hand.

"E-Eve!" Philius gasped, one of the goons holding him by the collar of his uniform.

"And what are you going to do about it, missy?" the 'leader' inquired as he grabbed her by the arm.

"That's enough." a new voice interjected. A male with tan skin, bloated black hair, wearing the school's uniform took hold of the leader's shoulder. "Leave the alone."

"Adam?" the leader glared at him. "What the heck do you want? They're from Sector 19, the ones who declared war against Sector 40, our homeland! You're from Sector 40 as well. Shouldn't you help us!?"

"I don't care about Sectors." Adam told. "Let them go."

"If you're helping the scumbags from Sector 19, you're a treater!" the leader shouted, letting go of Eve. He then tried to punch Adam in the face, but the other youth easily grabbed the hand before it could've collided.

"This is your last warning." Adam coldly said. "Go away."

Seeing their leader was at a disadvantage, the other two goons launched at Adam, who with swift moves, dodged all the attacks, punching each one in their guts. The leader threw another punch, but Adam used his arm to block it and deliver the final blow, striking him in the face.

"Let's go!" Adam shouted as he grabbed Philius and Eve by their hands and ran.

The three could hear the shouts of the goons behind them, but they escaped safe and sound to the school's rooftop. For some reason, Adam couldn't stop laughing.

"D-Did you see his face when I blocked his punch!?" he said between laughter. "It was priceless! Ha ha ha ha!"

"U-Um... thank you." Philius managed to say after he regained his breath from the long run. "We couldn't have made it without your help..."

"Those three are a pain in the ass." Adam sighed as he gained a serious expression. "But I think they learned their lesson today. You won't have to worry about them for some time. If they bug you again, just come to me, Philius."

"Y-You know my name?" Philius asked confused.

"You're Adam." Eve's eyes widen a little. "You're our classmate!"

Adam nodded. "Talk about coincidence, right? I never thought our first conversation would be like this. It's a pleasure to officially meet you two."

Eve and Philius kept in touch with Adam, even becoming friends with the bloat-haired male.

Time passed by, school ended, all three of them passed with great grades, and they enrolled in the same university. The wars took a halt during that time, and the three didn't have to worry about being separated.

"We're a team." Adam said one day. "We should name ourselves something!"

"Why?" Eve raised an eyebrow.

"So people can recognize us better!" Adam gave a goofy grin. "That would be amazing, right!?"

"I don't know..." Eve muttered.

"Eden." Philius spoke out of nowhere. "What about Team Eden?"

"What made you think of that name?" Adam asked.

"W-Well, you two are called Adam and Eve," Philius explained. "In the Book of Genesis, the chapters one through five narrate about the first man and woman created by God, Adam and Eve, who lived in the Garden of Eden. Since you two are named after them, I thought it would be a nice title."

"Whoa, that's true!" Adam nodded. "What do you think, Eve?"

The girl shrugged. "Sounds good."

"Then from today, we're Team Eden!" Adam shouted as he placed his arms around Philius's and Eve's shoulders. "We'll be the best there is!"

Team Eve quickly became well-known in the university for overcoming any challenges, until...

"What makes you guys strive forward?"

Was the question of a fellow student, Isaac, who took an interest in their team.

"We want to help people through science," Adam explained. "That alone is a great cause."

"I don't understand..." Isaac said. "That's your goal. That alone can't motivate you."

"W-We also believe in oursleves." Philius spoke up. "We believe we can succeed, and, well... we try."

"Or we succeed, or we fail." Eve finished with a smile. "Together, as a _team_."

Isaac stayed silent, before realizing. "I see..." he muttered. "That's what really gives you hope and strength: being a team."

The three exchanged glances. "Maybe." they said in unison, causing them to laugh.

"Can I enter your team?" Isaac asked, shocking them. "I also want to experience how it feels... to work as a team and believe in others."

"Sure!" Adam said right away. "We'll help you discover our feelings!"

"B-But...!" Philius tried to argue, but Isaac already bowed to them.

"Thank you." the glassed youth said. "I won't let you down!"

Isaac wasn't a bad addition to the team. If anything, their researches and experiments were done quicker and more refined. Team Eden was thinking of a new experiment when Adam gave a suggestion.

"Let's use Solid Vision for our next project."

"What's that?" Eve tilted her head to the side.

"You never heard of Duel Monsters before?" Adam asked with a shocked face.

"Neither did I." Isaac said.

"Solid Vision are interactive holographic projections." Philius explained. "However, Solid Vision was upgraded by the LDS Corporation a lot of time ago. Duel Monsters is a card game where Duelists use objects called Duel Disks to bring their cards to life. Thanks to the Solid Vision, the Monsters summoned during these Duels are real enough to let Duelists interact with them."

"Never heard of it." Eve and Isaac shrugged in unison.

"Whaaat!?" Adam exclaimed as he grinned. "Then you guys better start learning it!"

"How will that help us with the project?" Isaac asked.

"The LDS Corporation upgraded Solid Vision by giving it a mass." Adam told. "And thanks to this mass, whatever you want can come to life! So what happens if we put all this mass in a single card?"

"That's an interesting idea to exploit..." Eve muttered. "But... why learn the game just for that?"

"So we can have fun in our free time!" Adam said as he held his deck. "The only one I can play with is Philius! The more people, the merrier, right?"

Eve and Isaac weren't really into the idea but accepted. With the help of Adam and Philius, the two became quite the strong Duelists, even defeated Adam numerous times. Their new project was going smoothly. The four believed their discover will bring peace to humanity, but...

"This..." Eve's eyes widen as she stared at the data on the computers. "...Unbelievable vast energy... it's enough to allow us to travel through space-time!"

"Impossible...!" Philius gasped. "Such a thing exists!?"

"I guess we know now." Isaac muttered. "What should we do? Keeping this a secret could be troublesome if the school controls."

"Let's use it." Adam suggested. "Let's seal that energy into a card."

"B-But a card won't be able to contain such energy." Philius pointed out. "Placing all that Solid Vision mass already proved difficult, this could be impossible!"

"Then I'll use my own body too." Adam said. "We'll seal that energy into my body."

"Adam... that's too dangerous!" Eve complained.

"If it means to bring peace, then I'll risk it." Adam told.

After several attempts, Adam was able to grasp the forbidden fruit! As the energy entered his body and the card, Adam was thrown into humanity's history through various places. He gasped as he let go of the card, returning to the present.

"...I..." Adam's eyes widen. "I just jumped through time...! This energy... it has a will of its own!"

"What are you talking about!?" Eve exclaimed. "This is enough! We must stop the experiment!"

"No! It's too late!" Adam shouted. "The energy went out of control! I have to-!"

Everything went dark as the power left the entire laboratory, Adam falling to the ground.

"P-Philius!" Isaac gasped as he saw the one to turn the power off.

"Adam!" Eve cried out as she hugged the unconscious Adam, her eyes full of tears.

They decided to discontinue the project. It was dangerous because the energy can go out of control and destroy everything in the space-time continuum.

Team Eden started new projects, and their lives returned back as it was before.

However...

 _BOOM!_

"Agh!" Eve gasped as the floor shook, enough for her to fall on the floor.

The city was currently under bombardment by an enemy Sector, and authorities have evacuated the building. Eve had to run back inside because Adam and Philius were missing.

 _BOOM!_

Eve gritted her teeth as the floor shook again. She stood up and started running again along the destroyed corridors in flames, in search of her two friends.

"ADAM! PHILIUS!" Eve yelled their names, all in vain. She already checked their bedrooms and she decided to look in the laboratory. As she arrived there, the door opened to reveal-!

"Guys!" She gasped smiling.

"Ahhh, if it isn't Eve!" Philius laughed as he spread his arms wide. "We just need Isaac, and Team Eve would be reunited!"

"Shut up!" Adam growled. "Leave Eve and Isaac alone, Philius!"

Eve realized something was wrong. "Adam, Philius, what are you doing!? This isn't the time to quarrel! We have to run!"

"That's what I wanted to do from the beginning, but Adam won't let me!" Philius pouted.

"Philius, let go of that card." Adam ordered his friend. "That thing has a will of its own! It's using you!"

"Card? What... do you mean?" Eve asked confused.

"This." Philius stated, showing her a Duel Monster card. "This is what we couldn't accomplish!"

"You don't mean...!" Eve's eyes widen. "How could you do that, Philius!? That experiment is far too dangerous! Didn't you see what happened to Adam!?"

"Yes, but I was able to tame that unbelievable energy." Philius explained. "I have the forbidden fruit under my control!"

"More like it has you under its control!"

Suddenly, Adam tackled Philius against the wall, grabbing the card out of his hands.

"No! Give it back you idiot!" Philius demanded.

"Eve!" Adam tossed the card to her. "Take this and run!"

"B-But-!"

"I SAID TAKE IT AND RUN!" Adam cut her off, shocking her. "Run before the building collapses! DO IT!"

Tears started emerging from Eve's eyes as she had to decide: leave neither of her friends there to die or escape together. She would never-!

The ceiling cracked loudly, falling apart between Eve and her friends in the room's other side.

"N-NO!" She gasped. The floor also started to crack, and she quickly had to run away. She couldn't save her friends... so she'll fulfill Adam's last wish of escaping.

"Eve!" the voice of Isaac shouted, who was running in her direction. "Where are Adam and Philius!?"

"They..." Eve sobbed, and Isaac immediately understood.

"No...!" his eyes widen.

"We have to run!" Eve shouted. "We don't have much time left! Let's go!"

 _BOOM!_

A force much stronger than any of the previous ones shook the entire building, cracks appearing under their feet. The floor broke in half, Eve and Isaac screamed as they fell towards the ground.

" _Adam..._ " Eve thought as she stared at the ground below here, where she will squash very soon. " _I... I'm sorry. I wasn't able to run away..._ "

Time seemed to slow down for the two, until they stopped in mid-air, frozen in time.

"W-What... happened!?" Isaac was the first to speak. Everything stopped around them.

" **Fufu, what do we here?** "

The card in Eve's hand suddenly glowed brightly as it shot forward, taking the form of a dragon's silhouette, glowing in white light. Its two red eyes stared down at the two.

"E-Eve... what's this...?" Isaac asked.

"This must be the free will Adam was talking about..." Eve said.

" **Two humans who don't want to die yet.** " the dragon huffed. " **Hmm, the male wants to experience how it feels to work as a team and believe in others, while the female wants to fulfill the wish of a loved one... ugh, that's it?** "

"A-Are you-"

" **Yes, yes, I'm the energy that was placed inside the card.** " the dragon answered Eve even before she finished her question. " **I can see the past and future. I know every question you make even before they come to your minds.** "

Isaac opened his mouth, but the dragon already knew his question.

" **What do I want from the two of you? Well, it's simple. You'll become my entertainment, my toys. In exchange, I'll allow you to use my powers to save Adam.** "

"Why won't let you use us!" Isaac shouted. "We aren't your puppets!"

" **Oh, dear boy, would you rather fall?** " the dragon's eyes flashed red. " **And die? Die like everybody else does? For example, like them...** "

The scenery around Eve and Isaac started moving backwards, explosions, bombs raising to the sky. In seconds, the city was back as it was before the attack.

"We went... back in time..." Eve realized.

" **Now, let's start with the hospital!** " the dragon said as Eve and Isaac found themselves in front of the city's hospital. " **Exactly three hours, nine minutes, and one second ago a new child came to this world. His name is Jin, but I'm gonna call him Jimmy because I like that much more. Now, in the future, Jimmy would've been an amazing person! However, that will never come true because he DIES!** "

Out of nowhere, an object fell from the sky on the hospital, and a massive explosion destroyed everything. Eve shrieked and covered her mouth with her hands.

" **Such a shame.** " the dragon chimed. " **It seems the first thing the opposing Sector chose to attack was the city's hospital! Now Jimmy, his mother, father, all the other patients and babies, doctors, and assistants all died! Poor, little, innocent Jimmy. Now, let's fast-forward the scene!** "

Instead of going back in time, the dragon used its power to go ahead in time. The city continued to be bombarded, Eve and Isaac were now in front of the city's nursery.

" **Now, Monika, mother of a single child, rushed to the nursery after the attack started.** " the dragon explained as a car stopped beside Eve and Isaac, a young-looking woman exiting the car. " **She wanted to save her child, the only thing she had left after her husband died in a car accident. However! As she arrives just in time to see her son exiting the school, BOOM!** "

Teachers and students ran out of the school, and the woman, Monika, sees her child among them. Before she could think, the school is caught in a giant explosion, leaving her to stare at the destruction.

"No...!" Isaac gasped.

" **The nursery is destroyed!** " the dragon shook his head in disappointment, Monika falling to her knees as she cried. " **Those two would've had such a good future too! How sad. Now, let's see what else to show...** "

"Stop..." Eve whispered.

" **Why stop when the fun just started!?** " the dragon laughed as time went forward, the city now fully destroyed. " **This is what your home would look like after the bombardment. You, humans, are so** _ **pathetic**_ **! I mean, look at these beautiful moments in history!** "

Time went backwards, the dragon showing other cities being destroyed by war, even cities from a very, very, far away past.

" **You humans just love war! You can't leave without it! And I love it. There's always a nice show when you start a war. The feelings, the words, the things I see are so beautiful and pathetic at the same time! You kids who form Team Eden had a good possibility to bring peace to the entire world for eternity with your projects, but too bad it didn't work. You all died.** "

"I said STOP!" Eve screamed, the dragon finally stopping himself. Eve looked up, revealing a deadly glare which dragon seemed to enjoy.

" **How cute!** " it chuckled. " **That's a very nice expression dear, even if I knew you're going to pull it! Now, are you ready to work for me? I know the answer, but hearing it from you will be lovely.** "

"In exchange for us becoming your entertainment... are you really going to help us save Adam... and humanity?"

"Eve..." Isaac's eyes widen. "You don't mean-!"

" **Of course.** " the dragon leaned in close, and the two could feel its breath on them. " **I swear I don't have any other goal in mind. I just want to see you humans put up a good show for me to see. Here, let's make a contract!** "

A piece of paper materialized in front of Eve, the exact things the dragon said were written on it.

" **If any of us dishonors that contract, then that person dies.** " the dragon explained. " **Sounds good? However, before you sign up, there is one thing I have to say. Jumping through space-time will take its toll on your body, destroying it as time continues. Are you willing to give up your body to save your loved one and humanity?** "

"I don't care about myself anymore." Eve said as she signed the contract. "Saving others will be enough."

"You won't do it alone." Isaac spoke up as he placed his hand on Eve's shoulder. "I'm in this as well."

"Thank you, Isaac." Eve smiled as her friend also signed up.

The two of them signed a contract. Now they have to follow it. They will save everyone from war.

 **FLASHBACK END**

* * *

"Watakushi no turn." Eve declared, her expression somewhat vexed. "At this moment, I activate the effect of **Mystical Regeneration** in my Graveyard. Instead of conducting my Normal Draw during my Draw Phase, I can return this card to my hand at the cost of banishing it the next time it's sent to the Graveyard! I activate Mystic Factor Core's effect, banishing it and the four Mystic Factor equipped to it so I can call forth Mystic God from my deck once again!"

"Not on my watch! Activating the Continous Trap **Saikō-shin** **no Curse**!" Demiurge shouted. "I can only activate this card if I'm on the field, and when you Special Summon exactly one Monster, that Monster is destroyed and banished face-down! Your God is no more!"

As the black sphere morphed into the Mystic God, its body was surrounded by a dark aura as it rotten to the point it exploded in particles of light.

"She lost Mystic God!" Serena gasped.

"That's fine." Isaac told her. "Eve's plan won't revolve around Mystic Factor Core and Mystic God alone."

"I activate the effect of Hanging Gardens of Babylon!" Eve stated. "I can shuffle this card back into my deck and activate a different "Mystical Land" Field Spell. I choose **Mystical Land - Eternal Nihility**!"

The floating city started shaking, its pieces crumbling off until nothing was left, even the sky and sun. All that was left was a neverending darkness.

"This field represents the nothingness our H.Q. is surrounded with." Eve explained. "I activate Eternal Nihility's effect, Special Summoning as many Mystic Nihility Tokens (Dark/Fairy/Effect/ATK: 0/DEF: 0/LV: 1) to my field as possible!"

Following Eve's words... nothing happened.

"Where are them!?" Demiurge demanded as he checked left and right. "The Tokens you summoned!?"

"Didn't you hear me? This Field Spell represents nothingness." Eve repeated. "In nothingness, nothing exists! Battle! Mystic Nihility Token number one, attack Demiurge! At this instant, the additional effect of Eternal Nihility activates, reducing any battle damage I would take involving my Tokens to 0! And whenever a Token is destroyed, you take 500 damage!"

Something invisible attacked Demiurge, causing him to gasp as he was blown back.

 **Demiurge: LP 4250 - 500 = 3750**

"Mystic Nihility Tokens number two, three, four, and five, attack!" Eve shouted as Demiurge was hit by four other invisible attacks, making him cry in pain.

 **Demiurge: LP 3750 - 500 - 500 - 500 - 500 = 1750**

"Alright!" Aki cheered. "She dealt loads of damage with this assault!"

"If she uses the same combo next turn, she'll win." Harald said.

"I end my turn." Eve concluded. "Eternal Nihility deals me 500 damage for every Nihility Token that was destroyed during the turn I used its first effect. Five were destroyed, so I take 2500 as well."

 **Eve: LP 8000 - 2500 = 5500**

"Why didn't Eve suffer any physical pain from the damage?" Jack asked.

"Eve's body is in a dire situation." Antinomy answered. "Her Duel Disk is programmed so all the physical pain she takes is canceled."

"Ore-sama no turn!" Demiurge declared. "Draw! Battle! Using myself, I attack you directly, Eve! With nothing on Monsters to save you, you'll have to take this attack!"

"I activate the effect of **Mystical Gate Protection** in my Graveyard!" Eve cried out. "When I'm about to receive a direct attack, I can banish this card and one "Mystical Land" Field Spell I control to reduce all the damage to 0!"

The field returned to normal upon those words, a barrier protecting Eve from the God's attack.

Demiurge extended his hand forward as a shadow emerged from it, grabbing an Action Card from the ground and slamming it into the Duel Disk. "Action Spell Fire Crystal! This deals 600 damage to my opponent!"

A sphere of flame erupted from the card as it hit Eve, but she stood there unfazed.

 **Eve: LP 5500 - 600 = 4900**

"Thanks to Mystical Gate Protection, if I successfully negated the battle damage, I can add one "Mystic Gate" Monster from my deck to my hand." Eve did so. "Then, I can send one "Mystic Gate" Monster from my deck to my Graveyard. Is this all you have to offer? 600 damage? I'm having doubts if I should use my full strength against you, Demiurge."

"Don't get too comfortable down there!" the God shouted. "I end my turn!"

"Watakushi no turn." Eve announced. "Draw! From my hand, I activate the Spell Card Mystical Regeneration, whose effect lets me return "Mystic" Monsters from my Graveyard to my hand up to the number of banished "Mystic" Monsters I have. There are five banished "Mystic" Monsters, so I return the three "Mystic" Monsters I have gathered in my Graveyard."

As she added all the cards to her hand, Eve let out a sly smile. "I think I've been playing for too long. From now on, I'm using a little bit of strength."

" **A little bit of strength?** " I muttered. " **Until now... she wasn't Dueling seriously and she'll continue that way!?** "

"I set my Pendulum Scales." Eve declared. "In my left zone, I set the scale 0 **Mystic Gate - Utopia** (Light/Machine/Pendulum/Effect/ATK: 0/DEF: 3000/LV: 10/SC: 0)."

A monster shaped like a giant gate with a right part missing appeared. It was covered in trees and plants, even a little fountain, and green highlights shone along it.

"And in my right zone, I set the scale 13 **Mystic Gate - Dystopia** (Dark/Machine/Pendulum/Tuner/Effect/ATK: 3000/DEF: 0/LV: 2/SC: 13)."

Following Eve's words, a machine similar to Utopia appeared, however, this one had its left part missing, and it was covered in rocks, jewels, lava, and red highlights. The moment Dystopia appeared, the two Mystic Gates united, forming a giant gateway behind Eve.

"Swing, Pendulum of Destiny!" Eve chanted as the gateway lit up and three monsters emerged from it. "Witness, Mystic Factor Melchior (Light/Fiend/Effect/ATK: 0/DEF: 0/LV: 10), Mystic Factor Caspar (Light/Fiend/Tuner/Effect/ATK: 0/DEF: 0/LV: 10), and Mystic Factor Balthazar (Light/Fiend/Effect/ATK: 0/DEF: 0/LV: 10)!"

Three oval-shaped monsters with human face parts attached to them and colored in various ways revealed themselves.

"Behold, I activate Caspar's effect!" Eve shouted. "Once per turn, I can lower this card's Level by 2 and change the Levels of my other Monsters to 1! Then, I tune the now Level 1 Melchior and Balthazar with the Level 8 Caspar!"

The three beings glowed brightly as their bodies fused together.

"Clustering wishes will become a new shining star!" Eve chanted. "Descend from the vast sea of stars, **Mystic Stardust Dragon** (Wind/Dragon/Synchro/Effect/ATK: 4000/DEF: 3000/LV: 10)!"

From the bright light, a very familiar dragon emerged. It was covered in cyan and white scales, two wide wings with claws on its tips, and a long neck. On the left side of dragon's chest, a blue-colored orb was attached, the symbol of the Crimson Dragon glowing white on it. The dragon had a star-shaped muzzle and two yellow eyes.

" **S-Stardust!?** " I gasped, seeing the ace of the legendary Fudo Yusei on the field.

The Crimson Dragon also appeared above Eve, roaring before vanishing.

"The Crimson Dragon!?" Jack's eyes widen a little.

" _B-Brother!?_ " Black Rose exclaimed shocked from Aki's deck.

"Wait! Who said that!?" Serena asked.

"I activate Mystic Factor Balthazar's effect!" Eve stated, catching our attention. "When this card leaves the field as a Synchro Material, by paying half of my Life Points, I Special Summon all Synchro Materials used for that summon! Revive, my three Mystic Factors!"

 **Eve: LP 4900 / 2 = 2450**

The three bizarre-looking Monsters returned to her field.

"I'm just getting started." Eve said. "Behold, I activate Melchior's effect! Once per turn, I can perform a Fusion Summon without the need of a "Fusion" card. I use Melchior, Balthazar, and Caspar to summon a new being!"

The bodies of the three Monsters tore apart as they fused together in a fusion vortex, and Eve chanted again.

"At this time, the power of three become one, and from the horizons of space-time, the strongest warrior awakens! Triple Contact Fusion! Feast your eyes on **Mystic HERO Neos** (Light/Warrior/Fusion/Effect/ATK: 4000/DEF: 2500/LV: 10)!"

A tall, muscled, humanoid monster covered in white/black armor, blue-colored shoulder-plates, red highlights, clawed fingers, spikes attached to its knees and elbows, two wing-like blades extending from its back, and glowing green eyes appeared with a battle-cry.

" **This time... it's Neos!?** " I gasped again, remembering this was the ace of Yuki Judai.

"A "HERO" Monster...?" Serena whispered in shock. "Academia has Monsters like those, and they're used only be the top elites! Why does she have one...!?"

"And I'm not done yet." Eve informed. "I activate Mystic Factor Balthazar's effect! When this card leaves the field as a Fusion Material, by paying half of my Life Points, I Special Summon all Fusion Materials used for that summon! Revive once again, my three Mystic Factors!"

 **Eve: LP 2450 / 2 = 1225**

Just like last time, her three Factors reappeared.

"I activate Utopia's Pendulum Effect." Eve stated. "Once per turn, I gain 500 Life Points for every "Mystic" Monster I control. With five, I gain 2500 Life Points. Then I activate Dystopia's Pendulum Effect, inflicting 500 damage to my opponent for every "Mystic" Monster I control. With five, you take 2500 damage!"

"If this damage lands, Demiurge loses!" Ren cheered.

Using his shadow-hand, Demiurge caught another Action Card. "No Pain! This makes me recover Life Points instead of losing them!"

The highlights of Utopia and Dystopia glowed brightly as Eve and Demiurge were covered in them.

 **Eve: LP 1225 + 2500 = 3725**

 **Demiurge: LP 1750 + 2500 = 4250**

"You dodged that one, but you won't escape from me." Eve sternly said. "Using my Level 10 Melchior, Balthazar, and Caspar, I build my Overlay Network!"

Her three monsters turned into rays of light and entered a galaxy portal, Eve chanted again.

"The grief of chaos is karma of wretched men! O hollow God, armed with Chaos, swing your iron hammer down upon the evil! Xyz Summon! Descend, **Number M: Mystic Numeronius** (Dark/Fiend/Xyz/Effect/ATK: 4000/DEF: 4000/RK: 10)!"

A titanic machine-monster covered in black armor, two giant white-feathered wings, and veins cursing with chaotic energy all over its body, descended with a beat of its wings.

" **This time... it's a Number...?** " I asked still shocked.

"From Pendulum came Synchro, Fusion, and Xyz." Isaac remarked. "Heh, Eve isn't playing around."

The field was silenced by Demiurge's sudden laughter. "While I admit your play was impressive, none of your Monsters can match me! Also, I activate the effect of Saikō-shin no Curse, destroying and banishing face-down the Xyz Monster you just summoned!"

"I counter with the effect of Mystic Stardust Dragon!" Eve shouted. "Once each turn, when a card I control would leave the field because of an opponent's card effect, I can negate that card's activation and have my dragon gain 1000 Attack for every "Mystic" Monster on my field! There are three such Monsters, so Stardust gains 3000 Attack! Go! Death Redeem!"

The body of Stardust started glowing brightly as Demiurge's card lost all of its colors.

(Stardust: ATK 4000 = 7000)

"With this, I blocked your Saikō-shin no Curse." Eve said. "If you haven't noticed yet, my past two turns were only used to discover your avatar's effects and if you had any cards to counter my effects. From this plan, I saw you had nothing to stop my plays, hence why I used some of my strength now. You were playing in the palm of my hand, Demiurge."

The God gritted his teeth. "Even then, I'm still in control!"

"Not for long. Numeronius, use one of your Overlay Units to activate your effect!" Eve commanded her Number. "Once per turn, I can use an Overlay Unit to gain 2000 Life Points!"

 **Eve: LP 3725 + 2000 = 5725**

"Battle!" Eve cried out. "Mystic Stardust Dragon, attack Demiurge! Cosmic Flash!"

"Idiot! Have you forgotten my effect!?" Demiurge shouted. "The first time I'm attacked by an opponent's Monster, I can destroy that Monster before the damage calculation! Begone!"

"On the contrary! Neos, activate your effect!" Eve exclaimed. "All ally "Mystic" Monsters cannot be destroyed by card effects! That means the attack continues!"

"In that case, I activate my other effect!" Demiurge shouted. "Once during either of our turns, I can prevent myself from leaving the field!"

"But you still take the damage!" Eve pointed out.

Mystic Stardust Dragon fired a beam of light from its mouth, striking Demiurge and causing him to grunt in pain.

 **Demiurge: LP 4250 - 2000 = 2250**

"Battle! Neos, follow Stardust!" Eve said. "At this instant, I activate Neos's effect! When this card attacks an opponent's Monster, it gains half the Attack of an ally "Mystic" Monster! I choose Stardust!"

An aura surrounded Stardust before it washed over Neos. The warrior gave a battle-cry as it launched at Demiurge. It clenched its fist, which was surrounded by a dragon-shaped aura.

(Neos: ATK 4000 = 7500)

"Take this! Rage of Neos!"

"Action Spell Damage Banish!" Demiurge shouted as he grabbed an Action Card. "The damage I would take is reduced to 0!"

Using its dragon-shaped fist, Neos pierced through Demiurge's gut, creating a massive explosion as the God Monster was defeated and Demiurge cried in pain as he fell to the ground.

"She did it!" we shouted in rejoice.

"All you did was get closer to death, humans!" Demiurge roared as he stood up. "I activate my final effect! When I leave the field, I can place myself in the Pendulum Zone!"

The giant God reappeared on the field in a pillar of light, the number 13 under its feet.

"And as long as I'm the Pendulum Zone, your Monsters cannot attack!" Demiurge grinned. "As I said, this Duel is under my control!"

Eve was unfazed by his words. "I end my turn, and the Attack of my Monsters return to normal."

(Stardust: ATK 7000 = 4000; Neos: ATK 7500 = 4000)

"Ore-sama no turn!" Demiurge laughed. "Draw! First, I activate my other Pendulum Effect, shuffling Mythorror Khonsu, Aita, and Xolotl which are banished into my Extra Deck to Special Summon myself from the Pendulum Zone (ATK: 5000/DEF: 5000/LV: 13/SC: 13)!"

The giant God descended to the field, covering everything with a black miasma.

"I activate my effect!" Demiurge stated. "When I'm summoned to the field, for the rest of this turn, my opponent cannot activate any effects! Moreover, my opponent cannot activate cards or effects in response to this effect's activation! From my hand, I normal summon Mythorror Creation Libra (ATK: 1000/DEF: 1000/LV: 3/SC: 12) and activate its effect, enabling me to attack twice per Battle Phase!"

"This is bad..." Ren muttered. "Eve will take a big hit...!"

"Battle!" Demiurge pointed forward. "Using myself, I attack Stardust and Neos! Miasma of Endless Nightmare!"

The avatar of Demiurge pointed its hands at Stardust and Neos, firing two beams of darkness at them, destroying them.

 **Eve: LP 5725 - 1000 - 1000 = 3725**

"I activate the Quick-Play Spell God's Orders!" Demiurge shouted. "This card allows me to attack an additional time this turn! Your Number M: Mystic Numeronius is history!"

This time, a massive beam erupted from the giant's chest, piercing the Number's body and destroying it.

 **Eve: LP 3725 - 1000 = 2725**

"All her Monsters were destroyed...!" Harald gritted his teeth.

"As I said, this Duel is under my control!" Demiurge sneered. "Battle! Libra, attack her directly! Unfair Poise!"

The spikes piercing through Libra's arms and legs shot forward, slashing Eve who didn't even flinch.

 **Eve: LP 2725 - 1000 = 1725**

"I end my turn!" Demiurge concluded. "In a single turn, I depleted more than half of your Life Points and destroyed all of your Monsters. Your ultimate deck is nothing but a joke! On my next, you won't escape from my grasp, woman."

"You really don't understand the situation you're in, Demiurge?" Eve asked with her stoic expression. "You're playing in the palm of my hand the moment I entered this Duel. The reason why you were able to damage me this much is because _I_ let you. If I would be Dueling truly with all my strength, one turn would be enough to wipe the floor with you."

Eve raised her left hand, tapping her Duel Disk. "As I said, this is my ultimate deck. There's a reason why it has the title 'ultimate'. This deck is composed of Monsters belonging to legendary Duelists from different timelines and space-time dimensions. I am the only one who can control this deck because I have spent so long crossing time and space. Someone like you cannot hope to match an opponent like me!"

"Let me show you what would've happened if I had played seriously from the beginning!" Eve declared. "Watakushi no turn! During my Draw Phase, instead of conducting my Normal Draw, I can activate the Pendulum Effect of Mystic Gate - Utopia, banishing itself with Dystopia and allow me to add any "Mystical" card from my deck to my hand. I add the Spell Card **Mystical Fusion** and activate it!"

"Through this card's effect..." Eve started explaining as a giant fusion vortex materialized behind her. "I can banish "Mystic" Monsters from my hand, field, and Graveyard to perform a Fusion Summon! I banish Mystic HERO Neos and Mystic Stardust Dragon from my Graveyard!"

"The strongest warrior from the horizons of space-time, the shining star born from clustering wishes!" Eve chanted. "Merge your power together, and become the demonic deity of phantasms! Fusion Summon! Show yourself from the darkness, **Mystic Phantom Demon Armityle** (Divine/Divine-Beast/Fusion/Effect/ATK: 0/DEF: 0/LV: 12)!"

A monster as large as Demiurge, covered in black and grey skin, having six wings, two colored red, two blue, and two yellow ones, a hand covered in spikes and claws, a left arm ending with a dragon-like head instead of a hand, a long serpentine body, and a demonic face with two mouths and four eyes appeared with a terrific roar.

"The effect of Saikō-shin no Curse!" Demiurge interjected.

"Don't bother. Armityle cannot be destroyed by battle or card effects." Eve revealed, shocking Demiurge. " _This_ is true Godly power. Armityle's other effect! During my turn only, this Monster's Attack becomes 1000 multiplied by the number of banished "Mystic" and "Mystical" cards. There are currently twelve such cards banished."

(Armityle: ATK 0 = 12000)

" **An Attack of...** " I gulped. " **12000 points...!?** "

"Before you start explaining, I know Libra's effect which changes an attack onto itself before swapping to defense mode." Eve said. "That's why I'm going to attack Libra. Battle! Armityle, destroy this pathetic Dictator who thinks of himself as a God!"

"No... no, no, no, no, NO!" Demiurge yelled. "I won't accept defeat when I'm so close to winning! I WON'T!"

"But you have little choice in the matter." Eve snapped her fingers. In seconds, a blinding light appeared under Demiurge's feet, trapping him in a box-shaped cage of light.

"What's the meaning of this!?" Demiurge shouted as he touched the cage, and immediately being electrocuted.

"This is a program which keeps you in place for about a minute or so." Eve explained. "Now, you have nowhere to escape."

Demiurge's hands started shaking as he gritted his teeth. He stared at his hand in shock, realizing he couldn't even move it. "Impossible...! What's this feeling...!?"

"Rage, despair, and fear." said Eve. "I've experienced them myself."

"No... you liar!" Demiurge snapped. "This isn't what you said, these feelings... are forced upon me by your Monster!"

Eve let out a sly smile. "Oops. You caught me red-handed."

"But how!? For a human to control such a demonic deity... it's impossible!"

"As I said, I am the only one who can control this deck, because I have spent so long crossing time and space." Eve explained. "My Monsters obey me to their core. I have given them freedom from their curses, more power, and the possibility to do as they please. Somebody like you, who uses and orders other around, cannot possibly understand! Now, Armityle, feed upon Demiurge's rage, despair, and fear. Illusion of Eternal Agony!"

I could swear the mouths of Armityle curved into malicious and scary grins as it happily obeyed Eve's command. Curling its long and giant body around Demiurge's field, Armityle stared down its prey before opening its mouths wide. A beam of spiraling darkness, electricity, and flames erupted from them, engulfing Demiurge and his Monster in it, causing him to cry in agony as he was finally defeated.

 **Demiurge: LP 2250 - 11000 = 0**

 **Winner: Eve!**

"SHE DID IT!" we all shouted in happiness.

"Quick!" Eve shouted. "Activate the Sealing Machine!"

"On it!" Isaac told her. He ran to the computers, typing codes and numbers at lightning speed.

"Y-You... cannot... kill me...!" Demiurge wheezed out as he stood up. "I'm... immortal!"

"We know that." Ren said. "As much as we'd like to expose of you, we can't. However, that means we'll deal with you as you were during the Great War, by sealing you away. And this time, this seal won't break be sure of that."

Demiurge let out a howl of frustration before grasping his neck.

"If you won't stop, then I'll kill myself together with the host!"

Eve's eyes widen for the first, seeming shocked. "You snake...!"

Demiurge grinned. "I may be immortal, but if I use my own powers on me, I can kill myself! Now, stop the Sealing Machine or you won't see Vince any time soon!"

"Eve!" Antinomy grimaced. "What do we do!?"

"Vince can't die..." She muttered. "We need him...! Damn it...!"

"Good girl." Demiurge sneered. "Now, stop the-..."

No more words came out of Demiurge's mouth as he gasped for air.

" **Quick! Do it!** " I shouted as I kept my hold on Demiurge's neck.

"Seal him away!" Serena shouted at Eve.

"Humans...!" Demiurge breathed out as he swung his hand into his chest, piercing even his heart. Well, every body-part was mine, actually.

Everybody gasped as the now dead Demiurge slumped to the ground.

"He's... dead!" Harald exclaimed.

" **And I'm alive!** " I sighed loudly as I chuckled. " **That won't be enough to... kill... me...** "

My vision went black as I fell to the ground, my astral body slowly dissolving.

"Vince..." Serena managed to whisper before running towards me. She was too late, my body already dissolved. She held my real body close, shaking me. "Come on! Wake up!"

Eve quickly ran to my body, crouching beside Serena. She placed a finger at my neck to see my pulse. She gasped as her eyes widen.

* * *

 _...In Vince's mind..._

" **Congratulations. You're dead.** "

Were Spectrum's words as my vision returned, seeing I was back in my mind.

" **Demiurge was able to commit suicide, and since your souls are linked, you perish as well. At least Demiurge won't be around anymore, so the universe can live at ease.** "

"Well, that's... unfortunate." I commented with a sigh. "Um... is this Hell?"

" **Oh, no, no. This is your final moment before going there.** " Spectrum explained. " **You have... one minute. The clock already started, so better decide your last words.** "

"O jee, I don't know!" I snapped. "I'm very angry I died because a God inside my body decided to commit suicide, I thought I could live a long life but no, it was cool to be trapped in an anime but dying wasn't an option I ever wanted to choose, and what else!? Oh yeah! I'm dead!"

" **Anything else?** "

"I'm very disappointed in Yuya's character so far because he's EGAO all the time! I'm mad because I couldn't Duel Reiji one more time before my death! OH! And I couldn't Duel JACK ATLAS! I mean, who the Hell doesn't want to Duel that guy! Also, I COULDN'T MEET RIN OR RURI! Who knows what deck those two use! I WILL NEVER BE ABLE TO SEE THEM IN ACTION!"

" **Wow, that's a lot of rage pent up in ya.** "

"Oh, and there's no end to it!" I shouted at the top of my voice. "And why the heck are you making me this angry at my final moments of life!?"

" **Because you aren't dead?** "

"Uh... what?"

" **HA! NEWS FLASH YOU IDIOT!** " Spectrum yelled as he shook me. " **YOU AREN'T DEAD!** "

"...What?"

" **Yeah, you know, you should thank me, actually.** " He grinned. " **Before Demiurge would've killed himself, I swapped out your soul with mine, which means Demiurge's soul became linked to mine, thus, he died and I died.** "

"...Wait, hold on." It took a minute for my brain to process what I just heard. "You... You sacrificed yourself for me!? WHY!?"

" **Because it was about time I really thank you for anything you did to me.** " Spectrum said as he patted me on the shoulder. " **For the little time we spent together, the good Duels, the funny moments we had, and when I had to lecture you on how to use the "Mythorror" deck. Especially the "Four Fiends" combo. Damn, that was really funny.** "

"Hey, give me a break!" I interrupted. "Those cards have hard names to pronounce! I was lucky I didn't fail in saying them during my Duel with Ren!"

" **Excuses, excuses!** " Spectrum laughed. " **But really, I'm honest right now. Thanks for everything, even giving me a name!** "

"Um, it was Demiurge who came up with that idea." I pointed out.

" **O silly.** " Spectrum shook his head. " _ **You**_ **were the first one to give me a name. Don't you remember? All that time ago, at that shore? The sky was grey if I recall correctly... oh, and I was in a bad state, you know, that form with different body parts?** "

"Wait... you mean Spectrum!? I mean, the Spectrum from my dreams!?"

" **Wow, you even dreamed of me!? I'm touched.** " Spectrum chuckled. " **But yes, I'm** _ **that**_ **Spectrum, I lied when I said I don't have a name. I always remembered my and your name, and it seems it paid off. I got to see you again. Also... a ghost which wonders the Earth after its death? That's the best lie you came up with?** "

"W-Well, you fell for it!" I huffed. "Spectrum, if you really are him, what happened to you? Why were you in that state? And, and...!"

" **There's no time to answer any of your questions.** " Spectrum cut me off. " **But I think Eve can do that instead of me. Ask her. My time is coming at its end...** "

He stared at his hand, which fazed in and out.

" **Look out for the "Mythorror" deck.** " He quickly said. " **And remember, you aren't weak. You can defeat any opponent you want if you try hard enough. The "Mythorror" Monsters will love to fight alongside you. Oh, try to add more Monsters to the Extra Deck and-** "

Spectrum was silenced as I hugged him.

"I'll miss your big mouth." I chuckled and let him go. "Don't cause too much trouble in Hell, okay?"

The spirit laughed at that. " **Sure. You too, take care of yourself, and everybody else. You have the potential to become the best there is.** "

Spectrum gave me a thumbs up and vanished in a bright flash...

...I'm going to miss him... A lot...

* * *

 **The grand battle against Demiurge finally ends with Eve** _ **destroyed**_ **the God with her ultimate deck. Since the manga didn't showcase her deck too much, I gave Eve's deck my own touch. Her deck is composed of "Mystic" Monsters, with the Extra Deck monsters being the Ace Monsters of Duelists from other series, and "Mystical" Spell/Trap Cards.**

 **Demiurge tries to run away, but in the end, he deals himself the final blow. Spectrum sacrifices himself for Vince and thank him for everything. We won't see those two anymore, and they won't be forgotten (maybe Demiurge will since he's the bad guy who everybody hates).**

 **I also took this opportunity to show Eve's backstory in this story. It seems Philius wasn't just a normal Academia soldier after all... hehe!**

 **In the next episode, the entire truth will be explained by Eve herself!**

 **Don't forget to like, follow, and review!**

* * *

 **Fan-made Cards:**

 **Demiurge:**

 **\- The Dictator God - Demiurge** (Divine/Divine-Beast/Pendulum/Fusion/Effect/ATK: 5000/DEF: 5000/LV: 13/SC: 13)

Pendulum Effect: _You can only Pendulum Summon "Mythorror" monsters. This effect can't be negated. Your opponent cannot declare attacks. Shuffle 3 "Mythorror God" Monsters from your Banish Zone into your deck to Special Summon this card to your field._

Monster Effect: _(This card is always treated as a "Supreme Mythorror God" card)_

 _This card can be only Special Summoned by the effect of "IkaImagine - Mythorror Tetramorph" and by shuffling "Supreme Mythorror God Yaldaboath", "Supreme Mythorror God Demiurge", and 13 different named "Mythorror Creation" Monsters from your field, GY, face-up Extra Deck, and/or Banish Zone into your deck. When this card is Summoned: You can activate this effect; for the rest of this turn, your opponent cannot activate any effects. Your opponent cannot activate cards or effects in response to this effect's activation. When this card is Summoned, you can activate this effect: Destroy all other cards on the field, then each player that had cards destroyed by this effect takes 200 damage while you gain 500 LP for every destroyed card. You cannot enter your Battle Phase the turn you activate this effect. The first time this card is attacked by an opponent's monster during a turn, you can: Destroy that monster before the Damage Calculation. Once per turn, during either player's turn, you can prevent this card from leaving the field. This card is unaffected by your opponent's card effects. When this card leaves the field, you can place it in an empty Pendulum Zone._

 **\- Saikō-shin** **no Curse**

 _Continous Trap_

 _Activate only if you control a "Supreme Mythorror God" Monster. If you don't control a "Supreme Mythorror God" Monster, this card's effects are negated. When your opponent Special Summons exactly 1 monster, you can destroy and banish that monster face-down. This effect can only be used once per turn._

\- Trivia: This card's name means: "Supreme God's Curse".

 **Eve:**

 **\- Mystical Factor Nativity**

 _Normal Spell_

 _Activate by discard all other cards from your hand (min.1) and by paying LP until you have 100 remaining. Special Summon up to 5 different Level 1 "Mystic Factor" Monsters from your deck or GY. Except the turn this card was sent to the GY, you can banish it to return 1 "Mystic" Monster from your GY to your hand._

 **\- Mystic Factor Water** (Water/Fairy/Effect/ATK: 0/DEF: 0/LV: 1)

 _Target a "Mystic Factor Core" you control: Equip this card to it. If the equipped monster is destroyed by the opponent (by battle or card effect), you gain 2000 LP._

 **\- Mystic Factor Ch'i** (Light/Fairy/Effect/ATK: 0/DEF: 0/LV: 1)

 _Target a "Mystic Factor Core" you control: Equip this card to it. If the equipped monster's ATK changes, you gain LP equal to that change._

\- Trivia: In traditional Chinese culture, _qi_ or _ch'i_ is believed to be a vital force forming part of any living entity.

 **\- Mystic Factor Earth** (Earth/Fairy/Effect/ATK: 0/DEF: 0/LV: 1)

 _Target a "Mystic Factor Core" you control: Equip this card to it. Once per turn, during either player's turn, you can negate the destruction of the equipped monster._

 **\- Mystic Factor Sky** (Wind/Fairy/Effect/ATK: 0/DEF: 0/LV: 1)

 _Target a "Mystic Factor Core" you control: Equip this card to it. If the equipped monster attacks an opponent's monster which has more ATK, you can have the equipped monster gain ATK until it matches the enemy monster's ATK. These changes last until that battle's end._

 **\- Mystic Factor Core** (Dark/Fairy/Effect/ATK: 100/DEF: 0/LV: 1)

 _Once per turn, during your Main Phase, if this card is equipped with "Mystic Factor Water", "Mystic Factor Ch'i", "Mystic Factor Earth", and "Mystic Factor Sky", you can banish this card and all of them to Special Summon "Mystic God" from your deck._

 **\- Mystic God** (Light/Fairy/Effect/ATK: ?/DEF: 0/LV: 12)

 _This card cannot be Normal Summoned/Net. This card's ATK becomes equal to the number of banished "Mystic Factor" Monsters x1000. When this card attacks an opponent's monster, this card gains ATK equal to half the ATK of the opponent's monster until that battle's end. When this card gains ATK, you gain LP equal to that amount. During either player's turn, you can shuffle this card into your deck to Special Summon your banished "Mystic Factor Core" equipped with "Mystic Factor Water", "Mystic Factor Ch'i", "Mystic Factor Earth", and "Mystic Factor Sky"._

 **\- Mystical Land Creation**

 _Normal Trap_

 _Activate 1 "Mystical Land" Field Spell from your deck. The card activated by this effect is unaffected by your opponent's card effects this turn._

 **\- Mystical Land - Hanging Gardens of Babylon**

 _Field Spell_

 _You don't take battle damage involving "Mystic" Monsters. Whenever this effect is applied, you gain 500 LP. During your Draw Phase, if you control a "Mystic" Monster which was Special Summoned from the Extra Deck, you can draw 2 cards instead of your normal draw. During either player's turn, you can shuffle this card into your deck and activate a different "Mystical Land" Field Spell from your hand or deck._

 **\- Mystical Regeneration**

 _Normal Spell_

 _Return "Mystic" Monsters from your GY to your hand up to the number of your banished "Mystic" Monsters. During your Draw Phase, if this card is in your GY, instead of conducting your normal draw: You can add this card from your GY to your hand, but banish it the next time it's sent to the GY._

 **\- Mystical Land - Eternal Nihility**

 _Field Spell_

 _Once per turn, you can Special Summoning as many Mystic Nihility Tokens (Dark/Fairy/Effect/ATK: 0/DEF: 0/LV: 1) to your field as possible. During the End Phase of a turn you activate this first effect, you take 500 damage for every Mystic Nihility Token which was destroyed this turn. All battle damage you take involving Mystic Nihility Tokens is reduced to 0, and whenever one of them is destroyed, your opponent takes 500 damage. During either player's turn, you can shuffle this card into your deck and activate a different "Mystical Land" Field Spell from your hand or deck. The turn this card was activated, you can't use this last effect._

 **\- Mystical Gate Protection**

 _Activate this card to negate one instance of battle damage. When you would receive a direct attack, you can banish this card from your GY and one "Mystical Land" Field Spell you control to reduce all battle damage from that attack to 0. Then, you can target 2 "Mystic Gate" Monsters in your deck: Add the first target to your hand and send the second one to the GY._

 **\- Mystic Gate - Utopia** (Light/Machine/Pendulum/Effect/ATK: 0/DEF: 3000/LV: 10/SC: 0)

Pendulum Effect: _You can only Pendulum Summon "Mystic" Monsters. This effect can't be negated. Once per turn, you can activate this effect: Gain 500 LP for every "Mystic" Monster you control. Instead of conducting your normal draw during your Draw Phase, you can banish this card and a "Mystic" Monster from your other Pendulum Zone to add 1 "Mystical" Spell or Trap Card from your deck to your hand._

Monster Effect: _This card cannot be Normal Summoned/Net. Must be Special Summoned through Pendulum Summoning. This card cannot be destroyed by card effects. Once per turn, you can target 1 other "Mystic" Monster you control; Change its Level to 10, also, it can be treated as two Xyz Materials when Xyz Summoning this turn._

 **\- Mystic Gate - Dystopia** (Dark/Machine/Pendulum/Tuner/Effect/ATK: 3000/DEF: 0/LV: 2/SC: 13)

Pendulum Effect: _You can only Pendulum Summon "Mystic" Monsters. This effect can't be negated. Once per turn, you can activate this effect: Inflict 500 damage to your opponent for every "Mystic" Monster you control. When your opponent adds a card(s) from their deck to their hand (except during their Draw Phase), you can banish this card and a "Mystic" Monster from your other Pendulum Zone to banish the added card(s)._

Monster Effect: _This card cannot be Normal Summoned/Net. Must be Special Summoned through Pendulum Summoning. This card cannot be destroyed by battle. Twice per turn, if this card has been sent to the GY as a Fusion or Synchro Material for a Fusion or Synchro Summon of a "Mystic" Monster: You can pay half your LP, and if you do, Special Summon monsters that were used for that Fusion or Synchro Summon, including this card._

 **\- Mystic Stardust Dragon** (Wind/Dragon/Synchro/Effect/ATK: 4000/DEF: 3000/LV: 10)

 _1 "Mystic" Tuner + 1 or more "Mystic" non-Tuners_

 _Once per turn, during either player's turn, when a card(s) you control would leave the field by an opponent's card effect, you can negate that effect's activation and have this card gain 1000 ATK for every "Mystic" Monster you control until the End Phase. All other "Mystic" Monsters you control cannot be destroyed by battle._

 **\- Mystic HERO Neos** (Light/Warrior/Fusion/Effect/ATK: 4000/DEF: 2500/LV: 10)

 _3 "Mystic" Monsters_

 _This card can be also Special Summoned from your Extra Deck by banishing the above cards you control (in that case, you do not use "Polymerization".) When this card attacks an opponent's monster, you can target another "Mystic" Monster you control: This card gains ATK equal to half the ATK of that target. All other "Mystic" Monsters you control cannot be destroyed by card effects._

 **\- Number M: Mystic Numeronius** (Dark/Fiend/Xyz/Effect/ATK: 4000/DEF: 4000/RK: 10)

 _3 Level 10 "Mystic" Monsters_

 _Cannot be destroyed by battle except with "Number" Monsters. Once per turn, you can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card to gain 2000 LP. At the end of the Battle Phase: Special Summon from either GY as many monsters as possible that were sent from the field to the GY(s) this turn, to your side of the field in face-up Defense Position. If this card would be destroyed, you can destroy 1 other card you control instead._

\- Trivia: M is the symbol of the Roman numeric system with the value of 1000.

 **\- Mystical Fusion**

 _Normal Spell_

 _Banish "Mystic" Monsters from your hand, field, or GY to Fusion Summon a "Mystic" Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck. Except the turn this card was sent to the GY, you can banish it to Special Summon 1 of the monsters banished by this card's first effect._

 **\- Mystic Phantom Demon Armityle** (Divine/Divine-Beast/Fusion/Effect/ATK: 0/DEF: 0/LV: 12)

 _1 Level 10 "Mystic" Fusion Monster + 1 "Mystic" Monster_

 _Must first be Special Summoned (from your Extra Deck) by banishing the above cards you control. (You do not use "Polymerization".) Cannot be destroyed by battle or card effects. During your turn only, this card's ATK becomes 1000 multiplied by the number of "Mystic" or "Mystical" card in your Banish Zone. All battle damage you take involving this card is cut in half._


	23. Questions and Answers

**Long time no see, everyone! I'm finally back with more Arc-V!**

 **As I said in the last chapter, today the truth will be explained! So be ready because this will be an entire plot-filled chapter.**

 **Thanks for all your reviews for the last chapters, and I'm really happy all of you liked it!**

 **In response to** _ **mekyaku'**_ **s review:**

 **\- Demiurge was the antagonist of my story's first season, so he won't appear anymore. But he WILL reappear in the future, however, not in the Arc-V universe. You'll see what I mean once he reappears! Cards like Mystic Dark Magician, Mystic Dark Magician Girl, and so on will appear. Eve will Duel at least one more time before the story ends. Yes, the entire "HERO" archetype is used by elites, and other famous characters from the GX and Zexal series will appear. I don't know about the Eve vs Vince, but I'll think about it. Sadly, Jimmy won't live *** _ **sheds a tear of sadness***_ **sorry. But he'll continue to live on in our hearts!**

 **In response to** _ **Haro654**_ **'s review:**

 **\- I don't think I'm going to pair Vince with anybody, so Serena x Vince won't happen.**

 **In response to** _ **Erik N**_ **'s reviews:**

 **\- First review: As I said, Demiurge will return but not in the Arc-V universe. Yes, I know I made Eve look like the most powerful Duelist of all time, but I did that on purpose, to be honest. I made her be so powerful, but she can't just enter Duels like it's a parade, if not, she could just enter Academia whenever she wants and defeat everyone. Eve needs to fulfill a VERY special condition in order to Duel and said condition is mentioned in this chapter.**

 **\- Second review: Sorry about the 'Guest N', after re-reading the reviews I just noticed you wrote your name at the end. Since Demiurge is dead, he and Zarc won't team up, also because Zarc has no way to actually discover about Demiurge's existence even because no Yu-boy knew about the God in the first place. G.O.D won't betray Eve because they made a contract, so he won't team up with Zarc either.**

 **In response to** _ **Coolfireblast**_ **'s review:**

 **\- I haven't thought about the Mythorror Creations yet, but I don't think they will appear again because their existence is tied to Demiurge since he's their creator. So if Demiurge dies, they also die. But I don't know if I'll keep things like that, so they might return.**

 **In response to** _ **aibcareer2k**_ **'s review:**

 **\- Sorry, but Spectrum is really dead. I'm sad he had to go away, but this will be a great chance for Vince to grow as a person. Everybody will miss Spectrum.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh Arc-V, its characters, or any of its cards, except my OCs and fan-made cards.**

 **Using Anime Effects.**

* * *

 **Turn 23:**

 **Questions and Answers**

* * *

"AGH!"

I jolted awake with a loud gasp, trying to reach for air.

"Whoa-! Calm down, Vince!"

The voice of Antinomy said, seeming shocked by my sudden movement.

"Your chest and heart were just pierced." Antinomy explained while wrapping my chest with bandages. "It mostly healed by itself, but don't overdo it. Take deep breaths and calm down."

I did as suggested, taking a deep breath and calming down a little.

"H-How did the wound heal by itself?" the voice of Aki said next. "I'm a student of a medical school, and I know for sure a human body can't heal such a wound in mere seconds. And let's not forget his _heart_ was pierced!"

"It must be the curse's powers." Harald answered her. "I don't know the details well, but I think Vince became...immortal?"

"That's right." Ren nodded. "Just like Demiurge who was immortal, now Vince is too."

"W...What happened?" I asked, catching their attention. "I remember...Demiurge killing himself..."

"You passed out." Serena told. "Your pulse also stopped. We were about to give up hope when your wound started healing and you woke up."

"Thank the Gods you're alive." Eve sighed.

"Spectrum...it's thanks to him I'm alive..." I muttered as I clenched my fist. "Because of that idiot Demiurge, he..."

"Spectrum? Who is that?" Isaac asked from the side. He was tipping some things on a computer.

"A spirit that lived inside my body." I explained. "He was the avatar of my Mythorror deck."

"A spirit...? That's...new." Antinomy commented as he glanced at Eve.

"Most certainly." Eve nodded. She turned to Isaac and addressed her friend. "What are you doing, Isaac?"

"Making sure Demiurge is gone." He said. "And yeah-p. Demiurge really...killed himself. That was unexpected."

"A fitting death for a fool like him." Jack shrugged before turning his attention to me. "We're glad you're safe and sound, Sakushi, and I'm talking on everybody's behalf."

"Thanks, guys..." I nodded, smiling at them. "You really helped me out there."

"You helped us as well, even if it wasn't enough to defeat Demiurge." Serena told, staring at the card of Moonlight Sabertooth Cat Dancer. "Later, you're going to explain everything about this whole Duel Spirits stuff. But now, I'd like to get my answers from Isaac and his group."

"I'm a man who keeps his words." Isaac said, walking up to us from the computers. "As I said before the Duel, any questions you have will be answered if we survive. We're all ears."

"Who are you people exactly?" Serena asked on cue. "How do you know about me, the Professor, Academia, and so on?"

"I'll start by answering your first question." Isaac adjusted his glasses. "Eve and I...are from the future."

"Future!?" Aki made a low gasp. "But that's..."

"Very possible." Isaac said. "Thanks to the help of a God who-"

" **Is me.** " a deep voice cut him off. A card flew out Eve's deck, glowing faintly as it floated in the air. " **My name is Genesis Omega Dragon, but feel free to call me GOD for short!** "

"I'm not the only one hearing that card talk, yes?" Serena weakly asked. Our nods made her sigh in relief.

" **I'm a God who can control spacetime,** " GOD explained. " **That's how Isaac and Eve can move through Dimensions and time. It's all thanks to great old me!** "

"We made a contract with GOD, in our own timeline." Eve spoke up. "In exchange of fulfilling GOD's wish, he'll help us save Adam, an old friend of me and Isaac, who died in the future by- and I think you're familiar with this person- Philius."

"Philius?" Serena's eyes widen. "You mean...one of the elites at Academia!? That snake is from the future!?"

"He was one of our friends." Isaac said. "However...something happened to him. Adam, Eve, he, and I were scientists, making researches on Solid Vision. One day, we discovered the existence of GOD during an experiment, and Philius got possessed by its powers. In reality, Philius is a very nice person, but what you see of him today is what happened after he chewed more than he could take in..."

An expression of sadness came across Eve's and Isaac's faces.

"If Philius became crazy because of GOD's powers..." Serena narrowed her eyes at the Duel Monster.

" **Oh, don't worry about me, dear child!** " GOD told, understanding what Serena tried to say. " **The reason why Philius went crazy is that he became drunk by my power. It overwhelmed him, took control of his mind, and he lost it. To tell you the truth, I'm not evil. I'm as good as you people are! I even made a contract with Eve and Isaac if I don't keep my word, I die!** "

Eve gave a nod of confirmation. "He isn't lying. I'm deeply sorry if Philius caused a lot of trouble in your lives, but he isn't in his right mind."

"Huh...in the end, he wasn't a jerk because he wanted to..." Serena muttered. "But how did Philius come back in time? You two came back through GOD's help, but how did he do it?"

" **He gained a portion of my powers.** " GOD said. " **It's not much, but it's enough for him to cross time and Dimensions.** "

"I see." Harald rubbed his chin in thought. "Then what about you two, Ren? Antinomy?"

"I'm not from the future." Antinomy said. "I'm not even human. I'm android, created by Eve and Isaac."

"Android?" I muttered. "So you really aren't _that_ Antinomy..."

"You mean the one from the other universe?" the android asked. "From... _5D's_ or how it's called?"

"You know about the other timelines?" I blinked twice. "GX? Zexal? Even the original one?"

"We do." Antinomy nodded. "Thanks to GOD."

" **That's another of my abilities.** " GOD interrupted. " **I can move everyone and anything I want through different universes! Amazing, right?** "

"What are you talking about?" Jack raised an eyebrow.

"To explain that we'll have to reveal _all_ the truth." Ren glanced at me.

"Well..." I scratched the back of my head. "I'm not from this Dimension..."

"So you were originally from the Fusion Dimension then!" Serena exclaimed.

"No no! By Dimension, I don't mean that..." I quickly said. "I mean I'm from a totally different dimension! Not from Standard, Synchro, Xyz, or Fusion, but from...man, it's kinda hard to explain...from where I came from, all of you are just characters of an anime!"

"Anime...?" Serena tilted her head. "What in the world is that?"

"Anime is a style of hand-drawn and computer animation, originary from Japan," Isaac explained for her. "What Vince is trying to say is: from the dimension where he comes from, we're just fictional characters belonging to a show."

It took three seconds for Serena to process that.

"Okay, that's stupid and impossible!" Serena cried out. "If we're fictional characters, how in the name of God did we know about the existence of Vince's world in the first place!" Serena shouted. "They created us, yes? So they are like...our creator Gods from a universe which we didn't even know about!"

" **Oh, that's where I come into play!** " GOD proudly declared.

"You can...go from anime to anime and even my world!?" my eyes widen. "That's...too much!"

" **When you're a dragon God that controls spacetime, nothing is too much.** "

"Wait..." Aki spoke up. "So if there is another variant of Antinomy as Vince says...is there another variant of me too? Or Jack? Harald?"

"Pretty much, yes." Ren nodded. "Some things might be different, but everything else is the same."

"And who are you?" Harald asked. "Sakaki Ren...I read that name in a book. A book...which talked about the Great War."

"Unlike Eve and Isaac who are from the future...I am from the past." Ren revealed.

"From the future and now the past...?" Jack muttered.

"Before any of you ask, I'll explain what the Great War is." Ren told. "Demiurge didn't make everybody's lives difficult just now, but in the past too. He's a God who was born millennia ago and interacted with humans more than any other God did. He spread lies into the human hearts, saying he was the Creator of everything, meant to rule over humanity. Humans were lucky to have other Gods that won't let Demiurge have his ways, and they stepped in to help."

"One of the was the Crimson Dragon." Eve continued. "It was the one which appeared during the Duel to aid Jack and Aki. Other Gods were the Aesir Gods, the ones which Harald currently has under his control, the Sibling Goddesses, The Hell's Creator - Queen Sheba and The Heaven's Creator - Himmel Edenna, who were sadly killed during the war, and many more minor Gods. All of these Gods brought help with them, further strengthening human's armies against Demiurge and his servants, The Stars of Destruction and some Mythorror monsters."

"I took part in the war, against Demiurge of course," Ren explained. "But...one night, as I and Natasha were escaping from Demiurge's forces, both Natasha and I died. However, just before death could've grasped me, Isaac saved me, bringing me to the present."

"During our Duel in the Friendship Cup, you said something about keeping a promise." I remembered. "Were you talking about Natasha?"

"Indeed." Ren nodded. "I promised her I will defeat Demiurge. I wasn't able to do so with my own hands, but that bastard is now dead. Natasha's and everybody else's souls who died because of him can now rest at ease."

"How did the Great War end?" Jack asked next.

"Demiurge was successfully sealed away." Harald spoke up. "He was immortal after all. He couldn't be killed, so that's why people decided to seal him away. But it seems that seal wasn't good enough..."

"Demiurge didn't break free by himself." Eve said. "Somebody helped him."

"W-What!?" Harald gasped. "Who would do such a thing!?"

" **It was another God to do it,** " GOD explained. " **Demiurge had a lot of not-very-good acquaintances. Other evil Gods.** "

"We've got track of them." Isaac told. "They stayed silent for all this time, and we think they'll start acting now that Demiurge failed. If the time comes, we're prepared to take them on."

"That problem is a matter for another day." Eve said. "Any other questions?"

"During your Duel with Vince, you said you're a Sakaki." Serena reminded. "And your face is exactly similar to Yugo. Are you related? Brothers? The same person?"

"In my own timeline, I had an older brother." Ren admitted. "He lived through the Great War and he generated the Sakaki family you know today. Yugo and his counterparts all look very similar to my brother, and the reason why I look similar to them is...nothing special, really. I just looked very similar to my brother, that's all. I remember people teasing us because of this when we were kids."

Serena and I did an anime-fall.

"That's it!?" Serena shouted.

"I thought you might be another counterpart or something even more complicated, but you are just look-alikes!?" I asked.

Ren laughed a little, scratching the back of my neck. "Yes. We're just look-alikes."

"So you really are from the Great War..." Harald muttered a little shocked. "In my family's books, it's said Sakaki Ren died by unknown means one day...in reality, you were saved and sent to the future..."

"Any other questions?" Eve asked.

"In my dreams...I met someone..." I said. "This person was being forced to hunt down Mythorror monsters and eat their hearts...does this person get to with the Great War?"

Eve took a deep breath, nodding. "Yes, it does. This person...had different body parts, yes?"

I nodded, prompting her to continue.

"Interaction between Gods and humans is a bit complicated. Let's use GOD as an example: unless he's inside the card, he can't directly interact with us but only talk to us. Since he's inside the card, he can help us travel through spacetime. That's what Demiurge did with an poor child in the past. He manipulated the child into killing monsters and gaining their body parts and powers."

" _So the mysterious Master Spectrum had...was Demiurge...!?_ " I thought as Eve went on.

"After a certain amount of kills, the child's body would possess a large amount of darkness, born from the different body parts he has. Demiurge, using that darkness as a 'gate', can possess the child's body, thus being able to freely interact with humans and use his powers on them."

"What...are you talking about?" Harald asked confused. "In the books left over by my ancestors, they never mention these things..."

" **They didn't know the truth, so they made stuff up.** " GOD said in a bored tone.

"So I was believing...in lies all these years...?" Harald whispered.

"I know this is very shocking." Eve muttered. "But it's true. The stories you believed said that the Demon, Demiurge, would reincarnate into his human body in order to take over the world as he tried to do during the Great War. Since your ancestors only saw Demiurge's body, which had a very familiar face to Vince's, you thought that Vince was the Demon all along, right?"

"Y-Yes..." Harald weakly nodded. "I...unbelievable...wait, so that means-!"

The Nordic user glanced at me. "The spirit which tried to stop you from rampaging during our Duel, was that innocent child that was possessed by the Demon in the past?"

I nodded. "In my dreams, I learned that a mysterious Master was telling him what to do, namely killing Mythorror monsters. Somehow, I was able to talk to him during those dreams, and he told me he forgot his own name. I gave him one, Spectrum, in order to help him a little. Spectrum said...he was always lonely, cast away by everyone...Demiurge must have used that to control him, saying he won't be lonely if he followed his orders..."

"Such a thing..." Aki placed her hand over her mouth. "Poor child..."

"These dreams...Spectrum..." Eve murmured. "Never happened before. You're the first vessel to experience them."

"Why am I here, in this anime?" I questioned. "There must be a reason, right?"

"You play a very important role, Vince," Isaac explained. "When Demiurge's seal was broken, we knew that the Great War could repeat itself. Demiurge would possess someone, so in order to easily track him down, we took a human body and sealed Demiurge into it, allowing us to know who would be possessed by that Demon. This way, we could easily keep him under our eyes and act when Demiurge would try to take over."

"We sealed Demiurge into numerous vessels before you." Eve told. "Each vessel had different impacts on the future, but in none we were able to stop Demiurge...until you came. You were the only vessel that allowed us to defeat Demiurge."

"So you ran different 'tests' with different people from Vince's world?" Aki asked.

"Exactly." Antinomy nodded. "But not only Vince's world. We took people from other universes, other timelines, even people from the present, but each failed."

" **The people we chose weren't picked at random.** " GOD pointed out. " **They were primely chosen by me, but still! I chose some very strong people to make a good show, but they still failed.** "

"What made you pick me?"

" **From all the people I chose so far, you're the one which believed the most in Duel Monsters, the heart of the cards, yada yada yada,** " GOD explained. " **I thought it would be funny to see you in an actual anime, but I never would've actually thought you could arrive at this point. Well, I can see the future, so I knew from a lot of time this would've happened, but it was a shocker nonetheless!** "

"If you can see the future, why didn't you pick Vince from the start?" Harald remarked.

" **And spoil all the fun I could've seen!? No way!** " GOD scoffed.

"Eve mentioned something about your wish. What's that wish, GOD?" Jack asked. "See us fight for our dear lives and die?"

" **Well of course!** " GOD chuckled. " **Seeing your expressions in first person is very enjoyable to me.** "

"So my job is done?" I asked next.

"I fear not." Eve shook her head. "You still have one important enemy to defeat: Zarc."

"Zarc?" we all wondered in unison.

"Eve and I come from the future, and in that future's past, a person once tried to destroy the world. His name was Zarc," Isaac explained. "However, he was stopped by a girl. But the moment Vince set foot into our universe, that course of actions changed. The girl won't be able to defeat Zarc, but Vince will have to defeat him."

"So I gained her role...?" I wondered. "And...will I win against this...Zarc?"

"We don't know that." Eve answered.

"How come?" Serena raised an eyebrow. "Can't GOD show you?"

" **Of course I can! But I don't wanna.** " GOD said. " **Knowing you won't die, that's would ruin the climaxes.** "

"We could do much more if it wasn't for GOD's childishness." Eve stated. "If defeated Demiurge was easy for me, the Professor couldn't stand a chance in a Duel with me. But I can't go to the Professor, because GOD won't let me."

"So you need a confirmation from GOD to act? Why?" Aki asked.

"GOD is the ruler of spacetime." Antinomy reminded. "The moment we set foot into Academia, GOD can throw us back from where we came from in a matter of milliseconds. We know this for sure because we already tried."

"I have a question of my own." Jack pointed out. "During the Duel with Demiurge, the Crimson Dragon appeared. Who is this God exactly?"

"During the Great War, the People of the Stars, an ancient Inca civilization, called upon their God, the Dragon Star, to aid in them in battle," Ren explained. "The Dragon Star descended from the Heavens in the form of the Crimson Dragon, also known as Quetzalcoatl. He had six servants, his children."

"These six dragons were called the Signer Dragons." Antinomy went on. "They chose human partners, and together, they rose victorious. The cards you have...are the Signer Dragons reincarnated as Duel Monsters."

"When I was a kid, I mysteriously found Red Daemon's in my deck." Jack told. "Does that mean Red Daemon's chose me as his partner and appeared in my deck?"

"That happened to me as well." Aki said. "When I asked Black Rose about it, she did say she chose me as her partner."

"Yes." Eve nodded. "Stardust Dragon also chose me. The other three Signer Dragons didn't appear in this world yet, but they could if they find a suitable partner."

"Now that we're talking about Duel Monsters, I have a question." I raised my hand. "How do you have a Number, Eve? Or Armityle? Or Neos!?"

"I went to the different universes to get them, and many more legendary Monsters that I have in my deck." Eve said. "However, it's not like I took those Monsters. I simply made a copy of them, and by giving them the powers of the "Mystic" archetype, I gained their trust and control. Before you ask, the "Mystic" archetype's powers were born from GOD who gave them to me."

"Questions?" Ren inquired, but everybody stayed silent.

"Good. If anything comes to your minds, then ask Ren and Antinomy." Eve started walking away, Isaac and GOD following her. "I have to go...it was very nice to mee you all."

A portal opened, and the two were walked through it.

"Sorry for Eve's exit, but she isn't in her best conditions," Antinomy explained. "The powers of GOD come with a price, as you can see on Eve, Isaac, and Ren's bodies."

"These scars are what we get for messing with spacetime." Ren told. "Anyway, we'll leave you five alone. We know it's a lot to take in, so after you're done, tell us if you want to leave."

That said, Ren and Antinomy walked away to some computers.

"I want to apologize to you, Sakushi." Harald was the first to speak, making a little bow towards me. "I accused you of being the Demon, also, I was insulting this Spectrum without knowing the truth. I am truly sorry."

"H-Hey, cheer up..." I tried to smile. "You were led by a false truth. It's not your fault."

"Thank you, for being this understanding." Harald sighed. "But once I get back home, I'll immediately dig into my family's history in why they wrote lies, also, I'll change those lies into the truth."

"It seems you have a new goal, Harald." Jack let out a sly smile.

"Yes." Harald nodded. "Now that the Demon was defeated, my Ansuz Eye's power will vanish completely from existence. I can already feel them fade away, so it's a matter of time they perish. Vince, here."

Taking out his deck, Harald handed me two of his cards.

"Hela!" I immediately recognized one of the two as the Synchro form of Hel. "And this..."

"Consider it a thank you." Harald said. "A thank you for helping me discover the truth."

"Take this as well." Jack cut in, handing me one of his cards. "Thanks to this little adventure, I was able to discover more about my Red Daemon's and obtain an evolved form of my Ace. Take this card as thanks."

"W-Wow..." I breathed out. "Thanks, guys!"

"Let's not forget about our heroine!" Aki chimed in, placing a hand over Serena's shoulder.

"Me? But I didn't really do anything..."

"Nonsense." Aki smiled at Serena. "You helped us too. It was thanks to your friendship with Vince that allowed him to escape from Demiurge's mind. Also, you did aid us in the Duel. Take this card, from my part."

"Oh...in that case, th-thank you, Aki-san." Serena nodded, taking the card.

"I'd like to stay and talk a little more, but I'll go now." Aki said. "I have to check if anything is okay back in the City, also, I have my parents to protect."

"I'm coming as well." Jack told. "As the King, it's my duty to protect the City. Harald, will you come with us?"

"Of course." Harald nodded. He then turned to me and Serena. "It seems our paths divide here. Take care, you two."

We nodded, and he, Jack, and Aki walked to Antinomy who opened a portal for them.

"This is the second time...somebody entrusts me with cards." Serena admitted. "Manek believed in me and gave me his deck to carry. But...what am I supposed to do in times like these? Say thank you and simply accept the cards, or say no...?"

"When somebody gives you their cards, that doesn't just mean they believe in you." I pointed out. "That means they want to help you even if they aren't there in times of need. I like to believe cards are the embodiment of one's soul. Which means, if someone gives you a card, it's like they're giving you a part of their soul to aid you in your growth."

"...huh..." Serena let out a sly smile. "When did you become this meticulous with words?"

"I prepared that speech a long time ago..." I proudly stated.

"I have a couple of things to ask from you." Serena said. "About Duel Spirits and the world you came from. But I think those can wait for tomorrow. The Duel with Demiurge made a big number on me..."

"Me too..."

"I already arranged a room for each of you." the voice of Isaac said, making both of us jump. "Follow me."

After Isaac led us to each of our rooms and Serena walked off into hers, Isaac placed a hand on my shoulder.

"I'm really in your debt, Vince." He said with a smile, the first time I actually saw him smile genuinely. "It was thanks to you that we managed to arrive at this point. Even Eve is calmer now. I could see it in her eyes. She even chuckled, saying we might have a chance in defeating Zarc."

"Well, I'm happy to know I did half of my part." I laughed.

"You did so many more things that changed this 'anime', Vince." Isaac said. "I'll leave you to rest. Oh! Look out not to destroy anything with your claws and tail, got it?"

"Oh...of course..." I muttered, remembering the Curse transformed some of my body. Don't ask how I managed to forget such a thing.

Isaac nodded and walked away, back towards the lab.

" _Genesis Omega Dragon...he may seem childish, but it's thanks to him I was able to come to this anime._ " I thought. " _My part in this isn't done yet. My next opponent to defeat...will be Zarc. Until that time comes...I'll continue to grow thanks to my friends' help..._ "

* * *

 **Not much to say about this chapter. The whole situation was revealed, and it seems Vince has a new opponent he'll have to defeat: Zarc! Which means Ray won't be able to defeat him like in the canon, but I will make her Duel with a better deck instead of Reira's deck plus the 4 "En" cards.**

 **In case you have some questions yourselves which weren't answered in the chapter, feel free to ask and I'll answer them in the next chapter.**

 **Don't forget to like, follow, and review!**


	24. Towards the Only Path

**Welcome back, everyone!**

 **Thanks for all your reviews for the last chapters, and I'm really happy all of you liked it!**

 **In response to** _ **LockeBelmont**_ **'s review:**

 **\- Yes, but there won't be many questions, just one or two.**

 **In response to** _ **DKLunaSlar-9-E**_ **'s review:**

 **\- The whole Parasite control thing will be different in this story, but I don't know about the "Becoming one" matter. I'll see what to do with it down the line.**

 **In response to** _ **mekyaku**_ **'s review:**

 **\- Vince will use Integration Summon, however, he won't call upon GOD but another God made by me. A lot of things will be different from the canon, I can give you that! Also, I'll keep in mind that Yuya vs Yusho idea!**

 **In response to** _ **Guest**_ **'s review:**

 **\- Thanks for pointing that out!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh Arc-V, its characters, or any of its cards, except my OCs and fan-made cards.**

 **Using Anime Effects.**

* * *

 **Turn 24:**

 **Towards the Only Path**

* * *

"How do I look in this...'anime'?"

I sighed as Serena made yet another question. After some hours of sleeping, she and I were standing beside Isaac in the computer room, talking about the whole "I am from a different universe" matter. Serena seemed very interested in how life works back home, how Duel Monsters evolved through history, and especially about animes.

"I never got the chance to see you in the anime." I answered. "I was warped into this universe just when the first episode aired."

"I see. That means you didn't know anything about us before coming here." Serena said. "You only knew about Jack, Aki, and Harald, since they're copies of characters from other series."

"But they aren't exactly similar to the original." I pointed out. "Their way of behaving is the same, but the decks they use are different. By the way, Isaac, how come copies of the original characters exist in this universe?"

"We don't know the causes for that, but we think they're just coincidences." Isaac told as he continued to type on the computers.

" **Oh, oh, I have a question!** " the card of Genesis Omega Dragon suddenly shouted, materializing from thin air into the room. " **Vince, since you know other animes, do you think it would be cool if I shout ZA WARUDO whenever I wanna stop time!?** "

"The what sorry?"

" **Did I say it right?** " GOD's card tilted a little to the side. " **As a God who can control spacetime, it's my job to research on other entities that can control it as well. One day, I saw this guy, who I believe was a vampire, that had this ability to stop time! Each time he does it, he yells The World! I wanted to know if it would be cool for me to do the same thing.** "

"Wait...you mean Dio? As in, Dio Brando from Jojo!?" I gasped. "You know him!?"

" **It's not like we talked to each other or anything,** " GOD explained. " **I was just stalking him, I guess. Anyway, what do you think of my idea!?** "

"Well..." I thought about it before shrugging. "I guess it works..."

" **I knew you will say that!** " GOD chuckled. " **And I'm not saying this because I can see the future, but because my idea was actually great! Hey, Isaac! Do you want me to stop time for you!?** "

"No need to, thanks." Isaac waved his hand, not looking away from the screens.

" **Are you sure? I can do it for you, no problem!** "

"No, I'm sure."

" **Pretty sure?** "

"I am positively sure."

" **Ahhh...** " GOD groused. " **In that case, I'll go ask Eve!** "

"I don't think she will need...that..." Isaac sighed in annoyance as he noticed GOD was already gone. "I hate it when he's like this..."

"If you hate him so much, why don't you just dump him?" Serena asked.

"I can't because of the contract." Isaac sighed again. "Also, GOD is fundamental to our plans. He can be as childish as he wants to be, but having a God that can manipulate spacetime is very handy."

"Huh, good point." Serena agreed.

"Anyway, I think we can finally start." Isaac said. "Vince, I'm going to modify your body to normal."

"B-But why?" I muttered, petting my dragon-tail. "I took a liking to this guy! I mean, this morning my Duel Disk fell from the nightstand but my tail caught it for me!"

"That body comes with hefty prices." Isaac told.

"Come on, they cannot be that bad!" I chuckled.

"Vince, if you remain in that body, you will have serious bloodlust." Isaac remarked with a serious face. "You will see anybody as your enemy, be it friend or foe. You will _kill_ everyone."

"Pfffffff!" Serena frowned. "Vince? Kill? This guy can't bring himself to hurt a fly!"

"Oi, Oi! I can hurt a fly!" I argued.

"You two really don't understand the situation..." Isaac rubbed his temples. "I am not joking!"

"Fine fine." I said. "I'll return to normal. At least this way I won't have to explain to every person I encounter why I have scales and a tail."

"And we'll swap out your deck too."

"Hold on now!" I shouted. "What's wrong with my deck!?"

"The Mythorror deck isn't an average deck, Vince," Isaac explained. "The Monsters have wills of their own. The only reason why you weren't controlled by their negative thoughts was thanks to Demiurge and Spectrum's presence in your body."

"Can't I persuade them in helping me?"

"The Mythorrors eat people for breakfast." Isaac stated. "They won't listen to you."

"Then I'll make them listen to me!"

"Vince, they won't-!"

Isaac stopped midsentence, noticing my determined expression.

" _That look..._ " Isaac thought. " _Adam had such a determined look in his eyes... this kid...has a similar determination to Adam._ "

"Please." I begged him. "At least let me try."

Isaac frowned. "Fine. One shot, and no more."

"Thank you." I smiled wide.

"Step into that tube over there." Isaac gestured to a tube-shaped machine. "When it activates, you'll go unconscious and you can enter your mind to talk with your Monsters."

"Understood!" I nodded, walking to the machine.

"I want to do something as well." Serena told.

"Stay here and help me." Isaac said on cue, prompting Serena to groan.

The machine whirred to life, and the tube started glowing brightly. I closed my eyes as I felt my body going numb and I fell unconscious.

"I...can't understand him..." Serena muttered.

"Vince isn't your everyday person." Isaac said to her. "He profoundly cares about his friends and Monsters. It's admirable."

"But why? Why does he care so much?" Serena queried. "I can understand why he does so with his Monsters since he always uses them when Dueling, but why does he care so much about other people that he only met?"

"I know an old saying, and it goes like this," Isaac explained. "If you want to go quickly, go alone. If you want to go far, go together."

Isaac continued as he straightened his glasses. "Vince without question feels this way. Serena, do you want to strive forward alone, under the darkness, and be jealous of those who work together as a team and win with happiness?"

Serena bit her bottom lip. "It's not like I don't want to make comrades...I don't know how to become comrades with them. Even in the Lancers I felt out of place... I'm a helpless mess when talking about bonds and such."

"Don't joke with yourself." Isaac chuckled as he placed a hand on her shoulder. "You're a helpless mess when talking about bonds? Open your eyes to the truth, Serena. You already made comrades."

Serena's eyebrows furrowed as Isaac went on.

"What about Manek? If it wasn't for the bond which grew between you two, you wouldn't even be here because Manek would've chosen to save you from Academia. Or what about Yugo? That was the very first Duel in which you had fun, right? Yugo must have had fun too, and that's already something. You're also here, with Vince who views you as a great comrade. I'm sure other Lancer members are feeling this way too."

"You're...right." Serena murmured. "Was I blinded...so much...? Thank you, Isaac, for enlightening me."

"You don't have to thank me." Isaac chuckled. "I just like to help others."

* * *

 _In Vince's mind..._

"Can I have your attention?"

"Come on Howard, raise your voice!"

"I already did so, Ikora."

Were the exchange of words between Howard and Ikora as the former tried to catch the attention of all the Mythorror Monsters. After entering my mind, it was easy to summon all my Monsters there, I just had to think about them and they appeared. However, the only ones interested in me were Howard, Ikora, Mordred, Nekohime, Yamatochi, and Hel. All the other Monsters seemed to fight among themselves.

"The raise your voice even more!" Ikora said.

Howard took a deep breath, and with a little higher voice than before said: "Attention."

"Oh, come on! You can do better than that!" Ikora puffed her cheeks.

"Do it yourself then. You know I'm not the shouting type." Howard sighed.

"Then watch and learn." Ikora giggled before turning to the mass of Monsters. "HEY! Listen up!"

That seemed to catch their attention. All the Monsters turned towards us, and Ikora bowed a little in my direction, taking a step back.

"Thank you, Ikora." I smiled at her before looking to my other Monsters. "U-Um...I called you here today...because there's something we have to talk about...Isaac said I'll have to swap my deck since I cannot control you without Demiurge nor Spectrum. As such, I wanted to request your help so I won't have to lose all of you."

"Such a thing will never happen!" Aita shouted, pointing its sword in my direction. "I won't bend to the likes of you!"

"E-Eh!? Why!?" I gritted my teeth. "If you don't accept, you all won't get the chance to fight again!"

"What's the point in fighting with somebody as weak as you?" Perses's voice boomed across my mind.

"Weak...you say...?"

"The reason why we chose to help Demiurge over you, was because you're weak." Aura huffed. "What good is there to a leader who's weak!?"

"I am the creation of new life in all living creatures." Khonsu told as he stepped forward. "It's true that Demiurge wanted to take over the world and such, but if he would've done so, I could've used once again my powers to create a new civilization, better than the actual one. Demiurge might have been a tyrant, but at least he could've achieved victory with his power."

"Y-You say following a tyrant is better than helping Vince ~nya!?" Nekohime exclaimed.

"Or I would've helped Demiurge, or I would've been stuck in a mortal's mind." Khonsu said. "The first option is better, don't you agree? That's why even the other Monsters don't want to follow Sakushi anymore."

"But as you all saw, power isn't enough to win." Mordred spoke up. "Even with all the power and forms Demiurge had up his sleeve, a mortal was able to defeat him with the greatest of ease."

"Sakushi might be weaker than Demiurge, but he knows how to make comrades which help him in return." Yamatochi added.

"Trusting yourself only to allies is a puny man's decision!" Baalzebub argued.

"In war, the ability to make good allies is also a quality." Howard pointed out.

"But it doesn't change the fact he's powerless!" Seimei hissed.

Another riot began, everybody shouting against everybody.

"Silence in the room! Silence!" Ikora shouted in vain.

"She sai **d** **SILENCE**!"

My voice resonated over everybody's own, and even to my surprise, it deepened at the end.

" **I am weak!?** " I yelled at the top lungs. " **I know that! I knew that for my whole life! I AM WEAK! So what!? I'm not treated as a living human because of this!? Am I trash!? Answer me!** "

"Y-Yes..." Aita muttered. I sent him a glare, and he seemed to levitate backwards in intimidation.

"I was always the weakest, be it home or in school or everywhere else! All of the time, I avoided conflicts because I knew I'm weak and I would lose. However, **who said I can't have a strong willpower!?** " I exclaimed, my eyes actually glowing. " **I can be as weak as an insect, but if I can make all my opponents bow before with my willpower, then who's the weak one!? ANSWER ME!** "

"W-We are...!" Aita said, and this time, I could hear the fear that touched his voice.

" **I DIDN'T HEAR YOU!** "

"W-WE ARE!" Aita and all the others shouted in unison.

"If there is something I hate in my life, is when I show kindness and people don't respect me!" I spat. "The Mythorror Monsters eat people for breakfast? You don't want to help me because I'm weak? Trusting yourself only to allies is a puny man's decision!? **DON'T EVEN JOKE WITH ME! If you fools would've chosen to revolt against Demiurge, maybe Spectrum would be still alive! I had to watch helplessly as Spectrum sacrifices himself for me and die!** "

" **Before he died, you know what Spectrum told me!?** " I continued. " **He said the Mythorror Monsters will love to Duel by my side! And I'm not weak! I can defeat any opponent I want if I try hard enough! Now, it is time you accept this fact like I did, and team up with me to defeat Academia and be a badass in this Yu-Gi-Oh series!** "

I gasped for air, finally calming down from my sudden outburst.

"What rage..." Ikora commented with an amazed expression.

"Intriguing indeed." Howard said.

" **However-** " I cleared my throat. "However, I'm not like Demiurge. I won't order you around and use you like my pawns. If you have any request, mention them now."

Aylith stepped forward and said something in a language I'm alien to.

"Um..." I turned to the others. "What did she say?"

"You have to be more aggressive when Dueling." Yamatochi translated.

"Oh...I can do that...I guess. Else?"

"Drop that stupid Entertainment Duel!" Styx yelled.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" I waved my hands in defense. "I'm part of You Show! I can't just drop it!"

Atargatis said something in another language, and Yamatochi converted.

"She mentioned Jack Atlas's fierce Dueling, saying you should use that type of Dueltaining."

"W-Well, I can do that!" I nodded. "Else?"

"To use some of us more often!" Pesadilla yelled. "You haven't used me from ages!"

"Okay..." I nodded again. "I'll see what changes to make so I can add you-"

"Add me as well, Master!" Niebla cut me off.

"Oi! Don't forget me!" Seimei shouted.

Orthrus barked with its two heads, signaling he wanted the same thing.

"H-Hey! I can't put you all in one deck!" I exclaimed. "I don't want to use a sixty-card deck full of Monsters!"

"Well, you better do, because that's our last condition!" Pesadilla fumed.

Couldn't they ask for something else!? I can's use a deck full of unnecessary cards, I won't be able to draw the cards I need in moments of peril! I can't make such a deck!

A deck like that is...!

A deck...?

 _One_ deck...

"That's it!" I gasped, smiling wide. "Very well! If that's your last condition, then I'll make sure to fulfill it!"

"Whoever fights monsters should see to it that he does not, in turn, become a monster, and if you gaze long enough into an abyss, the abyss will gaze back into you..." Hel said. "Sakushi Vince, I advise you to look out."

"Look out?" I smiled at her. "The moment I set foot into this anime I became that abyss's slave. I'm already a monster."

Hel blinked but eventually smiled. "I see. This is your resolve... it is truly interesting and beautiful."

* * *

"We arrived."

Reiji remarked as he stared at the Security H.Q. building in front of him, Reira, Daphne, and Yuu by her side. Reiji, while Yuya was Dueling Jack Atlas, decided to head towards Security with the other Lancers to stop Roget once and for all. However, on the way here, they were stopped by several Commons, so Shun went ahead on the back of his Rise Falcon while Sawatari and Gongenzaka held off the Commons which stopped them.

"Let's go." Reiji said as he straightened his glasses. The remaining Lancers nodded.

"Stop at once!"

A male voice shouted. An officer, dressed in futuristic attires, walked out from the H.Q. with his Duel Disks raised.

"I am part of Security's special defense-troop, the Guardsman!" he shouted. "I am the shield of this city's justice! You have to defeat me in order to pass here!"

"How annoying..." Daphne commented. "Roget had more worms under his sleeve to use?"

"Even then, we're in four against one." Yuu pointed out. "We can defeat him easily."

"That will take to much time." Reiji said. "By the time we defeat him, Roget won't even be in this Dimension with Hiiragi Yuzu."

"Leave this to me, Akaba Reiji!" a familiar voice yelled.

A chopper descended from the sky, causing everybody down below to shield their faces from the winds. An energy whip shot out from the chopper which attached itself to the Guardsman's Duel Disks.

[Forced Duel, initiated.]

"A Duel Anchor!?" the Guardsman exclaimed.

"Exactly." the voice said as a person jumped out the chopper and landed between the Lancers and the Guardsman. It was Valkyrie. "You'll be fighting me."

"Valkyrie?" Reiji seemed surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"Most of Security's forces which were held hostage by the mind-control-chips were freed by an unknown reason." Valkyrie explained. "Since the Executive Council doesn't have to hold off both Security and Commons anymore, White Taki allowed me to assist the Lancers. Akaba Reiji, consider this a thank you from my part for helping me defend the Executive Council when Roget revolted."

"I thank you as well, Valkyrie." Reiji nodded. "Let's go!"

He and the other Lancers ran past the Guardsman who was occupied with Valkyrie.

"White Taki's granddaughter in person..." the Guardsman muttered. "It matters not. We're trained to defeat anybody who tries to stop Security!"

"Then witness how those hours of training were useless." Valkyrie said.

" **DUEL**!" the two shouted in unison.

 **Guardsman: LP 4000**

 **VS**

 **Valkyrie: LP 4000**

"The first turn takes the advantage!" the Guardsmen announced. "From my hand, I normal summon Ally of Justice - Core Destroy (Dark/Machine/Effect/ATK: 1200/DEF: 200/LV: 3)."

A four-legged mechanical monster clad in white, black, and gold armor appeared beside the Guardsmen.

"I set three cards face-down and end my turn!" the Guardsmen concluded.

"An Ally of Justice deck, huh?" Valkyrie bit her bottom lip in frustration. "How annoying... that archetype is an anti-Light deck... it seems I'll have to use my new card right of the bat. Watashi no turn! Draw! I normal summon Vylon Pentaclo (ATK: 500/LV: 4) from my hand!"

The machine colored white, silver, and gold appeared on the field.

"By targeting Pentaclo which has 500 Attack, I can activate the Spell Card Machine Duplication." Valkyrie stated. "I Special Summon from my deck the remaining copies of Pentaclo. Appear!"

Two more Pentaclos appeared in a flash of light beside the original one.

"Everything you try to do is useless." the Guardsmen sneered. "You can never hope in defeating me with a Light deck, Valkyrie."

"I'll cast away the light for darkness. It's poetic, don't you think?" Valkyrie asked before raising her hand into the air. "Using my three Level 4 Pentaclos, I construct my Overlay Network!"

A swirling galaxy portal opened in front of the Valkyrie as her three Monsters got sucked into it.

"When the light of hope extinguishes, it's time to accept darkness as your new hope!" Valkyrie chanted. "Destroyer of those who harm the innocent, appear! Xyz Summon! Rank 4! **Vylon Digamma** (Dark/Machine/Xyz/Effect/ATK: 2400/DEF: 900/RK: 4)!"

A humanoid monster with a very thin-body, without a waist or legs but a serpentine tail and two angelic wings emerged from the portal. Its body was covered in metal and fin-like blades, colored black and gold.

"Impossible!" the Guardsmen took a step back. "How can you Xyz Summon!? How do you even have an Xyz Monster to begin with!?"

"After seeing how the Lancers use different summoning methods, I asked White Taki if he could fabricate me other types of Monsters," Valkyrie explained. "I chose Xyz Monsters because they caught my interest the most. After re-watching several times the records of Xyz users in action, I finally was able to grasp the knowledge of Xyz Summoning."

"But from all Attributes, yours had to be Dark!?" the Guardsmen gritted his teeth. "That's... too big of a stupid coincidence!"

"The same could be said about your deck which counters mine perfectly since they're Light Monsters." Valkyrie shot back. "Keep your whining to yourself and let's continue. I activate the Equip Spell Vylon Segment from my hand, equipping it to my Digamma."

A golden object attached itself to Digamma's chest as the Equip Spell was activated.

"Thanks to Segment, the equipped Monster cannot be targeted by the opponent's Monster or Trap effects." Valkyrie stated. "Battle! Vylon Digamma, attack Core Destroy! Outcry of Darkness!"

"I activate my set card-!"

"It's no use." Valkyrie cut off her opponent. "When Digamma attacks while it's equipped with an Equip Spell, the opponent cannot activate their Spell or Trap Cards!"

Using its fin-like blades, Digamma bisected Core Destroy and caused in to explode. The Guardsman grunted as he took some damage.

 **Guardsman: LP 4000 - 1200 = 2800**

"At this moment, I activate Digamma's effect!" Valkyrie stated. "When this Monster destroys an opponent's Monster by battle, by detaching an Overlay Unit from Digamma, you take damage equal to half the destroyed Monster's original Attack! Wail of the Dead!"

One of the lights orbiting around Digamma was sucked into its chest. Using its serpentine tail as a weapon, Digamma struck the enemy in the chest, sending him skidding back.

 **Guardsman: LP 2800 - 600 = 2200**

"Trap Card open!" the Guardsman abruptly shouted. " **Infesting Darkness**! When a Monster I control is destroyed by the opponent, I can banish one Light Monster from my opponent's Graveyard to Special Summon one Level 3 or lower Dark Monster from my deck! I banish Vylon Pentaclo from your Graveyard to Special Summon Ally of Justice - Cyclone Creator (Dark/Machine/Tuner/Effect/ATK: 1400/DEF: 1200/LV: 3) from my deck in defense mode!"

A mechanical eagle monster clad in crimson armor appeared on the field with a screech.

"I end my turn." Valkyrie calmly concluded.

"Draw!" the Guardsmen shouted as he started his turn. "If you think you've avoided my deck's terrifying powers by using a non-Light Monster, you're greatly mistaken. I activate the Continous Trap DNA Transplant Surgery! With this card, by declaring an Attribute, all face-up Monsters on the field become that Attribute. I choose Light!"

"Kuh..." Valkyrie clicked her tongue. "Now Digamma becomes a Light Monster... so that was the card which Digamma sealed off last turn..."

"I activate Cyclone Creator's effect!" the Guardsman stated. "By discarding one card from my hand, I can return Spell or Trap Cards on the field back to its owner's hand! equal to the number of Tuner Monsters I control. Since I only have Cyclone Creator, your Equip Spell returns to your hand!"

Furious gusts of wind were generated from Cyclone Creator's fans that were attached to its wings, causing the golden object attached to Digamma's chest to disappear.

"Next, I activate the effect of **Ally of Justice - Life Collector** (Dark/Machine/Effect/ATK: 400/DEF: 200/LV: 2) in my Graveyard which I discarded through Cyclone Creator," the Guardsman explained. "By banishing this card whilst you control a Light Monster, I can draw two cards! Then, I normal summon **Ally of Justice - Mad Steward** (Dark/Machine/Effect/ATK: 1500/DEF: 400/LV: 4)!"

A mechanical monster with a tube-shaped body, clad in orange armor and having several wires attached to its lower part which acted as legs, appeared.

"Mad Steward's effect activates!" the Guardsman stated. "When it's summoned and my opponent controls a Light Monster, I can Special Summon one Level 4 or lower "Ally of Justice" Monster from my deck in defense mode! Appear, Ally of Justice - Unlimiter (Dark/Machine/Effect/ATK: 600/DEF: 200/LV: 2)!"

A mechanical monster with an oval body, a long needle attached to its front, and two purple orbs as eyes, emerged from Mad Steward's tube.

"The Level 4 Mad Steward tunes with the Level 3 Cyclone Creator!" the Guardsman shouted as Cyclone Creator morphed into three rings which surrounded the four stars created by Mad Steward. "With the hammer of justice, nobody will stand in front of your might! Synchro Summon! Come forth, Level 7! **Ally of Justice - Blood General** (Dark/Machine/Synchro/Effect/ATK: 2600/DEF: 2000/LV: 7)!"

A large mechanical monster, clad in white armor, having four arms and oversized fists, appeared.

"By tributing Unlimiter and targeting Blood General, I activate the former's effect!" the Guardsman stated. "Until my End Phase, the targeted Monster's original Attack is doubled!"

(Blood General: ATK 2600 = 5200)

"Battle!" the Guardsman shouted. "Ally of Justice - Blood General, attack her Vylon Digamma! Rage Hammer!"

"I activate Digamma's other effect!" Valkyrie abruptly stated. "By detaching an Overlay Unit, I change this card's Battle Position!"

Another of Digamma's lights orbiting around its body was sucked into its chest as the Xyz Monster took a defensive stance. Seconds later, all four of Blood General's fists collided with Digamma's body, causing it to explode.

"Slippery little..." the Guardsman muttered. "In that case, I activate Blood General's effect! When a Light Monster my opponent controls is destroyed by battle, they take 1000 damage! Take this!"

Crimson beams of light erupted from Blood General's eyes, striking Valkyrie and making her hiss in pain.

 **Valkyrie: LP 4000 - 800 = 3200**

"I set a card face-down and end my turn with this!" the Guardsman said. "At this moment, Unlimiter's effect ends."

(Blood General: ATK 5200 = 2600)

"Watashi no turn!" Valkyrie declared. "Draw! From my hand, I activate the Spell Card Vylon Connection! Thanks to its effect, I can Special Summon one "Vylon" Monster from my deck! Appear, Vylon Prism (Tuner/ATK: 1500/LV: 4)!"

The machine clad in white and gold armor and having a colorful crystal attached to its body, appeared.

"Then, since I control a "Vylon" Monster, I can pay 500 Life Points to Special Summon this Monster from my hand!" Valkyrie stated. "Come forth, **Vylon Medley** (Light/Fairy/Effect/ATK: 1400/DEF: 1200/LV: 4)!"

A mechanical monster with a large oval-shaped object made of glass attached to its waist, clad in white armor, and a helmet made of gold, appeared.

 **Valkyrie: LP 3200 - 500 = 2700**

"When Medley is Special Summoned by its own effect, I can add one "Vylon" Continous Spell Card from my deck to my hand," Valkyrie explained. "I choose to Vylon Concoction and activate it. Then, the Level 4 Medley tunes with the Level 4 Prism!"

Prism morphed into four rings which surrounded the four stars created by Medley.

"Brighter and brighter, shine upon this path covered in darkness, and show us salvation!" Valkyrie chanted. "Synchro Summon! Appear, the Level 8, Vylon Omicron (ATK: 2800/LV: 8)!"

The mechanical monster clad in white and gold armor without any legs, a chest and arms covered by wider armor, a glowing 'O' engraved on its chest, and two long metallic angel-like wings attached to its back, appeared.

"When Omicron is Synchro Summoned successfully by only using "Vylon" Monsters as materials," Valkyrie explained. "By paying 500 Life Points, I can equip one "Vylon" Monster from my Graveyard to itself as an Equip Spell Card equipped by that Monster's own effect! I choose one of the copies of Pentaclo!"

 **Valkyrie: LP 2700 - 500 = 2200**

"In response to that effect, I activate the effect of Ally of Justice - Cycle Reader (Dark/Machine/Tuner/Effect/ATK: 1000/DEF: 1000/LV: 3) in my hand!" the Guardsman shouted. "By discarding it and targeting two Light Monster in my opponent's Graveyard, those targets are banished! Targeting your Vylon Prism would be useless since you can chain its effect, so I'll get rid of the Pentaclo which you targeted with Omicron's effect and Vylon Medley!"

"It seems you weren't just barking after all." Valkyrie scoffed. "Since it lost its target, Omicron's effect can't resolve. However, I'll activate Prism effect, paying 500 Life Points when it's sent from my Monster Zone, I can equip it to a Monster I control. I choose to equip Prism to Omicron!"

 **Valkyrie: LP 2200 - 500 = 1700**

"At this moment, the effect of Vylon Concoction activates!" Valkyrie said. "Whenever I pay Life Points to activate the effect of a "Vylon" card, I immediately recover them! So the costs I paid for Omicron and Prism have been nullified."

 **Valkyrie: LP 1700 + 500 + 500 = 2700**

"Lastly, I equip Omicron with Vylon Segment, making it so you can't target Omicron with Monster and Trap effects!" Valkyrie pointed forward. "Battle! Vylon Omicron, attack Blood General! At this moment, the equipped Vylon Prism's effect activates, increasing the equipped Monster's Attack by 1000 during the Damage Step! Omega Pression Point!"

(Omicron: ATK 2800 = 3800)

A blinding light erupted from Omicron's hands, chest, and eyes, each striking Blood General and causing it to explode.

"I activate my Trap Card Defense Draw!" the Guardsman shouted as a transparent barrier protected him from the explosion. "The damage I would take is reduced to 0 and I can draw one card!"

"With the battle's end, Prism's effect ends as well." Valkyrie told as Omicron's ATK returned to 2800. "Turn End!"

"Draw!" the Guardsman shouted on cue. "I normal summon **Ally of Justice - Reaper** (Dark/Machine/Effect/ATK: 0/DEF: 0/LV: 4) from my hand!"

A mechanical monster with a skeleton body clad in orange armor and wearing a black cloak appeared as it swung its weapon, a white-colored scythe.

"By tributing Reaper, I activate its effect!" the Guardsman stated. "My opponent has to Special Summon one Light Monster from their Graveyard or I can draw two cards from my deck!"

"In that case, I bring back a copy of Pentaclo (DEF: 400/LV: 4) in defense mode." Valkyrie said as Pentaclo appeared on her field in a defensive stance.

"Since my opponent controls two or more Monsters, including a Light one, I can Special Summon this card from my hand!" the Guardsman told. "Come forth, Ally of Justice - Cosmic Crosser (Dark/Machine/Effect/ATK: 2400/DEF: 1200/LV: 8)!"

A giant mechanical gateway materialized on the field as it cracked with electricity.

"I activate the Spell Card **Precious Metal of Justice** , whose effect allows me to draw three cards if I control an "Ally of Justice" Monster whilst you control two or more Light Monster," the Guardsman explained. "Next, I activate the effect of Reaper in my Graveyard, banishing it to Special Summon a Level 4 or lower "Ally of Justice" Monster from my Graveyard with its effects negated. Revive, Mad Steward (ATK: 1500/LV: 4)!"

Mad Steward reappeared on the field from a portal which opened on the ground.

"By tributing my Mad Steward, I perform an Advance Summon!" the Guardsman yelled as the said Monster vanished from the field. "Come forth, **Ally of Justice - Void Golem** (Dark/Machine/Effect/ATK: 2300/DEF: 0/LV: 6)!"

A grotesque monster that appeared to be a cross between a human brain and a mechanical golem emerged beside the Guardsman.

"As long as Void Golem is face-up on the field, the effects of all Light Monsters my opponent controls are negated!" the Guardsman explained. "Battle! Ally of Justice - Void Golem, attack Vylon Pentaclo! Darkness Crush!"

Void Golem punched Pentaclo, piercing its body and caused it to explode.

"When Void Golem destroys an opponent's Light Monster by battle, it can attack another Monster an additional time!" the Guardsman let out a sinister smile. "Battle! Void Golem, attack Omicron next! Darkness Crush!"

"Have you forgotten about Vylon Prism's effect?" Valkyrie asked. "Since the equipped Monster battles, its Attack is raised by 1000 points until the end of Damage Step (Omicron: ATK 2800 = 3800)!"

"Not so fast! I activate the Quick-Play Spell Card **Fierce Assault of Justice** from my hand!" the Guardsman shouted. "When a Monster I control battles an opponent's Light Monster, the opponent's Attack is returned to normal and my Monster gains Attack equal to that change until the battle's end!"

"What?" Valkyrie gritted her teeth.

(Omicron: ATK 3800 = 2800; Void Golem: ATK 2300 = 3300)

Just like it did with Pentaclo, Void Golem punched Omicron in the chest, destroying it.

 **Valkyrie: LP 2700 - 500 = 2200**

(Void Golem: ATK 3300 = 2300)

"Since Vylon Segment was sent to the Graveyard from the field, it's final effect activates," Valkyrie explained. "I can add a "Vylon" Spell Card from my deck to my hand. I add my second copy of Vylon Connection."

"This is the end, Valkyrie!" the Guardsman pointed forward. "Battle! Ally of Justice - Cosmic Crosser, attack her directly! Accept your punishment for challenging Security!"

"Look who's hasty now." Valkyrie calmly said. "This Duel is far from over. I activate the effect of the Trap Card **Vylon Magnetic Field** in my hand! When I'm attacked directly, I can activate this card from my hand! Thanks to its effect, I can Special Summon one "Vylon" Monster from my Graveyard. Revive, Vylon Omicron (ATK: 2800/LV: 8)!"

"Cosmic Crosser has 2800 Attack too..." the Guardsman muttered. "In that case, I'll stop my attack! I end my turn with this."

"Watashi no turn!" Valkyrie announced. "Draw! Because of your Void Golem and DNA Transplant Surgery, every Monster I summon will have its effects negated. There's no reason to do anything in my Main Phase. Let's Battle! Vylon Omicron, attack his Void Golem! Omega Pression Point!"

Unleashing another wave of beams from its body, Omicron easily destroyed its enemy.

 **Guardsman: LP 2200 - 500 = 1700**

"I enter my Main Phase 2 and activate Vylon Connection from my hand!" Valkyrie stated. "Through its effect, I Special Summon Vylon Hept (ATK: 1800/LV: 4) from my deck!"

The white armored machine wearing golden gauntlets appeared.

"Then, I activate the additional effect of the second Vylon Connection I have in my Graveyard," Valkyrie stated. "By banishing this card, I can equip a "Vylon" Monster directly from my deck to a "Vylon" Monster I control. I equip the second Vylon Prism from my deck to Hept!"

"Following that, I activate Hept's effect!" Valkyrie went on. "Once per turn, I can Special Summon a "Vylon" Monster that's equipped to this card. Appear, Vylon Prism (Tuner/ATK: 1500/LV: 4)!"

Another Prism appeared on the field.

"The Level 4 Hept tunes with the Level 4 Prism!" Valkyrie shouted as Prism morphed into four rings which surrounded the four stars created by Hept. "Brighter and brighter, shine upon this path covered in darkness, and lead us to freedom! Synchro Summon! Appear, the Level 8, Vylon Epsilon (Light/Fairy/Synchro/Effect/ATK: 2800/LV: 8)!"

A massive mechanical monster clad in white and gold armor appeared with a beat of its wings.

"I activate Prism's effect which was sent to the Graveyard." Valkyrie told. "I pay 500 Life Points to equip it to my Epsilon! Thanks to Concoction's effect, I'll recover those Life Points."

 **Valkyrie: LP 2200 - 500 + 500 = 2200**

"I activate Epsilon's effect, sending the equipped Prism to the Graveyard in order to target and destroy your remaining Monster!" Valkyrie stated. "Holy Thunder!"

Epsilon released a thunderbolt from its fingers which vaporized Cosmic Crosser.

"I set a card face-down. Turn End!" Valkyrie concluded. "It seems victory shifted back to my side, Guardsman. Your deck may be strong against mine, but that doesn't mean you won the moment this Duel started. I advise you to step up your game or surrender."

"Don't get too cocky, Valkyrie." the Guardsman snarled. "It's time one of my Aces to take the field! Draw! From my Graveyard, I activate the effect of Ally of Justice - Blood General, banishing it to Special Summon one of the Synchro Materials used for its summon from the Graveyard by negating its effect! Revive, Cyclone Creator (Tuner/ATK: 1400/LV: 3)!"

Cyclone Creator emerged from a portal which opened in front of the Guardsman.

"I activate the Spell Card Resurrection of the Dead from my hand!" the Guardsman stated. "Thanks to its effect, I Special Summon one Monster from the Graveyard! Revive, Cosmic Crosser!"

The gateway reappeared on the field.

"Lastly, I activate the card Roget-sama gave me!" the Guardsman held up the last card in his hand. "Polymerization! Through its effect, I send my two Monsters to the Graveyard to perform a Fusion Summon!"

As his two Monsters swirled in a multi-colored vortex, he chanted.

"Creator of the vast storm, gain the power of the alien-apparatus, and be reborn as a new entity which brings judgment upon the lawbreakers! Fusion Summon! Come forth, Level 10! **Ally of Justice - Hell Executioner** (Dark/Machine/Fusion/Effect/ATK: 3000/DEF: 2800/LV: 10)!"

A massive humanoid machine covered in black armor and orange-blue highlights, a twin-barreled rifle attached to its right arm, a gatling gun instead of a left hand, and a single red-glowing eye in its head, emerged from the vortex.

"A Fusion Summon?" Valkyrie frowned. "Just like he did with Sergey and the Officers, Roget gave the Guardsmen Fusion Monsters as well?"

"That's right." the Guardsman let out a sinister smile. "Be the first to feel our improved powers! I activate Hell Executioner's effect, dealing you 400 damage for every Light Monster on your field! Since you have two, you take a total of 800 damage! Hell Barrage!"

Aiming its gatling gun at the Valkyrie, Hell Executioner unleashed a wave of bullets at her, causing her to cry out in pain as she took a step back.

 **Valkyrie: LP 2200 - 800 = 1400**

"Battle!" the Guardsman pointed forward. "Ally of Justice - Hell Executioner, attack Vylon Epsilon! At this moment, my Monster's other effect activates since it's battling an opponent's Light Monster: Hell Executioner's Attack is doubled until the Battle Phase's end! Judgment of Hades!"

(Hell Executioner: ATK 3000 = 6000)

"I activate my Trap Card Transaction Rollback!" Valkyrie abruptly stated. "By paying half my Life Points, I target one Normal Trap Card in my opponent's Graveyard and have this card gain that target's effects! I choose Defense Draw, reducing the battle damage to 0 and letting me draw one card!"

 **Valkyrie: LP 1400 / 2 = 700**

Pointing its rifle at Epsilon, Hell Executioner fired two bullets which pierced the Synchro Monster's chest and destroyed it.

"Tch... I end my turn with this." the Guardsman muttered. "You managed to escape, but that won't change the outcome of this Duel!"

(Hell Executioner: ATK 6000 = 3000)

"That's right. This Duel will end...in your defeat." Valkyrie stated. "It is the Final Turn! Draw! From my hand, I normal summon **Vylon Avant-garde** (Light/Fairy/Effect/ATK: 0/DEF: 0/LV: 2)!"

A small monster that appeared to be made entirely of light and covered in black armor appeared.

"I activate the additional effect of my remaining Vylon Connection in my Graveyard," Valkyrie stated. "By banishing this card, I equip Vylon Sphere from my deck to Avant-garde! Then, I activate Avant-garde's effect: once per turn, I can Special Summon a "Vylon" Monster that's equipped to this card. Appear, Vylon Sphere (Light/Machine/Tuner/Effect/ATK: 400/DEF: 400/LV: 1)!"

A mechanical monster with a sphere-shaped body appeared.

"So Avant-garde has the same effect as Vylon Hept..." the Guardsman muttered.

"I wasn't done explaining my Monster's effect." Valkyrie informed. "After I successfully summon a Monster through Avant-garde's effect, Avant-garde becomes a copy of the Monster I summoned! Persona Overwrite!"

Avant-garde started transforming until it became an exact copy of Sphere.

"It can't be..." the Guardsman took a step back. "You have two Tuners now... that means-!"

"It seems you know what's coming, so I won't keep you waiting. Bare witness to my strength! I double tune the Level 8 Omicron with the Level 1 Sphere and the now Level 1 and Tuner Avant-garde!"

The two Tuners each became a ring of glowing light which surrounded Omicron which morphed into eight stars. Valkyrie chanted.

"Brighter and brighter, shine upon this path, eliminate all darkness and despair, and let your holy light guide humanity to salvation! Synchro Summon! Appear, Level 10! Vylon Omega (Light/Fairy/Synchro/Effect/ATK: 3200/DEF: 1900/LV: 10)!"

A monster as massive as Hell Executioner appeared. Its body was covered in gold and silver with purple crystals and it had two angelic wings with black feathers emerging from its back.

"You had another Synchro Monster that can be summoned with Double Tuning!?" The Guardsman cried out in shock.

"Of course." Valkyrie scoffed. "Vylon Lapse was just one of my Ace Monsters. Vylon Omega is my second one! I activate the effect of Sphere which was used as material. When sent from the Monster Zone to the Graveyard, by paying 500 Life Points, Sphere will be equipped to a Monster I control, and I choose Omega. Moreover, thanks to Vylon Concoction, I recover those Life Points."

 **Valkyrie: LP 700 - 500 + 500 = 700**

"I activate Sphere's effect, sending it to the Graveyard in order to equip Vylon Segment from my Graveyard to Omega," Valkyrie explained. "Then I activate Omega's effect, letting me equip Vylon Prism from my Graveyard to itself. My preparations are now done; let's Battle! Vylon Omega, lay waste to my enemy!"

"You idiot! Did you forget my Monster's effect!?" the Guardsman sneered. "When Hell Executioner battles an opponent's Light Monster, it's Attack is doubled until the Battle Phase's end!"

"Vylon Omega's effect activates!" Valkyrie shouted. "During either of our turns, when a Monster Effect activates, by sending one Equip Spell equipped to Omega to the Graveyard, that activation is negated and destroyed! I send Vylon Prism to the Graveyard to activate this effect! Divine Restrain!"

All the crystals attached to Omega's body started glowing as Hell Executioner fell to the ground before exploding in particles of light.

"Since its attack target is gone, Omega will redirect its attack onto you!" Valkyrie shouted. "Take this and lose! Zetsubō to kurayami no hakai no kōgeki - Holy Slash!"

Using its wings as blades, Omega slashed the Guardsman, sending him flying against the ground unconscious.

 **Guardsman: LP 1700 - 3200 = 0**

 **Winner: Valkyrie!**

"I didn't forget about your Hell Executioner's effect." Valkyrie said. "I already had a plan to counter it, idiot. Now that he's done, I guess I can go after Roget myself."

"You won't get the chance, Valkyrie!"

Two new Guardsmen shouted in unison as they jumped out the building's first floor, landing in front of her.

"More lap dogs, huh...?" Valkyrie frowned as she raised her Duel Disk again. "Very well. I'll defeat both of you and move forward. Come at me!"

* * *

 _Several minutes back with the Lancers..._

"I thank you as well, Valkyrie." Reiji nodded. "Let's go!"

Following his words, he and the Lancers ran into the building towards an elevator. Just before they could've stepped in-

"You won't get the chance!" a voice stopped them.

Turning their heads around, the Lancers saw two new Guardsmen ran out a different elevator, their Duel Disks active and ready to battle.

"There was more than one of those guards?" Yuu gritted his teeth.

"Reiji, you go forward." Daphne told. "I'll handle these two!"

"Don't be stupid, Daphne." Yuu said. "You can't take two of them on at the same time. It's suicidal! I'll stay as well."

"Very well." Reiji nodded. "I will be counting on you two then."

With that said, Reiji and Reira ran into the elevator as its doors closed behind them.

"I don't need assistance. I can protect myself just fine." Daphne remarked.

"Even then, two is better than one, no?" Yuu gave her a thumbs up. "Don't worry; I won't slow you down!"

"Are you two done saying your goodbyes?" Guardsman 1 snorted.

"Because you won't be making it alive out of this building." Guardsman 2 said.

"We'll see about that." Daphne scoffed. "We're going to use the Battle Royal rules, which means nobody can draw during their Draw Phase or attack on their respective first turns, and everyone is regarded as an opponent! Let's start!"

[Action Field on. Field Spell, Crossover.]

" **DUEL**!" everyone shouted as Action Cards scattered around them and platforms materialized.

 **Guardsman 1: LP 4000**

 **VS**

 **Guardsman 2: LP 4000**

 **VS**

 **Daphne: LP 4000**

 **VS**

 **Yuu: LP 4000**

"The first turn takes the advantage!" Guardsman 1 announced. "From my hand, I normal summon Fabled Raven (Light/Fiend/Tuner/Effect/ATK: 1300/DEF: 1000/LV: 2)."

A humanoid monster clad in black robes and having blade-like wings attached to its arms and legs appeared.

"Since I control a "Fabled" Monster, I can activate the effect of Fabled Grimro (Light/Fiend/Effect/ATK: 1700/DEF: 1000/LV: 4) in my hand," Guardsman 1 explained. "I discard it in order to add a new "Fabled" Monster from my deck to my hand. I choose to add The Fabled Cerburrel to my hand. Then, I activate Raven's effect, discarding any number of cards from my hand to raise its Level by one and its Attack by 400 points until the turn's end. I discard two cards."

(Raven: LV 2 = 4, ATK 1300 = 2100)

"I activate the effects of the discarded The Fabled Cerburrel (Light/Beast/Tuner/Effect/ATK: 1000/DEF: 400/LV: 2) and Fabled Krus (Light/Fiend/Effect/ATK: 1000/DEF: 800/LV: 2)!" Guardsman 1 shouted. "I Special Summon Cerburrel through its own effect and Fabled Grimro through Krus's effect from my Graveyard! Come forth!"

A small, red-furred Cerberus accompanied by a black-skinned demon, and a white-skinned female in black robes with black-feathered wings appeared on his field.

"With one effect he gathered three Monsters...?" Daphne narrowed her eyes. "It seems those "Fabled" Monsters work around discarding and being discarded from the hand."

"The Level 4 Raven tunes with the Level 4 Grimro!" Guardsman 1 shouted as Raven morphed into four rings which surrounded the four stars created by Grimro. "Crush whoever tries to oppose you with that sweet darkness! Synchro Summon! Come forth, Level 8! Fabled Valkyrus (Light/Fiend/Synchro/Effect/ATK: 2900/DEF: 1700/LV: 8)!"

A tall, humanoid demon wearing black, crimson, and gold armor with two bat-wings appeared.

"I activate Valkyrus's effect, letting me discard a Fiend Monster from my hand to draw one card." Guardsman 1 did so. "I activate the effect of the discarded **The Fabled Bigwig** (Light/Beast/Effect/ATK: 500/DEF: 200/LV: 2), whose effect allows me to Special Summon it!"

A large, bunny-like monster with crimson eyes and accompanied by a little yellow demon appeared.

"I activate the Spell Card Dark World Dealings," Guardsman continued. "Each player discards one card and draw one in turn. Next, I set two cards face-down, and the Level 3 Cerburrel tunes with the Level 2 Bigwig!"

Following Guardsman 1's words, Cerburrel morphed into three rings which surrounded the two stars created by Bigwig.

"Make everyone kneel before your presence, lord of darkness! Synchro Summon! Come forth, Level 5! Fabled Ragin (Light/Fiend/Synchro/Effect/ATK: 2300/DEF: 1800/LV: 5)!"

A humanoid demon wearing crimson and gold armor with two bat-wings appeared.

"When Ragin is Synchro Summoned and I have one or fewer cards in hand," Guardsman 1 explained. "I can draw until I have two cards in my hand. With this, I end my turn."

"Ore no turn!" Yuu declared. "From my hand, I normal summon Hermit of Prophecy (Earth/Spellcaster/Effect/ATK: 1200/DEF: 700/LV: 3)!"

A human monster wearing purple robes decorated with blue orbs and holding an ornate staff appeared.

"Now that I control a "Prophecy" Monster, I can Special Summon this card from my hand!" Yuu stated. "Come, **The Lovers of Prophecy - Amour** (Earth/Spellcaster/Pendulum/Effect/ATK: 600/DEF: 2000/LV: 3/SC: 2)!"

A new human monster appeared, this one wearing a sleeveless cyan robe with a brown cloak tied around its shoulders and holding an ornate bow in its hand.

"I activate the Spell Card **Spellbook of Decree** from my hand!" Yuu declared. "For every Spellcaster Monster I control, my opponent takes 400 damage! With two, that's a total of 800 damage to the first Guardsman!"

Hermit and Amour pointed their weapons at Guardsman 1 as beams of light erupted from them, each striking him and making him grunt in pain.

 **Guardsman 1: LP 4000 - 800 = 3200**

"When a "Spellbook" Spell Card is activated Hermit of Prophecy's effect activates," Yuu explained. "My Monster gains 2 Levels and its Attack increased by 300 points. Then, I activate Amour's effect, making its Level match Hermit's own!"

(Hermit: LV 3 = 5, ATK 1200 = 1500; Amour: LV 3 = 5)

"Using my two Level 5 Monsters, I construct my Overlay Network!" Yuu shouted as Hermit and Amour entered a galaxy portal which opened on the field. "Sorcery wielding empress, pass judgment upon those who try to harm your kingdom! Xyz Summon! The Rank 5, Empress of Prophecy (ATK: 2000/RK: 5/OVU: 2)!"

The female monster wearing a white and green robe with gold accents and holding an ornate staff and shield appeared.

"By detaching an Overlay Unit from Empress, I activate her effect!" Yuu stated. "I shuffle my deck and excavate the top five cards. For every "Spellbook" Spell Card that was excavated, one Monster on the field is destroyed. Let's see what fate has in store for me."

After excavating the top five cards of his deck, Yuu showed all the cards to his opponents.

"I excavated two "Spellbook" Spell Card," Yuu said. "Therefore, Fabled Valkyrus and Fabled Ragin are destroyed! Interdict of Existence!"

Two lightning bolts were fired from Empress's staff, striking Guardsman 1's two Monsters and destroying them.

"Trap Card open!" Guardsman 1 shouted. " **Fabled Riches**! When a "Fabled" Monster I control is destroyed by a card effect, I can draw two cards from my deck!"

"Tsk...so you were ready for their destruction..." Yuu muttered. "In any case, the excavated cards return to the top of my deck in any order I wish. Also, Empress gains 300 Attack for every Overlay Unit attached to Xyz Monsters I control. Since she has one, she gains 300 Attack. I set one card face-down and end my turn!"

(Empress: ATK 2000 = 2300)

"I'm up!" Guardsman 2 declared. "First, I activate the Continous Spell Card Supply Squad. For what it does, you'll find out soon enough. I activate another Spell Card from my hand, Scrap Area, whose effect allows me to add one "Scrap" Tuner Monster from my deck to my hand. I add Scrap Orthros to my hand. Then, since I control no Monsters while my opponent does, I can Special Summon **Scrap Marauder** (Earth/Warrior/Effect/ATK: 1300/DEF: 1600/LV: 4) from my hand!"

A humanoid monster made entirely of rusty scrap with a sword instead of a left-hand appeared.

"Now that I control a "Scrap" Monster, I can Special Summon Scrap Orthros (Earth/Beast/Tuner/Effect/ATK: 1700/DEF: 1100/LV: 4) from my hand!"

Following Guardsman 2's words, a double-headed hound made of rusty gears appeared.

"When I Special Summon Orthros by its own effect," Guardsman 2 explained. "I have to destroy one face-up "Scrap" Monster I control. I choose to sacrifice Marauder!"

Upon those words, Orthros leaped onto Marauder, using its mouths to break the other Monster apart.

"Once per turn, when a Monster I control is destroyed by battle or a card effect, Supply Squad allows me to draw one card." Guardsman 2 stated. "Also, the effect of Marauder activates when destroyed by the effect of a "Scrap" card and it's sent to the Graveyard. I can Special Summon one Scrap Token (ATK: 600/DEF: 500/LV: 4) to my field!"

A childish version of Marauder emerged from the leftovers of the original one.

"It seems the "Scrap" Monsters revolve around destroying themselves through card effects to achieve new effects..." Yuu muttered. "Now he has a non-Tuner and a Tuner. A Synchro Summon is on its way."

"Got in one, lawbreaker." Guardsman 2 chuckled. "But before that, the effect of Scrap Searcher (Earth/Winged-Beast/Effect/ATK: 100/DEF: 300/LV: 1) in my Graveyard, which I sent there through Dark World Dealings, activates! I Special Summon it to my field!"

A raven-like monster made of scrap with four reflectors attached to its back appeared.

"The Level 4 Orthros tunes with the Level 4 Scrap Token!" Guardsman 2 shouted as Orthros morphed into four rings which surrounded the four stars created by Scrap Token. "Hard steel of truth, become the impenetrable shield of justice itself! Synchro Summon! Come forth, Level 8! Scrap Dragon (Earth/Dragon/Synchro/Effect/ATK: 2800/DEF: 2000/LV: 8)!"

A large dragon made of rusty scrap with two crimson robs attached to its head appeared with a metallic roar.

"I activate my dragon's effect, targeting Scrap Searcher and your Empress of Prophecy!" Guardsman 2 smirked. "The targeted cards are destroyed!"

"Not if I have something to say about it!" Yuu shouted. "I activate my set card, the Quick-Play Spell Card Spellbook of Sapience, targeting Empress for its effect! For this turn, the targeted Monster becomes immune to other Monster Effects, also, if the Monster I targeted with this effect was an Xyz Monster, this card becomes that monster's Overlay Unit!"

(Empress: OVU 1 = 2; ATK: 2300 = 2600)

"He protected his Monster, gave it an Overlay Unit, and raised its Attack." Daphne let out a sly smile. "Not bad, Sakuragi."

"I set two cards face-down and end my turn with this." Guardsman 2 concluded.

"Boku no turn!" Daphne announced. "Using the Scale 1 **Spiritual Beast Tamer Wen** (Wind/Psychic/Pendulum/Effect/ATK: 1500/DEF: 1000/LV: 3/SC: 1) and the Scale 5 Spiritual Beast Tamer Lara, I set the Pendulum Scale!"

Two pillars of light appeared behind Daphne's field, her Monsters rising to their top.

"Now I can simultaneously summon Monsters with Levels 2 through 4!" Daphne said. "Gather under the beacon of salvation, prideful beasts and tamers! Pendulum Summon! Come from my hand, Spiritual Beast Tamer Elder (DEF: 1000/LV: 2/SC: 1) and Spiritual Beast Pettlephin (Wind/Aqua/Effect/DEF: 2000/LV: 4)!"

An old-looking human monster wearing brown robes, long light brown-colored hair with green strands tied up in a ponytail, and holding a large book, and a dolphin monster with pink scales and wearing silver armor, emerged from a Pendulum Portal.

"The Pendulum Effect of Wen activates. Whenever I Pendulum Summon "Ritual Beast" Monsters from my hand or Extra Deck, Wen lets me draw that many cards, in this case, two!" Daphne explained. "Next, I activate Elder's effect. Once per turn, by paying 1000 of my Life Points, I can banish a "Ritual Beast" card from my deck. Said card will be added to my hand during my next Standby Phase. I banish Ritual Beast Steeds!"

 **Daphne: LP 4000 - 1000 = 3000**

"Now, by banishing the Elder and Pettlephin I control, I perform a Fusion Summon without a Fusion Card!" Daphne said as her two Monsters swirled in a multi-colored vortex. "Beast with mystical powers cursing through its veins, gain the wisdom of the tamer, and become a new power! Contact Fusion! Appear before me, Ritual Beast Ulti-Pettlephin (DEF: 2800/LV: 6)!"

The monster which seemed a combination of Wen and Pettlephin emerged from the portal.

"The Pendulum Effect of Lara activates!" Daphne stated. "When I Fusion Summon a "Ritual Beast Ulti-" Monster, I gain Life Points equal to its Level multiplied by 100. Ulti-Pettlephin is Level 6, so I gain 600 Life Points!"

The crystal on the tip of Lara's staff glowed brightly as Daphne was surrounded by the same glow.

 **Daphne: LP 3000 + 600 = 3600**

"I set two cards face-down!" Daphne told. "Turn End! Now, come at us, Guardsmen!"

"With pleasure, little brat." Guardsman 1 sneered. "Draw! I activate another Dark World Dealings, which means all of us discard one card and draw a new one! Then, by discarding two cards from my hand, I activate the effect of Fabled Soulkius (Light/Fiend/Effect/ATK: 2200/LV: 6) which I just sent there, allowing me to Special Summon it to my field!"

A new demon with bat-wings and a tail appeared.

"The effects of the discarded The Fabled Catsith (Light/Beast/Tuner/Effect/ATK: 1000/DEF: 400/LV: 2) and my second Cerburrel activate!" Guardsman 1 stated. "Empress of Prophecy is destroyed thanks to Catsith and Cerburrel (Tuner/ATK: 1000/LV: 2) is Special Summoned to my field!"

Yuu jumped onto a nearby platform, grabbing an Action Card on it.

"Mirror Barrier!" Yuu shouted as a transparent barrier formed around Empress and protected it from a beam of darkness which was fired from a portal in front of Guardsman 1's field. "My Empress of Prophecy can't be destroyed by card effects anymore!"

"Little brat..." Guardsman 1 clicked his tongue. "It matters not. The Level 2 Cerburrel tunes with the Level 6 Soulkius!"

As Cerburrel morphed into two rings which surrounded the six stars created by Soulkius, Guardsman 1 chanted.

"Crush whoever tries to oppose you with that sweet darkness! Synchro Summon! Come forth, Level 8! Fabled Valkyrus (ATK: 2900/LV: 8)!"

Another Valkyrus appeared on the field with a beat of its wings.

"I activate Valkyrus's effect, discarding a Fiend Monster from my hand to draw one card!" Guardsman 1 shouted. "I activate the effect of the discarded **Fabled Watcher** (Light/Fiend/Effect/ATK: 2800/DEF: 200/LV: 8). By paying 1000 Life Points, I can Special Summon it to my field!"

An over-muscular humanoid demon, wearing a sleeveless black robe, two large bat-wings, and a long tail, appeared with a roar. At the same time, Guardsman 1 grunted in pain as a dark aura surrounded him.

 **Guardsman 1: LP 3200 - 1000 = 2200**

"Battle!" Guardsman 1 pointed forward. "Fabled Watcher will attack Empress of Prophecy! At this moment, when Watcher attacks an opponent's Monster, by shuffling one "Fabled" Monster from my Graveyard into my deck, I increase its Attack by 600 until the End Phase! I choose to return one of the two Fabled Cerburrel into my deck!"

(Watcher: ATK 2800 = 3400)

Yuu gritted his teeth as he searched for another Action Card, but Guardsman 2 was quicker.

"Action Spell **Savage Assault**!" he shouted. "The opponent cannot activate Spell Cards in response to a Monster's attack!"

"What!?" Yuu gasped as Fabled Watcher pierced Empress's chest using its tail. Empress cried out in pain before she exploded in particles of light and Yuu was knocked to the ground by the energy waves.

 **Yuu: LP 4000 - 800 = 3200**

"Battle!" Guardsman 1 continued as he grabbed an Action Card himself. "Fabled Valkyrus attacks the lawbreaker without Monsters directly! I also activate the Action Spell Power Crystal, raising my Monster's Attack by 800! Now, vanish!"

(Valkyrus: ATK 2900 = 3700)

"I...activate the effect of **Mage's Discernment** in my Graveyard!" Yuu abruptly stated as he stood up. "When I'm attacked directly and there is at least one Spellcaster Monster in my Graveyard, I can banish this Trap Card from my Graveyard to negate the damage I would take from the attack!"

A magic circle materialized in front of Yuu, protecting him from Valkyrus's attack.

"That's one of the cards you discarded through Dark World Dealings, huh...?" Guardsman 1 scoffed. "You escaped judgment this time, lawbreaker. I end my turn with this, Watcher's Attack also returns to normal."

(Watcher: ATK 3400 = 2800)

"Ore no turn!" Yuu declared. "Draw! From my hand, I activate the Spell Card Spellbook of Secrets, whose effect lets me add a different "Spellbook" Spell Card from my deck to my hand. I add Spellbook of Miracles to my hand! Then, I activate the effect of Prophecy Destroyer in my Graveyard which I also sent there with Dark World Dealings, banishing Spellbook of Secrets, Decree, and Sapience to Special Summon itself (ATK: 2500/LV: 6)!"

The demonic monster with a muscular body, a tail and wings, appeared on the field with an inhuman roar.

"Next, I activate the Spell Card Spellbook of Miracles!" Yuu stated. "Through its effect, I Special Summon a Spellcaster Xyz Monster from my Graveyard and attach up to two of my banished "Spellbook" Spell Cards to it as Overlay Units! Be reborn, Empress of Prophecy with Spellbook of Secrets and Sapience as Overlay Units!"

A galaxy portal opened before Yuu as Empress emerged from it.

"I activate Empress's effect!" Yuu shouted. "I detach the Spellbook of Secrets Overlay Unit to-"

"Trap Card activated!" Guardsman 2 interjected. " **Scrap Wires**! By banishing one "Scrap" Monster from my Graveyard, I negate the activation of a Monster's effect and destroy it! We won't fall for the same trick twice, kiddo."

"That's fine with me, after all, Empress's effect was just a decoy!" Yuu revealed. "I activate the Quick-Play Spell Card **Rank-Up-Magic Ensuing Force**! Through its effect, I target a "Prophecy" Xyz Monster I control and using it as material, I Special Summon a "Prophecy" Xyz Monster which is one Rank higher! Using my Rank 5 Empress of Prophecy, I rebuild the Overlay Network!"

Seconds later, a galaxy portal reappeared as Empress was sucked into it, a large pillar of light erupting from the portal as Yuu chanted.

"Great witch of the night sky, come forth! Xyz Summon! The Rank 6, Crescent of Prophecy (ATK: 2400/DEF: 2000/RK: 6)!"

The female human with tan-skin, wearing robes depicturing clouds and moons, and holding a bow surrounded by flowing ribbons with runes engraved on them, emerged from the portal with a battlecry.

"By detaching the Spellbook of Sapience Overlay Unit from Crescent, I activate her effect!" Yuu declared. "The Attack of an opponent's Monster is lowered by 500 for every "Spellbook" Spell Card in my Graveyard until the End Phase! There are three such cards in my Graveyard, so Scrap Dragon's Attack drops by 1500! Moon Solemnity!"

Firing an arrow surrounded a white glow, Crescent pierced Scrap Dragon's chest, causing the dragon to roar in pain as its power fell.

(Scrap Dragon: ATK 2800 = 1300)

" _I'll take out the second Guardsman myself, this way, Daphne's turn will come next and she can defeat the first Guardsman no problem._ " Yuu thought. "Battle! Crescent of Prophecy, attack Scrap Dragon! Artemis Arrow!"

Crescent readied another arrow as it aimed at the dragon once again. Firing an arrow, this time, the head of Scrap Dragon was pierced and the dragon exploded, with the shockwaves reaching Gudrsman 2 who was sent skidding back.

 **Guardsman 2: LP 4000 - 1100 = 2900**

"Scrap Dragon and Supply Squad's effect activate!" Guardsman 2 shouted. "I Special Summon Scrap Marauder (DEF: 1600/LV: 4) from my Graveyard and I draw one card respectively!"

From the leftovers of Scrap Dragon, Marauder emerged with a battlecry.

"Damn it..." Yuu gritted his teeth.

"Action Spell **Defense Drop**!" Daphne cried out as she picked up an Action Card. "When a Monster is Special Summoned in Defense Position, its Defense is lowered to 0!"

(Marauder: DEF 1600 = 0)

"Then I activate my Trap Card **Security Buster**!" Daphne continued. "I target a Monster on the field, and this turn, that Monster can inflict piercing battle damage! I choose my comrade's Prophecy Destroyer!"

"Thank you, Daphne!" Yuu smiled. "With this, it's done! Battle! Prophecy Destroyer, attack Scrap Marauder! Future's End!"

"Your teamwork is mediocre. Allow me to show you how it's done!" Guardsman 1 shouted. "Trap Card open! **Alluring Allegories**! If I control a "Fabled" Monster, I can change your attack target to one of those Monsters. You're attacking Fabled Watcher now!"

"Since I control a "Ritual Beast Ulti-" Monster, I can banish the Trap Card **Ritual Beast Willpower** from my Graveyard to activate its effect!" Daphne abruptly stated. "Half of the Attack or Defense, whichever is higher, of my Monster is added to another Monster's Attack for this turn! I choose Ulti-Pettlephin and Prophecy Destroyer!"

Ulti-Pettlephin raised its staff into the air as a beam of green light shot out of it, enveloping Prophecy Destroyer which roared as its power increased.

(Destroyer: ATK 2500 = 3900)

A blazing sword materialized in Prophecy Destroyer's hand, and using it, Destroyer decapitated Fabled Watcher, ending its life. At the same time, Guardsman 1 hissed in pain as some of the sword's flames washed over him.

 **Guardsman 1: LP 2200 - 1100 = 1100**

"Since the Monster you attacked through Alluring Allegories was destroyed, my Trap's second effect activates!" Guardsman 1 shouted. "I gain Life Points equal to half the destroyed Monster's Attack and draw one card!"

A dark aura surrounded him after those words.

 **Guardsman 1: LP 1100 + 1400 = 2500**

"They saw through our moves..." Yuu clicked his tongue. "I end my turn, with my Monster's Attack returning to normal..."

(Destroyer: ATK 3900 = 2500)

"Draw!" Guardsman 2 announced, starting his turn. "Allow me to pay you back for what you did last turn. From my hand, I normal summon Scrap Beast (Earth/Beast/Tuner/Effect/ATK: 1600/DEF: 1300/LV: 4)!"

A monster which resembled a hound made of scrap appeared with a howl.

"I activate the Quick-Play Spell Card Scrap Squall!" Guardsman 2 continued. "I target Marauder for its effect! Now, I get to send one "Scrap" Monster from my deck to the Graveyard, draw one card, and destroy the targeted Monster! And Supply Squad also lets me draw one card!"

A lightning bolt shot out of the Spell Card, striking Marauder and destroying it.

"The effects of Marauder and Watcher in my Graveyard activate," Guardsman 2 explained. "I Special Summon a Scrap Token (DEF: 500/LV: 4) and Watcher (DEF: 300/LV: 1) to my field!"

"He's going to summon another Scrap Dragon?" Yuu wondered.

"Something much better!" Guardsman 2 smirked. "The Level 4 Beast tunes with the Level 4 Scrap Token and the Level 1 Watcher! Undestroyable steel, become the sword of justice itself and dispose of everyone who tries to retaliate! Synchro Summon! Come forth, Level 9! Scrap Twin Dragon (Earth/Dragon/Synchro/Effect/ATK: 3000/DEF: 2200/LV: 9)!"

A dragon which resembled Scrap Dragon, but with two heads, appeared with a metallic roar.

"Great..." Daphne groaned. "His dragon has two heads now. It must have an upgraded version of its effect too..."

"Got it in one." Guardsman 2 said. "I activate my Trap Card **Scrap Repair** , whose effect allows me to Special Summon one "Scrap" Monster from my Graveyard. I choose to revive **Scrap Knight** (Earth/Warrior/Effect/ATK: 1400/DEF: 1000/LV: 3) which I sent there with the second Dark World Dealings!"

A humanoid monster made of rusty gear parts and holding a sword appeared.

"I activate Scrap Twin Dragon's effect!" Guardsman 2 stated. "By destroying my Scrap Knight, two cards my opponent controls are returned to the hand! I choose Crescent of Prophecy and Ritual Beast Ulti-Pettelphin!"

"I activate Ulti-Pettelphin's effect!" Daphne quickly shouted. "Contact Out!"

"I also activate the other effect of Ensuing Force in my Graveyard!" Yuu added. "When the Monster summoned by its effect would leave the field by an opponent's Monster Effect, I can banish Ensuing Force to save my Monster!"

The Fusion Monster vanished from the field as Elder (DEF: 1000/LV: 2/SC: 1) and Pettlephin (DEF: 2000/LV: 4) took its place. At the same time, a magic circle appeared in front of Crescent, protecting it from Scrap Twin Dragon's roar.

"Futile resistance!" Guardsman 2 scoffed. "When destroyed by a "Scrap" card's effect, Scrap Knight's effect activates, raising the Attack of all "Scrap" Monsters I control by 600 until the End Phase! I also equip my dragon with **Scrap Force** , raising its Attack by another 200 points!"

(Twin Dragon: ATK 3000 = 3800)

"Battle!" Guardsman 2 shouted. "At this moment, the other effect of Scrap Force activates! By banishing one "Scrap" Monster from my Graveyard, the equipped Monster can attack an additional time this turn for every 4 Levels the banished Monster has. I banish Scrap Dragon which is Level 8, so Twin Dragon will attack the two Monsters the girl has and her directly!"

"Don't underestimate me! I activate my Trap Card **Ritual Beast Liaison**!" Daphne said. "If I control two or more "Ritual Beast" Monsters and my opponent attacks one of them, I can end the Battle Phase!"

"Slippery little..." Guardsman 2 gritted his teeth. "I set one card face-down and end my turn with this!"

"Then it's back to me! Draw!" Daphne declared. "At this moment, the card I banished through Elder's effect, Ritual Beast Steeds, is added to my hand! Next, I activate Pettlephin's effect, banishing a "Ritual Beast" card from my hand to return a card my opponent controls to the hand! I choose Scrap Twin Dragon!"

"By targeting my Scrap Twin Dragon, I activate my Trap Card **Unlimited Scrap**!" Guardsman 2 stated. "My dragon is changed to Defense Position and it becomes unaffected by my opponent's Monster Effects!"

"It doesn't matter!" Daphne said. "I'll defeat one way or another! I activate the effect **Spiritual Beast Tamer Pilika** (Wind/Psychic/Pendulum/Effect/ATK: 1000/DEF: 1500/LV: 3/SC: 5), whose effect allows me to draw two cards when it's banished from my hand! Then, by paying 1000 Life Points, I activate Elder's effect to banish **Ritual Beast Fury** which I'll get my next turn!"

 **Daphne: LP 3600 - 1000 = 2600**

"Now I banish Elder and Pettlephin I control to perform another Fusion Summon!"

As her two Monsters swirled in a multi-colored vortex, Daphne chanted.

"Beast with mystical powers cursing through its veins, gain the wisdom of the tamer, and become a new power! Contact Fusion! Appear before me, Ritual Beast Ulti-Apelio (ATK: 2600/LV: 6)!"

The monster which seemed a combination of Lara and Apelio emerged from the portal.

"The Pendulum Effect of Lara activates!" Daphne stated. "Ulti-Apelio is Level 6, so I gain 600 Life Points!"

The crystal on the tip of Lara's staff glowed brightly as Daphne was surrounded by the same glow.

 **Daphne: LP 2600 + 600 = 3200**

"I activate the Spell Card Ritual Beast's Gathering!" Daphne went on. "With this, I banish Spiritual Beast Apelio from my Graveyard, which I sent there with the second Dark World Dealings, to draw one card for every "Ritual Beast Ulti-" Monster I control. I only have Ulti-Apelio, so I draw one card! But since I only drew one card, my Spell Card's additional effect kicks in, letting me destroy Fabled Valkyrus!"

"By discarding **Fabled Garde** (Light/Fiend/Effect/ATK: 0/DEF: 2000/LV: 2) from my hand, I activate its effect!" Guardsman 1 stated. "This turn, Fabled Valkyrus can't be destroyed by battle or card effects!"

"In that case, I activate Wen's other Pendulum Effect!" Daphne announced. "Instead of Pendulum Summoning from my hand or Extra Deck this turn, I can Pendulum Summon two of my banished "Ritual Beast" Monsters whose Levels are between my set Scales, ignoring their restraint from only being able to be Special Summoned once per turn!"

"A Pendulum Summon from the Banished Zone!?" Yuu's eyes widen and he smiled. "Amazing!"

"This is my Pendulum Summon's power!" Daphne shouted. "Gather under the beacon of salvation, prideful beasts and tamers! Different Dimension Pendulum! Come before me, Spiritual Beast Tamer Pilika (DEF: 1500/LV: 3/SC: 5) and Spiritual Beast Apelio (ATK: 1800/LV: 4)!"

A young-looking human monster wearing white robes, long green-colored hair with orange strands tied up in a ponytail, and holding an oversized staff, and the lion with flaming red fur, emerged from a Pendulum Portal.

"I activate Apelio's effect!" Daphne stated. "By banishing Ritual Beast's Gathering from my Graveyard, this turn, my "Ritual Beast" Monsters will gain 500 Attack and Defense! Roar of Wisdom!"

(Ulti-Apelio: ATK 2600 = 3100; Pilika: DEF 1500 = 2000; Apelio: ATK 1800 = 2300)

"And I'm just getting started!" Daphne informed. "By banishing my two new Monsters, I Fusion Summon! Beast with mystical powers cursing through its veins, gain the wisdom of the tamer, and become a new power! Contact Fusion! Appear before me, Ritual Beast Ulti-Repwhale (ATK: 2300 = 2800/LV: 7)!"

The monster which consisted of a young killer whale wearing silver armor and having Wen on its back appeared.

"Lara's Pendulum Effect!" Daphne reminded.

 **Daphne: LP 3200 + 700 = 3900**

"Time to Battle!" Daphne pointed forward. "Ulti-Repwhale, attack Fabled Valkyrus! At this moment, I activate Ulti-Repwhale's effect! When this card attacks an opponent's Monster, by discarding a "Ritual Beast" card from my hand, the Attack of my opponent's Monster is cut in half and its effects are negated! Trial Prison!"

Velkyrus grunted in pain as tentacles of green light enveloped its body.

(Valkyrus: ATK 2900 = 1450, EFFECTS NEGATED)

Opening its mouth wide, Ulti-Repwhale unleashed a stream of water that struck Valkyrus and knocked Guardsman 1 to the ground.

 **Guardsman 1: LP 2500 - 1350 = 1150**

"This is it! Battle!" Daphne shouted. "Ulti-Apelio, attack Valkyrus! Oracle Charge!"

"I...banish Fabled Garde from my Graveyard...to activate its other effect!" Guardsman 1 said as he stood up. "When a "Fabled" Monster I control battles, I negate the battle damage I would take from that battle!"

"Hmph, you managed to escape..." Daphne narrowed her eyes. "I set two cards face-down. Turn End."

"It's time we end this!" Guardsman 1 said. "Draw! From my hand, I activate the Spell Card Polymerization, sending Fabled Valkyrus from my field and Fabled Kushano from my hand to the Graveyard to perform a Fusion Summon!"

As his two Monsters swirled in a fusion vortex, Guardsman 1 chanted.

"Demons who lurk in the shadows of mankind's sins, become one, and be reborn as a new entity which brings judgment upon the evil souls! Fusion Summon! Come forth, Level 10! **Fabled Lucifer** (Light/Fiend/Fusion/Effect/ATK: 2000/DEF: 2900/LV: 10)!"

A large demon with pitch-black skin, six bat-wings, two outstretched horns, wearing golden armor, and holding a broadsword, emerged with a battlecry.

"A Fusion Summon!?" Yuu exclaimed. "Even the Guardsmen have such Monsters...?"

"The effect of Fabled Lucifer activates when it's Fusion Summoned," Guardsman 1 explained. "By discarding one "Fabled" Monster from my hand, this card gains Attack equal to the discarded Monster's Attack or Defense, whichever is higher. I discard Fabled Dianaira (Light/Fiend/Effect/ATK: 2800/DEF: 100/LV: 8), so Lucifer gains 2800 Attack!"

(Lucifer: ATK 2000 = 4800)

"I activate Fabled Lucifer's other effect!" Guardsman 1 shouted. "By sealing this Monster from attacking this turn, all other Monsters on the field with equal or lower Attack then Lucifer are destroyed and their controller takes damage equal to the sum of the destroyed Monsters' Attack! Final Dawn!"

"Scrap Twin Dragon is unaffected by Monster Effects due to Unlimited Scrap!" Guardsman 2 reminded.

"I activate my two Monsters' effects!" Daphne said. "Contact Out!"

The two Fusion Monsters vanished from the field as Elder (DEF: 1000/LV: 2/SC: 1), Pettlephin (DEF: 2000/LV: 4), Pilika (DEF: 1500/LV: 3/SC: 5), and Apelio (DEF: 200/LV: 4) took their place.

"But your little partner won't survive!" Guardsman 1 let out a sinister smile. "Vanish!"

With a swung of its sword, Lucifer created a crescent-shaped energy cut which bisected all of Yuu's Monsters, creating two massive explosions which enveloped the building's ground floor.

"I won't fall...this easily!" the voice of Yuu shouted. As the smoke cleared, the Lancer was still standing.

 **Yuu: LP 3200 - 2450 = 750**

"Impossible! How did you survive!?" Guardsman 2 shouted. "You should've taken 4900 damage!"

"While you two were focused on Daphne during her last turn, I picked up an Action Card," Yuu explained. " **Half is Better**. This cuts in half one instance of effect damage and lets me draw one card. And since Crescent of Prophecy was destroyed, her effect lets me return Spellbook of Secrets from my Graveyard to my hand!"

"...Since Lucifer can't attack this turn...I end my turn..." Guardsman 1 grunted.

"Not so fast! I activate my Trap Card Ritual Beast Steeds!" Daphne interrupted. "For every "Ritual Beast" Monster I control, I can destroy one card my opponent controls! Since I have four such Monsters, I destroy Fabled Lucifer, Scrap Twin Dragon, Scrap Force, and Supply Squad!"

"Fabled Lucifer's effect activates!" Guardsman 1 revealed. "Once each turn, it cannot be destroyed by battle or card effect!"

Four beams erupted from Daphne's card, each striking its target. Lucifer was the only one to remain.

"The effect of Scrap Twin Dragon activates when destroyed by the opponent," Guardsman 2 explained. "I resurrect Scrap Knight (DEF: 1000/LV: 3)!"

"Ore no turn!" Yuu declared. "Draw! I activate Spellbook of Secrets, letting me add **Spellbook of Creation** from my deck to my hand and activate it! Thanks to this card, I Special Summon one "Prophecy" Monster from my Graveyard and equip it to this card. Revive, Crescent of Prophecy (ATK: 2400/RK: 6)!"

A portal opened in front of Yuu as the said Monster emerged from it.

"The Monster equipped with Spellbook of Creation can't attack and its effects are negated." Yuu said. "But that won't matter because I activate the Spell Card Rank-Up-Magic Prophecy Force! Through its effect, I target a Spellcaster-Type Xyz Monster I control and using it as material, I Special Summon a "Prophecy" Xyz Monster which is one or two Ranks higher! Using my Rank 6 Crescent of Prophecy, I rebuild the Overlay Network!"

Seconds later, a galaxy portal opened as Crescent was sucked into it, a large pillar of light erupting from the portal as Yuu chanted.

"The teacher of wisdom cast aside by mankind, show them your newly found power as the pontiff between deity and humanity! Rank-Up Xyz Change! Come forth, the new self of my Ace! Rank 7, The Great Hierophant of Prophecy - Hieron (ATK: 2800/RK: 7/SC: 10/OVU: 1)!"

The human wizard wearing pitch-black robes with golden stripes and a crown, long hair tied up in two ponytails with clips being magic circles of light, holding a long golden staff with gems, appeared.

"I activate Hieron's effect!" Yuu stated. "By detaching an Overlay Unit, for every three copies of "Spellbook" Spell Cards in my Graveyard, I can destroy one card my opponent controls, also, the cards targeted by this effect can't activate any of their effects before nor afterwards destruction! I have four "Spellbook" Spell Cards in my Graveyard, so Lucifer will be no more! Portentous Destruction Spell!"

The spellcaster pointed its weapon at the enemy's field as a storm of magic letters erupted from the staff, destroying Fabled Lucifer.

"No! This can't be happening!" Guardsman 1 gasped in shock.

"Battle!" Yuu yelled as he pointed forward. "Hieron, attack him directly! God's Spell of Judgment!"

A beam of light erupted from Hieron's staff, striking Guardsman 1 in the chest and knocking him to the ground unconscious.

 **Guardsman 1: LP 1150 - 2800 = 0**

"I set one card face-down and end my turn!" Yuu concluded. "What do you think of us now, Guardsman? We won't let Roget do as he pleases anymore in this City!"

"Irksome pests..." Guardsman 2 growled. "You won't get away with this! Draw! By paying half my Life Points, I activate the Quick-Play Spell Card Cybernetic Fusion Support! Its effect allows me to banish from my Graveyard the Fusion Materials needed to Fusion Summon a Machine Monster this turn! I activate my own Polymerization, banishing Scrap Twin Dragon and Scrap Orthros from my Graveyard to perform a Fusion Summon!"

As his two Monsters swirled in a fusion vortex, Guardsman 2 chanted.

"Mechanical beasts born from humanity's litter, become one, and be reborn as a new monster which brings judgment upon mankind! Fusion Summon! Come forth, Level 10! **Scrap Hydra** (Earth/Machine/Fusion/Effect/ATK: 3000/DEF: 1900/LV: 10)!"

A colossal dragon similar to Scrap Dragon, but with five heads and a flaming core in the center of its chest, appeared with a massive roar.

"I activate Scrap Hydra's effect!" Guardsman 2 stated. "By destroying another "Scrap" Monster I control, my opponent's Life Points are halved! Take this!"

Eerie flames were unleashed from Hydra's five heads, bathing the entire field in fire and causing some minor explosion around Daphne and Yuu who cried out pain as they were blown back.

 **Yuu: LP 750 / 2 = 375**

 **Daphne: LP 3900 / 2 = 1950**

"Then, Hydra gains Attack equal to the changes in my opponent's Life Points, in this case, 2325 points!" Guardsman 2 declared as Hydra's ATK rose to 5325. "Battle! Hydra can attack all Monsters my opponent controls once each and it can inflict piercing damage! This is the end of the line for you two! I'll start off by getting rid of the kiddo!"

"Big mistake!" Yuu exclaimed. "I activate my Trap Card Insight Defeat! When a "Prophecy" Monster I control is attacked, by tributing it, my opponent takes damage equal to its Attack and the Battle Phase is forced to end!"

"What!?" Guardsman 2 gasped.

Hieron raised its staff as several magic circles appeared in front of it. Seconds later, Hieron vanished in particles of light which were absorbed by the circles, firing a beam of light at Guardsman 2 and sending him skidding back.

 **Guardsman 2: LP 2900 - 2800 = 100**

"I...end my turn with this..." Guardsman 2 grunted. "Scrap Hydra's Attack returns to normal and since it declared an attack this turn, it swaps to Defense Position."

(Hydra: DEF 1900)

"Both of you wanted to end us, but you only got closer to defeat." Daphne scoffed. "Let me end this circus for you. Boku no turn! Draw! Ritual Beast Fury which was banished by Elder's effect is added to my hand! Then, by banishing Ritual Beast Steeds from my Graveyard, I activate Apelio's effect! Roar of Wisdom!

"By banishing Elder and Apelio, I Fusion Summon!" Daphne continued. "Beast with mystical powers cursing through its veins, gain the wisdom of the tamer, and become a new power! Contact Fusion! Appear once again, Ritual Beast Ulti-Repwhale (ATK: 2300 = 2800/LV: 7)!"

Ulti-Repwhale emerged from a fusion vortex with a loud cry. At the same time, Lara's Pendulum Effect activated.

 **Daphne: LP 1950 + 700 = 2650**

"This is my strength! By banishing Pettlephin, Pilika, and Ulti-Repwhale, I perform a Fusion Summon!" Daphne announced. "Tamed beast of supreme wisdom and grace, gain the power of your ancestors, and become a new force meant to serve God! Triple Contact Fusion! Appear! Ritual Beast Ulti-Killepwhale (ATK: 3000 = 3500/LV: 10)!"

The adult version of Repwhale covered in white armor and tattoos with Wen on its back appeared. At the same time, Lara's Pendulum Effect activated again.

 **Daphne: LP 2650 + 1000 = 3650**

"Battle!" Daphne pointed forward. "Ulti-Killepwhale, attack Scrap Hydra! At this moment, my Monster's effect activates! When Ulti-Killepwhale battles an opponent's Monster, by banishing a "Ritual Beast" card from my hand, I change the enemy's Attack to 0 and negate their effects! Psyche Judgment!"

The giant killer whale opened its mouth as a torrent of water was unleashed, washing over Hydra and trapping it in a sphere of water.

(Hydra: ATK 3000 = 0, EFFECTS NEGATED)

"E-Even then! My Monster is in Defense Position! I take no damage from this battle!"

"I activate the Quick-Play Spell Card Ritual Beast Fury!" Daphne shouted. "If I control a "Ritual Beast" Monster when a Monster I control declares an attack, I can change the battle position of my opponent's Monster!"

"N-No!" Guardsman 2's eyes widen as he took a step back.

Ulti-Killepwhale dived forward, passing through the sphere of water and Scrap Hydra's body, making it explode inside the water. The sphere also exploded and Guardsman 2 was bathed in boiling water which knocked him to the ground unconscious.

 **Guardsman 2: LP 100 - 3800 = 0**

 **Winner: Yuu and Daphne!**

"Well done, Daphne!" Yuu cheered.

"You too." the female Lancer smiled. "Now that we took care of them, let's go!"

"What about Valkyrie?" Yuu asked as he looked at her direction, seeing Valkyrie Dueling two new Guardsmen. "She's overnumbered!"

"She'll be fine. She's obviously more trained than us to take on these losers." Daphne said. "Roget takes priority at the moment."

As she moved towards the elevator, Daphne realized something.

"Damn it..." she cursed in a low tone. "Scrap Hydra's must of damaged the elevator somehow... it can't be used anymore. We have to find another way to the top!"

"There!" Yuu shouted, pointing at an elevator on the room's other side.

"Let's use it!" Daphne said.

Yuu nodded, and the two ran to the elevator. Before they could've used it, an explosion blew them back.

"They're destroying their own elevators!?" Yuu coughed as smoke filled the room.

"We have no other choice but to use the emergency stairs!"

Following Daphne's words, she and Yuu ran up the emergency stairs. They contacted the other Lancers, discovering they were pursuing Roget who held Yuzu hostage. As they caught up with the others, they arrived just in time to see Roget being sucked into a dimensional wormhole.

"We...did it..." Daphne whispered. "We managed to put a stop to Roget's plan... together..."

"Reiji-san! Everyone!" Yuu shouted, waving his hands in the air. He was able to catch everybody's attention from the other side of the room, and Sawatari was the first to speak.

"Where the heck have you two been!?" he shouted back. "We had to do all the work!"

"I have a feeling he did nothing and he's just acting bossy..." Daphne shook her head in exasperation, and Yuu laughed at that.

"Who knows." he nodded.

The room started glowing green as another wormhole suddenly opened! Daphne gasped as the heavy winds pushed her forward.

"Daphne!" Yuu gasped, grabbing her by the arm. However, even Yuu was blown off his feet by the wormhole's power.

"Yuzu! Everyone!" Yuya cried out and watched helplessly as Yuzu, Daphne, and Yuu were sucked into the wormhole...

* * *

 **A lot of things happened today: Vince was able to gain the "Mythorror" Monsters' support but at costs, Valkyrie kicked some butt, and Daphne and Yuu did something!**

 **Since the Xyz arc starts from the next chapter (Yay!), Valkyrie will have no more way to do anything, so I decided to have her Duel one last time before the end. And before any of you ask, she obviously defeated the other two Guardsmen.**

 **(The Guardsmen's decks were chosen at random, by the way.)**

 **Daphne didn't have a Duel from 7 chapters and Yuu from 11 chapters! I decided to have the two Duel once again! Moreover, they will assist Yuzu in the Fusion Dimension!**

 **(Quick note: I went back to chapter 16 and adjusted Daphne's Pendulum Monsters, giving them the usual "You can only Special Summon "** _ **monster name**_ **(s)" once per turn" effect which I forgot to add.)**

 **As I said before, from the next chapter, the Xyz arc will finally begin!**

 **Don't forget to like, follow, and review!**

* * *

 **Fan-made Cards:**

 **Action Cards:**

 **Savage Assault**

Action Spell

Your opponent can't activate Spell Cards in response to an attack this turn.

 **Defense Drop**

Action Spell

When a monster is Special Summoned to the field in Defense Position, its Defense is lowered to 0.

 **Half is Better**

Action Spell

Cut in half one instance of effect damage. Then, draw 1 card.

 **Guardsman (Ally of Justice):**

 **Infesting Darkness**

Normal Trap

When a monster you control is destroyed by the opponent: Banish 1 LIGHT monster from their GY to Special Summon 1 Level 3 or lower DARK monster from your deck.

 **Ally of Justice - Life Collector** (Dark/Machine/Effect/ATK: 400/DEF: 200/LV: 2)

If your opponent controls a LIGHT monster, you can banish this card from your GY to draw 2 cards. You can only use this effect of "Ally of Justice - Life Collector" once per turn.

 **Ally of Justice - Mad Steward** (Dark/Machine/Effect/ATK: 1500/DEF: 400/LV: 4)

When this card is Normal or Special Summoned, if your opponent controls a LIGHT monster, you can Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower "Ally of Justice" monster from your deck in Defense Position. You can only use this effect of "Ally of Justice - Mad Steward" once per turn.

 **Ally of Justice - Blood General** (Dark/Machine/Synchro/Effect/ATK: 2600/DEF: 2000/LV: 7)

1 DARK Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuners

When a LIGHT monster your opponent controls is destroyed, inflict 1000 damage to them. This card has to be face-up on the field to activate and resolve this effect. Banish this card from your GY: Target 1 monster that was used as Synchro Material for this card's summon in your GY; Special Summon that target by negating its effects (if any).

 **Ally of Justice - Reaper** (Dark/Machine/Effect/ATK: 0/DEF: 0/LV: 4)

Tribute this card from your side of the field: Your opponent Special Summons 1 LIGHT monster from their GY. They can negate this effect by letting you draw 2 cards. Banish this card from your GY: Target 1 Level 4 or lower "Ally of Justice" monster in your GY; Special Summon that target by negating its effects (if any).

 **Precious Metal of Justice**

Normal Spell

If your opponent controls 2 or more LIGHT monster and you control an "Ally of Justice" monster (min.1), you can draw 3 cards. You can only activate 1 "Precious Metal of Justice" per turn.

 **Ally of Justice - Void Golem** (Dark/Machine/Effect/ATK: 2300/DEF: 0/LV: 6)

As long as this card is face-up on your side of the field, negate the effects of all face-up LIGHT monsters your opponent controls. When this card destroys an opponent's LIGHT monster by battle, this card can declare an additional attack on a monster this turn. You can only control 1 "Ally of Justice - Void Golem" at a time.

 **Fierce Assault of Justice**

Quick-Play Spell

When a monster you control battles an opponent's LIGHT monster, the latter has its ATK returned to normal and yours gains ATK equal to that change until the battle's end.

 **Ally of Justice - Hell Executioner** (Dark/Machine/Fusion/Effect/ATK: 3000/DEF: 2800/LV: 10)

2 "Ally of Justice" monsters (including 1 Level 8 or higher monster)

Once per turn, you can inflict 400 damage to your opponent for every LIGHT monster they control. When this card battles an opponent's LIGHT monster, you can: Double this card's ATK until the end of the Battle Phase. If this card is destroyed by the opponent: Inflict 1000 damage to them. This damage is multiplied by the number of LIGHT monsters they control and they have in the GY.

 **Guardsman (Fabled):**

 **The Fabled Bigwig** (Light/Beast/Effect/ATK: 500/DEF: 200/LV: 2)

When this card is discarded from your hand to the GY, Special Summon it.

 **Fabled Riches**

Normal Trap

When a "Fabled" monster you control is destroyed by a card effect: Draw 2 cards.

 **Fabled Watcher** (Light/Fiend/Effect/ATK: 2800/DEF: 200/LV: 8)

When this card is discarded from your hand to the GY, you can pay 1000 LP: Special Summon it. When this card declares an attack on a monster, you can shuffle 1 "Fabled" monster from your GY into your deck to have this card gain 600 ATK until the End Phase.

 **Alluring Allegories**

Normal Trap

If you control a "Fabled" monster when your opponent declares an attack: Change the attack target to that monster you control. If that monster is destroyed, you gain LP equal to half its ATK and you draw 1 card.

 **Fabled Garde** (Light/Fiend/Effect/ATK: 0/DEF: 2000/LV: 2)

Discard this card from your hand and target 1 "Fabled" monster you control: This turn, that target can't be destroyed by battle or card effects. When a "Fabled" monster you control battles, you can banish this card from your GY to negate the battle damage you would take from that battle.

 **Fabled Lucifer** (Light/Fiend/Fusion/Effect/ATK: 2000/DEF: 2900/LV: 10)

2 "Fabled" monsters (including 1 Level 8 or higher monster)

When this card is Fusion Summoned, you can discard 1 "Fabled" monster from your hand: This card gains that monster's ATK or DEF, whichever is higher (your choice if tied). Once per turn: Destroy all other monsters on the field with equal or less ATK than this card. Then, the controller of a monster which was destroyed by this effect takes damage equal to the sum of the destroyed monsters' ATK. This card cannot attack the turn you activate this effect. During either player's turn once, this card cannot be destroyed by battle or a card effect.

 **Guardsman (Scrap):**

 **Scrap Marauder** (Earth/Warrior/Effect/ATK: 1300/DEF: 1600/LV: 4)

If your opponent controls monsters while you don't, you can Special Summon this card (from your hand). When this card is destroyed by the effect of a "Scrap" card and sent to the GY, you can: Special Summon 1 Scrap Token (Earth/Machine/ATK: 600/DEF: 500/LV: 4) to your side of the field.

 **Scrap Wires**

Normal Trap

When your opponent activates a Monster Effect, you can banish 1 "Scrap" monster from your GY: Negate that activation and destroy it.

 **Scrap Repair**

Normal Trap

Special Summon 1 "Scrap" monster from your GY.

 **Scrap Knight** (Earth/Warrior/Effect/ATK: 1400/DEF: 1000/LV: 3)

If your opponent controls monsters while you don't, you can Special Summon this card (from your hand). When this card is destroyed by the effect of a "Scrap" card and sent to the GY, all "Scrap" monsters you control will gain 600 ATK until the End Phase.

 **Scrap Force**

Equip Spell

Equip only to a "Scrap" monster. It gains 200 ATK. By banishing 1 "Scrap" monster from your GY, this turn, the equipped monster can attack 1 additional time for every 4 Levels the banished monster has.

 **Unlimited Scrap**

Normal Trap

Target 1 "Scrap" monster you control: Change it to Defense Position. That monster is unaffected by the opponent's Monster Effects and it can't change its Battle Position.

 **Scrap Hydra** (Earth/Machine/Fusion/Effect/ATK: 3000/DEF: 1900/LV: 10)

1 "Scrap" Dragon-type monster + 1 "Scrap" monster

Once per turn, you can destroy another "Scrap" monster you control: Halve your opponent's LP, and if you do, this card gains ATK equal to the changes in my opponent's LP. This card can attack all monsters your opponent controls once each. This card inflicts piercing battle damage. At the end of the Battle Phase, if this card declared an attack this turn, change it to Defense Position.

 **Valkyrie:**

 **Vylon Digamma** (Dark/Machine/Xyz/Effect/ATK: 2400/DEF: 900/RK: 4)

3 Level 4 "Vylon" monsters

When this card declares an attack while equipped with an Equip Spell, your opponent cannot activate Spell or Trap cards or their effects. When this card destroys an opponent's monster by battle, you can detach an Xyz Material from this card: Inflict half of the destroyed monster's ATK as damage to your opponent. During either player's turn, detach an Xyz Material from this card: Change this card's Battle Position.

[Trivia: Digamma is an archaic letter of the Greek alphabet.]

 **Vylon Medley** (Light/Fairy/Effect/ATK: 1400/DEF: 1200/LV: 4)

If you control a "Vylon" monster, you can pay 500 LP to Special Summon this card (from your hand). You can only Special Summon one "Vylon Medley" per turn this way. When Special Summoned this way, you can add 1 "Vylon" Continous Spell Card from your deck to your hand.

 **Vylon Magnetic Field**

Normal Trap

When you're attacked directly, you can activate this card from your hand. Special Summon 1 "Vylon" monster from your GY.

 **Vylon Avant-garde** (Light/Fairy/Effect/ATK: 0/DEF: 0/LV: 2)

Once per turn: You can target 1 "Vylon" Monster Card you control that is an Equip Card; Special Summon that target, and if you do, this card is treated as a copy of that monster.

 **Yuu:**

 **The Lovers of Prophecy - Amour** (Earth/Spellcaster/Pendulum/Effect/ATK: 600/DEF: 2000/LV: 3/SC: 2)

Pendulum Effect: You can only Pendulum Summon Spellcaster-type monsters. This effect cannot be negated. Once per turn, you can target 1 "Prophecy" monster you control: Inflict damage to your opponent equal to the target's Level/Rank x 100.

Monster Effect: If you control a "Prophecy" monster, you can Special Summon this card (from your hand). You can only Special Summon "The Lovers of Prophecy - Amour" once per turn this way. Target 1 other "Prophecy" monster you control: This card's Level becomes equal to that target's.

 **Spellbook of Decree**

Normal Spell

Inflict 400 damage to your opponent for every Spellcaster monster you control. You can only activate 1 "Spellbook of Decree" per turn.

 **Mage's Discernment**

Normal Trap

If there is a Normal Spell Card in your GY (min.1), you can negate 1 instance of battle damage you would take. When you're attacked directly and there is a Spellcaster monster in your GY (min.1), you can banish this card from your GY: Negate the damage you would take.

 **Rank-Up-Magic Ensuing Force**

Quick-Play Spell

Target 1 face-up "Prophecy" Xyz Monster you control; Special Summon from your Extra Deck, 1 "Prophecy" monster that is 1 Rank higher than that target, by using that target as the Xyz Material. (This Special Summon is treated as an Xyz Summon. Xyz Materials attached to that target also become Xyz Materials on the Summoned monster.) The monster summoned by this effect cannot attack directly this turn. If that monster would leave the field by an opponent's Monster Effect, you can banish this card from your GY instead.

 **Spellbook of Creation**

Equip Spell

Target 1 "Prophecy" monster in your GY: Special Summon that target and equip it with this card. The monster equipped with this card cannot attack and its effects are negated. You can only activate 1 "Spellbook of Creation" per turn.

 **Daphne:**

 **Spiritual Beast Tamer Wen** (Wind/Psychic/Pendulum/Effect/ATK: 1500/DEF: 1000/LV: 3/SC: 1)

Pendulum Effect: You can only Pendulum Summon Psychic-type monsters. This effect cannot be negated. When you Pendulum Summon "Ritual Beast" monsters from your hand or Extra Deck, draw that many cards. You can activate this effect: Instead of Pendulum Summoning from your hand or Extra Deck this turn, you can Pendulum Summon 2 of your banished "Ritual Beast" monsters whose Levels are between your set Scales, ignoring their restraint from only being able to be Special Summoned once per turn.

Monster Effect: When this card is Normal or Special Summoned: You can add 1 face-up "Ritual Beast" monster from your Extra Deck to your hand. You can only Special Summon "Spiritual Beast Tamer Wen(s)" once per turn.

 **Security Buster**

Normal Trap

Target 1 monster on the field: This turn, when it attacks, it can inflict piercing battle damage. Banish this card from your GY and target 1 monster on the field: This turn, when it attacks, it can inflict piercing battle damage.

 **Ritual Beast Willpower**

Normal Trap

Target 1 "Ritual Beast" monster you control: It gains 1000 ATK until the End Phase. If this card is in your GY and you control a "Ritual Beast Ulti-" monster: Banish this card and target 2 monsters on the field (including 1 "Ritual Beast Ulti-" monster); The second target gains ATK equal to the first target's ATK or DEF, whichever is higher (your choice if tied), until the End Phase.

 **Ritual Beast Liaison**

Normal Trap

If you control 2 or more "Ritual Beast" monsters and 1 of them is attacked: End the Battle Phase.

 **Spiritual Beast Tamer Pilika** (Wind/Psychic/Pendulum/Effect/ATK: 1000/DEF: 1500/LV: 3/SC: 5)

Pendulum Effect: You can only Pendulum Summon Psychic-type monsters. This effect cannot be negated. Instead of conducting your normal draw during your Draw Phase, you can banish this card and a "Ritual Beast" monster from your other Pendulum Zone to add 1 "Spiritual" Normal Spell Card from your deck to your hand.

Monster Effect: If this card is banished, activate 1 of these effects depending from where it was banished. You can only use this effect once a turn.

\- From the hand: You draw 2 cards.

\- From the field: Target 1 "Ritual Beast" monster you control; it gains 400 ATK and DEF.

You can only Special Summon "Spiritual Beast Tamer Pilika(s)" once per turn.

 **Ritual Beast Fury**

Quick-Play Spell

If you control a "Ritual Beast" monster when a monster you control declares an attack, you can change the Battle Position of an opponent's monster.


	25. Heartland!

**Welcome back, everyone!**

 **Thanks for all your reviews for the last chapters, and I'm really happy all of you liked it!**

 **In response to** _ **mekyaku**_ **'s review:**

 **\- Old decks like those will appear, but I'm not going to add Orichalcos and Earthbounds because they will complicate things too much.**

 **In response to** _ **EternalKing**_ **'s review:**

 **\- I know, but sometimes I can't help myself... I'm going to try to avoid this problem as much as possible.**

 **[Using Anime Effects.]**

* * *

 **Turn 25:**

 **The Metropolis of Despair - Heartland**

* * *

"Create _five_ different decks?"

Were Isaac's thunderstruck words after my declaration. After I came to my senses, my body was back to normal and I had to explain everything that happened in my head.

"I can't just add all my Monsters in one deck, no?" I asked. "So I'll resort in making numerous decks! I'm going to have five decks based on Fusion, Synchro, Xyz, Pendulum and Ritual together, and a deck will all summoning methods!"

"And before all your Duels you're going to be like 'oh, wait a second I gotta swap out my deck'?" Serena rubbed her temples. "On top of that, you have to change your way of Dueling? Vince, just accept a new deck!"

"As much as severe and straight-laced Serena's words are, I have to agree with her." Isaac said. "You don't even have enough cards to build so many decks."

"Then make me new cards, no?" I stated as a matter of fact. "You were the ones to give me this deck to begin with, you can do that."

"Yes, but..." Isaac exhaled. "Vince, even if we do all of this to have you use the "Mythorror" deck, you will still have bloodlust and many more negative quirks."

"Then... invent some sort of drug to calm me down, I don't know."

"Vince, that's a...not bad idea, actually..." Isaac rubbed his chin.

"Give the poor kid his deck already." Ren, who appeared in the room, groaned. "He went through all the trouble to grasp his Monsters' control, now it's our time to help him."

"Very well." Isaac sighed. "However, it will take some hours to create the new cards, so no distracting me while I'm working."

"Make some new cards for Serena as well, while you're at it!" Ren quickly added.

Isaac adjusted his glasses, not saying anything. He walked off to work, seeming a little annoyed by the extra work Ren gave him.

"Don't worry about him." Ren loudly told, making sure Isaac heard as well. "He's just grumpy today. I'll talk with him later."

I'm pretty sure Isaac muttered something like 'Oh, I'll sure you latter...' but he said it with a very low tone, so I shrugged it off.

"Since you're getting new Monsters, let's train a little." Antinomy, who materialized in the room like Ren did before, said. "Maybe we can give you some tips about Synchro Summons and such."

"How come you guys appear so conveniently?" Serena asked.

"Dumb luck." Ren shrugged. "I came from Eve's room. You guys were lucky not being there. GOD was boasting so much about his new idea, The World or something, Eve was just nodding all the time while she was focused on matters in her head. When I departed, she didn't even notice."

"I checked up on the Lancers," Antinomy explained. "They're doing...not extraordinarily well. Roget was defeated, but he activated a wormhole and the Lancers split apart. Yuya, Gongenzaka, Sawatari, and Shun were sent to the Xyz Dimension, while Daphne, Yuu, and Yuzu to the Fusion Dimension."

"That's annoying..." Serena muttered. "At least Yuya and the others have Shun who can reason with the Resistance if their paths ever cross. Yuzu and the others are safe if they get to the Defector's headquarters."

"Defectors?" I questioned.

"People who decided to turn their backs on Academia and run away." Serena stated. "Rumors spread very quick in Academia, believe me. I think Yuzu and the others will quickly become friends with them."

"It's nice to hear not all Academia students are scumbags like the Obelisk Force and such..." I said.

"It shows there's still hope even in Academia, no matter how rotten it is." Ren turned to Serena. "No offense there."

"No problem." Serena shook her head. "Anyway, thank you for the help, but I'm not very interested in learning new summoning methods. Pendulum and Fusion are more than enough for me to defeat people."

"That's nice, but we don't really care," Antinomy sternly said. "You need as many weapons as you can if you want to defeat Academia and survive. Here are two sheets, one for each of you, with what you need to know."

"I don't like studying..." I pouted. "And I already know this kind of stuff."

"On these sheets, there are records of cards used by Obelisk Force and the other Lancers," Ren explained. "It's important for you to know your opponent's and comrade's cards as well. Vince, I suggest studying well because you can't make secret notes to use during Duels like you do with tests back in your world."

"H-How do you know about such things!" I shouted with a little blush.

"We have a God who can see everything through spacetime. Get that in your heads already." Antinomy sighed.

"Shame on you." Serena addressed me. "I never had to resort to such filthy methods."

"Talks the girl who in a test wrote 'You need two "Vision HERO" Monsters to Fusion Summon Vision HERO Trinity'." Ren shook his head in exasperation.

"O-Oi!" it was Serena's turn to blush. "In my defense, that test was very long and I was really tired of "HERO" related questions!"

Antinomy handed us two sheets, making us groan as we took them and started reading. Well, I'm studying Yu-Gi-Oh stuff, so it's alright. After an hour of doing this, Isaac returned.

"Vince, Serena, here's a list of the new Monsters I'm creating you for each one of you," he explained, handing us two tablets. "There are various combos you can perform written down as well. Learn them."

"How many pages do I have?" I asked.

"About fifteen and a half."

"Excuse me?" I blinked twice.

"No, wait..." Isaac scratched the back of his head. "They were nineteen and a half... either way, you have no other choice so off you go!"

I groaned loudly as I sat down on the floor and read all the new pages. After another couple of hours, I was _finally_ able to insert every word into my head. I never thought studying Yu-Gi-Oh would take this long.

"You two finished at a good time," Isaac said, handing us two Duel Disks. "You will be using these from now on."

"How do you make these things so quickly!?" Serena asked confused.

"Thanks to GOD, we're able to upgrade our machines to high speed." Isaac adjusted his glasses as he spoke. "Vince, before you start a Duel, the disk's A.I. will ask you what deck you wish to use. Just click your choice on the screen and the deck will automatically swap out."

The Duel Disks were identical. They were similar to Eve's, having an oval-shaped main body with black and grey accents, a touchscreen on top of it, a Spell/Trap Zone slot adjacent to the holder's body, while the GY slot was in the disk's other side. Our energy blades have the same color as our last Duel Disk had.

"Also, Vince, here are some new clothes for you." Antinomy told, handing me a copy of my clothes. "Now that you don't have any more scales, your clothes won't be shred again."

"Where can I change?"

"Just do it here, no?" Serena shrugged.

"Serena, that's- are you nuts!?" I shouted with a blush. "I can't just undress before other people who are staring at me!"

"Why? It's not like you're going to rape us once you have nothing on." Serena said. "Yuzu stopped me from undressing back during the Maiami Championship and I have yet to understand why."

"This girl..." Ren stared at Serena. "Okay, everyone, turn around."

"D-Don't make it look like I'm the weird one here!" I yelled at Ren as I quickly put my new clothes on.

"Are you done yet?" Serena asked impatiently.

"Yes, yes, I'm done!"

"Vince!" Serena facepalmed. "You put the damn shirt on the contrary!"

"No, I didn't..." I muttered. "I can't see well, okay!"

"You can't see well?" Isaac blinked twice before raising two fingers. "Vince, how many fingers am I holding up?"

"Two."

"Wow..." Antinomy sweatdropped. "He...needs some glasses."

"Wait, how many fingers were you holding up!?" I asked.

"Three." Isaac stated. "Here, try my glasses on."

As I put on his glasses, I swear my vision got much clearer!

"Whoa, thanks!" I laughed.

"It seems your eyes have been also affected by the curse, and now you need glasses..." Isaac muttered. "Since that's out of the way, I'd like to have a word with you in private, Vince."

Isaac and I moved to a corner of the computer room. Isaac took hold of a pair of glasses placed on a keyboard, and he put them on.

"While I was making your decks, I stumbled into these cards." Isaac told.

"IkaImagine - Mythorror Tetramorph and a blank card?" I asked, staring at the two cards in my hand.

"That blank card was originally Demiurge's first form, Yaldaboath," Isaac explained. "His other forms vanished, only this one remained in its blank form. After I healed your body back to normal, I sealed the curse away into that card, which means if you ever awaken it... the curse will return."

"Yaldaboath... could return?"

"Of course not." Isaac shook his head. "Demiurge doesn't exist anymore, thus that card can become a new Monster. I'm only telling this so you look out if you ever decide to use that blank card. Tetramorph, on the other hand, will be the key to unlocking it."

"I understand..." I nodded whilst staring at the two cards.

"Good." Isaac said, addressing me and Serena. "I installed into your Duel Disks a Dimensional Mover which allows you to hop to the Resistance's H.Q. in the Xyz Dimension."

"Then let's go." Serena stretched out her arm. "I'm getting bored doing nothing here."

"Good luck, you two." Ren said. "And whatever you do, don't lose to Academia."

"Got it!" I grinned.

After that, Serena and I tapped our Duel Disks' screens and vanished in particles of light...

* * *

From a bright flash, Serena and I materialized in the Xyz Dimension. The sunset barely illuminated our path to a large staircase, the utterly destroyed Heartland behind us.

"The base is at outskirts of the city, huh..." Serena remarked. "No wonder Academia was never able to find it. They never walked this far."

"What if we run into somebody?" I asked her. "We tell the truth?"

"Of course," Serena nodded. "We are part of the Lancers. As Antinomy said, maybe Shun already arrived here and informed the Resistance about our group."

"True," I agreed. "Let's go then. I can't wait to see if characters from Zexal will appear!"

Serena rolled her eyes at my childishness and we began to walk up the stairs. The walk up to the top was very long, and the moment I set foot on the final step, I sighed loudly. The Resistance's base was a dojo made of wood with a vault in front of it.

"Finally..." I breathed out. "These stairs sure ruined my mood..."

"Will you stop whining so much?" Serena frowned, not bothered by the ten minutes of stairs at all. "Are you this unathletic back home as well?"

"Believe me... I'm worse." I said, taking a deep breath. "Okay, I'm fine now. We can go-"

"You won't get the chance, Academia lad dog."

A male person, the who spoke, jumped from the dojo's roof and landed between us and the base. He had blue eyes and long, blond hair with wing-shaped extensions that had an earring attached to it. The person wore white pants and a white, long-sleeved shirt underneath a gray vest with long gray gloves, and had a red scarf tied around his left arm.

"Y-Y-Y-You're..." my eyes widen.

"Mizael, the Resistance's hunter..." Serena whispered. "I only read about this guy in Academia's files... I never thought I'll ever meet him in person..."

"What's wrong? Getting cold feet?" Mizael taunted as armed his Duel Disk, a vanilla-colored triangular bodied disk with a small touchscreen. Upon activation, a curved indigo energy blade materialized. "I earned quite the status in Academia, it seems. Don't think you can escape only because you're scared."

"We aren't from Academia!" Serena pointed out. "We're part of the Lancers, people who want to end Academia. We're not your enemy."

"Lancers? What a dumb name." Mizael remarked. "I won't be stopped by such stupid lies. Coming here was a mistake on your parts. I'll be the last face you'll ever see."

"W-We're telling the truth!" I argued. "We even know Kurosaki Shun, who is your comrade."

"The birdbrain who left the Resistance?" Mizael's eyes suddenly sparkled with anger. "Anyway, I don't care about your excuses. Kurosaki is well known in Academia's files, so don't bother. Also... I won't forgive that girl from trying to blind us by making her face be like Ruri's!"

"I'm not trying to lower your guard by looking like Ruri," Serena explained. "I don't know the reason yet, but we share the same face, even if we aren't related."

"If you're done, I'd like to start." Mizael growled. "Both of you at the same time. My dragon will enjoy eating you two for dinner."

"Don't be reckless, Mizael."

A new voice said. Out of the dojo, a female with dark pink eyes and pale skin walked out. She had dark blue hair with light blue bangs and she wore a ring on her right little finger, a white jacket over a light pink shirt, black stockings, white skirt and shoes, and the left coattail of her jacket had a red piece of cloth hanging down from it.

"Rio!" Mizael's eyes widen a little. "Leave them to me! Get back to safety-"

"I can take care of myself." Rio coldly cut him off. "And it seems I have to take care of yourself as well. You can't just take two Academia elites on by yourself."

Mizael clicked his tongue in irritation. "Fine. We'll make this a Tag Duel, meaning our Life Points, fields, and Graveyards are shared."

"Even Kamishiro Rio is back...!" I almost squealed in happiness.

"Tch... it seems we have to defeat you and prove our point!" Serena frowned. "Let's go, Vince!"

"Wait, we're gonna take them on!?" I mumbled. Mizael and Rio...this will be a tough battle, even if it is a Tag Duel.

[Chose your deck.] a robotic voice said through my Duel Disk, displaying five decks on the screen.

" _We have to prove them we aren't the enemy._ " I thought. " _In that case, I chose my Xyz Deck!_ "

[Deck selected. Initiating Duel: Action Field on. Field Spell, Crossover.]

Several platforms appeared around us upon my disk's words.

" **DUEL**!" we all shouted in unison as Action Cards spread across the field.

 **Mizael/Rio: LP 4000**

 **VS**

 **Serena/Vince: LP 4000**

"Action Field...?" Rio muttered, staring at Action Card falling to the ground. "What type of weapon has Academia invented now?"

"As I said, we aren't from Academia!" Serena shouted. "I'll start us off! Using the Scale 2 Moonlight Deer and the Scale 7 Moonlight Snow Leopard, I set my Pendulum Scales!"

Two pillars of blue light appeared beside Serena as her Monsters rose to their top.

"Pendulum you say?" Mizael's stoic expression didn't wager. "First Action Field and now this? How do you expect us to think you're associates when you use neverseen stuff like this?"

"These are the Lancers weapons." Serena stated. "This is how we fight! From my hand, I activate the Continous Spell Card **Dancing Under the Moonlight**! However, this card won't stay for long because I activate Deer's Pendulum Effect. By destroying a face-up "Moonlight" card I control, I can Special Summon a Level 4 or lower "Moonlight" Monster from my deck or hand. I destroy my Continous Spell to call forth Moonlight Sand Cat (ATK: 1200/LV: 4) from the deck!"

The monster which resembled Moonlight Blue Cat in attire, but looking younger, having pale brown skin and sand-colored fur, appeared with a cute 'meow'.

" _I'm so happy to fight by your side, Serena-sama!_ " Sand Cat purred.

Serena was about to say something, but she stopped with her mouth open. She sighed before nodding.

"Good for you, I guess." she said, making Sand Cat squeal. "The effect of Dancing Under the Moonlight activates when it's destroyed! I can Special Summon a "Moonlight" Monster from my hand in defense mode. Appear, Moonlight Purple Butterfly (ATK: 1000/LV: 3)!"

The female with indigo-colored skin wearing a black and white bodysuit and having large butterfly wings appeared with a happy twirl.

"Thanks to Snow Leopard's Pendulum Effect, all "Moonlight" Monsters I control gain 400 Attack!" Serena stated. "I set one card face-down and end my turn!"

(Sand Cat: ATK 1200 = 1600; Purple Butterfly: ATK 1000 = 1400)

"They don't have only Monster Effects, but Pendulum Effects as well?" Rio remarked. "I see... Atashi no turn! Draw! From my hand, I normal summon Blizzard Falcon (Water/Winged-Beast/Effect/ATK: 1500/DEF: 1500/LV: 4)!"

The air around Rio dropped as a monster which resembled a flacon made of ice appeared.

"I activate the Magic Card **Cold Whirlwind**!" Rio stated as a sudden whirlwind of cold air enveloped the field. "With this card, every face-up Monster my opponent controls loses 300 Attack and Defence for every Monster they control!"

Serena's monsters grunted as their feet were frozen to the ground.

" _N-No fair!_ " Sand Cat whined.

" _It seems we're in a pinch..._ " Purple Butterfly commented with a shiver.

(Sand Cat: ATK 1600 = 1000; Purple Butterfly: ATK 1400 = 800)

"I see. Your Pendulum Monsters, when activated in their special Zones, aren't treated as Monsters." Rio noted. "With Cold Whirlwind's additional effect, a Water-Attribute Winged Beast-Type Monster I control gains Attack equal to the total change in Attack your Monsters underwent. Blizzard Falcon thus gains 1200 Attack!"

The falcon made of ice screeched as its eyes flashed yellow.

(Blizzard Falcon: ATK 1500 = 2700)

"Now I'm going to hurt you the same way Academia loves to do with us: Effect Damage!" Rio shouted. "When Blizzard Falcon's Attack becomes higher than its original value, you take damage equal to that difference! Take 1200 damage!"

A ghostly image of Blizzard Falcon appeared in front of the original one, diving towards Serena who leaped into a nearby platform and grabbed an Action Card.

"Acceleration!" she declared right when the ghost flew past her. "The effect damage is reduced to 0!"

"You picked up a card and used it?" Rio's eyes widen a little. "So an Action Field lets you do that, huh... in any case, I'm not done yet. Battle! Blizzard Falcon, attack Moonlight Purple Butterfly! Ice Dive!"

"I activate my Trap Card **Instant Eclipse**!" Serena declared. "If I control a "Moonlight" Monster, I can perform a Fusion Summon by using Monsters I control and in my hand as materials! I fuse my two Monsters!"

"A Fusion Summon during the Battle Phase!" I cheered.

As Sand Cat and Purple Butterfly were sucked into a multicolored vortex, Serena chanted.

"Cat that mews to attract its prey! Butterfly with violet poison! Spiral into the moon's gravity and become a new power! Fusion Summon! The beautiful beast that dances in the moonlight, Moonlight Cat Dancer (ATK: 2400 = 2800/LV: 7)!"

Serena's signature Fusion Monster, the female monster clad in a cyan and black dress, long hair, wearing a mask and holding two daggers appeared.

"Fusion Summon..." Mizael growled. "You dare ask us to believe you're our comrades, but you use such a summoning method? Don't annoy me!"

"We want to show you even Fusion users can be your allies!" Serena said. "Thanks to Snow Leopard's Pendulum Effect, Cat Dancer's Attack stands at 2800 which is more than Blizzard Flacon's 2700!"

"So it would seem," Rio calmly said. "I set two cards face-down and end my turn! At this moment, Cold Whirlwind's effect ends."

(Blizzard Falcon: ATK 2700 = 1500)

"Well done, Rio." Mizael abruptly commented.

"Thank you." his partner smiled.

"Eh?" I blinked twice. "What are they talking about?"

"She used me..." Serena realized and gritted her teeth. "This turn... she used it to briefly understand how the Action Field and Pendulum Cards work. Damn it..."

"Whoa, that's cool!"

"Academia praising the enemy?" Rio huffed. "I never thought I'd see the day. However, I'm not the type of person to show sympathy to those who laud me."

"That's how it should be." I smiled and adjusted my new glasses. "I'm up next! Draw! From my hand, I normal summon **Mythorror Korp** (Dark/Fiend/Effect/ATK: 1000/DEF: 1000/LV: 3)!"

An anthropomorphic raven wearing a tore cloak, having blood-stained bandages over its eyes, having metallic claws attached to its knuckles, knees, and wings, appeared.

"By targeting Korp, I activate the Spell Card **Daunting Nightmare**!" I stated. "Through its effect, I can Special Summon a Level 4 or lower "Mythorror" Monster from my deck with a different name than the targeted Monster. Come forth, Mythorror Sombra (ATK: 600/LV: 4/SC: 6)!"

The monster with a body consisting of a white dusty cloak floating in the air, two hungry red eyes burning under it, a dragon tail and a single dragon wing sprouted from its back, appeared.

"I activate Korp's effect!" I declared. "Twice per turn, I can target one "Mythorror" Monster I control and raise or decrease its Level by one! I target Korp both times and raise its Level by a total of two!"

(Korp: LV 3 = 5)

"Then, I activate Sombra's effect by targeting Korp!" I smirked. "Sombra's Level becomes equal to the targeted Monster's Level!"

(Sombra: LV 4 = 5)

"He gathered two Level 5 Monsters?" Serena asked. "That's new. He was never able to do that with his old deck."

"We aren't the enemy. I want to show this to you through Dueling!" I told my opponents. "That's why I'm going to respond with the same kind of firepower you have! Using my now Level 5 Korp and Sombra, I build my Overlay Network!"

A swirling galaxy portal opened in front of me as my two Monsters got sucked into it.

"The demon which grants wishes to man, descend onto this battlefield!" I chanted. "Crush all those hopes you helped them build! Xyz Summon! Appear, Rank 5! **Mythorror God Forneus** (Dark/Fiend/Xyz/Effect/ATK: 2600/DEF: 2000/RK: 5)!"

A large monster with a long, serpentine body, four muscular arms, and a head of a dragon with no eyes and two mouths, emerged from the portal with a roar.

"This time it's an Xyz Summon?" Mizael frowned, staring at our field. "Fusion and Xyz are two different things. They will never work together!"

"We'll see! When Sombra is used as Xyz Material, that Xyz Monster gains the effect to avoid destruction my a card effect once each turn." I stated. "Then, by detaching an Overlay Unit from Forneus, I activate his effect, copying Blizzard Falcon's effect until the end of this turn! Mesmerizing Plague!"

One of Forneus's Overlay Units were eaten by its upper mouth. At the same time, its lower mouth released a miasma of darkness at Blizzard Falcon, who lost its colors once the mist touched it.

I jumped onto different platforms until picking up an Action Card myself.

"Powerize!" I shouted. "This will increase my Monster's Attack by 1000! And since it's current Attack is higher than its original Attack, you take damage equal to that difference, Rio-san!"

(Forneus: ATK 2600 = 3600)

"Action Cards can be used for both defense and offense?" Rio muttered. "I activate the effect of Guard Penguin (Water/Winged-Beast/Effect/ATK: 0/DEF: 1200/LV: 4) in my hand! I Special Summon it to my field in attack mode and reduce the damage to 0!"

Forneus unleashed beams of darkness from its hands, aiming at Rio. Before they could connect with their target, a blue penguin covered in a dress-shaped armor appeared, protecting its user.

"In that case, let's Battle!" I pointed forward. "Forneus, attack her Guard Penguin!"

"Since it has 0 Attack, they'll take huge damage from this attack!" Serena smiled. "Since we also share fields, Vince can use Cat Dancer to attack Blizzard Falcon and end this in a one-turn-kill!"

"It won't be that easy. Trap Card open: **Brisk Whiteout**!" Rio abruptly stated. "By using Water-Attribute Monsters I control as material, I perform an Xyz Summon! Level 4 Blizzard Falcon and Guard Penguin, Overlay!"

"Like I did during her turn, she's summoning during the Battle Phase?" Serena clicked her tongue.

As Rio's monsters turned into beams of blue light and entered the portal, a blizzard shot out the galaxy portal and enveloped the whole field.

"Piercing the hearts of countless warriors with cold ice, the beast of rebellion that flies in the sky descends onto this battlefield! Xyz Summon! Come forth, Rank 4! **The Sub-Zero Bird Beast - Osprine** (Water/Winged-Beast/Xyz/Effect/ATK: 2400/DEF: 1800/RK: 4)!"

The blizzard dissolved, leaving only Rio's new monster behind. Similar to the Xyz Monster she used in Zexal, The Sub-Zero Bird Beast - Sylphine, this new monster also had its attire made of dark-blue ice, but its wings were actually made of feather-shaped ice. Its skin was snow-white, its eyes were yellow like an eagle's, and its head was covered by an eagle-motif helmet.

"The Sub-Zero Bird Beast - Osprine's effect activates when Xyz Summoned!" Rio declared. "I target one face-up Monster on the field and negate its effects along with sealing it from attacking! I choose Forneus! Ice Cage!"

Blue-colored electricity shot out from Osprine's wings, striking Forneus and covering its body in ice.

"I won't let you!" I shouted. "Since a "Mythorror" Xyz Monster is targeted by an opponent's attack or effect, I can activate the Quick-Play Spell Card **Rank-Down-Magic Horrific Fall** to Rank Down Forneus by one or two Ranks!"

"A Rank-Down you say!?" Rio's eyes widen.

As the galaxy portal appeared once again, Forneus turned into a beam of darkness and was sucked into it.

"With her darkness, even the bravest warriors throw themselves to the ground! Learn pain that's beyond despair!" I chanted. "A reminder of the Hell that awaits! Xyz Summon! The Rank 3, **Mythorror God's Servant Agrat bat Mahlat** (Dark/Fiend/Pendulum/Xyz/Effect/ATK: 1900/DEF: 2100/RK: 3/SC: 1)!"

A female monster wearing a similar attire Moonlight Cat Dancer but colored pink and green, holding an obsidian sword, having two bat-like wings attached to its back, one colored green while the other pink, a crown with miniature wings, long pink hair, and having dual-colored eyes, green and pink, appeared with a malicious giggle.

"Academia has access to our advanced summoning method?" Mizael gritted his teeth.

"We are not from Academia! Man, why are characters from this anime so hard to befriend...?" I wondered in a low tone. "Agrat bat Mahlat gains 200 Attack for every Overlay Unit attached to her. There are currently two such cards attached to her, so she gains 400 Attack!"

(Agrat bat Mahlat: ATK 1900 = 2300)

"However, your Monster is 100 points far from reaching Osprine's Attack." Rio pointed out.

"I know that." I smiled. "After Agrat bat Mahlat attacks an opponent's Monster, I can attach it to my Monster as an Overlay Unit! And by detaching all Overlay Units from Agrat bat Mahlat, she can avoid destruction!"

"What did you say!? It turns the enemy into an Overlay Unit!?" Rio gasped.

"Battle!" I shouted. "Agrat bat Mahlat, do as you please!"

" _I thought you'd never ask!_ " Agrat bat Mahlat grinned as she leaped towards Osprine.

"I activate the effect of **Particle Dragon - Graviton** (Light/Dragon/Effect/ATK: 0/DEF: 2000/LV: 4) in my hand!" Mizael abruptly cried out. "When an Xyz Monster is attacked, by discarding this card, the attack is negated!"

The ghostly image of Mizael's dragon appeared on the field, accompanied by a storm of electricity. It was a bipedal dragon with a bulky body, covered in black scales and it had a large globe instead of a chest. The globe was glowing brightly with yellow electricity and had small balls of lights bouncing within it.

The dragon roared and Agrat bat Mahlat was suddenly pulled towards the ground by an invisible force field, stopping her attack.

"Thanks to Graviton's additional effect," Mizael explained as a card ejected from his deck and he put it into his hand. "I can add a different "Particle Dragon" Monster from my deck to my hand. Attacks like those don't faze me, lap dog."

I gritted my teeth. "In that case, Cat Dancer will finish the job Agrat bat Mahlat started!"

"Due to Brisk Whiteout's additional effect..." Rio said as Cat Dancer kicked Osprine in the chest, sending both it and Rio skidding back. "The Monster summoned by its effect cannot be destroyed by battle or card effects this turn, so I only take the damage."

 **Mizael/Rio: LP 4000 - 400 = 3600**

"I was only able to deal 400 damage this turn... I set one card face-down and pass it over to you!"

"Watashi no turn!" Mizael declared. "Draw! I normal summon **Particle Dragon - Proton** (Light/Dragon/Effect/ATK: 1800/DEF: 200/LV: 4)!"

Electricity crackled around the field once again as a new bipedal dragon materialized. This was had black scales like Graviton and a globe instead of a chest, however, red electricity and balls glowed within its globe.

"Now that I control one "Particle Dragon" Monster, I can activate the Spell Card **Particle Attraction** from my hand!" Mizael stated. "Thanks to its effect, I can call forth a Level 4 or lower Dragon Monster from my deck! Appear, **Particle Dragon - Neutron** (Dark/Dragon/Effect/ATK: 200/DEF: 1800/LV: 4)!"

A bipedal dragon similar to Graviton and Proton, but covered in white scales and a dull grey globe instead of a chest, not glowing at all, appeared next.

"I activate the effects of my two dragons." Mizael told. "Since I control both Proton and Neutron, their Levels increase from 4 to 8."

(Proton: LV 4 = 8; Neutron: LV 4 = 8)

"Two Level 8 dragons..." I gulped. "His ace is coming..."

"Level 8 Proton and Neutron, Overlay!" Mizael shouted as his dragons turned into beams of light and entered a galaxy portal. "The particles that dwell inside my very soul, unite and roar throughout the entire universe! Xyz Summon! Manifest yourself, Rank 8! **Galaxy-Eyes Prime Tachyon Dragon** (Light/Dragon/Xyz/Effect/ATK: 3000/DEF: 2500/RK: 8)!"

Unlike its Zexal's counterpart, Number 107, this Tachyon Dragon had a rhombus-shaped sealed form. The rhombus opened and took the form of Mizael's dragon which was similar to Number 107 but with less armor, wings entirely made of purple light, one tail swishing from its back, and several orbs of different colored lights were attached to parts of the dragon's body.

Prime Tachyon Dragon roared once it fully transformed, breaking apart the ground around it.

"What's up with this Monster..." Serena flinched. "I can sense...various negative emotions coming from that dragon... does the ability to hear Duel Spirits allow me to feel even the emotions of my opponent's Monsters?"

"I can also sense it." I confirmed Serena's words. "Your ability has developed a lot."

"Are you done saying your goodbyes?" Mizael interrupted us. "If so, be ready to taste defeat by the fangs of a mighty dragon like my Galaxy-Eyes! By detaching an Overlay Unit from Prime Tachyon, all face-up cards my opponent controls have their effects negated and any affected Monster's Attack and Defence becomes their original value! Tachyon Quintessence!"

Mizael's dragon transformed back into its sealed form, unleashing rainbow colored energy from its orbs which enveloped the entire field. All of our cards lost their colors and became powerless shells.

(Agrat bat Mahlat: ATK 2300 = 1900; Cat Dancer: ATK 2800 = 2400)

"With this, even your Pendulum Cards have been rent useless," Mizael grinned. "Battle! Prime Tachyon, teach them a lesson in strength! Attack Agrat bat Mahlat! Tachyon Spiral of Annihilation!"

Returning to its dragon form, Prime Tachyon unleashed a massive beam of energy from its mouth which struck Agrat bat Mahlat and destroyed it with ease. Before the damage could reach me, I picked up an Action Card.

"Damage Banish!" I shouted. "The battle damage I would take becomes 0!"

"Heh, you fell right into my trap!" Mizael's grin widen. "During the Battle Phase of the turn I activated Tachyon Quintessence, if a card or effect is activated, Prime Tachyon gains 1000 Attack and can attack an additional time!"

"WHAT!?"

(Tachyon: ATK 3000 = 4000)

"If we don't protect ourselves, we take huge damage, but if we do, we take huge damage as well!?" Serena's eyes widen.

"This is Prime Tachyon's true terror," Rio commented. "It's able to go back in time and choose a future that benefits it."

"Now, slip through the time-space continuum, and destroy your enemy!" Mizael shouted. "Galaxy-Eyes Prime Tachyon Dragon attacks Moonlight Cat Dancer! Tachyon Spiral of Annihilation!"

Unleashing another wave of destruction, Prime Tachyon took down Serena's Fusion Monster as well.

 **Serena/Vince: LP 4000 - 1600 = 2400**

"I set three cards face-down and end my turn!" Mizael concluded. "Had enough, Academia lap dogs? This Prime Tachyon is more than enough to dig your graves."

"Don't underestimate me!" Serena shouted. "Watashi no turn! Draw!"

As she looked at her new card, Serena nodded to herself. "Good. Since we''re sharing fields, Rio will be able to use Prime Tachyon's effect on her turn. I have to get rid of that dragon before it finishes us. I activate the Spell Card **Treasure Cards of the Moonlit Night** , whose effect allows me to draw two cards since there's a "Moonlight" Fusion Monster in my Graveyard. Moreover, by destroying my set Pendulum Scale, I draw two more cards!"

"By revealing **Moonlight Fusion** from my hand, I can activate the effect of Sand Cat in my Graveyard!" Serena stated. "I Special Summon her from my Graveyard at the cost of banishing her the next time she leaves the field! Appear!"

Sand Cat backflipped out a portal which opened on the ground in front of Serena.

"Then, I activate the Spell Card Moonlight Fusion!" Serena shouted. "Thanks to this card, I perform a Fusion Summon a "Moonlight" Monster by using Monsters I control or in my hand. However, if I control no Fusion Monsters when I activate this card, I can banish one "Moonlight" Fusion Monster from my Graveyard and use it as a material! I fuse Sand Cat and Cat Dancer from my Graveyard!"

As Sand Cat and Purple Butterfly were sucked into a multicolored vortex, Serena chanted.

"The beautiful beast dancing in the moonlight! Cat that mews to attract its prey! Swarm in the vortex of moon's gravity and become a new power! Fusion Summon! Elegant beast dancing in the moonlit wilderness, Moonlight Panther Dancer (Dark/Beast-Warrior/Fusion/Effect/ATK: 2800/DEF: 2500/LV: 8)!"

The evolved form of Serena's signature Fusion Monster, the female monster with tan skin clad in a blue and pink dress, short hair that shadowed its eyes, and feline body parts emerged from the portal.

"Thanks to Sand Cat, since she was used as Fusion Material, Panther Dancer gains 1000 Attack until the End Phase," Serena explained as her Monster's ATK rose to 3800. "Next, since I control a Level 5 or higher "Moonlight" Monster, I can Special Summon Moonlight Chameleon (DEF: 2100/LV: 6) from my hand!"

The female monster wearing a tight emerald-colored bodysuit with different colored accents, having some scales across its exposed body parts, and wearing a crescent-shaped moon mask appeared.

"When Chameleon is summoned, I can Special Summon one "Moonlight" Monster from my deck!" Serena stated. "Appear, Moonlight Tiger (DEF: 800/LV: 3/SC: 5)!"

The female monster wearing a yellow and black colored bodysuit, reminiscent of a tiger's fur, appeared.

"When Tiger is summoned, I can return a "Fusion" Spell Card from my Graveyard to my hand." Serena stated. "I return Moonlight Fusion and activate it once again, fusing Chameleon and Tiger!"

As her two monsters were sucked into a multicolored vortex, Serena chanted again.

"Color-changing beast that lurks under the moonlight! The fierce yellow furred tiger! Spiral into the moon's gravity and become a new power! Fusion Summon! Come to me! The mysterious sorceress who protects the moon with her spells, **Moonlight Cat Necromancer** (Dark/Beast-Warrior/Fusion/Effect/ATK: 200/DEF: 2400/LV: 7) in defense mode!"

A Monster resembling Moonlight Cat Dancer, but wearing dark-blue colored robes decorated with golden armor symbols, having short pink hair, and tan-skin, appeared.

"Moonlight Panther Dancer can attack all Monsters my opponent controls twice each and they're not destroyed by the first battle. In other words, you take double the damage!" Serena pointed forward. "Go, Panther Dancer! Attack Osprine! At this moment, when a fellow "Moonlight" Monster attacks, the effect of Cat Necromancer makes that comrade unaffected by the opponent's card effects!"

Three crimson claws emerged from Panther Dancer's knuckles (similar to Wolverine for some reason) and it clawed Osprine, causing the female monster to fall back in pain.

 **Mizael/Rio: LP 3600 - 1400 = 2200**

"Again! Do it, Panther Dancer!" Serena shouted. "Destroy Osprine! Vicious Claw!"

"Continous Trap Card open!" Mizael abruptly stated. " **Overlay Escutcheon**! When an Xyz Monster under my control would be destroyed, I can detach one of its Overlay Units instead! After the third time I used this effect, Overlay Escutcheon will be destroyed."

"Trap Card activated!" Rio added. " **Damage Sublimation**! I negate one instance of battle damage involving a Water-Attribute Monster to 0! Also, since we're sharing fields, I can use Mizael's Overlay Escutcheon to save Osprine by detaching one of its Overlay Units!"

Panther Dancer leaped into the air, landing graciously behind Osprine. Panther Dancer swung its claws at Osprine's back, but the Xyz Monster was ready this time, and used its wings to deflect the attack.

(Osprine: OVU 2 = 1)

"I'm done yet!" Serena pointed out. "Battle! Panther Dancer will attack Prime Tachyon next!"

Turning its attention to the enemy dragon, Panther Dancer swung its claws at Tachyon Dragon, making the dragon roar in pain.

"Tachyon!" Mizael gritted his teeth as he and Rio were sent skidding back by the shockwaves.

 **Mizael/Rio: LP 2200 - 800 = 1400**

"Take this!" Serena cried out. "Vicious Claw!"

"Trap Card open!" Mizael interrupted again. " **Dragon's Cure**! When I have 1500 or less Life Points and I'm about to take battle or effect damage, Dragon's Cure allows me to target one Dragon I control to gain Life Points equal to its Attack! I choose my Tachyon! Moreover, I use Tachyon's last Overlay Unit to activate Overlay Escutcheon!"

Tachyon Dragon's wings glowed with a green light which enveloped Mizael and Rio.

 **Mizael/Rio: LP 1400 + 3000 = 4400**

Seconds later, the claws of Panther Dancer slashed Tachyon Dragon's chest, but the dragon wasn't destroyed.

 **Mizael/Rio: LP 4400 - 800 = 3600**

"Their Life Points are back at 3600!?" Serena gritted her teeth. "I set one card face-down... and end my turn. Panther Dancer's Attack returns to normal."

(Panther Dancer: ATK 3800 = 2800)

"Don't worry, Serena!" I addressed my Tag partner. "You were able to force our opponents to use their face-downs and Tachyon's Overlay Units! This means they can't use Tachyon Quintessence anymore."

"Tachyon Quintessence isn't the only thing you should be worrying about." Rio spoke up with a sly smile. "Atashi no turn! Draw! By detaching an Overlay Unit from Osprine, I activate its effect! Once per turn, I can cut in half the Attack of a Monster on the field and negate its effects! I choose Panther Dancer!"

"I activate Cat Necromancer's other effect!" Serena stated. "By tributing her, I negate the activation of a card or effect that would affect a "Moonlight" Monster I control and draw one card!"

"In that case, I activate the Magic Card Zero Blade!" Rio said. "I reduce your Panther Dancer's Attack by 1000 (ATK: 2800 = 1800) and allow Osprine to attack twice during this turn's Battle Phase! Battle! Osprine, attack Panther Dancer! Icicle Storm!"

"I activate my **Moonlight Barrier** Trap Card!" Serena declared. "This will protect Panther Dancer from destruction and halve the damage I would take!"

A storm of feathers ran from Osprine's wings, hitting all of us.

 **Serena/Vince: LP 2400 - 600 = 1800**

"Second Battle!" Rio pointed forward. "Osprine, attack Panther Dancer again! Icicle Storm!"

With another storm of ice shard, Panther Dancer was finally taken down.

 **Serena/Vince: LP 1800 - 600 = 1200**

"It's over for you, Academia! Final Battle!" Rio shouted. "Galaxy-Eyes Prime Tachyon Dragon attacks you directly!"

"When the opponent declares an attack, I can activate the Trap Card **Xyz Save**!" I stated. "I Special Summon Mythorror God Forneus from my Graveyard and have you attack him instead of us!"

A portal opened in front of me and Serena before Tachyon Dragon's attack could hit us, Forneus emerging from its and taking the hit.

"Thanks, Forneus!" I thanked my monster before it vanished. "Also, when Forneus is destroyed, I can return a "Mythorror" Monster from my Graveyard or Banish Zone to my hand. I choose Sombra from my Graveyard."

"I set one card face-down and end my turn." Rio concluded.

"Warewa no turn!" I announced. "Draw!"

As I looked at the drawn card, a strange sensation spread over my body. At the same time, a card from Extra Deck started faintly glowing.

"Yamatochi?" I whispered, staring at the Xyz form of Yamatochi. "What's wrong?"

" _I want to battle that dragon..._ " the Duel Spirit explained. " _From the moment it was summoned, I can't calm down._ "

Tachyon Dragon roared from the other side of the field upon those words.

" _I think that dragon wants to do the same. It's challenging me to battle...and I can't help but accept._ "

"Gotcha." I nodded. "Summoning you in this situation could help us a lot anyway."

" _Thank you, Master Vince._ "

"Don't need to be so formal." I chuckled. "Since the only one to control Monsters is my opponent, I can Special Summon **Mythorror God Astaroth** (Dark/Fiend/Pendulum/Effect/ATK: 2400/DEF: 100/LV: 8/SC: 1) from my hand!"

A male humanoid monster with grey skin, elfish ears, wearing a black tuxedo, two large bat-wings, a tail, horns sprouting from its head, and long hair appeared.

"When Astaroth is summoned this way, he can call for a friend to join the battlefield from my hand or Graveyard!" I explained. "I summon Sombra (ATK: 600/LV: 4) from my hand! Then, I activate Sombra's effect to make its Level become 8 like Astaroth's! Using my now Level 8 Sombra and Astaroth, I build my Overlay Network!"

A swirling galaxy portal opened in front of me as my two Monsters got sucked into it.

"Mighty dragon of ancient times, revive here and now! Let's show everyone our combined powers and feelings! Become my path towards victory! Xyz Summon! Manifest, Rank 8, **Mythorror God Yamatochi "Kettō"** (Dark/Fiend/Pendulum/Xyz/Effect/ATK: 3000/DEF: 2000/RK: 8/SC: 1)!"

Appearing with a centaur-theme was the Xyz version of Yamatochi. Its human skin turned pitch-black, and from its waist down, its body was a dragon's with sharp talons and a long tail. It wore crimson armor, a mask with four eyes over its head which left its mouth exposed, two wings were attached to its waist, and it held a spear emitting a black mist.

As my dragon fully emerged from the portal, Tachyon Dragon roared once again, and this time, it was answered by Yamatochi's own.

"Why are you so restless?" Mizael asked his dragon. "Is it that other dragon... you want to fight it?"

Tachyon roared in confirmation, prompting its user to chuckle.

"I see. Oi," Mizael addressed me. "Tachyon seems eager to fight that dragon of yours. I hope you won't back down, or my Tachyon won't hold back in chomping your head off."

"Yamatochi could agree." I smiled as my dragon also roared. "Let's see which of our dragons is the strongest, Mizael!"

"Is that a challenge?" the youth smiled himself. "In that case, Tachyon and I accept!"

"I activate Yamatochi's effect!" I stated. "By detaching an Overlay Unit, my dragon can attack Monsters twice during this turn's Battle Phase! Go! Battle! Mythorror God Yamatochi "Kettō" attacks Galaxy-Eyes Prime Tachyon Dragon! Hollow Stream of Death!"

"Strike back!" Mizael ordered. "Tachyon Spiral of Annihilation!"

As our two Monsters unleashed their respective attacks-!

"Trap Card activate! **Sub-Zero Ice Prison**!" Rio cried out. "If I control a Water Winged-Beast Xyz Monster when the opponent declares an attack, this Trap will cut in half your Monster's Attack and negate its effects!"

A torrent of snow and cold air erupted from the Trap Card, enveloping Yamatochi and caused the two dragons' attacks to vanish.

"Rio! Don't interfere!" Mizael said. "I got this!"

"But-"

"Action Spell Invisibility!" Serena cut them off. "This turn, Yamatochi is unaffected by other card effects!"

"Good assist!" I gave her a thumbs up. "Continue to fight, Yamatochi!"

Yet again, our two dragons clashed. They clawed and tackled each other, even fired their beams of energy from their mouths. One beam almost hit the Resistance base, but luckily, Opsine was there to deflect the beam using its wings.

"Yamatochi's effect!" I stated. "Once each turn, he can't be destroyed by battle!"

"I activate my Quick-Play Spell Card Instant Overlay!" Mizael shouted. "This card will become Tachyon's Overlay Unit! Then, by detaching it, I activate Overlay Escutcheon's effect for the last time to protect my dragon!"

Our dragons head-butted, throwing each other back.

Thanks to my ability, I was able to feel all of Yamatochi's emotions. "He badly wants to surpass Tachyon...but he's having...fun?" I smiled. "The Mythorrors might want destruction, but that doesn't mean they can't have fun too."

"Wha's your name, Academia lap dog?"

"Vince. It's Sakushi Vince." I answered Mizael's question.

"I'll make sure to remember that name." my opponent told. "The person who provided a challenge to me and Tachyon, you're worthy of the name of Dragon Tamer. However, the true Dragon tamer around here is me! And I'll make sure you-!"

"Mizael! Enough!"

Rio suddenly snapped, making me and Serena blink.

"You almost damaged the base!" Rio exploded. "I know you have this weird attitude of wanting to defeat every person who uses a Dragon because you think they're a better Dragon user than you, but be more careful!"

"What do you mean 'weird'!? It's not weird!" Mizael argued. "It's normal for me and my dragon to surpass every other dragon and their user there is! It's all about pride! And it's not my fault if the base gets damage! Tachyon is the one who's battling!"

"Then tell him to calm down!" Rio shouted back.

Tachyon let out a snort at those words, clearly not intimidated by Rio. The girl quickly shot a cold glare at the dragon's direction, causing it to lower its head a little.

"Hey! Don't glare at Tachyon!" Mizael said. "I'm the only one who's allowed to scold him!"

"Then do it already!" Rio puffed her cheeks in annoyance.

"You two really didn't change, huh?"

We all turned around as a new voice spoke. I didn't notice, but the sun was gone from a long time, the night overtook the city. At the top of the stairs stood our Lancer friends, Yuya, Gongenzaka, Sawatari, and Shun, accompanied by a youth I never saw before.

"If it isn't Mister birdbrain!" Mizael snorted.

"Mizael, be nice to him," Rio told as she ran to Shun.

"It's like it was tomorrow when-"

"WHEN YOU LEFT US!"

 _SLAP_

Rio cut Shun off, slapping him over the cheek with such force he almost fell off his feet.

"AND YUTO!"

 _SLAP_

It seems Rio was very angry, so angry she mistook Yuya for Yuto and slapped him as well.

"OW!" Yuya whined as he grabbed his hurt cheek. "I'm not Yuto!"

"Who are they!?" the unknown youth exclaimed, pointing at me and Serena. "Academia!?"

"No, they're my comrades..." Shun sighed.

"You were telling the truth..." Mizael frowned. "In that case, Rio and I are sorry for not believing you."

"Don't mention it," I waved a hand. "After what happened with Academia and all, it's understandable."

"I'm kind of happy, too." Mizael said. "I won't have to card you. Such a good Dragon tamer like you carded would be a total waste."

"That's...good, I guess. Thanks?" I chuckled.

"We have to finish the Duel!" Serena spoke up.

"Let's call it a draw for today." Rio told. "That's the least we can do for not believing you."

"Let's go inside." the youth spoke up. "I don't like being outside more than needed."

We all nodded and walking into the Resistance base...

" _We'll have to call it a draw as well._ " Yamatochi told Tachyon from their card forms.

" _You got lucky this time._ " Tachyon glowed. " _Next time, you won't escape._ "

" _Right back at you._ "

* * *

 _At the Fusion Dimension..._

Inside Academia's laboratory, Philius stood in front of a table. A small insect-like creature colored red and having green mandibles was tied to the table, and it was screeching at the top of its lungs.

"Shut it."

Philius smacked a knife on one of the insect's legs, causing it to cry in pain. However, it seemed like it understood the human's words and it silenced down. This caused Philius to smirk.

"Fascinating! Fascinating indeed!"

The youth frowned as the loud voice of the Doktor rang in the lab.

"Thanks to the new lab rat you brought me, I was finally able to complete my biggest project!" the Doktor laughed. "Parasite Fusioner! Thanks to this little bug, I'll be able to create even more Monsters to use! The Professor will be deeply impressed!"

"Good for you, I guess." Philius shrugged. "However, I want to take this Parasite Fusioner one step further, if you don't mind."

"Noroi Philius, what are your true objectives here at Academia?" the Doktor asked. "One day, you suddenly appeared on this island, defeat our best elites, and earned yourself a good position. I can't help it but wonder who you really are-"

A knife suddenly flew by the Doktor's face, barely missing him. A little cut did appear on his cheek as blood fell out from it.

"I promise you...whoever I really am, is something you don't need to concern yourself with." Philius said as he grinned. "I'm the one who provides you with test subjects and tells you what Duel Spirits say since I can hear them. You wouldn't want such a great helper to kill you, now do you?"

The Doktor scoffed, wiping away the blood from his cheek.

"I guess I don't. Returning to the topic, what's this upgrade you have in mind for my creation?"

Philius stared at a machine on the other side of the room, and as the Doktor looked in the same direction, he understood immediately.

"HihihihihahahahahahaHAHAHAHAHA!"

Philius groaned as the Doktor burst into laughter...

* * *

 **Xyz Dimension, here we are!**

 **First of all, sorry for ending the Tag Duel like that...**

 **Actually, I'm not.**

 **I felt this is one of those Duels were it needs to end with no winner! At least this way, the little rivalry between Vince and Mizael is born, and yes, Vince isn't technically a Dragon Tamer since his only dragon-like ace is Yamatochi, but we can all close an eye for once.**

 **Special thanks to** _ **Darksawr**_ **who let me use the "Particle Dragon" cards for Mizael!**

 **Before any of you ask, I'm only adding 3 characters from Zexal into Arc-V, two of which we met today, Mizael and Rio. I choose Rio because she got little screentime in Zexal and I intend on giving it to her here. Mizael, on the other hand, is one of my favorite Zexal characters because I really like his bonds with dragons. I mean, even when he discovered Number 107 was a curse put on his by Don Thousand, he said "Tachyon wouldn't betray me like that!" and I loved it.**

 **The final character will be revealed in the next chapter, so try to guess who's going to be it! I'll give you a hint: they have a catchphrase. (No, it's not Yuma)**

 **Don't forget to like, follow, and review!**

* * *

 **Fan-made Cards:**

 **Serena:**

 **Dancing Under the Moonlight**

Continous Spell

Each time a "Moonlight" monster you control attacks an opponent's monster, after damage calculation: Inflict 300 damage to your opponent. When this card is destroyed, you can Special Summon 1 "Moonlight" monster from your hand in Defense Position. You can only control 1 "Dancing Under the Moonlight" at a time.

 **Instant Eclipse**

Normal Trap

If you control a "Moonlight" Monster, Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters you control or in your hand as Fusion Materials, and if you do, it cannot be destroyed by card effects this turn.

 **Treasure Cards of the Moonlit Night**

Normal Spell

If there's a "Moonlight" Fusion Monster in your GY, you can draw 2 cards. Then, you can destroy 2 "Moonlight" cards in your Pendulum Zones to draw 2 more cards. You can only activate 1 "Treasure Cards of the Moonlit Night" per turn.

 **Moonlight Fusion**

Normal Spell

Fusion Summon 1 "Moonlight" Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters you control or have in your hand as Fusion Materials. If you do not control a Fusion Monster when this card is activated, you can also banish 1 "Moonlight" Fusion Monster from your GY as material.

 **Moonlight Cat Necromancer** (Dark/Beast-Warrior/Fusion/Effect/ATK: 200/DEF: 2400/LV: 7)

2 "Moonlight" monsters

When another "Moonlight" monster declares an attack, it becomes unaffected by your opponent's card effects until the Damage Step's end. When a card or effect which would affect a "Moonlight" monster is activated, you can tribute this card to negate that activation and draw 1 card.

 **Moonlight Barrier**

Normal Trap

Negate the destruction of a "Moonlight" monster you control and halve any battle damage you take involving that monster during this turn.

 **Rio:**

 **Cold Whirlwind**

Normal Spell

The ATK of all face-up monsters controlled by your opponent is reduced by 300 for each monster they control. Then, 1 Water Winged-Beast monster you control gains ATK equal to the total change in ATK the opponent's monsters underwent. These changes last until the End Phase.

 **Brisk Whiteout**

Normal Trap

Xyz Summon 1 Xyz Monster by using Water monsters you control as materials. The monster summoned by this effect cannot be destroyed by battle or card effects this turn.

 **The Sub-Zero Bird Beast - Osprine** (Water/Winged-Beast/Xyz/Effect/ATK: 2400/DEF: 1800/RK: 4)

2 Level 4 Winged-Beast monsters

When this card is Xyz Summoned, you can target 1 face-up monster on the field: Negate its effects (if any) and it can't attack as long as it stays on the field. Once per turn, you can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card: Target 1 face-up monster on the field; Cut its ATK in half and negate its effects (if any).

[Trivia: This card's name is a cross between "Osprey" and "Undine".]

 **Damage Sublimation**

Negate 1 instance of battle damage involving a Water monster. If the negated damage was 2000 or more, you can draw 1 card.

 **Sub-Zero Ice Prison**

Normal Trap

If you control a Water Winged-Beast Xyz Monster when an opponent's monster declares an attack, you can cut in half that monster's ATK and negate its effects. You can only activate 1 "Sub-Zero Ice Prison" per turn.

 **Vince:**

 **Mythorror Korp** (Dark/Fiend/Effect/ATK: 1000/DEF: 1000/LV: 3)

Twice per turn, you can target 1 "Mythorror" monster you control: Raise or decrease its Level by 1. If this card is in your GY: You can target 1 "Mythorror" Xyz Monster you control; attach this card to it as an Xyz Material. You can only use this effect of "Mythorror Korp" once per Duel.

[Trivia: In Swedish folklore, ravens are the ghosts of murdered people without Christian burials. This card's name is "raven" in Swedish.]

 **Daunting Nightmare**

Normal Spell

Target 1 "Mythorror" monster you control: Special Summon from your deck 1 Level 4 or lower "Mythorror" monster with a different name than the targeted monster. You can only activate 1 "Daunting Nightmare" per turn.

 **Mythorror God Forneus** (Dark/Fiend/Xyz/Effect/ATK: 2600/DEF: 2000/RK: 5)

2 Level 5 "Mythorror" monsters

Once per turn, you can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card: Target 1 Special Summoned monster on the field; until the end of this turn, replace this effect with that monster's original effects. When this card is destroyed, you can return 1 "Mythorror" monster from your GY or Banish Zone to your hand.

[Trivia: based on _Forneus_ , a Great Marquis of Hell.]

 **Rank-Down-Magic Horrific Fall**

Quick-Play Spell

When exactly 1 "Mythorror" Xyz Monster you control is targeted by your opponent's attack or effect: Special Summon from your Extra Deck, 1 "Mythorror" Xyz Monster that is 1 or 2 Ranks lower than that target, by using it as the Xyz Material. (This Special Summon is treated as an Xyz Summon. Xyz Materials attached to that target also become Xyz Materials on the Summoned monster.) You can only activate one "Rank-Down-Magic Horrific Fall" per turn.

 **Mythorror God's Servant Agrat bat Mahlat** (Dark/Fiend/Pendulum/Xyz/Effect/ATK: 1900/DEF: 2100/RK: 3/SC: 1)

Pendulum Effect: You can only Pendulum Summon "Mythorror" monsters. This effect can't be negated. When this card is placed in the Pendulum Zone, place 1 Fear Counter on all face-up cards your opponent controls. Tribute 1 card on either player's field which has a Fear Counter on it: Special Summon this card from the Pendulum Zone and attached the tributed card to it as an Xyz Material.

Monster Effect: 2+ Level 3 "Mythorror" monsters

If you can Pendulum Summon Level 3 monsters, you can Pendulum Summon this face-up card from your Extra Deck. This card gains 200 ATK for each Xyz Material attached to it. If this face-up card would be destroyed, you can detach all of its Xyz Materials instead. When this card attacks an opponent's monster, after damage calculation: Attach it to this card as a face-up Xyz Material. If this card would leave the field, you can place it in your Pendulum Zone instead.

[Trivia: based on _Agrat bat Mahlat_ , a demon in Jewish mythology.]

 **Xyz Save**

Normal Trap

When your opponent declares an attack, Special Summon 1 Xyz Monster from your GY and redirect the attack onto that monster. You can negate the destruction of an Xyz Monster you control by banishing this card from your GY.

 **Mythorror God Astaroth** (Dark/Fiend/Pendulum/Effect/ATK: 2400/DEF: 100/LV: 8/SC: 1)

Pendulum Effect: You can only Pendulum Summon "Mythorror" monsters. This effect can't be negated. Target 1 "Mythorror" monster in your GY: Special Summon that target in Defense Position and banish this card.

Monster Effect: When this card is Normal or Special Summoned by its own effect, you can Special Summon 1 "Mythorror" monster, with an original Level, from your hand or GY. If only your opponent controls a monster, you can Special Summon this card (from your hand).

[Trivia: based on _Astaroth_ , who, in demonology, is the Great Duke of Hell in the first hierarchy with Beelzebub and Lucifer; he is part of the evil trinity.]

 **Mythorror God Yamatochi "Kettō"** (Dark/Fiend/Pendulum/Xyz/Effect/ATK: 3000/DEF: 2000/RK: 8/SC: 1)

Pendulum Effect: You can only Pendulum Summon "Mythorror" monsters. This effect can't be negated. You can also Pendulum Summon "Mythorror" monsters from your GY up to the number of monsters controlled by your opponent.

Monster Effect: 2 Level 8 "Mythorror" monsters

If you can Pendulum Summon Level 8 monsters, you can Pendulum Summon this face-up card from your Extra Deck. This card is also treated as a Dragon while on the field. Once per turn, you can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card; this turn, this card can attack monsters twice during the Battle Phase. This card can't be destroyed by battle once each turn. When this card is destroyed, you can place it in your Pendulum Zone.

[Trivia: "Kettō" means 'bloodlust' in Japanese.]

 **Mizael:**

 **Particle Dragon - Graviton** (Light/Dragon/Effect/ATK: 0/DEF: 2000/LV: 4)

If you control another "Particle Dragon" monster, you can change this card's Level to 8. When an Xyz Monster is attacked, by discarding this card from your hand, you can negate that attack. Then, add a different "Particle Dragon" monster from your deck to your hand.

 **Particle Dragon - Proton** (Light/Dragon/Effect/ATK: 1800/DEF: 200/LV: 4)

If you control a face-up "Particle Dragon - Neutron", you can change this card's Level to 8. If this card attacks a Defense Position monster, inflict piercing battle damage to your opponent.

 **Particle Attraction**

Normal Spell

If you control exactly 1 "Particle Dragon" monster, and no other monsters, you can Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower Dragon monster from your deck.

 **Particle Dragon - Neutron** (Dark/Dragon/Effect/ATK: 200/DEF: 1800/LV: 4)

If you control a face-up "Particle Dragon - Proton", you can change this card's Level to 8. Once per turn, this card cannot be destroyed by battle.

 **Galaxy-Eyes Prime Tachyon Dragon** (Light/Dragon/Xyz/Effect/ATK: 3000/DEF: 2500/RK: 8)

2 Level 8 Dragon monsters

During your Main Phase, once per turn: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card; all face-up cards currently controlled by your opponent have their effects negated, also their ATK and DEF become their original ATK and DEF, and if you do any of these, during the Battle Phase this turn, each time an opponent's card or effect is activated, this card gains 1000 ATK until the end of the Battle Phase, also, it can make a second attack during each Battle Phase this turn.

 **Overlay Escutcheon**

Continous Trap

When an Xyz Monster you control would be destroyed, detach 1 of its Xyz Material instead. After you use this effect for the third time, destroy this card.

 **Dragon's Cure**

Normal Trap

If you have 1500 LP or less, and you're about to take battle or effect damage, target 1 Dragon monster you control: Gain LP equal to its ATK.


	26. Roar of Calamity

**Welcome back, everyone!**

 **As I already mentioned in my VRAINS story, I'm going to the sea for a WEEK starting from this Sunday, I can't bring my computer with me :'( and I won't be able to write. That's why I decided to make a quick update in this story as well.**

 **In response to** _ **EternalKing**_ **'s review:**

 **\- English isn't my mother tongue, so thanks for pointing errors like that out.**

 **[Using Anime Effects.]**

* * *

 **Turn 26:**

 **Roar of Calamity**

* * *

As the unknown youth guided the way into the Resistance base, a lot of people stared at us as we walked in. Most of the people were standing in a line towards a counter where three youths were serving food.

Upon noticing us, one of the youths, a bespectacled young girl with blue eyes and short light-purple and lilac hair that is restrained by light green and orange, ran to us.

"Allen, everyone, you're back!" She said with a happy expression. She then noticed Serena and gasped. "Is that... Ruri? You...managed to escape, Ruri!?"

"I am not Ruri." Serena told her. "I am Serena. Ruri and I are mere lookalikes."

"Look...alikes?" the girl blinked. "Ah...you do share the same face...but now that I look more closely...you two do share similarities... I'm sorry for having confused you with Ruri, Serena-san."

"You don't need to be formal with me." Serena said.

"Sayaka, is the food enough for the refugees?" Rio asked.

"Just enough." the girl, Sayaka, smiled. "However, the line is very long... do you mind helping us, Rio?"

"Of course."

With that, the two girls walked to counter.

"Are they friends?" I found myself say.

"Yes." the boy nodded. "Now, follow me, everyone."

He led us to a room behind the counter and offered us tea.

"Now then, let's formally introduce ourselves. I'm Kozuki Allen, and the two girls who are serving the sups over there are Sasayama Sayaka and Kamishiro Rio," the now called Allen explained. He then pointed at Mizael. "And the blond-haired guy is Mizael. We're all Resistance members. Hey, Sayaka! You're not on duty today, so don't push yourself!"

"Yeah, I know..." Sayaka nodded. "But..."

"It won't do any good if you overwork yourself to help people," Allen said. "We don't know when our fight with Academia could start up again. I'm always telling you to be more concerned about yourself, aren't I?"

"Of course." Sayaka smiled and turned back to work.

"You could start treating her like an actual adult, not a child who needs help all the time." Mizael sternly told him.

"Eh? What do you mean?" Allen asked in a low tone. "I am treating her like an adult!"

"If that would be the case, let her do what she wants," Mizael said. "If she wants to push herself to the limit, let her do it. Maybe she'll learn from her own mistakes and become stronger."

"That way she's in danger, idiot."

"But at least she'd learn something, blockhead."

"Mizael, Allen, enough." Shun interrupted them.

"But he started it!" Allen pointed out, but he was silenced by Shun's glare. "Okay, okay. Anyway, don't worry about Sayaka, you guys. She's really shy, it's not like she dislikes you or anything."

"You're quite welcoming on the other hand." Sawatari commented. "You just met me today and you already have the nerve to speak to me so-!"

What seemed like Sawatari's overconfident comment was cut short by Gongenzaka squeezing his head between his arms.

"Hey, that mother with two children..."

"They told us you were here," Shun explained to Yuya who noticed a little family in the crowd of people. "While walking around, we find them running towards the base. We let Sayaka guide back here and we went to search for you. They said they wanted to say thank you for teaching them the true meaning of Dueling while fighting off Academia's soldiers."

"You said your name was Yuya, right?" Allen asked Yuya. "I'm amazed-"

"Hold it. Who let these bastards in here?"

The one to speak was a male, older than any of us, wearing an elegant, medieval-like clothing, having large, spiky layered dark red and yellow hair and dark red eyes and a long, cross-like scar running down the right side of this face.

"You are..." I muttered, recognizing the person.

"I heard Mizael and Rio had to Duel two people outside while I was on patrol," Thomas Arclight said, narrowing his eyes at me and Serena. "However, bird brain arrived and everyone became friends. I made myself already clear I'm the boss around here and nobody brings people in here without my consent!"

"It's alright, Thomas." Shun glared at him. "They are my comrades. You can trust them."

"That's big coming from the one who left us!" Thomas scoffed. "Tell me one reason why I shouldn't kick you out as well."

"This isn't the time to fight between us." Mizael stopped the two. "Thomas, I understand you're angry at Kurosaki for abandoning us during the all-out attack, we all are, however, we can't hold on to our grudges forever. For now, we have to worry about our true enemy and then we'll settle things between us."

Thomas frowned and turned to leave, placing a torn cloak around his shoulders.

"I have no patience to talk with some renegade like Kurosaki."

"We want to help the Xyz Dimension," I spoke up. "That's why we're here. Like it or not, we'll help you."

"I don't need any help." I heard Thomas say as he walked away. "I can't kill Academia with my own two hands..."

"Wait!" I shouted as I stood up and ran after him.

"Don't worry about Thomas," Rio grabbed my arm. "You better leave him alone than anger him."

"But we need to talk some sense into him."

"The last time somebody tried doing that, they got severely injured," Rio explained. "Just... leave Thomas alone."

"You also want to help him..." I whispered, seeing Rio's sad expression. "Then let's go together!"

"V-Vince, wait!"

Before Rio could react, I ran forward, prompting her to follow me.

* * *

 _Serena's P.O.V_

As I watched Vince and Rio run away, I figured the heterochromatic-eyed male wanted to bring Thomas onto our side by talking sense into him. Obviously, that isn't a bad idea considering we need as much firepower as we can get to defeat Academia's vast forces.

However, I did notice a little hesitation in Rio's eyes when she went after Vince. Was Thomas that merciless against his own comrades?

"What in the world happened?" Shun suddenly asked. "Before I left the Xyz Dimension... Thomas wasn't like that. And where are his brothers, Michael and Chris? Byron-san? Rio's brother, Ryoga?"

Mizael and Allen's expressions harden.

"After you and Yuto left... we had our fair share of problems," Allen explained. "The Academia army started a full-fledged assault."

"Full-fledged assault?" Gongenzaka echoed.

I remember something about that when I was still with Academia...

If I recall, the day before Barrett and I went to the Standard Dimension, the Professor dispatched numerous soldiers to the Xyz Dimension with the intent of defeated all Xyz Remnants.

"The instant they'd see anyone, they would turn them into cards without mercy." Mizael told. "In that fight, the Spade School's Resistance Squad was wiped out and the Clover School was on the blink of eradication. We were desperately protecting our remaining forces, we couldn't even protect the citizens."

"We barely escaped and made it to this hideout." Allen said. "During the assault, Thomas, Rio, and Kaito's families... were all carded. The most annoying part about everything... those damn Academia bastards would keep smiling and hunting us all the time...!"

"Is that...true?" I asked. "Would Academia soldiers keep treated this war like a 'game'?"

"Serena..." Yuya whispered, eyeing me with confusion.

"Ah, that's right." Sawatari snapped his fingers. "You were-"

Gongenzaka nudged him with his arm, stopping him dead in his sentence. That idiot Sawatari was about to say I was originally from Academia and make the whole Resistance turn their Duel Disks at me!

Good thing Gongenzaka was there.

"I already asked this from Kurosaki... but I want to hear it from more people," I explained.

"Yes." Mizael was the one to confirm my words. "This was their game. Carding our friends and family, seeing us on the verge of defeat... how rotten can Academia be?"

"If Yuto and I had been here, there wouldn't have been so many casualties...!" Shun gritted his teeth.

"That's why Kaito and this Thomas are so angry at Academia and Shun..." Yuya realized.

Silence lingered in the room after that, everyone swallowing the cruel facts. That's when I noticed Sayaka, who joined us for some time, was staring at me.

"What's wrong?" I asked her, making her flinch.

"N-No, it's nothing..." Sayaka said. "You... remind me of Ruri a lot, that's all."

"That's what I wanted to say before Thomas appeared." Allen told. "You and Yuya look almost identical to Ruri and Yuto, except your hair and eye color! I totally thought Ruri and Yuto came back too."

"Who's this Yuto guy?" Sawatari asked.

"We heard about him from Yuzu some time back," Gongenzaka explained. "She ran into a guy with Yuya's face various times."

"A guy with Yuya's face..." Sawatari seemed deep in thoughts. "Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon... Yuto... Yuya's face... WAIT! That must be the guy who attacked and hospitalized me!"

"Now that I think about it, Yuto did mention something about an overconfident and arrogant male from LDS who he defeated before running into Yuzu, a girl with Ruri's face." Shun remembered.

"What do you mean overconfident and arrogant!?" Sawatari exploded.

"Anyway, why do you two look similar to our friends?" Mizael asked.

"We don't know yet." I said.

"Hey, what if you are actually Yuto and Ruri?" Allen smiled. "Yuya used Dark Rebellion after all!"

"No, I'm not..." Yuya muttered.

"He is not Yuto." Shun interrupted. "And neither is Serena my sister, Ruri. They look just like them, but they aren't."

"Sakaki...?" Sayaka wondered.

"Then what happened to Yuto?" Allen asked. "He went to the Standard Dimension chasing after Shun, right? Why didn't you come back together?"

"That's..."

"It's true Yuto came after me," Shun took over from Yuya. "But suddenly he went missing. I doubted Yuya at first. I thought he attacked Yuto and stole Dark Rebellion, but Yuya explained that Yuto entrusted his dragon to him, to make people smile through Dueling."

"Smiles with Dueling..." Allen wondered.

"That's truly what Yuto would say." Sayaka confirmed.

"In the end, I wasn't able to find out where Yuto went." Shun said. "But seeing how Yuya fought after that, I decided to trust him. No matter what the reason, I didn't find it strange that Yuto would give his card to Yuya."

"Kurosaki..." Yuya smiled. "Thank you. But... even then, I wasn't able to open Kaito's heart... if that's all I amount to, then I won't be able to make Kaito, or all the people who are hurt, smile. I won't be able to face my father or Jack..."

"Your father?" Sayaka asked. "You did say you are Sakaki Yuya... Could it be you have some connection to Sakaki Yusho?"

"You know Sakaki Yusho!?" Yuya exclaimed. "My father!?"

"Father!?" Allen gasped. "T-That's right, you did say Sakaki... are you really that Sakaki Yusho's son!?"

"If you know anything about my father, please, tell me!" Yuya plead.

"Who would have thought people of the Xyz Dimension know about Yuya's father..." Gongenzaka said.

"Then that means... Yusho came here three years ago!?" Sawatari realized.

"Yes, we know him." Mizael answered. "Because Sakaki Yusho was our teacher. Three years ago, he showed up and as if he predicted Academia's invasion, and taught the majority of us how to Duel."

"Not just skills, but the mindset to always smile..." Sayaka added.

"Three years ago!? Then my father really wasn't a coward!" Yuya stood up in happiness. "He didn't run away! He crossed Dimensions to fight Academ-"

"No, he is a coward." Allen said with evident anger. "He disappeared one day without warning. He abandoned us and ran away!"

"Allen, enough." Mizael cut him off. "Sakaki Yusho was my sensei as well. Don't speak ill of him in front of me."

Allen flinched from Mizael's cold glare. "B-But, I'm not lying!"

"Y-You shouldn't say something like that in front of sensei's own son, Allen." Sayaka said.

The youth blushed a little. "Hmph, fine. Sorry, Yuya. That... wasn't very nice of me. Yusho was my sensei as well, after all..."

"I-It's alright, Allen," Yuya smiled with a vexed expression.

"Serena, how did you and Vince arrive here?" Shun turned to look at me.

Oh, you know, Vince and I met these people from the future, one from the past, an android, and a God who doesn't take anything seriously, and they helped us because we helped them defeat another God inside Vince's body!

Yeah, I'm not going to say that. Something like that is hard to explain and understand.

"I remember... during my Duel with Barrett, Manek appeared and he made you vanish." Yuya said. "But after that, he disappeared with Philius..."

"Manek... sacrificed himself to protect me." those words left something bitter in my mouth. "Using... a Duel Disk he stole from an Academia member, yes! He used that Duel Disk's Dimensional Mover to send me away from there and I strumbled into Vince. From there, we went to Security's H.Q. and... suddenly, we were warped to the Xyz Dimension."

"That must have been Roget's doing when he created that wormhole." Gongenzaka said.

Wow... they believed that...

" _Nailed it!_ " Moonlight Panther Dancer suddenly cheered from my Duel Disk.

" _Well done, Serena-sama!_ " Sand Cat and Blue Cat chimed in.

" _How dumb can these people be?_ " Sabretooth Cat Dancer wondered.

" _Don't even mention it..._ " I replied to her in my mind.

"Hey, where did you get those Duel Disks?" Sawatari pointed at the said object.

"We got them from Security officers." I quickly invented yet another lie.

The Lancers nodded. Wow... they even believed that one? Man, at this point they could've even believed the whole truth!

"A-Anyway," I spoke up. "Shouldn't we go after Vince and Rio?"

"If he was able to handle my Tachyon Dragon," Mizael told. "Thomas will be an easy win for him."

I noted Mizael's attitude of thinking his Tachyon Dragon was one of the most important beings in this universe. I think Vince would shrug it off saying this was how Mizael is in the original 'anime' he's from.

"A-All of you must be hungry from everything that happened today," Sayaka chimed in. "I'll prepare some soup for you guys."

* * *

 _Back to Vince's P.O.V_

As Rio and I ran in Thomas's direction, she quickly explained to me why he acts this way. His family was carded... poor guy, that must of been horrible...

I mean, if I would have to see my parents get carded in front of my eyes, I would surely become what Thomas is today. Not believing anyone and attacking everything that moves.

"Wait, Thomas!"

The youth in question stopped running as he heard Rio's shout, turning to face us with a shocked expression.

"The Hell are you two doing here!?" Thomas asked in anger. "I told you I don't need help! And Rio, get back to the base, it's dangerous out here! I promised your brother I won't let Academia get you!"

"Wouldn't you be doing a better job if I would be here?" she asked.

"That's... true, but the base also needs some protection!" Thomas argued. "If I manage to protect the base and you're inside it, I'm doing my job well!"

"I can take care of myself fine, Thomas," Rio sternly said.

"I know!" Thomas sighed. "However, I won't permit myself to not keep my word. Ryoga entrusted me with your safety, and as his friend, I won't let his last wish go to waste."

So, in a way similar to Zexal, Thomas and Ryoga are friends but the latter was carded and he has to protect Rio.

"And what do you want?" the Arclight member turned to me.

I opened my mouth to speak, but Thomas beat me at it.

"If it's anything about helping me, forget it. As I said before, I can kill Academia with my own hands just fine."

"Oh, come on!" I shouted. "Do you really think you can take out the entire Academia all by yourself? That's suicidal!"

"Do I have to wait for you people from other Dimensions to point that out?" Thomas snorted. "So what? Happy now? Look, kid, I'm not going to stop hunting Academia until they pay for what they did to my Dimension's families and my friends. Academia deserves death."

"Even if they do, don't you think it's easier if we take them on together?" I asked. "Even Kurosaki understood it! And he's Kurosaki!"

"True, but I'm not like Kurosaki." Thomas said. "I won't run away. In fact, I'll take on everyone who appears before me!"

"Here I was, having a nice walk under the stars when annoying Xyz Scums ruin the silence."

We all turned to see somebody walking towards us. It was a tall male with blond hair and wearing a military uniform. That's when I noticed what he was wearing on his left arm.

"An Academia Duel Disk..." I whispered.

"We strumbled into a big shot, Thomas." Rio told her comrade.

"Yeah..." he nodded. "This bastard is a Lieutenant."

"How rude of you, Xyz Scum." the person shook his head in exasperation. "But yes, I am a General. I'm David Rabb, the Lieutenant of Academia's forces in the Xyz Dimension. Now, if you don't mind, I would like to call some of my men to keep us company and-"

"I don't think so!" Thomas shouted as the bracelet with a purple stone he wore on his right arm started glowing. "Sphere Field, activate!"

The entire area around us got surrounded by a globe made of purple energy, trapping all us and David inside it.

"This is the last invention Chris managed to finish," Thomas stated. "This Sphere Field won't let any of us escape nor call for reinforcements. In other words, you can call your dogs to aid you, Academia Lieutenant."

"So it's like a double-edged sword." David said. "Neither you can call for help, except for the other two who are already in here."

"I don't need help to crush you, bastard." Thomas spat, arming a gauntlet-shaped Duel Disk that had a red-colored energy blade. "I'll have you taste my fanservice!"

" _There it is..._ " I thought. " _His favorite word, fanservice. This David guy... I think I already saw him before... oh, yeah! This guy's from the GX manga!_ "

"I'm not and I'll never be the fan of an Xyz Scum!" David scoffed.

" **DUEL**!" the two shouted in unison.

 **David: LP 4000**

 **VS**

 **Thomas: LP 4000**

"I'll go first!" Thomas declared. "I set one Monster in face-down position! Then, I set two cards face-down and end my turn!"

"And here I thought you'd do something interesting." David snorted. "Watashi no turn! Draw! From my hand, I normal summon Machiners Gearframe (Earth/Machine/Union/Effect/ATK: 1800/DEF: 0/LV: 4)!"

An orange colored robot appeared on David's field.

"When Gearframe is Normal Summoned, I can add a different "Machiners" Monster from my deck to my hand," David explained. "I choose to add Machiners Fortress to my hand. Then, by discarding the Level 8 Machiners Cannon, I Special Summon Fortress (Earth/Machine/Effect/ATK: 2500/DEF: 1600/LV: 7) from my hand!"

A giant tank-robot with a cannon attached to its shoulder appeared next.

"Then, I activate two Continous Spell Cards from my hand," David declared. "Machiners Frontline and **Machiners Spark**! You'll discover soon what Frontline does, but for now, I activate Spark's effect, targeting the Machine Monster, Machiners Fortress I control for its effect. You take 100 damage equal to the targeted Monster's Level!"

A beam of light shot from the Spell Card, hitting Thomas in the chest and sending him skidding back.

 **Thomas: LP 4000 - 700 = 3300**

"He took 700 effect damage right of the bat. That's Academia for you." I remarked.

"We have a lot of information on Thomas Arclight's deck." David told. "Whenever he sets a Monster face-down is when that said Monster is Gimmick Puppet Des Troy which has 2000 Defense. In that case, I'll use Fortress to attack your set Monster! Big Cannon!"

The tank-robot aimed its cannon at its target, firing a beam from it. The set Monster revealed itself to be, just as David said, Des Troy (Dark/Machine/Effect/ATK: 1200/DEF: 2000/LV: 4).

"It seems you did your homework on me, Academia bastard." Thomas smiled. "In that case, did you see this coming too!? I activate my Trap Card **Gimmick Barrier**! Since a "Gimmick Puppet" Monster has been attacked, this card negates that attack and increased your Monster's Attack by 500 points!"

The Trap Card flew in front of Des Troy, protecting the horse-like monster made of several dolls from the beam.

(Fortress: ATK 2500 = 3000)

"Raising my Monster's Attack, heh? That's also part of your strategy if I recall." David rubbed his chin. "In any way, Gearframe has only 1800 Attack, so enter my Main Phase 2 and activate its effect, equipping itself to Fortress. I set one card face-down and end my turn."

"Time to beat the crap out of ya! Ore no turn!" Thomas shouted. "Draw! From my hand, I activate the Spell Card Treasure Card of Puppets. Through its effect, I destroy my "Gimmick Puppet" Monster, Des Troy, to draw one card! Since Des Troy was destroyed by a card effect, I can Special Summon two "Gimmick Puppet" Monsters from my hand, provided their Attacks are 1000 or less!"

A portal opened in front of Thomas from which the destroyed Des Troy emerged. Its back opened, and two new puppets entered the battlefield.

"Appear! Gimmick Puppet Necro Doll (Dark/Machine/Effect/ATK: 0/DEF: 0/LV: 8) and **Gimmick Puppet Creepy Nail** (Dark/Machine/Effect/ATK: 1000/DEF: 1000/LV: 8)!"

The first puppet was a female doll inside a black coffin, while the second one was a male doll dressed in formal clothes with very long fingers and equally long red-colored nails.

"Two Monsters with the same Levels?" David sighed. "You Xyz Scums really like doing the obvious."

"Look who's talking, the Academia bastard who dealt me effect damage on his first turn!" Thomas shot back. "Using my two Level 8 Monsters, I build my Overlay Network!"

As his two Monsters turned into rays of purple light and entered the galaxy portal, Thomas chanted.

"The messenger from Hell who pulls the strings of fate! Appear before us and drag my foes into the depths of the deepest, blackest darkness! Xyz Summon! Rank 8! **Gimmick Puppet Giant Hitman** (Dark/Machine/Xyz/Effect/ATK: 2000/DEF: 2500/RK: 8)!"

Similar to Number 15: Gimmick Puppet Giant Killer from Zexal, this Giant Hitman was a massive human doll with a tiny doll on top of its head, which was laughing hysterically and controlling Giant Hitman. The Xyz Monster, instead of Number 15 who sat on the ground, was standing on its two feet, towering over everything, and several strings were connected to its arm from a machine attached to its back, and its body was covered in tore and blood-stained clothes.

"I activate Giant Hitman's effect!" Thomas stated. "By detaching an Overlay Unit from this bad boy, I target and destroy one face-up Special Summoned Monster my opponent controls! Moreover, you take damage equal to half the destroyed Monster's Attack!"

"I activate the effect of Fortress and Gearframe!" David declared. "Since you targeted Fortress with a Monster Effect, that last card in your hand is discarded! Then, by destroying Gearframe that's equipped to Fortress, I protect the latter from destruction!"

"Damn, he was close too..." I gritted my teeth.

"No, that's fine." Rio said. "Thomas is just warming up."

"I activate the other effect of Gimmick Barrier in my Graveyard!" he stated on cue. "By banishing this card, your Monster's Attack is reduced to normal and my Giant Hitman gains Attack equal to double the change your Monster underwent! In other words, the boost I gave your Monster, I'll take it back!"

(Fortress: ATK 3000 = 2500; Giant Hitman: ATK 2000 = 3000)

David gritted his teeth, prompting Thomas to grin. "Battle! Giant Hitman, attack! Final Ballet!"

"I activate my Trap Card **Machiners Defence**!" David shouted. "This card will change my Machine Monster to Defense Position and prevent it from being destroyed by battle as long as it stays that way!"

"The effect of Creepy Nail which was used as Xyz Material activates!" Thomas said. "When my Giant Hitman attacks an opponent's Defense Position Monster, that Monster is destroyed and my opponent will take 500 damage!"

"What!?"

The fingertips of Giant Hitman suddenly split into two, revealing several holes. A barrage of bullets was fired from them, each striking down David's Monster and causing it to explode.

 **David: LP 4000 - 500 = 3500**

"What do you think, Lieutenant!?" Thomas asked. "Did you enjoy my fanservice? Rest assured, because as this Duel proceeds, you'll feel even more pain!"

"Don't get cocky, Xyz Scum!" David shouted. "When Machiners Fortress is destroyed by battle, its final effect activates! I target and destroy one card you control! Say goodbye to your Xyz Monster!"

"I activate my last set card, Strings Shade!" Thomas stated as a portal opened in front of David and a massive bullet was fired from it, aiming at his Monster. "I target my Giant Hitman with its effect! The targeted Monster can't be destroyed by card effects anymore!"

The bullet struck Giant Hitman in the chest, but the doll was unfazed by it.

"You little... I activate Machiners Frontline's effect!" David stated. "Since a Machine Monster I control was destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard, I can Special Summon a Machine Monster from my deck with the same Attribute but less Attack than the destroyed Monster! Come, Machiners Sniper (Earth/Machine/Effect/ATK: 1800/DEF: 800/LV: 4)!"

A new robot, this one colored grey and holding a sniper, appeared.

"There ya go! It seems you can live up to your name. Turn End!" Thomas concluded.

"Watashi no turn!" David shouted. "Draw! No matter how much you try, Xyz Scum will remain Xyz Scum! I'll make sure you learn this lesson! I normal summon Commander Covington (Earth/Machine/Effect/ATK: 1000/DEF: 600/LV: 4) from my hand!"

A robot clad in red armor reminiscent of a military outfit appeared next.

"Since I control Commander Covington, I can activate the Spell Card **Commander's Orders**!" David stated. "By sending Machiners Frontline to the Graveyard, I Special Summon two Level 4 "Machiners" Monsters from my deck in defense mode! Appear, Machiners Defender (Earth/Machine/Effect/ATK: 1200/DEF: 1800/LV: 4) and Machiners Soldier (Earth/Machine/Effect/ATK: 1600/DEF: 1500/LV: 4)!"

Two new machines appeared on the field, one covered in green armor with a sword, while the other was colored blue and had cannons attached to its shoulders.

"I activate Commander Covington's effect, sending Sniper, Defender, and Soldier to the Graveyard!" David declared. "By doing so I can call forth this Monster from my deck! Come to me, Machiners Force (Earth/Machine/Effect/ATK: 4600/DEF: 4100/LV: 10)!"

A combination between Sniper, Soldier, and Defender appeared on David's field as his three monsters combined.

"4600 Attack..." Rio narrowed her eyes.

"No way, he was able to summon that thing!?" I gasped.

"Once again, I activate Machiners Spark's effect, targeting Force for its effect!" David told. "You take a total of 1000 damage!"

A beam of light shot from the Spell Card, hitting Thomas in the chest and sending him skidding back again.

 **Thomas: LP 3300 - 1000 = 2300**

"Battle!" David pointed forward. "Normally, I would have to pay 1000 Life Points to declare an attack with Machiners Force, but by sending Machiners Spark from my field to the Graveyard, I don't have to pay any Life Points to permit Force to attack! Go, my monster!"

The rockets attached to Force's shoulders shot at Giant Hitman, destroying the giant doll and sending Thomas flying against the ground by the explosions.

 **Thomas: LP 2300 - 1600 = 700**

"With this, it's over!" David gave a sinister smile. "Go, Commander Covington attacks you directly!"

"When Creepy Nail is attached to an Xyz Monster and that Xyz Monster is destroyed, I take no further damage that turn!" Thomas explained as the ghostly image of his Monster stopped Commander Covington in its tracks.

"You're just delaying the inevitable, Xyz Scum." David scoffed. "I end my turn!"

"He survived..." I sighed. "That was close."

"It will take more than that to defeat Thomas." Rio remarked.

"Ore no turn! Draw!" Thomas announced. "First, I banish Gimmick Puppet Des Troy from my Graveyard to revive Necro Doll (DEF: 0/LV: 8) in defense mode! Then, since I only control "Gimmick Puppet" Monsters while my opponent controls Monsters as well, I can Special Summon Gimmick Puppet Magne Doll (Dark/Machine/Effect/ATK: 1000/DEF: 1000/LV: 8) from my hand!"

Necro Doll, accompanied by a doll made of metal and magnets, reappeared on the field.

"Using my two Level 8 Monsters, I build my Overlay Network!" Thomas shouted as his two Monsters entered a galaxy portal. "The messenger from Heaven who cuts the strings of fate! Appear before us and guide my foes to their graves! Xyz Summon! Rank 8! **Gimmick Puppet Angel's Strings** (Dark/Machine/Xyz/Effect/ATK: 3000/DEF: 2500/RK: 8)!"

Yet another Xyz Monster similar to Thomas's Zexal persona appeared. This one was similar to Number 40: Gimmick Puppet Heaven's Strings, but its body was a female doll with long, blond hair, its skin made of porcelain, attached to its left shoulder were strings, and the nails on its right hand were very long.

"You summon another doll, how cute." David taunted. "Do you want perhaps some tea so we can have a nice tea party with your toys?"

"I activate Angel's Strings's effect!" Thomas ignored him. "Once per turn, by sealing this Xyz Monster from attacking this turn, I can place one String Counter on a face-up Monster my opponent controls! I choose your Machiners Force!"

The eyes of Angel's Strings suddenly glowed red as wires from the sky enveloped Force like a puppet.

"Then, by detaching an Overlay Unit from Angel's Strings, I activate its other effect!" Thomas stated. "All Monsters with String Counters on the field are destroyed and their controller takes damage equal to the combined Attack of the destroyed Monsters! Melody of Funeral!"

"Alright!" I cheered. "David will take 4600 damage and lose!"

"By banishing Machiners Defence from my Graveyard, I activate its other effect!" David shouted. "This turn, my Machiners Force can't be destroyed by card effects!"

"What!?" Thomas's eyes widen. "Damn it... I end my turn!"

"As I said, Xyz Scum will always remain Xyz Scum." David shook his head in exasperation. "Watashi no turn! Draw! I activate the Spell Card **Machiners Junkyard** , whose effect allows me to draw one card for every 1000 Defence Points one Machine Monster I control has. Since Force has 4100 Defense, I can draw four cards!"

As he drew his new cards, David grinned wide.

"It seems this match is over. From my hand, I activate the Spell Card **Machine Output** , tributing my Level 4 Commander Covington I control to Special Summon the Level 4 **Machiners Bomber** (Earth/Machine/Effect/ATK: 1800/DEF: 0/LV: 4) from my deck!"

Commander Covington vanished from the field as a robot clad in black armor and having several grenades attached to its body took it place.

"When Bomber is Special Summoned to my field, I can Special Summon another "Machiners" Monster from my hand," David explained. "Come, **Machiners Keeper** (Earth/Machine/Effect/ATK: 100/DEF: 2000/LV: 4)!"

Another robot, this one clad in silver armor and having two square-shaped shields attached to its arms, appeared.

"When Keeper is Special Summoned to the field, I can add a very specific Monster from my deck to my hand." David stated as he added a card to his hand. "Lastly, I summon this Monster! **Machiners Knave** (Earth/Machine/Effect/ATK: 1600/DEF: 1500/LV: 4)!"

The last robot which appeared was smaller compared to the others, colored brown and holding a gun.

"Something big is coming..." Rio muttered.

"By sending Bomber, Keeper, and Knave from my field to the Graveyard, I Special Summoned the Monster I added to my hand through Keeper's effect!" David shouted. "Come forth! **Machiners Power** (Earth/Machine/Effect/ATK: 4000/DEF: 4500/LV: 10)!"

His three newly summoned robots combined into a single giant as large as Machiners Force, both of them towering over Thomas.

"You don't have one, but two big robots. Nice..." Thomas groaned in sarcasm.

"Die, Xyz Scum! Battle!" David pointed forward. "Machiners Force, attack Angel's Strings!"

"By banishing **Strings Wall** from my Graveyard, I activate its effect!" Thomas shouted. "I take no battle damage this turn!"

Force fired a round of rockets from its shoulders, destroying Angel's Strings with ease.

"Eh? When did that card get in the Graveyard?" I asked confused.

"When Machiners Fortress's effect made Thomas discard a card from his hand." Rio told me. "He was waiting for the right moment to use it."

"It matters not." David shrugged. "You have no cards in your hand nor control any cards on your field. You are good as dead, Xyz Scum. I end my turn!"

"Why do you keep calling him Xyz Scum!?" I snapped, interrupting the Duel. "Why does Academia keep hurting the people of this Dimension!? What have they done to deserve such a thing!?"

"The fact he isn't carded yet is what he did." David said. "If they would accept the loss and let us do things quickly then all of this wouldn't have happened."

"Are you saying we all should just stand and watch you kill us with no regret!?" Thomas shouted. "Don't give me that crap! We aren't your tools to use, bastard!"

"With so little to protect, why can't you see there's nothing you can do?" David wondered. "1/5 of Heartland has been carded. And believe me, it won't take long until that remaining portion is wiped out as well."

"But why are you doing this in the first place!?" I asked. "Why exactly the Xyz Dimension!? Why card people!?"

"That's something you don't need to know." David said.

"The moment you decided to kill innocent people it became my matter." I told. "Nobody deserves to be killed!"

"Look who's talking, the Lancer who killed three of our men during the invasion Standard Dimension."

"What are you talking about?"

"You're Sakushi Vince, yes?" David chuckled. "Don't you remember? In that Frozen Area, you used a Fusion Monster to kill three Obelisk Force members. I initially thought you can be of good help, seeing how you were able to defeat our elite, Hashima Daphne, twice. However, that stupid belief you fight with, Entertainment Duel, truly sickens me."

"Entertainment...?" Rio's eyes slightly widen. "That's... Yusho-sensei's..."

"Kill?" Thomas turned to me. "This kid? You must be joking."

"No, I... did kill them." I confirmed David's words. True, it was Spectrum who took over and killed them, but he was using my body. Their blood fell on my hands.

"I find it ironic how somebody who murdered in the past wants to stop others from doing so." David said. "If you want, Academia will be happy to accept you in its ranks. All you have to do is join our side and tell us everyth-"

"I would never join you people!" I cut him off. "I hate people like you and I hate Academia!"

"Pity." David sighed. "In that case, wait as I defeat your little friend here and then go after you, Lancer."

"I'm far from being defeat!" Thomas shouted. "I will never lose to the likes of you, bastard! Ore no turn! Draw! By banishing Magne Doll from the Graveyard, I revive Necro Doll (DEF: 0/LV: 8) in defense! I set one card face-down and end my turn!"

"How the mighty Arclight family has fallen." David shook his head. "You people truly deserve to rot in cards, just like everyone else who tries to oppose us!"

"What did you say about my family!?" Thomas exploded.

"What a spineless coward..." Rio gritted her teeth in anger. "To go as far as insulting everyone who isn't on his side...!"

[Intrusion Penalty: 2000 LP. Action Field, on. Field Spell, Crossover activated]

I hissed in pain as electricity run across my body and platforms appeared inside the Sphere Field. This guy... is really pissing me off...!

"I'll make you eat your own words, David Rabb!" I vowed.

 **Vince: LP 4000 - 2000 = 2000**

"What, are you going to kill as well? Like you did to those Obelisk Force members?" he asked with a calm expression.

"Oi, kid! I told you-!"

"Shut up!" I cut Thomas off. "Warewa no turn! Draw! Since only my opponent is the one controlling Monsters, I can Special Summon Mythorror Niebla (ATK: 1400/LV: 4/SC: 9) from my hand!"

The charming female ghost wearing a long white dress, a cow tail, long, blond hair, and sky-blue colored eyes appeared.

"Then, I normal summon Mythorror Korp (ATK: 1000/LV: 3)!"

The anthropomorphic raven wearing a tore cloak, having blood-stained bandages over its eyes, having metallic claws attached to its knuckles, knees, and wings, appeared.

"I activate Korp's effect!" I declared. "Twice per turn, I can target one "Mythorror" Monster I control and raise or decrease its Level by one! I target Niebla and decrease her Level by one!"

(Niebla: LV 4 = 3)

"Using my now Level 3 Niebla and the Level 3 Korp, I build my Overlay Network!"

A swirling galaxy portal opened in front of me as my two Monsters got sucked into it.

"With her darkness, even the bravest warriors throw themselves to the ground! Learn pain that's beyond despair!" I chanted. "A reminder of the Hell that awaits! Xyz Summon! The Rank 3, Mythorror God's Servant Agrat bat Mahlat (ATK: 1900/RK: 3/SC: 1)!"

The female monster wearing a bodysuit colored pink and green, holding an obsidian sword, having two bat-like wings attached to its back, one colored green while the other pink, a crown with miniature wings, long pink hair, and having dual-colored eyes, green and pink, appeared with a malicious giggle.

"I can feel... a large darkness coming from Vince..." Rio whispered. "Unlike the Duel we had, he seems a totally different person."

"You also use Xyz Monsters?" David asked with disgust. "From Fusion to Pendulum, this is what you decided to use against me?"

"Sending you to Hell with what you look down the most will truly make my day," I sneered. "Agrat bat Mahlat gains 200 Attack for every Overlay Unit attached to her. There are currently two such cards attached to her, so she gains 400 Attack!"

(Agrat bat Mahlat: ATK 1900 = 2300)

"Next, I equip her with the Equip Spell **Demise Armor**." I stated. "Through its effect, I can make any battle damage I would take involving the equipped Monster 0, and whenever this effect is applied, my opponent takes 500 damage. Moreover, by targeting Agrat, I activate the Spell Card **Endless Pain**! This turn, the targeted Monster can attack every Monster my opponent controls once each and they take 400 damage each time I do so!"

"Even then, your stupid Xyz Monster has 2300 Attack, far less than any of my Monsters' Attack!" David pointed out.

"Don't you dare insult my Monster!" I snapped. "And if you don't mind, allow me to set the stage up! LADIES AND GENTLEMEN!"

Thomas, Rio, and David all blinked in confusion as I spread my arms wide.

"Tonight, we have a very overconfident and idiot opponent that likes to run his mouth and hurt others. I'm afraid people like him are not allowed to my party, so sit back and enjoy as I show him how to behave!"

"Did you throw an insult at me while boasting yourself!?" David shouted.

"From my hand, I activate the Spell Card **Reborn Blessing**!" I stated. "With this card, my opponent is forced to summon a Monster from their Graveyard to their side of the field. Now, because of the Battle Royal rules, even Thomas-san is treated as my opponent, so both him and David will have to revive a Monster."

"I choose Giant Hitman in defense mode." Thomas decided to do as I say, his Xyz Monster reappearing on the field.

"I choose Machiners Fortress in attack mode!" David announced as his tank-robot also appeared.

"Thanks to Reborn Blessing, I can draw one card from my deck." I stated. "Oh, what's this? It seems my opponent chose to use my card's effect very well, summoning a Monster with 2500 Attack with some nasty effects. The first activates when it's destroyed by battle, letting David destroy one card on the field. The second effect lets him force me to discard a card from my hand if Fortress is targeted my a Monster Effect."

"Thanks for pointing out the obvious," David snorted. "Could you tell me how you're going to show me how to behave or whatever nonsense you said?"

"I won't be the one to do that, but my Monster." I chuckled as my eyes flashed red. "Battle! Agrat bat Mahlat, the main actress of tonight, will attack Machiners Fortress! At this moment, by detaching all Overlay Units from Agrat, I negate her destruction!"

All the lights orbiting around Agrat's body got sucked into her wings before she swung her sword at Fortress, the tank-robot using its arm to deflect the attack.

"At this moment, not one, not two, but three effects activate!" I stated. "The first! Any Monster that battles Agrat is turned into one of her Overlay Units after the damage calculation! Sweet Addiction!"

"What did you say!?" David gasped as Fortress became a sphere of light that started orbiting around my Xyz Monster.

"The second effect! Thanks to Demise Armor, the battle damage I would take is reduced to 0!" I grinned. "And my opponent takes 500 damage! Do it, Agrat!"

Leaping at David and slashing her sword, Agrat made sure work of teaching the Lieutenant a lesson. David cried out in pain as the cloth on his chest was cut open, revealing the deep cut Agrat did on his chest as well.

 **David: LP 3500 - 500 = 3000**

"W-What's...up with this damage..." he muttered in shock as blood ran down from his chest.

"The third effect!" I shouted, ignoring him. "Endless Pain deals you 400 damage! Take this!"

A lash materialized in Agrat's hand and immediately used it to whip David on the cheek, knocking him to the ground by the force.

 **David: LP 3000 - 400 = 2600**

"Since the number of Overlay Units attached to Agrat decreased, so does her Attack," I explained as her ATK dropped to 2100. "But that hardly matters, no? I don't need Attack to hurt you scumbag! Battle! Agrat will now attack Machiners Force! Once again, my Monster and I survive while you take a total of 900 damage and your Monster becomes Agrat's Overlay Unit!"

Machiners Force stood no chance as the Overlay Unit was sucked into her wings and Agrat swung her sword at it, causing the robot to glow purple before turning into an Overlay Unit. Seconds later, Agrat swung her sword at Davide as well, creating a gash on his left shoulder this time, whipping him in the same spot to further draw out blood.

 **David: LP 2600 - 500 - 400 = 1700**

"T-The heck is this!?" Davide panted, covered in his own blood. "This isn't that damn Dueling style you idiots use!"

"Oh, you got the wrong idea, dear enemy of mine." I chimed. "I am using **my** Dueling at the moment. And my Dueling is rough! Battle! Agrat, take care of the last robot, Machiners Power!"

The final robot was taken down and Davide earned himself a gash on his right leg and whip in the cheek.

 **David: LP 1700 - 500 - 400 = 800**

"What's wrong, Davide Rabb, can't take it? Was I little too rough?" I innocently asked. "After your speech on how Xyz Scums suck this is all you got to offer? **How disgusting**! Ladies and Gentlemen, it seems my opponent wasn't as tough as we thought he was! Maybe next time, he won't insult my comrade, Kurosaki Shun's homeland, and Thomas Arclight's family! With this, I end my turn."

"How vicious..." Rio remarked from the side.

"In one turn, he was able to shatter the opponent's formation and deal a total of 2700 effect damage...?" Thomas breathed out with a smirk. "This kid..."

"How dare you... insult in my such a way!" David roared in anger as he stood up. "I never had to feel such an humiliation in my life! You'll pay with your own life, Lancer! Watashi no turn! DRAW! I activate the Spell Card Overload Fusion, banishing the 11 "Machiners" Monster I have gathered in my Graveyard to call forth my ultimate Monster!"

As his Monsters were sucked into a fusion vortex, David chanted.

"Servants created by mankind to rule over the entire world! Merge and become one with new power! Fusion Summon! Appear, Level 12! **Machiners Ultimate Golem** (Dark/Machine/Fusion/Effect/ATK: ?/DEF: ?/LV: 12)!"

A colossal machine that seemed a combination of all the "Machiners" Monsters emerged from the vortex.

"Ultimate Golem's Attack and Defence each equal the combined Levels of the Monsters used for its summon times 200. The total Levels of the Fusion Materials were 58, so its Attack and Defence each equal 116000 points!"

"How fancy." I commented and adjusted my glasses. "However, even if you attack me, I take no battle damage thanks to Demise Armor and Agrat bat Mahlat can easily escape destruction. Your big scrap of metal is useless!"

"Think again, twerp." David grinned. "Due to Ultimate Golem's effect, its attack or any damage my opponent would take from it can't be negated nor changed! Which means you're done for! Battle! Ultimate Golem will attack Agrat bat Mahlat!"

I ran ahead and grabbed an Action Card from the floor.

"Quick Guard!" I shouted. "This changes my Monster to Defense Position!"

Agrat took a defensive stance as Ultimate Golem fired rockets and laser beams from its body, striking and destroying her, the explosion sending me flying against the floor.

"Vince!"

"Kid!"

Were Rio and Thomas's shouts of concern.

"Due to Ultimate Golem's other effect, any Monster that battles it has its effects negated, meaning you can't save your Xyz Monster through its effect!" David said. "And whenever Ultimate Golem destroys an opponent's Monster, its controller takes 1000 damage!"

 **Vince: LP 2000 - 1000 = 1000**

"Nothing can escape from my ultimate war machine!" David laughed. "I set one card face-down and end my turn! Stand up, you Lancer trash! I'm not done with you yet! I'll gladly make you pay for humiliating me!"

"I wonder about that."

David blinked and turned to look at Thomas.

"Because of your stupid pride, you forgot _I_ am also your opponent!" Thomas shouted. "The one to pay here will be you because you didn't choose to attack and defeat me instead of damaging the kid!"

"Shut up, you Xyz Scum!" David barked. "There's nothing you can do to defeat my Ultimate Golem that has 11600 Attack! You are just a useless doll in the way of Academia's victory!"

"That...may be true..." I wheezed out, sitting up. "However... there are multiple ways to win a Duel. And I think Thomas-san will prove my point, right?"

"Exactly." Thomas grinned. "David Rabb, this time, you're going to get a good taste of my fanservice! Ore no turn! Draw! By tributing the Xyz Monster, Giant Hitman, from my side of the field, I can Special Summon this Monster from my hand! Come, Gimmick Puppet Nightmare (Dark/Machine/Effect/ATK: 1000/DEF: 2000/LV: 8)!"

Giant Hitman exploded in particles of light as a new monster, made of several crimson dolls, took its place.

"Thanks to its effect, Nightmare can be treated as two Xyz Materials for an Xyz Summon if summoned this way!" Thomas stated. "Get a good glimpse at my true ace in the hole, ya frickin' bastard! Level 8 Necro Doll and the two Nightmare, Overlay!"

As his two Monsters entered a galaxy portal, Thomas chanted.

"Roar, the king of beasts standing atop the summit of wilderness! With your uncontainable anger, lead my foes to the end of their destiny! Xyz Summon! Rank 8! **Gimmick Puppet Doom Leo** (Dark/Machine/Xyz/Effect/ATK: 3200/DEF: 3000/RK: 8)!"

A monster as massive as Machiners Ultimate Golem appeared with a loud roar. It was a lion standing on all fours, covered silver metal with a golden mane. Two arms were attached to its back, and the lion held two swords in its hands.

"During each of my turns, I can detach an Overlay Unit from Doom Leo!" Thomas declared as a light orbiting around his lion got eaten by it. "Next, I activate the Trap Card **Gimmick Xyz**! I target a "Gimmick Puppet" Xyz Monster I control that has used an effect which requires it to detach an Overlay Unit and have that Monster use it once again by detaching another Overlay Unit!"

"Is there even a meaning in doing that?" David raised an eyebrow as the last Overlay Unit of Doom Leo vanished.

"I won't keep you waiting." Thomas chuckled. "I end my turn! At this moment, Doom Leo's true terror comes to life! During my End Phase, if I have 1000 Life Points or less and I have three cards or less in my hand, and all of Doom Leo's Overlay Units have been detached from it through its own effect- I WIN THE DUEL!"

"WHAT!?" David's eyes widen in horror. "You win the Duel by an effect!? Such a thing exists!?"

"I never used this Monster against Academia before," Thomas told. "And it seems the effort paid off! Do it, Doom Leo! ROAR OF CALAMITY!"

"No... this can't be happening! There must be some sort of mistake!" David cried out as Doom Leo started walking towards his field.

The lion roared in David's face, causing the Lieutenant to shriek as he was eaten by Doom Leo in one big swallow.

 **Winner: Vince and Thomas!**

As the Duel concluded, the Sphere Field and the cards on the field vanished, the unconscious David falling out of Doom Leo's dissolving body. Thomas walked up to him, pointing his Duel Disk at him.

"Wait!" I stopped him by grabbing his arm. "What are you doing?"

"It should be obvious." Thomas said. "I'm going to turn him into a card."

"Why do you want to do that?"

"Academia deserves to go through what we experienced!" Thomas yanked his arm free. "I'm going to turn every one of them into a card and free my carded friends!"

"Will carding them make you any better than them!?" I shouted back.

"Who cares about being nice at this point!? Our hands are already stained with blood, will another kill change anything!?"

"Can you stand in front of your family and friends knowing you killed somebody when you could've just let them go!?"

Thomas's eyes widen a little. "I... what does it matter? We already went through Hell because of Academia!"

"And when this Hell will end, are you ready to take responsibility for all the lives you too?" I asked. "Can you live knowing you did horrible things? Can you stand in front of your loved ones knowing they're conscious of what you did!?"

Thomas turned to stare at David as silence fell on us.

"Oi, Academia bastard."

The Arclight punched David in the face, waking him up.

"If I ever see you again on the battlefield, I'm going to send this kid to kill the crap out of you with his Dueling," Thomas explained with a dark voice. "And after that, I'm going to bring you back from the dead just to kill you again. Believe me, Doom Leo likes to eat idiots like you for breakfast, and I think the kid's monsters would like to a piece of you as well."

"I-I-I-I understand! I understand!" David quickly shouted. "I will stay in my room at Academia! I promise!"

"Atta boy." Thomas punched him again for good measure. "Couldn't help myself. Now, run away before I change my mind, bastard."

"S-Sir yes sir!" David cried out, jolting to his feet and ran away, shouting 'Help me!' continuously.

"See? Wasn't that better than carding him?"

"Maybe a little..." Thomas sighed, glancing at me. "Kid... I did like your Dueling. Do you think you could teach it to me?"

I blinked. "O-Of course...!" I smiled.

"Wow... he was able to reach Thomas..." Rio whispered with a sly smile. "Thank you, Vince."

"Let's go back to the base." Thomas told us with a yawn. "This Duel was very tiring..."

* * *

 **The new and final character of the Resistance is Thomas Arclight, better known as IV!**

 **I was a little undecided between him or Vector, but then I figured Thomas has more factors that would make him strive forward (not only friends and comrades but his family as well) so I made up my mind and chose Thomas.**

 **David Rabb is a character from the GX Manga, and here I chose to give him a "Machiners" deck instead of his Manga deck which would've been easily defeated by Thomas.**

 **Before any of you ask, yes, even characters more characters from the GX Manga will appear.**

 **Don't forget to like, follow, and review!**

* * *

 **Fan-made Cards:**

 **Thomas:**

 **Gimmick Barrier**

Normal Trap

When a "Gimmick Puppet" monster you control is attacked, you can negate that attack and raise your opponent's monster's ATK by 500. You can banish this card from your GY to return the ATK of an opponent's monster to its original value and have a "Gimmick Puppet" monster you control gain ATK equal to double that amount.

 **Gimmick Puppet Creepy Nail** (Dark/Machine/Effect/ATK: 1000/DEF: 1000/LV: 8)

When an Xyz Monster which used this card as material attacks an opponent's monster that's in Defense Position, you can destroy that monster after the damage calculation and inflict 500 damage to your opponent. When an Xyz Monster that has this card attached to it is destroyed, all damage you take for the rest of that turn is negated.

 **Gimmick Puppet Giant Hitman** (Dark/Machine/Xyz/Effect/ATK: 2000/DEF: 2500/RK: 8)

2 Level 8 monsters

Once per turn, by detaching an Xyz Material from this card, you can target 1 face-up Special Summoned monster your opponent controls: Destroy it and inflict damage to your opponent equal to half its ATK. If there's another Xyz Monster on the field, any damage this card deals to your opponent is doubled.

 **Gimmick Puppet Angel's Strings** (Dark/Machine/Xyz/Effect/ATK: 3000/DEF: 2500/RK: 8)

2 Level 8 monsters (1 of which is a "Gimmick Puppet" monster)

Once per turn, you can place 1 String Counter on a face-up monster your opponent controls. This card can't attack the turn you activate this effect. Once per turn, you can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card: Destroy all monsters on the field with String Counters and their controller takes damage equal to the combined ATK of those monsters.

 **Strings Wall**

Normal Trap

Activate to negate 1 instance of battle damage. You can banish this card from your GY: You take no further battle damage this turn.

 **Gimmick Puppet Doom Leo** (Dark/Machine/Xyz/Effect/ATK: 3200/DEF: 3000/RK: 8)

Once per turn, you can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card. During your End Phase, if your LP are 1000 or less, you have 3 or less cards in your hand, and all of this card's Xyz Materials have been detached from it by its own effect, you win the Duel. Cannot be destroyed by card effects while it has Xyz Materials attached to it.

 **Gimmick Xyz**

Normal Trap

Target 1 "Gimmick Puppet" Xyz Monster you control that used an effect which requires it to detach an Overlay Unit: Have that Monster use that effect once again by detaching another Overlay Unit. You can only activate 1 "Gimmick Xyz" per turn.

 **David:**

 **Machiners Spark**

Continous Spell

Once per turn, you can target 1 Machine monster you control: Your opponent takes damage equal to its Level x 100. Target 1 Machine monster you control: Send this card to the GY; you don't have to pay LP when activating its effects.

 **Machiners Defence**

Normal Trap

Target 1 Machine monster you control: Change it to Defense Position. It can't be destroyed by battle as long as it stays in Defense Position. When a Machine monster you control would be destroyed by a card effect, you can banish this card from your GY instead.

 **Commander's Orders**

Normal Spell

If you control "Commander Covington", you can Special Summon 2 Level 4 "Machiners" monsters from your deck in Defense Position. You can only activate 1 "Commander's Orders" per turn.

 **Machiners Junkyard**

Normal Spell

Target 1 Machine monster you control: Draw 1 card for every 1000 DEF it has. You can only activate 1 "Machiners Junkyard" per turn.

 **Machine Output**

Normal Spell

Tribute 1 Machine monster you control: Special Summon from your deck 1 Machine monster with the same Level as the tributed one.

 **Machiners Bomber** (Earth/Machine/Effect/ATK: 1800/DEF: 0/LV: 4)

When this card is Special Summoned: You can Special Summon 1 "Machiners" monster from your hand, except "Machina Bomber".

 **Machiners Keeper** (Earth/Machine/Effect/ATK: 100/DEF: 2000/LV: 4)

When this card is Special Summoned: Add 1 "Machiners Power" from your deck to your hand.

 **Machiners Knave** (Earth/Machine/Effect/ATK: 1600/DEF: 1500/LV: 4)

Once each turn, this card can't be destroyed by battle.

 **Machiners Power** (Earth/Machine/Effect/ATK: 4000/DEF: 4500/LV: 10)

Cannot be Normal Summoned/Set and can only be Special Summoned by its own effect. You can Special Summon this card (from your hand) by sending "Machiners Bomber", "Machiners Keeper", and "Machiners Knave" from your field to the GY. This card can't be destroyed by card effects. When this card is destroyed, you can Special Summon 1 "Machiners" monster from your hand by ignoring its summoning conditions.

 **Machiners Ultimate Golem** (Dark/Machine/Fusion/Effect/ATK: ?/DEF: ?/LV: 12)

2+ "Machiners" monsters

Must be Fusion Summoned and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. This card's ATK and DEF each equal the combined Levels of the Fusion Materials used for its summon x 200. Any damage your opponent takes from battles involving this card or from this card's effects cannot be negated nor changed. This card's attacks cannot be negated. Any monster this card battles has its effects negated. When this card destroys an opponent's monster by battle, inflict 1000 damage to them.

 **Vince:**

 **Demise Armor**

Equip Spell

Equip only to a Fiend monster. If you would take battle damage involving the equipped monster, you can make that damage 0. Each time this effect is applied, your opponent takes 500 damage.

 **Endless Pain**

Normal Spell

Target 1 Fiend monster you control: This turn, it can attack all monsters your opponent controls once each, and whenever it does so, your opponent takes 400 damage.

 **Reborn Blessing**

Normal Spell

Your opponent Special Summons 1 monster from their GY and you draw 1 card.


	27. Gems of Dazzling Entertainment

**Welcome back, everyone!**

 **This story has finally reached its 150th follower! YAY! It won't take long until it reaches 150 likes as well! I wanted to thank all of you readers for this!**

 **Now, before we begin today's chapter, I just wanted to quickly point out that I started a new story called "Kioku's Bizarre Adventures!" so go check it out if you're interested.**

 **In response to** _ **ThePLOThand**_ **'s review:**

 **\- I don't think I'm going to have Reiji use his old deck. Maybe in a flashback.**

 **[Using Anime Effects.]**

* * *

 **Turn 27:**

 **Gems of Dazzling Entertainment**

* * *

 _Third P.O.V._

"Ow... Where is this...?"

Were Yuzu's words as she came to her senses. She winced in pain, placing a hand over the back of her head where a bruise has presumably formed.

"Yuzu-san, you came to your senses!"

Yuzu's head jerked upwards, seeing none other than Yuu Sakuragi smiling down at her.

"I was getting worried," Yuu sighed. "Can you stand?"

"Y-Yes..." Yuzu muttered and stood up with her friend's help. She stared at the vast sea in front of her, several seagulls flying past them. "Where are we? Is this... Maiami City?"

"It is not." Yuu shook his head. "This... is a city of the Fusion Dimension."

"Fusion Dimension?" Yuzu's eyes widen. "That's right... we were sucked into that hole created by Roget's machine... but... where's Hashima Daphne? She ended up with us, right?"

"Yes. She went on a patrol," Yuu explained. "She said she would be back immediately."

"I see..." Yuzu faintly nodded, her thoughts running on her childhood friend. "Yuya... I hope he's alright..."

"He must. After all, he's the legendary Sakaki Yusho's son." Yuu pointed out.

"Are you... a fan of him?" Yuzu asked. "I mean Sakaki Yusho."

"Of course." Yuu smiled. "I was a little disappointed when he didn't show up during his Duel with Strong Ishijima, but I figured he must have had his reasons to do so. Overall, I still think he was a very talented Duelist and good man."

The sound of a boat sounding its horn off in the distance could be heard then, and the two Duelists turned their heads in that direction, seeing a crowd of people watching a bunch of children setting off on a boat.

"What's that?" Yuzu wondered aloud.

"It's a boat that will take those kids to Academia."

The sudden voice of Daphne said, who walked up to the two from behind.

"Academia...!?" Yuzu gasped. "But... why are those kids so happy then? Don't they know what Academia is doing?"

"This is what the city's citizens think of Academia," Daphne said, holding up a poster in her hand.

"Academia is faultless and righteous!?" Yuu read the poster's words.

"No way!" Yuzu exclaimed.

"The people here in the city don't know what Academia is actually doing," Daphne explained, throwing the poster away in disgust. "There are several placards around the city which tell even more lies about Academia's actions. People have no other choice but to believe what's shown to them... I can't believe my mother and I were also fooled by them..."

"Your mother?" Yuzu questioned. "We're in the Fusion Dimension, so is she in the area?"

"My mother..." Daphne's fists balled up. "She died one year ago."

"I... I'm sorry for bringing it up..." Yuzu whispered in shock.

"What happened?" Yuu asked. "If you don't want to talk about it-"

"No." Daphne cut him off. "It's alright. I...got over it already. But before that, let's not stand here all day. Follow me."

Yuzu and Yuu walked after Daphne who lead them between buildings and into a shadowy corner.

"When I was young," Daphne started explaining. "And up until today, I never met my father. When I asked my mother where he was, she told me he abandoned her when I was born."

"Why would he do that?" Yuzu asked as she sat down.

"I remember my mother always telling me she or my father didn't want a child, however, they weren't careful enough and my mother got pregnant by mistake," Daphne said. " _I_ was a mistake. I shouldn't even be alive. My father left us because of that."

"How horrible..." Yuu muttered.

"But my mother wasn't like him." Daphne smiled faintly. "She accepted me, saying what happened happened. She raised me like any mother would, loving me. Sadly, she only thought of me and didn't think about her own wellbeing. When I turned eleven, my mother got ill for unknown reasons and she was hospitalized... I couldn't even stay by her side because I was sent to Academia then."

"I worked hard at Academia, becoming an elite." She said. "I did all of that to make my mother proud. To let her know she can count on me... however, one day when I returned from a patrol in the Standard Dimension... I got word that the illness got the better of her."

"Poor woman..." Yuzu placed a hand over he mouth.

"The nurses told me... my mother's final words," Daphne said. "They were 'tell my daughter to follow the right path'... originally, I thought Academia was this right path but..."

"After hearing an Xyz Remnant's opinion and experience of the invasion, it changed your thoughts about Academia, right?" Yuu finished for her. "That's what you told Reiji when you declared you want to be a Lancer."

"Exactly." Daphne confirmed. "The Professor's goal isn't wrong, however, the way he executes them is beyond horrible. He needs to be stopped."

"In that case, we'll do it together. With the Lancers!" Yuu smiled. "Right, Yuzu-san?"

"You don't need to be so formal..." Yuzu sweatdropped. "Just call me Yuzu, Sakuragi."

"Then you can simply call me Yuu." the teen chuckled.

"Of course." Yuzu smiled. "And yes, I agree with you. Together, we'll take down the Professor."

"What's this fuss over here?" a new voice told. The three turned to see a tall, young man in a military-like attire staring at them. "What are you kids doing here? Are you three-"

The young man's words were interrupted by Daphne who kicked in the gut with a quick move, sending him tumbling to the ground.

"Quick, run!" Daphne shouted as she, Yuu, and Yuzu ran away.

"D-Damn it!" the young man gritted his teeth and clicked a button on his Duel Disk. "Alert! There are three escapees on the run in sector 53!"

"Who was he!?" Yuzu shouted as they ran. "Academia!?"

"He was a Juvenile Officer," Daphne explained. "An organization that serves as enforcers for Academia! We have to run before-"

"Stop right there!" the shout of two new officers resonated between the alleyways.

"What!? Reinforcements already arrived!?" Yuu gasped.

As the three Duelists escaped, running across bridges and turning left and right, they eventually arrived at a dead end where three Juvenile Officers managed to corner them.

"There's nowhere to run!" one of the officers said.

"Stop struggling and go back to Academia." another officer told.

"At this point, we got no other choice but to fight..." Yuzu muttered as he extracted her -Sora's- Duel Disk.

"Hold it!"

Out of nowhere, a person leaped from under the bridge they were standing on, gracefully landing in front of Yuzu, Daphne, and Yuu.

"If you want to fight, then I'll be your opponent!" the person shouted, taking off their cloak, revealing a female with fair skin, hazel eyes, long, dark blonde hair wearing a sleeveless white jacket and black tank top, grey-blue finger-less gloves, a dark blue skirt and blue boots.

"No way..." Daphne's eyes widen.

The female turned around, noticing her. "Daphne!? Well, well, well, I never thought I'd get to see the day when you'll be a Defector and _I_ 'll have to save you."

"Who are you?" Yuu raised an eyebrow, glancing between the two. "Friends?"

"N-"

"Yes." the newly arrived person cut off Daphne. "My name is Tenjoin Asuka. Don't worry, I'll take care of these three."

"Umm, we could help..." Yuzu pointed out.

"It's fine." Asuka assured her. "I've taken care of many simpletons like them before."

"You seem very confident." a Juvenile Officer noted. "In that case, we'll take you on all at once!"

"Battle Royal, then?" Asuka smiled and brushed some of her back. "I wouldn't have it any other way!"

The three Juvenile Officers summoned the same Fusion Monster during their respective turns but increased their ATK to 3000, 4000, and 6000. Even then, Asuka seemed unfazed as she started her second turn, performing a Ritual Summon and defeated all three opponents with one Ritual Monster!

"Amazing!" Yuzu breathed out.

"To think she could one-turn-kill three opponents with a Ritual Monster..." Yuu smiled wide.

"From where the Hell did you learn Ritual Summoning?" Daphne inquired. "Back at Academia, there weren't any classes on this summoning method."

"We'll talk about the details as we go," Asuka said. "Now, follow me!"

The Ritual user lead the three Duelists to a gondola situated near their location. Asuka stepped into it and extended her hand to them.

"We'll travel using this. Please, get in. Oh! What are your names?"

"Yuzu. Hiiragi Yuzu."

"I'm Yuu. Sakuragi Yuu."

"Nice to meet you two." Asuka chuckled as she helped them step into the gondola. She extended her hand to Daphne. "And what about you, Daphne? Aren't coming?"

"I don't need your help to get in." Daphne frowned, nudging the hand away.

"Are you still angry at me?" Asuka asked. "For escaping Academia back then?"

"I was... but I'm not anymore..." Daphne sighed, stepping in as well. "I'm... just jealous that you were right after all."

"Don't be." Asuka laughed, pushing the gondola away from the road and sailing forward. "I was trying to help you, not point out you were wrong."

"Umm... what are you talking about?" Yuu asked with a confused expression.

"A lot of time ago, I fled from Academia after I discovered their horrible ways of acting," Asuka explained. "Daphne and I are great friends, so I asked her to come as well. However, she refused and from then she started hating me."

"I didn't want to believe her." Daphne said. "But now... I can't help but be angry at myself for being fooled by Academia... I'm sorry, Asuka."

"Don't sweat it." Asuka giggled. "What's important now is that we're friends again-"

"And you're going to be carded. Sorry, but you won't get the time to celebrate, Tenjoin and Hashima."

The voice of a youth shouted, interrupting Asuka. From a building, a male with black hair sectioned in two layers, black eyes, wearing a slightly tattered black jacket with grey trimmings and sharp edges over a purple shirt, dark blue pants, brown shoes, and having an Academia-issue Duel Disk attached to his left arm, jumped down and landed on the incoming bridge.

"Manjome!?" Asuka's eyes widen.

"It's General Manjome, get it right!" Manjome snapped. "And yes, it's me. What's wrong? You look pale. You didn't improve one bit after our first fight!?"

"You fought him before, Asuka-san?" Yuzu asked.

"Yes... and he almost beat me then." Asuka admitted. "Once he gained the name of an elite, he became good. Very good... however, I trained myself. I'm not the one I was back then!"

"Then I assume you want to Duel me?" Manjome grinned and activated his Duel Disk. "Good. Then come at me!"

"Wait!" yet another voice shouted.

From a gondola on the bridge's other side, a youth leaped onto the bridge himself, throwing off the cloak that covered him, revealing a male with teal hair, wearing blue above-waist-length jacket, a lavender shirt with frilled cuffs at the wrists of his sleeves, and black pants which are held up with a white belt.

"I'll be the one to accept that challenge," the person smiled. "Long time no see, Manjome."

"Johan Andersen!?" Manjome frowned. "Here I thought I won't have to see your face ever again after you defected from Academia. My luck..."

"Asuka, go!" Johan shouted. "I got you covered!"

"...Understood." Asuka nodded after silence and sailed her gondola forward.

"Eh? Why don't we help him?" Yuu asked confused. "We can outnumber him and-"

"There's something Johan wants to tell Manjome through his Dueling," Asuka explained. "And he wants to do it alone."

As they turned around a corner and could be no longer seen, Johan smiled again and stared at Manjome.

"You'll regret coming here today." the black-haired youth scoffed.

"I don't intend on losing!" Johan said as he activated his Duel Disk.

" **DUEL**!" the two shouted in unison.

 **Manjome: LP 4000**

 **VS**

 **Johan: LP 4000**

"First turn is mine!" Manjome declared. "I normal summon Armed Dragon LV 3 (Wind/Dragon/Effect/ATK: 1200/DEF: 900/LV: 3) from my hand!"

A bipedal dragon covered in orange and brown scales, several spikes and wearing boxing gloves, appeared beside Manjome.

"I place two cards face-down and end my turn!" Manjome concluded.

"Ore no turn! Draw!" Johan shouted, drawing his sixth card. "Come out, Gem Beast Topaz Tiger (Earth/Beast/Effect/ATK: 1600/DEF: 1000/LV: 4)!"

A topaz gem appeared in front of Johan before shattering in a flash of light, revealing a white-furred tiger with black stripes and blades attached to its body.

" _As I thought, you chose the great me to start this off, Johan._ " Topaz Tiger said.

"I'm counting on you," Johan smirked. "However, one more friend will take the stage with a flashy entrance! I equip Topaz Tiger with the Equip Spell Card Golden Rule! When I activate this card, I can place two Level 3 or lower "Gem Beast" Monsters from my deck in my Spell/Trap Zone as Continous Spells. I choose Ruby Carbuncle (Light/Fairy/Effect/ATK: 300/DEF: 300/LV: 3) and Emerald Turtle (Water/Aqua/Effect/ATK: 600/DEF: 2000/LV: 3)!"

Two new gems appeared behind Topaz Tiger, a ruby and an emerald.

"Then, thanks to Golden Rule's effect, I can Special Summon Gem Beast Amethyst Cat (Earth/Beast/Effect/ATK: 1200/DEF: 400/LV: 3) from my hand! Come on out!"

The Equip Spell glowed brightly as an amethyst gem emerged from it before shattering, revealing a pink-furred cat.

" _Ah, Johan!_ " Amethyst Cat noted her user's happy expression. " _You seem full of spirit today. This a tough match, so don't get too distracted._ "

"Hehe, I guess." Johan chuckled. "I can't help myself to smile though."

"What do you mean 'I guess'!?" Manjome snapped. "Are you underestimating me!? And stop talking to your pets while Dueling!"

"But if I recall, you can hear them as well." Johan pointed out. "You can also talk to Duel Monsters, just like me. This is why we became friends when we first met at Academia when we were young. When was the last time you tried to have fun in a Duel while working together with your dragons? Must have been ages, haha!"

"Duels aren't meant to be fun!" Manjome shouted. "Through Dueling, one can express its power! And the more power you have, the more people will respect and adore you! That's how this world works!"

"Manjome..." Johan's eyes widen in sadness. "I'll break down that horrible way of thinking! I swear it on my name as a Dueltainer!"

"Duel-what now?" Manjome blinked.

Johan grinned in response. "My new way of Dueling that was taught to me by Yusho-sensei! Entertainment Dueling! Now, with a wave of applause, let's greet our supporting cast of today's show! I activate the effect of Ruby Carbuncle, letting me Special Summon it from my Spell/Trap Zone along with all the other "Gem Beast" cards from the aforementioned Zone! Ruby Happiness!"

In a bright, red flash, the ruby and emerald burst open and revealed Johan's new friends, a blue-furred animal with four ears and a red orb attached to its tail, and a cyan turtle with an emerald attached to its shell.

" _I was sleeping so well, Johan..._ " Emerald Turtle yawned.

"Sorry, but I'll need you guys' help today." Johan told. "I'm counting on you too, so do your best!"

" _Ruby~!_ " Ruby Carbuncle cheered.

"Here I come!" Johan yelled. "Battle! Topaz Tiger will be the first to start us off by attacking Armed Dragon LV 3! Topaz Bite!"

"Fat chance! I activate my face-down Negate Attack!" Manjome declared. "Not only this Counter Trap stops your attack, but it ends the Battle Phase as well! Which means you won't be able to attack me directly with Amethyst Cat's effect!"

"Heh, you still remember the effects of my "Gem Beast" Monsters' effects like the back of your hand?" Johan chuckled. "That's fine, actually. It will make this Duel much more fun to overcome! I activate Emerald Turtle's effect, changing Amethyst Cat to defense mode. Then, I set one card face-down and pass it over to you!"

"I'll show you fun! Ore no turn!" Manjome announced. "Draw! During my Standby Phase, Armed Dragon LV 3 evolves into Armed Dragon LV 5 (Wind/Dragon/Effect/ATK: 2400/DEF: 1700/LV: 5)! Appear, my dragon!"

Armed Dragon LV 5 was enveloped in light as it grew into a larger version of itself with red and black scales.

"Then, I activate the Spell Card Level Up!" Manjome stated. "By sending LV 5 to the Graveyard, I Special Summon from my deck or hand its evolved form! Come forth, Armed Dragon LV 7 (Wind/Dragon/Effect/ATK: 2800/DEF: 1000/LV: 7)!"

Armed Dragon evolved once more, this time having many more spikes and even blades attached to its body.

"If I recall, that dragon has a very nasty effect... but what was it again?" Johan wondered as he tapped his chin.

"Let me refresh your memory, Johan! I activate Armed Dragon LV 7's effect!" Manjome shouted. "By sending a Monster from my hand to the Graveyard, I destroy all Monsters you control that have less Attack then the discarded Monster. I dump **Aspiration Dragon** (Light/Dragon/Effect/ATK: 2000/DEF: 2400/LV: 6) which has 2000 Attack, meaning all your pets are done for! Take this, Genocide Cutter!"

"Oh, right!" Johan exclaimed as Armed Dragon LV 7 unleashed waves of crimson energy from its blades. "However, I'm well prepared! I activate the Counter Trap **Gem Polishing**! When an effect which would destroy my "Gem Beast" cards is activated, this Trap will negate it!"

A rainbow-colored, transparent barrier appeared around Johan's monsters, protecting them from the waves.

"And as a bonus, I can place one "Gem Beast" Monster from my deck in my Spell/Trap Zone as a Continous Spell. I choose Amber Mammoth (Earth/Beast/Effect/ATK: 1700/DEF: 1600/LV: 4)!"

An amber gem appeared on Johan's field upon those words.

"Slippery little... in that case, I activate Aspiration Dragon's effect from the Graveyard," Manjome explained. "By banishing this dragon, I can draw two cards since I control a Level 5 or higher Dragon-type Monster on my field! Next, I normal summon **Dragon's Knight** (Dark/Warrior/Effect/ATK: 1500/DEF: 1000/LV: 4)!"

A humanoid monster wearing an armor made of purple-colored dragon scales and holding a sword appeared with a battle cry.

"Since Dragon's Knight is on my field, I can activate the Spell Card **Dragon's Covenant**!" Manjome stated. "Through its effect, I Special Summon a Level 5 or lower Dragon-type Monster from my hand or deck. Come forth, **Wraith Dragon** (Dark/Dragon/Effect/ATK: 2100/DEF: 200/LV: 5)!"

A serpentine-bodied dragon with wings made of mist appeared with a roar.

"And thanks to my Covenant's effect, I draw one card!" Manjome stated. "Now, Battle! Armed Dragon LV 7 attacks Amethyst Cat! At this moment, Dragon's Knight's effect activates when a Dragon-type Monster I control attacks an opponent's defense position Monster. My opponent will take piercing battle damage! Do it!"

As Armed Dragon LV 7 punched Amethyst Cat and destroyed it, Dragon's Knight swung its sword, creating a purple-colored slash that headed towards Johan.

"By banishing Gem Polishing from my Graveyard," Johan explained as a rainbow-colored barrier protected him from the slash. "I negate one instance of battle or effect damage! Moreover, the effect of the destroyed Amethyst Cat activates, allowing me to place her in my Spell/Trap Zone as a Continous Spell!"

"That's what you think!" Manjome chuckled, confusing him. "As long as Wraith Dragon is on my field, any Monster that's destroyed by battle with a Dragon-type Monster is banished!"

"B-Banished!?" Johan gasped. "Damn it... sorry, Amethyst Cat..."

" _Don't worry about me, Johan._ " he heard his Duel Monster said before vanishing.

"As your cat suggested, you should be worried about yourself!" Manjome said. "Battle! Wraith Dragon will attack Ruby Carbuncle next! Miasma Breath!"

Wraith Dragon unleashed a wave of darkness from its maw, striking Ruby Carbuncle and causing it to vanish as well.

"R-Ruby!" Johan gritted his teeth.

 **Johan: LP 4000 - 1800 = 2200**

"There's more where that came from! I activate the Quick-Play Spell Card **Unexpected Fusion**!" Manjome shouted. "This card can only be activated during the Battle Phase and it allows me to perform a Fusion Summon by using Monsters I control as materials!"

"A Fusion Summon during the Battle Phase!? Whoa, not bad!" Johan commented. "That card's name actually makes pretty sense! I didn't expect that!"

Manjome ignored him as Dragon's Knight and Wraith Dragon were sucked into a fusion vortex.

"Warrior with a cursed armor! Dragon wondering the land of the living! With the great me's guidance, become a new power! Fusion Summon! Appear, Level 7! **Wraith Dragon Knight** (Dark/Warrior/Effect/ATK: 2400/DEF: 800/LV: 7)!"

A monster that was made of Dragon's Knight riding on Wraith Dragon's back emerged from the portal.

"Battle!" Manjome pointed forward. "Wraith Dragon Knight will attack Topaz Tiger! Miasma Sword Slash!"

With a swing of its sword, Topaz Tiger cried out in pain as it was also destroyed.

"Topaz Tiger!" Johan shouted in concern as he was blown back by the attack's force.

 **Johan: LP 2200 - 800 = 1400**

"Any Monster destroyed by Wraith Dragon Knight or Dragon-type Monsters I control are banished due to my knight's effect," Manjome explained. "And before you think in hiding behind your pets, due to Wraith Dragon Knight's other effect, itself and my Dragon-type Monsters can deal piercing damage. As I said before, power is everything. And right now, thanks to Academia, of course, I'm stronger than I ever was! Turn End!"

" _Damn it, that banishing effect totally caught me off-guard..._ " Johan cursed in his head. " _He didn't just interrupt my strategy, but destroyed the majority of my field! Not to mention, Manjome is trying to stop me from summoning Ultimate Gem God - Rainbow Dragon by banishing my Gem Beasts..._ "

"What's the hold-up!?" Manjome asked. "It's your move, and you better make it count!"

"Don't worry, that was my intent in the first place!" Johan said. "Ore no turn! Draw! Come out! Gem Beast Sapphire Pegasus (Wind/Beast/Effect/ATK: 1800/DEF: 1200/LV: 4)!"

A pegasus with a horn attached to its forehead appeared with a beat of its wings.

" _Leave it to me, Johan!_ " Pegasus said.

"Got it. I activate Sapphire Pegasus's effect. Sapphire Calling!" Johan stated. "When this friend of mine is summoned to the field, I can place any "Gem Beast" Monster from my hand, deck, or Graveyard face-up in my Spell/Trap Zone! I choose Cobalt Eagle (Wind/Winged-Beast/Effect/ATK: 1400/DEF: 800/LV: 4) from my deck!"

Sapphire Pegasus's horn started glowing as a cobalt gem materialized next to the amber one.

"Since there's at least one "Gem Beast" card in my Spell/Trap Zone, I can activate the Spell Card Rare Value, whose effect lets me send one of them to the Graveyard to draw two cards!" Johan explained. "I choose Cobalt Eagle. Sorry, buddy."

" _Make sure to win this!_ " Cobalt Eagle said before vanishing.

Johan nodded as he drew. "I activate the Continous Spell Gem Tree! I also activate the Equip Spell Card Gem Release, equipping it to Sapphire Pegasus to raise its Attack 800 points (ATK: 1800 = 2600)! Now that my preparations are done, let's Battle! Sapphire Pegasus will attack Wraith Dragon Knight! Sapphire Horn!"

Its horn glowed once again as Sapphire Pegasus rammed its body against Wraith Dragon Knight, causing it to fall to the ground in defeat before vanishing.

"Due to Unexpected Fusion's effect, the Fusion Monster summoned through its effect is sent back to my Extra Deck upon destruction," Manjome explained.

 **Manjome: LP 4000 - 200 = 3800**

"I end my Battle Phase, set one card face-down, and pass it back to you!" Johan concluded. "This turn wasn't as showy as my last one, but don't get depressed just yet. The fun has just started, after all!"

"Drop this fun and carefree attitude or you'll regret it!" Manjome warned. "Ore no turn! Draw!"

As he saw the card, Manjome grinned.

"That grin... you always grin like that whenever you draw your Ace!" Johan smiled in evident excitement. "Did you draw Light and Darkness Dragon!? Man, I haven't seen him in ages! How has he been!?"

"Why don't you ask him yourself! I activate my set card, Dragon Evolution!" Manjome stated. "By tributing Armed Dragon LV 7, I can use this trap to Special Summon a Dragon-type Monster from my hand that's one Level higher than the tributed Monster! Once the gates of twilight are opened, dragon of hope and despair, come forth! **Hope and Despair Dragon** (Light/Dragon/Effect/ATK: 2800/DEF: 2400/LV: 8)!"

An anthropomorphic dragon with wings attached to its back, half of its body colored white and glowing with light, and the other half colored black and emitting a scary and black aura, took Armed Dragon LV 7's place with a roar which shattered the glasses of nearby buildings.

"Hope and Despair...Dragon... you say?" Johan became confused. "What happened to Light and Darkness? This dragon's aura is totally different from it."

"This is my Ace's new appearance!" Manjome declared. "With the power of Academia, he and I became stronger! This is its proof! Once during both of our turns, Hope and Despair Dragon can negate the activation of a Monster, Spell, or Trap Card and destroy that card, also, all Monsters my opponent controls lose 500 Attack and Defence!"

"What!?" Johan gasped. "Now you can choose which effects to negate!?"

"Exactly! Now, perish, Johan Andersen!" Manjome pointed forward. "Hope and Despair Dragon will attack Sapphire Pegasus! Shiny Burst of Destruction!"

"I activate my Trap Card Rainbow Path!" Johan shouted. "I send Amber Mammoth from my Spell/Trap Zone to the Graveyard in order to negate your attack and add Rainbow Dragon from my deck to my hand!"

"As if! I activate Hope and Despair Dragon's effect!" Manjome stated. "Darkness Baptism!"

A black miasma was unleashed from Hope and Despair Dragon's dark-body part, enveloping Johan's Trap and destroying it. At the same time, Sapphire Pegasus and Emerald Turtle grunted in pain as the miasma reached them as well.

(Turtle: ATK 600 = 100, _DEF: 2000 = 1500_ ; Pegasus: _ATK 2600 = 2100_ , DEF: 1200 = 700)

Hope and Despair Dragon's light-body part glowed as the dragon unleashed a blinding beam from its maw, destroying Sapphire Pegasus and knocking Johan to the ground.

 **Johan: LP 1400 - 700 = 700**

"At this moment..." Johan wheezed out as he stood up. "Gem-"

"Gem Release and Sapphire Pegasus's effects activate, right?" Manjome finished for his opponent. "Sorry, but that won't happen! Because the effect of Hope and Despair Dragon has been activated this turn, I can activate the Quick-Play Spell Card **Darkness Baptism** from my hand. Through its effect, I declare Monster, Spell, or Trap and any card with the same type as the declared one can't activate its effects this turn! I choose Spell, meaning both Gem Release and Gem Tree's effects can't be used!"

"D-Damn it...!" Johan's eyes widen. "B-But Sapphire Pegasus's effect will still activate, letting me place it in my Spell/Trap Zone."

"Not that it matters." Manjome scoffed. "You have no cards in your hand, that turtle on your field as your last shield, Sapphire Pegasus and Amber Mammoth in your Spell/Trap Zone, and Gem Tree which is useless with its counters. My victory was assured the moment I started banishing your little pets, sealing off your Rainbow Dragon. Moreover, you don't play any cards that destroy the opponent's Monsters by card effects, so for you to make a comeback is impossible."

"It would be easy to destroy an opponent's monster through a card effect," Johan explained. "However, that's the same as sealing your opponent's potential before being able to see it. I always want to see what my opponent can do, that way both sides can unleash their full power! that's the kind of duel I aim for and you know this, old friend!"

"Nonsense." Manjome spat. "Look where that aim of yours has driven you: to defeat. As I said, power is everything. Without power, you're a no-one!"

"That's not true!" Johan snapped for the first time in the Duel. "Just because somebody isn't good at this game, it doesn't mean they're garbage! Everybody can evolve as a person and Duelist!"

"Answer me this: are you truly happy right now?" Johan asked with a sad expression. "Defeating and carding people... is that the future you truly want, Manjome!? Is that the future the Manjome I met when I was young truly wants!? The one who always loved Dueling with his dragons!?"

"That Manjome doesn't exist anymore!" Manjome said. "I discarded my puny self a long time ago! Academia offered me power and I accepted it! That's the fatal difference between me and you, Johan!"

"Does that mean if Academia didn't exist, you wouldn't have obtained this strength you talk about!?"

"E-Eh?" Manjome blinked.

"Does that mean if I would've accepted that power as well, I wouldn't be here but there, beside you right now!?" Johan asked. "And what if you didn't accept that power? You would be here in my pains trying to save me from Academia!?"

"T-That's..."

"Academia didn't make you stronger... it fooled you! It blinded everyone with sweat words and its strength!" Johan said. "I wish... I wish everything would return to normal! When we could laugh and Duel like those times, for fun! And Yusho-sensei's Entertainment Duel is all about that. Stopping Academia and returning Dueling to what it truly is!"

"I... I... end... my turn..."

Manjome stuttered, speechless after his enemy...no, his _old friend_ 's words. Was it true? If Academia wouldn't have existed then he would be still that powerless Manjome he was when a kid?

" _Why... Why am I asking myself this!? At a time like this!?_ " Manjome scolded himself. " _Focus, Manjome, focus! He's just trying to confuse you with that stupid speech and Dueling style!_ "

" _You're getting through him._ " Emerald Turtle whispered to Johan. " _However... his heart is covered by layers placed there by Academia. The only way to prove your point..._ "

"Is by winning." Johan finished. "I know. I've trained myself for this moment. My deck will respond to my feelings! Ore no turn! Draw!"

Johan closed his eyes as he drew. After seconds, he peered at it and his eyes widen.

"Bingo!" he smiled. "I just need to draw that card and I can pull off my combo. I end my turn!"

"O-Ore no turn!" Manjome shouted. "Draw! During my Standby Phase, by paying 1000 Life Points and if I control Hope and Despair Dragon, I can return Darkness Baptism from my Graveyard to my hand!"

 **Manjome: LP 3800 - 1000 = 2800**

"Battle! Hope and Despair Dragon will attack Emerald Turtle! Shiny Burst of Destruction!"

Emerald Turtle didn't stand a chance as the opponent's dragon destroyed it.

"There's no reason for me to activate Turtle's effect since he can negate it." Johan told himself.

"I set one card face-down...and end my turn!" Manjome concluded.

"Ore no turn!" Johan declared as he placed his fingers on the top card of his deck. "Please... please, respond to me, my deck... DRAW!"

Johan made a silent prayer as he drew his card. He slowly turned it around, revealing-!

"That's what I'm talking about!" Johan grinned wide. "Thank you, my deck! Here I come, Manjome! This will be our Duel's final act!"

"You're bluffing!" Manjome snorted. "With Hope and Despair Dragon my victory is assured!"

"Then watch on as I overcome this situation!" Johan shouted. "By sending all "Gem Beast" cards from my Spell/Trap Zone to the Graveyard, I Special Summon **Gem Seraph** (Light/Fairy/Effect/ATK: 0/DEF: 2100/LV: 5) from my hand! Come out, my angel!"

A beautiful, female monster with long, blond hair tied up in a ponytail, wearing a white veil and dress, with two angelic wings, appeared on Johan's field surrounded by light.

"I activate Gem Seraph's effect!" Johan stated. "By tributing this Monster, if I have a total of seven different named "Gem Beast" cards in my Graveyard and/or Banish Zone, I can Special Summon Rainbow Dragon from my deck by ignoring its summoning conditions!"

"From the deck!?" Manjome gasped. "I won't let you! I activate Hope and Despair Dragon's effect! Darkness Baptism!"

"When I activate Gem Seraph's effect, if I have 1000 or less Life Points," Johan explained. "My opponent can't activate card or effects in response to it!"

"WHAT!?"

"When all seven Gem Beasts are together, the light that ties the world together is reborn, here and now!" Johan chanted as Gem Seraph vanished in a flash of rainbow light. "Behold, the miracle of the Gem Beasts! Appear! The Ultimate Gem God - Rainbow Dragon (Light/Dragon/Effect/ATK: 4000/DEF: 0/LV: 10)!"

From the rainbow light, a serpentine-bodied dragon covered in white scales, two angelic wings, and several gems attached to its appeared with a valiant roar that was answered by Hope and Despair Dragon.

"E-Even then! You can't finish me on this turn!" Manjome pointed out. "The effect of Rainbow Dragon can't be activated the turn it's Special Summon! And I have plenty of Life Points to spare from your dragon's attack!"

"That's true, however, I wasn't planning on attacking you in the first place!" Johan revealed. "By targeting my Rainbow Dragon, I activate the Spell Card **Unstoppable Rainbow**! Through its effect, the targeted Monster can activate its effects this turn negating any effects that would prevent it from doing so!"

"Such tricks-!" Manjone gasped. "B-But! I can still activate Darkness Baptism!"

"Sorry, but you can't." Johan stuck his tongue out. "If I activate Unstoppable Rainbow whilst I have 1000 or less Life Points, my opponent can't activate any card or effects in response to its or the targeted Monster's effects this turn!"

"You gotta be kidding me!" Manjome took a step back. "Why do your cards even have effects like those!?"

"Because I knew I'll have to Duel you one day in order to know some sense into you, Manjome!" Johan said. "Your Light and Darkness Dragon, and even this new form of it, have effects that negate other effects. That's why I kept these cards a secret! Because this way you wouldn't know I had ways to counter them! By banishing all "Gem Beast" Monsters from my Graveyard, all cards on our fields are shuffled into our decks! DO IT, RAINBOW DRAGON! OVER THE RAINBOW!"

Rainbow Dragon roared as the gems along its body started glowing. Seconds later, its entire body glowed brightly, causing Manjome to close his eyes from it. As he re-opened them, all cards from their field were gone!

"Even then, you made a great miscalculation!" Manjome shouted. "You have no cards in your hand or field! You can't do anything!"

"I wonder about that! Unstoppable Rainbow has an additional effect!" Johan grinned. "During the turn I activated this Spell Card, if the targeted Monster's effect caused cards from my opponent's field to be shuffled into their deck, my opponent takes damage equal to the Attack Points of a Monster that were shuffled into their deck! Hope and Despair Dragon had 2800 Attack, which means you take that much damage!"

A beam of rainbow light was fired from the Spell Card that reappeared on the field. The beam hit Manjome in the chest and knocked him to the ground, defeated.

 **Manjome: LP 2800 - 2800 = 0**

 **Winner: Johan!**

"I...can't believe it..." Manjome breathed out, laying on the floor with wide eyes. "I...lost... Even with Academia's power... I lost to him... I can't go back to Academia like this...!"

"Then come with me." the voice of Johan told.

Manjome raised his head to see Johan looking down at him, his hand stretched out to help him stand up.

"Under Yusho-sensei's guidance, we'll demolish Academia," Johan explained. "It's time you show Academia _your_ true power, right, Manjome?"

"I..."

"Now that I think about it... Asuka, Daphne, me and you." Johan grinned. "Back in the day, when Academia didn't break our friendship, we were an amazing team. Do you think we can fight side by side again? As a team?"

"I...would like that." Manjome finally smiled and Johan helped him stand up. "I miss those good days... I guess I don't need this anymore."

Manjome extracted his deck from his Duel Disk. He walked to the edge of the bridge and threw the Duel Disk into the water.

"The real Manjome...doesn't follow orders from people like Academia!" Manjome shouted. "I follow only _my_ orders!"

"Now that's more like you!" Johan laughed, happy that Asuka, Daphne, Manjome and he are finally back together as a team...

* * *

 **In today's chapter, we follow Daphne, Yuu, and Yuzu in the Fusion Dimension! It seems Academia's war has torn apart several friendships among its students, namely Daphne, Asuka, and the two new characters I added to the story, Johan, and Manjome. However, they're finally back as a team and ready to kick Academia in the butt with the Lancers!**

 **Before any of you ask, the Manjome I added to the story is the Manjome from the GX mange instead of the anime one. This is because I like the manga version much more and especially his deck. (I'm not a very big fan of Ojamas so I decided to use the Manga Manjome who uses DRAGONS like my beloved Ryoken!)**

 **I also use the OCG/TCG effect of Dragonic Tactics for convenience sake.**

 **With that said, I'll see you all next time with a new chapter!**

 **Don't forget to like, follow, and review!**

* * *

 **Fan-made Cards:**

 **Manjome:**

 **Aspiration Dragon** (Light/Dragon/Effect/ATK: 2000/DEF: 2400/LV: 6)

Banish this card from your GY: Draw 2 cards. You must control a face-up Level 5 or higher Dragon monster to activate and resolve this effect.

 **Dragon's Knight** (Dark/Warrior/Effect/ATK: 1500/DEF: 1000/LV: 4)

When a Dragon monster you control attacks an opponent's Defense Position monster, your opponent takes piercing battle damage. When this card is destroyed and you controlled a Dragon monster at that time, you can draw 1 card.

 **Dragon's Covenant**

Normal Spell

Activate if you control "Dragon's Knight". Special Summon 1 Level 5 or lower Dragon monster from your hand or deck. Then, draw 1 card. You can only activate 1 "Dragon's Covenant" per turn.

 **Wraith Dragon** (Dark/Dragon/Effect/ATK: 2100/DEF: 200/LV: 5)

Any monster destroyed by battle with a Dragon monster is banished.

 **Unexpected Fusion**

Quick-Play Spell

Activate only during the Battle Phase, and when you do, Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster by using Monsters on your side of the field as materials. When the Monster Fusion Summoned by this effect is destroyed, shuffle it into the Extra Deck face-down, and its effects when destroyed are negated (if any).

 **Wraith Dragon Knight** (Dark/Warrior/Effect/ATK: 2400/DEF: 800/LV: 7)

"Dragon's Knight" + "Wraith Dragon"

Must be Fusion Summoned first. Any monster destroyed by battle involving this card or another Dragon monster you control is banished. When this card or other Dragon monsters you control attack an opponent's Defense Position monster, your opponent takes piercing battle damage.

 **Hope and Despair Dragon** (Light/Dragon/Effect/ATK: 2800/DEF: 2400/LV: 8)

Once per turn, during either player's turn, you can: Negate the activation of a Monster, Spell, or Trap Card's effect and have all monsters controlled by your opponent lose 500 ATK and DEF. When this card is destroyed, destroy all monsters on the field whose ATK and/or DEF are different from their original value.

 **Darkness Baptism**

Quick-Play Spell

Activate during the turn a "Hope and Despair Dragon" that you controlled activated its effect. Declare 1 card type (Monster, Spell, or Trap). Your opponent cannot activate the effects of their cards that are the same as the declared type until the turn's end. During your Standby Phase, if you control a "Hope and Despair Dragon", you can pay 1000 LP: Return this card from your GY to your hand.

 **Johan:**

 **Gem Polishing**

Counter Trap

When your opponent activates a card or effect that would destroy a "Gem Beast" card(s) you control, you can negate that activation. Then, you can place 1 "Gem Beast" monster from your deck in your Spell/Trap Zone as a Continous Spell. (Quick Effect): Banish this card from your GY to negate 1 instance of battle or effect damage.

 **Gem Seraph** (Light/Fairy/Effect/ATK: 0/DEF: 2100/LV: 5)

You can Special Summon this card (from your hand) by sending all "Gem Beast" cards from your Spell/Trap Zone to the GY. You can tribute this card from your field: If there are 7 "Gem Beast" monsters with different names in your GY and/or Banish Zone, Special Summon 1 "Ultimate Gem God - Rainbow Dragon" from your deck. If your LP is 1000 or less, your opponent cannot activate cards or effects in response to any of these effects.

 **Unstoppable Rainbow**

Normal Spell

Target 1 "Ultimate Gem" monster you control: This turn, the targeted monster can activate its effects this turn negating any effects that would prevent it from doing so. During this turn, if the targeted monster's effect caused cards from your opponent's field to be shuffled into their deck, they take damage equal to the ATK of one of those monsters. If your LP is 1000 or less when you activated this card, your opponent cannot activate cards or effects in response to its or that monster's effects. You can only activate 1 "Unstoppable Rainbow" per Duel.


	28. Strings Behind the Shadows

**Hello readers and welcome back!**

 **Thanks for all your reviews for the last chapters! Now, let's answer them.**

 **In response to** _ **THEDestendGem**_ **'s reviews:**

 **\- First: Down the line, I did realize they were very similar to D/Ds but I try not to make them as identical. Vince will get to Duel Reiji, don't worry.**

 **\- Second: I'll go back and fix them if I won't forget to do it. Well, that Duel was already good as it was so I decided to make minor changes to it, like having Hokuto use some of my fanmade cards. It's true I could've let Yuya win that one, but I personally think a person grows more if they learn from their loses, hence why I made Yuya lose. Vince interacts with more and more characters as the story proceeds.**

 **In response to** _ **Guest (1)**_ **'s review:**

 **\- Of course. I was even thinking on what new Monsters to have Vince use, so Surtr will do just fine!**

 **In response to** _ **Guest (2)**_ **'s review:**

 **\- Vince won't be paired with anyone, sorry.**

 **In response to** _ **Guest (3)**_ **'s review:**

 **\- I miss Spectrum too, but it was a good opportunity for Vince to grow after losing him. As I said in that chapter, Spectrum will be missed.**

 **[Using Anime Effects.]**

* * *

 **Turn 28:**

 **Strings Behind the Shadows**

* * *

 _Third P.O.V._

 _At the Fusion Dimension..._

"No way... this is where the Defectors where gathering? An abandoned church at the city's outskirts?"

Daphne muttered shock as her friend, Asuka opened a secret passageway in the abandoned church. Daphne remembered coming here with her mother a very long time ago before it got closed, and from all places, this is where their hideout was?

"Exactly." Asuka nodded as she walked down the stairs, followed by Daphne, Yuzu, and Yuu. "Here, there are plenty of students who have escaped from Academia."

True to her words, as they arrived at the stair's end and into an underground building, they saw several other youths there, Dueling and talking to each other.

"This place..." Yuzu said. "Is where they escaped...?"

As the youths noticed Asuka, they all waved at her with smiles, however, upon noticing Daphne beside her, they became shocked, other even afraid.

"Why are they staring at me like that?" Daphne glared. "Is it that lurid I'm here?"

"Well..." Asuka chuckled. "It kinda is, to be honest. I never expected you to turn against Academia. It's alright, I'll talk with everyone later and tell them you-"

"I no longer work with Academia!" Daphne loudly declared to the other students. "From now on, I am your comrade!"

"And what about your Yuri-sama!?" somebody shouted. "You don't care about him anymore, even if you were his lap dog!?"

Daphne's left eye twitched at that and she clenched her fists.

"Asuka-san, what does that mean?" Yuu asked in a low tone. "Lapdog? Daphne is?"

"At Academia, numerous rumors spread," Asuka explained. "One of them says Daphne is in love with Yuri even if the latter obviously isn't. That's the main reason why Daphne follows Academia, because of her one-sided love."

"Is that rumor...true?" Yuzu questioned.

"I'm not sure...but..." Asuka gazed at her friend with a vexed expression. "It might be..."

"I remember...back at Standard, when I first met Daphne, I stopped this Yuri from carding her..." Yuu remembered. "Is that...another reason why Daphne joined the Lancers? Seeing how Yuri completely didn't love her back, she decided to discard her emotions of love...?"

"I don't follow Yuri anymore." Daphne stated. "Nor Academia. All I care about... is defeated Academia! That's just! I don't intend to be blinded by my emotions anymore! If you people believe me or not, that's your problem. It won't change my point of view!"

As she finished talking, the sound of clapping could be heard from the room's side.

"That's a nice spirit, Daphne. I'm very proud of you _nya_."

A young man with black hair is tied back in a ponytail, wearing a white shirt, black pants, belt and necktie, and a pair of square-lensed glasses, told as he walked up to Daphne.

"D-Daitokuji-sensei!?" Daphne's eyes widen.

"Sensei!?" Yuu and Yuzu exclaimed.

"Hi there!" Daitokuji waved his hand. "I am a foster professor of Academia, Daitokuji. Happy to make your acquaintances _nya_!"

"A professor?" Yuzu wondered. "Even a professor...ran from Academia?"

"Well, somebody has to help and teach Dueling to these kids, right?" Daitokuji chuckled. "That's why I'm here _nya_. And Daphne, don't worry. I'll talk to my students and explain to them you really aren't with Academia anymore."

"Thank you, sensei." Daphne nodded.

"There's one more teacher at our Duel School." Asuka said. "He's the founder of our You Show Duel School."

"You Show!?" Yuzu exclaimed.

"Wasn't that the same Duel School from Standard...!?" Yuu asked Yuzu in shock.

"This way," Asuka smiled as she opened a door to a room. As Yuzu and Yuu followed her inside, they gasped as they saw a man with black hair, golden eyes, a slight mustache and goatee, wearing a hat and a performer's outfit sitting in a chair.

"You... You're..." Yuzu stuttered.

The man raised his hat, smiling as he saw her. "You are Yuzu, right?"

"No way..." Yuzu's eyes widen. "How... this isn't a dream, is it? Uncle!"

Yuzu started crying as she hugged him.

"Everyone was worried about you!" Yuzu shouted. "Yuya, Yoko-san, and my dad as well!"

"I see. That's to be expected." Yusho said. "I'm sorry."

"Hey, Yuu." Asuka addressed the purple-haired male. "Does Yuzu know Yusho-sensei?"

"Yes...and I know him as well," Yuu explained, prompting Asuka to widen her eyes in confusion.

"But why are you here, Uncle?" Yuzu asked as he calmed down.

"A lot of stuff happened..." Yusho's expression turned grim. "Before I came here, I was at the Xyz Dimension."

"Xyz Dimension?" Yuzu echoed. "But the Xyz Dimension was invaded by Academia...!"

"You seem to know a lot as well." Yusho noted. "I was in the Xyz Dimension when the invasion was underway. There, I was sent across the Dimensions by a certain youth."

"A certain youth?" Yuzu blinked.

"Yes." Yusho's eyes narrowed. "His name is...Edo Phoenix."

* * *

 _At the Xyz Dimension..._

"Ah! It's getting late! It's getting late! It's getting late!"

Noro Mamoru, a short, thin man with red-brown hair, brown eyes, wearing a navy blue coat in addition to white pants and grey shoes with black soles, exclaimed in horror as he stared at his old-fashioned pocket watch.

"According to my calculations, the progress of the Arc Area Project in the Xyz Dimension has fallen behind the schedule by three days, eighteen hours, forty-three minutes, and fifty-eight seconds!" Mamoru shouted as he passed around the room. "Look! Now it turned to forty-four minutes! At this rate, the Professor will scold me for this! Reggie MacKenzie! Why aren't you doing something!?"

"Could you keep down the volume? It's getting very loud for my tastes."

The person in question, a young woman with short blond hair, blue eyes, and wearing a white military uniform, said. She was sitting in a chair on the room's other side, drinking tea from a porcelain white cup.

"MacKenzie, you are the second-in-command!" Mamoru pointed out. "You should be the one to give orders, not me! We have to turn all the residents into cards as soon as possible! Does no-one in this base understand that!? Where's the Commander-in-chief anyway!? He's supposed to be in charge, but he's absent today as well! Where the Hell did he go!?"

"Maybe he got annoyed by your voice, Mamoru." Reggie said as she took a sip of her tea.

"This is not the time to be joking!" Mamoru snapped.

"Does it seem like I'm joking?" Reggie raised an eyebrow. "Everything is under our control."

"What do you mean?"

"Did you already forget about our new recruit, Mamoru?" Reggie asked, gesturing to her right where a person with their hands behind their hands was sitting in the shadows.

"Him?" Mamoru narrowed his eyes. "Do you honestly believe what this guy says!? What if he's lying to us!?"

"He isn't. And that's a proof."

Reggie gestured to her left then, to her adoptive brother, David Rabb. He was sitting in the corner, his suit torn in several locations and he was covered in bandages obtained from a brutal Duel. He was constantly staring at his feet, muttering "Xyz Monster...Entertainment Dueling...rough...giant lion...eating me..." all over again.

"Last night, I sent my brother on a patrol towards the area our new recruit outlined," Reggie explained. "And it seems David strumbled into some Xyz Remnants that reduced him into his current mental state."

"What if that's a mere coincidence!?" Mamoru questioned.

"That's why I sent the Sinclair siblings to double check the coordinates." Reggie said.

"The Sinclair siblings?" Mamoru blinked. "When did you-"

"While you were talking to yourself about the project's delay, that's when." Reggie replied. "Now, if you don't mind, can I finish my tea in peace?"

* * *

 _Vince's P.O.V._

"So, Vince, how's the Standard Dimension?"

Was Rio's intrigued question as she and I were walking down the stairs from the Resistance base to start our patrol. Thomas had some work to do and he didn't want Rio venturing out alone, so he asked me to tag along.

Of course, I said yes! A character from an ex-Yu-Gi-Oh series asks you something, how can you say no? Well, I can't, so here I am!

"It's...nice, I guess." I shrugged. "They are very productive, inventing Action Dueling and being able to use all summoning methods."

"That's the Dimension Yusho-sensei is from, yes?" Rio asked next. "Hmm, I'd love to go there one day. Maybe after this war is over, Durbe and I could go..."

"D...Durbe? You mean Durbe from-" I stopped, realizing I would raise the question from where I knew about him. "Um... who is he?"

"Durbe? Oh, he..." Rio stopped walking, prompting me to stop as well. She extracted a card from her pocket, staring at it. "He's my boyfriend...who was carded while he tried to defend me..."

"Ah..." was all I could say. "I'm sorry..."

Rio shook her head as she placed the card away. "It's alright. I do miss Durbe, a lot, but I can't keep on mourning... that's probably what Durbe would want to. I have to move forward and end this war so we can see each other."

I nodded and we resumed walking. Those two were a couple? Man, the more you know. Minutes later, we arrived at the stair's bottom and Rio smiled.

"Yosh!" she said. "Here's how we'll gonna do this. First-"

"You shut up. Second, you Duel us. Third, you lose and die. It's very easy, don't you think?"

A sudden gale picked up at those words, causing smoke to surround the area from where the new voice came. As the gale vanished, two youths were standing in the distance. The one to speak was a female with fair skin, violet eyes, shoulder-length messy yellow hair, wearing a sleeveless tight green coat, grey shoulder pads over her coat, green gloves that extended past her elbows, a brown skirt over white leggings and black ankle-length heeled boots with orange heels and toes.

"Merciless as ever, eh, sis?"

The one to speak was the other person, a fair-skinned male with the same violet eyes as the girl, and equally messy indigo hair with black strands that covered his right eye. He wore a collared yellow-green regal cloak with green shoulder pads. The cloak's chest area was colored white and had small yellow buttons. He also wore black boots and a grey glove on his left hand.

"Send a message to the H.Q. telling the coordinates where correct." the female said.

"Coordinates... oh, no..." Rio's eyes widen in horror. "They found the base... we have to inform the others before-!"

"Before it's too late, yeah." the female cut her off again. "About that: you are already too late. My bro and I won't let you two escape and inform the Resistance that Academia has found you. As I said, you'll die here."

"This is bad." I commented. "Very bad... we have no time to lose, Rio-san. We have to defeat them quick and fast."

Rio nodded. "We have to inform the others as soon as possible. Are you OK with taking one of them on by yourself? I don't know how your deck works, and I don't want to interrupt your plays."

"Of course." I nodded.

Our opponents heard and seemed okay with the idea as Rio and I distanced from each other. The female was the one to follow me, equipping an Academia-issue Duel Disk on her left arm.

"You are a Lancer if I recall correctly. Sakushi Vince, yes?" the female smirked. "My name is Nicole Sinclair. Unfortunately for you, I will be the one to dig your grave, Lancer."

"Hoh. As your 'bro' commented, you are quite merciless." I chuckled as I selected my Synchro Deck for today's match. "However, my Entertainment Dueling will wipe the floor with you before you can start digging. Now, let's start this show!"

[Deck selected. Initiating Duel: Action Field on. Field Spell, Crossover.]

Several platforms appeared around us upon my disk's words.

" **DUEL**!" we shouted together as Action Cards spread across the field.

 **Nicole: LP 4000**

 **VS**

 **Vince: LP 4000**

"I will go first!" Nicole declared. "From my hand, I activate the Continous Spell Card Hysteric Sign! Upon activation, this card allows me to add the Spell Card Elegant Egotist from my deck or Graveyard to my hand!"

" _A "Harpie" deck?_ " I thought in surprise. " _She's using Mai's deck!? That's amazing! It's like I'm fighting Mai from the original series! Well, somewhat..._ "

"By sending a face-up card from my Spell/Trap Zone to the Graveyard, I can Special Summon this card from my hand!" Nicole stated as Hysteric Sign vanished. " **Harpie Berserker** (Wind/Winged Beast/Effect/ATK: 2300/DEF: 500/LV: 7)!"

A female monster with wings attached to its arms, red, orange and yellow colored feathers, bird feet with sharp and long talons, and wearing only some stripes of clothing over its body appeared as it screeched.

"While on the field or in the Graveyard, Harpie Berserker can be treated as the original Harpie Lady," Nicole stated. "Therefore, I can activate the Spell Card Elegant Egotist! Through its effect, I Special Summon Harpie Lady 1 (Wind/Winged Beast/Effect/ATK: 1300/DEF: 1400/LV: 4) from my deck which can be treated as the original Harpie Lady! Appear, in defense mode!"

Another Harpie wearing almost nothing, but with green feathers and long, pink hair appeared next.

"With Harpie Lady 1's effect, all Wind-attribute Monsters on the field gain 300 Attack." Nicole stated.

(Berserker: ATK 2300→2600; Lady 1: ATK 1300→1600)

"I set two cards face-down and end my turn!" Nicole concluded. "At this moment, the other effect of Hysteric Sign activates! During the End Phase of the turn it was sent to the Graveyard from my hand or field, I can add three different named "Harpie" monsters from my deck to my hand. I add Harpie Queen, Harpist, and Channeler."

"Three cards just like that!?" I gasped. "Talk about greedy... in any case, it's my turn! Draw! Using the Scale 0 God's Sorcerer Howard and the Scale 13 God's Sorceress Ikora, I set my Pendulum Scale!"

The elf mage with long, white hair, blood red eyes across all of his body, wearing black robes, and having four goo-like arms extending, and the female elf with dark skin, long, pink hair, violet eyes, wearing a tight-dark blue suit and a witch's hat, appeared in my Pendulum Zones.

"Not so fast!" Nicole grinned. "I activate my Trap Card Godbird Attack! By releasing a Winged Beast-type Monster I control, I can target and destroy two cards on the field! I release Harpie Lady 1 to destroy your Howard and Ikora!"

Lady 1 vanished from the field as lightning struck my field, destroying Howard and Ikora.

"Damn it...! However, since Harpie Lady 1 left the field, your Berserker's Attack returns to normal." I pointed out as Berserker's ATK returned to 2300. "Then, using the Scale 1 Mythorror Guardian Charon, I re-set one of my Pendulum Scales!"

The cloaked humanoid with rotten and blue skin, grey eyes, and holding an ornate staff materialized in my now empty Pendulum Zone.

"I activate Charon's effect, letting me return Ikora from the Extra Deck to my hand," I explained. "Then, using the Scale 13 Ikora, I complete my Pendulum Scales!"

Ikora reappeared in the Pendulum Zone.

"You were able to refill your Scales that easily?" Nicole gritted her teeth. "Damn Lancer..."

"With my set Pendulum Scales, I can Pendulum Summon Monsters with Level through 2 and 12!" I declared. "Mythical creatures and Gods, gather under my guidance, and the power which together with my soul will bring forth victory! Pendulum Summon! From my hand, Mythorror Ya-te-veo (ATK: 2000/LV: 7/SC: 9), the Tuner Monster, Mythorror Wohnung (Tuner/ATK: 1500/LV: 4/SC: 2), and from my Extra Deck, Howard (DEF: 0/LV: 7/SC: 0) in defense mode!"

A portal opened between my pillars of light as three beams of purple beams shot out of it, revealing my monsters.

"When Wohnung is Special Summoned, I can activate his effect!" I stated. "I change his Level to 1! Then, I activate Ya-te-veo's effect by targeting your Harpie Berserker with it. Now, Ya-te-veo's name will be treated as the targeted card's until the End Phase!"

"I don't know what your plan is, but I won't sit around and do nothing!" Nicole shouted. "By targeting Harpie Berserker, I activate my Trap Card Skill Prisoner! For the rest of this turn, any Monster Effect that targets my Harpie Berserker is negated!"

"Kuh, you interrupted my strategy twice now." I grunted in annoyance. "However, I've just started! The Level 1 Wohnung tunes the Level 7 Ya-te-veo!"

As Wohnung turned into a green ring and enveloped Ya-te-veo, I chanted.

"Divine ruler of the Underworld, become my faithful servant and line-up in my army! Synchro Summon! Appear! Mythorror God Aita (ATK: 2800/LV: 8)!"

The God wearing pitch-black armor, a helmet from which two purple eyes could be seen, a dead corpse of a human body attached to its waist surrounded by chains, two large bat-wings sprouting from its main body, and holding two swords appeared with a roar.

"To follow that is Ikora's Pendulum Effect!" I pointed at her. "Once while she's in my Pendulum Zone, I can resurrect a "Mythorror" Monster from my Graveyard or face-up Extra Deck. Be reborn, Mythorror Wohnung!"

A dark magic circle appeared on my field as Wohnung emerged from it.

"I activate Ikora's other Pendulum Effect, targeting Aita with it!" I stated. "The targeted Monster will gain 1000 Attack until the End Phase and Ikora is summoned to my field!"

Ikora leaped onto my field as Aita gained a purple aura.

(Aita: ATK 2800→3800)

"Then, I activate Ikora's other effect! Once per turn, I gain 500 Life Points for every Fiend-type Monster I control. With four such Monsters, I gain 2000 Life Points!"

Following my words, a dark aura surrounded me.

 **Vince: LP 4000 + 2000 = 6000**

"Once per turn, when I gain Life Points, I can activate Howard's effect!" I said. "All Fiend-type Monsters I currently control gain that much Attack until the End Phase!"

(Ikora: ATK 0→2000; Howard: ATK 0→2000; Wohnung: ATK 1500→3500; Aita: ATK 3800→5800)

"He gained Life Points and increased his Monster's Attack..." Nicole muttered seeming concerned.

"The Level 4 Wohnung tunes the Level 1 Ikora!" I shouted as Wohnung turned into four green rings and enveloped Ikora. "Human cursed with eternal madness! Throw this world into the nightmare you so wish to witness! Synchro Summon! Come forth, Level 5! **God's Scientist Niall** (Dark/Fiend/Synchro/Effect/ATK: 0/DEF: 2000/LV: 5) in defense mode!"

A male human monster with two irises in one eye, horns, two metallic wings extending from its back, and spider-legs sprouting from its waist, and wearing a lab coat, appeared with crazy laughter.

"I activate God's Scientist Niall's effect!" I stated. "When Synchro Summoned in defense mode, I can release one other "Mythorror" Monster to Special Summon from my Extra Deck a "Mythorror God" Monster that has the same Level! I release Howard to call out **Mythorror God Surtr** (Dark/Fiend/Pendulum/Synchro/Effect/ATK: 2500/DEF: 800/LV: 7/SC: 8)!"

Howard disappeared from the field as a giant magic circle took his place. A giant humanoid monster with a demonic appearance made entirely of fire, molten rocks, and lava emerged from the magic circle, holding an equally large sword in its hand.

"Since a "Mythorror God" Monster was summoned to my field, Aita lets me draw a card," I explained. "Surtr's effect comes next! This God gains 500 Attack for every Monster controlled by my opponent. With one, Surtr gains 500 Attack!"

(Surtr: ATK 2500→3000)

"Battle!" I declared. "Surtr will attack Harpie Berserker! Muspell March!"

With a swing of its sword, Surtr roasted Harpie Berserker to ashes. Nicola was sent skidding backwards by the attack's force.

 **Nicole: LP 4000 - 700 = 3300**

"Since you control no more Monsters, Surtr's Attack returns to 2500 points. However, When an opponent's Monster is destroyed by battle, Surtr's other effect kicks in!" I stated. "You take 300 damage! Muspell Cinders!"

Surtr swung its sword, creating a crescent-shaped energy wave that caused Nicole to stumble backwards when it hit her.

 **Nicole: LP 3300 - 300 = 3000**

"I hope you liked our quick show of today!" I grinned. "Aita will attack you directly for game!"

"As if!" Nicole scoffed. "I activate the effect of **Harpie Gardna** (Wind/Winged Beast/Effect/ATK: 0/DEF: 1900/LV: 4) in my hand! When I'm attacked directly, by discarding this card, the Battle Phase is forced to end!"

A barrier made of wind appeared in front of her, stopping Aita in its tracks.

"And for every Monster you control, I can draw one card." Nicole said. "Since you have three Monsters, I draw three cards. It'll take more than that to defeat me, Lancer."

"You avoided the damage and drew some cards, nice." I commented as I straightened my glasses. "I was starting to worry this will be a boring fight. I set one card face-down and end my turn! At this moment, Aita's Attack returns to normal."

(Aita: ATK 5800→2800)

"Atashi no turn, draw!" Nicole declared as she drew. "Lancer, I applaud your efforts of trying to defeat me in a one-turn-kill, however, a Sinclair doesn't fall that easily. Time to show you my true strength! I activate the effect of Harpie Queen in my hand, discarding it to add the Field Spell Card Harpie's Hunting Ground from my deck to my hand and I activate it!"

The field around us took a more desolated shape upon those words.

"Thanks to this card, all Winged Beast-type Monsters gain 200 Attack and Defence, and when a player Normal or Special Summons a Harpie Lady or Harpie Lady Sisters, that player has to destroy one Spell or Trap Card on the field," Nicole explained. "That said, I normal summon Harpie Channeler (Wind/Winged Beast/Effect/ATK: 1400→1600/DEF: 1300→1600/LV: 4)!"

A new Harpie with black feathers, hair tied up in two pigtails and holding a staff appeared.

"Since Channeler's name becomes Harpie Lady while on the field or Graveyard, the effect of my Field Spell activates, letting me your set card!" Nicole stated as my face-down was destroyed by feathers shot from Channeler's wings. "Next, I activate Channeler's effect! By discarding Harpie Harpist from my hand, I Special Summon Harpie's Pet Dragon (Wind/Dragon/Effect/ATK: 2000/DEF: 2500/LV: 7) from my deck!"

A dragon with red scales, green eyes, and a leash made of chains appeared with a roar.

"Pet Dragon gains 300 Attack and Defence for each Harpie Lady on the field. There's one such Monster on my field, so it gains 300 Attack and Defence (ATK: 2000→2300/DEF: 2500→2800)." Nicole stated. "Moreover, if there's a Dragon-type Monster on my field, Channeler's Level is raised to seven (LV: 4→7). Now I overlay my Level 7 Channeler and Pet Dragon!"

As her monsters were sucked into a galaxy portal, Nicole chanted.

"Rising from your worst nightmares to extinguish all hope you try to cling on is the dragon of ultimate demise! Xyz Summon! Appear now, Rank 7! **Harpie's Pet Nightmare Dragon** (Wind/Dragon/Xyz/Effect/ATK: 3000/DEF: 2000/R: 7)!"

A dragon which resembled Harpie's Pet Dragon but with black scales and purple eyes emerged from the portal as it roared.

"I activate the Spell Card **Harpie's Taming Skills**!" Nicole shouted. "With this card, if there's a "Harpie's Pet" Monster in play, I can Special Summon this Fusion Monster from my Extra Deck! Appear now, Level 6! **Harpie Lady Dragon Tamer** (Wind/Winged Beast/Fusion/Effect/ATK: 2000→2200/DEF: 1400→1700/LV: 6)!"

A Harpie monster that had long, blond hair tied in a ponytail, wearing a helmet and having armor attached to its knees and shoulders, and holding a whip in its claws, appeared with a screech.

"However, now that you control Monsters again, Surtr's power increases." I pointed out.

(Surtr: ATK 2500→3500)

"Since Dragon Tamer's name becomes Harpie Lady while on the field, the effect of my Field Spell activates, letting me destroy your Mythorror Guardian Charon in the Pendulum Zone!" Nicole stated as my Charon was destroyed by a crack of Dragon Tamer's whip. "If there's a "Harpie's Pet" Monster on my field, you cannot declare an attack on Dragon Tamer! Also, my dragon gains the ability to attack Monsters twice per Battle Phase and it gains 1000 Attack!"

Harpie Lady Dragon Tamer grinned as it whipped the dragon on its back, causing it to roar in pain as its eyes started glowing with anger.

(Nightmare Dragon: ATK 3000→4000)

"Poor dragon..." I remarked. "To be treated like that... I don't like the idea of slaves, you know. Everybody deserves their freedom!"

"Once this Duel is over, freedom will be the last thing you'll see," Nicole declared. "I detach an Overlay Unit from Nightmare Dragon and allow it to attack an additional time during this turn, meaning three attacks are coming your way, Lancer! Battle! Nightmare Dragon attacks Mythorror God Surtr! Nightmare Death Breath!"

The enemy dragon unleashed a wave of darkness from its maw, piercing my God's chest and causing it to explode, sending me tumbling back.

 **Vince: LP 6000 - 500 = 5500**

"At this moment, the final effect of Surtr activates!" I shouted. "When he's destroyed, my opponent takes 1000 damage and I can place him in Pendulum Zone!"

A tornado of fire erupted from the ground, striking Nicole and knocking her to the ground. Shortly afterwards, Surtr appeared in my right Pendulum Zone (SC: 8).

 **Nicole: LP 3000 - 500 = 2500**

"Whenever it destroys an enemy Monster, Nightmare Dragon gains one Nightmare Counter (Counters: 0→1)," Nicole said as she stood up. "Allow me to pay you back for the damage! Battle! Nightmare Dragon will attack Mythorror God Aita!"

Harpie's Pet Nightmare Dragon fired another wave of darkness from its mouth, destroying Aita and sent me flying.

 **Vince: LP 5500 - 1200 = 4300**

"When Aita...is destroyed...his final effect activates!" I wheezed out and stood up. "I Special Summon one "Mythorror" Monster in my Graveyard or face-up Extra Deck! I choose to revive Aita himself from the Graveyard in defense mode (DEF: 2100)!"

A portal opened in front of me as Aita emerged.

"This turn, the Monster summoned by this effect cannot be destroyed." I added.

"Who cares!" Nicole grinned. "Nightmare Dragon gains another Nightmare Counter (Counters: 1→2) and it's going to attack God's Scientist Niall next! Nightmare Death Breath!"

The crazy scientist suffered the same fate as Surtr.

"My dragon gains its third counter (Counters: 2→3)." Nicole reminded me. "Lastly, Harpie Lady Dragon Tamer will attack Aita!"

"What are you planning?" I asked. "As I said before, Aita can't be destroyed this turn!"

"That's why I'm activating Nightmare Dragon's other effect!" Nicole pointed forward. "Since a Harpie Lady or Harpie Lady Sisters failed to destroy an opponent's Monster by battle, by removing two Nightmare Counters from my dragon, that Monster is sent to the Graveyard! Say goodbye to your last Monster, Lancer (Counters: 3→1)!"

"What!?"

I gasped as Aita was dragged into a portal that opened under it before closing.

"I set two cards face-down and end my turn!" Nicole concluded. "During my End Phase, I have to remove one Nightmare Counter from my dragon or it's sent to the Graveyard (Counters: 1→0). Also, the effect of Harpie Harpist I discarded at my turn's beginning activates, letting me add Harpie Dancer which has 1200 Attack from my deck to my hand. Try to make a comeback now, Lancer!"

"With pleasure!" I smirked. "Ware no turn! Draw! From my hand, I normal summon Mythorror Snow (ATK: 200/LV: 4/SC: 8)!"

The young, female ghost with faint skin, blood-red lips, grey eyes, and wearing a white kimono appeared on my field with a malicious giggle.

"Since this is the only card in my hand, I can activate it. Treasure Cards of Pandora!" I stated. "This lets me draw until I have five cards in my hand! Using the Scale 6 **Mythorror Nattmara** (Earth/Fiend/Pendulum/Effect/ATK: 1700/DEF: 400/LV: 4/SC: 6), I complete my Pendulum Scales!"

A monster reminiscent of Mythorror Pesadilla appeared in my Pendulum Zone. It was a young woman with pale skin, yellow eyes with slits, short, black hair, red nails, and dressed in a brown jumpsuit. This was Pesadilla's evolved self!

"I activate Nattmara's Pendulum Effect!" I smiled. "Since there's a "Mythorror" card in my other Pendulum Zone, I can change Nattmara's Scale to one (SC: 6→1)! With my set Pendulum Scales, I can Pendulum Summon Monsters with Level through 2 and 7! Pendulum Summon! From the Extra Deck, Mythorror Ya-te-veo, Wohnung, and Charon (ATK: 2100/LV: 6/SC: 1)!"

A portal opened between my pillars of light as three beams of purple beams shot out of it, revealing my monsters.

"Damn this Pendulum Summon." Nicole frowned. "No matter how many times, those Monsters can come back... annoying Lancers..."

"But this way, we can obtain victory, right?" I asked. "Like Academia would say, it doesn't how you obtain victory. I hope it's not a problem if we, the Lancers use that line by using Pendulum Summoning. Since it was Special Summoned, I change Wohnung's Level to 3. I activate Ya-te-veo's effect, targeting Nightmare Dragon with it."

"By banishing Skill Prisoner from my Graveyard, I activate its effect!" Nicole declared. "For the rest of this turn, any Monster Effect that targets my Harpie's Pet Nightmare Dragon is negated!"

"In that case, I activate Charon's effect!" I stated. "I can Special Summon one "Mythorror" Monster from my Graveyard with a Level or Rank between my set Scale. I choose the Level 5 Niall!"

Charon's slammed its staff on the floor, opening a portal from which Niall emerged.

"The Level 3 Wohnung tunes the Level 5 Niall!" I shouted as Wohnung turned into a green ring and enveloped Niall. "This battlefield will taste true fear once the Goddess of Helheim descends! And that time has come! Synchro Summon! Come forth, Level 8! Hela, Outsider of the Aesir (ATK: 2600/LV: 8)!"

The Goddess covered in silver armor, holding two obsidian swords, and riding her wolf that had black fur with emerald-green eyes, appeared.

"I activate Hela's effect!" I shouted as I straightened my glasses. "Once per turn, I can Special Summon one Level 5 or lower Dark-attribute Monster from my Graveyard or face-up Extra Deck in defense mode by negating its effects! Revive, Wohnung!"

Hela's wolf, Garmr, howled upon those words, a portal on the ground opening as Wohnung emerged from it.

"That Tuner Monster again!?" Nicole's left eye twitched. "Another Synchro Summon!? Where are your Fusion, Ritual, or Xyz Monsters!?"

"Sorry, but I don't like to tell my secrets to the enemy." I grinned. "I activate Snow's effect, equipping her to Ya-te-veo, therefore treating it as a "Mythorror God" Monster and increasing its Attack by 700 points (ATK: 2000→2700). Moreover, if I would use Ya-te-veo to summon a new God or Guardian, I can treat its Level as any number between 1 and 7! I choose 6 and tune it with the Level 4 Wohnung!"

As I performed another Synchro Summon, I chanted.

"The gentle yet cruel breeze shall determine your fate, bow down before her, and perish! Synchro Summon! Come forth, Level 10! Mythorror Titan Aura (ATK: 3300/LV: 10/SC: 1)."

The young woman with green hair and neon-green eyes, wearing a white dress which left her breast almost uncovered, sitting on a cloud, and holding a lance which was surrounded by raging winds appeared with a battle cry.

"Snow who was equipped to Ya-te-veo is sent to the Graveyard," I explained. "Then I'll use some of the cards my friends gave me! By targeting the Synchro Monster, Mythorror Titan Aura, I activate the Spell Card **Red Explosion**! You take 100 damage for each Level Aura has, so you take 1000 damage!"

A crimson beam erupted from my card and struck Nicole in the chest, sending her skidding backwards.

 **Nicole: LP 2500 - 1000 = 1500**

"Because I took damage, I can activate the Continous Trap Card **Violent Winds of Bane**!" Nicole declared. "When this card is activated, I inflict 1000 damage to my opponent! Take this!"

A strong gust of wind erupted from her card, making me stumble backwards.

 **Vince: LP 4300 - 1000 = 3300**

"Hehe, you got me there." I chuckled. "But I'm not done yet! I activate the Spell Card **Aesir's Decision**! If I control an "Aesir" Monster like Hela, by releasing a Monster I control, I can Special Summon a Synchro Monster from my Graveyard by restricting it from attacking directly or using its effects this turn! I release Charon to revive Aita!"

Charon bowed its head before vanishing from the field as Aita descended from the sky on a rainbow.

"Battle!" I shouted and ran ahead, grabbing an Action Card from the ground. "Aita will attack Harpie's Pet Nightmare Dragon! At the same time, I activate the Action Card Bi-Attack, doubling my God's Attack until the End Phase (ATK: 2800→5600)!"

Using graceful maneuvers, Nicole grabbed an Action Card glued to a platform's bottom. "I activate the Action Card Big Escape, whose effect will end the Battle Phase!"

"It won't let you! I activate Aura's effect!" I declared. "During the Battle Phase once, I can negate the activation of a card or effect and destroy! Aura will also gain 500 Attack until this turn's end (ATK: 3300→3800)!"

Aura swung her staff, creating a gust of wind which shattered Nicole's Action Card.

"In that case, I activate Violent Winds of Bane's other effect!" Nicole stated. "By sending this card to the Graveyard when a Wind-attribute Monster I control is attacked, the opponent's Monster is destroyed!"

"What!?" I gasped. "Kuh, in that case, I also activate an effect! Surtr's Pendulum Effect to be exact! Since all Monsters I control are "Mythorror God" Monsters, I can activate one Trap Card from my hand if the conditions are met! After that, Surtr will be destroyed. I activate **Synchro Sacrifice** , whose effect allows me to release the Synchro Monster, Aita, to destroy one Monster you control. I choose your Pet Nightmare Dragon!"

Surtr exploded in particles of light as my Trap Card materialized on the field, Aita and Harpie's Pet Nightmare Dragon dissolving seconds later.

"Such tricks...!" Nicole growled. "However, due to Violent Winds of Bane, your Battle Phase is also forced to end!"

"Hoh, you escaped defeat. Again. Not bad!" I praised my opponent. "I set one card face-down and end my turn, with Aura's Attack and Nattmara's Scale returning to normal (Aura: ATK 3800→3300; Nattmara: SC 1→6). This turned out to be a good Duel, Nicole Sinclair was your name, right? You're a good opponent!"

"All those praises are wasted breath, Lancer." Nicole said. "Say what you want. It won't change the fact you will be defeated and carded by my hands! All for the sake of Academia! Atashi no turn! Draw!"

As she looked at the card, a maniac grin spread over Nicole's face.

" _The pressure she emits suddenly changed._ " I noted. " _What did she draw? A "Fusion" card or something?_ "

"Your end has come, Sakushi Vince." Nicole snickered. "From my hand, I activate the Spell Card Parasite Discharge. This lets me Special Summon this Monster from my hand, deck, or Graveyard. Appear now, Parasite Fusioner (Dark/Insect/Effect/ATK: 0/DEF: 0/LV: 1)!"

An insect-like monster appeared on her field with a loud screech.

"What's that Monster?" I asked confused. "It isn't a Harpie, Wind, nor Winged Beast Monster... and what's this aura it emits? It's almost similar to Nicole's..."

"When Parasite Fusioner is Special Summoned, I can conduct a Fusion Summon without the need of a Spell Card," Nicole explained. "Moreover, Parasite Fusioner can be treated as any substitute when used as Fusion Material! Harpie Lady Dragon Tamer, Parasite Fusioner, fuse together!"

As her two monsters got sucked into a fusion vortex, Nicole chanted.

"Sound of the screaming beast in the sky, become one with the inner voice, and give birth to a violent echo! Fusion Summon! Appear now, Level 8! **Harpie Lady Trinity** (Wind/Winged Beast/Fusion/Effect/ATK: 2500→2700/DEF: 2350→2650/LV: 8)!"

A new Harpie leaped out from the portal. Its feathers and hair were colored blue, brown, and pink, it had eagle-like eyes, and held two lashes between its hands.

"At this moment, Parasite Fusioner's other effect activates." Nicole stated as her insect returned to the field and attached itself to Trinity's chest-area. The monster grinned as its eyes turned red. "Parasite Fusioner is equipped to the Fusion Monster it was used to summon."

"Th-The heck...?" I stuttered as my eyes widen. "The moment that insect attached itself to Harpie Lady Trinity... the Fusion Monster's aura suddenly vanished and was replaced by Parasite Fusioner's... almost as if that insect took control of it..."

"Since Trinity's name becomes Harpie Lady Sisters while on the field, the effect of my Field Spell activates, letting me destroy your set card!" Nicole shouted as my face-down was destroyed by Trinity's whips. "Then, I activate the Continous Trap Card Hysteric Party! By discarding a card from my hand, I Special Summon as many Harpie Ladies from my Graveyard as possible! Return to me, Harpie Lady 1, Queen, Harpist, and Berserker!"

A high-pitched cry resonated from the sky upon those words as the four Harpies returned to the field.

"She gathered five Monsters!" I gasped in surprise.

"Since I summoned a Harpie Lady, I have to destroy a Spell or Trap Card with my Field Spell's effect. I choose to destroy itself, thus returning my Trinity's Attack and Defence to normal (ATK: 2700→2500/DEF: 2650→2350)." Nicole told as the field returned to normal. "But since Harpie Lady 1 is back, its effect gives 300 Attack to all Wind-attribute Monsters!"

(Trinity: ATK 2500→2800; Lady 1: ATK 1300→1600; Queen: ATK 1900→2200; Harpist: ATK 1700→2000; Berserker: ATK 2300→2600)

"That's a nice formation," I commented. "However, you can't defeat me yet."

"That's why I'm activating Harpie's Taming Skills' other effect in my Graveyard!" Nicole said. "By banishing this card and any number of Harpie Ladies or Harpie Lady Sisters from my Graveyard, all Wind-attribute Monsters I control gain 400 Attack for each until the End Phase. I banish Harpie Dancer and Harpie Gardna which can be both treated as Harpie Lady to give my Monsters an extra 800 Attack boost!"

(Trinity: ATK 2800→3600; Lady 1: ATK 1600→2400; Queen: ATK 2200→3000; Harpist: ATK 2000→2800; Berserker: ATK 2600→3400)

I whistled. "Now that can be problematic...!"

"Let me put you out of your misery, Lancer!" Nicole grinned. "First Battle! Harpie Berserker will attack Mythorror Titan Aura! Wild Scratch!"

"I banish Red Explosion from my Graveyard to activate its second effect!" I abruptly stated. "I negate the destruction of a Synchro Monster I control!"

"But you still take the damage!" Nicole pointed out.

With a furious swing of its wings, Haprie Berserker scratched Aura and caused the Goddess to hiss in pain.

 **Vince: LP 3300 - 100 = 3200**

"Second Battle! Harpie Lady Trinity will finish the job! Attack Aura again!" Nicole shouted. "Cruel Ecstasy Spark!"

"I activate Hela's effect, targeting Aura with it!" I quickly stated.

"It's useless!" Nicole interrupted. "Once per turn, Harpie Lady Trinity can negate the activation of an opponent's Monster Effect during my Battle Phase!"

Trinity unleashed three bolts of lightning from its feathers, each striking Aura and destroying my Goddess.

 **Vince: LP 3200 - 300 = 2900**

"However, the effect of Aura activates!" I announced. "When she's destroyed, I can destroy up to two "Mythorror" cards in my Pendulum Zone and place her there! I destroy Nattmara and set the Scale 1 Mythorror Titan Aura in my Pendulum Zone."

"At this moment, I activate Trinity's other effect!" Nicole stated. "After this Fusion Monster concludes an attack, by returning another "Harpie" card from my field to my hand, I can allow it to attack again during this turn's Battle Phase! I return Berserker to my hand!"

"Wait, wait, hold up. If you have Trinity and four other Harpies, that means... one, two, three..." I counted using my fingers. "You can declare a total of NINE ATTACKS BY USING ALL YOUR MONSTERS!?"

"Exactly!" Nicole chuckled. "Harpie Lady Trinity and Hysteric Party combo is my finisher! Taste my power! Third Battle! Harpie Queen will attack Hela, Outsider of the Aesir! Queen's Subjugation!"

Harpie Queen fired feathers from its wings that pierced Hela's body and destroyed her as well.

 **Vince: LP 2900 - 400 = 2500**

"Since a Level 8 or higher "Aesir" Synchro Monster I control was destroyed," I explained. "By banishing Aesir's Decision from my Graveyard, I can draw two cards from my deck!"

"But now you have no Monsters to defend yourself with! Go, Harpie Lady Trinity! Fourth Battle! Attack him directly!"

I jumped on two platforms before finding an Action Card to use.

"I activate the Action Spell **Fair Amount**!" I shouted. "Because I don't control Monsters, all battle damage I will take this turn becomes 500!"

I cried in pain as Trinity scratched me on the chest, sending me flying to the ground.

 **Vince: LP 2500 - 500 = 2000**

"By returning Harpie Queen to my hand, I activate Trinity's effect." Nicole stated as Queen vanished. "Fifth Battle! Harpie Harpist attacks you directly! Sadistic Serenade!"

Harpie Harpist screamed at the top of its lungs, sending me skidding back by the sound waves.

 **Vince: LP 2000 - 500 = 1500**

"Sixth Battle!" Nicole pointed forward. "Trinity attacks you again!"

With another swing of its claws, I was struck on my chest again. Damn it, that one hurt a lot more than the previous one!

 **Vince: LP 1500 - 500 = 1000**

"I return Harpist to my hand and activate Trinity's effect." Nicole stated. "Next, Harpie Lady 1 will attack you! Aello's Wrath!"

This Harpie decided to kick me in the stomach and causing me to double over in pain.

 **Vince: LP 1000 - 500 = 500**

"Here comes the coup de grâce! Farewell, Lancer!" Nicole laughed. "Harpie Lady Trinity will attack you for the final time! Cruel Ecstasy Spark!"

As Trinity charged its next attack, I grinned.

"I activate the effect of **Closed Gates of Hell** in my Graveyard. By banishing this Trap Card when my Life Points would drop to 0 by an opponent's attack, the damage is negated and the Battle Phase ends!"

A giant door made of obsidian materialized in front of me, protecting my LP from Trinity's electricity.

"What! When did you send that Trap Card to the Graveyard!?" Nicole seemed confused.

" _You_ were the one to send it there." I said as I straightened my glasses. "This card was the first one you destroyed with Harpie's Hunting Ground's effect! Better luck next time."

"Slithery worm..." Nicole gritted her teeth. "I end my turn. At this moment, the effect of Harpie's Taming Skills expires."

(Trinity: ATK 3600→2800; Lady 1: ATK 2400→1600)

"Oops, sorry, I think I made a mistake with my previous statement. There won't be a next time." I grinned. "This is today's finale! Ware no turn! Draw! First, I normal summon Mythorror Doppelganger (Tuner/ATK: 0/LV: 1/SC: 10)!"

The Baphomet ghost with mini-horns protruding out its shoulders and head, razor-sharp claws, and blank white pupils for eyes appeared on my field with a howl.

"When this bad boy is summoned, I can revive any "Mythorror" Monster from my Graveyard or face-up Extra Deck by negating its effects. The one I choose to revive is God's Scientist Niall from my Graveyard who can be treated as a "Mythorror" card!"

A portal opened beside Doppelganger as Niall emerged from it.

"By banishing the second Trap Card you sent there with Harpie's Hunting Ground, **Yōkai's Beautiful Veil** , I activate its effect!" I stated. "I equip Mythorror Snow from my Graveyard to Doppelganger, increasing his power (ATK: 0→700). Next, I activate the Spell Card **Synchro Sepulcher**! This card enables me to send two Synchro Monsters from my Extra Deck to the Graveyard at the cost of sealing off my Extra Deck for this turn!"

"Are you out of your mind, Lancer?" Nicole spat. "You could've Pendulum Summoned all your Monsters back to the field but you chose to seal off your Extra Deck? What a useless card that is."

"There is no such thing as a useless card," I chuckled. "I activate the Spell Card **Phantom Synchro**! This turn, I can only Special Summon Synchro Monsters from my Graveyard when I would perform a Synchro Summon!"

"What!?" Nicole gasped. "From the Graveyard you say!?"

I grinned as I raised my hand into the air. "Thanks to the effect of Snow, I will treat Doppelganger as a Level 3 Monster and tune it with the Level 5 God's Scientist Niall! Great lord of darkness! By the orders of Gods, descend here and now! Phantom Synchro! Arise from beyond the grave, the Synchro Tuner Monster, Mythorror God's Servant Phobos (Tuner/ATK: 2400/LV: 8)!"

The demonic being with the face of a black panther, long, curved, horns pointing forwards, glowing pieces of moon-like armor covering its shoulders, abdomen and left arm, while the rest of its body was covered with black, white, and blue armor, appeared.

"That must be one of the Synchro Monsters you sent to the Graveyard..." Nicole realized.

"Right on point!" I snapped my fingers. "I activate Phobos' effect! Once per Duel, when this card is Synchro Summoned while I have less Life Points than my opponent, I can make my Life Points equal to my opponent's! Cosmic Force!"

 **Vince: LP 500** → **1500**

"Then I activate Phobos' other effect!" I pointed forward. "I place one Fear Counter on Harpie Lady Trinity (Fear Counter: 0→1)! Here's where the fun really comes. As long as Phobos is face-up on the field, Monsters with Fear Counter have their effects negated and can't change their battle position!"

"Even then, I can withstand your attack!"

"Not for long! I activate Phobos's last effect!" I stated. "If I would Synchro Summon a "Mythorror" Synchro Monster by using Phobos, I can also use one Monster on the field with a Fear Counter by treating it as a Level 2 Synchro Monster!"

"WHAT!? Using my Monster as material!?" Nicole cried out shocked.

"The Level 8 Synchro Tuner, Phobos, tunes the now Level 2 Synchro Monster, Harpie Lady Trinity! CLEAR MIND!"

Phobos morphed into eight rings which positioned themselves around me and Trinity as it flew to my field. Seconds later, a blinding light erupted from under us, engulfing my field in light.

"Wrath, rage, fury! These emotions will now take on the form of the world's oldest extant demon and become my faithful servant! Phantom Accel Synchro Summon! Descend now, Level 10! **Mythorror Demon Aeshma** (Dark/Fiend/Synchro/Effect/ATK: 3500/DEF: 3000/LV: 10)!"

Following my chant, the light vanished and revealed a demonic being with an upper body of a human covered with armor made of bones, blue slits instead of irises, four horns sprouting from its back, a lower body resembling the hind legs of a lizard, a tail, and two wings made of flames.

"I activate Mythorror Demon Aeshma's effect!" I declared. "I target your Harpie Lady 1 and equip it to Aeshma! Mazdayasna Oppression!"

Harpie Lady 1 was sucked into Aeshma's right wing, leaving Nicole defenseless.

"My Monsters... in one second they vanished!" Nicole's eyes widen.

* * *

"You must be Kamishiro Rio, the Resistance member who was able to escape Academia during its initial invasion. My name is Myron Sinclair." The male Academia member told Rio as he grinned. "I hope you aren't weak, or this Duel will be a total waste of my time."

"Weak is the last thing I am now." Rio said. "I don't know how you were able to find our base, but I sure won't let you escape with the affirmation of our hideout's coordinates. I'll freeze you here to death, Academia!"

" **DUEL**!" the two shouted in unison.

 **Myron: LP 4000**

 **VS**

 **Rio: LP 4000**

"After that speech you gave before the Duel, allow me to take the first turn!" Myron announced. "From my hand, I activate the effect of Deviritual Candoll (Light/Pyro/Effect/ATK: 0/DEF: 0/LV: 4), revealing the Ritual Spell Card Endless of the World from my hand to Special Summon itself and Deviritual Talismandra (Dark/Plant/Effect/ATK: 0/DEF: 0/LV: 6) from my deck!"

A candle with a humanoid face and a flame with a demonic appearance and a bud-like monster wearing a demonic necklace appeared on Myron's field.

"Ritual Spell? What's that?" Rio frowned. "That's the first time I see an Academia agent use something like that."

"Ritual Summoning is a special summoning method individual to the Standard Dimension," Myron explained. "Academia has decided to use some new summoning methods outside of Fusion, originally from other Dimensions. For example, my sis uses Xyz Monsters aside from Fusion."

"You're using our weapons against us, huh..." Rio gritted her teeth. "When will Academia stop stealing from us? First our people and now our own summoning method?"

"Whatever we have to do to stop this Dimensional War, we'll use it. For everybody's sake." Myron said. "When Candoll and Talismandra are Special Summoned from my deck, I can add one Ritual Spell and one Ritual Monster from my deck to my respectively. I choose to add another copy of Endless of the World and Ruin, Supreme Queen of Oblivion to my hand. Then, I activate the Field Spell Card Break of the World!"

The field surrounding the two Duelists took the shape of a destroyed land with blue flames burning between cracks in the ground.

"Next, I activate the Ritual Spell Card Endless of the World!" Myron declared. "By releasing my Deviritual Candoll and Talismandra, I perform a Ritual Summon! Charming Goddess of destruction, with your descent, every creation will fall in eternal ruin! Ritual Summon! Appear now, Level 10! Ruin, Supreme Queen of Oblivion (Light/Fairy/Ritual/Effect/ATK: 2900/DEF: 3000/LV: 10) in defense mode!"

A hexagon-shaped lighting appeared on the ground as Myron's two Monsters were morphed into white flames. A pillar of white light erupted from the hexagon's center, from which a female monster wearing a crimson and gold dress, long, silver hair, and holding a weapon that seemed a cross between an axe and a staff emerged.

"Ruin's name becomes Ruin, Queen of Oblivion while in my hand or field, which means I can activate Break of the World's effect, letting me draw one card." Myron stated. "I set two cards face-down and end my turn!"

"Atashi no turn!" Rio shouted. "Draw! Since my opponent is the only one to control Monsters, I can Special Summon **Rime Wings** (Water/Winged Beast/Effect/ATK: 1000/DEF: 700/LV: 4) from my hand!"

The floor around Rio started freezing as it took the form of an ice bird. The ice broke apart, revealing a blue-colored falcon with red eyes and wings made of rime ice.

"Then, I normal summon Blizzard Falcon (ATK: 1500/LV: 4)!"

Rio's falcon made of ice appeared beside her with a screech.

"I activate Rime Wings' effect!" Rio stated. "Once per turn, I can target another Water-attribute Winged Beast-type Monster under my control and raise its Attack by an amount equal to Rime Wings'. I designate Blizzard Falcon for this effect!"

Rime Wings flapped its wings, creating a gust of cold wing that enveloped Blizzard Falcon.

(Blizzard Falcon: ATK 1500→2500)

"When Blizzard Falcon's Attack becomes higher than its original value, you take damage equal to that difference!" Rio explained. "Take 1000 damage!"

A ghostly image of Blizzard Falcon appeared in front of the original one, diving towards Myron. The ghostly image flew past Myron, sending him skidding backwards.

 **Myron: LP 4000 - 1000 = 3000**

"Brrr, you weren't joking before." Myron chuckled. "You're actually going to freeze me to death."

"I'm not a person who likes to joke, especially on the battlefield. Level 4 Blizzard Falcon and Rime Wings, Overlay!" Rio shouted as her monsters turned into beams of blue light and entered a galaxy portal. "Piercing the hearts of countless warriors with cold ice, the beast of rebellion that flies in the sky descends onto this battlefield! Xyz Summon! Come forth, Rank 4! The Sub-Zero Bird Beast - Osprine (ATK: 2400/R: 4)!"

A blizzard shot out the portal and revealed the female monster with an attire made of dark-blue ice, wings were made of feather-shaped ice, skin white as snow, eyes yellow like an eagle's, and its head covered by an eagle-motif helmet.

"The Sub-Zero Bird Beast - Osprine's effect activates when Xyz Summoned!" Rio declared. "I target one face-up Monster on the field and negate its effects along with sealing it from attacking! I choose your Ritual Monster! Ice Cage!"

Blue-colored electricity shot out from Osprine's wings, striking Ruin, Supreme Queen of Oblivion and freezing it.

"Then, I activate the Equip Spell Card Xyz Unit, equipping it to Osprine!" Rio stated. "For every Rank the equipped Monster has, it gains 200 Attack. Since Osprine is a Rank 4 Xyz Monster, it gains 800 Attack (ATK: 2400→3200)! Battle! Osprine, attack Ruin! Icicle Storm!"

Feathers rained from Osprine's wings, striking the Ritual Monster and destroying it.

"I set one card face-down and end my turn." Rio concluded.

"During your End Phase, I activate the Continous Trap Return of the World!" Myron abruptly stated. "Upon activation, I can banish one Ritual Monster from my deck. I choose Demise, Supreme King of Armageddon. Then, by sending Return of the World to the Graveyard and shuffling Ruin, Supreme Queen of Oblivion from my Graveyard back into my deck, I Ritual Summon the Monster banished by my Trap's effect!"

A hexagon-shaped lighting appeared on the sky made of blue flames. A pillar of blue light erupted from the hexagon's center, landing in front of Myron.

"Ruthless king of destruction, with your descent, all creations shall be annihilated!" Myron chanted. "Ritual Summon! Appear now, Level 10! Demise, Supreme King of Armageddon (Dark/Fiend/Ritual/Effect/ATK: 3000/DEF: 3000/LV: 10)!"

A tall, humanoid monster clad in black armor with white spikes attached to it, a skull-motif helmet, holding an axe, and having wild silver hair, emerged from the pillar of light.

"During my turn he Ritual Summoned?" Rio narrowed her eyes. "Not bad, Academia agent..."

"I try to live up to my reputation," Myron said. "Since Demise's name becomes Demise, King of Armageddon while in my hand or field, I can activate Break of the World's effect, letting me destroy one card on the field. I choose Osprine!"

"I won't let you! I activate the effect of **Blizzard Penguin** (Water/Winged Beast/Effect/ATK: 0/DEF: 0/LV: 4) in my hand!" Rio stated. "If I control a Water-attribute Winged Beast-type Monster, I can Special Summon this card from my hand in defense mode to negate the destruction of cards I control!"

A wave of flames erupted from the ground, heading towards Osprine. However, a penguin-like monster made of ice appeared in front of it, using its flippers to extinguish the flames.

"As I thought, that wasn't enough to clear your board." Myron chuckled. "Wagahai no turn! Draw! I activate the Continous Spell Card **Benevolence of the World** and Demise's effect. Once per turn, I can pay 2000 Life Points to destroy all other cards on the field and inflict 200 damage to my opponent for every destroyed card they controlled. Since Demise was Ritual Summoned using only Ritual Monsters as sacrifices, I don't have to pay Life Points in order to activate this effect! Do it! Armageddon of the World!"

"By targeting Osprine, I activate the Trap Card **Crystal Reflector**!" Rio shouted. "This turn, the targeted Water-attribute Monster cannot be destroyed by battle or card effects!"

"However, your Blizzard Penguin, Xyz Unit, and Crystal Reflector will be destroyed," Myron pointed out. "Moreover, I activate the effect of Benevolence of the World, negate the destruction of cards I control by my own effect and gain 1000 Life Points!"

Demise, Supreme King of Armageddon swung its axe into the ground, breaking it apart and allowed a wave of blue flames to erupt towards Rio. A shield made of crystal appeared in front of Osprine, protecting it, but all other cards on Rio's field were destroyed and she winced in pain as the flames reached even her.

 **Rio: LP 4000 - 600 = 3400**

 **Myron: LP 3000 + 1000 = 4000**

(Osprine: ATK 3200→2400)

"With this, you're the one on the disadvantage." Myron grinned. "I normal summon Manju of the Ten Thousand Hands (Light/Fairy/Effect/ATK: 1400/DEF: 1000/LV: 4)!"

A grotesque monster with a green body and several hands attached to it appeared.

"When this card is Normal or Flip Summoned, I can add one Ritual Spell or Ritual Monster from my deck to my hand. I add Ruin, Angel of Oblivion." Myron stated. "Then, I activate the Ritual Spell Card Endless of the World! By releasing Manju, I perform a Ritual Summon! Angel of destruction, with your descent, every creation will learn their end is near! Ritual Summon! Appear now, Level 4! Ruin, Angel of Oblivion (Light/Fairy/Ritual/Effect/ATK: 1700/DEF: 1000/LV: 4)!"

Manju's body morphed into white flames as they were sucked into a hexagon-shaped lighting that appeared on the ground. A pillar of white light erupted from the hexagon's center, from which a female monster wearing a crimson and gold clothing, silver hair, and holding a staff emerged.

"Ruin's name becomes Ruin, Queen of Oblivion while in my hand or field, which means I can activate Break of the World's effect, letting me draw one card." Myron stated. "I also activate Benevolence of the World's effect which is the same as Break of the World, letting me draw one more card. I activate the Equip Spell Card Ritual Weapon, equipping it to Ruin to increase its Attack by 1500!"

A crossbow materialized on Ruin's right hand.

(Ruin: ATK 1700→3200)

"The turn Ruin, Angel of Oblivion was Ritual Summoned, it can attack Monsters twice during the Battle Phase!" Myron revealed. "Battle! Ruin attacks The Sub-Zero Bird Beast - Osprine! Your Xyz Monster won't be destroyed, but you still take the damage!"

Ruin fired two arrows from its crossbow, striking both Osprine and Rio who were blown back.

 **Rio: LP 3400 - 800 = 2600**

"Second Battle!" Myron shouted. "Attack again, Ruin! Angelic Ire!"

Two more arrows were fired from Ruin's crossbow, hitting its targets once again.

 **Rio: LP 2600 - 800 = 1800**

"Lastly, Demise will attack Osprine! The End of World!"

Following Myron's command, Demise slashed Osprine, creating massive waves of energy that sent Rio flying to the floor.

 **Rio: LP 1800 - 600 = 1200**

"I...activate...Crystal Reflector's other effect..." Rio wheezed out as she stood up. "At the end of the Battle Phase, I can return one Water Monster from my Graveyard to my hand and gain 200 Life Points times its Level. I choose Blizzard Penguin which is Level 4, thus I gain 800 Life Points."

Blue Sparkles surrounded Rio upon those words.

 **Rio: LP 1200 - 800 = 2000**

"You returned Blizzard Penguin, huh? It seems you're building up a defense." Myron said. "In any case, end my turn."

"Atashi no turn!" Rio shouted. "Draw! From my hand, I activate the Spell Card **Rank-Up-Magic Plight Squall**! With this card, I can use a Water-attribute Xyz Monster on my field to Xyz Summon one Water-attribute Winged Beast-type Monster which is one Rank higher than it by using it as an Xyz Material!"

The galaxy-like portal reappeared under Osprine as it was sucked into it. A pillar of blizzard shot out the portal as Rio chanted.

"The cold javelin of Heaven descends onto this battlefield. Punish all our foes with your beauty and justice! Xyz Summon! Come forth, Rank 5! **The Sub-Zero Bird Princess - Rioto Valkyria** (Water/Winged Beast/Xyz/Effect/ATK: 2500/DEF: 2000/R: 5)!"

The blizzard vanished and revealed a female monster with blue skin, wearing an armor made of light-blue ice, two crystal wings sprouting from its back, and holding a javelin showed itself.

"Due to Plight Squall's effect, the summoned Monster gains 500 Attack (Rioto Valkyria: ATK ATK 2500→3000)!" Rio stated. "By detaching an Overlay Unit from Rioto Valkyria, I activate its effect! Once per turn, all face-up Monsters my opponent controls lose 1000 Attack and their effects are negated! Niflheim Storm!"

Rioto Valkyira swung its javelin, creating a strong current of cold air that caused Myron's Monsters to fall to the ground as their bodies turned into ice.

(Ruin: ATK 3200→2200; Demise: ATK 3000→2000)

"Battle!" Rio pointed forward. "During the Battle Phase, Rioto Valkyria can attack all Monsters my opponent controls that have Attack or Defense different from its original value! Therefore, Rioto Valkyria will attack Ruin and Demise! Go, Cold Javelin!"

The Xyz Monster twirled its weapon between its hands in a menacing manner before diving towards its prey, destroying Ruin and Demise and sending Myron skidding backwards.

 **Myron: LP 4000 - 800 - 1000 = 2200**

"Since a Water-attribute Winged Beast-type Monster I control destroyed an opponent's Monster by battle, I can activate the Quick-Play Spell Card **Avifauna Nest** , whose effect allows me to draw two cards. I set two cards face-down and end my turn!"

"Wagahai no turn!" Myron announced. "Draw! I activate the Trap Card **Death, Prince of Destruction** and Special Summon this trap to my field as an Effect Monster (Dark/Fiend/Effect/ATK: 100/DEF: 0/LV: 4) in defense mode!"

A demonic monster with a body made of red energy covered in obsidian armor with a skeleton shape and holding a small sword with a chain attached to it appeared.

"When Death is summoned to the field, I can send any Light-attribute Fairy-type or Dark-attribute Fiend-type Ritual Monster or Ritual Spell that specifically states Demise, King of Armageddon or Ruin, Queen of Oblivion from my deck to the Graveyard," Myron explained. "I send Ruin, Supreme Queen of Oblivion to the Graveyard. Then, I activate the Spell Card **Dawn of the World** from my hand, banishing Ruin and Demise from my Graveyard to perform a Fusion Summon!"

As his two Monsters swirled in a fusion vortex, Myron chanted.

"Charming Goddess of destruction, ruthless king of destruction, unite your power to create a new era! Fusion Summon! Appear now, Level 12! **Genesis, the Armageddon** (Light/Fairy/Fusion/Effect/ATK: 3500/DEF: 3100/LV: 12)!"

A titanic monster covered from head to toe in obsidian armor with crimson accents, holding an ornate axe with chains tied around it and its hand, long, silver hair kept in a wild manner, and dual-colored eyes, one blue and one white, made of burning flames, appeared with a battle cry.

"A Fusion Monster...!" Rio seemed angry.

"I activate Genesis's effect!" Myron declared. "Once per turn, I can destroy all other cards on the field and inflict 400 damage to my opponent for each! Of course, due to the Continous Spell Card Benevolence of the World, my cards are safe and I gain 1000 Life Points, meaning only your cards will sink!"

"Not on my watch! I activate the Trap Card Entrapping Pitfall!" Rio shouted. "When a Monster that was Special Summoned this turn activates its effect on my opponent's field, that effect is negated! Then, your Monster is destroyed!"

"Due to Genesis's effect, itself and all Ritual Monsters I control cannot be destroyed by card effects, so my Monster is safe," Myron said. "Battle! Genesis, the Armageddon will attack Rioto Valkyria! The End of Everything!"

"I activate the effect of Blizzard Penguin in my hand!" Rio stated. "I Special Summon it in defense mode to negate the destruction of my Xyz Monster!"

Genesis swung its axe, creating a crescent-shaped energy wave that passed Rio's field with such a force she was blown off her feet.

 **Rio: LP 2000 - 500 = 1500**

"Genesis can attack Monsters twice during the same Battle Phase!" Myron revealed. "Attack Rioto Valkyria again, my Monster! The End of Everything!"

With another swing of its weapon, Rioto Valkyria's body was bisected as it exploded, causing Rio to stumble after she just stood up.

 **Rio: LP 1500 - 500 = 1000**

"At this moment, I activate Genesis's other effect!" Myron shouted. "When itself or a Ritual Monster I control destroys an opponent's Monster by battle, my opponent takes damage equal to half the destroyed Monster's Attack! Rioto Valkyria had 2500 Attack, thus you take 1250 damage! It's over for you!"

A tornado of blue flames erupted from the ground that struck Rio, generating a massive explosion. Once the smoke cleared, Rio was revealed, with her having not received any damage.

"The climax of this Duel has yet to arrive, Academia agent." Rio sternly told.

"You survived?" Myron took a step back in surprise.

"I activate the last effect of Avifauna Nest in my Graveyard," Rio explained. "I can banish this card to negate one instance of effect damage. I won't fall this easily."

"Your tenacity is quite praiseworthy," Myron commented. "However, I'm a fellow who doesn't back down. You might have survived, but I still have the advantage. I end my turn."

"Even if you have the advantage, I will break through and obtain victory." Rio said. "I will never lose to Academia until I destroy it. For the sake of my fallen comrades, friends, and my brother!"

"Brother?" Myron echoed. "If I recall correctly, your brother is Kamishiro Ryoga, yes? It must be tough to live without your sibling..."

"Are you taunting me?" Rio's right eye twitched.

"D-Don't get the wrong idea." Myron quickly added. "I have a sister who I love and want to protect. She might be picky, merciless, and annoying, but I would die if I would lose her. The reason why I'm still with Academia is that I can't abandon her."

"You mean...you don't like working for Academia?"

Myron's eyes darted to the side. "Everybody has their opinions about that place. I have my own, however, they're irrelevant. If my sis chooses to stay at Academia, then so will I."

" _He would anything for his sister..._ " Rio thought. " _Ryoga...was just like that..._ "

"In any case, let's continue the Duel." Myron said. "Unless you want to surrender."

"Surrender?" Rio let out a sly smile. "Sorry, but no matter the odds, I won't surrender. That's just out of my character. Atashi no turn! Draw! I activate the second effect of Rank-Up-Magic Plight Squall. By banishing this card and the Xyz Monster summoned by its effect, Rioto Valkyria, from my Graveyard, I Special Summon from my Extra Deck a Water-attribute Winged Beast-type Xyz Monster that has the same Rank as the banished Monster. Since it was 5, I summon The Sub-Zero Bird Princess - Rioto Harpyia (Water/Winged Beast/Xyz/Effect/ATK: 2500/DEF: 2100/R: 5)!"

An Xyz Monster similar to Rioto Valkyria appeared with a battle cry and a beat of its wings.

"I activate Blizzard Penguin's effect, letting me attach it to my Rioto Harpyia as an Overlay Unit!" Rio stated as Blizzard Penguin turned into an orb that started orbiting around her Xyz Monster. "Next, I activate Rioto Harpyia's effect. By detaching an Overlay Unit, I target one face-up Monster my opponent controls and reduce its Attack to 0! Arm Freezing!"

Blue-colored electricity shot out from Rioto Harpyia's staff, covering Genesis, the Armageddon in ice.

(Genesis: ATK 3500→0)

"This is the climax! Battle!" Rio declared. "Rioto Harpyia, attack Genesis if you may!"

"I won't lose! By releasing Death, Prince of Destruction, I activate its effect!" Myron abruptly stated. "If a Level 8 or higher Light Fairy or Dark Fiend Monster I control is attacked, the attacking Monster is destroyed! Vanish!"

Death leaped forward, protecting Genesis. It stabbed its sword in Rioto Harpyia's back, but the Xyz Monster swung its staff into Death as well, resulting in a double K.O. as both exploded.

"I win." Myron grinned.

"Are you sure?" Rio chuckled. "At this moment, I activate my Trap Card Torrential Reborn! When a Water-attribute Monster I control is destroyed, this trap allows me to revive all those destroyed Monsters and inflict 500 damage to my opponent for each!"

A portal opened on the ground as water erupted from it, from which Rioto Harpyia emerged.

 **Myron: LP 2200 - 500 = 1700**

"You were hiding that card for this moment!?" Myron gasped.

"As I said, this is the climax!" Rio smiled. "Battle! Rioto Harpyia, finish the job you started! Attack Genesis!"

Quick as a lightning, Rioto Harpyia flew across Genesis, bisecting the titanic Fusion Monster and causing it to explode, the shockwaves sending Myron flying backwards.

 **Myron: LP 1700 - 2500 = 0**

 **Winner: Rio!**

"I lost, huh..." Myron groaned as he stood up, dusting himself off.

"You've earned my respect, Myron Sinclair." Rio told as she walked up to her defeated opponent. "Your love towards your sister... it was admirable."

"Thanks, I guess." Myron sighed as he stood up and the two turned to see the other Duel reach its end...

* * *

"I activate Mythorror Demon Aeshma's effect!" I declared. "I target your Harpie Lady 1 and equip it to Aeshma! Mazdayasna Oppression!"

Harpie Lady 1 was sucked into Aeshma's right wing, leaving Nicole defenseless.

"My Monsters... in one second they vanished!" Nicole's eyes widen.

"It was a good Duel while it lasted. Now let's put an end to today's show! Battle!" I shouted. "Aeshma, attack her directly! Druj Guile!"

My demon gave an inhuman roar as it smashed its fist in the ground, creating a massive wave of flames that washed over Nicole who was sent flying.

 **Nicole: LP 1500 - 3500 = 0**

 **Winner: Vince!**

"Sis!" the voice of Myron cried out as he ran to his unconscious sister.

"Well done." Rio chuckled as she and I high fived.

"You too." I smiled.

"GAH!" Myron gasped, letting go of her sister and took some steps back. "W-What's that!?"

As Rio and I ran to him, we both gasped as we saw some sort of insect inside Nicole's right ear, snapping its mandibles at us.

I recognized the insect in one second.

"Parasite Fusioner!" my eyes widen.

The Monster hissed before running into Nicole's ear. Moments later, her eyes snapped open and she stood up, taking some distance between us.

"S-Sis... the heck was that!" Myron asked confused.

"Tch... you saw something you shouldn't have to." Nicole muttered. "Well, since you saw it, I guess there's no reason to keep it a secret anymore."

Nicole grinned as she pointed at her head. "The insect you just saw... is inside my head and is controlling me."

"What...!?" Myron gasped.

"Some months ago, I got a little too intrigued in Academia's plan," Nicole explained. "So I sneaked into the Professor's to gather information...and what I saw shocked me. I tried to head to your room, bro, however, the Obelisk Force was already on my tail. They over numbered me and captured me..."

Nicole chuckled. "That's when the Doktor chose to use me as a guinea pig. He placed his greatest creation, the Parasite Fusioner into my head and from since he's controlling me."

"Using their own soldiers as trash..." Rio growled. "Typical of wild animals like Academia."

"Anyway, our objective here is done." Nicole waved her hand. "Let's go, bro. We-"

"I refuse." Myron interrupted her.

"As if you can!" Nicole laughed. "You never do anything but follow me like a lost kid! That's why the Doktor thought taking me under his control would be a great idea. Wherever I go, you follow. It was killing two birds with one stone!"

"That's true...but!" Myron's eyes suddenly burned with rage. "I won't stay silent anymore! I won't let Academia use you as they want, Nicole! I will save my sister, not let her be used as a slave!"

"Then good luck, Myron."

Were Nicole's words before she pressed a button her Duel Disk and dissolved in particles of light, more than likely returning to Academia.

Moments later, Myron threw his Duel Disk to the ground, stomping on it.

"Sis..." he whispered as a tear ran down his cheek.

"Does Academia have no shame?" I wondered aloud. "To treat people like this... I'm very sorry, Myron..."

"It's..." He shook his head, wiping away the tear. "It's okay. I...will get back my sister."

Myron raised his Duel Disk, moving his finger to its screen-

"Wait."

-But Rio's hand stopped him by the wrist.

"Think before taking action." She said. "If you return to Academia and possibly save your sister, then you'll be in the lion's den. You can't go back knowing you'll make yourselves the enemy."

"Then when!?" Myron shouted. "When am I supposed to go? My sister is in danger!"

"You'll have to wait." Rio calmly told. "Vince?"

"Yes?"

"You said the Lancers are an anti-Academia force, yes?"

"Y-Yeah." I nodded. "Our goal is to defeat Academia and put an end to it."

"In that case, Myron, you'll go with the Lancers." Rio said. "When the Lancers will raid Academia, then you can go and save your sister amidst the chaos. Even some Resistance members will attack Academia then, so a chance will show itself to you then. Until then..."

Rio smiled. "Since Academia is your enemy as well, you can come with us back to the base. It will be hard to explain to everyone what happened, but I'll make it work."

"B-But..." Myron stuttered. "I'm from Academia...how could the Resistance accept me?"

"I told you. You've earned my respect." Rio turned around and started walking towards the stairs that lead to the base. "The way you'd risk everything to save your sister... it reminds me too much of Ryoga... you don't have the evil heart other Fusion users have."

She twirled around her heels, staring at me and Myron.

"Vince, you agree with me, right?"

"Of course!" I nodded. "Messing with other people's families...that's too disgusting to even imagine! I would kill whoever would try to do that with my family!"

"Then it's decided." Rio said. "Myron, you're allowed to come with us. However..."

Her gaze turned ice cold. "If you dare backstab us, then I _will_ freeze you to death, understood?"

"Y-Yes..." Myron weakly nodded.

Without another word, Rio started walking up the stair, me and Myron following her. I gave a thumbs up to our new comrade, making him smile.

"Thanks." Myron whispered.

* * *

 **It seems things are getting thrilling now! Daphne and Yuu will now help You Show in the Fusion Dimension, Academia has managed to discover the Resistance's H.Q., and a new Duelist joins our heroes to save his Parasite-captive sister.**

 **The Parasite-mind-control will appear in this story but it won't be used who knows how much. I don't intend on ruining my story with them, don't worry.**

 **Anywho, Vince displays his Synchro Deck and his newly acquired Accel Synchro, while Rio beats some ass. More and more characters will get their moments to shine, so stay tuned for that.**

 **With that said, I'll see you all next time!**

 **Don't forget to like, follow, and review!**

* * *

 **Fan-made Cards:**

 **Action Cards:**

 **Fair Amount**

Action Spell

If you control no monsters, all battle damage you take this turn becomes 500.

 **Nicole:**

 **Harpie Berserker** (Wind/Winged Beast/Effect/ATK: 2300/DEF: 500/LV: 7)

You can Special Summon this card (from your hand) by sending 1 face-up card from your Spell/Trap Zone to the GY. You can only Special Summon 1 "Harpie Berserker" per turn this way. This card's name becomes "Harpie Lady" while it is on the field or in the GY.

 **Harpie Gardna** (Wind/Winged Beast/Effect/ATK: 0/DEF: 1900/LV: 4)

When you're attacked directly, you can discard this card: End the Battle Phase, and if you do, draw 1 card for every monster your opponent controls. This card's name becomes "Harpie Lady" while it is on the field or in the GY.

 **Harpie's Pet Nightmare Dragon** (Wind/Dragon/Xyz/Effect/ATK: 3000/DEF: 2000/R: 7)

2 Level 7 WIND monsters

Once per turn, you can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card: This turn, it can attack an additional time during the Battle Phase. When this card destroys an opponent's monster by battle, place 1 Nightmare Counter on it. If a "Harpie Lady" or "Harpie Lady Sisters" you control fails to destroy an opponent's monster by battle, you can remove 2 Nightmare Counters from this card: Send that monster to the GY. During your End Phase, remove 1 Nightmare Counter from this card or it's sent to the GY.

 **Harpie's Taming Skills**

Normal Spell

If you control a "Harpie's Pet" monster, you can Special Summon 1 "Harpie Lady Dragon Tamer" from your Extra Deck. You can only activate 1 "Harpie's Taming Skills" per turn. By banishing this card from your GY and any number of "Harpie Lady" and/or "Harpie Lady Sisters", all WIND monsters you control gain 400 ATK for each until the End Phase.

 **Harpie Lady Dragon Tamer** (Wind/Winged Beast/Fusion/Effect/ATK: 2000/DEF: 1400/LV: 6)

2 "Harpie" monsters

This card's name becomes "Harpie Lady" while it is on the field. If there's a "Harpie's Pet" monster on your field, your opponent cannot target this card for attacks, that monster gains 1000 ATK and it can attack monsters twice during the Battle Phase.

 **Violent Winds of Bane**

Continous Trap

Activate when you take damage: Inflict 1000 damage to your opponent. By sending this card to the GY when a WIND monster you control is attacked, destroy the attacking monster and end the Battle Phase.

 **Harpie Lady Trinity** (Wind/Winged Beast/Fusion/Effect/ATK: 2500/DEF: 2350/LV: 8)

"Harpie Lady Sisters" + 1 "Harpie" monster

This card's name becomes "Harpie Lady Sisters" while it is on the field. Once per turn, during your Battle Phase (Quick Effect): Negate the activation of an opponent's Monster Effect. After this card concludes an attack, you can return another "Harpie" card you control to your hand: This card can attack an additional time this turn.

 **Vince:**

 **God's Scientist Niall** (Dark/Fiend/Synchro/Effect/ATK: 0/DEF: 2000/LV: 5)

1 "Mythorror" Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner "God" or "God's" monsters

(This card is always treated as a "Mythorror" card.)

When this card is Synchro Summoned in Defense Position, you can Tribute 1 other "Mythorror" monster you control: Special Summon from your Extra Deck 1 "Mythorror God" monster that is the same Level as the Tributed monster. That monster can't be used as any material this turn. This effect can only be used once per turn.

[Trivia: This card's name is derived from David Niall Wilson, an American writer primarily known for his works of horror, science fiction, and fantasy fiction.]

 **Mythorror God Surtr** (Dark/Fiend/Pendulum/Synchro/Effect/ATK: 2500/DEF: 800/LV: 7/SC: 8)

Pendulum Effect: You can only Pendulum Summon "Mythorror" monsters. This effect can't be negated. (Quick Effect): If all monsters you control are "Mythorror God" monsters, you can activate 1 Trap Card from your hand if the conditions are met. After that, destroy this card.

Monster Effect: 1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner "Mythorror" monsters

If you can Pendulum Summon Level 7 monsters, you can Pendulum Summon this card as well. This card is also treated as a FIRE and Pyro monster while on the field. This card gains 500 ATK for every monster your opponent controls. Each time an opponent's monster is destroyed by battle, they take 300 damage. If this card is destroyed, inflict 1000 damage to your opponent, and if you do, place this card in one of your unused Pendulum Zones.

[Trivia: Based on Surtr from the Norse mythology.]

 **Mythorror Nattmara** (Earth/Fiend/Pendulum/Effect/ATK: 1700/DEF: 400/LV: 4/SC: 6)

Pendulum Effect: You can only Pendulum Summon "Mythorror" monsters. This effect can't be negated. Once per turn, if there's another "Mythorror" card in your other Pendulum Zone, this card's Scale becomes 1 or 9 (your choice). These changes last until the End Phase.

Monster Effect: When this card attacks, your opponent can't activate cards or effects until the end of Damage Calculation. A "Mythorror" monster which used this card as a material gains this card's first effect.

[Trivia: this card is Mythorror Pesadilla's evolved form.]

 **Red Explosion**

Normal Spell

Target 1 Synchro Monster you control: Inflict 100 damage to your opponent X its Level. When a Synchro Monster you control would be destroyed, banish this card from your GY instead.

 **Aesir's Decision**

Normal Spell

If you control an "Aesir" Synchro Monster, tribute 1 monster you control: Special Summon 1 monster from your GY, however, it can't attack your opponent directly nor use its effects this turn. When a Level 8 or higher "Aesir" Synchro Monster you control is destroyed, you can banish this card from your GY to draw 2 cards.

 **Synchro Sacrifice**

Normal Trap

Tribute 1 Synchro Monster that you control: Target 1 monster your opponent controls; Destroy it.

 **Closed Gates of Hell**

Normal Trap

When your opponent attacks a "Mythorror" monster you control, negate that attack. When your LP would drop to 0 by an opponent's attack, you can banish this card from your GY: Negate that damage and end the Battle Phase.

 **Yōkai's Beautiful Veil**

Normal Trap

Add 1 "Mythorror Snow" monster from your deck to your hand. Except the turn this card was sent to the GY, you can banish it: Target 1 "Mythorror Snow" monster in your GY and 1 Fiend-type monster on your field; Equip the first target to the second.

 **Synchro Sepulcher**

Normal Spell

Send 2 Synchro Monsters from your Extra Deck to your GY. You cannot Special Summon monsters from your Extra Deck the turn you activate this card. You can only activate 1 "Synchro Sepulcher" per turn.

 **Phantom Synchro**

Normal Spell

This turn, you can Special Summon Synchro Monsters from your GY by sending the appropriate Synchro Materials from your field to the GY. You cannot Synchro Summon monsters from your Extra Deck this turn.

 **Mythorror Demon Aeshma** (Dark/Fiend/Synchro/Effect/ATK: 3500/DEF: 3000/LV: 10)

1 "Mythorror" Synchro Tuner + 1 non-Tuner "Mythorror" Synchro Monster

(This card is always treated as a "Mythorror God" card.)

Once per turn, you can target 1 monster your opponent controls: Equip it to this card. If this card is targeted by a card effect, you can destroy a card equipped to it by its own effect, and if you do, negate that card effect and destroy it. If this card is destroyed while a card is equipped to it by its own effect: Banish that monster; Special Summon this card. The turn this card is Special Summoned by this effect, you can't use its first effect.

[Trivia: Card made by _mekyaku_.Based on _Aeshma_ , the Younger Avestan name of Zoroastrianism's demon of "wrath." As a hypostatic entity, Aeshma is variously interpreted as "wrath," "rage," and "fury." His standard epithet is "of the bloody mace.".]

 **Rio:**

 **Rime Wings** (Water/Winged Beast/Effect/ATK: 1000/DEF: 700/LV: 4)

If your opponent is the only one to control monsters, you can Special Summon this card (from your hand). Once per turn, you can target another WATER Winged Beast monster you control: Raise its ATK by this card's own.

 **Blizzard Penguin** (Water/Winged Beast/Effect/ATK: 0/DEF: 0/LV: 4)

If a WATER Winged Beast monster(s) you control would be destroyed by the opponent (by battle or a card effect), you can Special Summon this card (from your hand) to negate the destruction of your card(s). You can target a WATER Winged Beast Xyz Monster you control: Attach this card from your side of the field to that target as an Xyz Material.

 **Crystal Reflector**

Normal Trap

Target 1 WATER monster you control: This turn, it cannot be destroyed by battle or card effects. At the end of the Battle Phase during the turn you activated this card, you can target 1 WATER monster in your GY: Return it to your hand and you gain LP equal to its Level X 200.

 **Rank-Up-Magic Plight Squall**

Normal Spell

Target 1 WATER Xyz Monster you control; Special Summon from your Extra Deck, 1 WATER Winged Beast Xyz Monster that is 1 Rank higher, by using it as the Xyz Material. (This Special Summon is treated as an Xyz Summon. Xyz Materials attached to it also become Xyz Materials on the Summoned monster.) If you do, it gains 500 ATK. By banishing this card and the Xyz Monster summoned by its effect from your GY, you can Special Summon 1 WATER Winged Beast Xyz Monster from your Extra Deck that has the same Rank as the banished one.

 **The Sub-Zero Bird Princess - Rioto Valkyria** (Water/Winged Beast/Xyz/Effect/ATK: 2500/DEF: 2000/R: 5)

2 Winged Beast monsters

Once per turn, you can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card: All face-up monsters your opponent controls lose 1000 ATK and their effects are negated. These changes last until the End Phase. This card can attack all monsters with their ATK or DEF different from their original value during the Battle Phase.

 **Avifauna Nest**

Quick-Play Spell

When a WATER Winged Beast monster you control destroys an opponent's monster by battle, you can draw 2 cards. Banish this card from your GY to negate 1 instance of effect damage.

 **Myron:**

 **Benevolence of the World**

Continous Spell

Negate the destruction of a card(s) you control by your own effect and gain 1000 LP. Once per turn, if "Ruin, Queen of Oblivion" or "Demise, King of Armageddon" is Ritual Summoned to your field (except during the Damage Step): You can draw 1 card. You can banish this card from your GY to negate 1 instance of battle or effect damage.

 **Death, Prince of Destruction**

Normal Trap

Special Summon this card in Defense Position as an Effect Monster (Dark/Fiend/ATK: 100/DEF: 0/LV: 4). (This card is NOT treated as a Trap Card.) If Summoned this way, you can send 1 LIGHT Fairy or DARK Fiend Ritual Monster or Ritual Spell that specifically states "Demise, King of Armageddon" or "Ruin, Queen of Oblivion" from your deck to the GY. (Quick Effect): You can tribute this card when a Level 8 or higher LIGHT Fairy or DARK Fiend monster you control is attacked; Destroy the attacking monster.

 **Dawn of the World**

Normal Spell

Activate 1 of these effects.

[Fusion Summon 1 LIGHT Fairy or DARK Fiend monster from your Extra Deck by using monsters from your hand and/or field as materials.]

[Fusion Summon 1 LIGHT Fairy or DARK Fiend monster from your Extra Deck by banishing monsters from your GY as materials.]

[Fusion Summon 1 LIGHT Fairy or DARK Fiend monster from your Extra Deck by shuffling monsters from your Banished Zone into your deck and using them as materials.]

 **Genesis, the Armageddon** (Light/Fairy/Fusion/Effect/ATK: 3500/DEF: 3100/LV: 12)

1 LIGHT Fairy Level 10 or higher monster + 1 DARK Fiend Level 10 or higher monster

Once per turn: Destroy all other cards on the field and inflict 400 damage to your opponent for each destroyed card. This card can't attack directly the turn you activated this effect. This card and other Ritual Monsters you control cannot be destroyed by card effects. This card can attack monsters twice during the Battle Phase. If this card or a Ritual Monster you control destroys an opponent's monster by battle: Inflict to your opponent half of the destroyed monster's ATK as damage. When this card leaves the field (by the opponent), you can: Add 1 LIGHT Fairy or DARK Fiend Ritual Monster or Ritual Spell that specifically states "Demise, King of Armageddon" or "Ruin, Queen of Oblivion" from your deck to your hand.


	29. Securing our Ideals (Part 1)

**Hello readers and welcome back!**

 **Thanks for all your reviews for the last chapters! Now, let's answer them.**

 **In response to** _ **The Phantom Of Rebellion**_ **'s reviews:**

 **\- Axel and Viper will both appear, don't worry. I'm planning on adding these two from the Xyz Arc's start so they will surely make an appearance.**

 **[Using Anime Effects.]**

* * *

 **Turn 29:**

 **Securing our Ideals (Part: 1/4)**

* * *

 _Vince's P.O.V._

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa! Hold your horses!"

Thomas shouted as Rio, Myron, and I entered the base, waving his finger back and forth before pushing all of us out.

"The Lancers are one thing, but THIS!" Thomas pointed at Myron. "Not happening! I will not let an Academia bastard enter! Moreover, why the heck did you bring him here!? He could signal his good-for-nothing comrades our base's location!"

"What's happening here?" Serena asked as she and Mizael emerged from the Duel Lodge. Upon taking notice of Myron, she narrowed her eyes. "Myron Sinclair? What are you doing here? And where's your sister?"

The ex-Academia agent lowered his head and clenched his fists as he was reminded of his lost sister.

"He isn't an enemy anymore," I explained. "Rio-san and I saw him turn sides with our own eyes."

"Eeeeh? You got bored of hunting so now you want to be hunted?" Thomas scoffed. "As if I'd buy that! You made a bad choice coming here! I will single-handedly defeat and card you so Academia won't discover our location-!"

"It's too late for that, Thomas." Rio interrupted him. "They already know we're here."

"What?" Mizael's eyes widen in shock.

"You don't want me to battle this guy, but you're giving more and more reasons to do so!" Thomas yelled in anger. "They already know!? How did they find out!?"

He turned to Myron. "You must know, right? Out with it!"

"I don't any detail about this matter." Myron raised his hands in defeat. "It's not like free information arrives and comes in Academia to everyone. Only the Professor or Commanders know this sort of stuff. However...there are rumors. Rumors say a Resistance member was the one to spill the beans about such information."

"A traitor is among us?" Mizael growled.

"No." Myron shook his head. "This traitor hasn't left Academia's H.Q. from the moment they stepped in there. That means the traitor isn't here."

"Have you seen their face?" Serena asked.

Myron shook his head. "They keep sitting in the shadows. I couldn't even see what gender they were."

"He doesn't even know that much!" Thomas exclaimed. "Why the heck did you two bring him here for!?"

"Because he wants to save his sister!" I snapped. "Could you stop being so arrogant!?"

"Sister?" Thomas raised an eyebrow.

"She discovered Academia's goals and she wanted to save me..." Myron explained. "But she got caught and now she's being controlled. Vince and Rio saw it too; an insect is inside my sister's brain and is manipulating her! I have to save her!"

He took off his Duel Disk and handed it to a shocked Thomas.

"Here! There isn't much information on my Duel Disk, but there are some about Academia's structure and elite Duelists! I want to prove to you I'm not a spy or sorts! I really want to save my sis..."

Thomas stared at the Duel Disk in silence and eventually snorted.

"Whatever." He said. "If Rio and Vince say your 'sis' is captive, then fine. You're willingly handing information to the enemy, so I guess you are quite desperate to prove your point. However, I'll be taking this disk so I'm sure you can't contact your old comrades. I'll give you a new Duel Disk."

"Wow, you did something nice to an ex-enemy," I commented. "And you didn't even threaten him or anything."

"I didn't because I know Rio already did so." Thomas sighed and returned inside the Duel Lodge.

"Serena, where are the others?" Rio questioned the indigo-haired youth.

"Shortly after you two departed, we were able to pinpoint Kaito's location." Serena told. "Allen, Sayaka, and the other Lancers went after him. They should return by now."

"You didn't go after Kaito, Mizael?" Rio seemed surprised.

"I was tempted, after all, Kaito is my rival," Mizael explained. "However, Shun assured me there was no need for me to go, and instead, I should stay at the Duel Lodge on guard. I saw a fierce determination in Shun's eyes, so I decided to listen."

"What about Yuya?" I asked, remembering my comrade who left the base before Rio and I went on the patrol. "Has he returned?"

Serena shook her head. "We're waiting for his return as well."

It didn't take long for our friends to come back, with Shun being wounded by a Duel against Kaito as he told. We proceeded to enter the room behind the counters that offered food and tell what happened.

"They found our hideout...?" Sayaka asked with a trembling voice as she finished treating Shun's wounds.

"We have to evacuate, then!" Allen said. "If we stay here, we'll get attacked and lose many lives!"

"No, we'll stay." Mizael interjected. "This would be a good opportunity to defeat Academia's forces. This time, we aren't alone to boot. We have the Lancers on our side as well."

"As long as Neo New Sawatari is here, you have nothing to fear!" Sawatari told with his overconfident tone. "By the way, who is that guy?"

He pointed at Myron, who was helping in giving out food to the refugees.

"He's a defector of Academia," I explained. "He became our ally because his sister is being manipulated into helping Academia by force."

"What!? He's from Academia!?" Allen stood up. "Why did you believe him!? What if he's lying!?"

"He isn't." Thomas's voice said as he entered the room. "I have analyzed his Duel Disk. There is no tracking device installed in it, which means he isn't a decoy. Moreover, he single-handedly gave me his Duel Disk with Academia related information in it, so it's safe to assume he really defected."

"Even then!" Allen argued.

"I-It's alright, Allen." Sayaka chimed in. "If Thomas-san says he gave us information about Academia, he can't be a spy. He's even helping us, a-and if Rio and Mizael-san also say it's okay, then we should do so as well."

"I believe Vince's decision." Yuya said with his usual smile. "He isn't the type to make a dumb decision that would cost us innocent lives."

"I, the man Gongenzaka, agree."

"Me too."

Were Gongenzaka and Shun's words, while Sawatari and Serena each gave a nod. Allen wasn't convinced, but he didn't retort.

* * *

"I didn't request back-up!"

Edo Phoenix shouted as he slammed his fist on his office's desk, glaring at Mamoru and Reggie. After his Duel against Sakaki Yusho's son, reinforcements arrived to escort him back to the base.

"Then what were you doing, Commander-in-Chief?" Reggie calmly asked. "My men reported you've been found with minor injuries. Have you Dueled someone and lost, perhaps?"

Edo glared at a half-ripped card on his desk before answering. "Of course not. I have found a Lancer on my way but he managed to run away by using the Solid Vision to set up a trap. If it wasn't for your men arriving, I could've run after him!"

"Then why didn't you tell my men to follow this Lancer?"

"Reggie MacKenzie, are you perhaps trying to point out I'm a traitor or something!?" Edo asked, losing his patience. "I didn't lose any Duel and I am not lying!"

"I wasn't doubting you, commander." Reggie said. "I was just curious."

"Well, I'm curious too. Did the Sinclair siblings find anything?"

"Yes." Reggie nodded. "It seems the coordinates our Xyz Remnant marked weren't false."

"This is our chance!" Mamoru exclaimed. "We can finally attack the Resistance and-"

"No. We will not do such a thing." Edo interrupted him. "We would be walking into the lion's den too recklessly. On top of that, the Lancers are also backing-up the enemy. First, we need to defeat some of the Lancers or Resistance members to assure an easy win. Then, we can prepare our assault by requesting support from the Professor."

"B-But!" Mamoru argued. "We've fallen behind the schedule and the Professor won't be happy if we continue to delay his plans even more!"

"For a secure victory, long preparations are needed." Edo told.

"Good point." Reggie commented. "If the commander decides to do so, I shall too."

"U-Understood..." Mamoru nodded.

"In that case, you two are dismissed."

Following Edo's words, Reggie and Mamoru left the office, and the grey-haired commander gritted his teeth as he took hold of the half-ripped card.

" _As much as I hate to admit it, Mamoru is right that delaying the Professor's plans would anger him..._ " He thought. " _However, I have to defeat Sakaki Yusho's son before our assault... I have to defeat him now or I will never get my chance...!_ "

* * *

 _At You Show Duel School in the Fusion Dimension..._

"How did you get here, Uncle?"

Was Yuzu questioned as she calmed down from the shock of seeing Yusho after three years. Yuu, Asuka, Daphne, and Daitokuji were also listening to the conversation.

"Three years ago, Akaba Reiji crossed Dimensions to search for his father," Yusho explained. "However, before he could find out his father's reasons for leaving Standard, Reiji was sent back to Standard by Akaba Leo. After investigating the scant amount of research his father left behind, Reiji reached a conclusion; Leo is trying to control the world, which has been divided into four Dimensions, through Dueling."

"Control the world...through Dueling..." Yuu muttered. "That's why Akaba Leo started the invasions."

Yusho nodded. "In order to stop Leo's ambitions, Reiji asked me to guide the Lancers that will help him achieve that goal. He conveyed his desire, and pain, to me. However, since Leo and I developed the Real Solid Vision and Action Dueling together, we can talk on equal ground. Thinking that... I forced my way into the Interdimensional Travel Device that Reiji's research team built and, despite their protests, used it."

"Is that when you vanished three years ago?" Yuzu asked.

"Yes." Yusho lowered his head.

"I have to tell this to Yuya..." Tears started forming in Yuzu's eyes. "You were fighting all on your own in order to save everyone."

"However, I didn't arrive in Academia." Yusho told. "When I noticed it, I was in another Dimension. There, I met Duelists who use Xyz Monsters and taught them Dueling should be used to make people smile... But then, Academia launched an attack on that peaceful city."

Yusho gripped his chair in anger at such a reminder.

"Don't get frustrated, Yusho." Daitokuji spoke up, placing a hand on the other's shoulder. "We all share your anger in what happened."

The teacher checked his wristwatch, frowning. "I hate to interrupt your storytelling, but it's time for your next leg-treatment, Yusho."

"Okay."

With the help of his cane, Yusho stood up and followed Daitokuji out of the room.

"Uncle..." Yuzu whispered in a concerned tone. "His leg is..."

"Yeah... It's because of Edo." Asuka said.

"Oh, Yusho-sensei! How are you doing!?"

The beaming and energetic voice of Johan shouted as he emerged, Manjome behind him.

"I saw better days." Yusho admitted with a smile. "I see your quite happy, Johan."

"Is that Manjome-kun?" Daitokuji smiled. "If you're here, that means Johan-kun was able to persuade you into joining our side?"

"Yeah." Manjome shrugged. "I guess I'm with you guys now."

"Don't be such a mood killer!" Johan slapped his friend on the back. "Smile up!"

Before Manjome could retort, Asuka chimed in.

"You guys are back!" She exclaimed. "I was so worried..."

"Everything's alright now!" Johan chuckled. "Now, I'm going to show you where you can sleep at night. Follow me!"

After Johan and Asuka showed the four newcomers' rooms, Yuzu decided to take a shower since she still smelled bad from working amidst garbage in the Synchro Dimension to hide from Security. After that was over and she dressed up in a new set of clothes given to her, Asuka continued from where Yusho left off.

"Academia's students fight in order to create a utopia where everyone can live at peace," Asuka explained. "The name of that plan is Arc Area Project."

"Arc Area Project...?" Yuzu wondered as she dried her hair with a towel.

"The Professor's plan to unite the four Dimensions in order to create a new utopia." Manjome said. "However, in reality, Academia is invading the other Dimensions to control them."

"One year ago, when the invasion was announced and Edo was selected as Commander-in-Chief, none of us were selected in the first army." Asuka gestured to herself, Daphne, Manjome, and Johan. "But we all intended in joining it as soon as we're ordered."

"They taught us the Arc Area Project is just and will save the world." Johan said. "We didn't know those were lies..."

"To go as far as manipulating their own students..." Yuu muttered in disgust. "But...how did you guys meet Yusho-san, Asuka, Johan?"

"A fellow student who was dispatched told me what really happened on the battlefield." Asuka lowered her head. "Not just the Duelists, but civilians were carded. Be it young or old, no-one was allowed to escape... that girl asked me to run away with her and I accepted..."

"That's when you defected and you left Academia..." Daphne realized. "When I got angry at you for running away without even knowing how it would be on the battlefield... I'm sorry, Asuka."

"No, it's alright." Asuka assured her. "Neither I knew how horrible Academia was. I had faith in the school and the Professor... I thought the Arc Area Project was a wonderful thing and maybe I could convince that girl, but...we were found by Juvenile Officers who carded as she was trying to protect me. That's when Yusho-sensei appeared out of the blue, saving me."

"So that's when you met Uncle." Yuzu smiled.

"Yes, but Sensei then collapsed immediately afterwards," Asuka explained. "It seems the injuries he got from Dueling Edo got the better of him. He fought Edo in the Xyz Dimension and was sent across the Dimensions shortly after that. He told me a lot of things about what really happened in the Xyz Dimension..."

"I met Sensei on a mission here in the city." Johan said. "Seeing how a Defector was on the loose, I was trusted with dealing them. However, I ran into Yusho-sensei who captivated me with his Dueling and told me the truth about Academia. I realized there must be more students that hated the Arc Area Project, so I returned to Academia saying I didn't find anyone during my mission. I turned to Daitokuji-sensei for help, telling him the truth..."

"Even the professors were being fooled?" Yuzu asked.

"Yeah." Johan nodded. "Daitokuji-sensei escaped with me during that night, and he became You Show's headteacher. Another professor from Academia who cares about the well-being of his students, Chronos de Medici, helps us out by bringing the Defectors here to You Show once he notices they don't agree with Academia's ideals."

"Chronos the Medici!?" Manjome scoffed. "That explains why in the past year he became much more vigilant when around his students..."

"It's nice to know we can count on Chronos-sensei and Daitokuji-sensei to help the students." Daphne remarked. "There's also Sakaki Yusho and you two, Asuka, Johan."

"Every kid in this place has been sent to the Xyz Dimension and bear emotional wounds in their hearts." Asuka looked at the students Dueling in another room with a sad expression. "I want to teach them all about Yusho-sensei's Dueling. That's why I created You Show with everyone's help..."

"Asuka-san... I'll help you achieve your dreams!" Yuzu exclaimed, startling Asuka. "If all of us work together, we can put an end to Academia's tyranny!"

"Man, you took the words right out of my mind, Yuzu!" Johan chuckled.

"Since I'm here, that will be my mission as well." Manjome finally smiled.

"Count me in." Daphne chimed in.

"Me too!" Yuu declared.

"Guys..." Asuka's eyes widen as she smiled. "Thank you."

"Asuka-san! We've got big trouble!"

Two students shouted as they and entered the room while carrying an injured youth.

"What's wrong!?" Asuka asked surprised.

"Chronos-sensei just arrived with a new group of Defectors, and Juvenile Officers caught us," One of the two explained. "Chronos-sensei started Dueling them to buy as time to escape, but we encountered an elite that injured this kid! More and more reinforcements are arriving!"

"Take this kid to the infirmary." Johan said as the two carried the injured youth away. He turned to Asuka. "We have to take them quickly before more show up."

"Yeah." Asuka told, earning a nod from everyone present.

"Manjome-kun, you'll need this."

Daitokuji said as he appeared, throwing the mentioned teen a Duel Disk.

"Thank you, sensei." Manjome smirked as he caught it and immediately equipped it.

"Where's Uncle, Daitokuji-san?" Yuzu questioned.

"Because of his leg-treatment, Yusho can't walk for an hour." Daitokuji shook his head. "Don't worry, Yuzu-chan. I'll be coming with you guys instead of him. We have to protect our school!"

"Yeah!"

The group ran out of the church and towards the dockyard near the mountain, and as they arrived at the dock's opening, three Juvenile Officers wearing scuba diving attire emerged from the nearby water.

"For defying and betraying Academia, you are sentenced to death!"

"As if a bunch of dorks like you could defeat this Manjome!" Manjome scoffed as he activated his Duel Disk, shortly followed by Johan.

"You guys go ahead!" Johan told. "We'll take care of these ones!"

"Good luck!" Asuka nodded before she and the others ran ahead.

"How the great have fallen," Officer 2 commented, taking note of Manjome. "The great General that always boasted himself has now defected and is helping the weak. How laughable."

"If you think I or my friends are weak, you better prepare yourself." Johan smirked. "After all, you are in for a beating! Let's begin this show!"

" **DUEL**!" everyone shouted in unison.

 **Juvenile Officers 1: LP 4000**

 **Juvenile Officers 2: LP 4000**

 **Juvenile Officers 3: LP 4000**

 **VS**

 **Johan: LP 4000**

 **Manjome: LP 4000**

"I will go first!" Officer 1 declared. "From my hand, I normal summon Inferno Queen Demon (Fire/Fiend/Effect/ATK: 900/DEF: 1500/LV: 4)!"

A demonic monster clad in ornate armor with purple robes appeared.

"A Demon deck, huh?" Manjome remarked. "This will be interesting."

"Hmm, why?" Johan asked confused.

"A Demon deck is a Beatdown deck that comes with a big price," Manjome explained. "During the Standby Phase, their controller has to pay Life Points if their Demon Monsters are on the field, which isn't an optional choice. If they aren't cautious, they could lose from their own effects."

"Oh, I see..." Johan chuckled. "That must mean these guys are good with that deck! This will be a great Duel, I can feel it!"

"As reports say, you are rather energetic, Johan Andersen." Officer 1 scoffed. "As your little friend said, Demon Monsters come with a price. However, we have ways to cover any angles that don't come in our favor. Firstly, the effect of Inferno Queen activates! As long as it stays on the field, all "Demon" Monsters gain an extra 1000 Attack boost!"

A fiery aura enveloped his monster upon those words.

(Inferno Queen: ATK 900→1900)

"I activate the effect of General Demon (Dark/Fiend/Effect/ATK: 2100/DEF: 800/LV: 4) in my hand!" Officer 1 stated. "By discarding this card from my hand to the Graveyard, I can add the Field Spell Pandemonium - Demon's Den from my deck to my hand, and I activate it!"

The field around the Duelists took the shape of a demonic chamber.

"As long as Pandemonium is in play, no players have to pay the cost of "Demon" Monsters during the Standby Phase!" Officer 1 explained.

"What?" Manjome's eyes slightly widen. "Damn it, that means even his comrades won't have to pay the cost...!"

"That's right." Officer 1 let out a grin. "I activate the Spell Card Foolish Burial to send the Monster Card, Genocide King Demon (Dark/Fiend/Effect/ATK: 2000/DEF: 1500/LV: 4), from my deck to my Graveyard. I set one card face-down and end my turn!"

"Ore no turn!" Johan shouted. "Draw! I normal summon Gem Beast Sapphire Pegasus (ATK: 1800/LV: 4)! Come out, buddy!"

The Pegasus with a horn attached to its forehead appeared with a beat of its wings.

"I activate Sapphire Pegasus's effect. Sapphire Calling!" Johan stated. "When this Pegasus is summoned to the field, I can place any "Gem Beast" Monster from my hand, deck, or Graveyard face-up in my Spell/Trap Zone! I choose Topaz Tiger (ATK: 1600/DEF: 1000/LV: 4) from my deck!"

Sapphire Pegasus's horn started glowing as a topaz gem materialized on Johan's field.

"Next, I activate Quick-Play Spell E Force!" Johan stated. "Through its effect, I Special Summon Topaz Tiger from my Spell/Trap Zone in attack mode! Come on out!"

The topaz gem shattered in a flash of light, revealing the white-furred tiger with black stripes and blades attached to its body.

"Let's go!" Johan shouted, earning a nod from his Monsters. "Battle! Topaz Tiger, attack Inferno Queen Demon! Whenever Tiger attacks an opponent's Monster, until the end of the Damage Step, he gains 400 Attack! Topaz Bite!"

(Topaz Tiger: ATK 1600→2000)

The white-furred tiger leaped into action, bisecting Inferno Queen Demon with its blades.

 **Officer 1: LP 4000 - 100 = 3900**

(Topaz Tiger: ATK 2000→1600)

"Battle!" Johan declared. "Sapphire Pegasus, attack Officer number one directly!"

"Before that, I activate my Continous Trap Call of the Living Dead!" Officer 1 stated. "I Special Summon Inferno Queen Demon from my Graveyard in attack mode!"

The destroyed demon returned to the field with its 1900 ATK.

"Since Pegasus only has 1800 Attack, I will stop my attack." Johan told. "I set one card face-down and end my turn!"

"Boku no turn!" Officer 2 announced. "Draw! From my hand, I normal summon Hell Pawn Demon (Earth/Fiend/Effect/ATK: 1200/DEF: 200/LV: 2)!"

A demonic monster with a blade attached to its right arm appeared.

"Thanks to my comrade's Inferno Queen Demon's effect, all "Demon" Monsters on the field gain 1000 Attack (Hell Pawn: ATK 1200→2200)." Officer 2 stated. "Then, I activate the Spell Card Dual Summon, whose effect enables me to conduct two Normal Summons this turn. I use my second normal summon to call out my own Genocide King Demon (ATK: 2000/LV: 4)!"

An imposing demonic monster appeared next to Hell Pawn with a roar.

"Inferno Queen Demon's effect will also power up my King's Attack (ATK 2000→3000)!" Officer 2 reminded. "Then, I activate the Spell Card **King's Call**! Since I control Genocide King, I can Special Summon any Level 4 or lower "Demon" Monster from my deck or add one to my hand. I choose to Special Summon my copy of Inferno Queen Demon!"

Another queen appeared on the field with a screech. At the same time, all Officer's monsters were enveloped in a fiery aura.

(Inferno Queen x2: ATK 900→2900; Hell Pawn: ATK 2200→3200; Genocide King: ATK 3000→4000)

"That king has 4000 Attack now!?" Johan's eyes widen.

"Time to make you disappear, traitor!" Officer 2 pointed at Manjome. "Battle! Genocide King Demon, attack Jun Manjome directly! Exploding Internal Organs!"

"Oi, that's not fair!" Johan snapped. "During my turn, I didn't attack your comrades that didn't have their turns yet!"

"This is war, kid." Officer 3 scoffed. "It doesn't matter how you defeat your foes. What matters is their defeat!"

Genocide King's chest split in half as a horde of locusts flew out of it, heading towards Manjome.

"I thought people like you that have no pride would resort to such tricks!" Manjome snorted. "When I'm attacked directly, I can activate the effect of **Big Shield Dragon** (Earth/Dragon/Effect/ATK: 100/DEF: 2300/LV: 4) in my hand, Special Summoning it to my field in defense mode and end your Battle Phase!"

A bipedal dragon with an oversized shield attached to its left arm appeared in front of Manjome, stopping the locusts from reaching him.

"What!?" Officer 2 gritted his teeth. "Damn you... if that's the case, I end my turn!"

"Then it's my turn!" Manjome announced. "Draw! Since my opponent controls two or more Monsters, I can activate the Spell Card Dragon's Scent, whose effect lets me Special Summon a Dragon-type Monster from my hand. Appear, Hurricane Dragon (Wind/Dragon/Effect/ATK: 2200/DEF: 1800/LV: 7)!"

A bipedal dragon with a fan attached to its stomach and tail appeared with a roar.

"I activate the Equip Spell **Dragon's Sturdiness** , equipping it to Hurricane Dragon." Manjome explained. "Then, I activate Hurricane Dragon's effect, halving its Attack until the End Phase to let it attack all Monsters my opponent controls once each this turn!"

(Hurricane Dragon: ATK 2200→1100)

"What good will that do to you?" Officer 2 questioned. "Your dragon's Attack is far lower than any of our Monsters'!"

"Attack value isn't everything, idiot." Manjome scoffed. "Thanks to the effect of Dragon's Sturdiness, I take no battle damage involving the equipped dragon, and when it fails to destroy an opponent's Monster by battle, that Monster is destroyed! And before any of you point out my dragon would be destroyed as well, as long as Big Shield Dragon is on the field, my dragons cannot be destroyed by battle during my turns!"

"I-Impossible!" Officer 1 gasped. "That means all our Monsters-!"

"Are toast!" Manjome smirked. "Battle! First, Hurricane Dragon will attack the officer without any Monsters! This is revenge for what you tried to do to me last turn!"

Hurricane Dragon whipped Officer 3 in the stomach, causing him to double over by the pain.

 **Officer 3: LP 4000 - 1100 = 2900**

"Then, my next attack target will be Hell Pawn Demon!" Manjome shouted.

The dragon unleashed a tornado from its fans which enveloped Hell Pawn and destroyed it.

"The second effect of Pandemonium activates!" Officer 1 stated. "When a "Demon" Monster is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard outside of battle, that Monster's controller can add one "Demon" Monster with a lower Level than the destroyed Monster from their deck to their hand!"

"Using that effect, I add the Level 1 **Demon Fusionist** (Dark/Fiend/Effect/ATK: 100/DEF: 100/LV: 1) to my hand!" Officer 2 said.

"Well, that's annoying..." Manjome muttered. "Even then, I can't leave those Monsters on your field. Battle! Hurricane Dragon will attack Genocide King Demon and the two Inferno Queen Demons!"

Hurricane Dragon released a much larger tornado from both of its fans, destroying all the demons on the enemy's fields.

"Through Pandemonium's effect, I add my own copy of Demon Fusionist to my hand." Officer 1 declared.

"I, on the other hand, add the Level 3 Trick Demon (Dark/Fiend/Effect/ATK: 1000/DEF: 0/LV: 3) and my second copy of Hell Pawn Demon." Officer 2 said.

"I set one card face-down and end my turn." Manjome concluded. "Hurricane Dragon's Attack returns to normal (ATK 1100→2200)."

"Boku no turn!" Officer 3 shouted. "Draw! I normal summon my own Trick Demon (ATK: 1000/LV: 3)!"

A purple-skinned female monster wearing a skull on its head and black clothing appeared.

"If I control a "Demon" card like my Trick Demon, I can Special Summon Demon Commander (Dark/Fiend/Effect/ATK: 2500/DEF: 1200/LV: 6) from my hand by sealing it from attacking this turn!"

Following Officer 3's words, a bulky, demonic monster appeared as electricity crackled around it.

"When Special Summoned this way, I have to destroy a face-up "Demon" card I control. I choose Trick Demon." Officer 3 stated as Trick Demon exploded in particles of light. "Since Trick Demon was sent to the Graveyard by a card effect or battle, I can activate its effect! I add the "Demon" card, Summoned Demon (Dark/Fiend/ATK: 2500/DEF: 1200/LV: 6) from my deck to my hand. Next, I activate the Spell Card Polymerization, fusing together Summoned Demon in my hand and Demon Commander on my field!"

As his two monsters were sucked into a fusion vortex, Officer 3 shouted.

"Fusion Summon! Come forth, Level 6! Manifested Demon (Dark/Fiend/Fusion/Effect/ATK: 2500/DEF: 1200/LV: 6)!"

A demonic monster covered in armor made of bones, two wings sprouting from its back, and blue electricity crackling around it, appeared with a roar.

"So a Fusion Monster finally showed itself." Johan commented.

"Due to its first effect, Manifested Demon's name becomes Summoned Demon while face-up on the field," Officer 3 explained. "And due to its second effect, all Summoned Demons I control gain 500 Attack (ATK 2500→3000)! Then, I activate the Equip Spell **Bloodthirsty Demon** , equipping it to Manifested Demon and increase its Attack by another 300 points (ATK 3000→3300). Let's Battle! Manifested Demon will attack Gem Beast Sapphire Pegasus!"

Using its long and sharp claws, the Fusion Monster slashed at Sapphire Pegasus, destroying it and sending Johan stumbling back.

 **Johan: LP 4000 - 1500 = 2500**

"The effect of Sapphire Pegasus activates!" Johan stated. "When destroyed, I can place him in my Spell/Trap Zone as a Continous Spell!"

"Thanks to the effect of Bloodthirsty Demon, the equipped Monster can attack all Monsters controlled by the opponent once each!" Officer 3 revealed. "Battle! Manifested Demon will attack Topaz Tiger next!"

"I activate the Quick-Play Spell Gem Flash!" Johan declared. "By placing Gem Beast Ruby Carbuncle (ATK: 300/DEF: 300/LV: 3) from my hand face-up in my Spell/Trap Zone as a Continous Spell, the destruction of Tiger is negated and the battle damage is reduced to 0!"

"In that case, Manifested Demon will attack Hurricane Dragon!"

"I activate my Trap Card Durability - Dragon's Endurance!" Manjome cried out. "By halving the Attack of a Dragon-type Monster that's being attacked this turn, it cannot be destroyed by battle and the damage I would take is negated!"

Blue electricity was unleashed from the Fusion Monster's claws, striking Hurricane Dragon but failed to destroy it.

(Hurricane Dragon: ATK 2200→1100)

"The effect of Dragon's Sturdiness also activates!" Manjome pointed out. "Your Fusion Monster is destroyed!"

"I activate the final effect of Bloodthirsty Demon!" Officer 3 quickly stated. "By destroying this card, I negate the destruction of Manifested Demon! Since it isn't equipped with it anymore, its Attack returns to normal (ATK 3300→3000). I end my turn!"

"Boku no turn!" Officer 1 declared. "Draw! I normal summon Demon Fusionist (ATK: 100/LV: 1)!"

A demonic monster with a slim body, orange skin, purple armor, and two horns, appeared.

"By tributing Demon Fusionist, I activate its effect!" Officer 1 stated as his monster vanished. "I can add a "Fusion" card from my deck to my hand. I choose **Demonic Fusion** and activate it! With this card, I can banish Fiend-type Monsters from my Graveyard to Fusion Summon a "Demon" Monster! I banish Inferno Queen Demon and Genocide King Demon from my Graveyard!"

As his two monsters were sucked into a fusion vortex, Officer 1 shouted.

"Fusion Summon! Come forth, Level 8! **Holocaust King Demon** (Fire/Fiend/Fusion/Effect/ATK: 2000/DEF: 1500/LV: 8)!"

A monster resembling Genocide King Demon but covered in crimson armor and holding an ornate sword appeared.

"If Genocide King Demon was used as Fusion Material for Holocaust King Demon's summon, it gains 1000 Attack (ATK 2000→3000)," Officer 1 stated. "Moreover, Holocaust King Demon gains the effects of the Monsters used as Fusion Materials, meaning it gained Inferno Queen Demon's effect to increase all "Demon" Monsters' Attack on the field by 1000 points!"

(Holocaust King: ATK 3000→4000; Manifested: ATK 3000→4000)

"Then, I activate the Continous Spell **Demon's Counterfeit**." Officer 1 stated. "Thanks to its effect, once per turn, I can target one face-up "Demon" Monster on the field and gain control of it until the End Phase! I choose my comrade's Manifested Demon!"

"Kuh, they even get to share their Monsters?" Manjome bit his bottom lip in annoyance. "But even then, it will take much more to defeat us."

"We'll see, traitor." Officer 1 sneered. "Battle! Manifested Demon, attack Hurricane Dragon!"

"The battle damage I would take is negated due to Dragon's Sturdiness!" Manjome said.

"But your Monster will be destroyed!" Officer 1 pointed out. "Take this!"

Manifested Demon used its claws to decapitate Hurricane Dragon, destroying it.

"Then, Holocaust King Demon will attack Gem Beast Topaz Tiger!" Officer 1 exclaimed. "And since it gained the effect of Genocide King Demon, any Monster it destroys by battle has its effects negated, meaning you won't be able to place Topaz Tiger in your Spell/Trap Zone!"

The Fusion Monster's chest split in the middle as a tornado of flames shot out, enveloping Topaz Tiger and destroying it, the heat reaching Johan and making him hiss.

 **Johan: LP 2500 - 2400 = 100**

"With this, I end my turn." Officer 1 concluded. "Manifested Demon returns to my comrade's field during the End Phase."

"Phew, you got me there." Johan chuckled. "As I thought, this Duel isn't bad at all! It's my turn to make a comeback! Ore no turn, draw! I activate the effect of Ruby Carbuncle, letting me Special Summon it from my Spell/Trap Zone along with all the other "Gem Beast" cards from the aforementioned Zone! Ruby Happiness!"

In a red flash, Ruby Carbuncle (DEF: 300/LV: 3) and Sapphire Pegasus (ATK: 1800/LV: 4) reappeared on Johan's field.

"I activate Sapphire Pegasus's effect, placing Amber Mammoth (ATK: 1700/DEF: 1600/LV: 4) from my deck into my Spell/Trap Zone!" Johan stated as an amber gem appeared on his field. "Then, I activate the Spell Card Rare Value, sending Amber Mammoth to the Graveyard and draw two cards! To follow that, I activate the Spell Card Gem Blessing, whose effect lets me place Amber Mammoth and Topaz Tiger from my Graveyard into my Spell/Trap Zone!"

The amber and a topaz gem reappeared on Johan's field.

"Battle!" Johan pointed forward. "Sapphire Pegasus, attack the unguarded officer directly! Sapphire Horn!"

Its horn glowed as Sapphire Pegasus rammed its body against Officer 2, sending him skidding backwards.

 **Officer 2: LP 4000 - 1800 = 2200**

"I set two cards face-down and end my turn!" Johan shouted.

"It seems this is as far as you'll go, Defector." Officer 2 snorted. "Boku no turn! Draw! I normal summon Demon Fusionist (ATK: 100/LV: 1) and activate its effect, tributing it to add Demonic Fusion from my deck to my hand, and I activate it, banishing Inferno Queen Demon and Genocide King Demon from my Graveyard to perform a Fusion Summon!"

As his two monsters were sucked into a fusion vortex, Officer 2 shouted.

"Fusion Summon! Come forth, Level 8! Holocaust King Demon (ATK: 2000→4000/LV: 8)!"

A new Holocaust King Demon appeared on the field.

"Since I used Inferno Queen Demon as Fusion Material, all our Monsters' Attack further increases." Officer 2 reminded.

(Holocaust King x2: ATK 4000→5000; Manifested: ATK 4000→5000)

"Then, I activate the Spell Card **Demon's Soul** , discarding any number of cards from my hand to increase the Attack of all Fiend-type Monsters on my field by 500 Attack for each one until the End Phase. I discard two," Officer 2 explained (Holocaust King Demon: ATK 5000→6000). "Since one of those was Trick Demon, its effect allows me to add Summoned Demon from my deck to my hand. After that, I activate the Spell Card Polymerization, fusing Summoned Demon and Hell Pawn Demon in my hand!"

As his two monsters were sucked into a fusion vortex, Officer 2 shouted.

"Fusion Summon! Come forth, Level 6! Manifested Demon (ATK: 2500→5500/LV: 6)!"

The second Manifested Demon emerged from the vortex with a roar.

"Due to Manifested Demon's effect, all Summoned Demons I control gain an additional 500 Attack boost." Officer 2 stated as his Manifested Demon's ATK rose to 6000. "Battle! Holocaust King Demon, attack Sapphire Pegasus! Goodbye, Johan Andersen!"

Holocaust King Demon's chest opened as fire erupted from it that struck Johan, generating a massive explosion. Once the smoke cleared, Johan was revealed with him having not received any damage.

"Sorry officer, but I won't go down easily." Johan grinned. "I activated my Trap Card, Rainbow Life, discarding the last card in my hand to gain Life Points instead of losing them."

 **Johan: LP 100 + 4200 = 4300**

"Slipper brat..." Officer 2 grunted. "Even then, my Battle Phase isn't over!"

"That's true, but I wasn't done activating cards!" Johan revealed. "Since my "Gem Beast" Monster was destroyed by battle, I can activate the Trap Card, Ultimate Gem Formation! By sending the seven Gem Beasts from my hand, field, and/or deck to the Graveyard, I can Special Summon this Fusion Monster from my Extra Deck! Come out, Ultimate Crystal God - Rainbow Over Dragon (Light/Dragon/Fusion/Effect/ATK: 4000/DEF: 0/LV: 12)!"

Seven different gems appeared on Johan's field before vanishing as a dragon resembling Rainbow Dragon but with some body parts made of crystal and gold appeared with a roar, creating a rainbow above the battlefield in the process.

"A Level 12 Fusion Monster...!?" Manjome muttered in shock. "Not bad, Johan."

"Thanks!" Johan chuckled as he gave a thumbs-up to his friend.

"Who cares!" Officer 2 scoffed. "You summoned a new Monster, but it's still weaker than my Manifested Demon!"

"I know that." Johan snapped his fingers. "I activate Rainbow Over Dragon's effect! By tributing it, all cards on the field are shuffled into the deck!"

"What did you say!?" Officer 3 gasped. "Into the deck!?"

Rainbow Over Dragon roared as its body glowed brightly before all cards on the fields vanished from existence.

"I...I-I end my turn..." Officer 2 said after silence.

"Ore no turn!" Manjome shouted on cue. "Draw! I activate the Spell Card Pot of Greed, letting me draw two new cards!"

As he saw the cards, Manjome grinned.

"It seems this Duel is over, gentlemen." Manjome said. "Thanks to Johan's Rainbow Over Dragon's effect, I now control no cards, letting me activate the Spell Card **Twilight Gap** , paying half my Life Points to Special Summon this Monster from my deck or Graveyard. Once the gates of twilight are opened, dragon of hope and despair, come forth! Hope and Despair Dragon (ATK: 2800/LV: 8)!"

Manjome's Ace appeared on the field with a roar.

 **Manjome: LP 4000 / 2 = 2000**

"Then, I activate the Spell Card Back-Up Rider, raising my dragon's Attack by 1500 points until the End Phase!" Manjome stated.

(Hope and Despair Dragon: ATK 2800→4300)

"Battle!" Manjome threw his arm forward. "Hope and Despair Dragon, attack officer number 1 directly! Shiny Burst of Destruction!"

Hope and Despair Dragon's light-body part glowed as the dragon unleashed a blinding beam from its maw, striking Officer 1 and sending him flying against a building, creating a crack in it as the agent fell to the ground unconscious.

 **Officer 1: LP 3900 - 4300 = 0**

"I activate the Quick-Play Spell Card **Dragon's Rush**!" Manjome stated. "With this card, when a Dragon-type Monster I control inflicts battle damage to my opponent, they take damage equal to the dealt battle damage!"

"W-We'll take 4300 effect damage!?" Officer 2 gasped.

"B-But, even Johan Andersen will take damage since this is a Battle Royal!" Officer 3 pointed out.

"Actually, I won't." Johan tapped his Duel Disk. "You Show's Duel Disks are programmed so our teammates won't take damage or be affected by card effects which affect the opponent in general. That means only you two will take damage!"

The two officers took steps back as Hope and Despair Dragon unleashed another beam from its maw, hitting them and sending them flying into the water. Moments later, their bodies emerged, floating unconsciously.

 **Officer 2: LP 2200 - 4300 = 0**

 **Officer 3: LP 2900 - 4300 = 0**

 **Winners: Johan and Manjome!**

"Alright!" Johan cheered as he fist bumped with his friend. "Now we can finally go after the others."

"I don't think there's need." Manjome said. "They're in five, not counting Chronos-sensei they might encounter on their way. They are some of the best Duelists I know, so they can take of themselves. For now, we should stay here and guard the school in case elites or other Juvenile Officers."

"That way we could draw some attention, letting the others rescue Chronos-sensei and the new students," Johan nodded. "Sounds like a good plan."

Following those words, Johan glanced at the sky.

"Be safe, everyone..." He whispered in a concerned voice just when new Juvenile Officers showed up, he and Manjome reading their Duel Disks...

* * *

 **Now that Academia knows the Resistance's secret base's location, they will soon launch their attack, but it seems Edo's desire of defeating Yuya at any cost is making him delay this attack. Soon after these two's second Duel will finish, the assault will commence.**

 **Before that, You Show at Fusion Dimension is having their own share of problems. This chapter and the next three will be mainly Duels were our heroes try to force back Academia's attack on You Show. Which means Daphne, Yuu, Yuzu, Asuka, and even Daitokuji and Chronos will get a Duel!**

 **The reason why I added Chronos (aka, Vellian Crowler in the dub) is because, even if he's a dick to his students, he did show great concern for them at the same time. Great examples can be when he Dueled Camula to protect his students, or after Jaden graduated he broke into tears.**

 **With that said, I'll see you all next time!**

 **Don't forget to like, follow, and review!**

* * *

 **Fan-made Cards:**

 **Juvenile Officers:**

 **King's Call**

Normal Spell

If you control Genocide King Demon, you can Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower "Demon" Monster from your deck, or add it to your hand. You can only activate 1 "King's Call" per turn.

 **Demon Fusionist** (Dark/Fiend/Effect/ATK: 100/DEF: 100/LV: 1)

Tribute this card: Add 1 Polymerization or "Fusion" card from your deck to your hand.

 **Bloodthirsty Demon**

Equip Spell

Equip only to a Fiend monster; it gains 300 ATK. The monster equipped with this card can attack all monsters your opponent controls once each. If the equipped monster would be destroyed, you can destroy this card instead.

 **Demonic Fusion**

Normal Spell

Fusion Summon 1 "Demon" Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck by using monsters in your hand and/or field as materials, and/or by banishing Fiend monsters from your GY.

 **Holocaust King Demon** (Fire/Fiend/Fusion/Effect/ATK: 2000/DEF: 1500/LV: 8)

2 "Demon" monsters

If Genocide King Demon was used as Fusion Material to summon this card, it gains 1000 ATK. The controller of this card pays 800 Life Points during each of their Standby Phases (this is not optional). This card gains the effects of all Fusion Materials used for its summon. If this Fusion Summoned card you control is sent to your GY by an opponent's card (by battle or card effect): You can Special Summon 1 "Genocide King Demon" from your hand, Deck or GY.

 **Demon's Counterfeit**

Continous Spell

Once per turn, you can target 1 face-up "Demon" monster on the field; Take control of it until the End Phase. During your Standby Phase, gain 1000 LP if you control a "Demon" monster.

 **Demon's Soul**

Normal Spell

Discard any number of cards from your hand: All Fiend monsters you control will gain 500 ATK for each discarded card until the End Phase.

 **Manjome:**

 **Big Shield Dragon** (Earth/Dragon/Effect/ATK: 100/DEF: 2300/LV: 4)

This card cannot be Normal Summoned/Set. When you're attacked directly, you can Special Summon this card (from your hand) and end the Battle Phase. Your Dragon monsters cannot be destroyed by battle during your turn.

 **Dragon's Sturdiness**

Equip Spell

Equip only to a Dragon monster. You take no battle damage involving the equipped monster, and when it fails to destroy an opponent's monster by battle, that monster is destroyed.

 **Twilight Gap**

Normal Spell

If you control no cards, pay half your LP: Special Summon 1 Hope and Despair Dragon from your deck or GY. You can only activate 1 "Twilight Gap" per turn.

 **Dragon's Rush**

Quick-Play Spell

When a Dragon monster you control inflicts battle damage to my opponent: Inflict damage to them equal to the dealt battle damage. You can only activate 1 "Dragon's Rush" per turn.


	30. Securing our Ideals (Part 2)

**[Using Anime Effects.]**

* * *

 **Turn 30:**

 **Securing our Ideals (Part: 2/4)**

* * *

 _At the Fusion Dimension..._

Asuka, Yuzu, Daphne, Yuu, and Daitokuji ran down the docks, leaving Manjome and Johan behind as they starting a Duel against three Juvenile Officers.

It didn't take long for them to be stopped again, this time, by two youths, one with brown hair and dark-blue eyes, and the other with flushed back black hair with grey eyes, both wearing military outfits with Academia-issue Duel Disks.

"As I calculated, the Defector's superiors have entered the fray since their subordinates have been attacked." the black haired agent said. "It was quite easy, I must say."

"Misawa Daichi and Sorano Daigo..." Daitokuji remembered his ex-students. "You're the elites that attacked my students? To think the Professor would dispatch even elites to finally bring down the Defector's group..."

"Now that you people have finally left your hideout, it's time to eliminate you." the one called-Daigo said. "The Professor will truly be rejoiced after seeing your defeated expressions on cards that will contribute in the Arc Area Project."

"Essentially, we've fallen into your trap because you dragged us out?" Daphne asked. "You must be underestimating us, elites. We won't fall to such people like you two!"

"I wonder about that." Daichi let out a sly smile. "We didn't come here unprepared. We studied all the data in Academia's files about the Lancers and the people who Defected, and we created decks based on that data."

"Gathering a bunch of data against a Duelist is a useless thing to do." Yuu told. "Data alone can't and won't defeat us!"

"Want to test that theory out?" Daigo grinned as and his comrade activated their Duel Disks.

"We'll take care of them, Daitokuji-sensei." Daphne told as she and Yuu activated their Duel Disks. "Rescue Chronos-sensei and the other students before it's too late."

"Thank you, Daphne." Daitokuji nodded. "Let's go _nya_."

The teacher and Asuka and Yuzu ran ahead, the four Duelists taking some distance from each other, ready to battle.

"Without proper calculations, nothing can be achieved." Daichi said. "You're going to learn this fact the hard way, traitor!"

"Big words won't change the outcome of your defeat, Misawa Daichi." Daphne scoffed. "Here I come! Action Field, on!"

[Field Spell, Crossover, activated.]

" **DUEL**!" the two shouted together as Action Cards spread across the field and platforms materialized around the area.

 **Daichi: LP 4000**

 **VS**

 **Daphne: LP 4000**

"The first turn is mine!" Daphne declared. "I normal summon Spiritual Beast Repwhale (ATK: 200/DEF: 1800/LV: 4) from my hand!"

The medium-sized killer whale with a gray-colored body, black tattoos, and silver armor appeared.

"When Repwhale is Normal Summon, I can activate its effect!" Daphne stated. "I get to Special Summon one "Ritual Beast Tamer" Monster from my deck. Appear, Spiritual Beast Tamer Elder (ATK: 200/DEF: 1000/LV: 2/SC: 1)!"

Repwhale released a battle cry and the evolved form of Elder appeared from a magic circle that opened on the ground.

"I activate the Field Spell **Spiritual Training Grounds**!" Daphne said as the field around the two Duelists took the shape of a training ground inside a forest. "Thanks to this card, all "Ritual Beast" Monsters on the field gain 300 Attack and Defence."

(Repwhale: ATK: 200→500/DEF: 1800→2100; Elder: ATK: 200→500/DEF: 1000→1300)

"Then, I activate my Field Spell's second effect," Daphne explained. "I banish Spiritual Beast Rampengu from my hand to draw one card. Next, I activate Elder's effect, paying 1000 Life Points to banish Ritual Beast Steeds from my deck which I'll add to my hand my next Standby Phase."

 **Daphne: LP 4000 - 1000 = 3000**

"By banishing Repwhale and Elder from my field, I perform a Contact Fusion!"

As her two monsters were sucked into a fusion vortex, Daphne chanted.

"Beast with mystical powers cursing through its veins, gain the wisdom of the tamer, and become a new power! Contact Fusion! Appear before me, Ritual Beast Ulti-Pettlephin (ATK: ATK: 200→500/DEF: 2800→3100/LV: 6) in defense mode!"

The young-looking female tamer riding its pink-colored dolphin emerged from the portal.

"I set one card face-down!" Daphne shouted. "Turn End!"

"It's a shame a person like you, who can make keen calculations in a Duel, would choose to team-up with the losing side of this war." Daichi remarked. "You will regret the day you betrayed Academia, Hashima Daphne! It's my turn now, draw! From my hand, I normal summon Gamma The Electromagnet Warrior (Earth/Rock/Effect/ATK: 800/DEF: 2000/LV: 3)!"

A small monster made out of magnets and green metal appeared.

"When this Monster is summoned to the field, I can Special Summon a Level 4 or lower "Magnet Warrior" Monster from my hand, except itself." Daichi stated. "Come forth, Beta The Electromagnet Warrior (Earth/Rock/Effect/ATK: 1500/DEF: 1500/LV: 3)!"

A new monster made of magnets and brown metal appeared beside Gamma.

"When Beta is summoned, I can add a Level 4 or lower "Magnet Warrior" Monster from my deck to my hand, except itself," Daichi explained. "I choose to add Alpha The Electromagnet Warrior (Earth/Rock/Effect/ATK: 1700/DEF: 1100/LV: 3). Next, I activate the Spell Card **Magnet Attraction** from my hand, whose effect allows me to Special Summon a Level 4 or lower "Magnet Warrior" Monster from my hand or Graveyard if I already control two of them on the field. I call out Alpha which I added to my hand!"

A humanoid monster made of grey metal and holding weapons made of magnets appeared.

"When Alpha is summoned, I can add one Level 8 "Magna Warrior" Monster from my deck to my hand." Daichi grinned. "I choose Berserkion the Electromagna Warrior (Earth/Rock/Effect/ATK: 3000/DEF: 2800/LV: 8). By banishing the three Electromagnet Warriors, Gamma, Beta, and Alpha, from my field, I can Special Summon Berserkion from my hand! Come forth, in attack mode!"

The three monsters on Daichi's field combined together to form a much larger monster.

"They united, huh..." Daphne muttered. "I admit your play wasn't bad, however, your Monster's Attack is less than my Ulti-Pettlephin's Defense."

"That's true, however, I never said I was going to attack it." Daichi grinned. "I activate the Spell Card Tribute to the Devil! This card lets me send one Special Summoned Monster on the field to the Graveyard to Special Summon a Level 4 or lower Normal Monster from my hand!"

"What?" Daphne gritted her teeth. "Damn, it isn't an effect which destroys, meaning Ulti-Pettlephin's protection effect won't activate... but even then, I can still do this! Contact Out! Come back, Rampengu (DEF: 400→700) and Elder (DEF: 1000→1300) in defense mode!"

Ulti-Pettlephin was covered in light before splitting into two, revealing Daphne's new monsters.

"Battle!" Daichi yelled. "Berserkion, attack Rampengu! Electromagnetic Impact!"

"I activate Spiritual Training Grounds' last effect!" Daphne abruptly stated as a magic circle appeared in front of Rampengu, protecting it from Berserkion's attack. "Once per turn, during either player's turn, I can negate the destruction of a "Ritual Beast" monster I control."

"As I calculated, you managed to survive my attack." Daichi remarked. "I set one card face-down and end my turn."

"My turn! Draw!" Daphne announced. "The banished Ritual Beast Steeds is added to my hand this Standby Phase. Once again, I activate my Field Spell's effect to banish Spiritual Beast Tamer Pilika from my hand to draw one card. Pilika's effect activates since it was banished from my hand, letting me draw two cards. Then, I activate Rampengu's effect, banishing Ritual Beast Ulti-Apelio from my Extra Deck to send Spiritual Beast Apelio from my deck to the Graveyard. Lastly, I activate my set card, Ritual Beast Ambush, Special Summoning Pilika (ATK: 1000→1300/DEF: 1500→1800/LV: 3/SC: 5) from my Banished Zone and Apelio (ATK: 1800→2100/DEF: 200→500/LV: 4) from my Graveyard in defense mode!"

The red-furred lion with a flaming mane and the female human wearing green robes and holding an ornate staff appeared.

"I also activate Apelio's effect, banishing Ritual Beast Ambush from my Graveyard and have all "Ritual Beast" Monsters on my field gain 500 Attack and Defence for this turn. That being said, I banish Apelio and Elder to Fusion Summon!"

As her two monsters were sucked into a fusion vortex, Daphne chanted.

"Beast with mystical powers cursing through its veins, gain the wisdom of the tamer, and become a new power! Contact Fusion! Appear before me, Ritual Beast Ulti-Cannahawk (ATK: 1400→2200/DEF: 1600→2400/LV: 6)!"

The old tamer riding a hawk whose body was partially made of electricity appeared.

"I activate Ulti-Cannahawk's effect!" Daphne stated. "By returning the banished Ritual Beast Ambush and Spiritual Beast Repwhale to the Graveyard, I add my second Ritual Beast Steeds to my hand. Next, by banishing Ulti-Cannahawk, Pilika, and Rampengu on my field, I perform another Fusion Summon!"

As her three monsters were sucked into the fusion vortex once again, Daphne chanted.

"Tamed beast of supreme wisdom and grace, gain the power of your ancestors, and become a new force meant to serve God! Triple Contact Fusion! Appear, my Ace! Ritual Beast Ulti-Gaiapelio (ATK: 3200→4000/DEF: 2100→2900/LV: 10)!"

The giant lion with flaming horns and a shell covered in grass, an older version of Lara on its back, launched out the portal with a mighty roar.

"Your Ace was summoned only on your second turn? And you powered it up to 4000 Attack? Humph, not bad." Daichi commented. "Despite these facts, you won't be able to defeat me, Hashima. My calculations and field are faultless."

"Feel free to boast as much as you like. In a matter of seconds, I'll destroy that field of yours and your calculations will fall in ruin." Daphne scoffed. "I activate the Spell Card **Spiritual Soul Release**. Since I performed a Contact Fusion this turn, I can Special Summon one of my banished "Ritual Beast Ulti-" Monster by negating its effects. Return, Ulti-Apelio (ATK: 2600→3400/DEF: 400→1200/LV: 6)!"

Ulti-Apelio appeared on Daphne's field with a roar.

"This is the end of the line for you! Battle!" Daphne exclaimed. "Ulti-Gaiapelio, attack Berserkion! Chosen's Guidance!"

Lara waved its staff before pointing it at Berserkion, releasing a shower of pure light from the sky.

"I activate my Trap Card **Magnet Drainage**!" Daichi declared. "For every "Magnet Warrior" and "Magna Warrior" Monster on my field, Graveyard, and Banish Zone, all Monsters my opponent controls lose 400 Attack! There a total of four such Monsters on my field and Banished Zone, so all your Monsters lose 1600 Attack!"

"I activate Ulti-Gaiapelio's effect!" Daphne shouted. "During either player's turn, when a Spell, Trap, or Monster effect is activated, by banishing one "Ritual Beast" card in my hand, that activation is negated and destroyed! I banish Ritual Beast Fury from my hand to activate this effect!"

The shower of pure light struck Berserkion, causing it to explode and sending Daichi tumbling back.

 **Daichi: LP 4000 - 1000 = 3000**

"I activate Berserkion's effect!" Daichi said. "When it's destroyed by battle or by an opponent's card effect, I can Special Summon its components from my Banished Zone!"

"I activate Ulti-Gaiapelio's effect once again, banishing Ritual Beast Willpower from my hand to negate Berserkion's effect!" Daphne told. "Now, there's nothing left to protect you! Battle! Ulti-Apelio, attack him directly! Oracle Charge!"

"Naïve!" Daichi snorted. "By banishing Magnet Drainage from my Graveyard during a turn a "Magnet Warrior" or "Magna Warrior" I control was destroyed, all battle damage I would take that turn is negated!"

"I set two cards face-down!" Daphne said. "Turn End. At this moment, Apelio's effect ends."

(Ulti-Gaiapelio: ATK 4000→3500/DEF: 2900→2400; Ulti-Apelio ATK: 3400→2900/DEF: 1200→700)

"My turn!" Daichi declared. "Draw! I activate the effect of Magnet Attraction in my Graveyard. Since I have three or more "Magnet Warrior" Monsters in my Banish Zone, I can negate the effects of one face-up Monster my opponent controls. Obviously, I choose Ulti-Gaiapelio."

"Kuh, so you already had a plan ready if I would summon my Ace?" Daphne bit her bottom lip. "Even if I negate Magnet Attraction's effect, it would still remain in the Graveyard, meaning you can activate its effect again. In that case, I won't activate Ulti-Gaiapelio's effect."

"Now, my counterattack starts. I activate the Spell Card Life-Shaving Treasure Cards, whose effect lets me draw until I hold five cards. However, I will have to discard my entire hand on the fifth Standby Phase after its activation," Daichi explained as he drew. "Next, I normal summon Alpha The Magnet Warrior (Earth/Rock/Effect/ATK: 1400/DEF: 1700/LV: 4)!"

A humanoid monster made of grey metal and magnet parts appeared.

"I activate the Spell Card Ties of the Brethren, targeting Alpha with it." Daichi said. "By paying 1000 Life Points, I Special Summon two Level 4 Monsters from my hand or deck with the same type as the targeted Monster. Appear, Beta The Magnet Warrior (Earth/Rock/Effect/ATK: 1700/DEF: 1600/LV: 4) and Gamma The Magnet Warrior (Earth/Rock/Effect/ATK: 1500/DEF: 1800/LV: 4)!"

Two monsters made of metal and magnet parts appeared beside Alpha. At the same time, Daichi grunted in pain as a red aura surrounded him.

 **Daichi: LP 3000 - 1000 = 2000**

"You got three Magnet Warriors on the field again..." Daphne narrowed her eyes. "So what comes next is..."

"Their combined form!" Daichi finished. "By sending Alpha, Gamma, and Beta to the Graveyard, I Special Summon Valkyrion the Magna Warrior (Earth/Rock/Effect/ATK: 3500/DEF: 3850/LV: 8) from my hand!"

The three monsters on Daichi's field combined together to form a much larger monster.

"Now that I control Valkyrion, I can activate the Spell Card **Magnet Saber**!" Daichi stated. "By banishing Alpha and Gamma from my Graveyard, I destroy your two face-down cards! Moreover, my opponent cannot activate Spell or Trap cards in response to this effect, meaning you can't activate those set cards!"

"What did you say!?" Daphne gasped.

Valkyrion swung its sword to the side, creating a crescent-shaped slash that destroyed Daphne's set cards, revealing two copies of Ritual Beast Steeds.

"Lastly, I activate the Quick-Play Spell Card Magnet Reverse, letting me Special Summon Berserkion from my Graveyard!" Daichi said as Berserkion reappeared on his field. "Then, I activate its effect! By banishing Beta The Magnet Warrior from my Graveyard, I destroy a card you control. I choose your Field Spell!"

The weapon in Berserkion's hands started emitting energy waves that caused the aura around the Duelists to return normal as Spiritual Training Grounds was destroyed.

(Ulti-Gaiapelio: ATK 3500→3200/DEF: 2400→2100; Ulti-Apelio: ATK 2900→2600/DEF: 700→400)

"Battle!" Daichi declared. "Valkyrion, attack Ulti-Gaiapelio! Magnet Saber!"

With a swing of its sword, Valkyrion created a crescent-shaped slash that bisected Ulti-Gaiapelio and caused it to explode, sending Daphne skidding back.

 **Daphne: LP 3000 - 300 = 2700**

"There's more where that came from!" Daichi grinned. "Berserkion, attack Ulti-Apelio! Electromagnetic Impact!"

As a lightning bolt was fired from Berserkion's weapon, Daphne leaped onto a platform and grabbed an Action Card.

"Action Spell Miracle!" She shouted as a transparent barrier formed around Ulti-Apelio, protecting it from the lightning. "The destruction of my Monster is negated and the damage I would take is halved!"

 **Daphne: LP 2700 - 200 = 2500**

"I end my turn." Daichi concluded. "You will meet your end during my next turn, Hashima. My calculations have never proved me wrong."

"There's a first time for everything." Daphne remarked. "My turn, draw! I normal summon Ritual Beast Tamer Zeframpilica (ATK: 1000/DEF: 1500/LV: 3/SC: 1) from my hand!"

The small tamer on the back of Rampengu appeared on her field.

"When this card is Normal or Pendulum Summoned to my field, I can activate its effect!" Daphne stated. "I Special Summon Spiritual Beast Repwhale from my Graveyard!"

A magic circle appeared in front of Zeframpilica, from which Repwhale emerged.

"By banishing Zeframpilica, Repwhale, and Ulti-Apelio on my field, I perform a Fusion Summon!" Daphne announced as she chanted. "Tamed beast of supreme wisdom and grace, gain the power of your ancestors, and become a new force meant to serve God! Triple Contact Fusion! Appear, Level 10! Ritual Beast Ulti-Killepwhale (ATK: 3000/DEF: 3000/LV: 10)!"

The adult-version of Repwhale covered in more armor and tattoos with Ritual Beast Tamer Wen on its back emerged from the portal.

"Another Triple Contact Fusion?" Daichi seemed surprised.

"Battle!" Daphne cried out. "Ulti-Killepwhale attacks your Valkyron! At this moment, my Monster's effect activates! When Ulti-Killepwhale battles an opponent's Monster, by banishing a "Ritual Beast" card from my hand, I change the enemy's Attack to 0 and negate their effects! Psyche Judgment!"

The giant killer whale opened its mouth as a torrent of water was unleashed, washing over Valkyrion and trapping it in a sphere of water.

(Valkyrion: ATK 3500→0)

Daichi ran forward, grabbing an Action Card from the ground.

"Action Spell Evasion!" He shouted. "This will negate your attack!"

Following his words, the sphere of water vanished and Valkyrion was left free. Daphne grabbed an Action Card from the ground as well but frowned at it.

"This won't help..." She muttered. "Turn End!"

"As per my calculations, we've reached the end of this Duel!" Daichi smirked. "Time to perish, traitor! My turn, draw! I activate the Spell Card Polymerization, fusing together the two Monsters on my field!"

As his two monsters were sucked into a multi-colored vortex, Daichi chanted.

"Warriors created by human's intelligence! Unite your potential and knowledge with the powers of your magnets, and become the new beacon of evolution! Fusion Summon! Appear, Level 10! Imperion Magnum the Superconductive Battlebot (Earth/Rock/Fusion/Effect/ATK: 4000/DEF: 4000/LV: 10)!"

A massive machine that seemed a combination of Daichi's two Magna Warriors emerged from the portal.

"A Fusion Monster finally shows itself, huh..." Daphne narrowed her eyes.

"Now that my Ace Monster is on the field, your defeat is assured, Hashima! Battle!" Daichi announced. "Imperion Magnum, attack Ulti-Killepwhale!"

"I activate my Monster's effect, banishing Ritual Beast's Bond from my hand to change your Fusion Monster's Attack to 0 and negate its effects!" Daphne shouted. "Psyche Judgment!"

"Sorry, but my Monster's effect is superior!" Daichi grinned. "Once during either of our turns, Imperion Magnum can negate the activation of a Spell or Trap card, or Monster Effect, and destroy it!"

A storm of electricity erupted from the Fusion Monster's blade, striking Ulti-Killepwhale and making it vanish.

"Since its attack target left the field, I redirect my attack to you, Hashima Daphne!" Daichi said. "Take this, you traitor! Super Conduction Sword Slash!"

"No, it's not over yet!" Daphne told. "Now that you used your Monster's effect, I can activate the Action Spell I picked up earlier, Choice of Miracle, whose effect will halve the battle damage I'm going to take!"

The same storm that destroyed Ulti-Killepwhale was unleashed from the Fusion Monster's blade, striking Daphne and sending her flying to the ground.

 **Daphne: LP 2500 - 2000 = 500**

"Slippery little...!" Daichi scoffed. "Oh, whatever. It seems you managed to survive my turn, but that's acceptable. Your Life Points are only 500 and you have no cards on your field or in your hand. My victory is right behind the corner. I end my turn!"

"Don't get too cocky, Misawa Daichi." Daphne said. "This Duel is far from being over! It's my turn now!"

" _I have no cards on my field or in my hand... I'm quite in a pinch..._ " Daphne thought as she took hold of the top card of her deck. " _To win I need to draw_ that _card... Everyone, give me the strength._ "

The faces of everyone who supported Daphne up until now flashed in her mind, until stopping at Yuu, remembering the words he told her at the Synchro Dimension.

 _I'm a Lancer now, and Daphne, you're one as well. We're comrades, and as such, I trust you._

"If you really trust me...make me draw that card..." She muttered. "Draw!"

After looking at her new card, Daphne turned to Daichi.

"I activate the final effect of Spiritual Training Grounds in my Graveyard," She stated. "By banishing it, I return my banished Zeframplicia to my hand! Then, I will normal summon it and activate its effect!"

"I won't let you!" Daichi shouted. "I activate Imperion Magnum's effect, negating the effect of Zeframplicia and destroying it! Your futile attempt to survive has been eliminated, traitor. Any last words before I take my turn and finish you?"

"Actually, I do." Daphne let out a rare smile. "My true attempt to survive wasn't even used! I activate the card I drew during my Standby Phase, the Spell Card Spiritual Guidance to Salvation! This card can only be activated if I have 2000 or less Life Points, and when I do, I shuffle "Ritual Beast" Monsters from my field, Graveyard, Banish Zone, and/or face-up in the Extra Deck back into the deck and Fusion Summon a "Ritual Beast Ulti-" Monster, counting this summon as a Contact Fusion!"

"W-What!? Impossible!" Daichi's eyes widen. "Zeframplicia was just a decoy!?"

"I shuffle Ulti-Gaiapelio and Ulti-Killepwhale from my Graveyard back into my Extra Deck and Fusion Summon!" Daphne declared as her Fusion Monsters were sucked into a fusion vortex. "Beasts and tamers that possess the power to serve God, merge your minds and souls together, and become an avatar of the Ma'at! Contact Fusion! Appear, Level 12! **Absolute Ritual Beast Tamer Wendi** (Light/Psychic/Fusion/Effect/ATK: 1000/DEF: 3000/LV: 12)!"

An monster that resembled Ritual Beast Tamer Wen, but with two wings made of light attached to its back, wearing silver armor decorated with blue markings over its shoulders, arms, and legs, holding an ornate staff in its right hand that had a golden glow, and had purple-colored energy strings emerging from its left hand, emerged from the portal with a battle cry.

"Wendi can be treated as a "Ritual Beast Ulti-" card, meaning I can summon it through Spiritual Guidance to Salvation," Daphne explained. "Moreover, Wendi is unaffected by the effects of my opponent's cards."

"E-Even then, your Fusion Monster only has 1000 Attack!" Daichi pointed out. "Or...could it be-!"

"Exactly!" Daphne shouted. "Wendi has an additional effect! This Monster gains 300 Attack for every banished "Ritual Beast" card! Since I have twelve such cards banished, Wendi gains 3600 Attack!"

Weni opened its eyes, revealing blue-colored irises that started glowing as it gained a golden and purple aura.

(Wendi: ATK 1000→4600)

"I activate Wendi's other effect!" Daphne shouted. "Once per turn, I can have all Special Summoned Monsters my opponent controls lose Attack equal to Wendi's Attack until the End Phase, and for every affected Monster, my Life Points are doubled! Presence of Eden!"

Wendi extended its left hand towards Imperion Magnum and bound the Fusion Monster to the ground. At the same time, Wendi's staff started glowing as Daphne was enveloped in a golden aura.

(Imperion Magnum: ATK 4000→400)

 **Daphne: LP 500** → **1000**

"Time to get lost, Misawa Daichi! Battle!" Daphne cried out. "Absolute Ritual Beast Tamer Wendi, attack Imperion Magnum the Superconductive Battlebot! Purification of thy Soul!"

Wendi's eyes and wings glowed brightly as a massive beam of light was unleashed from its staff, which struck Imperion Magnum and caused it to explode, the shockwaves sending Daichi flying into a nearby wall and fell unconsciously on the ground.

 **Daichi: LP 2000 - 4200 = 0**

 **Winner: Daphne!**

* * *

"You people can struggle all you want, it's not like it will make a difference in the end." Daigo chuckled. "The Professor's noble and grand plans will be completed."

"Do you even know what you're talking about!?" Yuu snapped. "Hurting innocent people, destroying everybody's lives, and treating others like tools is a fool man's plans! We Lancers won't let it happen! Action Field, on!"

[Field Spell, Crossover, activated.]

" **DUEL**!" the two shouted in unison as Action Cards spread across the field and platforms materialized around the area.

 **Daigo: LP 4000**

 **VS**

 **Yuu: LP 4000**

"We'll see who's going to triumph in the end! I'm going first!" Daigo announced. "I normal summon Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV 4 (Fire/Dragon/Effect/ATK: 1600/DEF: 1000/LV: 4) from my hand!"

A small dragon with a metallic body and an eagle head appeared.

"I place two cards face-down and end my turn." Daigo concluded.

"My turn!" Yuu declared. "Draw! I, using the Scale 1 Star of Prophecy and the Scale 9 Tower of Prophecy, set the Pendulum Scales!"

Two pillars of light materialized on Yuu's field as his two monsters rose to their tips.

"With my set Pendulum Scales, I can Pendulum Summon Monsters with Level through 2 and 8!" Yuu declared. "Bend the conflux of sorcery to my will, allowing me to unlock the future! Pendulum Summon! Come forth, from my hand, The Lovers of Prophecy - Amour (DEF: 2000/LV: 3/SC: 2), Charioteer of Prophecy (Wind/Spellcaster/Effect/ATK: 1800/DEF: 1300/LV: 4), and **The Temperance of Prophecy - Temper** (Earth/Spellcaster/Pendulum/Effect/ATK: 1000/DEF: 1000/LV: 3/SC: 8)!"

A portal opened between the pillars, three rays emerging from it and revealing Yuu's monsters.

"So this is the fabled Pendulum Summoning that's giving Academia trouble." Daigo remarked. "I must admit, it's not bad when you see it in person. However, that won't be enough to defeat me, Lancer."

"Let's put that theory to a test." Yuu said. "First of all, Star of Prophecy's Pendulum Effect activates when I Pendulum Summon "Prophecy" Monsters from my hand, letting me draw a card for each, in this case, three! Then, I activate Amour's effect, making his Level match Charioteer of Prophecy's Level. Now I overlay my two Level 4 Monsters!"

As his monsters entered the galaxy-like portal, Yuu chanted.

"Great magician of the clear sky, come forth! Xyz Summon! The Rank 4, Soleil of Prophecy (ATK: 1800/DEF: 1000/R: 4)!"

The human magician with black-skin, wearing robes depicturing flames and suns, and holding a wooden staff with an orange gem on its tip appeared.

"I'm going to defeat you this turn!" Yuu vowed. "I activate the Spell Card Spellbook of Supremacy from my hand! This turn, when a Spellcaster-type Monster attacks, my opponent cannot activate Spell or Trap cards in response to that attack. Because I activated a Spell Card, Soleil's effect activates! He gains 100 Attack (ATK: 1900→2000). The Pendulum Effect of Tower of Prophecy also activates since I've activated a "Spellbook" Spell Card. My opponent takes 200 damage and I gain 200 Life Points! Crisis Liberation!"

The sphere on the tip of Tower's staff glowed as the two Duelists were surrounded by a faint glow of light.

 **Daigo: LP 4000 - 200 = 3800**

 **Yuu: LP 4000 + 200 = 4200**

"Then, I activate Temper's effect!" Yuu stated. "Since a "Spellbook" Normal Spell Card was sent to my Graveyard this turn, by sending her to the Graveyard during my Main Phase, I can Special Summon a Level 5 or higher Light-attribute Spellcaster-type Monster from my deck! Come forth, High Priestess of Prophecy (ATK: 2500/LV: 7)!"

The female magician with long, pink hair and wearing snow-white robes took Temper's place.

"I activate Soleil's effect to detach an Overlay Unit and target Spellbook of Supremacy in my Graveyard," Yuu explained. "I add another copy of Supremacy from my deck to my hand. Next, I activate High Priestess' effect by banishing Spellbook of Supremacy from my Graveyard. I target and destroy one card on the field, and I choose your Monster!"

A lightning bolt was fired from High Priestess' hand, striking Horus LV 4 and caused it to explode.

"Battle!" Yuu shouted. "Soleil, attack him directly! Searing Shot!"

"I activate the effect of **Level Gardna** (Earth/Warrior/Effect/ATK: 1500/DEF: 100/LV: 2) in my hand!" Daigo abruptly declared. "When I'm attacked directly and there's a "LV" Monster in my Graveyard, I can Special Summon this Monster in attack mode and have you attack it! The turn Level Gardna was summoned this way, it cannot be destroyed by battle!"

A human dressed in a futuristic spacesuit appeared in front of Daigo, a large barrier materializing from its left hand. At the same time, Soleil unleashed a jet of flames from its staff, hitting the barrier but didn't accomplish anything.

 **Daigo: LP 3800 - 500 = 3300**

"Tch, I can't defeat you now... in any case, High Priestess will attack Level Gardna as well!" Yuu said. "Divine Law!"

A storm of glowing letters was unleashed from the book in High Priestess' hand, hitting the barrier but didn't break it.

 **Daigo: LP 3300 - 1000 = 2300**

"I activate Star of Prophecy's other Pendulum Effect, letting me return Temper from the Graveyard to my hand." Yuu told. "I set two cards face-down and end my turn!"

"It's my turn! Draw!" Daigo declared. "I activate my set card, the Trap Card Level Soul. By tributing one Monster I control and by banishing one "LV" Monster from my Graveyard, I Special Summon the Monster written on that Monster's text! I tribute Level Gardna and banish Horus LV 4 to Special Summon Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV 6 (Fire/Dragon/Effect/ATK: 2300/DEF: 1600/LV: 6)!"

An evolved form of Horus LV 4 appeared on the field with a roar.

"Then, I activate the Spell Card Level Up!" Daigo explained. "By sending Horus LV 6 from my field to the Graveyard, I Special Summon the Monster listed on its text. Come forth, Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV 8 (Fire/Dragon/Effect/ATK: 3000/DEF: 1800/LV: 8)!"

Another evolved form of Horus appeared on the field.

"By tributing Horus LV 8 on my field, I Special Summon this Monster from my hand!" Daigo shouted. "Come forth, dragon whose flames are filled with eternal darkness! **Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV MAX** (Fire/Dragon/Effect/ATK: 3200/DEF: 2000/LV: 10)!"

A massive version of Horus appeared on the field surrounded by flames, letting out a roar that broke the windows of every house in the vicinity.

"From a Level 4 Monster it became a Level 10...?" Yuu muttered. "Its effect must of changed as well..."

"A keen and correct observation." Daigo grinned. "Battle! Horus, attack High Priestess! Black Giga Flame!"

"I activate my Trap Card, Insight Defeat!" Yuu stated. "When a "Prophecy" Monster I control is attacked, by tributing it, my opponent takes damage equal to its Attack and the Battle Phase is forced to end!"

"That won't happen!" Daigo yelled. "I activate my own set card, the Continous Trap Card Royal Decree! This negates the effects of all other Trap Cards on the field, meaning Insight Defeat's effect won't apply!"

Horus unleashed a giant sphere of black fire from its beak which struck High Priestess and destroyed it, causing Yuu to stumble backwards.

 **Yuu: LP 4200 - 700 = 3500**

"I end my turn!" Daigo concluded. "I suggest to give up, Lancer. You will never be able to defeat me now that Horus LV MAX and Royal Decree are on the field!"

"As if!" Yuu scoffed. "It's my turn now, draw! I activate the Spell Card Spellbook of Secrets from my hand, its effect letting me add one "Spellbook" card from my deck to my hand!"

"Unfortunately for you, Horus LV MAX's effect activates." Daigo stated. "As long as its face-up on the field, the activation of all Spell Cards and Pendulum Effects on my opponent's field are negated!"

"What!?" Yuu's eyes widen. "Shoot... for a Duelist like me who heavily relies on Spell Card that sure is a nasty Monster to run into..."

"You can't use Spell and Trap cards, along with your beloved Action Spells or Pendulum Effects!" Daigo chuckled. "This Duel has one possible outcome, and that isn't a good one for you, Lancer. Your deck cannot defeat me!"

Yuu gritted his teeth. "Damn it... I activate Soleil's effect, detaching an Overlay Unit to target Secrets in my Graveyard and add another copy of it from my deck to my hand. I change Soleil to defense mode and end my turn..."

"My turn, draw!" Daigo exclaimed. "Battle! Horus, attack Soleil of Prophecy! Black Giga Flame!"

The last magician of Yuu's field was destroyed by Horus's flames as well.

"I end my turn." Daigo said.

"I'm next. I draw!" Yuu shouted. As he looked at the card he drew, he frowned. "C'mon... I set one Monster face-down and end my turn!"

"It's almost sad to see you try so hard yet fail miserably." Daigo shook his head in exasperation. "Oh well. I guess this as far as your deck will go. It's my turn, draw. I activate the Spell Card Life-Shaving Treasure Cards, whose effect lets me draw until I hold five cards. However, I will have to discard my entire hand on the fifth Standby Phase after its activation. Then, I activate the Spell Card Level Modulation. This card lets my opponent draw two cards and I get to revive one "LV" Monster from my Graveyard! Come back, Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV 6 (ATK: 2300/LV: 6)!"

The LV 6 version of Horus emerged from a portal which opened on Daigo's field.

"By discarding two cards from my hand, I activate the Spell Card Magical Stone Excavation," Daigo explained. "Through its effect, I return the Spell Card Level Up from my Graveyard to my hand and activate it, evolving Horus LV 6 into LV 8 (ATK: 3000/LV: 8)!"

Horus LV 6 vanished from the field as a new LV 8 took its place.

"Lastly, I activate the Continous Spell Card **Level Power**." Daigo said. "This increases the Attack of all "LV" Monsters on my field by 100 times its Level and gives them the ability to deal piercing battle damage, so hiding behind your Monsters won't help as well!"

(LV 8: ATK 3000→3800; LV MAX: ATK 3200→4200)

"Time to kill you, Lancer trash!" Daigo cried out. "Battle! Horus LV 8, attack his set Monster! Black Mega Flame!"

"I activate my Trap Card, Mage's Discernment!" Yuu shouted. "Since there's a Normal Spell Card in my Graveyard, I can negate one instance of battle damage!"

"Too bad its effect will be negated by Royal Decree!" Daigo snickered. "Take this!"

Horus LV 8 fired a sphere of flames from its beak, destroying Yuu's set monster that revealed itself to be Strength of Prophecy with 1400 DEF. The flames reached Yuu, causing him to cry in pain by the heat.

 **Yuu: LP 3500 - 2400 = 1100**

"Final Battle!" Daigo threw his hand forward. "Horus LV MAX, attack the Lancer directly! Black Giga Flame!"

"By banishing Mage's Discernment, I activate its effect!" Yuu declared. "The damage I would take from this direct attack is negated!"

A magic barrier appeared in front of Yuu, shielding him from Horus LV MAX's flames.

"Kuh, since you activated that card from the Graveyard, Royal Decree can't negate it..." Daigo muttered in annoyance. "You managed to survive this turn, Lancer. Rest assured you won't during my next turn!"

"..."

Yuu remained silent for a minute, prompting Daigo to grin. However, much to his shock, Yuu actually started laughing, clenching his stomach as if he heard a good joke.

"W-What are you laughing about!?" Daigo snapped. "Have you gone insane!?"

"Oh, I am deeply sorry." Yuu waved his hand. "Now that my plan is complete, I couldn't help but laugh."

"Plan? What do you mean?" Daigo asked confused. "You can't do anything and you say your plan is complete? Such obvious bluffs are annoying, Lancer!"

"Quite on the contrary." Yuu smiled. "It isn't a bluff. It's the truth, Academia agent, Sorano Daigo. Here I come! Draw! I normal summon Temper from my hand once again!"

The female magician that resembled Temperance of Prophecy but without a hoody, revealing long, green hair tied in knots, grey eyes, and holding two chalices that glowed, appeared.

"I activate the Spell Card Spellbook of Power." Yuu stated. "However, Horus LV MAX's effect will negate it. Next, I activate Temper's effect! Since a "Spellbook" Normal Spell Card was sent to my Graveyard this turn, by sending her to the Graveyard during my Main Phase, I can Special Summon a Level 5 or higher Light-attribute Spellcaster-type Monster from my deck!"

Temper's chalices started glowing brightly, to the point Daigo had to shield his eyes.

"T-This was your aim!?" He asked shocked.

"Your deck is truly an obstacle for me to surpass." Yuu admitted. "Without the "Spellbook" Spell Cards, my deck cannot function. If we take out my Trap Cards as well, my chances of victory are almost zero. However, they are not zero, meaning there's still hope for me to win! My deck has Monster Cards in it as well, and if Spells or Traps won't help me, they will! That's the bond I share with my cards!"

Temper's body exploded in particles of light, which started forming a new Monster's body.

"Great magician who stepped into the darkness! With God's grace, your soul shall be purified, and you'll become the overseer angel of humanity! Come forth, Level 9! World of Prophecy (Light/Spellcaster/Effect/ATK: 2900/DEF: 2400/LV: 9)!"

A human monster clad in white and gold robes with six angelic wings sprouting from its back appeared.

"When World of Prophecy is Special Summoned by a Spellcaster-type Monster's effect, or by the effect of a "Spellbook" Spell Card, I can activate his effect!" Yuu stated. "I add two "Spellbook" Spell Cards from my Graveyard to my hand. I choose Spellbook of Secrets and Power!"

"Even then, you cannot win!" Daigo shouted. "Your Monster's Attack is still less than my two dragons'!"

"That's why I'm activating World's other effect!" Yuu exclaimed. "Since I added cards to my hand through his first effect, by revealing four "Spellbook" Spell Cards in my hand that have different names, all other cards on the field are destroyed! I reveal Spellbook of Secrets, Supremacy, Power, and Eternity! Do it, World! Destruction of Tout le Monde!"

A massive magic circle appeared above the field upon those words. Beams of light erupted from the circle, striking every card on the field and causing several explosions that bathed the field in smoke.

"Y-You were waiting to draw other "Spellbook" Spell Cards so you can activate this effect!?" Daigo cried out shocked. "With one effect...the whole situation was turned around!?"

"Battle!" Yuu pointed at his opponent once the smoke cleared. "World of Prophecy, direct attack! Destiny Genesis!"

World of Prophecy unleashed beams of light from its hands and wings, each striking Daigo and sending him flying across several buildings before vanishing in the distance.

 **Daigo: LP 2300 - 2900 = 0**

 **Winner: Yuu!**

"I...won..." Yuu whispered. "Damn, that was a close one. It was a good decision to use Star of Prophecy's Pendulum Effect to return Temper to my hand on my first turn or I would've lost..."

"Well done."

The sudden voice of Daphne told, patting Yuu on the back and making him jump.

"D-Daphne!" Yuu smiled. "You won too, huh? Well, it was to be expected from you."

"Likewise." She nodded and stared at her comrade.

"What's the problem?" Yuu asked confused. "Have I got something on my face...?"

"No." Daphne shook her head. She even smiled. "Thank you, Yuu."

"E-Eh? For...what, exactly?"

She chuckled, further confusing Yuu.

"It's nothing, sorry. Anyway, now that we're done here, let's go after the others!"

* * *

 **In the second part of 'Securing our Ideals', Daphne and Yuu get their chance to shine, fighting some tough opponents. Yuu had to strain a lot in this one, seeing how his opponent, Daigo, uses a "Horus" Lockdown deck that seals off Yuu's Spellbooks. He, however, was able to win thanks to World of Prophecy! Daphne also finished her Duel with a bang, summoning her most powerful Fusion Monster, Absolute Ritual Beast Tamer Wendi!**

 **With that said, I'll see you all next time for the third part of this mini-arc!**

 **Don't forget to like, follow, and review!**

* * *

 **Fan-made Cards:**

 **Daphne:**

 **Spiritual Training Grounds**

Field Spell

All "Ritual Beast" monsters on the field gain 300 ATK/DEF. Once per turn, you can banish 1 "Ritual Beast" card or "Spiritual" Normal Spell from your hand: Draw 1 card. Once per turn, during either player's turn, you can negate the destruction of a "Ritual Beast" monster you control. Except the turn this card was sent to the GY, you can banish it to return 1 of your banished "Ritual Beast" monsters to your hand.

 **Spiritual Soul Release**

Normal Spell

If you Fusion Summoned a Monster from your Extra Deck by its own effect this turn, you can Special Summon 1 of your banished "Ritual Beast Ulti-" Monster by negating its effects. You can only activate 1 "Spiritual Soul Release" per turn.

 **Absolute Ritual Beast Tamer Wendi** (Light/Psychic/Fusion/Effect/ATK: 1000/DEF: 3000/LV: 12)

2 Level 10 "Ritual Beast Ulti-" monsters

(This card is always treated as a "Ritual Beast Ulti-" card)

Must be Special Summoned (from your Extra Deck) by banishing the above cards you control, and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. (You do not use "Polymerization".) This card is unaffected by your opponent's card effects and it's also treated as a DARK monster whilst on the field. If it was summoned by its own effect, it gains this effect:

This card gains 300 ATK for every banished "Ritual Beast" card. Once per turn, you can have all Special Summoned monsters your opponent controls lose ATK equal to this card's ATK until the End Phase. Then, for every affected monster, your LP is doubled. If this card is destroyed by battle, you can Special Summon 2 of your banished "Ritual Beast" monsters and have them gain their effects when summoned by their own effects (if any).

 **Daichi:**

 **Magnet Attraction**

Normal Spell

If you control exactly 2 "Magnet Warrior" monsters, you can Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower "Magnet Warrior" monster from your hand or GY. During your Standby Phase, if there are 3 or more "Magnet Warrior" monsters in your Banish Zone, you can banish this card from your GY: Target 1 face-up monster your opponent controls; Negate its effects.

 **Magnet Drainage**

Normal Trap

For every "Magnet Warrior" and "Magna Warrior" on your field, GY, and Banish Zone, all Monsters your opponent controls lose 400 ATK. During a turn a "Magnet Warrior" or "Magna Warrior" you control was destroyed, all battle damage you would take that turn is negated.

 **Magnet Saber**

Normal Spell

If you control Valkyrion the Magna Warrior: Banish 2 "Magnet Warrior" monsters from your GY to destroy 2 set cards on your opponent's field. Spell or Trap Cards cannot be activated in response to this effect.

 **Yuu:**

 **The Temperance of Prophecy - Temper** (Earth/Spellcaster/Pendulum/Effect/ATK: 1000/DEF: 1000/LV: 3/SC: 8)

Pendulum Effect: You can only Pendulum Summon Spellcaster-type monsters. This effect cannot be negated. During your End Phase, if you activated a "Spellbook" card previously this turn, you can: Draw 1 card.

Monster Effect: During your Main Phase, if a "Spellbook" Normal Spell Card was sent to your GY previously this turn: You can send this card to the GY; Special Summon 1 Level 5 or higher LIGHT Spellcaster monster from your Deck. You cannot Special Summon another Level 5 or higher monster during the turn you activate this effect.

 **Daigo:**

 **Level Gardna** (Earth/Warrior/Effect/ATK: 1500/DEF: 100/LV: 2)

When you're attacked directly and there's a "LV" monster in your GY, you can Special Summon this card (from your hand) in Attack Position and have your opponent attack it. The turn this card was summoned by this effect, it cannot be destroyed by battle.

 **Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV MAX** (Fire/Dragon/Effect/ATK: 3200/DEF: 2000/LV: 10)

Cannot be Normal Summoned/Set. Must be Special Summoned by Tributing 1 face-up Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV8 that you control, and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways (this last effect cannot be negated). As long as this card is face-up on the field, the activation of your opponent's Spell Cards and Pendulum Effects are negated. You must control this face-up card to activate and to resolve this effect. This card is unaffected by Spell effects.

 **Level Power**

Continous Spell

All "LV" monsters you control gain 100 ATK x their Levels and they can deal piercing battle damage. If there is no "LV" monster face-up on your field, destroy this card.


	31. Securing our Ideals (Part 3)

**[Using Anime Effects.]**

* * *

 **Turn 31:**

 **Securing our Ideals (Part: 3/4)**

* * *

 _At the Fusion Dimension..._

"Let's go _nya_."

Following Daitokuji's words, he, Asuka, and Yuzu ran ahead, leaving Daphne and Yuu behind to battle the two elites that appeared. As they turned around a corner, they arrived at a group of people finishing a Duel.

"You're going to regret attacking my students, signori! Antique Gear Golem number one, two, and three, direct attack! Triple Ultimate Pound!"

Three tall, humanoid machines made of rusty gears delivered a punch in the face of three Juvenile Officers, sending them flying against several boxes which got destroyed by the attack's force. The three giants vanished as the Duel ended, revealing their user, a tall man with blond hair sectioned in two layers, with the layer furthest from his face tightly-bound in a ponytail, crescent-shaped earrings, wearing a blue-colored outfit with gold trimmings and ruffled pink collar, shoulders, upper chest, and sleeves, and carrying an Academia-issued Duel Disk worn horizontally across his torso.

"Chronos-sensei!" Asuka let out a smile upon seeing his old teacher.

"Signora Asuka!" the teacher exclaimed. "You have to run from here!"

"Eh? How could I do such a thing!?" Asuka replied in confusion. "My school is being attacked! I have to protect it!"

"And that's why you're easy to lure out, Asuka."

Asuka's body froze on the spot as a new voice talked. From the shadows, a youth with brown eyes and brown hair arranged sporadically in a fashion similar to Asuka's, with a large portion trailing the upper part of the nape of his neck, wearing black clothing and an Academia Duel Disk, showed himself.

"Asuka-san, do you know this person?" Yuzu asked her friend, however, she only got silence as Asuka stared at the newly arrived person.

"You were using me as bait, isn't it, signore Fubuki!" Chronos snapped. "You were waiting for signora Asuka, but I won't let you Duel your sister _na no ne_!"

"S-Sister!?" Yuzu's eyes widen.

"I had to get close to my sister somehow, and you were my ticket, Chronos de Medici," Fubuki explained. "Now that she's here, I can finally Duel her... I suggest none of you step in my way, or I won't hold back in crushing you!"

Chronos didn't move from his spot, reading his Duel Disk. Fubuki's eyes seemed to wager for a moment, but any emotion disappeared as his stoic expression returned.

"No! I... I-I will Duel you, nii-san."

Asuka announced with a newfound confidence. "I...won't let you hurt other people, Fubuki. I prepared myself for this...I will open your eyes, nii-san!"

Fubuki didn't say anything, he activated his Duel Disk, narrowing his eyes at his sister.

"Daitokuji-san, why does Asuka...look almost sad?" Yuzu questioned in a low tone.

"Asuka loves his brother, but she has to fight him. This thought rattles her." Daitokuji said. "She doesn't want to hurt her brother...but she has to if she wants to get through his heart."

"Signora Asuka, are you sure about this decision _na no ne_!?" Chronos asked.

"Yes..." Asuka nodded. "You three go ahead and save the other students!"

"Good luck, Asuka-san..." Yuzu told. "We believe in you!"

This made her smile and nod, Yuzu and the two professors rushing past the siblings.

"You made new friends." Fubuki remarked. "That's very like you, Asuka. Between the two of us, you were the one who made friends more quickly."

"Nii-san...do we really need to do this!?" Asuka shouted. "We don't have to result in battling each other to reach a conclusion. Can't you see what Academia is doing is pure madness!? Killing people and using others as tools...please, Fubuki, the cheerful and flamboyant brother I know would never ally with such disgusting people!"

"People change as time flows." Fubuki said. "I know how disgusting Academia is...but it's for the greater good. If the Arc Area Project is completed, then everyone can have their lives back and spend the rest of their days happily."

"And you're OK with sacrificing lives to achieve such a thing!?" Asuka snapped. "Are you even listening to yourself, nii-san!?"

"The way you and I feel are like parallel lines," Fubuki shook his head. "It's as though we're the rails of a night train, unable to ever intersect."

"So, in the end, a Duel is the only way we'll come to a conclusion..." Asuka muttered. "If that's the case, I won't hold back, nii-san. I will open your eyes, even if it's the last thing I do!"

"Likewise!" Fubuki said.

" **DUEL**!" the two shouted in unison.

 **Fubuki: LP 4000**

 **VS**

 **Asuka: LP 4000**

"Here I come, Asuka!" Fubuki shouted. "Boku no turn! I activate the Spell Card Dragon Shrine, whose effect allows me to send one Dragon-type Monster from my deck to the Graveyard. If the card I discarded happened to be a Normal Monster, I can ditch another Dragon. I send Red-Eyes Black Dragon (Dark/Dragon/ATK: 2400/DEF: 2000/LV: 7) to the Graveyard, which is a Normal Monster, so I send Red-Eyes Wyvern (Wind/Dragon/Effect/ATK: 1800/DEF: 1600/LV: 4) to the Graveyard as well."

"Red-Eyes Black Dragon and Wyvern... I see." Asuka let out a sly smile. "You still use that combo to easily summon your signature Monster, do you, nii-san."

"Old habits die hard." Fubuki admitted. "I set three cards face-down and end my turn! During the End Phase of a turn in which I didn't Normal Summon or Set any Monster, by banishing Red-Eyes Wyvern from my Graveyard, I activate its effect! I Special Summon Red-Eyes Black Dragon from my Graveyard in attack mode!"

A dragon covered in black scales and red eyes appeared on the field with a roar.

"Watashi no turn!" Asuka declared on cue. "Draw! From my hand, I activate the Ritual Spell Machine Angel Ritual! Through its effect, I offer **Cyber Skater** (Earth/Warrior/Effect/ATK: 1400/DEF: 1500/LV: 4) in my hand as a tribute and Ritual Summon a "Cyber Angel" Monster from my hand! Moreover, Cyber Skater can be treated as an entire requirement when Ritual Summoning a "Cyber Angel" Ritual Monster!"

A circle of light appeared in front of Asuka as a mechanical pillar emerged from its center. Cyber Skater was turned into flames as it absorbed into the pillar, flames erupted from it as Asuka chanted.

"Angel of light hiding mighty power! With the force of a million earthquakes, shake Earth to its very core! Ritual Summon! Descend, Level 8! Cyber Angel Dakini (Light/Fairy/Ritual/Effect/ATK: 2700/DEF: 2400/LV: 8)!"

A female monster with blue skin and four arms, wearing orange armor and holding a sword, katana, and spear between its hands, appeared from the flames.

"A Ritual Summon?" Fubuki seemed shocked. "You replaced Fusion with a different summoning method original from another Dimension?"

"Yes." Asuka nodded. "Whenever I held a Fusion Monster, the horrible things Academia did continued to hunt me in the back of my head, so I asked Yusho-sensei to teach me a summoning method that was only used in his Dimension. With this Ritual Summoning, I will bring down Academia! When Cyber Angel Dakini is Special Summoned, my opponent has to select one Monster they control and destroy it!"

"That won't happen!" Fubuki shouted. "I activate my Counter Trap, **Red-Eyes Scald**! If I control Red-Eyes Black Dragon, I can negate the activation of an opponent's Monster Effect and destroy that Monster!"

"In that case, I activate Machine Angel Ritual's effect in my Graveyard!" Asuka stated. "By banishing this card, I negate the destruction of a Light-attribute Monster I control! Then, let's Battle! Cyber Angel Dakini will attack your dragon!"

Dakini leaped forward, using its three weapons to bisect Red-Eyes and caused it to explode, with Fubuki grunting in pain by the damage.

 **Fubuki: LP 4000 - 300 = 3700**

"I set one card face-down and end my turn!" Asuka finished.

"I activate my other Trap Card, Red-Eyes Spirits!" Fubuki abruptly declared. "I can Special Summon one "Red-Eyes" Monster from my Graveyard that has been destroyed this turn! Revive, my partner in attack mode!"

Red-Eyes reappeared on the field with a roar.

"Boku no turn!" Fubuki said. "Draw! I activate the Spell Card Treasure Cards of the Ruby to send a second copy of Red-Eyes Black Dragon from my hand to the Graveyard to draw two cards and send the Level 7 Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon (Dark/Dragon/Gemini/ATK: 2400/DEF: 2000/LV: 7) from my deck to the Graveyard. Since I control a "Red-Eyes" Monster, I can activate my Continous Trap Return of the Red-Eyes to Special Summon Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon from my Graveyard!"

A dragon that resembled Red-Eyes Black Dragon but with flaming wings emerged from a portal that opened on the ground.

"Now I normal summon Black Flare Dragon." Fubuki told as his dragon was surrounded by a faint glow before returning to normal.

"Normal Summon?" Asuka seemed confused. "That dragon is already on the field... what did you do exactly?"

"Black Flare Dragon is a Gemini Monster," Fubuki explained. "They are treated as Normal Monsters on the field and in the Graveyard and can gain their effects by performing an additional Normal Summon on them while they are face-up on the field. Since we're over with the explanations, I activate the Spell Card Red-Eyes Fusion! This card allows me to use Monsters from my hand, field, or deck to Fusion Summon a Monster that requires a "Red-Eyes" Monster as material!"

"From the deck too!?" Asuka gasped.

"I send my third Red-Eyes Black Dragon and Red-Eyes Lightning Lord - Evil Demon (Dark/Fiend/Gemini/ATK: 2500/DEF: 1200/LV: 6) from my deck to the Graveyard and fuse them!" Fubuki shouted as his two Monsters were sucked into a fusion vortex. "Dragon with fierce crimson eyes! Demon who can freely control lightning! Become one in the mystic vortex and show us a new form and power! Fusion summon! Show yourself, Level 9! Fiend Dragon – Black Demon's Dragon (Dark/Dragon/Fusion/Effect/ATK: 3200/DEF: 2500/LV: 9)!"

An imposing, demonic dragon clad in red scales and black armor emerged from the portal.

"Battle!" Fubuki pointed forward. "Black Demon's Dragon, attack Cyber Angel Dakini!"

"I activate my Trap Card!"

"It's no use, Asuka!" Fubuki cut off his sister. "When this Fusion Monster declares an attack, my opponent's card or effects cannot be activated! As such, take this attack head on!"

The Fusion Monster let loose of a torrent of flames from its mouth, which incinerated the Ritual Monster and caused it to explode in golden dust. Asuka hissed as some flames reached her as well.

 **Asuka: LP 4000 - 500 = 3500**

"Battle!" Fubuki yelled. "Black Flame Dragon, attack my sister directly!"

The Gemini version of Red-Eyes Black Dragon fired beams of flames from its wings which hit Asuka, sending her flying to the ground.

 **Asuka: LP 3500 - 2400 = 1100**

"Final Battle!" Fubuki declared. "Red-Eyes Black Dragon, go and defeat my sister! Black Flame Blast!"

"I...activate...my Trap Card!" Asuka wheezed out as she stood up. " **Bailar y Esquivar**! This turn, all Fairy-type Ritual Monsters and Warrior-type "Cyber" Monsters I control cannot be destroyed by battle! Also, my Life Points cannot be reduced to 0 by battle damage, and I draw one card!"

Asuka dodged the sphere of black fire that Red-Eyes Black Dragon aimed at her by doing a barrel roll.

"Nicely dodged." Fubuki commented. "But I'm far from done, Asuka! At the end of my Battle Phase, the effects of Black Demon's Dragon and Black Flare Dragon activate! Thanks to Black Flare, you take damage equal to its original Attack if damage calculation was performed involving it. Take 2400 damage! Black Flare Stream!"

"I activate the effect of **Cyber Hoofer** (Light/Warrior/Effect/ATK: 200/DEF: 2100/LV: 6) in my hand!" Asuka stated. "When I would take damage by a card effect, I can discard this card from my hand to negate that damage! Then, I can Special Summon one Level 4 or lower Warrior-type "Cyber" Monster from my Graveyard. Revive, Cyber Skater!"

Black Flare Dragon opened its mouth as a stream of flames erupted from it, heading towards Asuka. However, a female monster wearing a black and white bodysuit, blond hair tied up in a ponytail, and having golden hoops around her waist and wrists appeared, deflecting the stream with her rings. Seconds later, she vanished from the field as Cyber Skater, another female monster wearing a bodysuit, this one colored purple with shades of grey, and having blades attached to her arms and legs, took her place.

"In that case, Black Demon's Dragon will hit you!" Fubuki told. "If damage calculation was performed involving this Fusion Summoned card, by shuffling a "Red-Eyes" Normal Monster from my Graveyard into my deck, you take damage equal to its Attack! I choose the first copy of Red-Eyes Black Dragon, so you take 2400 damage! Demonic Fire of Armageddon!"

"By banishing Bailar y Esquivar from my Graveyard, I activate its second effect!" Asuka said. "I negate one instance of effect damage that would bring my Life Points to 0 and draw one card!"

"Humph, you survived." Fubuki remarked. "I set one card face-down and end my turn."

"Watashi no turn!" Asuka announced. "Draw! From my hand, I activate the Ritual Spell **Machine Angel Perpetual Ritual**. Thanks to this card, I can offer Monsters in my hand or field as tributes to perform a Ritual Summon! I release Cyber Skater that can be treated as the entire requirement and Ritual Summon!"

Several small, mechanical pillars emerged from the ground upon those words, Cyber Skater being sucked into them. Pillars of fire erupted from them as Asuka chanted.

"Angel of light hiding eternal intelligence! With your knowledge and wisdom, guide me to victory! Ritual Summon! Descend, Level 7! **Cyber Angel Saraswati** (Light/Fairy/Ritual/Effect/ATK: 2500/DEF: 2100/LV: 7)!"

A tall, female monster with grey skin, short, black hair, wearing a white and golden dress with crimson armor covering her chest, shoulders, and legs, and with four arms, two of which held a veena, one with a string of prayer beads, and the last one kept a book, emerged from the flames.

"When Saraswati is Ritual Summoned, its effect activates!" Asuka explained. "I can add one Light-attribute Fairy-type Ritual Monster from my deck to my hand. I add Cyber Angel Benten (Light/Fairy/Ritual/Effect/ATK: 1800/DEF: 1500/LV: 6) to my hand! Then, I activate Cyber Hoofer's effect in my Graveyard! When I Ritual Summon a "Cyber Angel" Monster, I can Special Summon Hoofer from my Graveyard at the cost of banishing it the next time it leaves the field. Appear!"

Cyber Hoofer reappeared on the field with a graceful twirl.

"I have a feeling you will Ritual Summon again." Fubuki commented.

"Got it in one!" Asuka smirked. "By banishing Machine Angel Perpetual Ritual from my Graveyard, I activate its other effect, which lets me add another Perpetual Ritual from my deck to my hand, and I activate it! I offer the Level 6 Cyber Hoofer and Ritual Summon!"

As the mechanical pillars emerged from the ground once again, Hoofer was absorbed into them and flames erupted from their tips.

"Angel of light hiding unbelievable strength! With your vast skills, defeat whoever tries to oppose you! Ritual Summon! Descend, Level 6! Cyber Angel Benten (ATK: 1800)!"

A female monster with long, black hair, wearing a bodysuit and holding two fans in her hands, emerged from the flames with a backflip and battle cry.

"I activate Saraswati's other effect." Asuka stated. "Once per turn, I can have all "Cyber Angel" Ritual Monsters I control gain 1000 Attack until my next Standby Phase! Devi's Kama!"

The Level 7 Ritual Monster started singing, causing Asuka's Monsters to be surrounded by a golden aura.

(Saraswati: ATK 2500→3500; Benten: ATK 1800→2800)

"Now your Monsters have more Attack than any of mine." Fubuki noted. "Not bad, sister, but you'll need more than that to faze me."

"How about this, then! Battle!" Asuka cried out. "Saraswati, attack Black Demon's Dragon! Wicked Karma!"

Playing its veena, Saraswati unleashed massive sound waves that destroyed the enemy dragon and sent Fubuki skidding back.

 **Fubuki: LP 3700 - 300 = 3400**

"Next, Benten will attack your Black Flare Dragon!" Asuka declared. "Angelic Turn!"

Benten leaped forward, bisected the other dragon with its fans.

 **Fubuki: LP 3400 - 400 = 3000**

"I activate Cyber Angel Benten's effect!" Asuka shouted. "When this card destroys an opponent's Monster by battle, my opponent takes damage equal to that Monster's Defense, in this case, 2000!"

Throwing it fans at Fubuki like shurikens, the Academia elite was sent tumbling to the ground as the fans hit his body.

 **Fubuki: LP 3000 - 2000 = 1000**

"With this, I'm in the lead once again. I set one card face-down and end my turn." Asuka concluded. "You are good, brother, very good. However, I will not lose! For the sake of my friends that believe in me and for your sake as well! I'm going to free you from Academia!"

"...I...wanted you to be happy."

Fubuki suddenly said, confusing Asuka.

"The utopia Academia is trying to create...is truly beautiful." Fubuki told. "No pain, no war, only happiness. I admit Academia is a rotten place whose actions are unforgivable, but such a utopia is truly amazing and worth achieving. The only reason why I'm still with Academia...is because of you Asuka. I want you to be happy, sister...that's why I want to help the Professor and the Arc Area Project. For us to be happy in that new world."

"N-Nii-san..." Asuka whispered in shock.

"I don't care if my hands are covered in blood, Asuka. I only want you to be happy!" Fubuki shouted. "I'm sorry that we have to be enemies, but I don't want you to suffer anymore in this world filled with the war that Academia started! Boku no turn! Draw! By targeting Red-Eyes Black Dragon on my field, I activate the Spell Card Black Flame Blast, whose effect will inflict on you the targeted Monster's Attack as damage!"

The last dragon on Fubuki's field unleashed a sphere of black flames from its mouth that headed to Asuka, who seemed frozen on spot. Upon seeing the flames getting too close, she snapped out of her trance.

"I-I activate Saraswati's effect!" Asuka quickly shouted. "During my opponent's turn once, I can shuffle one Ritual Monster from my Graveyard into my deck. This turn, all damage I would take is reduced by half the Attack or Defence, whichever is higher, of that Monster! I shuffle Dakini that has 2700 Attack, meaning the damage is reduced by 1350 points!"

The string of prayer beads and the book in Saraswati's hand started glowing just before the flames reached Asuka, who screamed in agony as she was blown off her feet.

 **Asuka: LP 1100 - 1050 = 50**

"In that case, I activate the Spell Card Red-Eyes Insight!" Fubuki stated. "Through its effect, I send my third Red-Eyes Black Dragon back to the Graveyard and add **Red-Eyes Purgatory** from my deck to my hand, and I activate it! By sending the Red-Eyes on my field to the Graveyard, and by banishing the two Red-Eyes Black Dragons in my Graveyard, I perform a Fusion Summon!"

As his three dragons were sucked into a fusion vortex, Fubuki chanted.

"Dragons with fierce crimson eyes! Unite your three heads and show us a new form suited of a fierce ruler! Fusion summon! Show yourself, Level 12! **Red-Eyes Ultimate Dragon** (Dark/Dragon/Fusion/Effect/ATK: 4000/DEF: 3500/LV: 12)!"

A dragon with black scales, crimson eyes, and three heads emerged from the portal with a roar.

"I activate Ultimate Dragon's effect," Fubuki explained. "By banishing up to two "Red-Eyes" Monsters, or Fusion Monsters that require a "Red-Eyes" Monster as a material, from my Graveyard, Ultimate Dragon can attack an additional time this turn for each banished Monster. I choose to banish Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon and Red-Eyes Black Dragon to allow my dragon to attack two more times this turn! Battle! Red-Eyes Ultimate Dragon, attack Cyber Angel Saraswati! Ultimate Blast!"

The three heads each fired a beam of crimson light at Saraswati, piercing her body in several places before she exploded in particles of light.

"Due to Saraswati's effect, the damage is reduced by 1350 points, meaning the damage you take is 0." Fubuki pointed out. "Even if I attack Benten, the damage will be 1200 points, so no damage there as well. But I will get rid of your last Monster! Go, Ultimate Blast!"

Benten suffered the same fate as her comrade, vanishing from existence.

"Farewell, Asuka..." Fubuki said in a low tone. "We'll meet again, in a much better world... Final Battle! Red-Eyes Ultimate Dragon, attack my sister directly! Ultimate Blast!"

Three more beams of light erupted from Ultimate Dragon's heads, each hitting Asuka and causing a massive explosion to cover the entire area in smoke. As the smoke cleared, it revealed Asuka standing on her feet, her hair shadowing her eyes.

 **Asuka: LP 50**

"Your Life Points...didn't change...?" Fubuki asked in confusion.

"I activate my Trap Card, **Safe Pirouette**..." Asuka stated. "The damage was reduced to 0 and I drew one card."

"Asuka...why do you have to be so persistent!?" Fubuki snapped. "I end my turn! At this moment, the last effect of Red-Eyes Ultimate Dragon activates! During the End Phase of a turn in which this card declared an attack, my opponent takes 1000 damage for each attack and my dragon gains that much Attack until my Standby Phase. With three, you will take 3000 damage! Last Judgment of the Cruel Flames!"

"Due to Safe Pirouette's other effect, all effect damage I would take the turn it was activated is negated." Asuka revealed.

"Even then, my dragon will gain the power boost." Fubuki remarked.

(Red-Eyes Ultimate Dragon: ATK 4000→7000)

"...You were working for Academia just because of me... That's so like you, nii-san."

Asuka smiled as she raised her head, revealing tears that fell from her eyes, shocking her brother.

"Beneath all that seriousness, strong-will and confidence, the person I know from my birth, my brother, Tenjoin Fubuki, is still a gentle, nice-hearted person who would do anything for the good of his close ones..." Asuka cried. "Nii-san...I truly thank you. Thank you for always thinking about me. But...why didn't you ask me if Academia's utopia is the future I want to live in?"

"W-What do you mean, Asuka?" Fubuki asked, still shocked and now confused.

"I don't need a utopia to live happily!" Asuka shouted. "I don't want people to suffer for such a thing! I would be happy just by knowing you are there beside me, Fubuki! As a family! Together! Together with our friends! We don't need an accursed inter-dimensional war to have a nice life...we just need each other!"

Fubuki stared at his sister, not knowing what to say. He never thought... he never thought of what his sister really wanted... He always thought Academia's goal was beautiful, albeit its actions were horrible. However, even if lives were being sacrificed, everyone will be reborn and could live happily from that moment on! There would be no more useless war, problems, or pain, only happiness!

Living in such a future with her sister would be a dream. Asuka would always be happy, just how Fubuki always wanted. He loved seeing his sister smile and have a fun time at doing things.

But now...Asuka is telling him she doesn't want such a future. She only wants to be together as a family, even if they can't be happy.

"That's so like you, Asuka..." Fubuki whispered as he felt tears come to his eyes.

"This is how I feel, nii-san." Asuka said. "We will be together once again after this Duel! Watashi no turn, draw! From my hand, I activate the Ritual Spell Machine Angel Absolute Ritual! Thanks to this card, I shuffle Cyber Skater that can be treated as the entire requirement from my Graveyard back into my deck and Ritual Summon!"

A large mechanical pillar emerged from the ground upon those words, the ghostly image of Cyber Skater being sucked into it. A Pillar of flames erupted from its top as Asuka chanted.

"Angel of light hiding boundless energy! With your prosperity, open the path to my future! Ritual Summon! Descend, Level 9! **Cyber Angel Laxmi** (Light/Fairy/Ritual/Effect/ATK: 2900/DEF: 2600/LV: 9)!"

A tall, female monster with red skin, long, black hair tied in a ponytail, wearing a crimson dress, having two wings of light emerging from its back, and with four arms, two of which each held a red lotus, emerged from the flames with a battle cry.

"The turn Laxmi is Ritual Summoned, it gains the effects of one "Cyber Angel" Ritual Monster in my Graveyard, and I choose Saraswati." Asuka declared. "Then, I activate Laxmi's other effect! Once per turn, I can target one "Cyber Angel" Ritual Monster I control and have it gain the Attack of two other Ritual Monsters from my field or Graveyard, but only that Monster can attack this turn. I target Laxmi and choose Saraswati and Benten from my Graveyard! Eternal Moksha!"

Laxmi was enveloped in a crimson glow following those words.

(Laxmi: ATK 2900→7200)

"I also activate the effect inherited by Saraswati, further increasing Laxmi's Attack by 1000!"

The Ritual Monster was surrounded by a golden glow as her eyes glowed red.

(Laxmi: ATK 7200→8200)

"Battle!" Asuka threw her arm forward. "Cyber Angel Laxmi, attack Red-Eyes Ultimate Dragon and end this Duel! Life Salvation!"

The Ritual Monster leaped into the air, using its free hands to strike the dragon in its chest, causing massive cracks to form. Red-Eyes Ultimate Dragon roared in pain before the cracks covered its entire body and exploded, Fubuki flying to the ground.

 **Fubuki: LP 1000 - 1200 = 0**

 **Winner: Asuka!**

"Nii-san!" Asuka rushed to her brother in concern.

"I...am sorry...Asuka." Fubuki muttered as he stood up with his sister's help. "I just...wanted you to be happy... I didn't care what I did as long as I thought of you..."

"It's okay, Fubuki." Asuka smiled as they hugged. "It's alright... I'm happy...we're together again!"

* * *

" _Asuka-san..._ " Yuzu thought in concern as she followed the two professors. As they arrived at the dock's end, they gasped as they saw one Academia member Dueling five You Show students.

Yuzu knew this person. Too well for her own good.

"Yuri...!" She whispered in shock and fear, remembering their last encounter.

"You know Yuri-kun, Yuzu-chan?" Daitokuji turned to look at her in surprise.

"Yes..." Yuzu nodded. "I Dueled him once, a lot of time ago... I barely made it out alive."

"I won't stand back and watch _na no ne_!" Chronos shouted.

"Me too." Daitokuji nodded as the two ran towards the group of Duelists.

As Yuzu managed to gather enough courage to face Yuri in a Duel once again, her path was stopped by a person that jumped down from a nearby building. It was a young teen with tan skin, a very dark shade of green-colored hair, olive eyes, sporting a red tank top and black sleeveless vest and pants, and a gold pendant around his neck showed himself.

"It seems I didn't have to wait for that much time for you to appear, Hiiragi Yuzu." the youth said.

"Who are you?" Yuzu inquired. "Are you with Academia as well!?"

"You could say that. My name is Austin O'Brien." the youth presented himself. "I am a mercenary that works for Academia at the moment. Unfortunately for you, you're my next target."

"Mercenary...?" Yuzu echoed in confusion. "Why are you working for Academia?"

"I believe you know what a mercenary is, right?" Austin asked. "I just need the money, and the Professor would dearly pay anyone money to bring you to his side. And here I am."

Without letting Yuzu reply, Austin equipped his Duel Disk with a great speed that left Yuzu's mouth hanging open, and he shot a Duel Anchor that connected itself to her own Duel Disk.

"Let's start." Austin said. "The quicker I finish this, the quicker I can return to my own matters."

" **DUEL**!" the two Duelists shouted at the same time.

 **Austin: LP 4000**

 **VS**

 **Yuzu: LP 4000**

"I'll go first!" Yuzu declared. "I normal summon Soprano the Melodious Songstress (Light/Fairy/Effect/ATK: 1400/DEF: 1400/LV: 4) from my hand!"

A female monster with green skin, long, red hair, and wearing a beautiful dress appeared with a soft but loud 'la la laaa'.

"I activate Soprano's effect," Yuzu explained. "I perform a Fusion Summon by using Monsters in my hand or my field as materials, including this card! I fuse together Soprano and Canon the Melodious Diva (Light/Fairy/Effect/ATK: 1400/DEF: 2000/LV: 4) in my hand!"

As her two Monsters appeared on the field and held hands before being sucked into a fusion vortex, Yuzu chanted.

"Angel's song, supreme prodigy, with the guidance of the baton, gather your power! Fusion Summon! Come to the stage and sing the song of victory! Bloom Diva the Melodious Floral Saint (Light/Fairy/Fusion/Effect/ATK: 1000/DEF: 2000/LV: 6)!"

The small fairy inside a flower emerged from the portal with a cheerful song.

"I activate the Equip Spell **Leading Baton** and equip it to Bloom Diva!" Yuzu stated as a golden baton appeared in Bloom Diva's hand. "Thanks to this card, the equipped Monster cannot be destroyed by battle once each turn, also, the battle damage I would take from that battle is reduced to 0. I set one card face-down and end my turn!"

Yuzu felt confidente as she stared at her field. Since a player can only conduct one Normal Summon per turn, Yuzu can use the effect of Leading Baton to negate her Monster's destruction and damage if Bloom Diva would be attacked by a Normal Summoned Monster. Since Bloom Diva can defeat any Special Summoned Monster with ease, her field was very powerful.

But then, why does she get a strange feeling this field won't last for long?

"Boku no turn." Austin announced. "Draw! I activate the Continous Spell Blaze Cannon!"

A machine that was sustained by three legs and had a silver-colored turret on its top appeared on Austin's field.

"I activate its effect!" He shouted. "I can send one Pyro-type Monster with 500 or less Attack from my hand to the Graveyard and destroy one Monster my opponent controls. I will launch Volcanic Bullet (Fire/Pyro/Effect/ATK: 100/DEF: 0/LV: 1) at your Bloom Diva! Fire!"

A small monster with a body bathed in flames entered the turret as it got fired at Yuzu's Fusion Monster.

"I activate my Quick-Play Spell Fusion Cancel!" Yuzu shouted. "I return Bloom Dive to the Extra Deck and summon Soprano and Canon from my Graveyard in defense mode!"

The fusion vortex reappeared on the field as Bloom Diva was sucked into it, Soprano and Canon emerging from it.

"You dodged that one, but I was only getting started." Austin pointed out. "I activate Volcanic Bullet's effect from my Graveyard, paying 500 Life Points to add another Bullet from my deck to my hand. Then, I will use it as ammunition and destroy Soprano! Fire!"

 **Austin: LP 4000 - 500 = 3500**

Another Volcanic Bullet was fired from the turret, this time hitting its target. Soprano screamed in pain before she exploded in golden dust.

"I pay another 500 Life Points to add my third and final Volcanic Bullet to my hand," Austin said. "Then, I use it to destroy Canon! Fire!"

 **Austin: LP 3500 - 500 = 3000**

Yuzu's last Monster shared the same fate as Soprano, vanishing from her field.

"I normal summon Volcanic Edge (Fire/Pyro/Effect/ATK: 1800/DEF: 1200/LV: 4) from my hand!"

Following Austin's words, a monster covered in molten rocks and silver armor appeared.

"I activate its effect!" He stated. "Once per turn, I can inflict 500 damage to my opponent!"

The Monster fired a sphere of flames from its mouth, hitting Yuzu and causing her to hiss by the heat.

 **Yuzu: LP 4000 - 500 = 3500**

"I set two cards face-down and end my turn!" Austin concluded.

"You didn't choose to attack me!?" Yuzu asked confused.

"Due to Blaze Cannon, the turn I use its effect I cannot attack," Austin explained. "Moreover, the turn I use Volcanic Edge's effect, it cannot declare an attack. You survived this turn with only 500 damage, but you lost all your Monsters."

Yuzu felt her confidence slowly slip away after those words. It's true she didn't take much damage, but her opponent was able to destroy all her Monsters... This one will be a tough match.

Unknown to her, a camera inside Austin's Duel Disk zoomed on her. The Professor watched in interest from Academia the Duel unfold. He had ordered O'Brien to draw out all the potential within the Standard counterpart, and the mercenary was doing it just fine.

"I can't afford to lose. Atashi no turn!" Yuzu declared. "Draw!"

"Trap Card open!" Austin interrupted her. "Draw Bomb! Since you drew a card, you take 1000 damage!"

Yuzu gasped as a minor explosion went off beneath her feet, causing her to stumble backwards.

 **Yuzu: LP 3500 - 1000 = 2500**

"I...activate the Spell Card Ostinato!" Yuzu shouted. "Since I control no Monsters, I can summon a "Melodious" Fusion Monster by using two Monsters from my hand or deck as Fusion Materials. I choose to use Prodigy Mozart the Melodious Maestra (Light/Fairy/Effect/ATK: 2600/DEF: 2000/LV: 8) and Tamtam the Melodious Diva (Light/Fairy/Effect/ATK: 1000/DEF: 2000/LV: 4) from my deck!"

As her two Monsters got absorbed by the fusion vortex, Yuzu chanted.

"The flutter of angel wings, echoes of the soul, by the guidance of the baton, assemble your power. Fusion Summon! Come to the stage! **Meisterin Nicola the Melodious Maestra** (Light/Fairy/Fusion/Effect/ATK: 2600/DEF: 2200/LV: 8)!"

A female monster with fair skin, long, green hair tied into ponytails to the side of her head, ocean-blue colored eyes, wearing a red rose-motif dress, holding a lance in its hand that resembled a baton, and having different music notes attached to her dress and body appeared as she spread her wings wide, which resembled music notes as well.

"The effect of Tamtam activates!" Yuzu stated. "When it's used as Fusion Material, that Monster loses 500 Attack and my opponent takes 500 damage! Go!"

The tip of Nicola's weapon started glowing as sound waves were fired at Austin, sending him skidding backwards.

(Nicola: ATK 2600→2100)

 **Austin: LP 3000 - 500 = 2500**

"The effect of Meisterin Nicola activates!" Yuzu declared with a wide smile. "Once per turn, during either player's turn, when this card's Attack changes, it returns to its original value and I gain Life Points equal to those changes. Healing Tune!"

Nicola started singing as green sparkles surrounded her and Yuzu.

(Nicola: ATK 2100→2600)

 **Yuzu: LP 2500 + 500 = 3000**

"Then, I can add one "Melodious" Monster from my deck to my hand, at pact it has an Attack equal to or less than the amount of Life Points I gained," Yuzu explained. "I add **Psalm the Melodious Songstress** (Light/Fairy/Effect/ATK: 400/DEF: 900/LV: 3). Then, I normal summon Psalm!"

A young-looking female with black skin, golden eyes, a loose afro hairstyle, wearing a red-orange dress that had a leaf-motif, and had a music note-shaped wing sprouting from the right side of her back.

"I activate Psalm's effect." Yuzu declared. "By tributing it and targeting a "Melodious" Fusion Monster on my field, I Special Summon one Monster that was used as Fusion Material for the summon of that target from the Graveyard. Come forth, Prodigy Mozart the Melodious Maestra (ATK: 2600/LV: 8)!"

Yuzu's signature monster took the field with a deep bow.

"I activate Mozart's effect!" Yuzu continued. "Once per turn, I can Special Summon one Level 4 or lower "Melodious" Monster from my hand. Take the stage, **Canto the Melodious Diva** (Light/Fairy/Effect/ATK: 1400/DEF: 400/LV: 4)!"

Another young female took Yuzu's field. She had short, blond hair with a music note clip, emerald eyes, and wore a short, blue-colored dress that arrived to her knees and white gloves donned her hands.

"When Canto is Special Summoned to my field, I can activate its effect to draw cards equal to the number of "Melodious" Monsters I control. Since I control three, I draw three cards!" Yuzu told. "Battle! Meisterin Nicola, attack Volcanic Edge!"

"You gathered a nice line-up and refreshed your hand. Not bad." Austin commented. "However, I won't fall this easily! I activate my Trap Card, Volcanic Curse! The attack target, in this case, Volcanic Edge, will gain 500 Attack for every Pyro-type Monster in both player's Graveyards!"

Austin's Monster was enveloped in a fiery aura as it roared.

(Edge: ATK 1800→3300)

"I expected you to do something like that." Yuzu smirked. "I activate Canto's other effect! By tributing this Monster, one "Melodious" Monster I control gains Attack equal to its Attack, in this case, 1400!"

Canto started singing before vanishing in a storm of particles, which surrounded Nicola as it gained a golden aura.

(Nicola: ATK 2600→4000)

The Fusion Monster leaped forward, bisecting Volcanic Edge with its weapon and causing Austin to grunt in pain by the damage.

 **Austin: LP 2500 - 700 = 1800**

"Since I used Canto's effect, only Nicola can attack this turn, meaning I have no other Monsters that can attack." Yuzu said. "I end my turn, with Canto's effect ending too. Because of Ostinato's final effect, Nicola would be destroyed, but during the turn I activate Healing Tune, it cannot be destroyed by card effects."

(Nicola: ATK 4000→2600)

"Boku no turn! Draw!" Austin shouted. As he saw his new card, he smirked. "I activate the Quick-Play Spell Crazy Fire! By paying 500 Life Points and sending Blaze Cannon from my field to the Graveyard, all Monsters on the field are destroyed!"

"What!?" Yuzu gasped.

 **Austin: LP 1800 - 500 = 1300**

Blaze Cannon exploded, the smoke enveloping Meisterin Nicola and Prodigy Mozart. As the smoke cleared, no Monsters were left on the field.

"Then, I can Special Summon a Crazy Fire Token (Fire/Pyro/ATK: 1000/DEF: 1000/LV: 3) to my field." Austin added as a serpent made of fire appeared beside him. "However, the turn I activated Crazy Fire, I cannot attack. Not that it matters. I activate the Quick-Play Spell **Conflagration**! Since cards were destroyed by a card effect, my opponent takes 300 damage and I get to draw one card for each!"

Fire erupted from the card, striking Yuzu and making her cry in pain as she stumbled backwards.

 **Yuzu: LP 3000 - 600 = 2400**

"The turn I activated Conflagration, I cannot attack." Austin said. "I release my Token to Advance Summon Volcanic Hammer (Fire/Pyro/Effect/ATK: 2400/DEF: 1500/LV: 5)!"

The serpent vanished as a bulky monster made of molten rocks and armor took its place.

"I activate Hammer's effect, inflicting you 200 damage for each "Volcanic" Monster in my Graveyard at the cost of not attacking with it this turn!" Austin shouted. "Volcanic Shoot!"

Hammer fired four shards at Yuzu, causing her to hiss in pain as they hit her body.

 **Yuzu: LP 2400 - 800 = 1600**

"I place one card face-down and end my turn." Austin concluded.

"Atashi no turn!" Yuzu declared. "Draw! I activate the Spell Card Blessed Draw, whose effect allows me to draw one card and return a Fairy-type Monster from my Graveyard to my hand. I choose Soprano, which I'll now summon (ATK: 1400/DEF: 1400/LV: 4)!"

Soprano reappeared on Yuzu's field with a faint tune.

"I activate the effect of Psalm in my Graveyard," Yuzu explained. "If I control a "Melodious Songstress" Monster, I can Special Summon it from my Graveyard at the cost of banishing it the next time it's sent to the Graveyard. Come back to the stage, Psalm (ATK: 400/DEF: 900/LV: 3)!"

Psalm showed herself once again with a cheerful laughter.

"I assume you're planning on Fusion Summoning again?"

"Exactly!" Yuzu confirmed Austin's words. "I activate Soprano's effect, fusing together itself, Psalm, and Aira the Melodious Diva (ATK: 1600/DEF: 1200/LV: 4) in my hand!"

As her three Monsters appeared on the field and held hands before being sucked into a fusion vortex, Yuzu chanted.

"Angel's song, cheerful tempo, flowing melody, with the guidance of the baton, gather your power! Fusion Summon! Now on stage, the song of passion! Bloom Prima the Melodious Floral Saint (Light/Fairy/Fusion/Effect/ATK: 1900/DEF: 2000/LV: 7)!"

The young-looking female wearing a yellow dress that had a rose motif with music notes and had two white flowers sprouting from its back appeared.

"Bloom Prima gains 300 Attack for each Fusion Material used for its summon." Yuzu stated. "With three, it gains an extra 900 Attack!"

(Bloom Prima: ATK 1900→2800)

"Battle!" Yuzu pointed forward. "Bloom Prima, attack Volcanic Hammer! Glamorous Refrain!"

Sound waves emitted from the flowers attached to the Fusion Monster's back, destroying Hammer and sending Austin skidding backwards.

 **Austin: LP 1300 - 400 = 900**

"Bloom Prima can attack twice during the Battle Phase!" Yuzu revealed. "This is the finale!"

"Trap Card open!" Austin abruptly declared. " **Volcanic Overburst**! If there's a "Blaze Cannon" card in my Graveyard and I control no Monsters, I can Special Summon Volcanic Devil (Fire/Pyro/Effect/ATK: 3000/DEF: 1800/LV: 8) from my deck by ignoring its summoning conditions, and inflict 500 damage to my opponent! Come forth!"

From a burst of flames, a large, dragon-like monster appeared on Austin's field as flames burned on its head and tail. The monster roared, causing the ground to crack and make Yuzu fell to one knee.

 **Yuzu: LP 1600 - 500 = 1100**

"Damn it..." Yuzu gritted her teeth as she stood up. "Since your Monster has more Attack than Bloom Prima, I won't attack and-"

"Sorry, but you can't." Austin cut her off. "All Monsters in Attack Position my opponent controls must attack Volcanic Devil, meaning your Fusion Monster won't escape! Do it, Devil! Volcanic Cannon!"

"What did you say!?"

Devil opened its mouth wide as flames erupted from it, striking Bloom Prima and causing her to cry out in agony as she was turned to dust.

 **Yuzu: LP 1100 - 200 = 900**

"No...!" Yuzu's eyes widen. "Bloom Prima...! I set one card face-down...and end my turn."

"Are you done now?" Austin questioned. "I assure, it's not in my intent to hurt you. You can surrender and let me take you to Academia without having to suffer defeat, Hiiragi Yuzu."

"I am not giving up!" Yuzu said. "I will never lose to Academia... but why are you working with them? Don't you know the horrible things Academia has done!? It threw all the Dimensions into chaos and carded innocent lives, and intends to continue!"

"I fully know that." Austin nodded. "However...I don't have a choice. I have to do as they say."

"Why?" Yuzu asked. "You can join our side. We welcome you with open arms! If you know the horrible things that the Professor is doing, why are you there!?"

"I said I don't have a choice!" Austin snapped. "My parents... the reason why I'm a mercenary is that I need the money! I just need the money to save my parents!"

"Save...your parents?" Yuzu blinked. "What...do you mean?"

"When I was young, my parents got caught in a horrible car accident." Austin's fists balled up. "I was able to survive with some minor scars...but my parents...they weren't lucky. They're in the brink of death as we speak! I...need the money the Professor offers so I can continue to pay the hospital. Unlike you people who fight for smiles or Academia who fights to conquer, I fight for my family!"

Yuzu was taken aback by her opponent's words. "B-But...helping Academia into destroying the Dimensions...t-that's wrong! Y-You..."

"Then what am I supposed to do!?" Austin exploded. "Go up to my parents and feed them smiles like you people so love to do!? Smiles can't and won't save my parents! THIS IS LIFE, NOT A FOUR-YEAR-OLD KID'S IMAGE OF THE WORLD!"

Yuzu's eyes widen. "I...maybe we can help...! We-"

"Save your words, I don't need them!" Austin spat. "Boku no turn! Draw! Battle! Volcanic Devil, attack her directly! Volcanic Cannon!"

"I-I activate the Continous Trap Miraculous Light Descent!" Yuzu declared. "I Special Summon the banished Psalm in defense mode and equip it with this card!"

In a flash of light, Psalm reappeared on the field, shielding her user from the fierce attack.

Austin gritted his teeth in frustration. "You're delaying the inevitable. I end my turn!"

Yuzu placed her fingers on top of her deck, but couldn't begin her turn. She understands Austin's decision, even if she doesn't like it, but as he said, to save his parents smiles won't be enough...

What can she do now? Defeat him and send him back to Academia without her, thus not gaining the money he needs to save his parents!? They could die because of her...but if she doesn't win, Austin will take her to Academia and she will never see Yuya...!

 _Your heart is in turmoil, I can feel it._

Yuzu blinked at the sudden voice that interrupted her thoughts. It was a feminine voice that echoed...that echoed inside her head!

"W-Who's talking?" Yuzu whispered in confusion.

 _From your bracelet, Yuzu._

As she looked at the mentioned object, Yuzu gasped as she saw her bracelet's gem blinking.

"Who are you!?" Yuzu gasped.

 _That's a nice question, but I'm afraid I don't have the time to explain._ The voice said. _After all, this is still a Duel and you can lose by default. For now, you can call me Ray, and I will help you, Yuzu._

"Ray...?"

 _Yes._ Yuzu could feel the voice's owner nod. _Listen, Yuzu, as you are right now, you cannot win and save Austin's parents at the same time._

"Are you telling me it's okay if his parents die!?"

 _Dear God, no!_ Ray shouted. _Yuzu, the Entertainment Dueling that You Show Duel School has taught you are beautiful indeed. Look at the Synchro Dimension's City! Yuya was able to reunite its people through smiles. This time...I'm afraid you'll have to overlook your philosophy of Dueling. You cannot save Austin's parents with it._

"Then what do I do!?" Yuzu asked. "Wait, how do you know all that stuff!? Have you been watching from the bracelet all this time!?"

 _Focus Yuzu, focus!_ Ray sighed. _If either you or Austin wins, then something bad happens to either one of you. The only way so neither of you has to suffer is...?_

"You mean...!" Yuzu realized. "But...even then, Austin won't defeat me and he won't get the money!"

 _True, however, he wasn't defeated nor he won._ Ray pointed out. _If my father has some humanity left him in, then he will let Austin continue hunting and won't card him._

"Wait, so we're betting!?" Yuzu bawled. "And who's this father you're talking about!?"

"Are you done talking to yourself?" Austin chimed in, looking impatient.

"Y-Yes!" Yuzu nodded. She turned her attention back to Ray. "I don't have any cards that could help me..."

 _That's where I come into play._ Ray replied. _All you have to do is draw, Yuzu. I will do the rest. Now go! I believe in you, Yuzu, and I'm sure all the friends you've made up until now do so as well!_

Yuzu smiled. "Thank you, Ray... here I come, Austin! Atashi no turn!"

Upon those words, the gem inside the bracelet started glowing brightly, prompting Austin to shield his eyes from the intense light. At the same time, particles of light formed behind Yuzu, taking the shape of a female human that had Yuzu's face.

Leo jolted up from his throne upon seeing this.

"Ray...!" He gasped in shock, surprise, and most of all, happiness for seeing his daughter.

"DRAW!" Yuzu cried out in sync with Ray, her card glowing with the same intense light. As the light died down, Yuzu looked at her card. "Woah...this is amazing, Ray!"

 _I know, I know._ Ray chuckled as she tossed some of her hair back. _Now, finish this, Yuzu._ She said before vanishing.

"Got it." Yuzu nodded. "Let the final act of this Duel commence, ladies and gentlemen! Since I control no Monsters while my opponent does, I can Special Summon Solo the Melodious Songstress (Light/Fairy/Effect/ATK: 1600/DEF: 1000/LV: 4) from my hand!"

A female monster with fair skin, blond hair, and wearing a beautiful red-colored dress appeared with a cheerful 'la la laaa'.

"Now that I control a "Melodious Songstress" Monster, I can revive Psalm from my Graveyard! Come back to the stage for the second time, Psalm (ATK: 400/DEF: 900/LV: 3)!"

Psalm reappeared on the field.

"Lastly, I normal summon Opera the Melodious Diva (Light/Fairy/Effect/ATK: 2300/DEF: 1000/LV: 4)!"

Following her words, a child-like female monster wearing a blue dress appeared.

"Three new Monsters in the blink of an eye, huh?" Austin remarked. "Even then, none of your Monsters can defeat my Devil. Or are you planning for another Fusion Summon?"

"Well, I won't keep you waiting!" Yuzu smiled wider. "By releasing three "Melodious" Monsters I control, I can Special Summon this card from my hand! Come forth, the lovely song of an angel! With your beautiful voice, let all darkness and dystopia vanish and replace it with Heaven's light and utopia! The Level 10, **Anthem the Melodious Archangel** (Light/Fairy/Pendulum/Effect/ATK: 3000/DEF: 3000/LV: 10/SC: 9)!"

Yuzu's three monsters giggled as they took hold of each other's hands before vanishing from the field, leaving behind particles of light that united and took the shape of a rose. The rose bloomed and revealed a sleeping female human inside it. She had wavy pink hair, the same as Yuzu's color, and reached her shoulders while two strands reacher past her breasts and flowers of all sorts decorated her hair. The archangel had four, angelic wings and two halos above its head. She wore a dress similar to Sonata the Melodious Diva but colored white with gold and black stripes. Numerous music notes of different colors orbited around Anthem as she stepped onto the battlefield in all her glory.

"That certainly is a captivating Monster," Austin commented. "However, its Attack is only 3000, the same as Devil."

"In that case, I activate Anthem's effect!" Yuzu stated. "She gains 300 Attack for every "Melodious" Monster in my Graveyard! There are currently ten such Monsters there, so she gains 3000 Attack!"

"WHAT!?"

(Anthem: ATK 3000→6000)

"Battle!" Yuzu pointed forward. "Anthem the Melodious Archangel, attack Volcanic Devil! At the same moment, I activate Anthem's effect! When a player would take battle or effect damage, I can activate one of two effects; I choose the second. The damage is dealt to all other players as well!"

"W-What did you say!?" Austin cried out shocked. "But if you do that-!"

As Anthem flew to the enemy's field, Volcanic Devil suddenly threw itself to one knee, bowing to the angel as in respect. Anthem stretched her hand towards Devil, who eagerly took hold of it and stood up. The two Monsters started dancing then, the gentle and beautiful voice of Anthem playing in the background.

After a minute of doing this, the two Monsters bowed their heads to an invisible audience before vanishing from the field in explosions of bright light.

 **Austin: LP 900 - 3000 = 0**

 **Yuzu: LP 900 - 3000 = 0**

 **DRAW!**

Austin stared in shock in front of him, still not comprehending what happened.

"I don't wish to defeat you so I can save myself." the voice of Yuzu snapped him out of his trance. "This way, your family won't have to lose you."

Yuzu walked up to Austin, offering him her hand.

"It was a nice Duel." She said. "If you want...you can come with me to You Show. All the friends I have made there, including myself and my own family, will be more than happy to help you, Austin O'Brien."

The mercenary thought about the offer as he slowly moved his hand towards Yuzu's. However, he frowned and clenched his fists, pushing a button on his Duel Disk before vanishing in particles of light.

"I wasn't able to reach his heart..." Yuzu muttered. "My Dueling wasn't enough..."

 _I wouldn't be so sure._ Ray commented. _You did get a reaction from him just now. For now, leave him to gather his thoughts. I am sure you two will meet again in the future, and then, you will settle the score._

"I hope so..." Yuzu murmured.

She shook her head, focusing back on her prior task. As she turned her head in Chronos and Daitokuji's direction, her eyes widen to dinner plate at what she saw.

"NO!"

* * *

 **In the third part of 'Securing our Ideals', Asuka and Yuzu get their own Duels! While Asuka had to deal with her brother, Yuzu had to take down Austin. Asuka came out victorious, reuniting with her brother at last, however, Yuzu chose to show Austin she doesn't want to win but she wants to help the mercenary. Expect a Duel between the two again in the future.**

 **Any Yuzu fans out there, don't worry! Yuzu will get more Duels as we proceed where she'll win and evolve further!**

 **In this chapter, I choose to have Ray help Yuzu as well. If Zarc can mess with his reincarnations, then why can't Ray as well? Expect her to help the other reincarnations as well.**

 **Minor fact, I used Machine Angel Ritual's OCG/TCG effect in Asuka's Duel.**

 **With that said, I'll see you all next time for the final part of this mini-arc!**

 **Don't forget to like, follow, and review!**

* * *

 **Fan-made Cards:**

 **Asuka:**

 **Cyber Skater** (Earth/Warrior/Effect/ATK: 1400/DEF: 1500/LV: 4)

If you Ritual Summon exactly 1 "Cyber Angel" Ritual Monster with a card effect that requires use of monsters, this card can be used as the entire requirement. You can discard this card; add 1 "Machine Angel Ritual" from your Deck to your hand.

 **Bailar y Esquivar**

Normal Trap

This turn, all Fairy Ritual Monster and Warrior "Cyber" monsters you control cannot be destroyed by battle, and your LP cannot be reduced to 0 by battle damage. Then, draw 1 card. By banishing this card from your GY, negate 1 instance of effect damage that would reduce your LP to 0 and draw 1 card.

 **Cyber Hoofer** (Light/Warrior/Effect/ATK: 200/DEF: 2100/LV: 6)

When you would take damage by a card effect, you can: Discard this card from your hand; Negate that damage. Then, Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower Warrior "Cyber" monster from your GY. When you Ritual Summon a "Cyber Angel" Ritual Monster (except during the damage step), you can Special Summon this card from your GY but banish it the next time it leaves the field.

 **Machine Angel Perpetual Ritual**

Ritual Spell

This card can be used to Ritual Summon any "Cyber Angel" Ritual Monster. You must also Tribute monsters from your hand or field whose total Levels equal or exceed the Level of the Ritual Monster you Ritual Summon. You can banish this card from your GY: Add 1 "Machine Angel Perpetual Ritual" from your deck to your hand. You can only use this effect of "Machine Angel Perpetual Ritual" once a turn.

 **Cyber Angel Saraswati** (Light/Fairy/Ritual/Effect/ATK: 2500/DEF: 2100/LV: 7)

You can Ritual Summon this card with "Machine Angel Ritual". When this card is Ritual Summoned, you can add 1 LIGHT Fairy Ritual Monster from your deck to your hand. Once per turn, you can have all "Cyber Angel" Ritual Monsters you control gain 1000 ATK until your next Standby Phase. During your opponent's turn once, you can shuffle 1 Ritual Monster from your GY into your deck: This turn, all damage you would take is reduced by half the ATK or DEF (whichever is higher) of the shuffled monster.

[Trivia: _Saraswati_ is the Hindu Goddess of knowledge, music, art, wisdom, and learning, and she's a part of the trinity of Saraswati, Lakshmi and Parvati.]

 **Safe Pirouette**

Normal Trap

Negate 1 instance of battle damage and draw 1 card. The turn you activated this card, all effect damage you would take is negated.

 **Cyber Angel Laxmi** (Light/Fairy/Ritual/Effect/ATK: 2900/DEF: 2600/LV: 9)

You can Ritual Summon this card with "Machine Angel Ritual". The turn this card is Ritual Summoned, it gains the effect(s) of 1 "Cyber Angel" Ritual Monster in your GY. Once per turn, you can target 1 "Cyber Angel" Ritual Monster you control and 2 Ritual Monsters on your field or in your GY: The first target gains ATK equal to the other targets' ATK until the End Phase, and this turn, only the first target can declare an attack. If this card is destroyed by the opponent, return up to 2 Ritual Monsters from your GY to your hand.

[Trivia: Lakshmi, or _Laxmi_ , is the Hindu Goddess of wealth, fortune and prosperity.]

 **Fubuki:**

 **Red-Eyes Scald**

Counter Trap

If you control "Red-Eyes Black Dragon", negate the activation of an opponent's Monster Effect and destroy that monster.

 **Red-Eyes Purgatory**

Normal Spell

Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster that lists a "Red-Eyes" monster as material from your Extra Deck, using monsters from your hand, field, and/or GY as Fusion Materials. Monsters in the GY that are used as materials are banished. You can only activate 1 "Red-Eyes Purgatory" per turn. If a "Red-Eyes" monster you control would be destroyed, banish this card from your GY instead and inflict 400 damage to your opponent.

 **Red-Eyes Ultimate Dragon** (Dark/Dragon/Fusion/Effect/ATK: 4000/DEF: 3500/LV: 12)

3 x "Red-Eyes Black Dragon"

If this card is the only monster you control, you can banish up to 2 "Red-Eyes" monsters, or Fusion Monsters that require a "Red-Eyes" monster as a material, from your GY: For each banished monster, this card can attack an additional during this turn's Battle Phase. During the End Phase: For every attack this card declared during this turn, inflict 1000 damage to your opponent and this card gains 1000 ATK until your next Standby Phase.

 **Yuzu:**

 **Leading Baton**

Equip Spell

Equip only to a "Melodious" monster: It cannot be destroyed by battle once each turn, and the battle damage you would take from that battle is reduced to 0.

 **Meisterin Nicola the Melodious Maestra** (Light/Fairy/Fusion/Effect/ATK: 2600/DEF: 2200/LV: 8)

1 "Melodious Maestra" monster + 1 "Melodious" monster

Once per turn, during either player's turn, when this card's ATK changes: Return it to its original value, and if you do, gain LP equal to these changes. Then, you can add 1 "Melodious" monster from your deck to your hand with equal or less ATK than the gained LP. The turn you activated this effect, this card cannot be destroyed by card effects.

[Trivia: _Nicola Antonio Porpora_ was an Italian composer and teacher of singing of the Baroque era.]

 **Psalm the Melodious Songstress** (Light/Fairy/Effect/ATK: 400/DEF: 900/LV: 3)

Tribute this card and target 1 "Melodious" Fusion Monster you control: Special Summon from your GY 1 monster that was used as Fusion Material for its summon. If you control a "Melodious Songstress" monster, you can Special Summon this card from your GY but banish it the next time it leaves the field.

 **Canto the Melodious Diva** (Light/Fairy/Effect/ATK: 1400/DEF: 400/LV: 4)

When this card is Special Summoned to your field, draw 1 card for every face-up "Melodious" monster you control. You can only use this effect of "Canto the Melodious Diva" once a turn. (Quick Effect): Tribute this card and target 1 "Melodious" monster you control; It gains ATK equal to the ATK this card had on the field until the End Phase. Only that monster can attack this turn.

 **Anthem the Melodious Archangel** (Light/Fairy/Pendulum/Effect/ATK: 3000/DEF: 3000/LV: 10/SC: 9)

Pendulum Effect: UNKNOWN

Monster Effect: Cannot be Normal Summoned/Set. This card can only be Special Summoned by its own effect. Tribute 3 "Melodious" monsters you control to Special Summon this card from your hand. This card gains 300 ATK for every "Melodious" monster in your GY. When a player would take battle or effect damage, activate one of these effects.

\- The damage is dealt to all other players as well.

ANY OTHER INFORMATION UNKNOWN

 **Austin:**

 **Conflagration**

Quick-Play Spell

When a card(s) is destroyed by a card effect, inflict 300 damage to your opponent for each destroyed card and you draw that many cards. The turn you activated this card, you cannot attack. You can only activate 1 "Conflagration" per turn.

 **Volcanic Overburst**

Normal Trap

If there's a "Blaze Cannon" card in your GY and you control no monsters: Special Summon 1 "Volcanic Devil" from your deck by ignoring its summoning conditions and inflict 500 damage to your opponent.


	32. Securing our Ideals (Part 4)

**[Using Anime Effects.]**

* * *

 **Turn 32:**

 **Securing our Ideals (Part: 4/4)**

* * *

"Well that was quick."

Yuri commented with his usual smile. After coming across five Defectors, he thought he will finally found himself a good Duel! However, his mood was quickly killed as his five opponents didn't put up that good of a fight. Although, he was able to defeat five of them, meaning five new carded people that the Professor will be happy for.

"Stop it, Yuri-kun!"

The sudden shout made Yuri stop. He knew that voice!

"Daitokuji-sensei!" The purple-haired youth chuckled as he saw the said teacher and Chronos arrive at the scene, taking defensive stances in front of the defeated Duelists. "How are you doing? I haven't seen you in ages!"

"Yuri-kun..." Daitokuji eyed his ex-student with a sad and repulsed expression. "What are you doing at a place like this? Akaba Leo never dispatches you to the front lines unless it's a matter of life or death."

"Seeing how the Lancers are posing such a big problem in Xyz, the Professor lost his patience and chose to deal with the nuisance insects hiding here in Fusion," Yuri explained with a bored wave of his hand. "Since he heard that Yuzu was also here in Fusion, the Professor went through the trouble of hiring a mercenary and sending out numerous elites that I assume you met on your way here."

Yuri closed one of his eyes and used the other to glance at Chronos.

"You should be more observant, Chronos-sensei." Yuri said as he waved the card of a carded student in his hand. "This fellow I carded was actually a spy. During these last months, a lot of people escaped Academia by unknown methods, so the Professor decided to have a spy in Academia itself, pretending he was a Defector. It seems the bird caught the bait and lead us to its nest!"

Chronos's eyes widen at that. "I should have thought the Akaba could come up with such scheme...!"

"Your soft spot for your students was always your weak point, sensei." Yuri sighed.

"Because of me...the You Show school had to suffer." Chronos clenched his fists, looking at the ground in shame.

"It's okay." Daitokuji assured him, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Even with this, we didn't lose any lives yet!"

The teacher turned to his ex-student.

"Yuri, if what you say is true, then why did you card that spy? Wasn't he on your side!?"

"Hm? Who? This guy?" Yuri waved the card in his hand before laughing. "Oh, Daitokuji-sensei, you were always good with the jokes! Of course he was on our side! And since he completed his task just fine, I decided to award him in the best way I could; carding him that is. This way, he can contribute to the Arc Area Project even more! Aren't I generous?"

Daitokuji remained silent.

"Now, even by Dueling those five third-rate Duelists, I still have lots of time to spare." Yuri grinned as he placed the carded student away and activated his Duel Disk. "Let's kill all the time I have left, shall we?"

"Signore Yuri, you should think about this." Chronos told. "We're in two against you alone. Before you mention how you took out five at the same time before us, I would like to point out we're well-trained professors, not to mention Daitokuji was the one to teach how to Duel _na no ne_! This won't be an easy ride for you, Signore Yuri!"

"That makes it much better." Yuri chuckled. "Maybe you two could give me the fight I so earn to have from this morning! Also, I already defeated Daitokuji-sensei's deck a long time ago and I won't have problems doing it again."

"I won't let Akaba use you any longer, Yuri-kun." Daitokuji said. "As your ex-tutor, I shall save you _nya_!"

"Please, be my guest!" Yuri grinned wider like a madman.

[Battle Royal mode, activated. Commencing Duel.]

" **DUEL**!" all three Duelists shouted in unison.

 **Chronos: LP 4000**

 **Daitokuji: LP 4000**

 **VS**

 **Yuri: LP 4000**

"Since you decided to gang up on me, allow me to go first!" Yuri announced. "Boku no turn. From my hand, I normal summon **Predator Plants Dragon Banksii** (Dark/Plant/Effect/ATK: 1400/DEF: 300/LV: 4)!"

A small plant with a body shaped like a dragon's appeared on Yuri's field. Its mouth was filled with leaf blades and even white flowers decorated its black, giving the beast some beauty to its beastly appearance.

"Dragon Banksii effect activated!" Yuri declared. "By sending one "Predator" card from my hand to the Graveyard, I can inflict 400 damage to my opponent! I choose to discard Predator Plants Cordyceps (Dark/Plant/Effect/ATK: 0/DEF: 0/LV: 1) and Predator Plants Easter Lily Lizard (Dark/Plant/Effect/ATK: 1200/DEF: 1200/LV: 3) to inflict 400 damage to each one of you! Go! Seed Bombardment!"

Dragon Banksii opened its mouth as numerous seeds shot of it, hitting the two professors in the chest and causing them to grunt in pain.

 **Chronos: LP 4000 - 400 = 3600**

 **Daitokuji: LP 4000 - 400 = 3600**

"Whenever my opponent takes damage by a card effect, Dragon Banksii gains one Seed Counter," Yuri explained. "Since both of you took damage just now, it gains 2 counters. I end my turn!"

"As expected of an Academia student, you're trying to mental corner us with effect damage _na no ne_." Chronos remarked. "However, that won't work on us, signore Yuri! Watakushi no turn! I shall start by activating the Field Spell Geartown and the Continous Spell Antique Gear Fortress!"

The field behind Chronos took the form of a city made of rusty gears and lights. Then, his Continous Spell materialized on the field as it glowed, summoning a miniature fortress to his field.

"Thanks to Fortress, the turn "Antique Gear" Monsters are Normal or Special Summoned, my opponent cannot target them with card effects or be destroyed by card effects." Chronos told. "Moreover, my opponent cannot activate card or effects in response to the activation of my "Antique Gear" card or effects!"

"This way, Yuri-kun won't be able to counter Chronos's moves!" Daitokuji cheered from the other side.

"Then, since I control no monsters, I can activate the Spell Card Antique Gear Catapult!" Chronos stated. "Here's how it works _no ne_ ; by destroying my face-up Geartown, I can Special Summon one "Antique Gear" Monster from my deck by ignoring its summoning conditions! Say hi to my Ace, Antique Gear Golem - Ultimate Pound (Earth/Machine/Effect/ATK: 3000/DEF: 3000/LV: 8) _na no ne_!"

An old-looking machine with spikes attached to it and a cannon appeared, aiming at the town. Seconds later, it fired an immense beam of light at the center building, destroying it and causing all the other buildings to slowly fall apart. The catapult vanished as from the destroyed building a giant made of rusty gears emerged with a mechanic battle cry.

"Furthermore, the effect of Geartown also activates!" Chronos shouted. "When it's destroyed and sent to the Graveyard, I can Special Summon one "Antique Gear" Monster from my hand, deck, or Graveyard. Appear, Antique Gear Wyvern (Earth/Machine/Effect/ATK: 1700/DEF: 1200/LV: 4) in defense mode _na no ne_!"

As the rest of the town behind Chronos disappeared, a dragon with wings instead of arms made of rusty gears emerged from the debris with a roar.

"Amazing!" Yuri clapped his hands in a praising manner. "You were able to summon a high-Leveled Monster with 3000 Attack and a wall-monster by only using two cards from your hand! Not for nothing you're the master of the Antique Gear archetype, Chronos-sensei."

"And there's more from where this came from, signore Yuri." Chronos let out a sly smile. "When Wyvern is Normal or Special Summoned, I can add any "Antique Gear" card from my deck to my hand, and I choose Antique Gear Fusion. Next, by targeting my Golem, I activate the Spell Card Antique Gear Bomb! You take damage equal to half the original Attack of the targeted Monster _na no ne_!"

A bomb appeared in the golem's hands before it threw it at Yuri. The bomb exploded in front of him, causing the purple-haired teen to skid backwards by the shockwaves.

 **Yuri: LP 4000 - 1500 = 2500**

"That was mean." Yuri pouted. "I only dealt 800 damage total, and yet, you hit me with 1500 damage!"

"I end my turn _na no ne_." Chronos concluded, ignoring his opponent.

"Watashi no turn!" Daitokuji declared. "I activate the Continous Spell Alchemic Kettle - Chaos Distill from my hand!"

An oversized distillery materialized behind the teacher at those words.

"If I recall, that spell's effect banishes any card that's sent to your Graveyard." Yuri tapped his chin. "I remember the first time I heard of it, I couldn't understand why you would play such a useless card. However, your deck is revolved around that card. You think you can defeat me with the same tactics you used all those years ago, sensei?"

"Of course not." Daitokuji said. "I was only getting prepared. Since Chaos Distill is face-up on my field, I can Special Summon **Chaos Alchemist** (Light/Spellcaster/Effect/ATK: 0/DEF: 2600/LV: 8) from my hand in defense mode _nya_!"

A humanoid monster with long, silver hair, wearing a black mask and worn-out robes, and holding a book which had a golden eye on its center, appeared on the field.

"And when I do so, I can add the Continous Spell Card, **Advanced Alchemic Kettle - Neo Chaos Distill** from my deck to my hand," Daitokuji explained. "Then, by banishing Chaos Distill from my field, I activate Neo Chaos Distill!"

The distillery vanished as a much futuristic-looking one took its place.

"As long as it's face-up on my field, Neo Chaos Distill's name becomes the original Chaos Distill and any card sent to my Graveyard is banished instead." Daitokuji stated. "Moreover, Chaos Alchemist protects my Chaos Distill from being targeted and destroyed by my opponent's card effects, and only Alchemist can be attacked _nya_!"

"Oh, now that's interesting!" Yuri laughed. "It seems you got some tricks up your sleeve, eh, sensei."

"And I got many more to show." Daitokuji assured. "I activate Neo Chaos Distill's effect. Once per turn, I can add one card that lists "Chaos Distill" in its text from my deck to my hand. With this effect, I will add Iron Lamp to my hand, and I activate it! Since Chaos Distill is on my field, I can Special Summon Alchemy Beast - Salamandra the Iron (Fire/Rock/Effect/ATK: 500/DEF: 500/LV: 3) from my deck _nya_!"

The Spell Card that Daitokuji stated shot out of his hand and was sucked into the distillery. Flames lit up in it, burning the card before a new monster formed and emerged from the machinery. Salamandra was a bipedal dragon made of metal with small wings.

"Then, I activate two more Spell Cards _nya_! Mercury Hourglass whose effect will let me Special Summon Alchemy Beast - Echeneis the Mercury (Water/Rock/Effect/ATK: 500/DEF: 500/LV: 3), and Tin Spell Circle which summons Alchemy Beast - Aetos the Tin (Wind/Rock/Effect/ATK: 500/DEF: 500/LV: 3)!"

As two more cards were sucked into the distillery, Echeneis, a fish-like monster with a metallic body and several fins, and Aetos, an eagle whose wings were made of metal, emerged from it.

"As always, your deck is amazing at calling out garbage." Yuri commented. "Those Alchemy Beasts can attack the opponent directly, but their lack of power and effects is what makes them utterly useless."

"Nothing in life is useless, Yuri-kun." Daitokuji said. "Let me demonstrate! I activate the Spell Card known as **Advanced Alchemy - Chaos Evolution**! This card banishes all "Alchemy Beast" Monsters I control in order to Special Summon their evolved forms from my Extra Deck _nya_! GO! Henshin Shōkan!"

Yuri watched in surprise and interest as Daitokuji's Salamandra, Echeneis, and Aetos were enveloped by flames that erupted from Neo Chaos Distill. The monsters' bodies started glowing as they sucked the flames into their bodies and started morphing into new beings.

"Come forth, **Advanced Alchemy Beast - Salamandra the Forged Iron** (Fire/Rock/Fusion/Effect/ATK: 800/DEF: 800/LV: 6) in defense mode..."

The body of Salamandra doubled in size, becoming a large dragon that stood on all four. Its body was still covered in metal, however, veins of magma ran across the dragon's body, its claws and teeth were made of molten rocks, and its wings burned with fire.

"... **Advanced Alchemy Beast - Echeneis the Quicksilver** (Water/Rock/Effect/ATK: 700/DEF: 900/LV: 6) in defense mode..."

The metallic fish also doubled in size, its body now covered in bright-red accents that seemed to glow like the Sun. More fins decorated the Echeneis's body which swum in the air as it was in water.

"...and **Advanced Alchemy Beast - Aetos the Squall** (Wind/Rock/Effect/ATK: 900/DEF: 700/LV: 6) in defense mode _nya_!"

Unlike its brethren, Aetos's body didn't become larger, only its wings that now could embrace Daitokuji's whole field. The eagle's feathers became much sharper and lighter, meaning it could fly much faster and strike its foes much easier.

"Transformation Summon, huh?" Yuri's lips curved into a smile. "Amazing, Sensei! I never saw you actually pull off such a thing! Even after defecting, you still have some skills, let me give you that."

"Defecting doesn't make you weaker, it opens your eyes to the truth and makes you stronger _nya_!" Daitokuji told. "Since I summoned three or more Monsters by the effect of Chaos Evolution, I can draw two cards from my deck. Then, I activate Salamandra the Forged Iron's effect! Once per turn, by sealing this Monster from attacking, I can inflict 800 damage to my opponent _nya_!"

The dragon unleashed a wave of flames at Yuri, sending the youth skidding backwards once again, hissing by the heat.

 **Yuri: LP 2500 - 800 = 1700**

"I end my turn with this." Daitokuji concluded.

"In that case, here I come..." Yuri whispered as he licked his lips. "Boku no turn! Draw! During my Standby Phase, by releasing Dragon Banksii, I activate its effect! For every Seed Counter it had on the field, I can Special Summon one Level 4 or lower "Predator Plants" Monster from my Graveyard. Be reborn, Cordyceps (ATK: 0/LV: 1) and Easter Lily Lizard (ATK: 1200/LV: 3)!"

Dragon Banksii suddenly roared in pain as its back split into two and Yuri's new plants emerged. Seconds later, the dead body of Dragon Banksii vanished as Cordyceps, an eerie-looking cordyceps, and Easter Lily Lizard, a plant with a body shaped like a lizard, took its place.

"When Easter Lily Lizard is Special Summoned from my Graveyard, I can activate its effect to draw one card." Yuri declared. "Next, I normal summon Predator Plants Ophrys Scorpio (Dark/Plant/Effect/ATK: 1200/DEF: 800/LV: 3)!"

A plant with a body shaped like a scorpion's appeared on Yuri's field, hissing at its enemies.

"When this bad boy is summoned to the field, I can discard one "Predator Plants" Monster from my hand to Special Summon one Level 3 or lower "Predator Plants" Monster from my deck," Yuri explained. "Bloom, Predator Plants Darling Cobra (Dark/Plant/Effect/ATK: 1000/DEF: 1500/LV: 3)."

A plant with a body shaped like a snake's and which had two heads appeared.

"When Darling Cobra is Special Summoned..." Yuri grinned as a card ejected from his deck. "I can add one Polymerization or "Fusion" Spell Card from my deck to my hand. I add Double Fusion to my hand."

"Double Fusion _na no ne_?" Chronos took a step back.

"By your shock, I assume you know what it does, yes?" Yuri chuckled. "In either case, let me explain it myself! By paying 500 Life Points, this turn, I am permitted to perform two Fusion Summons by using Monsters in my hand or on my field as materials! Ophrys Scorpio, Darling Cobra, YUUGO!"

 **Yuri: LP 1700 - 500 = 1200**

As the said monsters were sucked into a fusion vortex, Yuri chanted.

"Two beautiful flowers with a deadly alluring fragrance! Become one and create a new terror from the hell that lies beneath your petals! Yūgō Shōkan! Appear now, demonic plant that yearns to devour all! Predator Plants Chimerafflesia (Dark/Plant/Fusion/Effect/ATK: 2500/DEF: 2000/LV: 7)!"

Several vines shot out the vortex and anchored themselves into the ground as the new monster emerged. It was a large Rafflesia plant with a fanged mouth in its center and vines that had fangs.

"Now for my second Fusion Summon. Cordyceps, Easter Lily Lizard, YUUGO!"

As his remaining monsters were sucked into a multi-colored portal, Yuri chanted again.

"Two beautiful flowers with a deadly alluring fragrance! Become one and create a new terror from the hell that lies beneath your petals! Yūgō Shōkan! Appear now, demonic plant that lures its prey to their imminent death! **Predator Plants Pinguicula Cobra** (Dark/Plant/Fusion/Effect/ATK: 2400/DEF: 2100/LV: 7)!"

Vines shot out the portal once again as a new giant plant anchored itself onto the field. This one was a Pinguicula plant with a single purple-colored flower extending from its center. The monster seemed a cross between a plant and a giant cobra, its head being the flower and its body the plant's veins.

"I activate Pinguicula Cobra's effect!" Yuri shouted. "Once per turn, I can place one Predator Counter on all other Monsters on the field! Gland Injection!"

The giant plant/cobra bared its fangs as a clear-substance was fired from them, spraying every other monster on the field. As the substance vanished, small, snapping plants were attached to the monster's bodies.

"Level 2 or higher Monsters with Predator Counters have their Levels changed to 1," Yuri explained. "I activate Chimerafflesia's effect! Once per turn, I can target 1 Monster on the field with a Level equal or lower to Chimerafflesia's and banish it. I choose Antique Gear Golem - Ultimate Pound! Mad Feast!"

"Mamma mia!" Chronos gasped.

The said Fusion Monster's veins shot forward, seizing the golem and pulling it into its mouth, devouring it with ease.

"Next, I activate the Continous Spell **Predator Grounds**." Yuri stated. "For what it does, you'll find out soon enough. For now, let's Battle! Chimerafflesia, attack Chaos Alchemist! At this moment, my Fusion Monster's effect activates. When an attack is declared involving it, my Monster gains 1000 Attack while my opponent's loses 1000 Attack until the end of this turn!"

(Chimerafflesia: ATK 2500→3500; Chaos Alchemist: ATK 0→0)

The Fusion Monster's veins shot forward once again, piercing the human's body in several spots before it exploded in a shower of light particles.

"Since all your Monsters are defense mode, you won't take any battle damage, I'm afraid... However..." Yuri's pupils slitted a little. "You will take effect damage! At this moment, the effect of Predator Grounds activate! When an opponent's Monster with a Predator Counter is destroyed, they take 300 damage per Counter!"

Daitokuji gritted his teeth as the snapping plant that was attached to his monster reappeared on the field before biting him.

 **Daitokuji: LP 3600 - 300 = 3300**

"The other effect of Pinguicula Cobra activates." Yuri declared. "When a Monster with a Predator Counter is destroyed, I gain 500 Life Points per Counter."

 **Yuri: LP 1200 + 500 = 1700**

"Battle!" Yuri threw his arm forward. "Pinguicula Cobra, attack Aetos!"

"I activate the effect of Aetos the Squall _nya_!" Daitokuji quickly stated. "Once per turn, when an "Alchemy Beast" Monster I control is attacked, I can negate that attack! Tempest Barrier!"

"Ohh, so sorry." Yuri said with a sad expression. "Due to the effect of Predator Grounds, during either player's turn once, when a Monster with a Predator Counter activates its effect, I can negate it. That means..." Yuri grinned again. "The attack continues as it is!"

The plant/cobra swallowed the eagle with one big 'GULP'. Seconds later, the snapping plant that was attached to it reappeared on the field and bit Daitokuji while Yuri gained LP.

 **Daitokuji: LP 3300 - 300 = 3000**

 **Yuri: LP 1700 + 500 = 2200**

"Pinguicula Cobra's last effect activates!" Yuri announced. "When this card destroys an opponent's Monster which had a Predator Counter, it can attack again! Say goodbye to Salamandra the Forged Iron, Echeneis the Quicksilver, and Antique Gear Wyvern! Brutal Onset!"

The mentioned monsters were all eaten by the Fusion Monster, and Chronos and Daitokuji hissed in pain as they were bitten by the snapping plants.

 **Chronos: LP 3600 - 300 = 3300**

 **Daitokuji: LP 3000 - 300 - 300 = 2400**

 **Yuri: LP 2200 + 500 + 500 + 500 = 3700**

"I set one card face-down and end my turn." Yuri concluded. "Chimerafflesia's effect also ends, returning its Attack to 2500 points."

"Your Fusion Summons were most certainly praiseworthy, signore Yuri." Chronos told. "Now it is time to sit back and watch your teachers perform a real Fusion Summon _na no ne_! Watakushi no turn, draw! I activate the Spell Card Antique Gear Garage, whose effect lets me return one "Antique Gear" Monster from my Graveyard to my hand. I add back Wyven which I'll now summon!"

Antique Gear Wyvern reappeared on the field with its 1700 ATK.

"Using its effect, I add Antique Gear Box (Earth/Machine/Effect/ATK: 500/DEF: 2000/LV: 4) from my deck to my hand _na no ne_." Chronos stated. "Since it was added to my hand from the deck or Graveyard, except by drawing it, the effect of Box activates, letting me add Antique Gear Frame (Earth/Machine/Effect/ATK: 1600/DEF: 500/LV: 4) from my deck to my hand! Next, I activate the Spell Card Antique Gear Inspection, whose effect allows me to return Wyvern to my hand and draw one card _na no ne_!"

"He has no Monsters on his field and Frame in his hand..." Daitokuji smiled as he realized his comrade's plan.

"By discarding Frame from my hand, I activate its effect to add **Antique Gear Time Box** from my deck to my hand _na no ne_ ," Chronos explained. "And I activate it! Since I control no Monsters, I can Special Summon one "Antique Gear" Monster in Defense Position that left my field during the previous turn by ignoring its summoning conditions, all by paying 800 Life Points!"

An old-looking gateway appeared on Chronos's field as it activated, crackling with electricity as Antique Gear Golem - Ultimate Pound emerged from it. At the same time, the electricity reached Chronos, causing him to grit his teeth in pain.

 **Chronos: LP 3300 - 800 = 2500**

"Signore Yuri, let me show you a true Fusion Summon _na no ne_! Antique Gear Fusion activated!" Chronos yelled. "Through its effect, I Fusion Summon one "Antique Gear" Fusion Monster by using Monsters in my hand and field as materials. Moreover, if I use my Ace on the field as material, I can use Monsters in my deck as materials as well!"

"From the deck?" Yuri blinked twice.

"That's right! I fuse together three Antique Gear Golem - Ultimate Pounds!" Chronos declared as his three golems were sucked into a fusion vortex. "Mechanical giants who carry on the ancient spirits, gather up and become one with new power _na no ne_! Yūgō Shōkan! Come forth, Level 9! Antique Gear Megaton Golem (Earth/Machine/Fusion/Effect/ATK: 3300/DEF: 3300/LV: 9)!"

A Fusion Monster that resembled Antique Gear Golem but with six legs and arms emerged from the portal.

"If Megaton Golem was Fusion Summoned using two or more Golems, it can attack that many times during each Battle Phase _na no ne_." Chronos said as folded his arms. "Also, if it attacks, my opponent cannot activate any Spell or Trap cards until the end of the Damage Step!"

"That's nice and all, but you should check my field better." Yuri waved his finger at Chimerafflesia. "Even if your attack seals off my Spell and Trap cards, I can still activate Monster Effects."

"That is why I'm activating the other effect of Antique Gear Time Box in my Graveyard _na no ne_." Chronos stated. "By banishing it from my Graveyard, I target one face-up Monster you control and negate its effect. I target Chimerafflesia with this effect! Now, it's Battle time, signore Yuri!"

"Then give me a second to activate the Continous Trap **Predator Scheme**." Yuri said. "By banishing one "Predator Plants" Monster from my Graveyard, all battle damage I would take this turn is halved. I choose to banish Dragon Banksii."

"This way he can survive Chronos's assault _nya_..." Daitokuji frowned.

"However, he won't leave unscarred!" Chronos shouted. "Battle! Megaton Golem, attack Predator Plants Chimerafflesia, Pinguicula Cobra, and signore Yuri!"

Using all of its arms, Megaton Golem destroyed the two plants with four hands and struck Yuri in the gut with its remaining two, sending the youth flying to the ground.

 **Yuri: LP 3700 - 400 - 450 - 1650 = 1200**

"I set one card face-down and end my turn _na no ne_!" Chronos concluded.

"Not bad, Chronos-sensei..." Yuri muttered as he stood up. "You were able to destroy all my Monsters and lower my Life Points to 1200. If it wasn't for Predator Scheme, I would've lost there. It seems you can put up a fight after all."

"Now that you don't have any Monsters, you won't survive my turn, Yuri-kun." Daitokuji pointed out. "It's time I save you from the Professor's mad clutches _nya_! Watashi no turn, draw! I activate Neo Chaos Distill's effect, adding White Process - Albedo from my deck to my hand, and I activate it right away! Since "Chaos Distill" in on my field, I Special Summon Golden Homunculus (Light/Warrior/Effect/ATK: ?/DEF: ?/LV: 6) from my deck!"

A giant humanoid golem made of gold appeared on the field.

"I assume you remember this Monster, Yuri-kun. Golden Homunculus's Attack and Defense are equal to the number of my banished cards times 300. I have currently thirteen such cards banished, so its Attack and Defense are each 3900! Then, I normal summon Helios - The Primordial Sun (Light/Pyro/Effect/ATK: ?/DEF: ?/LV: 4) from my hand _nya_!"

A female monster with a mistral body covered in bandages and a miniature sun instead of a head appeared.

"Helios' Attack and Defense each equal the number of banished Monsters times 100," Daitokuji explained. "There are eight banished Monsters, so Helios' stats stand at 800 points. Battle! Golden Homunculus, attack Yuri-kun directly! Golden Harvest!"

"Even if you activate Predator Scheme's effect, you will lose signore Yuri!" Chronos told.

"I wonder about that." Yuri chuckled. "I activate Predator Scheme's effect, banishing Predator Plants Ophrys Scorpio to halve all battle damage I would take this turn! Then, I activate the Continous Spell, Predator Grounds' last effect! By sending this card to the Graveyard when my Life Points are 1500 or less, I can place one Predator Counter on all face-up Monsters on the field!"

The Continous Spell exploded in a shower of dust as snapping plants appeared on the field, attaching themselves to the monsters on the field.

(Antique Gear Megaton Golem: Counter 0→1, Golden Homunculus: Counter 0→1, Helios: Counter 0→1)

At the same time, the golden golem punched Yuri, sending the youth skidding backwards.

"Due to Predator Grounds' last effect..." Yuri explained. "All battle and effect damage I take this turn is reduced by 500 points for every Predator Counter on the field. Since the damage I would've taken was 1450 points, it was completely negated."

"Attacking with Helios would be useless..." Daitokuji muttered. "I set one card face-down and end my turn _nya_..."

"Don't be so sad, sensei. You did well, both of you did!" Yuri admitted with a mad grin, his pupils slitting even more. "However, in the end, it won't help you nor change the fact I will win and card you! Boku no turn, draw! During my next Standby Phase after Chimerafflesia was sent to the Graveyard, its effect allows me to add one "Fusion" card from my deck to my hand."

A card ejected from Yuri's Duel Disk and he added it to his hand.

"Then, I also activate Predator Plants Cordyceps' effect from my Graveyard, banishing it during my Standby Phase to Special Summon two Level 4 or lower "Predator Plants" Monsters from my Graveyard. Bloom yet again, Easter Lily Lizard and Darling Cobra!"

A portal opened in front of Yuri as his two plants emerged from it.

"Both of their effects activate!" Yuri stated. "Easter Lily Lizard lets me draw a card, and Darling Cobra lets me add one "Fusion" card from my deck to my hand. I add Polymerization and activate it, using my two Monsters to Fusion Summon!"

As his monsters were sucked into a fusion vortex, Yuri chanted.

"Two beautiful flowers with an insect-alluring fragrance! Now become one, and from the hell beneath your petals, give birth to a new terror! Yūgō Shōkan! Appear, the poisonous dragon with hungry fangs! Starve Venom Fusion Dragon (Dark/Dragon/Fusion/Effect/ATK: 2800/DEF: 2000/LV: 8)!"

A slim, purple and dark-green scaled dragon with orbs glowed all over its body, a long tail with a pointy end, four mouths emerging from its back, two horns and green eyes appeared with a grand roar, causing the two professors to wince.

"You summoned it at last..." Daitokuji remarked. "Your Ace..."

"I activate Starve Venom's effect!" Yuri shouted. "The tun this dragon was Fusion Summoned using only Monsters on the field as materials, it gains the Attack of all Special Summoned Monsters my opponent controls until the End Phase!"

A violet aura surrounded Megaton Golem and Golden Homunculus after those words. The mouths attached to Starve Venom's back opened, sucking in the purple aura as the dragon roared.

(Starve Venom Fusion Dragon: ATK 2800→10,000)

"Mamma mia!" Chronos gasped in shock at the ATK power.

"Next, I activate Starve Venom Fusion Dragon's other effect!" Yuri declared. "Once per turn, I can target one Level 5 or higher Monster by opponent controls, negate its effects and have Starve Venom gain them, until the End Phase! I choose the Level 9 Antique Gear Megaton Golem, which means you two can't activate Spell or Trap cards when my dragon attacks!"

"In that case, I'll activate it right now!" Daitokuji shouted. "I activate the Trap Card **Perfect Shield** _nya_ , targeting Starve Venom with it! This turn, no player will take damage involving or by the effect of the targeted Monster, also, I can draw one card! Because of Neo Chaos Distill, Perfect Shield will be banished instead of being sent to the Graveyard, meaning my Monster will gain 300 Attack and Defense."

(Golden Homunculus: ATK 3900→4200)

"Hmph, what a shame." Yuri sighed. "It seems you two will survive this turn... Since Starve Venom's effect will end during the End Phase, Megaton Golem will be able to attack thrice during Chronos-sensei's turn once again, so I'll get rid of it now. Battle! Starve Venom Fusion Dragon, attack Antique Gear Megaton Golem! Venom Conduit!"

The mouths attached to the dragon's back shot forward, tearing the golem apart and eating it.

"Bad choice, signore Yuri!" Chronos said. "I activate the Continous Trap Unfinished Time Box! When a Monster I control is destroyed by battle, this trap banishes the Monster that battled it and lets me draw one card _na no ne_!"

Yuri watched in shock as a bizarre machine appeared on Chronos's field and red light enveloped his dragon, vanishing into the machine.

"My dragon...!" Yuri's eyes widen. "How horrible, Chronos-sensei! Robbing away my favorite Monster from me like that! You even steal Academia's own students! Don't you feel any remorse after doing such things!"

"I did not steal those students from Academia, signore Yuri," Chronos explained. "They chose to come here to You Show by their own will _na no ne_."

"As a teacher of Academia, shouldn't it be your responsibility to show them Academia is righteous!?" Yuri asked. "I set one card face-down...and end my turn!"

"A teacher's job isn't changing their student's decisions and points of view, but help them walk on the path they chose to go! Watakushi no turn!" Chronos declared. "Draw! Once again, I normal summon Antique Gear Wyvern and use its effect to add the second Antique Gear Fusion from my deck to my hand _na no ne_! Then, I will activate it and use Wyvern on my field, Antique Gear Box and Golem (Earth/Machine/Effect/ATK: 3000/DEF: 3000/LV: 8) in my hand, to Fusion Summon!"

As his monsters were sucked into a fusion vortex, Chronos chanted.

"Mechanical beings who carry on the ancient spirits, gather up and become one with new power _na no ne_! Yūgō Shōkan! Come forth, Level 10! Antique Gear Ultimate Golem (Earth/Machine/Fusion/Effect/ATK: 4400/DEF: 3400/LV: 10)!"

A Fusion Monster that resembled Antique Gear Golem but with a centaur theme emerged from the portal with a mechanical battle cry.

"Here goes, signore Yuri!"

"I won't let you defeat me! Trap Card open!" Yuri quickly shouted. "Ridicule World! Until the end of this turn, all Monsters you, Chronos-sensei, control will gain 100 Attack! Also, any Monster whose Attack is higher than its original Attack cannot attack!"

Chronos frowned. "Very well then. I end my turn _na no ne_."

"Watashi no turn." Daitokuji declared. "Draw... I am sorry, Yuri-kun."

"What are you talking about?" Yuri raised an eyebrow.

"It is my fault you became what you are today, Yuri-kun. I won't make any excuses." Daitokuji said. "I remember...the first time I saw you in my class. You were alone, shy, and scared. You didn't have any family or friends to back you up when you arrived at Academia, so as a teacher, I took the responsibility to help you adjust to your new life, as I did with many more ex-students of mine. I taught you how to Duel and have fun, but one day...the Professor requested me to stop tutoring you, leaving you in Leo's care. I decided to accept, thinking the Professor could do a much better job at helping you... How wrong I was."

Daitokuji shook his head, a single tear falling down his cheek.

"He showed you the Arc Area Project and handed you to Sanders... He trained you like an animal and this changed you. I don't see the Yuri-kun I saw all those years ago, the one who actually wanted to Duel and extend his knowledge. What I see now is a killing machine that Leo enjoys to exploit. I am sorry, my pupil, for not standing there when you needed me the most..."

Daitokuji actually opened his eyes, revealing deep crimson irises behind his glasses. Upon seeing this, Yuri's eyes widen a little, shocked to see his ex-teacher show his eyes.

"I don't want you to be used by anyone! Any person has their free will, but Leo has forgotten that! I will defeat him to save you, so you can Duel like you once loved!" Daitokuji vowed. "From my hand, I activate the Spell Card Yellow Process - Kitolenics, releasing Helios in order to Special Summon Helios Duo Megistus (Light/Pyro/Effect/ATK: ?/DEF: ?/LV: 6) from my deck!"

Helios vanished from the field as a chubbier version of itself took the field.

"Then, I activate the Spell Card Red Process - Rubedo," Daitokuji explained. "By releasing Helios Duo Megistus, I Special Summon Helios Trice Megistus (Light/Pyro/Effect/ATK: ?/DEF: ?/LV: 8) from my deck!"

A monster that consisted of three small, baby-like Helios - The Primordial Sun took the field.

"Since four new cards have been banished, Golden Homunculus gains an extra 1200 Attack." Daitokuji stated. "Moreover, Helios Trice Megistus' Attack and Defense each equal 300 times the number of banished Monsters I have."

(Golden Homunculus: _ATK 4200_ _5400_ /DEF 4200→5400, Helios: _ATK ?_ → _2700_ /DEF ?→2700)

"Battle!" Daitokuji shouted. "Golden Homunculus, direct attack! Golden Harvest!"

"I activate Predator Scheme's effect, banishing Predator Plants Darling Cobra from my Graveyard to halve any battle damage I would take this turn!" Yuri announced. "Then, by sending Scheme to the Graveyard, I activate its second effect, returning my four banished "Predator Plants" Monster to the Graveyard and negate the damage!"

The Continous Trap vanished from Yuri's field as a transparent barrier protected him from the attack.

"Nicely dodged, however, you won't do so again!" Daitokuji told. "Helios Trice Megistus, direct attack! Phoenix Prominence!"

The three miniature suns of the Monster started glowing brightly as it charged its attack, Yuri lowered his head in what looked like defeat.

"Daitokuji-sensei..." He muttered. "You have the wrong idea about me. The Professor doesn't exploit me... I take part in the Arc Area Project...because I _love_ to card people and destroy things."

The three suns unleashed beams of intense light that each struck Yuri, creating a massive explosion.

"Perfetto!" Chronos exclaimed. "We won _na no ne_!"

Daitokuji slowly nodded, surprised a little by the words of Yuri before the attack collided. Surely he didn't mean that...did he?

As the smoke cleared and Yuri stood there with a wide grin, Daitokuji feared he might be wrong.

"That was a splendid attack, Sensei!" Yuri praised. "But you have to try harder than that! From my Graveyard, I activate the effect of Predator Plants Drosophyllum Hydra (Dark/Plant/Effect/ATK: 800/DEF: 2300/LV: 5), banishing Predator Plants Dragon Banksii and returning the banished Starve Venom Fusion Dragon to the Graveyard to halve the battle damage even more!"

 **Yuri: LP 1200 - 675 = 525**

"When did that Monster get in your Graveyard!?" Chronos asked confused.

"When I activated Ophrys Scorpio's effect to summon Darling Cobra from my deck, the card I discarded as the cost was Drosophyllum Hydra," Yuri explained. "You think I wasn't planning ahead in this Duel?"

"Even so...why didn't you use that effect before?" Daitokuji questioned.

"It would've ruined the mood, don't you think?" Yuri chuckled. "Afterall, you were _so_ motivated in defeating and saving me from the Professor! I didn't want in a million years to ruin that expression, dear old sensei of mine."

Chronos and Daitokuji stared in disbelief at the young teen.

"In case your minds haven't figured it out yet, let me explain it loud and clear. I was going easy and mocking you the whole time." said Yuri slowly. "Now, dear Daitokuji, if you don't mind, end your turn so I can put an end to this waste of a Duel. Think you could do that?"

Clenching his fists in anger, Daitokuji lowered his head.

"...Turn End."

"Atta boy!" Yuri laughed in mockery. "Here I come. Boku no turn! Draw! I activate the effect of Predator Plants Cordyceps in my Graveyard, banishing it once again to Special Summon Easter Lily Lizard and Darling Cobra from my Graveyard!"

A portal opened on the ground as Yuri's monsters emerged from it.

"Through their effects, I draw one card and add Polymerization from my deck to my hand." Yuri stated. "Then, I activate the Spell Card **Fusion Treachery** , whose effect lets me Special Summon one Fusion Monster from my Graveyard to my opponent's side of the field and draw one card. I choose to revive Starve Venom to your field, Daitokuji."

The purple-scaled dragon reappeared on the said person's field with a roar.

Yuri's eyes slitted as he grinned wide. "By discarding one card from my hand, that being Polymerization...I activate the very card I added to my hand my last turn through Chimerafflesia's effect, the Quick-Play Spell Card Super Polymerization!"

"Super..."

"...Polymerization!?"

"That's right." Yuri confirmed his opponents' words. "Through this card's effect, I can Fusion Summon one Fusion Monster from my Extra Deck by using Monsters on both player's side of the field as materials. I choose to fuse together Easter Lily Lizard and Darling Cobra from my field, with Starve Venom Fusion Dragon on Daitokuji's field!"

As the three Monsters were sucked into a multi-colored vortex, Yuri's eyes flashed purple and he chanted.

"Poisonous dragon with hungry fangs, obtain the sweet yet deadly beauty and aroma of the flowers that invite the abyss, become one and lay waste to whatever pleases you! Yūgō Shōkan! Come forth, Level 11! **Lethal Venom Fusion Dragon** (Dark/Dragon/Fusion/Effect/ATK: 3200/DEF: 2800/LV: 11)!"

An imposing bipedal dragon with a slim, dark-purple scaled body, a very long tail, talons, and fangs, several orbs that had cracks on them from which a venom-like substance dripped, and four mouth appendages attached to its arms instead of hands, emerged from the portal with a roar, spraying the same venom substance from its mouth.

"Lethal Venom Fusion Dragon's effect activated!" Yuri pointed forward. "Once per turn, it can negate any other face-up card currently on the field until the End Phase and gain 1000 Attack for each one! Lethal Poisoning!"

The orbs attached to the dragon's body glowed faintly as venom erupted from them, hitting Antique Gear Ultimate Golem, Antique Gear Fortress, Unfinished Time Box, Golden Homunculus, Helios Trice Megistus, and Neo Chaos Distill, causing them to start to rotten.

(Golden Homunculus: _ATK 5400_ → _0_ /DEF 5400→0, Helios: _ATK 2700_ → _0_ /DEF 2700→0, Lethal Venom: ATK 3200→9200)

"The turn I activated this turn, Lethal Venom can declare two attacks." Yuri added. "Now, bye-bye, traitors of Academia. Lethal Venom Fusion Dragon, attack Antique Gear Ultimate Golem and Helios Trice Megistus! VENOMOUS GENOCIDE STREAM!"

The dragon's five mouths each fired a stream of deadly poison that struck the said monsters, causing them to explode and send Chronos and Daitokuji flying backwards by the shockwaves, screaming in agony and defeat.

 **Chronos: LP 2500 - 4800 = 0**

 **Daitokuji: LP 2400 - 9200 = 0**

 **Winner: Yuri!**

"You did put up a fight, but all in vain." Yuri shook his head in exasperation and walked to the defeat bodies of the two professors and the five You Show students. "You all had better chances of surviving if you decided to run away. Well, your own foolishness is to be blamed here. Goodnight~"

Yuri pressed a button on his Duel Disk, and purple light enveloped the seven Duelists before they vanished. Seconds later, seven cards ejected from Yuri's Duel Disk, the defeated faces of his opponents on them.

"NO!" the voice of Yuzu screamed as she witnessed this.

"Oh?" Yuri smiled as he turned to gaze at the other youth. "Yuzu! So you're here as well? Hm, it must be fate to tie us together~"

"You...you monster!" tears started forming in Yuzu's eyes. "How could you card your own teacher like that!"

"Referring to me as a monster is rude, you know." Yuri said. "You know I have a proper name. It's Yuri, so call me that, Yuzu. I'm glad I was able to run into you! The Professor will be happy as well... Now then...come with me, dear Yuzu..."

"YOU BASTARD! I won't let you get away this turn!"

Somebody shouted over the sound of a motorcycle's engine in the distance. Yuzu turned around and gasped as he saw Yugo racing towards their direction on his white D-Wheel. At the same time, her bracelet started glowing with a pink light.

"Not this again..." Yuri groaned as the light surrounded him before disappearing.

Yugo turned his D-Wheel sideways in order to stop before falling off into the water.

"Where the heck did he go this time!?" He shouted in anger before noticing his friend.

"Yugo!" Yuzu muttered in shock. "How... Why are you here!?"

"Right back at you...you're still alive!?" Yugo asked as he got off his bike and started running towards her. "Yuzu! Yuzuuu! YUZUUU-Agh!"

Yugo suddenly groaned and fell to the ground as Yuzu slapped him in the face with her paper fan.

"I-I thought for sure you were sent flying by that Sergey guy and went to the afterlife..." Yugo muttered as he got up.

"Don't say such ominous stuff!" Yuzu shouted. "How did you get here, Yugo?"

"I don't remember..." Yugo told. "After I went to rescue Serena and that grinning bastard Yuri appeared, I can't recall anything! More importantly, Yuzu, did you know!? Academia is here, not to mention Rin!"

"I know." Yuzu nodded. "Not only Rin but Ruri as well. Let's go back to You Show Duel School and ask Asuka-san or the others if they know something about their location in Academia before-"

"You won't get the chance, Hiiragi Yuzu. Academia has already arrived."

The two Duelists turned around to see a youth clad in a black cloak, wavy dark-green hair, and blue eyes walking towards them.

"As I thought, hiring a mercenary to capture Hiiragi Yuzu was a time waste." the youth said, stopping some meters from the two. "The Professor insisted, so I couldn't say anything though. It seems I will have to take you to him, Hiiragi Yuzu."

"Who are you...?" Yuzu asked as Yugo stepped in front of her. "Academia?"

"Of course. My name is Fujiwara Yusuke, the new General of the Fusion Dimension's forces after Manjome Jun defected from Academia." Yusuke told. "And who might that boy there be?"

"My name is Yugo!" He shouted.

"Yugo? Ah, yes, the one named Fusion." Yusuke nodded. "I remembered reading some interesting information about you in Academia's files. If I would bring you to the Professor as well, he will surely be overjoyed."

"Who the Hell are you calling Fusion!?" Yugo exploded. "If you're from Academia, that means you know where Rin is! Where is she!?"

"Rin?" Yusuke chuckled. "Who knows."

"Don't avoid my question!" Yugo gritted his teeth. "I'll make you spit out information by force I have to!"

"Then be my guest." Yusuke grinned and activated his Duel Disk. "I'm going to make you regret your decision, Fusion."

"It's Yugo for God's sake!" Yugo snapped. "Man, now I'm really pissed off! Let's do this already!"

" **DUEL**!" the two youths shouted in unison.

 **Yusuke: LP 4000**

 **VS**

 **Yugo: LP 4000**

"I'll go first." Yusuke declared. "From my hand, I activate the Field Spell Clear World!"

Four blue-colored crystals materialized above their heads and the entire field changed to a snow-like covered area with a clear sky.

"For some reason, I have a bad feeling about this..." Yugo muttered as he gazed at the new field.

"Next, I place one Monster in face-down position and two cards face-down." Yusuke said. "Turn End."

"Yugo, are you sure you want to take him on by yourself?" Yuzu asked from the side. "I don't think he earned the name 'general' for nothing..."

"Don't worry, Yuzu! Back at Synchro, I Dueled tons of opponents that had a higher status than me, a Common, and I still won! I won't let this chance to discover Rin's whereabouts slip between my fingers." Yugo smiled. "Ore no turn, draw! Since I control no Monsters, I can Special Summon Speedroid Beigomax (Wind/Machine/Effect/ATK: 1200/DEF: 600/LV: 3) from my hand in attack mode!"

A monster composed of several crimson spinning tops crackling with electricity appeared. Seconds later, a white aura surrounded it.

"Hey, what gives!" Yugo groaned. "Why's my Monster glowing like that?"

"That's because of Clear World's power," Yusuke explained. "A player who controls a Wind-attribute Monster cannot activate Spell Cards!"

"What did you say!?" Yugo gritted his teeth. "Damn it... Clear World, what a troublesome card... but I won't back down! I normal summon Speedroid Den-Den Daiko (Wind/Machine/Tuner/Effect/ATK: 1200/DEF: 600/LV: 3)!"

A childish, humanoid monster holding a Japanese pellet drum appeared.

"The Level 3 Den-Den Daiko tunes the Level 3 Beigomax!" Yugo declared as Den-Den Daiko turned into three green rings that surrounded Beigomax. "Magical sword with the form of a cross, use your power to rend all enemies! Shinkuro Shōkan! Appear now, Level 6! High-Speedroid Maken Dama (Wind/Machine/Synchro/Effect/ATK: 2200/DEF: 1600/LV: 6)!"

A blue-colored monster similar to a kendama appeared on Yugo's field, surrounded by the white aura caused by Clear World.

"Oh, you summoned a kendama, huh?" Yusuke wondered aloud.

"It's not 'kendama', it's Maken Dama!" Yugo snapped. "I activate its effect, banishing Speedroid Beigomax from my Graveyard to inflict 500 damage to you! Get a load of this!"

The tip of Maken Dama's blade glowed before in released a beam of light that struck Yusuke in the chest, sending him skidding backwards.

 **Yusuke: LP 4000 - 500 = 3500**

"Battle!" Yugo shouted. "Maken Dama, attack that guy's set Monster! Also, when Maken Dama attacks a Defense Position Monster, piercing battle damage is dealt!"

Maken Dama soared through the sky, cutting the set Monster into two, revealing a grotesque monster trapped inside a crystal before vanishing.

 **Yusuke: LP 3500 - 1400 = 2100**

"The effect of Clear Phantom (Dark/Fiend/Effect/ATK: 1200/DEF: 800/LV: 3) activates at this moment!" Yusuke abruptly stated. "When destroyed by battle, one Monster my opponent controls is also destroyed and my opponent will send three cards from the top of their deck to the Graveyard!"

The ghostly image of Clear Phantom reappeared on the field before grabbing Maken Dama and dragging it into a portal that opened on the ground.

"Kuh, so you were ready for its destruction...but I was too!" Yugo shouted. "Since a "Speedroid" Monster I control was destroyed by the opponent, I can Special Summon **Speedroid Juggling Meister** (Wind/Machine/Effect/ATK: 1600/DEF: 1200/LV: 6) from my hand in attack mode!"

A humanoid monster dressed in a futuristic outfit and juggling with balls and sticks appeared on Yugo's field.

"And since the destroyed Monster was a "High-Speedroid" Monster, I can activate Juggling Meister's other effect, Special Summoning a "Dice" Monster from my deck. Appear, Speedroid Red-Eyed Dice (Wind/Machine/Tuner/Effect/ATK: 100/DEF: 100/LV: 1) from my deck in attack mode as well!"

A dice-shaped monster with red eyes on its sides appeared beside Yugo.

"I activate the Continous Trap Attribute Chameleon!" Yusuke announced. "Through its effect, during my opponent's turn once, I can target one Monster they control and change its Attribute to one that I wish until the End Phase. I choose to change Red-Eyed Dice's Attribute from Wind to Dark. Due to Clear World's effect, a player who controls a Dark Monster cannot attack."

"In that case, I enter my Main Phase 2 and tune the Level 6 Juggling Meister with the Level 1 Red-Eyed Dice!" Yugo stated as his dice turned into a green ring and surrounded his other Monster. "Spread those wondrous and beautiful wings, and strike your enemies down at the speed of light! Shinkuro Shōkan! Appear now, Level 7! Clear Wing Synchro Dragon (ATK: 2500/DEF: 2000/LV: 7)!"

The dragon with white and black scales, no legs, and green-colored crystals attached to its body as wings, appeared on the field with a roar.

"Alright!" Yuzu cheered. "He was able to recover and summon his dragon!"

"I set one card face-down and end my turn!" Yugo concluded.

"Ore no turn!" Yusuke shouted. "Draw! I normal summon **Clear Kitsune Knight** (Dark/Beast-Warrior/Effect/ATK: 1800/DEF: 0/LV: 4)!"

A humanoid monster with six fox-tails, wearing old robes and a fox-like mask, holding two katanas in its hands, and being trapped inside a crystal appeared.

"Hold up, I just noticed your cards have "Clear" in their name like my Clear Wing!" Yugo shouted. "You get my and my Monsters' names wrong, and you're even copying my Ace Monster's name! Man, who do you think you are, Academia bastard!?"

"If you're done with your whining, I'd like to continue." Yusuke said. "From my hand, I activate the Equip Spell Attribute Mastery, equipping it to Kitsune Knight. Upon activation, I have to declare one Attribute, and if the equipped Monster battles a Monster with the declared Attribute, then the opponent's Monster is destroyed without the need to perform damage calculation. I choose Wind!"

"Since all Monsters Yugo uses are Wind-attribute Monsters, no matter how strong his Monsters are, they'll get destroyed..." Yuzu glanced at her friend in concern.

"Even then, you forgot about your own card!" Yugo pointed out. "Due to Clear World, a player who controls Dark-attribute Monsters cannot attack."

Yusuke chuckled in amusement. "You think I would forget about my own card's effect!? All "Clear" Monsters in my deck aren't treated as Dark Monsters while on the field, meaning they don't have an Attribute!"

"What did you say!?" Yuzu and Yugo gasped in unison.

"Battle!" Yusuke pointed forward. "Clear Kistune Knight, attack Clear Wing Synchro Dragon! Double Katana Slash Technique!"

"Not on my watch! I activate the Continous Trap Burning Sonic!" Yugo stated. "By targeting Clear Wing Synchro Dragon that's being attacked, the attack is negated!"

"Counter Trap open! **Clear Break**!" Yusuke replied. "If Clear World is currently active, this negates the activation of an opponent's Spell or Trap card, destroys it, and allows me to draw one card! The attack continues, and due to Attribute Mastery, Clear Wing is destroyed!"

The warrior inside the crystal emerged and threw its katanas at Clear Wing, piercing the dragon's body and causing it to explode in particles of light.

"At this moment, Kitsune Knight's effect activates!" Yusuke stated. "When an opponent's Monster is destroyed by my card's effect, the opponent takes damage equal to half the destroyed Monster's Attack, in this case, 1250 points! Cursed Flames!"

Five spheres of flames materialized above Clear Kitsune Knight, diving towards Yugo and causing him to cry in pain by the heat.

 **Yugo: LP 4000 - 1250 = 2750**

"I end my turn with this." Yusuke grinned.

"Ore no turn!" Yugo shouted. "Draw! I normal summon Speedroid Double Yoyo (Wind/Machine/Effect/ATK: 1400/DEF: 1400/LV: 4)!"

A machine that had two yo-yos attached to its sides by electricity appeared on the field.

"Its effect activates upon Normal Summon!" Yugo stated. "I Special Summon a Level 3 or lower "Speedroid" Monster from my Graveyard, that being Den-Den Daiko! Next, I tune my Level 4 Double Yoyo with my Level 3 Den-Den Daiko!"

A portal opened on the ground as Double Yoyo threw its yo-yos into it, grabbing Den-Den Daiko and pulling it out. Seconds later, the Tuner became three green rings that surrounded Double Yoyo and Yugo chanted.

"Fortress soaring across the sky, with your absolute silence and power, strike down all enemies! Shinkuro Shōkan! Come forth, Level 7! **High-Speedroid Paper Fortress** (Wind/Machine/Synchro/Effect/ATK: 2500/DEF: 2800/LV: 7)!"

A large castle-shaped monster with cannons attached to it and made entirely of cards appeared on Yugo's field, Clear World's presence surrounding it with white light.

"I activate Paper Fortress' effect!" Yugo pointed at his Synchro Monster. "Once per turn, I can target one "Speedroid" Monster I control and make it so it's unaffected by other card effects until the End Phase! My target, of course, it's Paper Fortress itself!"

"Damn it!" Yusuke gritted his teeth. "That means Attribute Mastery and even Attribute Chameleon's effect can't touch it...!"

"Battle!" Yugo cried out. "High-Speedroid Paper Fortress, attack Clear Kitsune Knight! Cannonball Strike!"

The cannons attached to the Synchro Monster fired at the enemy monster, hitting it and causing it to explode, with Yusuke hissing by the shockwaves.

 **Yusuke: LP 2100 - 700 = 1400**

"When Kistune Knight is destroyed by battle with an opponent's Special Summoned Monster, its effect lets me draw one card." Yusuke stated.

"With this, I end my turn!" Yugo concluded.

"Ore no turn. Draw!" Yusuke announced. "I activate the Spell Card Life-Shaving Treasure Cards, whose effect lets me draw until I hold five cards. However, I will have to discard my entire hand on the fifth Standby Phase after its activation. Next, I activate the Spell Card Clear Sacrifice, banishing Clear Phantom and Clear Kitsune Knight from my Graveyard in order to Advance Summon Clear Vice Dragon (Dark/Dragon/Effect/ATK: 0/DEF: 0/LV: 8) from my hand without any sacrifices!"

A large dragon trapped within a crystal appeared on Yusuke's field.

"A Level 8 dragon with 0 Attack...?" Yugo narrowed his eyes.

"Is that his Ace?" Yuzu wondered.

"I activate the Equip Spell **Nihilistic Supremacy** from my hand, equipping it to my dragon," Yusuke stated as his dragon gained a dark aura. "For what it does, you'll find out soon enough! Battle! Clear Vice Dragon, attack High-Speedroid Paper Fortress! Clean Malicious Stream!"

"Attacking when your Monster has less Attack then mine!?" Yugo asked in confusion.

"The effect of Clear Vice Dragon activates!" Yusuke declared. "However, due to Nihilistic Supremacy, it changes. When the equipped Monster battles an opponent's Monster, its Attack becomes equal to twice the Attack of the Monster it's battling!"

(Clear Vice Dragon: ATK 0→5000)

The dragon emerged from the crystal and unleashed a dark-purple beam from its mouth, hitting Paper Fortress and destroying it, even sending Yugo flying off his bike.

 **Yugo: LP 2750 - 2500 = 250**

(Clear Vice Dragon: ATK 5000→0)

"Yugo!" Yuzu cried out in concern.

"I...activate the effect of Paper Fortress..." Yugo wheezed out as he stood up. "When this Synchro Summoned card is destroyed by battle, I can Special Summon one Wind-attribute Synchro Monster from my Graveyard in defense mode. I choose Clear Wing Synchro Dragon!"

Yugo's Ace took the field once again with a roar.

"Due to Nihilistic Supremacy, the equipped Monster's battle position cannot change," Yusuke explained. "I end my turn with a face-down. What pain you've tasted right now! You're simply a lost dog trying to prolong its demise. Oh, how many Duelists I encountered that were just you. Believing in such childish thoughts like friendship, bonds, hope... I even lost count."

"Oi. What did you just say now?"

Yugo's voice, now serious and almost cold, asked, causing Yuzu and Yusuke to stare at him.

"Friendship? Bonds? Hope? Childish? As if!" Yugo growled. "Such things aren't infantile, you Academia bastard! It is because of the bonds I developed with the people I encountered so far, the cards I collected in the slums back at Synchro, and the hope to win and finally reunite with Rin that I was able to arrive here! The one to be childish here is you for saying such things!"

"You really irritate me." Yusuke scoffed. "Your words are hollow. Look at the situation you're currently in; there's nothing you can do from losing!"

"That's wrong!" Yugo interrupted him. "I might be losing here, but I haven't lost yet! Here, let me demonstrate by kicking your ass in this turn! Ore no turn! DRAW!"

"Big words for a loser! By targeting Clear Vice Dragon, I activate the Continous Trap **Nihilistic Armour**!" Yusuke declared. "This card is equipped to the targeted Monster and it becomes immune to the effects of my opponent's cards!"

"Because of Attribute Chameleon, whatever Monster Yugo summons can be changed to the Dark-attribute so he can't attack." Yuzu said. "And even if he attacks, Clear Vice Dragon's Attack will always be higher due to its effect...!"

" _Damn it... I was planning on summoning Crystal Wing Synchro Dragon to end this, but with Nihilistic Armour out, I can't._ " Yugo thought in annoyance. " _If I attack with Crystal Wing, Vice Dragon's effect activates and it becomes double the Attack of Crystal Wing. I can't use Crystal Wing's effect to negate Vice Dragon's effect since Nihilistic Armour will protect it, meaning I would lose... What do I do, what do I do!? I can't lose now that I'm this close to finding Rin!_ "

As Yugo was thinking about what he could do to escape from this pinch, his vision was suddenly enveloped by a bright flash...

* * *

"WHAT THE HECK IS HAPPENING!?"

Yugo yelled at the top of his lungs as the light finally vanished, and he found himself floating in a location he never saw before. He was in a stadium full of people watching a Duel by the looks of it. Everyone was shouting one name over and over again...

"ZARC! ZARC! ZARC!"

Suddenly, the whole stadium was enveloped by darkness and two reflectors flashed on the so-called 'Zarc'. As Yugo gazed in that direction, his eyes widen as he saw a person with his own face, older than him, with spiky silver hair with light green highlights and yellow eyes.

"Ladies and gentlemen!" Zarc grinned, and Yugo realized he just used Yuya's catchphrase. "I've been cornered by my opponent's smart and amazing plays, but now watch as I turn the tides around in my favor. Clear Wing Synchro Dragon shall be the main performer!"

At the mention of his dragon's name, Yugo raised his attention and, indeed, saw Clear Wing on Zarc's field. Questions on what was he seeing, who this strange man, and how come he had Clear Wing assaulted Yugo's thoughts, but they all vanished at what he heard next.

"Double Tuning!"

Three green rings enveloped Clear Wing, and a beam of light shot through them, with Zarc chanting. "Dragon that embodies light itself! Descend now at incredible speed, and with the beat of those wondrous and beautiful wings you have, illuminate our path to victory! Shinkuro Shōkan! Appear now, Level 10! **Dichroic Wing Synchro Dragon**!"

Emerging from the pillar of light was a beautiful and majestic dragon clad in white scales, no legs, three long tails that had rhombus-shaped crystals attached to their tips, claws made of crystal, four rectangular yellow eyes, and four wings with feather-shaped crystals instead of membranes. The dragon had some glowing green armor covering its back and chest, and it roared as its wings glowed with a pure white color.

At the same time, everything vanished from Yugo's visual, only the dragon remaining. Dichroic Wing Synchro Dragon turned towards him, staring at Yugo with its four eyes.

"You...You were the one to show me this?" Yugo asked, earning a nod from the dragon. "How...? Actually, why? You want to help me?"

The dragon's wings faintly glowed, and Yugo's eyes widen as several images of Rin and him appeared on them, images he remembers from the times they spent together.

"Rin... You also want to save Rin!?"

The dragon nodded again and it beat its wings with a roar. Dichroic Wing Synchro Dragon started flying upwards, creating a bright flash of white light that caused Yugo to cover his eyes...

* * *

Yugo blinked as he opened his eyes, finding out he was back at the docks with Yuzu and Yusuke staring at him.

"What are you waiting for?" his opponent asked in a hurried tone. "Make your move or surrender. I advise you do so, maybe you can save yourself the pain of losing."

Yugo paid no attention to him and checked his Extra Deck, finding, much to his shock, the card of Dichroic Wing Synchro Dragon there.

"...Surrender? Huh, don't even joke with me like that." Yugo smirked. "I won't surrender if I'm the one winning! Since my Life Points are 1000 or less, I can banish Den-Den Daiko from my Graveyard to activate its effect, Special Summon Red-Eyed Dice from my Graveyard!"

A portal opened in front of Yugo, his golden dice emerging from it.

"Then, I normal summon the Tuner Monster, **Speedroid Synchron** (Wind/Machine/Tuner/Effect/ATK: 200/DEF: 200/LV: 2) from my hand!"

A humanoid machine with a body made of dices and having a tore cloak attached to its shoulders appeared on Yugo's field.

"Here we come! I double tune the Level 7 Clear Wing Synchro Dragon with the Level 1 Red-Eyed Dice and the Level 2 Synchron!"

"W-What!?" Yusuke gasped, shocked for the first time.

As his two Tuners turned into three green rings that enveloped Clear Wing, Yugo chanted.

"Dragon that embodies light itself! Descend now at incredible speed, and with the beat of those wondrous and beautiful wings you have, illuminate our path to victory! Shinkuro Shōkan! Appear now, Level 10! Dichroic Wing Synchro Dragon (Wind/Dragon/Synchro/Effect/ATK: 3200/DEF: 3000/LV: 10)!"

In a bright flash, the dragon Yugo saw in his vision earlier appeared on the field.

"Double Tuning...?" Yuzu whispered in awe. "Yugo...can do that?"

Unknown to her, her bracelet emitted a faint glow for a second.

"The effect of Speedroid Synchron activates!" Yugo declared. "When this card is used as Synchro Material for the summon of a Wind-attribute Dragon-type Synchro Monster, an opponent's Monster has its Attack and Defense cut in half. I select Clear Vice Dragon for this effect!"

"Idiot!" Yusuke snarled. "Have you already forgotten Nihilistic Armour's effect!?"

"Nope! I used this effect so I can activate my dragon's effect!" Yugo revealed. "Dichroic Wing Synchro Dragon's effect activates! When a Level 5 or higher Monster activates its effect or is targeted by a card effect, during either player's turn once, my dragon can negate that effect and destroy one face-card on the field!"

"N-No! You can't!" Yusuke took a step back.

"Oh, but I can and I will!" Yugo shouted. "I choose to negate Synchron's effect and destroy Nihilistic Supremacy, thus, your dragon's effect won't be able to activate if I attack it!"

"Even then, I'm still in the lead!" Yusuke told. "Attribute Chameleon's effect activated! I target and change your dragon's Attribute to Dark!"

"In response to that effect, I activate Dichroic Wing's other effect!" Yugo stated. "When a Synchro Monster I control is targeted by an opponent's Spell or Trap's effect, during either player's turn once, I can negate that effect and destroy it!"

Yusuke gritted his teeth as his Trap vanished from the field.

"BATTLE! Dichroic Wing Synchro Dragon, attack Clear Vice Dragon now!"

Following its user's command, the dragon dived forward at incredible speed.

"In that case, you leave me no choice! I activate Nihilistic Armour's last effect!" Yusuke abruptly shouted. "By sending this card to the Graveyard when the equipped Monster battles, its Attack becomes equal to the opponent's! Take him down, Clear Vice Dragon!"

(Clear Vice Dragon: ATK 0→3200)

The dragon inside the crystal emerged, firing a beam at the other dragon, causing both of them to explode and cover the field in smoke.

"With this...your field is bare!" Yusuke grinned. "During my next turn, you will-"

"There will be no next turn!"

Following Yugo's words, the smoke vanished and it revealed Clear Wing flying above the teen.

"Why is that dragon back!?" Yusuke exclaimed in shock.

"When Dichroic Wing Synchro Dragon is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard, its last effect activates, letting me Special Summon Clear Wing Synchro Dragon from my Graveyard!" Yugo explained. "Now, the last attack! Go, my dragon! Helldive Slasher of Whirlwind!"

The dragon dived down towards its targets, hitting Yusuke in the chest and sending the Academia General flying back.

 **Yusuke: LP 1400 - 2500 = 0**

 **Winner: Yugo!**

"Alright!" Yugo shouted in happiness as the field returned to normal once the Duel ended. "Now you're going to tell me where Rin is since I won-"

However, before that could happen, Yusuke's Duel Disk emitted a bright light and the general vanished in particles of light.

"HEY!" Yugo snapped. "Get back here! You bastard, how am I supposed to know where Rin is now! Are you serious!?"

"He must have returned to Academia." Yuzu pointed out. "Well done, Yugo! That was an amazing finish!"

"Oh, thank you!" Yugo blushed a little, looking at his new Synchro Monster's card. "Now that he's been dealt with, we can advance! On march to Academia and save Rin!"

"...Do you even know where Academia is?" Yuzu shook her head in exasperation.

"Oh...right..." Yugo muttered. "Wait, you said there are people that might know Rin's whereabouts at You Show Duel School, right? Quick, let's go and see!"

Yuzu sighed at Yugo's short-tempered personality but decided to nod as she mounted Yugo's D-Wheel. They have to return to You Show and reunite with the others.

" _Let's hope they're all okay..._ " She thought as Yugo started the engines.

* * *

 **Yuri and Yugo finally get their time to shine! Sadly, Chronos and Daitokuji both lose and are carded, but they used everything they had against Yuri, who decided to mock them by not Dueling seriously. Yugo obtains a new version of his Synchro Dragon and performs his first Double Tuning!**

 **What did you guys think if this mini-arc? Was it good? Did you like the Duels?**

 **With that said, I'll see you all next time! Don't forget to like, follow, and review!**

* * *

 **Fan-made Cards:**

 **Yuri:**

 **Predator Plants Dragon Banksii** (Dark/Plant/Effect/ATK: 1400/DEF: 300/LV: 4)

Send 1 "Predator" card from your hand to the GY: Inflict 400 damage to your opponent. When your opponent takes damage by a card effect, place 1 Seed Counter on this card. During your Standby Phase, you can tribute this card: Special Summon other "Predator Plants" monsters from your GY up to the number of Seed Counters that were on this card.

[Trivia: based on _Drosera banksii_ , commonly known as Banks' sundew, a small annual species in the carnivorous plant genus Drosera.]

 **Predator Plants Pinguicula Cobra** (Dark/Plant/Fusion/Effect/ATK: 2400/DEF: 2100/LV: 7)

2 "Predator Plants" monsters

Once per turn, you can activate this effect: Place 1 Predator Counter on all other face-up monsters on the field. When a monster with a Predator Counter is destroyed, you gain 500 LP. When this card destroys an opponent's monster with a Predator Counter, it can attack again during that Battle Phase. This effect can only be used up to thrice per turn.

[Trivia: based on _Pinguicula_ , commonly known as the butterworts, a genus of carnivorous plants.]

 **Predator Grounds**

Continous Spell

When an opponent's monster with a Predator Counter is destroyed, they take 300 damage. Once per turn, during either player's turn, when a monster with a Predator Counter activates its effect, you can: Negate it. By sending this card to the GY when your LP is 1500 or less, you can place 1 Predator Counter on all face-up monsters on the field. This turn, all battle and effect damage you would take is reduced by 500 for every Predator Counter on the field.

 **Predator Scheme**

Continous Trap

Once per turn, you can banish 1 "Predator Plants" monster from your GY: All battle damage you would take this turn is halved. By sending this card to the GY and returning all your banished "Predator Plants" monsters to the GY, negate one instance of battle damage.

 **Fusion Treachery**

Normal Spell

Target 1 Fusion Monster in your GY: Special Summon it to your opponent's side of the field and draw 1 card.

 **Lethal Venom Fusion Dragon** (Dark/Dragon/Fusion/Effect/ATK: 3200/DEF: 2800/LV: 11)

Starve Venom Fusion Dragon + 2 "Predator Plants" monsters

Once per turn, you can activate this effect: Negate the effects of all other face-up cards currently on the field and this card gains 1000 for each affected card. These changes last until the End Phase. The turn you activated this effect, this card can declare up to two attacks. If this Fusion Summoned card is destroyed: You can destroy all your opponent's Special Summoned monsters and Special Summon this card from your GY.

 **Daitokuji:**

 **Chaos Alchemist** (Light/Spellcaster/Effect/ATK: 0/DEF: 2600/LV: 8)

If you control a face-up Alchemic Kettle - Chaos Distill, you can Special Summon this card (from your hand). When you do, you can add 1 Advanced Alchemic Kettle - Neo Chaos Distill from your deck to your hand. As long as this card is face-up on the field, Alchemic Kettle - Chaos Distill cannot be targeted or be destroyed by your opponent's card effects. Your opponent cannot target other monsters for attacks, except this card.

 **Advanced Alchemic Kettle - Neo Chaos Distill**

Continous Spell

Activate by banishing 1 face-up Alchemic Kettle - Chaos Distill that you control. This card's name becomes Alchemic Kettle - Chaos Distill while face-up on the field. Any cards sent to your GY are banished instead. Once per turn, you can add 1 card that lists Alchemic Kettle - Chaos Distill from your deck to your hand.

 **Advanced Alchemy - Chaos Evolution**

Normal Spell

Banish all "Alchemy Beast" monsters you control: Special Summon from your Extra Deck monsters with the same name as the banished ones. If you Special Summoned 3 or more monsters this way, draw 2 cards.

 **Advanced Alchemy Beast - Salamandra the Forged Iron** (Fire/Rock/Fusion/Effect/ATK: 800/DEF: 800/LV: 6)

This card's name is also treated as Alchemy Beast - Salamandra the Iron. This card cannot be Special Summoned except with Advanced Alchemy - Chaos Evolution. Once per turn, you can inflict 800 damage to your opponent. This card cannot attack the turn you activated this effect. This card can attack your opponent directly.

 **Advanced Alchemy Beast - Echeneis the Quicksilver** (Water/Rock/Effect/ATK: 700/DEF: 900/LV: 6)

This card's name is also treated as Alchemy Beast - Echeneis the Mercury. This card cannot be Special Summoned except with Advanced Alchemy - Chaos Evolution. Once per turn, you can target 1 card in your opponent's Spell/Trap Zone: Destroy it. This card can attack your opponent directly.

 **Advanced Alchemy Beast - Aetos the Squall** (Wind/Rock/Effect/ATK: 900/DEF: 700/LV: 6)

This card's name is also treated as Alchemy Beast - Aetos the Tin. This card cannot be Special Summoned except with Advanced Alchemy - Chaos Evolution. Once per turn, when an "Alchemy Beast" monster you control is attacked, you can negate that attack. This card can attack your opponent directly.

 **Perfect Shield**

Normal Trap

Target 1 monster your opponent controls: This turn, no player will take damage involving or by the effect of the targeted monster. Then, you can draw 1 card. You can only activate 1 "Perfect Shield" per turn.

 **Chronos:**

 **Antique Gear Time Box**

Normal Spell

If you control no monsters, Special Summon 1 "Antique Gear" monster in Defense Position that left the field during the previous turn by paying 800 LP. If the monster you're summoning if Antique Gear Golem or Antique Gear Golem - Ultimate Pound, ignore its summoning conditions. Banish this card from your GY and target 1 face-up monster your opponent controls: Negate its effects.

 **Yusuke:**

 **Clear Kitsune Knight** (Dark/Beast-Warrior/Effect/ATK: 1800/DEF: 0/LV: 4)

This face-up card is not treated as a DARK monster. When an opponent's monster is destroyed by your card's effect, you can inflict damage to them equal to half the destroyed monster's ATK. When this card is destroyed by battle with an opponent's Special Summoned monster, you can draw 1 card.

 **Clear Break**

Counter Trap

If Clear World is currently active, you can negate the activation of an opponent's Spell or Trap card and destroy it. Then, you can draw 1 card.

 **Nihilistic Supremacy**

Equip Spell

Equip only to a "Clear" monster. The equipped monster's effect that changes its ATK when it attacks can be activated whenever it battles instead. The equipped monster cannot change its battle position. If the equipped monster would be destroyed, destroy this card instead.

 **Nihilistic Armour**

Continous Trap

Target 1 "Clear" monster you control: Equip this card to it. The equipped monster is unaffected by your opponent's card effects. By sending this card to the GY when the equipped monster battles, its ATK becomes equal to the opponent's monster until the End Phase.

 **Yugo:**

 **Speedroid Juggling Meister** (Wind/Machine/Effect/ATK: 1600/DEF: 1200/LV: 6)

When a "Speedroid" monster you control is destroyed by the opponent (by battle or a card effect), you can Special Summon this card (from your hand). If the destroyed monster was a "High-Speedroid" monster, you can Special Summon 1 "Dice" monster from your deck. During your opponent's turn, you can: Immediately after this effect resolves, Synchro Summon using this card you control (this is a Quick Effect).

 **High-Speedroid Paper Fortress** (Wind/Machine/Synchro/Effect/ATK: 2500/DEF: 2800/LV: 7)

1 "Dice" Tuner monster + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters

Once per turn, you can target 1 "Speedroid" monster you control: This turn, it's unaffected by other card effects. If this card is in Defense Position, it cannot be destroyed by card effects. When this Synchro Summoned card is destroyed by battle, you can Special Summon 1 WIND Synchro Monster from your GY in Defense Position.

 **Speedroid Synchron** (Wind/Machine/Tuner/Effect/ATK: 200/DEF: 200/LV: 2)

When this card is used as Synchro Material for the Synchro Summon of a WIND Dragon Synchro Monster, an opponent's monster has its ATK and DEF cut in half.

 **Dichroic Wing Synchro Dragon** (Wind/Dragon/Synchro/Effect/ATK: 3200/DEF: 3000/LV: 10)

2 Tuner monsters + Clear Wing Synchro Dragon

Once per turn, during either player's turn, when a Level 5 or higher Monster activates its effect or is targeted by a card effect, you can: Negate that effect and destroy 1 face-up card on the field. When a Synchro Monster you control is targeted by an opponent's Spell or Trap, once per turn, during either player's turn, you can: Negate it and destroy it. When this Synchro Summoned card is destroyed and sent to the GY, you can target 1 Clear Wing Synchro Dragon in your GY: Special Summon it. This turn, it cannot be destroyed by battle or card effects.


	33. The Right Path

**Welcome back! Sorry for the late update, but lately I didn't have that much time to write and I wasn't really in my writing mood. However, now I'm back! Also, I've joined FanFiction for a year now! Wow, time did pass away quickly!**

 **This story has reached over 150 likes and 170 followers! Thanks a lot, everyone!**

 **[Using Anime Effects.]**

* * *

 **Turn 33:**

 **The Right Path**

* * *

"Sayaka, is everything okay?"

The girl in question flinched as she heard my question. As she was serving bowls to a woman who was giving the Xyz refugees soup to eat, I noticed she had a very pained expression and I approached her.

"Y-Yes..." Sayaka smiled slowly, handing another bowl to the woman. "S-Sorry if I made you worry... It's just..."

Her smile vanished again, looking back down at the floor.

I placed a hand on her shoulder to comfort her. "If something is troubling you, feel free to tell me."

Sayaka glanced at me and nodded. "Thank you, Vince... I was thinking about Kaito. Shun risked everything to show him how important comrades are...but Kaito still rejected our help. What should we do...?"

"For now, wait." I replied. "Even if Kaito doesn't want help, I am sure Shun's words left a scar on his heart. Eventually, Kaito will realize the importance of comrades."

"But when will that happen...?" Sayaka asked.

"Only time can tell that." I told, and maybe Genesis Omega Dragon, I thought but not said.

Sayaka screwed up her eyes before opened them, this time, with a determined look. She placed the bowls in her hand down and ran away towards the exit.

"S-Sayaka!" I shouted in surprise by her action.

"Oi, where did she go?" Allen, who walked up to me with a worried expression, asked.

"I don't know..." I shook my head. "She was concerned about Kaito and she ran away..."

"What!?" Allen gritted his teeth. "Did she...!?"

He turned around and ran away into a room, prompting me to look at the exit. Did I say something wrong? I said what I thought about the situation and that's that...right?

I noticed my fellow Lancers emerging from a room with a confused expression, surely because they heard my and Allen's voices.

"Vince, what's wrong?" Serena inquired.

"Um, I'm still confused..." I muttered. "But I need you four's help."

"Eh? For what?" Sawatari raised an eyebrow.

"I think Sayaka went after Kaito," I explained. "We need to find her before something bad happens."

Yuya nodded. "Got it."

After minutes of searching for Sayaka around the Duel Lodge, we reunited in front of its entrance with no luck.

"Have you found her?" Gongenzaka asked.

Serena, Sawatari, and I shook our heads.

"Where did she go...?" Yuya wondered aloud.

The sudden sound of rollerblades skating on the ground was heard them, causing us to turn towards the Duel Lodge and see Allen wearing red-colored Rollerboots with yellow glowing wheels.

"Wait!" Yuya shouted, stopping in front of the teen, who skidded to a half if he didn't want to collide with Yuya.

"Watch it, won't you!?" Allen snapped.

"Take me with you." Yuya begged him. "I'm sure Sayaka is looking Kaito-"

"An outsider should stay out of this!" Allen cut him off, causing him to gasp. "I don't know if Yuto is really inside you or not...but there's no way I'll accept you as my comrade!"

That said, Allen zoomed off, barely missing Sawatari.

"Allen still thinks that dad ran away and abandoned everyone..." Yuya muttered.

"Yuya..." I whispered, feeling sad for my comrade.

"Why are you still here?" Shun asked as he emerged from the Duel Lodge. "We have to go after those two."

"What about the base?" Serena said.

"It's alright. I talked with Rio, Mizael, and Thomas, and they said to leave the hideout's safety to the Resistance," Shun explained. "We Lancers will search for Sayaka and Allen. You better not slack off, everyone."

That caught us five by surprise. Shun must be like this because he's worried about the two... It's understandable, after all, they are his friends and comrades.

"What's with you!?" Sawatari shouted. "When did you become the leader!?"

"We'll split into three groups of two." Shun stated, ignoring him. "Yuya and me, Gongenzaka and Sawatari, and Serena and Vince. All right?"

We nodded and ran down the staircase that leads to the Resistance H.Q. and split as we arrived at its bottom, going different ways. Serena and I took the left side, heading towards a street with destroyed houses and parks.

Upon seeing everything so ruined, I could feel anger boiling in my heart.

"Academia has to be defeated..." I whispered. "After what they've done to the Xyz Dimensions and tried to do at Standard and Synchro..."

"I understand your anger, but we have to focus on finding our comrades now." Serena reminded me. "When we'll be at Academia, you can worry about that."

"Yeah...sorry." I said. "What about you, Serena? Can you fight Academia that easily...even if you grew up there? By the Professor's side?"

"Home or not, Academia has to be punished, especially Akaba Leo." She told. "I'm going to give a piece of my mind to that old man the next time I see him..."

The anger in her words didn't go past my attention, and I nodded in approval.

"However, before that..." Serena's gaze softened. "We'll have to find Manek. I will pay him back by saving him myself."

"If you say so..." I chuckled, earning a glare from her, as I thought I would.

"What's so funny?" Serena demanded.

"Oh, it's nothing." I innocently waved my hand. "I just found it cute how you're so worried about him! It's such an idyllic scene~!"

Serena started running slower and slower until she stopped, and tilted her head to the right.

"Eh?" She said. "What do you mean?"

I stopped as well and turned to her. "You...You didn't get it?"

"What?"

"The joke..."

"No."

I made an anime-fall at that, shocked she didn't understand. I stood up and dusted myself off. "What I meant to say is: you are worried about Manek a lot, and it almost looks like you've fallen for him."

After an exact three second mark, Serena tilted her head to the other side. "Fallen? I never fell on Manek."

"WHAT!?" I cried out after another anime-fell. "A-Are you serious!? You didn't get that as well!? I didn't mean fall, as in fallen on him. I meant fallen _for_ him, as in you have a crush!"

"Crush? Where?" Serena looked over herself. "Did I crush something? Vince, you aren't making much sense right now."

"I-I-I'm not making sense...?" I whispered. "Are you this oblivious...?"

"I never studied idiomatic phrases, so you'll have to be more specific." Serena told.

"...Whatever." I sighed. "It wasn't important anyway."

Honestly, I don't even know why I tried to joke and it seems I didn't go far. Somebody will have to each this Bracelet girl ways of...

I grimaced as a strong headache suddenly emerged, so strong I couldn't think anymore. My legs even buckled, and I would've hit the floor if it wasn't for Serena's quick reflexes as she caught me.

"Oi, are you alright?" She asked with concern.

"H-Headache..." I muttered, holding my head in hopes it will ease my pain. No such luck.

"We'll stop for a moment." Serena said as she helped me sit down. "We can continue searching later."

I nodded. "Thanks, Serena..."

The pain continued to rise and my vision was almost lost. I closed my eyes and took deep breaths, thinking this could help. It did, somewhat. I still had that annoying headache but it was slowly vanishing. I reopened my eyes, finally seeing once again.

"O-Okay..." I exhaled again. "I-I think it's going away. What was that about-"

"Vince." Serena whispered and I looked at her, seeing her eyes wide open. "Y-Your eyes...!"

She took my head in her hands and moved it left and right, up and down, staring at my face.

"What about them?"

"Your right eye was an emerald green before you closed it," she explained. "But now...it's red like your left eye!"

"Really!?" I exclaimed, quickly looking at my reflection on my Duel Disk's screen. My eyes shot open as I saw exactly what Serena said: my eyes had the same color now!

"I'm calling Isaac." Serena said. "We better ask him what's happening!"

"Y-Yeah..." I nodded, still shocked and a little scared by the sudden color change. What was going on with me now?

" _Ah ah. Don't do that, little Princess!_ "

Serena frowned as she turned towards the spirit of my Duel Monster, God's Scientist Niall, who appeared beside me.

"And what do you want?" Serena raised an eyebrow.

" _I am a scientist!_ " Niall stated the obvious. "I _will be the one to analyze Master Vince kikiki no ki!_ "

Serena grimaced at my Monster's laughter. "I should care because...?"

" _As one of Master's servants, I will be more than overjoyed to help in this time of need!_ " Niall explained. " _Right, Master Vince!? Will you let me do it!?_ "

"W-Well, I guess-"

" _That's the spirit!_ " Niall exclaimed, cutting me off. I was about to point out I wanted to say no, but Niall suddenly leaned forward, eyeing me with his eye that had two irises, causing me to shudder at how disgusting it was. " _It won't hurt, kiki._ "

Serena stepped forward and I looked at her, my gaze saying "It's alright, let him", even if I wasn't sure about this myself. I mean... Niall looked pretty crazy, and I'm sure he was. However, at the same moment, Niall _was_ a scientist and I decided the results couldn't be that bad. My Duel Monster seemed very eager to help to boot.

Niall analyzed my eyes, mouth, and heartbeat, scribing things down on notes he extracted from his coat. After he was done, Niall stood up and ran a hand through his messy hair, making it even messier.

" _Not good, not good._ " He said.

"What?" I asked in a little worry.

" _I wrote with a red pen!_ " Niall exclaimed, showing his notes written in red. " _And I don't like red!_ "

"Aside from your personal problems," Serena growled. "What's the matter with Vince?"

" _Oh. Well, that's even worse!_ " Niall told. " _According to my calculations, Master Vince will lose control of his mind in about fifteen minutes!_ "

"Lose control?" My eyes widen. That's bad...really bad! Wait. "What do you mean by that? Like, lose control in a good way? Please, tell me yes..."

" _Didn't that other scientist, Isaac, tell you what happens if you continue using the Mythorros?_ " Niall asked.

Serena and I exchanged glances, fully remembering what Isaac said on that matter.

"Do...Do you know anything else, Niall?" My monster shook his head. "Then thanks for-"

" _It was pleasure kikiki!_ " Niall laughed before vanishing, not letting me finish again.

Silence fell on Serena and I as we let Niall's words sink in. What Isaac told will become true...?

 _You will have serious bloodlust. You will see anybody as your enemy, be it friend or foe. You will_ kill _everyone._

No, no, no, that will not happen! I will not kill anyone! I'm not as weak as I before; I was able to learn how to control my own powers, with the help of my friends, we were able to defeat Demiurge, and I was able to tame the "Mythorror" Monsters!

I won't let some 'bloodlust' take control of me! This Sakushi Vince won't fall!

... I hope. I gritted my teeth as I doubted myself, after all, ever since I arrived into this anime, not many good things happened to me.

But one of the good things is my deck. If I was able to reason with my Monsters before, I can do it again. Maybe, if I manage to talk to them about this 'bloodlust', it could vanish!

"Vince."

I was so deep in thoughts, I didn't notice Serena talking to me. I will have to enter my head once again if I want to talk with my Monsters. However, how could I do that...?

"Vince."

Actually, if Niall was able to appear in front of us just like that, I could ask Yamatochi and Hel to gather everyone in the real world as spirits!

"Vince?"

I will have to succeed this time as well. If I'll have to raise my voice like last time, I will. No-one will die by the hands of Sakushi Vince! How will I be able to sleep knowing-

"Vince, are you deaf!?" Serena shook me by the shoulders, startling me. Damn it, she even made me jump! Can't she keep it down!?

" **What!?** " I shouted and growled in a voice which wasn't mine.

It was Serena's turn to jump, causing me to cover my mouth with my hand. That...that voice! It was the one I used in my head when I got angry at my Monsters! B-But why- how did I use it!? I wasn't angry at Serena! Well...she scared me, but not to that extent!

"Vince...are you...alright?"

"Alright!?" I snapped again. "Does it look I'm **alright to you!?** "

I gasped, snapping my mouth shut as I used that voice. "I-I'm sorry! I-I didn't... I don't... sorry!"

"Um..." Serena blinked twice. "I think...you get easily angered as well..."

"Yeah." I nodded. If bloodlust wasn't enough, now I have anger issue! Just great! "Oh my God, this is so annoying that I want to grab someone's head and smash into a wall and then-... um..."

"O...kay... Don't do that, for starters." Serena said, looking at her Duel Disk. "It seems Shun and Yuya have found something. They sent me some coordinates!"

"At least they're luckier than me!" I shouted. I actually meant that but not as angrily.

The two of us hurried to the given coordinates, which were towards the route Gongenzaka and Sawatari took among shopping centers and skyscrapers- **all of them destroyed!** \- and as we were close to the location, a massive Duel Monster emerged in the distance.

"That's...Antique Gear Chaos Giant!" Serena realized.

"The Monster which Dennis also used!" I remembered. "Man, if it's Dennis using it again, I'm going to give him a piece of my mind and-... Ahem. Let's go!"

I could see Serena sweatdrop as she nodded. We sprinted forward, finally arriving to were our friends were. I looked over the entire field, seeing three Obelisk Force members with one Chaos Giant cornering Yuya who only controlled Entermate Friendonkey, and the other Lancers with Allen and Sayaka watching over an unconscious Shun.

"Did Shun just lose to these guys!?" I asked in shock. Nobody gave me an answer as the Obelisk Green pointed at Yuya.

"Do it! Antique Gear Chaos Giant, attack Entermate Friendonkey!"

Following his words, the giant machine started moving forward, Yuya also running towards an Action Card. He managed to find one, however, as Chaos Giant took a step, the winds it created by moving its giant body made the Action Card fly away, making Serena and me gasp.

"Yuya!" We exclaimed.

"Action Spell, Quick Guard activated!" A new voice told. "Friendonkey switches to defense mode!"

Chaos Giant unleashed a cyan-colored beam crackling with purple electricity from its hand, annihilating the Entermate Monster, which took a defensive stance just before the attack connected. The Action Card that flew away was picked up by-

"Kaito...!" I whispered in sheer surprise. I smiled as I saw the Kaito from Zexal with my own two eyes!

"Since it was in Defense, Sakaki Yuya won't take any damage." Kaito explained as electricity ran over his body as he too the Intrusion Penalty.

We watched as he summoned the new version of his Ace, Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon, and used its effect to easily steal Antique Gear Chaos Giant before dealing the finishing blow to the three Obelisk members.

Kaito approached the three defeated Duelists, raising his Duel Disk to card them. However, he must have changed plans because he lowered his Duel Disk, walking back to Yuya's side who was with the other Lancers.

Just when we thought everything was over, Academia soldiers assaulted the place with Edo Phoenix, who requested a Duel with Yuya!

"A GX character!" I squealed like a crazy fanboy. "Serena! Why didn't you tell me!?"

"This isn't the time to be happy!" Serena scolded me. "We have to save the others! Let's go!"

"Looks like we're in even more trouble than Yuya!" Sawatari exclaimed as dozens of Academia soldiers approached them. However, they stopped as Kaito, Serena and I stood in front of them.

"Vince! Serena!" Gongenzaka gasped.

"You two are late!" Sawatari shouted. I shot him a glare, causing him to shriek in surprise.

"Leave this to us." Serena told. "You have to get the injured Shun away from here!"

They nodded and Sawatari and Allen carried away Shun on their shoulders with Gonganzaka and Sayaka following close.

"Yuya!" I cried out, catching his attention. "We'll take care of the fodder! You make sure you don't lose to Edo, got it!?"

My friend blinked at the anger in my voice but nodded nonetheless. After he turned his attention to Edo, Kaito spoke up.

"Who are you two? Shun's comrade?" He asked, then eyed Serena. "You..."

"Yes, we are indeed Shun's comrades." Serena confirmed. "I am Serena, and this here is Vince. Are we going to take this squad out together?"

"I won't let Academia do as they please, so it's your decision if you tag along or not." Kaito said as he activated his Duel Disk, which reminded me of his Zexal one.

"Alright. I've been starving to Duel already!" I shouted with honesty. "We'll wipe the floor with you ten!"

The ten Academia students activated their Duel Disks in response, and so did we. I choose my Pendulum/Ritual deck for this battle and I grinned.

[Deck selected. Initiating Duel: Action Field on. Field Spell, Crossover.]

Several platforms appeared around us upon my disk's words.

" **DUEL**!" we shouted together as Action Cards spread across the field.

 **Academia Student: LP 4000 (x10)**

 **VS**

 **Vince: LP 4000**

 **Kaito: LP 4000**

 **Serena: LP 4000**

"Since it's a ten-on-three, we'll move first! Ware no turn!" I declared. "From my hand, I activate the Continous Spell Prohibition! Upon activation, this card lets me declare one card name, and as long as this card stays around, cards with the declared name cannot be used in the Duel. I declare Antique Gear Hound Dog!"

"Antique Gear Hound Dog!?" Student 3 exclaimed.

"But if we can't use it, most of our Extra Deck is useless!" Student 7 told.

"That's why you went first!" Student 2 shouted. "To activate that card!"

"Thank you for stating the obvious three times." I said. "And now, since I have no Monsters in my Graveyard yet, I can Special Summon this card from my hand! Appear, **Mythorror Willauk**!"

Appearing beside me was a giant, fat, blue-skinned male demon with white eyes, a bald head with tribal tattoos decorating its face, wearing a necklace with human skulls over his neck, a skirt made of algae, and holding a Kanabo half his size. Willauk hit the ground with his weapon, letting loose of a demonic roar in the process.

 **Mythorror Willauk: Dark/Fiend/Pendulum/Effect/** _ **ATK: 2400**_ **/DEF: 1900/LV: 7/SC: 2**

" _Um, you don't look too good. Are you okeh Master?_ " Willauk asked me.

"I've had better days." I replied. "I equip my friend with the Equip Spell **Creepy Aura** , increasing his Attack and Defense by 400! I end my turn now!"

" _Ahhh yeah!_ " my Monster roared again as an eerie, black aura surrounded him.

(Willauk: _ATK 2400_ → _2800_ /DEF 1900→2300)

"Watashi no turn!" Serena stepped forward. "Because we aren't playing with Battle Royal rules, I can draw and attack this turn! Here I come, draw! First, I normal summon Moonlight Black Sheep!"

A female monster with green skin, light brown-colored hair, wearing a beautiful black suit with gloves and an orange mask over half her face, appeared with a deep bow.

 **Moonlight Black Sheep: Dark/Beast-Warrior/Effect/** _ **ATK: 100**_ **/DEF: 600/LV: 2**

" _It is quite rude to gang up on people, especially our dear Serena-sama._ " Black Sheep commented. " _Albeit, this minor inconvenience won't stop Master._ "

"You can say that again." Serena smiled. "From my hand, I activate the Spell Card Moonlight Fusion, using its effect to fuse together Black Sheep and Blue Cat in my hand!"

As her two monsters were sucked into a multi-colored vortex, Serena chanted.

"The cat prowling in the azure darkness! The beast lurking in jet-black darkness! Spiral into the moon's gravity and become a new power! Fusion Summon! Come to me, the mysterious sorceress lurking under the moonlight: Moonlight Lio Necromancer!"

The Fusion Monster which resembled Moonlight Lio Dancer, but wearing purple-colored robes decorated with golden armor on her shoulders and knees, having long black hair, and grey-skin, appeared with a purr.

 **Moonlight Lio Necromancer:** _ **ATK: 2800**_ **/DEF: 3000/LV: 9/SC: 9**

"A Fusion Summon...?" Kaito wondered aloud, eyeing the Fusion Monster. He seemed disgusted by it at first, but slowly, his expression returned to normal. It seemed he accepted the fact that Serena isn't the enemy, so he doesn't mind the Fusion Monster anymore.

"Since Black Sheep left my field as a Fusion Material, her effect makes her return to my hand. Then, I activate the effect of Lio Necromancer!" Serena stated. "When she's Fusion Summoned using only two materials, I can Special Summon one "Moonlight" Monster from my Graveyard or Banish Zone and gain 1000 Life Points. Revive, Blue Cat!"

" _As you wish, Serena-sama._ " Necromancer purred as her hands started glowing purple. She made some bizarre gestures and a portal opened beneath her, from which Blue Cat jumped out of.

 **Moonlight Blue Cat:** _ **ATK: 1600**_ **/DEF: 1200/LV: 4**

 **Serena: LP 4000 + 1000 = 5000**

"The effect of Blue Cat activates," Serena explained. "When she's Special Summoned to my field, I can target one "Moonlight" Monster I control and double its Attack Points until the End Phase. I choose my necromancer!"

" _Understood!_ " Blue Cat chimed as she made a couple of dance moves, making Lio Necromancer's robes glow with a bright light.

(Lio Necromancer: ATK 2800→5600)

"Battle!" Serena threw her arm forward. "Lio Necromancer, take care of the first student! Dark Moon Energy Wave!"

"W-Wait! That's not fair!" Student 1 stuttered. "I didn't have a turn yet!"

"In war, nothing is fair!" Kaito spoke up. "After all, this is how Academia fights as well, isn't it!?"

"Time to die!" I grinned. My words reached my ears then, making me sweatdrop.

Lio Necromancer released two rays of spiraling dark energy from her hands, hitting the first student in the chest and sending him flying backwards in defeat.

 **Academia Student 1: LP 4000 - 5600 = 0**

"Next, Blue Cat will attack the second foe!" Serena said. "Go!"

Her second monster giggled as she leaped over to the second student, kicking him in the chest before backflipping to Serena's side.

 **Academia Student 2: LP 4000 - 1600 = 2400**

"I set two cards face-down and end my turn!" Serena concluded.

(Lio Necromancer: ATK 5600→2800)

"We won't stand and see you defeat us like this!" Student 2 shouted. "Boku no turn! Draw! To start, I'm going to activate the Continous Spell Card, Antique Gear Castle!"

The area shook a little as a large, ancient-looking castle with several cannons materialized behind the student.

"Then, I normal summon Antique Gear Soldier!"

Following his words, the ground cracked as a humanoid machine made of rusty gears and metal emerged with a battle cry, aiming its right hand, which was actually a gun, at us.

 **Antique Gear Soldier: Earth/Machine/Effect/** _ **ATK: 1300**_ **/DEF: 1300/LV: 4**

"Since a Monster was Normal Summoned or Set, the effect of Castle places one Counter on itself," Student 1 explained. "Also, due to Castle's other effect, all "Antique Gear" Monsters gain 300 Attack! Next, I equip my soldier with Antique Cannon Blaster, increasing its Attack by another 1000 points!"

His machine's only eye flashed blue at those words and a cannon appeared on its left shoulder.

(Soldier: ATK 1300→2600)

"Battle!" Student 1 declared. "Antique Gear Soldier will attack that accursed Resistance scum! Due to its effect, my opponent cannot activate Spell or Trap cards in response to Soldier's attack!"

"Humph, as I thought, you whine about rules when you people are unfair as well." Kaito scoffed. "When my opponent declares an attack, I can activate the effect of **Cipher Tail** in my hand to Special Summon it and negate that attack!"

In a flash of light, a cube-shaped monster made entirely out of white light materialized on Kaito's field. Seconds later, a long, sectioned, serpentine tail-like object made also of light flashed to light, and a wire of electricity held the monster together.

 **Cipher Tail: Light/Thunder/Effect/ATK: 0/** _ **DEF: 2000**_ **/LV: 4**

"I cannot activate Spell or Traps but I am free to activate Monster Effects." Kaito reminded.

Student 1 gritted his teeth. "...Turn End..."

"As expected of the man with a bounty on his head, Tenjo Kaito doesn't leave any openings for his opponents." A young woman with long, blond hair and red eyes commented from above a building, another young woman who looked almost like her watching Yuya's Duel with an excited expression.

"Who are those?" I asked Serena. She was from Academia, so she might know them.

"That's Gloria Tyler," Serena explained to me. "She and her sister, Grace Tyler, are Academia's most powerful tag-team. It seems the Professor really wants us dead if he sent them after us as well..."

Sisters, huh? Just like Myron and Nicole, Academia has more siblings to torment. However, I'm a little interested in those two's backstory.

"Now that you've wasted your turn, I'll go next!" Kaito shouted, catching my full attention. "Ore no turn! Draw! From my hand, I normal summon Cipher Wing!"

In another flash of light, a new cube-shaped being, this one glowing with green light, appeared on Kaito's field, its four wings glowing brightly on the battlefield.

"I activate its effect!" Kaito stated as his newly summoned Monster burst into particles of light. "By tributing Cipher Wing, I increase the Level of all my "Cipher" Monsters by four!"

(Cipher Tail: LV 4→8)

"Next, I activate an Equip Spell of my own: **Cipher Double Coat**." Kaito told. "Through its effect, if the equipped "Cipher" Monster would be used as Xyz Material for the Xyz Summon of a "Cipher" Xyz Monster, it can be treated as two materials! Using my Cipher Tail, I build the Overlay Network!"

As his monster entered a galaxy-like portal, Kaito chanted.

"Galaxy shining in the darkness! Dwell in the demonic god of revenge and become my very servant! Xyz Summon! Descend, Rank 8! Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon!"

Emerging from the portal was Kaito's upgraded dragon, covered in blue and crimson armor with large wings made of pure light. The dragon roared as it entered the field, causing the enemy team to take some steps back.

" _That dragon...it's so cool!_ " I thought in awe.

"Since Cipher Double Coat was sent to the Graveyard, its effect activates," Kaito explained. "A Cipher Token will be Special Summoned to my opponent's field in Attack Position with the same Attack, Defense, and Level the equipped Monster had on the field!"

A copy of Cipher Tail made entirely of light appeared on Student 1's field.

 **Cipher Token: Light/Fairy/** _ **ATK: 0**_ **/DEF: 2000/LV: 4**

"I activate Cipher Dragon's effect!" Kaito pointed at Antique Gear Soldier. "Once per turn, by detaching an Overlay Unit, I can target and gain control of one enemy Monster until the End Phase. At that time, the Monster I stole will be treated as a copy Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon! Go, my dragon: Cipher Projection!"

The Galaxy-Eyes dragon roared as one of its Overlay Units was sucked into its chest. Rays of light erupted from its wings, surrounding Soldier until it became a complete copy of the dragon, and shifted to our side.

"N-No way!"

"Are you ready to repent!?" Kaito exclaimed to the student. "Battle! Antique Gear Soldier, which is treated as Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon will attack the Cipher Token! Cipher Stream of Annihilation!"

The mirage of Galaxy-Eyes opened its mouth wide, unleashing a stream of light which washed over the Token and Student 1, who cried out in agony as he was defeated quickly and easily.

 **Academia Student 2: LP 2400 - 3000 = 0**

As the second student was defeated, Antique Gear Soldier, along with Castle and Cannon Blaster, vanished from Kaito's field as its owner was defeated.

"My Battle Phase isn't over yet! The original Galaxy-Eyes will attack the third one directly! Cipher Stream of Annihilation!"

Student 3, a female with long black hair, gasped as she was assaulted by the dragon's beam, causing her to fall to the ground in pain.

 **Academia Student 3: LP 4000 - 3000 = 1000**

"I set two cards face-down and end my turn." Kaito concluded.

"That's the way!" I cheered. "Two down, eight more to go!"

"It's too early to be celebrating..." Student 3 grunted as she got up. "Atashi no turn! Draw! I normal summon **Antique Gear Duplicate Hound** from my hand!"

A mechanical hound which resembled Antique Gear Hound Dog but with less armor and a thinner body appeared with a howl.

 **Antique Gear Duplicate Hound: Earth/Machine/Effect/** _ **ATK: 500**_ **/DEF: 500/LV: 2**

"Next, I activate the Spell Card Dual Summon which lets me perform two Normal Summons or Sets this turn!" Student 3 stated. "I summon another Duplicate Hound!"

A second hound materialized on the field beside the first one.

"Due to its effect, Duplicate Hound's name becomes Antique Gear Hound Dog while on the field!" Student 3 revealed. "I activate the Spell Card Polymerization, fusing my two hounds together!"

As her two monsters were sucked into a multi-colored vortex, Student 3 chanted.

"Mechanical hounds who carry on the ancient spirits, flock together and become one with new power! Fusion Summon! Appear now, Level 5! Antique Gear Double Bite Hound Dog in defense mode!"

The mechanical hound with two heads instead of one appeared on the student's field with a howl.

 **Antique Gear Double Bite Hound Dog** **: Earth/Machine/Fusion/Effect/ATK: 1400/** _ **DEF: 1000**_ **/LV: 5**

"With this, I end my turn!" Student 3 said.

" _She set the field up for her comrades._ " I thought, realizing why she ended her turn like that. She summoned the most annoying Hound Dog, being able to destroy any Monster with a Gear Acid Counter at the start of a battle. **How annoying!**

I shook my head, trying to calm my nerves. It was a good thing we're Dueling. It helps me forget about the current state I'm in. Let's just hope it won't last too long...

"Boku no turn!" Student 4, a male with blond hair, said. "Draw! By paying 1000 Life Points, I activate the Spell Card Instant Fusion, whose effect allows me to Special Summon a Level 5 or lower Fusion Monster from my Extra Deck! Appear, Antique Gear Double Bite Hound Dog!"

Another Double Bite appeared on the field.

 **Academia Student 4: LP 4000 - 1000 = 3000**

"Then, I normal summon my own Duplicate Hound!" Student 4 said as his own slim hound appeared. "I will activate Polymerization, fusing my two Monsters together!"

As his two monsters were sucked into a multi-colored vortex, Student 4 chanted.

"Mechanical hounds who carry on the ancient spirits, flock together and become one with new power! Fusion Summon! Appear now, Level 7! Antique Gear Triple Bite Hound Dog!"

The mechanical hound with three heads emerged from the portal.

 **Antique Gear Triple Bite Hound Dog** **: Earth/Machine/Fusion/Effect/** _ **ATK: 1800**_ **/DEF: 1000/LV: 7**

"Next, I activate the Spell Card Antique Cursed Gear from my hand." Student 4 stated. "Through its effect, I can place 1 Gear Acid Counter on two Monsters my opponent controls. I choose Mythorror Willauk and Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon!"

A dusty gear appeared above the said Monsters.

" _What the heck is this!?_ " Willauk shouted, trying to destroy the gear with its weapon. He had no such luck.

"Battle!" Student 4 shouted. "Antique Gear Triple Bite Hound Dog can attack Monsters three times per Battle Phase. Thus, I will use it to attack Mythorror Willauk, Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon, and Moonlight Blue Cat!"

"Before you declare your attack, I activate the Continous Trap **Cipher Support**!" Kaito declared. "Upon activation, this card allows me to target two "Cipher" Monsters, one Xyz Monster on my field and one in my Graveyard. The second target will become the first's Overlay Unit! I target Galaxy-Eyes on my field and Cipher Tail in my Graveyard!"

A portal opened on the ground, from which Cipher Tail emerged before morphing into an Overlay Unit. Moments later, Triple Bite Hound Dog howled with its three heads, creating large soundwaves. Blue Cat was the first to fall, exploding in particles of light and Serena gritted her teeth in pain.

 **Serena: LP 5000 - 1200 = 3800**

"At this moment, the effect of Double Bite Hound Dog activates!" Student 3 shouted. "When a Monster with a Gear Acid Counter battles, that monster is destroyed!"

The cursed gear exploded above Willauk and Galaxy-Eyes, the flames enveloped the two Monsters and destroying them. This made me glare. Willauk had a pretty good effect that can counter the Antique Gear's specialty which seals of Spell and Trap cards.

"But if my opponent uses Effect Destruction, it's useless..." I literally found myself growl like a feral animal, causing me to cover my mouth as I got surprised glances from everyone. "I mean...the effect of Creepy Aura activates! Since it left the field, I can add one "Mythorror" Monster from my deck or Graveyard to my hand!"

"Because your attack is now over, I can activate my set card!" Kaito said. "Trap Card, Cipher Spectrum activated! Since a "Cipher" Xyz Monster with an Overlay Unit was destroyed by battle or a card effect, this Trap will Special Summon that Monster from my Graveyard and one from my Extra Deck with the same name! Appear, Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon!"

Two portals opened on the ground, two Galaxy-Eyes leaping out of it with their 3000 ATK.

"Damn it..." Student 4 gritted his teeth.

"The effect of Double Bite Hound Dog activates!" Student 3 stated. "Once per turn, during either player's turn, when a Monster is Normal or Special Summoned to the field, one Gear Acid Counter is placed on that Monster!"

A cursed gear materialized above the first Cipher Dragon's head.

(Cipher Dragon 1: Gear Acid Counter 0→1)

"Turn End!" Student 4 said.

"It seems our opponents won't go down without a fight." Gloria mused. "However, that's how it should be."

"Ore no turn!" Student 5, another male with wavy green hair, said. "Draw! I normal summon Antique Gear Soldier and activate the Spell Card Ties of the Brethren, targeting Soldier with it. By paying 1000 Life Points, I Special Summon two Level 4 Monsters from my hand or deck with the same type as the targeted Monster. Appear, two more soldiers!"

Three Antique Gear Soldiers, each showing its 1300 ATK, appeared. At the same time, Student 3 grunted in pain as a red aura surrounded him.

 **Academia Student 5: LP 4000 - 1000 = 3000**

"Then, I activate the Spell Card Polymerization!" He stated. "I fuse together two of my soldiers!"

As his two monsters were sucked into a multi-colored vortex, Student 5 chanted.

"Mechanical soldiers who carry on the ancient spirits, combine together and become one with new power! Fusion Summon! Appear now, Level 8! Antique Gear Devil in defense mode!"

Finally, somebody decided to do something new! A mechanical monster with black and crimson metal and gears, a red visor over its eyes, two large circles instead of arms with cannons attached to it, and two demonic-like wings erupting from its back, appeared.

 **Antique Gear Devil** **: Earth/Machine/Fusion/Effect/ATK: 1000/** _ **DEF: 1800**_ **/LV: 8**

"I activate the Spell Card Fusion Recovery, using its effect to return Polymerization and one Soldier from my Graveyard to my hand!" Student 5 explained. "Next, I will use Polymerization again and fuse the Soldier on my field with the one in my hand to summon my second Antique Gear Devil!"

Another Devil appeared beside the first one.

"I activate the Spell Card Life-Shaving Treasure Cards, whose effect lets me draw until I hold five cards. However, I will have to discard my entire hand on the fifth Standby Phase after its activation," Student 5 explained. "Then, I equip my first Devil with Antique Gear Magic Shield and the other one with Antique Gear Tank!"

A large shield made of black metal appeared before the first Devil, while the second was surrounded by a giant tank which became one with its body.

"The Monster equipped with Magic Shield gains 1200 Defense and it cannot be destroyed by battle! The Monster equipped with Tank, on the other hand, gains 600 Attack!"

(Devil 1: DEF 1800→3000, Devil 2: ATK 1000→1600)

"I activate both Devils' effect!" Student 5 told. "Once per turn, I can inflict 1000 damage to my opponent for every face-up Spell Card I control. With two, that's 2000 damage, and with two Devil, a grand total of 4000 damage! Vanish, Tenjo Kaito!"

"Cipher Support's second effect activated!" Kaito declared. "Once per turn, during either of our turns, I can negate one instance of effect damage and draw one card! I negate the first amount of damage and draw!"

The two Fusion Monsters fired beams of light from their cannons. The ones fired from the Devil number one were blocked by a barrier which formed around Kaito, but the ones fired from Devil number 2 broke through it, hitting him in the chest and sending him skidding backwards.

 **Kaito: LP 4000 - 2000 = 2000**

"I end my turn!"

"Boku no turn!" Student 6, a female with short brown hair, announced. "Draw! I normal summon Antique Gear Knight!"

A new Monster which resembled Antique Gear Soldier, but holding a lance and a shield instead of a gun, appeared with a swing of its weapon.

 **Antique Gear Knight: Earth/Machine/Gemini/Effect/** _ **ATK: 1800**_ **/DEF: 500/LV: 4**

"I equip my knight with Antique Cannon Blaster and Antique Gear Tank, powering it up to 3400 Attack!" Student 6 shouted as Knight was attached to a tank with a large cannon erupting from its back. "Battle! Antique Gear Knight, attack the Lancer with no Monsters!"

As her monster charged its attack, I jumped onto different platforms until I found an Action Card. Antique Gear Knight is a Gemini Monster which only gains its effect after it's Normal Summoned again, meaning it doesn't have that annoying effect to seal my Spell and Trap cards.

"Action Spell Evasion!" I shouted. "This will negate the attack!"

The knight fired with its cannon, however, I managed to dodge it by the last second.

"In that case, I end my turn." Student 6 muttered. Finally, somebody who ended their turn within a minute! This whole was starting to get me even angrier!

"Ore no turn!" Student 7, a male with a ponytail, declared. "Draw! I activate the Spell Card Antique Gear Double Imitate, whose effect allows me to Special Summon two "Antique Gear" Monsters from any player's Graveyard by negating their effects! Appear, Antique Gear Double Bite Hound Dog and Antique Gear Soldier!"

A portal opened in front of Student 4 and 5 as Double Bite and Soldier rose from them respectively, and moved to Student 7's field.

"Then, I normal summon my own Antique Gear Duplicate Hound and activate Polymerization, fusing together Double Bite and Duplicate Hound whose name becomes Hound Dog while on the field!" Student 7 yelled. "Fusion Summon! Appear now, Level 7! Antique Gear Triple Bite Hound Dog!"

Another Triple Hound appeared, showing its 1800 ATK before howling.

"I activate the Quick-Play Spell Limiter Removal, doubling the Attack of all Machine-type Monsters I control, at the cost of destroying them during the End Phase!"

Following Student 7's words, his monsters crackled with electricity.

(Triple Bite: ATK 1800→3600, Soldier: ATK 1300→2600)

"Battle!" He shouted. "Triple Bite, attack Moonlight Lio Necromancer and the two Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragons! Due to my comrade's Double Bite, the first dragon is destroyed since it has a Gear Acid Counter!"

Each of Triple Bite's head let loose of a beam of light which pierced the body of Lio Necromancer and the two dragons, destroying them and causing their owners to take damage.

 **Serena: LP 3800 - 800 = 3000**

 **Kaito: LP 2000 - 600 = 1400**

"I activate my Trap Card Fusion Karma!" Serena cried out. "When a Fusion Monster I control is destroyed by the opponent, they take damage equal to the destroyed Monster's Attack! Since all of you are my opponents, I can choose who's going to take the damage. It's you, female with long black hair!"

Student 3's eyes widen in horror as Serena pointed at her. An eerie aura erupted from her Trap Card, which washed over Student 3 and sent her flying backwards.

 **Academia Student 3: LP 1000 - 2800 = 0**

"She defeated an opponent during their turn?" Gloria exclaimed in surprise.

"Also, the effect of Lio Necromancer activates, letting me place her in my Pendulum Zone!" Serena added.

"Even then, I'm not done yet!" Student 7 reminded. "Battle! Antique Gear Soldier, attack Tenjo Kaito directly!"

"Not so fast!" I shouted, grabbing an Action Card while Serena took out Student 3. "I activate the Action Spell Frozen Feet, targeting Soldier with it. This turn, the targeted Monster cannot attack!"

"What!?" Student 7 gasped. "Damn you...! In that case, I end my turn, my Monsters being destroyed by Limiter Removal's effect..."

The students' monsters exploded upon those words, leaving his field bare.

"Thank you." Kaito addressed me.

Tenjo Kaito thanked me... I squealed so hard in the inside that I couldn't stop a smirk to appear on my face! In order to show him I am a very serious person as well, I turned to him.

"No problem." I nodded, mastering every force inside of me to say that with the most serious face I had.

"Watashi no turn!" Student 8, a male with spiky brown hair, shouted. "Draw! I activate the Spell Card Magnet Circle LV 2, using its effect to Special Summon the Level 2 Antique Gear Duplicate Hound from my hand!"

Another Duplicate Hound leaped to battle with its 500 ATK.

"Then, by tributing it, I perform an Advance Summon!" Student 8 declared. "Appear, Antique Gear Beast!"

A new monster which resembled a hound but with long fangs appeared.

 **Antique Gear Beast: Earth/Machine/Effect/** _ **ATK: 2000**_ **/DEF: 2000/LV: 6**

"Next, by targeting my Beast, I activate the Spell Card Antique Gear Bomb!" Student 8 said. "Serena will now take damage equal to half the original Attack of the targeted Monster!"

A bomb appeared in the beast's mouth before it threw it at Serena. The bomb exploded in front of her, causing the indigo-haired teen to skid backwards by the shockwaves.

 **Serena: LP 3000 - 1000 = 2000**

"Battle!" Student 8 announced. "Antique Gear Beast will attack Serena directly! Take this, traitor!"

"Futile!" Kaito spat. "When a player would be attacked directly, I can activate the effect of Cipher Tail in my Graveyard! By banishing this card and another "Cipher" card, the Battle Phase is forced to end! I banish Tail and Cipher Spectrum to activate this effect!"

A transparent wall materialized in front of the student's field, blocking its beast from attacking.

"You protected me?" Serena's eyes widen as she looked at Kaito. "You...don't despise me for using Fusion?"

"A slight portion of me yes, however, at the moment we're working together," Kaito explained. "Be it Fusion or not... I trust Shun's decision in accepting you as his comrade. I will see myself if you are a comrade or not, Fusion user."

As I thought before, it seems he accepted the fact that Serena isn't the enemy, so he doesn't mind her even if she uses Fusion Monsters.

Returning to the Duel, Student 8 ended his turn and now Student 9, a female with braided hair, started her turn.

"Draw! I activate the Spell Card Polymerization, fusing together two Antique Gear Knights in my hand! Fusion Summon! Appear now, Level 8! Antique Gear Devil in defense mode!"

Student 9's own Devil emerged from a fusion portal with its 1800 DEF.

"Then, I equip my Devil with Antique Gear Magic Shield!" She stated as the magic shield appeared in front of her Fusion Monster, its DEF rising to 3000. "Now I activate Devil's effect, dealing 1000 damage to Sakushi Vince!"

Somebody decided to attack me for once. I gasped in pain as Devil's beams washed over me, sending me tumbling backwards.

 **Vince: LP 4000 - 1000 = 3000**

"Turn End!"

"Boku no turn!" Student 10, a male with short and messy hair, announced. "Draw! I activate the Spell Card Foolish Burial, sending the Monster Card, Antique Gear Gadjildragon from my deck to the Graveyard. Then-"

"Antique Gear there, Antique Gear here, Antique Gear everywhere!" I suddenly snapped. "Do all of you seriously use that annoying deck!? Like, this is so boring that I'm getting angry! Man, I'd take all of the "Antique Gear" cards in existence and stuff them in all of your throats one by one just to hear you scream in agony and-... Um... I-I mean, be more...original by using a different deck. Yeah. That's totally what I meant to say!"

"What are those guy's issues?" I heard Gloria ask no-one in particular, making me blush by embarrassment.

Moreover, I noticed another problem rising: I imagined what I said...and I actually liked the idea of seeing these guys suffer. I shuddered at the thought of me liking that. That was disgusting! But I can't help a portion of me liking it. We need to finish this Duel before I really get out of hand.

Why did I even start Dueling...? Oh, yeah, I thought this could help me calm down but, instead, it's only making it worse!

"A-As I was saying..." Student 10 resumed his turn. "I activate the Spell Card Resurrection of the Dead, which lets me Special Summon the Monster I just sent to my Graveyard!"

The ground shook as a mechanical dragon made of rusty gear and metal emerged from it and took the skies with a roar.

 **Antique Gear Gadjildragon: Earth/Machine/Effect/** _ **ATK: 3000**_ **/DEF: 3000/LV: 8**

"I activate the last effect of Cipher Support!" Kaito abruptly stated. "If I have 2000 or less Life Points and there are two or more "Cipher" Xyz Monsters in my Graveyard that share the same name, by sending Support to the Graveyard, this turn, my opponent cannot enter their Battle Phase!"

"W-What!?" Student 10 gasped. "I can't do anything else then...! I end my turn..."

"Finally! It's our turn to destroy- I mean, fight!" I said. "Ware no turn, draw! From my hand, I activate the Spell Card Hephaestus' Gift. Since I control no Monsters, I can draw one card from my deck and return Mythorror Willauk from my Extra Deck to my hand! Then, I will Special Summon him once again because I have no Monsters in my Graveyard!"

My demon returned to the field with a battle cry and its 2400 ATK.

"I activate the Continous Spell Card, **Protection of the Gods**!" I stated. "Upon activation, this card allows me to add one "Mythorror" Monster from my deck to my hand! Then, I activate the effect of Mythorror God Seimei in my hand, discarding him to add the Ritual Spell Horrific Invocation from my deck to my hand!"

"Ritual?" Kaito seemed confused.

"This is a summoning method like Xyz and Fusion Summon," I explained to him. "Watch how it's done! I activate Horrific Invocation, offering the Level 7 Willauk I control to perform a Ritual Summon!"

A magic circle decorated with glowing Japanese letters appeared in front of me, which then surrounded Willauk. As my Monster was sucked into the magic circle, I chanted.

"Rampage to your heart's content, O mighty dragon of ancient times. This is your and my rage fused together! Become my lance of wrath against the foolish ones! Ritual Summon! Manifest, Mythorror God Yamatochi "Ikari"!"

As the circle vanished, it revealed the Ritual Monster that resembled Yamatochi but had more dragonic and beastly attributes like pitch-black scales, seven dragon-heads emerged from its back, a human face which was also covered in scales, fangs instead of teeth, two horns, red eyes with black slits, and very sharp claws.

 **Mythorror God Yamatochi "Ikari":** _ **ATK: 3000**_ **/DEF: 2200/LV: 7/SC: 8**

"This dragon gains 500 Attack for every face-up Spell and Trap Card on the field," I explained. "Since I have two, Serena has one, and my opponents have a total of five such cards, Yamatochi will gain 4000 Attack Points!"

Yamatochi let loose of an inhuman roar as he was surrounded by a black aura.

(Yamatochi "Ikari": ATK 3000→7000)

"7000 Attack!?" Gloria's eyes widen.

"Next, using the Scale 13 God's Paladin Mordred, I set one of my Pendulum Scales!"

A pillar of blue light materialized beside me as Mordred, the male human with tan skin, long, silver hair tied up in a high ponytail, red glowing eyes, wearing pitch-black armor and holding a sword in his right hand, rose to its top.

 **God's Paladin Mordred: Dark/Fiend/Pendulum/Effect/ATK: 2400/DEF: 0/LV: 7/SC: 13**

"Then, I activate the last card in my hand, the Spell Card Treasure Cards of Pandora which allows me to draw five new cards!" I declared as I drew my new hand, and grinned. "Hoh, some nice cards I drew just now. How about I use all of them to destroy you people!? I activate the Ritual Spell Card **Downfall of the Ancient Souls** , offering the Level 4 Mythorror Succubus in my hand and the Level 7 Mordred in my Pendulum Zone to Ritual Summon again!"

Succubus, the pale-skinned woman with pointy ears, two horns sprouting between her messy grey hair, two bat wings, a forked tail, and wearing a black dancer gown, and Mordred exploded in particles of light, leaving behind two spheres of black light: their souls. The two spheres got then sucked into a green-colored vortex as I chanted.

"Storm through everything with your poison and cursed powers, and cover the entire world with the darkness of death! Ritual Summon! Descend, Level 9! **Mythorror Evil Dragon Kulshedra**!"

Emerging from the portal was a huge, female, western dragon with black scales, red horns erupting from her head that pointed towards her back, numerous spikes running from her head till her tail, which was forked at the end, and having black wings with 3 bones protrusions. My two dragons roared in sync as Kulshedra appeared, causing my opponents to take a step back in fear.

 **Mythorror Evil Dragon Kulshedra: Dark/Fiend/Ritual/Effect/** _ **ATK: 3000**_ **/DEF: 2800/LV: 9**

Seeing the fear in their eyes sure made a number on me; I grinned even wider until it started to hurt and I couldn't stop myself.

"Kulshedra is treated as a "Mythorror God" Monsters, so I can activate the effect of God's Paladin Mordred." I stated. "Since he was used as material for the summon of a God, I can equip him to that Monster and increase its Attack by 200! Moreover, since a new face-up Spell Card is now on the field, Yamatochi gains another 500 Attack!"

Mordred reappeared on the field upon those words, jumping onto the western dragon's back as a mighty dragon rider.

(Yamatochi "Ikari": ATK 7000→7500, Kulshedra: ATK 3000→3200)

"Also, the effect of Mythorror Succubus lets me draw a card since she was used as material for the summon of a God." I told. "Now, let's Battle, shall we? Yamatochi "Ikari" is going to attack the Antique Gear Devil controlled by you, female with braided hair!"

Student 9 gritted her teeth as my dragon leaped forward, jumping over the magic shield and clutching the Fusion Monster in its hands.

"B-But! Devil is in defense mode!" She retorted. "I won't take any damage from this battle! During my next turn, I can still-"

" **You will not get another turn!** " I growled. "Because I control a face-up Spell or Trap Card, the other effect of Yamatochi activates, inflicting DOUBLE PIERCING DAMAGE! DO IT! Hell-Rage Perdition!"

Yamatochi roared in anger and rage as he tore Devil's head apart from his body, smashing the Fusion Monster to the ground several times just because he wished to do so. Then, he turned his attention to Student 9, emitting a low growl similar to mine before jumping on her. The student screamed in agony as Yamatochi swung his hand at her, making a deep gash over her front part and sending her flying backwards.

 **Student 9: LP 4000 - 9000 = 0**

"Vince..." Serena whispered.

"It's not over yet. **The fun has just started.** " I grinned again, sending a card from my hand to the Graveyard. "I activate the effect of **Mythorror Howling Orthrus** in my hand, discarding him to allow my Yamatochi "Ikari" to attack an opponent's Monster an additional time this turn. Since a face-up Spell Card, Antique Gear Magic Shield left the field, my dragon's Attack is lowered by 500."

 **Mythorror Howling Orthrus: Earth/Fiend/Pendulum/Effect/ATK: 1800/DEF: 1500/LV: 4/SC: 3**

(Yamatochi "Ikari": ATK 7500→7000)

"AND! If my opponent takes battle damage, the effect of Mythorror Evil Dragon Kulshedra activates!" I stated. "My opponent takes an additional 1000 damage! However, due to the equipped Mordred's effect, that damage will be doubled. Now...the one to take the damage is...you. Male with spiky brown hair."

Student 8's eyes widen in horror as Kulshedra let loose of a torrent of venom from her mouth, washing over him and making him cry out in pain.

 **Student 8: LP 4000 - 2000 = 2000**

"Battle!" I shouted. "Yamatochi, attack the other one with an Antique Gear Devil! Hell-Rage Perdition!"

What happened to Student 9 was repeated on Student 5, his Devil equipped with Magic Shield being ripped apart and Yamatochi clawed his chest, sending him falling to the ground. Upon losing, the other cards on his field vanished from existence.

 **Student 5: LP 3000 - 9000 = 0**

"Since two face-up Spell Cards left the field, Yamatochi's Attack drops to 6000." I reminded. "Then, Kulshedra's effect activates again. Let's say goodbye to the player that controls a certain Monster called Antique Gear Beast!"

Student 8 couldn't do anything as he was assaulted by another shower of venom, making him fall into a puddle that formed under him in defeat.

 **Student 8: LP 2000 - 2000 = 0**

"Wait, wait, wait! There's more from where that came from! Battle! Mythorror Evil Dragon Kulshedra will attack Antique Gear Gadjildragon! At this moment, her effect activates, taking control of the Monster she attacked before the damage step! Sweet Seduction!"

My western dragon unleashed the third spray of venom, covering the mechanical dragon in it. Seconds later, the dragon flew over to my side.

"Battle!" I laughed in glee. "Antique Gear Gadjildragon, attack your old user directly! And with Kulshedra's effect, you'll take another 2000 damage after the battle damage! Goodbye!"

Student 10 shrieked in fear as his dragon rammed its body onto him, the venom causing its body to explode and take the student with him. After the smoke cleared, Student 10 was laying on the floor unconscious.

 **Student 10: LP 4000 - 3000 - 2000 = 0**

"Hahahahahaha!" I laughed again. "How about that, Academia!? In one turn I took out four of your puny Duelists! Their screams were worth listening to, seeing how they wasted their turns by summoning those accursed Antique Gears! It's such a shame I can't cause more havoc this turn! It seems I'll have to end my turn here! On my next turn, you will all... you will..."

My eyes widen as I realized what I've done: I let my anger take the better of me and I've injured four Duelists. Damn it, this isn't how it should've gone!

The headache I had before Niall appeared to help returned just then, causing me to gasp as I fell to one knee. I clutched the side of my head and I could feel my vision blurring again. I don't know how long I can last...!

"S-Serena..." I muttered, not being able to find my voice. "Please...end it...!"

"V-Vince!" I heard her shout in concern. "Damn it, don't worry, I got this! Watashi no turn, draw! Once again, I normal summon Moonlight Black Sheep!"

Serena's monster reappeared on the field with a bow.

"Then, since I control a "Moonlight" Monster, I can activate the Spell Card Moonlight Dance Invitation," Serena explained. "Through its effect, I Special Summon Moonlight Sand Cat from my deck in defense mode! Appear!"

Sand Cat appeared on her field with a beautiful backflip, landing beside Black Sheep.

"Now I activate my Trap Card Instant Eclipse, using its effect to perform a Fusion Summon!" Serena told as her two monsters were sucked into a fusion portal. "Cat that mews to attract its prey! The beast lurking in jet-black darkness! Spiral into the moon's gravity and become a new power! Fusion Summon! Beautiful beast that dances in the moonlight, Moonlight Cat Dancer!"

Her signature Fusion Monster leaped out of the portal with a seductive miaow.

 **Moonlight Cat Dancer:** _ **ATK: 2400**_ **/DEF: 2000/LV: 7**

"Black Sheep returns to my hand because of her effect, and Sand Cat gives Cat Dancer an extra 1000 Attack Points until the End Phase since she was Fusion Summoned using Sand Cat as material." Serena stated.

(Cat Dancer: ATK 2400→3400)

"Next, I activate Lio Necromancer's Pendulum Effect!" She shouted. "Once per turn, I can target one "Moonlight" Monster in my Graveyard or Banish Zone, Special Summon it and gain 1000 Life Points! Come back, Blue Cat! And since she was Special Summoned, Blue Cat will double Cat Dancer's Attack until the End Phase!"

A portal opened in front of Serena as Blue Cat emerged from it.

 **Serena: LP 2000 + 1000 = 3000**

(Cat Dancer: ATK 3400→6800)

"I now activate Cat Dancer's effect, tributing Blue Cat with it." Serena said as Blue Cat vanished from the field and Cat Dancer's dress started glowing. "Battle! Cat Dancer, attack the student without Monsters directly!"

"I-I-I activate the effect of **Antique Gear Wall** in my hand!" Student 7 shouted. "When I'm attacked directly, I can Special Summon it to end the Battle Phase if I pay half my Life Points!"

"WHAT! NO!"

Much to Serena and Cat Dancer's annoyance, a giant wall made of rusty metal and gears appeared before Student 7, protecting him from the attack.

 **Antique Gear Wall: Earth/Machine/Effect/ATK: 100/** _ **DEF: 100**_ **/LV: 3**

 **Student 7: LP 4000 / 2 = 2000**

"N-No problem, S-Serena..." I smiled through gritted my teeth. "Better luck...next time...!"

"I'm sorry..." She muttered. "I end my turn, Cat Dancer's Attack now returns to normal..."

(Cat Dancer: ATK 6800→2400)

" _This is bad..._ " I thought. " _I don't know how long...I can stand... What will happen if I fall? Will I go berserker or something? I don't want to hurt my comrades!_ "

"Ore no turn!" Kaito declared. "Draw! I activate the Equip Spell **Cipher Circuit** from my hand. Through its effect, I Special Summon Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon from my Graveyard by equipping it to this card! Revive, my very soul!"

In a bright flash, Kaito's Ace reappeared on the field with a roar. At the same time, Yamatochi's power increased with a new face-up Spell Card on the field.

(Yamatochi "Ikari": ATK 6000→6500)

"I activate Cipher Circuit's additional effect!" Kaito stated. "Once per turn, I can target one Monster in my Graveyard with the same name as the equipped "Cipher" Xyz Monster and attach the target to it. I choose the second Galaxy-Eyes in my Graveyard!"

An Overlay Unit materialized around the dragon.

(Galaxy-Eyes: OVU 0→1)

"Next, I activate Galaxy-Eyes' effect, by using an Overlay Unit and targeting Antique Gear Triple Bite Hound Dog!" Kaito shouted. "Cipher Projection!"

Student 4 gasped as his Fusion Monster went to Kaito's side as a mirage of Galaxy-Eyes.

"I activate the Continous Spell Card Cipher Interfere and Battle!" Kaito pointed forward. "Triple Bite which is treated as Galaxy-Eyes will attack Antique Gear Knight! At this moment, the effect of Cipher Interfere activates, doubling my Monster's Attack until the end of the Battle Phase! Cipher Stream of Annihilation!"

(Triple Bite [treated as Galaxy-Eyes]: ATK 3000→6000)

The mirage unleashed a beam of light from its mouth, destroying the knight and sending its owner flying to the ground.

 **Student 6: LP 4000 - 2600 = 1400**

(Yamatochi "Ikari": ATK 6500→5500)

"After that, the original Galaxy-Eyes will attack the male with blond hair directly! Cipher Stream of Annihilation!"

Obeying its user's command, Galaxy-Eyes fired a beam at Student 4, putting him to rest. Since he lost, the mirage of Galaxy-Eyes vanished.

 **Student 4: LP 3000 - 3000 = 0**

"I end my turn!" Kaito concluded.

"Boku no turn...!" Student 6 wheezed out as she stood up. "Draw! If we can't defeat you all, we'll at least sink down with one of you three! I activate the Spell Card Antique Gear Garage, using its effect to return Knight from my Graveyard to my hand, and I'll normal summon it!"

Her Antique Gear Knight reappeared on the field with its 1800 ATK.

"Then, I activate the Spell Card **Antique Armageddon Bomb**!" Student 6 shouted. "By tributing one "Antique Gear" Monster I control, my opponent will take damage equal to its original Attack Points! Vanish, Tenjo Kaito!"

After those words, the knight exploded and raging flames headed towards Kaito. The Xyz user made a quick backflip, grabbing an Action Card glued to the bottom of a platform.

"Action Spell Acceleration!" He shouted as the flames suddenly vanished. "Effect damage becomes 0!"

"No!" Student 6 gritted her teeth. "I...end my turn!"

"O-Ore no turn!" Student 7 announced on cue. "Draw! I-I place one card face-down and end my turn!"

I slowly got up to my feet just to fall back down again. Niall said I would lose control in fifteen minutes, and I'm pretty sure that amount of time has long past. I was able to hold it in until now but I can feel my strength vanishing. This is as far as I can go.

"Vince!" Serena shouted.

I closed my eyes and muttered in a low tone. "Sorry, everyone..."

...

...

...

Nothing happened.

My eyes swing open in confusion, seeing something new. Everything vanished, and the ground and sky were split, one half was covered in white light while the other in black darkness. In front of me, sitting on an old-looking bench were two young women.

The one on the left, in the light, had porcelain skin, ocean-blue eyes, blond hair, and wore a beautiful attire that consisted of golden feathers covering her breast and waist area. A crimson scarf decorated her neck and shoulders.

The woman on the right, in the darkness, had purple skin, blood-red eyes, black hair, and had a black, scarf-like clothing tied around her body, and wore two skull-like shoulder pads. She had several mini-skulls between her long hair that acted as clips.

"I don't feel that headache anymore..." I noticed, seeing how easily I could now stand and see. I turned to the two women, unsure what to say.

"Ah...so it's that time already." the woman in the darkness muttered.

"Come, sit here, young one." the woman in the light patted the spot between the two.

Albeit I didn't know them, for some reason, I couldn't help but do as I was told. They amitted a godly aura unlike any other, which could even put Demiurge and G.O.D's auras to shame. I sat down right between the light and darkness.

"You must know us already, young boy." the woman in the darkness said.

"I do...?"

"Yes, you do." the woman in the light nodded. "My name is Himmel Edenna, Heaven's Creator. The one beside you is my twin sister, Queen Sheba, Hell's Creator."

"Wait...I do know you!" I gasped, my head snapping between their faces, seeing their face were the same. "Eve told me about you! You fought Demiurge in the Great War!"

"That's right." Sheba confirmed my words.

"The reason why you're here is that my son has brought you into this universe." Edenna told. "You know him as well."

"The one who brought me here was Genesis Omega Dragon..." I muttered. "You mean to tell me...you're his _mother_!?"

"Oh, Genesis Omega Dragon, is it?" Edenna chuckled. "My son has earned quite the title. Yes, I am indeed his mother. I hope my son hasn't caused too many problems. He always tends to do so."

"Y-Y-Your son is a dragon!? H-How...did that happen? Not like it's a bad thing, I do like dragons, but how..."

"My son was a human demigod before I died in the Great War," Edenna explained with a sad expression. "The sadness of me dying must have driven him to fuse his soul with a dragon to gain power...he always wanted to make me happy, so he thought by gaining power, my soul will rest at ease... my poor son..."

Wow...thinking that G.O.D, who's this sadistic, frolic, dragon god, chose to abandon his human body to make his dead mother happy...made it look acceptable for him to be like that.

"Your son...he's helping Eve at the moment..." I spoke up. "He may be playful at times but...he is helping all of us. A lot."

"That's good to hear." Edenna smiled softly, on the verge of tears.

"We summoned you here to help you, young boy." Sheba said. "As this Eve needs the power of my sister's son, you'll need my own son's power."

"You have a son too? Wait, that means G.O.D has a cousin as well!" I gasped. "Why hasn't he mentioned you before?"

"Who knows." Edenna sighed. "Maybe he doesn't want to mention his dead family and sealed cousin..."

"Sealed? What do you mean?"

"After my son has heard my death, he chose to fuse his soul with a dragon as well," Sheba explained. "I presume this Eve told you how she met my sister's son?"

"He was sealed..." I remembered.

"People have to find our sons' souls and make a contract in order to free them." Sheba sighed. "So, by using the little powers we have left, we'll send you to my son."

"If you two are you dead, how can you still...do all of this?"

"I am the creator of Hell." Sheba pointed out. "I can play around with the powers of death. I made it so my sister and my souls would rest here, in this place between light and darkness, until somebody like you would come, young boy."

"Let's start, Sheba."

"Of course, Edenna."

"Wait-"

Without a second to spare, the two goddesses placed their hand over my shoulders that were next to them, and for the second time today, I was somewhere new. Since the bench under me vanished, I fell on my butt.

"Ow..." I muttered, standing up and looking around to see...nothing. It was like being in a cave without a flashlight. "Um...hello-AH!"

I gasped in fear as two eyes suddenly opened in front of me, revealing crimson-glowing eyes with white irises as large as my whole body!

"A human? What reason do you have to be here?" The creature spoke in a raspy voice.

"U-U-Um..." I stuttered, feeling puny by his stare. "I was sent here...to make a contract with you..."

"I refuse." The creature sternly said, closing back his eyes.

"Eh!? Why!? You don't even know me!"

"My decision is final." He muttered in a low tone, drifting back to slumber. "I don't wish to fight with you or anybody at the moment. If you came here to only ask that, then you can leave."

This guy-! As annoying as G.O.D! He doesn't even know anything! If he wants to play it like that...

"I was sent here...by your mother, Queen Sheba!"

The creature's eyes shot open at my words, raising its head until his eyes were beaming down at me.

"My mother is dead!" He roared. "How dare you try to persuade me by mentioning Her name! No-one is worthy of such a thing! You will pay for that, human!"

"No, she isn't dead! Even her sister, Himmel Edenna isn't!" I shouted. "They are still alive in a place between light and darkness! Your mother, since she can control death, has placed their two souls in that place!"

"Why would she do that!?"

"So they could encounter and send me to you!" I replied. "Your mother wants us to make a contract like Eve did with your cousin!"

"My cousin? Uh, that loudmouth...?" The creature groaned.

"It seems you two don't have that bright history together, huh?"

"You could say so... in any case, if what you say is true, then mother is still alive..." The creature muttered. "She must have thought I would refuse the contract, so she set up these conditions... Very well. It seems I have no choice but to accept the contract."

"Sweet!" I cheered. "But...how does this contract work?"

"Each side makes their proposal which has to be accepted by the other side," He explained. "I need your help to find my mother in this place between light and darkness you say, human. Your name?"

"I'm Vince. Sakushi Vince!" I smiled. "In turn, I want you to help me. Your mother said I will need your power like Eve needs your cousin's."

"Fair enough." He sighed. "In that case, let's start. I like to do things the old-fashioned way: a contract through a blood oath."

"Oh...okay... What do I have to do?"

"Stand still." He chuckled as the eyes suddenly dived down and I could feel his mouth open, swallowing me whole.

"WAIT!" I cried out in shock. Instead of being inside his stomach now, I blinked as the light made me cover my eyes, seeing that I was back at the tag-Duel.

"Vince, you're okay?" Serena asked. "Your eyes are back to normal!"

Not just that, the headache, the anger, and my desire to kill also vanished!

"I'm back..." I smiled. "Finally, I can Duel like I always do! Ware no turn, draw!"

As I drew my card, the sleeve of my sweatshirt came up a little, allowing me to see numerous markings with line-shapes all over my arm. I inspected my arm and it was covered in those marks!

" _The only downside of a blood oath is that,_ " I heard his voice explain in my head. " _Those markings are all over your body. They show we have made a contract._ "

"Oh...good thing everything I wore covers my body well then." I whispered before looking at my new card. "This is...it's you?"

" _Yes, my true form._ "

I turned to my field, seeing Yamatochi "Ikari" and Kulshedra and feeling their emotions: sadness and anger. It made me remember the other time I used anger to Duel, when I Dueled Harald in Synchro. Even then, using anger made me lose Spectrum...

"I...won't Duel with anger...not again!" I declared. "I tribute my two dragons in order to perform an Advance Summon!"

"WHAT!?" Everybody watching exclaimed in sheer surprise.

I swear I saw my two dragons smile softly before exploding in particles of light as a new being took my field.

"Come out of the deep darkness, dragon emperor clad in obscurity," I chanted. "Lay waste to all and proclaim to Heaven and Hell this bloodstained Earth is now pure once more! Advance Summon! Manifest now, Level 10! **Makai Diavolo Dragon**!"

The ground behind me split into two and infernal flames erupted like a volcano. A clawed hand emerged next, taking hold of the ground before my new Monster's full body emerged. With a body tall as a skyscraper, Makai Diavolo Dragon was a bipedal dragon clad in dark-purple scales with regal-purple colored under-neck, under-belly, and the posterior of his arms, legs, and tail. The dragon had two horns sprouting from his head which curved downwards with pointy ends, and two smaller tails extended from his back, and these horns and tails, along with his claws and talons, glowed with a fiery orange. Along the dragon's chest, arms, and legs, the same markings I had on my skin glowing with the same orange, making it look like he had lava flowing across his body.

 **Makai Diavolo Dragon:** **Divine/Fiend/Pendulum/Effect/** _ **ATK: 3500**_ **/DEF: 3500/LV: 10/SC: 0**

"W-What is this thing?" Serena breathed out, staring at the immense dragon. "You never had this card before..."

"A Level 10 Monster with 3500 Attack...!?" Gloria gasped. "Moreover, it's Attribute is Divine!? I never saw such a thing before!"

I checked the cards in my hand and frowned at the one in the far left.

"What's this card?"

" _That's a card I gave you,_ " Diavolo explained. " _With that, you can unleash my full potential._ "

"Oh...In that case, let's do this!" I grinned. "I activate a new Spell Card: **Makai World**!"

The ground which cracked upon Makai Diavolo Dragon's summon started glowing as flames erupted from them once more. Suddenly, the flames took the forms of humanoid ghost that had bored faces and two eyes made of darkness.

"What's this?" I said with a confused face, looking at the ghosts. "My, my, it seems our audience is bored! Well, with how this Duel turned out to be, it's no wonder their like this!"

"Oi, Vince, what the heck are you doing?" Serena asked confused.

"I'm about to turn up the heat, literally!" I snapped my fingers. "Makai World's effect! Upon activation, all Monsters on the field are changed to Attack Position and have their Attack decrease by 100 times the number of Monsters on the field. I count four! Now, witness the power of Makai World in action!"

The ghosts started moving forward like zombies, grabbing Antique Gear Wall and forcing it to Attack Position, showing its 100 ATK.

(Makai Diavolo: ATK 3500→3100, Cat Dancer: ATK 2400→2000, Galaxy-Eyes: ATK 3000→2600, Wall: ATK 100→0)

"What's the point in doing that!?" Serena raised an eyebrow.

"This effect..." Kaito's eyes widen. "Is like Yusho-sensei's Smile World but with an inverse effect!"

"At this moment, I activate Makai Diavolo Dragon's effect!" I declared. "During either player's turn, when this card's Attack or Defense value changes, all Monsters on the field have their Attack and Defense returned to their original value. Then, my dragon shall gain the total amount of changed values! Go: Makai Charge!"

The fiery orange-glowing parts and the markings of my dragon started glowing even more brightly at those words. Every Monster on the field was surrounded by a red aura, which was sucked up by Makai Diavolo and its eyes flashed red.

(Cat Dancer: ATK 2000→2400, Galaxy-Eyes: ATK 2600→3000, Wall: ATK 0→100, Makai Diavolo: ATK 3100→4800)

At the same time, the ghosts all around started snickering until they burst into laughter. The ghosts surrounded the defeated students, seemingly healing their injuries, making me smile.

"The audience has finally smiled!" I chuckled. "It seems they're enjoying the show! However, not everybody is smiling yet; I'll correct that right now! Diavolo, a little help!"

" _I can't believe I'm being used for such a childish reason..._ " He muttered with a shook of his head. However, he didn't turn my request down: the dragon was suddenly enveloped in flames, and as they vanished, a much smaller version of Makai Diavolo stood beside me, maybe as tall as Yuya's Odd-Eyes.

I jumped onto his neck and used his horns to stay on. Lava erupted from my dragon's back and solidified into two demonic wings, and using those, Makai Diavolo took flight with me on his neck.

"Battle!" I declared. "Makai Diavolo Dragon, attack Antique Gear Wall!"

My dragon roared as it flew past his target, making a barrel roll in the air before unleashing a stream of flames at Antique Gear Wall, causing it to explode in a beautiful set of flames similar to a firework. Student 7 fell to his knees in defeat.

 **Student 7: LP 2000 - 4700 = 0**

"I activate the effect of Makai Diavolo Dragon!" I stated. "Once per turn, by sending one card from my hand or side of the field to the Graveyard, I permit this Monster to attack again! I send a card from my hand to the Graveyard and attack the remaining student directly!"

Makai Diavolo Dragon dived down and flew back up just before we could've hit the ground, and created a strong blow of wind which sent Student 6 flying onto her back, defeated.

 **Student 6: LP 1400 - 4800 = 0**

 **Winner: Vince/Serena/Kaito!**

"Eh? Gloria?" Grace muttered, not seeing her sister beside her anymore. "Where did you go?"

"AAAAAAHHHHHH!" was Gloria's scream as she was flying in the air with me and my dragon, me holding her by the wrists whilst Diavolo held me by the waist with his tail, letting us two dangle. She looked up at me with an angry expression. "Put me down right now, you Lancer!"

"Put you down?" I echoed with a smile. "Don't be so embarrassed, miss Gloria! The true show is right behind the corner! Since you watched our tag-Duel until the end, allow me to repay you!"

"Repay you with what!?" Gloria shouted. "By letting me fall to the ground!?"

"Nope! Repay you with that!"

I pointed with my head to the side, just when large fireworks caused by Yuya's Duel with Edo went off beside us, illuminating us with their light. Gloria gasped, her face turning from anger to awe.

"They say smiles are the best medicine!" I said. "Maybe you should turn that frown upside down, miss Gloria."

"Is this...your Entertainment?" She asked.

I winked at her in reply and Makai Diavolo Dragon roared one last time before flying back down to the ground, depositing us two beside Grace.

"You had a good time too, eh?" I questioned my dragon.

" _It was good to stretch my wings after all these years._ " He admitted. " _And for the first attempt at using me, it wasn't bad._ "

With that said, he vanished in particles of black light since the Duel ended, and I could hear Serena and Kaito clapping at the show from the side, smiling.

"That was amazing!" Grace breathed out, her eyes sparkling. "However, I still think Yuya's Entertainment is better! What do you say, Gloria!?"

Her sister blushed a little and caught to hide it. "I guess Vince's isn't that bad..."

"Ah, thank you." I chuckled and bowed a little. "Next time, I'll make sure to capture your interest!"

Gloria turned to the side and scoffed, causing Grace to laugh at her embarrassment. I was about to give a comment at the scene, however, the sudden sounds of cars approaching the area caused us all to turn around, seeing cars stop around my friends down below and be surrounded by Academia soldiers...!

* * *

 **Because this chapter came out way longer than I expected, let's cut it off here!**

 **Vince was about to go berserk because of his Monsters' influence but the 'dead' Goddesses suddenly appear and help him make a contract with Makai Diavolo Dragon, thus stopping the negative emotions and thoughts from consuming him. We also learn that Genesis Omega Dragon has a family!**

 **Now that Vince has Makai, he won't have to worry about going 'berserk' anymore! Serena and Kaito also get to Duel and help. Yuya has a fan, Grace, and now Vince has one too, Gloria. At the Duel's end, Vince uses his Entertainment Dueling to make everyone smile (since in the Duel he went a little mad...)**

 **Oh, and for convenience sake, I only made ten students appear to Duel if not this chapter would've been way too long and boring. Moreover, a big thank you for** _ **mekyaku**_ **and** _ **Coolfireblast**_ **whose cards have been used in this chapter!**

 **I hope you all liked this chapter, and with that said, I'll see you all next time!**

* * *

 **Fan-made Cards:**

 **Vince:**

 **Mythorror Willauk** (Dark/Fiend/Pendulum/Effect/ATK: 2400/DEF: 1900/LV: 7/SC: 2)

 _Pendulum Effect_ : You can only Pendulum Summon "Mythorror" monsters. This effect can't be negated. Once per Duel, you can target 1 card in your GY or face-up Extra Deck: Add it to your hand. You can only activate this effect if there's another "Mythorror" card in the other Pendulum Zone and you control a "Mythorror God" monster.

 _Monster Effect_ : If you have no monsters in your GY, you can Special Summon this card (from your hand). Once per Duel, when this card battles with an opponent's monster, you can (Quick Effect): Have it gain ATK equal to the ATK of the enemy monster until your next Standby Phase.

[Trivia: Created by _mekyaku_. Willauk was a giant demon that inhabited Lake Derwent in the South Australia mythology.]

 **Creepy Aura**

Equip Spell

Equip to a "Mythorror" monster. It gains 400 ATK and DEF, and if it destroys an opponent's monster by battle, you can draw 1 card. When this face-up card leaves the field, you can add 1 "Mythorror" monster from your deck or GY to your hand.

 **Protection of the Gods**

Continues Spell

When this card is activated: Add one "Mythorror" monster from the deck to your hand, and if you do, place a "Mythorror" from the GY face-up in the Extra Deck. When a "Mythorror" Xyz, Fusion, Synchro, or Ritual monster(s) would be destroyed while this card is face-up on the field: Destroy this card instead. By banishing this card from your GY, Special Summon one "Mythorror" Xyz, Fusion, Synchro, or Ritual monster from the GY with its effects negated (If any).

[Trivia: Created by _Coolfireblast_.]

 **Downfall of the Ancient Souls**

Ritual Spell

You can use this card to Ritual Summon 1 "Mythorror" Ritual Monster from your hand by Tributing a monster(s) you control, hand, and/or Pendulum Zone that's equal to or exceeds that Ritual Monster's Level.

[Trivia: Created by _mekyaku_.]

 **Mythorror Evil Dragon Kulshedra** (Dark/Fiend/Ritual/Effect/ATK: 3000/DEF: 2800/LV: 9)

(This card is always treated as a "Mythorror God" card.)

This card can be Ritual Summoned with "Horrific Invocation". Neither player can target this card with Spell, Trap, or Monster effects. At the start of the damage step, if this card attacked an opponent's monster, you can: Take control of it, but during the End Phase, that monster is sent to the GY. If your opponent takes battle damage, you can: Inflict 1000 damage to them immediately afterwards.

[Trivia: Created by _mekyaku_. The Bolla is a demonic serpent in Albanian mythology and folklore. The female dragon _Kulshedra_ is the form the Bolla will eventually attain should it live many years without being seen by a human.]

 **Mythorror Howling Orthrus** (Earth/Fiend/Pendulum/Effect/ATK: 1800/DEF: 1500/LV: 4/SC: 3)

 _Pendulum Effect_ : You can only Pendulum Summon "Mythorror" monsters. This effect can't be negated. Once per turn, during either player's turn, when an effect which would negate an attack is activated: Negate that activation, and if you do, a Fiend monster you control gains 1000 ATK.

 _Monster Effect_ : This card is also treated as a Beast-Type Monster while on the field. You can discard this card from your hand and target 1 Fiend monster you control: This turn, it can attack an opponent's monster an additional time. If this card is banished, you can: Draw 1 card.

 **Makai World**

Normal Spell

Upon activation, all monsters on the field are changed to Attack Position and their ATK is lowered by the number of monsters on the field X 100. These changes last until the End Phase.

 **Makai Diavolo Dragon** (Divine/Fiend/Pendulum/Effect/ _ATK: 3500_ /DEF: 3500/LV: 10/SC: 0)

 _Pendulum Effect_ : UNKNOWN

 _Monster Effect_ : During either player's turn, when this card's ATK or DEF changes, you can: Make all monsters on the field have their ATK and DEF returned to their original value, and if you do, this card gains ATK equal to those changes until the End Phase. Once per turn, by sending 1 card from your hand or side of the field to the GY, you can declare an additional attack with this card this turn. OTHER EFFECTS UNKNOWN...

 **Kaito:**

 **Cipher Tail** (Light/Thunder/Effect/ATK: 0/DEF: 2000/LV: 4)

When your opponent declares an attack: You can Special Summon this card (from your hand), and if you do, negate that attack. When a player would be attacked directly, you can banish this card and another "Cipher" card from there: End the Battle Phase.

 **Cipher Double Coat**

Equip Spell

Equip to a "Cipher" monster; If it would be used as Xyz Material for the Xyz Summon of a "Cipher" Xyz Monster, it can be treated as 2 Xyz Materials. When this card is sent to the GY, you can Special Summon 1 Cipher Token (Light/Fairy/ATK: ?/DEF: ?/LV: ?) in Attack Position to your opponent's field with the same ATK, DEF, and LV as the monster that was equipped with this card.

 **Cipher Support**

Continuous Trap

When activated, target 2 "Cipher" monsters (1 Xyz Monster on your field and 1 monster in your GY): The second target is attached to the first one as an Xyz Material. Once per turn, during either player's turn, you can: Negate 1 instance of effect damage and draw 1 card. If you have 2000 or less LP and there are 2 "Cipher" Xyz Monsters with the same name in your GY, you can send this card to the GY: This turn, your opponent cannot enter their Battle Phase.

 **Cipher Circuit**

Equip Spell

Target 1 "Cipher" Xyz Monster in your GY: Special Summon it and equip it with this card. Once per turn, you can target 1 monster in your GY with the same name as the equipped monster: Attach it to it as an Xyz Material. If this card is destroyed, destroy the equipped monster.

 **Academia:**

 **Antique Gear Duplicate Hound** (Earth/Machine/Effect/ATK: 500/DEF: 500/LV: 2)

If this card attacks, your opponent cannot activate any Spell/Trap Cards until the end of the Damage Step. This card's name becomes Antique Gear Hound Dog while on the field.

 **Antique Gear Wall** (Earth/Machine/Effect/ATK: 100/DEF: 100/LV: 3)

If this card is attacked, your opponent cannot activate any Spell/Trap Cards until the end of the Damage Step. When you're attacked directly, you can Special Summon this card (from your hand), and if you do, pay half your LP to end the Battle Phase.

 **Antique Armageddon Bomb**

Normal Spell

Tribute 1 "Antique Gear" monster you control: Inflict damage to your opponent equal to its original ATK in the GY. You can only activate 1 "Antique Armageddon Bomb" per turn.


	34. Following Our True Path (Part 1)

**Welcome back!**

 **Thanks for all your reviews for the last chapters!**

 **In response to** _ **mekyaku**_ **'s review:**

 **\- I'll make sure to place some restrictions on the bad boy. About the new Clear Wing variant, go ahead if you want!**

 **[Using Anime Effects.]**

* * *

 **Turn 34:**

 **Following Our True Path (Part 1/3)**

* * *

"Since the Tyler sisters and even the Commander-in-Chief Edo was defeated, it cannot be helped. In that case, I, Mamoru Noro, will step in and exterminate the Lancers as per the Professor's orders!"

Were Noro's words after Yuya, the defeated Edo, Serena, and Kaito were surrounded by a squadron of Academia soldiers. This guy won't go down even after witnessing Yuya and my Entertainment Dueling? Talk about persistent...

However, by his expression, I could tell he was waiting for this moment. Maybe he expected Edo to lose so he could rise to power. In any case, we won't let him do as he pleases.

" _That's quite the brave declaration._ " Makai Diavolo's voice told in my head.

" _Ah, sorry..._ " I thought, a little shocked myself. " _I don't know why, but from the moment we formed our contract...I feel more reliable in myself._ "

I brushed a finger over my arm where my new markings should be. " _It's strange...in a good way._ " I thought.

"Prepare yourself, Lancers, Tenjo Kaito!" Noro shout caught my attention. "When I order the entire army to attack you simultaneously, you'll be instantly crushed!"

"This blockhead doesn't even know how to Duel." Gloria commented.

"You can't just attack simultaneously." Grace pointed out.

"I think he meant it literally." I whispered, putting a hand in front of my mouth so Noro wouldn't hear.

"I meant to do it enthusiastically!" Noro snapped at us three. He threw his hand towards the ground below. "Go, Academia's army! Attack!"

Before anyone could move a muscle, Edo swung his arm in front of my friends in a protective manner, shocking all of us. What was he doing? Did he have a change of heart?

"I understand it now after my Duel with Yuya," Edo explained and looked up to Noro. "His father was right all along!"

"Edo!" Yuya smiled, causing the other to smile as well.

"As Sakaki Yusho said, Dueling is supposed to bring smiles to everyone. It's not a tool for fighting!" Edo stated. This made me smile: Yuya was able to knock some sense into him! "You who saw it must feel the same way, Noro, Tyler sisters!"

"Yup! He's right." Grace confirmed.

"W-What is this stupidity!" Noro snapped again. "What do you mean to explain, Edo!?"

"Open your eyes!" Edo shouted. "We only gave fear to the Xyz Dimension, who were living with peace and stole their smiles! It's an obvious mistake!"

He turned around, staring at Kaito. Edo suddenly bowed his head.

"I greatly apologize for what we did, Tenjo Kaito." he said. "As a citizen of the Xyz Dimension, I don't aspect you to immediately accept my words, but mark them honest."

That seemingly took the Xyz user aback, together with everyone else watching.

"Even though you're the Commander-in-Chief, you're condemning the Arc Area Project and apologizing to an Xyz habitant!?" Noro asked. "You're betraying the Professor!"

"I know!" Edo told without hesitation as he raised his head. "Even so, I will walk the path I believe is right. To do that..." he threw off the regal cloak that was around his shoulders. "I'll gladly carry the name of a traitor!"

That further shock all of us. Walking down the path you choose, no matter what others think of you...

When I was little, I never chose a path without wondering what others would be thinking of my decision. This caused me to always walk down the path others told me to. However, as I got older, I stopped caring about that, after all, even if others think my decision is stupid or infantile, it's the path I chose. _I_ am the only one who can tell what's good for me.

Hearing Edo give his speech... wow, it made me happy to know there are others who think like me.

"That cloak he got from the Professor was proof he was the Commander-in-Chief." Serena pointed out.

"He's actually betraying Academia? That's pretty cool!" Grace said.

"What di you say?" Gloria gasped. "Are you going to leave us and team up with the Lancers!?"

"More like Yuya's ally!" Grace chuckled. "And you could be Vince's ally!"

That made me blink and turn to Gloria, who did the same. I tilted my head to the side and she blushed for some reason.

"S-Shut up!" she snapped at Grace.

"Oh? But wasn't Gloria enthralled with Vince's Entertainment Duel?" Grace smiled mischievously.

"G-Grace!"

The white-haired female giggled as she swished to her sister's side. "Admit it, sister!"

Okay, so Gloria was obviously embarrassed to admit she liked my Dueling and Grace loved to press her buttons just because they're sisters. I chuckled and offered my hands to both girls.

"Miss Gloria, miss Grace, are you coming?" I asked.

Grace giggled and Gloria huffed. Nonetheless, both gave me their hands and we jumped down next to my other comrades and friends, and Grace waved his hand at Noro.

"We're on their side now!" she told.

"What!?" Noro's eyes widen, and the Academia soldiers seemed to look at each other, not knowing what to do.

"Thank you all." Yuya said to our new comrades. "With all of us working together, we can bring back smiles to the Xyz Dimension. Isn't that right, Yuto?"

"Yuto?" Serena and Edo blinked. That name caught me off guard as well.

"Ah... Yuto's another me who grew up in the Xyz Dimension and is inside me," Yuya explained. "It was like...to bring back smiles to my hometown Heartland, I need your strength."

"Of course." Edo nodded. "We'll help return all the smiles we stole from the Xyz Dimension."

I gasped and waved my hands in the air, even shooking Yuya by his shoulders.

"Hold up, you mean to tell me you have another you inside you!" I cried out, my eyes sparkling. My fanboy side just had to come out. "How is he!? What deck he uses!? Is he cool!? Can you guys switch places or something!?"

"S-Switch places?" Yuya questioned in surprise. "I don't know about that-"

"Enough!" Noro interrupted us. "You'll be destroyed right here and now by me! Since Edo betrayed us, we won't let him get away with it! Get them, Academia's army!"

"Oi, aren't you forgetting something."

The cold tone of Mizael asked as he and several Resistance members, among which Allen, emerged from the destroyed building behind Noro.

"Mizael!" I grinned at him. He gave us a sly smirk.

"It's not typical of you to call for back-up, Kaito."

"Seeing the Commander-in-Chief was here, maybe some help would've been appreciated." Kaito huffed at Mizael's smug attitude. "Plus, you guys are late. I gave you my position almost an hour ago."

"That's...the Resistance!" Yuya smiled. "Kaito, you really called them here?"

"I must thank Shun..." Kaito muttered and turned to Yuya. "Maybe you guys are right. I need my comrades' help."

"Took you time to realize!" I laughed and patted him on the shoulder. He glared at me for that. "S-Sorry!"

"We, the Resistance, will fight to save our fallen comrades!" Mizael exclaimed. "If you're prepared, then Duel me!"

The person who was addressed, Noro, waved his hands in defense. "U-Um, I-I, u-um, no need to go that far!" he chuckled at that. "I'm just a cleric and have no actual combat skills..."

Mizael wasn't amused and he narrowed his eyes, prompting Noro to fall to his knees in defeat. This made me laugh a little: at least the guy knew how to make people laugh at his own weakness.

"Everyone, listen!" Edo addressed the Academia army. "In the name of the Arc Area Project, we have started a war of aggression. This is against our ideals. Therefore, we are stopping this project now and devote ourselves to rebuilding the Xyz Dimension! This isn't an order. Those who wish to return to Academia can do so. Please, help us so we can all atone to our mistakes!"

After those words, slowly but surely, the entire Academia squadron lowered their Duel Disks and nodded to Edo's words.

"They're all on our side now..." Serena muttered.

"Even rotten people like Academia can change, huh...?" Mizael wondered aloud. His Duel Disk suddenly beeped red, shocking him. "No way... It's code red! We have to get back to base, now!"

That said, the entire Resistance squad ran off, making me turn to Kaito.

"What's code red...?" I asked. I had a very bad feeling as Kaito turned to me with wide eyes.

"The enemy is moving towards the hideout..."

We all summoned Monsters and headed to the Duel Lodge. Seeing the Commander-in-Chief was finally out of the picture, Academia decided to attack the hideout? Now!? I guess it would've happened eventually, but now from all times... We have to hurry before it's too late!

But as we arrived at the hideout...everything was okay. No Academia, no carded people, only Rio, Myron. and Thomas waiting for us outside the Duel Lodge.

"W-What's happening?" I asked Thomas. "Academia? Did they already attack!?"

"No." Rio replied, looking at the distance through binoculars. "As we gave the signal to Mizael, they seemed to stop... Now that you arrived, they're on the move again."

"Did they wait for us to come?" Kaito wondered aloud, me thinking the same thing.

"Who are all these people?" Thomas asked, looking at the squadron that came with us. "Academia!? Everyone has a change of heart these days...!?"

"They opened our eyes." Edo stepped forward, gesturing to me and Yuya. "Their Entertainment Duel helped us. Now, it's our time to help you as well."

"Edo-sama..." Myron blinked twice.

The youth in question turned to Noro. "Can I entrust you with the safety of the citizens in the hideout, Mamoru?"

"Y-Yes!" Noro quickly nodded, taking a couple of soldiers with him and entering the Duel Lodge with Allen, who went to explain what was happening inside. Moments later, Gongenzaka and Sawatari appeared.

"How's Shun?" Yuya asked them.

"He's knocked out cold for now," Gongenzaka explained. "Sayaka's treating his wounds."

"That's good to hear..." Yuya sighed in relief.

"More importantly, Academia has decided to move now!?" Sawatari asked. "Why?"

"I believe I know." Edo told. "The second in command, Reggie MacKenzie, must have been waiting for the moment she could take command. I was holding off the assault on the Resistance hideout but it seems she doesn't hesitate."

Reggie MacKenzie? _The_ Reggie MacKenzie!? Another character from the GX manga? If it wasn't for the situation, I would be eager to meet and Duel her!

While the Academia squad was being closer and closer by the second, we all readied our Duel Disks and made a wall formation in front of the Duel Lodge, ready to battle with our lives on the line to defend it!

Footsteps suddenly echoed in the distance, and an army of Obelisk Force members appeared. They did the same thing as us, making a wall formation, blocking our only way out.

"Myron Sinclair, Gloria and Grace Tyler, Edo Phoenix, Serena, and numerous Academia soldiers..."

The formation broke in the middle, letting Reggie walk through with a confident smirk and her hands behind her back.

"What a disappointment to see my fellow comrades align with the enemy." she sighed. "Not that it matters."

"MacKenzie..." Edo whispered. "So you've finally taken control. Are you happy now?"

"Maybe." Reggie shrugged. "Now the Arc Area Project can lastly be over."

"HA! As if you'd be able to defeat us!" Sawatari declared with his smug attitude, making me roll my eyes and groan a little.

"Then we shall see, will we?" Reggie said. "But before that...there are two males I'm searching for: Thomas Arclight and Sakushi Vince."

"Eh? Us?" I muttered in surprise. What does she want with me? And Thomas to boot!

"What do you want?" Thomas asked, not looking patient.

"You were the ones to beat my brother and reduce him into the current state he is." Reggie told. "His name is David Rabb. Rings any bells?"

"That bastard who kept calling me Xyz scum?" Thomas raised an eyebrow. Of course, David was Reggie's adopted brother!

"Wait, you want revenge or something?" I asked. It would make sense: we ruined her family's reputation and now she wants revenge. However, I was proved wrong as Reggie blinked at my words.

"Revenge?" she asked. Slowly...she burst into laughter, confusing all of us. She calmed down and wiped a tear from her eye. "Oh, please. Revenge is the last thing I want. I actually wanted to thank you two for finally beating the crap out of my brother!"

"The heck?" Thomas muttered.

"Cold to your own brother as always, Reggie-san." a voice Serena and I knew too well said.

Our eyes widen as Philius emerged from behind Reggie, accompanied by two more GX manga characters: the Hibiki siblings, Koyo and Midori! More enemies have appeared...

"Philius..." Serena whispered as she clenched her fists.

"Academia has sent elites to help MacKenzie?" Myron gasped a little.

I took a step forward and pointed a finger in disgust at Philius. "What are _you_ doing here?"

"I've come to enjoy myself!" Philius laughed in an innocent manner that made me want to slap him in the face. "By carding you people that is."

"Don't joke with me." Serena snarled. "Now that you're finally here, I'll take you down, snake! You'll pay for hurting my comrade!"

"Manek, was it?" Philius shrugged.

Serena was about to take another step, but I grabbed her by the arm. She glared at me.

"Let me go, Vince." she said. "If I have to look at his face for one more minute, I swear-!"

"I want to do it. I'll Duel him." I cut her off. "You're angry, and he can and will use that to his advantage. Also...I want to ask why he did _that_."

"That?" Serena's eyes widen and I nodded. She shot Philius a glare, and after some seconds, she nodded. "Don't you dare lose." she warned me and yanked her arm free.

"Thank you." I smiled at her. I'm going to ask why he betrayed Eve, Adam, and Isaac in the future, grasping the forbidden fruit, G.O.D, instead of leaving him alone. I'll get the answers Eve might be searching for!

"How were you able to find us, Academia!?" Mizael questioned. "Is it true? Myron Sinclair told us there's a Resistance member was the one to spill the beans about our hideout! Where is that traitor!?"

"Calm down, calm down, Miza-chan. I'm right here!"

The Resistance members' eyes widen to dinner plate as they heard a voice talk. My eyebrows also furrowed: that male voice was oddly familiar. Where did I hear it before? If the Resistance knows this person, could he be from Zexal as well?

Wait...Miza-chan? I heard that nickname before! In Zexal to boot! Wasn't the one who said it...

My thoughts were immediately answered as a new person walked out from behind Reggie.

"No way..." I whispered. Fair skin, spiky orange hair, purple eyes, a black fur-collared jacket, it was-!

"Jyan-jyan! This unexpected plot twist and amazing entrance were bought to you by none other than the great me: VECTOR!"

True enough, Vector was standing there beside Reggie with an amused grin and wearing an Academia Duel Disk. He was the traitor!? For real!?

"V-Vec...tor?" Yuya whispered and clutched his pendulum.

"YOU SNAAAAAAKE!" Mizael roared in total anger.

"What is the meaning of this, Vector!?" Rio cried out, seeming on the verge of tears.

"Ah, this must be very sad, right?" Vector made a fake expression of sadness. "Afterall, you just discovered I'm a traitor! Oh, I am so sorry everyone. It's my fault we're here to begin with!"

"Explain yourself right now!" Thomas growled. "Why are you there, Vector!?"

"Uh, why indeed." Vector shook his in exasperation. "Well, it's not like I need to explain my actions or anything, so yeah. It will remain a mystery~!"

" _Wow, that's so like him!_ " I thought excited! I mean, the guy is my favorite psycho out of all Yu-Gi-Oh animes. Right now I should be angry at him for being a traitor and all, but I can't, because I'm too happy to see Vector. I have to ask an autograph from everybody if I'm so lucky to be in this universe!

"Mystery or not, you're our enemy, Vector." Kaito pointed out. "You're going to pay dearly for betraying us and putting the whole Duel Lodge at peril!"

"No, Kaito! I will Duel him!"

Yuya shouted, stepping forward. I looked closer and I could see Yuya's eyes: they were grey! Why did they change color? Moreover, what it just me or was Yuya's voice different...?

"And what will you do Sakaki Yuya-chan?" Vector snickered. "Remind me of Yuto so I won't focus on the Duel!?"

"I won't remind you of him...you will _Duel_ him!"

The pendulum in Yuya's hands suddenly exploded with light, causing all of us to cover our eyes. Seconds later, the light vanished and standing where once Yuya was...

"YUTO!" the Resistance cried out, seeing the Xyz counterpart of my friend standing there, glaring at our opponents. That's Yuto!? And here I thought Vector was the big plot twist!

"Yuto...!?" Vector gasped, even him shocked.

"We won't let you destroy our last home, Academia." Yuto exclaimed. "Come at us!"

"If that's what you want." Reggie grinned. "My army, go! Attack!"

That's when everything fell into madness. Everybody started Dueling somebody else, our shouts reaching other Duels and the sky above. Philius and I jumped on the platforms created by the Action Field and battled in the sky. The last thing I saw about Yuto was him addressing Vector...

* * *

 _Over to Yuto!_

"My, my, my, and here I thought I knew how to make an entrance!" Vector chuckled. "Long time no see, Yuto!"

"The same to you, Vector." Yuto spat in anger. "Seeing you on our foe's side... I never would've thought that the Vector I met before the invasion would do such a cruel thing..."

"War changes people if they want it or not." Vector said. "Now, we both want to do it, right? Defeat the other that is!"

"On that, we can agree! You'll regret facing me!" Yuto shouted.

" **DUEL!** " they shouted in unison.

 **Vector: LP 4000**

 **VS**

 **Yuto: LP 4000**

"The first move is mine! Ore no turn!" Yuto declared. He took all the cards in his hand and swiped them into his Duel Disk. Five cards appeared in his Spell and Trap Zone. "I set my entire hand face-down! Turn End!"

" _Starting out strong?_ " the spirit of Yuya asked as he materialized beside his counterpart.

"Vector and I know each other's cards," Yuto explained. "We're both at a disadvantage. I have to be cautious about my moves. I won't let him get away with betraying us...!"

" _Yuto, don't fight with anger!_ " Yuya scolded him. " _What happened when you took over my first Duel with Edo? We lost in a draw! As you saw in my second Duel with Edo, Dueling is the only way to reach someone's heart! Maybe Vector_ has _a reason for doing what he did!_ "

"Reason?" Yuto's eyebrows furrowed.

"If you're done talking to yourself, it's my turn now!" Vector grinned. "Draw! I activate the effect of Umbral Ghost in my hand! Since I have two Ghosts in my hand, I can Special Summon them straight to my field! Come forth!"

A purple mist erupted below Vector, engulfing his field in it. Loud and almost bored cries echoed from within the mist as two monsters emerged from it. They were two creatures made of black goo, wearing a ragged cloak over their bodies from which three eyes peeked out. They had long dark-green hair and two hands with mauve skin and stared at Yuto with boredom and hunger.

 **Umbral Ghost (x2): Dark/Fiend/Effect/** _ **ATK: 200**_ **/DEF: 200/LV: 2**

"You know what happens next, right?" Vector chuckled, causing Yuto's eyes to narrow. "I Overlay my two Level 2 Umbral Ghosts!"

As his monsters entered a galaxy portal that appeared on Vector's field, he chanted.

"Corrupted spirit wandering between the realms of life and death, kill all my foes with your blade of darkness! Xyz Summon! Come on out, Rank 2! **Umbral Reaper**!"

Emerging from the portal was a humanoid monster with a body made of shadows and covered by a ragged cloak of purple mist. Instead of a right hand, a long and sharp scythe was attached to its arm, while its left hand was missing underneath the cloak. A hood was placed over its head, leaving only its single eye to be seen glowing under the cloth.

 **Umbral Reaper: Dark/Fiend/Xyz/Effect/** _ **ATK: 1000**_ **/DEF: 1000/RK: 2**

"I activate the Continous Spell Card **Umbral Haze**!" Vector stated. "As long as I control this card, the Attack of all my "Umbral" Monsters is increased by 800 points!"

A thick haze surrounded the orange-haired Duelist's field.

(Umbral Reaper: ATK 1000→1800)

"During either player's turn once, when the Attack of a Monster on the field changes, by detaching an Overlay Unit from it, the effect of Reaper activates!" Vector declared. "My opponent takes damage equal to that change, meaning you take 800 damage, Yuto!"

The blade of Reaper's scythe glowed purple and the monster swung it to the side, creating a crescent-shaped energy slash which hit Yuto, sending him skidding backwards.

 **Yuto: LP 4000 - 800 = 3200**

"Trap Card open!" Yuto abruptly shouted. " **Phantom Knights Crazed Spear**! Through its effect, I can send any "Phantom Knights" Spell or Trap card from my deck to the Graveyard and regain Life Points equal to one instance of effect damage I took. I ditch Phantom Knights Shadow Veil and gain 800 Life Points!"

A green aura surrounded him after those words.

 **Yuto: LP 3200 + 800 = 4000**

"Ora ora ora..." Vector shook his head in exasperation. "Yuto, you are dense as always. You think I would declare an attack now that those two cards are in your Graveyard?"

"When you summoned Reaper, I knew you wouldn't." Yuto said. "That's why I had this ready! Trap Card open: **Phantom Invitation**! By targeting your Umbral Reaper, this turn, it's forced to declare an attack if possible! You have no choice, Vector!"

"So it would seem!" Vector pointed forward. "Battle! Umbral Reaper, direct attack!"

"At this moment, I activate the effect of Shadow Veil in my Graveyard!" Yuto shouted. "When I'm attacked directly, I can Special Summon this card to my field as a Normal Monster. Then, when a "Phantom Knights" Spell or Trap card is summoned to my field as a Normal Monster, I can Special Summon Crazed Spear as a copy of that Monster. However, when Shadow Veil or Crazed Spear leave the field, they're banished. Appear!"

A portal opened in front of Yuto, from which his monsters appeared. Shadow Veil was a humanoid monster made entirely of blue flames, wearing armor and a cloak and held a spear, and rode a black-skinned hoarse with golden armor and a blue-flaming mane. The other monster, Crazed Spear, was a humanoid monster also made of flames and held an oversized spear in its hand, that had a crimson tip and golden handle.

 **Phantom Knights Shadow Veil: Dark/Warrior/Normal/ATK: 0/** _ **DEF: 300**_ **/LV: 4**

 **Phantom Knights Crazed Spear: Dark/Warrior/Normal/ATK: 0/** _ **DEF: 300**_ **/LV: 4**

"In that case, Reaper will destroy Shadow Veil!" Vector said as his monster bisected Shadow Veil, destroying it.

"Due to Phantom Invitation's effect, if the targeted Monster destroys a "Phantom Knights" Monster this turn, I can draw a card." Yuto revealed.

"I set one card face-down and end my turn!" Vector concluded.

"Ore no turn!" Yuto shouted. "Draw! From my hand, I normal summon **Phantom Knights Posses** **sed** **Staff**!"

Appearing next to Yuto was a humanoid monster made of blue flames and covered in silver armor. Two black dots were visible underneath the hood that covered its head, and the knight held an ornate staff in its hand that had a skull attached to its tip.

 **Phantom Knights** **Posses** **sed** **Staff** **: Dark/Warrior/Effect/** _ **ATK: 0**_ **/DEF: 1400/LV: 3**

"The effect of my Monster activates!" Yuto stated. "When it's Normal Summoned, I can target one "Phantom" Trap card in my Graveyard as Special Summon it to my field as a Normal Monster. Come forth, Phantom Invitation!"

The skull on the knight's staff started glowing and it opened a portal on the ground, from which a childish version of Possessed Staff leaped out with a cute battle cry.

 **Phantom Invitation: Dark/Warrior/Normal/** _ **ATK: 0**_ **/DEF: 0/LV: 3**

"Using my two Level 3 Monsters, I build the Overlay Network!" Yuto declared as his two monsters entered a galaxy portal and he chanted. "Undying soul of rebellion, emerge from that pit of darkness to show us your might! Eradicate our opponents! Xyz Summon! Appear, Rank 3! **Phantom Knights Phrenetic Fighter**!"

With a loud battle cry, a muscular-looking monster emerged from the portal. Its body was made of blue flames, and it had silver armor attached to its body, and golden gauntlets and belt, giving it an appearance of a knight and wrestler.

 **Phantom Knights Phrenetic Fighter: Dark/Warrior/Xyz/Effect/** _ **ATK: 1800**_ **/DEF: 1200/RK: 3**

"If you summoned that Xyz Monster..." Vector snapped his fingers. "Then your dragon is going to take the stage, isn't it!?"

"That's right!" Yuto confirmed. "I activate another set card, Phantom Knights Shade Brigandine. This Trap is Special Summoned to my field as a Normal Monster! Come forth!"

A new knight took Yuto's field. This one didn't seem to have a body, only a chest plate with two eyes and blue flames burning from its back.

 **Phantom Knights Shade Brigandine: Dark/Warrior/Normal/ATK: 0/** _ **DEF: 300**_ **/LV: 4**

"Then, I overlay my Level 4 Crazed Spear and Shade Brigandine!" Yuto cried out as his two monsters were sucked into a new portal. "Formed from pitch-black darkness, to fight those foolish enough to oppose it with its treacherous fangs! Now, descend! Xyz Summon! Rank 4! Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon!"

Leaping out of the portal was the Xyz counterpart's Ace, the purple-scaled dragon with a long neck, black armor, and two wings that crackled with electricity. The dragon gave a roar as it entered the field.

The clapping of Vector's hands prompted Yuto to stop. "Amazing job as always, dear friend. You Xyz Summoned those two Monsters to defeat me in a one-turn kill, yes? Your Phrenetic Fighter, by detaching an Overlay Unit, makes an Xyz Monster on the field able to be treated as a Level 7 Monster, allowing Dark Rebellion's effect to be used to its fullest!"

"Then you know you'll lose." Yuto said.

"You still don't get it!?" Vector grinned maniacally. "I knew you would Xyz Summon twice, idiot! Activating Trap Card: **Xyz Parade**! When my opponent performs an Xyz Summon, and they control more Xyz Monsters than I do after doing so, I can Special Summon up to two copies of an Xyz Monster I control from my Extra Deck! Come forth, two more Umbral Reapers in defense mode!"

A black mist erupted from the Trap, engulfing Vector's field. Seconds later, two Reapers appeared beside the first one, all of them staring at their opponents.

"Then, because of Umbral Haze, they both gain 800 Attack, letting me activate the original Reaper's effect!" Vector told. "I detach an Overlay Unit and you take 800 damage, Yuto! DO IT!"

The blade of Reaper's scythe glowed purple and the monster swung it to the side, creating a crescent-shaped energy slash which hit Yuto again.

 **Yuto: LP 4000 - 800 = 3200**

"And since I control three or more "Umbral" Xyz Monsters, I can activate the Trap Card, **Umbral Death Madness** from my hand!" Vector cried out. "All cards my opponent controls are destroyed! VANISH!"

Yuto's eyes widen in horror as the black mist from before surrounded his cards.

"Tch, in that case, I activate the Trap Card Phantom Wing!" he exclaimed. "The destruction of Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon is negated and it gains 500 Attack!"

His dragon's wings started glowing and it beat its wings, causing the mist around itself to vanish. Phrenetic Fighter and Yuto's remaining set card were dragged into the mist, vanishing.

(Dark Rebellion: ATK 2500→3000)

Vector burst into laughter, much to Yuto's anger.

"Got you!" the orange-haired teen chuckled. "You fell easily into my trap, Yuto-kun! But please, feel free to attack with that dragon of yours. After all, you managed to save it! Don't let it go to waste!"

"Battle!" Yuto threw his arm forward. "Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon, attack the Umbral Reaper with an Overlay Unit! Lightning Disobey of Rebellion!"

The fangs attached to the dragon's mouth started glowing as its wings sparkled with electricity. Dark Rebellion launched forward, piercing Umbral Reaper's chest and destroyed it, with the shockwaves sending Vector stumbling back.

 **Vector: LP 4000 - 1200 = 2800**

" _Stop it!_ " Yuya snapped. " _If you continue to Duel like this, you won't achieve anything!_ "

"Then what am I supposed to do!?" Yuto remarked. "Sit down and talk when he wants to destroy us!? Your Dueling can't help us now, Yuya!"

" _But anger isn't the answer!_ " Yuya reminded. " _There must be another way to end this conflict!_ "

"Oi, oi, Yuto!" Vector interrupted them. "Are you done or no? If you and Sakaki Yuya want to shout at each other, do it another time. We have a Duel to finish here!"

"Turn End..." Yuto snorted.

"See? You can do it if you try! Ore no turn!" Vector declared. "Draw! I activate the effect of Umbral Reaper number one: by releasing another "Umbral" Monster, it gains its Attack until my next Standby Phase! I release my other Reaper!"

One of the two reapers was surrounded by a dark aura and bisected by the other Reaper. The aura that was left behind was then sucked up by the remaining one.

(Umbral Reaper: ATK 1800→3600)

"Battle!" Vector grinned. "Umbral Reaper, attack! Hollow Darkness!"

Umbral Reaper brandished its scythe before launching forward, bisecting the poor dragon and sending Yuto flying back by the attack's force.

 **Yuto: LP 3200 - 600 = 2600**

"The other effect of Umbral Haze activates!" Vector stated. "When an opponent's Monster is destroyed by battle through an "Umbral" Monster, my opponent takes 600 damage! Take this, Yuto!"

A beam of light erupted from the Continuous Spell, striking Yuto in the chest and caused him to double over by the pain.

 **Yuto: LP 2600 - 600 = 2000**

"With this, my turn's over." Vector giggled. "But rejoice, Yuto. Next turn, it will be over! It will be over for all of you fools! HahahahahaHAHAHAHAHA! Man, that was a good laugh!"

Yuto gritted his teeth as he stood up. "Vector..." he whispered. "If I shouldn't fight with anger, then how, Yuya?"

" _Yuto..._ " his counterpart's eyes widen at Yuto's voice. " _As I did with Edo, you have to use your Dueling to reach him. You have to talk through your Dueling!_ "

"Talk." Yuto nodded, looking down at his deck. "My Dueling... Like I used to Duel before the invasion, when we all laughed and smiled during Duels... Ore no turn!"

Yuya's pendulum flashed for a second, and Yuto saw a shadowed dragon in front of him. As fast as it appeared, it vanished, leaving the teen surprised.

"D-Draw!"

As he looked at his new card, Yuto gasped. "This card...it's Yuya's influence inside my soul. I normal summon...this Monster! Come forth and help me, **Phantom Knights Odd-Eyes Goggles**!"

A monster that seemed to wear a cross between a knight's armor and a clown's costume, with goggles similar to Yuya's over its eyes, and with a body made of blue flames, appeared.

 **Phantom Knights Odd-Eyes Goggles: Dark/Warrior/Pendulum/Effect/** _ **ATK: 0**_ **/DEF: 0/LV: 4/SC: 1**

"Odd-Eyes Goggles?" Vector sneered with a fake expression of shock. "What are you going to do? Google me up or something?"

"No. I am going to reach for you, Vector!" Yuto replied. "I activate Odd-Eyes Goggles' effect! If there's an "Xyz Dragon" Monster in my Graveyard, by releasing Goggles, I can Special Summon this Monster from my deck! Appear, wondrous and beautiful dichromatic eyes: Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!"

The Phantom Knights monster gave a deep bow before exploding in particles of light, which took the form of a new dragon. Yuya's Ace Monster to be exact. The crimson dragon with a green and red eye roared once it fully appeared on the field, staring down at its enemy.

 **Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon:** _ **ATK: 2500**_ **/DEF: 2000/LV: 7/SC: 4**

"Next, I activate the effect of Phrenetic Fighter in my Graveyard." Yuto declared. "By banishing it and another "Phantom Knights" card from my Graveyard, I can Special Summon Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon from my Graveyard as a Level 7 Monster! I banish my fighter with Possessed Staff to revive my Ace!"

A lightning bolt shot from the sky and struck Yuto's field, his dragon descending from the sky moments later with a roar.

"Let's go, Yuya!" Yuto shouted and the other nodded.

"We overlay the Level 7 Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon and the Level 7 Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon!" they declared in unison as their dragons entered the galaxy portal. "Dragon with dual colored eyes! Resurrect from the dead souls of fallen warriors on the battlefield, and sing the song leading to eternal salvation and freedom! Xyz Summon! Come forth, Rank 7! **Odd-Eyes Requiem Dragon**!"

Emerging from the portal was a dragon with mixed traits of Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon and Dark Requiem Xyz Dragon. Its body had the form of Odd-Eyes, while its wings and tail were Requiem's. Its scales were entirely black and had crimson accents on them, along with spikes running along the dragon's back and neck. Its head maintained Odd-Eyes' beak, but now it had Requiem's fangs erupting from its mouth. The dragon's eyes were green and red, and they flashed as it took the field beside its user.

 **Odd-Eyes Requiem Dragon: Dark/Dragon/Xyz/Pendulum/Effect/** _ **ATK: 3000**_ **/DEF: 2500/RK: 7/SC: 8**

Vector whistled in a taunting manner as he took in the new dragon's form. "Niiiiiice...and all, but how are you going to defeat my Reaper with 3600 Attack, Yuto? Or maybe, seeing you can't win against the great me, you chose to just put up a show before dying? Ah, that's so sweet of you!"

"It's none of that, Vector! My dragon has an effect!" Yuto revealed. "When Xyz Summoned by using an Xyz Monster that was treated as a Level 7 Monster, I can target one Special Summoned Monster by opponent controls and reduce its Attack Points to 0, along with negating its effects!"

The orbs attached to Odd-Eyes Requiem Dragon started glowing before black tendrils shot out of them, tangling Umbral Reaper and causing it to shriek in anger as its powers vanished.

(Umbral Reaper: ATK 3600→0)

At the same time, other tendrils launched at Vector and grabbed him. A black fog erupted from the tendrils, bathing everything into darkness, except Yuto and Yuya.

" _What's happening?_ " the Dueltainer asked in confusion.

The fog suddenly vanished, revealing Vector being cuffed to a table inside a laboratory-like room with large glowing tubes. The teen tried to free himself by using force, but all in vain.

"Damn it..." he gritted his teeth.

"Useless struggle!" the snickering voice of a person told. Emerging from a corner was a tall and thin old man with fair skin, sunken eyes and cheeks, bags under his eyes, small green pupils, and long white hair, and wearing a long dark gray coat with an orange-brown center. "You tried to steal Academia's secret information by making us think you betrayed the Resistance."

The person laughed. "But you were wrong! We expected such a thing the moment you set foot into our den, Xyz lowlife."

"Oh, it was fun though!" Vector laughed even in this dire situation. "I mean, seeing all of you believe my lies and almost succeed in stealing Academia's data was good! The Resistance would've walked over your corpses if I managed to succeed!"

"That won't and never will happen. I, the Doktor, will make sure of that." the Doktor chuckled as he raised a Duel Monsters card. "You'll be my Parasite Fusioner's and my puppet, Vector!"

The vision started to dissolve, but the last thing Yuto and Yuya saw was an insect-like creature walking into Vector's ear before his body went limp. They gasped and returned to the battlefield.

"That...that must of been a memory or something..." Yuto muttered. "A memory of Vector. Which means...he's being used."

" _Time out, didn't Vince mention something like this?_ " Yuya pointed out. " _Wasn't Myron's sister being used as well!? That means Vector is being controlled!_ "

The tendrils around Vector shattered as the teen managed to free himself. He glared at Yuto with a murderous expression. "Looking into other people's heads, eh, Yuto? That's very mean, ya know! I'll make you pay for that..."

"No, I'm going to free you first!" Yuto vowed. "Battle! Odd-Eyes Requiem Dragon, attack Umbral Reaper and end this! Last Dawn of Rebellion!"

"I activate the effect of **Umbral Skeleton** in my hand!" Vector shouted. "When I would take battle or effect damage, I can Special Summon this bad boy from my hand to negate that damage!"

The orbs placed on the wings of Yuto's dragon started glowing as electricity formed membranes, allowing the dragon to take the skies. Odd-Eyes Requiem Dragon dived down and its fangs started glowing brightly, and it pierced Reaper's chest, causing it to explode. The smoke, however, was sucked into the body of a purple-colored skeleton that appeared beside Vector. It had two crimson eyes, jagged teeth, and darkness swirled between its bones.

 **Umbral Skeleton: Dark/Fiend/Effect/ATK: 0/** _ **DEF: 1900**_ **/LV: 4**

"So sad, Yuto! You were this close in defeating me!" Vector burst into laughter. "Too bad it didn't happen! Too bad for you that is. As I said before, next turn will be your last!"

"We'll see about that." Yuto said. "I end my turn!"

"Ore no turn!" Vector announced. "Draw! I activate Umbral Skeleton's other effect, releasing it in order to Special Summon one "Umbral" Xyz Monster from my Graveyard with its effects negated. Revive, Reaper number one!"

The monster which Yuto finally destroyed reappeared on Vector's field.

"From my hand, I activate the Spell Card Parasite Discharge! This lets me Special Summon this Monster from my hand, deck, or Graveyard! Come forth, Parasite Fusioner!"

The same insect Yuto and Yuya saw in the memory appeared on the field, causing them to gasp in horror.

 **Parasite Fusioner:** _ **ATK: 0**_ **/DEF: 0/LV: 1**

" _That's the insect we saw in the memory!_ " Yuya exclaimed. " _Vector's being controlled by a_ Duel Monster _!?_ "

"When Parasite Fusioner is Special Summoned, I can conduct a Fusion Summon without the need of a Spell Card," Vector explained with a grin. "Moreover, Parasite Fusioner can be treated as any substitute when used as Fusion Material! Umbral Reaper, Parasite Fusioner, GO!"

As his two monsters got sucked into a fusion vortex, Vector chanted.

"Sound of the shrieking ghost in the deep darkness, become one with the inner voice, and give birth to a horrific echo! Fusion Summon! Come forth, Level 8! **Umbral Dread Chimera**!"

A grotesque monster made out of black goo that appeared a cross between a lion, goat, and snake, leaped out of the portal with a roar, the ground where it stood turning into darkness.

 **Umbral Dread Chimera: Dark/Fiend/Fusion/Effect/** _ **ATK: ?**_ **/DEF: 0/LV: 8**

"A Fusion Monster...?" Yuto clenched his fists in frustration.

"Chimera's Attack equals the Rank of the "Umbral" Xyz Monster used for its summon times 1000, which in this case is 2000!" Vector stated. "Moreover, let's not forget Umbral Haze's effect, further increasing its Attack by 800!"

(Umbral Dread Chimera: ATK 0→2800)

"Then, I activate Chimera's other effect!" Vector chuckled. "When it's Special Summoned, one card on the field is destroyed! Say goodbye to your new, waste of a dragon, Yuto!"

The creature roared once again, creating several sound waves of purple energy that destroyed Odd-Eyes Requiem Dragon in one second.

"Lastly, the effect of Parasite Fusioner activates, equipping itself to Chimera!"

The insect reappeared on the field before attaching itself to Chimera's chest.

"Goodbye, Yuto! It's time to die!" Vector grinned madly. "Battle! Umbral Dread Chimera, direct attack! Horrific Miasma!"

"It won't end like this! The other effect of Phantom Invitation activates!" Yuto declared. "When I'm attacked directly and there are one fewer cards in my Spell and Trap Zone, by banishing Invitation, the Battle Phase ends!"

"So you had something ready, eh?" Vector chuckled. "Not that I mind useless resistance. I end my turn now. What are you gonna do, Yuto? Summon another big bad dragon to defeat me?"

Yuto ignored his taunts and started his turn. "Draw! ... I end my turn."

"HA! Some nice last words if I do say myself." Vector said. "Ore no turn! Draw! Battle! Umbral Dread Chimera, finish him for good! Horrific Miasma!"

"I activate the effect of my second Phantom Invitation in the Graveyard!" Yuto abruptly told. "I banish it and end the Battle Phase!"

"Kuh, that must be the set card I destroyed with Umbral Death Madness turns ago." Vector scoffed. "Well, whatever. It's your turn now, Yuto. Please, make it entertaining for me!"

"Then you better get ready. This will be the last turn of this Duel."

Vector burst into laughter after Yuto's words. "Last turn!?" he asked. "Oh Yuto, I never knew you were good at jokes. How on Earth do you plan on ending it this turn?"

"See for yourself! Ore no turn!" Yuto shouted. "Draw!"

The ground under the two Duelists' shook as a large pillar of light erupted from under Yuto, reaching the sky. The clouds were blown away, and emerging like an angel from the Heavens was Odd-Eyes Requiem Dragon with its 3000 ATK.

"What!?" Vector's eyes widen. "How did that dragon come back!?"

"It's Odd-Eyes Requiem Dragon's effect," Yuto explained. "During my Standby Phase, after the same number of turn pass as it had Overlay Units attached to itself when it left the field, Requiem Dragon returns to my side!"

The dragon landed next to its user and roared, however, Vector only grinned.

"You fool!" he snorted. "I activate the effect of Umbral Dread Chimera! During either player's turn once, my Fusion Monster can negate the activation of a Monster's effect and banish it! Turn to Nightmare!"

The same substance which Chimera was made of started surrounding Odd-Eyes Requiem Dragon's body. Before it would've fully covered it, the dragon threw its head back and roared, causing the goo to dissolve in particles of light.

"W-What...the heck...?" Vector took a step back.

"This effect wasn't activated now." Yuto pointed out. "It was activated when Requiem Dragon was destroyed. Then, you didn't negate it, meaning you can't stop my dragon anymore! Battle! Odd-Eyes Requiem Dragon, attack Umbral Dread Chimera! Last Dawn of Rebellion!"

"I won't be defeated! I activate Umbral Death Madness' other effect in my Graveyard!" Vector cried out. "By banishing this card and all "Umbral" Monsters in my Graveyard, Dread Chimera gains 400 Attack for each until the End Phase!"

The ghostly spirits of Vector's monsters were sucked into Chimera's body and it roared.

(Umbral Dread Chimera: ATK 2800→5200)

"Sink into despair, Yuto!" Vector declared with a scary and maniac expression.

"I will, and then, that despair will become my new hope!" Yuto said. "At this moment, the last effect of Odd-Eyes Requiem Dragon activates! The turn this card Special Summoned by its own effect battles, by sending one face-up Pendulum Monster from my Extra Deck to the Graveyard, Odd-Eyes gains the Attack of my opponent's Monster! I send Odd-Eyes Goggles to the Graveyard to activate this effect! Treason Revolt!"

(Odd-Eyes Requiem Dragon: ATK 3000→8200)

The membranes of electricity reappeared on the dragon's wings, and it launched forward, using its fangs to pierce through Chimera's body. The attack reached Vector, sending him flying backwards and he screamed in agony.

 **Vector: LP 2800 - 3000 = 0**

 **Winner: Yuto!**

As Vector landed on the ground in defeat, his Duel Disk started glowing and he vanished in particles of light, returning to Academia. Yuto gritted his teeth and punched the floor in anger.

"Damn it!" he cursed. "I wasn't able to free him...! Yuya, take over... my body is at its limits..."

A faint light enveloped Yuto after those words, and as it dissolved, Yuya was there instead of him.

"It's a good thing Vince asked if we can trade places. He gave us the idea... but, Yuto, I'm sorry." Yuya muttered. "Vector... he's still under their control, just like Myron's sister."

" _We...did what we could._ " Yuto sighed. "At least now, we know what Vector was scheming. When we're going to attack Academia...we have one more reason to do so. We have to save our friends."

Yuya nodded and looked up at the dark clouds which formed above the Duel Lodge...

* * *

 **Vector and Yuto appear and Duel!? WHAAAAAAT!?**

 **As I mentioned in a couple of earlier chapters, I wasn't going to add other Zexal characters, but Vector... is Vector. HOW COULD I NOT ADD HIM!? At least this way, there's a good reason for how Academia found the Duel Lodge. I decided to have Vince give the idea to Yuya and Yuto to 'switch' places!**

 **In any case, a new arc starts, where our heroes have to defend the Resistance hideout!**

 **I hope you all liked this chapter, and with that said, I'll see you all next time!**

* * *

 **Fan-made Cards:**

 **Vector:**

 **Umbral Reaper** (Dark/Fiend/Xyz/Effect/ATK: 1000/DEF: 1000/RK: 2)

2 DARK monsters

Once per turn, during either player's turn, when the ATK of a monster on the field changes, by detaching 1 Xyz Material from this card: Your opponent takes damage equal to that change. Once per turn, you can Tribute another "Umbral" monster you control: This card gains its ATK until your next Standby Phase.

 **Umbral Haze**

Continuous Spell

All "Umbral" monsters you control gain 800 ATK. When an opponent's monster is destroyed by battle with an "Umbral" monster, they take 600 damage. You can only control 1 "Umbral Haze" at a time.

 **Xyz Parade**

Normal Trap

When your opponent performs an Xyz Summon, and they control more Xyz Monsters than you after doing so: Target 1 Xyz Monster you control; Special Summon from your Extra Deck up to 2 copies of that card. You can only activate 1 "Xyz Parade" per turn.

 **Umbral Death Madness**

Normal Trap

You can also activate this card from your hand. If you control 3 or more "Umbral" Xyz Monsters: Destroy all cards your opponent controls. When an "Umbral" monster you control is attacked, banish this card and all "Umbral" monsters from your GY: It gains 400 ATK for each banished monster until the End Phase.

 **Umbral Skeleton** (Dark/Fiend/Effect/ATK: 0/DEF: 1900/LV: 4)

When you would take battle or effect damage, Special Summon this card (from your hand) to negate that damage. By Tributing this card, you can target 1 "Umbral" Xyz Monster in your GY: Special Summon it by negating its effects.

 **Umbral Dread Chimera** (Dark/Fiend/Fusion/Effect/ATK: ?/DEF: 0/LV: 8)

1 "Umbral" Xyz Monster + 1 DARK monster

This card's ATK equals the Rank of the "Umbral" Xyz Monster used as material X 1000. When this card is Special Summoned, target 1 card on the field: Destroy it. Once per turn, during either player's turn, when your opponent activates a monster's effect: You can negate and banish it.

 **Yuto:**

 **Phantom Knights Crazed Spear**

Normal Trap

When you take effect damage: Send 1 "Phantom Knights" Spell/Trap card from your deck to the GY; gain LP equal to the damage you took. When a "Phantom Knights" Spell/Trap card is Special Summoned to your field as a Normal Monster, you can Special Summon this card (from your GY) as a copy of that monster, but banish it when it leaves the field.

 **Phantom Invitation**

Normal Trap

Target 1 monster your opponent controls: This turn, it must attack, if possible, and if it destroys a "Phantom Knights" monster, you can draw 1 card. When you're attacked directly while there are 1 or fewer cards in your Spell/Trap Zone, banish this card from your GY: End the Battle Phase.

 **Phantom Knights** **Posses** **sed** **Staff** (Dark/Warrior/Effect/ATK: 0/DEF: 1400/LV: 3)

When this card is Normal Summoned, you can target 1 "Phantom" Trap card in your GY: Special Summon it to your field as a Normal Monster (Dark/Warrior/ATK: 0/DEF: 0/LV: 3).

 **Phantom Knights Phrenetic Fighter** (Dark/Warrior/Xyz/Effect/ATK: 1800/DEF: 1200/RK: 3)

2 Level 3 "Phantom Knights" monsters

Once per turn, you can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card: Target 1 Xyz Monster on the field; This turn, it can be also treated as a Level 7 monster and it gains 1000 ATK. If this card battles and opponent's monster while there's a Level 5 or higher monster on the field, it gains 1000 ATK until the end of the Battle Phase. Banish this card and another "Phantom Knights" card from your GY: Target 1 Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon in your GY; Special Summon it. This turn, it can be also treated as a Level 7 monster.

 **Phantom Knights Odd-Eyes Goggles** (Dark/Warrior/Pendulum/Effect/ _ATK: 0_ /DEF: 0/LV: 4/SC: 1)

 _Pendulum Effect_ : When this card is activated, you can select 1 "Odd-Eyes" or "Phantom Knights" card in your deck. Activate 1 of the following effects.

\- Send that card to the GY.

\- Add that card to your Extra Deck face-up.

 _Monster Effect_ : If there's an "Xyz Dragon" in your GY, you can Tribute this card: Special Summon from your deck 1 Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon, but its effects are negated for this turn. If an "Odd-Eyes" or "Phantom Knights" monster you control battles with an opponent's monster, you can send this card from your Extra Deck to the GY: It gains 1000 ATK.

 **Odd-Eyes Requiem Dragon** (Dark/Dragon/Xyz/Pendulum/Effect/ _ATK: 3000_ /DEF: 2500/RK: 7/SC: 8)

 _Pendulum Effect_ : If you have a "Magician" or "Odd-Eyes" card in your other Pendulum Zone: You can destroy this card, and if you do, place 1 "Magician" Pendulum Monster from your Deck in your Pendulum Zone.

 _Monster Effect_ : 2 Level 7 Dragon monsters

If you can Pendulum Summon Level 7 monsters, you can Pendulum Summon this card as well. If this card is Xyz Summoned using an Xyz Monster that was treated as a Level 7 monster as a Material: Target 1 Special Summoned monster your opponent controls; Its ATK is reduced to 0 and its effects are negated. When this card leaves the field: You can activate this effect; Special Summon this card during your Xth Standby Phase after activation. (X is the number of Xyz Materials this card had when it left the field.) During the turn this card is Special Summoned by this effect, when it battles with an opponent's monster, by sending 1 face-up Pendulum Monster from your Extra Deck to the GY, it gains the enemy's ATK. During the End Phase of that turn, destroy the cards in your Pendulum Zones and place this card there.


	35. Following Our True Path (Part 2)

**[Edit: Chronofang12 pointed out an error I made this chapter. Edo couldn't activate the effect of D-Imitate in response to Reggie's Counter Trap, so I changed the Spell Card's effect for convenience sake.]**

 **WHOA! I bet none of you expected an update for this story. Well, here I am! I don't know if this story will be completely back or continued, but it's still something if I was able to update it. Don't expect the next chapter will be out soon... but when it does come out, it will a good one, I promise. Now, onto the new chapter at hand! Enjoy** _ **In A New World**_ **after quite a delay!**

 **[Using Anime Effects.]**

* * *

 **Turn 35:**

 **Following Our True Path (Part 2/3)**

* * *

"This will be a fun match, don't you think, Gloria?"

Was Grace's question as she and her sister activated their Duel Disk, glaring at the Hibiki siblings, who were doing the same.

"Instead of fun, I'd say newsworthy." she replied. "After all, we're about to break the Hibiki siblings' winning streak. They never lost a Duel since becoming elite members, so this will be a hard fight."

"True, but we like tough challenges." Grace giggled.

"Hoh, then I guess we have one thing in common!" Koyo smirked. "Let's give our best to win this fight, Tyler sisters!"

"Don't patronize with the enemy, Koyo!" his sister, Midori, shouted. "We have to take care of our mission and not joke around!"

"So annoying, sometimes..." he whispered.

"What was that!?"

"N-Nothing!" Koyo laughed with a sweatdrop at his sister's question.

"Sorry if I interrupt your moment there, but you can continue talking later." Gloria said. "If you'll be able to stand after we're done with you, that is."

"That should be our line." Midori huffed. "In this battle, we're going to share fields with our tag-partner, as well as Life Points, Graveyard and Banish Zone! Let's start!"

" **DUEL!** " they shouted in unison.

 **Koyo/Midori: LP 4000**

 **VS.**

 **Gloria/Grace: LP 4000**

"Since you made up the rules, allow us to go first!" Gloria shouted. "Watashi no turn! From my hand, I normal summon Amazoness Princess!"

To appear on the Tyler sisters' field was a young female with tan skin with white hair and holding a spear in her right hand, that had a small skull attached to its hilt. She gave a loud cry and took a battle stance, twirling the spear in her hand.

 **Amazoness Princess: Earth/Warrior/Effect/** _ **ATK: 1200**_ **/DEF: 900/LV: 3**

"When summoned, Princess' effect activates!" Gloria stated as a card ejected from her deck and she added it to her hand. "I can add an "Amazoness" Spell or Trap Card from my deck to my hand. I choose the Quick-Play Spell Card, Amazoness Call, which I now activate! Through its effect, I take one "Amazoness" card and either add it to my hand or send it to the Graveyard."

Another card ejected from her deck. "I add Amazoness Swords Woman to my hand! Then, I activate the Spell Card Polymerization and fuse Princess on my field, which can be treated as Amazoness Queen, with Swords Woman in my hand!"

Swords Woman appeared on the field and jumped into the air, along with Princess, and the two were sucked into a fusion vortex.

"Queen of the jungle! Receive the power of the valiant swords-woman, and build an empire that rules over everything!" Gloria chanted. "Fusion Summon! Appear, Level 8! Amazoness Empress!"

Leaping out of the portal with a swing of her menacing sword was a young woman with tan skin, spiky white hair, various tattoos over her body, and barely wearing any clothing to hide her skin that had skulls over them. The Fusion Monster gave a battle cry as she entered the stage.

 **Amazoness Empress: Earth/Warrior/Fusion/Effect/** _ **ATK: 2800**_ **/DEF: 2400/LV: 8**

"Hoh, she even Fusion Summoned on her first turn..." Grace noted with interest. "It seems Gloria is on a roll."

"I set one card face-down and end my turn!" Gloria concluded.

"Alright, my turn's next!" Koyo declared, evidently excited. "Draw! I activate my own copy of Polymerization, sending Elemental HERO Forestman and Elemental HERO Ocean from my hand to the Graveyard and Fusion Summon!"

As his two warriors were sucked into a fusion vortex, Koyo chanted.

"Hero of the forest! Hero of the ocean! Join your forces and become a new warrior that saves this world! Fusion Summon! Come forth, Level 8! Elemental HERO The Earth!"

Landing on the Hibiki siblings' field was a tall, humanoid warrior clad from head to toe in white armor that had gems attached to its shoulders, chest, and head. The new hero gave a loud battle cry, prompting Amazoness Empress to tighten the grip on her sword, knowing she'll fight the warrior soon enough.

 **Elemental HERO The Earth: Earth/Warrior/Fusion/Effect/** _ **ATK: 2500**_ **/DEF: 2000/LV: 8**

"He went and summoned his Ace right away..." Midori let out a sly smile. "I don't like his attitude, but his fighting is top notch as always."

"Next, I normal summon Elemental HERO The Heat from my hand!"

A male warrior clad in red and yellow armor appeared beside The Earth with a loud cry.

 **Elemental HERO The Heat: Fire/Pyro/Effect/** _ **ATK: 1600**_ **/DEF: 1200/LV: 4**

"The Heat's effect!" Koyo pointed at the said Monster. "This card gains 200 Attack for every "Elemental HERO" on my field. Counting itself and The Earth, it gains 400 Attack!"

Flames materialized around the hero after those words, making it gain a menacing aura.

(Elemental HERO The Heat: ATK 1600→2000)

"I activate the Spell Card **Treasure Cards of a Hero** , whose effect allows me to draw a card for every "HERO" on my field," Koyo stated. "With two, I draw two new cards. Next, I equip The Earth with the Equip Spell **Strange Gravity** and activate The Earth's effect, releasing The Heat so it would gain its Attack until the End Phase! The Earth Magma!"

The Heat's body was surrounded in magma, causing it to melt away. The same magma then enveloped The Earth, giving the fellow hero's power to it.

(Elemental HERO The Earth: ATK 2500→4500)

"Battle!" Koyo shouted with a smirk. "The Earth attacks Empress! Earth Magma Slash!"

"Amazoness Empress' effect!" Gloria abruptly stated. "As long as this card is face-up on my field, "Amazoness" Monsters cannot be destroyed by battle or card effects!"

"And I activate the effect of **Amazoness Shield-bearer** in my hand!" Grace added. "When an "Amazoness" Monster is targeted for an attack, I can Special Summon this card in order to negate all battle damage!"

Before The Earth could reach Empress, a new female warrior appeared in front of her ruler with a large, shield-shaped skull. The attack bounced off her shield easily, causing The Earth to fall back. The female warrior had tan skin, short teal hair, and wore pieces of armor around her chest and knees.

 **Amazoness Shield-bearer: Earth/Warrior/Effect/ATK: 0/** _ **DEF: 1300**_ **/LV: 3**

"You dodged that quite nicely." Koyo praised his opponent. "But I'm not done yet! I set two cards face-down and during the End Phase, The Earth's Attack returns to normal, allowing me to activate Strange Gravity's effect! When the equipped Monster's Attack changes during the End Phase, my opponent takes damage equal to half those changes!"

"The changes are 2000 points." Midori pointed out. "That means 1000 points of damage!"

(Elemental HERO The Earth: ATK 4500→2500)

The Earth unleashed two beams of red light from the gem in its chest, hitting the Tyler sisters and sending them skidding backwards.

 **Gloria/Grace: LP 4000 - 1000 = 3000**

"If I hadn't negated the battle damage, we would've lost 2700 Life Points already..." Grace let out a grin. "Better reward our opponents with a brutal assault of our own! Watashi no turn, draw! I normal summon Amazoness Pet Baby Tiger from my hand!"

An infantile-looking tiger, wearing an oversized collar around its neck, appeared on the sisters' field with a cute, low pitched roar.

 **Amazoness Pet Baby Tiger: Earth/Beast/Effect/** _ **ATK: 500**_ **/DEF: 500/LV: 2**

"Now, I activate Shield-bearer's effect!" Grace stated. "By releasing it, I add Polymerization from the Graveyard to my hand, which I activate right away! I fuse Baby Tiger on my field, which can be treated as Amazoness Pet Tiger, with Amazoness Spy in my hand!"

Spy appeared on the field and jumped into the air, along with Pet Baby Tiger, and the two were sucked into a fusion vortex.

"Wild beast of the jungle with vicious fangs! Obtain the eyes of the warrior who hunts down her prey, become a new savage beast and appear! Fusion Summon! Come before us, Level 7! Amazoness Pet Liger!"

A grown-up tiger with yellow-ish fur and black stripes, wearing some blue pieces of armor and having a scarred eye, leaped out of the portal with a grand roar.

 **Amazoness Pet Liger: Earth/Beast/Fusion/Effect/** _ **ATK: 2500**_ **/DEF: 2400/LV: 7**

"I activate the Continuous Spell Card, Amazoness Magic Mirror!" Grace stated as an eerie mirror appeared on the field. "With this card, during either player's turn, if I would take damage by an opponent's card effect, my opponent takes that damage instead!"

"Which means Strange Gravity's effect is now sealed." Gloria grinned herself.

"Battle!" Grace pointed forward. "Amazoness Pet Liger, attack The Earth! At this moment, Liger's effect activates, increasing its Attack by 500 during the damage step only!"

"I activate Strange Gravity's other effect!" Koyo shouted. "If the equipped The Earth would be destroyed, I can destroy this card instead!"

(Amazoness Pet Liger: ATK 2500→3000)

The tiger ran past The Earth, using its claws to cut the hero's body here and there, with the shockwaves reaching the siblings and making them wince.

 **Koyo/Midori: LP 4000 - 500 = 3500**

(Amazoness Pet Liger: ATK 3000→2500)

"The effect of Liger ends, its Attack returns to normal. And now, I activate its other effect!" Grace stated. "If an "Amazoness" Monster attacks an opponent's Monster, after damage calculation, an opponent's Monster loses 800 Attack! Of course, I choose The Earth!"

Pet Liger opened its scarred eye, revealing an endless voice. The Earth made the mistake to look into it, and immediately afterwards, some of its strength vanished.

(Elemental HERO The Earth: ATK 2500→1700)

"Battle!" Grace shouted.

"Amazoness Empress will attack The Earth as well!" Gloria continued for her. "Vanish!"

"Not so fast! I activate my face-down card, Hero Barrier!" Koyo said. "This negates an attack on an "Elemental HERO" Monster I control!"

"You escaped destruction, but with a price." Grace chuckled. "Pet Liger's effect activates again, lowering The Earth's Attack by another 800 points!"

(Elemental HERO The Earth: ATK 1700→900)

"I set one card face-down and end my turn!" she concluded.

"Watashi no turn!" Midori announced. "Draw! First, I activate the Spell Card Trade-In, sending the Level 8 Fallen Angel Superbia from my hand to the Graveyard to draw two new cards! Next, I activate the effect of Fallen Angel Ixtam in my hand, sending it and Fallen Angel of Godhood from my hand to the Graveyard to draw two more cards! Lastly, I activate the Spell Card, **Call of an Angel**!"

As the card materialized on her field, it glowed brightly.

"By targeting one Warrior-type Monster on my field," Midori explained. "I can Special Summon one Fairy-type Monster from my Graveyard that has the same Level as the targeted one. Come forth, Level 8, Fallen Angel Superbia!"

Emerging from the sky as an angel was an eerie-looking Monster clad in black with a crimson mask and having two brown-feathered wings. The fallen angel gave an ear-piercing cry upon its descent.

 **Fallen Angel Superbia: Dark/Fairy/Effect/** _ **ATK: 2900**_ **/DEF: 2400/LV: 8**

"When Superbia is Special Summoned from the Graveyard, its effect activates!" Midori snapped her fingers. "I Special Summon Fallen Angel Ixtam from my Graveyard! Revive!"

To appear, once again, from the sky was a female angel with violet hair, golden earrings, and four, black-feathered wings. She gave a demonic smile upon entering the battlefield.

 **Fallen Angel Ixtam: Dark/Fairy/Effect/** _ **ATK: 2500**_ **/DEF: 2900/LV: 10**

"A Level 8 and 10 Monster just like that...?" Gloria narrowed her eyes.

"And she doesn't seem done yet..." Grace muttered.

"That's right! I activate Ixtam's effect!" Midori stated. "By paying 1000 Life Points and shuffling Fallen Angel of Godhood from my Graveyard into my deck, I apply its effect!"

"Activate a Trap with a Monster's effect!?" Gloria gasped.

 **Koyo/Midori: LP 3500 - 1000 = 2500**

"Through Fallen Angel of Godhood's effect, I send Fallen Angel Amdusias from my hand to the Graveyard and target Amazoness Empress with its effect!" Midori said. "Until the end of this turn, Empress' effects are negated and I gain Life Points equal to its Attack!"

A purple aura surrounded the siblings after that.

 **Koyo/Midori: LP 2500 + 2800 = 5300**

"With Empress' effects negated, my sister can destroy your "Amazoness" Monsters!" Koyo grinned wide.

"And to make things even worse for you girls, I activate the Spell Card **Angel's Healing Song**." Midori declared. "By targeting the Warrior-type Monster, Elemental HERO The Earth, since I control a Fairy-type Monster, the targeted Monster's Attack returns to normal and I gain Life Points equal to those changes!"

(Elemental HERO The Earth: ATK 900→2500)

 **Koyo/Midori: LP 5300 + 1600 = 6900**

"They gained more Life Points and returned The Earth's Attack to normal...!?" Grace gritted her teeth.

"Battle!" Midori snapped her fingers. "The Earth, attack Pet Liger!"

"At this moment, I activate my Trap Card!" Koyo shouted. " **Assault on Evil**! When a "HERO" Monster I control attacks an opponent's Monster, it gains 1000 Attack! The Earth Magma!"

(Elemental HERO The Earth: ATK 2500→3500)

"I activate my own Trap Card, **Amazoness Solid Defense**!" Grace cried out. "This turn, I can banish one "Amazoness" Monster from my Graveyard in order to negate the destruction of an "Amazoness" Monster I control! I banish Amazoness Spy as the cost to protect Pet Liger!"

"But you still take the damage!" Midori pointed out.

True enough, The Earth punched Pet Liger with such force that it and the Tyler sisters were blown off their feet.

 **Gloria/Grace: LP 3000 - 1000 = 2000**

"Battle!" Midori continued. "Fallen Angel Superbia, attack Pet Liger! Prideful Sin!"

"Amazoness Solid Defense!" Grace cried out as she stood up with her sister. "I banish Shield-bearer from the Graveyard to prevent Pet Liger's destruction!"

"And I have something as well!" Gloria shouted. "I activate the effect of my own Amazoness Shield, Special Summoning it from my hand in order to negate all battle damage!"

Another Shield-bearer appeared in front of the tiger, protecting it and the Tyler sisters from Superbia's fury.

"Ixtam has 2500 Attack, the same as Pet Liger..." Midori grunted. "I have no choice but to set two cards face-down and end my turn. With that, Amazoness Empress' effects return."

"Not just that, I activate the card I set, Amazoness Secret Hot Spring!" Gloria shouted.

"Through its effect, once per turn, during the End Phase," Grace explained with a smile. "We gain Life Points equal to one instance of battle damage we took this turn!"

 **Gloria/Grace: LP 2000 + 1000 = 3000**

"It's back to me! Watashi no turn!" Gloria declared. "Draw! I activate Shield-bearer's effect, releasing it to return Polymerization from the Graveyard to my hand! Then, I activate the Spell Card Amazoness Curse Master, whose effect swaps the original Attack of Amazoness Pet Liger with Fallen Angel Superbia's Attack!"

(Amazoness Pet Liger: ATK 2500→2900, Fallen Angel Superbia: ATK 2900→2500)

"Now Pet Liger' Attack is the highest on the field..." Midori gritted her teeth.

"To end it up, I activate Amazoness Call's effect in the Graveyard!" Gloria said. "By banishing this card, I target Pet Liger and allow it to attack all Monsters my opponent controls once each, however, only it can attack this turn. Battle!"

"Pet Liger attacks Superbia!" Grace shouted. "Due to its effect, it gains 500 Attack!"

(Amazoness Pet Liger: ATK 2900→3400)

Using its sharp claws, Pet Liger easily bisected the fallen angel and caused it to explode, sending the siblings stumbling backwards.

 **Koyo/Midori: LP 6900 - 900 = 6000**

(Amazoness Pet Liger: ATK 3400→2900)

"With the attacks end, Pet Liger's other effect activates!" Grace reminded. "This time, Fallen Angel Ixtam will get a taste of true despair! Do it, Liger!"

The scarred eye was opened, causing Ixtam to be weakened under its intense gaze.

(Fallen Angel Ixtam: ATK 2500→1700)

"Battle!" Gloria exclaimed. "Attack, Pet Liger! Destroy Ixtam!"

(Amazoness Pet Liger: ATK 2900→3400)

The other fallen angel was brought down (once again) as quickly as the first one.

 **Koyo/Midori: LP 6000 - 1700 = 4300**

(Amazoness Pet Liger: ATK 3400→2900)

"Pet Liger's effect!" Grace said. "The Earth loses 800 Attack again!"

"And Pet Liger will attack it!" Gloria added. "With its effect, it gains 500 Attack! Vanish for good!"

(Elemental HERO The Earth: ATK 2500→1700, Amazoness Pet Liger: ATK 2900→3400)

The standing hero had no chance under the tiger's assault, being destroyed in one, swift attack. The siblings gritted their teeth under the shockwaves of The Earth's destruction.

 **Koyo/Midori: LP 4300 - 1700 = 2600**

(Amazoness Pet Liger: ATK 3400→2900)

"At...the end of your Battle Phase..." Midori wheezed out. "I can activate the Trap Card **Blessing of Return**! If a Fairy-type Monster I control was destroyed by battle this turn, all Monsters which were destroyed by battle this turn are Special Summoned to my field with their effects negated in defense mode, and cannot change their battle position!"

Three portals opened after those words, from which Superbia, Ixtam, and The Earth emerged.

"And we went through all that just to deal them damage..." Grace muttered with a childish pout.

"I set one card face-down and end my turn." Gloria concluded.

"Ore no turn!" Koyo declared. "During my Draw Phase, by banishing Assault on Evil from the Graveyard since I control no Monsters, I can draw a second card in additional to my Normal Draw!"

After seeing his new cards, Koyo let out a wide grin of excitement.

"Yosha! Game time's over. I'm going all out! I normal summon Elemental HERO Airman from my hand!"

Zooming into the battlefield surrounded by raging winds was a new hero with two propellers attached to its back. Airman gave a loud battle cry as it landed on the siblings' field.

 **Elemental HERO Airman: Wind/Warrior/Effect/** _ **ATK: 1800**_ **/DEF: 300/LV: 4**

"When summoned successfully, Airman's effect activates." Koyo stated. "I can destroy Spell or Trap Cards on the field, up to the number of other "HERO" Monsters I control beside Airman. With The Earth, I can destroy Amazoness Secret Hot Spring! Then, I activate the Spell Card Miracle Fusion, using its effect to banish the needed materials from my field and Graveyard to Fusion Summon an "Elemental HERO" Fusion Monster! I banish Airman, Forestman, and Ocean!"

"Before that happens, I chain to Miracle Fusion my set card!" Gloria interrupted him. "Amazoness Audience Room! With this Continuous Trap, whenever you Special Summon Monsters, we gain Life Points equal to their Attack!"

"I chain my own set card!" Midori snapped her fingers. "Mystical Space Typhoon! This Quick-Play Spell Card will destroy Amazoness Audience Room, not allowing you to gain any Life Points!"

Gloria gritted her teeth as her Trap was destroyed by a cyclone. As his three heroes were sucked into a fusion vortex, Koyo chanted.

"Hero of the raging tempest! Hero of the forest! Hero of the ocean! Join your forces and become a new warrior that saves this world! Fusion Summon! Come forth, Level 9! Elemental HERO Core!"

Landing on the Hibiki siblings' field was a monster that looked like an evolved form of The Earth, but instead of having gems attached to its body, red lines decorated its suit. The hero banged its knuckles together before taking a battle stance.

 **Elemental HERO Core: Earth/Warrior/Fusion/Effect/** _ **ATK: 2700**_ **/DEF: 2200/LV: 9**

"From the Graveyard, I activate my sister's Angel's Healing Song's effect!"

"By banishing this Spell Card and releasing Fallen Angel Superbia," Midori explained. "Core gains its Attack until the End Phase!"

(Elemental HERO Core: ATK 2700→5600)

"Battle!" Koyo pointed forward. "Elemental HERO Core, attack Amazoness Pet Liger! Your Monster won't be destroyed by battle because of Empress' effect, but you'll take enough damage to lose! Do it, Core: Electromagnetic Induction!"

"I won't let you end this so easily!" Grace spoke. "By banishing Amazoness Solid Defense from the Graveyard, I activate its other effect! The battle damage I would take involving an "Amazoness" Monster is negated!"

Core unleashed a bright beam from its chest, headed towards Pet Liger. Empress jumped in front of the tiger before it would've hit, cutting the beam into two with her sword.

"Damn it, I was so close...!" Koyo groaned before chuckling. "Oh well. I guess we'll have more fun then. I end my turn! The effect of Angel's Healing Song expires, Core's Attack returns to normal."

(Elemental HERO Core: ATK 5600→2700)

"Watashi no turn!" Grace exclaimed. "Draw! Battle! Amazoness Empress will attack Elemental HERO The Earth!"

"Empress no kōka!" Gloria shouted. "When an "Amazoness" Monster attacks a Defense Position Monster, it inflicts piercing damage! Do it!"

Empress swung her sword into the ground, creating a large energy cut which washed over The Earth and the Hibiki siblings, knocking them to their feet.

 **Koyo/Midori: LP 2600 - 800 = 1800**

"Amazoness Pet Liger's effect!" Grace stated. "Elemental HERO Core loses 800 Attack! Then, I'll have Pet Liger attack it!"

(Amazoness Pet Liger: ATK 2500→3000, Elemental HERO Core: ATK 2700→1900)

"Core's effect activates!" Koyo abruptly stated. "Once per turn, when attacked, Core's Attack will be doubled until the end of the damage step! Core Charge!"

The red lines on Core's body suddenly came to life, glowing intensely as the hero's power rose.

(Elemental HERO Core: ATK 1900→3800)

"No way!" Grace's eyes widen.

"Empress' effect!" Gloria gritted her teeth. "Pet Liger won't be destroyed by battle!"

Before Pet Liger could deal the finishing move, Core kicked it in the stomach, causing the tiger to return from where it came.

 **Gloria/Grace: LP 3000 - 800 = 2200**

(Amazoness Pet Liger: ATK 3000→2500, Elemental HERO Core: ATK 3800→1900)

"I walked right into his trap..." Grace grimaced. "I end my turn with a face-down...!"

"You were wrong to think you can win against us, Tyler sisters." Midori snorted. "My brother's and my tag-combination is faultless. Not even teaming-up you can hope in defeating us."

"Spare me the trash talk, Hibiki Midori." Gloria cut her off.

"We won't be intimidated by that much." Grace added. "You are underestimating us if you think you've won this."

"In that case, let my actions do the speaking." Midori replied. "Watashi no turn, draw! I activate the Spell Card Ordination Platform of the Fallen Angels, letting me Special Summon Fallen Angel Superbia from the Graveyard!"

Flying down from the sky was Superbia, once again, with its 2900 ATK.

"Then, I activate its effect, letting me Special Summon Fallen Angel Amdusias from the Graveyard in defense mode!"

The next Monster that appeared was a black-feathered pegasus with eyes that glowed an eerie yellow.

 **Fallen Angel Amdusias: Dark/Fairy/Effect/ATK: 1800/** _ **DEF: 2800**_ **/LV: 6**

"Then, I'll call forth this! My Ace!" Midori exclaimed. "I release Fallen Angel Ixtam and Amdusias to Advance Summon Fallen Angel Lucifer!"

As her two angels vanished, a much stronger one took their place. Lucifer was a tall, male angel with white hair and pale skin, clad in pitch-black armor, had six black-feathered wings extending from his back, and held a sword emitting an eerie, purple aura. The fallen angel gave a battle cry as it entered the field.

 **Fallen Angel Lucifer: Dark/Fairy/Effect/** _ **ATK: 3000**_ **/DEF: 3000/LV: 11**

"A Level 11 Monster with 3000 Attack...?" Gloria narrowed her eyes.

"Lucifer has an effect when Advance Summoned successfully, but I won't activate it. Instead, I activate Amdusias' effect, paying 1000 Life Points and shuffling Ordination Platform of the Fallen Angels from my Graveyard into my deck, I apply its effect! Revive for the fourth time, Superbia!"

 **Koyo/Midori: LP 1800 - 1000 = 800**

The 2900 ATK fallen angel returned.

"And with its effect, I also revive Ixtam in attack mode!" Midori snapped her fingers as Ixtam reappeared on the field with her 2500 ATK. "Then, I activate Lucifer's effect. Once per turn, I can send cards from the top of my deck to the Graveyard equal to the number of "Fallen Angel" Monster on the field and gain 500 Life Points for each "Fallen Angel" card among them. With Lucifer, Ixtam, Superbia, and Amdusias, I ditch four cards."

Before sending four cards to her Graveyard, Midori revealed them. "Three are "Fallen Angel" cards, therefore we gain 1500 Life Points."

Lucifer opened his wings wide as the Hibiki siblings were surrounded by a purple glow.

 **Koyo/Midori: LP 800 + 1500 = 2300**

"I activate Ixtam's effect!" Midori stated. "I pay 1000 Life Points and shuffle Fallen Angel of Godhood from the Graveyard into my deck to apply its effect!"

 **Koyo/Midori: LP 2300 - 1000 = 1300**

"She was able to send another one to the Graveyard with Lucifer..." Grace realized.

"I send Fallen Angel Amdusias from the field to the Graveyard and target Amazoness Empress with its effect!" Midori said. "Until the end of this turn, Empress' effects are negated and I gain Life Points equal to its Attack!"

A purple aura surrounded the siblings after that.

 **Koyo/Midori: LP 1300 + 2800 = 4100**

"Their Life Points are back to the start!?" Gloria gritted her teeth in annoyance.

"My sister doesn't leave any blind spots." Koyo chuckled. "Add that to my "Elemental HERO" deck's brute force... the perfect combination comes to life. Nobody can escape our teamwork!"

"That's right! Battle!" Midori threw her arm forward. "Fallen Angel Lucifer, attack Amazoness Pet Liger! Darkness Slash of the Morningstar!"

Lucifer flew over the field with the help of his wings and swung his sword at Pet Liger, destroying the tiger with ease.

 **Gloria/Grace: LP 2200 - 500 = 1700**

"Battle! Fallen Angel Superbia attacks Amazoness Empress!" Midori shouted. "Prideful Sin!"

Superbia zoomed past Empress, using its wings as blades, bisecting the Amazoness warrior and causing the Tyler sisters to wince from the shockwaves.

 **Gloria/Grace: LP 1700 - 100 = 1600**

"Our Ace Monsters...!" Gloria muttered.

"This is the end for you, traitors!" Midori cried out. "Battle! Fallen Angel Ixtam, direct attack! Darkness Charm!"

"Don't be so sure about that." Grace let out a sly grin. "I activate the Counter Trap Attack Nullification! As its name suggests, this card will nullify your attack, along with ending the Battle Phase!"

"What!?" Midori gasped.

"They were able to dodge defeat! Again!" Koyo exclaimed with a happy face. "That's awesome! It seems this exciting Duel will continue!"

"Don't be relieved for the enemy's escape!" Midori snapped at him. "Our objective is to win, not have fun! I end my turn!"

"See? That's why I left Academia in the first place." Grace waved her hand in a dismissive manner. "We are constantly ordered to do this, that- so boring! There's no fun in Academia, always being all serious can harm you, sweety."

"What was that?" Midori's eye twitched. "This isn't a game. We're working to create utopia! I admit our methods aren't the most pacifist of them all, but in life, you have to make sacrifices."

"And when will those sacrifices end?" Gloria asked. "Because by the looks of things, the Professor doesn't know how to hold back. We destroyed Xyz, then attacked Standard and Synchro... this isn't the path towards a utopia, but to total madness."

"She does have a point..." Koyo scratched his chin before his sister's glare made him shiver. "I-I mean... Yes, it's true that we're attacking other Dimensions with no remorse, but in the end, once the Arc Area Project is over, everyone can leave happily in one Dimension."

"We don't need a single Dimension when we can try to coexist through peaceful manners." Gloria said. "And especially when there are people like Sakaki Yuya and Sakushi Vince who use their Entertainment Duel to make the people smile."

"Correct!" Grace giggled. "You haven't seen Yuya Duel before, haven't you? It's amazing! I never thought there was something so beautiful and fun in this world!"

"Moreover, there isn't only one type of Entertainment style," Gloria explained. "Everyone has different ways to make people happy. Sakaki uses flashy acts and humor to please the audience, whilst Sakushi uses brute force and performs beside his Monsters to amaze us, while also keeping Entertainment Duels' importance, make the crowd smile."

"Both of does sound interesting!" Koyo agreed. "Maybe I should ask those two to Duel one day..."

"Brother!" Midori shouted at him.

"Don't be such a killjoy, sister." Koyo whined back. "If I recall, you were interested in the Lancer's fighting style as well. That means you're as interested in Entertainment Duels as I am."

"Y-Yes, but-!" Midori blushed a little bit. "That doesn't mean we can just turn our backs on the Fusion Dimension! Our homeland!"

"There's one more reason... why I like Sakushi's Dueling."

"AHA! I KNEW IT!" Grace cheered in a happy voice at her sister's words, much to her anger. "You DO like Vince's Dueling!"

"S-Shut up, Grace!" Gloria snapped before continuing. "I-I was saying... Sakushi's Dueling is different from Sakaki's because, even if people hate it, even if the crowd turns their backs to it, even if the whole world ignores it... He keeps doing what he likes and wants. He does this because he thinks it is the right thing to do!"

"The right thing... to do...?" Midori whispered in confusion.

"Watashi no turn!" Gloria announced. "DRAW!"

"After such a speech, I hope you aren't going to let us down, sister." Grace smiled.

"Don't worry, I won't." Gloria gave a wide grin at the new card she drew. "From my hand, I activate the Spell Card **Advanced Fusion**! By discarding Polymerization from my hand, I banish the needed materials from my hand, field, and Graveyard to perform a Fusion Summon! I banish Amazoness Empress and Pet Liger from the Graveyard!"

"Fusing together your two Aces!?" Koyo gasped. "I gotta see that! Hit us with your best shot!"

As her two Monsters were sucked into a fusion vortex, Gloria chanted.

"Sovereign who rules over everything! Receive the power of the savage beast that hunts down its prey, and become the incarnation of supremacy! Fusion Summon! Appear, Level 9! **Amazoness Ruling Goddess**!"

Emerging from the vortex was a Monster reminiscent of Empress, but wearing a cape of tiger fur around her shoulders, having a scarred right eye, holding a bow in her hand with a skull attached to its hilt, and having her body decorated with numerous, wild-looking tattoos. The goddess gave a loud battle cry as she entered the field.

 **Amazoness Ruling Goddess: Earth/Warrior/Fusion/Effect/** _ **ATK: 2900**_ **/DEF: 2600/LV: 9**

"I activate Ruling Goddess' effect!" Gloria stated. "When Fusion Summoned successfully, for the rest of this turn, it gains half the Attack of the materials used for its summon! Grand Descent!"

The ghostly images of Empress and Pet Liger appeared on the field before being sucked into an amulet around the goddess' neck.

(Amazoness Ruling Goddess: ATK 2900→5550)

"It has more Attack than any of our Monsters!" Koyo and Midori gasped in unison.

"Battle!" Gloria declared. "Amazoness Ruling Goddess, attack Elemental HERO Core!"

"Hoh, so you want to take down my hero!?" Koyo grinned wide. "Bring it on! Core's effect activates! Once per turn, when it's attacked, Core's current Attack becomes its doubled value! Core Charge!"

"That won't happen!" Grace said. "Ruling Goddess' effect activates! When this card declares an attack, our opponent cannot activate any card or effects until the end of the damage step!"

"However, our Life Points won't be depleted by this attack!" Midori pointed out.

"Not for long! Ruling Goddess' last effect!" Gloria shouted. "When this card battles, it gains 100 Attack for every "Amazoness" card in the Graveyards until the end of the turn!"

"For every card!?" Midori took a step back.

(Amazoness Ruling Goddess: ATK 5550→6250)

The goddess fired an arrow with her bow, which was surrounded by a bright energy that took the form of a tiger. When the energy washed over Core and caused it to explode, the Hibiki siblings were sent flying to the ground, crying out in defeat.

 **Koyo/Midori: LP 4100 - 4350 = 0**

 **Winner: Gloria/Grace!**

"Victory... is ours!" Grace cheered and jumped in joy, with Gloria giving a smile of the same sentiment.

* * *

"Now that the battle finally started, I think we can enjoy ourselves a little, eh, Phoenix?"

Reggie said with a playful expression, addressing Edo, who had his eyes narrowed.

"Are you sure about this, MacKenzie?" he asked. "If you want, you can still join us. Join the world Sakaki Yuya and the Lancers are trying to create."

"Why would I?" Reggie replied. "I decided which side to stand on a long time ago. Unlike you, I won't betray the Professor and his ideal of the perfect utopia."

"Utopia... what utopia?" Edo turned a little angry. "Can't you see it, MacKenzie? You aren't following a utopia, but a dystopia! We destroyed a peaceful and innocent Dimension that was already happy so that we can make ourselves happy! The Professor's ideal... I once thought it was righteous, but after Yuya opened my eyes, I can't help but hate myself for believing that!"

"Well, that was your choice, Phoenix." Reggie said. "All of our decisions and points of view are different... and once someone sets their gaze on what they believe is right, no one can change that. If Sakaki Yuya was able to persuade you, that means your will is weak!"

"That _was_ true." Edo told. "However, now that I stand where I truly belong, my will is strong. Stronger than yours, MacKenzie! In this Duel, I'll show it to you: how a true utopia should be created!"

"I'd like to see you try, Phoenix!" Reggie grinned.

" **DUEL!** " they shouted in unison.

 **MacKenzie: LP 4000**

 **VS.**

 **Edo: LP 4000**

"I'll go first!" Reggie declared. "Using the Scale 3 Liberating Ariadne and the Scale 6 **Dark Ariadne** , I set my Pendulum Scales!"

Two pillars of blue light appeared beside Reggie as her Monsters rose to their top.

 **Liberating Ariadne: Light/Fairy/Pendulum/Effect/ATK: 1700/DEF: 800/LV: 4/SC: 3**

 **Dark Ariadne: Dark/Fairy/Pendulum/Effect/ATK: 1700/DEF: 800/LV: 4/SC: 7**

"Pendulum?" Edo said, his eyes wide in surprise.

"Surprised?" Reggie chuckled. "Once you decided to turn your back to Academia, the Professor was kind enough to power-up my deck with these new cards. Seeing as I'm the new Commander, it's only fitting, don't you think?"

 _This just took a turn for worse..._ Edo thought. _Her deck was already strong to fight without Pendulum, who knows how strong it is now..._

"Using my set Scales, I can Pendulum Summon Monsters from Level 4 to 5!" she stated. "Descend from the Heavens, my angels! Pendulum Summon! Come, Level 4, Angel Sage Minerva, and Level 4, Bountiful Artemis in defense mode!"

A portal opened between the two pillars, out of which Reggie's Monsters emerged, surrounded by a soft and gentle glow.

 **Angel Sage Minerva: Light/Fairy/Effect/** _ **ATK: 1700**_ **/DEF: 400/LV: 4**

 **Bountiful Artemis: Light/Fairy/Effect/ATK: 1600/** _ **DEF: 1700**_ **/LV: 4**

"Since I Pendulum Summon two or more Fairy-type Monsters successfully, I can activate the Pendulum Effect of Dark Ariadne!" Reggie stated. "I add one Counter Trap from my deck to my hand. I choose God's Notice, which I'll set. Then, I activate the Continuous Spell Card, Divine Sanctuary of Perseus, whose effect increases the Attack and Defense of my Fairy-type Monsters by 300. Turn End."

(Angel Sage Minerva: ATK 1700→2000, Bountiful Artemis: DEF 1700→2000)

 _I'll have to watch out for her Counter Traps..._ Edo reminded himself before speaking. "Boku no turn, draw! Since I control no "Destiny HERO" Monsters, I can activate the Spell Card D-Spirits to Special Summon a Level 4 or lower "Destiny HERO" from my hand. Come on! Destiny HERO Diamondguy!"

Leaping into the battle like a hero to help someone in peril was a tall, male human wearing a black suit with a green cape and having numerous crystal pieces emerging from his body.

 **Destiny HERO Diamondguy: Dark/Warrior/Effect/** _ **ATK: 1400**_ **/DEF: 1600/LV: 4**

"Diamondguy no Effect hatsudō!" Edo stated. "I reveal the top card of my deck, and if it is a Spell Card, I can send it to the Cemetary and its effect will be activated during the Main Phase of my next turn. Anything else returns to the bottom of my deck."

After checking the top card of his deck, Edo revealed it. "It's the Spell Card Pot of Greed. I send it to the Cemetary. Next, I normal summon Destiny HERO - Drillguy!"

To appear beside Diamondguy was a humanoid warrior with a drill attached to its arm, which it pointed at the enemy in a menacing manner.

 **Destiny HERO Drillguy: Dark/Warrior/Effect/** _ **ATK: 1600**_ **/DEF: 1200/LV: 4**

 _Two D - HEROes... He's gathering materials to summon his Ace, Dystopiaguy._ Reggie thought. _However, the moment he activates Polymerization and fuses them, I can activate my set card to-_

"Battle!" Edo exclaimed, confusing his opponent. "Go, Diamondguy! Attack Angel Sage Minerva! I also activate the effect of **Destiny HERO Swordsguy** in my hand, sending it to the Cemetary and increase the Attack of all "Destiny HERO" Monsters I control by 700 until the End Phase! Diamond Blow!"

(Diamondguy: ATK 1400→2100, Drillguy: ATK 1600→2300)

A crystal emerging from Diamondguy's knuckle suddenly lengthen, and the hero used it as a weapon to destroy the angel on Reggie's side.

 **MacKenzie: LP 4000 - 100 = 3900**

"Battle! Drillguy, attack Bountiful Artemis! Due to its effect, when Drillguy can inflict piercing battle damage to my opponent! Piercing Peril!"

The remaining angel suffered the same fate as its brethren as Drillguy pierced its body using the drill attached to its arm.

 **MacKenzie: LP 3900 - 300 = 3600**

"I set two cards face-down and my turn." Edo said. "During the End Phase, Swordsguy's effect expires, and it lets me draw a card for every Monster a "Destiny HERO" boosted by its effect destroyed this turn. Therefore, I draw two new cards."

(Diamondguy: ATK 2100→1400, Drillguy: ATK 2300→1600)

"I see... you decided not to go for Dystopiaguy, knowing what my face-down is. You decided to use this chance to draw some new cards..." Reggie realized. She chuckled. "Oh well. Not that it matters in the long run. Atashi no turn, draw! I activate the Spell Card Life-Shaving Treasure Cards. This lets me draw until I hold five cards, but I have to discard my entire hand on my fifth Standby Phase after activation."

After drawing her cards, Reggie grinned.

"Good... I activate the Continuous Spell Card, Castle of the Gods - Valhalla from my hand. Through its effect, if I control no Monsters, once per turn, I can Special Summon one Fairy-type Monster from my hand! I use this effect now and call out Athena!"

A beautiful woman clad in a white draw and holding a spear and shield in her hands appeared with a grand battle cry.

 **Athena: Light/Fairy/Effect/** _ **ATK: 2600**_ → _ **2900**_ **/DEF: 800/LV: 7**

"Next, I activate Dark Ariadne's Pendulum Effect!" Reggie shouted. "By sealing its first Pendulum Effect for this turn, I can Pendulum Summon Fairy-type Monsters from my Graveyard instead of hand or Extra Deck!"

"From the Graveyard you say!?" Edo gasped. "So you were ready for their destruction!"

"That's right! Come back from the grave, my angels!" Reggie shouted. "Phantom Pendulum Summon! Revive, Minerva and Artemis!"

A portal opened between the pillars, this time on the ground as her two Monsters flew out of it.

(Angel Sage Minerva: ATK 1700→2000, Bountiful Artemis: ATK 1600→1900)

"And because Fairy-type Monsters were Special Summoned to the field, Athena's effect activates!" Reggie shouted in glee. "You take 600 damage!"

Athena pointed her spear at Edo, letting loose of a lightning bolt that struck him.

 **Edo: LP 4000 - 600 = 3400**

"Battle!" Reggie pointed forward. "Athena, attack D - HERO Diamondguy!"

"Activating the Trap Card D-Fusion!" Edo exclaimed. "By using Dimanondguy and Drillguy, I perform a Fusion Summon!"

"I won't allow that!" Reggie replied. "I activate the Counter Trap God's Notice! Normally, I would have to pay 1500 Life Points to use this card's effect, but because of Liberating Ariadne's Pendulum Effect, I don't have to pay Life Points or discard cards as costs to activate Counter Traps!"

"You don't pay any costs...?" Edo gritted his teeth. "Isn't that a little overkill?"

"There's no such thing as overkill for me." Reggie said. "By God's Notice's effect, when Monsters would be Special Summoned, or the effect of a Monster is activated, this card negates and destroys it! And because I activate a Counter Trap, Artemis lets me draw a card, while Minerva gains 500 Attack!"

(Angel Sage Minerva: ATK 2000→2500)

"In that case, I activate my other set card!" Edo cried out. "Unexpected Fusion! With this Quick-Play Spell Card's effect, I perform a Fusion Summon using my Monsters as materials!"

"Another Fusion card!?" Reggie's eyes widen. "You were waiting for this moment to bypass God's Notice!?"

"Just like you, I think ahead in a Duel." Edo remarked with a sly smirk.

As his two heroes were sucked into a fusion vortex, Edo chanted.

"Hero drilling the bedrock of destiny, hero reflecting the faces of fate, now become one and reign in the pitch-black future! Fusion Summon! Come on! Destiny HERO - Dystopiaguy!"

The ex-Commander's Ace appeared on the field, punching the air in front of it in a display of its strength. Dystopiaguy gave a loud battle cry, signaling it was ready to battle beside its user!

 **Destiny HERO - Dystopiaguy: Dark/Warrior/Fusion/Effect/** _ **ATK: 2800**_ **/DEF: 2400/LV: 8**

"Dystopiaguy no Effect hatsudō!" Edo cried out. "When this card is Fusion Summoned, I can target one of its Fusion Materials in my Graveyard and my opponent takes damage equal to its Attack! I target Drillguy with 1600 Attack! Squeeze Palm!"

A white-colored energy sphere was fired from the hero's palm, hitting Reggie and sending her skidding backwards.

 **MacKenzie: LP 3600 - 1600 = 2000**

 _His Ace only has 2800 Attack, which is lower than Athena's 2900 Attack... However, he has Swordsguy in the Graveyard that can be banished to raise all "Destiny HERO" Monsters' Attack by 300. Dystopiaguy's effect would activate then..._ Reggie narrowed her eyes. "I set three cards face-down and end my turn!"

"It seems you remembered Swordsguy's effect..." Edo clicked his tongue. "Boku no turn! Draw! During this Main Phase, the effect of Pot of Greed I sent to my Cemetary with Diamondguy's effect activates, letting me draw two cards! Furthermore, I activate the Spell Card Destiny Draw, discarding Destiny HERO Decisionguy to draw two new cards! Lastly, I activate the Spell Card D-Soul Burst, halving Dystopiaguy's Attack to inflict to both of us that lost amount of Attack!"

"I won't allow that. Counter Trap, open!" Reggie exclaimed. "Divine Punishment! Divine Sanctuary of Perseus is also treated as The Sanctuary in the Sky, therefore my Counter Trap negates your Spell Card and destroys it! Then, Artemis lets me draw a card and Minerva gains 500 Attack!"

(Angel Sage Minerva: ATK 2500→3000)

"Also, Minerva's other effect!" she added. "Because it successfully gained Attack, I can return a Counter Trap from my Graveyard to my hand, at pact it's a different one from which was activated. I add back God's Notice."

"I'm not done yet! From my Cemetary, I activate Swordsguy's effect!" Edo stated. "By banishing it, all "Destiny HERO" Monsters I currently control will gain 300 Attack!"

The ghostly image of Swordsguy appeared behind Dystopiaguy, before vanishing as the "D" on its helmet flashed crimson.

(Destiny HERO Dystopiaguy: ATK 2800→3100)

"At this moment, Dystopiaguy's effect activates!" Edo pointed forward. "Since this card's Attack or Defense changed, during either player's turn once, I can destroy one card on the field! I select Liberating Ariadne as the target of this effect! Noble Justice!"

"My Pendulum Scale, you say!?" Reggie scoffed. "Fat chance! Counter Trap, open! Divine Wrath! Thanks to Liberating Ariadne's Pendulum Effect, I won't pay the cost and negate your Dystopiaguy's effect, along with destroying it!"

"Because I control a "Destiny HERO" Monster Special Summoned from my Extra Deck, I can activate the Counter Trap Card **D-Annul** from my hand!" Edo revealed the said card. "This negates the activation of an opponent's Spell or Trap Card or effect and destroys it!"

"A Trap from the hand!?" Reggie gritted her teeth.

A lightning bolt erupted from D-Annul, striking Divine Wrath and causing it to explode in particles of light.

"Since the activation was negated, you can't activate Artemis and Minerva's effect." Edo pointed out. "However, since its effect destroyed an opponent's card, D-Annul deals me 500 damage. But I activate Destiny HERO Decisionguy's effect in my Cemetary, returning it to my hand and negate one instance of effect damage the turn it was sent to the Cemetary. With that done, Noble Justice resolves!"

Liberating Ariadne could do nothing as it was sucked into Dystopiaguy's palm.

"With that eyesore card out of the way, you have to pay the costs in order to activate Counter Traps."

"Yes, I know that." Reggie replied with a hint of anger at Edo's words. "However, when Ariadne is destroyed, its Monster Effect activates, enabling me to reveal three Counter Trap Cards from my deck and have my opponent choose one to add to my hand."

As three cards appeared on Edo's Duel Disk, he chose one and Reggie added it to his hand.

"The rest are shuffled into my deck." she said, doing just that.

"Moving on, I activate the Equip Spell Cyclone Blade and equip it to Dystopiaguy!" Edo stated as three, long blades materialized and attached themselves to the hero's arm.

"That card has an effect to destroy cards in the Spell and Trap Zone if I recall correctly." Reggie smirked. "I can't have you keep that. Counter Trap, open. God's Providence! By discarding a Spell Card from my hand, I negate the Spell you activated and destroy it!"

The blades vanished as quickly as they appeared.

"Then, Artemis lets me draw one and Minerva gains 500 Attack." Reggie said. "Also, Minerva lets me return Divine Punishment from the Graveyard to my hand. Hehe... are you sure you want to continue, Phoenix? I have five cards in my hand, three out of which are Counter Traps that you know of. I don't see any reason continuing if I can negate everything you do."

(Angel Sage Minerva: ATK 3000→3500)

Edo ignored her and went on with his turn. "Battle! Dystopiaguy, attack Bountiful Artemis! Dystopia Blow!"

"Counter Trap, open!" Reggie grinned with evident glee. "Attack Nullification! Your attack is negated and the Battle Phase ends! Then, Artemis lets me draw one and Minerva gains 500 Attack, along with allowing me to add Divine Wrath from the Graveyard to my hand! I won't let you do anything in this Duel, traitor! Fall in despair is all you can do, hehe..."

"Are you sure?" Edo let out a chuckle, shocking his opponent. "You did a great mistake, MacKenzie. You got greedy and gathered too many Counter Traps! I enter my second Main Phase and activate the Spell Card Hand Obliteration, forcing us to discard all cards from our hands and draw a new hand!"

"NO! You snake!" Reggie roared. "My cards...!"

After both players discard and redrew their hands, Edo concluded his turn.

"I set two cards face-down and end my turn."

"Atashi no turn!" Reggie announced. "Draw! Your Hand Obliteration allowed you to escape my barrage of Counter Traps, but it cost you... you made me draw a nice hand, Phoenix. Instead of Traps, I'll destroy you with my Monsters! I release Artemis and Minerva in order to Advance Summon my Ace! Descend, Level 8! The Splendid Venus!"

As her said Monsters vanished, a majestic new angel took their place, opening its four angelic wings wide and letting its golden armor shine on the battlefield.

 **The Splendid Venus: Light/Fairy/Effect/** _ **ATK: 2800**_ → _ **3100**_ **/DEF: 2400/LV: 8**

"As long as Venus is around, all non-Fairy-type Monsters on the field lose 500 Attack and Defense!" Reggie stated. "Moreover, since a new Fairy was summoned, Athena's effect activates and will inflict 600 damage to you, Phoenix!"

The Splendid Venus raised its staff into the air as a bright light was emitted from its tip, causing Dystopiaguy to double over in pain by it. At the same time, Athena fired another bolt from her spear, hitting Edo.

(Destiny HERO Dystopiaguy: ATK 3100→2600)

 **Edo: LP 3400 - 600 = 2800**

"Then, because I have exactly four Fairy-type Monsters- them being Minerva, Artemis, Hecatrice and Tethys the Divine Light that were discarded from my hand due to Hand Obliteration," Reggie explained. "I can Special Summon this mighty angel! Come forth, Level 8! Archangel Christia!"

Emerging from the sky bathed in divine light was a female Monster clad in white armor with two crimson wings. As it arrayed with Venus and Athena, Edo couldn't help but feel being squeezed under the three Monsters' gazes.

 **Archangel Christia: Light/Fairy/Effect/** _ **ATK: 2800**_ → _ **3100**_ **/DEF: 2300/LV: 8**

"Well... This doesn't look too good anymore..." Edo commented.

"When Christia is summoned by its own effect, I can return a Fairy from my Graveyard to my hand, and I choose to do so with Angel Sage Minerva." Reggie stated. "And since a Fairy was summoned, you take 600 damage!"

The next bolt fired by Athena made Edo stumble back in pain.

 **Edo: LP 2800 - 600 = 2200**

"I activate Divine Sanctuary of Perseus' effect and select Divine Punishment, Divine Wrath, and Bountiful Artemis in my Graveyard." Reggie said. "I return these three cards to the top of my deck in any order I wish. Next, I activate the Spell Card Treasure Cards of Variation, letting me draw two cards. Now, Battle! The Splendid Venus, attack Dystopiaguy! Holy Feather Shower!"

"Activating the Continuous Trap Demise Urban!" Edo exclaimed. "Once per turn, when my opponent declares an attack, I can raise the Attack of one "Destiny HERO" Monster by 100! I choose Dystopiaguy, and since its Attack changed, I can activate its effect to destroy The Splendid Venus! Noble Justice!"

(Destiny HERO Dystopiaguy: ATK 2600→2700)

"Not on my watch!" Reggie shouted. "I activate the Quick-Play Spell Card, Effect Shut! This negates your Monster's effect and destroys it!"

Edo gritted his teeth. "In that case, I activate the effect of **D-Back** in my Cemetary! I can banish this Trap Card to negate the destruction of my "Destiny HERO" Monster!"

"That's the card you discarded with Hand Obliteration." Reggie realized. "However, you protected Dystopiaguy from destruction, but the battle continues! Venus, put an end to his Monster!"

"Trap hatsudō! **D-Hurdle**!" Edo shouted. "This turn, Dystopiaguy cannot be destroyed by battle but all battle damage I take involving it is doubled!"

Feathers ran down from Venus' wings, striking Edo and his Fusion Monster.

 **Edo: LP 2200 - 800 = 1400**

"Battle! Archangel Christia, attack Dystopiaguy again! Holy Raging Shine!"

A beam of light erupted from Christia's hands, hitting the Fusion Monster and causing Edo to wince from the shockwaves.

 **Edo: LP 1400 - 800 = 600**

"I hope you can withstand one more!" Reggie grinned. "Athena, attack!"

The goddess leaped over to Edo's side and swung its spear at Dystopiaguy, creating more shockwaves to hurt Edo, who cried out in pain and was sent flying to the ground.

 **Edo: LP 600 - 400 = 200**

"At the end... of the Battle Phase..." Edo wheezed out. "I can draw cards... equal to the number of times... Dystopiaguy, which was targeted with D-Hurdle, was attacked. Therefore, I draw three new cards."

"I set two cards face-down and end my turn!" Reggie told. "During the End Phase, I have to discard a card or I'll take 3000 damage by Treasure Cards of Variation's effect."

Edo tried to stand up, but his legs quickly gave out and he fell to his knees.

"Hahaha!" the female Commander laughed at this. "If I would be you, I wouldn't bother standing up. Your Life Points are only 200 points, Athena's effect or any attack will end your miserable life easily. And let's not forget my deck revolves around stopping your plays with Counter Traps, so it's more than likely that my new set cards can be Counter Traps. Furthermore, Christia's effect stops both of us from Special Summoning! You have no way of winning, Phoenix. Albeit, I should be thanking you... by defeating you and all people here I can gain make my first mission as a Commander successful and make the Professor happy."

"I won't let it end here." Edo said as he finally got to his feet. "Not after being shown the truth by Sakaki Yuya... I won't let the Professor conquer any more Dimensions nor let Academia card any more people. This madness will be stopped!"

"Say what you want." Reggie scoffed. "In the end, the utopia Academia is trying to create will become reality. Then, no one will be bothered by the sacrifices we had to make in order to achieve such a dream."

"As in no one, you really mean no one, don't you? Because how I see things, it looks like the Professor is planning to card everyone except his own battalion." Edo remarked. "I believed in Academia. However... Sakaki Yusho and Yuya showed to me that I was believing in lies! If we continue as Academia wants, humanity will only destroy itself instead of creating a utopia!"

"That's how you see things!" Reggie replied. "As I said before the Duel, once someone sets their gaze on what they believe is right, no one can change that! Don't try to persuade me, Phoenix! It won't work!"

"Then you leave me no choice." Edo said. "I'll defeat you, MacKenzie! Boku no turn! DRAW!"

After seeing his new card, his eyes widen a little.

"This card... MacKenzie, before the Duel, you said that if Sakaki Yuya was able to persuade me, that means my will is weak. That means someone's beliefs can be changed after all, and you, someone just like me who thought Academia was right, can be convinced as well."

"Tch, I'd like to see you try." she snorted. "My will isn't weak like yours."

"Don't forget those words. I'd like to see what you think after I end this Duel." Edo said. "From my hand, I activate the Field Spell Dark City, whose effect increases the Attack of my "Destiny HERO" Monsters by 1000 when they attack an opponent's Monster with more Attack!"

"You'll attack to increase Dystopiaguy's Attack, letting its Noble Justice be activated..." Reggie muttered. "Not on my watch. Counter Trap, open! Divine Punishment! I negate Dark City's activation and destroy it!"

"In that case, I activate the Spell Card **D-Imitate**!" Edo stated. "Through its effect, I equip one "Destiny HERO" Monster from my hand to a face-up one I control, negating its effect and having it gain the effects of the equipped Monster!"

"I see... instead of summoning a new Monster, you'll swap out Dystopiaguy's effect with a new one." Reggie realized. "But even then..."

"I equip Dystopiaguy with Destiny HERO Bloo-D!"

Following those words, two dragon-like wings erupted from Dystopiaguy's back, its hands gained claws, and a yellow, slitted eye appeared over the visor on its helmet. The morphed D - HERO let loose of a powerful roar that caused its surroundings to shake!

"Bloo-D? I never heard of such a Monster before..." Reggie thought aloud.

"I activate Dystopiaguy's new effect!" Edo declared. "Once per turn, I can equip an opponent's Monster to it and have it gain half the Attack of the equipped Monster! I select The Splendid Venus! Gravity Blood!"

"Wrong move! Counter Trap, open!" Reggie cried out. "Divine Wrath! I discard a card from my hand to negate your Monster's effect and destroy it!"

"I activate D-Imitate's effect from my Cemetary!" Edo shouted. "By banishing this card, I negate an opponent's card or effect that has been activated in response to Dystopiaguy's effect! Moreover, this effect can be used even in response to a Counter Trap's effect!"

"Damn it!" she gasped in shock and anger.

Dystopiaguy spread its wings wide as a twister of black wind erupted from it and washed over The Splendid Venus, sucked it into its wing.

(Destiny HERO Dystopiaguy: ATK 2700→3200→4600)

"Lastly, I activate the Spell Card **D-Overboost** from my hand!" Edo said. "With this card, by sending one card equipped to a "Destiny HERO" Monster I control to the Graveyard, I can double its Attack until the End Phase! I choose to send The Splendid Venus equipped to Dystopiaguy to the Cemetary and double its Attack!"

(Destiny HERO Dystopiaguy: ATK 4600→3200→6400)

"N-No! Impossible!" Reggie breathed out.

"Battle!" Edo threw his arm forward. "Dystopiaguy will attack Athena! Bloody Dystopia Fears!"

Flying into the sky with the help of its wings, Dystopiaguy stopped above Reggie's field, staring down at her and her Monsters with its yellow eye flaming with power. It gave a loud roar before crimson needles ran down from its wings, striking Athena and destroying it, with the explosion sending Reggie flying off her feet.

 **MacKenzie: LP 2000 - 3500 = 0**

 **Winner: Edo!**

"You mean to tell me..." she wheezed out. "That my will... is weak?"

"There's no shame in admitting it. I had to, as well." Edo pointed out, walking up to her.

"But how can I change sides... when I continued to walk by the Professor's side?" Reggie asked. "I can't erase the things I have done in the past... None of us can..."

"That may be true. Maybe we'll be hated forever for what we've done." Edo said. He extended a hand to the young woman. "But admitting we were wrong and helping the right ones is surely a good, first step towards peace."

Reggie looked somewhat incredulous, but nonetheless, she slowly took his hand...

* * *

 **This was surely nice to write. We see the Tyler sisters Duel the Hibiki siblings and Edo against MacKenzie. They all gave their best and managed to win against Academia's soldiers, showing them why their side is the righteous one. Not much to say after that. Next chapter, Vince will face-off against Philius!**

 **I hope you all liked this chapter, and with that said, I'll see you next time! (Whenever that will be!)**

* * *

 **Fan-made Cards:**

 **Koyo:**

 **Treasure Cards of a Hero**

Normal Spell

Draw 1 card for each "HERO" monster on your field. You can activate 1 "Treasure Cards of a Hero" per turn.

 **Strange Gravity**

Equip Spell

Equip only to Elemental HERO The Earth. During the End Phase, when the equipped monster's ATK changes: Inflict damage to your opponent equal to half that amount. If the equipped monster would be destroyed, destroy this card instead.

 **Assault on Evil**

Normal Trap

When a "HERO" monster attacks an opponent's monster, it gains 1000 ATK. During your Draw Phase, you can banish this card from your GY to draw 1 card in addition to your Normal Draw.

 **Tyler sisters:**

 **Amazoness Shield-bearer** (Earth/Warrior/Effect/ATK: 0/DEF: 1300/LV: 3)

When an "Amazoness" monster is targeted for an attack, you can Special Summon this card (from your hand) to negate all battle damage you would take. You can Tribute this card: Add 1 Polymerization from your deck or GY to your hand.

 **Amazoness Solid Defense**

Normal Trap

This turn, you can banish 1 "Amazoness" monster from your GY to negate the destruction of an "Amazoness" monster you control. You can banish this card from your GY to negate the battle damage you would take involving an "Amazoness" monster.

 **Advanced Fusion**

Normal Spell

Activate by discarding Polymerization or a "Fusion" card: Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck by banishing the needed materials from your hand, field, and/or GY.

 **Amazoness Ruling Goddess** (Earth/Warrior/Fusion/Effect/ATK: 2900/DEF: 2600/LV: 9)

Amazoness Empress + Amazoness Pet Liger

Can only be Fusion Summoned, and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. When Fusion Summoned, for this turn, it gains ATK equal to half the ATK of the Fusion Materials used for its summon. When this card declares an attack, your opponent cannot activate card or effects until the end of the damage step. When this card battles, it gains 100 ATK for each "Amazoness" card in the GY. This boost lasts until the End Phase. When this card leaves the field by the opponent: Add 2 "Amazoness" monsters and 1 Polymerization from your deck to your hand.

 **Midori:**

 **Call of an Angel**

Normal Spell

Target 1 Warrior monster you control: Special Summon 1 Fairy monster from your GY that has the same Level as that target.

 **Angel's Healing Song**

Normal Spell

Target 1 Warrior monster. If you control a Fairy monster, that target's ATK returns to its original value and you gain LP equal to those changes. Banish this card from your GY and Tribute 1 Fairy monster you control: 1 Warrior monster on the field gains that monster's ATK until the End Phase.

 **Blessing of Return**

Normal Trap

Activate at the end of your opponent's Battle Phase: If a Fairy monster you control was destroyed by battle this turn, all monsters which were destroyed by battle this turn are Special Summoned to your field in Defense Position. Their effects are negated and cannot change their battle position.

 **MacKenzie:**

 **Dark Ariadne** (Dark/Fairy/Pendulum/Effect/ATK: 1700/DEF: 800/LV: 4/SC: 7)

Pendulum Effect: When you Pendulum Summon 2 or more Fairy monsters (and only Fairy monsters): You can add 1 Counter Trap Card from your deck to your hand. You can activate this effect (during your Main Phase): This turn, this card's first Pendulum Effect cannot be activated, but you can Pendulum Summon monsters from your GY instead of your hand or Extra Deck.

Monster Effect: Cards in your Spell/Trap Zones cannot be targeted or be destroyed by your opponent's card effects.

 **Edo:**

 **Destiny HERO Swordsguy** (Dark/Warrior/Effect/ATK: 700/DEF: 700/LV: 3)

During your turn only (Quick Effect): Send this card from your hand to the GY; all "Destiny HERO" monsters you control gain 700 ATK until the End Phase, and during that phase, you can draw 1 card for each monster was destroyed by battle involving a monster boosted by this card's effect. (Quick Effect): You can banish this card from your GY; all "Destiny HERO" monsters you control gain 300 ATK.

 **D-Annul**

Counter Trap

If you control a "Destiny HERO" monster that was Special Summoned from the Extra Deck, you can activate this card from your hand. If you control a "Destiny HERO" monster: Negate the activation of an opponent's Spell or Trap Card or effect and destroy it, and if you do, take 500 damage. You can only activate 1 "D-Annul" per turn.

 **D-Back**

Normal Trap

Negate the destruction of a "Destiny HERO" monster(s) you control. Except the turn this card is sent to the GY: Banish it from the GY; Negate the destruction of a "Destiny HERO" monster(s) you control.

 **D-Hurdle**

Normal Trap

Target 1 "Destiny HERO" monster you control: This turn, it cannot be destroyed by battle but all battle damage you take involving it is doubled. At the end of that Battle Phase, draw 1 card equal to the number of times the targeted monster was attacked.

 **D-Imitate**

Normal Spell

Target 1 face-up "Destiny HERO" monster you control: Equip 1 "Destiny HERO" monster from your hand to that target. Negate its effects and have it gain the equipped monster's effects instead. If your opponent activates a card or effect in response to the effect of the targeted monster by this card's first effect: You can banish it from the GY to negate that activation. This effect can be used in response to a Counter Trap's effect.

 **D-Overboost**

Normal Spell

Send 1 card equipped to a "Destiny HERO" monster you control to the GY: Double that monster's ATK. These changes last until the End Phase. You can only activate 1 "D-Overboost" per turn.


	36. Following Our True Path (Part 3)

**Thanks for all those who are still here, waiting for this story to come back. I have no idea when I'll finish this, but it's good to know some readers are patient.**

 **\- In response to** _ **ThePLOThand**_ **'s review of chapter 22:**

Yep, that's right. At that time, we didn't know fully her cards' effects, so I invented other cards for her to use.

 **\- In response to** _ **Findarato**_ **'s review of chapter 1:**

I won't add a relevant character that'll use that deck but only because there are already many characters in the story that even I don't remember why I added... In any case, I'll keep your request in mind when I need to choose a deck for a one-shot opponent.

* * *

 **Turn 36:**

 **Following Our True Path (Part 3/3)**

* * *

"Battle!" Myron declared. "Go, Demise, Supreme King of Armageddon! Destroy Antique Gear Hunting Dog! The End of World!"

Bisecting the weaker Monster's body with its axe, Demise created a massive explosion that sent an Obelisk Force member flying to the ground as his Life Points took a big hit.

"You should've thought twice before coming here!" Sawatari gloated as the Obelisk Force member stood up with a glare.

"Just like the blondie said!" Thomas laughed, ignoring Sawatari's 'Hey, don't call me that!' shout. "Ore no turn! Draw!"

Serena couldn't be any more content with the situation; Academia might have the advantage in numbers, but their attack strength greatly exceeded Academia's. As things stand, they'll win. But...

She turned her gaze upwards, where Vince and Philius ascended to Duel.

 _Don't you lose, Vince._ she thought. _I'm counting on you._

 _...(Vince's P.O.V.)..._

" **DUEL!** " Philius and I shouted in unison as Action Cards fell down around us.

 **Philius: LP 4000**

 **VS**

 **Vince: LP 4000**

Alright, this is my chance to find out the truth! According to Isaac, before Philius got drunk on Genesis Omega Dragon's power, he was a very nice guy; if I could get through to him, maybe he'll return to his old self and reunite with Even and the others. This is a chance I can't waste.

"If you're going to stand there daydreaming, I'll take the first turn!" my opponent announced. "Sessha no turn! I activate the Ritual Spell Illusion Ritual, whose effect allows me to release one Monster in my hand or field to perform a Ritual Summon!"

"Illusion Ritual?" my eyes widen a little. Who doesn't recognize that card? The deck Philius has is one that was used by an old antagonist? Huh, makes a little sense, if you think about it.

"I take it you're familiar with these cards?" Philius chuckled. "I offer the Level 3 Ritual Djinn Demolisher in my hand to Ritual Summon! Come, Level 1! Sacrifice!"

The lamp and chalices in the card's picture materialized on the field before flames erupted from them, and the lamp took the form of the infamous Ritual Monster.

 **Sacrifice:** _ **ATK 0**_ **/DEF 0/LV: 1**

"It has 0 Attack, but..." this Monster has the ability to absorb opposing Monsters and gain their stats, and any battle damage its controller takes is dealt to the opponent as well. I'll have to sacrifice some Life Points if I want to destroy it...

"Due to Ritual Djinn Demolisher's effect, the Ritual Monster which used it as material can't be targeted by other player's card effects." well, that makes it even more annoying. "I end my turn. Let's see what you got, Sakushi Vince."

"With pleasure! Ware no turn, draw!" he must have a plan for leaving Sacrifice out in the open like that. I better advance carefully.

For this Duel, I selected my Fusion deck, thinking of Yuya's words: he Dueled Edo by focusing on a Fusion Monster in order to talk with him, a fellow Fusion user; let's hope Philius will open up as Edo did. Well... at least I think Philius has Fusions since he's with Academia.

"Using the scale 3 Mythorror Succubus, I set one of my Pendulum Scales!" I placed the card onto my energy blade, causing the pale-skinned woman with pointy ears, two horns sprouting from her messy grey hair, two bat wings, a forked tail, and wearing a black dancer gown to appear in one of my Pendulum Zones.

" _Such a pleasure to start off the show_." Succubus purred as she folded her arms and crossed her legs, giving the idea she was sitting on an invisible chair.

"People like yourself don't learn, do they?" Philius interrupted us. "You continue using those Mythorror Monsters even though they left you alone."

What's he talking about? My Monsters never left me... or does he know...

"Yes, I know!" he chuckled as if reading my thoughts. "Everything about Demiurge... and how those Monsters you wield joined him instead of staying with you. Why? Why would you continue using Monsters that betrayed and could betray you again?"

Succubus turned to look at me with a face that suggested the same question.

 **Look out for the "Mythorror" deck...**

"I promised someone I won't abandon this deck," I explained, remembering Spectrum's words. "Also... I know better than anyone these Monster. They follow those with power! Demiurge had more power than me, but, with the power you might laugh at that's called 'bonds', Demiurge was weak! The Mythorrors acknowledges my powers and fight with me. Betrayed or betray... as long as they understand their mistakes, I'll keep using this deck!"

While Succubus let out a sly smile, Philius scoffed with a frown. "How disgusting." he said. "Bonds? I once believed in that, too, but... bonds are a mere illusion. The real thing here is that curse we both have!"

"Curse?" I raised an eyebrow. "You mean Demiurge's-!"

"No, not that one." phew, I was getting nervous there. I thought he had the curse Demiurge left me with, too. "The curse I'm talking about is the power to interact with Duel Spirits."

"How would that be a curse?" I asked in confusion. In my opinion, it's something amazing! "That should be considered a gift! You can sync with your Monsters and be an amazing team while-"

"Gift!?" Philius cut me off with a laugh. "Well, a stupid person gives stupid answers, so it's my fault I didn't expect that coming. Enough with this useless chitchat. Continue the Duel."

"But-!"

"I don't care about your point of view in the matter!" Philius scoffed. "We think two different things about the ability so there's no point in continuing. Now, be kind enough to continue already."

"Then I'll show you how far you can go with trusting your Duel Spirits comrades!" I firmly said. If I can't understand and convince him with words, we'll learn through a battle. "I activate Succubus's Pendulum Effect, sending her to the Graveyard and draw one card!"

A GY Portal opened under her feet, and my Monster left the field through it.

"Next, I activate the Spell Card Carpo's Fruition, using its effect to discard Mythorror Goddess Aylith from my hand and draw two cards! I also activate the Spell Card **Slumbering Fusion**!" a card which depicted Polymerization's art but having two fiendish creatures on it with their eyes closed appeared. "By banishing the needed materials from my field or Graveyard, I Fusion Summon a Mythorror! I banish Succubus and Aylith from my Graveyard and Fusion Summon!"

As my two Monsters turned into red and blue light that swirled together in a portal, I chanted.

"Seducing demon of men's dreams! Widow in the woods! Let your desires awaken the God of Death! Fusion Summon! Appear! **Mythorror God The Ripper**!"

Emerging from the portal was the fabled Grim Reaper that, instead of carrying a scythe, held two long-barrel revolvers in its hands, had its face shrouded in a blood-stained cloth sack with one ominous white eye visible through it, and had a body consisting of a brown cloak with two long chains across its left and right shoulders, forming a cross over its chest.

 **Mythorror God The Ripper: Dark/Fiend/Fusion/Effect/** _ **ATK: 2600**_ **/DEF: 1900/LV: 8**

" _Your screams are my pleasure..._ " The Ripper said in a low, male voice, followed by a disturbing chuckle which only made Philius snort in reply.

"The effects of Succubus and Aylith activate!" I stated. "With Succubus, I draw a card since I used her as material to summon a Mythorror God, and Aylith lets me Special Summon a Power Mythorror Token to my field! Appear!"

Materializing on my field was a humanoid creature made of strange branch-like appendages and surrounded by darkness, having a similar design to Aylith but without eyes and being much smaller.

 **Power Mythorror Token:** _ **ATK 2000**_ **/DEF 2000/LV: 7**

"It seems today's show will be short!" I declared with a smile. If I attack with my two Monsters, I can win this in a one-turn kill. But knowing my luck, it won't be that easy. "I normal summon Mythorror Ammit from my hand!"

The demon with a crocodile head and a body with mixed traits of a lion and a hippo appeared with a roar.

 **Mythorror Ammit: Tuner/** _ **ATK 0**_ **/DEF 2000/LV: 2/SC: 8**

This card might be a Tuner and should be in a Synchro-centered deck, but its effect is a useful one and earns a place in all other decks.

"I activate Ammit's effect!" I stated as my beast gave a growl. "I discard a card and banish Ritual Djinn Demolisher from your Graveyard to consume its Attack until my next Standby Phase!"

Now he can't use Demolisher's effect from the Graveyard to treat it as a Ritual Material by banishing it!

(Mythorror Ammit: ATK 0→1500)

"Battle!" I straightened my glasses before continuing. "Ammit, attack Sacrifice with Devouring of the Dead!"

"Then feel pain!" Philius exclaimed with a grin. "I activate the effect of Millennium-Eyes Illusionist in my hand, discarding it in order to equip one Effect Monster you control to my Sacrifice as if being equipped by its own effect!"

"Equipping during my turn!?" I gasped. That makes Sacrifice even deadlier!

"I equip your The Ripper to Sacrifice! Dark Hole!" following his words, my Fusion Monster could do nothing as he was absorbed into Sacrifice's mouth, emerging lifelessly seconds later from one of its wings. "Due to its effect, Sacrifice gains The Ripper's Attack and Defense."

(Sacrifice: ATK 0→2600, DEF 0→1900)

I jumped from platform to platform, in search of an Action Card to get me out of this situation. Philius was doing the same, trying to seize a card which will further drive me into a corner.

As we both grabbed an Action Card hanging from the sides of two platforms, I frowned. This card can't help me now! Philius did the same, albeit, he smirked.

"Your Monster has less Attack than mine; say your goodbyes to it!" he exclaimed.

"In that case, I'll do it in my own way! I activate the Quick-Play Spell Supremacy Fusion!" I revealed the card and went with plan B. "I use Ammit and my Token as materials and Fusion Summon!"

As my two Monsters turned into red and blue light that swirled together in a portal, I chanted.

"Eater of hearts! Spawn of the woods! Let your desires awaken a Goddess of creation! Fusion Summon! Appear! **Mythorror Goddess Eingana**!"

Slithering out of the portal was a female naga with fair skin and dark green scales covering her tail, eyes that glowed with a toxic green colour, wavy brown hair that reached her waist, and wore a possum-skin cloak over her human body. A snake emerged from her hair and coiled around her neck, hissing at my opponent.

 **Mythorror Goddess Eingana: Dark/Fiend/Fusion/Effect/ATK: 200/** _ **DEF: 2800**_ **/LV: 8**

" _This is a dangerous enemy, my Master. You did well summoning me._ " Eingana flashed me a smirk.

"I'm counting on you." I did the same with a nod. Her Defense is 200 points higher than Sacrifice's Attack, moreover, Sacrifice can only be equipped with one Monster at a time. Eingana can protect me until I manage to destroy that Ritual Monster. "I set one card face-down and pass!"

"Sessha no turn!" Philius announced. "Draw! I activate the Quick-Play Spell Sacrifice Fusion, banishing Sacrifice from my field and **Nix Surveyor** from my hand to perform a Fusion Summon!"

I could feel a sudden uneasiness coming from the markings over my body.

" _Diavolo, what's wrong?_ " I asked him through my mind.

" _Nix..._ " he spat out the word in anger, making the feeling intensify. " _I'm getting a familiar vibe from that Monster... Vince, don't take this opponent lightly. There surely is more than meets the eye._ "

A familiar vibe? Is this "Nix" Monster somehow related to his past or something? I had no time to ask questions because Philius proceeded to summon a Fusion Monster.

"Being born from nightmarish illusions, gain the power of the one who surveys nothingness, and become a new illusion of supremacy!" he chanted. "Fusion Summon! Appear, Level 1! Millennium-Eyes Sacrifice!"

Emerging from the portal with a low growl was an evolved version of Thousand-Eyes Sacrifice! Instead Thousand-Eyes, he has a different Fusion Monster that requires Sacrifice as material?

 **Millennium-Eyes Sacrifice:** _ **ATK 0**_ **/DEF 0/LV: 1**

"But even then, I'm in control!" I shouted. "Eingana's effect activates! When my opponent Normal or Special Summons a Monster, one Sinew Counter is placed on that Monster!"

"Mireniamu Aizu Sakurifaisu no kōka!" Philius suddenly grinned. "Once per turn, when my opponent activates a Monster effect, I can target one Effect Monster on their field or Graveyard and equip it to my Millennium-Eyes, absorbing its stats! I target your The Ripper which was sent to the Graveyard! Endless Nightmare!"

"What!?"

I could only watch in dread, for a second time to boot, as The Ripper was sucked into his Monster's mouth and become stronger.

(Millennium-Eyes Sacrifice: ATK 0→2600, DEF 0→1900, Sinew Counters 0→1)

"Toying with opposing Monsters like this...!" I muttered in anger. "Monsters with Sinew Counters can't attack, therefore, your Fusion Monster can't touch me!"

"Hoh? At least you had a back-up plan and this Duel won't be a total bore." Philius chuckled. "Moving on, I activate Millennium-Eyes Illusionist's effect in my Graveyard, letting me return it to my hand since I Special Summoned an "Eyes Sacrifice" Fusion Monster. Also, when Nix Surveyor is banished from my hand, I can draw two cards!"

He added back Illusionist and drew cards!? I was getting relieved he'll have 0 cards in his hand too soon...

"I activate the other effect of Sacrifice Fusion in the Graveyard," Philius explained. "I banish it to equip one Monster you control to my Eyes Sacrifice as if being equipped through the latter's effect. Your useless wall-Monster is now gone, too! Endless Nightmare!"

"Eingana!" I cried out as she was absorbed.

(Millennium-Eyes Sacrifice: ATK 2600→2800, DEF 1900→4700)

"I can't attack with Millennium-Eyes, so I set one card face-down and end my turn." Philius regarded me with an offended expression. "Earlier you said... 'I'll show you how far you can go with trusting your Duel Spirits comrades', right?" he tried to imitate my voice. "Well, you did a good job. You proved my point, that is. You lost your Monsters and they're powering up my Fusion Monster. What a disgusting bond!"

"We haven't given up yet! I'll defeat you with the power you laugh at, so maybe you'll understand for once! Ware no turn, draw!" once I saw the card I got, I smiled. Perfect, this is what I needed right now! Placing the card into my hand, I used a different one from my GY. "I activate Slumbering Fusion's effect from my Graveyard, banishing it since the Fusion Monster summoned by its effect, that being The Ripper, isn't on my field to return a Level 4 or lower banished Mythorror to my hand. I add back Succubus and normal summon her!"

Mythorror Succubus reappeared on my field with her 1000 ATK.

"Then, I activate the Spell Card Persona Coalesce!" I exclaimed. "I banish Succubus from my field and Mythorror God Xolotl from my Extra Deck and perform a Fusion Summon!"

As my two Monsters turned into red and blue light that swirled together in a portal, I chanted.

"Seducing demon of men's dreams! God of fire and lightning! Let your desires awaken the honored Goddess binding oath for the deities! Fusion Summon! Appear! Mythorror Titan Styx!"

Emerging from the portal was the white-skinned woman with demonic yellow eyes, pitch black long hair, and wearing a dress which was completely made of greenish-black water that showed souls floating on it.

 **Mythorror Titan Styx:** _ **ATK 2900**_ **/DEF 3000/LV: 10/SC: 12**

" _I'm at your disposal, my Master._ " Styx said. " _I'll aid you to victory!_ "

"Then let's go!" I shouted back, playing the card I drew earlier. "From my hand, I activate the Continuous Spell Level Mania! When activated, I can place Level Counters on it equal to the total sum of the Levels of all Monsters on the field! I count eleven!"

(Level Mania: Level Counters 0→11)

"I activate Level Mania's other effect!" I stated. "By removing five Counters, I increase Styx's Attack by a total of 500 points until the End Phase!"

My Titan was enveloped in a fiery aura after those words.

(Level Mania: Level Counters 11→6; Mythorror Titan Styx: ATK 2900→3400)

"Battle!" I straightened my glasses with a smirk. "Styx, attack Millennium-Eyes Sacrifice!"

"I see. You avoided activating Monster effects to escape Millennium-Eyes' effect." Philius realized with a snort. He let out a grin. "It would've worked if it wasn't for this: I activate Millennium-Eyes Illusionist's in my hand, discarding it in order to equip Styx to my Fusion Monster!"

"I activate Level Mania's effect in response!" I interjected, knowing this was going to happen again. "By removing all Level Counters from this card, I negate Illusionist's effect!"

"What?" Philius's eyes widen a little.

"I also chain Level Mania's last effect to itself!" I added, making him grit his teeth. "By removing five Counters, I decrease your Monster's Attack by a total of 1000 points until the End Phase!"

The opposing Fusion Monster was surrounded by a similar aura to Styx's, but it lowered its head as its power was weakened.

(Level Mania: Level Counters 6→1→0; Millennium-Eyes Sacrifice: ATK 2800→1800)

"Action Magic: Evasion!" Philius played his Action Card from before. "Your attack is negated!"

"I'll respond to that with my own Action Card: No Action!" I declared, doing the same. "This negates your Action Magic and destroys it! Go, Styx! Hell's Punishment!"

Several souls emerged from Styx's dress with their loud cries, grabbing the opposing Fusion Monster and dragging it into the dress.

 **Philius: LP 4000 - 1600 = 2400**

"Why you...!" he growled out, visibly annoyed by this comeback.

"Did you see that? This happened because you called the power I use disgusting and looked down on it!" I took this chance to make my point. "I enter my Main Phase 2 and activate Styx's effect, banishing Millennium-Eyes Sacrifice from your Graveyard to have her gain its effects! Soul Banquet!"

A GY Portal opened behind Philius as his Fusion Monster emerged from it, before the souls from Styx's dress caught it and dragged it into it for a second time.

"This was payback for what you did to my Monsters, too." I said. "I end my turn, and with it, Level Mania is destroyed by its own effect and Styx's Attack returns to normal."

(Mythorror Titan Styx: ATK 3400→2900)

"Philius, I want to know!" I shouted, using this moment to get what I want from him. "Why did you grasp the forbidden fruit back then? You must have had a reason to continue the experiment when you knew it was dangerous! Eve and Isaac... they also want to know! They're worried about you, Philius!"

"Hoh? They told you stuff like that?" Philius's right eye twitched for a second. "That's Team Eden for you! Always caring about your teammates and pursuing the truth."

"Listen to me for once!" I pressed, annoyed of him avoiding my questions. "Did Genesis Omega Dragon's power possess you? Did you make a decision with your own will? Please, tell me!"

At the mention of his cousin, I could feel Diavolo's attention double and become curious as well. Philius gritted his teeth and lowered his head in irritation, his eyes now shadowed by his hair.

Out of the blue, his mouth formed a grin and he talked with a voice which wasn't his.

" **If you're that interested, tremble before my form.** "

Black winds exploded from his feet, prompting me and Styx to brace ourselves and shield our face with our arms. The winds divided into two, big groups, while one took the shape of a large dome around the field, sealing us from the outside world, the second group started concentrating behind Philius, taking the form of a humanoid being.

"What's that!?" I exclaimed in confusion, lowering my arms as the winds vanished.

" _That's...!_ " Diavolo growled in my mind.

"My name is E'Rah." the new being who appeared said. No way... the main and final antagonist of the Zexal manga... in person, was towering over the field behind an unconscious Philius! "I am the Goddess of despair who will extinguish your light of hope, Sakushi Vince."

 _...(No one's P.O.V.)..._

"What's that?" Mizael questioned, staring at the large globe of darkness that appeared above their heads.

"If I'm not mistaken... that's where Vince was Dueling." Rio said.

"Vince..." Gongenzaka whispered as he and Kaito stared at the globe.

 _...(Back to Vince)..._

" _What's_ she _doing here!?_ " Diavolo demanded in fury. I stayed silent, still shocked by the sudden revelation.

"Consider this your award for all the effort you provided up until now." E'Rah placed a hand on her hip. "You truly are the best human Genesis Omega Dragon could've chosen as the vessel for my son. The shadow cast by the light of hope you create and consciously and unconsciously make others create gives me power... Yes, the stronger the light, the deeper the darkness!"

I give her power? What's she saying...? And the thing she said at the beginning...

"Vessel for your _son_... You _can't_ mean-!"

"But you're fortunately correct." E'Rah smirked. "My son _is_ Demiurge." my jaw dropped at that. "Why that face? Well, I admit there aren't any similarities between me and my son, so I can understand your shock from that aspect."

"But G.O.D. can see the future!" I pointed out. "He would've been able to figure out you're using me to gain power!"

E'Rah gave a chuckle, silencing me. "Genesis Omega Dragon, or that woman called Eve who made a contract with him, must've told you that him-" she gestured to Philius. "-Upon grasping the forbidden fruit, gained a portion of G.O.D.'s powers, yes? Well... let's say that was enough to set my plans into motion."

"No way... in the future, you took control of Philius and forced him to release G.O.D.!"

"That's right!" E'Rah confirmed my words. "Noroi Philius was an important piece in my plans. His heart is weak, filled with darkness born from jealousy, and emits a bright light of hope for the unknown future. It was easy to scent that light of hope out for me, and taking control of his heart was even easier."

"Why you..." I clenched my fists in anger. "Like mother, like son, huh? You exploit innocent souls for your own good!"

"That's right." she had no problem in admitting it. "After all, they're the easiest to break, no? Once I gained control of Noroi Philius and made him gain a portion of G.O.D.'s powers, I was able to use it and make him return to the past, where you'll appear, Sakushi Vince... and distort the future G.O.D. can see!"

"What!?" I gasped.

"While I can't distort a large number of his visions, I have just enough to stop him from seeing me taking advantage of you." E'Rah pointed a finger at me. I see; she was able to avoid Genesis Omega Dragon see her plan working in the shadows! "Defeating my son was the first step towards my end goal!"

"You purposely let Demiurge die!?" I asked in horror. Letting your own son die... what type of mother is she!?

"Die? That bumptious being who calls himself a God?" E'Rah snorted. "Demiurge is indeed a God and possesses great power, but he's a fool who doesn't know when to give up. In fact, you really believe he killed himself and that's that? He'll come back in the future, I can guarantee it."

"That annoying cockroach..." I muttered. "Kuh, so sealing him away really is the only way to defeat him for good..."

"Sakushi Ryu, I don't think you know all that there's to the Great War!"

Following her words, E'Rah extended a hand towards me and the globe's walls glowed with purple light, blinding me for a short amount of time before the glow faded away. When I opened my eyes, I was alone in space, watching over Earth.

"The one who started the Great War was me." E'Rah's voice echoed around me as she formed on the other of Earth. So it all started with her... "I am the Goddess of despair; my only desire is to destroy and leave behind despair! The humans inhabiting this Earth are the best to unleash my power on. But I cannot move carelessly: I am not the only deity in existence."

I could feel a presence behind me. I turned around, and saw an array of other beings, some of which I recognized as the Crimson Dragon, the three Aesir Gods, the Sibling Goddesses (Queen Sheba and Himmel Edenna), others I never saw before, and even my Mythorror Gods!

"That's the reason why I created two empty shells," as she explained, I turned back to face her, and two glowing orbs lit up next to her. "Then, I filled them with my blood and powers, giving birth to my son, Demiurge, and a daughter."

Great, Demiurge won't be the only one to worry about...!

"For my next step, I ordered Demiurge to ascend into the mortal realm through the body of a vessel you surely know." E'Rah told. Yeah, I know very well who she's talking about: Spectrum. "The Monsters which serve you, the Mythorrors... they are creatures born from humanity's fear, despair, and anger. It was easy for Demiurge to create a gate using that negative energy in the vessel's body."

Earth's clouds started to darken and slowly cover the entire globe.

"Demiurge spread words of malice to humans, took control of minor Mythorrors and, together with The Stars of Destruction he created, caused havoc on Earth." she continued. OK, I remember all this from Eve and her team's story; Ren had to suffer from this plan, too... Spectrum and many others as well... "Fear, despair, and anger are what my son and daughter feed on to become stronger. It was easy for them to spread destruction that attracted the other Gods."

The Gods behind turned to energy and shot forward, flying down onto Earth, making its dark clouds slowly fade away.

"With the arrival of the other Gods into the battle and their interaction with the mortal realm brought forth light and hope into humanity's hearts. The battle seemed to march towards my defeat..."

"Wait-!" my eyes widen a little. I just realized something. "If light and hope flowed from humanity's hearts... Then that only gave you power!"

"Keh heh heh... Ah ha ha! That's right!" E'Rah laughed with a grin as Earth's dark clouds returned, completely covering it this time. "Those fools gave me enough power to turn the war to my favor! Not to mention, some Gods walked over to my side after witnessing my strength!"

"But the Great War ended in your faction's defeat!" I spoke up, earning a glare from her.

"Defeat and delay are two different things." E'Rah spat. "In an ambush, the other Gods and humans managed to seal away the majority of my battalion, including Demiurge. We were outnumbered and greatly weakened. That's why we drew back and hid in a corner of the universe where no light nor darkness can reach. And waited... waited for this exact moment, where we strike and finish what we couldn't millennias ago!"

So that's her plan... with Demiurge's return and defeat, E'Rah was sure to create light of hope from me and the other's hearts, which she can feed on. Damn it, I have to let Eve know of this!

"You're a cute human, Sakushi Vince." E'Rah admitted with a smirk. She swiped her hand to the side, causing Earth and the galaxy to vanish, leaving only darkness. "Your power is truly beautiful... but you're naïve!"

"You're not the first and probably not the last who'll tell me that, so there's no point in making a confused face."

"That's reasonable." E'Rah agreed with me. "But you know why you're naïve? You don't understand the situation you're in." now that confused me. "I could tell from your expression earlier: when Vector and Yuto appeared, you were excited. You don't see this universe's characters as fellow humans, but simply as anime or manga characters, therefore it's impossible for you to take any of this seriously."

No way that's true! Or... is it? I won't hide the fact I was excited when Vector, Yuto, or even Reggie appeared, but to say I'm not taking this seriously or thinking of them as fellow humans is...

 _I can't wait to see if characters from Zexal will appear!_

 _"Even Kamishiro Rio is back...!" I almost squealed in happiness._

 _Of course, I said yes! A character from an ex-Yu-Gi-Oh series asks you something, how can you say no? Well, I can't, so here I am!_

 _I nodded and we resumed walking. Those two were a couple? Man, the more you know._

 _Tenjo Kaito thanked me... I squealed so hard in the inside that I couldn't stop a smirk to appear on my face!_

Wow... thinking back on these moments I had during my time in the Xyz Dimension made me think. E'Rah might be right... I feel ashamed of myself. So ashamed I would let E'Rah beat the crap out of me as punishment. How was I able to do something so wrong and never realize it before!?

I slapped my cheeks with both palms, _hard_. I did earn a confused stare from E'Rah.

"Um, sorry about that. I was angry at myself," I explained. "Yeah, you're right, E'Rah. I am very naïve, but I can change now that you opened my eyes to my own errors. That's something I believe you're underestimating about humans in general: we can all change for the better and defeat evil deities like yourself!"

"Spare me the big talk! You're just a kid." she snarled, extending a palm towards me. It started glowing as I suddenly felt my entire deck manifest beside me. And that's what happened: my Monsters materialized in the black space, except for Diavolo!

This scene... Demiurge pulled the same trick back at Synchro!

"You're seriously trying to pursue my Monsters into joining you!?" I demanded in irritation.

"Of course I do." E'Rah said. "I'm not like my son; my power, so long as your light of hope shines, becomes stronger! I will always be stronger than any human or other God there is! You said it yourself: the Mythorros follow those with power! And I have _that_ power!"

" _I never thought I'd see the day._ " Hel loudly scoffed, immediately walking over to my side. Good to know her opinions on me are the same as in Synchro. " _E'Rah, what displeasure to see you again._ "

"As I expected, there are those who decide to throw chances like these out of the window." E'Rah huffed at the fellow Goddess' words. "Any others? Make it quick."

Nekohime quickly ran to my side, evidently scared by E'Rah's presence. I smiled and patted her on the head, making her cat ears perk up and earn a smile. Mordred and Yamatochi came next, bowing their heads in respect like the loyal warriors they are. Ikora dragged Howard over like last time, but this time, Howard looked more determined of his choice and flashed me a smile, and so did Ikora.

Niall ran towards me with a crazy grin, looking ready to give me a... hug? He didn't get the chance to do it as Astaroth grasped his lab coat's collar, dragging him away and behind me. Aylith walked up to me and said something in her language.

" _She said 'thank you'._ " Nattmara translated it upon stopping beside Aylith, Atargatis with her. " _And we want to say thank you, too. You actually kept your promise to us..._ "

That said, the three stood behind me. Wohnung slowly crawled after them, followed by Willauk who gave me a broad grin and a thumbs up. Doppelganger, Niebla, and Sombra flew over my head, and Charon, Korp, and Phobos came, too. Valravn was next, carrying the Imperial Army statue in its hands.

Ya-te-veo, Lindwurm, Ammit, and Elfin followed suit, the last one giggling as she did so. Orthrus, Tindalos, Kerberos, and Shi-Shi ran over, each of them giving me a lick in the process, and I had to wipe the saliva away. Snow, Succubus, and Agrat bat Mahlat walked past me but giving me a kiss before doing so on the cheek, which made me blush a little.

"Can I take it we're done?" E'Rah asked, looking bored.

Styx stepped forward, scrutinizing me before speaking. " _My condition... you didn't drop Entertainment Dueling, but you are trying to make some changes to it. If you're willing to keep a promise, I'll aid you._ " she walked over.

" _I see a strong determination in your eyes. I'll do my best, but so will you._ " Eingana did the same. Aeshma and Kulshedra came seconds later, followed by Khonsu.

" _I wouldn't mind gifting this world with life if it means battling by your side._ " the God admitted.

"Khonsu..." I whispered in surprise.

" _OK, OK, since everybody's doing it, I guess I'll have to as well._ " Aita huffed, flying over.

" _You're just saying that because you're afraid of Master when he's angry._ " Aura whispered to him (loud enough for me to hear) while following him.

" _Silence!_ " Aita hissed back, which made me chuckle.

" _I don't like trusting allies, but you have power. I can't overlook that._ " Baalzebub was next, together with Seimei, Micutli, and Perses.

The Ripper placed a gun's barrel to my forehead, making me sweatdrop. " _I'd like to hear your screams, one day._ " he chuckled, going behind me with Xolotl, Surtr, and Forneus.

Wow... everyone chose my side. My Monsters... they want to be a team... This scene would've made somebody throw up, but for me, this was the best thing that could happen. Spectrum knew this day will come, that's why he asked me to look out for the Mythorrors.

"That guy-!" I slapped my cheeks again, but let out a grin. "Thank you, everyone! What do you have to say about this, E'Rah!?"

The Goddess in question was silent before laughing. "Keh heh heh... Ah ha ha ha ha! This is something even I couldn't predict. I congratulate you, Sakushi Vince and the Mythorrors you wield. But..."

She swung her arm to the side, causing my Monsters to vanish and make the globe take a new appearance, namely the one of a neverending field with a white sky, dark clouds, glowing crosses and obsidian tombs jutting from the ground.

"I know this place... this is your graveyard!" I shouted, remembering this from the manga.

"That's right." E'Rah licked her lips and gestured to the field. "This is my collection! Each headstone is a hope I've crushed! Light is fragile and fleeting. Darkness is always the victor. Sakushi Vince, you think this moment you had just now can help you? Fool. Your light of hope increases _my_ power!"

Damn it, she's right! The hope my Monsters gave me strengthens her, too!

"But!" I exclaimed, my eyes glowing. "It gives power to me as well! You're not the only one to become stronger, E'Rah! Light and darkness- what's the difference!? In the end, what matters, is who's the victor!"

"Say any brave words your brain can think of, but the result will be the same!" E'Rah shouted back. "Light and darkness- whichever survives is the truth! At the end of this Duel, you'll become one of my headstones and be part of my collection!"

" _You disgusting harridan!_ "

After Diavolo's scream in my mind, I let his vision guide me to what made him say that. Under us and some meters away, two glowing crosses jutted from the ground and were placed close to each other. I read the words one of them had.

[Here rests Hell's Creator, Queen Sheba]

Diavolo's mother. That was Queen Sheba's grave. I could feel the markings over my body burn with intense emotions that I recognized as sadness, hatred, and anger. I glanced at the other tombstone.

[Here rests Heaven's Creator, Himmel Edenna]

"This bitch...!" I growled in a low tone. Eve did explain to us the Sibling Goddesses were sadly killed during the Great War- and I have their murderer right in front of me! Diavolo's anger was making me angry, and not adding my own to it...

"I _'ll kill her._ "

"And I _will_ grant you that wish." I said to my Ace Monster.

"No stupid plot armour and no one can save you from me, human!" E'Rah proclaimed as the cards from my Duel with Philius materialized between us. "Resuming the Duel! Ware no turn, draw!"

The unconscious Philius started moving, drawing a new card. His eyes remained dull, which made me think E'Rah's in charge. That further increased my own rage!

"I normal summon **Nix Cherub** from my hand!" E'Rah exclaimed as Philius played the said card, summoning a strange Monster to his field.

It was a grotesque humanoid being with translucent skin, crimson armour made of asteroids over its shoulders and torso, hands and feet made of three talons each, and had a pulsing brain attached to its neck. The Monster was twice my size and it gave a long groan upon appearing.

 **Nix Cherub: Dark/Psychic/Normal/ATK: 0/** _ **DEF: 2100**_ **/LV: 2**

"A new Nix Monster..." I muttered. The aura they emit... it's similar to E'Rah's, that's why it was familiar to Diavolo. They are her servants!

"I target Cherub to activate the Trap Card **The Sacrifice of Nix - Devouring**." a card which depicted Nix Cherub's body falling apart on an ancient altar appeared. "I add a Level 10 Nix from my deck to my hand, and since I did, I destroy the targeted Cherub and treat it as if being destroyed by an opponent's card effect!"

Her Monster's skin started bubbling until it exploded, leaving the field with a shriek.

"At this instant, I activate the effects of two Gods in my hand!" E'Rah smirked. "When a "Nix" Normal Monster I control is destroyed by an opponent's card effect, I can Special Summon **God of Nix - Desolation** and **God of Nix - Nihility** from my hand! Come forth!"

The first God to appear was a spherical being covered in crimson armour made of asteroids that left some parts bare, displaying its rotten skin underneath it, and in its center, there was a gaping maw with rows upon rows of fangs, and emerging from its sides were numerous translucent tentacles that ended with dragon-shaped heads with no mouths.

 **God of Nix - Desolation: Divine/Psychic/Effect/** _ **ATK: 5000**_ **/DEF: 5000/LV: 10**

The second God to appear was as tall as E'Rah, its body made of translucent bones and forming a humanoid body, but having the head of a dragon-shaped skull and horns with glowing blue flames for eyes, had five demonic wings, and held an obsidian longsword clad in purple flames.

 **God of Nix - Nihility: Divine/Psychic/Effect/** _ **ATK: 5000**_ **/DEF: 5000/LV: 10**

What in the world!? She has Level 10 DIVINE-Attributed Monsters as well like my Diavolo!? This deck is completely different from the one she has in the manga!

"See it... and feel it! Struggle as they may, all things fall! Future... hope... those are but temporary consolation! BATTLE!" E'Rah announced. "Desolation, attack Mythorror Titan Styx! Despair of Destruction!"

Swinging its longsword at my Titan, Styx screamed in pain as she was blown back by the attack.

" _My Master...! I leave the rest to you-!_ " she shouted before exploding in particles.

"S-Styx!" I cried out before being thrown back as well, crying out in pain by the damage and landing on another platform.

 **Vince: LP 4000 - 2100 = 1900**

"Due to Desolation's effect, you can't place cards into your Pendulum Zones," E'Rah explained, making me grit my teeth. "With that, you can't use Styx's effect to place it in the Pendulum Zone!"

"But I can activate the Trap Card Book of Myths!" I shouted, extracting two cards from my deck and adding them to my hand. "Since you destroyed my Mythorror, I can add two new ones from my deck to my hand!"

"Still clinging to those, are you?" E'Rah taunted. "It will do you no good! Battle! Nihility, attack Sakushi Vince directly! Despair from the Darkness!"

"I activate Closed Gates of Hell's effect from the Graveyard!" I abruptly stated, using the card I discarded with Ammit's effect turns ago. "When my Life Points would drop to 0 by an enemy attack, I can banish it from the grave to negate the damage and end the Battle Phase!"

A transparent barrier protected me from Nihility's attack, a blast of purple energy coming from its center mouth which caused the barrier to shatter.

"Urgh, insolent kid..." E'Rah clicked her tongue in annoyance. "I end my turn! But your fate is despair, human! So long as Desolation is on the field, you can't Pendulum Summon, set your Pendulum Scales, and activate Pendulum Effects! And with Nihility, you can't Fusion Summon or declare attacks with Fusion Monsters! Since you foolish chose to use a Pendulum/Fusion-based deck for this Duel, your arms and legs are tied down with this formation!"

"I don't need either of those to kill you!" I yelled back. "On my next turn, you'll lose!"

"And how do you plan in-!?"

E'Rah's words were caught in her throat as my markings started glowing under my clothes, Diavolo's power increasing within by the second.

"Those are-! NO! I won't accept that!" she roared.

"But you better will! Ware no turn!" I bellowed, ready to unleash our fury. "DRAW! Since my opponent is the only one to control Monsters, I can Special Summon Mythorror Lindwurm from my hand!"

The long lizard with dark green scales, two arms with long obsidian claws, and fangs jutting from its mouth and body appeared with a resounding roar, ready to battle.

 **Mythorror Lindwurm:** _ **ATK 2000**_ **/DEF 500/LV: 5/SC: 2**

"And now that I control a Mythorror, I can Special Summon Mythorror Tindalos from my hand!"

The Monster whose body consisted of a large, canine skeleton, two bat wings emerging from its back, red flames for eyes, and sharp fangs with a drooling tongue in its mouth appeared, howling as it did so.

 **Mythorror Tindalos:** _ **ATK 2400**_ **/DEF 2700/LV: 7/SC: 6**

"Now, I release my two Monsters and summon my Ace!"

"NOOOO!" E'Rah screamed in anger.

My two Monsters exploded in particles as I chanted.

"Come out of the deep darkness, dragon emperor clad in obscurity! Lay waste to all and proclaim to Heaven and Hell this bloodstained Earth is now pure once more! Advance Summon! Manifest now, Level 10! Makai Diavolo Dragon!"

The ground behind me split into two and infernal flames erupted like a volcano. A clawed hand emerged next, taking hold of the ground before its full body emerged. Tall as E'Rah, Makai Diavolo Dragon was the bipedal dragon clad in dark purple scales with regal-purple coloured under neck, underbelly, and the posterior of his arms, legs, and tail, had two horns sprouting from his head which curved downwards with pointy ends, and two smaller tails extended from his back, and these horns and tails, along with his claws and talons, glowed with a fiery orange, and along his chest, arms, and legs, the same markings I had on my skin glowed.

 **Makai Diavolo Dragon:** _ **ATK 3500**_ **/DEF 3500/LV: 10/SC: 0**

"Impossible! When did you make a contract with Queen Sheba's son!?" E'Rah demanded.

"Just in time to be here and kill you!" Diavolo roared. "My grudge hasn't died out yet, you disgusting harridan! For taking my Mother's... and Himmel Edenna's... lives! Prepare yourself to repent for your sins!"

"Don't get cocky!" E'Rah exclaimed. "Your Attack is way inferior to my two Gods'! You can't touch my field or _me_!"

"No, we can!" I interjected. "With this card: I activate the Spell Card Makai World!"

The ground below started glowing in sync with the tombstones, and the humanoid ghost made of flames that had bored faces and two eyes made of darkness slowly emerged from them.

"My graveyard!" E'Rah's eyes widen.

"Makai World's effect!" I continued, earning a glare from her. "Upon activation, all Monsters on the field are changed to Attack Position and have their Attack decrease by 100 times the number of Monsters on the field. I count three!"

The ghosts started moving forward like zombies, grabbing onto her Gods and making them groan in pain.

(Makai Diavolo: ATK 3500→3200; Desolation: ATK 5000→4700; Nihility: ATK 5000→4700)

"What a useless card!" E'Rah sneered. "What's the point in lowering your own Monster's Attack!?"

"At this moment, I activate Makai Diavolo Dragon's effect!" I declared, making her gasp. "During either player's turn, when this card's Attack or Defense value changes, all Monsters on the field have their Attack and Defense returned to their original value. Then, my dragon shall gain the total amount of changed values! GO! MAKAI CHARGE!"

The fiery orange parts and markings of my dragon started glowing even more brightly as every Monster on the field was surrounded by a red aura, which was sucked up by Makai Diavolo and its eyes flashed red.

(Makai Diavolo: ATK 3200→4400; Desolation: ATK 4700→5000; Nihility: ATK 4700→5000)

"BATTLE!" I cried out, my eyes glowing, too. "Makai Diavolo Dragon, attack Desolation!"

"What!? You're attacking my God!?" E'Rah gasped in confusion.

"When my Ace battles an opposing Monster with more Attack," I explained. "By banishing Makai World from my Graveyard, all Monsters on the field will gain 1000 Attack! Makai Diavolo's effect activates again at that time: Makai Charge for a second time!"

The same scene from before repeated itself.

(Makai Diavolo: ATK 4400→5400→7400; Desolation: ATK 5000→6000→5000; Nihility: ATK 5000→6000→5000)

"7400 Attack...!" E'Rah's eyes widen in disbelief. She gritted her teeth in anger. "CURSE YOU!"

"DIE!" Diavolo and I shouted in unison, and he unleashed a stream of flames from his mouth, washing over Desolation and E'Rah, who screamed in pain as she was blown back.

 **Philius (E'Rah): LP 2400 - 2400 = 0**

 **Winner: Vince!**

"Urgh! You cockroaches...!" she hissed before her body slowly disintegrated into the dark winds. "Know this!" she started. "Nothing has ever escaped my destruction! You've won this time, but shadows always prevail over the light! I _will_ return to finish my job!"

The images projected by the globe around us vanished as E'Rah returned into Philius's body, and the youth vanished through a black portal that opened under his feet.

"Philius!" I called out, trying to reach for him, but the platform under my feet vanished as the Duel ended, making me cry out as I started falling towards the ground.

"Vince!" luckily for me, Gongenzaka managed to catch me before squashing into the ground.

"Th-Thank you, Gongenzaka..." I sighed in relief. But I frowned: E'Rah managed to escape! Damn it, there goes our chance to end this quickly and save Philius!

" _This loss will slow her down._ " Diavolo's voice rang in my head and I put my feet on the ground. " _And we were able to hit her with our rage. I'm unsatisfied with the result... but at least Mother's soul can rest at some piece. And... my cousin's, too..._ "

Glancing at my surroundings, I noticed everyone happy on their victories, especially Sawatari who was bragging around with Yuya, who switched places with Yuto it seems. But I could see he's worn out. Everyone is, I included.

We should be happy we achieve this much. E'Rah won't escape us next time!

* * *

 **Fan-made Cards:**

 **Philius/E'Rah:**

 **Nix Surveyor** (Dark/Psychic/Effect/ATK: 0/DEF: 0/LV: 3)

When banished from your hand: You can draw 2 cards.

 **Nix Cherub** (Dark/Psychic/Normal/ATK: 0/DEF: 2100/LV: 2)

 _Empty shell and servant of a Goddess of despair._

 **The Sacrifice of Nix - Devouring**

Normal Trap

Target 1 "Nix" Normal Monster you control: Add 1 Level 10 "Nix" monster from your deck to your hand, and if you do, destroy the targeted monster and treat it as if being destroyed by an opponent's card effect. You can only activate 1 "The Sacrifice of Nix - Devouring" per turn.

 **God of Nix - Desolation** (Divine/Psychic/Effect/ATK: 5000/DEF: 5000/LV: 10)

This card cannot be Normal Summoned/Set. This card can only be Special Summoned (from your hand or GY) by its own effect when a "Nix" Normal Monster you control is destroyed by an opponent's card effect. Cannot be destroyed by battle or card effects. Non-"Nix" monsters you control cannot attack. Your opponent cannot Pendulum Summon, place cards into their Pendulum Zones, and activate Pendulum Effects.

 **God of Nix - Nihility** (Divine/Psychic/Effect/ATK: 5000/DEF: 5000/LV: 10)

This card cannot be Normal Summoned/Set. This card can only be Special Summoned (from your hand or GY) by its own effect when a "Nix" Normal Monster you control is destroyed by an opponent's card effect. Cannot be destroyed by battle or card effects. Non-"Nix" monsters you control cannot attack. Your opponent cannot Fusion Summon and declare attacks with Fusion Monsters.

 **Vince:**

 **Slumbering Fusion**

Normal Spell

Fusion Summon 1 "Mythorror" Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using Fiend monsters from your field or GY as Fusion Material by banishing them. If the monster summoned by this card's effect is not on your field, you can banish this card from your GY: Target 1 of your banished Level 4 or lower "Mythorror" monsters; add it to your hand.

 **Mythorror God The Ripper** (Dark/Fiend/Fusion/Effect/ATK: 2600/DEF: 1900/LV: 8)

1 "Mythorror" monster + 1 Level 5 or higher Fiend monster

You can Tribute 1 other "Mythorror" monster on your field: Inflict damage to your opponent equal to half the Tributed monster's ATK, and if you do, all battle damage your opponent takes this turn is halved. When destroyed by battle or a card effect and sent to the GY: Banish it and target 1 face-up monster on your field; Inflict damage to your opponent equal to half its original ATK, and if you want, destroy it and Special Summon this card. You can only use each effect of "Mythorror God The Ripper" once per turn.

 **Mythorror Goddess Eingana** (Dark/Fiend/Fusion/Effect/ATK: 200/DEF: 2800/LV: 8)

1 "Mythorror" monster + 1 Fiend monster with 2000 or more ATK

Also treated as a Reptile monster while on the field. When your opponent Special Summons a monster(s) to their side of the field: You can place 1 Sinew Counter on that monster(s). When a Sinew Counter is removed from a monster(s), if you control this card, that monster(s) is banished face-down.

(Monsters with Sinew Counters cannot attack or activate their effects that would affect "Mythorror Goddess Eingana".)

 **Makai Diavolo Dragon** (Divine/Fiend/Pendulum/Effect/ATK: 3500/DEF: 3500/LV: 10/SC: 0)

 _Pendulum Effect:_ You can only Pendulum Summon Fiend monsters. This effect can't be negated. When activated, add 1 "Makai World" from your deck, GY, or Banish Zone to your hand.

 _Monster Effect:_ Cannot be Special Summoned. When this card's ATK or DEF changes, you can (Quick Effect): Make all monsters on the field have their ATK and DEF return to their original value, and if you do, this card gains ATK equal to those changes until the End Phase. Once per turn, by sending 1 card from your hand or side of the field to the GY, you can: Declare an additional attack with this card this turn. When battles an opponent's monster with more ATK: You can banish 1 "Makai World" from your GY; all monsters on the field gain 1000 ATK.

* * *

 **A 'thank you' for** _ **ringtaillemur0**_ **who submitted Mythorror Goddess Eingana!**

 **I'm not gonna lie, this was hard to write. I didn't think of this story for almost half a year, I forgot stuff, and my way of writing changed since then. But with some effort, I was able to write this chapter for you guys.**

 **First of all, the main antagonist of the story makes her debut, E'Rah! The mother of Demiurge and another Goddess who has yet to appear. I waited to make her entrance for quite some time, and I got the chance to do so in this chapter. We also got more intel on the Great War and Philius's evil, both caused by E'Rah.**

 **The Duel was a little short but because it wasn't really the main focus of the chapter. With that said, I'll see you all next time, whenever that'll be. I have some Battle Spirits action to update!**


End file.
